Daybreak
by Brengzeck-id 014
Summary: Kami hanyalah kelompok kecil yang memiliki masa lalu berbeda-beda namun melalui jalan kehidupan hampir sama. Bertahan diantara banyaknya eksistensi lain di dunia, tujuan kami saat ini hanyalah satu... Mencari dan membunuh semua yang terlibat dalam pembantaian Konohagakure. [AU], [More Warn Inside], [Chapter 24-25: Daybreak — High Tension Conference, Begin!]
1. Arc I : Prolog

**RootWood In!**

Disclaimer : Saya tidak pernah mengakui kepemilikan atas Naruto dan High School DxD ataupun unsur dari Anime/Manga lain yang muncul dalam Fic ini. Saya hanya meminjam apa yang diperlukan untuk membuat Fic ini.

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Family, Supernatural, Mistery, Romance [Maybe], Etc.

Rate : M untuk Bahasa dan Storyline.

Pair : Akan muncul dengan sendirinya.

Warning : Semi-AU, Typo[s], Miss-Typo[s], Bahasa Gado-Gado, Mainstream, OOC [Jelas], OC, Yang Jelas Gaje serta Berantakan, DLL.

 **AN :** Fic ini hasil Imajinasi saya sendiri walaupun ada unsur yang agak mirip dengan Fic **Brand New World** milik **Bad Sector** (Udah dapat persetujuan).

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **The Half-Devil Lucifer  
**_

 _ **Arc I**_

 _ **Chapter 1 : Prolog**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah daerah tak dikenali di Underwold. Seorang anak laki-laki yang kira-kira setinggi 145 cm, berambut silver yang acak-acakan, iris Sapphire yang mungkin diwariskan oleh ibunya dan mengenakan pakaian yang terlihat kotor di beberapa bagian sedang berjalan sambil bersiul di area tandus di Underwold.

Di dalam tubuh anak itu sesosok Youkai Kitsune bernama Kurama tersegel di dalam tubuhnya. Kurama adalah Youkai yang kekuatannya setara atau mungkin melebihi Yasaka pemimpin Fraksi Youkai Kitsune saat ini. Youkai itu tersegel di dalam tubuh anak itu bukan tanpa alasan mengingat dirinya adalah salah satu Youkai Kitsune terkuat yang tidak mungkin mau disegel secara cuma-cuma di dalam tubuh seseorang.

Seolah-olah itu tidak cukup, anak berambut silver itu juga mampu menggunakan Senjutsu yaitu kemampuan untuk merasakan dan menggunakan energi alam. Dia diajarkan oleh seorang Petapa bernama Jiraiya yang bertemu dengannya 4 tahun yang lalu. Apapbila anak itu sudah memasuki mode Senjutsu. Maka kekuatan, kecepatan dan ketahanan fisiknya meningkat. Bukan hanya itu, ia juga telah mengembangkan salah satu kemampuan dari Senjutsu yaitu mengontrol ruang dan waktu sehingga menciptakan tehnik teleportasi serta beberapa kemampuan lain yang belum diketahui.

Tetapi Senjutsu mempunyai sebuah kelemahan dimana jika penggunanya menyerap terlalu banyak energi Senjutsu berupa energi negatif yaitu kebencian dan niat jahat yang mengapung di sekitarnya, maka penggunanya akan kehilangan kontrol dan haus akan kekuatan. Namun hal itu tidak berlaku untuk anak berambut silver itu, karena ia sudah menguasia Senjutsu dengan sempurna berkat latihannya selama kurang lebih 3 tahun bersama Jiraiya sehingga membuat Petapa itu kagum.

Satu hal yang terpenting menyangkut anak berambut silver itu adalah, Ia tidak mengetahui kalau dirinya adalah seorang Iblis setengah manusia karena Kurama yang sekarang bersahabat dengannya, menyegel kekuatan dan aura Iblis serta ingatan anak itu karena suatu alasan tertentu sama dengan dirinya yang tersegel di dalam tubub anak itu.

" _Kau kenapa Kurama_?" Tanya anak itu melalui telepati ketika mendapati sahabatnya mendengus bosan di dalam tubuhnya.

Kurama yang tiba-tiba mendapatkan pertanyaan dari Inang sekaligus sahabatnya itu langsung menggeleng di alam bawah sadar anak itu. " _ **Tidak ada apa-apa Naruto ... aku hanya merasa bosan karena kau terus berjalan tanpa tujuan**_ **.** " Jawabnya kepada anak yang dipanggil Naruto itu.

" _Hey rubah bodoh! ... aku mempunyai tujuan yaitu kota terdekat untuk mencari perbekalan_." Balas anak itu dengan sengit karena tidak terima dikatai dirinya berjalan tanpa tujuan.

Kurama mendengus kesal. " _ **Lantas ... kenapa kau tidak menggunakan kemampuan ruang dan waktu dari Senjutsu yang diajarkan kakek tua mesum itu untuk berteportasi**_." Ucapnya yang nampaknya bertambah kesal dengan Naruto.

" _Malas_." Balas Naruto singkat kemudian memfokuskan pandangan kedepan. " _Hey Kurama, ... aku sedikit bingung mengenai hal ini, aku seorang manusia dan kenapa aku bisa bertahan di Underworld yang merupakan tempat para Iblis?_." Tanya Naruto yang memang bingung mengenai hal ini karena setahunya Underworld merupakan wilayah para Iblis.

" _ **Entahlah ... mungkin karena kau menguasai Senjutsu**_." Kurama memberikan alasan yang cukup logis agar otak milik Naruto, yang menurut rubah itu mampu menerima alasan itu.

"Benar juga!" Kini Naruto tidak lagi mengatakannya melalui telepati tetapi melalui sebuah gumaman pelan. Sedangkan Kurama yang berada di dalam tubuhnya sedikit bernafas lega.

" _ **Suatu saat kau akan mengerti kenapa Naruto ... untuk saat ini aku belum bisa memberitahumu karena permintaannya**_." Batin Youkai Kitsune yang ditujukan pada anak bernama sementara Uzumaki Naruto pemberian Kurama dan Jiraiya, hingga nantinya Naruto mengetahui jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

" _ **Hey Naruto ... kau sudah meninggalkan kelima orang bodoh itu selama satu tahun ... apa kau tidak rindu pada mereka.**_ " Tanya Kurama melalui telepati agar Naruto tidak terlalu banyak menanyakan mengenai hal-hal yang menyangkut Iblis. Naruto yang mengetahui siapa yang dimaksud oleh Kurama langsung terkekeh pelan karena Kitsune itu menyembut mereka bodoh.

" _Tentu saja aku ingin bertemu mereka Kurama ... dan apa-apaan kau memanggil mereka bodoh_." Balas Naruto, nampaknya ia kembali kesal karena kali ini Kurama mengatai lima orang yang berjasa bagi Naruto dengan sebutan bodoh.

" _ **Apa mau dikata ... mereka memang bodoh Naruto**_ **.** " Kurama yang tidak ingin berdebat dengan Naruto akhirnya memutus telepati mereka dan melanjutkan perjalanannya sambil bersiul menyusuri area tandus itu untuk mencapai kota terdekat di Underwold.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa tahun kemudian

Di pinggir sebuah sungai di kawasan kota Kuoh. Seorang pria paruh baya berambut hitam poni pirang dan jenggot hitam, mengenakan Kimono coklat. Raut wajah pria itu tampak frustasi karena sudah hampir dua jam ia melakukan hobinya yaitu memancing tapi belum juga mendapatkan hasil satu pun.

"Ayolah! ... kemana kalian semua, datanglah ke papa Azazel!" Gumam pria itu yang ternyata adalah Azazel sang Gubernur Datenshi yang tengah frustasi karena sudah dua jam tidak mendapatkan apa-apa.

Sebuah cahaya emas melintang vertikal tiba-tiba muncul di samping Azazel sehingga membuat rerumputan di sekitarnya mulai bergoyang karena energi Senjutsu dari cahaya emas tersebut. Hal itu juga merupakan keistimewaan dari Senjutsu yang sudah dikuasai sempurna oleh penggunanya. Dari cahaya tersebut keluar seorang pemuda berambut silver model jabrik, mata berwarna biru Sapphire. Pemuda itu mengenakan T-shirt putih yang ditutupi Hodie merah. Untuk bawahan ia mengenakan celana pajang hitam dan sepatu hitam. Dan sebuah gelang merah melekat di lengan kanannya.

"Bagaimana Kyoto Naruto? ... dan bisa tidak kau menurunkan energi Senjutsu ketika menggunakan kemampuan ruang dan waktu milikmu." Azazel langsung melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan serta penuturan malas. Bukannya menyapa pemuda itu.

Cahaya bulan yang mulai menyinari tempat kedua orang itu sehingga membuat tubuh pemuda bernama Naruto itu terlihat jelas dengan kulit putih serta wajah yang tampan yang mampu membuat wanita menjadi tertarik dengannya.

Naruto menghela nafas sambil menonaktifkan mode Senjutsu miliknya, ia kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di samping Gubernur Datenshi yang tengah memancing itu. "Sangat buruk ... Yasaka hampir membunuhku karena Kurama tiba-tiba mengambil alih tubuhku dan langsung berdebat dengannya, untung saja aku segera kabur." Jawab Naruto yang nampaknya kesal dengan kelakuan Kurama yang seenak jidatnya mengambil alih tubuhnya.

Azazel terkekeh pelan mendengar hal tersebut. "Jika Yasaka berhasil membunuhmu ... itu adalah hal yang amat sangat mustahil bagiku Naruto." Ujarnya dengan nada ceria seperti biasa yang diakhiri dengan senyum khas miliknya.

Azazel dan Naruto merupakan teman dekat,mereka bertemu 2 tahun yang lalu setelah Naruto meninggalkan Underwold. Gubernur Datenshi itu sudah mengetahui sebagian dari kekuatan Naruto yang menurutnya sangat mengerikan jika menggunakan kekuatannya secara All Out. Bayangkan saja, Senjutsu yang dikuasai dengan sempurna dan kekuatan dari Kurama yang merupakan Youkai Kitsune terkuat yaitu api orange yang levelnya setara _**Power of Destruction**_ dari Klan Bael dan Gremory (Tau sendirikan orangnya).

"Cih! ... aku ini manusia bodoh, jadi mati bukan hal yang mustahil bagiku." Naruto berujar kesal kemudian melirik ember kosong di depan Azazel. "Sudah berapa ember itu kosong?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Dua jam!" Jawab Azazel lesuh.

"Selama itu?" Azazel mengangguk pelan. "Wah ... ini adalah rekor baru, sifat mesummu mungkin penyebabnya Azazel." Naruto terkekeh pelan ketika mendapati kening Azazel mengkerut mendengar perkataan dari Naruto.

"Oi .. oi ... Aku tidak mesum! Tapi super mesum ... Baka!" Umpat Azazel kesal setelaha sadar bahwa Naruto kembali mengatainya mesum yang memang adalah sifat yang membuatnya menjadi jatuh dari surga.

"Itu sama saja, ... Konoyaro!" Balas Naruto sengit yang tidak terima dikatai Baka untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Cih! ... Jelas itu berbeda Naruto, mesum itu beberapa tingkat di bawah super mesum." Jelas Azazel yang entah kenapa Naruto bisa mengerti dan langsung mengangguk.

Beberapa menit setelah kejadian itu, keheningan menghiasi keduanya hingga akhirnya Azazel kembali membuka suara namun kali ini ia memasuki mode seriusnya. "Hey Naruto!" Orang yang dipanggil menoleh kepada sang pemanggil. "Hn, ... ada apa?"

"Kemarin Sirzechs mengirimkanku sebuah pesan." Jawab Azazel.

Naruto menaikkan alis. "Pesan? dari Sirzechs-sama?" Tanya Naruto yang dibalas anggukan pelan oleh Gubernur Datenshi mesum itu.

"Seminggu lagi ia akan mengunjungi apartemenmu untuk membicarakan sesuatu, aku tidak tahu apa yang dia ingi bicarakan padamu." Jelas Azazel yang memang tidak mengetahui apa yang ingin diberitahukan oleh Maou Licifer bernama Sirzechs Lucifer yang juga memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan Naruto.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit. "Palingan hanya diberi tugas untuk memburu Iblis liar, atau menjaga adiknya dari bahaya mengingat Maou satu itu mengidap _Siscon_ level akut." Azazel hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataan Naruto yang layaknya sebuah curhatan dirinya yang selalu dibuat kerepotan oleh Maou Lucifer itu.

"Tapi tak apalah, ... lagipula aku sedang membutuhkan uang dan mungkin saja tugas kali ini mempunyai bayaran yang lumayan." Tambah Naruto.

"Hei Naruto!" Pemuda itu kembali menoleh ke Azazel ketika memanggil dirinya. "Bagaimana keadaan gadis berambut putih di apartemenmu itu?"

"Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya, bisa-bisa adikku menjadi salah satu korban dari kemesuman tingkat akutmu itu." Jawab Naruto yang berusaha melindungi adik yang dimaksud oleh Azazel. Walaupun adiknya itu tidak memiliki hubungan darah denganya atau lebih tepatnya adik angkat. Naruto mengakatnya menjadi adik 1 tahu yang lalu ketika menemukannya di hutan di dekat Kyoto dalam keadaan pingsan. Dan ketika gadis itu sadar ternyata ia tidak mengingat apapun kecuali namanya yaitu ... Yuki yang kini berganti menjadi Uzumaki Yuki.

"Ternyata kau juga mengidap _Siscon_ ... dasar!" Umpat Azazel yang nampaknya lesuh karena kesempatannya untuk mendekati adik Naruto lumayan sulit.

Beberapa menit kemudian hening kembali menghiasi area itu dimana hanya hembusan angin dan suara jengkrik yang terdengar hingga akhirnya Azazel kembali membuka suara karena merasa nyaman dengan suasana yang bisa dikatakan damai ini.

"Naruto ... apa kau memikirkan apa yang kupikirkan?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan kemudian berkata. "Tentu tidak, ... yang kau pikirkan hanya Oppai, pantat, wanita, mengintip dan hal-hal mesum lainnya." Jawabnya ketus, ia kemudian mencabut sehelai rumput lalu mengalirkan energi Senjutsu yang sengaja ia simpan di dalam tubuhnya untuk berjaga-jaga apabila ada sesuatu yang terjadi secara tiba-tiba.

"Bukan itu maksudku Naruto baka, tapi suasana damai seperti saat ini, dimana aku bisa memancing sepuasnya ... Hahahahah!" Azazel tertawa lepas tanpa beban mengingat ia memang sangat menginginkan suasana damai seperti ini bukannya seperti saat dirinya mengikuti _Great War_ dimana ia melihat banyak sekali kaumnya yang mati.

"Dan menyintip wanita di Ossen." Naruto yang kini memainkan helai rumput di tangannya itu menambahkan hal ingin dilakukan Azazel selain memancing yang membuat Datenshi itu mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi aku setuju denganmu, mengenai suasana seperti sekarag ini, dimana perseteruan ketiga Fraksi mulai berkurang, sehingga aku bisa hidup nyaman bersama Yuki-chan." Tambah Naruto sambil memandang lurus kedepan sedangkan jari telunjuknya masih asik memainkan sehelai rumput itu.

"Walaupun ada segelintir bawahanmu yang seenak jidatnya menyerang hanya untuk memanaskan kembali hubungan antara ketiga Fraksi." Tambah Naruto lagi yang masih memandang lurus kedepan.

Azazel menoleh ke Naruto lalu tersenyum. "Kan' ada kau yang bisa mengurusnya ... Naruto." Ujarnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak pemuda di sampingnya.

"Aku bukan budak pesuruhmu dasar malaikat nista, tapi jika mereka mengganggu kehidupanku dan Yuki-chan, maka mereka akan menanggungnya sendiri." Balas Naruto. Lalu mengingat beberapa minggu yang lalu Yuki terluka parah karena diserang Datenshi yang membuat Naruto menjadi emosi dan menghancurkan Datenshi itu hingga berkeping-keping. Bahkan Azazel pun ikut emosi karena hal tersebut.

Naruto lalu berdiri dari acara duduknya kemudian menciptakan sebuah cahaya emas melintang horizontal dengan cara mengayunkan tangan kanannya di udara. "Jaa ... Nee!" Pamit Naruto sambil melompat masuk kedalam cahaya emas tersebut.

"Haaaa ... dasar bocah kamvret ... padahal aku masih butuh teman bicara." Ujar Azazel lalu menghela nafasnya sambil memandang pancingan yang memang sudah tiga jam tidak pernah bergerak sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima Yuki-chan!" Seru Naruto ketika membuka pintu apartemen berlantai dua miliknya, ia kemudian membuka sepatu hitam dan menggantinya dengan sandal yang khusus digunakan ketika berada di dalam apartemennya.

"Okaeri Nii-chan!" Balas suara feminim dari seorang gadis yang berada di dapur.

Gadis bernama Yuki itu berambut putih panjang yang mencapai pantatnya. Poni bagian kirinya ia ikat jepit dengan jepitan berwarna orange sedangkan poni bagian kanannya membingkai wajah cantik nan imutnya.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya melewati ruang tamu menuju ke ruang tengah yang disana terdapat sofa panjang dan sebuah TV Flatscreen yang tengah menyala dan menampilkan acara yang membuat Naruto hampir membuat lubang hidungnya mengeluarkan darah jika ia tidak semesum Azazel.

"Hei Yuki-chan ... apa kau yang memutar acara ini?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang cukup keras agar didengar oleh Yuki yang berada di dapur.

"Bukan Nii-chan ... Jiraiya-Ojiichan tadi mampir sebentar." Jawab Yuki.

Naruto menghela nafas lalu mengambil remot TV yang berada di atas sofa. "Pantas saja ... acara yang diputar menampilkan cewek goblok yang mau saja disuruh jalan santai memakai Bikini di depan penonton." Gumam Naruto sweatdrop dan langsung membayangkan jika ia yang menjadi model dan berjalan menggunakan CD di depan penonton. " _Tidak akan!_ " Naruto langsung menggeleng pelan menghilangkan pikiran negatifnya itu.

Pemuda itu menaruh kembali remot TV lalu berjalan ke arah dapur melewati sebuah tangga untuk ke lantai dua. Sesampainya disana ia langsung meneteskan keringat dingin ketika melihat adiknya memakai pakaia santai dan sebuah apron yang sering ia gunakan untuk memasak.

" _Sial! Kenapa aku lupa membeli ramen Instant saja_... _sepertinya malam ini aku harus bolak-balik WC lagi_." Batin Naruto lesu karena ternyata Yuki berada di dapur untuk memasak. Dan jika Yuki sudah memasak Naruto tidak melakukan apa-apa walaupun sekedar membantunya memasak. Itu karena Yuki masih dalam tahap belajar.

"Ada apa Nii-chan?" Yuki menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Naruto berdiri dengan tampang lesu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok! ... dan sekarang dimana Ero-sennin itu?" Naruto berusaha memasang ekspresi normalnya agar Yuki tidak curiga.

Yuki lalu berbalik sambil membawa nampang yang diatasnya terdapat sup miso buatannya. "Dia baru saja pergi Nii-chan, Jiraiya-Ojiichan hanya mampir sebelum ia pergi ke Kyoto untuk menemui Yasaka-Obaachan." Jawabnya sambil berjalan membawa nampang itu.

Naruto hanya ber'oh'ria sambil berjalan ke arah meja makan dimana Yuki sudah menyiapkan dua mangkok dan peralatan makan lainnya. " _Mudah-mudahan rasanya sebaik penampilannya_." Naruto memperhatikan Sup Miso yang baru saja Yuki hidangkan di bagian tengah meja makan.

Naruto lalu menarik kursi yang berada di depannya kemudian duduk disana sedangkan Yuki duduk dikursi di depan Naruto. Dengan gerakan pelan Naruto mengambil beberapa sendok Sup Miso tersebut ke piring miliknya.

"Itadakimasu!" Seru Yuki lalu menoleh ke Naruto yang terlihat memandagi sendok yang ia pegang. diatas sendok itu terlihat sayuran yang potongannya besar yang jika dilihat tidak akan muat masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto. "Hehehe ... Gomen Nii-chan, aku lupa memotongya kecil-kecil." Kata Yuki dengan watados.

Naruto hanya mengangguk paham karena memang Yuki baru tahap belajar. Ia kemudian mengembalikan sayuran itu kemudian menyendok kuah Miso itu dan langsung mencicipinya. "Heemmm ... rasa kuahnya sudah lumayan." Koment Naruto yang mulai berlagak layaknya pakar kuliner profesional. Pemuda itu kembali menyendok tetapi kali ini ia mengikutkan beberapa potongan sayuran kecil. "Beberapa sayurannya belum matang sepenuhnya." Komennya lagi setelah mencicipinya.

Yuki terkekeh pelan kemudian ia ikut menyantap makanan yang tadi ia sendok namun tertunda karena Naruto. "Yeeeyyy ... akhirnya masakan buatanku bisa sebagus ini." Seru Yuki riang setelah menyicipi masakannya karena memang ini pertama kalinya masakan buatannya terasa sebagus ini walaupun masih ada kesalahan pada potongan sayurannya.

Keduanya pun melanjutkan acara makan malam mereka hingga selesai. Setelah selesai keduanya pun membersihkan bekas makan malam mereka pada meja makan bersama-sama. Setelah selesai Naruto langsung menuju kamarnya untuk tidur berbeda dengan Yuki yang lebih memilih untuk menontong Tv dahulu sebelum tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu menunggukan pukul 01.00 tengah malam. Naruto yang tengah tertidur pulas langsung terbangun dari tidurnya karena Smartphone yang ia beli dari upah dari tugas yang selalu diberikan Sirzechs kepadanya tiba-tiba berbunyi nyaring. Dengan lesuhnya Naruto meraba-raba meja di samping tempat tidurnya untuk mencari Smartphone miliknya. Setelah mendapatkannya ia langsung mengambilnya, alis Naruto langsung terangkat ketika melihat nama yang menelponnya.

"Yasaka?" Naruto menekan tombol terima kemudian menaruh Smartphone itu di telanga kirinya.

"Moshi ... Moshi ... ada apa Yasaka-san, kenapa menelponku malam-malam."

" _Ini aku Naruto, Jiraiya_."

"Ero-sennin? ada apa? Kenapa menelpon malam-malam, kau menganggu tidurku."

" _Ini gawat Naruto, Si Teme itu baru saja mengirim pesan melalui Kuchiyose milik penduduknya_."

"Gawat? Memangnya ada apa?"

" _Desa diserang oleh kelompok Iblis dari golongan Maou lama_."

Mata Naruto langsung membulat ketika mendengar perkataan Jiraiya melalui telepon yaitu desa tempat tinggal kelima orang yang berjasa baginya diserang. "Baiklah! Aku akan segera ke rumah Yasaka dan meneleport kita berdua ke desa." Naruto menutup panggilan itu kemudian bergegas turun daru ranjangnya dan tanpa babibu ia bergegas ke lemari di kamarnya lalu mengganti bajunya. Setelah selesai, ia langsung mengaktifkan tehnik teleportasi dari Senjutsu miliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Konohagakure no Sato

Sebuah desa yang terpencil, terletak di bagian selatan Jepang. Desa itu merupakan tempat tinggal manusia yang memiliki aliran chakra pada tubuh mereka atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Shinobi. Desa itu merupakan kampung halaman Jiraiya yang juga memiliki aliaran chakra ditubuhnya serta orang yang melatih Naruto Senjutsu.

Desa itu didirikan oleh manusia pertama yang memiliki chakra yaitu Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. Awal mula Kaguya memiliki chakra adalah ia secara tidak sengaja menemukan dan memakan sebuah buah bernama buah chakra yang asal usulnya tidak diketahui oleh dirinya maupun dunia beberapa Dekade yang lalu. Semenjak saat itu Kaguya mulai melatih menggunakan chakra. Karena ia tidak mau kekuatan bernama chakra ini menghilang setelah kematiannya, Ia memilih untuk mencari pasangan hidup agar kelak ia memiliki keturunan yang sama dengannya yaitu memiliki chakra.

Setelah menemukan pasangan hidup dan menikahinya, akhirnya Kaguya dan suaminya yang seorang manusia biasa memiliki dua orang anak bernama Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki dan Hamura Ōtsutsuki yang tentu saja memiliki aliran chakra di dalam tubuh mereka. Tahun demi tahun pun berlalu, kedua anak Kaguya itu pun mengikuti jalan Ibunya yang telah wafat untuk mewariskan chakra di tubuh mereka dengan cara mencari pasangan hidup dan memiliki seorang anak yang mewariskan chakra di tubuh mereka.

Beberapa dekade telah pun berlalu dan manusia yang mempunyai aliran chakra di dalam tubuh mereka pun semakin banyak hingga mencapai ratusan dan membangun sebuah desa bernama Konohagakure no Sato di sebuah hutan terpencil di selatan jepang dan hidup damai dan tentram karena lokasi desa mereka yang terpencil dan dipasangi sebuah _Kekkai_ salah satu kemampuan yang dapat dilakukan oleh chakra. sehingga dunia luar tidak dapat mengetahui keberadaan mereka.

Tetapi malam ini, untuk pertama kalinya setelah hidup damai semenjak dibangun. Desa itu akhirnya ditemukan oleh kelompok Iblis dari golongan Maou lama. Mereka berniat meminta bantuan dari mereka untuk merebut kembali jabatan Maou yang diambil oleh golongan Maou baru. Senju Hashirama selaku pemimpin desa saat ini dan asistennya Uchiha Madara menolak tawaran dari mereka karena alasan tidak ingin terikat dengan dunia luar.

Golongan Maou lama pun geram karena permintaan mereka ditolak oleh Hashirama dan Madara. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk menginvasi desa itu dengan jumlah pasukan Iblis sebanyak 1500. Karena penduduk dari desa itu yang hanya berjumlah sekitar 700 orang saja, mereka pun terdesak sehingga membuat Madara langsung memerintah salah satu anak buahnya untuk mengirim pesan untuk meminta bantuan Naruto dan Jiraiya. Walaupun nantinya bantuan mereka berdua tidak terlalu mengubah keadaan. Tetapi setidaknya mereka harus berjuang untuk mempertankan desa ini.

"Sial! Mereka banyak sekali!" Gumam pri berambut raven panjang yang mengenakan armor merah. Di tangan kanannya ia memegang sebuah senjata berbentuk kipas bernama Gunbai. Pria ini adalah Uchiha Madara.

"Haa ... haa ... haa ... kau benar Teme, mereka banyak sekali." Balas orang yang berdiri di samping Madara yaitu Senju Hashirama.

"Dimana Izuna dan Tobirama?" Tanya Madara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pasukan Iblis Maou lama di depannya.

"Mereka sedang mengurus bagian barat desa." Jawab Hashirama.

Madara dan Hashirama langsung mengukir senyum tipis ketika mendapati sebuah cahaya emas melintang horizontal muncul di samping mereka. Dari cahaya itu melompat dua orang.

Orang pertama adalah pemuda berambut silver model jabrik, mengenakan pakaian serba hitam serta jubah berwarna merah dengan motif jilatan api di bagian bawah dan ujung lengannya. Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto sang pengguna Toad Sage Art (Senjutsu Petapa Katak) sempurna. Dan yang kedua adalah pria yang kira-kira berumur yang hampir sama dengan Madara dan Hashirama, berambut putih panjang dan mengenakan armor yang sama dengan Madara. Dia adalah Jiraiya, orang yang mengajarkan Naruto Senjutsu walaupun dirinya tidak menguasainya secara sempurna seperti muridnya itu.

"Kalian berdua lama sekali." Ujar Hashirama.

"Ini semua gara-gara Ero-sennin yang mengganti pakaiannya sangat lama." Jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Jiraiya yang berdiri di samping kanannya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau terlihat berbeda Naruto, setelah meninggalkan desa bersama Jiraiya beberapa tahun lalu." Ujar Hashirama yang memperhatikan dengan seksama penampilan dari Naruto.

"Hei ... acara reuninya nanti saja, kita memiliki masalah serius disini." Ujar Madara yang tampaknya kesal karena Naruto dan Hashirama malah melakukan reuni kecil-kecilan mengabaikan musuh yang berjumlah banyak di depan mereka.

Naruto kemudian memfokuskan pandangannya ke musuh yang terbang di depan mereka. "Aku pinjam kata-katamu Teme ... "

Madara berdecak kesal. "Terserah kau saja bocah sableng!" Balasnya kesal. "Tapi kita mengucapkan secara bersama-sama." Tambah Madara dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto

"Nah' Iblis brengsek ... " Madara menggantungkan kalimatnya

" ... mari kita berdansa!" Sambung Naruto dan Madara secara bersamaan membuat Jiraiya dan Hashirama sedikit sweatdrop.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC!**

 **[TrouBlesome Cut]**

* * *

Fiuhhh ... akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk menulis dan mempublish Fic ini. Ya walaupun agak Mainstream dan Gaje sihhhh... Sebenarnya saya agak ragu untuk mempublish Fic ini mengingat Fandom ini mulai berantakan menurut beberapa Author Senior ... tapi daripada nganggur di Laptop saya maka saya putuskan untuk mempublishnya dan yang jelas pasti akan saya lanjut kok.

.

Fic ini adalah AU yang berarti dunia Shinobi dan DxD tergabung menjadi satu. Dan Mungkin di chapter-chapter mendatang konsep, setting atau apalah dari Fic ini hampir sama dengan **_Brand New World_** milik **_Bad Sector_** (Author udah minta ijin darinya). Kesamaannya bisa ketebak yaitu adanya Madara dan beberapa elemen lain yang akan muncul di chapter berikutnya.

Dan satu lagi, disini tidak ada yang namanya Bijuu. Lalu Kurama itu apa? ... Dia adalah Youkai Kitsune sama seperti Yasaka.

.

Sekarang untuk Naruto.

Senjutsu miliknya adalah Senjutsu Petapa Katak **[Toad Sage Arts/Jutsu]** yang diajarkan langsung oleh orang yang dipanggil Kurama 'kakek mesum' bernama Jiraiya salah satu orang yang mempunyai aliran chakra di tubuhnya. Awal pertemuan dan pelatihan kedua akan dibahas di beberapa Chapter ke depan.

Mengenai cara Naruto muncul di dekat Azazel. Itu adalah salah satu kemampuan dari Senjutsu Naruto dimana ia mengembangkan salah satu kelebihan dari Senjutsu yaitu **_pengguna dapat mengontrol ruang dan waktu_ ** ditambah sedikit rombakan dari saya sehingga prinsipnya hampir sama dengan sihir teleportasi. (Mungkin ide ini sedikit Gaje menurut kalian)

Kenapa Kurama bisa tersegel dan bersahabat dengan Naruto. Dan juga alasan Kurama menyegel kekuatan dan Aura Iblis, serta ingatan Naruto. Hanya Author, Kurama yang tahu dan beberapa Chara di Fic ini... Khukukukuku

.

Itu dulu yang bisa saya bahas untuk Fic baru yang super Gaje dan berantakan milik saya.

Silahkan beri tanggapan ataupun pertanyaan mengenai Fic ini di kolom Review ...

 **.**

 **.**

 **RootWood Out!**


	2. Konoha vs Old-Satan Faction

**RootWood In!**

Disclaimer : Saya tidak pernah mengakui kepemilikan atas Naruto dan High School DxD ataupun unsur dari Anime/Manga lain yang muncul dalam Fic ini. Saya hanya meminjam apa yang diperlukan untuk membuat Fic ini.

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Family, Supernatural, Mistery, Romance [Maybe], Etc.

Rate : M untuk Bahasa dan Storyline.

Pair : Akan muncul dengan sendirinya.

Warning : Semi-AU, Typo[s], Miss-Typo[s], Bahasa Gado-Gado, Mainstream, OOC [Jelas], OC, Yang Jelas Gaje serta Berantakan, DLL.

 **AN** **:** Fic ini hasil Imajinasi saya sendiri walaupun ada unsur yang agak mirip dengan Fic **Brand New World** milik **Bad Sector** (Udah dapat persetujuan).

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **The Half-Devil Lucifer**  
_

 _ **Arc I**_

 ** _Chapter 2 : Konoha vs Old Satan-Faction_**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit malam di atas Desa Shinobi bernama Konohagakure yang biasanya tenang dan dihiasi bintang-bintang, kini berganti dengan ribuan pasukan Iblis pengikut dari Old Fraction Maou beserta Jutsu dan Demonic Power yang beterbangan kesana-kemari. Saling serang antara kedua belah pihak terjadi dan menyebabkan ledakan serta teriakan penuh kesakitan dari mahluk supranatural maupun manusia (shinobi) terdengar.

"Sial!, ... mereka banyak sekali."

"Jangan menyerah! Madara-sama dan Hashirama-sama juga sedang berusaha keras!"

"Kita harus melindungi desa ini!"

"Maju!"

Para Shinobi kembali melancarkan serangan balik yang ditujukan kepada para Iblis. Madara dan Hashirama yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka pun tersenyum tipis melihat kegigihan dari para Shinobi yang mampu melawan walaupun kalah jumlah.

"Baiklah! ... Ayo kita mulai!" Madara berseru datar, mata Onix miliknya pun berganti menjadi merah dengan 3 _Tomoe_ yang berputar cepat. Ia kemudian menaruh Gunbai miliknya di punggung lalu merapalkan sebuah Handseal sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

" **[ _Katon : Gōka Mekkyaku_ ]**"

 _Blaar!_

Sang Uchiha itu pun menyemburkan api pemusnah berintensitas sangat besar ke langit hingga membuat puluhan Iblis yang tidak sempat menghindar langsung hangus terbakar. Hashirama yang tidak mau kalah dengan sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu langsung merapalkan sebuah Handseal.

" **[** ** _Mokuton : Mokuryuu no Jutsu_ ]**"

Seekor naga kayu berukuran besar langsung keluar dari dalam tanah di depan Hashirama dan langsung melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke langit. Para Iblis tidak tinggal diam dan langsung menembakkan _Demonic Power_ berukuran kecil ke naga kayu milik Hashirama, namun karena naga itu terbuat dari kayu, efeknya hanya membuat badan naga kayu itu berlubang. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya naga kayu dan semburan api milik Hashirama dan Madara pun menghilang dan menyebabkan sekitar ratusan Iblis berguguran dari atas langit.

"Apa ini kemampuan dari shinobi? Pantas saja pemimpin meminta bantuan mereka." Gumam para Iblis.

"Tapi karena mereka menolak tawaran kita maka mereka harus segera dimusnahkan!" Seru Iblis lainnya.

Para Iblis yang berhasil menghindari serangan MadaHashi langsung berkumpul di satu titik dan menembakkan _Demonic Power_ ke arah empat orang di bawah mereka.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya melihat ratusan _Demonic Power_ berukuran kecil melesat ke arah mereka. Pemuda berambut silver itu kemudian melompat ke udara. " _Kurama! Aku pinjam kekuatanmu_." Kurama di dalam tubuh Naruto hanya berdehem pelan mengiyakan. " **[ _Kurama Fire Release_ ]**"

Dalam keadaan melompat, Naruto bersiap memutar tubuhnya dan perlahan mulai bermunculan api orange di kedua lengannya. Setelah keseluhan lengannya diselimuti api orange. Naruto langsung mengayunkan kedua lengannya dan mulai memutar tubuhnya.

" **[** ** _Great Fire Annihilation_ ]**"

 _Blaaarr!_

Api orange di lengan Naruto langsung menyebar ke segala arah dengan intensitas tidak kalah besar dengan milik Madara serta dicampur dengan energi Senjutsu. Ratusan _Demonic Power_ yang dilancarkan para Iblis langsung hancur. Bukan hanya itu, para Iblis yang berada di area jangakuan api Naruto pun ikut hangus terpanggang.

"Naruto itu, ia bertambah kuat semenjak meninggalkan desa rupanya." Gumam Hashirama yang melihat perkembangan Naruto. Karena setahunya, kemampuan pemuda itu dalam menggunakan api orange milik Kurama tidak sebesar dan sehebat sekarang sekarang berbeda ketika Naruto masih tinggal bersama mereka.

Berbeda dengan Hashirama. Madara malah menaikkan alisnya ketika mendengar nama tehnik dari Naruto yang ternyata nama _Katon_ miliknya yang Naruto ubah menjadi bahasa Inggris. "Bocah Sableng! ... Apa dia tidak punya nama lain untuk tehnik apinya itu, kenapa namanya sama dengan _Katon_ milikku." Umpat Madara yang tidak terima nama tehniknya dicopy dan diubah oleh Naruto tanpa seijinnya.

"Are? ... Apanya yang sama Madara?" Tanya Hashirama penasaran karena menurutnya tidak ada yang sama pada nama tehnik keduanya.

"Dasar Dobe! ... makanya kau belajarlah berbahasa asing (Inggris)." Balas Madara ketus karena sahabatnya itu kurang peduli dengan dunia luar berbeda dengannya yang selalu meminta informasi dari Jiraiya yang memilih keluar desa untuk berkelana dan menulis novel.

 _Tap!_

Naruto yang sudah menyelesaikan serangannya mendarat tepat disamping Madara. "Bocah Sableng!" Naruto menoleh ke arah Madara. "Ada apa Teme-Ossan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau mencopy nama Jutsu milikku kemudian kau ubah namanya 'kan?" Tanya Madara sengit karena tidak terima Naruto seenak jidatnya mencopy nama Jutsu-nya.

"Memang kenapa? Apa ada undang-undang yang melarang hal itu?" Balas Naruto tidak kalah sengit dengan intonasi nada yang meninggi. Sementara Hashirama dan Jiraiya kini dilanda sweatdrop melihat keduanya berdebat hanya karena nama tehnik.

"Hentikan kalian berdua!" Ujar Jiraiya dengan nada membentak. Namun bukannya berhenti berdebat, Naruto dan Madara malah mendelik ke arahnya. "Diam Ero-sennin/Jiraiya!" Bentak keduanya secara bersamaan.

"Jiraiya-san benar Madara, Naruto, ... kita disini sedang ada masalah, jadi kita urus itu nanti." Ujar Hashirama dengan nada bijak membuat Madara berusaha menahan tawanya karena tumben sahabatnya ini berkata sebijak itu. " _Itupun kalau kita semua selamat._ " Tambah Hashirama dalam hati melihat keadaan yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

Madara dan Naruto menghela nafas secara bersamaan. "Kau masih punya urusan denganku bocah sableng." Ujar Madara kepada Naruto yang mengangguk dengan wajah kesal.

"Baiklah!, ... aku dan Hashirama akan ke bagian barat desa untuk membantu Tobirama dan Izuna. Sedangkan kalian tinggal disini untuk mengurus bagian ini." Ketiga orang yang mendengar instruksi dari pertapa itu mengangguk paham.

"Ayo!" Seru Jiraiya dibalas anggukan oleh Hashirama. Keduanya lalu berlari dengan gaya shinobi menuju arah barat meninggalkan Naruto dan Madara yang kini bersiap untuk berdansa.

"Kau siap bocah sableng?"

"Kau sendiri Teme-ossan?"

Madara berdecak kesal kemudian mendongak ke arah atas dan mendapati puluhan Iblis melesat ke arahnya. Sementara Naruto kini ia sudah mengeluarkan energi Senjutsu yang ia simpan di dalam tubuhnya mengingat, ia tidak sempat untuk menyerap energi Senjutsu sebelum berangkat kesini.

Puluhan Iblis itu mendarat di depan Naruto dan Madara lengkap dengan tongkat milik mereka. Madara kemudian mengambil kembali Gunbai di punggungnya lalu berlari ke arah puluhan Iblis itu diikuti Naruto.

"Uyaaahhh!" Madara melompat sambil mengayunkan Gunbai yang ia pegang dengan tangan kanannya.

 _Duaar!_

Ledakan kecil beserta kepulan debu langsung tercipta ketika Madara menghantamkan Gunbai miliknya. Sementara Naruto yang berada di belakanya, bersiap-siap melakukan serangan dari Senjutsu miliknya.

" ** _[_** ** _Sage Art : Toad Sage Style_ ]**"

Pertarungan sengit pun terjadi antara Madara dan Naruto melawan Puluhan Iblis di area tersebut. Satu persatu Iblis mulai tumbang terkena serangan dari Naruto dan Madara. Naruto dengan Taijutsu Toad Sage dari Senjutsu miliknya. Madara dengan Taijutsu Uchiha yang dikombinasikan dengan Gunbai miliknya.

Madara melompat ke udara sambil mengembalikan Gunbai ke punggungnya. "Menyingkir dari situ bocah Sableng!" Perintah Madara sambil merapalkan Handseal. Naruto mengangguk disela-sela pertarungannya kemudian melompat menjauh karena perintah dari Uchiha itu.

Madara mulai mengkompres sejumlah chakra di dalam tubuhnya. Setelah Handseal miliknya selesai, ia langsung mengeluarkan sejumlah chakra yang dikompresnya. " **[** ** _Katon : Ryuen Hoka no Jutsu_ ]**" Puluhan bola api berbentuk kepala naga langsung menguar dari dalam tubuh Madara dan melesat ke arah puluhan Iblis yang berada di bawahnya.

 _Blaar! Blaar! Blaar!_

Puluhan ledakan berintensitas sedang langsung tercipta ketika kepala-kepala naga api milik Madara menghantam puluhan Iblis di bawahnya. Sementara Naruto yang sudah mendarat kini bersiap dengan api orange yang mulai menguar di lengan kirinya. Setelah efek dari _Katon_ Madara menghilang ia langsung memukul udara ke arah Iblis yang kemungkinan selamat dari serangan Uchiha itu.

"Ini untuk menambahkannya!" Sebuah bola api raksasa langsung melesat dari tangan kiri Naruto yang ia pukulkan pada udara kosong menuju ke puluhan Iblis yang selamat dari serangan Madara.

 _Blaar!_

Sebuah ledakan berukuran sedang kembali terjadi di tempat yang sama sehingga puluhan Iblis yang selamat dari tehnik Madara pun hangus terbakar.

"Kukira namanya akan sama lagi dengan _Katon_ milikku." Gumam Madara yang masih berada di ata udara.

Setelah ledakan itu berhenti. Seorang perempuan berkamata dan memegang sebuah tongkat tiba-tiba turun dari langit dan mendarat di tengah-tengah bekas ledakan itu. Madara yang melihat kedatangan wanita itu langsung melompat ke Naruto setelah ia berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna di permukaan tanah.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk wanita itu.

"Hahahahaha ... Perkenalkan, aku Katerea Leviathan. Salah satu pemimpin dari Old Fraction Maou. Iblis berdarah murni keturunan Leviathan." Jawab Wanita bernama Katerea Leviathan, Ia kemudian menoleh ke segalah arah sambil mengangkat tongkat yang ia pegang. "Hahaha ... inilah akibatnya kalau kau menolak tawaran kami mengenai kerja sama." Tambah Katerea sambil menunjuk Madara yang memasang pose stay cool khas Uchiha miliknya.

"Kami menolaknya bukan tanpa alasan nona seksi." Ujar Madara datar. Naruto yang sudah mengetahui alasan dari Madara dan Hashirama kenapa menolak tawaran itu mengangguk mengiyakan. "Semenjak dahulu kala, kami para shinobi memang tidak pernah menginginkan untuk terikat dengan dunia luar." Tambah Madara masih dengan nada datarnya dan memposisikan kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

"Hahaha ... tidak ingin terlibat? Lalu apa ini tidak termasuk terlibat?" Tanya Katerea sambil menunjuk area di sekitarnya dengan tongkat yang ia pegang.

Naruto kemudian menunjuk Katerea dengan tatapan mengintimidasi yang dulu diajarkan oleh Uchiha yang berdiri di sampingnya itu. "Dan kau adalah penyebab dari semua ini." Ujar Naruto datar dan entah kenapa Madara tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan dari Naruto.

"Bagus bocah sableng! Sepertinya kau sudah menerima pelajaranku dengan baik." Gumam Madara.

"Hahaha ... aku akan segera mengakhiri kalian berdua manusia rendahan!" Ujar Katerea kemudian menciptakan dua lingkaran sihir pada udara di depannya. Dari lingkaran sihir itu kemudian melesat dua _Demonic Power_ berukuran besar.

 _Duaar!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" Tanya Jiriaya yang telah tiba di tempat Tobirama. Hashirama menoleh ke segela arah dan mendapati ratusan shinobi bawahannya tergeletak tidak bernyawa dengan luka di sekujur tubuh mereka.

"Kami tiba-tiba diserang oleh sesuatu yang besar dari seorang wanita berkacamata." Jawab Tobirama datar. "Dan setelah menyerang, dia langsung terbang ke arah kalian berdua datang." Tambah Tobirama membuat Hashirama dan Jiraiya sedikit tersentak.

"Madara ... Naruto!" Gumam keduanya.

"Lalu dimana Izuna?" Tanya Jiraiya kemudian.

Tobirama menundukan kepalanya. Ia kemudian menunjuk sesosok pria berambut raven mirip dengan Madara tergelatak dengan luka menganga di bagian dadanya serta dari kedua matanya mengalir darah segar. "D-Dia ikut terkena serangan itu." Kata Tobirama lirih.

Jiraiya dan Hashirama langsung membulatkan mata mereka melihat tubuh Izuna serta cara bagaimana ia bisa tewas. Tobirama kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah tabung kecil berisi dua _Sharingan_. "Dia berpesan agar mata _Mangekyo Sharingan_ yang Ia bangkitkan sebelum kematiannya diberikan kepada Madara agar bisa membangkitkan _Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan_ karena ia pernah membaca pesan yang ditinggalkan oleh Kaguya-sama di Uchiha Compound." Jelas Tobirama.

" _Mangekyo Sharingan_?" Tanya Hashirama.

" _Mangekyo Sharingan_ adalah level selanjutnya dari _Sharingan_. Izuna yang memberitahukanku sebelum ia menyongkel matanya ini." Jawab Tobirama sambil memperlihatkan tabung berisi dua bola mata di dalamnya.

"Entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan Madara ketika mendengar kabar mengenai adik kesayangannya." Gumam Hashirama lirih mengingat Madara memang sangat menyayangi adiknya Izuna. Saat ini dipikirannya adalah bagaimana cara ia menjelaskan semua ini pada sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan Aniki! Tapi pertama-tama kita harus membereskan area ini sebelum pergi membantu yang lain." Ujar Tobirama. Jiraiya dan Hashirama mengangguk setuju dengan Tobirama kemudian mendongak ke arah atas untuk bersiap-siap menghadapi Iblis di atas mereka.

"Berapa sisa pasukan kita?" Tanya Hashirama.

"Aku juga kurang tahu Aniki, ... tapi menurut prediksiku, pasukan kita tinggal 300 lagi. Sedangkan musuh kita jika aku prediksi juga, sekitar 900 ratus lagi." Jawab Tobirama sekaligus menjelaskan mengenai situasi yang ia prediksi untuk saat ini.

"Madara dan Naruto sudah menyelesaikan di bagian itu sekitar 100 jadi, ... jumlah musuh saat ini sekitar 800 lagi." Ucap Hashirama sambil menunjuk sejenak lokasi dari Naruto dan Madara.

"Sekarang giliran kita untuk menyelesaikan di area ini." Tobirama mengeluarkan salah satu senjata miliknya yang bernama _Raijin no Ken_ yaitu Pedang Dewa Petir kemudian memasukkan kembali tabung berisi dua bola mata itu . Semula senjata itu hanya berupa gagang namun setelah Tobirama mengaktifkannya, sebuah cahaya laser berwarna kuning dan disekitarnya terdapat aliran petir muncul dari gagang itu.

Melihat Tobirama mengeluarkan senjata miliknya. Puluhan Iblis yang berada di atas mereka langsung melesat ke menuju ketiganya. Jiraiya yang melihat hal itu langsung merapalakan sebuah Handseal. "Serangan pertama akan kulakukan ... "

"... **[** ** _Katon : Karyuu Endan_ ]**"

Sebuah semburan peluru api berbentuk naga langsung dikeluarkan oleh Jiraiya menuju ke arah puluhan Iblis yang melesat ke arah mereka. Banyak dari puluhan Iblis itu langsung mengubah arah terbang mereka menghindari semburan api milik Jiraiya.

 _Blaar!_

Sekitar 20 Iblis yang tidak sempat menghindar langsung hangus terpanggang di atas udara terkena semburan api milik Jiraiya. Sementara yang berhasil menghindar kini bersiap melancara serangan mereka berupa _Demonic Power_ berukuran kecil dengan bentuk menyerupai laser kecil. Secara bersamaan seluruh Iblis itu langsung melesatkan serangan mereka menuju Jiraiya, Hashirama dan Tobirama.

"Aku kutahan!" Hashirama merapalkan Handseal kemudian menghentakkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas permukaan tanah. " **[** ** _Mokuton : Mokujōheki_ ]**" Puluhan balok Kayu langsung mencuat dari dalam tanah dan membentuk sebuah kubah kayu berlapis-lapis melindungi ketiganya.

 _Jleeb! Jleeb! Jleeeb!_

 _Duaar! Duaar! Duaar!_

Kubah kayu berlapis milik Hashirama berhasil menahan serangan dari para Iblis sehingga membuat kubah kayu itu hancur di beberapa bagian. Hashirama kemudian melepas kubah kayu itu dan ketiganya langsung berlari ke arah para puluhan Iblis yang sudah mendarat 20 meter dari mereka. Pertarungan sengit pun terjadi area itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali ke tempat Madara dan Naruto. Saat ini Katerea tengah tertawa melihat hasil dari serangannya. Namun setelah bekas serangannya menghilang ia langsung menghentikan acara tertawanya ketika mendapati Naruto dan Madara dilindungi sebuah dinding api berwarna orange.

"Hampir saja! ... untung aku cepat-cepat menciptakan dinding api ini." Gumam Naruto dengan tangan kanan yang mengeluarkan api orange dan tersambung dengan dinding api didepan dirinya dan Madara.

"Bagus bocah sableng! ... Sekarang giliran kita!" Ucap Madara datar.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti kemudian menghilang dinding api miliknya. Secara bersamaan keduanya langsung berlari menuju ke Katerea yang kembali bersiap menembakkan _Demonic Power_ miliknya.

"MATILAH KALIAN!" Teriak Katerea sambil menembakkan _Demonic Power_ dari tongkat yang ia pegang. _Demonic Power_ miliknya pun melesat dengan kecepatan tinggin menuju ke Naruto dan Madara yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Aku akan menahannya dengan api Kurama!" Sambil berlari kedua lengan Naruto kembali mengeluarkan api orange. "Madara-ossan! Kau serang setelah aku menahan serangannya ... **[** **Dual Fire Bullet]** " Saat jarak _Demonic Power_ milik Katerea sudah mencapai 5 meter di depan Naruto, ia langsung mengayunkan kedua lengannya sehingga menciptakan peluru api berukuran besar yang melesat menuju _Demonic Power_ itu.

 _Blaaarr!_

Ledakan besar pun tercipta ketika dua peluru api orange Naruto dan _Demonic Power_ milik Katerea bertemu. Namun api orange Naruto yang ia campurkan dengan energi Senjutsu lebih unggul sehingga api orange itu tidak berhenti melainkan melesat menuju Katerea. Sementara Madara terlihat berlari mengikuti peluru api milik Naruto.

"Sial!" Katerea mengumpat kesal melihat sebuah peluru api melesat ke arahnya. Ia kemudian melompat ke samping kiri untuk menghindari peluru api tersebut, namun diluar dugaannya ternyata Madara sudah bersiap menyerangnya setelah peluru api melewati dirinya.

"K-Kau!"

Madara menyeringai di depan Katerea. Keduanya langsung bertarung jarak dekat. Setelah beberapa saat, Katerea berniat memukul Madara dengan tongkatnya. Namun Uchiha itu berhasil menghindarinya dengan cara menundukan kepalanya. Katerea berdecak kesal kemudian terbang menjauh dari Madara.

"Akan kuhancurkan dirimu itu manusian rendahan!" Katerea menciptakn dua lingkaran sihir menggunakan tongkat miliknya. Sebuah _Demonic Power_ pun keluar dari dalam lingkaran sihir itu dan melesat menuju ke Madara.

Madara langsung mengambil Gunbai yang berada di punggungnya kemudian menempatkan senjata itu di depan dirinya. " **[** ** _Uchihagaeshi_ ]**" Gumam Madara ketika _Demonic Power_ itu sudah berada di depan Gunbainya.

 _Bumm!_

Sebuah ledakan langsung terjadi ketika sesuatu dari Gunbai milik Madara memblokir dan membatalkan serangan Katerea berupa _Demonic Power_ dari Katerea. "Kisama!" Umpat Katerea yang hendak menembakkan _Demonic Power_ selanjutnya. Namun ia seketika terkejut karena tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya emas melintang vertikal muncul di depannya.

"Bagus bocah Sableng!" Puji Madara yang berdiri dengan memegang Gunbai yang berdiri di permukaan tanah. Ia memuji Naruto karena melihat kemunculan tiba-tiba dari tehnik teleportasi milik pemuda itu di depan Katerea.

"Ap-"

 _Duaagh!_

Naruto melompat keluar dari cahaya emas itu sambil melayangkan pukulan tangan kiri ditambah energi Senjutsu. Katerea pun terhempas kebawah setelah terkena pukulan dari Naruto. Madara yang melihat Katerea terhempas kebawah, langsung berlari menuju ke tempat lawannya itu akan mendarat.

" _Sial! Pukulannya sangat menyakitkan_." Rutuk Katerea dalam keadaan terhempas ke tanah setelah mendapat pukulan Senjutsu milik Naruto.

 _Duarr!_

Ledakan beserta kepulan debu langsung tercipta ketika Katerea menghantam tanah dengan kerasnya. Dan bersamaan dengan itu Madara langsung melompat masuk kedalam kepulan debu itu dengan Gunbai yang siap diayunkan.

 _Duagh!_

 _Zwuush!_

Sebuah suara sesuatu yang mengenai badan seseorang terdengar dari dalam kepulan debu, setelah suara itu terlihat seseorang terlempar keluar dari kepulan debu itu. Seseorang itu adalah Katerea yang ternyata terkena pukulan dari Gunbaik milik Madara. Melihat keadaan dari lawannya yang terhempas, Naruto yang tubuhnya mulai terkena efek dari Gravitasi mendarat dengan sempurna di samping kepulan debu yang mulai menghilang.

"Bocah sableng." Naruto menoleh ke Madara. "Sebaiknya kita segera menyelesaikan orang ini." Naruto membalas dengan anggukan kecil mendengar perkataan dari Madara. Keduanya secara bersamaan langsung berlari mengejar Katerea yang masih dalam keadaan terlempar.

Dalam keadaan terlempar, Katerea melirik Naruto dan Madara yang berlari ke arahnya. Secepatnya ia harus memperbaiki posisinya agar dapat mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menahan serangan apa lagi yang akan dilakukan oleh kedua lawannya itu. Namun belum sempat ia memperbaiki posisinya, Madara yang notabene seorang shinobi yang memiliki chakra untuk mempercepat gerakan begitupula Naruto yang memiliki Senjutsu telah berada di depannya dengan jarak sekitar 10 meter.

"Aku yang pertama!" Katerea meneteskan keringat dingin mendengar gumaman dingin dari Madara yang terdengar akan melakukan serangan kerja sama dengan Naruto.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" Walapupun dalam posisi terlempar, Katerea menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir di depannya kemudian menembakkan _Demonic Power_ ke arah Madara.

"Aku akan kutahan itu!" Naruto yang berlari sedikit di belakang Madara melompat ke udara dengan api oranger menyelimuti tangan kanannya. Dan 5 meter sebelum _Demonic Power_ itu mengenai Madara, Naruto menembakkan api orange berukuran sama besar dengan _Demonic Power_ Katerea melalui tangan kanannya.

 _Blaarr!_

Api orange Naruto dan _Demonic Power_ milik Katerea pu berbenturan dan menciptakan sebuah ledakan 5 meter di depan Madara. Uchiha itu kemudian melompat menembus ledakan itu dengan Gunbai digunakan sebagai penghalang agar dirinya tidak terkena efek dari kedua kekuatan yang berbenturan itu.

Setelah menembus bekas ledakan itu, Madara kini berada di depan Katerea yang ternyata sudah memperbaiki posisinya setelah terlempar. "Ini untuk desaku!"

 _Trank!_

Katerea menahan ayunan Gunbai milik Madara menggunakan tongkat miliknya. "Bocah Sableng, sekarang!" Katerea terbelalak kaget dengan mata membulat ketika mendapati Naruto berlari dari arah samping kanannya masih dengan tangan kanan yang diselimuti api orange.

"Sialan!" Katerea hendak menciptakan lingkarang sihir menggunakan tangan yang tidak memegang tongkat, namun Madara menyadari hal tersebut dan langsung menepis tangannya sehingga lingkaran sihir yang hendak ia ciptakan menjadi gagal.

 _Duag!_

 _Duaar!_

Pukulan tangan kanan Naruto yang diselimuti api orange langsung menghantam wajah Katerea hingga menyebabkan ledakan kecil dari api orange milik Naruto. Salah satu pemimpin Old Satan Fraction itu pun terhempas ke samping kanan dengan pakaian yang robek akibat ledakan dari pukulan Naruto.

" _Lagi-lagi pukulan pemuda sangat menyakitkan. Sebenarnya apa rahasia dari pukulannya itu_? _apa api orange itu_?" Pikir Katerea belum mengetahui kalau Naruto menggunakan Senjutsu serta api dari Youkai Kitusne terkuat yaitu Kurama.

"Kerja bagus bocah Sableng!" Pujia Madara dengan nada datarnya kemudian melirik Katerea yang sudah berhasil berdiri walaupun di beberapa bagian pakaia miliknya robek.

Naruto hanya menanggapi pujian Uchiha itu dengan deheman pelan. "Kalau Ero-sennin ada disini, ia sudah pasti mati kehabisan darah melihat Oppai-nya itu." Gumam Naruto kemudian dengan tampang tidak berdosanya menunjuk Payudara bagian kanan milik Katerea yang terekspos.

"Hn." Madara mengeluarkan Trademark Uchiha miliknya untuk mengiyakan perkataan dari Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali ke tempat Jiraiya, Hashirama dan Tobirama. Mereka bertiga sudah menyelesaikan pertarungan mereka melawan puluhan Iblis pengikut Old Fraction Maou. Dengan nafas memburu, ketiganya mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah langit dimana masih ada ratusan musuh.

"Sial! ... mereka mengambil keuntungan dari sayap mereka untuk terbang diluar jangkauan serangan kita." Ujar Tobirama dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Bukannya kau mempunyai _Suiton_ yang memiliki jangkauan jauh Tobirama." Hashirama menolah ke adiknya dengan wajah dongkolnya menurut Tobirama sendiri.

"Dasar Baka Aniki! ... aku memang punya, tetapi aku tidak mau menyia-menyiakan chakraku yang tersisa untuk mengeluarkan jutsu itu karena mereka pasti menghindarinya dengan mudah." Balas Tobirama sambil menoleh ke orang yang dipanggil _Baka Aniki_ yaitu Hashirama.

"Ohhh!" Hashirama mengangguk masih dengan wajah dongkolnya.

"Kalian berhentilah!" lerai Jiraiya kemudian merapalkan Handseal. "Ada serangan lagi!" Tambahnya sambil mendongak ke atas dan mendapati ratusan _Demonic Power_ berukuran kecil mengarah ke meraka. Secara bersamaan, Hashirama dan Tobirama ikut mendongak sambil meraplakan handseal.

" **[** ** _Hari Jizō_ ]**" Seru Jiraiya.

" **[** ** _Mokuton : Mokujōheki_ ]**" Seru Hashiarama.

" **[** ** _Suiton : Suijinheki_ ]**" Seru Tobirama.

Ketiganya langsung mengeluarkan Jutsu bertipe Defensive untuk menahan ratusan _Demonic Power_ yang mengarah ke mereka. Pertahanan yang pertama adalah rambut putih Jiraiya yang bertambah banyak dan melindungi ketiganya. Sementara yang kedua adalah Kubah kayu milik Hashirama. Kemudian dari sela-sela kubah kayu milik Hashirama, Tobirama menyeburkan air dengan volume cukup banyak dan melapisi kubah kayu kakaknya.

 _Duar! Duar! Duar! Duar!_

Ratusan ledakan pun langsung terjadi ketika _Demonic Power_ kiriman para Iblis dari Old Fractio Maou menghujani jutsu ketiganya. Sementara di dalam kubah itu Jiraiya, Hashirama dan Tobirama berusaha menahan jutsu mereka agar tidak hancur karena para Iblis masih melanjutkan serangan mereka.

Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya serangan para Iblis akhirnya terhenti. Ketiga shinobi itu pun melepas Ninjutsu mereka lalu berlari menuju ke depan dimana para Iblis kembali bersiap melancarkan serangan mereka.

"Ini saatnya ... " Tobirama dan Hashirama mengangguk kecil sambil berlari bersama Jiraiya ketika Pertapa itu berujar demikian. "Aku yang pertama ... " Jiraiya merapalkan sebuah Handseal sambil berlari.

" ... **[** ** _Katon : Sanryuu Huashi no Jutsu_ ]**" Seru Jiraiya. Tiga buah naga api berukuran sedang langsung diciptakan oleh Jiraiya yang melesat menuju ke segerombolan Iblis yang terbang rendah tidak jauh darinya.

 _Blaar! Blaar! Blaar!_

Tiga ledakan langsung terjadi tatkala ketiga naga api milik Jiraiya menghantam para Iblis. Para Iblis yang berhasil menghindari naga api milik Jiraiya hendaka melancarkan serangan balasan, namun pandangan mereka langsung tertuju pada Duo Senju yang berlari melewati Jiraiya sambil merapalkan Handseal secara bersama-sama.

 _Sreet! Sreet!_

Duo Senju itu secara bersamaan mengerem tubuh mereka dengan kaki kanan. Tobirama yang berada di sebelah kiri langsung menarik nafas ketika handseal miliknya telah selesai, sedangkan Hashirama berjongkok lalu menghentakkan kedua tangannya pada permukaan tanah.

" **[** ** _Suiton : Suiryūdan no Jutsu_ ]**" Tobirama menciptakan seekor naga dari ketiadaan di belakang tubuhnya.

" **[ _Mokuton : Mokuryuu no Jutsu_ ]**" Di depan Hashirama seekor naga kayu langsung mencuat dari dalam tanah.

Kedua naga berbeda elemen itu pun langsung melesat menuju ke sekumpulan Iblis yang berhasil lolos dari serangan dari Jiraiya. Sekitar 30 Iblis langsung terkena dua serangan dari duo Senju itu, Melihat reka mereka terkena serangan dari ketiga shinobi itu, para Iblis yang terbang tinggi di atas mereka langsung menciptakan _Demonic Power_ yang terlihat seperti sebuah laser berukuran kecil dan seketika ratusan _Demonic Power_ itu pun bersiap menghujani ketiga orang dibawah.

 _Duar! Duar! Duar! Duar!_

Ratusan ledakan kecil langsung terciptak ketika _Demonic Power_ dari para Iblis menghujani area di bawah mereka dimana disana ada Hashirama, Tobirama dan Jiraiya yang kini sibuk menghidar dengan cara melompat kesana kemari.

"Sial!" Sambil melompat kesana kemari, Hashirama merapalkan sebuah handseal. " **[** ** _Mokuton : Mokujōheki_ ]**" Beberapa balok kayu langsung mencuat di sekitar Hashirama lalu membentuk sebuah kubah pelindung sehingga dirinya terhindar dari _Demonic Power_ yang masih menghujani area di sekitarnya.

Namun sial bagi Tobirama, puluha _Demonic Power_ secara bersamaan dalam ruang lingkup yang luas mengarah ke dirinya. Ia berniat melompat menghindari namun ruang lingkup dari serangan itu cukup besar, sehingga satu-satunya cara adalah menciptakan Ninjutsu bertipe Defensive. " **[** ** _Suiton_ ... ** "

 _Duarr! Duaar! Duaar!_

Belum sempat ia menyebutkan nama Ninjutsu yang akan ia keluarkan. Puluhan _Demonic Power_ itu keburuh menghujani area tempatnya berdiri sehingga menciptakan puluhan ledakan kecil.

"TOBIRAMA!" Teriak Hashirama kemudian melepas Handseal dan tubuhnya dari perlindungan rambut Jiraiya. Secepatnya Hashirama langsung berlari menuju tempat Tobirama.

Hashirama berlari menghiraukan serangan dari para Iblis yang masih belum terhenti. Sesampainya di tempat Tobirama yang ledakan-ledakan kecil mulai mereka, ia langsung memapah tubuh adiknya yang hampir ambruk.

"A-Aniki ... g-gomen, a-aku ... Ohookk!" Tobirama langsung memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya sedangkan kedua tangannya menutupi luka di perunya.

Tobirama kemudian sekuat tenaga berusaha mengambil sebuah gulungan dari kantong shinobi miliknya. "T-Tolong ... be-berikan ... i-ini .. kepa-da ... Na-Naruto dan Ma-dara!" Ujar Tobirama dengan nada serak sambil menyodorkan sebuah gulungan dan toples kecil berisi dua mata _Mangekyo Sharingan_ kepada Hashirama.

"Tidak Tobirama! ... kau yang harus memberikan itu kepada Naruto dan Madara!" Hashirama mulai meneteskan cairan bening dari matanya melihat keadaan dari Tobirama yang bisa dibilang sudah diambang kematian. Entah keberuntungan apa yang mereka dapat, tidak ada satupun dari serangan para Iblis yang mengenai mereka.

Sementara Jiraiya yang melihat keduanya mengepal kedua tangannya hingga membuat tangannya memutih. Serangan para Iblis yang sudah terhenti. "KALIAN AKAN MENERIMA AKIBATNYA!" Teriak Jiraiya dengan penuh emosi. Pertapa itu kemudian melompat ke udara. Dalam keadaan melompat menuju para Iblis, Jiraiya merapalkan Handseal.

" **[** ** _Hari Jigoku_ ]**" Jiraiya yang sudah melayang di atas udara, rambut putihnya kembali memanjang dan langsung menembakkan jarum-jarum yang berasal dari rambut putihnya. Dan alhasil ribuan jarum itu pun langsung mengenai puluhan Iblis yang berada di atasnya.

Kembali ke tempat Hashirama dan Tobirama. Sang Kakak kini menidurkan adiknya itu dengan kepala yang ditaruh di atas pangkuannya. "Tobirama bertahanlah! ... aku akan segera mencarikanmu ninja medis!" Kata Hashirama dengan nada serak. Tobirama menggeleng pelan kemudian menyentuh permukaan tanah dengan jarinya.

"Pe-percuma Aniki, ... ti-tidak ada la-gi yang se-selamat ... uhukk ...uhukk ... yang ter-sisah ha-nya ka-lian berempat." Darah segar semakin deras mengalir dari sudut bibir dan luka pada perut Tobirama. Hashirama yang mendengar perkataan dari adiknya itu semakin banyak meneteskan air matanya.

"Ma-maafkan ... aku Aniki ... a-aku se-selalu me-nganggapmu bodoh." Tobirama tersenyum kecut karena memang Hashirama seorang yang bodoh untuk ukuran seorang pemimpin desa. "A-aku berharap a-gar kali- ... uhukk ... kalian bere-mpat bisa selamat ... da-" Tobirama akhirnya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya sebelum menyelesaikan kalimat yang ingin katakan kepada Kakaknya.

"TOBIRAMAAAAAAAA!"

 _Buuummm!_

Seketika aura pembunuh pekat langsung menguar dari tubuh Hashirama. Jiraiya yang masih dalam pertarungan udara melawan para Iblis meneteskan sedikit keringat karena merasakan aura pembunuh dari Hashirama. Bahkan Madara dan Naruto yang berada jauh dari mereka pun merasakan aura pembunuh itu.

Secara perlahan, Hashirama membaringkan tubuh adiknya itu. Setelah selesai, ia langsung mendongak ke atas sambil merapalkan sebuah Handseal. "Kalian semua akan kuhancurkan **!** " Untuk pertama kalianya seorang Hashirama yang dikenal ramah dengan perkataannya mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat dengan nada berat.

" **[** ** _Mokuton Hijutsu : Jukai Kōtan_ ]**"

Perlahan akar-akar pohon mulai tumbuh di sekitar Hashirama. Akar-akar itu terus membesar hingga mampu mencapai para Iblis yang mengudara. Bahkan Jiraiya yang notabene adalah rekannya tidak ia gubris walaupun berada di area serangannya. Jiraiya melompat-lompat di antara akar dan batang pohon agar tidak sampai terkena serangan dari Hashirama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hashirama/Hashirama-ossan!" Gumam Naruto dan Madara secara bersamaan di lokasi mereka ketika melihat _Mokuton_ milik pemimpin desa itu menyapu bersih area langit bagian sana.

Detik selanjutnya, Madara dan Naruto langsung melompat ke arah yang berbeda ketika sebuah _Demonic Power_ bersiap menyapu bersih kedunya. "Hampir saja, ... jangan sekali-kali lengah ketika bertarung manusia rendahan." Gumam Katerea kepada Naruto dan Madara.

Secara bersamaan Naruto dan Madara berdarat di tempat yang berbeda. Dengan posisi agak membungkuk dan tangan kanan yang menyentuh permukaan tanah, Naruto menoleh ke Katerea dengan delikan. Detik selanjutnya Naruto beralih menatap Madara. "Madara-ossan! Sepertinya sudah mencapai batasnya." Ujar Naruto.

"Begitukah." Gumam Madara datar yang mengerti mengenai perkataan Naruto, yaitu Energi Senjutsu milik pemuda itu telah habis dan perlu diisi kembali.

Seteleh itu Madara langsung berlari ke Katerea dengan Gunbai yang masih ia pegang di tangan kananya. Sementara Naruto kini duduk bersilah dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal bertemu di depan perut. " _Aku serahkan pada anda Madara-ossan_." Pikir Naruto.

Katerea melirik sejenak ke Naruto " _Apa yang dilakukan pemuda_ itu?" Pikir Katerea, ia kemudian mengembalikan pandangannya ke Madara yang berlari ke arahnya dengan jarak sekitar 10 meter. " _Tidak usah aku pikirkan, lebih baik aku bunuh yang satu ini dulu_." Pikir Katerea yang menurutnya Madara akan menjadi ancaman untuknya jika saja Uchiha yang saat ini menjadi yang terakhir selamat dari sini.

"Pertama-tama kau yang akan aku kalahkan lalu beralih ke pemuda itu." Ujar Katerea kemudian menciptakan empat lingkaran sihir menggunakan tongkatnya pada udara di depannya.

"Hn!" Sambil berlari, Madara bergumam ambigu yang ditujukan kepada Katerea.

Detik selanjutnya, lima _Demonic Power_ berbentuk seperti seekor ular melesat dari lingkaran sihir di depan Katerea menuju ke Madara berlari menuju Iblis keturunan Leviathan itu. Dua _Demonic Power_ yang pertama sampai di depan Madara berhasil dihindari oleh Uchiha terakhir itu dengan cara melompat ke udara.

 _Duaar! Duaar!_

Dua _Demonic Power_ itu pun mengenai permukaan tanah dan menciptakan ledakan cukup besar, setelah ledakan tersebut reda, terlihat dua kawah berukuran besar tercipta di sana. Sementara tiga _Demonic Power_ yang tersisah menukik ke atas dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Madara yang tengah melayang.

Madara langsung memposisikan Gunbai miliknya di depan dada kemudian bergumam pelan " **[** ** _Uchihagaeshi_ ]**"

 _Bumm!_

Ledakan kecil kembali tercipta di atas udara tempat Madara ketika Uchiha itu memblok ketiga _Demonic Power._ Katerea berdecak kesal karena setiap serangannya belum ada yang mengenai Madara ataupun Naruto. " _Sebenarnya sekuat apa benda mirip kipas itu_?" Pikir Katerea bertanya-tanya mengenai Gunbai milik Madara yang dengan mudahnya dapat memblok beberapa _Demonic Power_ yang dikeluarkan olehnya.

" **[** ** _Katon : Gōkakyū no Jutsu_ ]**" Seru Madara setelah mengembalikan Gunbai ke punggunya kemudian merapalkan Handseal sambil menarik nafas. Detik selanjutnya Madara langsung menyemburkan sebuah bola api berukuran sedang menuju Katerea.

Lamuan Katerea mengenai Gunbai Madara langsung terhenti ketika mendengar seruan serta bola api milik Madara yang melesat ke arahnya. Dengan cepat ia langsung melompat ke samping kanan, setelah mendarat dengan sempurna ia kembali menembakkan _Demonic Power_ ke Madara untuk membalas serangan barusan. "Hancurlah Manusia rendahan!" Seru Katerea.

" **[** ** _Great Fire Bullet_ ]**"

 _Blaar! Duaar!_

Dua ledakan di tempat yang berlainan langsung terjadi. Pertama bola api Madara yang menghantam sebuah pohon hingga hangus, sedangkan ledakan kedua adalah _Demonic Power_ milik Katerea yang berbenturan dengan sebuah peluru api orange berukuran sangat besar sekitar 5 meter di depan Madara hingga menciptakan sebuah hembusan angin yang cukup kuat.

"Akhirnya kau selesai juga bocah sableng." Ujar Madara datar sembari menahan tubuhnya agar tidk terhempas oleh hembusan angin dari ledakan didepannya. "Waktu pengumpulan energi alammu semakin singkat saja bocah sableng." Tambahnya masih dengan nada datar.

"Hn."

"Itu trademark milikku bocah sableng!"

"Terserah." Balas Naruto acuh tak acuh. "Sebaiknya kita fokus ke perempuan seksi itu!" Naruto menunjuk Katerea yang memandang mereka dengan pandangan jengkel. Madara mengangguk pelan sambil bergumam 'Hn' ambigu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah bertarung selama beberapa menit yang dihiasi serangan demi serangan dari ketiganya. Pertumbuhan hutan milik Hashirama pun telah terhenti sehingga menciptakan sebuah menara yang mempunyai bentuk tidak beraturan, menara itu tercipta dari pohon-pohon Hashirama yang saling mengikat.

 _Tap! Tap!_

Hashirama dan Jiraiya mendarat di samping Naruto dan Madara yang tengah mendelik Katerea. Dan benar kata Naruto, seketika Jiraiya langsung mimisan hebat ketika melihat Oppai sebelah kanan milik Katerea. "Huaaaa ... sebuah maha karya!" Kata Jiraiya histeris.

Madara menghiraukan pertama mesum itu dan menoleh ke Hashirama. "Dimana Uban dan izuna?" Tanya Madara. Hashirama tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari sahabatnya melainkan menundukan kepalanya. "Hey Hashirama dimana mereka berdua?" Tanya Madara untuk kedua kalinya dan kali ini nadanya terdengar membentak.

"M-Mereka be-berdua tewas."

"APAAAAAA!" Teriak Madara dan Naruto yang ternyata juga mendengar jawaban dari Hashirama.

"Kau bohongkan Hashirama?" Tanya Madara memastikan bahwa kabar adiknya itu adalah bohong. Hashirama menggeleng pelan kemudian mengeluarkan tabung pemberian Izuna. "Ini adalah-"

"IZUNAAAAAA!" _Sharingan_ 3 _Tomoe_ milik Madara langsung berputar cepat hingga membentuk pola baru. Akhirnya _Mangekyo Sharingan_ Uchiha Madara bangkit sepenuhnya setelah mendengar dan melihat mata _Mangekyo Sharingan_ di dalam tabung yang dipegang oleh Hashirama.

"TOBIRAMA-OSSAN DAN IZUNA-OSSAN TEWAS? SIAPA YANG MEMBUNUH MEREKA HASHIRAMA-OSSAN?" Teriak Naruto kepada Hashirama.

"Pembunuh Tobirama sudah aku tuntaskan sedangakan Izuna adalah dia!" Hashirama menunjuk Katerea karena saat bertemu dengan Tobirama, ia diberitahu mengenai ciri-ciri pembunuh dari Izuna.

Secara bersamaan Naruto dan Madara membalik tubuh mereka menghadap Katerea. Tubuh Naruto mulai dikelilingi api orange menandakan bahwa ia kini dalam keadaan sangat marah. Sementara Madara mendelik sangat tajam Katerea dengan _Mangekyo Sharingan_ yang baru saja ia bangkitkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **Kau akan mati!** " Ujar Naruto dan Madara secara bersamaan dengan nada sangat berat sambil menunjuk Katerea.

* * *

 **TBC!**

 **[TrouBlesome Cut]**

* * *

 _ **Balasan Review**_

Rico : Hehehe... ane kira Naruto kgk terlalu kuat krn ia hnya mempunyai dua kemampuan yaitu Senjutsu dan Api Orange Kurama

TatsuOga : Harapan anda terkabul ... ane tidak memasukkan Naruto ke Kuoh Akademy.

EdyBrrr : Ente yg harusnya lebih teliti, coba baca lagi di Summary ato Chap sebelumnya.

NU : Masalah Pair, saat ini ane tidak terlalu mikir kesono.

Cah uzumaki : Di Fic ini memang ada unsur agal sama dgn _Brand New World_ milik _Bad Sector_. Unsur bisa ketebak dengan adanya Madara sebagai Second Protagonis.

* * *

 _Terima kasih telah_ _ **Mereview, Favorite, Follow**_ _ataupun sekedar membaca Fic super berantakan dan Gaje ini. Silahkan berikan komentar/saran/kritikan kalian mengenai Chapter ini di kolom Review._


	3. Akhir dari Konoha

**RootWood In!**

Disclaimer : Saya tidak pernah mengakui kepemilikan atas Naruto dan High School DxD ataupun unsur dari Anime/Manga lain yang muncul dalam Fic ini. Saya hanya meminjam apa yang diperlukan untuk membuat Fic ini.

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Family, Supernatural, Mistery, Romance [Maybe], Etc.

Rate : M untuk Bahasa dan Storyline.

Pair : Akan muncul dengan sendirinya.

Warning : Semi-AU, Typo[s], Miss-Typo[s], Bahasa Gado-Gado, Mainstream, OOC [Jelas], OC, Yang Jelas Gaje serta Berantakan, DLL.

 **AN :** Fic ini hasil Imajinasi saya sendiri walaupun ada unsur yang agak mirip dengan Fic **Brand New World** milik **Bad Sector** (Udah dapat persetujuan).

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **The Half-Devil Lucifer  
**_

 _ **Arc I**_

 _ **C hapter 3 : The End of Konohagakure Village**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah desa tempat menetapnya manusia yang memilliki sebuah kemampuan yang berasal dari sesuatu yang bernama Chakra yang sudah diturunkan secara turun-temurun oleh Manusia pertama yang memiliki Chakra yaitu _Outsuki Kaguya_. Dari pertama di dirikannya, para penduduk desa ini yang mayoritasnya adalah seorang shinobi sangat jarang keluar dari area desa. Kecuali jika ada masalah yang mereka anggap serius maka mereka akan langsung keluar dan menyelesaikan masalah tersebut. Hal itu membuat Desa ini bisa dikatakan tidak mempunyai hubungan dengan dunia luar yang dipenuhi dengan mahluk-mahluk Supranatural yang berbaur dengan Manusia sehingga membuat kehidupan mereka menjadi damai dan tentram.

Tetapi ...

Kedamaian dari desa itu kini musnah setelah para Golongan Old Fraction Maou mengetahui eksistensi mereka. Alhasil desa mereka pun akhirnya ditemukan entah entah bagaimana caranya atau mungkin ada mahluk yang mengetahui eksistensi mereka sehingga keberadaan mereka diketahui oleh Golongan _Old Fraction Maou_.

Saat ini keadaan desa itu terlihat layaknya sebuah pemukiman yang baru saja dihantam bencana alam. Bangunan-bangunan hancur di segala tempat, mayat-mayat yang bertebaran di segala tempat. Itu semua adalah perbuatan dari _Old Satan Faction_ yang menginginkan para Shinobi membantu mereka untuk mengembalikan apa yang telah direbut oleh Golongan _Anti-Satan Fration_ pada perang saudara di _Underworld_.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hahahahaha ... sepertinya dua manusia rendahan tengah marah besar." Seorang wanita yang mengenakan sebuah kacamata, pakaian yang di sebagian besar tubuhnya sudah hilang entah kemana dan memegang sebuah tongkat di tangan kanannya tertawa melihat dua orang di depannya memancarkan kemarahan teramat sangat karena orang yang berharga bagi mereka telah meninggal di tangan wanita itu beserta anak buahnya.

"Tertawalah sepuasmu jalang! karena sebentar lagi kami akan menghancurkan tubuhnya hingga ke bagian terkecilnya." Seorang pemuda berambut silver yang disekitar tubuhnya mulai menguar api orange berujar datar menanggapi ucapan barusan sembari menatap tajam wanita itu.

"Hn!" Gumam ambigu namun datar dikeluarkan oleh pria berambut raven panjang yang berdiri di samping pemuda itu. Dengan mata bernama _Mangekyo Sharingan_ yang berkibar memandangi wanita itu juga.

Sedangkan di belakang kedua orang yang tengah mencapai titik akhir kemarahannya. Berdiri dua lagi orang yang jika diperhatikan lebih jelas keduanya terlihat kelelahan setelah melalui pertarungan yang berat. Namun ada hal lain yang membuat keringat keduanya mengucur deras, yaitu Killent Intens yang dipancarkan oleh kedua orang di depan mereka. "Apa kalian butuh bantuan?" Tawar orang bernama Senju Hashirama kepada kedua orang di depannya. Walaupun kondisi tubuhnya bisa dibilang sudah tidak mampu lagi bertarung tetapi setidaknya ia tetap menawarkan bantuan kepada kedua orang itu walaupun chakra miliknya kini tersisah sekitar 30 persen setelah ia mengeluarkan saat endak membalaskan kematian dari adiknya Senju Tobirama.

"Tidak perlu!" Balas pemuda berambut silver itu dengan nada datarnya.

"Naruto benar! sebaiknya kalian pulihkan tubuh kalian lalu urus para pengganggu itu." Ujar pria raven itu membenarkan ucapan dari pemuda bernama Naruto itu dengan nada bicara yang sama datarnya.

"Hoi ... Hoi ... Kondisi dari kalian juga sama dengan kami. Jadi jangan memaksakan diri kalian." Ujar pria berambut putih panjang dan terdapat dua tanda vertikal di bagian sudut matanya hingga ke pipinya.

"Diamlah Ero-sennin, ... walaupun tubuh kami hancur sekalipun. Kami tidak peduli asalkan Jalang itu bisa musnah." Balas Naruto masih dengan datar tanpa menoleh kebelakang sedikit pun karena perhatiannya benar-benar hanya tertuju pada wanita di depannya.

"Baiklah!" Pria yang dipanggil 'Ero-Sannin' itu mendesah pasrah mendengar ucapan dari Naruto. Ia paham betul kenapa Naruto dan pria disamping pemuda itu yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Madara sampai tidak mau dibantu melawan wanita itu. "Jika kalian butuh bantuan tinggal bilang saja, Naruto ... Madara." Katanya kepada kedua orang itu dan direspon dengan anggukan pelan dari keduanya.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai?" Wanita itupun kembali bersuara melerai perbincang keempatnya.

"Ayo Naruto!" Perintah Madara datar diibalas anggukan oleh pemuda di sampingnya itu. Tanpa menunggu lama keduanya pun langsung berlari ke arah wanita yang diketahui bernama Katerea itu. Di sisi Katerea, melihat kedua lawannya mulai melakukan pergerakan. Ia pun menciptakan dua lingkaran sihir tepat di depan tubuhnya.

"Matilah!" Dua _Demonic Power_ berukuran besar mirip seperti seekor ular langsung melesat menuju Naruto dan Madara yang berlari menuju ke arahnya.

 _Sreet! Sreet!_

Secara bersamaan Naruto dan Madara mengerem tubuh mereka dengan kaki kanan masing-masing. Detik selanjutnya keduanya langsung melompat ke arah yang berlawanan. Madara ke kiri, sedangkan Naruto ke kanan. Dan hasilnya bisa diketahui, yaitu kedua _Demonic Power_ itu pun menghantam tempat mereka berhenti.

 _Bumm! Bumm!_

Dua ledakan yang besar hasil dari _Demonic Power_ yang mengenai permukaan tanah pun terdengar hingga membuat kepulan debu beterbangan serta hembusan angin yang cukup kuat. Di sisi Jiraiya dan Hashirama, kedua orang itu terlihat berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tubuh mereka agar tidak terhempas karena hembusan angin efek dari ledakan _Demonic Power_ milik Katerea _._

 _Tap!_

 _Wush!_

Naruto yang pertama mendarat dengan sempurna, langsung berlari dengan kecepatan tertinggi miliknya menuju ke Katerea, tidak lupa api orange yang semakin banyak menguar dari tubuhnya. " **[** _ **Fire**_... " Perlahan tangan kanan Naruto mulai terkepal dan banyak api orange mengepul di sekitarnya. " ... **_Fist_** **]** " Sebuah bola api orange berukuran besar langsung melesat menuju ke Katerea hasil dari pukulan Naruto pada udara kosong di depannya.

"Dasar bodoh!" Umpat Katerea nada mengejek melihat Naruto mengeluarkan bola api ke arahnya. Ia kemudian berusaha untuk melompat menghindar dari bola api itu. Tetapi wanita melupakan satu hal, yaitu Naruto tidak bertarung sendirian melainkan berdua bersama dengan Uchiha Madara. "Sial aku lupa!" Seketika Katerea mengingat hal itu lalu mencari keberadaan dari Uchiha terakhir itu.

"Mencariku Jalang!"

Katerea pun diberi tiga buah pilihan. Yaitu melompat ke kanan untuk menghindari bola api milik Naruto dan harus bertarung jarak dekat melawan Madara yang kini mengaktifkan MS miliknya. Sedangkan piliha kedua kedua yaitu menciptakan sihir pertahanan untuk memblok bola api milik Naruto yang kekuatannya setara dengan _Power of Destruction_ Klan Bael. Dan terakhir adalah melompat ke kiri atau terbang ke udara untuk menghindari bola api serta Madara, namun besar kemungkin Naruto kembali menembakkan bola api ke arahnya setelah mendarat atau lebih parahnya sewaktu dirinya berada di udara.

 _Blaaarrr!_

Ledakan yang cukup besar pun tercipta ketika bola api Naruto menghantam Katerea dengan kerasnya. Kepulan debu pun membumbung tinggi pada tempat dimana ledakan itu tercipta. Setelah efek ledakan mereda, terlihat Katerea berdiri dengan terengah-engah dan mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke depan tanda bahwa ia barusaja mengaktifkan sihir pertahan. Permukaan tanah di sekitarnya pun terlihat hancur kecuali tempatnya berdiri. Ternyata Pure-Blood Devil itu lebih memilih menciptakan Sihir Pertahan berukuran besar untuk menahan api orange miliki Naruto dengan resiko sihirnya harus berkurang drastis. "Cih! Sebenarnya api orange apa itu? kenapa lingkaran sihir pertahananku dapar hancur." Kata Katerea bertanya-tanya mengenai api orange dari Naruto. Selanjutnya, ia berniat melancarkan serangan balasan dengan menggerakkan tongkat menuju ke depan.

Tetapi, belum sempat melancarkan serangan balasan. Kini Katerean harus bersiap-siap menghadapi Madara yang sudah berjarak sepersekian meter dari dirinya diseratai dengan pandangan dingin menusuk yang ditujukan untuk dirinya. "Ini untuk Izuna!" Setelah jarak Madara dan Katerea teleminasi beberapa meter lagi, Madara melompat ke udara kemudian mengambil Gunbai dari punggungnya tanda bahwa Uchiha itu siap mengggunakn senjata andalannya itu untuk menyerang.

"Jangan harap kau bisa mengalahkanku dengan benda aneh itu!" Umpat Katerea kemudian terbang ke udara. Setelah jaraknya dirasa cukup. Ia menciptakan lima lingkaran sihir menggunakan tongkat miliknya. Tetapi sebelum ia mengeluarkan _Demonic Power_ dari lingkaran sihir itu. Sebuah suara mengintrupsi pendengarannya.

" **[** _ **Continuous Fire Ball**_ **]** "

Ternyata Naruto yang belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Terlihar secara bergantian memukul udara kosong di depannya dengan kedua tangan yang diarahkan ke Katerea yang melayang di udara. Hasilnya puluhan bola api berukuran sedang melesat ke arahnya. Namun Katerea yang merupakan Iblis Class-Ultimate yang mempunyai kemampuan terbang tanpa mengeluarkan sayap, terbang kesana kemari untuk menghidari puluhan bola api Naruto. "Hahahaha ... Inilah perbedaan antara Iblis dan manusia rendahan seperti kalian." Ujar Katerea penuh kesombongan mengatakan perbedaan yaitu dimana Iblis mampu terbang. Baik itu menggunakan sayap mereka atapun tanpa sayap seperti dirinya saat ini.

Baik Naruto maupun Madara, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan ucapan dari Katerea. Naruto masih melanjutkan memukul-mukul udara untuk menciptakan serentetan serangan bola api. Sementara Madara yang masih melayang karena sebelumnya ia sempat melompat. Kini mengembalikan Gunbai ke punggungnya kemudian merapalkan sebuah handseal. Setelah handseal miliknya selesai, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

" **[** _ **Katon : Goka Mekyakku**_ **]** " Ternyata, serangan bola api milik Naruto digunakan oleh Madara sebagai pengalihan agar dirinya bisa melancarkan serangan Katon terkuat miliknya berupa sebuah semburan api berbentuk dinding yang siap menyapu bersih Katerea beserta bola api milik Naruto. Semburan dinding api milik Madara semakin meluas. Itu karena prinsip kerja dari _Katon_ tersebut adalah semakin jauh melesat, semakin lebar pula ukurannya.

 _Blaaaarrrr!_

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara di sisi Jiraiya dan Hashirama. Sang Hokage yaitu Hashirama, menatap kagum kedua orang yang bertarung itu, berbeda dengan Jiraiya yang malah menyipitkan mata. "Kerja sama yang hebat." Gumam Hashirama.

"Kau salah!" Sanggah Jiraiya cepat membuat Hokage itu langsung menoleh ke dirinya dengan alis terangkat.

"Salah?" Beo Hashirama.

Jiraiya menganggukkan kepala sekali. "Sebenarnya, baik Madara ataupun Naruto sama sekali tidak mau bekerja sama walaupun serarangan barusan terlihat seperti mereka tengah bekerja sama. Itu karena keduanya sudah dilingkupi kemarahan besar atas kematian Izuna dan Tobirama, hasilnya pikiran mereka saat ini hanya satu. Yaitu membunuh wanita itu sehingga membuat keduanya sama-sama ingin melancarkan serangan tanpa pikir panjang dengan tujuan dapat membunuh lawan mereka." Jelas Jiraiya panjang lebar tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari semburan api milik Madara yang masih belum berhenti sehingga semburan api itu kini mencapai jarak 100 meter di atas langit dengan intensitas yang sangar besar.

"Apa kau tidak salah Jiraiya?" Tanya Hashirama setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar dari Jiraiya dengan wajah dongkolnya menatap Pertapa itu.

"Lupakan saja!" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan pria dari Klan Senju itu, Jiraiya malah mengumpat kesal karena kebodohan dari pemimpin Konohagakure itu. Entah kenapa pria ini bisa terpilih menjadi seorang pemimpin yang jika dilihat dari luarnya sangat bodoh. Itu semua merupakan sebuah misteri bagi Pertapa mesum itu.

"Sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu." Jiraiya mengalihkan pandangannya dari semburan api Madara menuju ke langit di samping kanannya. "Seperti sisa-sisa Iblis yang selamat dari amukanmu masih berjumlah sekitar 300, Hashirama."

Hashirama mengangguk sesaat dan ikut memperhatikan langit malam di sebelah kanannya dimana sekitar tiga ratu Iblis melayang di udara. "Sepertinya kita memang ditakdirkan untuk mati malam ini." Rutuk Hashirama karena dirinya kini mempunyai sisa chakra sekitar 30 persen. Sedangkan Jiraiya masih sekitar 35 persen.

Jiraiya mendesah pelan. "Ucapanmu seolah-olah kau sudah siap untuk mati Hashirama." Entah kenapa Hashirama terlihat mengangguk pelan mengiyakan. "Asal kau tahu, aku belum mau mati sebelum aku bisa meniduri 1000 wanita dan juga membalaskan kematian Izuna dan Tobirama kepada para Iblis _Old Satan Faction_ yang tersebar di segala penjuru dunia ini." Jelas Jiraiya penuh keyakinan di setiap untaian katanya termasuk hal mesum yang ia katakan.

Hashirama sempat sweatdrop sejenak mendengar tujuan pertama Jiraiya, namun tujuan keduanya membuat dirinya langsung mengutuk dalam-dalam perkataanya barusan mengenai akhir dari hidupnya malam ini. "Kau benar Jiraiya. Kalau begitu aku tidak mati demi Tobirama dan Izuna." Seketika Jiraiya langsung menyungging sebuah senyum tipis. Kemudian keduanya secara bersamaan mengangguk dan akhirnya berlari menuju ke lokasi para Iblis.

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali ke pertarungan Madara dan Naruto melawan Katerea Leviathan. Akhirnya semburan api berintensitas besar dari Madara terhenti. Dan secara bersamaan Madara berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna di atas permukaan tanah. Masih dengan _Mangekyo Sharingan_ yang aktif, Uchiha terakhir itu memperhatikan dengan seksama semburan api miliknya yang mulai menghilang. "Dimana kau?" Ujar Madara entah pada siapa.

"MADARAAAAA-OSSSAANNN!" Naruto seketika berteriak memperingatkan Uchiha itu ketika ia melihat sebuah _Demonic Power_ berukuran sangat besar melesat dari kobaran api hasil dari Madara dengan kecepatan tinggi. Madara selaku target dari _Demonic Power_ itupun seketika terkejut dan dengan cepat melakukan sesuatu yang sebelumnya belum pernah ia lakukan.

" _Saatnya mencoba apa yang tertulis di batu penginggalan Kaguya-sama mengenai mata yang baru saja aku bangkitkan ini._ " Batin Madara. Ia pun segera memfokuskan sebagian besar chakranya menuju ke mata _Mangekyo Sharingan_ miliknya. " **[** _ **Susano'o]**_ "

 _Bumm!_

Seketika Naruto langsung membulatkan mata dengan dirinya melihat dengan jelas Madara terkena _Demonic Power_ itu hingga menciptakan sebuah ledakan yang cukup besar. Seketika Api Orange Naruto kembali menguar dengan hebatnya dari tubuhnya karena ia mengira Sang Uchiha tersebut sudah tewas terkena serangan barusan. "KAAAUUUUUU!" Naruto menunjuk lurus Katerea yang sudah terlihat setelah seluruh kobaran api milik Madara menghilang.

Namun jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, kondisi dari _Pure-Blood Devil_ itu bisa dibilang sangat buruk. Beberapa luka bakar cukup serius terlihat di sekujur tubuhnya. Sementara di sekitar tubuhnya menguar Aura kehitaman yang merupakan sesuatu yang melindungi dirinya dari serangan api milik Madara. "Haa ... Haa ... Manusia Sialan, berani-beraninya ia membakar beberapa bagian tubuhku." Katerea memperhatikan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang menderita luka bakar dari _Katon_ milik Madara yang berhasil menembus aura Iblis yang melindungi tubuhnya. Detik selanjutnya, Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Naruto yang terlihat melakukan sesuatu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Manusia Rendahan? kau tinggal seorang diri di tempat ini. Pria bermuka tembok itu sudah tewas, sedangkan kedua rekanmu sebentar lagi akan menyusulnya ... Hahahahahaha. " Katerea tertawa keras diakhir ucapannya seolah-olah ucapan darinya benar-benar terjadi. Detik selanjutnya, ia menaikkan alisnya ketika melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

Kita beralih ke Naruto. Api orange di sekitar tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja menghilang dan kini ia tengah menyatukan kedua tangannya yang terkepal di depan dada tanda bahwa ia tengah mengumpulkan energi Senjutsu. " _Mungkin ini saatnya aku menggunakan tehnik itu._ " Pikir Naruto. Kurama yang berada di dalam tubuhnya pun dibuat terkejut karena mengetahui apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh Naruto.

' **Apa kau yakin ingin menggunakannya Naruto? Efeknya pasti akan berdampak buruk padamu** **.** ' Tanya Kurama setidaknya memcoba membujuk Naruto untuk tidak menggunakan hal mereka berdua maksud. 'Kan efeknya hanya pingsan setelahnya Kurama _._ ' Ujar Naruto melalui telepati kepada Kurama.

' **Baka! Tapi belum tentu hanya itu efek sampingnya Naruto, bisa-bisa kematian adalah harganya**.' Balas Kurama setengah berbohong mengenai kematian. Dan yah ... mana mungkin Naruto yang merupakan _Half-Devil_ bisa mati hanya karena efek samping dari sebuah tehnik.

'Kematian? jangan bercanda Kurama. Aku sudah pernah menggunakan sekali dan efeknya cuma pingsan beberapa hari.'

' **Terserah kau saja Naruto, yang bisa kulakukan hanya mendukungmu saja**.' Kurama pun akhirnya pasrah. Apalagi ia sudah tahu bagaimana Naruto jika menyangkut hal yang terjadi saat ini. Dimana orang-orang yang berharga baginya mulai meninggalkan dirinya satu demi satu serta dua orang lagi bisa dikatakan akan menyusul yang telah pergi.

'Arigatou Kurama.' Ujar Naruto kemudian memutus telepatinya dengan Kurama. Sedetik kemudian ia langsung menyatukan kedua tangannya yang terkepal di depan dada. 'Tehnik ini mungkin saja hanya bertahan sekitar lima menit, mengingat energi alam yang kuserap jumlahnya sedikit _._ ' Batin Naruto memprediksikan waktu dari tehnik yang akan ia gunakan.

Katerea yang mulai bosan menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto selanjutnya akhirnya melempar _Demonic Power_ yang sama besarnya dengan sebelumnya. "Matilah Manusia Rendahan!"

Walaupun Naruto bisa mengetahui arti dari ucapan Katerea yang didengarnya, ia tetap tidak menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit pun hingga akhirnya selang beberapa meter sebelum _Demonic Power_ Katerea menghantam dirinya. Naruto bergumam pelan. " **[** _ **Sage Art : Unlimited Full Power**_ **]** "

 _Bumm!_

Bersamaan dengan Naruto menyebutkan nama tehnik yang akan ia gunakan. _Demonic Power_ Katerea pun menghantam tempat Naruto berdiri hingga menyebabkan ledakan yang sama besarnya dengan ledakan yang menghantam Madara. "Hahahaha ... akhirnya kau mati ju-"

 _Bumm!_

Katerea seketika menghentikan perkataannya ketika ledakan kedua tercipta di tempat Naruto. Perlahan _Demonic Power_ miliknya mulai termakan oleh api berwarna emas yang merupakan kemampuan dari tehnik yang baru saja Naruto aktifkan. Api emas itu adalah gabungan antara Api Kurama dan Energi Senjutsu Naruto. Katerea pun dibuat terkejut menyaksikan dimana _Demonic Power_ miliknya seolah di lenyapkan oleh api emas tersebut.

"AYO KITA MULAI!" Teriak Naruto dan seketika menghilang dari tempatnya dan muncul di depan Katerea yang membulatkan matanya tanda bahwa ia terkejut melihat kemunculan Naruto yang secara tiba-tiba.

"Ce-Cepat sekali."

"Ini adalah salah satu dari kemampuan _Unlimited Full Power_ dimana aku bisa memanfaatkan kemampuan dari Senjutsu yaitu mengontrol ruang dan waktu kemudian meningkatkannya hingga mencapai tahap terakhir dimana aku bisa berpindah sesuka hatiku." Jelas Naruto kemudian mengepal tangan kanannya ditambah Api emas yang mulai menjalar di tangan kanannya. Katerea hendak terbang menjauh namun Naruto cepat mengambil tindakan dan mengarahkan pukulannya ke wajah Katerea.

 _Duag! Duaarr!_

Bersamaan dengan bersarangnya pukulan itu. Ledakan api emas pun tercipta hingga membuat Katerea terhempas dengan kerasnya menuju ke bawah. Ringisan yang terdengar menyakitkan pun dikeluarkan oleh Katerea yang terhempas karena pukulan api emas berupa gabungan dari Api Kurama dan Energi Senjutsu Naruto. Namun belum sampai disitu saja, Naruto kembali menghilang dan muncul tepat di jalur yang dilewati oleh Katerea.

"Kau mau kemana Haa?" Katerea tiba-tiba saja merinding mendengar pertanyaan sedingin kutub utara yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto. Pemuda berambut silver itu kemudian kembali mengepal tangan kanannya kebelakang. Setelah Katerea sudah berada di depannya. Ia pun langsung menghantamkan pukulan yang kembali diselimuti api emas.

 _Buagh! Duaaar!_

"Ohoookkkk ... " Katerea memuntahkan darah segar ketika kepalan tinju Naruto menghantam perutnya hingga membuat sebuah api emas terbang bebas dari punggungnya (Mirip Red Hawk Luffy).

"Ba-Bagaiman mungkin kau bisa sekuat ini?" Tanya Katerea sembari meringis menahan rasa sakit dari pukulan Naruto.

Naruto hanya memasang wajah datar+dingin menanggapi pertanyaan dari Katerea. Detik selanjutnya Naruto mendorong tangan kanannya yang masih berada di perut Katerea ke arah bawah hingga membuat Wanita Iblis berdarah murni itu melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi ke permukaan tanah.

 _Duaar!_

Ledakan beserta kepulan debu pun langsung muncul ketika Katerea menghantam permukaan tanah. Sementara di udara. Naruto belum puas dan bersiap untuk mengakhiri pertarungan ini dengan serangan yang akan ia lancarkan selanjutnya. Perlahan kedua tangan Naruto kembali diselimuti api emas. Setelah dirasa cukup, Naruto memutar tubuhnya 360 derajat sehingga api emas mulai menyebar di sekitar tubuhnya.

" **[** ** _Sage Art :_** _ **Pillar of Golden Fire**_ **]** "

Dari kedua tangan Naruto yang diposisikan di depan dada dan mengarah kebawah, sebuah semburan api berbentuk pilar berukuran besar melesat menuju ke tempat Katerea mendarat.

 _Bumm! Blaaaaarrr!_

Ledakan pun tercipta setelah pilar api emas Naruto menghantantam permukaan tanah tempat Katerea terbaring. Saking besarnya ledakan tersebut, sampai-sampai api emas itu melebar ke segala arah dengan diameter 20m. Bahkan Hashirama dan Jiraiya yang tengah bertarung pun menoleh ketika mendengar ledakan besar tersebut.

"Tehnik apa emas yang mengerikan ... Ehhh tunggu dulu! sejak kapan api Naruto berwarna emas." Hashirama yang awalnya kagum sekaligus ngeri melihat tenhik Naruto langsung menjadi bingung karena setahunya api Naruto itu berwarna Orange bukannya Emas. Bahkan Jiriaya selaku Sensei yang mengajarkan Naruto Senjutsu pun ikut penasaran dengan hal ini.

Kembali ke Naruto yang masih melayang di udara. Matanya terlihat menyipit memperhatikan dengan seksama api emas miliknya yang mulai menghilang ditiup angin malam yang berhembus pelan di lokasi tersebut. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya seluruh kobaran api emas milik Naruto menghilang begitupla Katerea yang tubuhnya sama sekali tidak dapat Naruto temukan di dalam kawah bekas ledakannya. "Hmmmn sepertinya ia sudah hancur menjadi serpihan debu." Ujar Naruto walaupun ada kemungkin Katerea berhasil selamat melihat pada kawah tersebut Naruto sama sekali tidak menemukan tanda-tanda bekas mahluk hidup yang terbakar.

"Ah sudahlah ... mungkin ia sudah musnah tak tersisah!" Naruto segera menepis pikiran bodohnya itu mengenai selamatnya Katerea dari tehniknya barusan. Masih dalam keadaan melayang, Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Jiraiya dan Hashirama yang tampaknya kesulitan melawan para Iblis yang memilih terbang agar mereka tidak dapat dijangkau oleh serangan dari keduanya. "Sebaiknya aku membantu Hashirama-ossan dan Ero-Sannin." Seketika Naruto langsung menghilang dari tempatnya.

Sedetik kemudian, para Iblis langsung terkejut melihat kemunculan Naruto secara tiba-tiba tepat ditengah-tengah mereka. "Bersiaplah untuk musnah!" Kedua lengan Naruto kembali diselimuti api emas. Melihat Naruto hendak melancarkan serangan, secara serentak para Iblis langsung menciptakan _Demonic Power_. Tetapi sebelum mereke menembakkannya. Dua suara dari arah bawah menginterupsi mereka.

" **[** _ **Mokuton : Mokuryuu no Jutsu**_ **]** "

" **[** _ **Katon : Sanryuu Huashi no Jutsu**_ **]** "

Tiga Naga Api dan satu Naga Kayu langsung dikeluarkan oleh Jiraiya dan Hashirama secara bersamaan agar para Iblis itu membatalkan serangan mereka untuk menghindari keempat naga tersebut. Dan seperti yangh diperkirakan oleh keduanya, sebagian besar dari para Iblis itu langsung kocar-kacir menghindari naga keduanya namun ada juga yang lebih memilih mati tetapi sebelum itu, mereka harus melanjutkan serangan mereka ke Naruto.

"NARUTOOOO-SEKARAAAANGGG!" Teriak keduanya yang masih setia mempertahankan Handseal mereka. Naruto mengangguk paham kemudian memutar tubuh 360 derajat dengan kedua lengan yang dilapisi api emas.

" **[** _ **Sage Art : Great Golden Fire Annihilation**_ **]** "

 _Blaaaarrr!_

Api emas di kedua lengan Naruto langsung menyebar ke segalah dan menciptakan sebuah gelombang api emas berskala sangat besar hingga membuat seluruh Iblis di area tersebut musnah tak berbekas begitupula dengan _Demonic Power_ yang sempat dikeluarkan oleh beberapa Iblis. Setelah gelombang api emas Naruto menghilang. Bersamaan dengan itu sekitar lima menit penggunaan tehnik ' _Sage Art : Unlimited Full Power_ ' akhirnya usai sehingga membuat pandangannya mulai buram serta tubuhnya mulai terkena efek dari Gravitasi.

"NARUTOOOO!" Teriak Jiraiya namun tidak respon dari Naruto yang mulai terjatuh dari ketinggian. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto?" Tanya Jiraiya pada Hashirama yang juga sama sekali tidak mengetahui karena ia terlihat menggelenkan kepalanya.

"Kalau seperti ini Naruto bisa tewas." Ucap Hashirama dengan nada getir melihat posisi jatuh Naruto yang kepala berada di bawah serta ketinggian dari tempatnya jatuh sekitar 100 meter. Hoi mana mungkin _Half-Devil_ bisa mati hanya karena hal seperti itu. Namun Hashirama yang tidak mengetahui kalau Naruto adalah _Half-Devil_ sehingga dirinya mengatakan hal tersebut.

Kedua orang itu hendak beranjak dari tempat menuju ke lokasi dimana Naruto akan menghantam tanah, namun belum sempat mengambil langkah keduanya langsung ambruk karena kedua mereka benar-benar sudah tidak mampu menopang tubuh mereka.

"Uhhh ... Sial! kenapa di saat-saat seperti ini." Ringis Hashirama dalam keadaan bertelungkup namun perhatiannya masih tertuju pada Naruto yang kini berjarak sekitar 50 meter.

"Sial! ... Sial! ... Sial!" Rutuk Jiraiya sembari berusaha menggerakkan kakinya. namun, apa mau dikata. tubuhnya sudah tidak dapat digerakkan lagi karena sudah mencapai batas serta chakranya tersisa 5 persen.

Namun diluar dugaan seorang pria berambut raven tiba-tiba berlari dan melompat melewati kedua orang dengan sebuah benda aneh berbentuk tulang rusuk serta sebuah lengan kanan berwarna biru yang terlihat melindungi pria itu.

"Madara? dan apa itu di sekitar tubuhnya?" Tanya Hashirama yang mengetahui siapa yang melompat melewatinya. Dan tampaknya ia juga penasaran dengan Tulang rusuk mahluk astral yan

 _Grab!_

 _Tap!_

Dengan halus, tangan kanan mekanik dari benda yang pria itu keluarkan menangkap tubuh Naruto dengan halus agar tidak sampai melukai pemuda itu. Setelah menangkapnya, sosok yang diketahui sebagai Uchiha Madara itu mendarat dengan sempurna. "Haaaa ... dasar bodoh! Memaksakan dirinya sendiri sampai-sampai membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri." Tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain kecuali dirinya sendiri, Madara mengulas senyum tipis yang sangat jarang ia perlihatkan. Kemudian masih dengan Tulang rusuk dan lengan kanan yang belum menghilang karena lengan itu yang memegang Naruto, Madara berjalan menghampiri kedua orang yang tengah bertelungkup di permukaan tanah.

"Haaa ... kalian juga kah?" Tanya Madara yang agaknya mulai kesal karena bukan hanya Naruto yang tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya. Tetapi Hashirama dan Jiraiya pun sama dengan pemuda berambut silver yang masih dipegang oleh tangan _Susano'o_ miliknya. Dengan tatapan menahan rasa sakit, Jiraiya dan Hashirama mengangguk mengiyakan membuat Madara menghela nafas kesal.

"Kalau begitu ... " Madara dengan pelan menurunkan dan membarinkan Naruto tepat di samping kanan Hashirama dengan pelan. Setelah selesai, ia menghilang mahluk astral yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. " ... malam ini kita menginap disini saja." Tambah Madara sambil ikut berbaring di samping kanan Naruto. _Mangekyo Sharingan_ miliknya pun telah dinonaktifkan. Toh sekarang tidak ada lagi musuh, semuanya sudah dimusnahkan oleh Half Devil dari Klan Lucifer bernama Naruto Lucifer.

Tak berselang lama akhirnya ketika orang itu, Madara, Hashirama dan Jiraiya pun masuk ke dalam alam mimpinya. Mengabaikan semua rasa sakit yang diderita tubuh mereka karena pertarungan sengit yang akhirnya selesai dengan kemenangan para Shinobi walaupun hanya empat orang yang selamat dan desa mereka hancur tidak berbentuk lagi. Namun di dalam hati ketiganya masih ada mereka berharap bahwa diantara ketiganya, ada manusia yang memiliki Chakra yang berhasil selamat dari pertarungan atau lebih tepatnya pemusnahan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, atas sebuah pohon tertinggi di hutan yang tidak jauh dari Desa Konohagakure yang sudah hancur itu. Sesosok pria memandang desa itu penuh seringai.

"Akhirnya kalian musnah juga ... itulah balasan bagi kalian wahai shinobi Konohagakure atau yang sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi." Ujar sosok itu dengan nada penuh kemenangan. Sosok itu kemudian melompat turun dari pohon tersebut dan mendarat dengan sempurna di permukaan tanah.

"Sekarang waktunya untuk memulai perjalan baruku ... HA HA HA HA HA!" Ucap sosok itu diakhiri tawa penuh kemenangan. Dan perlahan sosoknya akhirnya menghilang diantara gelapnya malam hari tidak jauh dari lokasi dimana baru saja terjadi sebuah kejadian yang nantinya akan merubah Dunia yang dihuni manusia dan mahluk-mahluk Supranarutal lainnya ini menuju kedaimaian atau malah sebaliknya yaitu kehancuran.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC!**

 **[TrouBlesome Cut]**

* * *

Haaaa ... akhirnya Chapter 3 selesai juga yang didalamnya dipenuhi dengan KeGajean tingkat tinggi, Typo yang bertebaran dan kesalahan lainnya.

.

.

Dan dibawah ini adalah penjelasan mengenai tehnik Naruto barusan.

\- **_Sage Art : Unlimited Full Power_** = Tehnik ini hampir sama Prinsipnya dengan _Hachimon_ milik Gai. Dimana Naruto menggunakan seluruh Energi Alam yang ia serap secara bersamaan didalam tubuhnya seperti mempercepat aliran darah, memperkuat otot dan lain-lain sehingga membuat dirinya berada di level tertinggi Senjutsu miliknya. Mulai dari Kecepatan, Kekuatan, Fisik serta aspek-aspek yang dibutuhkan dalam pertarungan ... Sementara kata 'Unlimited' merujuk kepada seluruh aspek yang berada di level tertingginya tidak mempunyai batasan sebanyak apa ia ingin menggunakannnya terutama Api Emas yang merupakan gabungan dari Api Orange Kurama dan Energi Senjutsu di dalm tubuh Naruto ... Tetapi kata 'Unlimited' tidak berlaku pada waktu penggunaannya karena waktu penggunaanya tergantung jumlah energi alam di dalam tubuh Naruto. Sedangkan untuk efek samping ... Resiko terbesarnya adalah kematian namun hal itu mungkin tidak berlaku bagi Naruto dikarenakan ia sudah menguasai Senjutsu secara sempurna serta dirinya yang merupakan _Half-Devil._ Mungkin efek dari Tehnik ini bagi Naruto cuman pingsan beberapa hari.

.

.

Sekali lagi saya berterima kasih telah Mereview, Favorite, Follow ataupun sekedar membaca Fic super berantakan dan Gaje ini.

Akhir kata dari saya silahkan berikan komentar/saran/kritikan kalian mengenai Chapter ini di kolom Review dan akan saya balas melalui PM. Karena Review dari kalian merupakan bahan bakar atau penyemangat bagi saya untuk melanjutkan Fic.

.

 _._

 _._

 **Ryusuke Out!**


	4. Pesan

**RootWood In!**

Disclaimer : Saya tidak pernah mengakui kepemilikan atas Naruto dan High School DxD ataupun unsur dari Anime/Manga lain yang muncul dalam Fic ini. Saya hanya meminjam apa yang diperlukan untuk membuat Fic ini.

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Family, Supernatural, Mistery, Romance [Maybe], Etc.

Rate : M untuk Bahasa dan Storyline.

Pair : Akan muncul dengan sendirinya.

Warning : Semi-AU, Typo[s], Miss-Typo[s], Bahasa Gado-Gado, Mainstream, OOC [Jelas], OC, Yang Jelas Gaje serta Berantakan, DLL.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **The Half-Devil Lucifer  
**_

 _ **Arc I**_

 _ **Chapter 4 : Pesan**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sang mentari mulai menyinari permukaan bumi tanda bahwa pagi hari mulai menjelang. Sebagian besar mahluk hidup mulai keluar dari sarang mereka untuk memulai aktivitas. Dan dari sekian banyak tempat yang disinari oleh sang Mentari, disebuah desa terpencil bernama _Konohagakure no Sato_ yang dulunya damai dan tentram kini sayangnya, desa itu telah hancur tak bersisah karena kejadian pemusnahan yang terjadi semalam. Diantara puing-puing bangunan desa itu terlihat tiga mahluk tengah tertidur pulas dan satu lagi tengah duduk bersilah. Tak berselang beberapa menit, salah satu dari mereka yang posisinya berada di barisan paling kiri dengan pose menyamping membuka kedua kelopak matanya secara perlahan.

"Hoaammzz ... sudah pagi yaa?" Pria itu menguap lebar kemudian bertanya entah kepada siapa dalam keadaan masih setengah sadar.

"Tentu saja Dobe, cepat bangun!" Orang yang dipanggil 'Dobe' itu pun menoleh ke arah kiri ketika seseorang menjawab pertanyaan yang baru saja ia lontarkan sebelumnya. "Apa kau sudah bisa bergerak?" Tanya orang itu lagi dengan nada datar.

Untuk menjawab pertanyaa dari orang itu, pria yang diketahui bernama Hashirama mulai mengankat tubuhnya kemudian duduk bersilah sambil. "Sepertinya begitu. Tapi Chakraku sepertinya belum sepenuhnya terisi." Jawabnya sambil meregangkan kedua lengannya dirasa sangat kaku kerena pertarungan semalam dan juga efek dari pose tidurnya yang hanya beralaskan permukaan tanah. "Kau sendiri Madara?" Tanya Hashirama setelahnya.

Pria yang diketahui bernama Madara itu mendungus kesal melihat kebodohan dari sahabatnya ini yang kembali kambuh. Jelas-jelas ia sudah bisa bergerak karena saat ini ia tengah duduk di samping pemuda berambut silver yang tengah berbaring tidak sadarkan diri. "Dasar Dobe ... " Sindirnya dengan nada jengkel. " ... Tentu saja sudah bisa." Sambung Madara masih dengan nada jengkel membuat Hashirama menggaruk kepala belakangnya disertai senyum kikuk khas Hashirama Senju yang membuat Madara ingin menghantamkan wajah sahabatnya itu pada permukaan tanah.

Hashirama mengalihkan perhatiannya ke pemuda berambut silver yang terlihat masih belum bangun. "Bagaimana dengan Naruto?" Tanya Hashirama.

"Sepertinya ia masih pingsan." Madara berdiri dari acara duduknya di samping pemuda bernama Naruto itu. "Karena kau sudah bangun, tolong jaga dua mahluk ini." Perintah Madara datar layaknya seorang Bos Yakuza kepada Hashirama sembari meninggalkan ketiga mahluk itu. Dan tujuan Madara hanya satu yaitu reruntuhan milik Klan-nya untuk mencari informasi lebih lanjut mengenai _Mangekyo Sharingan_ yang baru saja ia bangkitkan dan mungkin ada hal lain yang bisa ia temukan.

Hashirama pun dibuat kesal sendiri dengan kelakuan Madara yang seenak jidatnya menyuruhnya menjaga dua mahluk di dekatnya, Ia kesal karena tubuhnya sebenarnya masih ada beberapa bagian yang sakit, tetapi Madara malah menyuruhnya menjaga dua mahluk yang tengah berbaring di depannya. "Oi Mada- ... Ahh~ Teme Sialan!" Hashirama mengumpat kesal ketika mendapati satu-satunya Shinobi dari Klan Uchiha itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi batang hidunya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Benar-benar hancur tidak bersisah." Gumam pria bernama Uchiha Madara datar sembari memandangi bangunan yang sudah rata dengan tanah tepat di depannya. Hembusan pelan dari angin di pagi hari perlahan membuah rambut Raven sepunggung milik Madara melambai-lambai. "Izuna, Tobirama, Minna-san, Konoha ... Tenang saja, aku akan membalaskan apa yang telah menimpa kalian." Dengan nada datar nan dingin, Madara menetapkan sebuah tujuan baru.

Madara mulai menyusuri reruntuhan bekas kuli Klan Uchiha itu untuk mencari sebuah pintu rahasia yang hanya orang-orang dari Klan Uchiha yang mengetahuinya. "Disini!" Madara berjongkok tepat di depan sebuah lantai kayu. Perlahan ia mulai menyingkirkan balok-balok kayu yang menutupi pintu masuk yang ia baru saja temukan. Dan ya ... setelah semua balok-balok kayu itu berpindah tempat, Madara menyelipkan tangan kanan di sela-sela lantai kayu yang terbuat dari papan dan mulai mengankat papan tersebut. Dan kini di depan Madara terlihat sebuah tangga yang mengarah ke bawah.

 _Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Satu per satu anak tangga Madara mulai ia pijak dan tak berselang lama pria itu tiba di sebuah ruangan yang hanya diterangi dua obor. Di antara kedua obor itu terlihat sebuah monumen batu yang pada bagian permukaannya terdapat tulisan-tulisan yang sulit dibaca kalau bukan dari Klan Uchiha yang membacanya. Tidak mau menunggu Hashirama menjadi pintar, Madara melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke monumen batu itu.

 _Tap!_

Madara berhenti tepat di depan monumen batu kemudian mengaktifkan mata andalannya dan mulai membaca tulisan yang tertulis pada monumen batu di depannya. "Hanya sigini? Baiklah ... " Perlahan _3 Tomoe_ pada pupil Madara mulai berputar dengan cepat hingga membentuk pola baru. Seketika Madara sedikit terkejut ketika melihat tulisan pada batu itu bertambah banyak. "Hmm ... " Gumam Madara datar mengenai pesan yang baru baca menggunakan _Sharingan_ miliknya. Pria itu kemudian memulai kembali membaca tulisan yang baru saja muncul.

"A-Apa ini ... Pesannya berbeda." Pria itu memperlihatkan wajah ketidakpercayaan yang mampu membuat Hashirama terkejut setengah mati jika melihat eksresi Madara saat ini yang biasanya hanya memasang wajah datar sok cool Khas seorang Uchiha.

"Aku harus segera memberitahuna Jiraiya dan Hashirama mengenai hal ini." Madara merapalkan Handseal sederhana dan perlahan tangan mahluk astral berwarna kebiruan muncul di samping kanan Madara.

 _Braakk!_

Karena tidak mau ada orang lain selain mereka berempat yang mengetahui hal ini. Madara menghancurkan monumen paling berharga milik Klan Uchiha menggunakan tangan mahluk astral miliknya. Setelah selesai menghancurkan, lengan astral milik Madara menghilang begitu saja begitupula dengan pupil matanya yang kembali ke Onix kelam.

 _Pofft!_

Madara kemudian menghilang diikuti kepulan asap putih dari tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali ke tempat tiga mahluk yang ditinggal Madara. Dan kini hanya tinggal pemuda berambut silver bernama Naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri. Itu karena pria lain berambut putih kini sadar. Tak berselang lama ketika kedua tangah asik berbincang-bincang, sebuah kepulan asap muncul di dekat mereka.

"Darimana saja kau Madara?" Sebuah pertanyaan langsung dilontar pria berambut putih kepada Madara yang baru saja muncul.

"Jiraiya ... Hashirama, apa kalian tahu isi pesan dari Kaguya-sama?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari pria yang diketahui bernama Jiraiya. Madara malah melempar balik sebuah pertanyaan. Jiraiya dan Hashirama yang melihat bahasa tubuh serta ekspresi Madara, kedua orang itu menyimpul bahwa pria Uchiha ini tengah serius walaupun sebenarnya Madara memang selalu serius.

Hashirama dan Jiraiya mengangguk serentak. Hashirama kemudian menjawab pertanyaan dari Madara dengan raut wajah tidak kalah seriusnya. "Kalau tidak salah, Kaguya-sama memerintahkan kita, keturunannya untuk hidup damai dan tidak terikat dengan dunia ini." Begitulah penjelasan serius dari Hashirama yang ia baca dari buku peninggalan Kaguya yang telah diturunkan dari genereasi ke generasi.

Madara menggeleng pelan. "Itu sebenarnya salah." Kata Madara masih dengan nada serius yang masih ia pertahankan. Jiraiya dan Hashirama yang mendengar ucapan Madara menaikkan alis mereka.

"Salah?" Beo keduanya.

"Aku baru saja membaca pesan dari Kaguya-sama di monumen baru peninggalan beliau yang ternyata sangat berbeda dengan yang ada pada buku."

"Tunggu dulu ... bukannya pesan di monumen batu itu sama dengan yang ada dibuku." Kata Jiraiya

Madara kembali menggeleng pelan. "Itu karena mereka hanya membacanya dengan _Sharingan._ Tetapi jika orang yang membacanya dengan _Mangekyo Sharingan_ maka pesan yang asli akan terlihat." Kata Madara sejelas mungkin agar otak dongkol Hashirama dapat memahaminya. Berbeda dengan Jiraiya yang sepertinya mulai paham akan hal ini.

"Indra Otsutsuki ... "

"Anak pertama dari Hagoromo-sama, cucu pertama dari Kaguya-sama?" Tanya Jiraiya dan direspon anggukan mengiyakan dari Madara.

"Ia diwariskan Mata dari sang Ayah sehingga hanya ia yang bisa membaca pesan sebenarnya dari Kaguya-sama. Dan setelah membacanya. Ia tidak setuju dengan isi pesan dari Kaguya-sama dan langsung menulis sebuah buku yang sekarang kita tahu dengan persetujuan Ashura, anak kedua Hagoromo-sama yang ternyata juga setuju dengan Indra." Madara mulai menjelaskan layaknya seorang caleg yang tengah melakukan kampanye depan pendukungnya. "Sebenarnya pesan Kaguya-sama adalah beliau menginginkan agar kita hidup selaras bersama dengan mahluk-mahluk di dunia ini tetapi dengan syarat kita tidak boleh terlalu mencolok dari memperlihatkan kekuatan kita kecuali benar-benar terdesak ... Kalian mengerti?" Tanya Madara setelah mengakhiri penjelasan singkatnya. (AN : Disini hanya Madara, Izuna dan Indra yang sudah membangkitkan MS)

"Aku mengerti." Jawab Jiraiya. "Pantas saja hanya nama Indra dan Ashura yang tertera pada buku sejarah." Tambah Jiraiya yang kini memegang dagunya sembari mengangguk-nganggukan kepalanya.

"Ano ... Etto, aku sedikit bingung." Seperti yang diharapkan dari pemimpin desa _Konohagakure_ yang mempunyai otak dongkol jika tidak sedang bertarung.

Secara bersamaan Madara dan Jiraiya menghela nafas berat. "Sudah kuduga otak dangkalmu akan bingung ... padahal aku sudah menjelaskannya secara singkat dan jelas." Gerutu Madara dengan nada agak kesal. "Singkatnya ... Kita melakukan kebalikan dari apa yang diinginkan Kaguya-sama dan itu semua adalah kesalahan dari kedua cucunya." Kata Jiraiya memberikan penjelasan yang lebih singkat agar Hashirama bisa mengerti. Sungguh baik Madara ataupun Jiraiya benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Hashirama bisa menjadi pemimpin _Konohagakure._

"Aku sekarang mengerti." Hashirama manggut-manggut seperti seorang anak kecil yang dijanjikan sebuah mainan dari ayahnya setelah otaknya mengerti akan penjelasan dari Madara. "Jadi ... apa yang sekarang kita harus lakukan?" Tanya Hashirama kemudian.

"Tentu saja, membangun ulang kejayaan manusia pengguna chakra dan menjalankan apa yang diamanatkan oleh Kaguya-sama." Jawab Jiraiya. Madara yang agak setuju dengan ucapan Pertapa Genit itu menganggukkan kepala walaupun sebenarnya Madara agak ragu pada satu Fraksi yang mungkin saja kembali menginginkan kekuatan chakra dari mereka yaitu Fraksi Iblis. "Bagaimana caranya? apa kita harus ... "

"Ogah amat deh ... " Potong Jiraiya cepat ketika ia agak mengetahui lanjutan saran lain dari Hashirama. "Aku belum selesai Jiraiya." Protes Hashirama pada Jiraiya yang memotong ucapannya sambil mencak-mencak tidak jelas.

"Biar kutebak ... kau akan mengatakan kita akan melakukan 'itu'? Agar Manusia pengguna chakra bertambah?" Tanya Jiraiya dan entah kenapa Hashirama mengangguk dengan wajah bersemangat yang membuat Madara dan Jiraiya ingin segera menendang kepala Hashirama agar otaknya bisa mencair. "Dasar Dobe ... mana mungkin laki-laki bisa hamil. Dan asal kau tau ... aku masih normal seratus persen." Jelas Madara datar ditambah delikan tajam yang ditujukan oleh Hashirama.

"Aku juga masih normal ... lebih baik aku meniduri wanita 50 tahunan ketimbang kau." Jiraiya ikut-ikutan mendelik Hashirama.

"Grrr ... aku tau Teme ... Ero-Sannin." Hashirama menggertakkan gigi. "Aku juga masih normal Teme ... dan mana mau aku di Tusbol olehmu yang punya muka datar macam papan disana itu." Hashirama menyindir Madara dengan nada sinis sembari menunjuk sebuah papan yang berada tidak jauh darinya. "Maksudku itu adalah kita harus meninggalkan tempat ini dan melakukan amanat itu." Jelas Hashirama mengutaran sarannya yang sempat dipotong oleh Jiraiya tadi.

"Oh ... " Jiraiya dan Madara mengangguk dengan mulut berbentuk huruf 'o'. "Ternyata masih ada sedikit kepintaran di otak dangkalmu itu Dobe." Kata Madara selanjutnya dengan nada datar kebanggaan Uchiha.

"Dan apa setelah meninggalkan tempat ini. Apa kita akan bergabung dengan pihak yang menginginkan perdamaian?" Tanya Hashirama yang sebenarnya masih kesal dari sindiran dari Madara sebelumnya. Jiraiya merespon dengan anggukan. "Mungkin itulah yang akan kita lakukan." Kata Jiraiya.

"Dan satu lagi ... Kita juga akan membumi hanguskan seluruh Fraksi Iblis." Tambah Madara yang kini berucap datar dingin. Sontak Hashirama dan Jiraiya langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hei Madara ... asal kau tau, sebenarnya ada dua golongan ... "

"Peduli setan dengan golongan lama atau baru ... yang jelas mereka satu Fraksi yang telah membunuh Izuna, Tobirama dan yang lain." Potong Madara yang sebenarnya mengetahui kalau Fraksi Iblis terbagi menjadi dua golongan yaitu _Old-Faction Maou_ dan _Anti Old-Faction Maou._ Tetapi bagi Madara, mereka tetap satu Fraksi dan itu artinya mereka harus dibumi hanguskan.

Jiraiya mendengus kesal mendengar alasan Madara. "Mungkin aku punya cara agar kau mempercayai bahwa _Anti Old-Faction Maou_ sebenarnya berbeda dengan yang menyerang kini." Jiraiya berucap tenang namun serius.

"Apa itu?"

"Gunakan mata Iritasimu dan ambil semua ingatanku selama melakukan perjalanan. Dan jangan lupa membaginya dengan Hashirama." Kata Jiraiya. Madara mengangguk pelan walaupun ada sedikit kekesalan terpampang di wajahnya karena sebutan Jiraiya mengenai mata andalannya. Onix kelam Madara sektika berubah menjadi Iris merah menyala dengan 3 _Tomoe._ Setelah mendapatkan persetujuan beruapa anggukan siap dari Jiraiya, Madara pun memfokuskan pandangannya ke kedua mata Jiraiya dan mulai mengambil semua ingatan Jiraiya. Ketika selesai, Madara serasa mau muntah saat salah satu ingatan Jiraiya ketika ia mengintip onsen terlintas di benaknya.

"Mesum!" Ejek Madara datar masih berusaha menahan agar rasa ingin muntahnya karena ia sama sekali belum makan sesuatu hari ini. "Aku tidak mesum ... Tapi aku super mesum." Jelas Jiraiya dengan PD-nya membuat Hashirama yang dari tadi hanya diam langsung terjungkal kebelakang dengan tidak elitnya sedangkan Madara hanya memasang wajah datar namun batinya kini dilanda sweatdrop stadium akhir.

"Itu sama saja kamvret!" Ujar Madara kesal. Hashirama yang masih dalam keadaan berbaring di permukaan tanah mengangguk membenarkan. Setelah itu Hashirama bangkit dan Madara menoleh ke arahnya dan mulai mentrasfer ingatan Jiraiya yang baru saja ia dapatkan. "Jiraiya benar Madara. _Anti Old-Faction_ sepertinya benar-benar menginginkan yang namanya perdamaian." Hashirama berujar dengan senyum tipis karena setidaknya Iblis yaitu Fraksi yang menyerang desanya, ternyata ada juga yang mendukung perdamaian.

"Aku baru percaya apabila mendengar langsung dari pemimpin mereka. Serta melihat langsung dengan mata kepalaku sendiri." Begitulah keputusan dari sang Uchiha terakhir. Walau keputusan dari Madara masih agak meragukan tetapi bagi Jiraiya dan Hashiram itu sudah cukup bagi mereka. "Nah ... sekarang masalahnya, kita akan tinggal dimana?" Tanya Madara setelahnya dengan nada masih datar.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ikut bersamamu Jiraiya?" Tanya Hashirama kepada pertapa mesum berambut putih itu.

"Aku tidak mau ... " Secara bersamaan Jiraiya dan Hashirama menoleh ke Madara yang kini sudah duduk membelakangi pemuda berambut silver yang tidak sadarkan diri pada permukaan tanah. " ... Bisa-bisa Image Uchiha milikku hilang tertular kemesumannya." Sambung Madara sedikit ke PD-an membuat Hashirama melongo dengan wajah konyolnya. Sedangkan Jiraiya terlihat mendengus kesal.

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak mau ... Bisa-bisa Image Senju milikku juga hilang karena kemesuman Jiraiya." Kata Hashirama. Dan lagi-lagi Jiraiya mendengus kesal.

"Memang Senju punya Image?" Tanya Madara memandang sinis Hashirama. "Setahuku mereka hanya sekumpulan orang bodoh yang hobi judi." Sambung Madara sinis ditambah penekanan di akhir kalimat. Hashirama seketika mendelik The Last Uchiha tersebut. Dan ternyata Madara pun mendelik balik sahabat sekaligus Rivalnya.

"Dan yang terbodoh adalah kau." Madara menunjuk lurus Hashirama masih dengan tatapan sinisnya. Seketika Hashirama langsung menundukkan kepala dan diatas kepalanya berkumpul aura suram. Tampaknya ejekan terakhir Madara tepat sasaran. Melihat keadaan Hashirama, Madara merubah tatapan sinisnya menjadi penasaran dengan alis kiri yang terangkat. "Hei ada apa denganmu Dobe?"

"Mungkin dia depresi kau panggil bodoh." Sahut Jiraiya.

"Dia memang bodoh ... paling bodoh malahan." Balas Madara acuh tak acuh.

Jiraiya menghela nafas sejenak dengan mata tertutup. "Baiklah lupakan hal itu." Kata Jiraiya setelahnya. "Kita kembali ke permasalah dimana kalian akan tinggal." Tambah Jiraiya.

Madara melirik ke pemuda di belakangnya sejenak. "Mungkin bersama Bocah Sableng ini saja." Madara mengembalikan pandangannya ke Jiraiya sembari mengarahkan ibu jarinya ke belakang atau lebih tepatnya ke pemuda bernama Naruto. "Benar juga ... Di apartemen Naruto masih ada kamar kosong."

"Baiklah ... sudah diputuskan kalau kita akan tinggal di apartemen Naruto." Seketika Hashirama pulih dari acara depresi beratnya mendengar kalau mereka akan tinggal di apartemen Naruto. Entah apa yang membuat dirinya senang ketika mendengarnya. Namun ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang nantinya terjadi setelah mereka tinggal bersama Naruto dan adiknya Yuki.

"Tetapi alangkah baiknya sebelum pergi ... kita mengkebumikan jasad-jasad mereka yang tubuhnya masih tersisah." Kata Jiraiya agak pelan dan direspon anggukan pelan oleh Madara dan Hashirama tanda mereka setuju akan ucapan dari Jiraiya.

"Benar juga ... Kenapa kita sampai lupa hal sepenting ini." Kata Hashirama agak pelan karena kesalahan yang mereka perbuat yaitu membahas yang lain dulu bukannya mengkebumikan jasad-jasad rekan-rekan mereka yang seharusnya mereka lakukan untuk pertama kali. "Aku jadi merasa bersalah kepada mereka." Ucap Jiraiya masih pelan dan kini ia berucap sambil menundukan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Aku juga." Kata Madara dan Hashirama serentak. "Ayo kita mulai saja." Ajak Hashirama setelahnya dan dibalas anggukan oleh Madara dan Jiraiya.

Mereka bertiga mulai berdiri dan menciptakan masing-masing tiga _Bunshin_ untuk mempercepat pekerjaan mulai mereka. Dan lagi-lagi Hashiram asli harus menelan pil pahit karena dirinya diperintahkan dengan bengisnya oleh Madara untuk menjadi tukang gali kubur untuk jasad rekan-rekan mereka yang sudah berpulang ke sisi Shinigami karena 'Arisan kehidupan' mereka telah selesai dengan tragis dibantai oleh para Iblis dari _Old-Faction Maou_. Oke Author mulai bingung sebenarnya siapa yang Hokage diantara mereka bertiga.

Setelah hampir satu jam mengumpulkan dan mengkebumikan rekan-rekan mereka dan tidak lupa juga melakukan penghormatan terakhir kepada mereka yaitu melakukan ritual hening cipta ala Shinobi yang dipimpin oleh Hashirama. Dan selama hening cipta itu berlangsung ketiganya terlihat meneteskan air mata kehilang yang teramat dalam. Bahkan Hashirama sampai-sampai berjongkok sambil menangis sesendu mungkin di depan kuburan Tobirama dan Izuna.

Madara berjalan mendekati Hashirama kemudian menepuk pundak sahabatnya. "Hentikan Hashirama ... Menangis di depan mereka berdua malah akan membuat mereka tidak tenang di alam sana." Kata sang pemilik _Mangekyou Sharingan._ Hashirama menghapus kasar cairan bening yang mengalir ke pipinya kemudian sedikit mendongak ke arah Madara.

"Madara benar!" Jiraiya membenarkan ceramah singkat dari Sang Uchiha Terkahir. Dan Hashirama mengangguk mengiyakan kemudian berdiri namun pandangannya masih tidak lepas dari makam rekan-rekannya yang berjejer rapi didepannya.

Setelah Hashirama berdiri. Ketiga pun kembali ke tempat dimana mereka meninggalkan pemuda berambut Dark-Silver bernama Naruto tengah terbaring tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah ... sekarang ayo kita berangkat!" Seru Hashirama riang sembari mengankat kedua tangannya ke udara tanda bahwa ia sangat antusias dengan hal ini. Madara dan Jiraiya pun sweatdrop di tempat sejenak.

"Tunggu dulu!" Jiraiya berkata serius. Madara dan Hashirama menoleh kearahnya dengan alis terangkat. "Hn/Ada apa?"

"Apa kalian berpikir apa yang sedang aku pikirkan?" Tanya Jiraiya balilk dengan nada serius dan itu semakin jelas dengan bahasa tubuh yang ia perlihatkan. Hashirama menggeleng pelan dengan ekspresi yang sama seriusnya dengan Jiraiya. Sementara Si Bengal Madara terlihat memasang wajah datarnya sambil menggeleng pelan kemudian berkata. "Tentu tidak ... yang kau pikirkan pasti Oppai, Pantat dan hal nista lainnya."

"Haaa ... " Keseriusan Jiraiya terganti menjadi kelesuhan mendengar ucapan Madara. " ... Maksudku bagaimana kita berangkat, lihat itu!" Kata Jiraiya setelahnya kemudian menunjuk satu-satunya alat transportasi mereka. "Kendaraan kita nampaknya kehabisan bensin." Madara yang mengerti mengangguk paham.

"Apa maksudmu Jiraiya? Bukannya kita bisa menggunakan _Shunshin_." Oke untuk kesekian kalinya, kebodohan dari sang Hokage kembali kambuh.

"Dasar Dobe ... apa kau mau kita melakukan _Shunshin_ untuk berpindah ke apartemen Naruto?" Tanya Madara datar karena Pria Uchiha itu sudah tau jarak lokasi mereka saat ini dengan apartemen Naruto.

"Tentu saja ... apa lagi selain itu?" Tanya Hashirama balik.

"Ckckc ... " Jiraiya dan Madara geleng-gelengan kepala. " ... Asal kau tahu Hashirama-Dobe, jarak Kuoh dari tempat ini sangat jauh. Jadi mustahil kita melakukan _Shunshin_. Tetapi jika kita menggunakan Tehnik Teleport milik Naruto itu bisa. Bukannya kau sudah mendapat ingatanku. Tetapi kenapa kau tidak hal ini." Jelas Jiraiya pada Hashirama.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan? Menunggu Naruto sadar?" Tanya Hashirama semberi melirik sejenak ke arah Naruto.

"Melihat keadaan Naruto saat ini ... lebih baik kita ke jalan raya terdekat saja." Kata Jiraiya memberikan saran kepada keduanya. Mengingat dirinya sudah hampir separuh hidupnya dihabiskan untuk berkelanan. Jadi pengalamannya dalam hal ini jangan diragukan.

"Untuk apa kita ke jalan raya?" Tanya Hashirama dengan polosnya.

 _Greb!_

Sebuah tangan mahluk astral berwarna biru seketika membungkus tubuh Hashirama. "Bertanya lagi ... akan kuhancurkan tubuhmu." Kata sang pemilik tangan mahluk astral itu dengan nada datarnya. Ia adalah Madara yang kini mengaktifkan _Mangekyou Sharingan_ miliknya dan mendelik Hashirama. Dengan cepat Hashirama mengangguk dengan wajah pucat. "Dobe!" Gumam Madara pelan kemudian menonaktifkan _Mangekyou Sharingan_ miliknya sehingga tangan astral berwarna biru yang memegang tubuh Hashirama menghilang.

"Ayo kalian berdua." Sahut Jiraiya yang kini sudah menaikkan Naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri di atas punggungnya. Madara dan Hashirama mengangguk pelan kemudian mengikuti Jiraiya yang sudah beranjak dari tempatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian akhirnya keempat orang itu berhasil mencapai jalan raya terdekat dari bekas desa _Konohagakure_.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Madara datar kepada Jiraiya. Sedangkan Hashirama hanya diam karena jika ia ingin membuka suara, Madara langsung mendelik kepadanya. "Tunggu ... " Jiraiya mulai menggerakkan tangan kanannya menuju ke saku celana dan mulai mencari sesuatu. Tidak menemukan yang ia cari di saku celananya, Jiraiya beralih ke kantong ninjanya dan hasilnya sama.

"Sial! ... sepertinya seluruh uang milikku ada di Rumah Yasaka-san. Bagaimana dengan kalian berdua?" Tanya Jiraiya kepada keduanya. Madara dan Hashirama pun menggeleng pelan.

"Lihat aku ... " Madara menunjuk dirinya sendiri yang masih mengenakan Armor Shinobi miliknya. "Apa aku terlihat mempunyai uang?"

"Aku juga sama."

Seketika kepala Jiraiya langsung tersentak kebawah mendengar ucapan keduanya. "Memangnya kita mau apakan uang itu Jiraiya?" Tanya Hashirama yang agak takut-takut kepada Madara. Tetapi karena pertanyaan lumayan berbobot, Madara pun ikut menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kita akan gunakan untuk menyewa kendaraan untuk ke Kyoto atau setidaknya ke kota terdekat. Tetapi karena tidak ada satu pun ... " Perkataan Jiraiya seketika terhenti dan melirik Naruto yang berada di punggungnya. " ... coba periksa Naruto, mungkin dia punya." Hashirama yang dekat dengan keduanya mengangguk pelan kemudian mulai menggeledah setiap inci pakaian Naruto hingga ke bagian 'terlarang' yaitu celanan dalam yang membuat Madara ingin muntah melihatnya.

" _Apa kau tidak jijik memeriksa bagian itu ... bagaimana kalau Bocah Sableng itu belum mencuci celana dalam-nya selama tiga hari._ " Madara membatin sweatdrop sambil geleng-geleng kepala. " _Dan mana mungkin ia menaruhnya di situ ... Dasar Dobe_."

"Seperti dia juga tidak punya." Ucap Hashirama lesuh setelah selesai menggeleda setiap inci pakaian Naruto.

"Haaa ... sepertinya kita harus meminta tumpangan ke para pengendara saja kalau begitu." Kata Jiraiya kemudian beranjak ke bahu jalan. Dan sesampainya di sana ia langsung mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke atas untuk memberi tanda kepada para pengendara bahwa mereka membutuhkan tumpangan.

"Tck ... Madara-sama tidak mungkin melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu." Tampaknya sang Uchiha Terakhir tengah masuk ke dalam mode menjunjung tinggi martabatnya yang membuat Hashirama dan Jiraiya dibuat kesal. "Bisa tidak hilangkan Image Uchiha-mu Madara." Bentak Jiraiya. Tampaknya ia dibuat kesal sendiri melihat Madara yang hanya berdiri sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada di belakangnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan tidak ada satupun pengendara yang menghentikan kendaraan mereka di depan ketiganya. "Haa ... Dasar pelit." Gumam Jiraiya mulai kesal saat satu lagi pengendara dengan tidak berprikemanusiaannya menghiraukan mereka. "Apa karena gaya berpakaian kita yaa?" Jiraiya memandang mereka dan hanya Naruto yang mengenakan pakaian khas jaman sekarang. Berbeda dengan dirinya serta Hashirama yang mengenakan armor shinobi.

"Dimana di Teme sialan itu?" Tanya Hashirama yang tidak menemukan keberadaan rivalnya.

"Hey Dua Mahluk aneh ... Aku sudah mendapat tumpangan." Jiraiya dan Hashirama mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kiri dan mendapati Madara sudah berdiri di samping sebuah mobil SUV hitam yang berhenti. Jiraiya dan Hashirama langsung tersenyum sumriah kemudian menghampiri Sang Uchiha Terakhir yang dengan cool-nya berdiri sambil bersikedep dada.

"Hebat juga kau Teme." Puji Jiraiya. Tetapi ketika ia sudah berada tepat di samping mobil SUV, ia langsung sweatdrop melihat sang supir tengah memandang kosong ke arah depan. " _Pantas ... Ia memberikan Genjutsu kepada orang ini, tapi idenya lumayan cerdas juga_." Batin Jiraiya.

Tanpa pikir panjang ketiga (Empat karena Naruto pingsan) langsung masuk ke dalam mobil. Jiraiya duduk tepat di samping pengemudi sedangakn Hashirama, Naruto dan Madara duduk di kursi belakang. Setelah semua penumpang sudah masuk, sang pengendara pun menjalankan mobilnhya. Selama perjalanan, Hashirama tak henti-hentinya memandang kagum tempat-tempat yang mereka lewati. Walaupun beberapa tempat ia sudah lihat di ingatan Jiraiya. Tetapi melihatnya secara langsung memang berbeda dibanding hanya lewat ingatan.

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan!" Bentak Jiraiya ketika melihat sang pengendara dengan tampang kosongnya mengabaikan lampu lalu lintas yang berwarna merah karena saat ini mereka tengah berada di sebuah kota kecil. "Mungkin karena aku memberinya perintah jangan berhenti sebelum kita sampai ke Kyoto." Jelas Madara dengan datar.

"Dasar bodoh ... bisa-bisa kita ditangkap Madara." Ujar Jiraiya sambil mendelik Madara. Dan tampaknya Madara hanya meresponnya dengan gumaman datar khas Uchiha. "Grrr ... cepat perintahkan dia untuk berhenti!" Perintah Jiraiya tegas kepada Madara. Sementara itu Hashirama tiba-tiba menoleh ketika mendengar suara sirine dari arah belakang.

"Hey kalian berdua ... ada yang mengejar mobil kita." Hashirama menunjuk kebelakang lebih tepatnya ke sebuah mobil patroli polisi yang mengejar mereka dengan sirine berbunyi keras. Madara mengalihkan pandangannya ke sopir. "Hey ... tambah kecepatannya!" Perintah Madara tegas dan dibalas anggukan oleh sang supir.

"NANI ... Apa yang kau lakukan Teme-Sialan!" Urat-urat kekesalan Jiraiya terlihat di keningnya. "Kau malah memperburuk keadaan."

"Maa~Maa ... Menghadapi masalah dengan tenang itu terlalu merepotkan." Balas Madara datar dan jelas membuat Jiraiya benar-benar sudah dibatas kesabarannya. Jika saja mereka tidak berada di dalam mobil, Jiraiya sudah dari tadi menghantamkan _Rasengan_ ke wajah tembok Madara.

Adegan kejar-kejaran layaknya didalam Film Fast Furious pun terjadi di jalan tol. Para pengendara yang menyaksikan adegan itu pun dibuat kagum oleh skill pengemudi mobil yang ditumpangi Madara And The Geng. Bahkan ada dari mereka yang merekamnya menggunakan Kamera. Beberapa menit berlalu dan tampaknya Si Bengal Uchiha Madara mulai risih mendengar sirine mobil patroli polisi yang mengejar mereka.

"Grr ... Bisa aku _Katon_ mobil itu?" Tanya Madara datar sembari menunjuk mobil polisi di belakang mereka. "Aku juga ... _Mokuton_ milikku mungkin berguna." Hashirama ikut menimpali. Sementara Jiraiya, jangan ditanya lagi. Wajahnya kini sudah memerah di seluruh bagian tanda bahwa ia sudah benar-benar marah kepada keduanya.

Tampaknya Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak pada mereka. Karena Mobil Polisi yang mengejar mereka mulai memperlambat lajunya, entah karena sang pengendara sudah lelah atau mungkin mobil kehabisan bahan bakar yang membuat mobil itu memperlambat lajunya. Hal itu sontak membuat Jiraiya mengehela nafas. Dan setelah perjalan selama hampir 5 Jam. Akhirnya mereka tiba di kediaman Yasaka Sang Pemimpin Youkai Kitsune. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, Jiraiya langsung masuk dan mengambil pakaian miliknya dan Naruto kemudian pamit kepada sang empunya rumah dan akhirnya melanjutkan perjalan mereka ke Kuoh.

.

.

.

.

.

2 Jam setelah meninggalkan kediaman sang pemimpin Youkai Kitsune. Mobil yang disabotase dengan cera meng-hipnotis sang supir dan didalmnya terdapat Madara and Geng akhirnya tiba di kawasan kota Kuoh. Setelah memutari kawasan kota Kuoh selama 10 menit. Akhirnya mobil SUV itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah apartemen bertingkat dua yang diketahui adalah apartemen milik Naruto.

"Nah ... kita sudah sampai." Ujar Jiraiya dengan nada masih kesal.

Madara dan Hashirama mengangguk pelan lalu membuka pintu dan beranjak keluar dari mobil. Dan tidak lupa Hashirama mengambil dan menaikkan Naruto ke punggungnya. Di sisi Jiraiya, ia langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada supir yang senantiasa berada di depan kemudi yang dari tadi hanya memandang kosong ke arah depan. "Heii Madara ... bagaimana dengannya?" Tanya Jiraiya kepada pemilik rambut raven sepunggung itu.

"Tunggu dan lihat saja apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Madara-sama ... Khukukuku!" Madara berucap dengan bangga sambil bersikedep dada. Tidak lupa ia mengeluarkan tawa psikopat seperti tawa seorang pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang baru saja kabur. "Kau!" Madara memanggil sang supir.

"Pergilah dan terima kasih atas tumpangannya." Kata Madara dan direspon anggukan oleh sang supir tadi. Perlahan mobil SUV itu mulai melaju meninggalkan keempat mahluk yang tengah berdiri pada trotoar di depan apartemen Naruto. Setelah mobil SUV itu mulai menghilang dari pandangan keempatnya, Madara menciptakan handseal sedarhana kemudian bergumam pelan. " **[** _ **Kai**_ **]** "

Hashirama dan Jiraiya pun dibuat geleng-geleng menyaksikan kelakuan dari si Uchiha Madara. Dan dipikiran mereka saat ini adalah bagaimana nasib sang supir saat sadar bahwa ia tengah berada di tempat bernama Kota Kuoh.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima!" Salam Jiraiya yang kini berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk apartemen Naruto.

"Okaeri ... Siapa yaa?" Sebuah suara feminim terdangar menjawab salam Jiraiya dari balik pintu. Dan tak berselang, pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan gadis cantik berambut putih sepinggul. Poni bagian kiri terdapat sebuah jepitan rambut orange sementara poni bagian kanan dibiarkan terjatuh sehingga membingkai wajah imutnya. "Jiraiya-Ojiichan ... NII-CHAN!" Gadis itu seketika berteriak keras ketika mendapati sang kakak kini berada di gendongan pria di belakang Jiraiya.

"APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN NII-CHAN? ... DAN SIAPA MEREKA BERDUA." Gadis itu kembali berteriak sembari menunjuk secara bergantian Madara dan Hashirama. "YANG SATU ITU WAJAHNYA MENYERAMKAN!"

"Buahahahahahah!" Tawa Hashirama dan Jiraiya langsung pecah mendengar teriakan selanjutnya dari sang adik Naruto. Sementara orang yang ditertawai yaitu Madara kini terlihat berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak lepas kendali dan menghancurkan kedua orang di depannya ini menggunakan _Susano'o._

"Ha ha ... Nanti saja dijelaskannya Yuki-chan, sebaiknya kita bawah saja Naruto ke kamarnya dulu." Jelas Jiraiya kepada adik Naruto yang diketahui bernama Yuki. Gadis berambut putih itupun mengangguk dan menuntun Hashirama yang menggendong Naruto menuju ke kamar di lantai dua.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Jiraiya, Yuki, Madara dan Hashirama sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah apartemen Naruto. Dan tanpa menuju lama. Jiraiya langsung menjelaskan mengenai pingsannya Naruto dengan alasan pemuda berambut Dark-Silver itu terlalu memaksakan dirinya saat berlatih. Setelah Yuki menerima alasan tersebut, Jiraiya melanjutkan penjelasannya mengenai Madara dan Hashirama yang mulai sekarang akan tinggal bersama mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu Ojii-chan ... biar Nii-chan saja yang menentukan." Ujar Yuki.

"Anoo ... siapa dia Jiraiya? apa pacar Naruto?" Tanya Hashirama penuh rasa penasaran setelah tersadar bahwa ternyata Naruto tidak tinggal sendirian.

"Ya ampun Dobe ... " Madara geleng-geleng kepala. " ... Jelas-jelas ia memanggil Bocah Sableng dengan sebutan 'Nii-chan' itu berarti dia ini adiknya." Sambung Madara dengan nada datarnya.

"Aree? Sejak kapan-"

Perkataan Hashirama langsung terpotong ketika sebuah lingkaran sihir Gremory muncul tepat di dekat mereka. Madara yang mengetahui bahwa ini adalah pertanda bahwa akan ada Iblis yang keluar dari lingkaran sihir itu langsung mengaktifkan mata andalannya dan berdiri dari sofa tempatnya duduk.

"Iblis!" Desis Madara dingin.

"Madara hentikan!" Jiraiya berusaha menghentika Sang Uchiha sambil memberikan kode berupa mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah Madara. Dari lingkaran sihir itu muncul dua orang berbeda gender yang seketika terkejut melihat Madara yang siap melakukan serangan kepada mereka.

"Dia adalah Maou-Lucifer ... Pemimpin dari Fraksi Iblis." Kata Jiraiya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC!**

 **[TrouBlesome Cut]**

* * *

Haaaa ... Chapter 4 yang penuh akan keGaje-an tingkat tinggi akhirnya selesai juga.

 **AN :** Untuk kalian yang menunggu Fic Uzumaki D. Naruto dan Trio Uzumaki. Saya mohon maaf karena saya tidak akan Meng-Update dalam waktu dekat. Mungkin setelah lebaran baru saya Update. Itu karena dalam seminggu ini saya benar-benar sibuk. Pertama adalah hari Senin s/d Rabu saya akan sibuk menghadapi Tes masuk ke dalam Universitas. Dan hari Kamis ... Tau sendirikan kalau itu sudah hampir lebaran makanya banyak yang harus dipersiapkan.

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Author berterima kasih kepada kalian karena telah **Mereview, Favorite, Follow** ataupun sekedar membaca Fic super berantakan dan Gaje ini.

Akhir kata dari saya tinggalkanlah jejak berupa Review ... Baik tanggapan atau berupa sebuah saran dan akan saya balas melalui PM. Karena Review anda merupakan bahan bakar/penyemangat untuk saya agar melanjutkan Fic ini.

.

.

.

.

 **RootWood Out!**


	5. Perjanjian damai atau

Disclaimer : Saya tidak pernah mengakui kepemilikan atas Naruto, High School DxD ataupun unsur lain dari Anime/Manga yang muncul dalam Fic ini.

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Family, Supernatural, Etc.

Rate M untuk Bahasa dan Storyline

Warning : AU, Typo[s], Miss-Typo[s], EYD [Ejaan Yang Disemrawutkan], Mainstream, OOC [Amat Sangat], OC, Protagonist!Madara, MoreFriendly!Kurama, Etc.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **The Half-Devil Lucifer  
**_

 _ **Arc I - Chapter 5 : Perjanjian Damai Atau..?**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Pukk!_**

Sebuah lengan kekar tiba-tiba menyentuh pundak Madara. Akan tetapi pria bermarga Uchiha itu tidak menoleh sama sekali hingga...

"Hentikan Madara!"

Dua buah kosakata yang diucapkan penuh penekanan sontak membuat Madara langsung menoleh kebelakang. Madara hafal betul jika orang yang menepuk pundak sudah dalam mode seriusnya. Itulah kenapa ia langsung menoleh kebelakang.

"Lepaskan Hashirama!"

Balasan yang amat sangat datar dilontarkan Madara kepada orang bernama Hashiram untuk segera melepaskan lengan pria itu dari pundaknya. Namun yang dilakukan oleh Hashirama malah sebaliknya, Sahabatnya itu malah mengeratkan pegangan tangan kanannya pada pundak Madara.

"Kubilang lepaskan Hashirama!" Sepasang iris merah darah yang terdapat pola aneh kini berkibar dengan gagah di wajah datar Madara untuk memperjelas isyarat yang ia berikan untuk Hashirama.

Rahang Hashirama sedikit mengeras melihat Madara sudah mengaktifkan mata _Mangekyo Sharingan_ yang umur kebangkitannya baru seumuran biji jagung. "Hentikan Madara, keadaan Naruto belum kita tau pasti apa dia baik-baik saja dan kini kau ingin menambah masalah lagi? Dimana Madara yang kukenal tenang menghadapi masalah?" Dan seakan tidak mau kalah oleh sahabat sekaligus rivalnya, Hashirama pun menaikkan sekitar 50 persen tekanan charaknya sebagai kode keras untuk Madara kalau dirinya tidak kalah serius untuk menghentikan Pria Uchiha satu ini.

Tekanan udara pada ruangan seketika menurun drastis. Jiraiya dan Yuki pun kesulitan untuk bernafas, sedangkan kedua Iblis yang belum mengerti apa yang terjadi memilih diam walaupun tekanan chakra yang Hashirama keluarkan sedikit berpengaruh pada keduanya.

'Kekuatan macam apa ini... udara di rungan ini tiba-tiba menipis.'

Salah satu dari kedua Iblis itu membatin sambil memperhatikan sumber dari tekanan ini. Beberapa menit kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Madara. 'Mata orang itu juga memancarkan kekuatan yang setara dengan tekanan ini... Siapa sebenarnya mereka? Dan apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto-kun?'

"Kalian berdua hentikan!"

Madara dan Hashirama secara bersamaan menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Jiraiya menatap tajam mereka.

"Jiraiya?" Seru Madara dan Hashirama secara bersamaan sambil melototi sang Pertapa katak tanda bahwa kedua Shinobi ini marah karena tatapan tajam Gama Sannin itu.

"Apa kalian ingin adik Naruto mati kehabisan udara, Haaa?!" Pertanyaan monoton dilontarkan Jiraiya kepada keduanya.

Hashirama yang sadar akan pertanyaan dari Jiraiya seketika menurunkan tekanan chakra miliknya hingga level terendah. Pengguna Mokuton lalu menatap tajam Madara yang masih mengkibarkan mata andalan pria itu.

"Cih!" Decihan kecil tanda ketidaksukaan pada tatapan Hashirama keluar dari mulut Madara. Dan tak berselang beberapa detik, kedua iris merah darah berpola hitam aneh Madara kembali menjadi Onix kelam, sekelam langit malam hari dimana pembantai penduduk _Konohagakure_.

"Haaa... Haaa... Haaa..." Sebuah suara nafas yang tersenggal-senggal tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah belakang Jiraiya.

"Yuki-chan..." Jiraiya secepatnya menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Yuki tengah memegang dada sambil mengatur nafas. "...Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

Yuki mengerutkan bibir mungilnya sejenak lalu kembali mengatur nafasnya. "Haa... Haa... Kedua orang itu menakutkan, terutama yang..." Yuki menjeda ucapannya lalu mengarahkan dengan pelan jari telunjuknya pada Madara. "...yang berponi menyeramkan itu."

Madara yang mendengar ucapan Yuki sedikit kesal. Sedangkan Hashirama, wajah seriusnya barusan sudah menghilang entah kemana digantikan wajah yang sedikit memerah karena berusaha menahan tawanya agar tidak keluar yang disebabkan panggilan Yuki kepada Madara yang menurutnya lucu, akan tetapi beberapa detik kemudian...

"Pffffttt...Hahaha...BWAHAHAHAHAHA~" Tawa Hashirama sudah tidak bisa lagi ia tahan dan dengan kurang ajarnya langsung ia keluarkan hingga menggema di ruangan itu. Sambil tertawa Hashirama tidak lupa menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Haa...Ha...Ha...Sudah aku bilang'kan, potong ponimu itu Madara."

Kendutan berukuran kecil muncul di pipi sebelah kiri Madara mendengar saran kelewat bodah dari Hashirama. "Diam kau Dobe! Wajahmu itu yang perlu dipermak! Pantas saja di desa tidak ada wanita yang mau dekat-dekat denganmu." Dengan wajah dan nada mengejek, Madara mengeluarkan salah satu senjata pamungkasnya untuk mengembalikan ejekan dari Hashirama dan hasilnya.

 ** _Doeng!_**

Kebiasaan buruk dari kecil Hashirama yang sampai sekarang belum juga menghilang kembali muncul ketika Madara mengucapkan ejekan barusan kepada dirinya. Kini terlihat sang pemimpin desa _Konogakure_ itu tengah menundukan kepala dengan aura suram mengepul di atas kepalanya.

"Kau keterlaluan mengunkit masalah itu, Madara!" Gumam Hashirama dengan nada depresi dan sekarang kanji-kanji aneh beterbangan ke segala arah dari kepala Hashirama melewati aura suram di atasnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menyimpan kebiasan kelewat bodoh itu Dobe?" Kebiasan bodoh dari Hashirama yang dimaksud itu pun membuat Madara mengoceh tidak jelas perihal keadaan sahabatnya ini. Akan tetapi Hashirama tetap melakukan hal itu.

"Cepat hilangkan kalau tidak kubakar kau!" Bentak Madara setelahnya dengan kepala membesar disertai wajah konyol khas Uchiha Madara.

Dua Iblis berdarah murni yang sedari tadi hanya diam, kini dilanda sweatdrop melihatnya. 'Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?' Tanya keduanya dalam hati masih dengan sweatdrop mereka.

Tidak jauh beda dengan kedua Iblis itu, Jiraiya pun dilanda sweatdrop disertai keringat besar yang muncul di belakan kepalanya. 'Ada apa dengan dua orang bodoh ini?'

.

.

.

Beberapa menit setelah itu.

Perdebatan yang awalnya tegang lalu berubah konyol yang dilakukan oleh Hashirama dan Madara akhirnya terselesaikan, baik Hashirama maupun Madara kini duduk di sofa panjang yang sama, namun tidak ada sama sekali dari mereka yang mengeluarkan suara dikarenakan kekesalan kepada satu sama lain.

Sedangkan Jiraiya, ia akhirnya sadar bahwa perdebatan tadi membuat dirinya melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Jika saja di ruangan itu tidak ada Madara, Hashirama dan Yuki. Maka sudah pasti dirinya akan membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding karena melupakan hal yang baru ia sadari. Dalam gerakan cukup lambat, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Madara dan Hashirama yang duduk didepannya menuju kebelakang.

"Hehe... Maaf Sirzechs-dono, Grayfia-san!" Jiraiya tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk bagian belakang surai keperakan miliknya.

"Tidak apa Jiraiya-san." Sirzechs tersenyum maklum, sedangkan Grayfia hanya mengangguk pelan dengan wajah datar disertai gumaman datar. "Hn."

Senyum maklum dari Sang _Maou-Lucifer_ membuat Jiraiya menghela nafas lega, ia kemudian memutar kembali tubuhnya yang tengah duduk di sofa menghadap ke Yuki, adik Naruto. " _Nee..._ Yuki-chan...Sebaiknya kau ke kamar dan temani Naruto, aku dan Sirzechs-dono ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

"Ba-Baik Ojii-chan!" Dengan wajah agak ketakutan dan melirik Madara sejenak, Yuki mengangguk paham dan langsung berdiri dari sofa yang ia duduki dan dengan langkah kecil Adik dari Naruto berjalan menuju tangga untuk mencapai lantai 2 tempat kamar Naruto terbaring tidak sadarkan diri.

Setelah Yuki sudah berada di ujung tangga, Jiraiya mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke Sirzechs dan Grayfia. "Silahkan Sirzechs-dono... Grayfia-sana!" Jiraiya berdiri dari sofa sambil mempersilahkan kedua Iblis berdarah murni itu untuk duduk pada sofa tempat ia dan Yuki tadi duduki.

Madara sedikit kesal melihat Jiraiya yang terlihat sangat sopan dan menghormati keduanya. " _Kau membuatku kesal saja Jiraiya... Bisa-bisanya kau begitu hormat pada mahluk yang telah membantai penduduk desa kita_." Dan tanpa sepengetahuan semua yang berada di ruangan itu, Madara mengepal kuat-kuat tangan kirinya yang ia letakkan di samping paha.

"Tidak usah seformal itu Jiraiya-san."

Kekesalan Madara semakin menjadi-jadi ketika mendengar ucapan Sirzechs yang menurutnya hanya sebuah alibi untuk menutupi kesalahan sang Maou-Lucifer perihal pembantaian penduduk Konoha.

.

.

.

Kini Sirzechs dan Grayfia duduk pada sofa panjang dan didepannya. Jiraiya, Hashirama dan Madara duduk bersama pada satu sofa. Pandangan Sang Maou-Lucifer tidak pernah lepas dari Madara dan Hashirama yang saat pertama kali kesini sudah menarik perhatiannya.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan kami sehingga sejak kau duduk tidak pernah berhenti menatap kami seperti itu?" Tanpa ada rasa hormat sedikit pun kepada Sang Maou-Lucifer _,_ Madara bertanya dengan wajah dan suara datarnya.

Sebuah pelototan tajam langsung diterima oleh Madara atas ucapannya barusan yang berasal dari Jiraiya. "Oii... Madara dimana-"

"Dengar ini Jiraiya!" Madara tiba-tiba memotong ucapan dari Jiraiya, ia lalu menyadarkan punggung pada sandaran sofa dan kedua lengan Madara kini menyilang pada dada, tidak lupa memasanga wajah datar. "Tidak peduli siapa, apa jabatannya... Selama aku belum mempercayainya, maka jangan harap aku akan member hormat sedikit pun." Tatapan Madara seketika berubah dingin ketika pandangannya tertuju pada Sirzechs dan Grayfia.

"Apalagi jika mereka adalah bagian dari fraksi yang telah-"

"Hentikan Madara!" Secara bersamaan Jiraiya dan Hashirama tiba-tiba memotong ucapan dari Uchiha terakhir itu.

"Maa-Maa... Tidak apa Jiraiya-san, malah orang seperti dialah..." Sirzechs melirik Madara dan tersenyum tipis "...menurutku patut diikuti. Tidak membeda-bedakan siapa dan apa jabatan seseorang."

"Hn."

Jiraiya hanya mendesah melihat respon Madara untuk ucapan Sirzechs yang menurutnya benar-benar tidak ada rasa hormatnya sama sekali. Tapi apa mau dikata, itu sudah menjadi sifat bawaan dari seorang Uchiha macam Madara. Setelah itu, pandangan Jiraiya beralih ke Sirzechs.

"Baiklah Sirzechs-san... Bisa kita langsung ke intinya saja, ada apa gerangan tiba-tiba anda berkunjung kesini?"

"Sebelum aku mengatakan maksudku kesini, bisakah Jiraiya-san mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Naruto-kun?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Jiraiya, Sirzechs malah melempar balik pertanyaan yang baru ia sadari karena setahunya, jika ia ataupun Grayfia berkunjung ke sini. Maka Naruto pasti segera menemui mereka. Berbeda dengan sekarang dan ditambah lagi ucapan Jiraiya barusan yang memerintahkan Yuki untuk menemani Naruto semakin menambah rasa penasarannya.

"Haaaaaaaa..." Jiraiya mendesah panjang sambil berpikir untuk memulai dari mana ia akan bercerita. Tak ayal hal itu membuat Sirzechs penasaran begitupula Grayfia namun bisa ditutupi dengan wajah datar.

"Ada apa Jiraiya-san? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto-kun dan juga..." Pandangan Sirzechs sejenak ia alihkan pada Madara dan sesudah itu, kembali ke Jiraiya. "... Apa maksud dari kejadian tadi itu."

Sebelum Jiraiya mulai menjelaskan, ia mengalihkan wajahnya menatap Hashirama dan Madara. Seolah mengetahui apa arti dari tatapan dari Jiraiya, kedua orang yang merupakan Rival Abadi sekaligus sahabat itu mengangguk dengan ekspresi wajah berbeda.

"Baiklah! Jadi kalian ingin aku yang memulai?"

"Hn!" Sebuah gumaman ambigu dikeluarkan oleh Sang Uchiha. Sedangkan Hashirama mengangguk untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aaaah ... Dasar Anda ini!"

Setelah mengumpat kedua orang di sampingnya, Jiraiya mengembalikan pandangannya pada kedua Iblis yang tengah duduk pada sofa di depannya. "Mengenai Naruto dan kejadian tadi... Sebenarnya saling berkaitan."

"Memang apa yang terjadi?" Sirzechs menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya kemudian menyandarkan dagu pada tangan yang menyatu itu.

"Begini... Anda tau 'kan perihal kekuatan yang kumiliki di dalam tubuhku?"

"Ya tentu saja."

Sebuah tatapan tajam setajam silet langsung didapatkan oleh Jiraiya yang berasal dari Hashirama dan Madara. Tatapan itu bukan tanpa sebab dikeluarkan oleh keduanya, pasalnya dari pertanyaan Jiraiya. Madara dan Hashirama akhirnya mulai mengerti kenapa _Konohagakure_ bisa ditemukan oleh _Old-Faction Maou_.

"Akhirnya aku mengerti kenapa _Konoha_ bisa ditemukan...Ternyata penyebab semua ini adalah kau Jiraiya!" Madara hendak berdiri dari sofa dengan _Mangekyo Sharingan_ yang entah sejak kapan diaktifkan olehnya kini berkibar dan siap untuk melakukan tugasnya.

"Tunggu Madara!"

"Apa lagi yang perlu ditunggu, Huh? Orang yang menyebabkan _Konoha_ diserang sudah ada di depan mataku." Madara berdiri dari sofa yang ia duduki, sebuah tatapan dingin yang semakin terlihat mengerikan dengan mata penuh dengan kebencian besar miliknya kini terarah tepat ke Jiraiya.

"Hashirama!...Apa yang lagi yang kau tunggu! "

'Mata itu lagi!' Sirzechs kembali membatin penuh rasa penasaran, apalagi kekuatan Mangekyo Sharingan Madara kali ini lebih kuat dibanding yang tadi dan itu membuat Sirzechs memprediksikan jika mata Madara itu memiliki kekuatan yang lumayan besar.

Hashirama hendak mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh Madara. Akan tetapi, sebelum Hashirama berdiri dan melakukan sesuatu Jiraiya terlebih dahulu mengeluarkan suara. "Aku bilang tunggu!"

"Huh? Tunggu katamu?" Kesabaran Madara akhirnya mencapai puncaknya, kedua lengan Sang Uchiha kini bergerak menuju ke depan dan siap menciptakan sebuah _handseal_. Madara sudah tidak peduli lagi mereka berada dimana asalkan dia bisa menghajar Jiraiya.

"Tunggu Madara! Biarkan Jiraiya menjelaskannya, aku yakin dia bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu."

Di luar dugaan Madara ternyata Hashirama malah memerintahkan Sang Uchiha untuk menunggu sama seperti perintah Jiraiya barusan dan hal ini sontak membuat Madara heran karena bisa-bisanya Hashirama malah menyuruhnya menunggu penjelasan dari Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya adalah orang pertama dan satu-satunya penduduk Konoha yang meninggalkan desa hanya untuk mengembara dan menulis buku bodoh miliknya. Jadi sudah pasti dialah penyebab Iblis-Iblis sialan itu mengetahui keberadaan kita."

Hashirama mendesah pelan dengan mata tertutup kala perkataan datar Madara tergiang jelas di telinganya. "Tapi bisa saja bukan dia penyebabnya!" Hashirama mengerjap. Jari telunjuk tangan kanannya lalu ia posisikan di depan wajah. "Kenapa? … Itu karena Jiraiya termasuk orang bisa dipercaya."

"Haaa..." Alis kiri Madara terangkat. "Terpecaya? Mana buktiknya?"

"Hanya Sirzechs-dono dan Grayfia-san yang mengetahui perihal kekuatanku!" Jiraiya tiba-tiba membuka suara kembali setelah diam beberapa saat menyaksikan dua Rival itu. "Bukannya kau sudah mendapat ingatanku? Jangan-jangan ingatan yang kau ambil tidak semuanya!"

"Cih!" Madara mendecih pelan sambil menonaktifkan Mangekyo Sharingan miliknya, dan tak berapa lama ia kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa tanda bahwa ia paham atas ucapan Jiraiya karena memang Madara sudah melihat semua ingatan Jiraiya.

Beralih ke sisi sofa di depan ketiga shinobi itu, Sirzehs yang mendengar jelas pembicaraan ketiganya tiba-tiba menyipitkan mata. "Tunggu dulu..." Secara serentak pandangan ketiga manusia itu langsung tertuju padanya. "... Apa kalian berdua juga memiliki kekuatan bernama Chakra yang sama dengan Jiraiya?"

"I-Iya!" Dengan suara sedikit gagap, Jiraiya menjawab pertanyaan dari Sirzechs. "Ma-Maaf telah membohongi anda perihal kekuatanku, Sirzechs-dono."

"Sebenarnya manusia yang memiliki kekuatan [Chakra] ada banyak… Akan tetapi..." Jiraiya menjeda kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan membuat Sirzechs dan Grayfia semakin penasaran.

Karena bosan menunggu Jiraiya, Madara memajukan kepala sambil mendesah berat. "Teman, Keluarga dan Manusia Pengguna Chakra selain kami sudah dimusnahkan olah Fraksi kalian... Para Iblis!" Jelas Pria berambut Raven tersebut dan tidak lupa memberi penekanan cukup keras pada dua kata terakhir.

Sirzechs dan Grayfia membulatkan mata mereka secara bersamaan mendengar fakta bahwa ratusan atau bahkan ribuan nyawa baru saja melayang di tangan Fraksi Iblis. "A-Apa kau tidak bercanda?" Tanya Sirzechs kepada The Last Uchiha.

Madara menggeleng pelan. "Aku bukanlah Iblis seperti kalian yang pandai berbohong..." lalu ia menatap sinis kedua Iblis di depannya. "...Brengsek!"

Mata Sirzechs melebar sempurna dan pupilnya terlihat mengecil, ia syok mendengar bawahannya telah melakukan kejahatan berupa pembantaian ribuan manusia pengguna chakra. Sedangkan Grayfia malah menggertakan gigi karena kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Madara.

"Hey Manusia Kurang Ajar!... Jaga ucapan-"

"Diam kau, Jalang!" Potong Madara dengan suara membentak.

Grayfia kembali menggertakan gigi. Ia pun menikatkan tekanan Aura Iblisnya untuk mengintimidasi Madara. Belum sempat mengeluarkan balasannya, Grayfia menoleh ke arah kanan ketika merasa tangannya disentuh oleh seseorang.

Di samping kanan Grayfia, Sirzechs menggeleng pelan. "Selaku pemimpin dari Fraksi Iblis... Saya meminta maaf atas apa yang bawahanku telah lakukan."

"Tunggu!" Jiraiya memajukan tubuhnya dan menaikkan tangan kanan. "Yang melakukan serangan adalah Old-Faction Maou, Sirzechs-dono... Jadi ini sepenuhnya bukan kesalahan anda."

"Lalu kapan itu terjadi? Kenapa aku tidak mengetahuinya?"

Jiraiya mengembalikan posisi tubuhnya seperti semula. "Itu terjadi malam kemarin." Jiraiya mengarahkan pupilnya sedikit ke kiri melirik Sang Pemimpin Desa Konohagakure dan tangan kanan sekaligus sahabat Sang Pemimpin Desa itu. "Hashirama... Madara! Lebih baik kau yang menceritakannya... Aku tidak terlalu tahu kronologis penyerangannya."

Orang bernama Hashirama mengangguk, mengusap dagu sejenak lalu menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada. "Sebelum memulai,... Pertama-tama perkenalkan namaku Senju Hashirama, Pemimpin Generasi ke XX Desa Konoha tempat tinggal para manusia yang memiliki kemampuan chakra." Hashirama lalu menepuk pundak sang Sahabat yang duduk di samping kirinya. "Dan sahabatku ini adalah Uchiha Madara,... Dia adalah tangan kananku di pemerintahan desa Konoha."

Madara mendengus kecil sambil memandang datar Hashirama. "Konoha tidak usah kau sebut-sebut... Sekarang desa itu sudah hilang, Dobe!"

"Salam kenal Hashirama-dono... Madara-san... Aku Sirzechs Gremory pemimpin Fraksi Iblis dan dia..." Sang Maou-Lucifer menunjuk [Queen] di Peeragenya. "Grayfia Lucifuge-"

"Kepala Maid di kediaman Sirzechs-sama!" Potong Maid berambut perak yang membuat Sirzechs mendesah pelan.

Hashirama mengangguk membenarkan lalu mengembalikan pandangannya ke depan dan mulai menceritakan kronologis penyerang Old-Faction Maou terhadap Desa Konoha. Selama mendengarkan cerita dari Hashirama, Sirzechs dan Grayfia hanya bisa diam sambil membayangkan seberapa buruk pemusnahan penduduk desa Konoha dari cerita Hashirama.

Sirzechs mengusap dagu lalu bertanya kepada Hashirama. "Kalau boleh siapa yang memimpin penyerangan itu?" Tanya Maou-Lucifer yang tampaknya penasaran siapa yang bisa memusnahkan puluhan penduduk Konoha dalam satu serangan yang baru saja ia dengan dari cerita Hashirama.

"Si Wanita Jalang berkacamata yang mungkin sudah mati di tangan bocah Sableng... Katerea Leviathan!" Jawab Madara dengan suara agak terdengar dingin karena orang yang dia sebut adalah Iblis yang telah membunuh adiknya, Uchiha Izuna.

"Sudah kuduga!" Respon Sirzechs sambil manggut-manggut memegang dagunya. "Jadi mereka meminta bantuan kalian untuk merebut tahta mereka yang berhasil direbut oleh kami Anti Old-Faction Maou."

"Sekali lagi... Aku menyesal akan apa yang menimpa desa anda... aku tidak menyangka efek dari Perang Saudara akan menjadi seburuk ini." Sirzechs lalu menyatukan kedua tangannya lalu meletakkan dagu tepat di atas tangan yang bersatu itu. "Lalu apa yang akan kalian bertiga lakukan?... Bagaimana jika kita bekerja sama untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini bersama-bersama."

Hashirama dan Madara saling memandang satu sama lain. Hashirama mengangguk sedangkan Madara menggeleng. Setelah selesai, Hashirama mengembalikan pandangannya ke Maou-Lucifer. "Beri kami waktu untuk menentukannya Sirzechs-san."

Madara memberi respon datar ucapan dari Hashirama dan Sirzechs. "Hn benar! Dan nanti apabila kerjasama kita sudah terjalin... itupun kalau kami setuju." Dan beberapa saat kemudian ia menyeringai. "Apa jaminan bahwa kau ataupun bawahanmu tidak ada yang berhianat?"

"Kepala saya yang menjadi jaminannya!" Balas Maou Lucifer dengan nada tegas. Grayfia selaku istri dari Sirzehs dibuat khawatir dengan keputusan sang suami karena masih ada beberapa bawahannya yang sepertinya tidak mau menurut pada perintah Sirzechs.

"A-Apa anda yakin Sirzechs-sama?" Tanya Maid berambut silver berusaha agar Sirzechs mau memikirkan apa yang barusan ia ucapankan. Dan tanpa ragu-ragu Sirzechs menanganggukkan kepala tanda ia yakin akan hal yang ia ucapkan barusan.

"Baiklah!" Uchiha Madara pun menyeringai puas akan respon Sirzechs.

Setelahnya, Hashirama melanjutkan cerita penyerangan itu hingga memakan waktu selama hampir 3 jam.

Setelah selesai dan membicarakan perihal kerja sama nanti. Sirzechs memberitahukan tujuannya kesini hanya untuk menemui Naruto, akan tetapi kondisi dari Naruto yang tidak memungkinkan untuk diajak berbicara membuat Sirzechs dan Grayfia menunda hal itu dan kembali ke Underworld untuk melanjutkan tugas mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya,

"Hoaaammmzzzz... pagi yang lumayan indah!"

Seorang pria tinggi dengan kulit kecokelatan dan bermata gelap. Dia memiliki rambut panjang sampai pinggang hitam biasanya ditata di pinggiran berpisah dari pusat yang membingkai wajahnya, berdiri di balkon lantai dua Apartemen Naruto sambil mengusap-ngusap wajahnya yang baru saja bangun dari tidur cantiknya. Ia adalah Hashirama.

"Tidak biasanya kau bangun sepagi ini Dobe!... apa karena pengaruh perkotaan?"

Pria berambut Raven sepunggung yang masih mengenakan piyama bermotif kipas berwarna merah hitam tiba-tiba menghampiri sang pria yang dipanggil Dobe.

"Entahlah Madara!" Hashirama merenggankan beberapa anggota tubuhnya yang masih kaku. Dengan tangan saling bertautan di atas kepala, ia menoleh ke samping kanan dimana orang bernama Madara berdiri. "Semalam... aku benar-benar tidak percaya Sirzechs-san dengan mudahnya menjadikan kepalanya jaminan."

"Hn... Aku tidak peduli, tapi jika sampai nanti hal yang ia maksud terjadi... maka aku tidak akan ragu memotong lehernya dan memanggang kepala merahnya itu." Madara memberi respon datar kepada Hashirama.

Hashirama sedikit merinding mendengar ucapan dari sahabatnya. "Kau berlebihan Teme! Dan dimana Ji... Apa ini?" Hashirama tiba-tiba terkejut melihat Madara menyerahkan selembar kertas yang mencurigakan.

"Aku menemukannya di depan pintu kamarku! kurasa kertas itu milik Si Bejat Tak Bermoral itu."

Hashirama mengangguk pelan lalu membuka lipatan kertas berukuran A4 itu dan mulai membacanya.

* * *

 _Yo Teme... Dobe... Bagaimana tidur kalian?_

 _Jika kalian sudah menemukan kertas ini. Itu artinya aku sudah berada jauh dari Apartemen Naruto. Aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkan kalian bertiga untuk melakukan pekerjaan kita nanti. Tapi, aku terpaksa melakukan hal ini untuk mengumpulkan informasi sebanyak-banyaknya perihal penyerangan Konoha dan lokasi para Iblis Old-Faction Maou agar mempermudah tugas kalian mencapai tujuan dari Kaguya-sama._

 _Sang Hebat Jiraiya!_

* * *

"Dobe... berikan kertas itu!" Perintah Madara datar.

Hashirama memberikan kertas itu kepada Madara. "Kau mau apa?"

"Dasar Orang Tua Kurang Kerjaan... Tak Bermoral... Otak Mesum Sialan! Aku bersumpah akan membakar novel konyolnya itu!" Dan tepat setelah menyumpah serapah Sang Pertapa Genit, Madara membakar kertas yang ia pegang dengan [Chakra Katon] miliknya.

"Kau berlebihan menyumpahi Jiraiya."

"Cih! Aku malah ingin menyumpahinya mati kehabisan darah karena mengintip wanita!"

"Baiklah... Baiklah!" Kata Hashirama yang sudah sweatdrop mendengar sumpah Madara yang tadi. "Lalu..."

"Lalu apa Dobe?"

"... Apa yang kita harus lakukan sekarang?"

Kedua Shinobi itu pun melongo memikirkan hal ini.

"JIRAIYA SIALAN!"

Keduanya pun berteriak keras sampai-sampai satu kota Kuoh dapat mendengar teriakan barusan. Saking kerasnya sampai-sampai membangunkan seorang pemuda berambut coklat hingga kesal karena mimpi mesum pemuda itu terganggu.

.

.

"Si Sialan itu!" Madara mengepal kuat-kuat kedua tangannya. "Dia pergi tanpa menjelaskan apa yang harus kita lakukan selama tinggal disini, Cih!"

"Oh aku tau!" Sebuah bohlam berukuran kecil mencuat dari kepala Hashirama. "Bagaimana kalau kita berkeliling kota ini, Nee bagaimana Madara?"

"Lalu kita meninggalkan Bocah Sableng dan adiknya sendirian disini? Otakmu kau simpan dimana Dobe?" Madara menggeleng-gelengkan kepala bersurai ravennya. "Apa kau lupa ucapan si tomat kemarin tentang kota ini?"

"Aku tau Teme! Kota ini mungkin dihuni beberapa dengan mahluk-mahluk Supernatural kan?"

Madara mengangguk dengan wajah datar lalu mengusap-ngusap dagu. "Sebaiknya kita tunggu saja Naruto sadar... Ayo kita lihat si Bocah Sableng itu!" Madara berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemen diikuti Hashirama dan tujuan mereka adalah kamar Naruto. "Dan jangan lupa cek seluruh isi gulungan penyimpanan di samping tempat tidur Naruto... disana aku menyimpan beberapa dokumen penting dan semua gulungan Jutsu-Jutsu desa, Dobe!"

'Sebenarnya siapa yang Pemimpn sih?' Batin Hashirama bertanya-tanya kenapa dia yang diperintah Madara bukannya sebaliknya

.

.

.

.

.

Di atas sebuah bangunan tertinggi di Kuoh terlihat dua orang tengah memandang pemandangan pagi Kota Kuoh. Sebuah seringai pun disungging kedua orang itu. Salah dari mereka yang duduk di pagar pembatas atap bangunan menoleh ke langit pagi yang masih sedikit gelap.

"Hmnnn... Sepetirnya kota ini sebentar lagi menjadi medan pertempuran." Gumam orang yang duduk pada pagar pembatas.

"Cih! bukannya itulah tujuan kita kesini, dasar bodoh!" Balas orang yang berdiri di belakang orang duduk itu. "Dan aku tak menyangka kau tega menghianati rekan-rekanmu... Orochimaru!"

Orang bernama Orochimaru itu pun menoleh kebelakang dan memandang sinis orang dibelakangnya. "Khukukukukuku... Aku rela mengorbankan segalanya demi terwujudnya impianku." Ia lalu mengembalikan pandangannya ke depan.

'Bahkan kau pun bisa saja aku korbankan, Dasar bodoh!' Dan secara bersamaan, Orochimaru dan orang yang berdiri di belakang pria berkulit pucat itu membatin hal sama sambil menyeringai.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **[TrouBlesome Cut]**

* * *

Oke ... Saya minta maaf karena hampir 2 bulan tidak Update... Mungkin beberapa dari kalian sudah mengetahui alasannya Heheheh. Dan di Fic ini... Orochimaru... Ular Satu ini muncul ikut ambil bagian dan Perannya mungkin berlangsung lama. Dan siapa orang di belakang Orochimaru... Itu masih Rahasia He He He...

Chapter ini mungkin kependekan. Word cuma 3K... Itu karena Chapter ini merupakan penutup Arc I ini.

Oke... Mungkin itu saja yang perlu saya sampaikan. Terakhir... Saya mengucapkan Terima Kasih telah Menunggu... Fav... Follow... Me-Review... Ataupun sekedar membaca Fic ini.

.

RootWood Out!


	6. Arc II : Gagak seksi

**RootWood In!**

Disclaimer : Saya tidak pernah mengakui kepemilikan atas Naruto dan High School DxD ataupun unsur dari Anime/Manga lain yang muncul dalam Fic ini. Saya hanya meminjam apa yang diperlukan untuk membuat Fic ini.

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Family, Supernatural, Mistery, Romance [Maybe], Etc.

Rate : M untuk Bahasa dan Storyline.

Pair : Akan muncul dengan sendirinya.

Warning : Semi-AU, Typo[s], Miss-Typo[s], Bahasa Gado-Gado, Mainstream, OOC [Jelas], OC, Protagonist!Madara, MoreFriendly!Kurama, Yang Jelas Gaje serta Berantakan, DLL.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _The Half-Devil Lucifer_**

 ** _Arc II : Awal dari semua masalah!_**

 _ **Chapter 6 : Gagak Seksi [Da-Tenshi]**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari semenjak kepergian Jiraiya meninggalkan duo maut Konoha, Madara dan Hashirama di apartemen Naruto. Dalam tiga hari itu pula Naruto belum juga pulih dari tidur kelewatnya cantiknya atau pingsan. Itu adalah akibat dari penggunaan Tehnik 'Unlimited Full Power' Senjutsu milik Naruto yang membuat seluruh organ dalam tubuhnya bekerja secara maksimal hingga melewati batas dan hasilnya organ-organ dalam Naruto memerlukan waktu paling cepat 3 hari untuk kembali pulih walaupun sudah dibantu oleh Kurama yang berada di dalam tubuh Naruto.

Dalam tiga hari itu pula Madara hampir mati kebosanan karena tidak pernah meninggalkan apartemen Naruto sejengkal pun. Ditambah lagi pemandangan wajah sahabatnya yang tidak henti-hentinya menampakkan kebodohan yang kelewat bersemangat dan riuh apalagi bersama adik Naruto semakin memperparah keadaan. The Last Uchiha sebenarnya mempunyai hobi berburu dengan elang, akan tetapi elang kesayangannya sudah mati dengan sangat terpaksa Madara hanya bisa berdiam diri di apartemen Naruto sambil menonton TV sepanjang hari. Dan hal itu membuat apartemen Naruto jadi seperti kapal pecah karena baik Madara ataupun Hashirama tidak pernah membereskan apa yang mereka perbuat. Walaupun ada adik Naruto yang selalu membersihkan apartemen. Tapi kejadian sama tetap terjadi karena Madara dan Hashirama bosan tidak tau mau melakukan apa dan malas membereskan apa yang mereka perbuat.

Namun, hari ini merupakan hari dimana baik Madara, Yuki ataupun Hashirama mau tidak mau harus keluar apartemen. Hashirama yang saat ini tengah mempersiapkan makan malam mengenakan pakaian merah-nya tanpa armor pelindung melainkan apron. Ketika pria Senju ini membuka pintu kulkas, ia seketika melongo menatap isinya.

Bahan makanan mereka sudah habis.

"Oiii, Madara!" Teriakan Hashirama tiba-tiba menggema di pelosok apartemen Naruto. Namun, tidak ada yang membalas teriakan dari Pengguna Mokuton.

Di ruang santai terlihat Madara tengah asik tiduran di sofa sambil mencari channel yang mungkin bisa menghilangkan kebosanan si Uchiha muka tembok satu ini.

"Oooiiiiiiii... MADARAAAAAAAAAAA!" Hashirama kembali berteriak keras.

"Cih..." Madara bangkit dari acara tiduran dan memutar tubuhnya ke arah pintu dapur. "Kau berisik sekali, Dobe... Ada apa sih?" Tanya Madara datar namun berbeda dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat kesal karena acara bersantainya diganggu si 'idiot' Hashirama.

Kepala Hashirama tiba-tiba muncul dari balik dinding pada pintu menuju dapur. "Madara..." Pemimpin Konoha menggantung kalimatnya dan dengan memasang wajah lesuh, setelah itu Hashirama memperlihatkan piring kosong pada Madara. "... Kita kehabisan bahan makanan di kulkas."

Madara mendengus karena Hashirama hanya mau menyampaikan hal sepele macam itu. Madara hendak kembali berbaring sambil berkata. "Cih... Itu masalahmu, aku masih-"

"Bahan makanan untuk Inarizushi juga." Potong Pengguna Mokuton cepat.

Belum sempat tiduran di sofa tadi, Madara langsung memandang Hashirama tidak percaya sambil berkedip beberapa kali lalu, "APAA... Jangan bercanda Hashirama!" Madara berteriak keras kelewat OOC dengan wajah konyol tidak percaya. Bagi si Uchiha ini, tidak ada Inarizushi dalam sehari sama saja dengan berciuman dengan Hashirama selama 1 menit. Benar?

Madara segera berdiri dan memandang serius sahabatnya. "Kalau begitu... Cepat buka kain aneh itu dan temani aku keluar!"

"Are?... Kita mau kemana?... Lalu bagaimana dengan peringatan Sirzechs-san?... Naruto dan Yuki-chan dirumah ini?" Karena belum paham apa maksud Madara. Hashirama langsung memberondong pertanyaan ke sahabatnya.

"Banyak tanya kau, Dobe... Abaikan saja si kepala merah dan bocah sableng itu!" Madara segera beranjak dari sofa tadi menuju ke tangga dan memanggil adik Naruto. "Dimana kau Loli-chan?"

Loli? Bagaimana Madara bisa mengetahui mahluk terindah di muka bumi itu?... Salahkan ingatan Jiraiya yang mengandung terlalu banyak hal mesum sehingga Madara dan Hashirama sudah mengetahui semua tantang lawan jenis mereka sampai ke akar-akarnya. Oh iya, hubungan antara Madara dan adik Naruto juga telah membaik walaupun sesekali Madara kesal dipanggil 'menyeramkan' oleh adik Naruto.

"TUNGGU SEBENTAR, KAKEK TUA!" Sebuah teriakan yang sangat imut terdengar dari lantai dua apartemen Naruto untuk membalas panggilan dari Madara.

'Kakek?... Tua?... memang aku keliatan tua?' Batin Madara bertanya-tanya tentang panggilan baru dari adik Naruto.

"Ha-ha-ha..." Suara tawa pelan Hashirama tiba-tiba terdengar dari balik Madara. "Kau dapat panggilan baru lagi, Maddie."

Si Uchiha seketika menoleh kebelakang dengan tatapan garang yang ditujukan untuk Hashirama. "Sudah berapa kali kuberitahu... Jangan panggil aku seperti itu dan..." Madara menggantung kalimat, Hashirama seketika menyadari ada yang salah dengan sahabatnya dan tak berselang lama Hashirama akhirnya ingat satu hal tentang Madara yaitu...

"... JANGAN PERNAH BERDIRI DIBELAKANGKU, SIALAN!" Teriak Madara kesal dengan kepala berukuran besar sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Hashirama.

Beberapa detik kemudian, kebiasaan Hashirama kembali muncul. Aura suram mulai mengepul di atas kepala pengguna Mokuton ditambah kanji-kanji aneh yang beterbangan kemana-mana.

"Grrrr..." Madara menggeram ketika melihat Hashirama. "... Cepat hentikan itu!... Kalau tidak, kau yang kujadikan bahan makan malam!"

Tidak terjadi perubahan pada Hashirama. Tubuh orang ini masih diselubungi aura suram. Madara kembali kesal dan hendak mengeluarkan sesuatu. Akan tetapi, suara langkah kaki tiba-tiba terdengar dari tangga di belakang Madara.

"Nee~... Ada apa Ojii-chan?"

Untung saja Adik Naruto akhirnya muncul dan menyelematkan Hashirama dari amukan kesal Madara yang hendak menjadikan si pengguna Mokuton bahan makan malam. Madara mendesah lalu memberikan tatapan seolah berkata 'kau selamat kali ini' ke Hashirama. Setelah itu Madara segera berbalik ke arah tangga dan mendapati adik Naruto tengah menuruni tangga.

Adik Naruto ialah Seorang gadis kira-kira setinggi 150cm, bersurai putih halus nan tebal hingga mencapai lutut dan dua poni yang membingkai wajahnya. Gadis ini mengenakan dress selutut biru muda tanpa lengan sehingga lengan putih mulusnya terekspos... Andaikan saja Madara atau Hashirama seorang Lolicon, mungkin sejak hari pertama bertemu Adik Naruto, pasti sudah dimasukin ke dalam karung si adik Naruto.

Setelah Adik Naruto sudah berada di depan pria Uchiha. Madara langsung bertanya to the point. "Yuki, Kau punya uang?"

"Uang?... Untuk apa Ojii-chan?" Yuki bertanya balik dengan wajah polosnya.

Madara sedikit membungkuk untuk menyamakan dengan tinggi badan Yuki. "Dengar ya Loli-chan... Bahan makanan kita habis, jadi aku dan si Dobe itu..." Madara menunjuk Hashirama yang masih depresi. "... Perlu dana untuk membeli, paham?" Jelas Madara dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

"Ehh, Habis?... Bukannya Nii-chan punya beberapa Ramen instant di lemari penyimpanannya."

Oke, Madara mulai kesal sendiri karena Yuki hampir sama dengan Naruto yang banyak tanya. "Haa... Apa enaknya sup terigu itu, cepat berikan saja uang jika kau punya Loli-chan!"

"Hmmph... " Yuki menggembungkan sambil mengangguk. "Tunggu disini!... Kuambilkan beberapa uang Nii-chan dulu." Yuki segera menuruti perintah Madara-sama dan berlari-lari kecil menuju tangga ke lantai dua.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian,

Yuki menuruni tangga sambil membawa beberapa lembar kertas hijau sambil bersenandung ria.

"Ini Ojii-chan." Yuki menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas hijau yang tadi ia bawa ke Madara.

Madara menerima beberapa lembar uang itu dengan tatapan datar. "Hn..." Dua huruf Universal Uchiha keluar dari mulut Madara lalu menoleh ke Hashirama. "Dobe, ayo kita pergi!" Setelah mengajak sahabatnya, Madara segera beranjak menuju pintu keluar apartemen meninggalkan Yuki yang melambaikan tangan dengan senyum agak dipaksakan.

"Oiii, tunggu aku Teme!"

Sepeninggal Madara dan Hashirama pergi berbelanja bahan makanan, senyum di wajah Yuki menghilang digantikan ekspresi sedih. Ya... Siapa yang tidak sedih jika melihat satu-satunya anggota keluarga terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di kamar selama 4 hari. Walaupun kehadiran Madara dan Hashirama sedikit menghilangkan kesedihan Yuki.

Yuki menghela nafas berat lalu kembali menuju ke kamar Naruto. Sesampainya di sana, Yuki langusng mengambil sebuah kursi dan meletakkan di samping ranjang tempat Naruto. Perlahan Yuki menempelkan pantat kecilnya pada permukaan kursi sambil memandangi sang Kakak.

"Cepatlah sadar, Nii-chan!" Setetes cairan bening lepas dari pelupuk mata Yuki ketika mengucapkan harapan agar sang kakak segera sadar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat entah berantah yang sangat minim penerangan, hanya ada beberapa api kecil yang berkobar di beberapa lokasi yang membentuk pola lingkaran pada tempat itu. Di tengah-tengah pola lingkaran yang dibentuk oleh kobaran api itu, seekor rubah raksasa berbulu orange, pupil merah dengan pola vertikal hitam di tengah-tengah yang menjanjikan ketakutan jika seseorang memandangi pupil merah ini. Di belakang rubah itu, sembilan ekor melambai-lambai pelan mengikuti kobaran api di sekitarnya.

" **Naruto...** " Iris merah sang rubah bergerak ke atas ketika memanggil nama seseorang.

"Ada apa Kurama?" Tepat di atas kepala rubah bernama Kurama itu, seorang pemuda berambut Dark-Silver tengah berrbaring menggunakan kedua tangan sebagai bentalan.

" **Adikmu kembali menangis di dekatmu... Ini yang ke-27 kalinya semenjak kau berbaring di kamarmu.** "

Naruto terkekeh pelan mendengar omelan Kurama. Bisa-bisanya Youkai Kitsune terkuat [mungkin] yang merupakan Partner-nya menghitung jumlah beberapa kali Yuki menangis. "Kurang kerjaan sekali kau Kurama, sampai-sammpai menghitung beberapa kali Yuki-chan nangis." Naruto menyindir Kurama dengan nada datar lalu memejamkan mata secara berlahan.

Kurama yang merasa ada yang berubah pada sahabatnya langsung menggeram marah. " **Grrrrrrrr... Sejak kapan kau menjadi seperti ini, Naruto?... Kau seperti kembali kepribadianmu setelah meninggalkan Underworld.** "

"Diam, Kurama..." Naruto membentak Kurama masih dengan mata terpejam. "Aku mencoba menenangkan diri di hari keempat ini."

" **Grrrrrrr... Jangan bercanda, brengsek!** " Kurama meraung marah lalu mengambil tubuh Naruto dengan kasar menggunakan tangan kanan dan melemparnya ke arah depan.

 _Duaarrr!_

Ledakan kecil disertai kepulan debu terjadi di depan Kurama ketika Naruto menghantam permukaan keras tempat itu atau lebih tepatnya alam bawa sadar Naruto. Kepulan debu mulai menghilang, disana terlihat Naruto tengah berbaring dengan ekspresi kosong di wajahnya.

" **Apa yang terjadi denganmu Bocah?... Apa karena kejadian di Konoha?** "

Masih dalam keadaan berbaring di kawah bekas benturan tadi, Naruto memajukan kepala ke depan sehingga setengah dari wajahnya tertutupi bayangan poni acak-acakan surai Dark-Silver anak ini. Kurama mendengus sehingga uap dari dengusan rubah ini terlihat jelas di udara.

" **Kulihat dari wajahmu barusan… Itu berarti aku benar.** " Ujar Kurama sinis. Hening pun tercipta selama beberapa menit hingga…

 _Brakk! Brakk!_

Secara tiba-tiba, Kurama menghantamkan kedua kaki depannya di samping kiri dan kanan Naruto. Pemuda bersurai Dark-Silver tidak bergeming walaupun dua kaki berukuran besar Kurama mengurungnya.

" **Oiii, jangan membuatku menyesali keputusan untuk menjadikan tubuhmu sebagai wadah serta menjadi partner untukmu, Naruto!** "

Naruto yang berada di antara kedua kaki Kurama tiba-tiba terkejut mendengar ucapan sahabatnya barusan. Pemuda bersurai Dark-Silver ini langsung mendongak dan menatap penasaran wajah Kurama yang terlihat benar-benar kesal.

"A-Apa maksudmu?" Nada bicara Naruto terdengar pelan. "Bukannya kau di segel secara paksa di dalam tubuhku?" Naruto kembali bertanya dan kali ini ia benar-benar terkejut mendengar ucapan Kurama yang sangat berbeda ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu di dalam tubuhnya sendiri.

" **Cih… Waktu itu aku berbohong ketika pertemuan pertama kita. Aku hanya tidak mau kau curiga, Dasar Bocah Bodoh!** "

"Curiga karena apa Kurama?" Tanya Naruto agak penasaran.

" **Ya itu, Curiga kenapa tiba-tiba aku berada di dalam tubuhmu… Cih, sudahlah jangan bahas itu. Kita kembali ke persalahan awal.** " Kurama langsung mengembalikan topik yang mereka bahas diawal karena Youkai Kitsune ini tidak mau menjelaskan lebih detail kenapa dirinya bisa tersegel di dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Permasalah awal?... Memangnya ada masalah apa?" Dan dengan polosnya Naruto melupakan permasalah Kurama tersegel di tubuhnya lalu menanyakan masalah apa sebenarnya yang terjadi barusan.

" **Sikapmu sekarang bodoh, sangat mengecewakan… Kau seperti seseorang yang kembali kehilangan tujuan hidup sama seperti ketika meninggalkan Underworld."**

Kurama mendesah kesal lalu melanjutkan ucapannya. " **Dengar ini anak bodoh!... Mereka… Penduduk Konoha, Tobirama dan Izuna, mati demi melindungi Konoha dan masa depan shinobi yang berada di tangan kalian berempat.** "

Naruto menundukan kepala sejenak. Beberapa ingatan ketika dirinya berada di Konoha terlintas di benaknya. Bagi Naruto, 3 Tahun di desa yang kini sudah rata dengan tanah adalah masa-masa terindah karena disitulah Naruto untuk pertama kalinya merasakan yang namanya kekeluargaan.

Setelah pulih dari nostalgia kecil-kecilannya, Naruto memandang Kurama dengan tampang sedih. "T-Tapi… Konoha adalah tempat pertama kalinya dalam hidupku merasakan yang namanya keluarga… Mereka semua menerimaku padahal aku berasal dari dunia luar yang tidak memiliki chakra seperti mereka… Bahkan Madara-ossan dan yang lain bersedia melatihku… T-Tapi sekarang mereka mati karena aku terlalu lemah untuk melindungi mere-" Naruto mulai bangkit dan duduk bersilah di tengah-tengah kawah tempatnya sekarang.

" **Aku tau itu karena aku selalu berada di dalam tubuhmu…** " Kurama membenarkan apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Naruto. Setelah itu, Kurama kembali menatap garang pemuda di depannya seolah-olah ingin menelan bulat-bulat pemuda itu. **"Sepertinya kau sudah lupa ucapan dari Madara sialan itu… 'Kekuatan akan mengarah ke keinginan untuk berperang dan...** "

"… kurangnya kekuatan akan mengarah ke kehilangan segalanya'… Dan akhirnya itu terjadi juga, karena kekuatanku masih kurang atau lemah… Penduduk Konoha, Tobirama-ossan dan Izuna-niiisan mati sebelum aku membalas kebaikan mer-"

" **Berhenti mengomel, brengsek… Kalau tidak akan kubakar lalu kumakan kau!** "

Saling potong pembicaraan pun terjadi antara kedua mahluk berbeda spesies ini. Bentakan Kurama yang terakhir membuat Naruto terdiam beberapa menit.

Melihat Naruto terdiam. Kurama kembali menjelaskan sesuatu kepada pemuda bersurai Dark-Silver yang merupakan Partner-nya. " **Jika memang kau mau membalas kebaikan mereka … Maka lakukan apa yang mereka percayakan yaitu melindungi masa depan shinobi dan dunia bersama Madara, Hashirama dan Jiraiya… Jadi, sekarang kau memegang lebih dari satu kehidupan… Jangan lupakan aku, adikmu, dan orang-orang terdekatmu.** "

"A-Aku tau itu… Tapi…"

" **Kau dan masa depan shinobi sudah terhubung sejak kau pertama kali menginjakan kaki di Konoha bersama si mesum Jiraiya… Makanya mereka dengan senang hati menerima dan melatihmu… Kau paham, Bocah?** " Jelas Kurama dengan nada benar-benar kesal melihat Naruto yang kedua kalinya bersikap seolah tidak memiliki tujuan hidup untuk kedua kalinya.

Naruto memberikan respon berupa anggukan paham lalu berkata. "Apa kau lupa yang kukatakan sebelumnya… Kekuatanku masih kurang untuk melakukan apa yang mereka percayakan kepadaku, Madara-ossan, Hashirama-ossan dan Ero-sennin."

" **Masih kurang katamu… Kau adalah Partner dari Kurama no Youkai Kitsune terkuat… Pemuda yang menguasai Perfect Senjutsu.** " Kurama menatap garang Naruto lalu melanjutkan apa yang dimiliki oleh pemuda bersurai Dark-Silver di depannya namun hanya dalam hati. ' **Dan terakhir… Iblis setengah Manusia yang kemampuannya masih kusegel yang sampai saat ini masih belum diketahui seberapa kuat itu.** '

" **Kalau kau memang lemah… Kenapa sampai sekarang kau masih hidup, Yuki masih hidup? Padahal kalian berdua tinggal di Kuoh yang merupakan sarang Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh… Kenapa 'Haa?** "

"I-Itu…"

Naruto menundukan kepalanya mulutnya terasa tidak mau bergerak menjawab pertanyaan Kurama. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Youkai Kitsune itu, selama ini Naruto selalu saja tinggal di tempat berbahaya yang setiap saat dapat membunuh dirinya. Mulai dari pelatihannya bersama Jiraiya, ketika di Underworld, Kyoto yang merupakan tempat tinggal Youkai Kitsune seperti Kurama dan sekarang ia dan Yuki tinggal di Kuoh yang merupakan sarang dari beberapa mahluk supernatural.

" **Dan satu lagi… Apa kau sudah lupa janjimu ketika menemukan dan menjadikan Yuki sebagai adikmu 'Haa?** " Tanya Kurama lagi diakhiri dengan bentakan keras ke Naruto.

Naruto kembali menundukan kepala lalu menjawab pertanyaan Kurama dengan nada cukup pelan. "Ya, aku masih ingat itu dengan jelas di kepalaku."

" **Kalau begitu… Berhenti betingkah seperti anak cerewet yang lemah dan…** " Kurama mengankat tangan/kaki depan sebelah kirinya dan langsung dihantamkan tepat ke tubuh Naruto.

 _Duaar!_

" **Segera keluar dari sini karena seluruh organ dalammu sudah sembuh dan jangan buat adikmu menangis lagi!** "

Setelah Naruto meninggalkan tempat itu, Kurama mendengus pelan. ' **Hampir saja aku keceplosan karena kesal.** ' Batin Kurama lega lalu kembali meringguk dan perlahan memejamkan mata untuk melakukan hobi favoritnya –Tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali ke kamar Naruto. Cairan bening di pipi Yuki semakin mengalir dengan deras. Di sisi Naruto, dia akhirnya kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya. Perlahan pemuda bersurai Dark-Silver membuka kedua kelopak mata dan langsung disuguhi pemandang sang adik tengah menangis dalam diam. Tidak tega melihat air mata yang mengalir deras di pipi Yuki, Naruto pun menggerakkan lengan kanan menuju pipi putih mulus sang adik dan menghapus air mata yang berada di sana.

"Ehhhh!" Yuki terkejut ketika mendapati tangan besar membelai lembut pipi kirinya. Gadis Loli ini segera menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati Sang Kakak sudah sadar dengan senyum tipis terukir di wajah. Perlahan Naruto bangkit dan duduk menghadap ke Adik Loli-nya.

"Nii-chan!" Tanpa menunggu Jiraiya berhenti mesum, Yuki langsung memeluk dada bidang sang kakak dengan eratnya sampai-sampai orang yang dipeluk sesak nafas.

"Y-Yuki-chan… S-Sesak!" Naruto meringis karena ia baru saja sadar dan langsung dipeluk erat sampai-sampai udara yang berada di dalam paru-parunya serasa terhirup keluar karena eratnya pelukan dari sang adik.

Menyadari sang kakak kekurangan udara. Yuki segera melepaskan pelukan eratnya dan tersenyum polos di depan Naruto. "Hehehe… Maaf Nii-chan, aku terlalu senang akhirnya Nii-chan bangun juga." Setelah mengatakan hal tadi. Senyum di wajah Yuki menghilang dan terganti menjadi ekspresi wajah sedih. "Apa Nii-chan tau seberapa khawatir aku selama 4 hari ini?… Hiks… Hikss… Aku kira Nii-chan… Hiks… tidak akan bangun… Hiks… lagi."

Mendengar isakan pelan sang adik. Naruto langsung menarik Yuki ke pelukan hangat. Sambil tersenyum Pengguna Senjutsu ini membelai lembut surai putih halus nan tebal milik Yuki. "Aku tau 'kok Yuki-chan… Jadi, Nii-san minta maaf karena membuatmu khawatir."

Yuki mengangguk dalam dekapan hangat sang kakak lalu mendongak menatap iris biru Sapphire Naruto yang selama empat hari belakang ia tidak lihat.

"Tunggu!"

"Ada apa Nii-chan?" Tanya Yuki.

Naruto menggerakkan tangan kiri menuju wajah cantik Yuki dan menghapus air mata di kedua pipi adiknya. "Kau jelek kalau lagi menangis…" Kata Naruto lalu memarkan cengiran lebarnya yang sempat menghilang di alam bawa sadarnya selama empat hari karena kejadian di Konoha. Untuk saja ada Partner sekaligus sahabatnya -Kurama- yang membantunya bangkit dari keterpurukan untuk kedua kalinya.

Semburat tipis tanda malu hinggap di kedua pipi Yuki. Cengiran Naruto semakin melebar ketika melihat semburat di pipi adiknya.

"Nah' begitu lebih baik." Cengiran Naruto semakin melebar dan perlahan tragedi Konoha mulai menghilang melihat Yuki yang memerah malu karena ucapannya. "Cantikmu jadi kembali."

"Mou~… Jangan menggodaku Nii-chan!" Yuki menggembungkan pipinya yang masih memerah.

"Ah, siapa juga yang menggodamu?... Lagian aku tidak mungkin menggoda adikku sendiri 'kan?" Sanggah Naruto sambil melayangkan pertanyaan disertai wajah konyol.

"Ohhh…" Dan dengan polosnya Yuki percaya Naruto tidak menggodanya. Tipikal Loli 'sedikit' polos.

Beberapa detik hening melanda kedua orang -ralat, satunya setengah orang- hingga sebuah suara demo yang meminta sesuatu berbunyi nyaring senyaring speker SonyMaster Stereo. Hah?

 _Kruyuk! Kyuruk!_

Yuki melepaskan pelukan Naruto dan menundukan kepala menatap asal suara aneh tadi. Naruto selaku tersangka yang mengeluarkan suara itu hanya memarmekan cengiran kuda liar-nya. Hah?... Yuki mengembalikan pandangannya ke wajah Naruto.

"Nii-chan lapar?" Yuki menaikkan sebelah alis lentiknya memandang sang Kakak sambil melayangkan pertanyaan yang benar-benar sudah pasti diketahui jawabannya. Tidak Yuki… Naruto sedang galau.

"Kau ini… Jelas-jelas aku koid selama 4 hari. Jadi sudah pasti aku lapar, Yuki-chan." Jawab Naruto yang sudah dilanda sweatdrop tingkat tujuh. Yakin?

"Tapi Nii-chan… Bahan makanan kita sudah dihabiskan Madara-ossan dan Hashirama-ossan."

Naruto diam sejenak sambil berkedip beberapa saat. "APA… Jangan bercanda Yuki-chan!" Teriak Naruto setelahnya dengan ekspresi yang sama persis dengan Madara ketika mengetahui bahan untuk membuat Inarizushi habis.

"Ano… Nii-chan bukannya masih punya beberapa sup terigu instant di lemari?"

"Sup Terigu?" Naruto sedikit bingung dengan nama makanan yang disebutkan oleh Yuki. Memang ada sup terigu?... Itulah yang tengah dipikirkan Naruto.

"Ramen Nii-chan." Yuki memberikan penjelasan mengenai apa yang dimaksud 'Sup Terigu'.

"Ohhh…" Naruto manggut-manggut paham. "Kalau begitu ayo kita ke dapur!" Ajak Naruto sambil melenggang turun dari ranjang tempatnya duduk diikuti oleh sang adik. Dan tujuan mereka berdua tidak lain adalah dapur.

Ketika Naruto berada di ujung tangga untuk turun ke lantai dasar. Urat-urat tanda marah muncul di kening Naruto.

"APA-APAAN INI?" Teriak Naruto penuh kemarahan melihat keadaan lantai dasar apartemennya dari ujung tangga.

Terlihat di depan mata Naruto. Ruang santai apartemen mereka, berbagai macam benda tidak berada pada tempatnya. Mulai dari sofa panjang yang selalu digunakan Madara untuk tiduran sambil menonton, beberapa piring kotor bekas Inarizushi Madara dan sup jamur Hashirama dan masih banyak lagi yang membuat Naruto berada di puncak kemarahannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Skip Time. Pukul 19.05

Di jalanan kota Kuoh terlihat dua orang berpakaian yang modelnya sama yaitu pakaian dalaman shinobi berwarna merah dan biru tua tanpa armornya tentunya. Kedua orang itu adalah The Last Uchiha and Senju… Madara dan sohibnya Hashirama. Salah satu dari mereka berdua terlihat memasang wajah lesuh. Itu karena gara-gara mencari bahan untuk membuat Inarizushi, mereka jadi pulang malam.

"Haaa…. Ini semua gara-gara makanan jelekmu itu Madara… Kita jadi pulang malam." Hashirama berujar lesuh sambil memperlihatkan kepada Madara kantongan berisi beberapa macam bahan makanan."Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu Da-Tenshi?... Aku sangat letih untuk bertarung Madara."

"Cih…" Madara mendecih pelan mendengar keluhan Hashirama yang berjalan di samping kanannya. "… Kalau mereka muncul… Tinggal kupatahkan tubuh mereka lalu mengirimnya ke Neraka." Sambung Madara agak datar.

Beberapa menit berjalan di jalan yang mulai sepi di kawasan Kuoh. Madara dan Hashirama tiba di sebuah area kosong di dekat taman. Tepat ketika kedua shinobi melewati sebuah air yang meluncur ke atas -air mancur- suasana disana tiba-tiba berubah sangat drastis. Langit menghitam seolah ada yang menghalangi, Madara dan Hashirama merasakan kedatangan aura tidak mengenakkan dan terakhir musik menyeramkan mulai berbunyi –Sfx.

Hanya ada dua kemungkinan yang dipikiran kedua manusia abnormal ini setelah menganalisa kejadian barusan.

Iblis atau Malaikat Jatuh tengah siap menyerang mereka.

"Khuhuhuhu… Lihat yang kudapatkan mala mini?... Dua manusia berpakaian aneh?... Aku akan membunuh kalian berdua untuk menghilangkan kebosananku."

Secara bersamaan, Madara dan Hashirama mendongak ke atas. Madara menaikkan alis sedangkan Hashirama? Jangan ditanya lagi… Wajah bodoh sudah terpampang jelas di wajah Mantan Pemimpin Konoha.

Di atas mereka. Sesosok perempuan bersurai hitam panjang, mengenakan pakaian 'sangat' minim yang hanya menutupi tiga tempat yang dilarang untuk diperlihatkan. Dua batu kecil di puncak gunung kembar wanita itu hanya ditutupi sesuatu mirip kalung anjing karena duri-duri yang mencuat keluar sedangkan di dua lubang bawah hanya ditutupi CD yang jika diperhatikan terlihat seperti sebuah pucuk kain yang hanya diikat tali rapiah?... Dan terakhir, dua sayap berbulu hitam bertengger di punggung wanita itu.

"Jadi ini yang disebut Da-Tenshi?..." Madara memasang pose berpikir legend, tangannya mengusap dagu pelan. "… Bagiku dia seperti pelayan lokalisasi langganan si mesum sialan."

"Kau cari mati manusia rendahan?" Si Malaikat Jatuh naik pitam dikatai pelayan lokalisasi –PSK.

Madara malah cuek bebek menanggapi pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya ancaman dari Malaikat Jatuh tadi… Tapi si Malaikat Jatuh ini harus tau siapa yang dia ancam. Uchiha Madara… Shinobi Badass yang tidak ada rasa takutnya sama sekali, bahkan Istri seorang Maou-Lucifer dikatai 'Jalang' di depan suami The Strongest Queen itu.

Madara mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hashirama yang berada di samping kiri lalu memberikan kantong belanjaan yang dibawanya. "Pegang ini Dobe!... Aku mau sedikit berdansa melawan mahluk aneh itu… Dan ingat! Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan bahan Inarizushi-ku…" Madara menggantungkan kalimat lalu memasang wajah horor. "… Kau yang kujadikan bahan Inarizushi!"

Kesan horor Madara semakin membuat Hashirama merinding disko setelah backround tidak kalah horornya muncul di penglihatan Hashirama tepat di belakang sahabatnya. Dan jangan lupakan ancaman Madara yang semakin membuat Hashirama merinding bukan main. Begitulah Hashirama… Kuat jika bertarung tetapi, penakut jika berhadapan dengan Madara –bukan bertarung.

"Brengsek!... Jangan mengacuhkanku Manusia!" Kemarahan Malaikat Jatuh ini semakin memuncak karena dikacangin oleh Madara dan Hashirama. Tanpa pikir panjang, Malaikat Jatuh ini langsung menciptakan Holy Spear dan meleparnya ke Madara yang merupakan biang keladi pengacangan dirinya.

Dengan gerakan minimal, Madara melompat kebelakang menghindari tombak cahaya itu. Setelah itu, Madara langsung berlari dan melompat ke arah Malaikat Jatuh. Sebuah pukulan dilakukan oleh Madara, akan tetapi lawannya segera terbang menjauh sehingga pukulan Madara hanya mengenai udara.

"Lumayan juga!" Komen Madara datar lalu memutar tubuhnya 180 derajat ke arah Malaikat Jatuh tadi.

Gravitasi mulai mempengaruhi tubuh Madara sehingga tubuhnya mulai bergerak turun. Sebuah ide terlintas di otak Uchiha ini, ia segera mengeluarkan 5 kunai dan melemparnya ke Malaikat Jatuh itu dengan posisi berjejer vertikal.

Dan dengan bodohnya. Si Malaikat Jatuh menghindari kunai Madara dengan terbang ke bawah. Madara menyeringai dan ketika kaki kanannya menyentuh permukaan tanah, ia langsung menggunakan kecepatan Kage-Level dan muncul tepat di depan Da-Tenshi itu.

 _Duagh!_

"Uhuukkk!" Si Da-Tenshi memuntahkan darah segar.

Sebuah tendangan lurus kaki kanan mendarat tepat di perut mulus Da-Tenshi itu hingga terpental dan menghancurkan sebuah pohon di taman tempat mereka bertarung. Kepulan debu mengepul di tempat Da-Tenshi itu.

"Manusia sialan!" Si Da-Tenshi menatap horor bekas tendangan yang meniggalkan bekas alas kaki Madara di perut mulusnya.

"Oiii… Madara kau bercanda kan?" Tanya Hashirama ketika melihat sang sahabat merapal segel tangan.

"Cih, Diam Dobe!" Madara merespon datar dan segel tangan yang dibuat sudah selesai.

" **[** _ **Katon : Gōkakyū no Jutsu**_ **]** "

Sebuah semburan api berbentuk bola api berdiameter 5m hasil pembakaran chakra dikeluarkan Madara menuju kepulan debu tadi. Akan tetapi, target dari bola api berhasil terbang dari tempatnya sehingga bola api Madara hanya mengenai pohon serta benda-benda yang berada di sana.

 _Blaarr!_

Sambil terbang menjauh. Si Da-Tenshi menoleh ke ledakan itu. Namun, apa yang dilakukannya adalah sebuah kesalahan fatal. Ketika ia berbalik…

 _Jleeb!_

… Sebuah kunai menancap dengan indah tepat di dada Da-Tenshi itu. Sambil meringis merasakan tusukan kunai, si Da-Tenshi menoleh ke depan dan mendapati pelaku penusukan yaitu Madara yang tengah menyeringai.

"S-Siapa sebenarnya kau?... Aku tidak pernah menemukan ma-manusia yang bisa menyemburkan api!"

"Masa Bodoh aku memberitahukan namaku pada mahluk mahluk menjijikan sepertimu!" Madara merespon datar ucapan Da-Tenshi di depannya yang sudah memuntahkan darah segar untuk ke-3 kalinya.

Madara menarik keluar kunai yang menancap di dada lawannya lalu menendang ubun-ubun Da-Tenshi itu sehingga melesat ke bawah dengan kecepatan tinggi.

 _Duaarr!_

Ledakan kecil terjadi di bawah Madara. Beberapa saat melayang di udara, Madara memanfaatkan gaya gravitasi dan melesat dengan kecepatan tidak kalah cepatnya ke arah Da-Tenshi. Setelah berjarak sepersekian meter dari permukaan, Madara memutar tubuhnya dan melakukan manuver salto menyamping dengan kaki kanan diluruskan.

 _Duaarrr!_

Ledakan kedua terjadi ketika tendangan yang diberi sedikit chakra menghantam keras wajah cantik Da-Tenshi itu hingga tidak sadarkan diri atau mungkin sudah tewas melihat kuatnya tendangan Madara apalagi ditambah sedikit chakra. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, lapisan aneh di sekitar taman itu menghilang tanpa tersisah.

"Cih… Berdansanya tidak menyenangkan!" Komen Madara sambil menepuk-nepuk debu yang menempel di beberapa bagian pakaian yang ia kenakan.

"Dobe!" Madara memanggil sahabatnya yang cengo sendiri melihat 'acara berdansa' Madara barusan. "Ayo kita kembali!"

Hashirama pulih dari cengo dan langsung menghampiri Madara. Kedua Manusia tidak normal itupun segera beranjak meninggalkan taman. Dan tak berselang lama sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul dan menampakkan tiga gadis cantik yang langsung menatap horor area taman.

Salah satu dari mereka pun langsung tertarik pada orang yang telah melakukan hal ini serta membuat satu Da-Tenshi tidak sadarkan diri atau mungkin sudah tewas di dalam sebuah kawah. Tampaknya apa yang dikhawatirkan Sirzechs dan Grayfia akhirnya terjadi. Sebaiknya Sirzechs segera bertindak sebelum Madara memenggal kepala merahnya. Tidak mau ada penduduk Kuoh yang melihat wujud Da-Tenshi itu, salah satu dari ketiga gadis ini langsung memusnahkan Malaikat Jatuh tadi.

Dan untuk Madara dan Hashirama… Bersiaplah menerima omelan panjang lebar Naruto ketika tiba di apartemen.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC!**

 **[TrouBlesome Cut]**

* * *

Yoo… Bertemu lagi dengan Ane... Si Author Newbie plus Kacangan di Fic Gaje dan berantakannya.

Chapter ini adalah Pembuka Arc II [Kebenaran dibalik Invasi Konoha] yang salah satu dalangnya sudah ketahuan yaitu si Orochimaru.

Untuk penampilan adek Naruto… Alias DEDEK YUKI 'o')/ … Bisa di tengok di Profil FB ane.

Tentang perubahan sikap Naruto yang tadi disebut Kurama… Begini… Saat berumur 6-7 Tahun, Kurama disegel di dalam tubuhnya begitupula ingatannya sehingga manjadi anak polos… Lalu setelah bertemu Jiraiya lalu diajak ke Konoha dan bertemu Quartet Kovlak yang dua sudah WASSALAM, Kepolosan Naruto mulai menghilang… Saat berumur 10-11 tahun, Ia dan Jiraiya meninggalkan Konoha lalu setahun kemudian berpisah dengan Jiraiya setelah berlatih Senjutsu selama hampir 4 tahun dan kesasar di Underworld… Oke itu aja dulu.

.

 _._

Balasan Review :

Guest : Ya begitulah… Tapi seiring berjalannya Fic akan ketahuan sendiri kok kenapa disegel.

Guest : Itu karena tuntutan Fic… Tpi nanti ada kok kenapa rambutnya Dark-Silver bukannya Pirang Kuning Bau Sempak :v :v

Yang Me-Review… 'Next'… 'Lanjut' … Dan se-jenisnya, Nih udah ane lanjut.

.

.

Oke... Mungkin itu saja yang perlu saya sampaikan... Saya mengucapkan Terima Kasih telah Menunggu... Fav... Follow... Me-Review... Ataupun sekedar membaca Fic ini.

Terakhir... Jangan lupa meninggalkan komentar mengenai Chapter ini... Baik itu Saran, Tanggapan, Apresiasi atau... Flame?

Tulis semuanya pada Kotak Review dan akan saya tampung menjadi satu dan membalasnya...

.

 **RootWood Out! ... Mau Tidur Cantik dulu :v :v !**


	7. Reuni

**RootWood In!**

Disclaimer : Saya tidak pernah mengakui kepemilikan atas Naruto dan High School DxD ataupun unsur dari Anime/Manga lain yang muncul dalam Fic ini. Saya hanya meminjam apa yang diperlukan untuk membuat Fic ini.

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Family, Supernatural, Mistery, Romance [Maybe], Etc.

Rate : M untuk Bahasa dan Storyline.

Pair : Akan muncul dengan sendirinya.

Warning : AU, Typo[s], Miss-Typo[s], Bahasa Gado-Gado, Mainstream [Mungkin], OOC [Jelas], OC, Yang Jelas Gaje serta Berantakan, DLL.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _The Half-Devil Lucifer_**

 ** _Arc II : Awal dari semua masalah!_**

 ** _Chapter 6 : Reuni!  
_**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima!" Hashirama mengucap salam lesuh. Pengguna Mokuton ini lalu meletakkan bahan belanjaan yang mereka beli pada lantai dan membuka alas kaki yang digunakannya.

"Aree?... Kok tidak ada jawaban?" Sambil melepas alas kaki sebelah kiri, Hashirama memandang ke depan mencari tanda-tanda kehidupan di apartemen Naruto. Hashirama kemudian menoleh ke kanan. "Ooii, Madar-… Ahh, dia kemana?" Hashirama kembali bingung untuk kedua kalinya karena sohibnya tidak ada di dekatnya. Hashirama mengembalikan pandangan ke depan dan…

"MATI KAU, SIALAN!"

 _Duagh! Brakk!_

"GYAAHHHH!"

Secara bersamaan sebuah kaki besar berotot menerjang wajah bingung Hashirama hingga terpental dan menabrak pintu masuk apartemen mereka. Dengan posisi bersandar di pintu masuk, Hashirama mengusap wajah yang baru saja dihadiahi sebuah tendangan keras. Ketika pengguna Mokuton ini selesai mengusap wajah, terlihat sebuah cap kaki berwarna merah terpampang di wajah Hashirama.

"Apa-apaan kau-… Ehh, Naruto?... Kau sudah bangun?" Dengan wajah memerah terkena tendangan tadi. Hashirama malah melayangkan pertanyaan kepada sang penendang yang merupakan Naruto.

"Haa… Haa… Haa… Sudah dari tadi… Tapi karena kalian berdua, aku serasa mau pingsan lagi, bodoh!" Sebuah jawaban sarkatis keluar dari mulut Naruto. Hilanglah sudah panggilan - _Ossan-_ ataupun panggilan hormat Naruto kepada - _mantan-_ pemimpin Konohagakure yang duduk bersandar di pintu masuk apartemen.

Tak selang 2 detik...

 _Brakk!_

 _Bruuk!_

Hashirama hendak bersyukur karena Naruto sudah sadar tapi malah tersungkur ke depan dan mencium lantai dengan indahnya. Itu karena pintu tempat Hashirama bersandar tiba-tiba didobrak seseorang dari depan. Pelaku pendobrakan tidak lain...

Si Uchiha muka tebing, Madara.

"Haa?" Madara cengo melihat sahabatnya nungging tepat di depan mata.

Lain Madara, lain pula Naruto. Pemuda bersurai Dark-Silver ini tidak memperdulikan Hashirama dan lebih memilih menatap beringas Madara. Kedua tangan Naruto sudah gatal ingin memukul muka tebing Madara.

"Oh... Kau sudah siuman Naruto?" Madara yang baru menyadari keberadaan Naruto langsung melayangkan pertanyaan retoris dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

Ok, kemarahan Naruto akhirnya mencapai pucuk kepala. Tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat akibat sensasi kemarahan yang sudah berada di level tertinggi. Gemelutuk terdengar dari mulut yang berasal dari rahang atas dan bawah yang saling bergesekan. Tangan Naruto mulai memutih dan siap menyapa muka tebing Madara.

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

"Tunggu!" Madara mengarahkan telapak tangan kirinya yang terbuka ke Naruto. Sepertinya Madara mengetahui jika Naruto akan mengamuk habis-habisan.

Naruto menahan seketika tubuhnya. Alisnya terangkat ke atas memadang Madara. Beberapa menit berlalu, Madara ataupun Naruto masih dalam posisi yang sama. Amarah Naruto kembali memuncak karena merasa dipermainkan oleh si Uchiha Muka Tebing di depannya.

"Tunggu Dengkulmu!... Akan kubunuh kau sekarang juga, MUKA TEBING SIALAN!"

Naruto berteriak keras mengeluarkan semua amarah yang terkumpul di dalam tubuhnya. Pemuda bersurai Dark-Silver ini langsung menerjang Madara dengan tangan kanan terkepal.

Madara yang bingung kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba berteriak penuh amarah... Oh, ternyata si muka tebing satu ini sama sekali tidak tau kalau Naruto akan emosi. Dia tadi hanya bingung kenapa Naruto hanya berdiri di depannya tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun.

 _Duag!_

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Madara, dia merasakan kerasnya pukulan Naruto tepat di wajah. Kepala Madara terdorong kebelakang, air liur dari mulut Madara muncrat ke udara dan tubuhnya sedikit terdorong kebelakang.

Hashirama yang masih nungging di lantai, melongo tidak percaya melihat Naruto memberikan bogem mentah yang belum matang ke muka tebing Madara.

Madara meneggakkan kepala. Wajahnya mengeras, tatapannya menajam, Iris Onix-nya membesar dan mulutnya tertarik sehingga terlihat seperti berteriak dan memang ia akan segera berteriak.

"Kau cari mati ya, BOCAH SABLENG?"

"AYO KELUAR... Halaman belakang cukup luas untuk membakarmu hidup-hidup, UCHIHA BANGSAT!"

Iris Onix Madara langsung berubah menjadi Iris merah darah ber-tomoe 3. "Tidak perlu diluar!... Cukup disini saja kau kukirim ke alam kematian, otak api!"

Tangan kanan Naruto kembali terkepal, api orange langsung menyelubungi kepalan itu. Madara tidak mau kalah, aura kebiruan menguar di sekitar tubuhnya, Chakra Uchiha-nya mulai merespon pengaktifan Sharingan.

"Makan ini, mata iritasi!..."

"Kau akan menyesal, bocah sableng!..."

"... HEEEYAAAHHH!"

Naruto dan Madara berteriak secara bersamaan. Keduanya juga sama-sama bersiap melakukan pukulan. Dalam gerakan slow motion, bojem Naruto sudah hampir mencapai wajah Madara begitupula sebaliknya. Namun Madara sedikit lebih unggul karena mempunyai Sharingan. Kepala Uchiha ini mulai bergerak ke kiri.

"HENTIKAN... NII-CHAN, MADARA-OSSAN!"

Teriakan imut yang mengandung sedikit kekhawatiran terdengar dari arah belakang Naruto. Madara dengan bodohnya memiringkan kepala ke kanan karena pandangannya terhalang kepala ubanan pemuda di depan. Sedangkan Naruto berbalik ke sumber suara dan...

 _Duag!_

 _Duag!_

Baik Madara maupun Naruto sama-sama terkena pukulan lawan mereka. Dan secara bersamaan kedua mahluk berbeda spesies ini berputar-putar terkena pukulan. Luka lebam sama-sama tercetak di pipi kanan mereka. Hashirama yang masih nungging, tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat Naruto dan Madara berputar-putar di tempat mereka. Menurut Hashirama, adegan ini benar-benar lucu. Di awal mau saling membunuh namun malah berakhir dengan cara bodoh hanya karena teriakan imut dari Dedek Yuki.

Setelah berhenti berputar, Naruto memutar tubuh menghadap ke Yuki. Tatapan kesal dilayangkan Naruto untuk sang adik. "Kenapa Yuki-chan?... Padahal aku sangat ingin memukul muka tebing Uchiha Bangsat itu!" Keluh Naruto kepada sang adik sambil melirik Madara yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Madara tidak tinggal diam, sebuah glare langsung dikirim Madara untuk Naruto.

"Cih... bersyukurlah karena Loli-chan datang... Kalau tidak, muka sok tampanmu itu akan hancur." Madara memasang pose legend-nya. Bersikedep dada masih dengan glare yang selalu dikirim untuk Naruto.

"Kau'lah yang harus bersyukur, papan cucian..." Naruto memutar tubuh ke Madara. "... Kalau tidak muka papan cucianmu itu akan penyok!"

 _Bletak!_

"A-Adaww!"

Sebuah sendal tiba-tiba mengenai kepala Naruto. Tawa Madara hampir lepas, pekikan kecil terdengar dari mulutnya melihat Naruto meringis terkena sendal sebelah kanan yang melayang dari Yuki.

"Makan tuh send-..."

 _Bletak!_

"Adaww!"

Pasangan dari sendal yang mengenai Naruto ternyata tidak tinggal diam dan cemburu karena di tidak mendapat bagian. Dan alhasil, kepala Madara 'lah yang menjadi korban dari sendal sebelah kiri milik Yuki. Kini giliran Naruto yang harus menahan tawa.

"Pffftt... Makan tuh sendal!" Naruto mengambil perkataan Madara yang terpotong akibat lemparan sendal tadi.

Madara mendecih tidak suka dan kembali bersikedep dada memandang Naruto. "Maumu apa sih bocah sableng?... Kami baru datang langsung main pukul!"

Ok, Madara kembali serius dan menanyakan permasalahan apa yang membuat Naruto nekat melakukan pemukulan kepada dua Shinobi yang telah merawat dan melatihnya beberapa tahun di Konohagakure

"Cari tau saja sendiri." Respon pemuda bersurai Dark-Silver acuh tak acuh.

"Katakan, perkedel ikan!... Apa kau mau tubuhmu gepeng kejepit lengan Susano'o?"

Hashirama yang sudah duduk bersilah di belakang Madara ikut nimbrung dalam percakapan. "Madara benar!... Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Naruto?!" Hashirama mengelus pelan bekas tendangan Naruto di wajahnya. "Ouchh-Oucch... Tendanganmu lumayan keras juga ya."

Madara memandang datar Hashirama namun dalam hatinya ia bingung, bisa-bisanya Hashirama malah memuji tendangan Naruto bukannya membalasnya. Mungkin kepalanya perlu di perbaiki dulu.

Pria Uchiha mengembalikan pandangan ke Naruto dan memasang muka meminta penjelasan alias Datar. Hah?... Decihan kecil keluar dari mulut Naruto. Selanjutnya dengan tatapan yang tidak kalah datar dari Madara, Naruto mulai menjelaskan.

"Begini... Denger ya, Uchiha Bangsat, Muka Pribumi... Pasang kuping baik-baik, jangan jadi hiasan saja..."

Wajah Madara mengeras. Sedangkan Hashirama mengangguk dan merespon saran bodoh Naruto.

"Ya, sudah aku pasang!"

"Pertama... Apa kalian tau ini apartemen siapa?" Madara dan Hashirama menangagguk dan menunjuk si penanya. "Nah... Sekarang, kalian itu sebagai apa di apartemen ini?" Pertanyaan kedua dilontarkan Naruto.

"Penghuni!" Jawaban singkat, padat dan datar dilontarkan Madara dan Hashirama.

"Sejak kapan kalian menjadi penghuni apartemenku... Bukannya aku belum menyutujui itu?... Tapi karena kalian sudah memberiku hidup ketika di Konoha aku menyetujui-nya... Tapi,"

"Tapi?" Beo Hashirama dengan alis terangkat.

"Kata 'tapi' setelah 'tapi'? Maumu apa sih, babon laut?"

"Karena kalian berdua membuat apartemenku seperti kapal karam..." Intonasi suara Naruto mulai naik, ia kembali kesal mengingat kelalakuan Madara dan Hashirama dari cerita Yuki selama membersihkan apartemen mereka ketika kedua orang di dekatnya keluar membeli bahan makanan. "... Dan Yuki-chan yang selalu membersihkannya... Kalian kira Imouto-ku pembantu apa?"

"N-Nii-chan... Tidak apa, lag-"

"Diamlah, Yuki-chan... Ini urusan Nii-san!" Naruto memotong ucapan Dedek-nya dengan nada tenang lalu kembali memandangi Madara dan Hashirama.

"Oy, Bocah Sableng... Dengar! Kami bosan terus-terusan berada di dalam apartemenmu... Aku bingung mau ngapain dan terlalu malas membersihkan kandang kuda yang kau sebut apartemen ini." Madara mulai melakukan serangan balasan berupa pembelaan kenapa malas membersihkan kandang kuda... Ehh, apartemen Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, keluar saja dari apartemenku... Aku tidak sudi tinggal dengan Uchiha Bangsat pemalas macam kau... Sana tinggal di kolom jembatan kalau mau!"

"Hohohoho..." Madara berkacak pinggang di depan Naruto sambil membusungkan dada. "Kau sudah berani mengusir Madara-sama dari kandang kuda ini... Apa kau lupa siapa yang mengajarimu cara bertarung, memberimu tempat untuk tidur di Konoha... Dan yang paling penting... Dimana rasa hormatmu kepada Madara-sama dan pemimpin Konoha bodoh itu!" Madara mengakhiri penjelasan kelewat OOC-nya sambil menunjuk Hashirama yang sudah berdiri di samping kiri dengan wajah kurang mengerti. -Bingung.

"Aku tidak pernah menghormatimu, Uchiha Bangsat... Hanya Hashirama-ossan yang sedikit kuhormati disini!" Sanggah Naruto sedikit berbohong dengan wajah datarnya. Sebenarnya Naruto sangat menghormati Madara, Hashirama, Tobirama, Jiraiya dan Izuna. Dan rasa hormat paling besar Naruto berikan kepada Izuna karena dialah yang selalu menemani Naruto ketika di Konoha, mengajarinya hal-hal baru mengenai shinobi dan banyak lagi.

"Cih..." Madara mendecih tidak suka.

Otak Uchiha-nya mulai berpikir untuk segera meminta maaf ke Naruto. Kalau tidak ia akan tinggal di kolom jembatan. Mau ditaruh di mana wajahnya jika sampai Uchiha terakhir di muka bumi tinggal di kolom jembatan. Poor Madara-sama.

'Sialan kau bocah sableng!' Batin Madara berteriak kesal.

Madara menghela nafas berat dan memandang Naruto dengan tatapan menyesal yang teramat sangat dipaksakan. "Baiklah, Naruto... Aku minta maaf sudah membuat apartemenmu berantakan."

Wow!... Hashirama langsung melongo tidak percaya, mulutnya terbuka lebar-lebar. Madara meminta maaf?... Hashirama benar-benar tidak percaya mendengar sahabatnya meminta meminta maaf ke Naruto. Biasanya hanya ancaman, pukulan atau cacian yang Madara keluarkan untuk Naruto.

Madara yang risih melihat wajah melongo Hashirama langsung mengeluarkan teguran. "Heemm... Hentikan wajah goblokmu, Dobe... Cepat minta maaf ke Naruto!"

Wajah Hashirama kembali ke normal mendengar teguran tadi. Ia segera memandang Naruto dengan wajah benar-benar menyesal tidak seperti Madara yang sangat dipaksakan. "Aku minta maaf, Naruto!"

"Hanya itu?" Naruto mengukir seringai. Tampaknya pemuda satu ini hendak mempermainkan Madara.

Kendutan kecil muncul di kening Madara melihat seringai Naruto tadi. 'Sialan bener ni bocah!' Gerutu Madara dalam hati. Tampaknya dia sudah tau maksud dari Naruto yang hendak mempermainkannya.

Hashirama dan Madara saling melempar pandangan seolah-olah mengatakan - _Bagaimana ini-_... Setelah beberapa detik, keduanya kembali mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke Naruto.

"Naruto-sama... Tolong jangan usir kami dari kandang-... Eh, apartemenmu. Kami tidak ada tempat lain untuk tinggal dan kami menyesal sudah... bla bla bla bla..." Madara langsung membuang muka setelah mengatakan kata-kata absurd di akhir kalimatnya.

Seringai Naruto semakin terlihat jelas. "Apaaa?... Aku tidak mendengarnya!" Seru Naruto agak keras sambil menaruh tangan kanan di sekitar kuping.

"Hentikan Nii-chan!... Madara-ossan dan Hashirama-ossan sudah menyesal." Yuki berteriak agak keras agar Naruto bisa mendengarnya.

"Ya... Yuki-sama benar!" Pipi Yuki sedikit memerah karena malu dipanggil dengan embel-embel - _sama-_ oleh Madara.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan ke sang adik lalu menghampirinya. Naruto menyamakan tingginya dengan Yuki dan memegang pundak sang adik. "Dengar ya, Yuki-chan... Aku belum memaafkan mereka karena memperlakukanmu seperti Maid di sini." Jelas Naruto lembut kepada mahluk terindah di muka bumi depannya.

Yuki menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa Nii-chan... Lagipula sudah tugasku membersihkan tempat tinggal kita." Kata Yuki polos tanpa tau arti memperlakukan seperti Maid.

Naruto langsung memukul pelan jidatnya sendiri. Tampaknya ia baru menyesali perintahnya untuk melarang Yuki keluar apartemen yang membuat adiknya ini menjadi polos dan kurang tau apa-apa tentang kehidupan dunia luar. Setelah pulih dari penyesalan singkat yang tidak terlalu penting tadi. Naruto mendekatkan mulunya ke telinga Yuki dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Ahh... kau itu, padahal aku masih mau mempermainkan mereka... Tapi sudahlah, kalau kau tidak keberatan jadi apa boleh buat." Setelah selesai, Naruto mengacak-ngacak surai putih tebal Yuki hingga membuat si empunya tersenyum.

Naruto menghela nafas dan menoleh kebelakang dengan senyumnya seperti biasa. "Selamat datang di keluarga untuk kalian."

"Cih... Daritadi kek bilangnya, Bocah Sableng!" Balas Madara dengan nada kesal. Setelah itu, Madara membuka alas kaki yang belum sempat ia buka dan berjalan memasuki apartemen baru mereka secara resmi karena sudah mendapat persetujuan dari sang empunya. "Ini..." Madara mengeluarkan dua ramen cup dari kantongan yang dibawa dan menyodorkan ke Naruto yang masih berjongkok di depan Yuki.

Ya, itung-itung sebagai tambahan permintaan maaf Madara untuk Naruto sekaligus hadiah karena sudah menerima dirinya dan Hashirama tinggal di apartemen Naruto. Tapi sepertinya ini bukan hadiah karena Madara menggunakan uang Naruto untuk membeli ramen cup.

"Taruh saja di lemari samping kulkas... Disana masih ada beberapa persedianku."

Akhirnya kedua belah pihak memilih jalan damai untuk menyelesaikan masalah apartemen yang tadi sempat memanas sampai-sampai mau diakhiri dengan acara bunuh-bunuhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

3 Hari kemudian di Underworld.

Di sebuah ruangan yang cukup gelap dan hanya terdapat satu kursi. Seorang pria berpenampilan muda dan tampan, bersurai merah crimson dan mengenakan armor khas seorang Maou tengah duduk, disamping kursi pria itu berdiri wanita bersurai perak yang mengenakan pakaian maid.

Iris Blue-Green pria ini terlihat serius memperhatikan layar proyektor yang menampilkan Rating Game antara adiknya yang mempunyai penampilan hampir mirip dengan dirinya melawan pewaris salah Klan dari 72 Pillar di Underworld. Riser Phenex.

"Sudah berakhir!" Pria itu bergumam pelan dengan nada tenang melihat sang adik baru saja menyerah dalam Rating Game tersebut sambil menidurkan pemuda bersurai coklat di pangkuannya.

"Sepertinya anda sudah tau bahwa Rias-ojousama tidak dapat menang dalam Rating Game ini, Sirzechs-sama!" Wanita di samping pria yang bernama Sirzechs itu membuka suara dengan nada datar dan hormat.

"Sudah dari awal."

"Aku mengerti... Jadi apa yang kita lakukan selanjutnya?"

Sirzechs tersenyum tipis. "Pertama... sepertinya masih Sekiryuutei, Hyoudou Issei-kun... Tapi jika kalah, maka..."

"Naruto!" Jawab wanita itu. Sirzechs mengangguk kemudian bangkit dari kursi yang diduduki.

"Kuharap Naruto-kun sudah siuman dan siap untuk menjalankan tugas ini."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau Naruto belum siuman?... Apa Hyodou Issei bisa diandalkan?" Tanya wanita itu lagi. Tampaknya Maid ini sedikit ragu pewaris [Bosted Gear] mampu melakukan apa yang Sirzechs rencanakan. Belum lagi kepastian Naruto sudah sadar belum mereka dapat.

"Sekarang sudah jam berapa di dunia atas, Grayfia-chan?" Tanya Sirzechs ke wanita bernama Grayfia yang merupakan istrinya. Sepertinya Maou-Lucifer ingin berkunjung ke Dunia Atas untuk melakukan sesuatu. Apalagi kalau bukan mengecek Naruto sudah siuman atau tidak.

"Rating Game tadi diakan pukul 21.00... Jadi sekarang sekitar 22.30."

"Kuharap penghuni apartemen Naruto-kun masih ada yang belum tidur... Aku akan mengunjungi mereka." Setelah berada di tengah-tengah ruangan, sebuah lingkaran sihir berlambang Gremory muncul di bawah kakinya dan langsung menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir tersebut.

Dan Sirzechs beruntung karena...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Grrrr... Kembalikan Inarizhusi-ku, Bocah Sableng!"

"Tidak akan, sebelum kau mengakui Ramen lebih enak daripada makanan ini!"

"Oii, Madara itu sendokku!"

"Pinjam sebentar, Dobe... mau kupake nge-lempar si Bocah Sableng sialan!"

"Pakai saja sendokmu, Teme!"

"Moo~~ Nii-chan, Madara-ossan~~ Hentikan!"

"Adaw~~"

"Makan tuh sendok, bocah sabl-... Ugh, sialan!"

"Makan tuh Kenarizushi-mu, muka tebing!"

"Inari, goblok... bukan kenari!"

"Terserah, kuntil kuda!"

Makan malam telat yang indah di kediaman Quartet Mahluk Absurd.

Sebuah lingkaran sihir keluarga Gremory muncul di ruang santai yang letaknya bersemblahan dengan dapur dan ruanga makan. Naruto berhenti sejenak dengan Inarizushi yang siap dilempar ke Madara, ia segera menoleh ke pintu menuju ruang santai dan...

 _Ctin!_

"Adaww~"

Sendok lain tiba-tiba melayang dan mengenai kepala Naruto. Pemuda bersurai Dark-Silver ini langsung mendelik Madara dan tidak berniat membalas karena kedatangan tamu tadi.

"Mooo~~ Kenapa sendokku Madara-ossan!" Yuki merajuk kesal, sendok miliknya menjadi bahan lemparan Madara untuk Naruto.

"Siapa Naruto?" Tanya Hashirama.

"Sepertinya..." Naruto memundurkan tubuhnya kebelakang dan menoleh ke arah pintu.

"... Sirzechs-sama!" Pekik Naruto ketika melihat sang tamu melalui pintu. Ia segera bangkit dan beranjak menuju ke ruang santai meninggalkan ketiga anggota keluarganya yang lebih memilih melanjutkan makan malam tanpa sendok untuk Hashirama dan Yuki. Hah?

.

.

"Sirzechs-sama!" Sapa Naruto ketika sudah berada di ruang santai.

"Wah, akhirnya kau siuman Naruto-kun!"

"Hehe..." Naruto tertawa pelan sambil menggaruk bagian belakang surai Dark-Silver miliknya. "Biasa, terlalu memaksakan diri jadi tepar deh' selama 4 hari."

"Tidak apa... Lagipula beberapa hari ini tidak ada tugas kok." Respon Maou-Lucifer di depan Naruto.

"Jadi... Ada apa Sirzechs-sama datang malam-malam begini?" Naruto langsung to the point karena tumben Maou-Lucifer malam-malam datang ke tempatnya.

"Begini... Satu minggu lagi, aku ingin kau bersiap-siap melawan Pewaris dari klan Phenex."

Naruto seketika tersentak mendengar tugas yang akan ia kerjakan. Ini pertama kalinya untuk dia melawan seorang pewaris Klan ternama di Underwold. "Apa tidak apa aku melawan pewaris klan dari salah satu 72 Pilar di Underword?" Tanya Naruto memastikan bahwa melawan pewaris Klan Phenex tidak akan merepotkan dirinya dan Sirzechs.

"Tentu saja... Lagipula Lord dan Lady Phenex sudah setuju dengan hal ini. Mereka ingin memberikan pelajaran ke putra bungsu mereka yang terlalu sombong."

Naruto mengangguk tanda paham. "Baiklah... Aku menerimanya!"

Sirzechs tersenyum mendengar Naruto mau menerima tugas ini tanpa banyak bertanya terutama alasan lain kenapa Naruto harus bertarung melawan Riser. Setelah itu, sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul di lantai tempat Sirzechs berpijak. Dan sebelum menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir, Sirzechs memberitahukan Naruto sesuatu yang hampir dia lupa.

"Satu lagi... Kau harus memakai pakaian yang menutupi hampir semua anggota tubuh kecuali mata."

Naruto terlihat bingung mendengar hal tadi. Memangnya ada apa sampai-sampai Naruto harus memakai pakaian yang sangat tertutup. Bukannya tidak punya, malah pakaian tertutuplah yang Naruto sering pakai jika melakukan misi di area kota Kuoh dan sekitarnya... Ia hanya bingung.

Sirzechs tertawa pelan melihat wajah kebingungan pemuda di depannya yang malah terlihat semakin bingung setelah mendengar tertawanya. "Begini... Pertarungan itu berlangsung di Underworld dan dihadiri banyak Puro-Blooded Devil."

"Aku mengerti... Anda tidak ingin mereka mengenalku 'kan?"

"Tepat sekali, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto hanya manggu-manggut paham. Setelah itu, tubuh Sirzechs akhirnya menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir berlambang Gremory tadi. Tak berselang lama, Madara datang dari arah pintu sambil menguyah Inarizushi.

"Gleek..." Madara menelan kunyahan makan favoritnya itu lalu bertanya kepada Naruto perihal kedatangan si kepala merah. "Mau apa si kepala Merah itu, bocah sableng?... Apa ada masalah lagi?"

Naruto memutar tubuhnya dan matanya terlihat menutup tanda bahwa tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi, Naruto lalu berujar pelan menjawab pertanyaan si Madara. "Cuma tugas dari Sirzechs-sama untuk menambah pundi-pundi kita."

Madara manggut-manggut paham dengan wajah datar lalu mengeluarkan trademark-nya. "Hn... Semoga berhasil!" Setelah itu Madara memasukkan Inarizushi yang dipegang tangan kananya. Dan tak berselang lama ia tiba-tiba saja Madara memutar kembali tubuhnya dan berjalan masuk ke dapur untuk mengambil air putih. Tampaknya ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan si Uchiha.

Dia keselek Inarizushi!.

"Ahh... Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan permintaan tadi... Tapi apa yah?" Ya Naruto baru menyadari hal ini. Tapi ia tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Yang terpenting ada pundi-pundi yang bisa ia dapatkan untuk biaya hidupnya dan tiga orang keluarganya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian.

Hari ini merupakan hari yang sangat menyesekkan bagi Sang Heiress Gremory. Bagaiamana tidak?... Ia harus bertunangan dengan pria sombong, arogan, kriputan dan bersurai seperti warna kotoran. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Riser Phenex sang pewaris Klan Phenex. Kenapa menyesekkan padahal dia akan bertunangan?... Itu karena gadis ini tidak mencintai. Ahh lupakan mencintai!... Melihat saja gadis ini sudah jijik minta ampun sampai-sampai mau muntah. Dan seperti kalimat dibawah.

 _-Kita bisa memilih kepada siapa kita berjodoh... Tapi, kita tidak bisa memilih kepada siapa kita jatuh cinta-_

Mungkinkah kalimat di atas ada benarnya?... Kalian bisa membuktikannya sendiri!... Karena Author masih ragu kalimat diatas ada benarnya!

Kembali ke cerita.

Seperti kalimat di atas. Gadis ini sepertinya sudah jatuh cinta pada seseorang, mungkin Pawn-nya yang mesumnya minta ampun 'lah gadis ini jatuh cinta. Kita tidak tau karena hanya gadis ini yang tau... Makanya secara terang-terangan sang gadis menolak pertunangan ini sampai-sampai harus diadakan Rating Game. Tapi karena Peerage-nya kurang kuat atau memang nasibnya si gadis lagi apes, ia kalah dan harus memilih secara terpaksa bertunangan bersama Riser Phenex dengan alasan agar iblis berdarah murni di Underworld dapat bertambah.

Alasan bodoh! Menurut sang gadis. Masih ada cara lain seperti... Pure-Blooded Devil bertunangan/menikah dengan Extra-Devil dan Reincarnation-Devil jika saling mencintai... Atau kalau perlu Underwold tidak melarang Incest di kalangan Iblis... Hell Yeah! Author sangat setuju saran ini!

Sudah tidak terhitung beberapa kali gadis ini menghela nafas pasrah. Namun ketika calon tunangannya hendak memperkenalkan dirinya. Seorang pemuda bersurai coklat datang dan mengakui bahwa sang gadis adalah miliknya. Para undangan acara termasuk Riser sendiri dibuat terkejut dan kesal oleh ucapan pemuda satu ini. Well cukup berani padalah hanya seorang Pion. Sedangkan gadis itu. Sudah merona muka dia mendengar pengakuan frontal pemuda tadi.

Akhirnya Sirzechs selaku Maou-Lucifer serta kakak dari gadis tadi memilih jalan pertarungan antara Riser melawan pemuda tadi yang merupakan Pion satu-satunya dari Peerage adiknya-nya. Gadis tadi terkejut tiba-tiba kekuatan Pion miliknya meningkat drastis sampai-sampai [Bosted Gear] pemuda itu masuk mode [Balance Breaker].

Pertarungan berjalan sengit selama 10 detik. Pion Gadis tadi berhasil melukai Riser dengan bantuan sebuah salib. Akan tetapi, karena [Balance Breaker] pemuda hanya bisa digunakan selama 10 detik, pemuda ini kalah dengan telak. Dipukul beberapa kali hingga babak belur hingga Riser menghampiri dan mengcengkram kerah baju pemuda itu.

.

.

Di balkon bangunan tempat berlangsungnya acara pertunangan. Sirzechs membisikkan sesuatu kepada Ratunya-nya.

"Sebaiknya kau segera memanggil Naruto-kun!"

"Baik, Sirzechs-sama!" Ratu Sirzechs segera mengaktifkan sihir teleportasi untuk menjemput orang yang disebut oleh Sirzechs.

.

.

Kembali ke arena. Setelah puas menceramhi pemuda lawannya selama beberapa menit. Riser langsung melayangkan sebuah pukulan yang dilapisi api dari klan Phenex. Lawannya terlempar jauh dengan luka di sekujur tubuh hingga pingsan.

Riser hendak menyelesaikan pertarungannya akan tetapi, sebuah lingkaran sihir Gremory muncul tepat di hadapannya. Dari lingkaran sihir itu Grayfia dan seorang pemuda berpakaian aneh. Sangat aneh malahan untuk Riser dan juga para penonton yang menonton pertarungan tadi.

Pemuda di samping Grayfia mengenakan baju dan celana hitam selutut dan sedikit tambahan warna putih di bagian pinggul. Sebuah jubah hitam menutupi bagian dada dan belakang tubuh. Lengan dan kaki sebagian besar tertutupi perban, untuk tangan memakai satung tangan biru gelap. Untuk bagian kepala, sebuah bandana biru tua dengan pelindung dahi perak. Terakhir masker hijau yang menutupi bagian bawah wajah hingga hanya mata dan pangkal hidung yang terlihat. [Pakaian Mystogan di FT]

Pemuda ini adalah Naruto yang mengenakan pakaian untuk melakukan tugas yang menginginkan agar tidak ada yang tau identitasnya.

Grayfia menghampiri lawan Riser yang pertama dan mengirimnya keluar arena pertarungan. Raja dari pemuda itu langsung menghampirinya dan memeriksa keadaannya. Saking khawatirnya, gadis ini sampai-sampai menghiraukan pertarungan lain yang akan menentukan apa ia harus bertunangan atau tidak.

.

.

Kembali ke arena.

"Hoy, siapa lagi kau, Sialan?" Tanya Riser agak keras dan dibumbuhi nada mengejek.

Mata Naruto menyipit mendengar ucapan Riser. Dan tak berselang lama, suara dari Maou-Lucifer menggema di arena.

'[ _Riser-kun... Karena kau sudah mengalahkan Hyodou Issei-kun, aku akan memberikan satu tantangan lagi dan sebagai imbalannya_ ]'

Otak Naruto mulai merespon ucapan dari Sirzechs. Siapa itu Issei? dan apa maksud dari imbalan itu? Karena masih bingung, Naruto memilih tidak angkat bicara dan menunggu kelanjutan dari pidato Sirzechs.

"Apa tantangannya melawan orang aneh itu?" Riser menunjuk Naruto dan memperlihatkan senyum meremehkan ke Naruto. "Dari aura-nya dia hanya manusia biasa... Kalau begitu akan kulawan sebagai hadiah pertunangan untuk anda Sirzechs-sama!"

"Pertunangan?" Beo Naruto yang suara sedikit tidak dikenali karena terhalang penutup wajah.

'[ _Kau benar dia hanya manusia... Tapi jangan anggap remeh dia Riser-kun... Kalau kau bisa mengalahkannya, kau bisa langsung menikahi Ria-tan, tidak perlu pertunangan_ ]'

'Ojou-sama!' Naruto tersentak mendengar panggilan khusus Sirzechs kepada adik Maou ini.

Terjawablah sudah pertanyaan yang tergiang di kepala Naruto. Ternyata pertarungan ini untuk menentukan masa depan adik dari Maou-Lucifer. Jika ia kalah Gadis bernama Rias itu harus menikah dengan Riser. 'Tunggu dulu... Jika Sirzechs-sama memberikan tantangan ke orang sombong ini... Itu berarti'

"Jika aku kalah... Ada pernikahan ataupun pertunangan?!"

'[ _Ya... Kau benar Naruto-kun... Pilihan ada di tanganmu. Jika kalah, Ria-tan akan bertunangan dengan pria didepanmu itu_ ]'

Naruto menyeringai di balik maskernya lalu melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan ke Sirzechs. "Bagaimana jika aku menang?"

"Woy~Woy... Yakin sekali kau bisa mengalahk-"

 _Duag!_

Sebuah pukulan langsung menghantam wajah Riser hingga terpental dan terseret beberapa meter pada permukaan arena. Ternyata selama mendengar Sirzechs berpidato, Naruto diam-diam mengumpulkan energi alam untuk memasuki mode Senjutsu miliknya.

'C-Cepat!' Syok beberapa penonton yang melihat Naruto memukul Riser. Ya mereka pastilah syok, mereka baru tau kalau pemuda itu adalah manusia biasa. Aslinya si manusia setengah Iblis.

"Diamlah! Bukan kau yang kuajak bicara!" Ujar Naruto tenang lalu memandang ke proyektor di atas arena.

'[ _Kau boleh meminta apapun_ ]' Sirzechs akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tadi yang sempat tertunda karena Riser yang tiba-tiba berkoar-koar meremehkan Naruto.

"Brengsek!... Akan kubakar kau, manusia aneh!" Riser bangkit dan perlahan kedua lengannya mulai dikelilingi api klan Phenex.

"Bakar?" Naruto mengepal tinju di depan wajah. Dan api orange menguar secara tiba-tiba di kepalan tinju tangan kanan Naruto tadi. "Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu."

Sebagian besar penonton langsung terkejut melihat Naruto yang seperngetahuan mereka hanya manusia biasa berpenampilan aneh bisa mengendalikan api seperti klan Phenex.

"Mari kita buktikan siapa yang akan terbakar, Manusia rendahan!" Riser melempar beberapa bola api dari kedua lengannya ke Naruto.

Naruto berlari ke depan sambil menghindari bola api Riser dengan gerakan simpel. Setelah bola api terakhir berhasil dihindari. Naruto mendorong kuat-kuat kaki kanannya sampai-sampai menciptakan lubang akbiat dorongan tadi. Hasil dari dorongan itu pun membuat Naruto seperti menghilang dari pandangan para penonton.

 _Duaarr!_

 _Blaaarrr!_

Tanpa Riser duga sebuah pukulan di sertai api orange menabrak wajahnya untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam rentang waktu 2 menit. Riser terdorong kebelakang dengan tangan meremas wajahnya yang serasa dihantam Power of Destruction.

"Brengsek!" Riser menyingkirkan kedua tangan dari wajah dan langsung terkejut ketika Naruto sudah berada di depannya dengan posisi berjongkok. 'Cepat sekali!' Batin Riser tidak percaya Naruto sudah berada di depannya padahal ia terdorong agak jauh dari Naruto ketika terkena pukulan tadi.

"Tidak terima kasih, aku tidak mau repot-repot membuktikan siapa yang akan terbakar." Balas Naruto tenang menjawab tantangan Riser yang pertama tadi.

Kaki kanan Naruto mulai diselubungi api dan langsung melompat dengan posisi tubuh horizontal yang berputar dengan cepat sampai-sampai jubah dan api di kaki kanan Naruto terlihat menggambar sebuah lingkaran. Tak selang beberapa detik...

 _Duagh!_

Untuk ketiga kalinya wajah Riser terkena serangan, kali ini adalah kanan Naruto kembali menghantam wajah Riser. Itu karena kecepatan Naruto yang tidak bisa dilihat dan dihindari. Itu berkat Senjutsu Naruto yang menambah kecepatannya sampai ke tahap hampir menyamai bidak Knight.

Riser terpental kebelakang dengan kecepatan tinggi dan...

 _Duarr!_

... Menghantam salah satu menara di arena tersebut hingga menciptakan lubang besar dan kepulan debu pekat. Naruto berhenti berputar dan mendarat dengan posisi berjongkok. Kibaran jubah yang dikenakan Naruto mulai turun dan kembali menutupi punggung.

Di dalam kepulan debu, Riser berbaring dengan bekas tendangan Naruto mulai sembuh secara perlahan. Inner Riser meringis kesakitan terkena tendangan yang diselubungi api Kurama ditambah energi Senjutsu milik Naruto.

Riser bangkit sambil berteriak keras mengumpat lawannya. "Sialan kau, manusia rendahan!"

Pewaris klan Phenex menyibak kepulan debu di tempat itu dengan sekali kibasan tangan. Kini terlihat Riser tengah berdiri dengan wajah marah memandang Naruto. Bahu Riser naik turun mengikuti ritme nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Bukan karena lelah tapi, karena tengah emosi dipukul sebanyak tiga kali oleh Naruto tanpa melakukan pembalasan.

"Sudah lelah?... Ayolah ini baru beberapa menit, Riser-sama." Kata pemuda berpenampilan seperti ninja yang berdiri sekitar 10 meter di depan Riser.

"Diam, manusia rendahan!" Pewaris Klan Phenex berteriak keras. Di punggungnya tiba-tiba keluar kobaran api menyerupai sayap. Sesudah itu, Riser langsung terbang tinggi ke atas.

Naruto mengerjit heran. Riser melayang dan membentangkan tangan, kobaran api menyerupai burung Phoenix langsung menyelubungi tubuh Riser.

"Akan kuperlihatkan keindahan dari api Phenex..." Riser terbang memutar ke atas lalu melesat menuju Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi. "... Untukmu, manusia rendahan!" Teriak Riser yang berniat menghantamkan tubuhnya yang diselubungi api.

 _Wushh!_

Namun secepat apapun Riser, Senjutsu Naruto masih mampu memprediksi pergerakan. Dengan gerakan tidak kalah cepatnya dari Riser, Naruto menghindari serangan pertama tadi. Riser berputar ke atas dan melakukan hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

 _Wushh!_

Naruto lagi-lagi menghindar dengan melompat ke kiri. Kilatan kecil terlihat di iris biru sapphire Naruto ketika melihat Riser kembali memutar dan hendak menghantam tubuhnya dari arah depan.

"Kena kau!" Naruto menyeringai di balik masker.

 _Duagh!_

Naruto bergeser ke kiri beberapa centi dan langsung menghantamkan lutut kanan ke perut Riser ketika tepat berada di sampingnya.

"Gyahhh... Uhook..." Riser memuntahkan darah segar.

"Cih.. Sialan kau!" Umpatan dikeluarkan Riser setelahnya. Tangan kanannya terkepal dan melayang sebuah pukulan.

 _Duagh!_

Naruto segera menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan wajah dan memblok pukulan Riser. Tubuhnya terseret sekitar 2 meter kebelakang. Melihat pandangan Naruto terhalang dua lengan, Riser kembali terbang ke atas dan menciptakan bola api seukuran 5x5 meter.

"Matilah, manusia rendahan!" Riser melakukan kesalahan karena berteriak keras.

Naruto melompat kebelakang denga telapak tangan terbuka di sisi tubuhnya. Perlahan api orange menguar dengan hebatnya di kedua tangan Naruto. Setelah menapak permukaan arena, Naruto menggerakkan kedua lengannya secara melingkar.

" **[ _Ring Dance of Fire_ ]**" **  
**

Dua aliran api yang berputar membentuk cincin api yang ukurannya lebih besar dari bola api Riser diciptakan Naruto dari gerakan melingkar kedua lengannya.

 _Blaarr!_

Ledakan terjadi ketika api berbeda bentuk dan intensitas itu bertemu. Bola api Riser yang kalah dalam segi ukuran dan kualitas menghilang entah kemana seolah-olah termakan cincin api Naruto. Riser membulatkan mata melihat cincin api yang semakin membesar mengarahkan ke dirinya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

 _Duaarrr!_

Ledakan besar pun terjadi untuk kedua kalinya. Saking besarnya, ledakan tersebut menciptakan cahaya orange menyilaukan bagi para penonton.

 _Brakk!_

Riser tiba-tiba mendarat pada permukaan arena dengan kondisi acak-acakan, pakaian yang digunakan compang-camping di beberapa bagian, beberapa luka bakar bekas ledakan tadi terlihat di beberapa anggota tubuh. Riser meringis kesakitakan sembari berusaha bangkit.

 _Tap! Tap!_

 _Duag!_

Naruto tiba-tiba mendarat tepat di atas Riser dan langsung memberikan bogem mentah pada wajah pewaris klan Phenex. Alhasil, Riser kembali tersungkur ke permukaan arena.

 _Takk! Takk!_

Naruto menginjak kedua tangan Riser. Berniat menghalangi pergerakan pewaris klan Phenex.

"Bagaimana?... Menyerah?"

Riser mengerang, ia tidak dapat melihat ekspresi wajah dari Naruto yang tertutupi kain. Hanya iris biru sapphire yang bisa ia lihat. Tangannya berusaha ia gerakkan. Tapi, injakan Naruto terasa berat. "Jangan bercan-"

 _Duag!_

Wajah Riser kembali dihantam bogem mentah dari Naruto.

"Aku tidak mengerti... Kau sudah babak belur, tapi kenapa masih menyombongkan dirimu, Haa?"

"Tidak akan... Aku-"

 _Duag!_

Ya, bogem lain kembali menghantam wajah Riser. Tampaknya pewaris klan Phenex ini merasa regenerasinya bisa menang melawan Naruto. Tapi apa? Kini ia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Naruto berdiri tepat di atasnya. Kedua tangannya diinjak, kakinya tidak bisa mencapai Naruto jika digunakan untuk menendang. Namun, sebuah cara langsung terpikir oleh Riser. Tubuhnya mulai mengeluarkan api Phenex

 _Blaaar!_

Naruto langsung mengantisipasinya dengan ikut mengeluarkan api Kurama yang kuatnya setara dengan Power of Destruction klan Bael dan Gremory.

"Bukannya tadi kau sudah melihatnya sendiri!... Apimu tidak bisa mengalahkan apiku! Jadi sia-sia saja yang kau lakukan, Riser-sama!"

"Brengsek, siapa kau sebenarnya, Haa?" Riser berkata agak keras diikuti tatapannya yang menajam .

"Orang yang ditugaskan mengalahkanmu!"

Hening terjadi diantara kedua spesies berbeda itu. Hingga Naruto kembali membuka suara.

"Begini saja..." Suara Naruto memelan. "Menyerahlah di pertarungan ini... Dan suatu hari nanti, ketika kau sudah menyadari kelemahanmu. Datanglah padaku!... Kita bertarung untuk kedua kalinya untuk membuktikan api siapa yang terkuat."

"Jangan bercanda!... Aku tidak akan menyerah disini, Sialan!"

Naruto mendesah di balik maskernya. Ia benar-benar frustasi melihat kegigihan Riser. "Kau ini... Lihatlah, kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi?... Apa kau mau kubuat menyerah dengan hanya nama dan kabar kematianmu yang keluar dari sini, Haa?"

Riser membulatkan mata. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Naruto ingin membunuhnya jika tidak menyerah. Apa pemuda di atas Riser ini tidak takut membunuh pewaris Klan Phenex?. Bibir Riser terlihat bergerak ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ya, aku serius!" Naruto mendahului Riser seolah-olah tau apa yang mau dikatakan pria di bawahnya. Naruto mengepal tangan kanan yang diselubungi api orange. "Sekalian menguji seberapa abadi Iblis dari Klan Phenex!" Naruto menambahkan ancamannya.

Riser pun diam seribu bahasa. Dan ia menyadari sesuatu, regenerasinya mulai melambat karena beberapa luka bakar di tubuhnya belum sepenuhnya sembuh.

.

.

Di lokasi acara pertunangan. Para penonton setia menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Beberapa Iblis dari Klan Phenex yang mendengar ucapan dari Naruto melalui layar proyektor menggeram marah. Bisa-bisanya manusia merendahkan dan mengancam pewaris klan mereka.

Sementara di tempat Sirzechs dan Grayfia. Maou-Lucifer tersenyum tipis melihat Naruto benar-benar membuat Riser yang diketahui besar mulut, arogan dan sebagainya bisa dibungkam. Senyum Sirzechs semakin melebar ketika melihat Naruto dan Riser kembali membicarakan sesuatu setelah dilanda keheningan beberapa menit.

Di ruangan lain. Terlihat empat Iblis muda tengah berkumpul. Salah satu dari mereka tengah berbaring di atas sofa panjang, tubuhnya babak belur.

"Ise..." Gadis bersurai merah crimson berujar lirih di samping pemuda yang dipanggil Ise itu. Matanya berkaca-kaca melihat satu-satunya bidak Pion miliknya terluka parah karena berusaha membatalkan pertunangannya dengan bertarung melawan pewaris Klan Phenex.

"B-Buchou... B-Bagaimana pertunangannya?!"

"Aku tidak tau Ise... Tenang saja, ada Koneko yang berada bersama Onii-sama untuk mengetahuinya."

"Sayang sekali Issei-kun... Kau harus kalah melawan tunangan Buchou. Padahal tadi kau sudah sangat keren menghentikan acara di tenga-tengah!" Ujar seorang pemuda cantik bersurai pirang yang mengenakan tuxedo hitam.

"Diamlah, Kiba!" Bentak Ise. Namun pemuda bernama Kiba itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi bentakan tadi.

Beberapa menit kemudian. Pintu ruangan itu tiba-tiba terbuka. Empat sosok langsung berjalan masuk, mereka adalah Sirzechs, Grayfia, seorang gadis bersurai putih dan ... Naruto?

Rias dan Peerage-nya langsung menatap pemuda yang berpakaian sangat tertutupi itu. Hanya bagian mata dan pangkal hidung yang terlihat.

"Siapa dia?... Pakaiannya aneh sekali?" Issei yang tengah berbaring di sofa langsung menanyakan siapa Naruto.

"Dia adalah orang yang menggatikanmu melawan Riser ketika kalah, Issei-kun." Sirzcesh langsung menjawab pertanyaan dari pemilik [Bosted Gear] tadi.

Gadis bertubuh mahluk terindah di muka bumi atau Loli berjalan menuju gadis bersurai raven diikat ponytails yang mengenakan Kimono dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Dan pemuda itu berhasil mengalahkan Riser Phenex." Setelah berbisik seperti tadi. Tubuh gadis ini sedikit bergetar ketika mengingat aura Naruto setelah Grayfia mengeluarkannya dari arena. 'Dia juga menguasai Senjutsu secara sempurna.'

Gadis ber-Kimono terkejut mendengar informasi. Lalu memasang senyum palsu seperti biasa. "Ara~Ara..." Ya, gumaman khas gadis ini akhirnya keluar.

"Ada apa Akeno-san?" Kiba menoleh ke gadis bernama Akeno tadi.

"Buchou..." Akeno memanggil Raja-nya namun tidak ada respon karena terlalu sibuk mengkhawatirkan Ise. "Bochou!" Panggilan kedua Akeno sedikit lebih keras sehingga membuat Rias menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan sedikit tajam.

"Riser sudah dikalahkan!"

Semuanya langsung terkejut mendengar ucapan Akeno. Bahkan Issei yang tengah berbaring langsung duduk dan menatap Akeno dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Rias lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sang kakak disertai tatapan meminta kepastian.

Sirzechs tersenyum dan mengangguk memberi kepastian. "Dan orang yang mengalahkannya adalah pemuda ini!" Lanjut Sirzechs sambil menunjuk Naruto yang berdiri di samping kirinya.

"Terima kasih!"

Sirzechs dan Grayfia langsung mengerutkan kening mereka mendengar ucapan datar dari Rias. Bahkan tidak ada ekspresi tulus ataupun senang karena keinginannya untuk tidak bertunangan dengan Riser akan segera terkabul. Sedangkan Naruto sedikit tersentak

'Apa yang terjadi dengan anda Ojou-sama?... Apa karena aku?... Kalau memang iya, aku akan meminta maaf! Tapi Sirzechs-sama melarangku membuka identitas.' Batin Naruto yang sepertinya menyesali sesuatu antara dirinya dan Rias.

Setelah itu Rias langsung berbalik dan kembali fokus pada Iseei yang sudah dalam posisi duduk. Andaikan saja ada bidak Menteri-nya yang bernama Asia, penyembuhan Issei akan tidak selama ini. Ya, setelah mendengar Riser telah kalah, Rias langsung berpikir bahwa pertunangan mereka sudah batal karena perjanjian Issei sebelum pertarungan yang meminta kembali Rias jika menang.

"Rias, apa-apaan wajahmu tadi!" Sirzechs memanggil sang adik dengan nada tegas namun tidak ada respon sama sekali. "Rias Gremory!... Sebagai Maou-Lucifer, pemimpin dari Underworld... Aku perintahkan kau untuk berbalik!"

Wajah Rias mengeras, ia mencengkram kuat-kuat gaun yang ia kenakan. Kenapa baru sekarang kakaknya bersikap sebagai seorang pemimpin Underworld. Dimana kakaknya ketika ia butuh seseorang untuk menolak pertunangannya dengan Riser, malahan kakaknya bertindak seolah-olah setuju dengan pertunangan itu walaupun sudah tau Riser adalah tipe cowok yang dibenci Rias.

Dan diluar dugaan Rias, ternyata Pion dari Peerage-nya 'lah yang berusaha mati-matian memperjuangkan keperawanannya hanya karena ingin memasukkan dia dalam Harem yang merupakan mimpi dari Pion-nya itu. Bahkan Pion yang merupakan pemuda bernama Issei itu rela memberikan salah satu tangan ke Heavenly Dragon yang bersemayam di dalam [Bosted Gear].

Tapi sayang.

Issei harus kalah dari Riser hingga membuat tubuhnya terkena luka bakar dan lebam di beberapa bagian. Walaupun setelah kalah, masih ada Naruto yang berhasil mengalahkan Riser dan menyelematkan Rias dari pertunangan. Tapi bagi Rias, kepada Issei-lah dia harus berterima kasih. Karena berkat Issei, acara pertunangannya dengan Riser menjadi terhenti sementara sampai akhirnya batal di tangan Naruto. orang yang belum dikenal Rias kerana belum melihat wajah orang itu.

Di sisi Sirzehs. Maou-Lucifer ini langsung menggerakkan tangan ke Naruto dan menyibak dua aksesoris di kepala Naruto. Kini terpampanglah wajah tampan bersurai Dark-Silver Naruto ditambah Iris saphhire yang mampu membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya merasa tenang.

Mata Rias membulat sempurna ditambah iris blue-greennya yang bergetar pelan... Iris Sapphire? Surai Dark-Silver? Dan wajah yang sangat familiar baginya. Bibirnya mulai bergerak pelan dan memgumamkan nama pemuda itu. "N-Naruto?!"

Akeno dan Koneko pun terkejut mendengar nama dari orang yang telah menang melawan Riser. Pemuda itu ternyata teman pertama sekaligus pelindung dari Raja mereka. Sedangkan Issei dan Kiba yang belum tau hubungan Rias dan Naruto malah terlihat kebingungan. Namun yang tidak kalah terkejutnya adalah Naruto sendiri. Itu karena Sirzechs sendiri yang memberi saran kepada Naruto menyembunyikan identitasnya, tapi malah Sirzechs sendiri yang membongkarnya. Apa sebenarnya mau Sang Maou Lucifer ini?

"Lama tidak bertemu, Ojou-sama." Sapa Naruto dengan nada pelan. Dan jika didengarkan dengan seksama, terdapat nada menyesal yang terdengar disana.

Setelah mendapat kepastian bahwa pemuda di depannya adalah Naruto dari sapaan tadi. Ekspresi wajah Rias berubah dari terkejut ke kecewa dan marah.

"Ojou-sama semakin cantik saja." Naruto sedikit basa-basi untuk mencairkan suasana.

Tapi apa yang diharapkan Naruto malah sebaliknya. Rias sama sekali tidak termakan ucapan Naruto. Ia sama sekali tidak 'merona'... Jangankan merona, senang dan bahagia saja tidak terlihat di wajah cantiknya. Hanya ada kekecewaan dan sedikit kemarahan. Dan tak berselang lama, semuanya akhirnya dimulai!

"DARI MANA SAJA KAU, NARUTO!... Dan kenapa baru sekarang munculnya, Haa?!"

Seisi ruangan langsung terkejut ketika Rias berteriak kepada Naruto. Akeno dan Koneko 'lah yang paling terkejut. Ternyata apa yang mereka prediksikan salah. Itu karena mereka pernah mendengar Rias bercerita tentang teman pertama sekaligus pelindungnya. Ketika Rias menceritakan itu, Akeno dan Koneko bisa merasakan bahwa Rias sangat merindukan orang bernama Naruto itu.

"A-Aku minta maaf, Ojou-sama..." Naruto menundukan kepala sambil meminta maaf dengan nada getir.

"Apa kau lupa bahwa dulu kau pernah berjanji padaku..."

" _Aku Uzumaki Naruto... Berjanji akan menjadi teman sekaligus pelindung yang akan selalu berada di samping Ojou-sama dan membantunya menyelesaikan masalahnya... Apapun yang terjadi._ "

Ya, baik Rias ataupun Naruto. Masih mengingat dengan jelas janji itu dan secara bersamaan mereka mengucapkannya.

"Sekali lagi minta maaf, Ojou-sama..." Naruto menundukan kepala, kedua tangannya terkepal sampai-sampai kaos tangan yang dipakai basah. "... Sunggu, aku benar-benar menyesal, Ojou-sama!"

"Penyesalanmu sudah terlambat Naruto..."

Naruto mendongak dan menatap sang Ojou-sama yang berdiri di depannya. Orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu memilih diam karena tidak ingin ikut campur masalah Rias dengan Naruto yang seperti menyangkut masa lalu keduanya.

"DENGAR NARUTO... Apa kau tau seberapa senangnya aku waktu kau mengatakan janji itu?... Tapi apa, kau malah pergi meninggalkanku dan menginkari janjimu... Awalnya aku percaya bahwa kau akan kembali... Tapi, beberapa tahun menunggu kau tidak kembali-kembali juga!"

"Waktu itu aku tidak punya pilihan Ojou-sama... Iblis golongan Maou lama terlalu banyak sehingga satu-satunya pilihanku adalah mengirim mereka ke tempat lain di Underword... Tapi entah kenapa aku malah terdampar di dunia atas... Setelah lolos dari Iblis-Iblis itu, aku mencoba kembali ke Ojou-sama dengan tehnik teleportasiku... Tapi hasilnya nihil, aku selalu saja muncul di tempat lain dunia atas... Mungkin karena Underworld dan dunia manusia memiliki alam atau dimensi berbeda jadi tehnik teleportasiku tidak bekerja." Jelas Naruto lalu menundukkan kepala.

'Dan asal Ojou-sama tau seberapa frustasinya aku ketika tau tidak bisa kembali ke anda.' Batin Naruto yang mulai kecewa karena melihat Rias sama sekali tidak peduli atau lebih parahnya tidak percaya dengan alasan Naruto tadi.

"Lalu sekarang, bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?"

"Aku yang menjemputnya, Rias-Ojousama!" Bukan Naruto yang menjawab melainkan Grayfia.

"Cih!" Rias mendecih tidak suka. Ia menyilangkan kedua lengannya di bawah gunung kembar di dada sehingga gunung itu mengalami sedikit gempa. "Jujur saja Naruto... Setelah kau pergi aku sangat kecewa dan..."

"Membenciku!" Naruto memotong cepat membuat Rias mengembalikan pandangannya ke Naruto. Rias diam beberapa detik hingga mengangguk ragu-ragu. Tampaknya pewaris klan Gremory masih ragu untuk membenci Naruto yang merupakan teman pertamanya. Bagi yang lain ini berarti Rias membenci Naruto. Dan untuk Naruto, ini adalah sebuah pukulan telak untuknya. Sekarang ia benar-benar kecewa pada dirinya sendiri dan juga kecewa pada... Rias?

Apa itu benar? Naruto kecewa pada Rias?

Hanya waktu yang bisa menjawab.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak keberatan dibenci oleh Ojou-sama... Asalkan itu bisa membuat Ojou-sama senang dan bahagia sudah cukup untukku." Ini adalah kebohongan Naruto. Sebenarnya Naruto merasa sangat sakit hati. Alasan tadi tidak dipercayai oleh Rias dan yang kedua dari respon Rias ketika mengatakan hal tadi yang hanya memasang wajah datar.

Dan yang terburuk.

Rias membencinya!.

Oke ini sudah cukup. Naruto sudah tidak tahan berada di ruangan ini. Pemuda ini menunduk dan mengambil bandana serta kain penutup wajah yang tadi dijatuhkan oleh Sirzechs. "Kalau begitu... Ojou-sama, Sirzechs-sama, Grayfia-san dan Minna-san... Aku pamit dulu! aku merasa tidak enak mengganggu penyembuhan dari Errr..."

"Hyodou Issei... Pion dari Bochou, Naruto-san!"

"Issei-san!"

Naruto memutar tubuh dan mulai berjalan ke arah pintu keluar dari ruangan itu. Issei menatap heran kepergian Naruto karena bisa-bisanya pemuda itu menambahkan embel-embel -san- pada namanya. Padahal Issei hanyalah Pion dari Bochou-nya dan dari perkiraan Issei, Naruto lebih kuat darinya karena mengalahkan Riser tanpa luka sedikit pun.

"Naruto-kun!" Ketika hendak meraih gagang pintu Sirzechs tiba-tiba memanggil Naruto, pemuda itu segera menoleh kebelakang. "Bagaimana dengan imbalan atas kemenanganmu atas Riser-kun?"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan ke Rias dan sekali lagi tersenyum. "Berikan saja ke Ojou-sama sebagai tanda permohonan maafku." Dan tepat setelah mengatakan itu. Naruto meraih gagang pintu bergaya eropa ruangan itu dan membukanya.

Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu. Naruto memberitahukan lokasinya ke Grayfia agar mudah untuk menemukannya jika sudah waktunya pulang. "Grayfia-san... Di balkon barat bangunan ini." Ya, Naruto masih hafal bangunan ini karena sering mengunjungi ketika hidup di Underworld.

Beberapa dari mereka meras iba akan nasib Naruto. Dibenci oleh orang yang ditolongnya sendiri. Seberapa menyesakkan hal itu jika mereka merasakannya. Tapi mereka ada yang mereka pertanyakan di kepala mereka. Bisa-bisanya Naruto tersenyum walalupun Rias sudah kecewa dan membencinya.

Apakah Naruto menyukai Rias sampai-sampai masih tersenyum walaupun sudah dibenci.

Hanya Naruto yang tau itu!.

.

.

Beberapa menit setelah Naruto pergi. Rias kembali ke sisi Issei duduk sehingga membuat pemuda mesum super akut itu sedikit memerah. Sirzechs yang melihat itu mulai kehabisan kesabaran. Ia menghela nafas sejenak dan langsung melotototi adiknya itu.

"Rias aku sangat kecewa padamu... bisa-bisa kau mengatakan hal itu di depan Naruto."

"Memangnya kenapa Onii-sama... Itu pantas untuknya yang sudah melanggar janjinya!" Ya, Rias tidak mau kalah dan masih mempertahankan bahwa Naruto 'lah yang salah dan menggunakan janji itu sebagai senjata utamanya.

"Apa kau tau... Minggu ini sangat berat bagi Naruto, ratusan orang desa tempatnya tumbuh sebelum ke sini dibantai habis-habisan oleh golongan Maou lama... dan kau semakin memperparah dengan mengatakan membenci Naruto tepat di depannya... Seingatku dulu kau tidak seperti ini, kalau tidak salah Naruto pernah secara tidak sengaja menghilangkan salah satu Anime kesukaanmu dan hanya ngambek dan tidak berbicara dengannya selama seminggu." Ceramah panjang lebar Sirzechs dimulai. Tapi Rias belum terlihat mau kalah bahkan setelah mengetahui perihal pembantai Konohagakure.

"Tapi ini berbeda... Dia pergi dan tak kembali selama beberapa tahun."

"Kurasa Naruto tadi sudah memberitahukanmu kenapa ia tidak bisa kembali?" Sirzechs sepertinya tidak mau kalah juga bung. Bagaimana balasan dari Rias? Mari kita saksikan setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini. Hah? ... Lupakan kalimat tadi!

"Lalu bagaimana Onii-sama bisa bertemu Naruto?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya secara tidak sengaja satu tahun yang lalu ketika mengunjungi seseorang di dunia atas. Dan apa kau sadar... Siapa yang mengalahkan Riser dan memberikan imbalannya kemenangannya ke dirimu yang sudah pasti meminta pertunangan ini dibatalkan."

"Ya, itu yang aku minta... Tapi asal Onii-sama tau... Berkat Ise-lah pertunangan ini bisa batal!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Sirzechs malah bingung sendiri. Bukannya Naruto yang mengalahkan Riser dan Rias malah bilang Ise yang membuat pertunangan ini batal.

"T-Tapi Buchou... Naruto-san yang mengalahkan Riser kenapa aku?" Ise juga ikut bingung bagaimana Rias bisa menyimpulkan seperti ini. Bukan hanya Ise, Grayfia dan Peerage Rias pun demikian.

"Begini... Berkat Ise, pertunangan berhasil tertunda walaupun kalah setidaknya memberi waktu untuk Naruto... Dan disitu aku semakin kecewa dan mulai me-membencinya saat tau kalau dialah yang melawan Riser setelah Ise kalah, kalau memang Naruto tau aku akan bertunangan dengan Riser dan secara terang-terangan menolaknya. Kenapa bukan dia yang datang? Bukannya sudah tugasnya untuk membantuku ketika dalam masalah?"

Sirzechs memijit pelipis sambil meringis. Adiknya benar-benar membuat kepalanya pusing tujuh keliling. Niat awalnya untuk membuat Rias berterima kasih ke Naruto dengan tulus tanpa mengetahui kalau yang menolongnya adalah Naruto sepertinya gagal. Dan itu karena ulah Rias yang lebih mementingkan Ise daripada berterima kasih secara tulus Naruto membuat Sirzechs kelepasan dan membuat identitas Naruto terungkap. Sungguh, ini diluar perkiraaannya dan harusnya dialah yang disalahkan disini kenapa tidak langsung mempertemukan Naruto dan Rias setahun yang lalu. Ya, Sirzechs baru menyelesainya.

"Anoo... Sirzechs-sama, aku minta ijin untuk menemui Naruto-san... Aku takut dia bertindak gegabah." Ya, Grayfia hanya beralasan. Ia sebenarnya tidak mau mengganggu perdebatan Sirzechs dan Rias.

"Pergilah!"

Grayfia mengangguk dan beranjak keluar dari ruangan. Setelah istrinya pergi. Sirzechs mengembalikan pandangan ke adikknya.

"Dengar ya Rias... Aku sudah merencakana semua ini... Pertunangan ini pasti kau tolak mentah-mentah... Jadi Rating Game adalah jalan satu-satunya dan aku sudah tau Riser pasti menang sehingga aku membuat rencana lain yaitu pertarungan di hari pertunanganmu untuk menyadarkan Riser atas kearagonannya atas permintaan dari Lady dan Lord-Phenex... Dan terakhir Naruto, aku sengaja tidak memberitahukan bahwa kau akan bertunangan sehingga aku menyuruhnya memakai pakaian seperti tadi dan Naruto hanya sebuah rencana cadangan apabila Issei-kun kalah!... Kau mengerti!"

"Ya~Ya aku mengerti!" Rias merespon bentakan dari kakaknya dengan nada acuh tak acuh. "Dan sekarang... Bisa aku lanjutkan merawat Ise, aku ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan tempat ini!"

"Terserah kau... Tapi ingat ini Rias... Kalau sampai Naruto membenci kita... Para Iblis, jangan menyalahkanku jika kau langsung dihukum seumur hidup di penjara atau diusir dari Underwold!"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Rias malah bingung. Kenapa mesti dia yang dihukum jika Naruto sampai membenci Iblis. Jika memang itu terjadi tinggal bunuh Naruto dan Wallah!. Masalah selesai... Tapi Rias masih yakin satu hal mengenai Naruto.

Pemuda itu bukan seorang pendendam!.

Dan pembicaraan kedua adik kakak itu pun berlanjut.

.

.

Beralih ke balkon bagian barat gedung tempat pertunangan yang sudah batal. Terlihat Naruto tengah duduk pada pagar balkon dan menyandarkan tubuh pada dinding. Mata Naruto terpejam dan nafas pemuda ini terlihat normal. Itu artinya Naruto tengah berada di alam bawah sadar untuk menenangkan diri bersama sahabat yang selama ini selalu mendukung Naruto.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kurama. Youkai Kitsune di dalam tubuh Naruto.

Tak berselang lama, Grayfia tiba di tempat Naruto. Dan secara tidak sengaja Grayfia melihat Naruto tersenyum dengan mata terpejam. Tampaknya ada yang terjadi dengan Naruto dan Kurama sampai-sampai tersenyum selebar itu.

Aneh?

Bagi Grayfia, Naruto benar-benar orang aneh namun menarik. Bisa-bisanya ia tersenyum ketika dilanda masalah. Tanpa Grayfia sadari, dia ikut tersenyum melihat senyum Naruto. Cukup tampan juga Naruto jika sedang tersenyum ditambah sifat Easy going semakin menyempurnakan sosok pemuda yang tengah duduk bersandar di pagar balkon, inilah yang dipikirkan oleh Grayfia.

Kalau saja Grayfia masih Jomblo. Mungkin Naruto menjadi orang yang tepat. Tapi sayang...

Dia sudah menikah.

Kelopak mata Naruto perlahan terbuka dan memperlihatkan iris biru saphhire. Pemuda ini segera menoleh ke kanan ketika menyadari Grayfia sudah berada di disana.

"Oh, Maaf Grayfia-san... Aku tertidur!" Naruto berkata agak canggung karena berbohong.

"Jadi... Bagaimana perasaanmu Naruto?"

"Errr... Sudah mendingan!" Kebohongan belaka Naruto!.

"Jangan berbohong... Aku tau itu!" Grayfia langsung membantah ucapan Naruto. "Katakan Naruto... Kenapa kau begitu mudah menerima dibenci oleh Rias-Ojousama?... Kenapa Naruto? Jujut ketika melihat senyummu tadi aku benar-benar percaya kalau kau sangat kecewa dengan Rias-Ojousama!"

"Bagaimana ya..." Naruto mendongak ke langit Underworld. Jujur saja, bagi Naruto sangat sulit untuk mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Rias.

Kebenaran akhirnya terungkap!

"Aku akan mengatakannya... Tapi Grayfia-san harus berjanji tidak akan memberitahukannya ke siapapun terutama Sirzechs-sama dan Ojou-sama!"

"Ya, aku berjanji!" Naruto mengangguk menerima respon dari Grayfia.

"Begini... Aku sebenarnya menyukai Ojou-sama!"

Grayfia membulatkan mata mengetahui fakta dibalik semua sifat Naruto kepada Rias. Ternyata pemuda ini menyukai sang pewaris klan Gremory. Pantas saja Naruto meneriama dengan senang dibenci Rias dengan alasan agar gadis itu senang . Tapi kenapa Naruto malah menyembunyikannya dan tidak memberitahukan langsung kepada Rias.

Masih sebuah pertanyaan!

"Lalu kenapa-"

"Perasaan ini..." Naruto menyentuh bagian hati atau jantung? Yang mana aja deh yang penting hepi dan lanjut. "... Muncul sehari sebelum meninggalkan Ojou-sama, itulah kenapa aku tidak pernah mengungkapnya."

' **Dan kau cukup bodoh tidak mengatakannya ketika pertama kali merasakannya dan apa-apaan itu-** ' Suara Kurama tiba-tiba tergiang di kepala Naruto.

'DIAMLAH KURAMA!' Pemuda tampan ini pun berteriak kesal dalam hati yang ditujukan untuk Kurama, tentu saja.

"Begitu rupanya..." Grayfia tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangan menuju ke halaman dimana Rias dan Peerage-nya siap kembali ke dunia manusia karena Issei tampaknya sudah sembuh. "... Kalau begitu aku kebawah dulu... Sepertinya Ojou-sama sudah menunggu."

"Ya, silahkan Grayfia-san... Aku tunggu disini setelah selesai."

Grayfia mengangguk tanda mengerti dan segera beranjak meninggalkan balkon untuk turun ke halaman mengantar kepulangan Rias dan Peeragenya.

Naruto tersenyum getir ketika melihat seekor mahluk mythologi Yunani dikeluarkan oleh Issei dari sebuah kertas sihir. Tanpa babibu Issei langsung naik diikuti Rias yang membuat Naruto tersentak bukan main.

Tubuhnya mulai bergetar, perasaaan asing mulai muncul dari hatinya, apakah ini yang namanya cemburu karena melihat orang yang disukai naik burung berboncengan dengan pemuda lain? Senyum di wajah Naruto seketika menghilang. Dan perasaan asing yang diprediksi Naruto adalah kecembuaruan semakin meluap-luap dari dalam tubuhnya.

Dan Ketika mahluk terbang yang membawa Issei dan Rias itu berada tepat di depan bulan di langit malam Underworld.

Hal paling membahagiakan bagi Issei terjadi.

Dan untuk Naruto...

Hal paling menyesakkan 'lah yang terjadi.

Di bawah sinar bulan pada langit Underword sekaligus Di depan mata Naruto...

Issei dan Rias berciuman. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, Rias 'lah yang melakukan ciuman dan dengan wajah mungkin sok terkejut, Issei menerima ciuman dari Rias.

Kecewa... Sudah pasti...

Marah? Mungkin tidak, mungkin juga iya...

Cemburu... Sudah pasti...

Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Naruto ketika melihat orang yang disukainya mencium pemuda lain yang awalnya malu-malu dan sok terkejut ... Malah menerima dan menikmati ciuman itu dengan suasana mesra dibawah rembulan.

Tapi menurut Naruto, ia masih punya kesempatan yang bisa dibilang sangat kecil karena tiga hal yang menghalanginya. Pertama... Rias sudah kecewa dan membencinya, kedua adalah Rias tampaknya lebih menyukai pemuda bernama Issei itu ketimbang dirinya. Dan yang terakhir ... Mungkin karena Naruto hanya seorang manusia yang dipandang sebagai seorang teman dan pelindung oleh Rias.

Dan Naruto menetapkan satu hal walaupun sudah dilanda kekecewaan. Itu adalah...

Naruto tidak akan berhenti menyukai gadis yang sejak mereka bertemu harus ia lindungi.

Naif memang. Tapi apa boleh buat. Memang seperti itulah Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC!**

 **[TrouBlesome Cut]**

* * *

Well... Chapter yang benar-benar Gak Jelas dan berantakan kan?...

Dan diakhiri dengan adegan nyesek spesial untuk Naruto.

 **#Save_Naruto**

.

.

 **AN ... INI CUKUP PENTING DAN JIKA BERKENANG SILAHKAN BACA!**

 **PERTAMA DAN YANG PALING PENTING ADALAH... FIC HALF-DEVIL LUCIFER INI SEKARANG YANG MENJADI PRIORITAS SAYA... KARENA ALUR DAN PLOTNYA SUDAH DISUSUN OLEH TEMAN SAYA SAMPAI KE DETAIL TERKECILNYA SAMPAI ENDING. JADI JANGAN HERAN KALAU FIC INI AKAN LEBIH SERING UPDATE DIBANDING EMPAT FIC SAYA YANG LAIN ... JIKA INGIN TAU LEBIH JELASNYA KUNJUNGI BIO SAYA ... DISANA INFORMASI YANG LEBIH JELAS.  
**

 **Kedua...** Saya mengubah Tittle Arc kedua ini karena ada sedikit perubahan pada rencana alur setelah teman saya menyusunnya secara detail. Tapi musuh di Arc kedua ini tetap Orochimaru kok...

 **Dan ketiga ...** mengenai Umur Naruto... Di A/N Chapter dua saya salah menghitung umur Naruto ... Jadi untuk sekarang umur Naruto "TIDAK DIKETAHUI", begitupula Madara dan Hashirama... Dan untuk Jiraiya, dia lebih tua dari keduanya dan umurnya juga tida diketahui... karena ada sedikit perubahan rencana seperti yang beritahukan sebelumnya... Mungkin beberapa Chapter ke depan baru saya perjelas berapa umur mareka. **  
**

.

.

Oke... Mungkin itu saja yang perlu saya sampaikan... Saya mengucapkan Terima Kasih telah Menunggu... Fav... Follow... Me-Review... Ataupun sekedar membaca Fic ini.

Terakhir... Jangan lupa meninggalkan komentar mengenai Chapter ini... Baik itu Pertanyaan, Saran, Kritikan, Tanggapan, Apresiasi atau... Flame?

Tulis semuanya pada Kotak Review dan akan saya tampung menjadi satu dan membalasnya...

.

.

.

* * *

" _Kita bisa memilih kepada siapa kita berjodoh... Tapi, kita tidak bisa memilih kepada siapa kita jatuh cinta_ _!_ "

 **\- ILK**

* * *

.

.

.

 **RootWood Out! ... Mau Tidur Cantik dulu :v :v !**


	8. Hal yang ditakutkan Sirzechs

**RootWood In!**

Disclaimer : Saya tidak pernah mengakui kepemilikan atas Naruto dan High School DxD ataupun unsur dari Anime/Manga lain yang muncul dalam Fic ini. Saya hanya meminjam apa yang diperlukan untuk membuat Fic ini.

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Family, Supernatural, Mistery, Romance [Maybe], Etc.

Rate : M untuk bahasa dan storyline.

Pairing : Akan muncul dengan sendirinya.

Warning : Alternate Universe, Typo[s], Miss-Typo[s], Bahasa Gado-Gado ditambah Es Campur, Mainstream [Mungkin], OOC [Jelas], Pergantian Scene secara tiba-tiba, Dan yang jelas Gaje serta Berantakan, DLL.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **The Half-Devil Lucifer**_

 _ **Arc II : Awal dari semua masalah!**_

 _ **Chapter 8 : Hal yang ditakutkan Sirzechs!**_

 _ **AN :**_ _Tehnik buatan sendiri dan ada juga saya ambil dari beberapa Anime yang mempunyai kemampuan memanipulasi api yang sedikit saya ubah untuk Naruto._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mahluk Mythologi yang membawa Issei dan Rias menghilang dari pandangan Naruto. Perasaan cemburu dalam hati Naruto belum juga menghilang. Jujur saja, ini adalah pertama kalinya Naruto merasakan namanya cemburu. Malah perasaan lain lah yang muncul.

Dan itu sangat menyakitkan!

Rasa sakitnya seperti dihantam _Demonic Power_ dalam skala besar…

Bahkan melebihi itu…

Kata-kata sudah tidak dapat menggambarkan seberapa sakit itu bagi Naruto…

Karena…

Sekuat-kuat Naruto ketika bertarung, yang namanya sakit hati tidak dapat ditahan apalagi dilawan.

Bahkan Rambo yang dikatakan tidak bisa mati walaupun membantai ribuan tentara Vietnam tetap akan mati jika melawan yang namanya sakit hati... Haa? Apa hubungannya Rambo dengan sakit hati dan dunia Supranatural?. Oke lupakan itu.

'Ugh~!' Ringisan batin Naruto terdengar sangat perih. Entah kenapa rasanya baru sesakit ini setelah Rias dan Issei sudah tidak dalam pandangan Naruto.

Semilar angin yang entah datangnya dari mana menerpa tubuh Naruto. Surai Dark-Silver dan jubah hitam yang Naruto kenakan melambai-lambai terkena hembusan angin. Seketika Naruto pulih lamuannya dan menggeleng untuk menghilang segara perasaan cemburu tadi.

Tapi, itu tidak semudah membalikkan telapak kaki… Karena tangan sudah terlalu mainstream!

Jujur saja, bagi Naruto sulit… Sangat sulit malahan untuk menghilang rasa sukanya kepada Rias. Itu karena sang Ojou-sama adalah gadis pertama yang dekat dengan Naruto selama beberapa tahun. Sewaktu di Konoha, Naruto hanya ditemani oleh Madara, Hashirama, Tobirama, Izuna dan Jiraiya. Dan Naruto hanya sesekali berkeliling Konoha bersama mendiang Uchiha Izuna yang mengajaknya jalan-jalan dan bertemu beberapa anak gadis seumurannya sewaktu masih di Konoha.

Tapi tetap sangat sulit.

Saat ini Naruto membutuhkan seseorang untuk menghibur dan membantunya.

Dan satu-satunya yang bisa melakukan itu adalah Kurama.

.

.

' **Sudahlah Naruto… Untuk apa kau menyukai gadis yang sudah mengecewakan dan membencimu, apa perlu aku mengurusmu dengan Yasaka biar bisa melupakan gadis sialan tadi.** ' Suara Kurama tiba-tiba menggema di kepala Naruto yang berusaha untuk membantu wadahnya untuk melupakan si Gadis Crimson yang lebih memilih _Sekiryuutei_. Ingin sekali Kurama mengatakan - _I know that feel-_ ke Naruto karena secara tidak langsung, mereka berdua berhubungan satu sama lain termasuk perasaan.

Naruto mendengus sebal mendengar Kurama yang malah menyarankan pemimpin _Youkai Kitsune_ di kota Kyoto. 'Kau gila Kurama… Bagiku Yasaka-san sudah kuanggap seperti Obaa-san.' Kata Naruto menolak saran dari Kurama yang memang tidak masuk akal karena Naruto bukan seorang Milf-Lover.

' **Kalau begitu Yuki-chan atau Kunou-chan… Bagaimana?** '

Ya, saran Kurama malah semakin tidak masuk diakal di kepala Naruto. Mana mungkin dia menyukai adik angkatnya sendiri. Dan untuk Kunou, pewaris tahta _Youkai Kitsune ..._ Tau saja alasannya. Yasaka adalah ibu Kunou itu artinya, pewaris _Youkai Kitsune_ ini juga sudah dianggap adik oleh Naruto.

'Itu malah semakin gila!'

' **Grrr... Maumu sebenarnya apa sih… Mami Muda kau tolak! Mahluk terindah di muka bumi juga kau tolak… Apa mungkin kau mau berubah haluan?!** ' Semakin lama, tampaknya Kurama mulai membuat Naruto tambah kesal. Apalagi ucapannya di akhir kalimat benar-benar mengartikan Naruto sudah putus asa mencari pengganti dari Rias Gremory. Gadis yang sudah membuat Naruto sakit hati lalu patah hati dan bisa-bisa bunuh diri memakai belati di bawah pohon jati.

"Hoooeeekkkkk… Jancoeg lu Kurama!" Sembur Naruto yang merasa isi perutnya seperti ditarik keluar secara paksa mendengar kata – _berubah haluan-_ yang benar-benar menggambarkan dirinya seolah-olah putus asa.

Tapi, setidaknya perkataan Kurama membuat Naruto sedikit melupakan adegan nyesek beberapa menit yang lalu. Kurama hanya bisa menyeringai dalam hati. Dan mungkin sesampainya di apartemennya adegan tadi akan menghilang sepenuhnya bersama rasa suka Naruto ke Rias ketika bertemu dou shinobi yang sudah siap menghibur dengan banyolan mereka.

Ya, itu sudah pasti terjadi!.

Namun tidak untuk rasa suka Naruto ke Rias.

Dan perdebatan antara Naruto dan Kurama berlanjut hingga si empunya tubuh tempat Kurama memutuskan untuk pulang ke kediamannya. Tetapi sebelum pulang, Naruto berpamitan kepada Grayfia dan Sirzechs. Grayfia hendak mengantar Naruto akan tetapi, pemuda ini malah memilih meminta kertas sihir teleportasi agar tidak merepotkan sang Maid.

Grayfia dan Sirzechs hanya menghela nafas. Mereka menyetujui Naruto dan memberikan pemuda ini kertas sihir teleportasi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah lingkaran sihir keluarga Gremory tiba-tiba muncul tepat di halaman apartemen di kota kecil bernama Kuoh pada suasana tengah malam. Dari lingkaran sihir tadi, seorang pemuda bersurai Dark-Silver yang mengenakan pakaian aneh muncul. Dia adalah Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas berat untuk melepas sejenak beban pikiran yang ditanggung hari ini. Andaikan saja Kurama tadi tidak menghibur, mungkin malam ini Naruto tidak kembali ke apartemen dimana Yuki, Madara dan Hashirama sudah menunggu. Tapi tunggu…

"Sial!" Naruto baru menyadari kalau saat ini sudah lewat jam tidur karena kelamaan di Underworld. Itu berarti penghuni apartemen di depan Naruto mungkin sudah tertidur pulas di kasur empuk nan nyaman.

"Mudah-mudahan saja belum…" Pemuda bersurai Dark-Silver ini segera berlari menuju pintu masuk dan meraih gagang.

"… Terkunci!" Naruto kembali menghela nafas setelah memutar gagang pintu dan mendorong agak pelan agar tidak membangunkan mahluk yang sudah tenggelam di alam mimpi.

"Aree?... Kok lampu masih menyala?" Naruto mengerjit heran melihat ruang tamu dan tengah/santai masih dalam keadaan terang benderang. "Pasti mereka berdua lagi, kalau sampai PLN memutus aliran listrik… Tidak ada lagi kata maaf!" Gerutu Naruto lalu menutup dan mengunci pintu kediamannya.

Setelah membuka sandal jepit yang merupakan alas kaki yang digunakan oleh Naruto, pemuda bersurai Dark-Silver ini berjalan melewati ruang tamu. Sesampainya di ruang tengah, pandangan Naruto langsung tertuju pada sofa panjang yang berada di samping kanan dan sepertinya ada sesosok yang tengah duduk di sana.

"H-Hantu?" Naruto mengambil metode para pencuri ketika memasuki rumah yang hendak menjadi sasaran pencuriannya. –Mengendap-endap.

"Y-Yuki-chan…" Naruto tersentak ketika melihat sosok itu ternyata Dedek Yuki, tengah tertidur lelap di atas sofa denga posisi duduk bersandar yang Naruto kira adalah hantu.

Naruto mengankat sosok Dedek tersayangnya dan menggendong ala bayi karena tubuh Loli Dedek Yuki tidak terlalu berat untuk digendong dengan gaya seperti. Naruto mendesah pelan sambil menatap wajah damai sang adik yang bersandar di pundaknya.

"Haa… Maafkan Nii-san membuatmu menunggu sampai tertidur karena ada sedikit masalah." Gumam Naruto dengan nada sedih ketika sudah berada di depan tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Ngghh… Yuki sayang Nii-chan!"

Ingauan dari Yuki seketika menghentikan langkah Naruto yang sudah berada di pertengahan tangga. Dengan wajah setengah terkejut, Naruto memandang wajah Dedek Yuki. 'Apa-apaan tadi itu? Mudah-mudahan hanya sebatas sayang antara adik dan kakak saja.' Batin Naruto berharap cemas.

Sesampainya di kamar Dedek Yuki. Naruto langsung membaringkan sang adik pada ranjang dan tidak lupa menyelimutinya. Karena merasah sedikit bersalah atas tertidurnya Yuki di ruang santai, Naruto memilih tidur bersama Yuki tetapi sebelum itu, Naruto mengganti pakaian aneh dipakai ke pakaian santai di kamarnya lalu berbaring di samping Yuki. Jangan salah paham woy!

' **Lihatlah Naruto! Kau terlalu naïf... Kau tidak menyadari ada yang lebih menyayangimu lebih dari rasa sukamu pada gadis iblis tadi.** '

'Aku tau itu, Kurama!'

' **Lalu... Kenapa kau tidak bisa melupakan gadis itu?** '

'Haa, aku tidak tau, biarkan saja mengalir apa adanya. Aku yakin suatu saat perasaan itu akan hilang seiring berjalannya waktu!'

' **Tapi kalau tidak berusaha, sama saja bohong, bodoh!** '

'Lalu?'

' **Lalu apa?** '

'Cih, lupakan saja... aku mau tidur!'

' **Terserah kau saja... Tap, kalau kau butuh bantuan. Bilang saja!** '

'Hn... _Arigatou,_ Kurama!'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Naruto sudah kembali seperti biasa. Kehidupan normal… -Ralat! maksudnya, tidak normal bersama Madara, Hashirama dan Dedek Yuki sudah kembali dan membuat Naruto hampir sepenuhnya melupakan tentang kejadian di hari pertunangan sang Ojou-sama. Apalagi kalau bukan perdebatan dan pertengkaran konyol Mada-Hashi-Naru dan keikutsertaan Loli polos Rank-SS, Dedek Yuki.

Dan satu hal yang perlu diingat... Madara, Hashirama serta Yuki belum mengetahui masalah Naruto.

Namun, tidak lama lagi akan ketahuan...

Karena secantik-cantiknya seorang wanita, dia masih tetap akan kentut dan BAB.

Hah, apa hubungannya?

.

.

Saat ini Quartet mahluk absurd penghuni kandang kuda Naruto, tengah menikamati masa muda di halaman belakang kediaman mereka. Sesekali bersantai bersama mungkin tidak buruk untuk Naruto, Hashirama dan Madara. Itulah yang mereka pikirkan kenapa memilih waktu sore hari ini. Tapi sepertinya ada yang salah... Karena Madara dan Hashirama setiap harinya hanya malas-malasan di apartemen Naruto. Mungkin mencari pekerjaan merupakan ide yang bagus untuk mereka berdua agar tidak malas-malasan seperti kerbau yang sedang berkubang di lumpur.

"Memang tidak ada yang lebih damai dibanding berbaring di bawah pohon pada sore hari." Entah kerasukan setan jenis apa, Madara yang tengah duduk bersandar di pohon sambil meluruskan kaki ke depan dan kedua tangan dijadikan bantalan, tiba-tiba bergumam menggambarkan suasana sekarang ini.

"Ya~Ya... Kau benar!" Naruto yang berbaring dan menggunakan kedua tangan sebagai bantalan malah tidak peduli. Bagi Naruto, itu sudah karena hampir setiap hari dia mendengar Madara ngoceh tidak jelas ketika berdebat dengannya. Dan Naruto lebih memilih memperhatikan sang adik bermain dengan - _mantan-_ pemimpin desa Konoha.

.

.

Kita ke sisi Yuki dan Hashirama. Setelah puas bermain. Hashirama memanggil Dedek Yuki untuk mendekat. Mahluk terindah di muka bumi itu pun mengangguk. Surai putih penjang dan baju terusan biru muda yang dikenakan Yuki melambai-lambai ketika berjingkrak ria menghampiri Hashirama.

Sesampainya di depan Hashirama, iris hitam indah milik Yuki tiba-tiba fokus ke sosok pria yang mulai merangkai segel tangan di depannya. Raut kebingungan pun terpampang jelas di wajah Yuki melihat rangkaian-rangkaian segel tangan dari Hashirama. Sepertinya Hashirama hendak memamerkan salah satu _Ninjutsu_ yang dikuasainya.

" _Anoo…_ Oji-chan lagi apa?" Pertanyaan bingung ditambah penasaran langsung dilontarkan oleh Yuki ke sosok pria bertubuh dewasa namun berjiwa remaja atau mungkin anak-anak di depannya.

"Nah… Lihat ya, Yuki-chan!" Senyum kecil diukir Hashirama membuat Yuki semakin penasaran hingga memiringkan kepala.

" **[** ** _Mokuton : Henge_** **]** " Hashirama bergumam pelan ketika segel tangan yang dibuat selesai.

Beberapa akar kayu tiba-tiba keluar dari permukaan tanah di dekat kedua kaki Hashirama yang perlahan memanjang hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh. Rasa penasaran Yuki seketika terganti menjadi rasa takjub melihat akar-akar kayu yang bermunculan di sekitar kaki Hashirama.

" _Sugoii~ne …_ _Oji-chan_!" Ujar Yuki dengan mata berbinar sambil bertepuk tangan melihat akar-akar yang tadi mulai menutupi tubuh Hashirama.

 _Poft!_

Ledakan asap putih kecil terjadi di depan Yuki. Gadis Loli ini dibuat sedikit terkejut namun setelah asap bekas ledakan itu menghilang, muncullah Yuki kedua yang merupakan Hashirama yang tengah menggunakan salah satu _Ninjutsu_ _Mokuton_ miliknya.

" _Nee…_ Bagaimana Yuki-chan?" Tanya Hashirama yang sudah berubah menjadi Yuki. Bahkan suara imut dari Yuki pun ikut ditiru membuat Yuki semakin takjub dibuatnya.

" _Sugoiii~Nee…_ Nii-chan dan Maddie-ojichan harus melihat ini!" Ujar Yuki kegirangan dan tidak sabar untuk memperlihatkan hal ini kepada Naruto dan Madara. Tanpa menunggu lama, Yuki menggenggam tangan kanan dan menarik secara paksa Hashirama menuju ka Naruto dan Madara.

"Nii-chan, Maddie-ojichan… Lihat~Lihat! Oji-chan sangat mirip denganku!" Kata Yuki kegirangan senang sambil menunjuk antusias ke Hashirama yang tengah melakukan perubahan ke bentuk dirinya di samping kiri.

Madara berkedip beberapa kali memperhatikan ekspresi senang dari Yuki yang menurutnya sangat imut. Jujur saja. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Madara melihat ekspresi senang Yuki sedekat ini. Biasanya adik Naruto cuma memasang ekspresi polos, cemberut, marah dan sedih?... Namun tak berselang lama...

 _Duag!_

Sebuah bogem mentah tiba-tiba menghantam pipi Madara yang seketika menghetikan kegiatannya menatap Yuki. Tampang horor khas Madara langsung muncul ketika menoleh ke pengirim bogem tadi. Apalagi bogem Naruto tadi membuat suasana damai dan tenang menghilang seketika bagai ditelan bumi.

"Naruto!" Madara mengucap penuh penekanan nama pengirim bogem tadi. "Kau mau memulai lagi, ya?"

"Kau yang mulai duluan, brengsek!… Apa kau sadar, tadi tatapanmu ke Yuki-chan seperti pedofil gila!"

Madara diam sejenak memikirkan arti dari ucapan Naruto. Apa benar tadi tatapannya seperti seorang pedofil gila. Tidak! Dia bukan orang seperti itu, Uchiha terhormat tidak mungkin memiliki ketertarikan pada Loli yang merupakan mahluk favorit para Lolicon. Seketika Madara langsung merespon ucapan Naruto.

"Aku hanya kagum, bocah tengik… Asal kau tau, aku bukan orang macam itu!... Apa enaknya tubuh kecil dari seorang gadis. Tidak berkelas sama sekali?!"

"Pfttt… Tidak berkelas? Lalu yang berkelas menurutmu seperti apa?... Mami muda? Milf SS-Rank berdada jumbo seperti tetangga kita? Atau jangan-jangan…" Madara seketika dibuat bingung sendiri ketika Naruto bergeser beberapa senti menjauh darinya.

"… yang berkelas itu laki-laki!" Sambung Naruto histeris dengan wajah syok memikirkan apa yang berkelas bagi Madara. Jari telunjuk Naruto pun mengarah lurus ke muka tebing si Uchiha di samping kanannya.

Madara berhenti bersandar pada batang pohon di belakang lalu melipat dua tangan kekarnya di depan dada, wajah datar sedatar lantai kramik terpampang jelas di wajahnya. "Kau tidak usah tau, otak api. Dan ini..."

 _Duag!_

"… Untuk pukulanmu tadi, brengsek!"

Madara membalas bogem Naruto sedikit lebih keras. Naruto pun dibuat terpelanting dan menghantam permukaan rumput hijau. Tatapan beringas Naruto seketika terpampang jelas ketika memandang Madara.

"Kau ngajak ribut haa, Uchiha Bangsat?!" Naruto berdiri dan memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

"Ayo kesini, Bocah Sableng!... Akan kusiksa kau!" Madara tidak mau kalah, ia pun ikut-ikutan berdiri di depan Naruto.

Dua aura berbeda warna kini menjadi background kedua mahluk ini. Aura biru dikeluarkan oleh Madara dan aura merah cerah dikeluarkan oleh Naruto.

"Kita lihat siapa yang akan kesiksa, mata iritasi!" Naruto membalas tidak kalah sengit, untuk semakin memperjelas tantangannya. Naruto memajukan kepala dan memperlihatkan wajah beringas.

"Jauhkan kepalamu dariku, siluman rubah!" Madara mendorong kepala Naruto menjauh dari wajahnya.

"Sialan kau, kerbau pemalas!" Naruto langsung memukul kepala Madara.

Pukulan dari Naruto pun membuka adu jotos antara keduanya. Kepulan debu menjadi background adu jotos keduanya. Hashirama dan Yuki hanya menghela nafas melihat aksi kekanak-kanakan dari Madara dan Naruto.

"Ayo Oji-chan!" Karena bosan atau tidak mau melihat adu jotos kakak dan pamannya, Yuki mengajak pergi dengan menarik tangan pengguna _Mokuton_ yang tengah melakukan Henge.

Sementara Yuki dan Hashirama sudah sibuk bermain bersama. Naruto dan Madara masih melanjutkan adu jotos mereka dan hilanglah sudah gambaran - _damai disore hari ini_ \- yang tadi dikeluarkan oleh Uchiha terakhir di muka bumi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Brengsek!... Ini semua gara-gara kau!"

"Woy, kau yang mulai, Uchiha bangsat!"

"Pffftttt… " Hashirama sekuat mungkin menahan tawanya agar tidak lepas.

Di bawah pohon tadi. Madara dan Naruto sama-sama duduk bersilah. Lebam dan benjolan memenuhi sekujur tubuh bekas adu jotos mereka yang berlangsung selama hampir 10 menit, hanya sebentar tapi efeknya sangat besar bagi Naruto dan Madara.

" _Mouuu~~_ Sudah berhenti Nii-chan, Maddie-ojichan!... Apa mau kulempar lagi?" Yuki merajuk sebal melihat Kakak dan Pamannya malah saling menyalahkan siapa yang salah. Dan pertanyaan Yuki diakhir kalimat menandakan bahwa dialah yang menghentikan adu jotos keduanya dengan cara melempar sesuatu.

Well, sepertinya hanya Yuki yang bisa menjinakkan kedua monster tadi ketika sedang beradu jotos ataupun berdebat dengan lemparan sandal ataupun sesuatu yang lain. Dan secara bersamaan, Naruto dan Madara mendecih kesal dan membuang pandangan ke arah lain.

.

.

Di dalam kandang kuda Naruto, sebuah lingkaran sihir keluarga Gremory tiba-tiba muncul. Dari lingkaran sihir itu, keluar dua sosok berbeda gender. Mereka adalah pasangan suami-istri, Sirzechs sang Maou-Lucifer dan Maid sekaligus Queen-nya, Grayfia.

Sang Maou-Lucifer tampaknya mempunyai tugas atau mungkin sebuah rencana untuk memperbaiki hubungan Naruto dan Rias. Dia tidak mungkin datang di waktu-waktu seperti ini yang biasanya disibukkan dengan tugas sebagai seorang pemimpin Underworld.

"Dimana mereka Sirzechs-sama?" Grayfia mengedarkan pandangan saat mendapati apartemen tempat mereka tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan sama sekali.

Sirzechs tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangan ke arah luar ketika mendengar ceramah Yuki. "Mereka ada di luar, ayo kesana!" Perintah Sirzechs dibalas anggukan oleh Grayfia. Kedua Iblis kelas Ultimate itupun berjalan menuju halaman belakang kandang kuda Naruto.

.

"Sirzechs-sama, Grayfia-san…" Pekik Naruto ketika melihat dua Iblis berjalan keluar dari pintu kandang- Ehh, apartemen Naruto. Pemuda bersurai dark-silver ini langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Maou Lucifer yang tersenyum membalas panggilan Naruto tadi.

'Apa lagi sekarang? Kenapa si kepala merah datang!' Lain Naruto, lain lagi dengan Madara. Dia malah keheranan melihat kedatangan Sang Maou-Lucifer di kediaman mereka.

"Wah, tumben Sirzechs-sama dan Grayfia-san datang sore-sore seperti ini… Apa karena rindu kepadaku?" Ujar Naruto sedikit bercanda.

Sirzechs hanya tersenyum menanggapi candaan Naruto. Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya, dia bertanya-tanya apa Naruto masih kecewa pada Rias. Sirzechs sudah mengetahui karena sudah tau curhatan Naruto di malam pertunangan Rias dari Grayfia. Tapi masalah suka Naruto ke Rias masih dirahasiakan oleh Grayfia karena janjinya ke sang Iblis setengah manusia itu.

"Kau ada-ada saja… Mana mungkin aku rindu padamu. Aku sudah punya Grayfia-chan loh, Naruto-kun!" Balas Sirzechs juga dengan nada bercanda yang langsung kena pukulan kipas kecil yang selalu dibawah oleh sang istri di sampingnya.

"I-Ittee… Apa yang kau lakukan, Grayfia-chan?!" Sirzechs menoleh ke kanan sambil memegang bekas pukulan kipas kecil Grayfia.

"Dimana kehormatan Sirzechs-sama sebagai seorang pemimpin Underworld?!" Jelas Grayfia datar menjelaskan alasan kenapa memukul sang suami dengan wajah datar sedatar lantai keramik.

" _Maa~Maa…_ Sekali-kali aku tidak perlu bersikap sebagai pemimpin, Grayfia-chan."

Sirzechs lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke Naruto. "Apa kau sibuk malam ini, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto berpikir sejenak lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tanda bahwa malam ini tidak ada acara untuknya. "Memangnya kenapa Sirzechs-sama? Apa ada tugas lagi?"

Sirzechs menganggukan kepala bersurai merahnya lalu memasang wajah serius. "Kemarin malam ada informasi bahwa ada sekelompok Iblis liar yang menyusup ke kawasan ini… Jadi aku menugaskanmu mengeleminasi mereka. Bagaimana Naruto-kun?"

"Hmnn…" Naruto memasang pose berpikir legend, mengusap dagu. "… Beberapa, itu berarti jumlahnya belum diketahui." Sirzechs mengangguk setuju dengan pemikiran Naruto barusan.

Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan memanggil salah satu shinobi. "Madara-ossan!"

"Hn?" Dua huruf universal Uchiha merespon panggilan Naruto.

"Malam ini ada acara berdansa… Mau ikut?" Naruto menyungging sebuah seringai kecil. Sirzechs dan Grayfia yang tidak tau apa maksud dari 'berdansa' malah bingung sendiri.

Seringai tiba-tiba terpampang di wajah datar Madara. "Hmnn… Karena sudah lama tidak aku tidak berdansa… Baiklah aku ikut!"

Naruto berbalik lagi ke arah Sirzechs. "Baiklah Sirzechs-sama… Aku dan manusia bermuka tebing itu akan mengurus mereka!"

"Tapi…"

"Ya?" Naruto menaiikan sebelah alisnya.

"… Kalian tidak sendirian, aku juga mengirim Ria-tan dan Peerage-nya untuk membantu!"

"Are?... Kok Ojou-sama juga ikut? Apa ini tidak apa-apa Sirzechs-sama?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak apa, sekalian kau dan Ria-tan memperbaiki hubungan kalian."

Naruto hanya bisa menganggukan kepala dengan raut wajah sulit diartikan. Mungkin ketika bertemu nanti bukannya membaik, hubungan Naruto dan Rias mungkin malah semakian memburuk. Apalagi keikut sertaan Madara dalam acara dansa malam ini.

Grayfia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas kecil dan memberikan kertas itu ke Naruto. "Ini adalah lokasi tempat kelompok iblis liar itu berada."

Naruto menerima kertas itu lalu mengangguk paham. " _Arigatou_ , Grayfia-san!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya.

Di sebelah barat kota Kuoh terdapat sebuah bangunan tua bekas pabrik. Halaman bangunan itu cukup luas yang semakin menambah kesan anker area itu. Tepat di pintu gerbang memasuki area pabrik, sekelompok iblis muda tengah berkumpul menunggu seseorang. Mereka adalah Rias dan Peerage.

"Anoo… Bochou, sebenarnya siapa yang kita tunggu?" Salah satu iblis yang memiliki tubuh imut, bersurai putih model bobcut. Bertanya ke _King_ mereka. Sorot mata beriris emas gadis ini terlihat penasaran siapa yang mereka tunggu.

"Aku kurang tau… Tapi Onii-sama bilang mereka cukup kuat." Jawab gadis yang dipanggil Bochou.

"Dilihat dari sini manapun, tempat ini tetap menyeramkan." Ujar pemuda bersurai coklat yang merasakan tekanan tidak enak dari area pabrik di depannya.

"K-Kau benar Issei-san!"

" _Ara~Ara~_ … Sepertinya Issei-kun dan Asia takut… ~ _Nfufufufufu_!"

"B-Bukan takut Akeno-san…" Sanggah pemuda bernama Issei.

"Benarkah?... ~ _Nfufufufuf~_!" Tanya gadis bernama Akeno sambil memegang pipi dan tersenyum palsu seperti biasa.

'Justru Akeno-san yang membuatku takut mendengar tawa itu.'

"Dua sesuatu mendekat dari sana Bochou!" Pemuda lain di kelompok itu tiba-tiba memasang kuda-kuda bertarung ketika merasakan kedatangan dua orang berjalan mendekat dari dalam pabrik.

Kelompok Rias pun ikut memasang kewasapadaan mereka. Suara langkah kaki pun terdengar dari kegelapan area pabrik di depan mereka. Dan tak berselang lama, dua sosok muncul dari sana.

Sosok pertama adalah pemuda bersurai dark-silver acak-acakan yang mengenakan T-shirt hitam dan celana panjang hitam. Sosok kedua adalah pria paruh baya bersurai raven panjang, mengenakan baju hitam berlengan panjang dan kaos tangan hitam, celana panjang yang juga berwarna hitam dengan gesper berkepala perak. Mereka berdua adalah Naruto dan Madara yang ternyata lebih dulu tiba dibanding kelompok Rias.

"Jadi mereka yang kau maksud, Naruto?" Tanya Madara datar.

Naruto mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dari Madara lalu mengalihkan perhatiaanya ke kelompok Rias. "Apa yang membuat Ojou-sama terlambat?" Tanya Naruto disertai senyum hangat yang mengembang. Jujur dia sangat senang diberi kesempatan ini. Jika saja ia berhasil menyelesaikan tugas ini bersama Rias, mungkin kebencian Rias terhadap dirinya akan berkurang.

Benarkah? Kita lihat saja nanti.

Rias memandang Naruto dengan wajah datar. "Kami menunggu kalian." Respon datar pun dikeluarkan oleh gadis cantik bersurai merah ini. "Jadi, kalian yang dikirim Onii-sama untuk menjadi pengawal kami?... Cih, kalau aku tau, mending aku menyuruh Onii-sama tidak usah mengirim bantuan."

Naruto sedikit tersentak mendengar ucapan Rias. Dia hendak membalas namun…

"Hey, dengar ya jalang!" Sang Uchiha di sampingnya tiba-tiba angkat suara karena merasa diremehkan.

"Woy brengsek!... Berani-beraninya kau memanggil Bochou seperti itu?" Issei yang tidak terima Rias dipanggil seperti naik pitam dan langsung menunjuk wajah datar Madara.

"Siapa kau bocah kemarin sore? Memangya masalah kalau aku memanggil dia…" Madara menunjuk lurus Rias dengan wajah datar khas Uchiha. "… **Jalang!** " Sambungnya penuh akan nada berat.

"Lihatlah!… Rok sependek itu dan putting yang menonjol keluar… Apa itu model pakaian gadis jaman sekarang?"

Sekarang, bukan hanya Issei yang naik darah. Rias dan Peerage-nya mulai merasakan hal yang sama. Sungguh mereka benar-benar tidak tahan untuk mengeroyok Madara karena telah menghina Rias serendah itu. Sedangkan Naruto, sebenarnya dia mau menghentikan Madara, tapi entah kenapa hatinya malah memilih untuk diam. Mungkin karena pengaruh Madara kepada dirinya lebih besar dibanding rasa sukanya ke Rias.

"Brengsek!" Issei sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia langsung mengankat tangannya ke atas dan berteriak.

" **[** _ **Bosted Gear**_ **]** "

Cahaya merah tiba-tiba menyelubungi tangan kiri Issei dan tak berselang lama sebuah gautlet merah dengan pertama hijau di punggung tangan muncul. Madara hanya menatap datar hal itu seolah-oleh tidak ada yang menarik dari gautlet itu.

"Mati kau!" Issei tiba-tiba menerjang Madara dengan pukulan tangan kiri yang disertai _Sacred Gear_ miliknya.

 _Takk!_

Madara menahan pukulan Issei dengan tangan kanan membuat kelompok Rias sedikit terkejut. Madara mengeratkan pegangan pada tangan Issei dan langsung melempar pemuda itu menuju ke pagar area pabrik.

 _Brakk!_

"Ise!"

"Issei-kun!

"Issei-san!"

"Issei-senpai!"

Teriak Rias dan anggotanya secara bersamaan melihat Issei menabrak pagar tembok hingga menciptakan kepulan debu.

"Bocah sepertimu butuh seratus tahun untuk mengalahkanku dengan benda tidak berguna itu!" Ejek Madara datar lalu menyilangkan dua lengannya di depan dada.

Pemuda berwajah cantik ditambah surai pirang yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Madara tiba-tiba menciptakan sebuah pedang dan melesat menuju Madara. Bukan hanya pemuda itu, gadis Loli bersurai perak pun ikut menerjang Madara.

"Yuuto, Koneko… Berhenti!" Rias tiba-tiba berteriak menghentikan _Knight_ dan _Rook_ yang hendak menyerang Madara.

Secara bersamaan, Kiba dan Koneko berhentik beberapa meter dari Madara yang masih bersikedep dada dengan wajah datar. Tampaknya shinobi satu ini benar-benar Badass dan tidak kenal rasa takut kepada siapapun.

"Kenapa berhenti?... Ayo kesini! Kuajarkan kalian cara berdansa!" Madara berujar sinis dengan nada datar menantang Koneko dan Kiba. Kedua bidak itu pun mendecih tidak suka.

"Kita kesini untuk membasmi Iblis liar… Dan dia adalah rekan kita." Jelas Rias. Tampaknya pewaris Gremory ini mulai tertarik dengan Madara. 'Walaupun aku tidak suka sifatnya… Tapi dia lumayan kuat. Aku akan menjadikan dia sebagai Peerage-ku!' Batin Rias yang secara tidak sadar menggali lubang kuburannya sendiri. Karena hal yang dia inginkan adalah hal yang ditakutkan oleh sang Maou-Lucifer.

Setelah diam beberapa lama, akhirnya Naruto angkat suara. "Hmnnn… Ojou-sama benar, kami adalah rekan kalian malam ini dan dia…" Naruto menujuk si Uchiha muka tebing.

"Hn… Madara!" Potong si muka tebing lalu melirik sejenak pemuda di samping kirinya sambil membatin. 'Ojou-sama?... Apa Bocah sableng ini punya hubungan dengan Iblis itu?'.

"Sebelum memulai, ada baiknya kita berkenalan… Aku Rias Gremory, _King_ dari mereka." Ujar Rias memperkenalkan diri. Setelah itu memerintahkan Peerage-nya untuk memperkenalkan diri ke Madara dan Naruto. Setelah selesai, tinggal Issei yang belum.

"Ise!" Panggil Rias.

Pemuda bersurai coklat itu pun menatap Madara dengan tatapan tidak suka lalu memperkenalkan dirinya. "Hyodou Issei… _Pawn_ dari Buchou!"

"Hn!" Rias dan Peerage kecuali Issei langsung sweatdrop mendengar respon ambigu ditambah wajah datar dari Madara.

"Aku sudah memeriksa area ini dan terdapat tiga iblis liar di banguan besar itu dan..." Jelas Naruto lalu memutar tubuhnya 180 derajat lalu menunjuk gedung terbesar pada area pabrik. "… dua sisanya ada disana!" Lanjut Naruto dan mengarahkan telunjuknya ke sudut area tersebut.

"Kami ambil yang tiga itu… Madara-san ambil yang dua!" Saking kecewa dan bencinya dengan Naruto. Rias bahkan tidak menyebut nama pemuda itu ketika menjelaskan hal barusan.

Naruto hanya bisa meringis dalam hati mendengar Rias tidak menyebut namanya yang menjelaskan secara terang-terangan bahwa pewaris Gremory sudah tidak menganggap keberadaannya.

Naruto semakin nyesek!.

Madara mengerjit heran melihat interaksi Naruto dan Rias. Otak Uchiha Madara tampaknya bisa mengetahui kalau ada masalah diantara keduanya. Tapi, orang ini Madara! Uchiha yang tidak suka ikut campur masalah orang jika itu tidak berhubungan dengan dirinya.

Rias berjalan ke Ise yang berdiri dengan susah payah dan tubuh sedikit kotor. "Ayo Ise!" Rias menepuk pundak pemuda itu dan mengajaknya untuk segera memulai. Issei mengangguk mengerti dan mulai berjalan diikuti Rias dan kelompok ke arah bangunan terbesar pada area itu meninggalkan Madara dan Naruto yang masih berada di gerbang masuk.

"Bocah sableng!" Madara memanggil Naruto. Setelah pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya, Madara memberi kode untuk segera memulai acara berdansa mereka melawan dua iblis liar jatah mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cih… Tempat macam apa ini?... Busuk bangat coeg!" Madara menggerutu kesal ketika memasuki banguan di sudut area pabrik. Aroma tidak sedap seperti bangkai hewan dari bangunan itulah yang membuat Madara menggerutu.

"Sudahlah, mending kita selesaikan dengan cepat… Aku takut Yuki-chan ketiduran di sofa lagi!" Naruto berjalan mendahului Madara. Aura keemasan mulai menguar dari tubuh Naruto. "Lagian mukamu sama busuknya dengan bau ini!"

"Haa… Kau bilang apa, uban?"

"Lupakan saja!"

 _Klontang! Klonting! Brak! Brak! Prank! Meoaww~~!_

Suara gaduh mulai terdengar dari balik dinding bangunan tempat mereka. Madara sweatdrop sejenak ketika mendengar suara kucing tadi. Sedangkan Naruto malah mempersiapkan api orange di tangan kanan.

" **Khukukukuku… Aku mencium dua bau manusia.** "

" **Grrrrr… Salah satu dari mereka memiliki daging yang enak!** "

 _Duaar! Duaar!_

Dinding di depan Naruto tiba-tiba hancur. Hembusan angin disertai debu mengenai tubuh Naruto hingga membuat surai dark-silver pemuda ini melambai-lambai. Namun sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Madara pun menyeringai melihat hal itu.

'Bagus!... Itu baru muridku!' Batin si Uchiha muka tebing dengan bangganya.

 _Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Empat suara dari sesuatu yang besar menginjak permukaan lantai area itu terdengar dari balik kepulan debu. Setelah kepulan debu menghilang. Dua mahluk berbeda bentuk dengan ukuran 5 kali lebih besar dari Naruto terlihat.

Mahluk pertama memiliki bentuk menyerupai gorilla besar, dan wajahnya mirip dengan Stark Fullb- Ehh, babi maksudnya. Mahluk itu berdiri dengan dua kaki besar. Mulutnya dipenuhi gigi tajam disertai alir liur yang mengalir deras. Di tangan kanan iblis liar ini, memegang sebuah tombak kayu sepanjang 5 meter dengan ujung runcing di bagian bawah.

Sedangkan yang kedua, bentuk tubuhnya sama dengan yang pertama. Namun bedanya memiliki dua kepala dan empat tangan, di bagian perut terdapat mulut besar yang dipenuhi gigi-gigi tajam besar tidak beraturan. Mungkin iblis liar ini memerlukan behel agar gigi tadi bisa teratur. Jika diperhatikan lebih jelas. Iblis liar ini bergender wanita karena adanya dua gunung besar di bagian dada.

"Jadi ini iblis liar?... Cih! Ini sih lebih mirip si Dobe dan kau, bocah sableng!"

"Ya elah… Lihat yang disana…" Naruto menunjuk monster berwajah babi. "… Wajahnya hampir mirip denganmu. Atau mungkin kalian saudara jauh? Huh, aku tidak menyangka Uchiha muka tebing sepertimu punya saudara jauh berwajah babi." Balas Naruto mengirim ejekan lebih pedas. Madara mendecih tidak dan hendak membalas ejekan tadi, tapi sudah didahului…

" **Khukukuku… Lihat ada dua makan malam saudaraku!** " Kata Iblis berwajah babi tadi.

" **Grrrr… Aku ambil yang dibelakang… Groooaarrrr!** "

Tanpa berpikir siapa yang dia lawan. Iblis liar berkepala dua tadi langsung melompat menuju Madara yang masih diam di tempat dengan kepala tertunduk. Sedangkan iblis berwajah babi kini mulai menyerang Naruto dengan tongkat kayu miliknya.

.

.

" **Kau milikku, makan malam!** "

Setelah berada di atas Madara. Si Iblis liar berkepala dua mengarahkan dua tangan bagian atas yang memiliki cakar-cakar tajam yang siap mengoyak tubuh lawan. Beberapa centi sebelum cakar-cakar si iblis liar mengenai Madara. Sang Uchiha langsung mendongak, iris merah darah yang dihiasi tiga _tomoe_ punberkibar dengan gagah di wajah Madara.

 _Wush! Brakk!_

Madara tiba-tiba menghilang dari bawah sang iblis liar sehingga sepuluh cakar tajam tadi hanya mengenai lantai. Iblis liar meraung kesal dan mencari keberadaan sang Uchiha. Dan tak berselang lama, samar-samar muncul bayangan hitam dari arah atas.

 _Duag! Duaarr!_

Dua kaki kekar tiba-tiba menghantam masing-masing kepala iblis liar tadi. Tubuh besarnya pun terdorong kebawah dan menghantam lantai hingga menciptakan ledakan kecil dan kepulan debu. Di atas kepulan debu, terlihat Madara tengah melayang dengan seringai.

"Makan malam?... Kau itu partner berdansaku malam ini!" Gumam Madara lalu memperlebar seringai. "Mari berdansa!"

" **Grrrrr…!** " Iblis liar itu meraung kesal dan dari balik kepulan debu, empat tangannya langsung keluar dan siap menangkap Madara.

Madara menatap bosan keempat lengan di bawahnya. Dan dengan gerakan cukup simpel, Madara menghindari keempat lengan tadi dengan cara memanfaat tangan pertama sebagai batu loncatan.

Iblis liar lawan Madara berbalik. _Demonic Power_ mulai mengepul di sekitar tubuhnya. Dua puting berbentuk tidak karuan si Iblis liar mulai bercahaya. Menggunakan tangan bagian bawahnya, sang iblis liar mengarahkan puting bercahaya ke Madara yang tinggal beberapa centi mencapai lantai.

" **[** _ **Nipple Shot**_ **]** "

Dua laser tiba-tiba melesat dari puting si iblis liar menuju ke Madara yang sudah mendarat pada lantai.

"Apa itu?" Madara mengerjit heran melihat dua laser yang berjarak kira-kira 7 meter darinnya dan semakin dekat. Madara membentuk segel tangan sederhana dan ledakan asap putih pun tercipta di punggungnya. Setelah kepulan asap putih menghilang, terlihat sebuah benda mirip kipas berlambang Uchiha menempel di punggung Madara.

Madara mengambil benda bernama _Gunbai_ dan memposisikan senjata itu di depan tubuhnya ketika menerjang dua laser dari iblis liar lawannya.

 _Blaarr!_

Dua laser Iblis liar tadi berhasil tertahan dan terlihat masuk ke dalam _Gunbai_ Madara. Tak berselang lama setelah menkonversi _Demonic Power_ iblis liar tadi, si pemilik _Gunbai_ menggumamkan sesuatu..

" **[** _ **Uchihagaeshi**_ **]** "

 _Bumn!_

Cahaya menyilaukan disertai angin kencang tiba-tiba keluar dari _Gunbai_ Madara menuju lawannya. Iblis liar lawan Madara seketika membulatkan empat matanya melihat angin dari _Gunbai_ Madara.

 _Jrassh! Duarr!_

Beberapa bagian tubuh si Iblis liar terkena serangan _Gunbai_ Madara lalu terpental dan menghantam dinding di belakang. Tida menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, Madara segera berlari menuju sang Iblis liar untuk memulai menu utama acara dansa malam ini, yaitu penyiksaan ala shinobi oleh Madara.

.

.

 _Bumn! Brakk!_

Suara dentuman besar disertai dinding yang hancur terdengar keras di sudut lain bangunan. Pelakunya tidak lain adalah Naruto yang mengankat dan melempat lawannya dengan bantuan _Senjutsu_ miliknya.

" **Grrrrr… Brengsek, akan kuinjak-injak tubuhmu, manusia!** "

Lawan Naruto tidak terima dilempar seperti batu. Dia langsung berlari dengan kaki besarnya menuju Naruto. Sesampainya di depan pemuda itu, dia langsung mengirim tusukan tongkat.

 _Jleeb!_

Naruto melompat ke samping sehingga tusukan tongkat iblis liar menancap di lantai. Kesal karena serangannya kembali di hindari, si iblis menggunakan kekuatan monster untuk mengayunkan tongkat miliknya yang masih menancap di dinding.

 _Sreeeeett!_

Sebuah goresan besar hasil gerakan menyerat tongkat kayu milik iblis liar muncul. Naruto segera menunduk menghindari ayunan tongkat tadi. Setelah melewati bagian atas kepalanya, Naruto mengepal tangan kanan dan api orange mulai menguar dari kepalan itu.

"Terbanglah!"

Naruto menerjang dan langsung menyarangkan kepalan tangan kanannya di perut iblis liar di depannya.

" **[** _ **Hiken**_ **]** "

 _Duaarrr! Wush!_

Naruto mendorong pukulannya ke arah atas dengan api orange yang menguar-nguar gila di pukulannya. Dan alhasil, lawannya pun terbang ke langit-langit bangunan itu.

 _Brakk!_

Tubuh besar lawan Naruto menghantam keras langit-langit bangunan hingga menciptakan retakan besar dimana-mana. Sedangkan tepat di bawah iblis liar itu, Naruto siap melakukan penutupan secara bersamaan dengan Madara.

Naruto menoleh ke samping kanan dimana Madara tengah asik melakakuan dansa dengan iblis liar bagiannya. "Madara-ossan… lempar dia kesini!" Perintah Naruto kepada Madara.

"Hn!" Madara merespon datar perintah Naruto di sela-sela acara berdansanya.

" **Grrrr….!** " Lawan Madara kembali meraung kesal berhasil dibuat tersudut. Ketika Madara tepat berada di depannya, dia langsung mengayunkan keempat tangannya ke Uchiha itu.

 _Brak! Brak! Brak! Brak!_

Sesuatu berwarna biru tiba-tiba muncul melindungi tubuh Madara. Itu adalah tulang rusuk _Susano'o_ Madara yang akhirnya dikeluarkan. Dengan tatapan amat sangat super datar, Madara memandang lawannya dengan _Mangekyo Sharingan_ yang sudah aktif.

" **Apa ini!** "

 _Grep!_

Sebuah tangan mahluk astral berwarna biru tiba-tiba muncul dari tulang rusuk tadi dan mencengkram tubuh besar sang iblis liar. Madara menggerakkan jari-jarinya dan…

" **Arrrrrggggghhhhhhh!** "

Tangan _Susano'o_ Madara meremas tubuh iblis liar hingga meraung kesakitan. Darah segar pun muncrat kemana-mana ketika remasan _Susano'o_ Madara semakin kuat.

"Bocah sableng… Selesaikan!"

Madara melempar tubuh besar si iblis liar menggunakan tangan _Susano'o_ miliknya. Di sisi Naruto, api orange mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya, tampaknya Naruto hendak mengakhiri pertarungan ini dengan salah satu tehnik api yang memiliki daya hancur yang cukup besar. Saat tubuh yang dilempar Madara berjarak beberapa meter dari Naruto. Api yang menyelubungi Naruto mulai terhisap masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto.

Dan tepat ketika tubuh sang iblis liar sejajar dengan iblis liar yang masih melengket di langi-langit. Naruto menggembungkan pipi.

" **[** _ **Kaen**_ _ **no Hōkō**_ **]** "

 _Blaarrr!_

Semburan api berintensitas sangat banyak Naruto muntahkan dari dalam mulutnya. Iblis Liar yang berada tepat di atas Naruto langsung terkena semburan itu dan melesat menuju saudara se-iblis liar di langit-langit

 _Bummnn!_

Ledakan berskala besar yang bisa dilihat dari jauh pun tercipta ketika semburan api Naruto mengenai langit-langit bangunan dimana ada iblis liar lawan Naruto menempel.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beralih ke tempat Rias dan Peerage. Mereka sudah berhasil mengalahkan dua iblis liar, namun satu yang mempunyai ukuran sedikit lebih besar dari yang dilawan Naruto dan Madara. Tampaknya nasib sial sedang menimpa Rias dan Peerage-nya. Yang mereka lawan adalah pemimpin dari empat iblis liar yang sudah kalah.

Ketika sang iblis liar sibuk meladeni Issei, Rias menciptakan lingkaran sihir Gremory di depan tubuhnya. _Power of Destruction_ berukuran sedang pun meluncur dari lingkaran sihir tadi menuju sang iblis liar.

 _Duaarr!_

 _Braakk!_

Serangan Rias berhasil mengenai perut lawannya hingga terpental keluar bangunan dan mendarat cukup keras pada area yang cukup luas.

"Huaa… Lawan mereka ternyata lebih besar!" Komen Naruto yang baru saja tiba di area tersebut.

"Hn!"

"Cih, dasar muka tebing!"

"Cepat selesaikan kembaranmu itu, aku sudah mengantuk!" Perintah Madara ke Naruto sambil memasang wajah mengantuk yang dibuat-buat.

Naruto hendak melakukan serangan yang sama tapi, kemunculan Kiba dan Koneko yang melompat dari lubang bekas iblis liar tadi membuat Naruto mengurungkan niatnya.

"Heee!"

 _Duag! Brakk!_

Koneko menghantamkan kaki kanan pada kepala iblis liar, retakan kecil pun tercipta pada permukaan tanah tempat si iblis liar berbaring kesakitan.

"Wow… Ternyata bidak _Rook_ memang kuat ya." Gumam Naruto agak takjub melihat tendangan dari gadi loli bernama Koneko.

Dan berselang lama, Kiba tiba-tiba melesat dengan kecepatan dewa-nya ke iblis liar yang masih berbaring kesakitan di permukaan tanah. Setelah berada tepat di atas tubuh besar iblis liar, sebuah tusukan langsung dikirim oleh Kiba.

 _Jleb!_

" **Arrrrggggghhhhhh!** " Sang Iblis liar kembali meraung kesakitan terkena tusukan Kiba di bagian perutnya. Tapi dibalik teriakan itu, ternyata sang iblis merencakan sesuatu. Terlihat kedua tangannya hendak bergerak untuk memukul Kiba dan Koneko.

Naruto dan Madara yang melihat tangan Iblis liar itu langsung berlari menuju kesana. Madara mengaktifkan _Mangekyo Sharingan_ dan mengeluarkan tulang rusuk dan lengan kanan _Susano'o_ miliknya. Sedangkan Naruto kembali masuk ke dalam mode _Senjutsu._

Secara bersamaan, Naruto dan Madara melompat ke atas Iblis liar yang tengah berbaring.

 _Grap!_

 _Duag!_

Madara langsung menangkap tubuh loli Koneko dengan _Susano'o_ miliknya. Saat posisi keduanya sudah agak jauh dari sang iblis liar, Madara menghilangkan _Susano'o_ miliknya sehingga Koneko terjatuh di gendongannya. Sedangkan Naruto mendorong tubuh Kiba membuat _Knight_ Rias terpental.

"Lepaskan aku!" Koneko meminta Madara menurun dia dengan nada datar.

"Cih, Terima kasih kek sudah ditolongin!" Balas Madara cuek bebek lalu melakukan apa yang diminta oleh Koneko.

 _Bruuk!_

Dengan sangat tulusnya, Madara menurunkan Koneko hingga membuat gadis loli itu tersungkur pada permukaan tanah. Tatapan tajam menusuk pun dikirim Koneko ke Madara. Tapi tidak berefek sama sekali kepada sang Uchiha.

"Naruto-san!" Kiba langsung berteriak ketika sudah mendarat pada permukaan tanah.

 _Tak! Tak!_

Secara bersamaan, Naruto menahan dua tangan besar Iblis liar tempatnya berdiri. Untung saja dia sudah dalam mode _Senjutsu_ sehingga kekuatannya setara dengan bidak _Rook_. Kiba yang melihat hal itu pun paham kenapa Naruto mendorong tubuhnya.

Api orange mulai menguar dari tubuh Naruto dan perlahan terhisap masuk ke dalam mulut. Di dalam mulut Naruto, ia mulai mengkompres api orange yang dihisap. Setelah selesai, Naruto menyingkirkan dua tangan iblis liar tadi dan melompat ke atas dengan pipi menggembung.

" **[** _ **Kaen**_ _ **no Hōkō**_ **]** "

 _Blaarrr!_

Semburan api berintensitas sangat banyak Naruto muntahkan dari dalam mulutnya ke bawah atau lebih tepatnya ke iblis liar yang masih berbaring.

 _Bummnn!_

Ledakan berskala cukup besar pun terjadi. Hembusan angin yang cukup kuat tercipta. Kiba dan Koneko yang berjarak cukup dekat dengan ledakan terpental ke belakang.

Rias, Akeno, Issei dan Asia yang baru keluar dari bangunan melalui lubang besar yang sama. Terkejut melihat ledakan hasil ciptaan Naruto. Setelah ledakan mereda. Tidak ada yang tersisah dari sang iblis liar kecuali kawah besar pada permukaan tanah tempat iblis liar tadi berbaring.

 _Tap!_

Naruto mendarat tepat di tengah-tengah kawah lalu mendaki keluar dari kawah tersebut.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian. Naruto, Madara, Rias dan Peerage berkumpul di pintu masuk area pabrik. Selama perjalanan keluar tadi, Rias tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari Madara. Sebenarnya Madara tau kalau ia diperhatikan, tapi ia memilih cuek bebek menanggapinya. Dan hal itu membuat Rias kesal karena diacuhkan oleh Uchiha itu.

" _Nee…_ Madara-san!" Rias akhirnya memanggil shinobi yang sangat ingin dia masukkan ke dalam Peerage-nya.

"Hn?"

"Aku berterima kasih sudah menolong Koneko." Rias mulai melancarkan rencananya untuk menarik Madara masuk ke dalam Peerage miliknya. Senyum manis pun disungging demi menarik perhatian sang Uchiha.

"Tidak butuh!" Respon Uchiha ter-tampan sedunia itu dengan nada datar. Ya, memang paling tampan, toh hanya dia yang tersisa sebagai seorang Uchiha.

"Maafkan dia Ojou-sama… Orangnya memang seperti itu!" Ujar Naruto kepada Rias.

"Bukan kau yang kuajak bicara!" Balasan yang sangat berbanding terbalik dari ekspresi Rias ke Madara dilontarkan ke Naruto. Alhasil, pemuda bersurai dark-silver itu hanya bisa menundukan kepala.

Naruto hanya langsung diam ditempat dan menundukan kepala. Rasanya sangat sakit ketika Rias membentak dirinya apalagi di depan orang banyak. Nyesek jadinya loh.

'Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan disini… Naruto biasanya langsung membalas orang yang memotong ucapannya.' Batin Madara yang mulai merasakan ada hal aneh ketika Naruto berhadapan dengan Rias. Mulai dari tatapan, hingga cara berbicara.

"Nee…" Rias mengalihkan pandangan kembali ke Madara dengan senyum manis. "Maukah kau menjadi anggota Peerage-ku?" Tawar Rias dan semakin memperjelas senyum manisnya agar Madara mau tertarik.

"APAAA… !" Issei langsung berteriak keras mendengar tawaran Rias ke Madara.

"Haa…" Madara menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar tawaran tidak masuk akal. "Dengar ini jalang… Sampai neraka terdalam menjadi dingin pun, aku tidak pernah terikat dengan kalian… Malam ini aku hanya ikut karena bosan." Jelas Madara disertai tatatapan penuh intimidasi. Sungguh Madara tidak menyangka gadis ini menawarkan untuk menjadikan dia seorang iblis. Mahluk supranatural yang sudah membantai habis semua rekan-rekannya kecuali Jiraiya dan Hashirama.

"Tapi dengan menjadi Peerage-ku… Aku bisa mengabulkan apapun yang anda minta, Madara-san!" Namu Rias tampaknya tetap bersikukuh membujuk Madara untuk menjadi bagian dari Peerage-nya.

"Benarkah?... Kalau begitu, bunuh semua iblis tanpa tersisah kecuali kau. Maka aku akan menjadi bagian kelompokmu!"

Rias langsung diam seribu bahasa. Apa-apaan permintaan Madara itu. Membunuh semua iblis kecuali dirinya? Itu berarti Issei juga harus dibunuh? Oh tidak, ini permintaan yang sulit untuk Rias. Jujur ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang meminta hal seperti itu.

"Aku, Uchiha Madara… Tidak pernah tunduk kepada siapa pun bahkan. Terutama pada Iblis walaupun aku harus melawan mereka semua satu per satu!" Jelas Madara dengan nada dingin. "Naruto, ayo kita pergi!"

Naruto mengangguk mengerti dan menciptakan cahaya keemasan melintang vertikal tepat di depannya. "Aku pamit dulu… Ojou-sama, Minna-san… _Jaa-nee_!"

Dan secara bersamaan, Naruto dan Madara melompat masuk ke cahaya keemasan yang melintang vertikal ciptaan Naruto. Setelah kepergian keduanya, Rias hanya bisa menghela nafas.

" _Ara~Ara…_ Buchou tampaknya tertarik dengan Madara-san." Kata Akeno yang berdiri di belakang Rias.

"Kau benar… Jujur aku merasakan kekuatan yang besar di dalam diri Madara-san… Mungkin dengan menjadikannya Peerage-ku.. Keluarga kita akan menjadi semakin kuat." Jelas Rias.

"Tapi Bochou, Madara-san sudah menolak secara terang-terangan ajakan tadi." Kiba ikut angkat bicara.

Seringai kecil disungging oleh Rias. Tampaknya sifat Iblis yaitu serakah dan tidak mudah menyerah mulai muncul di diri Rias. Dan hal inilah yang ditakutkan oleh Sirzechs, Sang Maou-Lucifer tau Madara sangat membenci Iblis jadi membujuk Uchiha itu untuk menjadi Iblis adalah kesalahan fatal dan bisa-bisa membawa petaka bagi mereka yang ingin membujuk Madara.

Tapi, bukan Rias namanya jika menyerah sebelum mendapatkan apa yang di inginkan.

"Kita lihat saja Akeno… Akan kulakukan segala cara untuk menjadikan Madara-san sebagai Peerage-ku!" Ujar Rias percaya diri mampu menahlukkan Madara.

"Besok… Aku ingin kalian semua mencari dimana Madara-san tinggal!" Lanjut Rias memberikan perintah kepada seluruh Peerage miliknya.

"Hai… Buchou!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC!**

 **[TrouBlesome Cut]**

* * *

Yooo… Bertemu dengan Author Newbie pemalas ini '-')/ … Di Fic abal-abal miliknya.

Hmnn… Mungkin di Chapter ini gak ada hal besar yang terjadi. Tapi keinginan Rias untuk menjadikan Madara sebagai anggota Peerage-nya akan menjadi masalah besar.

Oh iya… Di Chapter sebelumnya, banyak yang meminta Rias gak jadi Pair Naruto…. Muahahahaha, teneng aja, Pair Naruto bakalan muncul 2-3 Arc lagi. Dan itu bukan Rias… Titik gak pake sambel, kecapnya dikit :v Lolz

Madara dan Hashirama kelewat OOC … Itu disengaja coeg, biar ada humornya dikit. Dan Naruto cuma hormatin tuh dua orang klo lagi bertarung bersama. Itu pun jika Madara gak mulai manggil dia dengan nama yang aneh-aneh :v

Dan adegan Nyesek Naruto masih akan berlanjut ampe dapat pengganti Rias. Jadi tunggu aja.

Trus masalah Fic ane yng laen … Teneng aja, tetap dilanjut kok, cuma agak terlambat.

.

.

Oke... Mungkin itu saja yang perlu saya sampaikan... Saya mengucapkan Terima Kasih telah Menunggu... Fav... Follow... Me-Review... Ataupun sekedar membaca Fic ini.

Terakhir... Jangan lupa meninggalkan komentar mengenai Chapter ini... Baik itu Pertanyaan, Saran, Kritikan, Tanggapan, Apresiasi atau... Flame?

Tulis semuanya pada Kotak Review dan akan saya tampung menjadi satu dan membalasnya...

.

.

.

* * *

" _Secantik-cantiknya seorang wanita, dia masih tetap akan kentut dan BAB._ "

\- **Sakata Gintoki.**

" _Setelah membaca Fic ini, puas atau tidak… Kami tetap pusing tujuh keliling!_ "

\- **Ryusuke RootWood** and **Stark Fullbaster 012.**

* * *

.

.

.

 **RootWood Out! ... Mau Tidur Cantik sama Dedek Wendy dulu! '-')/**


	9. Kemarahan sang Uchiha Terakhir

**RootWood In!**

Disclaimer : Saya tidak pernah mengakui kepemilikan atas Naruto dan High School DxD ataupun unsur dari Anime/Manga lain yang muncul dalam Fic ini. Saya hanya meminjam apa yang diperlukan untuk membuat Fic ini.

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Family, Supernatural, Mistery, Romance [Maybe], Humor [Garing], Etc.

Rate : M untuk Bahasa, Storyline dan Madara :v Lolz

Pairing : Akan muncul dengan sendirinya.

Warning : Alternate Universe, Typo[s], Miss-Typo[s], Bahasa Gado-Gado ditambah Es Campur, Mainstream [Mungkin], OOC [Jelas], Pergantian Scene secara tiba-tiba, Dan yang jelas Gaje serta Berantakan, DLL.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **The Half-Devil Lucifer**

 **Arc II :** Awal dari semua masalah!

 **Chapter 9 :** Kemarahan sang Uchiha Terakhir!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di klub penelitian Ilmu Gaib.

Bunyi bel tanda berakhirnya jam pelajaran di Kuoh Akademi menggema di seluruh pelosok sekolah. Para siswa mulai berhamburan keluar area sekolah untuk kembali ke habitat asli mereka masing-masing. Tapi tidak untuk para anggota klub penelitian ilmu gaib. Tepat di depan sebuah bangunan tua di area belakang Kuoh Akademi, lima murid yang masih mengenakan seragam Kuoh Akademi berjalan menuju pintu masuk bangunan itu.

"Ada apa Issei-kun? Dari tadi wajahmu seperti belum di setrika, kusut." _Knight_ dari Rias angkat bicara ketika melihat Pawnsatu-satunya di kelompok mereka dari tadi hanya memasang wajah kusut seperti pakaian 7 hari 7 malam yang belum dicuci.

Pemilik dari _[Bosted Gear]_ menoleh ke samping dan menatap Knighttadi dengan wajah sewot. "Diamlah pria cantik!... Ini semua karena Bochou mau menjadikan si muka datar kemarin sebagai Peerage-nya." Balasnya mengatakan keluh kesahnya kenapa memasang wajah kusut.

"Ara~Ara _..._ Memangnya kenapa kalau Madara-san masuk ke Peerage Buchou, Issei-kun?" Gadis bersurai raven diikat ponytail yang berjalan di barisan paling depan menoleh kebelakang. "Bukannya malah bagus... Kelompok jadi kita makin kuat 'kan?"

Decihan kecil keluar dari mulut Issei. Dia lalu membuang muka ke arah lain agar ekspresi kesalnya tidak dilihat oleh anggota klub.

Kalau boleh jujur. Issei sebenarnya tidak menyetujui Rias mau menjadikan Madara sebagai Peerage. Kenapa?

Pertama... Jika dilihat dari segi wajah, lebih tampan dari Issei walaupun dengan wajah datar. Kedua... Issei ingat betul bagaimana Madara menahan tinju dan melempar tubuhnya dengan satu tangan. Jadi bisa dikatakan Madara itu lebih kuat dari dirinya yang sekarang.

Ketiga… Adalah yang paling Issei tidak suka, sifat Madara yang seenak muka tebingnya memanggil mereka dengan sebutan tidak senonoh.

Dan yang paling penting... Dia takut Rias malah jatuh cinta ke Madara yang tampan, kuat dan sebagainya.

"Ara~Ara..." Sepertinya Akeno bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan oleh sang Sekiryuutei _._ "Kau takut Madara-san mempersulit tujuanmu untuk menjadi Raja Harem 'kan?... Karena Madara-san... Nfufufufufufu~lebih tampan!" Jelas _Queen_ dari Peerage Rias dengan wajah sedikit memerah ditambah sedikit senyum sadis.

Nah! Akeno saja sudah terpikat dengan ketampanan Madara.

"Be-Benarkah i-itu Issei-san?" Gadis pirang yang berjalan di belakang Akeno menoleh ke kiri atau lebih tepatnya ke Issei.

"Sudah lupakan saja... Yang jelas aku tidak suka orang itu!" Dengan nada ketus, Issei mengutarakan ketidaksukaannya pada Madara secara gamblang. Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela bangunan yang sudah berada di depan mereka. Pada jendela itu, Issei melihat gadis bersurai merah sedang tersenyum manis memandang mereka.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian,

Saat ini di salah satu ruangan klub penelitian ilmu gaib, seluruh anggotanya tengah berkumpul. Sang ketua, Rias Gremory tenga duduk di singgah sananya. Sedangkan para anggota duduk pada sofa yang telah disediakan. Issei dan Kiba duduk pada sofa yang sama dan di depan mereka. Asia, Koneko dan Akeno duduk pada sofa yang lain.

"Jadi..." Rias mulai angkat bicara, semua anggota klub pun menghentikan kegiatan dan menoleh ke arahnya. "Hari ini kalian melakukan seperti hari-hari kemarin, tapi bedanya... Kalian juga harus mencari tau tempat tinggal Madara-san!"

Akeno, Kiba, Asia dan Koneko mengangguk mengerti. Tapi tidak untuk Issei, pemuda ini tampaknya tidak mau repot-repot mencari tempat tinggal si Uchiha yang membuatnya harus mencium tembok dingin area pabrik pada malam perburuan iblis liar.

"Ise... Apa kau mengerti?!" Mata sang presiden klub penelitian gaib sedikit menyipit menatap bidak Pawnsatu-satunya di klub ini.

Dengan tampang lesuh tak berdaya, Issei mengangguk tanda mengerti, apalah daya kalau Rias yang sudah memberikan perintah. Issei pasti akan mematuhinya. Rias pun mengukir seringai kecil. Tampaknya pewarisdari klan Gremory ini sangat percaya diri mampu menahlukkan si Uchiha muka tebing, Madara.

Dan sebentar lagi pertempuran sengit antara Rias dan Peerage melawan Uchiha Madara akan segera dimulai. Pertempuran bukan dalam artian baku pukul dan lempar serangan. Tapi pertempuran antara gadis dengan obsesi terlampai sangat mustahil melawan Uchiha kepala batu yang sangat sulit diluluhkan. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan pertempuran fisik akan terjadi jika sang gadis mengambil jalan beresiko besar.

Siapa yang tau?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian tampaknya Rias dan Peerage-nya tidak menemukan apa yang mereka cari. Itu karena Madara tampaknya tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya di depan umum dan lebih memilih berlatih ringan di halaman belakang kandang kuda mereka. Begitupula Naruto, Yuki dan Hashirama. Mereka lebih memilih melakukan aktivitas di sekitar kediaman mereka.

Dalam beberapa hari itu juga, Madara sering mendapati Naruto melamun sampai-sampai tidak menghiraukan ejekan Madara. Jelas ini membuat Madara keheranan sendiri. Biasanya Naruto langsung membalas jika Madara memanggil dengan nama yang aneh.

.

Saat ini. Di pagi hari yang indah penghuni kandang kuda Naruto tengah memulai aktivitas mereka. Seperti hari-hari biasa, Madara langsung memulai hari dengan tidur malas-malasan di sofa setelah sarapan. Yuki merapikan beberapa perabotan, Naruto lebih memilih menyaksikan Hashirama melakukan salah satu kegiatan favoritnya. Yaitu memahat patung kayu yang menurut Madara sangat membosankan.

Hashirama berhenti sejenak dan menoleh ke pemuda yang tengah duduk manis dibawah pohon. "Hoy, Naruto... Dariapada melamun tidak ada kerjaan… Mending sini bantu aku membuat maha karya!"

"Hmnn..." Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan dan segera berdiri lalu berjalan menghampiri pengguna _Mokuton_ yang memanggilnya.

Ketika sampai di tempat Hashirama. Naruto langsung memasang pose berpikir. Dia mengusap dagu dengan tangan kanan sambil memperhatikan dengan seksama hasil pahatan kayu Hashirama. "Siapa itu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan bodoh Naruto. Hashirama menoleh ke belakang dengan mata menyipit sebal. "Dasar bodoh! Masa adik sendiri tidak kau kenali!" Kata Hashirama dengan nada terdengar agak konyol.

"I-itu Y-Yuki-chan?" Naruto menunjuk dengan tangan gemetaran patung gadis yang sudah setengah jadi di depan Hashirama.

"Bukan, ini Madara-teme... Ya iyalah, ini Yuki!"

Naruto seketika syok di tempat. Seluruh anggota tubuh memutih, mata membulat sempurna dan mulut yang terbuka lebar. Yang membuat Naruto syok sampai separah itu adalah pahatan kayu Hashirama yang benar-benar melenceng dari bentuk tubuh Dedek Yuki. Mulai dari tinggi badan yang seharusnya 150 cm, Hashirama tambah menjadi 165 cm. Dan yang paling melenceng adalah dada Yuki yang seharusnya agak kecil, Hashirama buat hampir menyamai ukuran milik Rias.

"Hoy, kau kenapa Naruto?"

"Kenapa gundulmu... Dilihat dari sisi manapun, pahatan itu sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Yuki-chan, Ossan!"

Hashirama mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanan di depan wajahnya. "Kau salah Naruto... Ini Yuki versi dewasa!" Jelas Hashirama lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala pahatan kayu hasil karyanya.

"Cih..." Naruto mendecih pelan dan menjulurkan tangan ke Hashirama. "Berikan alat pahatnya, Ossan!"

"Kau mau apa?" Alis Hashirama saling bertautan mendengar permintaan Naruto.

"Mau melakukan sedikit perubahan."

Hashirama hanya mengangguk paham dan memberikan alat pahat yang dipegang ke Naruto. Setelah menerima alat pahat pemberian Hashiram, Naruto langsung menyerang pahatan kayu Yuki dengan kecepatan tangan super cepat sampai-sampai Hashirama dibuat melongo sendiri.

.

"Nah, sudah selesai!"

"Haaa?" Hashirama kembali melongo melihat hasil karya Naruto.

"Nee. _.._ Bagaimana?"

Pahatan patung Yuki yang tadinya bertubuh dewasa dengan payudara berukuran besar kini diganti oleh Naruto. Tubuh Yuki yang tadinya 165 cm kini menjadi 150 cm dan payudara yang ukurannya benar-benar menyurupai aslinya.

Setelah melihat dengan seksama hasil rombakan Naruto. Hashirama tiba-tiba berteriak histeris "WUAHH!... Kau benar-benar jenius Naruto!... Bisa-bisanya kau membuat seperti Yuki yang asli!"

"Heh..." Naruto melempar alat pahat yang dipegang ke udara lalu menangkapnya sambil melakukan pose alat seniman profesional. Tangan kanan yang memegang alat pahat di angkat ke atas dan tangan kiri mengacungkan jempol ke Hashirama. "Uzumaki Naruto gitu loh... Pemahat kayu terbaik di Kuoh!" Kata Naruto membanggakan diri. Keringat sebesar jempol kaki pun menetes di pipi Hashirama.

'Apa-apaan posenya itu?' Batin Hashirama sweatdrop.

"Cih, ini masih pagi, kalian sudah pada ribut!" Suara datar khas Uchiha Madara tiba-tiba terdengar dari pintu keluar kandang kuda mereka.

Naruto dan Hashirama secara bersamaan menoleh ke sumber suara. Di depan pintu keluar, terlihat Madara dengan wajah setengah mengantuk berdiri. Ia mengenakan pakaian biru tua polos dan sandal berujung terbuka.

"Ohayou _..._ Kerbau pemalas!" Sebuah sapaan disertai ejekan meluncur dengan mulusnya dari mulut Naruto.

Bukannya membalas Naruto. Madara malah menguap selebar-lebarnya, dan jika saja ada lalat yang terbang di dekat Madara. Mungkin lalat itu bakalan terhisap masuk ke dalam mulunya. Setelah menguap, Madara menoleh ke Naruto dan Hashirama.

"Hn!"

Uchiha terakhir di muka bumi kemudian menghampiri keduanya. "Naruto, apa ada tempat lain yang kau tau untuk melakukan latihan?" Tanya si Uchiha terakhir di muka bumi.

"Hmnn..." Naruto kembali memasang pose berpikir. "Tidak ada, nanti siang saja, kita keluar mencari tempat yang aman untuk latihan."

"Sekarang, bocah sableng!... [Mangekyō Sharingan]milikku belum sepenuhnya kukuasai." Jelas si Uchiha muka tebing mengapa ingin mencari tempat berlatih secepatnya. Ya itung-itung mengisi waktu luang agar bisa mengusai mata andalannya agar semakin kuat daripada tiduran di sofa seperti kerbau.

"Baiklah~Baiklah... Tapi kau mandi dulu gih, busuk tau jalan dengan kerbau pemalas sepertimu, Ossan!" Karena tidak mau berdebat lebih lama melawan Madara. Naruto setuju untuk mencari tempat berlatih yang aman. Ya, walaupun ada sedikit ejekan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Hn."

Setelah mengeluarkan trade mark miliknya. Madara berjalan masuk ke dalam kandang kuda mereka kembali. Tujuan Madara tidak lain adalah kamar mandi. Dan hal ini membuat Naruto sedikit heran. Tumben si Madara tidak membalas ejekan darinya dan lebih memilih trade mark Uchiha untuk merespon.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa? Bukannya Ossan sendiri yang meminta untuk berangkat sekrang?!"

Naruto yang tengah berjalan di samping kiri Madara melempar pertanyaan dengan wajah penasaran melihat wajah kusut pria di samping kiri.

Wajah Madara semakin kusut bagaikan baju yang belum disetrika 7 hari mendengar pertanyaan bodoh Naruto. Sambil berjalan, Madara menyilangkan lengan di depan dada dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Ya, itu benar... Tapi,..." Madara menjeda ucapan dan menoleh ke Naruto dengan wajah sebal khas Uchiha.

.

.

"... Kenapa Loli-chan dan Dobe juga ikut, Bocah Sableng?!"

Mendengar umpatan dari Madara, Naruto hanya bisa terkekeh. Dia... Naruto, benar-benar hampir tertawa lepas mendengar hal tadi. Entah kenapa menurutnya ekspresi Madara saat ini sangat langkah. Kusut bak kain yang belum disetrika, biasanya cuma datar layaknya papan cucian milik Milf Rank-SS berdada jumbo tetangga mereka yang sering Hashirama goda ketika menjemur cucian secara bersamaan.

Di belakang Naruto dan Madara. Yuki dan Hashirama berjalan dengan senyum berbeda mengembang di wajah. Hashirama dengan senyum cerah yang terlihat sangat bersemangat. Yuki dengan senyum bahagia yang memberi kesan imut karena ini mungkin ke-empat kalinya dia diajak keluar apartemen. Salahkan Naruto yang terlalu overprotektif pada sang adik sehingga hanya sesekali mengajaknya keluar.

"Aree... Emang kenapa kalau mereka ikut? Sekali-kali aku harus mengajak Yuki-chan keluar 'kan?... Ya, Ossan tau sendirikan alasannya?"

Iris onix Madara berputar tanda bosan dan dengan wajah kusut, dia hanya mengangguk mengerti apa yang dimaksud Naruto.

Hening melanda keempat mahluk absurd ini selama beberapa menit. Hanya suara langkah kaki dan kendaraan yang lalu lalang di jalan kota Kuoh yang terdengar. Ketika mereka tiba di sebuah perempatan yang cukup sepi. Madara menghentikan langkah dan mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah, hanya ada rumah-rumah penduduk yang berjejer rapi yang bisa dia lihat. Bukan area luas yang cukup untuk melakukan latihan ringan sampai berat.

Hal ini pun membuat si Uchiha muka tebing ini kebingungan sendiri.

"Hoiy, bocah sableng... Kita sudah berjalan selama hampir 1 jam. Sebenarnya kau mau membawa kami kemana?!"

Naruto, Yuki dan Hashirama ikut berhenti. Naruto berbalik dan menatap si Uchiha dengan bibir dimiringkan, menyeringai.

Kening Madara mengkerut tanda semakin bingung. 'Apa lagi yang dipikirkan bocah ubanan ini sih?'

"Lihat disana!" Perlahan jari telunjuk Naruto mengarah ke sebuah bukit kecil yang terdapat gereja tua pada salah satu sisi tepat di belakang tubuh. Iris onix Madara bergerak mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto. Dan terjawablah kenapa tadi Naruto menyungging seringai.

Naruto memikirkan sebuah tempat yang jarang dikunjungi oleh Iblis.

"Oh..." Madara manggut-manggut paham. "Tumben kau memakai otakmu, bocah sableng!"

Naruto mendesah pelan. "Haa... Terserah!" Dia kemudian memutar tubuh dan melanjutkan langkah menuju ke bukit yang ditunjuk tadi.

Perjalanan pun mereka lanjutkan, sesekali Yuki dan Hashirama membicarakan hal-hal sepele yang membuat Madara naik darah mendengar mereka, sedangkan Naruto hanya diam memikirkan sesuatu. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, sesosok mahluk kecil berbentuk bulat tidak sempurna, memiliki sayap dan ekor menyerupai iblis mengawasi mereka dari atas sebuah tiang listrik.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian. Empat mahluk absurd tadi sudah tiba di atas bukit tidak jauh dari gereja yang dulu pernah terjadi pertempuran antara iblis dan malaikat jatuh. Sebelum memulai latihan mereka, Madara terlebih dahulu mengecek area sekitar menggunakan _Sharingan_ miliknya. Setelah selesai, dia memanggil rival sekaligus sohibnya.

"Woy, Dobe... Cepat kesini!"

Orang yang dipanggil mengangguk dan tersenyum ke gadis loli bersurai putih tebal di samping kiri. "Nee _..._ Yuki, tunggu sebentar ya! Teme memanggilku."

Hanya sebuah anggukan kecil yang dikeluarkan Yuki untuk menjawab. Hashirama pun segera berlari menghampiri si pemanggil. "Ada apa Teme?"

"Bantu aku mendeciptakan Kekkai di area ini agar tidak ada yang tau kita lagi latihan!"

"Kekkai seperti apa?" Hashirama sedikit bingung dengan permintaan Madara. Pasalnya ada beberapa macam Kekkai yang diwariskan turun temurun dari leluhur mereka.

"Haaa... Kau ini pura-pura bodoh atau memang bodoh sih?" Pertanyaan yang sedikit menusuk atau memang sangat menurusk dilontarkan Madara kepada pengguna Mokuton. Dia mengedarkan pandangan beberapa saat lalu kembali fokus ke pria di depannya.

Orang yang ditatap pun sedikit kesal mendengar pertanyaan tadi. Tapi karena masih penasaran kenapa Madara meminta bantuan kepada dia untuk membuat Kekkai _._ Hashirama pun memilih diam dan menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut dari pria didepannya.

"Tentu saja Kekkai transparan yang menahan tekanan chakra kita agar tidak keluar dan dideteksi musuh, dasar bodoh!"

Mendengar penyataan yang terdengar sedikit kasar dari Madara, tidak ada balasan ataupun respon yang terdengar. Hanya sebuah anggukan kecil yang diperlihatkan oleh orang yang dipanggil bodoh tadi. Tanpa menunggu lama, segel tangan mulai dirangkai oleh keduanya. Setelah selesai, Madara berjalan menjauh dari Hashirama.

Setelah berjalan sekitar 30 meter dari Hashirama, Madara menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke pria yang akan membantu menciptakan Kekkai. Segel tangan yang serupa dengan Hashirama dirangkai Madara.

Secara bersamaan kedua shinobi itu mengangguk dan menggumamkan sesuatu. Sebuah selaput tipis transparan menyelimuti area tempat kedua shinobi tadi. Setelah selesai, Madara membentuk segel tangan tunggal. Ledakan asap putih langsung menyelubungi tubuhnya. Saat kepulan asap menghilang, Madara kini mengenakan pakaian tempur shinobi miliknya. Pakaian khas Uchiha biru tua berkerah tinggi dan lengan panjang yang ditutupi armor logam merah yang terpasang di sepanjang dada, pinggang, bahu dan paha. Kain serupa terpasang di bagian pinggang yang terbelah di bagian tengah. Sarung tangan hitam dan alas kaki shinobi biru tua yang di bagian atas dililit perban putih.

"Hoy~Hoy... Kau mau latihan apa bertempur, Madara?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku yang berpakaian, kenapa kau yang sewot... Cepat kita mulai latihannya! Aku tidak sabar menendang wajah bodohmu itu!"

"Baiklah~Baiklah... Lagian aku juga sangat ingin menendang wajahmu, Teme!" Entah apa yang terjadi dengan Hashirama. Dia tiba-tiba bersemangat untuk melawan Madara. Seringai khas dirinya pun disungging.

"Nah... Itu baru rivalku!" Madara tidak mau kalah, seringai yang penuh maksud buruk pun ikut diperlihatkan.

Dan tepat setelah Madara berteriak. Dua Future God Shinobiitu pun memulai latih tanding mereka sebelum memasuki latihan intensif untuk meningkatkan kemampuan masing-masing.

.

Tidak jauh dari tempat latih tanding. Naruto dan Yuki lebih memilih duduk di bawah pohon sambil menikmati pemandangan dua mahluk absurd yang saling lempar serangan sampai mengeluarkan Ninjutsu berskala kecil.

"Haaa... Ini pasti makan banyak waktu!" Gerutuan malas pun dikeluarkan oleh Naruto.

.

.

.

.

4 setengah jam kemudian.

"[Katon : Gōkakyo no Jutsu]"

"[Mokuton]"

 _Blaarr!_

Benturan antara chakrayang dikonversi menjadi dua unsur alam pun terjadi hingga menciptakan ledakan kecil dan kepulan asap hitam pekat. Kedua pelempar dari Ninjutsutadi terlihat sedikit membungkuk, tangan mereka ditaruh pada lutut sebagai penopang tubuh dan tidak lupa nafas tersenggal-senggal. Dilihat dari hal itu mereka sudah kelelahan karena tidak tanggung-tanggung berlatih tanding tanpa henti selama 4 jam.

"Haa-haa-haaa... Lumayan juga Dobe..." Madara menegakkan tubuh dan menonaktifkan iris merah darah ber-tomoe 3 miliknya.

Lawan bicara Madara ikut berdiri tegak dan menatap sebal ke orang di depannya. "Kaunya yang berlebihan, Teme sialan!"

"Sudah selesai 'kah?"

Madara dan Hashirama menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Naruto memasang wajah bosan ke mereka berdua. Sedangkan Yuki sedang berbaring menggunakan paha Naruto sebagai bantalan.

Hashirama mengembalikan pandangan ke Madara. "Bagaimana Teme?"

Madara berpikir sejenak lalu mendongak ke atas. "Sebaiknya kita istirahat, lagian perutku sudah lapar!" Dia kemudian membentuk segel tangan sederhana dan mengubah penampilan ke mode santai.

Rival Madara mengangguk setuju saran tadi dan ikut mengganti pakaian tempur yang dikenakan ke pakaian yang hampir sama dengan Madara. "Haa sama, Teme... Perutku juga sudah demo minta diisi." Hashirama menimpali ucapan Madara lalu menoleh ke dua kakak-adik tidak sedarah yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Ayo Naruto, Yuki... Kita cari makanan, tadi melihat sebuah kedai kecil tidak jauh sini."

Naruto mengangguk tanda mengerti dan segera membangun sang adik yang tengah tertidur di pahanya. "Yuki-chan... Bangun... Hey, Yuki-chan!" Tubuh Loli Yuki sedikit Naruto goyang-goyangkan sambil memanggil nama sang adik agar bisa bangun.

Yuki mengerang lembut dan perlahan membuka kelopak mata, iris hitam kecoklatan menatap lesuh ke Naruto. "Ngh, ada apa Nii-chan?"

Naruto tersenyum kepada sang adik lalu bertanya. "Gomen _,_ karena mengganggu acara tidur cantikmu." Kata Naruto yang merasa agak bersalah membangunkan sang adik. Namun Yuki malah menggeleng pelan agar Naruto tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

"Apa kau lapar?"

Yuki segera duduk bersilah di samping Naruto lalu memiringkan kepala sehingga menambah kesan imut. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan sang kakak.

"Baiklah..." Naruto segera berdiri diikuti Yuki. "... Ayo kita pergi!"

Keempat mahluk absurd ini pun segera meninggalkan lokasi latih tanding di bukit menuju ke kedai yang dimaksud oleh Hashirama. Dan tidak jauh dari keempatnya, mahluk yang tadi selalu mengikuti kembali bergerak mengikuti langkah ke-empatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huaaa... Aku kenyang sekali!" Hashirama langsung menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran kursi yang diduduki dan tidak lupa menepuk-nepuk perut yang sedikit membuncit. –Bukan hamil

"Oji-chan berlebihan!" Yuki menatap heran jumlah mangkok bekas sup jamur makanan favorit Hashirama yang bertumpuk di atas meja yang jumlahnya ada 7.

Hashirama tertawa lepas mendengar ucapan dari Yuki. "Hahahaha... Aku sangat lapar Yuki, gini deh jadinya." Ucapnya tanpa memikirkan dua orang yang sudah menatap beringas ke dirinya. Mereka adalah Naruto dan Madara. "Hoii... Apa-apaan kalian menatapku seperti itu?" Hashirama pun menyadari tatapan dua orang di samping kiri dan kanan.

Belum sempat Naruto dan Madara mengeluarkan apa yang mereka ingin keluarkan. Dua gadis bergelas Great Onee-samayang mengenakan seragam Kuoh Akademi tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka.

"Ara~Ara..."

"Hmnnn..."

Naruto dan Madara sama-sama menoleh ke pintu masuk kedai kecil tempat mereka.

"Kau?!"

"Ojou-sama?!"

Mata Madara menyipit tajam memandang dua gadis menyebalkan itu. –Menurut dirinya. Sedangkan Naruto malah terkejut melihat kedatangan gadis yang dicintai-nya itu.

"Siapa mereka?" Yuki dan Hashirama melayangkan pertanyaan yang sama karena memang belum mengenal dua gadis yang sudah berada di samping meja mereka.

Mulut Naruto bergerak hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi suara datar nan menusuk dari Madara menghentikan dirinya.

"Kau? Mau apa kesini?"

"Ara~Ara _..._ Madara-san tidak sopan sekali membiarkan dua gadis cantik berdiri." Akeno malah semakin memperburuk keadaan dengan mengeluarkan godaan disertai senyum palsu dan tidak lupa rona merah yang hinggap di pipi putih mulusnya.

"Peduli setan dengan itu..." Madara langsung memberikan respon dingin. "Ayo kita pergi!" Madara hendak berdiri tapi Hashirama segera menghentikan dia dengan menepuk pundak Madara.

"Tunggu dulu Madara... Apa yang dikatakan gadis ini benar, tidak sopan pergi begitu saja... Mungkin mereka mau membicarakan sesuatu." Jelas si pengguna _Mokuton_ lalu menatap dua iblis cantik di belakang Madara. "Benarkan?" Tanya Hashirama ke dua iblis betina tadi.

Decihan kecil lepas dari mulut Madara dan langsung menatap ke Hashirama. "Apa kau tau, mereka ini..." Madara menjeda kalimatnya sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke segala sisi kedai untuk memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar mereka. Setelah memastikan tidak ada kelompok lain selain mereka. Madara membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga sohibnya.

"... Iblis!"

Setelah membisikkan nama mahluk yang paling dibenci, Madara menjauhkan kepala dari Hashirama. Beberapa detik kemudian Madara mengerjit keheranan melihat Hashirama terlihat santai-santai saja.

"Aku sudah tau Madara... Aku bisa mendeteksi aura mereka hampir sama dengan, errr... " Hashiram tiba-tiba saja kebingungan mengingat nama sang Maou-Lucifer. Dengan pose berpikir menggaruk surai hitmanya. Hashirama mencoba mengingat. Tapi,

"Ah, aku lupa namanya."

Madara mendesah pelan dan mengalihkan pandangan ke adik Naruto. "Loli-chan... Ayo kita keluar, tidak baik kalau kau ada disini."

Yuki memiringkan kepala, dia bingung. Memangnya kenapa jika dia ada disini? Belum sempat di melayangkan pertanyaan yang mungkin kelewat polos. Madara langsung mengeluarkan pernyataan.

"Anak kecil tidak boleh ikut permbicaraan orang dewasa!"

Pernyataan dari Madara pun membuat Yuki menggembungkan pipi tanda sebal. "Mouu~ Aku bukan anak kecil, Maddie-jiichan... Umurku sudah, hmm... Etto..." Yuki memasang mode berpikir imut sambil menghitung umurnya menggunakan jari. Tapi karena tidak kunjung tau berapa umurnya, dia langsung menoleh ke sang kakak.

"Nii-chan sekarang umurku berapa?"

"Hmmnn... 17, 16, atau 15... Aku juga tidak tau." Naruto hanya bisa nyengir kuda liar saat Yuki manatap semakin sebal ke arah dirinya. "Tapi yang dikatakan Ossan benar, sebaiknya Yuki-chan keluar saja."

"Hmmppt... Baiklah!" Yuki pun berdiri dari kursi yang diduduki dan segera menghampiri Madara.

Sedangkan dua gadis tadi malah bingung melihat Naruto begitu akrab dengan Yuki. Dan khusus untuk gadis bersurai merah aka Rias. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar kalau Naruto mempunyai seorang adik. Tapi masa bodoh kalau dia mau memikirkan hal itu. Toh, Naruto sudah tidak dia perdulikan lagi.

"Dan kau Dobe..." Madara menunjuk lurus ke Hashirama. Rias dan Queen _-_ nya pun ikut menoleh ke orang yang ditunjuk Madara.

"... Jangan memutuskan hal tanpa sepengetahuanku... Paham!" Hashirama hanya bisa menganggukan kepala karena ucapan Madara tadi dapat diartikan sebagai kode keras agat tidak mengambil keputusan seenak jidatnya apalagi menyangkut soal iblis.

"Loli-chan!"

Madara segera berjalan keluar kedai diikuti Yuki.

.

Sepeninggal Madara dan Yuki. Suasana di tempat Naruto, Hashirama, Rias dan Akeno tiba-tiba hening. Tidak ada yang angkat bicara selama beberapa menit hingga Hashirama akhirnya membuka topik pembicaraan langsung ke intinya.

"Jadi... Untuk apa dua Ojou-chan datang menghampiri kami di kedai bulukan ini?"

"Ara~Ara _..._ Tidak baik loh, kalau tidak memperkenalkan diri sebelum menanyakan sesuatu." Ujar Akeno sambil mengulas senyum palsunya seperti biasa.

Hashirama seketika dibuat salah tingkah dan segera memperkenalkan diri. "Gomen~Gomen... Kalau begitu, perkenalkan... Hashirama, paman dari Naruto dan Yuki."

Dan tepat setelah itu, mereka pun melanjutkan perbincangan. Dan seperti yang terjadi pada malam perburuan iblis liar. Rias selalu saja mengacuhkan Naruto, bahkan sesekali membentak Naruto yang tiba-tiba memotong ucapannya. Dan hal itu dapat didengar oleh Madara yang tengah bersandar di samping pintu masuk kedai sambil bersikedep dada.

"Sudah kubilang bukan kau yang kuajak bicara, Naruto!"

"B-Baik Ojou-sama!"

"Cih..." Decihan kecil keluar dari Madara ketika mendengar hal tadi. Dan sebuah rencana pun muncul di otak Uchiha miliknya, apalagi kalau bukan rencana untuk membongkar hubungan serta apa yang terjadi antara Rias dan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu... Kami pamit dulu, Hashirama-san." Karena tidak dapat berbicara langsung dengan orang yang ingin dijadikan anggota Peerage _._ Rias segera undur diri dari kedai tersebut. Ya, walaupun sedikit kecewa. Rias tetap pada pendiriannya untuk menjadikan Madara sebagai anggota Peerage _-_ nya.

Dan sebuah rencana baru pun disusun oleh Rias selama perjalanan pulang. Sebuah rencana gila yang mungkin memancing amarah dari sang Uchiha Madara. Awalnya Akeno tidak menyetujui rencana ini. Tapi karena sifat keras kepala dari Rias selaku Kingmembuat Akeno mau tidak mau harus mengikuti rencana tersebut.

.

Kembali ke kedai. Karena kedatangan dari Rias dan Akeno. Madara langsun kehilangan semangat untuk melanjutkan latihannya sehingga keempatnya pun memilih untuk kembali ke kandang kuda mereka.

"Mouu~ Kenapa harus pulang Nii-chan, aku 'kan masih ingin jalan-jalan." Di tengah perjalanan, tiba-tiba Yuki merajuk kecewa karena masih belum puas keluar apartemen. Maklum saja, Yuki baru beberapa kali diajak Naruto keluar apartemen untuk jalan-jalan.

Naruto menghampiri dan membelai lembut surai putih panjang adiknya. "Bagaimana ya... Apa kalian berdua tidak ada yang mau menemani Yuki-chan jalan-jalan sebentar?"

Hashirama menggeleng pelan. "Aku masih punya cucian." Alasan kelewat bodoh pun dilontarkan Hashirama yang ternyata hanya sebuah alibi untuk menutupi apa yang sebenarnya mau dilakukan.

"Keh, bilang saja kau mau menggoda mami muda di samping rumah, Dobe."

'Sial, bagaimana Teme sialan ini bisa tau.' Batin Hashirama agak kesal alibinya ketahuan jelas oleh Madara. "Kenapa bukan kau saja, Teme... Kau yang paling jarang bersama Yuki, mungkin berjalan-jalan bersama bisa mempererat hubungan kalian."

"Malas!" Respon Madara dengan datar, padat dan jelas.

"Woy, Madara... Sekali-kali lakuin kek... Kasihan Yuki terus-terusan berada di apartemen tau."

Madara memutar bosan iris onix-nya lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke Naruto yang berjalan di samping kiri. "Kau Aniki _-_ nya... Kenapa bukan kau saja, Bocah sableng!"

"Aku masih punya urusan kalau sudah ada di apartemen, Uchiha muka tebing!" Elak Naruto agar setidaknya Madara mau melakukan saran dari Hashirama. "Lagian, Yuki-chan akan aman jika bersamamu... Karena orang-orang pasti ketakutan ketika melihat wajah angkermu itu."

Madara berpikir sejenak hingga perilaku Naruto yang sangat berbeda jika ada si Rias muncul di kepalanya. "Baiklah~Baiklah..." Madara akhirnya mau juga menemani Yuki berjalan-jalan. Akan tetapi, dia tidak sepenuhnya melakukan hal ini dengan suka rela karena kepikiran masalah Naruto. "Tapi dengan satu syarat!"

"Syarat?" Naruto dan Hashirama secara bersamaan memandang Madara dengan alis terangkat.

"Beritahu aku, apa yang terjadi antara kau dan gadis berambut merah tadi!"

Naruto langsung dibuat terkejut mendengar syarat dari Madara. Apa dia harus memberitahu Madara atau tidak? Apalagi mengenai rasa cintanya pada Rias?

"A-Apa maksudmu Ossan? Aku sama sekali tidak ada hubungan dengannya."

Dapat!... Madara menyeringai dalam hati ketika melihat respon berlebihan dari Naruto. "Hee, kau mencoba menutupnya ya?... Kau kira aku ini buta, haa? Beberapa hari belakangan, kau sering melamun dan ketika bertemu gadis menyebalkan tadi, kau malah bertingkah semakin aneh!" Madara mengalihkan pandangan ke Hashirama dan memberikan sebuah anggukan sambil melirik Yuki sejenak.

"Aku mengerti!" Respon Hashirama yang mengerti maksud dari Madara. Dia segera berjalan menyusul dan mengajak bicara Yuki agar tidak mendengar percakapan Madara dan Naruto.

"B-Biar aku saja yang menemani Y-Yuki-chan, Ossan!"

Tatapan Madara seketika menajam ke Naruto. Dia sudah benar-benar yakin ada masalah yang terjadi antara Naruto dan Rias. "Ya, terima kasih... Tapi kau tetap harus menjelaskan tentang hubunganmu dengan gadis menyebalkan itu!" Ucap Madara agak datar dan tersirat sedikit kemarahan di dalamnya. Ya, jelas Madara sedikit marah. Bisa-bisanya Naruto menutup-nutupi hal ini darinya. Apalagi Rias adalah Iblis.

Naruto yang sepenuhnya mengetahui nada bicara Madara sedikit menyiratkan kemarahan semakin dibuat pusing.

' **Katakan saja... mungkin si Teme itu bisa membantumu, Naruto!** '

'Kau yakin Kurama... Bagaimana kalau, Madara-ossan-'

' **Tidak!... Dia tidak akan marah, malahan dia mungkin saja akan membantumu!** '

'Baiklah!' Setelah memutuskan keputusan bersama Kurama. Naruto memutus komunikasi mereka. "Baiklah... Tapi tidak sekarang, dan Ossan saja yang temani Yuki-chan... Aku perlu waktu memikirkan masalahku ini!"

"Hn, baiklah... Tapi, mengenai masalahamu, kau harus menjelaskannya dalam waktu dekat... Jujur, aku sangat tidak suka kau ketika berhadapan dengan gadis sialan itu, lemah dan tidak dapat berkutik." Kata Madara datar. Dan Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk lemah mendengar pernyataan itu karena memang itulah yang terjadi.

"Ingat ini Naruto..." Madara tiba-tiba memandang pemuda di samping kirinya. "... Lemah dan tidak bisa berkutik, tidak pernah aku ajarkan padamu!"

Naruto menundukan kepala lalu bergumam pelan. "Aku tau!"

"Dan sekali lagi kulihat kau seperti itu..."

 _Grab!_

Madara tiba-tiba berhenti dan mencengkram leher Naruto kuat-kuat. Yuki dan Hashirama pun terkejut sekaligus keheranan melihat Madara bertingkah seperti itu. Takut terjadi sesuatu pada pemuda bersurai dark-silver itu, keduanya sesegera mungkin berniat menghentikan Madara.

"Madara, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Maddie-jiichan!"

Orang yang ditanya tidak menggubris, dia malah mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto dengan ekspresi dingin.

"... Akan kuhancurkan tubuhmu!"

Mata Naruto seketika membulat sempurna, terkejut dan syok. Iris biru sapphire mengecil dan bergetar hebat. Ia segera menundukan wajah untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya dari Madara.

Di pikiran Naruto...

Sebegitu bencikah Madara kepada Iblis? Sampai-sampai mengancam dia jika masih tunduk dan tidak berkutik ketika berada di dekat Rias. Lalu bagaimana dengan hubungan dia dan Sirzechs?... Bagi Madara itu hanya sebatas partner kerja untuk mendapatkan biaya hidup karena sudah dijelaskan beberapa hari yang lalu.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto dan Rias?.

Walaupun sebatas pelindung bagi Rias... Namun, bagi Madara jika sudah saatnya mengehui kebenarannya... itu sudah seperti...

Majikan dan Budak!

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto balik menatap wajah dingin Madara.

"Aku mengerti!"

Sebuah respon amat sangat datar pun dikeluarkan Naruto untuk memperjelas bahwa dia benar-benar mengerti. Madara mengangguk lemah dan segera melepaskan cengkrama di leher Naruto.

Melihat keadaan kembali tenang, Yuki dan Hashirama pun menghela nafas lega. Setelah itu keempat mahluk absurd ini melanjutkan perjalanan pulang menuju kandang kuda mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Sekitar pukul 08.00 pagi. Madara dan Yuki bersiap-siap untuk keluar apartemen untuk berjalan-jalan bersama. Awalnya Naruto heran kenapa Madara memilih pagi hari. Dengan wajah datar khas Uchiha... Madara menjelaskan semuanya. Dia memilih pagi hari agar tidak diganggu oleh Rias dan Peerage yang menurutnya masih ngotot untuk menarik dirinya untuk bergabung walaupun sudah ditolak mentah-mentah.

Madara menyimpulakn hal itu ketika melihat seragam yang dikenakan Rias dan Akeno, dia menyimpulkan bahwa kedua gadis itu adalah siswa sebuah sekolah di Kuoh sehingga jika berjalan-jalan di pagi hari. Mereka berdua pasti tengah melakukan kegiatan belajar di Kuoh Akademi.

.

Di depan pintu keluar, Yuki dan Madara terlihat bersiap-siap untuk berangkat.

Karena hari ini merupakan hari yang cukup menggembirakan bagi Yuki karena diajak berjalan-jalan, kali ini Yuki mengenakan dress merah muda disertai rok pendek. Untuk menutup kaki putih mulusnya, Yuki mengenakan stocking hitam panjang dan sepatu merah.

"Ittekimasu~~" Yuki berseru senang sambil menarik gagang pintu keluar.

"Hn..."

"Yoo~~ Hati-hati ya!..." Ucap Naruto sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan kanan. Ketika pandangan Naruto tertuju pada Madara, tatapan tajam mengintimidasi yang identik dengan mendiang Tobirama dikirim Naruto. "... Terutama kau Ossan!"

Tapi sayang, tatapan penuh akan intimidasi itu sama sekali tidak berefek pada Uchiha Madara. Mungkin karena dia sudah terbiasa melihat tatapan intimidasi itu ketika masih berada di Konoha.

Tepat setelah itu, Madara dan Yuki pun berangkat. Namun tanpa Madara sadari, mahluk yang kemarin membuntuti mereka ternyata masih saja mengawasi gerak-gerik Madara dari kejauhan dan terus mengikuti sang Future God Shinobi itu.

.

.

Jalan-jalan Madara dan Yuki berjalan lancar. Beberapa tempat menyenangkan bagi Yuki dan menyebalkan menurut Madara, mereka kunjungi satu per satu. Dan beberapa kali Madara harus dibuat kesal akibat tingkah Yuki yang polos sehingga gadis loli adik Naruto terus-terusan tertarik pada sesuatu, walaupun hanya sekedar hal-hal kecil.

Bahkan, ada satu kejadian dimana Madara harus dibuat malu bukan main ketika Yuki tanpa pikir panjang karena tertarik, secara tiba-tiba mengganggu acara ciuman dua muda-mudi yang tengah bermesraan di taman kecil di pusat kota Kuoh.

Tak terasa langit di atas Kuoh sudah berwarna jingga ditambah gumpalan-gumpalan awan yang sedikit bersinar terkena cahaya mentari sore. Sontak hal ini membuat Madara memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen mereka. Ketika dalam perjalanan, entah kenapa Madara tersenyum kecil ketika melihat raut wajah bahagia Yuki yang tengah menikmati es krim yang dibelikan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Di tengah-tengah perjalan, Madara tiba-tiba mendongak ke langit jingga dan menyelam jauh ke kenangan ketika sang adik tersayangnya masih hidup.

'Nee~ Izuna... Mungkin kau sedikit iri melihatku bersama Yuki-chan, itu karena entah kenapa setelah hidup bersama adik Naruto, mengingatkanku padamu ketika masih kecil dulu... Penuh rasa keingintahuan besar walaupun tidak sepolos Yuki-chan.' Batin Madara mulai keluar dari sifat Badass-nya hingga membuat menjadi OOC level tinggi. Bahkan dia tidak lagi memanggil Yuki dengan panggilan kesukaannya, –Loli-chan.

'Hahaha... Dan sekarang kau pasti menertawaiku karena ucapanku tadi 'kan?' Dan tepat setelah itu, Madara memikirkan sesuatu yang membuatnya sedikit bingung.

"Nee... Ada apa, Maddie-jiichan?"

Lamuan Madara pun buyar mendengar pertanyaan gadis loli yang berjalan di samping kiri. Dia lalu memandang mahluk terindah di muka bumi itu dengan senyum mengembang. "Tidak ada apa-apa 'kok." Jawab Madara santai. Senyum di wajah tampan Uchiha ini semakin mengembang lalu...

"Apa hari ini kau senang?" Sebuah pertanyaan sederhana namun sangat berarti bagi Yuki dilontarkan.

Yuki berhenti sejenak menikmati es krim miliknya dan kembali menatap wajah Madara penuh akan kebahagian yang sudah bisa menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Madara. Sebuah anggukan kecil masih dengan wajah bahagia Yuki lakukan untuk memberikan kepastian. "Hmmppt... Aku sangat senang, Maddie-jiichan... Ini pertama kalinya aku diluar selama hampir seharian!"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

W-What the hell?... Madara yang dikenal Badass dan tidak mempunyai hati nurani ketika bertarung berucap syukur?... Bagi Yuki, ini adalah hal biasa. Namun, lain ceritanya jika Hashirama dan Naruto yang mendengar hal tadi. Mungkin saja mereka langsung meminum Bayg*n cair dicampur obat Decolg*n Bengkok [?] untuk memastikan bahwa ini bukan mimpi ataupun Genjutsu.

Hening kembali melanda kedua orang ini selama beberapa menit hingga Madara memutuskan hal mengejutkan yang sebenarnya sudah dipikirkan beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Satu lagi... Mulai sekarang jangan memanggilku 'Jii-chan' lagi, itu membuatku merasa tua... Karena mulai detik ini, aku adalah Aniki-mu!"

Seketika Yuki dibuat terkejut mendengar hal itu. Dia segera memandang Madara dengan tatapan memastikan yang terlihat sedikit polos. Ya, Yuki ingin memastikan apa tidak salah Madara menjadi kakaknya. Memang sih' dia malah senang memiliki dua kakak. Tapi, Naruto yang selalu memanggil Madara dengan embel-embel 'Ossan' membuat Yuki pun ikut-ikutan memanggilnya seperti itu. Jadi...

"Aku akan membicarakannya dengan Naruto!" Sepertinya Madara sudah mengetahui arti dari tatapan Yuki. "Jadi?"

"Tentu saja... Maddie-niichan!" Yuki berseru senang dan jika saja tidak ada es krim yang dipegang. Dia sudah pasti menerjang dan memeluk Kakak barunya.

'Kenapa masih ada –Maddie- sih? Ini semua gara-gara kau, dobe!' Batin Madara agak kesal panggilan sayang Yuki ternyata masih ikut walaupun tittle dibelakangnya sudah berubah.

Namun dibalik itu...

Ikatan baru kembali terjalin bagi kedunya...

'Akhirnya janjiku bisa pada kalian bisa kulakukan juga dengan bantuan Yuki-chan!' Batin Madara entah pada siapa dan apa maksud dari janji itu.

Madara sebenarnya melakukan hal ini tanpa memikirkannya dulu. Sebagai [Tangan Kanan Hokage] sekaligus seorang shinobi dari klan Uchiha, dia dituntut selalu berpikir sebelum memutuskan sesuatu terlebih dahulu dan tidak lupa janji yang tadi dia sebut sudah dilakukan semakin memperkuat keputusannya untuk menjadikan Yuki dan Naruto sebagai adik.

Apalagi... Bagi Madara, lebih mudah melindungi adik walaupun cuma adik angkat dibanding keponakan. Itu karena dengan adanya Yuki sebagai adik yang bisa dibilang tidak dapat bertarung saat ini... Salah satu kata-kata yang selalu dipegang sampai sekarang semakin meresap ke dalam dirinya sehingga memaksanya menjadi semakin kuat!. Walaupun hal itu nantinya bisa saja membuat Madara maupun Naruto dan Hashirama yang juga memegang kata-kata itu. Akan dituntun menuju ke sebuah peperangan.

.

.

.

Setelah hampir berjalan selama 10 menit, insting shinobi Madara yang berada di level cukup tinggi, tiba-tiba merasakan aura misterius dari arah belakang. Tanpa pikir panjang, Madara langsung merapal segel tangan sederhana dan langsung melempar kunai yang dikeluarkan dari segel tangan tangan tadi.

 _Jleb!_

Pemilik tekanan misterius tadi ternyata sesosok mahluk kecil bersayap. Mahluk itu berhasil menghindari kunai yang dilempar Madara.

"Maddie-niichan ada ap-"

"[Kage Bunshin no Jutsu]"

 _Poft!_

Satu klon sempurna Madara keluarkan dan memberi perintah untuk mengejar mahluk tadi. Klon Madara mengangguk paham dan langsung melompat ke satu bangunan ke bangunan lain untuk mengejar mahluk itu.

Sepeninggal klon Madara, sebuah lingkaran sihir keluarga Gremory secara tiba-tiba muncul di dekat Yuki dan klon Madara. Dari lingkaran sihir itu, muncul tiga gadis dan dua pemuda. Tatapan garang penuh kemarahan pun dikeluarkan Madara yang ditujukan untuk kelima iblis itu.

"Kau...!" Madara mengeluarkan desisan penuh kebencian. "Apa perlu kukirim kau ke alam kehampaan agar menyerah mengejarku, IBLIS!"

"Kita bertemu lagi, Madara-san!" Salah satu dari ketiga gadis tadi malah menyapa Madara dengan senyum manis yang mengandung niat tidak baik yang dapat ditangkap dengan jelas oleh klon Madara.

"Berlindung di belakangku!" Perintah Madara datar yang sudah pasti untuk Yuki.

"B-Baik!" Yuki hanya bisa melakukan perintah klon Madara karena belum tau situasi.

"Yuuto, Koneko, Issei... Sekarang!"

Ketiga iblis yang namanya disebut mengangguk paham. Pemuda bernama Yuuto langsung menciptakan sebuah pedang. Sedangkan pemuda bernama Issei memunculkan gautlet merah di tangan kiri dan suara mekanik terdengar mengucapkan kata [Boost] sebanyak 2 kali. Dan terakhir Koneko... Tidak mengeluarkan ataupun memunculkan apa-apa.

Secara bersamaan, ketiga iblis tadi menerjang Madara secara bersamaan. Pertarungan tidak seimbang dalam jumlah pun terjadi. Namun dengan mudahnya Madara mampu mengimbangi, bahkan menyudutkan Issei, Kiba dan Koneko. Karena tidak selamanya, kuantitas menang melawan kualitas.

Tetapi diluar dugaan Madara. Ternyata ketiga lawannya hanya berperan sebagai pengalih perhatian agar dua gadis yang tersisa bisa memanfaatkan pertarungan Madara untuk mengambil apa yang sebenarnya mereka incar. Yaitu... Yuki.

"Kau pikir, aku tidak tau maksudmu... Iblis!" Iris onix Madara tiba-tiba berubah menjadi iris merah darah yang dihiasi tiga simbol mirip tanda koma.

Dengan kecepatan hampir menyamai Kiba, Madara tiba-tiba melesat menuju Yuki sebelum Rias dan Akeno sampai terlebih dahulu.

 _Tap! Sreet!_

Madara tiba-tiba muncul di depan Yuki dengan rangkaian segel tangan yang entah kapan dibuat. Pipi Madara sedikit menggembung. Melihat hal itu, Rias segera memerintahkan Akeno mempersiapkan sihir elemen alam.

"[Katon : Gōkakyo no Jutsu]"

Sebuah bola api berukuran 5x5 meter disemburkan oleh Madara. Rias dan Peerage-nya pun tercengang melihat Madara bisa menyeluarkan api dari dalam mulut. Akeno tidak tinggal diam. Sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul di depan tubuh indah gadis itu. Dan dari lingkaran sihir itu, volume air dalam jumlah banyak menyembur keluar dan menghadang bola api Madara.

 _Blaaarr!_

Kepulan kabut pun menutupi area tersebut hasil dari benturan elemen alam yang tidak pernah bisa menyatu itu. Untung saja, pertarungan ini terjadi di kawasan sepi penduduk, apalagi sekarang sudah hampir gelap sehingga sangat jarang penduduk yang keluar rumah. Dan tak berselang lama sebuah strategi pun muncul di otak Rias.

"Yuuto... Koneko!" Teriaknya memanggil bidak Knight dan Rook.

Yuuto dan Koneko mengangguk paham dan langsung menerjang kabut asap itu secara bersamaan.

 _Syut!_

 _Takk!_

 _Sreet!_

Tiga suara berbeda terdengar secara berurutan terjadi di dalam kabut asap. Suara pertama terdengar seperti ayunan pedang yang dihindari disusul suara tendangan yang ditahan dan tak selang 1 detik suara kaki yang terseret yang tedengar. Tapi yang terpenting adalah...

"Loli-ch- ... -Sialan!" Suara kesal Madara tiba-tiba dari dalam kabut asap yang mulai menghilang. Entah apa yang terjadi pada Yuki sehingga Madara sampai berteriak kesal.

Lain Madara, lain pula Rias dan kelompoknya. Seringai penuh kemenangan disungging pewaris klan Gremory. Dalam sepersekian detik selanjutnya, sesosok tangan mahluk astral tiba-tiba menyapu bersih kabut asap dan menampakkan Madara yang kini mengaktifkan [Mangekyō Sharingan]dan [Susano'o] miliknya secara bersamaan.

Sedangkan kelompok Rias sudah berkumpul di satu titik bersama Yuki yang kedua lengannya dipegang oleh Yuuto. Rias menyungging seringai kemenangan yang diarahkan ke Madara.

"Jika ingin gadis ini kembali... Jadilah bagian dari Peerage-ku, Madara-san!"

Madara tidak merespon apapun. Tatapannya semakin beringas yang disertai [Mangekyō Sharingan]yang menjanjikan sebuah penyiksaan fisik dan batin. Dengan mata andalan disertai tehnik pertahanan absulot miliknya, Madara bersiap menerjang kelompok Rias yang dibawah kaki mereka sudah tercipta lingkaran sihir.

Tapi beberapa meter sebelum Madara mampu menjangkau mereka, Rias dan kelompoknya sudah terlebih dahulu tertelan lingkaran sihir tadi.

 _Kraak! Krakk!_

 _Bummn!_

Kini kemarahan Madara terhadap pewaris klan Gremory sudah berada di tingkat tertinggi. Permukaan aspal kasar tempat Madara berpijak pun retak akibat ledakan tekanan chakra yang sangat kuat dari Madara.

"Akan kuhancurkan mereka semua!" Desisan dingin dan penuh akan amarah dikeluarkan Madara.

Sunggung diluar dugaan, Rias nekat melakukan hal ini demi menarik sang Uchiha agar menjadi anggota Peerage-nya. Tapi apa mau dikata. Sudah sifat dasar Iblis yang serakah dan rela melakukan apapun demi mencapai apa yang mereka inginkan. Terutama Rias yang sudah iblis, keras kepala, tidak mau menyerah dan nekat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Deg!_

Hentakan jantung Naruto tiba-tiba membuat dirinya merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Pikirannya langsung kacau balau seketika.

'Yuki-chan... Madara-ossan?!'

Mungkin karena ikatan mereka yang sudah sangat kuat membuat Naruto bisa merasakan bahwa kedua orang yang belum kembali sedang dilanda masalah. Tanpa ba-bi-bu Naruto langsung berlari keluar apartemen dan menghiraukan teriakan Hashirama yang memanggilnya.

Sesampainya di luar jalan aspal. Naruto langsung mengaktifkan [Senjutsu] miliknya dan mencari keberadaan dua anggota keluarganya.

'Ketemu!'

Setelah menemukan apa yang dicari, dia langsung berlari ke sumber yang merupakan anggota keluarga yang dicarinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nee... Yuki-chan 'kan?" Rias melayangkan pertanyaan ke adik Naruto dan Madara yang tengah duduk dengan ekspresi ketakutan di salah satu sofa di ruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib.

Tidak ada respon dari sang gadis loli bersurai putih tebal. Hanya ada ekspresi ketakutan. Hal itu pun membuat Rias sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah menculik Yuki. Tapi demi tujuannya. Dia rela melakukan hal ini pada gadis kecil di depannya.

"Anoo, Bochou... Apa tidak apa-apa kita melakukan hal ini?" Tanya pemuda bernama Issei agak takut-takut.

"Tenang saja, Ise... Aku sudah merencakan semuanya dari kemarin!"

"Sokka!" Issei hanya bisa pasrah jika Rias sudah mengatakan hal tadi. Dan sebenarnya Issei merasa kasian kepada Yuki yang terlihat ketakutan.

Tapi!

Perasaan takut masih dapat dirasakan oleh Issei, itu karena ketika dia melihat Madara dalam mode beringas. Otak berisi hal-hal Ecchi dapat menyimpulkan kalau sang Uchiha dalam keadaan marah besar dan siap menyiksa mereka.

Dan sebentar lagi itu akan segera terjadi. Karena menurut Hashirama... Walaupun tidak mempunyai hati nurani ketika bertarung dengan lawannya. Sebenarnya Madara mempunyai sisi lain yang merupakan rahasia dari klan Uchiha. Yaitu...

Tidak ada yang lebih menghargai kasih sayang di dunia ini daripada Klan Uchiha!. [?]

Dan hanya Tuhan dan Malaikat di surge yang mampu mengalahkan kasih sayang itu!.

.

.

 _Deg!_

Koneko tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi. "Dia datang Bochou... Dan k-kekuatannya benar-benar bes-"

 _Brakk!_

Dinding di belakang sofa yang Yuki duduki tiba-tiba hancur dihantam sesuatu yang besar. Siulet pria bersurai panjang terlihat pada lubang di dinding yang hancur itu. Semua anggota klub penelitian ilmu gaib pun dibuat terkejut atas hancurnya dinding tadi.

"Kalian sendiri yang meminta... Maka dengan senang hati akan kukabulkan keinginan kalian... IBLIS RENDAHAN!" Suara dingin menusuk dan diakhiri umpatan penuh kebencian terdengar dari siulet pria itu.

 _Drap! Drap! Drap! Drap!_

"Maka dari itu... Persiapkan diri kalian, MAHLUK-MAHLUK HINA!"

Perlahan siulet pria diterangi lampu penerangan klub penelitian ilmu gaib. Terlihatlah Madara dengan mata yang bangkit karena kematina sang adik. Mata beriris merah berpola aneh yang menjanjikan ketakutan luar biasa ketika melihatnya. Bahkan Maou-Lucifer yang merupakan iblis terkuat di Underworld merinding merasakan kekuatan dari mata itu!.

 _Grab!_

"SIAL!"

Rias mengumpat kesal ketika lengan mahluk astral tiba-tiba meraih Yuki dengan gerakan lembut agar tidak menyakiti sang Loli. Dengan gerakan pelan, Madara menurunkan Yuki yang masih syok dengan kejadian ini. Lalu sebuah Genjutsu diberikan Madara kepada Yuki agar segera tertidur.

"Ba-Bagaimana ini Buchou?" Issei mulai panik ketika melihat Yuki sudah jatuh di tangan Madara.

Berbeda dengan Rias, dia malah terlihat tenang. Entah apa rencana sebenarnya dari gadis bersurai merah ini sehingga bisa membuatnya bisa setenang ini.

Tapi,

"Selam-..."

 _Duag!_

"... Uhukk!"

Rias tiba-tiba memuntahkan cairan kental berwarna merah dari mulut. Kelompok gadis itu pun membulatkan mata melihat Madara tiba-tiba muncul di depan Rias dan langsung melayangkan pukulan kuat yang dilapisi chakra.

Dan pukulan itupun menandakan bahwa rencana Rias yang awalnya hanya ingin membicarakan hal ini baik-baik pupus.

Madara sudah tidak peduli. Mau adik pemimpin Underwold, anak Dewa terkuat atau pewaris klan salah satu dari 72 pilar di Underwold... Selama sudah menyakiti dan membuat sang adik angkat perempuannya ketakutan sampai tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata.

Tidak ada lagi belas kasihan!.

Apalagi ada janji Sirzehcs yang jika ada bawahan sang Maou-Lucifer mengusik kehidupan sang Uchiha...

Kepala sang Maou-Lucifer yang jadi imbalannya... Sungguh nekad bung!

Maka dari itu, dengan senang hati Madara melakukan penyerangan brutal tanpa pandang status ini. Toh, Rias yang memulai dengan mengusik kehidupan Madara. Awalnya Madara hanya cuek bebek tidak terlalu peduli. Tapi karena sudah melibatkan Yuki... Apa boleh buat!

Waktunya melakukan tindakan ala jaman penderitaan!.

Dan sepertinya...

Sirzechs sebentar lagi dibuat dibuat pusing tujuh keliling atas ulah adik cantiknya. Dan mungkin acara pemakaman sesegera mungkin harus dipersiapkan pihak fraksi iblis setelah kejadian ini.

Hanya karena keinginan pewaris salah satu dari 72 pilar Underworld yang bersikeras menjadikan satu dari tiga shinobi yang tersisa dari pembantaian Konoha saat ini sebagai bagian dari Peerage-nya dengan tujuan agar kelompok mereka semakin kuat.

.

"""BUCHOU!"""

"BRENGSEK!"

Issei meraung penuh kemarahan. Tangan kirinya langsung memunculkan [Sacred Gera] miliknya. Tanpa tunggu lama, pemuda ini langsung menerjang sisi kiri Madara yang sudah menyakiti Rias sampai memuntahkan darah segar.

"[Boost]" Suara mekanik terdengar dari gautlet Issei ketika hendak menerjang Madara.

Madara memutar tumit kiri beberapa derajat lalu melayangkan sebuah tendangan lurus kaki kanan tepat di wajah sang Sekiryuuteri dan mengirim pemuda itu ke dinding.

 _Duarr!_

Suara tubuh yang menghantam keras dinding semakin mempertagas bahwa Madara tidak main-main kali ini.

"Ise!"

Rias yang sudah sedikit pulih dari rasa sakit pukulan Madara, segera melompat menjauh dan mendarat di samping meja kerjanya lalu menghampiri satu-satunya bidak Pawn di Peerage-nya.

"Ternyata memang benar... Sekali iblis tetap iblis... Mahluk paling hina dan rendahan... Bahkan lebih rendah dari kotoran yang sudah membusuk!" Madara bergerak memutar di tempat sambil memandangi satu per satu iblis di dalam ruangan.

"Seberapa hina 'kah kalian sampai-sampai menggunakan Loli-chan yang tidak tau apa-apa untuk menarikku?" Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Madara. Para iblis di ruangan ini seperti tidak tau mau menjawab apa.

"Ayo... Kenapa berhenti, mahluk hina?!" Madara menggerakkan tangan seolah menantang ke-6 iblis yang mengelilinginya. "Apa kalian takut?"

Rias diam memikirkan rencana baru. Jujur ini di luar dugaannya. Ternyata Madara bukan tipe orang yang suka bernegosiasi. Ya, siapa juga yang mau bernegosiasi kalau sudah mengancam orang yang disayangi. Apalagi yang dihadapi adalah iblis. Mahluk yang paling dibenci!.

Dan satu-satunya cara yang dipikirkan Rias adalah... Cara yang sama ketika me-reinkarnasi Issei. Dengan kata lain...

Mareka harus membunuh Madara disini!.

Tapi apa mereka bisa?.

'Tidak ada waktu!' Rias menggeleng dalam hati dan segera mengalihkan pandangan ke Queen-nya. "Akeno!" Teriak Rias yang sudah memutuskan untuk melakukan hal itu!

"Ha'i, Bochou!"

Madara mengerjit heran ketika Akeno mengarahkan tangan kanan ke dirinya. Lingkaran sihir ke-kuningan muncul di depan Akeno dan aliran petir yang menggila melesat menuju Madara yang sama sekali tidak bergerak. Tapi iris merah darah berpola aneh milik dia malah berputar cepat.

 _Jdeer!_

 _Duaarr!_

Ledakan besar dan kepulan debu pekat tercipta ketika petir Akeno menghantam Madara. Ledakan itu cukup besar sampai-sampai atap bangunan klub Rias hancur berkeping-keping. Rias dan Peerage-nya pun berharap serangan Akeno mampu menumbangkan Madara.

Namun,

"Kau sebut itu petir?... Geli saja enggak!"

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Ini bercanda kan?!"

"Mustahil!"

Ungkapan-ungkapan ketidakpercayaan dilontarkan Rias, Issei, Akeno, Kiba dan Koneko disertai mata membulat syok mendengar pernyataan datar Madara yang terdengar sama sekali tidak terpengaruh serangan petir Akeno yang jika dilihat dari ukurannya, mampu membuat iblis liar B-class sekarat.

Setelah kepulan debu menghilang, terlihatlah Madara tengah dilindungi tulang rusuk mahluk astral berwarna biru. Bahkan tidak ada retakan sedikit pun di tulang rusuk yang merupakan pertahanan absolut Madara.

"Yuuto... Koneko... Issei!... Serang dia dari segala sisi!" Rias segera memerintahkan tiga bidak bertipe serangan jarak dekat miliknya.

Ketiga iblis yang namanya disebut, langsung menerjang Madara yang masih dilindungi tulang rusuk [Susano'o].

"Akeno, persiapkan serangan berikut-"

 _Duag! Duag! Duag!_

 _Braakk! Brakk! Braakk!_

"- Ise, Yuuto, Koneko!" Teriakan Rias yang awalnya ingin memerintahkan Akeno menyerang malah menjadi teriakan kekhawatiran melihat ketiga bidaknya disapu bersih satu kali ayunan lengan kanan [Susano'o] yang Madara munculkan secara tiba-tiba hingga membuat ketiganya menghantam beberapa perabotan di ruangan itu.

'K-Kuat sekali dia!... Dan sebenarnya benda apa itu?' Issei yang tengah bersandar lemas di atas meja yang hancur meringis kesakitan sambil bertanya-tanya mengenai [Susano'o] Madara.

'Benda itu seperti hidup sendiri dan sangat sensitiv terhadap pergerakan sekecil apapun, bahkan dalam kecepatan Knight-ku... Masih mampu di baca!' Walaupun sedikit melenceng. Tapi Kiba merasa pertahanan absulot Madara benar-benar sulit ditembus.

Dan rasa takut akan kekuatan Madara mulai merembes di sekitar tubuh Rias dan Peerage-nya. Ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka dibuat babak belur seperti ini. Dan parahnya lagi... Hanya satu orang yang membuat mereka babak belur, dialah Uchiha Madara.

"C-Cepat!" Issei, Kiba dan Rias kembali tercengang melihat Madara kini berada di depan Akeno dengan [Susano'o] menyisahkan tulang rusuk saja.

Madara menghilangkan mahluk astral itu dan langsung mengcekik leher Akeno tanpa ampun hingga membuat Miko-Hime meringis kesakitan.

"Akkkhhhhh!" Erang Akeno merasakan cekikan lengan kekar Madara.

"Akeno-san!" Satu-satunya bidak Rias yang tidak bertipe serangan meneriaki nama sang Queen dengan nada ketakutan.

Sambil meringis merasakan kekuatan cekikan Madara, gadis bernama Akeno ini, mengarahkan pandangan tepat ke wajah Madara. Dan sebuah pemandangan yang tidak pernah Akeno lihat terjadi tepat di depan matanya. Sebuah iris merah darah yang menjanjikan kesakitan menatap penuh dendam ke dirinya, hal itu pun membuat mata Akeno melebar.

"L-Lep-askan!"

"MADARA-OSSAN ... HENTIKAN!" Entah darimana datangnya. Sebuah teriakan yang suaranya sangat familiar bagi Madara dan Rias menggema di ruangan itu.

Secara serentak, semuanya mendongak ke atas dan mendapati Naruto tengah melesat turun dari lubang bekas petir Akeno tadi. Tak berselang lama, Naruto mendarat di tengah-tengah ruangan yang sebagian besar sudah seperti kapal karam.

"Bocah Sableng?!"

"N-Naruto?!" Rias sedikit tergagap memanggil nama pemuda yang secara tidak langsung membuat Madara diam dan tidak melakukan apa-apa terhadap Queen-nya. Tapi sedetik kemudian, dia langsung membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran itu.

Naruto mengabaikan panggilan Rias untuk pertama kalinya. Dan lebih memilih menatap Madara yang masih setia mengcekik Akeno tapi kepala menoleh ke Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu 'hentikan'?!" Tanya Madara datar yang tidak habis pikir dengan Naruto yang malah menyuruhnya menghentikan kegilaannya di gedung klub penelitian ilmu gaib.

"Hentikan saja Ossan! Lagian masalah apa sih, sampai-sampai melakukan hal senekat ini?"

"Mereka menculik Loli-chan!"

Mata Naruto melebar syok, iris sapphire-nya pun bergetar hebat. Dengan gerakan pelan disertai syok. Jadi perasaan yang tadi dia rasakan adalah perasaan buruk ketika Yuki diculik dan Madara seketika mengamuk di sini. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, masih dengan ekspresi syok, Naruto langsung memandang Rias dan menanyakan sesuatu tanpa memanggil gadis itu dengan embel-embel.

"A-Apa benar, kau menculik Y-Yuki-chan?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" Bisa ditebak dari nada bicara Rias, gadis ini kembali memasang ekspresi datar ke Naruto. Walaupun rasa takut akan kekuatan orang yang dia ingin jadikan Peerage masih berbekas.

'Cih! Mulai lagi.' Madara yang melihat tingkah Naruto kembali kesal pada pemuda itu. Dan mungkin ini waktunya Madara meminta Naruto menjelaskan semuanya. Dan Bagaikan membuang sampah di sembarang tempat, Madara melempar tubuh Akeno ke dinding terdekat hingga membuat gadis Miko itu meringis kesakitan.

"Naruto... Sekarang, bisa kau jelaskan semuanya?" Sebuah pertanyaan ata lebih tepatnya perintah Madara lontarkan ke pemuda bersurai dark-silver yang hendak menghentikan dirinya melakukan kegilaan ini.

Naruto menggeleng pelan lalu menjawab. "Tidak... Akan kejelaskan malam ini di apartemen. Dan segera hentikan kegilaan ini!" Jelas Naruto. Iris biru sapphire-nya memandang lurus Madara.

"Kenapa tidak disini saja, Haa?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan dan melirik sejenak sang Ojou-sama yang masih diam di tempat. "Hal yang akan kujelaskan bersifat rahasia!" Jelas Naruto kenapa tidak mau menjelaskan hubungan dia dan Rias di tempat ini.

Rahasia atau Pribadi Naruto?.

Madara segera menghampiri sang pemuda bersurai dark-silver itu dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Naruto membulatkan mata mendengarnya. "Oy~Oy... Jangan bercanda! Apa kau mau menghasut perang, haa?"

"Ya, aku tidak bercanda!... Dan satu hal yang perlu kau tau,..." Madara mengalihkan pandangan ke Rias masih dengan [Mangekyō Sharingan]yang aktif. "... Merekalah yang ingin menghasut peperangan, Naruto!"

Rias yang tidak terima atas pernyataan Madara tadi langsung angkat bicara. "Siapa yang kau maksud menghasut pera-"

"Diamlah mahluk hina... Apa kalian tidak sadar tindakan memanfaatkan Loli-chan termasuk menghasut peperangan terhadapku, haa?"

Rias dan Peerage-nya pun dibuat diam seribu bahasa tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Madara. Memang benar, merekalah yang telah menghasut peperangan terhadap Madara. Dan Rias adalah yang paling merasakan hal itu.

Madara menyingai melihat ekspresi Rias dan Peerage yang sudah diprediksi. Andaikan saja Madara adalah Hashirama, mungkin sekarang dia sudah tertawa laknat menyaksikan hal ini. Setelah itu, Madara kembali memikirkan masalah Naruto dan Rias. Mungkin ada baiknya jika sekarang waktunya untuk kembali untuk mendengar kebenaran tentang hubungan Naruto dan Rias. Dan mengurungkan niatnya menyiksa lebih lanjut kelompok Rias.

Karena masalah Naruto dan Rias lebih penting menurut Madara.

"Baiklah... Kali ini kuampuni kalian, iblis... Dan jika kalian ingin melaporkan penyeranganku ini pada pemimpin kalian... Silahkan saja, karena dengan itu..."

.

.

"... kepala merah yang sangat mirip denganmu, akan menjadi pajangan manis di dinding kamarku!"

Dan tepat setelah mengatakan hal itu, Madara dan Naruto menjemput Yuki yang sudah tertidur pulas terkena Genjutsu Madara lalu kembali ke apartemen mereka karena ada urusan penting yang akan segera dibahas Naruto dan Madara.

Setelah tiga orang tadi meninggalkan ORC. Pikiran Rias mulai kacau. Pertama rencananya hancur berantakan sampai-sampai kelompok dia babak belur di tangan Madara. Dan kedua, dia baru menyadari... Jika Madara sekuat itu, apa ada bidak yang cocok di set [Evil Piece] miliknya yang tersisah?... Akhirnya sadarlah sang pewaris klan Gremory bahwa tidak selamanya apa yang diinginkan berjalan sesuai keinginan. #PoorRias

Dan yang paling membuat pikiran Rias semakin kacau balau adalah... Perkataan Madara yang terakhir terus terdengar di kepala Rias. Apa maksud dari kepala yang mirip dengan dia dijadikan pajangan di dinding?

Tunggu dulu!...

Kepala yang mirip dengan dia!...

Pemimpin kalian!...

Jadi orang yang dimaksud Madara adalah...

"Onii-sama?!" Pekik Rias ketika sudah menyadari siapa yang dimaksud oleh sang Uchiha sebelum pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kita tinggalkan masalah Naruto, Rias dan Madara sejenak dan beralih ke tempat yang letaknya di entah berantah. Tempat itu mirip sebuah pabrik tua berskala besar yang terabaikan, beberapa tangki-tangki besar terlihat berlubang seperti baru saja terhantam sesuatu.

"Jadi ini yang kau maksud?"

"Benar Jiraiya-sama... Aku sering mendengar suara-suara aneh dan suara dentuman keras di area ini."

Pria bersurai perak panjang yang dipanggil Jiraiya, mengangguk paham dan mengedarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru area pabrik. Mata Jiraiya langsung menyipit heran sekaligus terkejut melihat sebuah benda logam berkilauan terkena sinar bulan.

"K-Kunai?"

"Khukukukukukuku... Lama tidak bertemu Jiraiya, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa selamat dan bahkan menemukan tempat ini!"

Suara serak itu... Tawa itu... Jiraiya sangat mengenalnya. Tapi setahunya, pemilik dari suara serak itu sudah dinyatakan tewas bersama Tim yang dipimpin dalam sebuah misi tingkat S yang menugaskan mereka pengambilan sesuatu di luar Konoha.

Jiraiya mendongak ke atas sebuah menara yang tingginya sekitar 30 meter. Disana berdiri sesosok pria yang tubuhnya menghalangi sinar bulan sehingga wajah pria itu tidak terlihat. Tapi bagi Jiraiya, cara berdiri dan suara serak tadi... Sudah membuktikan bahwa orang yang berada di atas menara itu adalah...

"Orochimaru!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC!**

 **[TrouBlesome Cut]**

* * *

Yoo~~ ... '-')/

Ada beberapa hal yang ingin sampaikan disini.

Pertama, mengenai Madara-teme... Mungkin beberapa dari kalian mengira dia sudah Godlike[?]... Gak, disini Madara masih di tingkat Strong walaupun [Mangekyo Sharingan] miliknya belum sepenuhnya dikuasai. Bisa dibilang sedikit dibawah Kokabiel atau mungkin setara 'lah. Itu menurut kami, mungkin kalian tidak.

Di Fic ini, kami tidak membesar-besarkan kekuatan Madara-teme. Ingat, Fic ini AU. Jadi jangan heran kalau pukulan Madara yang dilapisi chakra mampu membuat Rias memuntahkan darah. Shinobi itu mempunyai kemampuan fisik tinggi loh apalagi Madara-teme dan Hashirama-dobe yang mempunyai julukan Dewa Shinobi di Canon. Dan juga, [Susano'o] Madara yang mampu menahan petir Akeno tanpa lecet walaupun hanya tulang rusuk-nya saja.

Hmnn... Apalagi ya... Sekarang masalah generasi di Konoha. Disini 100% tidak sama dengan yang di Canon. Generasi Mada-Hashi-Tobi-Izuna lebih muda beberapa tahun dibanding Jiraiya dan Orochimaru. Tapi masalah kekuatan. Lihat saja nanti di penutupan Arc II ini.

Trus masalah NaruRias... Sebentar lagi masalah ini akan segera selesai. Jadi tunggu saja.

.

.

 **AN : Cukup Penting dan luangkanlah waktu untuk membacanya.**

Beberapa hari yang lalu Author **Hyosuke Ryukishi/Nero BlackVeil** meminta tolong ke saya untuk mencari seseorang yang bisa menggantikan dia nulis di Akun **Nero BlackVeil** karena gak sanggup harus ganti-ganti Akun. Jika ada yang berminat, silahkan PM dia atau hubungi langsung lewat Pesbuk.

.

.

Oke... Mungkin itu saja yang perlu saya sampaikan... Saya mengucapkan Terima Kasih telah Menunggu... Fav... Follow... Me-Review... Ataupun sekedar membaca Fic ini.

Terakhir... Jangan lupa meninggalkan komentar mengenai Chapter ini... Baik itu Pertanyaan, Saran, Kritikan, Tanggapan, Apresiasi atau... Flame?

Tulis semuanya pada Kotak Review.

.

.

.

* * *

" _Setelah membaca Fic ini, puas atau tidak… Kami tetap pusing tujuh keliling!_ "

- **Root Wood** and **Stark Fullbaster 012.**

* * *

.

.

 **Root Wood** Out! ... Mau Tidur Cantik sama Dedek Wendy dulu~~! '-')/


	10. Terungkapnya dua hal penting!

Root Wood In!

Disclaimer : Saya tidak pernah mengakui kepemilikan atas Naruto dan High School DxD ataupun unsur dari Anime/Manga lain yang muncul dalam Fic ini. Saya hanya meminjam apa yang diperlukan untuk membuat Fic ini.

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Family, Supernatural, Mistery, Romance [Maybe], Humor [Garing], Etc.

Rate : M untuk Bahasa, Storyline dan Madara :v Lolz

Pairing : Akan muncul dengan sendirinya. [Karena hidup tanpa cinta bagai taman tak berbunga]

Warning : Alternate Universe, Typo[s], Miss-Typo[s], Bahasa Gado-Gado, Mainstream [Mungkin], OOC , DLL.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

The Half-Devil Lucifer

Arc II : Awal dari semua masalah!

Chapter 10 : Terungkapnya dua hal penting! ... [Dua hal yang akan mengubah Naruto, Hashirama dan Madara]

AN : Tehnik buatan sendiri dan ada juga saya ambil dari beberapa Anime yang mempunyai kemampuan memanipulasi api yang sedikit saya ubah untuk Naruto.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setibanya di apartemen mereka, Yuki yang tengah tertidur di gendongan Madara. Langsung dibawa ke kamar tidur. Setelah itu, Madara memanggil Naruto ke halaman belakang untuk meminta penjelasan lengkap kenapa pemuda itu selalu lemah dan tidak berkutik di depan Rias.

Saat kedua orang ini sudah berada di bawah satu-satunya pohon di tempat itu, Madara langsung melayang pertanyaan inti dari perjanjian mereka.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan semuanya?"

Naruto diam beberapa saat, dia bingung mau memulai dari mana. Di samping pemuda ini, Madara masih setia menunggu dengan wajah datarnya.

"Permisi, apa ada orang?" Singgung Madara datar karena sudah tidak sabar untuk mendengar alasan Naruto.

Kesabaran Madara mulai habis, pria ini hendak memukul Naruto. Tangan kekar sebelah kanan pria itu membentuk tinju yang siap menghantam wajah Naruto. "Tunggu, Ossan!" Namun ucapan Naruto itu membuat Madara segera mengurungkan niat untuk memukul.

Naruto mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, membiarkan oksigen murni menyapu rongga tenggorakan hingga ke paru-parunya lalu dihembuskan secara perlahan. Ini dia atas dasar untuk menangkan pikiran-pikiran negatif yang mungkin terjadi apabila Madara mengetahui semua tentang hubungannya dengan Rias. "Baiklah... Semuanya dimulai sebulan setelah aku dan Ero-sennin meninggalkan desa. ..."

"Hn..." Madara merespon singkat dengan dua huruf universal Uchiha. "... Lalu?"

"Saat itu... Kami berdua berada di bagian selatan Jepang untuk melakukan penelitian novel edisi ke-3 Ero-sennin..."

.

.

.

\- Flashback –

Di sebuah kota kecil di sebelah selatan Jepang. Seorang pria yang kira-kira berumur 40 tahunan lebih, bersurai putih runcing yang dibagian belakang diikat model ekor kuda sepunggung dan jambang yang membinkai wajah bagian atas. Di wajah pria itu, terdapat tahi lalat atau sejenisnya di samping kiri atas hidung. Mengenakan kimono coklat dan ransel kecil untuk membawa perlengkapan.

Di samping pria yang diketahui bernama Jiraiya, Seorang anak yang kira-kira setinggi kurang lebih 140 cm, bersurai dark-silver acak-acakan. Mengekan t-shirt hitam dan celana pendek selutut putih. Dia adalah Naruto.

"Woah, ini dimana Ero-sennin? tempatnya benar-benar indah!" Naruto memandangi seluk beluk kota kecil tempat mereka dengan mata berbinar. Jiraiya terkekeh melihat Naruto begitu kagum pada pemandangan di sekitar.

"Ada apa Ero-sennin? Kenapa tertawa?"

Orang dipanggil Ero-sennin atau Pertapa Mesum, menggeleng pelan. "Tidak papa kok... Aku cuma bingung, kau sudah diajari banyak hal tentang dunia ini dari kami... Dan aku tidak menyangka ekspresimu terlewat berlebihan ketika melihatnya secara langsung."

Mendengar kata 'diajari'. Wajah Naruto seketika pucat pasih disertai keringat dingin. Sebenarnya kata itu hanya plesetan dari kata 'penyiksaan' bagi Naruto. Selama di Konoha, dia selalu dipaksa mempelajari semua hal setiap hari dan waktu istirahat yang diberikan cuma 1 jam sehari. Lain lagi kalau harus dipaksa oleh dua orang berwajah datar yang tidak bisa membedakan mana anak-anak, mana orang dewasa saat memberikan latihan fisik yang kelewat batas wajar.

Benar-benar neraka dunia untuk Naruto!.

Tapi semua itu akhirnya berakhir ketika Jiraiya mengajak Naruto keluar dari desa. Tapi dengan syarat, mereka tidak boleh memberitahukan sedikit pun informasi tentang Konoha kepada orang luar.

"Haa... Jangan ingatkan aku tentang itu, Ero-sennin."

Jiraiya yang menyadari ada yang salah pada anak didiknya, dia segera tersenyum kikuk. "Gomen~Gomen... Aku lupa kalau pembelajaran si dou Teme hanya menyangkut shinobi saja, Hahahahah." Tawa hambar keluar dari mulut Jiraiya. Dan ketika mereka sudah tiba di depan sebuah bangunan sederhana. Jiraiya menghela nafas.

"Haaa... Kita sudah sampai!"

Naruto mendongak melihat papan yang sepatutnya tidak boleh dipajang di depan umum. "Klub Hiburan Malam... Tempat macam apa ini?" Dan alhasil, kepolosan Naruto yang belum sepenuhnya hilang karena seluruh ingatannya disegel Kurama kembali muncul.

"Ini adalah surge dunia bagi pria, Naruto... Anak semi-polos sepertimu belum boleh memasukinya, hahahahaha~" Jiraiya tertawa bangga dengan wajah mesum membuat Naruto malah kebingungan sendiri melihatnya.

Dalam keadaan bingung, Naruto memikirkan sesuatu. 'Aku ingat... Teme-ossan bilang, kalau Ero-sennin tertawa dengan wajah seperti itu, berarti...'

Naruto langsung menunjuk wajah memerah mesum Jiraiya. "Kono Hentai!" Teriak Naruto lalu mengayunkan kaki kanan menuju tempat dimana alat penunjang masa depan Jiraiya terpasang.

"Itteeeeeee~~!" Jiraiya meringis kesakitan sambil memegang bagian selangkangan yang baru saja menjadi sasaran empuk kaki kanan Naruto. "Bocah sialan!... Kenapa kau menendang selangkanganku, Haa?"

"Karena kau Mesum!" Ejek Naruto tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

Jiraiya menatap sebal Naruto. 'Bocah sialan... Tendangannya benar-benar kuat!'

Setelah rasa sakit di selangkangan Jiraiya menghilang. Dia melanjutkan perjalanan untuk mencari tempat lain yang mereka butuhkan di kota kecil ini. "Ayo, Naruto... Kita cari penginapan, entar malam baru kita kesini!"

"Ieee... Aku tidak mau kesini!"

"Haa... Terserah kau, bocah keparat!"

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian –

Selama berada di kota kecil tersebut. Naruto dan Jiraiya melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Naruto berlatih menyempurnakan [Senjutsu] miliknya karena perkataan Madara yang menjadi teladan untuknya. Sedangkan Jiraiya malah sibuk mengunjungi onsen dan klub hiburan malam untuk menyelesaikan novel edisi ke-3 miliknya.

"Nee, Ero-sennin... Sampai kapan kita disini? Aku sudah tidak sabar mengunjungi tempat-tempat lain." Naruto yang mulai bosan tinggal, akhirnya mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya. Apalagi Jiraiya yang selalu menolak untuk menemaninya berlatih semakin menambah kebosanannya di kota ini.

Jiraiya meletakkan alat tulis yang selalu digunakan dan menoleh ke luar jendela dimana langit malam hari dihiasi puluhan bintang. "Kau sudah bosan disini?" Tanya Jiraiya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun.

Di samping meja, Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu, besok sebelum pergi, akan kutes sampai mana kemampuan bertarungmu berkembang, Naruto."

'Dan juga, ada yang ingin kusampaikan untukmu, Naruto.' Jiraiya membatin setelahnya. Jujur, mungkin hal yang disampaikannya besok akan menyakiti hati Naruto hanya karena ramalan yang dia terima dari pemimpin tempatnya mempelajari [Senjutsu].

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Benarkah?... Benarkah?... Benarkah?"

"Iya... Iya... Dan iya, Bocah!"

"Arigatou, Jiraiya-sensei!"

"Jiahh..."

Jiraiya menepuk kesal jidatnya. Melihat Naruto memanggilnya 'Sensei' apabila ada keinginan sang anak didik yang terpenuhi.

.

.

Keesoka harinya. Di sebuah area yang cukup luas jauh dari pusat kota kecil, Naruto dan Jiraiya tengah melakukan pemanasan untuk mengetes sampai mana Naruto menguasai [Senjutsu : Toad Sage Art] yang diajarkan langsung oleh Jiraiya.

"Nah... Sekarang masuk ke mode Senjutsu milikmu dan kita mulai tesnya!"

Naruto mengangguk antusias. Kedua tangan Naruto terkepal dan saling bertabrakan di depan perut, kedua mata dipejamkan agar bisa fokus mengumpulkan energi alam yang menjadi sumber utama penggunaan [Senjutsu : Toad Sage Art].

"Sudah selesai!" Kedua mata Naruto terbuka dan memandang serius pria di depannya. Tidak ada perubahan sedikit pun pada tubuh Naruto ketika menggunakan Senjutsu. Dan ini membuat Jiraiya semakin kagum atas peningkatan sang anak didik.

"Jadi ini hasil latihanmu selama sebulan ya?... Aku sampai terkejut loh, kau adalah pengguna Senjutsu pertama yang tidak mengalami perubahan fisik ketika menggunakannya, Naruto!" Kata Jiraiya. Tapi yang dikatakan pria ini sangat berbeda dengan apa yang dilihat. Tubuhnya sedikit merinding merasakan energi [Senjutsu] Naruto yang mampu dideksi olehnya.

"Ayo mulai!"

Mendengar arahan dari Jiraiya. Naruto langsung melesat menuju lawan latih tandingnya. [Taijutsu] gabungan yang diajarkan oleh dua shinobi yang berasal dari dua klan berbeda di Konoha, Naruto gunakan untuk menyerang Jiraiya.

Sang Pertapa mesum sedikit kewalahan menghadapi serangan [Taijutsu] gabungan Naruto ditambah lagi [Senjutsu] yang menambah kecepatan dan kekuatan fisik Naruto semakin menambah keefektipan serangan. Sangat hebat untuk anak seumurannya.

Suara hentakan terdengar ketika Jiraiya menangkap dua lengan kecil Naruto. Senyum tipis disungging sang pertapa mesum. "Lumayan juga, tapi belum cukup untuk mengalahkanku!"

Jiraiya melakukan tendangan lurus yang mengenai perut Naruto hingga membuat wadah untuk Kyuubi no Kitsune itu terpental dan memuncratkan air liur. Naruto mendarat pada permukaan tanah dan sedikit terseret beberapa senti.

'Kurama... Aku pinjam apimu!' Melalui telepati, Naruto meminta persetejuan Youkai yang tersegel di dalam tubuhnya. Naruto baru menyadari kalau terdapat mahluk supranatural yang tersegel di dalam dirinya beberapa bulan setelah tinggal di Konoha.

Saat itu Naruto berlatih keras di bawah bimbingan Jiraiya. Saking kerasnya hingga membuat Naruto pingsan dan masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Dan disitulah pertemuan pertama Naruto dan Youkai Kitsune di dalam tubuhnya.

'Dengan senang hati... Dan tolong bakar muka mesum orang itu, Naruto!' Naruto hanya mengangguk paham atas permintaan tidak berprike-Youkai-an dari Kurama lalu bergumam dalam hati membalasnya. 'Tentu saja!'

"[Enkai]"

Naruto bergumam pelan lalu menghentakkan kaki kanan sehingga api Kurama tiba-tiba menguar dari kanan Naruto, tatapan mengintimidasi yang sangat khas dengan salah satu petinggi desa Konoha Naruto langsung tujukan untuk Jiraiya.

'Shit!'

Dalam satu kali kedipan mata, Naruto langsung melesat meninggalkan retakan kecil di tempatnya tadi berdiri. Jiraya langsung memasang kuda-kuda bertahan bertahan dengan menyilangkan lengan di depan kepala.

"[Kagizume]"

Jiraiya menggeser tangannya yang menyilang di samping kepala sebelum kaki Naruto mencapai kepalanya. Dan hasilnya, serangan Naruto berhasil di blok. Namun... Api di kaki Naruto tiba-tiba berkobar hebat hingga membuat sang pertapa terpental beberapa meter. Luka bakar kecil pun muncul di kedua lengan Jiraiya.

"Lumayan juga... Tapi, bagaimana dengan ini Naruto..." Akhirnya Jiraiya mulai serius untuk mengetes seberapa jauh Naruto mampu mengendalikan api Kurama. Segel tangan mulai dirangkai oleh dia disertai pipi yang menggembung siap mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"[Katon : Dai Endan]"

Peluru api berintensitas sedang Jiraiya semburkan dari dalam mulut. Melihat api yang panasnya sedikit dibawah api miliknya sendiri, Naruto mengepal tangan kanan dan api milik Kurama pun menguar pada kepalan itu.

"[Hiken]"

Dari pukulan Naruto, Api yang tidak kalah besarnya dari yang dikeluarkan Jiraiya melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sepersekian detik kemudian, kedua api berbeda sumber kekuatan itu saling bertabrakan di depan mereka berdua.

Blaaaarrr!

Ledakan besar disertai hembusan angin kuat terjadi. Naruto dan Jiraiya sama-sama memasang pose bertahan agar tidak sampai terpental. Setelah mereda, Jiraiya menghilangkan kuda-kuda miliknya dan menatap kagum Naruto.

"Tes sampai disini saja, kau sudah kuat untuk anak se-usiamu... Itu adalah hal yang cukup hebat menurutku, karena di Konoha, rata-rata para Genin belum ada yang bisa menahan Katon sebesar tadi dalam latih tanding atau tes." Senyum bangga pun disungging Jiraiya. Naruto hanya nyengar-ngenyir tidak jelas menanggapinya.

Tapi tidak berselang lama, senyum Jiraiya tiba-tiba menghilang seperti tertiup angin. Naruto pun menaikkan alis melihat perubahan drastis pada shinobi yang telah mengajarkannya [Senjutsu] serta arti tentang sebuah kehidupan.

"Ero-sennin?"

"Mendekatlah, ada yang mau aku bicarakan!"

Naruto menghilang api yang berkobar di kaki kanan lalu menghampiri Jiraiya. "Begini... Mulai besok, aku akan melanjutkan perjalananku sendirian-"

"APAAAA!" Naruto tiba-tiba berteriak memotong ucapan Jiraiya. "Aku tidak mau!"

Jiraiya berjongkok dan menyamakan tingginya dengan Naruto. Sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto, dia mulai menjelaskan alasan kenapa memilih melanjutkan perjalanan seorang diri. Awalnya, Naruto tidak mau karena sudah menganggap dirinya sebagai seorang ayah yang sudah menemukan dan membawa ke Konohagakure. Jiraiya tersenyum tulus dan sama seperti Naruto, dia juga sudah menganggap anak itu sebagai seorang anak makanya tidak ingin mengikut sertakan dalam perjalanannya.

"Tenang saja... Aku punya kenalan, mungkin dia bisa merawatmu karena adanya mahluk di dalam tubuhmu."

Mata Naruto seketika melebar, ternyata Jiraiya sudah mengetahui keberadaan Youkai Kitsune di dalam tubuhnya. "B-Bagaimana Ero-sennin mengetahui?"

Jiraiya tersenyum misterius di depan Naruto. "Kau lupa kalau aku shinobi?... Kami sudah mengetahuinya sejak pertama kau mengeluarkan api tau!"

'Naruto... Ayo bertukar!' Suara berat Kurama tiba-tiba menggema di kepala Naruto.

'Bertukar apa?'

'Diam dan lihat saja... Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kakek mesum di depanmu.' Balas sang Youkai Kitsune masih dengan nada beratnya. Karena tidak mau menjelaskan secara rinci ke Naruto. Secara paksa atau sepihak, Kurama langsung bertukar dengan Naruto.

"Yoo..."

"Siapa kau?" Jiraiya mengerjit heran ketika mendengar suara Naruto berubah 180 derajat. Bukan lagi suara anak-anak, melainkan suara berat yang terdengar menakutkan. "Jangan-jangan kau, mahluk di dalam tubuh Naruto?"

Naruto atau Kurama mengangguk. "Itu benar, perkenalkan aku Kurama... Dan kalau boleh aku tau, siapa orang yang kau maksud bisa merawat bocah cerewet ini?"

"Kurama ya?... Orang yang mau kusebut itu sering memanggil nama anda karena eksistensi anda tiba-tiba menghilang... Padahal anda ingin dijadikan pemimpin para Youkai." Jelas Jiraiya yang mulai serius mengingat tubuh Naruto sekarang diambil alih oleh Youkai Kitsune yang kekuatannya setara dengan kekuatan pemimpin Youkai Kitsuen kenalan dia.

"Apa orang yang kau maksud... Yasaka-chan?"

"Bingo! Anda benar, Kurama-san... Aku dan beliau sudah saling kenal satu sama lain. Itu karena dulu, kami bertemu secara tidak sengaja. Kira-kira sekitar 2 tahun sebelum aku menemukan Naruto." Jelas Jiraiya sebelum Kurama bertanya lebih banyak kenapa dia mengenal pemimpin Youkai Kitsune di Kyoto. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa anda berada di dalam tubuh Naruto?"

"Aku disegel oleh seseorang!"

"Hmnn... Begitu ya, pasti segel yang digunakan lumayan rumit dan hebat. Karena anda dan Naruto bisa bertukar satu sama lain." Jiraiya memasang pose berpikir untuk mengingat-ingat beberapa tehnik penyegelan shinobi yang diketahui. Tapi tidak satu pun yang bisa menjadi patokan untuk tehnik yang digunakan orang yang menyegek Kurama. Dan ia pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan apa yang ingin disampaikan ke Kurama.

"Jadi... Bisakah aku menitip Naruto ke anda dan Yasaka-dono?"

"Tentu saja... Lagian sudah menjadi tugasku agar bocah ini tidak mati karena jika sampai terjadi, aku juga bakalan ikut mati."

"Arigatou, Kurama-san!"

Dan tepat setelah itu, Naruto akhirnya setuju mengenai kepergian Jiraiya. Tapi sebelum itu, dia meminta kepada Jiraiya agak mengantarnya sendiri ke Yasaka sekaligus menghabiskan waktu mereka sebagai anak dan ayah tidak sedarah sebelum berpisah. Perjalan mereka ke Kyoto memakan waktu sekitar 3 hari. Sesampainya di Kyoto, Jiraiya langsung menjelaskan semuanya termasuk adanya Kurama di dalam tubuh Naruto kepada Yasaka. Dan beberapa jam kemudian, Jiraiya pun meninggalkan Naruto di kediaman Yasaka.

\- Flashback Off-

.

.

.

"Tiga tahun setelah aku ditinggal Ero-sennin bersama Yasaka-baasan dan Kunou-chan, aku berhasil menyempurnakan Senjutsu milikku dan berniat menciptakan tehnik teleportasi sendiri agar memudahkan untuk berpindah tempat... Tapi, sayang..." Naruto menundukan kepalanya dan berusaha menguatkan diri untuk melanjutkan penjelasan atas apa yang menimpa dirinya saat melakukan percobaan pertama menggunakan tehnik teleportasi miliknya.

"Tapi apa?" Madara mulai dibuat penasaran.

"... Di percobaan pertamaku, aku gagal dan malah terdampar di U-Underword, tempat tinggal fraksi... i-iblis. Dan tidak bisa kembali!."

Madara melebarkan matanya mendengar ucapan terakhir Naruto. Tangannya terkepal kuat-kuat. Ternyata setelah meninggalkan Konohagakure dan tinggal bersama pemimpin Youkai di Kyoto, Naruto malah tinggal di Underwold, tempat tinggal mahluk yang sekaranga paling di benci olehnya. Dan kini bertambahlah satu orang yang dicurigai kenapa Konohagakure bisa ditemukan oleh para iblis golongan [Old Satan Faction]. Tapi ada yang menghalangi kecurigaan Madara. Itu adalah sebuah segel khusus yang ditanamkan pada Naruto sebelum meninggalkan Konoha.

"Coba buka bajumu dan perlihatkan bagian punggungmu!" Madara mulai merangkai beberapa segel tangan saat Naruto melakukan apa yang diperintahkan olehnya.

"Ada ap-... Itte!" Naruto meringis kesakitan saat Madara menampar punggungnya agak keras.

'Masih ada!' Madara menaikkan alis ketika melihat sebuah simbol aneh muncul di punggung Naruto. 'Jadi bukan juga, lalu siapa yang sebenarnya memberitahukan lokasi Konoha kepada para mahluk hina itu.'

"Kenapa?" Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Madara tengah melamunkan sesuatu.

Madara pulih dari lamuannya mendengar pertanyaan Naruto dan menggeleng pelan. "Lanjutkan penjelasanmu karena aku belum tau hubunganmu dengan gadis itu!"

Akhirnya!

Pertanyaan yang ditakutkan oleh Naruto keluar. Itu adalah... Menjelaskan hubungan dia dan Rias yang sebenarnya. Naruto takut!... Takut apabila Madara membencinya karena telah mengabdikan diri pada Maou-Lucifer sebagai pelindung dari pewaris klan Gremory.

Dan lebih parahnya lagi. Madara akan semakin benci dan tidak segan-segan membunuh dia karena telah jatuh cinta pada Rias.

Naruto ingin berbohong, tapi itu tidak mungkin!... Karena Madara adalah tipe orang yang mampu melihat kebohongan seseorang melalui ekspresi wajah saja. Ditambah lagi Madara adalah seorang Uchiha, klan yang dikenal dengan kepandaian tinggi di Konohagakure. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang tidak lagi.

Naruto menghela nafas sejenak berusaha menguatkan diri untuk kesekian kalinya. "Begini... Saat aku di Underworld, aku ditemukan Sirzechs-sama di hutan tidak jauh dari kediamannya, waktu itu aku sangat kelaparan dan baru saja diserang sekelompok iblis yang tidak terima keberadaanku di Underwold."

"Aku ditolong oleh beliau dan diizinkan tinggal di kediamannya... Tapi, dengan syarat aku harus mengabdikan diri kepada keluarga Gremory karena Sirzechs-sama bisa merasakan bahwa aku kuat untuk ukuran anak seusiaku... Semenjak saat itulah, aku tidak melawan jika diperintah ataupun dibentak oleh anggota keluarga Gremory, termasuk Ojou-sama... Karena ajaran Izuna-niisan yang melekat di dalam diriku."

Amarah dari sang Uchiha pun memuncak karena secara tidak langsung Naruto diperlakukan seperti budak oleh para iblis. Dan dengan polosnya, Naruto menerima semua itu karena ajaran sang adik yang telah tiada, Izuna. Pria yang mengajarkan Naruto mengenai arti kebaikan dan kasih sayang. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang malah mengajarkan Naruto cara bertarung dan lain sebagainya.

"Aku bisa memaklumi kau mengabdi pada klan mahluk busuk itu, karena memang Izuna dan Jiraiya 'lah paling dekat denganmu dibanding kami bertiga... Tapi..." Secara gamblang dan tanpa pikir panjang. Madara menyarangkan sebuah bogem mentah di pipi kiri Naruto.

Pemuda bersurai dark-silver itu pun terbanting dengan kerasnya pada permukaan tanah. Wajah dia terlihat meringis kesakitan dengan luka lebam bekas bogem Madara. Naruto tidak merespon sedikit pun. Baginya, pukulan itu memang pantas untuknya atas apa yang telah dilakukannya.

"... Tapi tidak sampai segitunya kau tidak berkutit di depan mereka, brengsek... Seolah-olah kau direndahkan se-rendahnya sebagai manusia oleh iblis!... Mahluk yang derajatnya lebih rendah dari kita... Manusia!" Madara mendesis dingin. Tersirat banyak kemarahan dan kebencian di dalamnya dan Naruto dapat menyadari semuanya.

Pemuda itu hanya diam, tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Biasanya jika Madara memukul. Puluhan ejekan dan beberapa ucapan tidak sedap menjadi balasannya. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Karena...

Naruto sadar!

Sadar akan apa yang telah menimpa dia sampai-sampai tidak bisa berkutit di depan Rias dan Sirzechs.

"Hanya itu?" Madara kembali bertanya meminta kejelasana lain. Dia menyadari ada keganjilan di penjelasan Naruto barusan.

Perlahan Naruto bangkit berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk pantatnya untuk membersihkan debu yang menempel. Iris biru samudra miliknya terlihat kosong. "Ya, hanya itu yang membuatku tidak berkutik dan lemah di depan Ojou-sama!"

"Tidak!" Madara menggeleng pelan. "Ada hal yang lebih besar yang terjadi antara kau dan gadis sialan itu."

"Aku serius... Hanya itu!" Naruto masih berusaha menutupi semua.

Kesabaran Madara yang dari tadi ditahan akhirnya runtuh. Ternyata pukulan saja tidak bisa membuat Naruto mengatakan semuanya. Dan jalan satu-satunya untuk Madara hanya satu...

"Kesabaranku sudah habis Naruto... Maka dari itu..."

Dengan refleks yang sangat tepat, Madara menendeng kedua kaki Naruto hingga terjerembab pada permukaan tanah. Madara tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Mata Naruto melebar sempurna. Madara kini tepat berada di atas tubuhnya. Dua lengan pemuda ini diinjak kasar oleh Madara.

"... Akan kulihat sendiri dari ingatanmu!" Iris merah darah berhias tiga simbol mirip tanda koma terpampang jelas di pandangan Naruto.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Madara langsung menggali seluruh ingatan Naruto ketika berada di Underworld hingga sekarang. Setelah selesai, pukulan kedua kembali bersarang di wajah Naruto.

"Jadi itu alasan kau selalu tidak berkutik, Haa?"

Satu demi satu pukulan. Bersarang di wajah Naruto. Madara tidak dapat lagi menahan amarah ketika mengetahui bahwa Naruto ternyata mencintai Rias Gremory.

Anggota dari fraksi yang telah membantai ratusan shinobi Konoha.

Gadis yang berusaha menjadikan dirinya bagian dari fraksi itu sendiri... Yang apabila itu terjadi. Seakan-akan Madara memakan bangkai Izuna dan Tobirama.

Iblis muda yang menculik Yuki dan memancing amarah Madara hingga ke level tertinggi setelah kematian Izuna dan Tobirama.

"Apa kau begitu bodoh, sampai-sampai tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa cintamu pada gadis itu setelah pembantai Konoha yang dilakukan oleh fraksinya, Haa?"

Entah sudah berapa banyak pukulan yang bersarang di wajah Naruto. Luka lebam, darah di sudut bibir dan kelopak mata yang membengkak adalah hasil semua pukulan Madara.

"Jawab aku Naruto!"

Pemuda itu masih diam dan menerima dengan rela pukulan dari Madara.

"Kenapa diam saja!... Jawab aku! Atau tidak, akan kupukul kau sampai mati, brengsek!"

Kali ini Madara tidak main-main. Tangan kanannya sudah dialiri chakra dan langsung dihantamkan pada perut Naruto. Pemuda itu pun memuntahkan cairan merah kental yang lumayan banyak.

"Ohokk!"

"JAWAB AKU NARUTO!"

"AKU TIDAK BISA!... SUDAH RATUSAN BAHKAN RIBUAN KALI KUCOBA!... BAHKAN KURAMA SUDAH KUSURUH MENYEGELNYA, TAPI TETAP TIDAK BISA!" Naruto akhirnya berteriak menjawab pertanyaan dari sang Uchiha.

Madara berhenti sejenak. Menatap datar wajah Naruto Setelah itu melayangkan sebuah perntanyaan. "Bahkan setelah dia menculik Yuki-chan?"

"A-Aku t-tidak tau!"

Madara mengepal kuat-kuat tangan kanan sampai kukunya memutih. Jujur dia sangat benci melihat keadaan Naruto saat ini.

Itu karena,

"Sebenarnya, aku benar-benar tidak ingin memukulmu..." Madara memejamkan kedua mata tepat di depan wajah Naruto. "Kau sudah kuanggap adik sendiri seperti Izuna menganggapmu sebagai adik... Tapi, kau yang memaksaku melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri. Jadi apa boleh buat, Naruto!"

Naruto tersentak sejenak mendengar pengakuan besar dari Madara yang ternyata sama seperti mendiang Izuna yang sudah menganggapnya adik ketimbang keponakan.

"Jadi... Apa yang membuatmu tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaanmu pada gadis itu, walaupun sudah menculik Loli-chan, Haa?" Madara kembali mengulang pertanyaan sebelumnya. Jujur Madara benar-benar emosi dengan Naruto yang bisa-bisanya masih menyimpan perasaannya pada sang gadis.

"Mungkin karena dia'lah gadis pertama yang dekat denganku sampai-sampai membuatku jatuh cinta padanya..."

Madara terkejut mendengar penuturan Naruto. Wajahnya berubah sinis. "Gadis pertama, Hee?" Nada sarkatik pun keluar dari mulut Madara karena menyadari Naruto sudah melupakan sesuatu sewaktu masih di Konoha. "Mungkin kau sudah melupakannya karena kehadiran iblis sialan itu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau lupa gadis kecil yang selalu membawakanmu bento ketika waktu istirahat latihanmu?... Gadis yang membuatmu nekad membolos latihan beberapa kali?... Gadis yang selalu tersenyum padamu, bahkan ketika kau membentak dan marah ke dia?... Gadis yang selalu menemanimu berjalan-jalan bersama Izuna ketika tugasnya melatihmu?... APA KAU SUDAH MELUPAKAN DIA DAN SEMUA ITU, BRENGSEK?!"

"Atau... Apa perlu kuperlihatkan melalui Genjutsu agar kau bisa ingat, Haa?!"

Naruto melebarkan mata, iris biru samudra miliknya bergetar hebat setelah mendengar beberapa pertanyaan Madara yang ditujukan agar dia mengingat seorang gadis kecil di Konoha yang selalu menemaninya diwaktu istirahatnya.

Tapi,

Belum sempat Naruto mengingat semua kenangannya bersama sang gadis kecil. Satu pukulan kembali mendarat di pipinya hingga membuatnya kembali meringis kesakitan.

"Tau'kah betapa sedihnya dia saat kau dan Jiraiya keluar desa? Dia bahkan meminta ijin ke Hashirama untuk mengikuti kalian, tapi Hashirama menolaknya... Dan semenjak saat itu, dia selalu menunggu kau kembali dan juga berlatih agar suatu saat Hashirama bisa menginjinkan dia keluar mencarimu, tapi apa?... Kau malah menghabiskan waktu untuk kembali ke genggaman gadis sialan itu dan bukannya ke Konoha!"

"Dan kau baru ke Konoha ketika diserang... Dan hasilnya-"

"J-Jangan bilang m-mati?"

"Kemungkinan besar, iya... Karena sewaktu penyerangan di mulai, dia masuk dalam divisi 1 yang menjadi benteng utama desa di wilayah paling luar... Berdoalah, dia selamat karena aku dan Hashirama tidak menemukan satu pun tubuh anggota divisi 1 ketika hendak menguburkan mereka."

"Ya, semoga saja!" Ucap pemuda bersurai dark-silver itu agak pelan dan tersirat harapan besar agar sang gadis selamat.

"Percuma saja... Walaupun dia selamat, aku yakin dia akan berubah setelah melihatmu yang sekarang... Lemah, brengsek, tidak tau terima kasih dan paling buruk, melupakan semua yang telah dilakukannya untukmu!"

"Ya, aku tau itu!" Sambil meringis kesakitan, Naruto memejamkan kedua mata untuk meresapi semua kesalahan yang telah diperbuat kepada sang gadis yang baru dia disadari.

Madara menghela nafas berat lalu menjauh dari tubuh Naruto. Dia sudah menyadari kalau pemuda yang baru saja diberi pencerahan sekaligus penyiksaan itu sudah menyesal, itu terlihat jelas di wajah pemuda itu. Sebelum berjalan menuju apartemen, Madara menoleh kebelakng dengan tatapan tajam.

"Keperingatkan kau, Naruto... Kalau sampai kau masih seperti itu... Tidak ada lagi kata ampun."

Dalam keadaan berbaring, Naruto memalingkan wajah ke Madara dan membuka mata sebelah kiri. "A-Aku paham!"

"Jika kau sudah paham, maka... Hilangkan perasaanmu pada gadis sialan itu!... Apa kau masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau dia sudah membenci dan tidak mengakui keberadaanmu lagi. Kalau perlu benci dia! Buat dia menyesal. Ahh, tidak! Buat dia merasakan yang lebih pedih dari penyesalan... Karena telah menculik Loli-chan, membuatmu hancur, patah hati dan yang paling penting... Telah membuatmu melupakan gadis kecil itu, Naruto!"

Madara memalingkan wajah ke langit malam. "Ingat ini... Sekali iblis, selamanya akan menjadi iblis... Walaupun kau sudah menidurinya ribuan atau bahkan jutaan kali. Dia tidak akan pernah menjadi manusia ataupun mahluk lain!"

"Kau benar!" Naruto tiba-tiba berucap datar menyetujui hal yang baru saja diucapkan Madara. "Mereka adalah bagian dari fraksi dari yang telah membantai penduduk Konoha, Izuna-niiisan, Tobirama-ossan dan..." Semilar angin membuat suara pelan Naruto yang menyebut nama gadis yang selalu ada untuknya di Konoha tidak terdengar.

Madara tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Naruto yang terdengar amat sangat datar. Sekarang sudah tidak ada yang perlu dilakukan untuk menarik Naruto secara perlahan ikut dalam pemahamannya bahwa [Old-Satan Faction] ataupun [Anti Old-Satan Faction] sama-sama dari satu fraksi yang telah membantai Konoha hingga menyisahkan Madara, Hashirama, Jiraiya dan juga Naruto sendiri.

Karena lama kelamaan, kebencian Naruto terdahap iblis akan semakin membesar!.

Seiring berjalannya waktu...

Hingga kebencian Naruto benar-benar bangkit sepenuhnya!

"Hn... Kau benar Naruto!" Dan tepat setelah itu, Madara segera berjalan memasuki apartemen meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berbaring di atas rerumputan sebagai alas.

Di pikiran pria Uchiah itu, tinggal Hashirama dan Jiraiya yang perlu di tarik untuk ikut dalam pemahamannya.

Namun satu hal yang belum ketahui oleh Madara. Yaitu, Naruto mempunyai setengah darah mahluk yang paling dia benci... Iblis.

'Akankah terjadi sebuah perpecahan antara mereka berdua saat identitas Naruto sepenuhnya terungkap?... Aku harap tidak ada yang mengungkapnya terutama 'dia' agar semuanya bisa berjalan sesuai alur takdir yang sudah ditentukan!' Youkai Kitsune di dalam tubuh Naruto pun membatin hal yang sedikit ganjil. Setelah itu kembali tertidur pulas.

.

Kembali ke sisi Naruto.

Dengan wajah hancur di sana sini seperti... : Luka lebam membiru si hampir sebagian besar wajah, mata sebelah kanan membengkak, sudut bibir dan hidung yang mengeluarkan darah... Pokoknya sudah tidak layak dikatakan sebagai wajah... Dia memandang lurus ke langit. Sekarang, iris biru samudra miliknya terlihat kosong bagai mayat hidup. Pandangan kosong itu menyiratkan penyesalan yang sangat besar.

Dia sudah memahami semuanya... Mulai dari apa yang telah dilakukannya kepada gadis masa kecilnya yang selalu menemaninya hingga apa yang menimpanya sekarang.

Sebuah Karma!

Balasan atas tindakannya selama ini!.

Karena sama seperti dirinya. Gadis itu hampir diperlakukan sama oleh dia, diabaikan begitu saja setelah semua yang telah dilakukan.

Naruto mengankat tangan kanan dan menadahkan tepat di atas wajahnya. Senyum kecut pun disungging Naruto. "Nee... Kalau kau sudah benar-benar tidak ada di dunia ini, mungkin kaulah yang membuatku seperti ini dari atas sana... Karena telah telah membuatmu menderita menungguku."

Pemuda ini langsung menutup wajah babak belurnya dengan tangan kanan yang tadi terangkat untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu... Dia menangis, cairan bening mulai mengalir dari sudut mata bengkaknya. Mengalir melalui sela-sela jari. Sekaranglah, dari cairan bening, dia mengeluarkan semua penyesalannya pada sang gadis yang kemungkinan besar telah tiada.

"Gomennasai... Hontou ni gomennasai... Hiks-hiks..." Naruto berujar lirih dan beberapa menit diam kemudian tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun kecuali isakan penuh penyesalan sangat besar. Hingga akhirnya, dia memberanikan diri memanggil nama kecil sang gadis.

.

.

"... Hina-chan!"

Dan tepat setelah itu, Naruto menyelam ke dalam ingatannya sendiri ketika masih bersama sang gadis yang sering dia panggil 'Hina-chan'. Dan setelah memikirkan hal ini hingga ke tingkat terkecilnya, Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semua hal yang sudah dia lakukan pada Rias agar semua kesalahannya terhadap gadis masa lalunya setidaknya bisa terbayar walaupun tidak semua.

Itu adalah... Menghilangkan semua hal tentang Rias dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

Tapi pertanyaannya... Apa dia bisa menghilangkannya begitu saja?

Naruto memejamkan mata beberapa saat. Setelah merasa sudah sedikit membaik, Naruto menghapus kasar cairan bening di wajahnya. "Tunggulah, Hina-chan... Aku pasti melakukan sesuatu agar kau bisa tenang di atas sana!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam apartemen, Ketika Madara tiba, dia langsung di tahan oleh Hashirama dan Yuki yang sudah sadar dari pengaruh Genjutsu.

Singkat cerita... Saat Madara mengambil Yuki dari sofa di ruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib, dia langsung memberikan Genjutsu yang berguna untuk menghapus ingatan tentang penculikan yang menimpa Yuki. Dia sebenarnya tidak tega melakukan hal itu, tapi karena takut Yuki menderita trauma. Dia pun memilih cara ini walaupun sedikit ragu bisa berhasil... Dan sekarang lah saatnya untuk membuktikan jika Genjutsu itu bekerja.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Loli-chan?" Tanya Madara agak takut-takut Genjutsu-nya tidak bekerja.

Yuki memasang ekspresi bahagia lalu mengangguk mantab. "Sudah mendingan Maddie-niichan!"

"Begitukah... Lain kali, jangan terlalu banyak makan es krim, ya... Kalau pingsan lagi. Kita juga yang repot kan?" Madara menghela nafas lega. Ternyata hal yang dilakukannya tidak sia-sia.

"Aku mengerti, Maddie-niichan!" Jawab Yuki kembali menganggukkan kepala membuat surai putih tebalnya melambai-lambai. "Tapi, Maddie-niichan janji akan mengajakku lagi kan?" Tatapan memelas pun dipasang oleh Yuki agar Madara mau mengabulkan permintaannya.

Sialnya bagi Madara. Tidak ada yang lebih berbahaya dari tatapan memelas seorang Loli imut nan polos seperti Yuki. 'Sial, efeknya terlalu besar!... Sharingan-ku tidak bisa menandinginya.' Dengan wajah horor disertai keringat dingin. Madara menganggukkan kepala tanda menerima permintaan Yuki.

"Yippe!... Arigatou, Maddie-niichan!"

Melihat keakraban Madara dan Yuki. Hashirama malah bengong sendiri memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada kedua orang itu. Apalagi setelah mendengar panggilan Yuki kepada Madara. "Hoiy, sejak kapan kalian jadi saudara?" Tanyanya untuk memastikan kapan mereka berdua menjadi saudara angkat. Jujur Hashirama agak iri, karena sekarang hanya dia yang dianggap sebagaim 'paman' di sini.

Madara memasang tampang sombong tepat di depan Hashirama dan dengan bangganya, dia berkata. "Sejak tadi sore... Dan sekarang kaulah yang tertua disini, Doobeee!"

"Sialan kau Teme, siapa yang kau panggil paling tua, haa?"

"Kau!" Madara menunjuk lurus wajah Hashirama dengan tampang masih sombong.

Hashirama tiba-tiba menundukkan kepala. Aura suram berupa garis-garis melengkung muncul di atas kepalanya. "Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku 'sih?... Oh, Kami-sama ampunilah aku yang sudah melakukan banyak dosa ini!"

"Haaa?" Madara tiba-tiba melongo goblok mendengar curahan hati sohibnya yang kelewat nista. "Hentikan, Dobe... Kau membuatku jijik mendengar curahan hatimu itu!" Sebuah sensasi aneh pun terjadi di perut Madara. Semua isinya seperti tertarik ke atas menuju kerongkongan.

"Hoeekk!... Kalau mau curhat. Sana curhat sama pintu saja! Aku tidak sudi mendengarnya."

Sedangkan sang mahluk terindah di muka bumi –Dedek Yuki... Memilih diam melihat interaksi kedua shinobi 'tidak normal' di depannya. Bukan karena takut dibentak oleh Madara ataupun Hashirama. Tapi karena tidak tau apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Untuk kesekian kalinya, salahkanlah kepolosan Loli ini.

'Curhat?... Apa itu semacam makanan?'

Nah, Terbuktikan? Kalau Yuki masih rada-rada polos. Istilah saja dikira makanan.

.

.

"Oh, iya!" Beberapa menit kemudian, Hashirama kembali ke mode normal. "Dimana Naruto? Sejak kembali, batang hidungnya tidak terlihat sama sekali."

"Si bodoh itu ya?... Dia lagi melakukan renungan di halaman belakang. Sebaiknya kau tidak mengganggunya." Madara mengalihkan direksi pandangannya ke Yuki. "Itu juga berlaku untukmu, Loli-chan!"

"Mouu~~ Maddie-niichan tidak asik, padahal aku mau menceritakan semua yang kita lakukan tadi pada Nii-chan."

Sang Uchiha menggeleng pelan. "Kan masih ada hari esok dan seterusnya, Loli-chan... Malam ini Aniki bodohmu itu perlu memenangkan diri. Jadi biarkan dia sendiri untuk sementara waktu."

"Hmmmpt... Baiklah!" Yuki menggembungkan pipi sedikit kesal. Tatapan lalu tertuju pada Hashirama. "Nee~ Kalau Ojii-chan, mau tidak mendengar ceritaku?"

"Aku tid-" Belum sempat mengutarakan penolakan, Hashirama langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Madara yang seolah-oleh ingin membakarnya hidup-hidup. Dia pun menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum kecil yang ditujukan untuk adik Naruto. "Tentu saja!"

Yuki berteriak antusias dan segera menarik lengan Hashirama menuju sofa di ruang tengah. Setelah keduanya duduk. Yuki langsung menceritakan semua yang dia lakukan bersama Madara selama seharian penuh.

Madara tersenyum tipis melihat raut wajah bahagia Yuki ketika bercerita. Baginya, ini seperti pemanis atas apa yang baru saja di lakukan pada Naruto di halaman belakang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beralih ke tempat yang sangat jauh dari apartemen Naruto.

Puluhan tubuh mahluk berbagai macam bentuk dan rupa tergelatak pada permukaan tanah, darah segar terlihat dimana-mana, beberapa anggota badan yang seharusnya melekat pada tubuh malah berserakan dimana-mana. Tanda bahwa pertempuran baru saja terjadi di tempat itu.

Tempat itu adalah area pabrik yang sebelumnya Jiraiya dan mata-matanya datangi.

Di tengah-tengah penuh mayat mahluk tidak berbentuk tadi. Jiraiya berdiri sambil mendongak ke atas. "Khukukuku... Kemampuanmu ternyata masih tajam Jiraiya, kau adalah orang pertama yang membantai puluhan hasil penelitianku!" Kata orang yang diatatp oleh Jiraiya.

Dialah Orochimaru.

"Jangan-jangan..." Mata Jiraiya melebar sempurna. "... Kau yang membocorkan informasi Konoha kepada pihak iblis [Old-Satan Faction], Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru menyeringai ular. "Benar... Akulah orang itu, Jiraiya!" Secara frontal, dia mengakui semuanya. "Aku melakukannya demi mencapai tujuanku... Yaitu, mendapatkan apa yang namanya keabadian seumur hidup dengan melakukan semua penelitian ini!"

"Lalu kenapa, haa?... Kenapa kau sampai memalsukan kematianmu lalu kabur dan membocorkan informasi Konoha, Orochimaru? Bukannya kau bisa melakukan penelitianmu di Konoha!"

Seringai ular Orochimari semakin mengembang jelas. "Apa kau sudah lupa semuanya, Jiraiya!"

"Cih, jangan bercanda Orochimaru!... Mana mungkin kau rela melakukan semua ini, hanya karean kejadian itu!"

"Ya, aku rela melakukannya... Asalkan tujuanku yang sebenarnya bisa tercapai sepenuhnya." Tidak mau rencana besarnya terbongkar secara keseluruhan, Orochimaru mulai merangkai segel tangan.

"Tunggu, Orochimaru!" Jiraiya segera melompat menuju tempat Orochimaru, namun...

"Jaa~nee... Jiraiya!" Segel tangan Orochimaru akhirnya selesai. Tubuh pria berkulit pucat itu pun menghilang dalam ledakan asap putih.

Jiraiya mendarat tepat di tempat Orochimaru tadi berdiri dan langsung mengumpat kesal dengan tangan kanan terkepal kuat-kuat. Dia berusaha menahan diri agar tidak kelepasan dan mengambuk di tempat ini. Dan satu hal yang sudah pasti menjadi prioritasnya setelah mengetahui kebenaran tentang invasi Konoha adalah ... Mengejar Orochimaru dan memaksanya mengungkap semua rahasia dibalik pria itu kenapa melakukan hal yang sangat buruk ini.

Sebuah penghianat besar-besaran yang terjadi hanya karena sebuah tujuan dan kejadian di masa lalu yang menimpa pria bernama Orochimaru itu. Tanpa basa-basi, Jiraiya langsung memerintahkan salah satu anggota di jaringan mata-mata yang tadi menemani kesini untuk memeriksa area ini bersama-sama.

Tidak lain untuk mencari informasi tempat persembunyian Orochimaru yang lain. Karena dia tau, Orochimaru adalah seorang jenius yang tidak mungkin hanya memiliki satu tempat persembunyian untuk melakukan penelitian gila.

3 jam mencari!... Akhirnya Jiraiya menemukan sebuah petunjuk berupa sebuah peta yang diberi tanda di 4 lokasi berbeda di daerah tidak jauh dari Kyoto dan Kuoh. Sekarang Jiraiya berpikir. Apa Orochimaru itu jenius apa bodoh? Kenapa mendirikan markas di dekat 2 kota yang menjadi wilayah beberapa mahluk supranatural. Atau mungkin ada hal lain yang direncakan oleh Orochimaru?

Masa bodoh memikirkan itu... Pikir Jiraiya. Yang penting sebuah petunjuk penting sudah didapatkan. Dan sebagikanya dia segera kembali ke kediaman Naruto di kota Kuoh untuk memberitahukan hal ini ke Madara dan Hashirama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu semenjak Naruto diberi pencerahan sekaligus penyiksaan oleh Madara. Keadaannya mulai membaik, sang Ojou-sama sudah sangat jarang muncul di kepalanya. Sungguh, Naruto harus berterima kasih ke Madara karena hal ini.

Jika saja dia tidak diberitahu tentang sang gadis kecil. Mungkin gambaran-gambaran ingatan Naruto ketika masih bersama sang Ojou-sama kembali bermunculan.

.

Malam hari di apartemen quartet mahluk absurd. Tiga dari empat penghuninya tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah. Madara dan Hashirama duduk di sofa yang sama, sedangkan Naruto duduk pada sofa yang berada di depan kedua orang tadi. Di antara mereka, ada meja yang membatasi. Di atasnya tersaji tiga gelas kecil berisi ocha hangat buatan Hashirama.

"Bagaimana Naruto?... Apa si kepala merah sudah kau beritahu?" Madara menyerubut ocha hangat yang disajikan oleh Hashirama lalu meletakkan kembali gelas itu di atas meja. Di depan dia, Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan memberi jawaban.

"Baguslah... Lalu bagaimana tanggapannya?"

"Lumayan marah dan sedikit, errr... takut. Menurutku!"

"Tunggu dulu!" Tiba-tiba saja Hashirama yang duduk di samping Madara angkat suara. "Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan sih?... Kepala merah, marah dan takut. Aku bingung tau!" Wajah dongkolnya pun terpampang jelas. Madara menepuk jidat kesal dan Naruto menghela nafas berat.

"Haaa, tunggu saja... Orang yang dibicarakan akan segera datang kok!" Jawab Naruto agak malas.

"Maaaaaddiiiieeeee-niiiiiichaaaaaaan!"

Brukk!

Dari arah tangga, teriakan Yuki langsung menggema. Dan tak berselang lama, seorang gadis bertubuh Loli tiba-tiba berlari dan langsung memeluk Madara hingga membuat si pria Uchiha hampir terjatuh dari sofa.

Keringat sebesar jempol kaki menetes di belakang kepala Naruto. "Akhir-akhir ini reaksimu ke Teme semakin ganas saja, Yuki-chan!" Ucap pemuda ini dengan nada sweatdrop.

Yuki menoleh ke sang kakak dengan wajah gembira. "Habisnya, Maddie-niichan selalu mengajakku jalan-jalan sih!" Dia lalu mengembalikan pandangan ke Madara. "Benar kan, Maddie-niichan?"

Madara menjauhkan wajah tampannya dari Yuki. Ekspresinya terlihat kesal. "L-Loli-chan... S-Sesak nih!"

"Ahh, Gomen~Gomen... Maddie-niichan!" Yuki tersenyum kikuk.

Dia lalu melepas pelukan mautnya kemudian duduk di pangkuan sang Uchiha dengan senyum mengembang. "Nah begini lebih baik." Madara berujar datar sambil membelai surai putih gadis loli di pangkuannya.

"Tunggu!" Entah kerasukan setan spesies apa. Hashirama tiba-tiba berteriak keras dengan mata melebar. Jari telunjuk dia mulai mengarah ke Yuki. "Apa Yuki yang dari tadi kalian bicarakan?!"

Mendengar pernyataan Hashirama. Naruto dan Madara hampir terjungkal dari sofa yang mereka duduki. Sekali lagi pertanyaan yang sama kembali muncul di kepala Naruto melihat betapa bodoh, goblok dan tololnya mantan pemimpin desa tempatnya belajar banyak hal penting jika tidak dalam mode seriusnya. Pertanyaan itu adalah...

Apa benar Hashirama adalah mantan pemimpin desa Konoha?

Sudah sangat terlihat jelas kalau yang mereka bicarakan bukan Yuki. Gadis ini bersurai putih bukannya merah dan yang terpenting... Yuki sama sekali tidak pernah melakukan kejadian yang besar. Dia hanya penyebab kejadian besar yang baru terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Otakmu kau sim-"

Clek!

Madara belum sempat melempar ejekan ke Hashirama. Suara pintu apartemen yang dibuka oleh seseorang terdengar. Secara bersamaan, mereka berempat menoleh ke ruang tamu. Tak berselang 1 menit, suara yang sangat mereka kenal terdengar mengucap salam sekaligus memberi ejekan ringan.

"Tadaima, mahluk-mahluk aneh!"

"Oh, Okaeri... Muka Hentai!"

"Hn, Okaeri... Pak tua bangsat!"

"Okaeri, Ero-sennin!"

"Okaeri, Jiraiya-ojiichan!"

Balas Hashirama, Madara, Naruto dan Yuki secara bersamaan. Perempatan besar langsung tecetak di kening orang itu mendengar 3 julukan/ejekan yang ditujukan untuknya. Helaan nafas berat pun dikeluarkan lalu menghampiri ke-4 mahluk nista di ruang tengah apartemen.

"Haa... Sepertinya kalian berdua baik-baik saja kutinggal beberapa minggu." Kata orang itu yang tidak lain adalah Jiraiya.

"Apa dia orang yang kalian bicarakan?" Hashirama kembali mempertanyakan siapa yang orang yang tadi dibicarakan Madara dan Naruto.

"Hmnn, Ya~Ya..." Naruto dan Madara mengangguk-anggukan kepala mereka lalu, "... Ah, bukan~bukan!" menggeleng-gelengkan kepala setelahnya.

"Hoiy... Yang benar mana sih? Kalian membuatku bingung tau!" Hashirama mulai kesal. Dia merasa seperti dipermainkan oleh dua orang terdekatnya. Jiraiya yang baru tiba disana langsung sweatdrop melihat Hashirama yang berusaha mencari tau siapa yang dibicarakn oleh Madara dan Naruto.

Jiraiya langsung duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Naruto duduki. Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada –mantan- pemimpin Konoha dan asistennya. "Kalian lagi membicarakan apa? Kelihatannya serius sekali!"

"Hmnn... Cuma-"

"Tu-tunggu dulu..." Hashirama tiba-tiba menikung ucapan Naruto. "Kalian belum mengatakan siapa yang dibicarakan. Ayolah, beritahu aku... Madara, Naruto!" Tampang memelas pun dipasang Hashirama.

"Ayolah~Ayolah~Ayolah!" Tidak cukup dengan itu, salah satu tehnik andalan Yuki untuk meluluhkan Madara dan Naruto dikeluarkan Hashirama. Apalagi kalau bukan [Puppy Eye no Jutsu]. Tapi yang kedua orang itu lihat, Hashirama tampak seperti orang yang belum makan selama beberapa hari.

Dan itu sama sekali...

"Gak mempan!" Gumam Madara datar.

"Ya, benar... Itu gak mempan, Ossan!"

Dong!

Pupuslah sudah harapan Hashirama. Senjata terakhir yang menurutnya berhasil, malah tidak berefek apapun kepada Naruto dan Madara. Kepala dia kini tertunduk lesuh, garis-garis melengkung yang berjejer rapi mengepul di atas kepalan Hashirama. Tidak lupa backround suram yang semakin memperparah keadaannya saat ini.

"Kenapa kau membuat hidupku nista sekali, Kami-sama!" Gumamnya dengan nada depresi tingkat 8. Dan hasilnya... Madara, Naruto dan Jiraiya terkena swetdrop tingkat 9 secara berjamaah. Sedangkan Yuki malah pusing 7 keliling memikirkan apa yang menimpa Hashirama.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hashirama akhirnya pulih. Dia tidak mau lagi bertanya atau meminta penjelasan ke Naruto. Lagipula orang yang mereka bahas akan segera muncul seperti kata Naruto.

"Madara, Hashirama... Aku punya informasi yang sangat penting!" Jiraiya pun angkat bicara.

Melihat wajah serius dari Jiraya. Madara dan Hashirama langsung menatap serius sang pertapa katak. "Apa itu Jiraiya?" Tanya Madara.

"Sebelum aku menjelaskan informasi ini..." Jiraiya mengalihkan pandangan ke Yuki yang masih setia duduk di pangkuan sang Uchiha terakhir. "... Yuki-chan, bolehkan kau ke kamar dulu! Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan. Dan kau tidak boleh mendengarnya."

Yuki mengerucutkan bibir. "Apa karena anak kecil tidak boleh ikut perbincangan orang dewasa lagi?" Setelah itu, Yuki menyilangkan lengan di dada. Karena payudara miliknya belum tumbuh sepenuhnya, maka tidak ada yang mengembang disana. "Aku tidak akan pergi dari sini! Aku sudah dewasa dan harus ikut!"

"Jiah..." Madara bergumam sedikit kesal lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke Yuki. "Kalau kau tidak pergi... Maka-"

"Baik~Baik, Maddie-niichan!" Seolah tau apa yang direncakana Madara. Yuki berucap dengan nada sebal, dia lalu mendongak ke wajah datar Madara. "Tapi janji ya, Maddie-niichan... Kapan-kapan kita jalan-jalan lagi!"

"Hn... Aku janji!"

Setelah mendapat jawaban dari Madara, Yuki turun dari pangkuan Madara dan segera melenggang menuju tangga ke lantai dua. Tampaknya, Madara sudah memiliki senjata ampuh untuk membuat Yuki patuh. Tapi senjata itu mungkin tidak akan berguna jika Yuki juga mengeluarkan senjata pamungkasnya.

"Haaa... Untung saja dia tidak mengeluarkan itu!"

"Benar, Ossan... Aku saja tidak sanggup melawan 'itu'." Kata Naruto dengan tampang horor mengingat betapa menakutkannya senjata rahasia Yuki yang mereka bicarakan.

"Bisa kalian hentikan membahas 'itu' dan 'itu' itu... Membuatku pusing saja!" Ungkap Jiraiya agak kesal.

"Baiklah-baiklah..." Madara dan Naruto secara bersamaan mengangguk. Ekspresi kedua tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serius dalam sekejap. "... Jadi informasi apa yang ingin kau sampaikan? Jika itu cuma masalah novel pornomu, maka dengan senang hati akan kutendang kau ke neraka terdalam!"

"Maa~Maa... Mana mungkin aku jauh-jauh kesini hanya membawa informasi seperti itu." Dengan nada sedikit santai, Jiraiya membalas ucapan Madara.

"Lalu informasi apa kalau bukan novelmu itu?" Kali ini giliran Hashirama yang bertanya.

"Ini mengenai invasi Konoha..." Mata Jiraiya tiba-tiba memicing tajam. Ketiga orang di dekatnya pun tersentak. "... Aku sudah tau penyebab Invasi itu! Dalangnya adalah Orochimaru!"

Brakk!

"Apa!" Madara tiba-tiba menggebrak meja hingga, tiga gelas Ocha pada permukaan meja itu pun terlempar ke segala arah. "Jangan bercanda Jiraiya!... Bukannya ular brengsek itu sudah tewas dalam misi SS-Rank beberapa tahun yang lalu?"

"Madara benar... Bukannya Orochimaru dan Tim-nya tewas diserang sekelompok mahluk tidak dikenal!... Lagipula mustahil, Orochimaru yang memberitahukan eksistensi kita ke Old-Satan Faction." Hashirama ikut membenarkan ucapan dari Madara.

Jiraiya menggeleng pelan. Setelah itu, dia mulai menjelaskan semua hal tentang Orochimaru. Mulai dari pertemuan mereka, tentang tujuan Orochimaru hingga alasan kenapa Konoha bisa diketahui keberadaannya oleh iblis [Old-Satan Faction].

Setelah Jiraiya selesai menjelaskan semuanya, tubuh Madara kini memancarkan aura pembunuh sangat kuat. Bahkan [Mangekyo Sharingan] milik Uchiha ini telah aktif. Hashirama dan Jiraiya pun berdigik ngeri merasakan kuatnya aura pembunuh Madara. Tapi satu hal Jiraiya tau, Aura pembunuh ini masih kalah satu tingkat dibawah mantan pemimpin Kohoha, Hashirama. Tapi entah kenapa, Hashirama tidak mengeluarkan aura pembunuh miliknya.

"Ular brengsek itu akan kuhancurkan sampai ke bagian tubuh terkecilnya!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di dunia tempat para iblis tinggal, Underwold.

Di sebuah ruangan bergaya eropa klasik. Tiga iblis terlihat tengah membicarakan sesuatu. Mereka adalah Rias, Sirzechs dan Grayfia. Sang Maou-Lucifer sudah mengetahui kelakukan sang adik dari pesan yang dikirim Naruto melalui kertas sihir pemberiannya. Ingin rasanya dia memberi hukuman pada Rias, akan tetapi ini juga termasuk kesalahannya karena lupa memerintahkan Grayfia untuk memberitahukan ke gadis muda itu untuk tidak mengusik kehidupan sang Uchiha Terakhir.

Karena jika sampai itu terjadi... Maka kepalanya yang menjadi taruhan.

Tapi sayang, nasi sudah terlanjur menjadi bubur!

Rias sudah membuat sebuah kesalahan fatal. Bahkan Sirzechs tidak peduli kalau Adik dan Peerage-nya terluka di tangan Madara.

"Kenapa malah menyalahkanku? Bukannya Onii-sama sendiri yang lupa memberitahuku hal ini!"

"Ya, aku minta maaf tentang tapi... Kenapa kau sampai bertindak senekad itu?" Nada suara suara Sirzechs mulai naik beberapa tingkat. "Apa kau tidak puas sudah mendapatkan Sekiryuutei sampai-sampai mau menjadi Madara-san bagian dari Peerage-mu?"

Sirzechs lalu menghela nafas dan kembali memasang ekspresi tenang. "Untung saja Naruto masih menganggp dirinya sebagai pelindung-mu, Ria-tan... Kalau tidak mungkin dialah yang paling marah atas tindakanmu menculik Imouto-nya."

"Cih, Jangan sebut nama dia di depanku, Onii-sama!" Rias memalingkan ke arah lain, kedua lengannya disilangkan di bawah dua gunung kembar pada dadanya.

"Hey... Apa begitu balasanmu atas apa yang telah dilakukan Naruto kepadamu, Haa?" Sirzechs kembali membentak sang adik.

Melihat emosi sang suami mulai terlihat, Grayfia segera menepuk pundak pria yang berdiri di samping kirinya. "Tenangkan diri anda, Sirzechs-sama!"

Sang Maou-Lucifer menghela nafas berat dan tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih ke istrinya, kalau tidak mungkin dia sudah kelepasan dan bukan tidak mungkin akan memberi hukuman berat ke Rias, bukan sebagai kakak melainkan sebagai pemimpin.

"Sebenarnya, apa salah Naruto-kun sampai kau sangat membencinya Rias... Jika alasanmu masih soal janji itu, aku ragu hanya itu alasanmu!"

"Onii-sama cari tau saja sendiri!" Ya, seperti yang diprediksi oleh Sirzechs. Masih ada masalah lain yang Rias sembunyikan. Itu bisa Sirzechs lihat secara jelas ketika mendengar respon acuh tak acuh dari sang adik.

"Baiklah Rias... Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi ikut campur masalah kalian berdua. Tapi sebelum angkat tangan, aku punya tugas untuk kalian berdua... Ada informasi kalau Iblis liar kembali berulah di Kuoh. Bereskan Iblis liar itu dan selesaikan masalah kalian berdua... Dan jangan pernah meminta bantuanku jika Naruto-kun berbuat apa-apa kepadamu setelah ini... PAHAM?!"

"Ya~Ya... Aku paham, Lucifer-sama!" Balas Rias dengan menekankan gelar sang kakak di akhir ucapannya.

"Ayo Grayfia!" Sirzechs segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju area yang cukup luas di ruang tempat mereka sekarang.

"Kemana?"

"Ke tempat Naruto-kun untuk bertemu dan meminta maaf atas tindakan bodoh Ria-tan beberapa hari yang lalu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC!

[TrouBlesome Cut]

* * *

Yooo~~ '-')/

Bagaimana Chapter kali ini? Klo jelek dan Feel-nya kurang kena, Ane minta maaf deh '-')

Satu per satu masa lalu Naruto mulai saya ungkap dan itu adalah sebagian kecil masa lalunya ketika di Konoha... Dan Siapakah gadis kecil di masa lalu Naruto yang dipanggil Hina-chan?... Apakah Hinata? Atau malah Chara lain? Lalu apa dia masih hidup? Semuanya bakalan terjawab beberapa chapter lagi.

Untuk balasan Review, biar tidak ribet. Saya akan menjawabnya secara ringkas saja.

Bagi kalian yang menginginkan Naruto move on dari Rias dan tidak menjadi cengeng, lemah dan sebagainya lagi. Nah, dichapter ini Naruto memulai semuanya setelah mendapat pencerahan [Penyiksaan] dari Madara. Trus apa Naruto akan menjadi Dark? Hmnn... Mungkin saja, tapi saya tidak janji bakalan jadi Dark. Kemungkinan besar hanya Gray atau Semi-Dark lah!

Lalu masalah si Ular atau Orochimaru... Disini saya buat dia jadi musuh. Di Akhir Arc ini, semua tentang Orochimaru akan terungkap. Mulai dari kenapa dia menghianat dan siapa orang yang bersama dengannya di beberapa chapter sebelumnya.

Trus Sirzcehs... Sayang sekali yang meminta kepala sang Maou dipenggal. Itu tidak akan terjadi, walaupun Sirzechs sendiri yang membuat janji itu! Mungkin tavokan lengan Susano'o Madara sudah cukup untuk membalas perlakuan Rias terhadap Yuki.

Oh iya, hampir lupa. Di Chapter sebelumnya ada yang salah mengartikan gelar Madara. Disitu saya menulis 'Future God Shinobi' yang berarti Dewa Shinobi masa depan. Jadi di awal-awal ini kekuatan Madara masih dibawa atau mungkin setara ama Kokabiel, lagipula dia baru mempunyai [Mangekyo Sharingan].

Dan untuk 'uzumakynurroni' ... Terimakah telah menanyakan tentang, apa yang akan dilakukan Madara ketika mengetahui Naruto adalah Half-Devil. Khukukukuku... Seperti kata Kurama di Chapter ... Apakah akan terjadi perpecahan antara Madara dan Naruto? Kita tunggu saja.

Oke, mungkin tidak semua yang kalian tanyakan saya jawab diatas. Karena beberapa pertanyaan bersifat Sepoiler, hehehe. Tapi tenang saja, Review kalian sudah kubaca secara keseluruhan kok. Maka dari itu, saya berterima kasih telah menyempat diri membaca dan me-review Fic abal-abal ini.

.

" _Setelah membaca Fic ini, puas atau tidak… Kami tetap pusing tujuh keliling!"_

\- Root Wood and Stark Fullbaster 012.

.

.

Root Wood Out! ... Mau Tidur Cantik sama Dedek Wendy dulu! '-')/


	11. Naruto vs Kelompok Gremory

Root Wood in!

Disclaimer : Saya tidak pernah mengakui kepemilikan atas Naruto dan High School DxD ataupun unsur dari Anime/Manga lain yang muncul dalam Fic ini. Saya hanya meminjam apa yang diperlukan untuk membuat Fic ini.

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Family, Supernatural, Mistery, Romance [Maybe], Humor [Garing], Etc.

Rate : M untuk Bahasa, Storyline dan beberapa adegan [M].

Pairing : Akan muncul dengan sendirinya.

Warning : AU, Typo[s], Miss-Typo[s], Bahasa Gado-Gado, Mainstream [Mungkin], OOC, Adult-Scene, Violence, DLL.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

The Half-Devil Lucifer

Arc II : Awal dari semua masalah!

Chapter 11 : Naruto vs Kelompok Gremory!

AN : Tehnik buatan sendiri dan ada juga saya ambil dari beberapa Anime yang mempunyai kemampuan memanipulasi api yang sedikit saya ubah untuk Naruto.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat yang lokasinya tidak diketahui. Seorang gadis bertubuh langsing, tinggi sekitar 177 cm. Bersurai abu-abu diikat ekor kuda dan iris ungu khas, mengenakan jubah hitam polos terbuka sehingga menampakkan dua gumpalan daging yang hanya ditutupi lilitan perban, celana panjang biru tua dan sepatu berhak tinggi. Di lehernya terdapat sebuah kalung berbandul simbol aneh berbahan silver. Kuku jari-jari lentiknya dicat berwarna hijau.

"Gaah, sampai kapan aku harus berjalan dengan pakaian sialan ini?" Gerutuan kesal keluar darinya. Iris ungu tidak henti-hentinya menatap malas pepohonan yang sudah dia lihat selama beberapa hari belakangan. Atau bisa dikatakan wanita ini tengah tersesat.

"Cahaya apa itu?" Iris ungu gadis itu tiba-tiba tertuju pada kerlap-kerlip cahaya di malam hari lokasinya saat ini. "Jangan-jangan . . . ."

Dia langsung berlari dengan cepat menuju ke sumber cahaya tersebut, tidak sabar untuk segera keluar dari hutan yang sudah membuatnya tersesat sehingga pusing tujuh keliling. Saking cepatnya dia berlari sampai-sampai tidak peduli dua gumpalan daging berukuran lumayan besar miliknya terguncang naik-turun.

"Peradab- . . . ." Semangat yang tadi sempat memuncak ketika melihat cahaya itu dari kejauhan tiba-tiba menghilang ditiup angin. Ternyata sumber cahaya tadi yang tadi dia lihat adalah sebuah. "Ahh, benda brengsek itu lagi . . . . Cih, seberapa banyak sih jumlah benda aneh yang beberapa kali hampir membunuhku itu?"

Di depan wanita itu sebuah mobil polisi yang menyalakan lampu sirine terlihat jelas. Sepertinya tengah ada kasus pembunuhan di tengah hutan dan mungkin itulah penyebab mobil polisi itu bisa ada di hutan yang lokasinya sudah dekat dengan kawasan Kyoto. Seketika gadis itu langsung memikirkan jika ada mobil berarti kota atau desa pasti ada di sekitar sini.

"Yosh, peradaban . . . . Aku datang!"

Semangat 45 sang gadis kembali muncul. Setelahnya dia langsung melangkahkan kaki mengikuti jejak ban dari mobil polisi itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali ke apartemen Quartet mahluk absurd. Malam semakin larut, jutaan bahkan milyaran kerlap-kerlip cahaya bintang menghiasi langit hitam di atas kota Kuoh. Bagi sebagian besar penduduk, malam ini serasa sangat damai dan tenang, waktu yang tepat untuk bergelut di atas ranjang dan masuk ke alam mimpi. Tapi tidak untuk tiga penghuni ditambah satu pendatang di salah satu apartemen di kota kecil ini.

Sudah hampir 3 jam mereka membicarakan sesuatu disertai tekanan pembunuh pekat dua dari empat orang ini.

"Jadi kapan kita mencari ular brengsek itu?!" Pria berambut hitam bercampur biru panjang tiba-tiba angkat bicara, tidak sabar untuk mencari dan menghancurkan orang yang membuat adik serta desa yang dicintai-nya direnggut dalam waktu beberapa jam saja.

"Sabar Madara! Dan bisakah kau menurunkan tekananmu itu?! Kami kesulitan bernafas tau, itu juga berlaku untukmu Naruto!"

Pria yang diketahui bernama Madara mendecih pelan lalu melakukan apa yang diperintahkan pria paruh baya berambut putih tajam diikat poni tail yang duduk didepannya. Begitu pula dengan pemuda berambut dark-silver bernama Naruto, dia juga ikut melakukan perintah tadi.

Setelah selesai, pandangan Naruto kemudian dialihkan ke Madara. "Bagaimana dengan Sirzechs-sama, Teme?" Tanyanya.

Orang yang ditanya mendesah pelan. Orang itu tidak lain adalah Madara, yang saat ini tengah dihadapkan pada dua pilihan. Apa dia harus mengejar orang bernama Orochimaru ataukah menyelesaikan masalah janji dari Sang Maou-Lucifer?

Jika dia memilih menyelesaikan masalah Maou-Lucifer, maka kesempatannya untuk mengejar dalang dibalik penyerangan Konoha kemungkinan besar akan sulit ditemukan. Saat ini adalah kesempatan emas. Dia tau pasti seperti apa itu Orochimaru. Itu karena semasa di Konoha, dia selalu mengawasi gerak gerik pria penggila penelitian itu.

Dan salah satu kebiasaan Orochimaru yang dia ketahui adalah sangat teliti dalam mengambil tindakan yang artinya Orochimaru baru bergerak jika benar-benar sudah memiliki rencana kabur ataupun rencana untuk memulai sesuatu. Maka dari itu, dia menyimpulkan jikalau lambat bergerak, Orochimaru pasti keburu hilang ditelan bumi.

"Si kepala merah itu bisa kuurus lain kali!" Dia pun memilih pilihan pertama yang dari tadi dipikirkan.

"Kepala merah? Apa yang kau maksud itu Sirzechs-sama, Madara?"

Madara mengalihkan pandangan ke Jiraiya lalu memberikan jawaban berupa anggukan pelan lalu berkata datar setelahnya. "Dan kau tidak perlu tau apa yang terjadi antara aku dan si kepala merah itu!"

"Baiklah~Baiklah. . . . Terserah kau saja lah, Teme!" Jiraiya hanya mengangguk pasrah walaupun dia lumayan penasaran dengan itu. Tapi karena ucapan Madara, dia pun mengurungkan niatnya bertanya lebih lanjut. Karena kalau jika ia melakukannya. Maka, Si Uchiha akan memberikan tatapan tajam atau lebih parahnya ancaman mematikan yang bisa membuat tubuhnya merinding disko.

"Nah, sekarang masalahnya. ." Direksi pandangan Naruto, Jiraiya dan Madara tiba-tiba tertuju pada satu-satunya pria yang belum angkat bicara beberapa menit. ". . Bagaimana dengan Yuki? Apa kita harus meninggalkan dia disini atau kita ikut sertakan dalam pengejaran ini?"

Naruto dan Madara tersentak sejenak. Mereka baru terpikirkan masalah Yuki setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari pria yang diketahui bernama Hashirama tadi. Tapi tak berselang lama, Madara akhirnya menemukan solusi yang tepat. Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang berotak cerdas Uchiha!.

"Begini saja. . . . Aku akan meninggalkan Chi Bunshin untuk berjaga sekaligus menemani Loli-chan. Dan untukmu dobe, gunakan Mokuton Bunshin." Madara mengalihkan pandangan ke Jiraiya yang duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Naruto. "Untuk Jiraiya . . . Tinggal bilang saja ingin melanjutkan perjalanan."

"Kalian paham kan?" Jiraiya dan Hashirama mengangguk kepala. Tapi tidak untuk Naruto.

"Bagaimana denganku, Teme?" Tanya pemuda bersurai dark-silver disamping kanan Jiraiya karena dia satu-satunya tidak disebut dalam penjelasan Madara tadi.

"Untukmu . ." Madara memasang pose berpikir, mengusap pelan dagu dengan tangan kiri berusaha rencana yang tepat untuk Naruto. Akan tetapi hasilnya nihil. ". . Cari saja sendiri caranya!" Sambungnya dengan tampang datar tidak berdosa.

"Haaa?!"

"Kau dengar tidak? Kubilang pikirkan sendiri, bocah sableng. Pusing tau memikirkan cara untukmu mengelabui Loli-chan, siapa suruh tidak punya kemampuan membelah diri."

Naruto agak emosi. Urat-urat kekesalannya sedikit mengembul di kening. Bisa-bisanya Madara tidak memikirkan cara untuk dia agar bisa mengelabui Yuki dan ikut dalam pencarian Orochimaru. "Memang sih aku tidak mempunyai kemampuan seperti itu. Tapi, aku memiliki api yang bisa membakar muka tebingmu, Uchiha bangsat!" Bukannya menerima dengan lapang dada saran dari Madara, Naruto malah balik menantang sang Uchiha terakhir.

"Hooo, bakar ya?! Apa itu tidak terbalik, bocah sableng berotak api?!" Madara menyeringai sadis. Saling lempar tatapan tajam pun terjadi antara dia dan Naruto.

'Haaa, Mulai lagi deh!' Hashirama hanya bisa membatin lesuh untuk kesekian kalinya semenjak tinggal di apartemen Naruto. Baginya, sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari ketika melihat Naruto dan Madara saling melempar ejekan bahkan sampai berkelahi seperti bocah dibawah umur.

"Kalian berdua hentikan! Kita lagi membahas masalah serius. Kalian malah bertengkar seperti anak-anak!" Lerai Jiraiya. Tapi, Naruto dan Madara sama sekali tidak menghiraukan ucapannya.

Hingga sebuah lingkaran sihir keluarga Gremory muncul tepat di belakang sofa tempat Madara dan Hashirama duduk. Mereka berempat pun secara serentak mengalihkan pandangan ke sana. Bahkan Naruto dan Madara sampai menghentikan acara lempar tatapan tajam dan saling ejek mereka.

Dari lingkaran sihir itu. Muncul dua sosok berbeda gender. Mereka adalah Sirzechs dan Grayfia.

"Akhirnya orang yang kutunggu-tunggu datang juga!" Seringai bak dewa kematian yang siap mencabut nyawa seseorang langsung terpampang jelas di wajah Madara. Dia tak menyangka orang yang ditunggu malah datang di saat yang bisa dikatakan sangat tepat. Datang sebelum mereka memulai pencarian.

"Sirzcehs-sama, Grayfia-san!"

"Sirzechs-dono, Grayfia-san!"

Secara serentak. Naruto, Jiraiya dan Hashirama memanggil nama dua iblis berdarah murni yang baru saja tiba itu. Jiraiya dan Hashirama mengerjit heran, Sirzechs maupun Grayfia tidak membalas sapaan mereka. Bahkan ekspresi wajah pasangan suami-istri itu terlihat datar. Sontak hal ini membuat Jiraiya semakin heran apalagi ketika dia mengingat ucapan Madara sebelumnya.

'Pasti ada yang terjadi disini!' Itulah yang dipikirkan olehnya.

Ruang tengah itu pun dilanda kesunyian. Mereka yang berada di sana tidak ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah katapun selama beberapa menit. Hingga Naruto akhirnya berdiri dan angkat bicara.

"Sebaiknya kita meninggalkan ruangan ini. . . . Ero-sennin."

"Memangnya ada apa Naruto?"

"Madara. ." Naruto memberi jeda sejenak dan mengalihkan pandangan ke orang yang sudah resmi menjadi kakak angkatnya. ". . dan Sirzechs-sama ada urusan pribadi." Tambah Naruto. Menghela nafas sejenak, lalu melanjutkan penjelasan.

"Sebaiknya Ero-sennin tidak disini. Bisa-bisa keadaan malah akan semakin memburuk jika mengetahui permasalahannya dengan Sirzechs-sama!"

Mendengar pernyataan Naruto tadi, Jiraiya hanya bisa menurut walalupun rasa penasarannya cukup besar atas masalah kedua orang itu. Menghela nafas sejenak, dia lalu memberi anggukan mengerti ke Naruto. Toh, kalau memang masalah serius, tidak ada salahnya jika tidak ikut campur. Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh pertapa genit itu.

"Ayo ke atas bersama Yuki-chan."

"Benar juga. Sudah lama aku tidak berbicara dengannya. . . . Ayo!"

Jiraiya dan Naruto berdiri secara bersamaan. Sebelum pergi, Naruto mempersilahkan dua iblis berdarah murni tadi duduk di sofa tempatnya tadi duduk bersama Jiraiya. Setelah itu, dia dan Jiraiya segera beranjak meninggalkan ruang tengah yang sepertinya suasana akan segera memanas. Itu karena Madara tidak henti-hentinya mengirim tatapan tajam menusuk ke sang Maou-Lucifer.

"Jadi? Untuk apa kalian kesini?" Madara membuka suara dengan nada datar, sedatar aspal beton.

Sirzechs menghela nafas sejenak. Setelah itu mulai menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya ke sini. Hal pertama yang dia jelaskan adalah kelakuan Rias yang hampir menciptakan sebuah peperangan baru antara Madara dan para iblis di Underworld apabila mengetahui bahwa salah satu pewaris dari salah satu klan dari 72 pilar beserta peerage diserang. Untung saja Sirzechs dan Grayfia berhasil menutupi kejadian ini hingga tidak ada pihak Underword yang mengetahuinya.

"Kenapa kau malah menutupinya? Bukannya itu malah bagus jika semua iblis bawahanmu mengetahuinya."

"Bagus apanya Madara? Apa kau mau dihabisi oleh para iblis Underworld?" Hashirama sedikit emosi mendengar ucapan dari sahabatnya yang seolah-olah menganggap enteng pihak iblis terutama [Four Great Satan] yang dipimpin oleh Sirzechs. Mereka berempat merupakan pemimpin di Underworld dan fraksi iblis.

Ekspresi penuh kemarahan disertai determinasi tinggi pun terpampang jelas di wajah Madara. "Selama Izuna, Tobirama dan penduduk Konoha tidak tenang di alam sana karena pelaku pembantaian malam itu belum kumusnahkan, tidak ada yang kutakutkan di dunia ini kecuali 'dia'. . . ."

Sirzechs tersentak mendengar ucapan Madara. Terutama di bagian yang ditakutkan oleh Madara. Dia tau pasti siapa itu. . . . Yang ditakuti sang Uchiha adalah 'Kami-sama'. Pencipta dari alam semeseta ini beserta isinya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi apabila Sirzechs mengatakan hal yang sangat di rahasiakan oleh tiga fraksi akherat. Itu adalah kejadian sewaktu [Great War] berlangsung.

". . . . dan kau." Madara mengalihkan pandangan ke Sirzechs. "Bukan hanya penjelasan tadi yang kau ingin sampai sehingga kau datang ke sini."

Sirzechs mengangguk pelan lalu memasang ekspresi wajah serius. "Hmnn, anda benar. . . . Tujuanku yang lain adalah meminta maaf atas tindakan salah bawahanku kepada anda dan Yuki."

Setelah itu, wajah tenang kembali terpampang di wajah sang Maou-Lucifer. Menghela nafas ringan sejenak lalu berucap dengan tulus. "Maka dari itu. . . . Selaku pemimpin dari fraksi iblis, meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya atas apa yang dilakukan oleh Rias Gremory beserta para peerage-nya."

Madara diam selama beberapa saat hingga dengan nada datar seperti biasa, dia membalas permintaan maaf dari Sirzechs. "Hn, tidak apa-apa. . . . Permintaan maaf anda kuterima." Tatapan Madara tiba-tiba berubah. Ketiga orang di dekatnya pun tidak tau tatapan macam apa yang terlihat di wajah Madara,

Hingga. . . .

.

.

.

Wush! Brakk!

Suara sesuatu yang melesat cepat diikuti suara dentuman kecil terdengar. Hashirama dan Grayfia membulatkan mata seketika. Itu karena Madara tiba-tiba menghilang dari tempat duduknya dan muncul secara mendadak di belakang Sirzechs dan menarik kerah bagian belakang armor merah pria berambut merah itu lalu dibanting ke lantai hingga menciptakan suara tabrakan keras.

"Sirzechs-sama!"

"Madara, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Grayfia dan Hashirama terkejut bukan main. Tapi lain halnya dengan Sirzechs yang menjadi korban sang pria Uchiha.

'C-Cepat sekali!'

Madara mengidahkan panggilan dan pertanyaan dari Hashirama lalu. . . .

Takk! Takk!

Bagaikan menginjak kotoran di permukaan tanah yang keras. Madara menginjak armor yang mencuat ke atas pada bagian bahu Sirzechs hingga retak. Madara tidak peduli, jika orang yang diinjaknya adalah seorang pemimpin salah satu dari tiga fraksi akherat. Dan juga tidak peduli juga akan apa akibat dari tindakannya ini. Tidak lain adalah kemarahan fraksi iblis yang sudah pasti terjadi karena pemimpin mereka diperlakukan bagaikan sampah.

Sedangkan Sirzechs sendiri malah terkejut bukan main melihat dan merasakan seberapa kuat dan cepatnya sang Uchiha Madara. Mungkin Madara seperti gabungan antara bidak Knigth dan Rook. Dan keterkejutannya itu yang membuat Sirzechs tidak mampu melakukan apapun. Untuk saat ini.

"Kau pikir aku akan mengatakan hal itu setelah apa yang telah dilakukan oleh bawahanmu itu terhadap Imouto-ku?" Ucap Madara dingin lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sirzechs yang berada tapat di bawahnya

"Tentu saja tidak . . . dan tidak akan pernah! Camkan itu baik-baik!"

"Lagian, kau masih memiliki sebuah penjanjian denganku yaitu. . . ." Madara menciptakan segel tangan tunggal dengan tangan kiri. Ledakan asap kecil muncul di punggungnya, sebuah katana pun bertengger manis disana setelah kepulan asap mereda. Sirzechs masih diam tidak melakukan tindakan apa-apa karena teringat akan perjanjiannya dengan Madara, yang apabila ada bawahannya yang mengganggu kehidupan Madara. Maka kepalanya yang akan menjadi jamina.

Sungguh sebuah tindakan yang sangat nekad!

"Sirzechs-sama!" Grayfia memekik khawatir melihat nyawa suami-nya di ujung tanduk, siap melayang kapan saja. Tepat di depannya, Madara mencabut katana dan mengayunkan menuju ke leher Sirzechs. Dia hendak mengambil tindakan cepat, tapi sesosok bayangan hitam tiba-tiba melesat melewati dia menuju ke tempat Madara dan Sirzehcs, membuatnya terdiam.

"Apa kau lupa tentang perjanjian apabila ada yang bawahanmu yang mengusik kehidupanku? Jadi ini saatnya untuk melakukan apa yang kau minta!"

Dalam gerakan sangat lambat, kilauan bilah katana Madara yang siap menebas leher Sirzechs terlihat jelas. Namun beberapa senti sebelum bilah tajam katana itu menyentuh leher sang Maou-Lucifer. Hashirama tiba-tiba muncul di samping kiri Madara dan . . . .

Takk!

Tik! Tik! Tik!

. . . . dengan gerakan cepat menahan bilah katana Madara. Tidak peduli tangannya harus terkena tajamnya bilah itu sampai-sampai tangannya meneteskan cairan merah kental ke lantai.

"Hashirama!" Ucap Madara dengan nada berat lalu menoleh ke sang sahabat dan terkejut melihat wajah sangat serius orang tadi dia sebut namanya.

"Hentikan perbuatanmu ini Madara!" Hashirama menarik paksa Katana yang dipegang Madara. "Setelah mendengar semuanya, aku jadi paham sekarang. . . . Jadi karena gadis berambut merah itu mencuri Yuki dan menjadikannya alat untuk menarikmu menjadi bagian dari kelompoknya, sehingga kau bisa menghilangkan nyawa seseorang yang keberadaannya cukup penting di dunia ini." Bersamaan dengan itu, katana yang dipegang Madara terlepas, dia pun melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hashirama?" Madara berteriak marah atas tindakan yang dilakukan sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu. "Dia sendiri yang membuat perjanjian itu, maka dengan senang hati aku melakukannya."

"Aku tau itu. . . . Tapi, jika kau melakukannya malah akan memburuk keadaan kita. Bukannya sudah kukatakan hal itu sebelumnya? Apa kau sudah melupakannya?" Nada suara Hashirama mulai meninggi membuat Madara seketika terdiam.

"Sekarang kebenaran tentang dibalik penyerangan Konoha sudah ada di depan mata kita. Jangan rusak kesempatan ini hanya karena perjanjian bodoh!" Jelas Hashirama masih dengan nada yang cukup tinggi. Setelah itu helaan nafas halus terdengar dari mulutnya. "Jujur saja. . . . Sebenarnya aku juga sangat ingin melakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Madara. Tapi karena aku memikirkan tentang Yuki dan Konoha apabila kita sampai melakukan hal ini yang pasti berdampak sangat buruk. Makanya aku selalu menahannya agar tidak kelepasan."

Sirzechs yang dalam posisi berbaring dan diinjak Madara memilih diam. Sebenarnya dia benar-benar marah diperlakukan seperti ini padahal dia adalah seorang pemimpin. Tapi karena seorang pemimpinlah, dia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Itu karena jika sampai melakukan tindakan perlawanan atas perlakuan Madara. Itu artinya dia gagal sebagai seorang pemimpin karena telah melanggar janji yang telah dia buat.

Dan dia sudah menduga kalau Madara akan melakukan hal ini. Maka dari itu Sirzechs menahan amarahnya hingga tingkat terendah dan memasang wajah tenang seperti biasa. Tapi dalam hati, dia memutuskan untuk membalas perbuatan Madara ini suatu saat nanti jika ada waktu yang sangat tepat untuk melakukannya.

Decihan kecil yang tersirat banyak kemarahan keluar dari mulut Madara. Dia pun melepaskan injakan kedua kakinya pada armor Sirzechs. "Cih, kau beruntung hari ini kepalamu tidak menjadi pajangan indah di kamarku."

Sirzechs hanya memejamkan mata mendengar ocehan pria yang sudah berdiri tepat di samping kirinya, mengoceh tidak jelas selama 1 menit lebih bersama Hashirama.

.

Ketika ocehan Madara sudah tidak terdengar lagi selama beberapa detik, Sirzehcs membuka mata dan tepat di depannya, sebuah tangan terulur untuk membatunya berdiri. Dia menerima uluran tangan itu dan perlahan bangkit. "Kemana Madara-san?" Sirzechs mengedarkan pandangan ketika sudah berdiri tegak dan tidak melihat keberadaan sang Uchiha.

"Aku menyuruhnya pergi menenangkan diri." Sirzechs menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti. "Aku minta maaf atas kelakuannya tadi, Sirzechs-dono. . . . Sepertinya kebenciannya terhadap iblis tidak dapat tertolong lagi." Ucap sang Pengguna elemen kayu itu menyesal atas apa yang telah dilakukan oleh tangan kanannya.

Sirzechs memasang wajah tenang penuh wibawa. "Jujur saja . . . . Tindakan Madara-san tadi sudah mencoreng nama baikku sebagai seorang Maou-Lucifer dan aku benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkannya."

Hashirama mendesah pasrah lalu mengangguk tanda mengerti maksud dari Sirzechs. Itu karena dia merupakan mantan pemimpin. Jadi dia tau pasti bagaimana perasaan Sirzechs ketika diinjak bagaikan sampah. Kalau saja dia yang berada di posisi Sirzechs tadi, kemungkinan besar dia pasti sudah mengamuk habis-habisan dan membantai pelakunya.

"Tapi, . . . ." Hashirama menautkan alis memandangi sang Maou-Lucifer ketika kembali bersuara. "Karena tindakan Madara-san tadi dilakukan atas kelalaianku menjaga bawahanku sendiri. Mungkin aku bisa memaafkannya kali ini."

"Anda serius, Sirzechs-dono?"

Sirzechs memberi jawaban berupa anggukan. "Ya, aku serius . . . . Namun, jika sampai Madara-san kembali melakukan hal yang serupa. Maka tidak ada lagi kata maaf melainkan tindakan tegas'lah yang akan kulakukan untuk membalasnya." Jelasnya dengan raut wajah serius dan menaikkan tekanan kekuatan iblisnya.

Karena terpengaruh dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Sirzechs. Hashirama pun ikut menaikkan tekanan chakra miliknya. Instingnya sebagai seorang pemimpin pun akhirnya muncul. Retakan kecil pun muncul pada lantai yang diinjak Hashirama, aura kebiruan atau lebih tepatnya Chakra mulai menguar menyelubungi tubuhnya.

"Tapi, jika Madara melakukan tindakan serupa karena kejadiannya hampir sama seperti kejadian Yuki dan itu melibatkan keluargaku. Maka . . . . Aku tidak akan segan-segan menghancurkan Underworld dengan tanganku sendiri.!" Jelasnya dengan ekspresi wajah terlihat sangat serius dan sedikit dingin.

Bahkan aura sangat gelap samar-samar terdeteksi oleh Sirzechs. Aura gelap yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya dan melebihi kegelapan dibalik mata [Mangekyo Sharingan] Madara, membuat tubuhnya merinding. Jujur ini pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan seorang manusia yang mampu membuatnya seperti ini. Selaku iblis berdarah murni, sebenarnya dia tidak bermaksud merendahkan manusia, hanya berpikir apakah Hashirama 100% manusia? Sehingga mampu mengeluarkan tekanan sebesar ini.

Tapi fakta lain membuat Sirzechs membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya barusan. Madara saja yang merupakan tangan kanan Hashirama mampu membuar Rias dan Peerage-nya dibuat tidak berdaya seorang diri, apalagi Hashirama yang merupakan pemimpin manusia yang memiliki aliran Chakra. Jadi sudah pasti kekuatan orang ini sedikit atau mungkin jauh di atas Madara.

Setelah beberapa menit, kedua mahluk berkekuatan sangat besar ini sama-sama menghilangkan apa yang dikeluarkan, takut mengundang masalah lain. Hashirama lalu mengajak Sirzechs kembali duduk di sofa untuk membicarakan hal ini secara baik-baik. Dan beberapa menit setelahnya, Sirzechs mengatakan maksud lain dari kedatangannya bersama Grayfia. Yaitu tentang perburuan iblis liar besok malam sekaligus menjadi tempat dimana Naruto dan Rias mengakhiri hubungan mereka sebagai Majikan dan pelindung.

"Bagaimana Hashirama-dono?"

Orang yang ditanya malah mengusap dagu. Pusing mau menjawab pertanyaan dari Sirzechs. Ternyata bukan cuma Madara yang memiliki masalah serius, si pemuda bersurai dark-silver ternyata memiliki masalah lebih berat. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia pun menjawab. "Entar aku bicarakan ke Naruto . . . . Karena sekarang kami juga memiliki masalah lain yang cukup serius. Anda pasti sudah mengetahuinya kan? Dalang dibalik penyerangan desa sudah kami temukan dan dalam pencarian. Mungkin sebentar lagi lokasinya akan ditemukan oleh rekan Jiraiya."

"Aku mengerti." Sirzechs mengangguk pelan dan bersamaan dengan Grayfia, dia berdiri dari sofa. "Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu. Dan tolong segera sampaikan ini ke Naruto-kun! Aku takut masalah ini akan menambah kebencian Madara-san terhadap kami."

'Dan yang terburuk . . . . Mungkin saja Ria-tan akan memanfaatkan hal ini untuk menarik Madara-san kembali menjadi bagian dari Peerage-nya, hufft.' Batin Sirzechs sedikit khawatir diakhiri dengan helaan nafas ringan. Sebaiknya Sirzechs tidak usah memikirkan hal itu dulu karena setibanya mereka di Underworld, istrinya pasti menanyakan banyak hal kenapa dia tidak melakukan tindakan ketika diinjak oleh Madara.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di lantai dua apartemen. Naruto, Madara, Jiraiya dan Yuki tengah membicarakan hal-hal tentang keseharian mereka. Oh, salah! Hanya Yuki yang terus berceloteh ria, ketiga orang di dekatnya hanya diam menyimak sambil menganggukan kepala apabila Yuki melempar pertanyaan.

"Dan~Dan . . . . Madara-niichan pernah memukul orang karena hmnn, Apa yaa?" Yuki memiringkan kepala mencoba mengingat apa yang membuat Madara sampai memukul seseorang ketika mereka tengah berjalan-jalan beberapa hari yang lalu. 1 menit berlalu dan akhirnya Yuki mengingat kejadian itu. "Oh iya, mau menjadi kekasihku." Sambung Yuki dengan nada sedikit bingung di akhir kalimat. Sudah pasti karena tidak tau apa itu 'kekasih'.

Memerah sudah wajah Madara karena malu. Sedangkan Naruto dan Jiraiya berusaha menahan tawa mereka melihat wajah sang Uchiha saat ini. "Pfftttt, sifat overprotektif-mu ke Izuna ternyata menjalar ke Yuki-chan, teme . . . . Aku sampai terkejut dan hampir pingsan mendengarnya."

"D-Diam kau, kakek tua mesum!" Madara memalingkan wajah memerahnya ke arah lain. Dan runtuhlah semua pertahanan Naruto dan Jiraiya. Tawa mereka langsung menggelegar di segala sudut ruangan tempat mereka.

"Buahahahahahahahahaha . . . ."

"Hahahahahahahahahahah . . . ."

Tawa keduanya semakin kencang. Bahkan Jiraiya sampai berguling-guling di lantai. Wajah Madara semakin memerah total karena malu sekaligus marah di tertawai. Sementara Yuki hanya bisa diam dengan wajah heran yang terkesan imut melihat tingkah absurd Jiraiya dan Naruto yang berada di depannya.

Sekitar 1 menit kemudian, tawa Jiraiya mulai mereda, dia segera berdiri. Dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal habis tertawa, dia menepuk pundak Madara. "Ha-ha-ha-haaa, pertahankan itu teme! Kuyakin posisi Naruto sebagai Good Onii-chan akan tergeser olehmu."

Wajah memerah menghilang tergantikan wajah datar seperti biasa. "Hn."

Dan tepat setelah itu . . . .

Duag!

. . . . sebuah pukulan mendarat mulus di pipi sebelah kiri Jiraiya membuat pria tua itu terpelanting kebelakang dan menghantam tembok. Tatapan tajam menusuk pun langsung Jiraiya ditujukan kepada sang pemukul. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Madara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, teme? Kau cari mati, haa?"

"Cari mati? Kau yang cari mati, brengsek! Siapa suruh tertawa seperti tadi." Madara membalas tidak kalah sengit dari Jiraiya. Tidak lupa tatapan tajam pun ikut dikeluarkan olehnya.

"Mouuu~ Hentikan Maddie-niichan, Jiraiya-ojiichan!" Yuki tiba-tiba muncul di tengah-tengah dua orang yang saling lempar tatapan tajam. Sambil mencak-mencak, Yuki melerai keduanya.

"Minggir, Loli-chan! Aku belum puas memukul muka mesum, kakek tua bangkotan it- . . . ."

"Kau bilang apa, Uchiha kamp- . . . ."

Jduak!

Jduak!

". . . . -Itteee!"

". . . . -Ouch~Itte, Yuki-chan!"

Secara bersamaan Madara dan Jiraiya meringis kesakitan terkena lemparan sandal dari Yuki. Seperti biasa, hanya Yuki yang mampu menjinakkan Madara dengan cara melempar kepala sang Uchiha dengan sandal ataupun sesuatu yang lain.

"Pftttt, makan tuh sand- . . . ."

Jduak!

". . . . –Itte, Yuki-chan! Kenapa aku juga kena sih?" Dan Naruto pun tidak luput dari serangan sang Loli.

Yuki menggembungkan pipi. Sambil mencak-mencak dia berkata agak kesal. "Karena Nii-chan akan ketawa, makanya kulempar!"

Naruto mengerucutkan bibir mendengar balasan dari Yuki, lalu dengan wajah terlihat konyol disertai bibir yang mengkerucut. Naruto memberi respon. "Tapi tidak sampai dilempar juga kan?!"

Sang adik mengidahkan pertanyaan Naruto tadi. Yuki lebih memilih menadang Madara dan Jiraiya secara bergantian. "Maddie-niichan juga. Kenapa sampai memukul. Kasihan Jiraiya-ojiichan."

"Kau tidak perlu mengasihani kakek tua bangkotan bermuka mesum itu, Loli-chan. Bisa-bisa kepolosanmu hilang ditangannya." Kata Madara dengan nada sinis.

"Oiy, aku memang mesum, super mesum malahan . . . . Tapi, mana mau aku menghilangkan kepolosan Yuki-chan." Jiraiya tampaknya tidak mau kalah. Dia pun memberi balasan yang tidak kalah sengitnya.

Sang Uchiha bersidekep dada. "Tapi, tidak menutup kemungkinan jika kami lengah. Kau akan mengintip Loli-chan ketika mandi dan menikmati tubuh indahnya demi kelangsungan hidup novel nistamu, dasar keparat!"

"Benar juga!" Dengan polosnya, Jiraiya membenarkan ucapan Madara sambil membenturkan kepalan tangan kanan di telapak tangan kirinya, baru terpikirkan hal ini. Dia pun tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa novel karangannya jika Yuki berada di dalamnya. Seketika Jiraiya langsung tenggelam dalam fantasi mesumnya membayangkan tubuh loli Yuki ketika mandi. Tapi, tak berselang lama. . . .

Duaakkk!

"OJII-CHAN!"

Yuki berteriak histeris ketika dua kaki tiba-tiba menghantam wajah mesum Jiraiya hingga kembali terjerembab ke dinding hingga hancur menggalkan lubang kecil disertai kepulan debu. Setelah debu menghilang tampaklah wajah Jiraiya yang disana tercetak dua bekas kaki.

"Kono hentai!"

"Mati kau, Kakek tua bangkotan!"

.

.

"Haa, akan kubalas kalian nanti!" Jiraiya menggurutu tidak jelas sambil memandangi Naruto dan Madara yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. "Itte~ Yuki-chan!" Seketika Jiraiya meringis kesakitan ketika kain basah menyentuh pipinya yang memerah.

"Diam, Ojii-chan!" Bentak Yuki kemudian melanjutkan acara mengelap bekas tendangan di wajah Jiraiya.

Clek!

Pintu ruangan tempat keempat orang ini tiba-tiba terbuka. Madara, Naruto dan Jiraiya langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah sana. Tak berselang lama, Hashirama berjalan memasuki ruangan itu dengan raut wajah serius.

Madara dan Naruto menautkan alis mereka dan secara bersamaan langsung melayangkan pertanyaan.

"Apa yang terjadi, Hashirama?"

"Ada yang salah, Ossan?"

"Begini . . . ." Hashirama mulai menjelaskan semuanya yang terjadi setelah Madara pergi. Mulai dari apa yang dikatakan oleh Sirzechs dan itu membuat Madara menyeringai dalam hati karena sahabatnya sudah bisa sedikit melawan kemauan dari Sirzechs dengan memberi sedikit ancaman. Tapi ekspresi mereka tiba-tiba berubah ketika mendengar permintaan Sirzechs untuk Naruto.

Sekarang Naruto dihadapkan pada dua pilihan.

Mengikuti Trio Shinobi untuk mencari, menemukan dan memusnahkan dalang di balik penyerangan Konoha yaitu Orochimaru.

Atau . . . .

Menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Rias.

Naruto menghela nafas berat lalu memandang Madara untuk meminta kepastian. Sang Uchiha mengangguk seolah mengatakan -Keputusan ada di tanganmu- dan Naruto balik memberi anggukan. Helaan nafas berat kembali keluar dari mulut Naruto untuk menenangkan pikiran agar dia tidak salah memutuskan mana yang akan dia pilih.

"Baiklah . . . . Aku akan menyelesaikan masalahku dengan Rias agar nantinya tidak ada lagi penghalang untukku ketika berhadapan dengan iblis yang kita lawan!"

Jiraiya dan Hashirama tersentak sedangkan Madara malah menyeringai. Itu karena ucapan Naruto yang terkesan dingin bagi mereka berdua. Tapi tanpa mereka sadari, ternyata ada seseorang yang seharusnya tidak mendengar pembicaraan ini. Dia adalah . . . .

"Iblis itu apa, Nii-chan?"

'Shiet!'

'Gawat!'

'Aku kelupaan kalau disini ada Yuki!'

Secara bersamaan Naruto, Jiraiya, Madara dan Hashirama membatin was-was. Ternyata hanya karena terlalu serius ingin segera membahas masalah penting. Mereka melupakan satu hal lain yang tidak kalah pentingnya. Yaitu menjaga Yuki agar tidak mengetahui kalau di dunia ini terdapat mahluk lain selain manusia. Keempatnya langsung melempar pandangan. Ekspresi wajah was-was mereka seolah-oleh mengatakan

-Bagaimana ini? Cepat cari solusi yang tepat gih!-

Mereka mengangguk secara bersamaan dan mulai memutar otak mencari jawaban yang pas. Dan seperti biasa, sang Uchiha 'lah yang pertama menemukan solusi paling masuk akal untuk Yuki. Madara segera menghampiri Yuki yang masih berdiri di depan Jiraiya yang duduk bersilah di lantai.

"Apa kau ingat orang kupukul waktu itu?" Yuki mengangguk pelan. "Itulah yang dinamakan iblis. Mereka adalah orang-orang jahat yang ingin melakukan hal buruk padamu, Loli-chan."

"Oooowhhh, wakatta Maddie-niichan. Jadi Iblis itu orang-orang seperti Ojii-chan 'kan?" Entah kebetulan atau tidak, setelah mendengar penjelasan Madara. Dia langsung mencap Jiraiya sebagai iblis.

"Nah itu! . . . . Bahkan Jiraiya'lah pemimpin para iblis di dunia ini!"

"Oiy~Oiy!" Jiraiya langsung mengeluarkan nada tidak terima atas ucapan dari Madara.

"Iiiih, Ojii-chan ternyata orang jahat. Aku tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan Ojii-chan lagi!"

Yuki segera menjauh dari Jiraiya. Dan bagaikan seseorang yang telah kehilangan istri, Jiraiya langsung menangis konyol ditambah umpatan-umpatan dramatis yang membuat Madara, Naruto dan Hashirama serasa ingin muntah mendengarnya.

Tapi tangisan nista Jiraiya tak bertahan lama karena sebuah getaran kecil tiba-tiba terjadi di saku celana sebelah kirinya. Cepat-cepat dia mengambil benda yang bergetar itu yang merupakan sebuah Smartphone. Dia tersenyum tipis ketika melihat siapa yang mengirimi dia email.

"Ada apa Jiraiya?" Tanya Madara heran melihat senyum dari Pertama genit di depannya.

Jiraiya mendekat ke Madara lalu berbisik pelan. "Begini . . . . Dua dari tiga regu jaringan mata-mataku sudah membongkar dua markas yang diduga milik Orochimaru yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kota ini dan semuanya kosong!"

"Itu berarti, tinggal dua tempat yang kemungkinan si ular brengsek itu bersembunyi?" Jiraiya menjauhkan kepala dari Madara lalu mengangguk memberi kepastian.

Jiraiya mengalihkan pandangan ke Yuki yang kini tengah asik mengobrol bersama kakaknya, Naruto. "Nee~ Yuki-chan, aku haus. Bisakah kau membuat 4 ocha hangat?" Yuki mengangguk pelan lalu segera beranjak menuju dapur untuk melakukan apa yang diminta oleh Jiraiya. Sebenarnya perintah hanya sebuah pengalihan agar mereka bisa menyiapkan segala hal yang sudah direncakan sebelumnya.

"Nah, kalian berdua, cepat ciptakan Bunshin. Akan kujelaskan rencananya setelah kita keluar." Jelas Jiraiya lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke Naruto. "Dan kau, Naruto . . . . Setelah kau menyelesaikan masalahmu, cepat susul kami bersama Yuki-chan. Aku akan mengirimkan foto peta lokasi yang akan kami datangi."

Mereka bertiga mengangguk serentak. Setelahnya, Hashirama langsung merangkai segel tangan.

"[Mokuton Bunshin no Justsu]"

"[Chi Bunshin no Jutsu]"

"Kalian mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan 'kan?" Tanya Madara ke replika dirinya dan Hashirama.

Setelah mendapat jawaban berupa anggukan dan kata-kata penyemangat dari Naruto. Madara, Hashirama dan Jiraiya langsung meninggalkan apartemen mereka menggunakan [Shunshin]. Dan tak berselang lama, Yuki pun datang membawa 4 gelas Ocha hangat menggunakan nampan. Dan Naruto langsung menjelaskan kalau Jiraiya ada urusan mendadak.

"Hmnnn, Ojii-chan benar-benar iblis, aku sudah capek-capek bikin Ocha. Malah pergi . . . . huff!"

Tawa Naruto dan dua salinan shinobi abnormal di ruangan itu pun pecah melihat Yuki mencak-mencak sambil mengumpat ejekan-ejekan yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak membuat seseorang jengkel.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam berikutnya. Naruto kini bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke lokasi dimana dia akan menyelesaikan semua masalahnya ke Rias. Untuk melakukan perburuan iblis liar kali ini yang lokasinya berada di pusat kota Kuoh. Dia mengenakan T-shirt hitam yang dilapisi hodie merah. Celana selutut hitam agar memudahkan dia bergerak ketika bertarung dan alas kaki shinobi milik Madara berwarna biru tua. Dan terakhir, sebuah kantong peralatan shinobi yang dia pinjam dari Hashirama melekat pinggulnya lalu ditutup dengan bagian bawah hodie yang dikenakan.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Naruto langsung berangkat menuju lokasi. Selama perjalanan, Naruto berusaha menyusun kata-kata yang pas untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Rias. Dan tanpa Naruto sadari dia sudah tiba di lokasi karena terlalu serius memikirkan kata-kata yang pas.

"Apa benar ini tempatnya?" Naruto menautkan alis ketika melihat lokasi perburuan mereka yang ternyata gedung tertinggi di Kuoh. Agar tidak salah tempat, Naruto mengeluarkan peta lokasi yang diberikan oleh Sirzechs ke Hashirama lalu diberikan ke dia.

"Ohh, jadi di basemen toh."

Tanpa menunggu lama, Naruto langsung memasuki gedung tersebut dan mencari tangga menuju basemen. Setibanya di sana, suara berat khas iblis liar langsung menggema.

"Khukukukuku . . . . Aku mencium bau manusia."

Naruto menggeser tubuhnya beberapa derajat ke kiri, lalu memundurkan kaki kiri. Api Kurama tiba-tiba menguar di lengan kanan Naruto. Dengan ekspresi serius Naruto berucap cukup keras.

"Keluarlah! Aku tau kau disana!"

"Khukukukukuku . . . . Manusia yang menarik. Akan kujadikan kau makan malamku malam ini!"

Sang iblis liar langsung melompat keluar dari balik tiang besar di depan Naruto. Kini wujud sebenarnya dari sang iblis liar terungkap, memiliki bentuk fisik menyerupai mahluk mitologi Yunani yaitu [Centaur] yaitu berwujud setengah bison setengah manusia. Dan ukurannya 3 kali lebih besar dari Naruto.

Iblis liar itu melompat dan siap menerjang sang pemuda dengan dua kaki depannya. Naruto malah memasang wajah tenang dan dengan satu kali pukulan pada udara kosong. Serangan api berintensitas besar melesat menuju iblis liar lawannya.

"[Hiken]"

Blaarr!

Nasib kurang beruntung ternyata tengah melanda sang iblis liar. Bukannya menyerang, malah terkena serangan berupa api yang panasnya mampu membuat tubuh hangus menjadi abu. Dia terlempar dan berhenti ketika mencapai dinding beton yang kerasnya bukan main. Ledakan kecil disertai kepulan debu pun tercipta disana.

"Manusia keparat!" Si Iblis menyibak kepulan debu di depannya dengan sekali kibasan kaki depan. Setelah kepulan debu menghilang sepenuhnya, dia kembali mengumpat penuh amarah. "Brengsek!"

"[Enkai]"

Tepat di depan si iblis liar, Narutp mengkompres sejumlah api di tangan kanan. Hasil dari pengkompresan itu berupa sebuah bola api kecil berwarna merah pekat. "Urusanku malam ini bukan denganmu!" Ucapan tenang nan datar keluar dari mulutnya lalu menarik paksa rambut lawannya hingga wajah buruk rupa sang iblis tepat berada di depannya. Tanpa menunggu lama, dia langsung memasukkan bola api tadi ke mulut si iblis liar secara paksa.

Duagg!

Setelahnya, Naruto menendang iblis liar itu hingga terpental ke arah kanan dan mendarat dengan kerasnya pada lantai basemen. Si iblis kembali mengumpat kata-kata kotor dan langsung menerjang Naruto. Tapi belum sempat mencapai pemuda itu, bagian tenggerokannya tiba-tiba terasa panas dan mengeluarkan cahaya kemerahan.

"[Bakuhatsu]"

Blaaaaarr!

Ledakan besar pun menggema di basemen itu. Tubuh sang iblis liar pun hancur tak bersisah, bahkan sel-sel terkecil ikut hancur dalam ledakan tadi. Hembusan angin cukup kencang hasil dari ledakan itu menerpa tubuh Naruto sehingga membuat hodie merah dan rambur dark-silver model acak-acakan miliknya melambai-lambai.

.

.

Di luar gedung tempat pertarungan atau lebih tepatnya pembunuhan yang dilakukan Naruto, sebuah lingkaran sihir merah berlambang keluarga Gremory. Dari situ keluar 6 iblis muda. Salah satu dari mereka adalah Rias Gremory, gadis yang menjadi tujuan Naruto malam ini. Kalau bukan karena dia, sudah pasti Naruto lebih memilih menemani dan membantu trio shinobi memburu Orochimaru.

"Ayo kita masuk!" Ujar sang pemimpin dibalas anggukan pelan oleh yang lain.

Beberapa menit berjalan, Rias dan anggota tiba di basemen. Terkejut! itulah yang menimpa mereka melihat keadaan basemen yang sebagian besar hancur dan menghitam terkena ledakan Naruto tadi. Rias dan beberapa anggotanya mengedarkan pandangan mencari pelaku yang menyebabkan kerusakan cukup besar ini.

"Apa yang membuat anda terlalu lama, Ojou-sama?"

Rias dan kelompok serentak mengarahkan pandangan ke sumber suara tidak jauh dari mereka di arah kanan. Dari balik tiang besar, pemuda berambut dark-silver berjalan keluar. Rias dan Queen-nya sedikit terkejut melihat pemuda itu. Biasanya jika bertemu dengan Rias, ekspresi pemuda itu terlihat hangat dan murah senyum. Tapi sekarang sangat berbeda. Tanpa ekspresi sedikit pun alias datar.

"Konbawa, Naruto-san." Tiga anggota Rias menyapa pemuda bernama Naruto itu. Mereka adalah Queen, Knight dan Bishop dari Rias.

Naruto menghilangkan ekspresi wajah datarnya ketika mendengar sapaan mereka bertiga. "Konbawa mo Kiba-san, Akeno-chan, Asia-chan." Dan sekarang ekspresi wajahnya terlihat tenang seperti biasa dan diakhiri senyum tipis khasnya. Tampaknya, Naruto hanya berekspresi datar jika itu menyangkut Ojuo-sama-nya saja.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke Rias. Lalu melayangkan pertanyaan yang sama. "Sekali lagi, apa yang membuat anda terlambat, Ojou-sama?"

Rias mendecih kesal. "Memangnya kenapa?" Bukannya menjawab, Rias malah bertanya balik dengan nada datar.

Naruto memejamkan mata sejenak, mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk tidak berkutik di depan Rias. Sepertinya, apa yang Naruto ucapkan beberapa hari yang lalu ternyata sulit dilakukan. Lebih mudah mengucapkan dibanding melakukan. Seperti itulah yang terjadi pada Naruto. Tangannya dikepal kuat-kuat agar bisa membantu mengumpul kekuatan dan akhirnya, entah darimana datangnya. Perkataan Madara tiba-tiba tergiang di kepalanya.

" _Jika kau sudah paham, maka... Hilangkan perasaanmu pada gadis sialan itu!... Apa kau masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau dia sudah membenci dan tidak mengakui keberadaanmu lagi. Kalau perlu benci dia! Buat dia menyesal. Ahh, tidak! Buat dia merasakan yang lebih pedih dari penyesalan... Karena telah menculik Loli-chan, membuatmu hancur, patah hati dan yang paling penting... Telah membuatmu melupakan gadis kecil itu, Naruto!_ "

Dan ucapan itu pun seolah menjadi sumber kekuatan untuk Naruto. Dia segera membuka mata dan menatap Rias dengan mata menyipit. "Ini adalah pekerjaan Ojou-sama, tugasku disini hanya sebagai bantuan . . . . Tapi kenapa malah aku yang menghabisi iblis liar itu? Apa Ojou-sama sengaja terlambat agar bisa memakan gaji buta hasil dari apa yang kulakukan?" Tanya Naruto diakhiri dengusan pelan.

Rias ikut ikut menyipitkan mata.

"Apa maksudmu memakan gaji buta, haa? Kau yang datang terlalu cepat, Naruto!" Bukan Rias yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Melainkan pemuda berambut coklat yang berdiri di samping Rias.

"Apa kau Ojou-sama, Issei-san?"

"Brengsek!" Issei sedikit terpancing sindirin halus Naruto. Dia hendak melakukan tindakan. Tapi Rias langsung menghalangi pemuda itu dengan tangan kanannya.

"Tenang Ise!" Pemuda bernama Ise atau Issei itu pun mendengus kesal. Ingin rasanya dia memukul wajah Naruto sekarang juga atas ucapan tentang memakan gaji buta tadi.

"Seperti kau sudah berubah, Naruto."

"Ah, tidak Ojou-sama . . . . Aku ini Naruto, dan selamanya tetap menjadi Naruto. Pelindung anda ketika masih di Underworld. Anak kecil yang dulu sering menemani anda kemana pun tanpa ada penolakan, pemuda yang telah meninggalkan anda sehingga melanggar janji yang telah dibuatnya dan terakhir, mungkin sedikit sakit bila kukatakan . . . . Tapi demi memastikan kalau aku tidak berubah. Akan kukatan." Naruto menghela nafas sejenak. Lalu dengan ekspresi datar dia mengucapkan apa yang ingin dia ucapkan.

"Orang yang paling anda benci di dunia!"

Rias tersentak seketika saat kalimat penuh akan makna itu terucap mulus tanpa beban dari mulu Naruto. Bukan hanya dia, anggota Peeragenya pun itu tesentak, bahkan Akeno yang paling jelas terlihat, mungkin bukan lagi tersentak melainkan terkejut. Ternyata Naruto sudah menyadari hal itu. Dan sebuah perasaan aneh pun muncul dan menjalar di seluruh tubuh Rias.

'Apa yang terjadi denganku? Kenapa aku merasa aneh ketika dia mengatakan hal itu . . . .' Rias menggeleng pelan menghilangkan apa yang tengah dia pikirkan. 'Jeh, aku memang membencinya. Jadi untuk apa aku memikirkan dia lagi.' Rias menyilangkan lengan di dada membuat dua gumpalan daging di sana sedikit mengembang.

"Tidak usah bertele-tele Naruto. Cepat katakan apa maumu sebenarnya?"

"Mauku?" Alis sebelah kiri Naruto terangkat memandang pewaris klan Gremory itu. Dia kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Sepertinya tidak ada. Aku hanya melakukan tugas yang diberikan Sirzechs-sama." Ucapnya dengan nada tenang, berusaha memancing Rias untuk mengatakan maksud dari perburuan iblis kali ini.

Rias mendengus sebal. Sepertinya Naruto memang tidak tau tujuan dari misi. Tapi betapa salahnya Rias karena semua ini hanyalah akal-akalan pemuda itu agar dirinya yang memulai. Dan mungkin inilah waktunya dia mengatakan tujuan dari misi ini.

"Baiklah . . . . Akan kutakan langsung kepadamu Naruto. Dengarkan baik-baik karena hanya kukatakan sekali saja." Pemuda itu menganggukan kepala. "Mulai sekarang kau bukan lagi pelindungku . . . . Hari ini, untuk terakhir kalinya untukmu menjadi pelindungku. Aku sudah mempunyai Peerage yang bisa setia padaku tidak sepert-"

"Setia?" Naruto langsung memotong ucapan dari Rias. "Apa kau yakin? Semua orang itu berbeda-beda. Memang didepanmu mereka setia namun dibelakang tidak ada yang tau." Dia lalu merilekskan tubuhnya yang sedikit kaku karena terlalu lama berdiri. Setelahnya, Pemuda itu langsung memasang wajah datar dan menunjuk lurus ke pemuda bersurai coklat yang berdiri di samping kiri Rias.

"Terutama dia . . . . Memiliki kekuatan satu dari dua naga surgawi yang belum sepenuhnya bangkit. Bahkan suatu saat nanti ketika kekuatann Sekiryuutei sepenuhnya bangkit dan melebihi kekuatanmu sendiri sebagai iblis berdarah murni dari salah klan 72 pilar di Underworld . . . . Dia akan menghianatimu!" Rias dan Issei menggertakan gigi kuat-kuat, suara gemelutuk gigi mereka pun terdengar jelas.

"Oy~ Brengsek!" Issei pun berteriak marah setelahnya, memperlihat kepalan tangan kanan ke Naruto. "Berani-beraninya mengatakan hal itu, haa . . . . Asal kau tau, aku mempunyai mimpi menjadi Raja Harem dan Bochou salah satu targetku! Jadi tidak mungkin aku akan menghianatinya!"

Naruto tersenyum kecil menanggapi pernyataan Issei. "Apa kau yakin? Bagaimana kalau benar itu akan terjadi, Sekiryuutei? Atau kalau tidak, Gremory-san malah direnggut darimu sebelum mimpimu terwujud."

"Kalian harus tau satu hal penting, terutama kau Issei-san . . . . Kekuatan akan mengarah ke keinginan untuk berperang dan kurangnya kekuatan akan mengarah ke kehilangan segalanya." Ekspresi serius pun terlihat di wajah Naruto lalu memandang satu per satu anggota Peerage Rias.

Hingga akhirnya pandangan Naruto berhenti ke Issei. "Jadi, Apa kalian yakin kalau sekarang kekuatan kalian sudah lebih dari kata cukup untuk melindungi Gremory-san? Jika belum yakin, percayalah Gremory-san akan direnggut dari kalian semua suatu saat nanti."

"Cukup, Naruto!" Rias tiba-tiba berteriak keras. "Berhentilah mengoceh tidak jelas seolah-olah kau tau semua tentang aku dan peerage-ku."

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Bukan seperti itu! Aku hanya ingin mereka yakin bisa melindungimu dan juga . . . . Tidak menghianatimu seperti yang pernah kulakukan. Hanya itu saja maksudku!" Ucap Naruto segera menyanggah ucapan dari Rias.

Rias tersenyum manis dan perlahan mengerakkan lengan kanannya ke Naruto. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Jari telunjuk Rias pun teracung ke Naruto.

"Keluargaku yang tercinta. Serang dia dan buktikan kalau kalian sudah cukup kuat untuk melindungi apa yang berharga dalam hidup kita."

Queen, Knight dan Bishop dari Rias tersentak mendengar perintah itu, apa mereka tidak salah dengar? Memangnya apa salah pemuda itu sampai-sampai Rias ingin agar mereka menyerangnya. Bukannya Naruto hanya memberi peringatan bukannya ancaman. Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh ketiga bidak Rias.

Direksi pandangan mereka langsung dialihkan ke Rias.

"Bochou?"

Secara serentak, mereka memanggik Rias dengan panggilan yang selalu digunakan, untuk memastikan bahwa gadis bersurai merah itu tidak salah memberi perintah.

"Sekalian buktikan kalau kalian tidak akan menghianatiku!"

Naruto menyungging senyum kecut menanggapi ucapan Rias. "Jadi ini akhirnya ya? Sungguh akhir yang sangat berbeda dari banyak kisah yang sudah kubaca." Gumamnya sedikit mendramatisir keadaan disana. Namun, inilah yang sebenarnya diinginkan olehnya. Selama perjalanan kesini, hanya ini cara terbaik agar dia bisa melupakan perasaannya ke sang pewaris klan Gremory secara bertahap.

Yaitu . . . . Memaksa kelompok Rias untuk bertarung melawannya sehingga akan muncul rasa tidak ingin bertemu dengan mereka lagi di lain hari.

Queen dan Bishop dari Rias hanya mengangguk paham sedangkan Knight-nya malah tersenyum seperti biasa lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke pewaris [Boosted Gear]. Walaupun sedikit sulit untuk mengeroyok Naruto yang sama sekali belum pernah melakukan hal buruk kepada mereka. Tapi karena perintah dari King tidak bisa dibantah. Maka, mau tidak mau mereka harus melawan Naruto.

"Bagaimana denganmu Issei-kun?"

"Tentu saja . ." Pemuda bernama Issei menjeda kalimatnya sambil melakukan pose memanggil sesuatu dengan mengankat tangan kirinya.

"[Boosted Gear]"

Gautlet merah yang dilengkapi permata hijau tiba-tiba muncul dan terpasang dengan sempurna di lengan kiri Issei. ". . Aku akan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Bochou, Kiba!"

"Benarkan, Bochou?" Rias mengangguk kepala dengan senyum mengembang melihat betapa kesetiaan Pawn miliknya. Setelahnya, Issei langsung berlari menuju Naruto yang masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya se-inci pun.

"[Boost]"

Suara mekanik terdengar di Gautlet Issei disertai permata hijau di punggung tangan berkilau sejenak.

"Datanglah dan mari kita berdansa, Issei!" Naruto berseru dengan suara keras lalu memasang kuda-kuda bertarun.

"Senjutsu!" Gadis loli bersurai perak bergumam dengan nada bergetar merasakan energi alam yang asalnya berasal dari tubuh Naruto. Ternayata pemuda itu diam-diam mengumpulkan energi alam ketika mereka tengah berdebat beberapa saat yang lalu.

Bersamaan dengan itu, suara pukulan yang beradu dengan logam keras diikuti suara retakan kecil terdengar. Issei meringis kesakitan lalu melompat mundur. Sebuah keputusan yang salah beradu tinju dengan pengguna [Senjutsu] yang membuat kemampuan fisik penggunanya meningkat drastis.

"Ise!" Rias berteriak khawatir melihat pemuda yang mulai dia sukai semenjak menjadikannya Peerage meraung kesakitan.

'Pukulan macam apa itu?' Issei membatin penasaran setelah mendarat lalu memperhatikan bagian depan gautlet [Bosted Gear] miliknya yang retak. Walaupun dilapisi logam merah yang kuat, ternyata pukulan disertai energi [Senjutsu] milik Naruto masih bisa menembus hingga ke tangannya, mengakibatkan rasa sakit yang lumayan.

Naruto menghilang pose bertarung. "Kenapa hanya Issei-san saja yang maju? Apa kalian sudah berani membantah perintah King kalian?" Dia berkata agak sinis. Kiba dan Akeno kembali tersentak mendengarnya. Pandangan mereka langsung menjadi serius. "Bagus! Itu yang aku tunggu . . . . Kau pun bisa ikut Rias-chan. Bukannya kau sangat membenciku?"

Gadis itu menyipitkan mata. Sedangkan Issei menggertakan gigi, lagi. Mendengar Naruto memanggil King-nya dengan suffix –chan.

"Ayo kesini! Lampiaskan semua kebencianmu terhadapku!" Teriak Naruto mencoba memprovokasi kelompok iblis muda yang dia lawan.

"Keparat kau, Naruto!" Issei berteriak marah. Dia kembali berlari menuju pemuda itu. Permata hijau di Gautleh merahnya kembali bersinar.

"[Boost]"

"Bagus . . . . Mari kita lanjutkan acara berdansanya!"

Setelah mendapat pasokan kekuatan sebanyak 2 kali lipat dari Sacred Gear miliknya. Issei mulai melancarkan serangan acak-acakan ke Naruto. Pukulan demi pukulan dia lancarkan. Tapi, Naruto menghindari semua itu dengan gerakan simpel yang membuatnya kesal bukan main.

"Hanya ini?" Ucapan datar keluar dari mulut Naruto. Jika diperhatikan sekarang Naruto benar-benar berbeda dari dirinya dan lebih mirip ke Uchiha Madara dan mendiang Senju Tobirama. Hal ini pun membuat Youkai Kitsune yang berada di dalam tubuhnya sedikit khawatir.

Takk!

Naruto menangkap lengan kanan Issei lalu menarik tubuh pemuda itu ke samping kanan dengan pose melayang horizontal. Dan tepat ketika tubuh Issei tepat berada di depannya, Naruto langsung mengankat lutut kiri yang diarahkan ke perut pemilik [Boosted Gear].

Duag!

"Uhuuuk!" Issei memuntahkan banyak air liur ke lantai basemen. Rias dan Peerage-nya pun berteriak memanggil nama pemuda itu dengan nada khawatir untuk kedua kalinya

Naruto melepas lengan Issei lalu menyatukan kedua tangannya membentuk kepalan besar. Dan dalah hitungan detik, kepalan besar itu menghantam punggung Issei hingga terpelanting ke bawah dan menghantam permukaan lantai dengan kerasnya.

"Ise!"

"Issei-kun!"

"Issei-senpai!"

"Issei-san!

Emosi kelompok Rias akhirnya mencapai puncaknya melihat pemuda bersurai coklat itu mencium lantai dengan mesranya. Kiba yang posisinya paling dekat dengan Issei langsung memunculkan pedang menggunakan Sacred Gear [Sword Birth] miliknya. Setelahnya, dia langsung melesat dengan kecepetan dewa ke Naruto.

Naruto melompat kebelakang sedikit ke atas. Dalam keadaan melayang, Kiba muncul tepat di hadapannya dengan pedang yang siap diayunkan. Naruto segera merogoh kantong peralatan di pinggulnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunai.

Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank!

Triiiiiinkk!

Suara dua benda tajam yang saling bertabrakan menggema diudara dan diakhiri suara gesekan nyaring dari ujung kunai Naruto yang menggores bilah pedang tepat di depan wajah pemuda berwajah cantik lawannya.

Ketika Naruto sibuk menghadapi serangan Kiba. Bishop Rias yang memiliki Sacred Gear [Twilight Healing] langsung menghampiri Issei dan mengobati tubuh pemuda itu.

Kembali ke Naruto dan Kiba. Pemuda bersurai dark-silver itu langsung mendongak ke atas saat mendeteksi kekuatan bak monster yang mengamuk, dari kemampuan mendeteksi [Senjutsu] miliknya.

"Heeee!"

Dalam hitungan detik. Seorang gadis Loli langsung menabrak Naruto dari atas dengan sebuah pukulan. Keduanya pun terdorong dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke lantai dan menciptakan ledakan besar disertai kepalan debu. Tak selang beberapa lama, pelaku pemukulan Naruto melompat sambil bersalto dari dalam kepulan debu dan mendarat tidak jauh dari Issei yang tengah disembuhkan.

"Ara~Ara . . . . Seperti biasa, kau tidak memberi lawanmu kesempatan untuk bertindak Koneko-chan."

"Tapi tidak sesadis dirimu, Akeno-senpai." Balas gadis loli bernama Koneko dengan nada datar yang hampir menyamai si muka tebing, Uchiha Madara.

"Nfufufufufufu~~" Gadis bernama Akeno tertawa sadis lalu menjilati bibirnya sendiri. Rona merah pun hinggap di pipi putih mulusnya. "Benarkah, Koneko-chan?" Aliran-aliran petir kekuningan pun mulai bermunculan di sekitar tubuhnya dan dalam sekejap, petir itu langsung melesat ke kepulan debu tempat Naruto.

Duarr!

Ledakan besar pun terjadi saat petir Akeno menghantam kepulan debu itu. Namun ada yang aneh, karena kepulan debu itu tiba-tiba menghilang tergantikan api yang menguar hebat yang dikelilingi petir. Dan ditengah-tengah kobaran api itu, Naruto berdiri dengan gagahnya tanpa terluka sedikit pun kecuali hodie yang dikenakan penuh dengan debu.

"Pantasan Yuki-chan bisa diambil walaupun bersama si Teme, ternyata kalian main kroyokan." Sensor Naruto kembali merasakan energi iblis yang siap mengeluarkan sesuatu dari arah belakang. Dia langsung menghisap semua api yang menguar di sekitarnya lalu berbalik 180 derajat. Siap mengeluarkan salah satu tehnik yang sering dia pakai.

"[Sword Birth]"

"[Kaen no Hōkō]"

Dari arah Kiba pedang iblis berbagai bentuk dan jenis dalam jumlah banyak bermunculan dari lantai, sebuah tehnik yang dilatih olehnya setelah Peerage Rias kalah dalam [Rating Game] beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, Naruto menyemburkan api dalam volume sangat banyak yang membuat hawa panas menyelimuti basemen.

Prang! Prang! Prang!

Blaarrr!

Satu per satu pedang iblis Kiba hancur terkena semburan api Naruto dan sebuah ledakan besar pun terjadi di tengah-tengah mereka menciptakan kepulan asap yang langsung menyelimuti sebagian besar area basemen.

'Ternyata masih belum bisa seperti yang dilakukan Issei-kun ketika Rating Game.' Batin Kiba mengamati betapa mudahnya semua pedang iblis yang dikeluarkan hancur terkena semburan api Naruto.

"P-Panas sekali!" Asia bergumam pelan dengan wajah dipenuhi keringat akibat dari hawa panas api Naruto tadi. "Sudah selesai Issei-san. Bagaimana?"

Issei bangkit secara perlahan lalu menggerakkan beberapa anggota tubuhnya. "Sudah mendingan. kemampuanmu memang hebat. . . . Arigatou, Asia!" Memerah'lah wajah gadis mantan biarawati itu mendengar pujian Issei.

"Sekarang bagaimana, Bochou?" Issei mengalihkan pandangan ke King-nya. Rias tersenyum licik lalu merespon ucapan pemuda itu.

"Kita serang secara bersama, walalupun mempunyai kemampuan memanipulasi api yang hebat. Tapi kita unggul dari kuantitas, jadi manfaat itu dengan baik!"

"Seperti biasa, Bochou pasti memiliki rencana sebelum bertindak."

Namun, mereka belum tau jika Naruto adalah murid dari lima shinobi paling disegani oleh Konoha dan salah satu dari lima shinobi itu adalah Uchiha Madara. Orang yang mengobrak-abrik klub penelitian ilmu gaib beserta anggota-anggotanya yaitu mereka sendiri.

"Ayo kita mulai dan perlihatkan kekuatan dari kelompok penelitian ilmu gaib!"

"Ha'i, Buchou!" Kelompok Rias kecuali Kiba pun merespon perintah dari King mereka lalu melesat secara bersamaan ke kepulan asap tempat Naruto berada. Dan saat berlari, Issei melantangkan kalimat promosi.

"[Promotion : Queen]"

Saat jarak mereka dari kepulan debu berkisar beberapa meter, mereka merasakan sesuatu yang besar sedang dipersiapkan di dalam kepulan asap. Akeno dan Rias langsung mengeluarkan sayap iblis mereka dan terbang ke atas. Sedangkan, Issei dan Koneko mengerem tubuh mereka secara bersamaa.

"[Renzoku Hōken]"

Dari kepulan asap di depan Issei dan Koneko. Api-api sebesar kepalan tangan Naruto keluar dalam jumlah tak terhitung. Kedua iblis muda itu pun memasang pose bertahan menyilangkan lengan di depan wajah dan menahan serangan yang mengerah ke kepala mereka. Untung saja, Issei sudah melakukan promosi ke bidak Queen sehigga pertahanannya meningkat drastis. Begipula Koneko yang dari sononya memang iblis reinkarnasi yang mengkomsumsi bidak Rook. Bidak yang unggul dari pertahana dan kemampuan fisik bak monster.

Sedangkan 10 meter di atas Issei dan Koneko. Rias yang tengah terbang menciptakan lingkaran sihir dan melemparnya menuju ke Akeno yang sudah siap dengan petirnya.

"Akeno!"

"Ha'i, Bochou!"

Akeno langsung melempar petir menuju ke lingkaran sihir tadi. Dan ukuran petir Akeno pun bertambah besar saat melewatinya dan melesat menuju ke kepulan asap yang mulai menghilang.

"[Hibarashi]"

Naruto menghentikan serangannya ke iblis yang berdiri di lantai dan langsung berjongkok lalu menghentakkan telapak tangan pada permukaan lantai saat merasakan serangan kombinasi Rias dan Akeno. Sebuah dinding api setinggi lima meter pun muncul di depan pemuda itu dan . . . .

Blaaaaarr!

. . . . Ledakan besar pun tidak terhindarkan saat petir dan api saling berbenturan menciptakan hembusan angin yang langsung menghilangkan kepulan debu. Rias menoleh ke bawah dan melihat kondisi pakaian dua bidaknya yang compang-camping.

"Daijobuka . . . . Ise, Koneko?" Keduanya mengangguk pelan membuat Rias menghela nafas lega.

"[Boost]"

Gautlet Issei kembali mengeluarkan suara mekanik tanda bahwa kekuatannya kembali bertambah dua kali lipat. Dan tak berselang lama, suara berat menakutkan tiba-tiba terdengar dari gautlet merah itu.

"[Sepertinya sudah waktunya, Partner]"

"[Explosion]"

Bumn!

Ledakan aura kemerahan dalam jumlah banyak tiba-tiba tercipta dari tubuh Issei membuat surai coklat dan seragam Kuoh Akademi yang dikenakannya bergerak tidak karuan. "Kibaaa!" Setelah itu, dia berteriak keras agar pemuda yang berdiri di belakang Naruto dapat mendengarnya.

Di sana, Kiba menyungging senyum menawan lalu menganggukan kepala.

Setelahnya. Koneko, Issei dan Kiba pun menerjang Naruto dari dua arah. Sementar di atas udara, Rias dan Akeno melayang dan siap melancarkan serangan berikutnya jika ada peluang emas saat Naruto lengah. Pemuda bersurai dark-silver itu pun segera berdiri tegak lalu memasang pose bertarung ala shinobi yang dikuasainya.

Pertarungan jarak dekat tidak seimbang pun terjadi. Satu demi satu serangan kombinasi acak-acakan bidak Rias dihindari Naruto. Pemuda itu agak kewalahan menghadapi kombinasi kecepatan serta kemampuan berpedang Kiba, kekuatan fisik Koneko dan serangan acak-acakan Issei.

Koneko mengirim sebuah pukulan lurus ke atas bertenaga monster menuju kepala lawannya. Naruto menghindar dengan memiringkan kepala lalu melancarkan serangan balik berupa tendangan tinggi yang sukses mengenai kepala bersurai silver Koneko hingga terpental dan menghantam dinding dengan kerasnya.

"Koneko-chan!" Issei meraung marah. "Brengsek!"

Tapi, Naruto tidak punya waktu untuk merayakan ataupu membalas umpatan marah itu. Karena Kiba dan Issei kini mengepung dirinya dari dua arah berbeda. Kiba dari arah kanan dengan hunusan pedang yang siap menusuknya dan dari arah kiri, Issei siap memukul bagian rusuknya dengan tangan kiri yang dilengkapi [Boosted Gear].

'Kombinasi mereka lumayan juga . . . . Pantas saja Yuki-chan bisa diambil dari Teme. Dan kalau kuingat-ingat, dia punya kebiasaan meremehkan lawan yang lebih lemah darinya. Haaa, pasti itu yang membuat Yuki-chan diambil. Dasar Teme sialan!' Bisa-bisanya Naruto malah membatin dan tidak lupa menyumpahi sang Uchiha ketika dalam keadaan terdesak dengan dua serangan yang siap mengenainya.

Dalam gerakan lambat. Naruto melompat dengan kekuatan minimal, dalam keadaan melayang diantara Issei dan Kiba. Dia mengubah posisi menjadi melayang horizontal dan memutar tubuhnya searah jarum jam.

Alhasil. Pukulan Issei hanya mengenai udara kosong di bawahnya begitupula hunusan pedang Kiba yang juga mengenai udara kosong di atasnya.

Syok! Itulah yang menimpa Kiba dan Issei melihat Naruto bisa menghindari dua seranga secara bersamaan dengan cara yang bisa dibilang sangat sulit. Memutar tubuh yang tengah dalam keadaan melayang. Tapi itu belum seberapa bagi Naruto. Dia adalah didikan Madara yang mempunyai kemampuan analisa yang tinggi untuk melancarkan serangan dari keadaan sesulit apapun.

"Giliranku!"

Tap!

Naruto menggunakan lengan kiri Issei sebagai tumpuan lalu memutar tubuh ke arah kanan dengan kaki kiri diluruskan menuju Kiba. Pemuda berwajah cantik itu pun melebarkan mata semakin syok dan . . . .

Duag!

. . . . Kura-kura kaki Naruto menghantam bagian samping kepalanya hingga terpental jauh dan terseret beberapa meter pada lantai keras basemen. Dia meringis kesakitan mencoba bangkit untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dengan Issei. Senyum kecil pun disungging olehnya saat melihat Issei siap melancarkan pukulan tangan kanan ke Naruto yang melayang membelakangi pemuda itu.

'Dia pasti kena kali ini!'

Duag!

Kini giliran Naruto yang terpental terkena pukulan Issei hingga menabarak tiang besar di sana.

Rias dan Akeno tidak menyia-nyiakan kesemepatan emas ini. Mereka berdua langsung melancarkan serangan kombinasi [Power of Destruction] dan petir berukuran sama besarnya menuju Naruto.

Duaarr!

Ledakan besar yang membuat tiang itu hancur berkeping-keping pun terjadi. Rias menyungging senyum kemenangan atas berhasilnya serangan kombinasi dia bersama Akeno mengenai Naruto. Tapi dia belum merasa puas. Pandangannya segera dialihkan ke satu-satunya Pawn miliknya.

"Issei, selesaikan!"

Issei mengangguk patuh. Tangan kirinya segera diarahkan menuju ke kepulan debu yang hasil serangan Rias. Perlahan dia mulai mengkonsentrasikan energi sihirnya di depan telapak tangan kiri hingga menciptakan bola kecil kemerahan.

"[Dragon Shot]"

Dan dengan sekali dorongan [Boosted Gear] miliknya. Sebuah laser besar kemerahan melesat menuju tempat Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi. Jika dilihat dari besarnya laser itu. Kekuatan penghancurnya mungkin bisa melenyapkan Naruto. Tapi tidak ada yang tau seperti hasilnya.

Duaaarrrr!

Serangan Issei pun mengenai sisa-sisa tiang dan Naruto secara bersamaan. Serangan itu belum mereda dan kini menghantam dinding hingga menciptakan lubang besar seukuran laser itu. Karena mereka bertarung di besemen yang lokasinya berada di bagian paling bawah gedung. Jadi dibalik dinding itu adalah tanah dibawah permukaan kota Kuoh.

Saat serangan Issei telah usai. Peerage Rias pun berkumpul di satu titik kecuali Asia yang sudah berlindung agak jauh dari dia bukan tipe petarung.

"Bagaiaman jika Naruto tewas, Bochou? Madara-san pasti tidak tinggal diam." Kiba pun memulai perbincangan dengan mengutaran apa yang akan terjadi jika Madara tau Naruto dibunuh oleh mereka.

"Kali ini aku setuju denganmu Kiba. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan si muka datar itu mengamuk dan menghancurkan kita secara bersamaan." Bulu kuduk Issei pun berdiri membayangkan Uchiha Madara mengamuk habis-habisan.

"Apalagi jika menggunakan benda biru itu. Aku yakin masih ada tingkat yang lebih tinggi dari lengan dan tulang rusuk itu. Karena jika ada lengan dan tulang rusuk, pasti ada tubuh." Penjelasan Akeno pun membuat bulu kuduk Issei semakin berdiri, bahkan sekarang sudah bergoyang secara serentak.

"Tenang saja . . . . Kita tinggal bilang ke Onii-sama bahwa iblis liar yang kita lawan sangat kuat dan berhasil membunuhnya." Jelas Rias lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke lubang besar bekas serangan Issei. "Dan lubang itu kita jadikan bukti serangan dari ibl-"

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Rias seketika menghentikan ucapannya dengan mata melebar sempurna. Tidak hanya dia saja, Peerage-nya pun ikut-ikutan melebarkan mata ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki menggema dari lubang besar di depan mereka.

"Aku tarik kata-kataku tadi . . . . Kalian sudah lebih dari kuat untuk menjaga Rias-chan. Tapi, kalian harus tau bahwa . . . ." Naruto akhirnya menampakkan diri di ujung lubang dengan kondisi pakaian sobek di sana-sini. Di sudur bibirnya terlihat jejak darah yang mulai mongering. Dan di sekitar tubuhnya menguar aura emas bercampur api. Dengan ekspresi tenang dia pun menyambung kalimat yang terpotong tadi dengan nada datar.

" . . . . Di atas langit, masih ada langit!" Sambung Naruto agak datar. Kata-kata itu bukan cuma untuk Rias dan kelompoknya. Itu juga berlaku untuknya.

Naruto melompat dari ujung lubang dan mendarat tidak jauh dari Rias dan kelompoknya. Mereka langsung memasang kuda-kuda bertarung secara bersama.

"Sekarang adalah waktunya untukku melepaskan diri dari kekangan darimu, Rias-chan. Tapi sebelum itu-"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, brengsek!"

"Ya, Buchou benar! Berhenti memanggilnya dengan embel-embel itu! Sekarang kau bukan siapa-siapa Bochou lagi." Issei benar-benar tidak suka jika Naruto memanggil King-nya dengan suffix –chan.

Tentu saja Issei tidak suka. Rias adalah gadis yang menjadi target harem-nya. Dan panggilan yang disertai suffix –chan itu sepertu pertanda jika orang yang memanggil menyukai orang yang dipanggil.

"Justru karena aku bukan siapa-siapa Rias-chan lagi membuatku bebas memanggilnya seperti apa." Balas Naruto tenang, kelewat tenang malahan. Tidak peduli tatapan tajam dari Issei dan Rias yang kini terpampang jelas di depannya.

Perlahan kedua lengan Naruto mulai terayun gaya melingkar. "Sebelum aku pamit dan menyelesaikan masalah yang tidak kalah pentingnya dengan urusanku dengan kalian, terutama denganmu Rias-chan . . . . Akan kuberikan hadiah perpisahan untuk membalas apa yang telah kalian lakukan pada Imouto-ku,. . . . Dan juga sebagai kode keras agar kalian tidak mengganggu apalagi menyerang keluargaku."

Aura keemasan di sekitar tubuh Naruto semakin menggila membuat Koneko kembali merinding. Api Kurama pun mulai menguar di kedua lengannya. "Dan terakhir . . . . Hadiah ini tercipta karena terinspirasi rambut merah crimson milikmu, Rias-chan . . . . Jadi nikmati saja bagaimana rasanya hadiah ini!"

'Naruto, Hentikan! Ini seperti bukan dirimu saja!' Kurama tiba-tiba berniat menghentikan tindakan Naruto. Dan dengan cepat, pemuda itu langsung membalasnya. 'Tenang saja Kurama, bukannya tadi sudah kukatakan alasanku kenapa melakukan ini.'

'Cih, Terserah kau saja lah.' Dengusan pelan rubah itu pun menggema di kepala Naruto lalu memutuskan telepati mereka.

"Kalian cepat serang dia!" Rias langsung memerintahkan Peerage-nya untuk menyerang Naruto agar 'Hadiah' yang dimaksud tidak keluar. Karena dia yakin, itu adalah sebuah tehnik berskala besar.

Peerage Rias langsung melakukan melakukan perintahnya. Secara bersamaan mereka terbang dan melesat menuju Naruto. Tapi sayang . . . .

"Terlambat!" Gerakan ayunan memutar kedua lengan Naruto semakin cepat diikuti api Kurama yang semakin menggila.

"[Senpou]"

Naruto memundurkan kaki kanan dan sedikit menundukan badan dan keluarlah 'Hadiah' perpisahan itu.

"[Guren Bakuenjin]"

Wussh! Blaar!

Duar! Duar! Duar!

Dua aliran api yang membentuk pusaran berdaya hancur lumayan kuat seketika muncul dari ayunan dua lengannya. Rias dan Peerage-nya pun langsung terkurung dalam pusaran api itu. Secara bersamaan mereka bertariak kesakitan ketika ledakan-ledakan kecil bermunculan pada dua aliran api itu.

"Arrrrggggghhhhhhhhh!"

"Minnaaa-san!" Asia berteriak ketakutan saat keluarganya berteriak penuh akan rasa sakit yang membuat hatinya serasa diiris ratusan pisau tajam. Dia langsung berlutut dan cairan bening pun lolos dari pelupuk matanya.

Setelah 'hadiah' berupa serangan dari Naruto berakhir. Terlihat Rias dan yang lain berserakan bagaikan sampah tidak berguna dengan luka bakar di sekujur tubuh dan pakaian Kuoh Akademi yang compang-camping. Hanya Rias seorang saja yang kesadarannya masih ada, dalam pose tiarap dia berusaha keras bangkit tapi apa daya, rasa sakit akibat dari hadiah Naruto membuatnya tidak mampu menggerakkan kaki.

Pandanga Rias mulai kabur, samar-samar dia melihat Naruto berjalan ke Asia yang tengah menangis berlutut. "M-Menjauh da-darinya, Na-Na-ru . . . ."

Beruntung tehnik ini sudah disempurnakan Naruto sehingga dia bisa mengontrol daya hancurnya sesuka hati. Alhasil Rias dan Peerege-nya tidak sampai tewas ataupun terluka parah. Hanya luka bakar level menengah yang membuat mereka tidak sadarkan diri.

Bruuk!

Sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Rias sudah keburu pingsan dan ambruk ke lantai besemen yang tadinya dingin menjadi panas.

.

Saat tiba di depan Asia, Naruto berjongkok menyakaman tingginya. Dengan gerakan lembut, dia mengelus surai pirang gadis mantan biarawati itu.

Merasa ada tangan kekar menyentuh mahkota pirang indahnya, Asia mendongak masih dengan cairan bening yang mengalir deras dari sudut matanya. Seketika dia terkejut. Di depannya, Naruto tersenyum tulus dengan wajah sedikit babak belur. "Tenanglah, Asia-chan . . . . Mereka tidak apa-apa, cuma tidak sadarakan diri saja. Paling lambat mereka akan sadar 1 jam lagi. Tapi kalau ingin cepat, segeralah sembuhkan mereka dengan kemampuanmu."

Naruto menghentikan belaian lembutnya pada rambut Asia. "Mengerti maksudku, kan?" Naruto kembali tersenyum saat Asia mengangguk tanda paham. Setelah itu, dia pun bangkit dan lalu berkata agak serak karena telah membuat gadis cantik dan polos macam Asia meneteskan air mata.

"Dan satu lagi. Aku minta maaf, karena sudah membuat keluargamu terluka."

Dan dengan polosnya, Asia membalas perkataan Naruto. "Tidak apa-apa kok . . . . Aku tau Naruto-san cuma membela diri saja."

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti . . . . Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, Asia-chan." Naruto menciptakan cahaya keemasan melintang horizontal di samping kirinya. "Jaa~nee!" Dan tepat setelah itu, dia pun melompat masuk ke cahaya tadi yang merupakan tehnik teleportasi ciptaannya sendiri.

.

.

Hari inilah yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh Rias belakangan ini. Namun diluar dugaan, hari ini ternyata diakhiri dengan rasa sakit terkena tehnik yang awalnya Naruto ciptakan dan sempurnakan yang bertujuan melindunginya dari musuh-musuh yang kuat, malah menyakiti dia dan Peerage-nya kecuali Asia.

Tehnik itu adalah [Guren Bakuenjin] yang namanya terinspirasi dari surai crimson miliknya. Yaitu jika diartikan dalam bahasa internasional adalah . . . .

Crimson Lotus : Exploding Flame Blades!

Benar-benar akhir yang tragis bagi Rias.

Tapi bagi Naruto mungkin ini baru awalnya saja, karena Madara pasti belum puas atas apa yang telah dilakukan olehnya malam ini. Karena pria Uchiha itu sangat menginginkan agar dia membuat Rias merasakan apa yang lebih pedih dan menyakitkan dari . . . .

.

.

.

. . . . sebuah PENYESALAN!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC!

[TrouBlesome Cut]

* * *

Yooo~ . . . . Lama gak ketemu, Bakayarou~~ Konoyarou ~~ [Nge-Rap ala Killer Bee]

Bagaimana Chapter ini? Apa pada puas nge-liat Rias and The Genk dijadiin korban tehnik Naruto? Biar saya tebak! Pasti pada belum puas 'kan? Tunggu aja, masih ada yang lebih nyesek dari apa yang terjadi di Chapter ini.

Untuk balasan Review, biar tidak ribet. Saya akan menjawabnya secara ringkas saja.

Hmnn . . . Tenyata banyak yng mempetanyakan siapa si Hina-chan itu rupanya. Gadis ini bakalan terungkap dengan sendirinya, siapa dia dan apa masih hidup. Dan di akhir Arc II ini mungkin ada clue siapa si Hina sebenarnya . . . . Dan ingat! Hina itu hanya nama kecil. Bisa jadi itu Hinata, Kushina atau malah OC . . . . Muehehehehe. Klo saya sih dukung Mami-Kushina, ahh salah! Loli-Kushina maksudnyeee :v Lolz

Naruto mungkin saya jadikan Gray ato Semi-Dark. Itu tergantung bagaimana nanti sikapnya. Tapi sekarang masih tidak ada perubahan kecuali ke Rias. Mulai dari Chapter ini. Sikap Naruto ke Rias bakalan datar kek muke tebing Mbah Madara-teme.

Madara-teme gak ngasih masang apa-apa ke Dedek Yuki. Madara cuma hanya melakukan apa yang diminta Yuki yaitu berjalan-jalan bersama dan itu yang membuat Yuki sedikit lebih dekat dengan Madara ketimbang Naruto . . . . Udah gadis yang dicintainya yang ditikung, sekarang giliran Madara yang nikung posisi 'Good Onii-chan' Naruto. #PoorNaruto #SaveNaruto

Rias membenci Naruto bukan hanya karena janji itu, tapi ada kejadian lain setelah kepergian Naruto dari Underworld. Itu akan saya ungkap setelah pertarungan melawan Kokobibir :v Lolz . . . .

Semua tentang Orochi bakalan terungkap di akhir Arc ini.

Dan terakhir, Fic-ku yang di Fandom Naruto bakalan ane Updater paling cepat hari minggu. Tapi gak janji loh, krn masih ada masalah di RL yng musti ane selesaikan dulu.

Oke, mungkin tidak semua yang kalian tanyakan saya jawab diatas. Dan saya minta maaf klo ada Review yng tidak dibalas. Tapi tenang saja, Review kalian sudah kubaca secara keseluruhan kok. Maka dari itu, saya berterima kasih telah menyempat diri membaca dan me-review Fic abal-abal ini.

.

Root Wood and Stark Fullbaster 012 Out! . . . . Ane mau Tidur Cantik sama Dedek Wendy dulu! '-')/


	12. Death Game

The Half-Devil Lucifer

Disclaimer : Saya tidak pernah mengakui kepemilikan atas Naruto dan High School DxD ataupun unsur dari Anime/Manga lain yang muncul dalam Fic ini.

Genre : Adventure, Family, Supernatural, Romance, Etc.

Rate : M untuk Bahasa, Storyline dan lain sebagainya.

Pairing : Akan muncul dengan sendirinya!

Warning : AU, Typo[s], Miss-Typo[s], Bahasa Gado-Gado, Mainstream [Mungkin], OOC, Adult-Theme, Violence, DLL.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Arc II : Awal dari semua masalah!

Chapter 12 : Death Game!

Author Note :  
[1] Tehnik buatan sendiri dan ada juga saya ambil dari beberapa Anime yang mempunyai kemampuan memanipulasi api yang sedikit saya ubah untuk Naruto  
[2] Beberapa Kekuatan Chara banyak berubah baik di segi tehnik maupun tingkatan kekuatan. Adapula yang perannya diubah.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah cahaya keemasan melintal vertikal tiba-tiba muncul di ruang tengah kediaman Quartet mahluk absurd. Memecah kesunyian malam hari di sana. Klon Madara dan Hashirama yang menyadari kemunculan tehnik teleportasi orang yang sangat mereka kenal, langsung berjalan mendekati cahaya itu. Saat sudah berjarak sekitar 2 meter, si pengguna melompat keluar dengan kondisi pakaian compang-camping seperti gelandangan di pinggir jalan.

"Bagaimana?" Ucap Klon Madara dengan nada datarnya walau hanya sebuah tiruan, melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan untuk membuka topik pembicaraan yang sudah pasti mengarah ke masalah pemuda berambut dark silver itu dengan gadis iblis berdarah murni, Rias Gremory.

Naruto tersenyum tipis sejenak, senyum yang sudah cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari klon Madara. "Lebih dari kata sukses." Kata Naruto memperjelas semua yang telah ia lakukan untuk Rias Gremory dan para budak iblis gadis itu.

Klon Madara tidak merespon apapun, malah saling menautkan alis memperhatikan keadaan pemuda bernama Naruto yang tengah berdiri di depannya. Jika memang sukses kenapa keadaan Naruto seperti habis dikroyok satu kompleks warga. "Hn. Kenapa kau bisa babak belur seperti itu?" Tanyanya sedikit penasaran.

"Haaa, mereka main kroyokan. Begini deh jadinya." Jawab Naruto dengan nada tenang, lalu merentangkan kedua tangan ke samping untuk memperlihat pakaiannya yang compang-camping tak berbentuk lagi.

Walau pakaian yang dikenakan sudah compang-camping. Namun, tubuh Naruto sama sekali tidak menerima luka serius yang mengancam nyawa, bahkan setelah terkena salah satu tehnik andalan dari Kaisar Naga Merah [Sekiryuutei]. Hanya ada beberapa luka goresan kecil serta bekas darah yang sudah mengering di bagian lengan dan wajahnya.

"Hn." Dan ya, gumaman ambigu pun dikeluarkan klon Madara disertai wajah datar sedatar tebing setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto. Membuat pemuda berambut dark silver itu meneteskan keringat sebesar jempol kaki pada bagian belakang kepala, sweatdrop lebih tepatnya.

'Tidak asli, tidak klon. Sama-sama bermuka tebing.' Batin Naruto meringis sweatdrop.

"Jadi . . . . Bisa kita berangkat sekarang?" Klon Hashirama pun ikut nimbrung dalam percakapan mereka. Membuat Naruto pulih dari sweatdrop dan langsung menatapnya dengan wajah serius.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Kata Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Klon elemen kayu dari mantan pemimpin Konohagakure. "Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kalian berdua sebelum kita berangkat . ." Naruto memberi jeda sejenak, memperhatikan masing-masing klon dari dua orang terdekatnya.

"Aku sudah tau konsep Chi Bunshin dan Mokuton Bunshin. Jadi jika aku memberitahukan kepada kalian, si Teme dan Dobe akan mengetahuinya . . . . Benar kan?"

"Hn."

"Anak pintar!" Hashirama memberikan satu jempol yang membuat kepada Naruto, membuat pemuda itu lagi-lagi meneteskan keringat sebesar jempol kaki di belakang kepala, sweatdrop ria melihat tingkahnya. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Ini soal Yuki . . . . Mungkin sudah waktunya bagi dia mengetahui semua tentang dunia supranatural. Dan aku yakin Rias-chan tidak akan tinggal diam atas apa yang baru saja kulakukan pada dia dan Peerage-nya . . . . Jadi pastikan si Teme dan Dobe tau hal ini." Klon kedua shinobi itupun mengangguk tanda paham akan penjelasan yang diberikan Naruto.

'Bagaimana denganmu, Kurama? Apa kau setuju dengan ini?' Kini giliran sang Youkai Kitsune di tubuh Naruto yang dimintai persetejuan. Kurama, sang Youkai itu pun mendengus ala rubah raksasa menjawabnya. Jawaban yang berarti setuju.

'Terserah kau saja Naruto.' Kata Kurama memberi kepastian jika dirinya hanya mengikuti apa yang Naruto inginkan.

'Arigatou, Kurama! Kau memang sahabat terbaikku.'

'Grrrr, berhenti mengatakan hal itu bocah sialan! Aku merasa tidak enak mendengarnya.' Di dalam tubuh Naruto, si Kitsune Tsundere mengumpat kesal membuat si empunya tubuh tertawa terbahak-bahak dalam hati. Tapi, sedetik setelahnya, senyum rubah terlihat sama-samar terpampang pada wajah Kurama di dalam alam bawah sadara Naruto. Entah apa yang membuatnya tersenyum seperti itu. Yang jelas sesuatu pasti tengah dipikirkan oleh rubah itu.

"Yuki, cepat kesini." Dengan suara agak keras, Naruto memanggil Imouto tersayang-nya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Nii-chan."

Beberapa menit setelah Yuki membalas panggilan Naruto, dia tidak menyadari jika sang kakak memanggilnya tanpa suffix -chan seperti biasa.

Tak bersalang lama Yuki pun muncul dari pintu dapur dan berjalan menghampiri ketiganya. Dan hanya berselang beberapa detik setelah tiba di depan Naruto. Yuki memekik khawatir melihat keadaan Aniki-nya. "Astaga, apa yang terjadi pada Nii-chan?"

Yuki panik bukan main melihat keadaan Aniki-nya, lebih mirip gelandangan di pinggir jalan yang habis dikroyok dan memang itulah yang terjadi. Naruto dikroyok oleh sekumpulan iblis muda dari Underwold. Cepat-cepat Yuki segera berjalan menuju Naruto untuk mengetahui lebih jelas tentang keadaannya.

Naruto tersenyum hangat. "Tenang saja, aku tadi diserang segerombolan iblis saat pulang." Ucapnya menenangkan kepanikan Yuki, mengucapkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Setelah itu Naruto membersihkan telapak tangan kanannya dan langsung mengusap pelan mahkota putih halus nan tebal milik Yuki.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok."

"Ta-Tapi baju Nii-chan ro_"

"Pstttt . ." Naruto langsung menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir mungil Yuki, menghentikan ocehan gadis loli itu. " Aku baik-baik saja kok." Kata Naruto sekali lagi dengan nada lembut. Setelah itu, Naruto memperhatikan dress hitam berlapis celemek putih yang dikenakan oleh Yuki. Berpikir sejenak dengan mengusap dagu dengan tangan kirinya. Tidak sadar jika tangan kirinya dipenuhi debu.

Yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto adalah tentang memberitahukan Yuki tentang mahluk-mahluk lain selain manusia di dunia ini. Dan sebentar lagi, mungkin saja mereka akan segera menghadapi salah satu dari mahluk supranatural itu jika bertemu dengan dalang dibalik penyerangan Konohagakure.

"Segera ganti pakaianmu dan usahakan pakaian yang membuatmu mudah bergerak." Kata Naruto setelah mendapatkan sedikit gambaran tentang bagaimana caranya dia menjelaskan hal yang dipikirkan ke sang adik.

Yuki langsung memiringkan kepala sejenak menambah kesan imutnya di mata orang-orang di sekitarnya. Bingung dengan permintaan Naruto yang menyuruh dirinya untuk berganti pakaian. "Memang kita mau kemana, Nii-chan?"

"Ke tempat yang mungkin akan merubah kehidupan kita selamanya." Jelas Naruto dengan raut wajah serius tepat di depan Yuki.

Adik Naruto tersentak mendengar penjelasan tadi. Dia ingin bertanya lebih banyak, tapi takut melihat wajah serius kakaknya itu. Ini adalah kali kedua untuknya melihat kakaknya berekspresi seserius itu. Kali pertama ketika ia diserang oleh Malaikat Jatuh beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan waktu itu, Naruto berbohong dan mengetakan jika Da-Tenshi yang menyerang Yuki adalah orang jahat yang ingin menculiknya.

Yuki pun menganggukan kepala lalu berkata memberi kepastian. "Wakatta, Nii-chan!" Dan tepat setelah iyu, Dia segera berlari menuju tangga ke lantai dua. Hanya berselang sekitar 10 menit saja, Yuki sudah selesai mengganti pakaian dan segera menghampiri Naruto dan dua Klon Shinobi dari Konohagakure.

Sekarang dia mengenakan T-shirt biru tua, celana pendek selutut hitam sehingga lengan dan betis putih mulusnya terekspos jelas. Mahkota putih yang melewati pinggulnya, dia ikat twintails. Terakhir, sepatu olahraga putih dan kaos kaki putih yang melewati mata kaki ia gunakan sebaga pelengakap.

"Bagaimana, Nii-chan?"

Naruto mulai memperhatikan Yuki dari ujung rambut hingga kaki. Dia pun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Itu sudah cukup!" Naruto lalu merogoh saku kantong ninja miliknya dan mengeluarkan sebuah Smartphone. Pesan singkat langsung diketik dan dikirim ke Jiraiya. Tentu saja isi pesannya adalah bagaimana cara ia menemukan lokasi tempat pencarian si penggila penelitian, Orochimaru.

Tak berselang lama. Pesan balasan pun tiba. Pada pesan singkat itu, Jiraiya menyuruh Naruto dan yang lain pergi ke kediamana pemimpin Youkai Kitsune di Kyoto, tidak lain adalah Yasaka no Kyuubi, seseorang yang telah dianggap bibi oleh Naruto. Di sana, Jiraiya sudah mengirimkan salah satu mata-matanya bernama Kotetsu untuk menunggu kedatangan Naruto. Tugas dari Kotetsu nantinya adalah mengantarnya menuju lokasi Jiraiya, Madara dan Hashirama.

Naruto memasukkan kembali alat komunikasi jarak jauh itu ke tempat semula. Setelah itu, dia segera membuka gerbang tehnik teleportasinya.

"Ayo berangkat!"

Perintahnya ke yang lain. Dan secara bersamaan, mereka melompat ke cahaya melintang vertikal yang baru saja di cipatakan Naruto. Tujuan mereka tidak lain adalah kediaman sang pemimpin Youkai Kitsune di kota Kyoto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Katon : Haijingakaure no Jutsu]

Brushh!

Pria berambut hitam bercampur biru sepunggung yang tadi menyerukan nama tehnik itu tiba-tiba melompat ke udara dan menyemburkan asap bercampur api yang langsung menyelimuti area di bawahnya. Puluhan mahluk berbagai macam bentuk dan jenis seketika meraung kesakitan merasakan panasnya asap bercampur api itu, tehnik yang merupakan [Ninjutsu] salah satu dari lima elemen dasar. Kulit menghitam, meleleh dan melepuh menjadi pemandangan indah di bawah sana.

"Kalian bertiga, cepat selesaikan!" Dalam keadaan melayang di udara, pria yang diketahui adalah Uchiha Madara berteriak ke empat orang yang tengah bertarung melawan mahluk yang sama seperti yang baru saja dia musnahkan.

"Diamlah, Teme!"

Dari kejauhan, teriakan kesal satu dari empat orang menginterupsi pendengaran sang Uchiha. Dia pun mendecih tidak kalah kesalnya dari orang yang membalas teriakannya tadi.

'Cih, dasar orang tua bangkotan.' Batin Madara kesal dan mendarat tidak jauh dari kepulan asap yang masih mengepul. Suara logam yang saling bertabrakan dari armor yang dikenakannya pun terdengar. Iris merah darah berhiaskan tiga tanda menyerupai koma menatap tajam ke kepulan asap yang mulai menghilang.

"Groooaaarrrrr!"

Beberapa monster yang selamat dari serangan Madara meraung keras hingga air liur mereka muncrat kemana-mana, tampaknya monster-monste ini merupakan hasil penelitian gagal yang tidak mampu mengendalikan kesadaran mereka. Hanya ada satu yang para monster ini pikirkan. Bunuh, bunuh dan bunuh! Itulah yang ada di pikiran kacau mereka. Madara menyungging seringai dewa kematian dan langsung melesat bagaikan kilat meninggalkan retakan pada permukaan tanah di tempatnya tadi berdiri.

"Mari berdansa!"

Duaarrr!

Dengen kecepatan hampir menyamai bidak Knight, Madara menerobos sekumpulan mahluk hasil penelitian orang yang mereka buru. Ledakan besar pun terjadi tepat di pertangahan sekumpulan mahluk tidak jelas itu dan beberapa dari mereka pun terhempas ke udara dengan luka ringan maupun berat. Banyak suara khas dua kelompok yang tengah bertarung pun terdengar sana-sini.

Madara menangkap salah satu monster berukuran sama dengan tubuhnya lalu dilempar ke arah 5 monster lain yang hendak menyerangnya. Suara benturan tubuh lunak dan tulang retak lalu diakhiri raungan rasa sakit pun terdengar. Setelah itu, Madara menundukan tubuhnya, surai raven pria ini pun terangkat ke atas saking cepatnya dia menunduk menghindari dua cakaran yang hendak mengenai tubuhnya dari belakang.

Sharingan miliknya pun bergerak dengan gerakan begitu cepat, membaca gerakan 5 monters yang mengepungnya dari segala arah. Setelah selesai, dia merangsek ke arah kiri dengan kecepatan tinggi sembari melakukan tendengan yang mengenai kepala monster bertangan empat yang menjadi target pertamanya.

"Groooaarr!"

Sepersekian detik kemudian, Madara melakukan manuver salto kebelakang dan menghantamkan dua kakinya pada bahu monster di berada di belakang, kedua lengannya menjadi tumpuan tubuh yang kini dalam keadaan terbalik. Dua telah tumbang dan tersisa tiga lagi, itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Madara.

Setelah itu, Sharingan Madara kembali bergerak liar membaca dua serangan lain. Siku seketika ditekuk lalu dihentakkan secara bersamaan sehingga mendorong tubuhnya ke atas dan . . . .

Duaaarr!

. . . . Dua serangan tadi pun berhasil dia hindari, menciptakan sebuah ledakan kecil pada permukaan tanah tempat Madara tadi. Dalam keadaan terbalik di udara, rangkaian segel tangan pun dibentuk dan kedua pipi mengembung siap menyemburkan sesuatu.

[Katon : Gōkakyū no Jutsu]

Blaaarr!

Bola api hasil dari [Chakra] alam milik Madara berukuran 5x5 meter pun disemburkan ke bawah, menghanguskan sisa-sisa monster yang belum diajak berdansa oleh si Uchiha terakhir.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jiraiya, kita selesaikan secara bersama-sama." Hashiram yang tengah sibuk melawan 2 monste jatahnya berteriak keras member arahan pada Jiraiya yang juga tengan bertarung melawan monster lainnya.

"Wakatta, Hokage-sama!"

Secara bersamaan, mereka berdua melompat menjauh sambil merangkai segel tangan berbeda. Dan tepat setelah mendarat. Hashirama menghentakkan telepak tangan pada permukaan tanah sedangakn Jiraiya menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

[Mokuton : Mokuryū]

[Katon : Gōryūka no Jutsu]

Dari dalam tanah di depan Hashirama seekor naga kayu berukuran besar secara tiba-tiba muncul dan diikuti seekor naga api yang keluar dari mulut Jiraiya.

Grooaarr!

Blaarr!

Kedua naga berbeda elemen itu pun meraung keras dan menyatu membentuk naga kayu yang diselumitu api panas. Setelah itu, Hashirama mengubah bentuk segel tangan yang dibentuk sehingga naga seukuran bus itu pun meliuk-liuk dengan indahnya di depan mereka. Satu per satu lawan mereka pun meraung kesakitan terkena lindasan, hantaman dan panas dari naga itu hingga akhirnya tidak ada yang selamat.

Booomm!

"Are? Aku berlebihan." Hashirama melepaskan segel tangan lalu menggaruk kepala belakangnya, tidak lupa memasang wajah konyol yang menatap ledakan besar penutup rangkaian serangan tadi.

Jiraiya dan satu anggota mata-matanya pun sweatdrop melihat tingkah Hashirama barusan. Tidak mengerti dengan isi kepala Hashirama kenapa malah mengomentari ledakan barusan.

Dan tak berselang lama Madara yang terlebih dulu selesai dengan lawannya menghampiri mereka. Saat melihat tingkah Hashirama, si Uchiha hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Dasar dobe." Bukannya memuji, dia malah mengejek sahabatnya. Tipikal Madara ketika kebodohan sahabatnya kumat.

Mereka tidak menyangka pria itu masih bisa berkata seperti tadi disaat mereka mereka tengah berada dalam [Death Game] yang merupakan serangkaian rencana dari Orochimaru untuk mempermainkan mereka.

Death Game atau permainan kematian?

Di luar dugaan, lawan mereka atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Orochimaru. Shinobi yang dikenal sangat menggilai penelitian ternyata sudah menyusun sebuah rencana yang amat sangat licik karena sudah tau pasti Madara, Hashirama dan Jiraiya cepat atau lambat akan mengejarnya. Sejak awal pertemuan Orochimaru dan Jiraiya di pabrik tua beberapa hari yang lalu, rencana ini sudah disusun matang-matang. Mulai dari sengaja tidak membawa peta empat lokasi penelitiannya. Hingga persiapan permainan kecil-kecilan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Flashback -

[Sekitar 1 jam yang lalu]

Di depan sebuah konstruksi bangunan 10 lantai jauh dari pusat kota Kyoto, berdiri empat pria berpenampilan berbeda-beda. Mereka adalah Madara, Hashirama, Jiraiya dan mata-mata Jiraiya bernama Genma. Sebelum memasuki area itu, Jiraiya menoleh ke Genma dan menanyakan apa benar ini adalah salah satu lokasi yang ditunjuk oleh peta yang ditemukan olehnya.

"Aku yakin Jiraiya-sama . . . . Izumo bersama tim-nya sudah memeriksa lokasi ketiga dan tidak menemukan apa-apa. Jadi 70 persen ini adalah tempatnya dan sisanya berarti ada lokasi lain yang tidak ada pada peta anda." Jelas pria Genma atau lebih lengkapnya Genma Shiranui. Dia adalah satu dari tiga mata-mata handal Jiraiya. Dua lainnya adalah Izumo dan Kotetsu. Dan sebagai bawahan Jiraiya, tiga mata-mata itu sudah dilatih cara bertarung ala shinobi walalupun tidak memiliki sistem chakra di dalam tubuh mereka.

"Hmn, kalau begitu mari kita masuk dan periksa seluruh area ini secara keseluruhan."

Secara serentak mereka melangkahkan kaki memasuki area konstruksi itu, tapi baru mengambil beberapa langkah. Mereka secara tidak sadar mengaktifkan sesuatu. Pemicunya adalah sebuah benang baja tipis yang terikat pada kedua sisi pagar pembatas. Kubah kebiruan seketika menyelimuti area itu secara keseluruhan.

Jiraiya, Hashirama dan Genma langsung terkejut dan memasang pose bertahan apabila ada perangkap lain yang akan menyusul. Sedangkan Madara hanya menyeringai karena ini tandanya lokasi ini adalah tempat penelitian Orochimaru.

Tak berselang lama setelah seluruh area konstruksi diselumuti kubuha biru tadi. Ketiga orang yang tadi memasang pose bertahan, menghilangkan pose mereaka tatkala Sebuah layar proyektor besar tiba-tiba muncul dia atas mereka. Secara serentak mereka mendongak ke atas. Dan pada layar besar tersebut, Orochimaru terlihat dengan seringai ular penuh kemenangan.

"[Khukukukuku, akhirnya tikus-tikus yang kutunggu kedatangannya masuk juga dalam perangkap]"

"Tidak usah bertele-tele, Ular! Katakan saja apa sebenarnya maksudmu melakukan semua ini?!" Madara memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya dan langsung merespon salam pembuka dari Orochimaru dengan melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan sekaligus perintah.

"[Saa, kau benar-benar tidak berubah Madara-chan. Selalu ke topik utama dan tidak lupa wajah datarmu itu]"

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau mengatakannya. Aku sendiri yang akan memaksamu . ." Madara mulai kesal namun bisa ditutupi dengan wajah datarnya. Segel tangan mulai dirangkai untukmenghancurkan layar proyektor di atasnya.

". . Mahluk melata brengsek!"

"Sabar Madara!" Hashirama tiba-tiba menepuk pundak sahabatnya agar bisa tenang dan tidak bertindak gegabah. Hashirama berpikir ada yang berubah dari Madara yang biasanya ia kenal dengan ketenangan tingkat ekstrim walau dalam keadaan genting sekalipun. "Aku tau sangat ingin menghancurkan Orochimari. Tapi sabarlah sedikit." Decihan kecil pun dilontarkan Madara lalu menatap tajam layar proyektor yang menampakkan wajah Orochimaru.

"[Sepertinya kau sudah berubah Hashi-chan . . . . Biasanya kau selalu riuh dan bersemangat. Tapi, sekarang aku lihat kau begitu tenang]"

Iris kuning keemasan khas ular Orochimaru lalu bergerak pelan melirik Jiraiya yang sedari tadi hanya diam di samping kiri Madara.

"[Oh ya, aku lupa. Dimana murid kesayangan kalian? Kalau tidak salah namanya, errr Narto? Natto? Naruto! Nah itu, dimana dia?]"

Seringai Madara tiba-tiba muncul karena mendengar ucapan Orochimaru yang tumben menanyakan keberadaan seseorang. "Kau tidak perlu mencari Naruto. Sebentar lagi dia pasti muncul dan membakar kulit ularmu itu sampai hangus!" Ucapnya datar, mencoba memancing Orochimaru untuk mengatakan sesuatu tentang Naruto atau mungkin hal yang menyangkut penyerangan Konoha.

"[Khukukukuku, apa tidak kebalik Madara-chan? Dia itu hanya bocah yang Jiraiya pungut lalu dibawa ke Konoha. Dan aku sampai tidak kepikiran bagaimana kalian bisa menerima bocah itu begitu saja, padahal dia berasa dari dunia luar]"

Madara dan Hashirama mengerutkan kening mereka. Dalam hati memikirkan ucapan Orochimaru yang ada benarnya juga.

"[Sungguh memalukan . . . . Secara terang-terangan kalian sudah melanggar larangan Kaguya-sama tentang dunia luar]"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku melakukan itu, haa?" Jiraiya yang sedari diam tiba-tiba berteriak lantang menanyakan apa ada yang salah apabila Naruto dibawa ke Konoha.

Madara dan Hashirama yang tengah memikirkan tentang benar atau tidaknya mereka menerima Naruto di Konoha seketika tersadar mendengar teriakan lantang Jiraiya. Pulih dari lamuan mereka dan sekali lagi mendongak ke atas menatap Orochimaru.

"Dan asal kau tau saja, sebenarnya kaulah yang melanggar larangan Kaguya-sama, Orochimaru."

"Ya itu benar . ." Madara tiba-tiba ikut nimbrung dalam percakapan yang membahas tentang Naruto. Lalu sebuah cara membuat Orochimaru agar lebih tergoda untuk memakan umpan yang dipasang olehnya muncul. "Atau jangan-jangan kau takut, suatu saat nanti Naruto bisa melampauimu."

"[Takut? Hahahahahahaha, memangnya apa yang spesial dari bocah itu, sampai-sampai kau mengatakan dia bisa melampauiku, Madara-chan?]"

Madara menyungging senyum meremehkan. Orochimatu tampaknya mulai memakan umpannya. "Ya, dia sangat spesial dan aku percaya kau akan dilampui suatu saat nanti."

"[Hee, kau sepertinya berubah ya, Madara-chan . . . . Ini pertama kalinya kudengar kau mempercayai seseorang]"

"Sudah sepatutnya kakak percaya pada adik-nya sendiri." Tatapan Madara tiba-tiba serius, menyadari jika Orochimaru sepertinya sedang mengulur-ngulur waktu dan berpura-pura termakan oleh umpannya untuk mempersiapkan sesuatu.

"Katakan saja apa maumu, Orochimaru? Aku sudah tidak sabar memukul wajahmu sebelum dibakar Naruto."

"[Baiklah-baiklah, kau menang Madara-chan]" Sennin ular itu kembali menyeringai lalu mengeluarkan lidahnya. "[Aku sudah tau tujuan kalian mencariku. Jadi tidak usah menanyakan hal itu. Aku akan mengatakan semuanya . . . . Tapi sebelum itu, kalian harus melawan hasil penelitianku dan mencari lokasiku sekarang]"

"[Dan kalian berdua tidak usah repot-repot menggunakan Senjutsu. Karena tempatku dilindungi Kekkai yang menghalangi tekanan chakra agar tidak keluar]"

Jiraiya dan Hashirama menggertakan gigi mereka secara bersamaan. Jadi kemampuan Sage Mode mereka tidak akan berguna jika ingin mencari tahu keberadaan Orochimaru. Ah, sialan! Ular memang'lah mahluk melata yang penuh dengan kelicikan.

"[Dan masalah takut kedatangan tamu. Tidak usah khawatir, area ini sudah dilapisi dua macam Kekkai berbeda. Sehingga tidak ada yang akan mengetahui pertarungan kita]"

"[Saa, selamat datang untuk kalian berlima di . . . . Death Game]"

Dan tepat setelah mengatakan hal itu. Puluhan mahluk berbeda hasil dari penelitian Orochimaru muncul dari berbagai macam tempat di area konstruksi itu. Seketika keempatnya memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

\- Flashback End -

.

.

.

.

.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" Genma melayangkan pertanyaan untuk memecah kesunyian disana akibat ulah dari Hashirama barusan. Madara dan Jiraiya pun menoleh ke pria yang mengenakan uniform serba hitam khas mata-mata itu.

"Tentu saja memasuki bangunan ini untuk mencari mahluk melata keparat itu . . . . Ayo berangkat!" Jawab Madara datar. Genma dan Hashirama yang sudah pulih dari lamuan gobloknya menangguk paham dan hendak melangkahkan kaki mereka memasuki bangunan yang sudah setengah jadi di depan mereka.

"Tunggu dulu!"

Ketiganya menghentikan langkah mereka dan menoleh ke Jiraya yang kini tengah mengusap dagu memikirkan sesuatu. Tampaknya ada yang mengganggu pikiran Pertapa katak ini sedari tadi. Itu adalah . . . .

"Apa kalian tidak menyadari ucapan Orochimaru sebelum mahluk-mahluk tadi bermunculan?"

Madara dan Genma yang baru mengingat hal itu pun mengangguk. Sedangkan Hashirama malah mematung tidak mengerti maksud Jiraiya. "Dia bilang 'kalian berlima', itu berarti ada orang lain selain kita disini. Jika itu Naruto, pasti tidak mungkin karena jarak kediaman Yasaka-dono dari sini lumayan jauh dan dia juga pasti datang bersama Kotetsu." Kata Jiraiya menjelaskan apa yang tengah ia pikirkan. Itu adalah orang ke-lima yang disebut oleh Orochimaru.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Jiraiya barusan, barulah Hashirama bisa mengerti. Walau cuma sedikit sih.

"Dari tadi aku sudah memikirkan hal itu dan masa bodoh untuk memperdulikannya, karena orang ke-lima itu pasti ada pihak kita. Tujuanku saat ini hanya satu . . . . menghancurkan ular keparat itu." Kata Madara mengutaran pendapatnya tentang orang ke-lima itu. Dan seperti biasa, ia tidak peduli. Hanya Orochimaru'lah yang menjadi tujuan utamanya saat ini.

"Aku tau itu, Madara . . . . Tapi, yang menjadi pertanyaannya siapa orang itu."

Keempat orang ini pun seketika tenggalam dalam pikiran mereka untuk mencari tahu siapa orang itu. Dan seperti biasa lah, Madara yang pertama menemukan solusi mengenai masalah ini. Iris hitam kelamnya pun berganti menjadi merah darah berhias tiga tanda menyerupai koma. Mata sakti Madara kini berkibar dengan gagah untuk melakukan apa yang telah dipikirkan oleh si pria Uchiha ini.

Mengedarkan pandangan ke segela arah selama beberapa menit, mata Madara seketika membulat sempurna ketika aliran chakra seseorang yang jika dia lihat dari pose-nya, tengah tertidur tertangkap mata sakti miliknya.

"M-Mustahil!"

"Ada apa, teme?" Hashirama tiba-tiba melayangkan pertanyaan ketika melihat sahabatnya terkejut dengan mata membulat sempurna, sebuah pemandangan langka dimana seorang Uchiha terkejut dengan mata melebar sempurna.

Dengan gerakan pelan, Madara mengarahkan lengan kanan ke lantai dua konstruksi di depan mereka.

"Di sana . ." Jari telunjuk Madara teracungkan, ketiga orang di dekatnya pun mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk. ". . Ada aliran chakra seseorang dan aku yakin itu bukan Orochimaru!" Ucap Madara, menjelaskan apa yang membuat matanya melebar sempurna -semi jantungan- tatkala melihat kejadian mustahil dengan mata saktinya.

"A-Apa kau yakin, teme?" Tanya Hashirama memastikan dia tidak salah dengar atau Madara yang salah melihat aliran chakra itu. Pria Uchiha itu pun menggeleng pelan dengan wajah yang kini kembali datar. "Bagaimana mungkin ada yang selamat selain kita? Bukannya kau sudah memeriksa seluruh area Konoha sebelum pergi dan tidak mendapat tanda-tanda kehidupan ataupun aliran chakra." Ucap Hashirama setelah mendapatkan jawaban berupa gelengan dari Madara.

"Itu hanya di Konoha! Bagaimana jika ada yang berhasil kabur atau terlempar jauh terkena serangan besar."

"Madara benar . . . . Daripada penasaran, mending kita periksa saja." Ucap Jiraiya, memberikan jalan utama untuk memecahkan misteri siapa pemilik aliran chakra yang dideteksi oleh Madara tadi.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan yang lain karena sudah tau merek pasti sependapat, Jiraiya langsung berlari memasuki bangunan diikuti yang lain. Tapi baru saja memasuki pintu masuk setengah jadi bangunan itu. Mereka langsung dihadang 6 monster berukuran lebih besar dari monster yang sudah dikalahkan oleh mereka beberapa menit sebelumnya.

Sambil berlari. Mata Madara dan Jiraiya menyipit merasakan di dalam tubuh 4 dari 6 monster itu terdapat aura iblis.

"Mengganggu saja!" Madara mendesis tajam. "Hashirama."

Pria yang dipanggil mengangguk paham. Secara bersamaan keduanya langsung menambah kecepatan mereka mendahului Jiraiya dan Genma. Dan dalam hitungan beberapa detik saja, keduanya sudah berjarak beberapa meter dari lawan. Sambil berlari, Hashirama mulai merangkai segel tangan, setelah selesai, dia mengerem lajunya dengan kaki kiri lalu merentangkan kedua lengan ke depan.

[Mokuton : Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu]

Dua lengan Hashirama pun berubah menjadi sulur-sulur kayu berujung runcing yang semakin melesat jumlahnya semakin berlipat ganda.

Sedangkan Madara, setelah melihat sahabatnya mengambil tindakan terlebih dulu, ia segera melompat ke atas menghindari serangan dari elemen kayu Hashirama.

Jleeb!

Jleeb!

"Groaaaaarrrr!"

"Arrgggghhhh . . . . Manusia brengsek." Salah satu monster yang memiliki aura iblis disana berteriak kesakitan tertusuk sulur kayu Hashirama, setelah itu mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor untuk orang yang menyerang mereka.

Sementara monster ber-aura iblis lain hanya meraung kesakitan sembari berusaha melepaskan tusukan elemen kayu dari Hashirama.

Sedangkan beberapa meter di depan para monster ciptaan Orochimaru, terlihat Madara tengah melayang di udara sambil merangkai segel tangan tunggal untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tehnik penyegelan [Fuinjutsu] tempat ia menaru semua senjata-nya, hanya berselang dua detik saja, sebuah katan kini dipegang oleh Madara. Setelah itu, Madara memutar balikkan tubuhnya dan berlari di langit-langit menuju 6 lawan yang sudah menunggu di bantai ala shinobi.

2 Monster yang tidak tertusuk melompat menuju Madara dengan senjata masing-masing. Satu berlengan mirip tombak, satunya lagi dengan cakar-cakar tajam. The Last Uchiha tiba-tiba melesat bagai kilat menuju lawan yang melompat ke arahnya, meninggalkan retakan besar pada langit-langit.

Jleb!

Setibanya di monster berlengan tombak yang berada di posisi depan, Madara langsung menghunuskan katana ke kepala hingga menembus batok kepala si monster yang tidak dapat mengeluarkan teriakan penuh rasa sakit karena mulutnya tersumbat bilah katana. Dan dengan satu kali dorongan ke atas . . . .

Jrash!

. . . . Kepala sang monster terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Dan masih dalam keadaan melayang, Madara melirik ke bawah sejenak melihat Jiraiya dan Genma yang sudah siap menyelesaikan 2 monster yang terlepas dari tusukan dan jeratan sulur kayu Hashirama. Setelah selesai, perhatian Madara kembali menuju ke depan ketika monster bercakar siap menyerang dia.

Dengan Sharingan, sang Uchiha mulai menganalisa keadaan. Iris merah darah itu bergerak mencari cara terbaik untuk menghindari serangan lalu melakukan serangan balik mematikan. Sepersekian detik kemudian, tubuh monster yang sudah tak bernyawa di samping kiri Madara ditarik kebawah lalu dijadikan batu loncatan.

"Groaaaaarrr!"

Sang monster melayangkan ke-10 cakarnya. Tapi sayang, Madara sudah terlebih dulu melompat dan mendarat di langit-langit. Kemudian, sang monster mendongak ke atas dan langsung membulatkan mata besarnya.

Ternyata sesampainya di langit-langit, Madara kembali melompat ke bawah meninggalkan retakan ke dua pada langit-langit tempat dia berpijak.

"Hn." Madara memegang katana dengan dua tangan dengan ujung terunus ke bawah dan . . . .

Jleeb! Wussh!

"Arggggkkkhhhhhh!"

. . . . Teriakan penuh akan rasa sakit menggema dari mulut sang monster tatkala katana Madara menusuk dalam di punggungnya hingga tembus. Tapi belum cukup sampai disitu saja. Madara terus mendorong katana yang menembus punggunnya hingga membuat mereka berdua melesat menuju lantai dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Duaarr!

Krakk! Krakk!

Prang!

Ledakan besar disertai kepulan debu pun tercipta lalu diikuti suara lantai retak dan kaca-kaca pecah tatkala Madara dan monster tadi menghantam lantai dengan kerasnya. Saking kerasnya suara dan efek ledakan tadi, sampai-sampai membuat Jiraiya dan Genma yang tengah bertarung berhenti sejenak untuk memasang pose bertahan.

"Cih, dia selalu berlebihan jika bertarung!" Gumam Jiraiya agak kesal dengan cara bertarung Madara yang tidak memperdulikan kondisi di sekitar. "Gawat!" Jiraiya segera memutar tubuhnya ke belakang ketika sebuah serangan mendadak dilancarkan salah satu iblis penelitian Orochimaru disaat dirinya tengah kesal dengan tingkah laku Madara.

Duag!

Tepat setelah berbalik, Jiraiya pun terkena hantaman kepalan jari berukuran besar dari lawan hingga terpental menabrak dinding.

"Jiraiya-sama!"

"Jiraiya?!" Hashirama berteriak dari kejauhan dan melepas segel tangan yang dirangkai. Sulur-sulur kayu yang menjerat dua iblis pun terlepas sehingga bebas bergerak walaupun di tubuh mereka sudah terdapat lubang menganga hasil serangan pembuka tadi.

"Keparat kalian!" Genma mendesis dingin melihat orang yang telah memberinya pekerjaan sekaligus mengajarinya tehnik bertarung terkena serangan. Kini dia sudah amat sangat marah. Dan tanpa berpikir jernih, dia menyerang iblis tadi secara membabi buta dengan tehnik bertarung yang diajarkan Jiraiya.

Hashirama tidak tinggal diam. Dia kini sudah ikut bertarung bersama Genma melawan 4 iblis hasil penelitian Orochimaru. Sementara di tempat Madara, kepulan debu mulai menghilang. Dan terlihatlah sebuah kawah tak berbentuk dimana Madara berdiri di atas lawannya dengan katana yang masih tertusuk. Sedangkan sang monster sudah tewas mengenaskan dengan luka tusukan dan tulang-tulang yang repuk. Dari mulut monster itu mengalir cairan merah kental ke sela-sela kawah.

Madara menarik katana miliknya lalu segera berlari menuju tempat pertarungan Hashirama dan Genma melawan 4 iblis yang sudah terluka.

.

.

"Haaaa-haaa-haaa . . . ." Deru nafas Jiraiya terdengar jelas. Dia tengah duduk bersandar pada dinding. Dengan kasar dia menghapus darah di sudut bibirnya hasil dari pukulan lawannya tadi. Matanya menyipit tajam memandangi pertarungan tim-nya sembari perlahan bangkit dari acara duduk bersandarnya pada dinding.

"Genma!" Tiba-tiba saja Jiraiya berteriak keras ketika sudah berdiri tegak.

Tanpa buang-buang waktu, ia segera melesat menuju tempat pria bernama Genma itu dengan kecepatan tinggi.

.

.

"Khukukukukuku~~ Ternyata yang satu ini sangat lemah."

Dan alasan kenapa Jiraiya berteriak tadi terungkap. Tenyata kepala Genma di cengkram kuat-kuat oleh salah satu iblis dengan tangan besar. Saking besarnya, sampai-sampai hampir keseluruhan kepala Genma dicengkram. Dan pasti hancur jika diremas dengan kekuatan besar dari sang iblis.

"Lepaskan aku, Keparat!" Genma meronta-ronta dengan menendang-nendang tubuh iblis di depannya. Tapi tidak berefek sama sekali.

"Grrr, diamlah!"

"Arrgggggggg! Brengsek!" Genma meraung kesakitan lalu mengumpat marah ketika kepalanya diremas kuat-kuat hingga pasukan oksigen tidak dapat dihisap olehnya.

"Matilah . . . ." Si Iblis hendak meremas kepala Genma hingga hancur, namun secara tiba-tiba dia menoleh ke samping kiri karena merasakan aura membunuh yang sangat pekat dan hasilnya . . . .

[Rasengan]

Duaar!

Jrassh!

. . . . Sebuah aliran chakra kebiruan berbentuk bola kecil yang mempunyai perputaran sangat cepat menghantam wajah iblis hingga meledak dan mengakibatkan kepala itu hancur berkeping-keping meninggalkan noda darah yang terciprat kemana-mana. Tubuh sang iblis seketika kaku ditempat, dan perlahan ambruk kebelakang dan Genma pun akhirnya selamat dari jurang kematian karena si iblis'lah yang didorong masuk ke dalam jurang kematian oleh Jiraiya.

Suara tubuh besar yang menghantam tanah pun terdengar jelas disana tatkala tubuh iblis terjatuh.

Dan satu lagi hasil penelitian Orochimaru tumbang di tangan Jiraiya.

.

.

"Jiraiya." Di sela-sela pertarungannya dengan iblis lain, Hashirama berteriak agak keras. "Bawa rekanmu itu keluar dari sini! Aku dan Madara akan menyelesaikan pertarungan ini!" Jiraiya mengangguk paham, lalu membopoh Genma keluar dari bangunan konstruksi.

Hashirama langsung menyilangkan lengan di depan wajah ketika sebuah pukulan dari lawannya mengarah ke dirinya. Dia pun berhasil memblok serangan itu, namun tubuhnya terseret beberapa senti kebelakang. Lengan yang disilangkan dia turunkan beberapa senti kebawah, dan terlihatlah iris hitam gelap yang menyiratkan sedikit kemarahan.

"Ayo mulai Madara!" Hashirama berteriak keras kepada sang sahabat yang tengah bertarung melawan dua iblis lain tidak jauh darinya. Di sisi Madara, sebuah seringai kecil disungging tatkala mendengar teriakan darinya.

'Menarik! Baru kali ini ada yang membuat Hashirama seserius ini kecuali aku.' Batin pria berambut runcing sepinggang hitam bercampur biru itu. Kedua poni yang membingkai wajahnya bergerak bebas mengikuti gerakannya saat menghindari serangan demi serangan dari lawan yang dihadapi.

"Bagus! Itu baru rival abadiku." Dia pun membalas teriakan Hashirama lalu melompat kebelakang.

Hashirama ikut melompat menuju Madara. Kedua punggung rival abadi ini pun saling bertabrakan satu sama lain ketika Hashirama mendarat. Secara bersamaan keduanya memasang kuda-kuda berbeda, Madara memposisikan bilah mengkilap katana di depan wajah, sedengakan Hashirama menyatukan kedua telapak tangan di depan dada.

"Sia-sia yang kalian lakukan, manusia! Kami adalah iblis abadi hasil penelitian Orochimaru."

"Abadi, hee?" Madara tersenyum meremehkan, kedua mata disipitkan sehingga Sharingan miliknya hanya terlihat setengah saja. "Terus kenapa rekan kalian bisa mati terkena tehnik aneh Jiraiya tadi? Mungkin kami perlu mengajari kalian perbedaan antara 'abadi' dan 'berumur panjang'."

Ketiga iblis itu tersentak. Dengan gerakan cukup pelan, ujung katana Madara mulai diarahkan menuju dua iblis di depan pria itu. "Hashirama!" Seketika Madara tiba-tiba tersentak mendeteksi ledakan chakra beritensitas besar dari sahabatnya. Dia pun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Hashirama kini memasuki mode terkuatnya saat ini.

Memanfaatkan cadangan chakra yang banyak miliknya, Hashirama saat ini sudah menggunakan energi alam [Senjutsu] yang dicampur chakra sehingga memasuki [Sage Mode] miliknya yang berbeda dari pengguna [Senjutsu] yang lain. Tanda merah pun menghiasi bagian bawah dan sekitar mata juga tepat di tengah-tengah dahinya.

"Heee, apa yang membuatmu sampai memasuki mode itu, Hashirama?" Kata Madara melayang sebuah pertanyaan dengan nada datar.

"Beberapa hari ini kemarahanku kutahan hingga tingkat terendah karena beberapa kejadian . . . . Dan ini saat yang tepat untuk melampiaskan semuanya."

Madara tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Hashirama. Inilah salah satu sifat yang membuat Madara mengakui Hashirama sebagai sahabat sekaligus rival abadi. Mampu menahan amarah hingga tingkat terendah dan melampiaskannya secara bersamaan ketika dibutuhkan. Dan jika saja Madara bukan seorang Uchiha, maka sudah dari sejak dulu, dia mengakui bahwa Hashirama lebih kuat darinya.

Dan satu hal yang hanya diketahui oleh Madara bahwa sebenarnya Hashirama mempunyai sisi gelap yang sangat menakutkan, bahkan lebih menakutkan dari dirinya sendiri. Tapi sisi gelap itu sangat berbeda dari sisi gelap pada umumnya. Dan sampai saat ini Madara belum mengetahui apa yang membuat sisi gelap itu berbeda.

"Kalau begitu . ." Mata Madara menutup secara bersamaan lalu dibuka secara perlahan. Tiga tanda mirip koma di iris merah darahnya pun berputar hebat hingga membentuk pola baru. ". . Akan ketemani kau melampiaskan semuanya."

Tubuh ketiga iblis disana pun merinding, rasa takut mulai menghantui mereka tatkala merasakan aura pembunuh sangat pekat dan kelam dari Madara dan Hashiram. Tapi Ego yang besar membuat mereka langsung menghilang rasa takut itu dan menenangkan diri agar tidak merinding lagi.

"Mereka adalah penghalang besar bagi kita terutama Orochimaru untuk mencapai tujuan besar kita! . . . . AYO, HANCURKAN HINGGA BERKEPING-KEPING!" Suara berat salah satu dari ketiga iblis itu pun menggema di seluruh bangunan, sangat menakutkan jika saja manusia biasa yang mendengarnya. Tapi di depan mereka adalah dua shinobi terkuat di era ini. Jadi teriakan serta ancaman tadi sama sekali tidak berpengaruh.

Tepat setelah itu, ketiga iblis ini pun menerjang lawan mereka. Hashirama dan Madara mengangguk secara bersamaan lalu melesat ke lawan mereka masing-masing. Hashirama yang tiba pertama di depan lawannya langsung menunduk dan menyarangkan sebuah uppercut keras.

"Uhuukk . ." Lawan pria itu pun memuntah banyak air liur terkena serangan, setelahnya iblis ini menunduk dan mengumpat marah. ". . Brengsek kau!"

Hashirama mengidahkan umpatan tadi dan melanjutkan serangan [Taijutsu] brutal yang dalam [Sage Mode] membuat sang iblis benar-benar dibuat babak belur. Walaupun masih bisa melakukan serangan balik, Hashirama dapat menghindari semuanya.

.

Di tempat Madara, setibanya di depan dua lawan. Langsung menciptan lengan mekanik berwarna kebiruan di samping kiri tubuhnya. Salah satu iblis lawannya pun menjadi korban pertama tatkala lengan itu berayun searah jarum jam dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Duag!

Suara dentuman keras pun tercipta diikuti suara raungan penuh akan rasa sakit yang berasal dari iblis yang terkena sapuan lengan kiri [Susano'o] Madara, seketika lawan Madara pun dikirim menuju tembok hingga menciptakan ledakan disertai kepulan debu pekat.

"Giliranmu." Madara mengalihkan pandang ke iblis lain yang menjadi lawannya.

"Jangan meremehkanku, manusia!" Sang iblis melompat sembari menyatukan lengan berukuran besar miliknya dan langsung dihantamkan ke Madara.

Duag!

Suara benturan yang dihasilkan dari pukulan monster dan sesuatu yang amat sangat keras pun terdengar. Sang iblis terkejut bukan main, ternyata pukulan darinya hanya mengenai sebuah tulang rusuk mahluk astral berwarna biru yang muncul entah sejak kapan dan melindungi sang Uchiha.

"Kau sebut itu pukulan?" Madara mulai menggerakkan kepala ke atas. Wajah yang memperlihatkan ekspresi datar. Iblis lawannya pun dibuat geram karena benar-benar merasa diremehkan. Karena seharusnya dialah yang meremehkan Madara. "Hashirama . ." Teriak sang Uchiha memanggil sahabatnya yang tengah sibuk melakukan penyiksaan ala shinobi.

Jari telunjuk tangan kiri Madara bergerak pelan dan . . . .

Grab!

Lengan mekanik yang tersambung dengan tulang rusuk [Susano'o] Madara tiba-tiba bergerak dengan kecapatan tinggi dan menangkap tubuh sang iblis.

". . Selesaikan sekarang juga sekaligus ciptakan jalan pintas tercepat menuju lantai teratas." Lengan sebelah kanan [Susano'o] Madara tiba-tiba tercipta dari ketiaadaan dan menyapu bersih kepulan debu tempat iblis yang terlempar tadi.

Grab!

Suara tubuh yang tertangkap sekaligu terdengar dan arahanya berasal dari kepulan debu itu. Saat lengan kanan mahluk astral Madara melewati kepulan debu, terlihatlah iblis tengah digenggam dan meronta-ronta agar segera dilepaskan.

"Lepaskan aku mahluk rendahan!"

"Diamlah!" Bentak Madara dingin.

Dan tepat setelah itu, lengan mahluk astral Madara saling membenturkan kedua iblis lawannya satu sama lain hingga menciptakan suara dentuman keras disertai ringisan penuh akan rasa sakit. Madara memutar tubuh 180 derajat sehingga dua lengan mahluk astral yang merupakan salah satu tehnik dari [Mangekyo Sharingan] itu bergerak searah dengan tubuhnya.

"Hashiramaa!"

Mantan pemimpin Konoha yang tengah bertarung melawan lawannya melirik sejenak si pemanggil tadi, tau apa maksud dari Madara. Ia pun memberi anggukan pelan tanda paham. Setelah itu kembali melanjutkan pertarungan.

Duag!

Sebuah uppercut keras disertai [Chakra Senjutsu] kembali dilancarkan Hashirama ke perut lawannya, memberikan rasa teramat sakit hingga mencapai tulang rusuk dan bagian dalam perut yang serasa di remas kuat-kuat. Belum cukup sampai disitu saja, dengan kekuatan fisik alami yang sudah ditingkatkan dengan [Sage Mode] Hashirama mengankat tubuh sang iblis yang ukurannya lebih besar dari dia.

"Madara!"

Secara bersamaan, mereka melempar lawan masing-masing ke arah yang sama, dentuman keras pun terdengar tatkalan tiga tubuh berukuran besar para iblis itu bertabrakan tepar di udara.

Dan tepat sebelum ketiga iblis itu termakan gaya gravitasi bumi. Dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata yang mampu menyamai bidak Knight dalam sistem [Evil Piece] para iblis, Hashirama melesat meninggalkan retakan besar pada tempatnya berdiri dan muncul tepat di bawah ketiga lawannya, segel tangan pun mulai dirangkai dengan cepat lalu menghentakkan telapak tangan pada permukaan lantai.

[Mokuton]

Brak! Brak!

Satu per satu ubin yang terpasang pada lantai mulai retak akibat adanya sesuatu yang akan segera keluar dari sana. Dan tak berselang lama, akar-akar kayu mulai bermunculan di sekita Hashirama, tumbuh dengan cepat dalam jumlah banyak dan melesat ke atas menusuk ketiga iblis.

Jrash! Jrash! Jrash!

"Arrrrgggggghhhh~~!"

Teriakan rasa sakit disertai banyaknya darah yang menyembur keluar menjadi hasil dari tusukan akar-akar kayu tadi. Ketiga iblis itu pun meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan diri. Hashirama sedikit kagum atas daya tahan mereka yang masih mampu bertahan walaupun sudah mengalami luka serius yang diberikan olehnya dan Madara.

'Pantas saja Kaguya-sama menginginkan agar keturunannya bisa hidup sejalan dengan mahluk-mahluk supranatural lain. Mereka baru iblis kelas rendah hasil penelitian Orochimaru, bagaimana dengan pemimpin mereka.' Pikir Hashirama. Perlahan aura berwarna kebiruan mulai keluar dari segel tangan yang masih belum dilepaskan olehnya.

Dana hasilnya, akar-akar pohonnya tiba-tiba bergerak liar. Tenyata pria itu mempercepat pertumbuhan akar-akarnya dengan maksud menciptakan jalan tercepat menuju lantai teratas.

Brakk! Duarrr!

Akar-akar beserta tiga iblis itu pun menghantam langit-langit lantai dasar bangunan itu hingga hancur.

Hashirama menoleh ke sahabatnya. "Madara!" Pria yang dipanggil mengangguk pelan dengan seringai bak dewa kematian. Dua lengan dan tulang rusuk mahluk astral yang menyelubungi Madara seketika menghilang.

"Tumben kau pintar, Hashirama!" Ya, walaupun tengah serius. Bisa-bisanya Madara masih sempat mengejek sahabatnya, dia menyadari apa yang sudah direncakan oleh pria keturuna klan Senju itu. Yaitu menciptakan jalur cepat menuju lantai teratas.

Madara pun melompat menuju lubang hasil ciptaan elemen kayu Hashirama, mengikuti kemana arah kayu-kayu itu pergi.

Brakk! Duarr!

Brakk! Duarr!

Brakk! Duarr!

Lantai-lantai demi lantai ditembus oleh akar-akar kayu Hashirama. Dari bawah, Madara dengan lincahnya melompat dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya agar bisa sampai ke puncak terlebih dahulu. Ketika berada di lantai tujuh, perhatiaan Madara sedikit teralih ketika melihat sebuah ruangan yang dilindungi pelindung kebiruan. Setelah selesai dan mengingat lokasi pelindung itu, Madara kembali fokus untuk segera mencapai puncak bangunan.

Wush!

Madara menembus atap banguna setengah jadi itu dan melayang tepat di atasnya, menunggu kedatangan elemen kayu Hashirama beserta tiga iblis yang nasibnya sudah tidak diketahui lagi, apa masih hidup dan bertahan terkena serangan mantan pemimpin desa ninja itu atau malah sudah tewas karena menghantam 9 lantai dengan kerasnya.

Brakk!

Setelah menunggu sekitar satu menit, apa yang ditunggu Madara akhirnya tiba. Sementara di lantai dasar, Hashirama yang sudah mengetahui apa yang dia inginkan telah berhasil, dia segera merangkai segel tangan baru.

[Dai Jubaku Eisō]

Brakk!

Prang! Prang!

Kayu-kayu yang tadi dia tumbuhkan tiba-tiba menumbuhkan cabang-cabang baru disertai dedaunan dengan cepat, kaca-kaca jendela pecah akibat dari tumbuhnya cabang dari batang kayu berukuran besar itu. Dan dalam hitungan detik saja bangunan konstruksi 10 lantai itu kini terlihat seperti sebuah pohon berukuran sangat besar.

.

.

Di luar bangunan, Jiraiya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tindakan Hashirama berbeda dengan Genma yang malah terkagum-kagum melihat sebuah keajaiban berupa menciptakan pohon berukuran besar hanya dalam hitungan menit saja. Baginya ini pertama kalinya dia melihat hal seperti ini.

'Jadi ini kemampuan pemimpin desa asal Jiraiya-sama? Benar-benar menakjubkan.'

'Dasar muke gile!' Direksi pandangan Jiraiya lalu dialihkan ke atas bangunan dan membulatkan mata melihat Madara merangkai segel tangan dari kejauhan tapi sangat dia kenali.

'Busyet! segel tangan itu? Jangan-jangan kalian berdua berniat menjadikan Orochimaru . . . . . Jadi ular panggang?'

.

.

Di tempat persembunyian Orochimaru. Sebuah seringai ular disungging tatkala melihat apa yang telah dilakukan Hashirama dan Madara dari sebuah layar monitor kecil. Ternyata, di seluruh penjuru bangunan ini, dia telah memasang puluhan alat perekam yang entah di dapat darimana.

"Jadi begitu rencana kalian semua?" Orochimaru bangkit dari kursi yang diduduki lalu berjalan ke sebuah rak kecil dan mengambil sebuah gulungan aneh bertuliskan nama sebuah tehnik.

"Acara utama akan segera dimulai . . . . Khukukkukukuukuku!" Tawa ularnya pun seketika menggema di ruangan yang sudah dilapisi dua pelindung berbeda itu. Tertawa karena sebentar lagi dia akan memperlihatkan sebuah maha karya seorang shinobi sekaliber dirinya.

.

.

.

"Hanguslah bersama dengan hasil penelitianmu!" Sambil mempertahankan segel tangan kuda yang dia buat, Madara menarik nafas dalam-dalam

[Katon : Gōka Mekkyaku]

Blaarr!

Semburan dinding api berintensitas sangat besar hasil konversi chakra di dalam tubuh Madara pun keluar dan menyapu bersih hingga hangus lantai demi lantai bangunan di bawah. Kini, bangunan itu bagaikan sebuah pohon berdaun api yang berkobar dan mengeluarkan hawa yang sangat panas. Saking panasnya, Jiraiya dan Genma yang berada di luar bangunan sampai merasakannya, keringat seketika memenuhui beberapa anggota tubuh mereka.

.

.

.

Sementara di sebuah ruangan di lantai dua, orang yang tadi Madara temukan aliran Chakra-nya menggunakan Sharingan seketika bangun dari tidur cantiknya merasakan hawa panas yang mulai menerpa kulit mulus yang hanya ditutupi dengan lilitan kain putih pada bagian dada dimana terdapat dua gumpalan daging berukuran rata-rata.

"Sial! Kenapa tiba-tiba panas?" Tubuh indah khas wanita sosok itu pun perlahan bangkit diiringi umpatan kasar. Ketika menoleh ke pintu masuk ruang tempatnya sekarang, cahaya kemerahan mulai muncul. Surai abu-abu pun melambai-lambai akibat dari hembusan angin yang tercipta dari tehnik api Madara.

Ternyata oh ternyata, perempuan ini tertidur sangat lelap sampai-sampai suara gaduh pertarungan sebelumnya tidak didengar. Dia baru terbangun dari tidur cantiknya setelah merasakan hawa panas dari tehnik [Katon : Gōka Mekkyaku] milik Madara.

"Sialan!" perempuan itu segera bangkit dan berlari menuju jendala. Tidak perduli tubuhnya hanya tertutupi celana biru tua dan tubuh atas hanya tertutup lilitan perban pada dua gumpalan daging disana.

Prang!

Kaca jendela pun pecah saat dia melompat turun, disaat bersamaan api Madara pun melasap seisi ruangan itu. Bahkan api itu sempat mengejar perempuan itu, melewati bekas tempat dia menerobos kaca dan sela-sela dinding. Untung saja gaya gravitasi berhasil menyelematkan si perempuan, karena terkena gaya gravitasi bumi membuatnya dirinya perlahan jatuh kebawah, menghindari api tadi.

"Hampir saja!" Gumam gadis itu dengan wajah horor dibuat-buat dalam keadaan melayang ke bawah.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa detik sebelum si gadis melompat.

"Madara sialan, muka papan cucian, mata iritasi brengsek! Apa dia tidak tau kalau masih ada aku di dalam?" Beberapa umpatan kesal Hashirama ucapkan tatkala mendongak ke atas dan melihat semburan dinding api sahabatnya yang sudah siap menghanguskan dia.

Walau sudah tau Madara akan melakukan ini, Hashirama tentu saja kesal. Setidaknya tunggu dia keluar bangunan dulu baru mengelurkan tehnik api berskala besar itu. Itulah yang dipikirkan olehnya tentang perbuatan kelewat kurang ajar Madara.

Tidak mau ikut menjadi korban kebrutalan tehnik pemusnah Madara, Hashirama seketika melepas segel tangan dan segera berlari menuju dinding terdekat di sebelah kiri. Tanpa pikir panjang, Hashirama menerjang dinding beton setebal 30 centi itu.

Brakk!

Untung saja, pria itu tengah memasuki [Sage Mode] sehingga menerjang dinding beton tadi hanya seperti sebuah dinding rapuh yang mudah ditembus. Itu semua berkat [Sage Mode] yang membuat kekuatan dan ketahanan fisiknya berlipat ganda melebihi batasan seorang manusia biasa.

Namun naas bagi Hashirama. Ketika menjebol dinding tadi, dia terlalu banyak menggunakan kekuatan. Sehingga ketika sudah menjebol dinding, dia tidak bisa mengontrol laju tubuhnya. Dan disaat bersamaan . . . .

"Kyaaaaahhhh~~!"

Bruuk!

. . . . Sebuah teriakan feminim tertangkap indra pendengaran Hashirama. Dan dengan timing yang sangat tepat, mereka berdua bertabrakan satu sama lain dengan posisi Hashirama berada di bawah dan si perempuan di atas.

"Itteeeee~~~" Hashirama memekik kesakitan tubuhnya dijadikan bantalan untuk mendarat. Tapi dalam keadaan berbaring pada permukaan tanah. Wajahnya berkata lain, memerah hampir di semua bagian dan lubang hidung mengeluarkan darah, bahkan [Sage Mode] miliknya pun sudah tidak aktif lagi.

Posisi mereka berdua saat ini bisa dikatakan posisi sangat intim dan tidak patut untuk disaksikan. Dua gumpalan daging berukuran rata-rata perempuan itu menghimpit wajah Hashirama yang berada tepat di bawah. Dan bagian selangkangan Hashirama ditindih paha sebelah kiri si perempuan.

Perlahan si perempuan bangkit. "Gomen~Gom- Ekh, Hokage-sama!"

"Hilda!"

Secara bersamaan kedua orang itu memekik mengucapkan nama orang di depan mereka masing-masing.

"Hashirama, sialan!" Jiraiya yang baru tiba di sana pun berteriak histeris dengan wajah syok melihat posisi Hashirama dan perempuan bernama Hilda itu sangat menurutnya sangat menguntungkan. Bagi orang se-mesum Jiraiya, ditindah seorang gadis adalah salah satu hal palinng diidam-idamkan di dunia ini. Aura kesuraman seketika menyelubungi tubuh Jiraiya karena depresi berat bukan dia yang berada di posisi Hashirama.

'Apa yang terjadi disini?' Genma yang baru tiba hanya bisa membatin sweatdrop melihat keadaan di sekitanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beralih ke kota Kyoto. Beberapa menit sebelumnya.

Di depan sebuah rumah tradisional jepang yang letaknya tepat berada di samping sebuah kuil, sebuah cahaya melintang vertikal tiba-tiba muncul. Beberapa penjaga yang tengah berada di depan bangunan tradisional itu pun terkejut dan memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

"Naruto-san?!" Salah satu penjaga itu pun tersentak ketika seorang pemuda berambut dark-silver melompat keluar, diikuti tiga orang lain.

"Maaf, Naruto-san." Penjaga itu mengalihkan pandangan ke rekan-rekannya yang masih memasang kuda-kuda. "Turunkan kuda-kuda kalian!" Perintah Youkai Kitsune yang merupakan bawahan dari bibi angkat Naruto, Yasaka no Kyuubi.

"Naru-niichan!"

Dari dalam rumah, seorang gadis berambut pirang keemasan diikat poni tail, iris keemasannya terlihat berbinar melihat kedatangan pemuda yang dipanggil 'Naru-niichan' itu. Gadis itu terliha mengenakan pakaian Miko tradisional putih perpaduan merah dengan geta tinggi dan tabi putih, lengan haori yang dihiasi simbol pentagram merah besar yang dikelilingi simbol pentagram kecil.

Naruto berjongkok dan melebarkan tangan siap menerima tubrukan tubuh gadis Loli yang tengah berlari ke arahnya. Dia seolah tau seperti apa reaksi dari gadis itu ketika mereka bertemu. Dan dalam hitungan detik, apa yang diprediksikan Naruto terjadi. Si Gadis Loli langsung menabrak dan memeluknya dengan erat, seolah-olah mereka sudah tidak bertemu puluhan tahun lamanya.

"Hehehe, kau selalu saja seperti ini, Kunou-chan." Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambut pirang keemasan sang pewaris tahta kepemimpin Fraksi Youkai Kitsune yang tengah memeluknya, sang empunya pun tersenyum akan perlakuan Naruto.

"Siapa dia Nii-chan?" Adik Naruto yang lain tiba-tiba merasa iri kakaknya dipeluk oleh Kunou, ia pun langsung melayangkan pertanyaan dengan nada memaksa.

Kunou memiringkan kepala untuk menatap Yuki yang berdiri beberapa meter di belakang Naruto. "Dan kau siapa? Kenapa memanggil Naruto-niichan seperti tadi?" Dengan nada yang tidak lagi seperti anak-anak melainkan nada layaknya seorang putri pewaris tahta Youkai Kitsune, Kunou melayangkan pertanyaan yang hampir sama maknanya dengan pertanyaan Yuki barusan.

"Aku Yuki, Imouto Nii-chan!"

"Nani?" Kunou memekik tidak percaya. Ia lalu menatap Yuki dengan tatapan tajam. "Nggak, aku Imouto Naru-niichan! Bukan kau!" Kata Kunou setelahnya, mengakui bahwa dia'lah satu-satunya adik Naruto. Walau cuma sebatas adik angkat dan ibu Konou hanya dianggap bibi oleh Naruto.

Kunou melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto dan berjalan menuju Yuki. Saling lempar tatapan tajam pun terjadi antara dua gadis Loli ini dan tidak lupa saling mengakui kalau mereka adalah adik Naruto.

Duo klon shinobi dibelakang Yuki meneteskan keringat sebesar jempol kaki, sweatdrop. Mereka tidak menyangka Yuki bisa juga melempar tatapan tajam seperti sekarang dan tidak lupa mengakui hanya dia'lah adik Naruto sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Kunou barusan.

"Nii-chanku!"

"Tidak, Naru-niichan punyaku!"

"Punyaku!"

"Punyaku!"

"Puny-"

Kedua gadis loli itu seketika berhenti berdebat secara bersamaan tatkala sebuah tangan kekar menyentuh pucuk kepala mereka. Pemilik tangan itu tidak lain adalah orang yang diperebutkan, Naruto.

"Hentikan! Kalian berdua adalah Imouto-ku dan sama-sama kusayangi melebihi diriku sendiri."

Seketika dua gadis Loli di dekat Naruto pun terdiam mendengar ucapan itu, tidak menyangka Naruto bisa mengatakan hal itu setelah sekian lama tidak didengar oleh mereka. Dan tanpa mereka sadara, semburat merah pun hinggap di pipi putih mulus keduanya, kekehan kecil terdengar dari mulut Naruto melihat dua adik angkatnya.

"Maaf, aku lupa memberitahukan kepada kalian satu sama lain jika aku mempunyai dua Imouto." Ucap Naruto. Mengakui bahwa dia'lah yang salah karena tidak mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya ia masih memiliki adik angkat lain kepada keduanya.

"Nii-chan tidak perlu minta maaf!"

"Naru-niiichan tidak perlu minta maaf!"

Secara bersamaan, dengan timing yang sama pula. Kunou dan Yuki sama-sama membantah ucapan Naruto yang meminta maaf kepada mereka. Pemuda tampan itu kembali mengacak-ngacak rambut dua gadis Loli di dekatnya. "Baiklah~Baiklah . . . . Karena ini pertama kalinya kalian bertemu, ada baiknya kalian berkenalan biar makin akrab sesama Imouto-ku."

"Hmmmpt . . . ." Keduanya secara bersamaan memalingkan wajah yang terlihat berekspresi tidak suka dengan permintaan Naruto untuk melakukan perkenalan satu sama lain.

"Oh ayolah, aku lagi buru-buru nih."

Naruto mulai kesal akan tingkah dua adik angkatnya ini, Tidak berhasil dengan kata-kata tadi, wajah memelas pun di pasang dan sedikit ditambah ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat. Dia akhirnya mengeluarkan salah satu senjata pamungkasnya untuk meluluhkan dua gadis loli adik angkatnya ini. Mereka berdua, Yuki dan Kunou tampaknya ngambek seperti seorang wanita yang lagi masuk pada bulannya.

Yuki dan Kunou menoleh dengan gerakan pelan. Raut wajah kasian pun mereka pasang tatkala melihat ekspresi sedih dibuat-buat dariNaruto. Yuki yang sudah tinggal setahun bersama Naruto pun sadar jika kakaknya sudah seperti sekarang, sangat susah dibujuk kecuali menggunakan senjata andalannya, padahal sebenarnya Naruto cuma mempermainkan dia saja tapi karena masih polos.

Maka dari itu, Yuki pun memutuskan untuk menjadi yang pertama melakukan perkenalan dengan mengulurkan tangan kanan ke Kunou.

"Ha-Hajimemashite, watashi wa Yuki desu. Dō-Dōzo yoroshiku." Ucap adik Naruto dengan nada yang tidak lagi kesal, melainkan senang dan diakhiri dengan senyum polosnya. Sebuah perubahan signifikan hanya karena termakan wajah sedih dibuat-buat Naruto.

Kunou menerima uluran tangan Yuki dan ikut tersenyum manis yang ikut termakan perangkap Naruto. "Watashi wa Kunou desu. Dōzo yoroshiku, Uki-chan!"

"Uki-chan?"

"Hmmmnn . . . . " Kunou mengangguk antusias ketika mendengar Yuki mempertanyakan panggilan darinya.

"Nah karena sudah berkenalan, Kunou-chan . ." Sang pewaris tahta Youkai Kitsune menoleh ke Naruto. ". . Beritahu ke Yasaka-baasan nanti saja berkunjungnya, aku lagi buru-buru dan tolong panggilkan teman Jiraiya-sensei yang mungkin ada di dalam." Kunou hanya merespon dengan anggukan kepala, walalupun agak kecewa Naruto tidak bisa berlama-lama disini.

Naruto dapat melihat sejenak ekspresi kekecewaan dari Kunou, dia pun segera tersenyum dan ketiga kalinya mengacak-ngacak rambut pirang keemasan milik gadis loli itu. "Hehehe, tenang saja Kunou-chan. Setelah masalahku selesai, aku pasti kesini kok."

"Benarkah?" Naruto memberikan anggukan pelan menjawab pertanyaan memastikan dari Kunou. Mendapat jawaban iya dari Naruto, Kunou pun tersenyum dan segera berjalan memasuku kediamannya untuk melakukan apa yang diminta kakak angkatnya tadi.

Naruto kemudian mengalihkan perhatian ke klon Madara dan Hashirama. Anggukan kecil pun dilakukan Naruto untuk memberikan tanda ke dua salinan manusia abnormal itu. Setelah itu, kedua klon itu hancur menjadi dua unsur berbeda, darah dan kayu. Yuki pun terkejut melihat tubuh kakak dan pamannya hancur.

"Maddie-niichan, Ojii-chan!"

"Tenang saja, mereka hanya klon."

"Klon?" Yuki memiringkan kepala karena belum mengetahui maksud dari ucapan Naruto. Pemuda berambut dark-silver itu mendesah pelan dan berpikir sejenak. Jika ia ingin memberitahukan Yuki tentang dunia ini, maka kemampuan dari Madara dan Hashirama pun harus ikut dijelaskan.

Naruto pun mulai menjelaskan apa yang Yuki tanyakan. Dan tepat setelah penjelasan Naruto berakhir dan Yuki sudah paham, mata-mata yang dikirim Jiraiya untuk membantu Naruto menghampiri mereka.

"Kita langsung berangkat saja." Perintah Naruto langsung ke intinya saja. Setelah itu, dia berbalik membelakangi Yuki lalu membungkukkan badan dan menadahkan tangan di samping pinggulnya.

"Naiklah!"

"Perjalanan kita agak jauh dan harus cepat sampainya, jadi cepat naik ke punggungku!" Perintah Naruto pada adiknya. Yuki hanya menangguk paham dan segera memanjat ke punggung Naruto lalu memeluk leher sang kakak dari belakang.

Setelah itu, Naruto menegakkan badannya kembali dan memandang lurus ke depan dengan sorot mata begitu serius.

"Ayo, berangkat!"

"Hmnn!"

Kedua orang itu pun langsung berlari menuju arah selatan Kyoto yang merupakan sebuah hutan yang tidak cukup lebat. Kotetsu berada di depan sebagai penunjuk jalan dan Naruto mengekor dari belakang sambil menggedong Yuki yang hanya diam dan sesekali menoleh ke segala arah karena penasaran kemana sebenarnya tujuan mereka..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC!

[TrouBlesome Cut]

* * *

Yoooo~~ '-')/ . . . . Ketemu lagi ama ane, si Author Lolicon yang Gak Jelas asal-usulnya.

Hmnnn . . . . Mulai dari Chapter 12 sampai Chapter penutup Arc II ini. Berfokus pada konflik Orochimaru dan Penyerangan Konoha. Masalah NaruRias ane pending dulu.

Satu per satu kebenaran tentang Orochimaru akan terungkap. Salah satunya adalah yang terjadi di Chapter ini dimana terdapat beberapa iblis yang menjadi bahan penelitiaanya. Jadi pasti bisa ketebak siapa saja yang bekerja sama dengan si mahluk melata satu ini 'kan?

Trus ketiga mata-mata Jiraiya bernama Genma, Kotetsu dan Izumo yang muncul di Chapter ini bukanlah seorang shinobi, atau manusia yang memiliki aliran chakra. Mereka hanya manusia biasa yang diajarkan Taijutsu oleh Jiraiya sebagai alat pertahanan diri apabila menjalan tugas mereka sebagai mata-mata.

Lalu tentang gadis yang berjalan di hutan pembuka Chapter 11 kemaren. Itu bukanlah Hina, sosok misterius dari masa lalu Naruto. Gadis yang berjalam di hutan itu namanya Hilda. Identitasnya akan terungkap di Chapter berikutnya.

.

.

Balasan Review :

 **Archilles** = Keknya seneng banget liat Rias and the genk dihajar ama Naruto :v

 **enZans =** Muehehehehehe, It's just beginning . . . . Tapi klo sadis, mungkin ane gak bakalan buat terlalu sadis tapi bakalan ane buat greget dah . . . . Wokey '-')/

 **ara dipa =** Mungkin saja, hehehehehe . . . . Tunggu saja, bakalan ada kok alasan kenapa Rias membenci Naruto.

 **ashuraindra64 =** Saat pertemuan 3 Fraksi. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkin ane buat lebih lama atau sebaliknya.

 **Setya566 =** Makasih~Makasih . . . . Gadis yang berjalan di hutan itu namanya Hilda dan siapa sebenernaya si Hilda ini akan terungkap di Chapter depan . . . . Kalau ane buat sadis sih kemungkinan kecil iya, terus kedepannya Naruto hanya akan ane buat 'Gray' atau 'Semi-Dark'.

 **Ajeel =** Kagak 'lah. Naruto bukan Dragon Slayer. Ane cuma ngambil nama dan serangan punya Natsu.

 **I =** Kushina? Ah, entar ane dibacok ama para Milf-Lovers klo Mami-Kushina mereka ane jadiin Pair Naruto . . . . Terutama si Stark Fullbaster 012 kampret yang bantu ane bikin plot Fic ini.

 **Pendy uye uye =** Ya, KTT 3 Fraksi ada kok . . . . Tunggu aja, paling cepet sih setelah KTT berakhir baru dibuka ingatannya . . . . Kagak masuk dan tentu saja ketemu lah.

 **Kazuto Astaroth =** Makasih, Oiy! . . . . Tentu saja. Tunggu aja tanggal mainnya :v :v

 **iqbal yuliawan666 =** Ahh, Sory. Fight-nya kurang GG. -_-)

 **raitogecko =** Kagak punya . . . . Yang dipake lempar Naruto itu bukan sandal, tapi benda padat di depan Dedek Yuki . . . . Ah, mana rela ane buat Dedek Yuki dijadiin eksperimen ama tuh mahluk melata gak jelas.

 **Azazel Da Tenshi =** Mungkin tidak . . . . Malahan mungkin ane buat Sirzehcs acuh tak acuh ama perbuatan Naruto ke Rias untuk yang satu ini. Toh, Rias sendiri yang minta.

 **rahmanarief448 =** Sory ane buat kurang GG. :v

 **ayub pratama 792 =** Yoooo~~ Bakayarou, Konoyarou . . . . Nih orang sukanya liat Rias-chan kesiksa aje :v . . . . Fic itu lagi ane pikirin alur penyerangan Konoha. Jadi tunggu aja. Tapi ane gak janji bakalan cepat UP-nya.

 **titoallstar =** Itu baru permulaan konflik NaruRias . . . . Ane lagi sibuk banyak urusan di RL, tugas numpuk kek Oppai Dedek Serafall bikin waktu ngetik berkurang drastis.

 **wsusanto96 =** Makasih . . . . Mungkin untuk tindakan Naruto yang satu ini, Sirzechs gak turun tangan. Toh, Rias sendiri yang minta.

 **uzumakynurroni =** Sory kelamaan UP-nya. Lagi sibuk di RL . . . . Naruto cuma datar ke Rias ama Issei [mungkin], Klo ke Asia gak ada perubahan dari sifatnya.

 **arinasution5 =** Gile! Kalo ane buat salah satu Peerage Rias mati, Seluruh Underwold bakalan kroyok Naruto ampe mampus pak :v :v . . . . Wokey '-')/

 **The Black Water =** Ada kok nanti bekas luka yang gak bakalan ilang di tubuh Rias. Tapi mungkin masih lama karena sekarang konflik NaruRias ane pending dulu.

 **Seneal =** Si Hina itu masih tanda Tanya besar. Klo masalah gadis di hutan itu udah terungkap . . . . Namanya Hilda.

 **Ae Hatake =** Karena pertarungan ini hanya untuk membalas perbuatan Rias sekaligus memberi peringatan.

 **The KidSNo OppAi =** Bukan! Gadis yang berjalan di hutan itu namanya Hilda.

 **Aka na Yuki** **[My Imouto] =** Ah, dipasin aja Dedek Yuki :v :v . . . . Wokey, Dedek Yuki. '-')/

 **Forneus787 =** Typo adalah musuh utama para Author :v :v Lolz

 **Sederhana =** Makasih . . . . Ya, tentu saja akan ada pertarungan lain NaruRias lah . . . . Kgak bisa cepat, banyak tugas numpuk ampe menggunung kek Oppai Dedej Serafall :v :v

 **Yukari Clarisha-chan =** Hehehehe, Makasih atas semuanya, Clarisha-chan.

 **Owllia =** Kali ini tidak karena Rias sendiri yang menginginkannya . . . . Gadis yang berjalan di hutan itu namanya Hilda. Si Hina masih tanda tanya besar statusnya.

 **Dragon's Saga =** Hehehehe, Makasih, Oiy . . . . Klo dibunuh si Sirzechs, Fic-nya bakalan tamatlah :v . . . . . Walalupun MadaHashiNaru itu udah Strong. Tapi belum tentu bisa ngadapin seluruh fraksi Iblis. Apalagi klo Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh ikut serta. Malah tevar mereka bertiga nantinya . . . . Lihat saja nanti di Chapter depan, masalah Orochimaru sedikit ane ungkap di sono.

 **The World Arcana =** Kali ini Sirzechs kagak bantuin Rias kok. Toh dia juga punya masalah ama MadaHashi.

 **katanya201 =** Di Chapter depan ada kok beberapa Chara Naruto yang muncul. Jadi tunggu aja . . . . Gile! Masa MadaHashi nikah. Nista amat tuh mereka klo sampai nikah :v :v

 **Shirayuki MuiiMauiizz =** Saya usahain secepatnya karena lagi banyak urusan di RL

 **Banyu695 =** Kagak bisa tong. Rias ane bikin milik si Issei. Ngapain juga Naruto balikan ama Rias klo udah dibikin sakit hati lalu patah hati dan bisa-bisa mati bunuh diri pake belati dibawah pohon jati :v :v :v

 **Masahiro Moritaka =** Hehehehe . . . . Tunggu aja, perlahan tapi pasti Naruto bakalan Move on dari Rias kok :v :v

 **Geenndu =** Gadis bermata ungu itu Hilda namanya. Dia teman dan identitasnya bakalan terungkap di Chapter depan . . . . Madara baru mau bangkitin EMS klo udah nguasain ato setidaknya MS-nya udah kadaluarsa.

 **StiffMarco =** Ahh, klo Oppai Rias kebakar, gak ada dong sumber kekuatan si Oppai Dragon . . . . Tunggu aja, paling cepet sih setelah KTT berakhir baru dibuka ingatannya

 **rozi-namikaze =** Tunggu aja tanggal mainnya kapan Pair Naruto muncul.

 **Guest =** Sesama Iblis keturunan Lucifer.

Yang Review 'Lanjut' . . 'Next' dan sebangsanya, Nih ane dah lanjut. Ane minta maaf klo balas Reviewnya kek gini dan nambah-nambahin Word aja. Alasennya, ane lgi minim Kuota dan duit buat beli paketan [KANKER : KANTONG KERING], terlebih lagi waktu ane yang lebih banyak ngerjain tugas bikin ane gak ada waktu buat balas Review satu per satu lewat PM.

Okeee! Sekian dulu untuk Chapter ini beserta Uneg-uneg ane!

.

.

.

.

.

 **Root Wood** and **Stark Fullbaster 012** Out! . . . . Ane mau Tidur Cantik sama Dedek Wendy ama Dedek Scheherazade dulu! '-')/


	13. Orochimaru dan tujuan besarnya

The Half-Devil Lucifer

Disclaimer : Saya tidak pernah mengakui kepemilikan atas Naruto dan High School DxD ataupun unsur dari Anime/Manga lainnya yang muncul di Fic ini.

Genre : Supernatural, Family, Adventure, Romance, Etc.

Rate : M

Pairing : Akan muncul dengan sendirinya!

Warning : AU, Typo's, Miss-Typo's, Bahasa Gado-Gado, OOC, Adult-Theme, Violence, Fem!Hidan, DLL.

* * *

 **Author Note :** Saya hanya meminjam karakter ataupun unsur dari Naruto, High School DxD dan beberapa dari Manga/Anime lain untuk membuat Fic ini . . . . Jadi, maklum saja jika tidak ada kesamaan dari karakter atau unsur lain yang ane ambil. Baik sedikit maupun banyak.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Arc II - Awal dari semua masalah!

Chapter 13 - Orochimaru dan tujuan besarnya!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali ke tempat pertarungan, lebih tepatnya di sebuah area konstruksi bangunan yang sebagian besar sudah tidak berbentuk lagi, hampir semua dinding bangunan menghitam, kaca-kaca jendela pecah, di beberapa lokasi kobaran api masih terlihat dan paling parah adalah tepat di pertengahan, sebuah pohon seukuran hampir sama besarnya tumbuh, menjadikan bangunan itu kini menyerupai rumah pohon 10 lantai.

Dan setelah serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Madara selesai,

Dia segera melesat kebawah dengan kecepatan bak roket, menghiaraukan hawa panas bekas serangannya, hanya dalam hitungan detik saja, dia mendarat tidak jauh dari tempat Hashirama dengan kerasnya sampai menciptakan ledakan kecil dan kepulan debu pekat.

"Uhuk . . Uhuk . . Uhuk . . . . Teme sialan!" Hashirama mengumpat kesal dan mengalihkan pandangan ke bekas ledakan yang dibuat sahabatnya.

"Hn!"

Siluet Madara perlahan terlihat di balik kepulan debu, berjalan dengan angkuhnya menuju mereka, tetapi keangkuhan Madara seketika lenyap ketika melihat wanita berambut abu-abu bernama Hilda, pada awalnya dia terkejut lalu berubah menjadi ketakutan, tubuhnya merinding disko dan ditambah ekspresi horor di wajah.

"Madaaaraaaa-kuuuuuunn!" Hilda segera bangkit dan menerjang shinobi tertampan di muka bumi itu.

Untung saja, Madara masih bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya sebelum Hilda mencapai dirinya, dia mengankat lengan kanan sehingga wajah cantik gadis itu menabrak telapak tangan Madara hingga tersungkur pada permukaan tanah.

"Kenapa Madara-kun?" Hilda meringkup menyerupai putri duyung yang tengah berjemur, lalu dengan wajah sedih dibuat-buat, pandangannya tertuju ke pria yang dipanggil. "Kenapa? Apa kau sudah melupakanku, Madara-kun?"

Jijik! Itulah yang dirasakan Madara tatkala melihat ekspresi sedih serta pertanyaan retoris Hilda, mana mungkin dia bisa melupakan wanita penganut aliran Dewa Jashin yang selalu menggodanya ketika di Konoha.

Dua orang berbeda gender itu diam beberapa detik, Hilda masih setia memasang wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat, sedangkan Madara lebih memilih memperhatikan gadis di depannya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, mencoba mencari tau apa benar yang berada di hadapannya ini adalah Hilda.

"Kenapa kau masih hidup, Hilda? Bukannya kau sudah mati pada misi terakhirmu?" tanya balik Madara dengan nada datar lalu menyipitkan kedua mata yang masih memperlihatkan pupil merah darah berpola anehnya, "Atau jangan-jangan kau bersekongkol dengan ular busuk itu?"

Hilda terkejut di tempat, tubuhnya serasa membeku mendengar tuduhan Madara.

Sebenarnya dia juga tidak tau apa-apa tentang si ular busuk atau yang lebih dikenalnya dengan nama Orochimaru karena semasa di Konoha, sering mendengar panggilan itu dari Madara, dia berada disini hanya untuk beristirahat karena lelah mencari jalan menuju ke Konoha. Namun, Hilda pasti akan terkejut mendengar fakta bahwa tempat yang dia cari sebenarnya sudah rata dengan tanah.

Beberapa detik kembali berlalu tanpa ada jawaban dari Hilda, ketika Madara hendak melancarkan serangan lain berupa pertanyaan tajam ataupun tuduhan lain, ingatan Chi Bunshin yang bertugas mengelabui Yuki tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kepalanya.

'Sudah waktunya ya? Kuharap kau punya penjelasan logis kenapa melakukan ini, Naruto?' Batin si Uchiha penuh dengan rasa penasaran kenapa Naruto yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikut sertakan Yuki dalam masalah mereka terutama pada fraksi iblis [Old-Faction Satan].

"Ada apa Madara-kun?" suara khas Hilda pun membuat lamuan Madara buyar, gelengan pelan pun menjadi jawaban dari pria itu kalau tidak ada apa-apa.

Pria berambut hitam perpaduan biru itu menoleh ke belakang, "Kalian bertiga, cepat kesini!" ucapnya memanggil tiga orang yang memasang ekspresi berbeda-beda. Ada yang syok, melongo bego dan kebingungan.

Hashirama, Jiraiya dan Genma mengangguk mendengar perintah mutlak dari sang Uchiha, ketiga orang itu segera berjalan menghampiri sang pemanggil yang tengah berdiri tepat di depan Hilda, salah satu shinobi Konoha yang ternyata masih hidup. Awalnya kunoichi ini dikira sudah tewas dalam sebuah misi tingkat-SS bersama Orochinaru. Tapi fakta berkata lain karena tepat di depan mata kepala mereka sendiri, Hilda masih dalam keadaan utuh, dalam artian tubuh bukan pakaian.

Jubah hitam milik Hilda ketinggalan di tempatnya tadi berbaring dan sudah dipastikan hangus ditelan api Madara, kini pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuhnya hanyalah lilitan perban untuk menutup dua aset berukuran standar tidak kurang sedikit lebih, untuk bawahan ternyata masih utuh berupa celana panjang biru tua dan sepatu shinobi ber-hak tinggi.

Setelah tiga orang yang dipanggil Madara tiba disana, si pria Uchiha langsung melayangkan pertanyaan karena penasaran tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Hilda selama misi itu.

"Jadi . . . . Bisa kau ceritakan jelaskan semua yang ingin kami ketahui?"

Hashirama mengangguk untuk memberi tanda bahwa dia juga penasaran. Sedangkan Jiraiya yang tidak mengetahui jika Hilda ternyata disangka tewas dalam misi lain dan bukan ketika penyerangan itu, hanya diam untuk mendengarkan.

Hilda yang tidak tau apa-apa tentang apa yang terjadi setelah misi itu pun memilih untuk mengangguk, dia takut Madara nantinya akan marah apabila malah bertanya kenapa tiba-tiba meminta penjelasan. Toh, ia juga tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dalam misi waktu itu, sebuah kejadian yang benar-benar diluar dugaan bisa terjadi dan juga kenapa ia bisa selamat.

"Begini . . . ."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Flashback -

Sekitar 2 bulan sebelum Invasi Konoha.

Di sebuah desa yang damai dan tentram, memiliki nama Konohagakure yang mempunyai arti desa yang tersembunyi di balik daun. Dipimpin oleh seorang pria keturunan Senju, satu dari sepersekian klan kuat atau mungkin klan Senju'lah yang terkuat di Konohagakure, pria itu adalah Senju Hashirama.

Pada siang yang cerah, satu Tim khusus beranggotakan 5 orang tengah menghadap di ruang pemimpin Konohagakure.

"Apa kalian siap?" tanya Hashirama yang tengah duduk pada kursi Hokage, tangannya saling bertautan di bawah dagu sebagai tempat tumpuan kepala, dia menatap serius empat shinobi dan satu kunoichi yang tengah menghadap.

"Ha'i, Hokage-sama!" Tim itu pun merespon secara serentak dengan wajah serius dan sedikit gugup.

"Aku tau kalian gugup karena misi kali ini bisa dibilang misi rank-SS, semalam beberapa penduduk desa tiba-tiba terserang penyakit aneh, tubuh mereka menghitam dan emosi yang tidak terkendali." jeda sejenak, Hashirama memijit pelipis, dia tengah frustasi. "Ini kali pertama sejak berdirinya desa penyakit aneh ini muncul, di gulungan sejarah tidak menjelaskan penyakit macam apa ini . . . . Tapi yang jelas, penyakit ini sangat berbahaya karena orang yang terkena berubah layaknya monster yang haus darah, dua penduduk telah menjadi korban mereka." jelas sang Hokage, namun tidak menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, ia takut Tim yang dikirim kecuali Orochimaru menjadi gegebah dan tidak sabaran.

Tepat setelah Hashirama menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada desa tercinta mereka, seisi ruangan tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara selama beberapa menit, hanya suara jarum jam dinding dan suara-suara yang berasal dari luar ruangan seperti kicauan burung dan ocehan penduduk yang tengah beraktifitas.

.

"Sekarang, dimana penduduk yang terserang penyakit itu Hokage-sama?" setelah beberapa menit diam, seseorang akhirnya membuka suara menyakan kabar terbaru.

Sang penanya adalah seorang pria berambut hitam pendek acak-acakan dan ada beberapa bagian yang jatuh membingkai wajahnya, mengenakan pakaian Jounin standar dan terdapat lambang kipas berwarna merah dan putih pada bagian punggung.

"Mereka sudah tertangkap dan sedang diteliliti di tempat Orochimaru."

"Dan kami sudah menemukan solusi yang tepat untuk mengatasi penyakit ini." tambah pria berkulit putih pucat berambut hitam panjang dengan suara seraknya, dialah Orochimaru, dalang di balik penyerangan desanya sendiri 2 bulan dari sekarang, "Makanya aku segera membentuk tim ini untuk melakukan misi pencarian untuk membuat obat penyakit ini."

"Gah."

Satu-satunya wanita di tim itu mendesah malas, bosan mendengar percakapan yang lain, "Kenapa mereka tidak dibunuh saja? Bikin orang repot saja, kalau bisa biar aku yang melakukannya agar bisa mengirim persembahan untuk Jashin-sama." dan sebuah pemecahan masalah yang benar-benar khas seorang psikopat meluncur dari mulut gadis itu, 3 rekan setimnya pun memandang dia dengan tatapan kesal.

"Diamlah dasar psikopat mesum! Kenapa bukan kau saja yang menjadi tumbal untuk dewa bodohmu itu, Hilda." gadis bernama Hilda itupun langsung menatap tajam bagai silet ke orang yang baru saja menghina dewa-nya.

Tetapi, tatapan tajam itu hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik saja, sekarang malam senyum menggoda yang pun disungging Hilda dan mengubah ekspresinya menjadi mesum, semburat merah hinggap di pipinya. "Nfufufufufu~~ Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang kujadikan tumbal? Dan kubiarkan kau menikmati tubuhku." goda Hilda dengan nada sensual. Well, ternyata wanita ini bukan cuma psikopat penyembah Dewa Jashin, ternyata sifat mesum juga dimiliknya. Itu bisa dilihat dari ucapannya yang secara gamblang dia malah ingin seseorang menikmati tubuhnya.

Tapi, fakta lain mengatakan walau seorang gadis mesum, selama ini belum ada yang mau atau mungkin berani mengambil keperawanan gadis ini, mungkin karena sifat psikopatnya membuat para lelaki tidak ada yang mau menjadi kekasih apalagi mengambil keperawanannya.

"Hoeeekkkkk, ogah amat deh! Bisa-bisa keturunanku ikut menyembah dewa sesatmu." Hilda kembali mengirim tatapan tajam untuk kedua kalinya ke lawan bicaranya, dan secara bersamaan shinobi itu juga melakukannya, mengirim tatapan tajam.

"Sudah-sudah! Hentikan kalian berdua!" perintah Hashirama tegas diakhiri desahan pelan melihat tingkah salah satu kunoichi terkuat di desanya, dua orang yang tengah baku lempar tatapan tajam itupun seketika membeku ditempat, Hashirama tidak habis pikir kenapa memiliki kunoichi bersifat psikopat macam Hilda.

"Bukan masalah bunuh ini bunuh itu, Hilda . . . . . Tapi, ini menyangkut kenyamanan penduduk desa, jika kita membunuh penduduk yang terkena penyakit itu, Maka keluarga mereka akan merasa sangat terpukul dan menyalahkan para tetua dan aku sebagai pemimpin karena tidak mampu menemukan sulosi lain."

Perhatian Hashirama lalu dialihkan ke pimpinan misi.

"Dan Orochimaru, kau yakin misi ini akan berhasil? Ah, dan juga sesuatu yang ingin kau ambil itu apa benar bisa menyembuhkan penyakit yang melanda desa kita?"

Orochimaru mengangguk mantab dan menyungging seringai ular-nya. "Tentu saja Hokage-sama! Aku sudah meneliti tubuh penduduk yang terkena penyakit itu dan aku berhasil menemukan sulosinya dari gulungan peninggalan Hagoromo-sama." jelas sang pria ular itu dengan suara seraknya yang agak menakutkan.

Hashirama melepaskan kedua tangan yang bertautan sejak tim di depannya menghadap. "Baiklah . . . . Kalau begitu, aku akan memberikan misi ini kepada kalian berlima, tapi sebelum melakukannya. Lakukan prosedur seperti biasa."

"Ha'i Hokage-sama!" jawab kelima shinobi itu secara serentak.

Hashirama berdiri dari kursi Hokage lalu beranjak menuju pintu melewati Orochimaru dan timnya. Saat berada di ambang pintu, isyarat untuk ikut yang ditujukan oleh tim itu dilakukan oleh Hashirama.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka berenam kini berada di dalam suatu ruangan penuh akan benda aneh khas shinobi untuk mengorek informasi. Satu per satu Tim Pencari mulai dipasangi segel pada punggung mereka, simbol segel itu berupa 6 gambar simbol balok bersusun vertikal dikelilingi tulisan kanji melingkar. Ketika tiba giliran Orochimaru, secara sembunyi-sembunyi dia menyeringai misterius selagi 2 orang memasang segel pada punggung berkulit pucatnya.

"Apa sudah semuanya?" Sang Hokage yang tengah berdiri sambil menyilangkan lengan di dekat pintu masuk melempar pertanyaan singkat.

Dan jawaban yang diterima pun tidak kalah singkatnya.

"Sudah!"

Hashirama menghela nafas berat, jujur melepas beberapa shinobinya keluar desa untuk keempat kalinya merupakan hal yang sangat beresiko. Bukan hanya informasi tentang Konohagakure akan terbongkar walalupun sudah diberi segel yang akan langsung menghancurkan tubuh jika mengatakan hal yang tidak patut diucapkan kepada orang lain. Tapi juga keselamatan shinobi-shinobinya. Semasa kepemimpinannnya, dia baru mengirim 4 tim keluar desa dan selalu saja ada yang menjadi korban. Baik terluka ringan, parah bahkan tewas.

Tapi, sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu. Desa kini dalam keadaan darurat 1, dua kejadian besar baru saja terjadi dan semua itu diakibatkan oleh beberapa penduduk yang terjangkit penyakit aneh, membuat mereka berlaku seperti seorang monster yang haus akan darah, bukti dari hal itu adalah tewasnya puluhan shinobi namun Hashirama dan Orochimaru merasahasiakan hal ini dan mengatakan hanya dua penduduk yang telah menjadi korban, untuk saat ini.

Helaan nafas berat untuk kedua kalianya Hashirama lakukan. "Baiklah, kalian berlima segeralah ke pintu pelindung sebelah barat, aku sudah mengirim perintah kepada penjaga Kekkai sementara untuk membuka pintunya untuk kalian berlima . . . . Dan kau Orochimaru," tatapan Hashirama sedikit menatap tatkala Orochimaru menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

"Sebagai pemimpin, kau bertanggung jawab penuh atas misi ini dan rekan se-timmu."

"Aku mengerti, Hokage-sama!" Respon Orochimaru dengan nada seraknya sambil memparbaiki posisi armor standar Jounin Konohagakure yang dia kenakan. Setelah selesai, dia menghadap kebelakang dan menatap satu persatu anggota timnya yang mengenakan armor sama kecuali Hilda yang menutupi dengan jubah hitam hitam.

Senyum penuh kelicikan pun disungging Orochimaru, membalik tubuh mengarah ke pintu keluar. "Ayo berangkat!"

Ketika Orochimaru dan keempat Jounin lain melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju pintu keluar, perasaaan gelisah pun dirasakan Hashirama ketika berpapasan dengan Orochimaru, dan ini adalah kesekian kalinya ia merasakan hal ini, gelisah akan terjadinya sebuah kejadian besar dalam misi ini, atau mungkin lebih buruk lagi dampak setelahnya di masa depan nanti setelah kejadian hari kemarin.

Hashirama bergesar beberapa meter lalu memutar tubuhnya menghadap keluar, perasaan gelisah yang dirasakannya pun semakin kuat tatkala cahaya mentari mulai terhalang awan di atas langit, tubuh Orochimaru pun terlihat seolah ditelan kegelapan secara perlahan ketika cahaya matahari yang menyinari tubuh pria itu terhalang.

'Semoga tidak ada yang terjadi selama misi ini.' Batin pengguna elemen kayu penuh harap.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam setelahnya, jauh dari lokasi desa Konoha.

Tim Orochimaru kini menyusuri sebuah hutan lebat pada kawasan selatan Jepang, saat meninggalkan Konoha, Orochimaru sudah menjelaskan semua tentang misi ini pada tim yang dipimpin, tentu saja itu semua hanya kebohongan belaka karena sebenarnya ada niat jahat dibalik misi ini.

"Nee~Nee, sampai kapan kita melompat-lompat seperti ini, Orochi-kun?"

Orochimaru yang berada di posisi paling depan melirik ke belekang lalu beralih pada sebuah pohon di sebalah kanan, pupil kuning keemasn berpola vertikal itu fokus pada sebuah tanda pada batang pohon itu, tanpa sepengetahuan anggota tim-nya karena berada di belakang, diam-diam Orochimaru menyeringai, tempat untuk memulai rencana besar yang telah disusun rapi akan segera dimulai sudah di depan mata.

"Kita sudah tiba di tujuan kita."

Orochimaru berhenti melompat dan mendarat pada pohon besar, rekan setim pria itu ikut berhenti agak jauh dari posisi Orochimaru dengan berbagai pose. Ada yang berdiri secara terbalik, adapula yang berdiri melintang horizontal pada batang pohon lain, itu semua berkat kemampuan Chakra mereka.

Hilda dan 3 shinobi lainnya pun mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah, tapi yang mereka lihat hanya hamparan pepohonan rimbun yang memiliki aura tidak mengenakkan, seperti ada yang sesuatu yang menyelubunyinya.

Dalam keadaan membelakangi tim yang di pimpin, Orochimaru mengankat tangan kanan dan mengepal jari-jarinya, memberi isyarat agar menahan posisi dan tidak mengambil tindakan.

"Aku akan memeriksa keadaan! Kalian tetap disini dan tunggu kode dariku!" Tim Orochimaru mengangguk paham mendengar perintah darinya.

Setelah itu, Si Shinobi penggila penelitian langsung melompat ke pohon lain pada sebelah kanan, berpura-pura mengintai namun ada niat jahat di balik itu.

'Saa, mari kita mulai . . . . Khukukukukukuukuku!' batin pria ular itu diakhiri tawa khasnya, tanpa menunggu lama, dia langsung menyentuh simbol pada batang pohon tersebut.

Cahaya keunguan tiba-tiba menyelimuti lengan kiri Orochimaru, simbol lingkaran dan dua ekor ular yang saling menggigit ekor satu sama lain membentuk menyerupai angka delapan, warna kebiruan pun bersinar terang di simbol pada batang pohon itu.

Tubuh Hilda tiba-tiba bereaksi pada simbol yang dimunculkan oleh Orochimaru, tapi sayang dia tidak menyadari hal itu sehingga membuatnya bingung mengenai reaksi barusan.

'Apa itu tadi?!' Hilda mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah hingga berhenti pada Orochimaru.

Tapi sudah terlambat . . . .

Hilda dan 3 shinobi lain itu tiba-tiba terkejut bukan main, cahara kehijauan tiba-tiba muncul dari arah bawah, secara bersamaan mereka menundukan kepala, sebuah lingkaran sihir yang berukuran lumayan besar, berdiater 10m berwarna kehijauan tercipta di bawah mereka dan seketika . . . .

"Apa it_"

Laser berwarna kehijauan melesat dari lingkaran sihir tadi menuju ke mereka, menciptakan sebuah ledakan besar yang menghancurkan semua bagian pohon yang masuk dalam lingkup serangan itu, termasuk pohon tempat Tim Orochimaru.

Mereka segera melompat menjauh untuk menghindar, tapi mereka terlambat beberapa detik saja karena kecepatan laser pemusnah itu.

"_Arrrrrgggggghhhhhhhh!"

"Si-sialan . . . . Argghhhhhhhhh!" salah satu pria di tim itu sempat mengumpat kesal lalu berteriak kesakitan. Pria itu memiliki ciri-ciri berambut coklat berduri dan memiliki jenggot, mengenakan pakaian tempur Elite-Jounin Konohagakure, ikat kepala berplat logam dengan simbol desa Konoha tepat di tengahnya terpasang di dahinya.

'Aku akan segera menyusulmu, Otou-sama!' batin pria itu pasrah akan kematian yang sudah tepat di depan matanya.

Terikan penuh rasa sakit pun dikeluarkan, perlahan tubuh mereka mulai hancur terkena laser itu hingga akhirnya hilang tak bersisah. Keheningan malam di hutan itu pun hilang seketika, cahaya kehijauan melesat ke atas langit bagai roket, menciptakan serentetan ledakan beruntung.

Orochimaru berbalik dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan atas dimulai semua rencana yang dimulainya. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, satu orang tidak tewas dalam serangan mendadak itu.

Sang Kunoichi mesum dan sadis penyembah dewa Jashin, Hilda!.

\- Flashback Off -

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" . . . . Aku berhasil melompat kebelakang untuk menghindar, namun karena terlalu memaksakan diri melompat. Kepalaku terbentur pada batang pohon dan membuatku terjatuh dari ketinggian, pandanganku mulai memburam dan samar-sama aku melihat seseorang menghampiri Orochi-kun . ." Hilda memberi jeda sejenak, menundukan kepala untuk mengingat kejadian terakhir yang dia ingat sehabis ledakan laser pemusnah. "Dia seorang pria, mengenakan pakaian yang aneh. Itu saja yang kuingat, karena setelah itu pandanganku sepenuhnya menghintam."

"Terus, bagaimana kau bisa berada di tempat ini?" tanya Hashirama, penasaran bagaimana bisa salah satu kunoichi kuat di desanya bisa berada di sini, setelah selamat dari tragedy misi beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Sedikit mengejutkan memang, kenapa hanya gadis itu yang selamat sedangkan 3 rekannya berada di level berbeda dari gadis itu.

Tapi, mengingat kemampuan dari kunoichi yang sekarang tepat berada di depannya, bisa dikatakan sangat melenceng dari batasan seorang manusia . . . . Sebuah kemampuan aneh dari kebiasan ekstrim menyembah dewa yang asal-usulnya tidak diketahui, Jashin-sama. Kemampuan yang membuat dirinya sangat sulit untuk dibunuh walau organ vital seperti jantung, paru-paru dan sebagainya sudah tertusuk benda tajam.

Hilda mendongak sejenak, menatap wajah mantan pemimpin Konohagakure lalu menjawab dengan nada lesuh. "Aku sangat lelah berjalan selama 2 bulan lebih dan 2 hari yang lalu tempat ini ketemukan secara tidak sengaja, tapi tak kusangka ternyata tempat ini ada yang menggunakannya."

Hashirama dan Madara pun menganggukkan kepala mendengar penjelasan dari Hilda.

"Hmnnn . ." di belakang Hashirama, Jiraiya terlihat memasang pose berpikir, mengusap dagu pelan sembari mendongak ke langit. "Prediksiku, kemungkinan orang yang dilihat Hilda menghampiri Orochimaru itu iblis dari Fraksi Maou lama."

"Aku setuju denganmu, Jiraiya!" Hashirama menoleh kebelakang dan menganggukan kepala. "Kemungkinan besar itulah kebenarannya, karena yang menyerang Konoha adalah fraksi itu."

Madara menggertakkan gigi, kedua jari-jari tangan terkepal kuat-kuat, tubuh yang bergetar menahan kemarahan tingkat dewa, semua itu terjadi setelah Hilda menyelesaikan penjelasannya tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada misi itu.

Sangat berbeda dari yang pihak Konoha ketahui.

Pihak Konoha hanya mengetahui jika Tim itu diserang segerombolan mahluk supranatural, dan anehnya kenapa bisa Orochimaru mengirim sebuah pesan tentang misi itu menggunakan ular putih dari tehnik pemanggil.

'Cih, akhirnya firasatku tentang Kuchiyose itu akhirnya terjadi juga!'

Dan prediksi dari Hashirama dan Jiraiya semakin membuat kemarahan sang Uchiha menjadi-jadi, tentang Kuchiyose yang dimaksud olehnya adalah ular kecil Orochimaru yang membawa pesan kematian tim itu sehari setelah keberangkatan.

"Ular brengsek!" pria itu pun berjongkok dan meninju permukaan tanah hingga retak, urat-urat lengan kanan yang digunakan memukul terlihat jelas, bukti atas kemarahan sang Uchiha. Dia jelas marah, karena ada salah satu shinobi yang cukup dekat dengan dirinya karena berasal dari klan Uchiha dan shinobi itu termasuk tim pencari.

"Tenangkan dirimu!" Hashirama menghampiri sahabatnya dan menepuk pundak kekar berlapis plat baja bagian dari armor pria Uchiha itu. "Mungkin saja pria yang dilihat Hilda adalah lawan Orochima_"

"Kau terlalu baik Hashirama!" Madara mendongak dan membentak mantan pemimpin Konoha. "Jika memang di musuhnya, kenapa Orochimaru masih hidup? Lokasi Konoha bisa diketahui oleh mahluk keparat itu? Dan mana mungkin seorang musuh membiarkan lawannya mengirim pesan untuk meminta bala bantuan?" sembur Madara penuh emosi, melayangkan serentetan pertanyaan yang membuat Hashirama bungkam.

"Bukannya prediksimu tadi semakin memperkuat kemungkinan Orochimaru'lah yang membuat desa diketahui lokasinya."

"Aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai jawaban untuk semua pertanyaanmu, Madara . . . . Tapi, satu hal yang perlu kau tau. Aku sama sepertimu, bahkan lebih!" ucap pengguna elemen kayu itu dengan ekspresi serius, iris hitam yang sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan kebohongan atas apa yang baru saja diucapkan. "Sebagai seorang pemimpin, akulah yang sangat marah! Dihianati oleh bawahan sendiri, dibohongi atas kejadian yang menimpa para petugas divisi Kekkai dan membuat desa yang kupimpin hancur hanya dalam beberapa jam saja. Apa kau pikir itu tidak cukup untuk membuatku marah?"

"Dan kau Hilda . ." Wanita itu tersentak, panggilan Hashirama terdengar begitu datar, "Semestinya kau kembali ke Konoha dan melaporkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dalam misi itu."

"Cih, diamlah Hashi-dobe!" Hilda tiba-tiba mendongak dan membentak Hashirama, pemimpinnya sewaktu Konoha masih ada. Dia merasa marah, diperlalukan seperti seorang tersangka sebuah kasus kriminal padahal dia sama sekali tidak tau apa-apa tentang pembantaian Konoha karena tidak ada disana saat kejadian terjadi. "Kau tau, aku sebenarnya sangat ingin kembali ke desa dan melaporkan penyerangan itu. Ta - tapi, aku malah tersesat dan tak tau arah jalan pulang . . . . Itu semua karena Orochi-kun mengambil rute yang sangat sulit untuk diingat . ."

"Dan sebenarnanya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa anda berada disini bukannya di Konoha menjaga desa? Dan menanyakan kenapa aku tidak kembali ke desa?"

"Konoha sudah hancur!"

Seketika mata Hilda melebar syok, iris ungu yang mengecil dan bergetar hebat. Jadi, itu penyebab Hashirama dan Madara berada disini, Konoha sudah hancur dan menyisahkan empat orang saja termasuk dirinya sendiri. Ini benar-benar mengejutkan untuk Hilda, ternyata selama dia berada di luar Konoha, banyak hal yang terjadi di desa kelahirannya.

"An-Anda tidak bercanda 'kan, Hokage-sama?"

Hashirama menggelengkan kepala untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hilda. "Tidak! Aku serius . . . . Kalaupun aku berbohong, untuk apa aku meninggalkan Konoha? Padahal akulah pemimpinnya. "

Seketika, psikopat mesum penyembah dewa Jashin itu dibuat terdiam seribu bahasa, tidak tau mau menanyakan apa lagi untuk memastikan bahwa Hashirama tidak berbohong perihal kehancuran Konoha, desa tempat dia lahir dan dibesarkan sebagai seorang Kunoichi, walau sering dikucilkan karena kemampuannya.

Perasaan gadis ini mulai campur aduk . . . . Marah dan sedih karena desa tercinta sudah hancur tak menyisahkan apapun kecuali dia dan tiga shinobi di dekatnya, menyesal karena tidak kembali setelah penyerangan pada misi itu. Iris ungu indahya bergetar dan berkaca-kaca, cairan bening mulai mengalir dari sudut kelopak mata.

'Andai saja, aku bisa kembali ke desa waktu itu_'

"Sudah hentikan Hilda!" gadis itu mendongak dan mengarahkan pandangan ke Madara yang tiba-tiba angkat bicara, menghentikan penyesalan dalam hatinya. "Aku tau yang kau pikirkan, pasti ucapan Hashirama tadi, tentang kembali ke Konoha . . . . Kau tidak perlu menyesalinya, Konoha sudah terlanjur hancur. Penyesalanmu tidak akan mengembalikan semuanya."

"Madara benar! Kau tidak usah menyesalinya!" Jiraiya ikut nimbrung dengan membenarkan ucapan dari si Uchiha.

Hilda tersentak mendengar ucapan panjang lebar Madara yang seketika menenangkan dirinya, mengabaikan fakta irit bicara si Uchiha, Hilda mengangguk dan menghapus kasar air mata di sudut matanya, dia tiba-tiba mendongak dan melihat Hashirama mengulurkan tangan kanan untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Penyerangan Konoha bukan sepenuhnya salahmu, seharusnya akulah yang pantas disalahkan." ucap Hashiram menambahi, ia merasa bersalah karena kurang tegas dan terlalu ceroboh karena mengikuti saran dari Orochimaru tentang penyakit yang melanda desa waktu itu.

Hilda tidak menanggapi Hashirama dan lebih memilih menerima uluran pria itu, berdiri secara perlahan, pandangannya terarah ke puncak gedung di samping kirinya. "Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya, Hokage-sama?"

"Tentu saja . . . . Mengejar ular brengsek itu!"

Pandangan Hilda kembali teralih, mengarah ke Madara yang menjawab pertanyaannya tadi dengan nada dingin. "Ja-Jadi, O-Orochi-kun yang . ."

"Hn." Madara tiba-tiba mengangguk dan mengeluarkan gumaman ambigu, memotong ucapan Hilda. "Dialah dalang di balik penyerangan Konoha!"

"Tapi belum sepenuhnya benar! Informasi yang kudapat darinya tidak terlalu detail." tambah Jiraiya dengan ekspresi serius. Itu karena dia yang pertama kali mendapat informasi ini langsung dari Orochimaru.

"Jadi, satu-satunya cara untuk mengetahui semua kebenarannya adalah . ." Hashirama memberi jeda sejenak, menatap 2 shinobi dan 1 kunoichi di dekatnya secara bergantian. Secara serentak, mereka berempat menganggukkan kepala.

.

.

". . memaksa Orochimaru!" sambung keempatnya secara bersamaan.

Dan tepat setelah itu, Genma segera menuju pintu masuk area untuk menunggu kedatangan Naruto, Yuki dan Kotetsu. Sedangkan empat orang yang selamat dari penyerangan Konoha segera berlari memasuki bangunan menuju lantai 7, lantai dimana Madara melihat sebuah ruangan yang dilapisi 2 pelindung berbeda menggunakan [Sharingan] beberapa menit yang lalu ketika hendak menuju puncak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beralih ke hutan sekitar 5 kilometer dari lokasi pertarungan, 3 orang tengah berlari melewati rimbunnya pepohonan. Mereka adalah Naruto, Kotetsu dan Yuki.

"Nii-chan, a-aku takut!" Yuki yang tengah berada di gendongan Naruto berujar pelan, kaitan kedua lengan pada leher kakaknya pun dipererat dan tubuhnya dari tadi terus merinding melihat hutan yang dilewati, sepertinya ada sesuatu pada hutan ini yang membuat Yuki ketakutan.

'Dingin?' Naruto membatin heran merasakan hawa lengan Yuki yang melingkar di lehernya. Dia lalu menoleh ke samping kiri, menatap wajah ketakutan dari sang adik. "Tidak usah takut . . . . Bukannya sudah kukatakan aku akan selalu melindungimu apapun yang terjadi."

"Nee . . Kotetsu-san, apa tempatnya masih jauh?"

Pria yang dipanggil menoleh ke belakang tanpa menghentikan laju berlarinya. "Kira-kira 30 menit lagi, Naruto-san." pandangannya kembali terarah ke depan, dan samar-samar dia bergumam sangat pelan.

"Jika tidak halangan!"

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Kotetsu-san?"

Pria yang dipanggil kembali menoleh kebelakang. "Tidak kok, mungkin hanya suara angin." Kotetsu menghela nafas lega ketika melihat Naruto menganggukan kepala. Untung saja pemuda itu mempercayainya, kalau tidak mungkin saja Naruto pasti meminta agar perjalanan ini ditunda dulu untuk memulangkan Yuki ke kediaman Yasaka.

Yap, itu mungkin saja dilakukan mengingat Naruto sangat overprotektif pada sang adik, itulah yang Kotetsu tau tentang Naruto dari Jiraiya.

Sekitar 3 menit berlalu, hanya suara dedauanan yang saling bergesekan tatkala angin berhembus cukup kencang dan langkah kaki dua orang yang tengah berlari terdengar di hutan itu. Ketiga orang itu memilih diam tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

'Setengah jam lagi lagi yah . . . . Kurasa cukup untuk menceritakan semuanya ke Yuki.'

Naruto menerawang jauh ke depan, melihat jalur yang akan mereka lewati, areanya cukup terbuka dan cukup untuk melakukan tindakan apabila ada serangan mendadak.

Menghela nafas sejenak, Naruto segera menoleh ke wajah sang adik yang terlihat masih ketakutan, "Nee~ Yuki . ."

"Ada apa, Onii-chan?" Yuki sedikit keheranan, suffix -chan yang selalu ditambahkan sang kakak pada namanya menghilang entah kemana. Ya, akhirnya dia menyadari hal ini, walau di apartemen mereka tadi, suffix -chan di namanya sudah dihilangkan oleh Naruto. Yuki berpikir, Apa mungkin sang kakak mulai tidak menganggapnya sebagai adik karena kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu di kediaman Yasaka?

Ataukah mungkin ada hal lain yang membuat Naruto membuang suffix -chan pada namanya?

"Apa kau masih ingat tentang iblis 'kan?"

"Hmmmpt!" Yuki mengangguk antusias.

"Sebenarnya bukan itu yang dimaksud iblis."

"Lalu apa itu iblis, Nii-chan?" tanya Yuki penasaran alis lentiknya pun saling bertautan satu sama lain.

"Baiklah . ." Naruto memberi jeda sejenak, menghirup oksigen di sekitarnya untuk memenangkan diri. ". . Karena sebentar lagi kita menghadapi hal yang mungkin akan mengubah semuanya. Maka akan kujelaskan apa yang kuketahui . . . . Dengar baik-baik!"

Yuki kembali mengangguk, namun kali ini ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi bingung. "Menghadapi?"

"Dengarkan saja baik-baik! Semuanya akan terjawab dalam ceritaku ini."

"Aku mengerti, Nii-chan!"

Naruto menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, ia tidak menyangka hari yang ditakutkan olehnya tiba juga. Hari dimana dia harus menjelaskan bahwa di dunia tidak hanya manusia yang berjalan di atasnya, ada banyak mahluk lain seperti iblis, malaikat, malaikat jatuh dan mahluk-mahluk supranatural lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali ke lokasi area konstruksi.

Sisa-sisa kebakaran dari elemen api Madara masih terlihat jelas di beberapa bagian bangunan terutama di bagian puncak pohon di bagian atas. Sedangkan di halaman, kelompok shinobi dari Konoha terlihat tengah bersiap-siap menuju tempat orang yang mereka cari, Orochimaru.

"Tapi, apa ada yang tau dimana lokasi Orochimaru?" Jiraiya membuka suara, menatap satu per satu rekan se-timnya.

"Hn . ." Jiraiya dan yang lain langsung menatap seseorang yang tiba bergumam ambigu menjawab pertanyaan tadi, Madara. "Di lantai 7 pada bagian barat."

"Saat aku melompat mengikuti Mokuton dobe, aku melihat semacam Kekkai disana." tambah Madara agar tidak ada yang bertanya lebih lanjut kenapa ia bisa tau lokasi Orochimaru.

"Kalau begitu, . . Ayo berangkat!" perintah Hashirama begitu semangat, tidak lupa mengacungkan jari telunjuk menuju ke lantai yang disebut oleh Madara tadi.

Madara dan Hilda mengangguk paham saran dari Hashirama, sedangkan Jiraiya hanya berdehem pelan lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke Genma. Memberitahukan agar kembali ke pintu masuk untuk menunggu kedatangan Naruto.

Setelah itu, mereka berempat pun berangkat menuju lantai tujuh bangunan konstruksi. Tidak sabar lagi ingin mengetahui apa motif dibalik penghianatan Orochimaru, dan khusus untuk Madara, ia sangat ingin menghancurkan ular ini hingga ke sel-sel terkecil-nya.

Agar cepat sampai tujuan, mereka berempat mengalirkan Chakra ke kaki dan berlari pada batang pohon hasil dari tehnik Mokuton Hashirama.

Hanya butuh sekitar 2 menit, mereka pun tiba di lantai 7 dan segera menuju lokasi dipimpin oleh Madara.

"Ini dia!"

Madara menghentikan langkah diikuti yang lain, di depan mereka kini terpampang pelindung [Kekkai] berjumlah dua, lapis pertama adalah sebuah Kekkai transparan untuk mengisolasi Chakra atau aura mahluk di dalamnya dan lapisan kedua adalah Kekkai untuk menahan segala macam serangan.

"Orochimaru!"

Karena tidak sabaran, Jiraiya langsung memukul Kekkai lapis kedua, namun tidak menghasil efek apa-apa selain cahaya putih yang begitu menyilaukan. Madara, Hilda dan Hashirama segera menyilangkan lengan di depan wajah, memasang kuda-kuda bertahan takut ada sesuatu yang datang setelah cahaya putih itu menghilang.

Setelah cahaya menghilang, Madara mengganti kuda-kuda bertahan menjadi serangan. "Jiraiya menjauh dari situ!" perintah si Uchiha muka tebing, Mangekyo Sharingan miliknya pun diaktifkan membuat aura kebiruan mulai menguar dari tubuh Madara dan membentuk lengan mahluk astral yang berukuran cukup besar.

Hilda menatap kagum apa yang diciptakan oleh Madara, tentu saja kagum. Ini adalah kali pertama ia melihat kekuatan Madara yang satu ini, karena sepengetahuan Hilda Madara hanya memiliki kemampuan elemen api [Katon] dan tentu saja mata kebanggaan klan Uchiha, Sharingan.

[Susano'o]

Lengan mahluk astral Madara pun menghantam [Kekkai] itu, menciptakan retakan yang perlahan menjalar ke segela penjuru hingga akhirnya pelindung itu pecah layaknya sebuah cermin.

Setelah pelindung itu lenyap secara keseluruhan, di dapan Madara sebuah area yang cukup luas terpampang jelas, mungkin setelah jadi tempat ini merupakan aula pertemuan bangunan besar tempat mereka.

Tapi, sebelum mereka melangkahkan kaki memasuki area itu, sesosok mahluk besar kembali muncul tepat di depan pintu masuk mengagetkan mereka berempat, mahluk itu berukuran 2 kali besar dari seekor gajah, memiliki empat tanduk di ujung kepala, berdiri dengan dua kaki.

"Groaaarrrrrrr!" mahluk itu meraung keras, menciptakan hembusan angin yang cukup kuat untuk menghempaskan manusia biasa, lantai yang dipijak pun retak.

"Cih! Sebenarnya berapa banyak hasil penelitian ular brengsek itu?" tanya Madara yang dilindungi oleh lengan mahluk astral [Susano'o] miliknya.

"Jika kuberitahu, kalian pasti akan terkejut." seseorang menjawab pertanyaan Madara dengan nada serak lalu diikuti suara langkah kaki terdengar dari balik monster itu.

Madara, Hashirama dan Jiraiya menyipitkan mata, memfokuskan pandangan pada sumber suara tadi, mereka sangat yakin kalau pemilik suara itu adalah Orochimaru, orang yang mereka cari-cari.

"Orochimaru!" desisan tajam keluar dari mulut Madara yang tiba-tiba saja melesat menuju Orochimaru masih dengan lengan kanan [Susano'o] yang aktif.

"Saa, jangan terburu-buru Madara-chan . . . . Kau, serang dia!" Orochimaru mendongak menatap hasil mahluk besar itu lalu memberi perintah untuk menyerang Madara, tampaknya ia ingin membuat Madara sedikit terpancing dalam permainan kecil yang sudah direncanakan.

Monster hasil penelitian itu kembali meraung keras membalas perintah Orochimaru, lantai area itu pun berguncang ketika sang monster mulai berlari menuju Madara yang berjarak sekitar 10 meter di depannya.

Madara ikut berlari, Hashirama dan Jiraiya meneriakinya dengan keras agar tidak bertindak gegabah namun ia hiraukan, ketika Madara dan si monster sudah saling berhadapan satu sama lain, Madara menciptakan lengan kedua [Susano'o] lalu diposisikan terentang di samping.

"Urusanku bukan denganmu . ."

Lengan mahluk astral Madara mengepal jari-jari menciptakan senjata tajam menyerupai sebuah keris berwarna biru terang, siapa pun yang melihat senjata itu pasti berdidik ngeri apabila ditusukkan pada tubuh mereka hingga tembus. Jadi pilihan paling tepat adalah mundur mencari jarak aman dari serangan yang akan terjadi. Tapi, saat ini yang menjadi target dari [Susano'o] Madara adalah seekor monster berakal pikiran jaman batu, cuma menyerang dan membunuh lawan yang dipikirkan.

Terlihat dengan jelas bagaiman mahluk dari hasil penelitian Orochimaru itu berniat menyerang Madara menggunakan kedua lengan berukuran diatas rata-rata yang dipenuhi otot-otot diluar nalar manusia.

"Minggir!"

"Groooaaarrrrr!"

Tanpa ampun, kedua lengan mahluk astral Madara menusukkan dua keris yang dipegang secara menyilang pada tubuh si monster hingga tembus, cairan merah kental dalam jumlah banyak terciprat kemana-mana lalu diikuti suara raungan kesakitan, walau sudah tertembus dua benda tajam akan tetapi si monster ternyata mulai tumbang, malah meronta-ronta agar segera dilepaskan.

"Groooaaarrrrr!"

"Berisik." Madara berkomentar datar, jari-jemarinya pun bergerak pelan memberi perintah agar lengan mekanik mahluk astral yang tercipta dari Mangekyo Sharingan miliknya segera membungkam mulut si monster agar diam, dalam artian kasar segera dibunuh.

Dalam hitungan detik, kedua lengan mekanik itu kembali terentang ke samping, masih dengan keris yang menancap pada tubuh si monster.

Untuk kedua kalinya, cairan merah kental kembali terciprat kemana-mana, tapi kali ini diikuti anggota tubuh bagian atas sang monster yang terbelah, Tidak ada raungan yang terdengar hanya suara daging yang tertebas'lah yang terdengar.

Perlahan tubuh bagian bawah si monster mulai kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke belakangan dengan gerakan pelan, suara dentuman pun terdengar tatkalan tubuh si monster bertabrakan dengan lantai, dan kini hanya cipratan darah yang menengahi Madara dan Orochimaru, saling bertatap wajah satu sama lain.

Ekspresi Madara terlihat begitu dingin diantara darah yang terciprat menghalangi sebagian besar wajahnya, begitu dingin sampai-sampai Orochimaru menyeringai melihatnya, si ular itu bukannya takut malah tertarik melihat ekspresi yang sangat membuatnya sesegera mengeluarkan kartu truf-nya.

Lain Orochimaru, lain pula dengan Jiraiya dan Hilda, walau mereka sudah tau seperti apa Madara jika sudah emosi, tapi ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat Madara begitu dingin sampai-sampai membuat mereka sedikit ketakutan apalagi saat melihat bagaimana si Uchiha menghabisi monster dari Orochimaru dalam satu kali serangan.

"Khukukukukuku, itu baru Madara-chan yang kukenal!" Orochimaru akhirnya memecah keheningan diantara para shinobi setelah beberapa menit terdiam atas tindakan dari Madara tadi.

"Diamlah! Selanjutnya kau yang terbelah, keparat!" dengan nada dingin sedingin ekspresi wajahnya, Madara membalas komentar itu sekaligus mengancam Orochimaru.

"Madara, tenangkan dirimu!" Hashirama ikut nimbrung dalam percakapan keduanya, memberi isyarat agar Madara tidak bertindak gegabah karena terlalu ingin membunuh si ular keparat di depannya.

Madara menengok kesamping kiri, melirik Hashirama lewat ekor matanya. "Aku tau." Jawabnya singkat, lalu mengembalikan pandangan ke Orochimaru yang masih memasang seringai ular, membuatnya ingin sekali menghantamkan lengan [Susano'o] pada wajah si keparat itu.

"Hee . ." Orochimaru mengalihkan pandangan ke Hilda. "Ternyata kau masih hidup, Hilda-chan. Aku jadi penasaran, bagaimana caramu lolos dari ledakan itu." Kata Orochimaru, memasang pose berpikir dan sedikit diberi raut wajah penasaran.

"Jadi itu benar . ." Hashirama kembali angkat suara, wajahnya mengeras seketika tatkala ucapan Orochimaru tadi sedikit membuktikan bahwa dialah penyebab dari ledakan yang diceritakan oleh Hilda, "Kau'lah penyebab dari ledakan yang menewaskan rekan setim-mu sendiri, Orochimaru."

"Cepat katakan! Apa itu benar, keparat?!" tanya Madara meminta konfimasi, nada bicaranya sedikit dinaikkan dari sebelumnya ditambah wajah yang semakin menampakkan ekspresi dingin.

"Maa~Maa, tidak usah terburu-buru Madara-chan, Hashi-chan . . . . Ngomong-ngomong, apa begitu ekspresi kalian setelah beberapa bulan tidak bertemu dengan senpai kali_"

"Cih!" Madara mendecih pelan, kemudian menonaktifkan [Mangekyo Sharingan] miliknya membuat dua lengan mekanik di sekitar tubuh Madara pun menghilang tanpa bekas, awalnya Madara sangat ingin menusuk tubuh ular Orochimaru yang sudah tepat berada di depan mata, Tapi tujuan lain mereka kesini membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk melakukannya.

"Kau memang senpai kami, tapi itu dulu, . . . . sekarang kau hanya seorang penghianat yang sudah seharusnya di musnahkan." tukas Madara dengan cepat, memotong ucapan Orochimaru yang benar-benar tidak ingin ia dengar.

"Jadi, sekarang aku dianggap sebagai penghianat rupanya, dari kouhai sendiri pula, . . . . Benar-benar ironis."

"Orochimaru . ." satu-satunya shinobi seangkatan Orochimaru disana pun akhirnya angkat bicara, mengambil beberapa langkah ke depan, "Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan? Kenapa kau sampai-sampai menghianati desa? Itu seperti bukan dirimu saja!"

Orochimaru memeringkan kepala beberapa derajat dan tertawa pelan menanggapi ucapan Jiraiya, "Apa maksudmu, Jiraiya? Apa kau sudah lupa denganku, rekan se-timmu?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak melupakannya. Tapi, bukan itu masalahnya . . . . kau yang sekarang sudah benar-benar berbeda dari Orochimaru yang kukenal"

Orochimaru kembali tertawa, namun kali ini ia tertawa sinis sembari memandangi satu per satu shinobi di depannya, "Justru kalian'lah yang sebenarnya berubah . . . . Kalian bertiga adalah orang-orang yang dekat denganku sebagai rekan dan kouhai, tapi tidak ada satu pun dari kalian tau impianku sewaktu masih di desa."

Madara dan Hashirama menyipitkan mata dengan eksresi wajah serius. Ya, mereka mengetahui dengan jelas apa impian dari Orochimaru, itu adalah jabatan yang dipegang oleh Hashirama, seorang Hokage yang memimpin desa Konoha.

"Jangan-jangan . ." Mata Jiraiya sedikit melebar.

Sekalebet ingatan masa lalu mereka berdua sewaktu masih berumur 12-13 tahun melintas di kepala Jiraiya.

Ingatan ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu di suatu tempat bersama seorang pria yang menjadi Sensei merekam, awal pertama Jiraiya dan Orochimaru saling mengenal satu sama lain, mulai dari nama sampai impian mereka di masa depan nanti.

Di ingatan Jiraiya, terlihat dua anak kecil berbeda warna rambut tangah berdiri di depan seorang pria paruh baya berjenggot mirip gunung terbalik, pertemuan itu berlangsung di tempat yang terdapat tiga batang kayu, sebuah area latihan tidak jauh dari desa Konoha.

Dan setelah ingatan itu berakhir, akhirnya Jiraiya mulai paham kenapa Orochimaru berhianat, namun ini masih dugaannya semata belum pasti apa benar itulah penyebab dari penghianatan Orochimaru.

"Kau melakukan semua ini hanya karena kecewa Sensei lebih memilih Hashirama menjadi Hokage ketimbang kau?!"

"Cih!" Madara tiba-tiba mengeluarkan decihan kecil karena kecewa dengan Orochimaru yang merupakan mantan senpai-nya. Hashirama, Hilda dan Orochimaru pun mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya.

"Aku memang sudah tau tentang impianmu, Orochimaru . . . . Ayolah, bangun dari kenyataan ini, keparat! Tidak semua apa yang kita inginkan akan berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan di dunia ini . . . . Tapi yang membuatku heran itu, aku tidak menyangka kau begitu lemah dalam hal ini, hanya karena impian bodohmu kau rela melihat semua penduduk Konoha yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan impianmu, tewas diserang oleh para mahluk hina itu?" jelas si Uchiha terakhir sinis menyindir Orochimaru lalu diakhiri dengan sebuah pertanyaan, tapi bukan hanya itu, Madara juga terlihat sedikit marah ketika menjelaskan hal itu.

Dan kemarahan sang Uchiha semakin menjadi-jadi tatkala Orochimaru memberikan jawabannya.

"Kalau aku menjawab 'iya' . . . . Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"

"Brengsek!"

Madara kembali mengaktifkan iris merah darah berhias tiga pola menyerupai tanda koma, Madara melompati bangkai monster yang tadi sudah dibelah menjadi dua bagian lalu berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju Orochimaru yang jaraknya lebih dari 10 meter.

Orochimaru menyeringai sejenak melihat reaksi Madara kemudian melompat kebelakang sambil merapal segel tangan.

[Sen'ei Tajushu]

Akhirnya, Orochimaru mengeluarkan tehnik ninja [Ninjutsu] yang menjadi ciri khasnya, ular beracun dalam jumlah yang sangat-sangat banyak keluar dari lengan yang terentang ke depan, melesat sambil mendesis menuju Madara.

"Teruslah maju, Madara!" Jiraiya tiba-tiba berseru keras memberi Madara perintah, setelah itu berlari mengikuti si Uchiha sambil merangkai segel tangan.

Bukan hanya Jiraiya . . . . Hashirama dan Hilda pun ikut berlari menyusul keduanya, sepertinya rencana awal mereka yang ingin mengajak Orochimaru berbicara perihal apa motif dan tujuan si ular gagal karena Madara benar-benar sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya.

Jadi saatnya bagi mereka untuk beralih ke rencana kedua, yaitu : . . . . Membuat Orochimaru sekarat agar lebih mudah untuk mengintrogasinya.

Setelah segel tangan yang dirangkai Jiraiya selesai, ia pun melompat tinggi di atas Madara dengan kedua pipi yang menggembung, siap mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam mulut.

[Katon : Dai Endan]

Api dalam volume yang sangat banyak pun dimuntahkan Jiraiya tepat ketika melayang di atas Madara dan sekumpulan mahluk melata milik Orochimaru, api berbentuk peluru besar itu pun menghanguskan ratusan ular itu tanpa pandang bulu, hangus menyisahkan abu lalu menciptakan ledakan besar setelahnya.

"Dimana kau Orochimaru!" Madara berteriak keras dan melompat menerobos kobaran api bekas ledakan serangan dari Jiraiya yang masih berkobar.

Secara bersamaan, Madara dan Orochimaru memijakkan kaki pada lantai. Tanpa basa-basi lagi karena musuh sudah tepat berada di depan mata, Madara langsung menerjang Orochimaru, serangan demi serangan pun dilancarkan Madara berupa Taijutsu tingkat tinggi dari klan Uchiha.

Orochimaru bukannya tinggal diam menerima serangan Madara. Sebagai guru dari orang yang menyerangnya, ia pasti tau bagaimana pola serangan dari sang Uchiha. Serangan Taijutsu dari Madara pun seolah-olah hanya seperti sebuah serangan anak kecil yang sangat mudah dihindari.

"Ada apa, Madara-chan?" Orochimaru memiringkan kepala ke kiri menghindari pukulan lurus Madara, "Apa hanya ini yang kau punya, Madara-chan?" lalu giliran ia untuk menyerang dengan mengarahkan sebuah tendangan ke perut Madara.

Tendangan itu berhasil ditahan dengan telapak tangan kanan Madara, "Justru akulah yang harus menanyakan itu . . . . Senpai!" Madara menyeringai sadis tepat di hadapan Orochimaru yang seketika meringis merasakan firasat buruk mengenai apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Apaaa?!"

Dan apa yang dirasakan oleh firasat Orochimaru pun terjadi, kaki kanan Orochimaru yang tadinya menempel pada telapak tangan Madara, kini di cengkaram kuat-kuat dengan dua tangan. Setelah itu, dengan tenaga minimal, Madara mengankat tubuh Orochimaru ke atas lalu dibanting pada permukaan lantai keras tempat mereka bertarung, menghasilkan suara dentuman keras dan kepulan debu.

"Madara . ." Hashirama tiba-tiba berteriak kencang.

Madara menoleh ke samping kiri dan mendapati sahabatnya tengah berjongkok di depan sebuah gulungan besar yang terbuka, memperlihat tulisan-tulisan [Kanji] yang jumlahnya tak terhitung.

"Sekarang saatnya!" Hashirama menyambung teriakannya sambil merangkai segel tangan sederhana lalu menghentakkan telapak tangan kanan pada gulungan itu, menciptakan ledakan asap putih yang tiba-tiba melebungi tubuhnya.

Tak berselang lama setelah itu, dua buah katana tiba-tiba terbang keluar dari kepulan asap menuju Madara dengan kecepatan tinggi, Itu bukanlah serangan melainkan sebuah lemparan dari Hashirama yang berada di balik kepulan asap.

Si Uchiha terkahir kembali menyeringai, mengerti maksud dari sahabatnya melemparkan dua katana. Dengan bantuan Sharingan miliknya, Madara langsung menangkap gagang dua katana itu ketika tepat berada di depan mata.

Setelah menangkap dua katana itu, Madara memutarnya beberapa kali hingga ujungnya mengarah ke bawah dan langsung ditusukkan pada kepulan debu tepat di depannya, tempat Orochimaru berbaring karena dibanting olehnya, suara benda tajam yang menusuk halus pada daging pun terdengar di sana.

"Brengsekkk!" Umpatan Orochimaru pun terdengar, dan samar-sama Orochimaru merintih kesakitan beberapa kali.

Kepulan debu di depan Madara mulai menghilang, memperlihatkan tubuh pucat Orochimaru yang tertusuk dua katana. Dan jika diperhatikan lebih jelas, masing-masing tusukan itu hanya berjarak 1 sentimeter dari dua organ vital Orochimaru.

"Sudah berakhir, ular keparat!" kata Madara yang kini berdiri dengan gagahnya tepat di depan Orochimaru, pandangannya pun terlihat begitu merendahkan posisi si penggila penelitian yang siap dibunuh kapan saja.

"Berakhir? Apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin Madara-chan?"

"Kalau begitu coba saja bergerak seinci pun. Maka jantung dan paru-parumu akan terkena bilah katana itu."

"Hee, begitukah?" walau nyawanya kini berada di tangan Madara, tampaknya Orochimaru sama sekali tidak merasa terancam, itu terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya yang kini terlihat begitu tenang.

Beberapa detik berlalu, kini di depan Orochimaru bukan hanya Madara saja. Hashirama, Jiraiya dan Hilda pun sudah berada di sana. Walau Orochimaru sudah dalam keadaan terjepit, mereka sama sekali tidak menurunkan kewaspadaan, terutama Jiraiaya. Ia tau betul kalau Orochimaru sedang merencanakan sesuatu makanya diantara yang lain, Jiraiya'lah yang paling waspada.

'Aku tidak tau apa yang sedang kau rencanakan, tapi kali ini aku pastikan kau tidak akan lolos lagi.' batin Jiraiya mengamati dengan jelas seluruh tubuh Orochimari tanpa terkecuali.

"Jadi, Orochimaru . . . . Apa sekarang kau masih tidak mau mengatakan kenapa berhianat dan memberitahukan lokasi desa pada fraksi Maou lama?"

Bibir Orochimaru bergerak beberapa derajat membentuk senyum tipis menanggapi pertanyaan dari mantan rekan satu tim-nya dulu, Jiraiya, "Sepertinya tidak pilihan lain selain menjelaskan semua ya? Mau berbohong percuma saja . ." Orochimaru mengalihkan pandangannya ke Madara, memberi isyarat kenapa ia tidak bisa berbohong.

"Hn, tentu saja! Kau seperti tau seperti apa kemampuan dari Sharingan jika menolak menjelaskannya, 'kan?" tanya Madara, memperjelas maksud dari Orochimaru tadi.

"Hahahaha . . . . Hari ini tampaknya menjadi hari sialku."

"Cepatlah!" Madara kembali emosi melihat tingkah Orochimaru. Saking emosinya, ia sampai menginjak tempat dimana alat penunjang masa depan Orochimaru berada -bagian selangkangan.

"Keparat!" Alhasil, Orochimaru pun mendesis kesakitan. Siapa coba yang tidak merasa sakit apabila bagian 'itu' diinjak seperti kotoran? Tapi sekarang posisi Orochimaru benar-benar terpojok, makanya ia hanya bisa mendesis kesakitan dan menyumpahi Madara. 'Sialan! Tidak ada pilihan lain . .'

Menghela nafas berat sejenak, setelahnya Orochimaru pun memulai penjelasannya, "Hokage, penyakit aneh, misi rank-SS, mahluk supranatural, pembantai konoha . . . . Sebenarnya semuanya saling berhubungan satu sama lain, Semuanya dimulai kurang lebih 20 tahun yang lalu . ."

"20 Tahun yang lalu? Itu berarti . ."

"Ya, tahun dimana desa masih dipimpin oleh sensei, Jiraiya . . . . Tapi sayang kau tidak ada ketika hal ini terjadi, Kau pasti tau kan maksudku?" Jiraiya mengangguk paham karena memang waktu itu bertepatan 3 tahun setelah Jiraiya memulai perjalanan keluar desa untuk menulis novel. Sedangkan Madara, Hashirama dan Hilda yang pada masa itu masih dalam tahap pertumbuhan dan tidak mengetahui apa-apa memilih diam mendengerkan.

"Kalau tidak salah, waktu itu bertepatan dengan 2 tahun kau keluar desa, Sebuah misi Rank-SS keduaku keluar dari desa bersama dua shinobi Konoha yang kemampuannya hampir menyamai Sensei . . . . Kalau tidak salah misi waktu itu untuk memberantas sekelompok iblis."

"Iblis?" beo Madara dan Hashirama secara bersamaan.

"Hahahaha, aku bingung denganmu, Hashi-chan . . . . Kau itu pemimpin desa selama 1 dekade lebih tapi tidak tau tentang hal ini." kata Orochimaru.

"Apa maksudmu Orochimaru?"

"Maksudku itu . . . . Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama, fraksi Iblis mengetahui keberadaan desa Konoha, tapi karena setiap kali berniat mengetahui lokasi desa, mereka selalu gagal dan tidak kembali . . . . Atau bisa kukatakan, mereka semua dibunuh di tempat!"

Secara serentak Madara dan tim pun melebarkan mata mereka, terkejut mendengar fakta tentang iblis tadi. Lain mereka, lain pula Orochimaru, pria ini malah menyeringai yang terkesan begitu misterius dan menyimpan banyak ambisi buruk.

"Setidaknya kau tau tentang misi itu, 'kan Hashirama?"

"Tentu saja. Misi Rank-SS yang beranggatokan tiga shinobi, namun hanya ada dua yang kembali dalam keadaan hidup, dan beberapa hari setelah misi itu orang kedua meninggal dunia menyusulnya."

"Dan dalam misi itu pula, aku perlahan menemukan tujuanku yang sebenarnya yaitu . ." Orochimaru tiba-tiba membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, Hashirama dan yang lainnya pun berniat melakukan sesuatu karena merasakan fisarat buruk, namun apa yang mereka lakukan terlambat beberapa detik, dari mulut Orochimaru seekor ular putih keluar dan terbang menuju langit-langit setengah jadi lokasi tempat mereka.

". . KEABADIAN!"

Dari mulut ular itu pun, memuntahkan cara kental diikuti Orochimaru yang berteriak keras menyebutkan ambisi besarnya.

"Sial!" Madara mengumpat kesal sembari melirik sejenak tubuh Orochimaru yang perlahan berubah menjadi seekor ular putih.

'Begitu rupanya . .' batin Jiraiya sambil menggertakan gigi, tampaknya benar apa yang dia prediksikan sebelumnya, Orochimaru pasti merencakan sesuatu untuk lepas dari kepungan mereka berempat, dari awal dia memang sudah curiga kenapa Orochimaru dengan mudahnya menceritakan semua tujuannya. 'Dia mengincar saat-saat dimana kami terkejut mendengar fakta tadi untuk melarikan diri . . . . Cih, sialan!'

"Walau masih sedikit bingung, sekarang aku mulai mengerti semuanya." setelah dari tadi diam mendengarkan, Satu-satunya wanita di tempat itu akhirnya angkat bicara. "Orang yang menghampirimu setelah ledakan itu adalah . . . . Iblis! Aku benar, 'kan Orochi-kun?"

Orochimaru yang sudah mendarat pada salah satu besi baja bagian dari rangka langit-langit tempat itu tersenyum tipis menanggapi pertanyaan dari Hilda lalu menjawabnya, "Jadi, kau melihat itu rupanya Hilda-chan . . . . Ya, itu benar! Dia'lah yang mendukung semua penelitianku untuk menjadi abadi tanpa menjadi iblis sepertinya, dan penelitianku hampir sempurna dan tinggal menyisahkan satu data lagi."

"Jangan-jangan . ."

"Data yang terakhir itu adalah darah para manusia pengguna chakra, para shinobi dari Konoha yang dibantai oleh fraksi Maou lama atas penghianatanmu?" Jiraiya menyambung ucapan dari Hashirama mata melebar sempurna, takut apa yang diprediksikan olehnya benar!

"Bisa dibilang iya . . . . Bisa juga tidak!" jawab Orochimaru tenang sambil menadahkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada,"Sebenarnya data yang aku cari itu berasal dari sebuah tempat yang memiliki julukan . ." Orochimaru memberi jeda sejenak, membuat tiga orang di depannya menyipitkan mata penasaran dengan tempat yang dia maksud.

"Tempat terdekat dari surga!"

"Dan asal kalian tau, darah dari para shinobi desa Konoha hanyalah sebuah pelengkap agar kemampuanku tidak menghilang, sehingga apabila nantinya penelitianku berhasil . . . . Bukan hanya abadi saja, Namun juga menjadi yang terkuat di dunia ini karena memiliki darah dari beberapa klan kuat Konoha."

"Orochimaru!" Madara kembali mendesisi begitu dingin memanggil nama mantan Senpai-nya, kini kebencian atas apa yang menimpa Konoha sudah benar-benar berada di tingkat tertinggi dalam tubuhnya, aura kebiruan kemabli menguar dari tubuhnya.

Dan bukan hanya Madara yang kini diselubungi oleh chakra yang menguar-nguar memperlihat kebencian besar.

Hashirama, Jiraiya dan Hilda pun ikut melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku kubunuh kau!"

"Kami akan segera menguburmu!"

Kata mereka secara bersamaan dengan nada yang begitu dingin.

"Dan satu alasan kenapa aku berhianat dan memberitahukan lokasi desa pada iblis fraksi Maou lama adalah . . . . Agar kalian semua tidak menghalangi mencapai tujuan ini! Hahahahahahaha~~"

"Percuma saja! Karena apa yang kau rencanakan akan gagal di tangan kami! 4 Shinobi terakhir dari . . . . KONOHAGAKURE!" balas mereka berempat secara serentak dengan nada yang begitu dingin.

"Khukukukukukukuku . . . ." Orohimaru tiba-tiba tertawa keras bagai seorang psikopat, membuat Hashirama dan yang lain bersiap-siap untuk melakukan sesuatu apabila si Sennin ular di atas mereka mengeluarkan sesuatu. "Kalau begitu, apa yang akan kalian lakukan bila melawan shinobi dari desa?" sambung Orochimaru melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat Hashirama tersentak.

Tak berselang lama, Orochimaru segera merangkai segel tangan lalu menyatukan telapak tangan di depan dada.

[Kuchiyose : Edo Tensei]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC!

[TrouBlesome Cut]

* * *

Yooooo~~~ /'-')/

Ketemu lgi ama ane . . . . Si Author Lolicon yang masih Newbie dan gak jelas asal-usulnya. :v

.

.

Untuk Chapter ini. Pertarungan utama ane tunda dulu dan lebih membahas tentang alasan Orochimaru dan sedikit asal-usul penyebab terjadinya penyerangan Konohagakure.

Dan itu untuk Orochimaru. Dia merupakan Senpai [Senior] dari Hashirama, Madara, Tobirama dan Izuna sewaktu mereka masih setingkat Genin sampai Chunin bersama dengan Jiraiya.

Dan masalah siapa yang kuat antara MadaHashiJiraiya dan Orochimaru . . . . Jika di Canon, Orochimaru hanya seperti lalat bagi keduanya. Maka di Fic ini ane buat Orochimaru lebih kuat dari Madara dan setara dengan Hashirama ama Jiraiya. Namun, itu hanya berlaku untuk saat ini . . . . INGAT! UNTUK SAAT INI!

Alasan pertama kenapa Orochimaru lebih kuat karena dia adalah Senior dari Madara, Hashirama, Tobirama dan Izuna bersama Jiraiya. Alasan kedua kenapa Madara tidak setara dengannya, tidak seperti Hashirama dan Jiraiya . . . . Itu karena SAAT INI Madara hanya memiliki [Mangekyo Sharingan] dan [Susano'o] sebagai kartu as-nya. Sedangkan elemen [Katon] sudah terlihat beberapa Jutsu yang dikeluarkan.

Jadi bisa disimpulkan kalau disini, level kekuatan Orochimaru mungkin seterah dengan Kokabiel. Lalu seperti apa kemampuan yang akan ane berikan ke Orochimaru. Khukukukukukuku~~ Sabar-sabar, tunggu saja tanggal mainnya.

Walau Orochimaru lebih kuat dari Madara. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan di Chapter depan atau depannya lagi, Orochimaru bisa kalah dari Madara atau ketiga lainnya. Karena sekuat-kuatnya seorang shinobi bisa juga kalah apabila dilawan dengan strategi dan juga terlalu meremehkan lawannya.

Oh, iya . . . . Di Fic ini banyak generasi dari para shinobi sangat melenceng dari Canon. Itu sudah terlihat jelas kan? Orochimaru dan Jiraiya yang beberapa tahun di atas MadaHashi. Dan masih banyak lagi yang akan muncul sebagai bidak Edo Tensei Orochimaru yang nantinya bakalan melenceng dari Canon Naruto.

Terus, Generasi dibawah MadaHashiTobiIzuna adalah Hilda dan yang lain akan muncul di Chapter berikutnya sebagai Edo-Tensei dari Orochimaru. Siapakah mereka? Khukukukukuku . . . . Lihat saja nanti.

Karena nanti ada kok Flashback khusus untuk sejarah Konohagakure. Termasuk susunan dari generasi-generasinya.

Satu lagi dan yang terpenting adalah . . . . Orochimaru berhianat bukan cuma karena dua alasan di Chapter ini. Masih ada satu lagi penyebab Orochimaru berhianat dan akan terungkap dengan sendirinya, entah di Chapter depan ato di Chapter lainnya.

.

.

Balasan Review :

 **ara dipa =** Ya, gadis yang berjalan di hutan itu bukan Hina. Tapi, Hilda [Fem!Hidan].

 **Setya566 =** Memang bukan . . . . Si Hina masih tanda tanya besar apa udah mati ato belum . . . . Hmnn, makasih koreksi. kemaren ane ngetik-nya buru-buru dn cuma bentar doang periksanya.

 **ashuraindra64** Dua Chapter lagi akhir Arc II ini kok [Chapter 15].

 **Ae Hatake =** Iblis kelas rendah. Tapi karena udah diperkuat ama Orochi lewat penelitian . . . . Dan MadaHashi kagak kerepotan kok, mereka cuma nahan diri. Walau ane gambarin mereka terlihat kerepotan.

 **Tenshisha Hikari** Dedek Yuki dibawa buat ngenalin dia ama mahluk-mahluk supranatural lain sekaligus diberi pengalaman pertama dalam pertempuran walau nanti cuma disuruh melihat dari pintu gerbang area konstruksi . . . . Dan masih ada satu alasan kenapa ane bikin Dedek Yuki ikutan.

 **Owllia =** Hmnn makasih . . . . Yaps, Dedek Yuki harus belajar banyak dn yng jadi gurunya entar si Trio Badass and Kampret, MadaHashiNaru . . . . Bukan diciptakan, tapi diperkuat lewat penelitian dan MadaHashi masih nahan diri walau mereka kliatan kerepotan. Hashirama ngakifin Sage Mode krn udah sangat marah.

 **Seneal =** Hiduf Duo Koplak :"v / . . . . Yaps, itu bukan Hina tapi Hilda. Si Hina itu masih tanda tanya besar statusnya . . . . Dedek Yuki dibawa buat ngenalin dia ama mahluk-mahluk supranatural lain sekaligus diberi pengalaman pertama dalam pertempuran walau nanti cuma disuruh melihat dari pintu gerbang area konstruksi.

 **Kazehaya Eito =** Paling cepet pas KTT 3 Fraksi.

 **Akira Kurokami =** Dedek Yuki itu manusia [?], Dedek angkat Naruto dan Loli [Mahluk terindah di muka bumi] :"v . . . . #HIDUF LOLI 'o')/ . . . . #ALL HAIL LOLICON 'o')/

 **raitogecko =** Bikin Trio Absurd [MadaHashiNaru] merinding aja bisa apalagi ngeluarin tatapan tajam khas Loli semi-polos :"v . . . . Kagak, noh diatas identitas Hilda udah sebagian besar diketahui. Dia Shinobi Konoha, Kouhai dari MadaHashiTobiIzuna.

 **Crucufix =** 75% tebakan lu bakalan bener. Tapi ane belum mau ngasi pair ke Naruto. :v :v

 **Loji =** 75% Iya . . . . Pair Naruto adalah LOLI . . . . #HidufLoli, #AllHailLolicon :v /

 **wsusanti96 =** Bukan! Hilda itu Fem!Hidan . . . . Yaps, Naruto bakalan bantuin mereka kok . . . . Tentu saja punya, tunggu saja apa dan kapan ane keluarin kekuatan dari Yuki.

 **Aka no Yuki [My Imouto] =** Gak ada kuota buat balas satu-satu lewat PM, Dedek Yuki '3' . . . . Loli emang dari sononya lucu, imut, menggemaskan, #HidupLoli, #AllHailLolicon . . . . Hilda bukan OC, dia Fem!Hidan.

 **Namikaze Nogami =** Tentu saja ketemu.

 **Ryan69 =** Manusia biasa, Dia ane bikin diajak karena mau diberi pengalaman dalam sebuah pertarungan walau nanti cuma melihat dari kejauhan saja, dan masih ada satu alasan kenapa Yuki ane bikin ikut . . . . SasUKE? Kemungkinan besar tidak ada, karena ane akan ngubah generasi-generasi shinobi dari Canon Naruto.

 **Nawawim451 =** Tenang, Loli-nya bakalan bejibun kok :v . . . . Klo perlu Trihexa ama Great Red ane jadiin LOLI juga :v :v . . . . #HidufLoli, #AllHailLolicon :v /

 **Yukari Clarisha-chan =** Makasih :D . . . . Nih udah kulanjut.

 **Pendy uye uye =** Si Vali ada kok . . . . Hilda adalah shinobi dari Konoha yang sudah dinyatakan gugur dalam sebuah misi rank-SS, tapi fakta mengatakan dia selamat, jadi dia adalah teman! . . . . Bijuu dan Akatsuki tidak ada. Tapi klo Khaos Brigade ada . . . . Oke, Chapter depan Full Fight kok!

 **MATA =** Sama-sama :D

 **Guest =** Hilda - Fem!Hidan . . . . Penampilannya cari saja di Om Gogol, disana ada kok.

 **David putra =** Tunggu aja tanggal mainnya kapan Pair-nya kumunculin.

 **Guest =** Pastinya bakalan mengejutkan, bikin penasaran setengah mati dan lain-lain :v :v

 **Cah uzumaki =** Chapter depan malah Full Fight . . . . Bener itu! Masalah pair memang belakangan kumunculin . . . . Trio Uzumaki udah ada 5K lebih, jadi secepatnya bakalan ku-Update kok.

 **uzumaki kenshin =** Kekuatan Naruto bakalan nambah kok, tapi gak sekarang dan itu sudah ada rencana seperti apa kekuatan itu.

 **21 senpai12** Yaps, ente benar . . . . Hilda : Fem!Hidan

 **TanakaKanako3 [My Imouto] =** Makasih udah diingetin Dedek Rin, entar klo ada waktu bakalan kuperbaiki.

 **Namefrenz =** Tunggu aja tanggal mainnya kapan munculnya dan siapa pair-nya. **  
**

 **NameUchihaLepu =** Pasti-nya nyesek! . . . . Kotetsu ama Genma hanya manusia biasa, Jadi kagak punya chakra, Tapi bisa bertarung krn diajari Taijutsu ama Jiraiya . . . . Yaps, orang kelima itu Hilda [Fem!Hidan]

 **Guest =** Semua anggota jaringan mata-mata Jiraiya berasal dari luar. Jadi gak ada yang berasal dari Konohagakure . . . . Jaringan mata-mata ini berdiri 2 tahun setelah Jiraiya meninggalkan desa Konohagakure atas izin dari pemimpin sebelum Hashirama yaitu sensei-nya dan Orochimaru . . . . Nanti bakalan ada Chapter yang nge-jelasin perjalanan Jiraiya kok. **  
**

 **Kiro Yuki =** Kemungkinan besar tidak! Karena generasi-generasi shinobi akan melenceng dari Canon Naruto.

 **tobi-KUN** Chapter depan mungkin bakalan keluarin Susano'o kok . . . . Tenang aja, Rias bakalan nyesek kok. Jadi tunggu aja . . . . Kampret lu, malah nyumpahin ane yng bikin mau muntah :v :v, mending ane bobok cantik ama Dedek Wendy, Scheherazade dan Mavis :v :v :v

Yang Review 'Lanjut' . . 'Next' dan sebangsanya, Nih ane dah lanjut. Ane minta maaf klo balas Reviewnya kek gini dan nambah-nambahin Word aja. Alasennya, ane lgi minim Kuota dan duit buat beli paketan [KANKER : KANTONG KERING], terlebih lagi waktu ane yang lebih banyak ngerjain tugas bikin ane gak ada waktu buat balas Review lewat PM.

Dan yang nungguin Fic ane di Fandom Naruto. Ane kasih sedikit informasi, Trio Uzumaki udah selesai 5K dan tinggal nyelesein Scen Naruto ama Sasuke ngamuk di markas Orochimaru. Jadi bakalan tidak lama lagi bakalan Updater.

Oke itu aja yng mau ane sampein.

.

.

 _ **Root Wood** and **Stark Fullbaster 012** Out!_ . . . . Ane mau Tidur Cantik sama Dedek Loli Tsundere-ku dulu! '-')/


	14. Edo Tensei!

Tittle : The Half-Devil Lucifer

Disclaimer : Saya tidak pernah mengakui kepemilikan atas Naruto dan High School DxD ataupun unsur dari Anime/Manga lainnya yang muncul di Fic ini.

Genre : Supernatural, Family, Adventure, Romance, Etc.

Rate : M

Pairing : Akan muncul dengan sendirinya!

Warning : AU, Typo's, Miss-Typo's, Bahasa Gado-Gado, OOC, Adult-Theme, Violence, Fem!Hidan, DLL.

* * *

 **Author Note : ** Saya hanya meminjam karakter ataupun unsur dari Naruto, High School DxD dan beberapa dari Manga/Anime lain untuk membuat Fic ini . . . . Jadi, maklum saja jika tidak ada kesamaan dari karakter atau unsur lain yang ane ambil. Baik sedikit maupun banyak.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Arc II - Awal dari semua masalah!

Chapter 14 - Edo Tensei!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Khukukukukukukuku," Orohimaru tiba-tiba tertawa keras layaknya seorang psikopat, membuat Hashirama dan yang lain bersiap-siap untuk melakukan sesuatu apabila si penggila penelitian di atas mereka mengeluarkan hal yang mengejutkan.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang akan kalian lakukan bila melawan shinobi dari desa?" sambung Orochimaru melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat Hashirama tersentak. Tak berselang lama, Orochimaru segera merangkai segel tangan lalu menyatukan telapak tangan di depan dada.

Hashirama dan Jiraiya seketika merasakan firasat buruk akan terjadinya sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan.

[Kuchiyose : Edo Tensei]

Permukaan lantai berjarak kira-kira 15 meter dari tempat 4 shinobi terakhir Konohagakure tiba-tiba retak di beberapa bagian, membuat suasana pada ruangan besar itu seketika menjadi begitu suram dan menakutkan.

"Ed-Edo Tensei, katamu?"

Madara dan Hashirama membulatkan mata mereka secara sempurna, terkejut mendengar nama tehnik itu. Sebuah tehnik ciptaan Senju Tobirama, adik dari Hashirama. Sebuah tehnik yang penggunaannya dilaras keras oleh Hashirama sendiri, walau si pengguna adalah adiknya sendiri yang berasalan untuk menambah kekuatan tempur Konohagakure. Bahkan Hashirama secara terang-terangan menyumpahi sang adik yang telah menciptakan tehnik terlarang itu.

Tapi, sekarang tehnik itu kembali di keluarkan dan yang menggunakan tehnik itu adalah Orochimaru. Penghianat desa mereka yang artinya sekarang adalah musuh mereka.

"Khukukukukuku, benar, Hashi-chan. Ini adalah Edo Tensei, tehnik yang diciptakan adikmu. Dia memang seorang jenius sejati, menciptakan sebuah tehnik yang sangat sempurna untuk dijadikan senjata." kata Orochimaru lalu diakhiri tertawa laknat yang menggema di seluruh ruangan.

"Dan jika Tobirama yang menciptakan tehnik ini. Maka, akulah yang menyempurnakannya!"

Retakan pada lantai di depan Madara semakin meluas, tak berselang tiga buah peti mati pun mencuat dari sana. Perasaan Madara dan yang lain mulai campur aduk. Marah, sedih dan penasaran. Sedih dan marah karena tiga rekan mereka akan digunakan sebagai bidak dalam pertarungan oleh Orochimaru, dan tidak lupa penasaran siapa yang akan dibangkitkan.

Secara bersamaan tiga penutup peti mati itu terbuka dan terjatuh, menciptakan suara dentuman yang cukup keras. Perasaan tidak enak pun langsung menghampiri Hashirama dan Jiraiya merasakan tekanan chakra dari dua mayat yang dibangkitkan. Berbeda dengan Madara yang malah menggertakan gigi kuat-kuat, menciptakan suara geletuk keras. Peti di bagian tengah memiliki tekanan chakra seorang Uchiha, sama seperti dirinya.

Tiga pasang mata bercahaya di balik gelapnya peti mati itu. Satu dari tiga pasang mata sedikit berbeda, beriris merah darah dengan tiga [Tomoe].

Orochimaru membentuk segel tangan tunggal, membuat tiga mayat [Edo Tensei] miliknya perlahan melangkahkan kaki keluar.

Hashirama pun melebarkan mata, syok. Sesosok pria paruh baya setinggi kira-kira 181 cm, berambut perak spiky, diikat ekor kuda di bagian belakang dan beberapa poni menutupi pelindung kepala desa Konohagakure. Pria itu mengenakan baju berlengan pendek yang dilapisi armor standar Jounin dan sepasang sarung tangan. Pada bagian bahu kanan, terlihat sebuah gagang [Tanto] yang terpasang diagonal. Tidak salah lagi, pria itu adalah salah satu shinobi kuat Konoha yang generasinya dibawah Jiraiya dan Orochimaru.

"Sh-Shiroi Kiba, Hatake Sakumo!"

Dan kini giliran Jiraiya yang melebarkan mata melihat sosok Edo Tensei di samping kiri. Pria paruh baya berpenampilan eksentrik, alis serta kumisnya yang tebal ditambah model rambut sedikit aneh, namun jangan nilai orang dari sampulanya saja. Walau berpenampilan aneh, ia adalah Shinobi Konoha yang seangkatan dengan Sakumo, beberapa tahun di atas Madara dan Hashirama. Dikenal dengan kemampuan [Taijutsu] terkuat di Konoha.

"Ma-Maito Dai!"

Diantara dua Edo Tensei yang sudah diketahui identitasnya itu, berdiri pemuda tampan berambut hitam acak-acakan. Kouhai Madara di Klan Uchiha dan rekan seangkatan Hilda.

"Ka-Kagami?!

"Kagami-kun?!"

"Percuma saja . . . . kesadaran mereka bertiga sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi. Jadi, hanya perintahku saja yang mereka dengarkan."

Diantara yang lain, Hilda adalah yang paling syok melihat sosok bernama Kagami. Tenta saja dia syok, bukan karena Kagami adalah orang terdekatnya. Melainkan fakta bahwa pemuda itu sudah tewas beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan kini berdiri tepat di depan matanya. Hanya penampilan dari Kagami yang sedikit berbeda. Sorot mata dan kulit pecah-pecah layaknya sebuah kertas yang menjadi pembeda.

"Ap-Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?" tanya Hilda terbata-bata karena masih dalam keadaan syok.

"Edo Tensei . . . . sebuah Kinjutsu yang diciptakan oleh Tobirama. Walau masuk dalam tipe tehnik pemanggil, Edo Tensei lebih dikategorikan sebagai tehnik terlarang, karena yang dipanggil adalah seseorang yang seharusnya sudah lama mati untuk dijadikan bidak dalam sebuah pertarungan." ucap Hashirama, memberi penjelasan kepada Hilda yang belum mengetahui tentang tehnik ini.

"Jadi Kagami-kun dan dua orang itu . ." Hilda memberi jeda singkat sambil menunjuk ketiga Edo Tensei depannya, menenguk ludah sejenak lali Hilda melanjutkan dengan nada sedikit tergagap, ". . adalah mayat hidup?!"

"Ya, itu benar." kata Hashirama, menjawab pertanyaan dari wanita penyembah dewa jashin tersebut.

"Dan satu lagi. Mereka adalah musuh! Jadi, ketika bertarung nanti, hilangkan pikiranmu jika mereka adalah rekan!" tanpa menoleh kebelakang, Madara tiba-tiba ikut nimbrung dalam percakapan keduanya, berucap datar menimpali ucapan Hashirama sekaligus memberi saran kepada Hilda.

Hal itu pun membuat mantan pemimpin Konohagakure sedikit cemas.

"Madara . . . ." Hashirama menghampiri sahabatnya yang berdiri pada barisan depan, berniat menanyakan keadaan pria itu kenapa berkata demikian, tidak lupa melirik sejenak tangan kanan Madara yang terkepal kuat-kuat. Memang mereka saat ini adalah musuh. Tapi, tiga mayat itu tetap rekan sewaktu masih hidup. Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Hashirama.

"Daijobu, Hashirama!"

Madara merespon datar panggilan tadi, seolah tau kenapa si pemanggil menghampirinya. "Kau, Jiraiya dan Hilda yang mengurus tiga mayat hidup itu," Ia mengalihkan wajah beberapa derajat ke kiri tempat Hashirama berdiri, memperlihatkan Mangekyo Sharingan yang sudah berkibar dengan gagah.

"Orochimaru, biar aku yang urus!" sambungnya lalu menjelaskan secara singkat kenapa dia yang harus melawan Orochimaru seorang diri.

"Kau yakin semua itu akan berhasil, Madara?"

"Tentu saja. Lagipula jika kau atau Jiraiya yang melawan ular brengsek itu. Aku ragu jika kalian akan bertarung dengan niat membunuh, aku bisa melihat sorot mata kalian yang masih menganggap Orochimaru adalah rekan," kata Madara menjawab pertanyaan Hashirama, sekaligus menambahkan alasan kuat kenapa hanya dia satu-satunya yang cocok melawan si ular keparat.

"Ta-Tapi-"

"Jangan banyak bicara, cep_ . . . . _Mereka datang!"

Belum sempat Madara menyelesaikan kalimatnya, salah satu Edo Tensei Orochimaru tiba-tiba menerjang dan melancarkan sebuah pukulan yang dengan mudahnya ditahan oleh sang Uchiha. Sedangkan Hashirama langsung melompat kebelakang dan memberitahukan perintah dari Madara tadi.

"Cih, seenaknya saja menilai seseorang." Jiraiya mengumpat kesal setelah mendengar penjelasan singkat dari Hashirama perihal rencana Madara. Tapi, gerak tubuhnya berkata lain. Kuda-kuda bertarung ala Pertapa katak [Ogama Sennin] kini dilakukan olehnya. Dalam keadaan bersiaga, Jiraiya melirik Madara sejenak.

'Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan, Madara?' batin Jiraiya penuh rasa penasaran dengan keputusan si Uchiha yang berniata melawan Orochimaru satu lawan satu. Walau tau Madara itu kuat, Orochimaru tidak boleh dianggap remeh. Jiraiya saja hanya memiliki presentase kemenangan di bawah 60 persen bila melawan Orochimaru dalam pertarungan satu lawan satu.

"Kalau itu mau, Madara-kun," jeda sejenak, Hilda menyungging seringai sadis. Jiwa psikopat milik wanita ini akhirnya muncul juga walau beberapa menit yang lalu sempat syok. Tapi, setelah mendengar penjelasan dan saran dari rival abadi tadi. Rasa syok itu seolah hilang entah kemana.

"Yang bisa kulakukan hanya menurut saja!" sambung Hilda yang mulai merangkai segel tangan tunggal dengan tangan kiri. Dan tak berselang lama, asap putih langsung menyelubungi seluruh tubuhnya.

Hanya berselang beberapa detik dari ledakan asap putih tadi, Hilda tiba-tiba melesat keluar dengan sebuah sabit bermata tiga yang dilengkapi kawat berbahan logam. Dan dalam satu kedipan mata saja, Hilda sudah berada tepat di atas Madara, siap mengayunkan sabit tiga bilah yang baru dikeluarkan ke Edo Tensei yang tadi menyerang pria itu.

"Kau milikku, alis tebal!"

Bunyi dentingan logam tajam pun terdengar nyaring tepat di atas Madara. Penyebabnya adalah kemunculan sang Taring Putih yang menahan ayunan vertikal sabit Hilda dengan [White Light Chakra Sabre], menyelematkan Maito Dai dari serangan si penyembah Dewa Jashin.

"Cepat sekali!" gumam Hilda mengomentari kemunculan Hatake Sakumo. "Tapi," Ia lalu memegang gagang sabitnya dengan dua tangan, diputar beberapa derajat sehingga belati milik Sakumo tersangkut diantara bilah pertama dan kedua.

Tapi, belum sempat Hilda melakukan apa yang direncakanan, suara datar khas Uchiha tiba-tiba menginterupsi pendengaran Hilda dan yang lainnya.

[Katon : Gōkakyū no Jutsu]

Sebuah bola api berukuran 5x5 meter tiba-tiba disemburkan oleh satu-satunya Edo Tensei yang belum melakukan tindakan, Kagami atau lebih tepatnya Uchiha Kagami. Melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju tempat Hilda dan Madara beserta dua Edo Tensei lainnya.

"Sial!" Madara dan Hilda secara bersamaan bergumam rendah melihat kedatangan bola api dari Kagami.

Tidak mau terpanggang bola api besar yang tinggal beberapa meter menghantam mereka . .

Madara langsung memegang lengan Maito Dai yang digunakan untuk memukulnya, dengan gerakan begitu cepat Madara melakukan manuver salto belakang sambil mengarahkan lutut kanan ke wajah Dai. Lututnya berhasil dihindari, namun serangan berikutnya berupa tendangan kaki kiri berhasil menghantam dagu Dai dan dengan satu kali dorongan kuat, Madara melompat menjauh.

Bersamaan dengan melompatnya Madara, Hilda pun ikut melakukan tindakan cepat dengan melempar sabit tiga bilah tiga atau [Sanjin no Ōgama] ke belakang setelah melepas kaitan pedang putih Sakumo, tidak lupa ia mengulurkan kawat baja yang mengikat gagang senjata besarnya untuk digunakan sebagai alat menghindari bola api Kagami.

Beberapa saat setelah kedua shinobi itu menjauh . .

Bola api Kagami pun melahap Dai dan Sakumo tanpa ampun dalam posisi berbeda. Dai berlutut akibat tendangan Madara dan Sakumo yang masih berada di atas udara. Hawa panas dari ledakan bola itu pun memenuhi ruangan sampai-sampai Hashirama dan Jiraiya menyilangkan lengan di depan wajah sebagai perlindungan.

"Tingkat elemen api Kagami benar-benar berbeda dibanding Uchiha yang lainnya." Gumam Jiraiya menganalisa [Katon] dari Edo Tensei Uchiha itu.

Sekitar satu menit kemudian, efek dari ledakan bola api mulai menghilang. Menampakkan Dai dan Sakumo yang sebagian besar tubuh Edo Tensei mereka hancur seperti sebuah kertas robek, namun perlahan tapi pasti mulai beregerasi.

"Hashirama, Jiraiya! Serang mereka sebelum beregenasi sempurna!" Teriak Madara memberi perintah kepada dua orang yang berjarak kira-kira 5 meter di samping kirinya. Kemudian, perhatiannya dialihkan ke Hilda yang berdiri vertikal pada dinding di belakang Hashirama dan Jiraiya.

"Hilda, kau urus Kagami!"

Tepat setelah itu, Madara segera menuju lokasi Orochimaru yang berada di atas besi baja langit-langit ruangan itu, berlari dalam keadaan terbalik di langit-langit sambil merangkai segel tangan tunggal untuk mengeluarkan katana yang tadi digunakan untuk membantai dua iblis di pintu masuk bangunan.

Orochimaru menyeringai sejenak melihat kedatangan Madara lalu segera melompat menuju sebuah lubang kecil beberapa meter pada bagian tempatnya berdiri. "Ayo kesini, Madara-chan!" ucap Orochimaru, berniat memisahkan Madara dengan yang lain agar mempermudah pertarungan mereka berdua nantinya atau mungkin ada maksud tersendiri kenapa memilih bertarung melawan Madara.

"Cih, jangan kabur keparat!" Madara mengumpat datar dan mempercepat lajunya mengejar si penggila penelitian yang kini berada di satu lantai di atas ruangan tempat pertarungan rekan se-timnya melawan mayat Edo Tensei.

'Madara, kami mengandalkanmu!' batin Hashirama dan Jiraiya yang kini sudah sibuk menghadapi perlawanan Dai bersama Sakumo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara dua benda logam yang saling beradu satu sama lain dalam kecepatan tinggi terdengar begitu jelas di ruangan itu, tampaknya pertarungan antara Hilda melawan Kagami sudah berlangsung, dan hasilnya begitu sengit sampai-sampai serangan keduanya tidak dapat dilihat dengan mata telanjang.

"Kuso!" Hilda bergumam pelan, Kagami menghindari ayunan horizontal sabit berbilah tiga miliknya dengan cara berjongkok.

Dengan gerakan begitu cepat, Kagami memainkan Tantō yang dipegang dengan tangan kiri sambil berjongkok, membuat keringat dingin menetes di pipi mulus sebelah kanan gadis mesum itu.

Hilda tau betul apabila Kagami yang notebene sering menemani dia berlatih tanding sudah melakukan gerakan barusan, maka itu artinya Kagami akan mengeluarkan salah satu tehnik andalannya.

'Yabee!' batin gadis berambut abu-abu itu, iris ungu indah miliknya bergerak ke kiri secara bersamaan, melirik sebuah balok kayu yang disandarkan pada dinding.

[Uchiha Ryū]

Kobaran api mulai menyelubungi Tantō Kagami, Hilda kini dalam masalah. Uchiha Ryū atau Uchiha Style, adalah sebutan untuk tehnik original ciptaan para Uchiha dan sangat sulit untuk ditiru oleh orang lain walau orang itu adalah seorang Uchiha sendiri.

'Oh, sial . . . . Demi celana dalam Hokage-sama, dia bukan lagi Kagami-kun yang kukenal.' kata Hilda sedikit ngelantur dalam hati melompat beberapa meter kebelakang, mencoba mengurangi jarak dengan Kagami agar mengurangi presentase tehnik pemuda itu mengenai dirinya.

[Higasa no Mai]

Kagami mengayunkan Tantō yang diselumuti api secara diagonal, menciptakan sebuah serangan elemen api berbentuk bulan sabit menuju Hilda.

Tapi, itu hanyalah serangan pembuka dari [Higasa no Mai] atau Halo Dance yang berarti tarian api, hanya berselang 1 detik setelah melancarkan serangan pertama, Kagami melakukan manuver salto depan sembari mengayunkan Tantō secara vertikal, menciptakan serangan kedua. Kagami, terus melakan hal itu sebanyak tujuh kali sehingga menciptakan tujuh gelombang api berbentuk bulan sabit menuju Hilda

Hilda menggertakan gigi melihat kedatangan tujuh serangan beruntung dari Kagami. Saking cepatnya serangan itu datang, Hilda tidak sempat untuk melakukan apa yang direncakan ketika melirik balok kayu tadi.

Serangan pertama berhasil dihindari dengan bergeser ke kanan, namun serangan kedua dan serangan sisanya sudah melesat bagai peluru, membuat area pertarungan mereka dihiasi warna merah dari api itu.

Empat dari enam gelompang api Kagami berhasil mengenai tubuh Hilda, membuat ledakan kecil terjadi disana, dan ketika gelombang api yang terakhir mengenai gadis itu, ledakan besar pun tercipta karena ukuran dari api yang terakhir sedikit lebih besar dari empat lainnya.

Hilda terpental beberapa meter kebelakang, menghantam lantai beberapa kali hingga akhirnya berhasil memperbaiki posisi tubuh dan terseret sekitar 5 meter kebelakang dengan posisi berjongkok, suara dentingan logam padat terdengar setelah Hilda berhenti, suara itu berasal dari Sanjin no Ōgama yang terlepas dari pegangan Hilda ketika terpental.

'Cih, kuso!' Hilda kembali mengumpat kesal dalam hati, melirik sejenak beberapa luka bakar di sekujur tubuhnya bekas serangan dari Kagami.

'Madara-kun benar, Kagami di depanku benar-benar bukan Kagami yang kukenal. Level serangan barusan benar-benar berbeda ketika berlatih tanding.' pikir Hilda setelahnya, dia akhirnya menyadari kalau kesadaran ET Kagami sudah benar-benar berada pada kendali Orochimaru.

Tak berselang lama, mata Hilda sedikit melebar, mengingat perkataan Hashirama tentang tehnik Edo Tensei ini.

Ia pun segera bangkit berdiri, menatap ET Kagami yang masih mengaktif mata sakti khas Uchiha, menyeringai sejenek, Hilda menarik kawat baja yang tersambung dengan Sanjin no Ōgama miliknya.

"Nee, Kagami-kun. Kalau memang kesadaranmu benar-benar dikontrol oleh Orochi-kun, maka akan kubuat kesadaran itu kembali dengan mengingatkanmu. ." Hilda memberi jeda sejenak sambil menangkap senjata andalannya, seringai yang disungging kini terlihat begitu mengerikan bak dewa kematian, sifat yang dari dulu membuat dirinya dikenal sebagai Kunoichi terkuat di Konohagakure kini benar-benar terlihat begitu jelas.

". . . . Betapa mengerikannya aku ini!"

.

.

.

.

.

Bunyi dentingan logam yang saling berbenturan terdengar ketika dua senjata tajam berbeda ukuran dan bentuk, berbunyi tidak jauh dari tempat pertarungan Hilda dan ET Kagami. Pemilik dari senjata itu tidak lain adalah sang Hokage, Senju Hashirama dan Shiroi Kiba, ET Hatake Sakumo. Walau pertarungan mereka baru berjakan beberapa menit, namun kedua shinobi itu terlihat begitu serius.

"Sudah kudugu gelar Shiroi Kiba-mu itu tidak main-main Sakumo-san." kata Hashirama di sela-sela pertarungan mereka, walau dia tau kalau ET Sakumo pasti tidak akan meresponnya.

Iris putih Sakumo bergerak pelan, seolah-olah tau apa yang dikatakan oleh Hashirama.

Sang Taring Putih kemudian menjauhkan White Light Chakra Sabre dari bilah pedang berukuran besar Hashirama dan melompat menjauh, menambah jarak keduanya menjadi 5 meter.

'Bagus, untungnya Sakumo-san tidak terlalu bernafsu untuk membunuhku.' pikir Hashirama sambil menghela nafas sejenak dan memperbaiki posisi pedangnya, sebenarnya dia sangat ingin segera mengakhiri pertarungan ini untuk pergi membantu Madara yang saat ini sudah pasti tengah bertarung melawan Orochimaru. Tapi karena ia tidak tau bagaimana caranya untuk mengalahkan bidak Edo Tensei maka tidak ada pilihan selain menjalankan strategi yang disusun oleh Madara.

'Haaa, aku bersumpah demi muka tebing Madara, jika nanti aku bertemu denganmu di alam baka. Akan kupukul kau Tobirama, karena sudah menciptakan tehnik merepotkan ini.' pikir Hashirama agak kesal dengan Tobirama yang sudah menciptakan Edo Tensei, tidak lupa ia juga menyesal tidak menanyakan bagaimana cara mengalahkan bidak Edo Tensei ke adik-nya yang telah berpulang ke sisi Kami-sama.

Setelah itu, Hashirama melirik ke samping kiri sejenak.

Memperhatikan dengan seksama adu Taijutsu antara Jiraiya melawan Maito Dai yang terlihat berat sebelah. Jiraiya tampak kesulitan melawan. Jelas Jiraiya kesulitan, lawan Ero-sennin itu adalah pengguna Taijutsu terkuat yang Hashirama ketahui sampai saat ini.

'Haaaa,' lagi, Hashirama mendesah dalam hati, dia berpikir sebaiknya membantu si Ogama-Sennin melawan pria eksentrik Maito Dai, dan dia juga sedikit bingung melihat cara bertarung Jiraiya yang terlihat begitu lambang.

Seperti ada yang mengganggu pikiran pria tua itu.

Setelah itu, Hashirama mengembalikan perhatiannya ke Sakumo yang terlihat diam dengan memegang White Sabre dengan dua tangan, memandang dirinya dengan tatapan begitu kosong.

'Sebaiknya kubuat Sakumo-san sibuk agar bisa membantu Jiraiya.' kata Hashirama dalam hati, lalu menancapkan pedang besarnya pada lantai dan merangkai segel tangan.

[Moku Bunshin no Jutsu]

Dari punggung Hashirama keluar dua balok kayu yang perlahan membentuk tubuh manusia menyerupai dirinya sendiri, setelah patung kayu manusia itu berpisah dari tubuhnya, dua salinan identik Hashirama pun terbentuk di kiri kanan pria berambut hitam panjang itu.

Belum cukup sampai disitu saja, Hashirama merangkai segel tangan baru. "Dan sebagai pelengkap,"

[Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu]

Hashirama mengarahkan telapak tangan kanan ke Sakumo, sedangkan tangan kiri memegang lengan kanannya, tangan kanan Hashirama pun berubah menjadi balok kayu, memanjang dan beregenarasi membentuk cabang-cabang baru yang tak terhitung jumlahnya menuju lawannya.

Bukannya berusaha menjauh, Sakumo malah berlari menerjang puluhan cabang kayu berujung runcing Hashirama, menebas satu per satu menggunakan Hakkō Chakura Tō atau White Light Chaka Sabre, membuat apa yang ditebas oleh pedang pendek itu hancur berantakan.

"Sekarang!" Hashirama berteriak keras sebagai perintah ke dua klon yang baru saja dia ciptakan.

Kedua klon itu mengangguk paham lalu melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Sakumo yang masih sibuk menebas satu per satu cabang kayu Hashirama.

Pertarungan sengit pun terjadi tatkala dua klon Hashirama bekerja sama melancarkan gabungan serangan ke Sakumo.

"Yosh!" Hashirama bergumam pelan, mematahkan balok kayu yang tersambung dengan lengan kanannya, setelah itu langsung berlari ke kanan menuju Jiraiya dan Dai yang tengah bertarung.

.

.

.

[Konoha Daisenko]

Dai merendahkan tubuhnya di depan Jiraiya, lalu melayangkan tendangan kaki kanan ke atas, dagu Jiraiya yang menjadi sasaran tendangan itu pun terkena telak, membuat sang Ogama Sennin terpental ke atas menuju langit-langit dan menghantam besi baja di sana hingga bengkok akibat kuatnya tendangan dari Dai.

"Kuso!" Jiraiya mengumpat kesal dengan wajah meringis kesakitan, punggungnya serasa remuk menghantam besi baja tadi.

Dengan sekali hentakan kuat, Jiraiya terlepas dari lekukan besi yang menjepit tubuhnya, melayang kebawah dengan kecepatan normal gaya gravitasi bumi dan menampakkan kaki pada lantai.

"Daijobuka, Jiraiya?" Kata Hashirama yang tengah berlari ke Jiraiya, menanyakan keadaan si Ogama Sennin yang baru saja terkena serangan.

"Kolestrolku lumayan tinggi."

"Haaa?!" Hashirama mengerem tubuhnya tepat di samping Jiraiya, sedikit sweatdrop akan jawaban tidak nyambung dari Jiraiya tadi.

Namun peduli setan dengan kolestrol Jiraiya, dia lebih memilih fokus menatap Dai yang berdiri dengan pose bertarung khas seorang pengguna Taijutsu.

Iris hitam gelap Hashirama melirik iris putih Dai, pria itu sama dengan Sakumo, kesadaran yang dikendalikan secara sempurna yang berarti Dai mungkin saja tidak terlalu bernafsu untuk membunuh mereka berdua. Tapi, tendangan yang mengenai Jiraiya barusan mematahkan pemikiran Hashirama jika Dai tidak berniat membunuh mereka semua.

Menghela nafas sejenak, Hashirama pun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Dai menuju ke Jiraiya, melirik ke samping kanan dimana Jiraiya tengah bertumpuh lutut disana.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu, Jiraiya? Tidak biasanya kau bertarung selambang ini." kata Hashirama, melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan sekaligus mengomentari cara bertarung si Ogama Sennin.

Jiraiya merespon ucapan mantan pemimpin Konohagakure dengan memandanginya dengan mata menyipit, memperlihatkan kalau dia tengah menahan rasa sakit yang berasal dari dalam tubuh. "Ada yang aneh dengan tubuhku. Seolah ada yang mengganggu aliran chakraku." kata Jiraiya, kemudian memperlihatkan telapak tangan yang di ujung kelima jarinya mengeluarkan aura kebiruan yang tidak stabil.

Kadang terlalu kecil, kadang pula membesar . . . . Itulah aliran chakra yang terlihat di kelima ujung jari Jiraiya.

"Dan itu baru terjadi setelah aku mengeluarkan Katon sebelum Orochimaru kabur." tambah Jiraiya dengan nada bingung.

"Sokka," ucap Hashirama, membalas penjelasan pria tua itu barusan dengan nada seadanya.

"Jadi itu alasannya. Sepertinya kau terkena semacam racun yang mengganggu aliran chakramu, sebaiknya kau ingat-ingat dulu kejadian sebelum kau mengeluarkan Katon." sambung Hashirama, memberikan saran yang mungkin bisa membantu Jiraiya untuk lebih memahami tentang ketidakstabilan aliran chakranya.

"Hn." Respon Jiraiya datar dan tidak lupa menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, fokuslah untuk men-stabilkan aliran chakra-mu dulu. Dai-san biar aku yang urus."

Hashirama hendak melangkahkan kaki menuju ke depan. Tapi, tiba-tiba Jiraiya menangkap lengan kanan pria itu. Kembali menoleh ke samping, Hashirama menautkan alis ketika melihat Jiraiya menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak perlu!" kata Jiraiya datar, menolak permintaan Hashirama untuk melawan Maito Dai. "Dia adalah lawanku, sebaiknya kau urus saja Sakumo. Asal kau tau saja, Hashirama! Keadaan seperti ini tidak akan membuatku terlihat lemah di depan kalian."

Hashirama tercengang, baru kali ini ia melihat Jiraiya bertingkah layaknya seorang Senpai kepada Kouhai-nya. Apalagi ucapan barusan, benar-benar jauh melesat dari image mesum Jiraiya yang dia kenal. Jadi apa yang sekarang harus dilakukan oleh Hashiama? Apa dia harus mengabaikan ucapan Jiraiya atau menurutinya.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita lawan dia bersama-sama!" Hashirama akhirnya menentukan pilihannya, memilih jalan keluar dari permintaan Jiraiya. "Aku sudah menciptakan dua Moku Bunshin untuk menyibukkan Sakumo-san." ucapnya menambahkan agar Jiraiya mau dibantu olehnya.

"Baiklah!" Hashirama tersenyum mendengar Jiraiya setuju untuk bekerja melawan pengguna Taijutsu terkuat itu.

Jiraiya perlahan berdiri dan tidak lupa membersihkan armor shinobi yang dikenakan dari kepulan debu yang melekat. Ekspresi wajah sekarang bukan lagi meringis menahan rasa sakit dari punggung atau pun kolestrol yang tinggi, melainkan serius menatap Maito Dai yang masih belum mengubah pose bertarung.

"Ikuzo!" ucap Jiraiya.

Hashirama mengangguk paham. Setelah itu mereka langsung berlari secara bersamaan menuju Dai.

Hashirama yang berada di depan melakukan manuver takel di depan Dai dan langsung melancarkan sebuah tandangan kaki kanan ke atas, namun mampu ditahan dengan mudah oleh sang pengguna Taijutsu itu.

Akan tetapi, itulah yang diincar oleh sang Hokage. Saat Dai memegang kaki kanannya dengan dua tangan, mantan Hokage ini menggunakan kedua lengannya sebagai pegas untuk mengankat tubuh beberapa senti di udara lalu melancarkan tendangan kaki kiri yang mengarah ke bagian samping kepala Dai.

"Sialan!"

Hashirama mengumpat kesal, lagi-lagi serangan yang ia lancarkan gagal mengenai Dai, kaki kirinya berhasil dihindari oleh si pengguna Taijutsu dengan menundukan kepala, "Pengguna Taijutsu memang merepotkan." Hashirama lalu menggunakan kedua lengan Dai sebagai tumpuan, melompat menjauh kebelakang sembari berteriak lantang.

"Jiraiya!"

'Nice timing, Hashirama.' orang yang dipanggil tiba-tiba muncul tepat di atas si pemanggil sambil berucap dalam hati, bersiap melakukan sebuah tendangan menyamping.

Jiraiya, orang yang dipanggil mendorong tubuhnya ke depan, mengeliminasi jarak dia dan Dai, "Makan ini!" tendangan menyamping pun dilancarkan Jiraiya, membuat Dai terpental beberapa meter kebelakang karena tidak menyangka serangan dadakan dari sang Ogama Sennin.

Terpental, menghantam lantai beberapa kali, terseret 5 meter hingga berhenti pada salah satu pilar di ruangan tersebut, menciptakan suara dentuman keras, itulah yang menimpa Dai setelah menerima tendangan dari Jiraiya.

Dalam keadaan bersandar pada pilar berukuran lumayan besar itu, tubuh Maito Dai yang terluka akibat hantaman keras tadi perlahan beregenarasi.

15 meter dari Dai, Jiraiya dan Hashirama sudah menapakkan kaki pada permukaan lantai, menatap serius Maito Dai yang perlahan bangkit berdiri dengan sorot mata kosong.

"Sekarang'lah saatnya Jiraiya!" ucap mantan pemimpin desa Konoha agak keras, lalu segera berlari menuju Dai yang masih dalam keadaan beregenerasi.

Jiraiya mengangguk setuju atas ucapan dari Hashirama, secepatnya Jiraiya langsung berlari menyusul Hashirama, mengeliminasi jarak mereka dari Dai.

Hashirama yang terlebih dahulu tiba di depan Dai, langsung melancarkan beberapa pukulan beruntung yang membuat pria eksentrik itu menghentak-hentakkan tubuh. Kepala ke kiri lalu ke kanan, perut maju dan mundur secara bergantian terkena pukulan. Hashirama benar-benar tidak mau membiarkan Dai pulih sepenuhnya.

Setelah melencarkan puluhan pukulan, Hashirama melompat dengan manuver salto melewati bagian atas Dai, mendarat di belakang pria eksentrik itu. Sang pengguna elemen kayu merangkai segel tangan kemudian menyatukan kedua tangan di depan dada.

[Mokuton]

Tangan Hashirama berubah menjadi balok kayu berukuran 2x2 meter, menghantam dan mendorong tubuh Dai ke depan dimana Jiraiya sudah menunggu.

Tiga meter sebelum Dai tepat berada di depan Jiraiya, pria tua itu membuka telapak tangan sebelah kanan. Walau aliran chakra Jiraiya dalam keadaan tidak stabil, pria ini tetap memaksakan diri untuk mengeluarkan salah satu tehnik yang dia ciptakan. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, di telapak tangannya sudah terkumpul chakra padat berbentuk bola.

"Uhook!" karena terlalu memaksakan diri mengeluarkan chakra, Jiraiya memuntahkan darah segar dari mulut. Namun peduli setan dengan itu, pria ini tetap mempertahankan perputaran chakra padat di telapak tangan kanannya.

[Rasengan]

Chakra padat berbentuk bola di telapak tangan Jiraiya pun dihantamkan pada perut Dai yang sudah berada tepat di depannya, menciptakan suara ledakan kecil dan suara retakan dari balok kayu Hashirama yang mendorong Dai. Perlahan tapi pasti efek dari tehnik Jiraiya mulai membesar, retakan di balok kayu Hashirama mulai merembes hingga akhirnya hancur berkeping-keping membentuk lorong kecil berpola bulat yang merupakan bentuk dari tehnik Rasengan itu sendiri.

Bukan hanya balok kayu Hashimara, tubuh bagian tengah Dai pun ikut hancur. Hanya menyisah beberapa sentik di bagian kiri.

Hashirama lumayan syok melihat tehnik dari Jiraiya untuk kedua kalinya. Itu karena kali ini daya hancur tehnik itu lumayan kuat sampai-sampai Mokuton punya dia hancur berkeping-keping. Padalah dia menyalurkan banyak chakra agar kayu itu tidak mudah hancur.

'Sebenarnya kapan Jiraiya menciptakan tehnik itu?' batin Hashirama bertanya-tanya mengenai Rasengan.

Kini terlihat tubuh tidak utuh dari Maito Dai perlahan terjatuh kesamping diikuti robekan kertas-kertas kecil yang mengikuti tubuh pria itu agar segera beregenerasi.

"Sekarang bagaimana Jiraiya?" Hashirama berteriak keras menanyakan langkah apa yang selanjutnya mereka ambil.

"Kenapa kau tanya padaku, Baka!" balas Jiraiya, juga dengan berteriak kencang. "Bukannya kau lebih tau tentang Edo Tensei?" tambah pria tua itu balik bertanya ke Hashirama.

Inilah yang terjadi apabila ada dua orang 'agak' bodoh bekerja sama dalam pertarungan melawan tehnik yang belum mereka ketahui cara membatalkannya. Disaat ada kesempatan emas, mereka sama-sama tidak tau tindakan apa yang selanjutnya diambil. Ya, mereka memang belum mengetahui cara untuk mengalahkan bidak Edo Tensei. Jadi saat ini, mereka bertiga [Jiraiya, Hashirama dan Hilda] hanya menjalankan apa yang direncanakan oleh sang Uchiha Madara karena adalah pilihan satu-satunya bagi mereka untuk setidaknya bisa menghentikan Edo Tensei.

Bisa dibilang, Hashirama baru dua kali melihat tehnik Edo Tensei digunakan, kali pertama ketika Tobirama hendak melakukan percobaan dan berhasil. Namun setelah melihat secara jelas bahwa Edo Tensei menantang prinsip hidup dan mati, Hashirama langsung menyuruh Tobirama untuk membatalkannya dan menyimpan baik-baik gulungan Edo Tensei, dan disaat itu pula Hashirama memberikan klarifikasi bahwa Edo Tensei termasuk dari tehnik terlarang [Kinjutsu] dan melarang keras Tobirama untuk menggunakannya.

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana Hokage-sama?!"

"Begini saja . . . ." segel tangan kembali dirangkai Hashirama setelah mematahkan balok kayu yang tersambung dengan tangannya.

Hashirama menatap sejenak Dai yang sudah hampir menghantam lantai, 'Jika menggunakan Sage Mode dan Myōjinmon untuk menahan pergerakannya, hanya akan membuang-buang chakra dan energi Senjutsu. Aku yakin, pasti sesuatu yang buruk masih belum menampakkan diri.'

Setelah berpikir sedemikian rupa untuk menentukan apa yang akan dia lakukan, Hashirama melebarkan mata, menyadari sesuatu. 'Benar juga, Edo Tensei termasuk tehnik pemanggil walau yang dipanggil bukanlah hewan Kuchiyose. Kalau begitu . . . ."

[Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu]

Lengan kanan Hashirama seketika berubah menjadi sulur-sulur kayu dalam jumlah banyak, melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Dai dan langsung mengikat tubuh pria itu sebelum menghantam permukaan lantai.

Sebelum Dai pulih sepenuhnya dalam keadaan terikat, Hashirama mematahkan sulur kayu yang terikat dengan lengan kanannya lalu merangkai segel tangan baru. Inilah salah satu keuntungan Hashirama yang memiliki cadangan chakra yang melimpah, membuat dia bisa mengeluarkan beberapa tehnik Mokuton yang tidak terlalu memakan banyak chakra.

[Mokuton: Jubaku Eisō]

Dan rangkaian segel tangan tadi ditutup oleh Hashirama dengan segel tangan ular sambil bergumam pelan menyebutkan nama tehnik yang dikeluarkan. Sulur-sulur kayu yang mengikat tubuh Dai pun membesar dan perlahan membentuk sebuah pohon berukuran kecil setinggi 4 meter, menjerat tubuh Edo Tensei pria itu pada bagian batang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hashirama?" tanya Jiraiya, bingung kenapa malah menjerat Dai pada sebuah pohon. Memang sih, dengan cara itu pergerakan pengguna Taijutsu itu akan terhenti selama beberapa menit, membuat mereka bisa memulihkan tenaga sekaligus memberikan waktu kepada Jiraiya untuk segera menemukan solusi mengenai ke-tidakstabilan aliran chakra-nya.

"Mencoba sesuatu!" jawab Hashirama singkat, kemudian berjalan mendekati Dai mengabaikan Jiraiya yang kini menatap dia dengan wajah penasaran.

Namun, baru mengambil beberapa langkah saja. Sebuah ledakan besar yang asalnya berasal dari lantai teratas mengejutkan Hashirama dan Jiraiya. Saking besarnya ledakan itu, bangunan tempat pertarungan sampai bergetar.

"Apa itu?"

.

.

.

.

.

Beralih ke lantai tempat pertarungan antara Madara dan Orochimaru yang letaknya berada lantai teratas gedung konstruksi yang pada bagian tengah terdapat batang pohon berukuran sangat besar hasil dari Mokuton Hashirama.

Kepulan asap hitam mengepul pada bagian barat, asap hitam penyebab dari ledakan yang tadi dirasakan oleh Hashirama dan Jiraiya.

"Cih," Madara mendecih arogan beberapa meter dari kepulan asap itu, kemudian menatap serius dengan Sharingan yang aktif.

"Jangan bilang kau sudah kalah, Ular." Sharingan Madara kemudian ia nonaktifkan, lalu bersikedep dada menatap kepulan asap hitam yang mulai menghilang ditiup hembusan pelan angin malam puluhan meter dari permukaan tanah.

"Perkembanganmu lumayan juga, Madara-chan." kepulan asap akhirnya menghilang sepenuhnya, menampakkan seekor ular putih berukuran besar yang berpose melingkar layaknya obat nyamuk bakar, hangus di beberapa bagian dan mengeluarkan asap tipis.

Madara menyeringai sejenak mendengar suara serak barusan, ucapannya tadi ternyata sedikit melenceng, Orohimaru belum kalah. "Kukira kau sudah kalah ular, atau paling tidak kabur kalang kabut, karena takut melihat kemampuan sesungguhnya dari Sharingan." seringai Madara semakin terlihat tatkala ular putih besar di depannya mulai bergerak perlahan, memperlihat pria berkulit pucat bernama Orochimaru.

"Justru aku sangat ingin melihat kemampuan dari mata andalan klan-mu itu Madara-chan." ucap Orochimaru sambil mengelus bagian bawah kepala ular putih di sampingnya.

"Hn." respon Madara datar atas ucapan Orochimaru.

Orochimaru pun bingung dengan respon barusan yang maksudnya tidak dia diketahui, apa memang Uchiha selalu mengeluarkan dua huruf konsonan itu untuk merespon ucapan seseorang? Itulah isi pikiran dari Orochimaru.

Setelah memikirkan hal yang tidak terlalu penting itu, Orochimaru merilekskan tubuh karena kaku karena berada di dalam lekukan ularnya tadi. "Tapi sekarang, yang membuatku penasaran itu. Apa tim-mu dibawah mampu bertahan melawan tiga zombie milikku? Jika Hidan dan Hashi-chan, kuyakin mereka pasti bisa,"

"Apa maksudmu?" Madara menautkan alis, namun ekspresi wajahnya masih terlihat datar.

"Jiraiya . . . . Dia sudah terkena pukulan iblis hasil penelitianku yang berhasil. Iblis berkulit racun yang bisa mempengaruhi aliran energi tubuh mahluk hidup, baik itu chakra maupun energi lain seperti sihir dan Demonic Power para iblis." jelas si penggila penelitian itu kepada Madara. "Jadi, bisa kupastikan dia kini dalam keadaan bahaya, apalagi jika lawannya Maito Dai dan mengeluarkan itu."

Tautan alis Madara semakin terlihat jelas dan sekarang ditambah dengan kening yang mengkerut, Madara tau apa yang dimaksuda Orochimaru tentang Maito Dai mengeluarkan sesuatu. Itu adalah tehnik andalan dari Maito Dai sendiri, tapi yang membuat bingung Madara adalah Dai sekarang hanyalah mayat hidup dan tidak mungkin menggunakan itu.

"Khukukukukuku," Orochimaru tiba-tiba tertawa keras, membuat lamuan Madara buyar. "Aku yang kau pikirkan sekarang. Namun itu sepenuhnya salah! Dai juga merupakan hasil penelitianku yang sudah memasuki tahap sempurna." sambung Orochimaru, seolah tau apa yang dipikirkan oleh Madara perihal Maito Dai.

"Tunggu saja, hal yang mengejutkan akan segera terjadi!"

Mendengar pernyataan Orochimaru, Madara diam sejenak lalu menyungging seringai licik, "Kau terlalu meremehkan Jiraiya, Ular." katanya dengan nada datar seperti biasa. Ya, Madara sudah sepenuhnya sadar tentang meremehkan seseorang, itu pernah terjadi ketika Yuki diculik oleh kelompok Rias, ia terlalu meremehkan kelompok iblis muda itu sehingga membuat adik angkatnya bisa diculik dengan mudah tepat di depan mata.

Setelah itu, Madara kembali memasang kuda-kuda bertarung, siap melanjutkan ke ronde selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali ke tempat Hashirama dan Jiraiya.

Saat ini sang mantan pemimpin Konohagakure sudah berdiri tepat di depan Maito Dai yang terikat pada tehnik Mokuton. Berkonstrasi sejenak, Hashirama menghembuskan nafas ringan lalu mulai merangkai segel tangan yang diakhiri dengan menyatukan telapak tangan dengan kening Dai.

[Keiyaku Fuuin]

Hashirama bergumam pelan, menyebutkan nama tehnik yang berfungsi untuk melepas kontrak Kuchiyose. Namun beberapa saat menunggu tidak ada yang terjadi, Dai malah membuka kedua kelopak mata, memperlihatkan iris putih kosong yang memandang datar Hashirama yang berada tepat di depannya.

'Sialan, ternyata tidak berhasil!' batin mantan pemimpin Konohagakure itu, dilanda kekecewaan sekaligus keterkejutan atas sadarnya Maito Dai.

Hashirama segera melompat mundur, setelah memijakkan kaki pada permukaan lantai langsung memasang pose bersiaga. Walau Dai masih terikat, tidak menutup kemungkinan Edo Tensei hampir sempurna milik Orochimaru itu bisa saja melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya terlepas dari ikatan pohon Hashirama.

Dan benar apa yang dipikirkan oleh Hashirama, dengan sekuat tenaga, Maito Dai menggerakkan kedua lengan hingga cabang kayu hancur. Di posisikan tepat di depan wajah secara menyilang, tekanan chakra dari Edo Tensei itu tiba-tiba meningkat drastis.

[Hachimon Tonkou]

[Daichi Kaimon: Kai]

Urat-urat di kening Dai tiba-tiba berkendut hingga terlihat begitu jelas sampai-sampai terlihat ingin meledak

[Daini Kyūmon]

Kendutan urat-urat tadi semakin membesar dan sekarang hampir memenuhi kening. Kulit dari Maito Dai juga perlahan mulai berubah gelap. Dan kini mata pria eksentrik itu kini berubah putih sepenuhnya.

[Daisan Seimon]

[Daiyon Shōmon]

[Daigo Tomon: Kai]

Ledakan chakra besar tiba-tiba terjadi, asalnya dari Dai hingga membuat pohon yang mengikat pria itu hancur berkeping-keping. Tak berselang lama, ledakan ke dua terjadi dan kali ini ledakannya lebih besar dari yang pertama dan bukan cuma itu saja, tubuh Dai tiba-tiba diselimuti aura kehijauan.

[Hachimon Tonkou]

Dai tiba-tiba merubah pose, kini kedua lengannya terkepal di samping pinggang dan kepalanya mendongak ke atas. Kulit Edo Tensei-nya pun terkelupas dan berubah menjadi layaknya kulit manusia normal namun warnanya lebih cenderung kemerahan.

[Dairoku Keimon: Kai]

Lantai tempat berpijak Dai pun hancur dan membuat bebatuan hasil dari ledakan tersebut melayang-layang di sekitarnya. Aliran udara di sana pun berubah drastis, seolah-olah menjauhi tubuh pria itu sehingga menciptakan gelombang kejut super hebat.

"Apa ini?!" Hashirama terkejut bukan main dan berusaha agar tidak terpental karena gelombang kejut dari tubuh Dai.

Tidak jauh dari Hashirama, di sisi lain Dai yang kini mengaktifkan tehnik andalannya, Jiraiya terlihat menyilangkan lengan di depan wajah sembari memperkuat kuda-kuda agar tidak terpental oleh gelombang kejut yang tercipta dari pengaktifan 6 gerbang dari Hachimon.

'Mustahil!' Jiraiya berteriak dalam hati, tidak percaya apa yang dilihat olehnya. Pria tua ini tidak percaya Dai bisa mengeluarkan tehnik ini walau hanya seorang mayat hidup yang dibangkitkan dengan Edo Tensei.

'Bagaimana bisa?'

Ya, Jiraiya sudah mengetahui tehnik delapan gerbang [Hachimon] milik Dai.

Singkat cerita . . . . Setahun sebelum Jiraiya keluar desa untuk berkeliling dan menulis novel, dia dan beberapa shinobi Konohagakure termasuk Maito Dai pernah menjalankan satu misi yang tidak terlalu berbahaya, namun pada misi waktu itu lawan mereka adalah seekor monster berukuran besar yang berasal dari hasil penelitian gagal untuk menciptakan mahluk panggilan [Kuchiyose] super cerdas tidak jauh dari lokasi desa.

Pada waktu itu, Dai mengaktifkan gerbang ke enam [Keimon] seperti sekarang untuk membuat sang Kuchiyose babak belur sebelum disegel. Jiraiya dan tim-nya pun terkagum-kagum melihat kecepatan dan kekuatan fisik dari Dai yang meningkat pesat setelah mengaktifkan tehnik itu.

Tapi, sekarang bisa dibilang pengaktifan gerbang ke-enam diluar pemikiran Jiraiya. Apa lagi kalau bukan pengaktifan Hachimon Dai yang sebenarnya hanya sesosok mayat hidup.

"Hashirama!" dia pun berteriak memanggil mantan pemimpin Konohagakure. "Berhati-hatilah, sekarang Dai bisa dibilang setingkat dengan kemampuanmu atau lebih buruknya lebih kuat darimu sendiri apabila membuka dua gerbang selanjutnya!"

Hashirama membulatkan mata mendengar pernyataan Jiraiya. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya kalau kemampuan Dai meningkat pesat hanya dengan mengaktifkan gerbang ke-enam. Walau dilanda keterkejutan, dia tetap mengangguk untuk merespon peringatan dari Jiraiya yang menyuruh dia untuk berhati-hati.

.

.

.

"Khukukukuku . . . . sepertinya sudah dimulai!" ucap Orochimaru setelah mengeluarkan tawa khasnya merasakan tekanan chakra Maito Dai dari arah bawah.

Madara sedikit terkejut merasakan tekanan chakra yang hampir menyamai Hashirama yang muncul secara tiba-tiba dari arah bawah, namun keterkejutan itu masih bisa disembunyikan dengan wajah datar sedatar aspal beton. Jujur ini pertama kalinya bagi Madara merasakan tekanan chakra seperti ini selain dari sahabatnya sendiri, Hashirama. Awalnya pria ini mengira kalau ini berasal dari sahabatnya. Tapi, setelah menunduk dengan mata sakti yang aktif, Madara pun melihat tekanan ini berasal dari Maito Dai.

Bagi Madara, tekanan ini lebih kuat dari yang pernah dia rasakan dari Maou-Lucifer Sirzechs Gremory ataupun tekanan aura iblis dari Katerea Leviathan sewaktu penyerangan Konohagakure.

"Jadi ini maksud dari hal mengejutkan tadi?" tanya Madara dengan wajah datar, masih berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dengan tekana chakra Maito Dai.

Melihat Orochimaru menganggukan kepala menjawab pertanyaan itu, Madara pun melanjutkan. "Tidak mengejutkan!" ucapnya datar dan sedikit berbohong.

"Aku sudah tau tentang Hachimon. Jadi itu tidak terlalu mengejutkan walau tekanan chakra-nya setara dengan Hashirama-dobe." lagi, Madara berucap datar lalu menyeringai sejenak.

'Tapi yang membuatku terkejut, bagaimana dia bisa membuat Edo Tensei Dai mengeluarkan Hachimon.' itulah isi pikiran sang Uchiha terakhir ini perihal penggunaan Hachimon pada tubuh Edo Tensei Maito Dai.

Setelah memikirkan hal itu, isi kepala sang Uchiha kembali berputar mencari cara untuk memulai strategi yang dia susun sedemikian rupa sebelum ke atap untuk pertarungan satu lawan satu dengan Orochimaru.

"Ada apa Madara-chan? Kenapa kau malah diam?" ucap Orochimaru, membuyarkan lamuan orang di depannya. "Atau kau malah berpikir untuk kabur?" tambahnya dengan nada meremehkan sang Uchiha.

Madara tertawa sinis dengan wajah datar, lalu balik menatap meremehkan Orochimaru. "Kita lihat saja nanti, ular. Siapa yang tertawa terakhir disaat kau sudah tidak berada di alam ini lagi." tepat setelah itu, Madara langsung melesat bagai peluru ke Orochimaru, tidak ingin memberikan kesempatan bagi sang ular untuk melakukan tindakan sekaligus mencari celah untuk menanamkan sesuatu pada Orochimaru.

"Ayo maju, Madara-chan!"

.

.

.

Kembali ke pertarungan Hashirama dan Jiraiya melawan Maito Dai yang kini memasuki mode Hachimon gerbang ke-enam.

Area di sekitar Dai kini hancur berantakan, tiang-tiang besi bengkok di sana sini, permukaan lantai yang retak dan terkelupas menyisahkan besi baja. Dan yang paling parah ialah, tekanan udara yang menurun drastis akibat dari pengaktifan gerbang ke-enam Hachimon oleh Maito Dai.

"Aku tidak menyangka efek Hachimon sekuat ini walau hanya enam gerbang yang dibuka!" gumam Jiraiya, masih menyilangkan lengan di depan wajah. Kemudian, dia melirik Hashirama yang memasang pose sama dengan dirinya.

Namun, belum sempat dia memperingati Hashirama untuk kedua kalinya agar berhati-hati. Dai tiba-tiba menghilang dan muncul secara tiba-tiba di depan Jiraiya dengan pose siap melancarkan sebuah tendangan tinggi mengarah ke kepala.

'Cepat sekali!' ucap Jiraiya dalam hati, syok atas kemuculan Dai secara tiba-tiba di depannya.

Dan hanya dalam hitungan detik saja, Dai langsung mengirim tendangan tepat ke Jiraiya yang tengah menyilangkan lengan di depan wajah, membuat sang Ogama Sennin terlempar kebelakang dengan kecepatan tinggi. Menghantam lantai beberapa kali lalu terseret beberapa meter hingga menabrak dinding, ledakan kecil disertai debu pekat pun terjadi.

"Jiraiya!" Hashirama berteriak lantang melihat orang yang dipanggil terkena tendangan kuat dari Dai.

'Buruk, ini benar-benar buruk! Cepatlah Madara-teme!' batin Hashirama setelah itu, sekarang dia tengah dilanda kepanikan. Mulai dari memburuknya kondisi Jiraiya dan sekarang bertambah dengan Dai yang kini menggunakan Hachimon.

Hashirama kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari tempat ledakan ke Dai, seketika dia langsung melebarkan mata terkejut, pengguna Taijutsu itu tiba-tiba melesat bagai peluru setelah memijakkan kaki kanan pada permukaan lantai, meninggalkan retakan besar di sana.

Dengan cepat Hashirama segera mengobservasi area di sekitarnya, mencoba memprediksi dari mana Dai akan menyerang, mengedarkan pandangan ke segela arah namun hanya berselang 2 detik langsung mendongak.

'Ata_ . . . . _Sialan! dia benar-benar super cepat!'

Tidak mau kepalanya menjadi bulan-bulanan serangan Dai, Hashirama segera menyilangkan lengan tepat di depan wajah yang mendongak ke atas.

Dan tepat setelah Hashirama memasang tameng, Dai langsung melancarkan tendangan keras dengan kaki kanan, menciptakan kawah kecil berbentuk lingkaran sempurna di tempat Hashirama berdiri.

'Ku-Kuat sekali!' Hashirama meringis dalam hati merasakan betapa kuatnya tendangan dari Maito Dai.

Dai kemudian mendorong kuat-kuat kaki kanannya, ledakan kawah kedua berukuran lebih besar pun terjadi. Sepersekian detik setelah ledakan kawah kedua, keduanya pun terdorong menghancurkan lantai hingga melesat turun dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Kini posisi mereka berdua berganti setelah melesat ke bawah, kepala Hashirama kini didorong oleh kaki Dai. Terdorong ke bawah dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menghantam permukaan lantai enam hingga tembus.

Saat menghantam lantai enam, Hashirama memuntahkan banyak darah segar.

Serangan Dai belum sepenuhnya berakhir, setelah itu serentekan ledakan disertai kepulan debu pun terjadi sebanyak lima di sisa lantai bangunan konstruksi yang ditembus oleh keduanya. Ledakan yang tercipta akibat hantaman tubuh Hashirama yang didorong oleh Dai hingga mencapai lantai dasar.

.

.

Genma yang berada di luar bangunan meneguk kasar ludahnya melihat serentatan ledakan barusan. Baru kali ini dia melihat pertarungan sebrutal ini. Pertama diawali dengan tehnik Mokuton dan Katon, lalu sekarang enam ledakan beruntung.

"Benar-benar gila!" dan hanya tiga kata itu yang mampu diucapkan oleh Genma

.

.

Kembali ke dasar bangunan, kepulan debu hampir menyelimuti area tersebut, dinding hancur, kaca pecah terlihat di sana sini dan sebuah kawah dengan lumayan besar tepat berada di pertengah ruang masuk gedung tersebut.

Dari kepulan debu pekat pada pertengahan kawah, Dai melompat mundur dengan manuver salto kebelakang beberapa kali hingga menampakkan kaki pada permukaan lantai diluar dari kawah bekas serangannya.

"Hanya segitu kemampuan dari Hachimon gerbang ke-enam?" suara serak Hashirama terdengar dari balik kepulan debu yang perlahan menghilang ditiup hembusan angin.

Setelah kepulan debu menghilang secara keseluruhan yang memakan waktu sekitar satu menit, terlihatlah Hashirama yang kini berdiri membungkuk, lengan kiri dan pelipisnya terdapat darah segar yang mengalir deras, sedangakan lengan kanannya digunakan sebagai penopang tubuh bagian atas yang tengah membungkuk

Namun ada yang sedikit berbeda dari penampilan wajah Hashirama, di sekitar mata dan bagian tengah kening terdepat bercak kemerahan.

'Ah, bodohnya aku.' mantan Hokage ini bergumam dalam hati merutuki apa yang baru saja diucapkan barusan, tidak lain karena Edo Tensei Maito Dai di depannya pasti tidak akan merespon ucapan meremehkannya itu.

'Tapi,' pandangannya kemudian mengeras tatkala menatap mata putih secara keseluruhan Dai. 'Jika saja aku tidak memasuki Sage Mode beberapa detik sebelum benturan, pasti tubuhku sudah hancur.' batin pria mantan pemimpin Konohagakure itu.

.

.

Jiraiya yang sudah beranjak dari tempatnya menghantam tembok segera berlari menuju lubang besar bekas serangan Dai kepada Hashirama.

Menundukan kepala dan menatap jauh kebawah, "Hashirama, Daijobuka?" pria tua ini kemudian berteriak keras menanyakan keadaan Hashirama yang berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah kawah dengan pose membungkuk.

Orang yang diteriaki olehnya mendongak ke atas, "Sage Mode?!" gumamnya sedikit terkejut melihat wajah Hashirama yang sedikit berbeda dengan bercak merah pada bagian sekitar mata dan pertengahan kening, melihat salah satu Kouhai-nya sudah memasuki mode terkuatnya, ia pun menyungging senyum tipis.

.

.

"Jiraiya!" Hashirama balas berteriak, masih dalam keadaan mendongak.

"Dua Moku Bunshin milikku sudah dikalahkan, sebaiknya kau urus Sakumo-san." dia memberi jeda sejenak, kemudian menatap Dai yang masih diselubungi aura kehijauan, setidaknya dia harus berhati-hati sebelum mendongak ke atas kembali karena kemungkinan besar Dai akan memanfaatkan kesempatan kecil itu untuk menyerang.

Melihat sikap tubuh Dai serta merasakan aliran chakra gila dari pria itu tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda akan melakukan serangan dadakan, dia pun kembali mendongak ke atas, "Dai-san biar aku yang urus!" lalu berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

Di lantai tujuh, Jiraiya hanya mendesah pelan menanggapi teriakan dari Hashirama, tersenyum sejenak setelah itu langsung beranjak dari pinggiran lubang untuk melakukan pertarungan melawan Sang Taring Putih - Hatake Sakumo.

Setelah Jiraiya menghilang dari pandangannya, "Mari kita lanjutkan Dai-san!" Hashirama berkata datar sembari memandangi sang pengguna Taijutsu di depannya.

Menghela nafas sejenak, pandangannya kini benar-benar fokus pada Maito Dai, 'Konsentrasi, konsentrasi, ingat semuanya . . . . Ledakan chakra, gerak tubuh, aliran udara, ancang-ancang.' lagi, Hashirama menghela nafas ringan.

'Dia datang!' Hashirama langsung mengedarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru ruangan ketika Dai tiba-tiba menghilang dari hadapannya, samar-samar ia melihat sesuatu yang ganjal pada pergerakan Maito sebelum menghilang. Ganjal namun bisa menjadi hal yang menguntungkan bagi dirinya.

'Disini!' Hashirama memutar tubuhnya 180 derajat searah jarum jam sambil mengepal tangan kiri.

Kepalan tangan kiri Hashirama langsung bertabrakan dengan pukulan tangan kanan Dai yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang sang pengguna Mokuton, menciptakan suara tubrukan yang cukup kuat.

Karena kedua belah pihak sama-sama meningkatkan serangan fisik, hembusan angin kencang pun tercipta dari tabrakan kepalan mereka berdua.

"Sekarang aku sudah memahami gerakanmu, Dai-san," Hashirama langsung menunduk tatkala kaki kiri Dai tiba-tiba diarahkan ke kepalanya dengan gerakan sangat cepat searah jarum jam.

Setelah kaki kiri Dai melewati bagian atas kepalanya, Hashirama mengepal tangan kanan, "Heeyaaah!" ia berteriak keras sambil mengirim kepalan itu menuju perut Dai, pukulan super kuat Sage Mode yang membuat area di sekitar seketika hancur akibat dari pukulan itu.

Ledakan besar kembali terjadi, menciptakan kawah baru di tempat Hashirama dan Dai berdiri. Setelah ledakan tersebut Dai pun terpental kebelakang, memantul beberapa kali pada lantai dan berakhir dengan membentur dinding beton hingga membuat kepulan debu mengepul di sana.

Namun, Hashirama masih belum puas.

Pria pengguna Mokuton itu langsung melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju tempat Dai, mengeleminasi jarak dari kepulan debu dan melompat sambil melakukan pukulan tangan kanan dengan kekuatan bak monster yang menciptakan ledakan besar hingga membuat dinding beton disana hancur berkeping-keping.

Dan pertarungan dua shinobi yang hampir selevel pun terjadi dengan sengit di halaman bangunan konstruksi beberapa menit setelah ledakan Hashirama dan Maito Dai beregenerasi. Sebenarnya ini bukanlah pertarungan selevel karena Hashirama unggul dengan Sage Mode.

Namun, apabila Dai membuka dua gerbang yang tersisa, mungkin saja pertarungan ini akan menjadi selevel. Dan tujuan Hashirama dalam pertarungan ini hanya satu . . . .

Menahan sang pangguna Taijutsu selama mungkin sampai Madara menyelesaikan tugasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Lantai 7, bagian barat.

Suara dentingan dua benda berbahan logam berbunyi nyaring pada area tersebut, dua shinobi -satunya hanya mayat hidup shinobi- saling beradu Kenjutsu dengan senjata berbeda ukuran dan bentuk.

"Doishita, Kagami-kun?" sebuah pertanyaan dilayangkan oleh salah satu dari dua shinobi yang tengah bertarung itu, seorang gadis muda berambut abu-abu yang melayangkan pertanyaan barusan bernama Hilda. Dan tanpa disadari oleh Hilda, dia menatap mata sakti yang menjadi senjata pamungkas seorang Uchiha.

Lawan dari Hilda yang bernama Kagami, sedikit kewalahan menahan ayunan demi ayunan tak menentu arah sabit berbilah tiga milik Hilda dengan Tantō berukuran kecil miliknya. Tapi, tidak ada satu pun serangan Hilda yang mengenai dirinya, itu semua berkat mata sakti klan yang disandang oleh Kagami, mata Sharingan. Dan sepertinya dia baru saja menggunakan salah satu kemampuan dari mata saktinya itu.

Dentingan keras disertai percikan api kembali terjadi tatkalan Tantō Kagami berbenturan dengan Sanjin no Ōgama Hilda, karena kuatnya ayunan Hilda, Tantō milik Kagami terlepas dari pegangan dan melayang tepat di hadapan pemiliknya.

Seringai dewa kematian pun disungging oleh Hilda, 'Sekarang!' teriaknya dalam hati kemudian memainkan sabit berbilah tiga dengan cara diputar beberapa kali lalu dihentikan saat mengarah ke atas.

Kagami bukannya tinggal diam, Sharingan milik pria itu seketika bergerak liar membaca pergerakan kedua lengan Hilda.

Setelah selesai dan sudah bisa memprediksi dari mana dan bagaimana Hilda akan menyerang, dia segera menangkap Tantō yang melayang di depannya dengan tangan kanan lalu membungkukkan tubuh mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat.

"Hyaaattt!"

Dan secara bersamaan, mereka berdua pun melancarkan serangan masing-masing.

Hilda mengayunkan Sanjin no Ōgama secara vertikal dan Kagami yang melompat ke depan sambil menebaskan Tantō dengan bilah mengarah ke luar.

Hanya dalam hitungan satu detik saja, kedua shinobi berbeda gender ini sudah berpindah posisi saling membelakangi satu sama lain, hembusan angin tipis terlihat mengelilingi keduanya, efek dari serangan berkecepatan tinggi tadi.

Bunyi logam yang menghantam tanah dan suara gemerisik seperti sebuah kertas yang dirobek terdengar. Berasal dari bagian lengan kanan Kagami yang memegang Tantō, putus terkena sabetan bilah sabit milik Hilda.

"Kau memang cepat Kagami-kun." bagian perut sebelah Hilda yang tidak tertutupi apapun tiba-tiba sobek dan memuncratkan banyak darah segar yang langsung memenuhi lantai di dekat kedua kakinya berpijak, walau terkena tebasan dari senjata Kagami, ia sama sekali tidak meringis kesakitan, "Tapi luka yang kau berikan tidak akan mengubah keadaan." gadis ini malah menyeringai sadis, seperti berterima kasih kepada Kagami karena telah memberikan luka sobekan pada bagian perutnya.

"Sekarang," dia memutar tubuhnya 180 derajat menghadap ke Kagami yang belum sepenuhnya beregenarasi, "Akan kubuat kau mengingat betapa mengerikannya aku, Kagami-kun!" setelah berkata-kata dengan nada begitu gelap, dia langsung menempelkan telapak tangan kiri pada permukaan luka di perutnya.

[Ryūketsu-Ninpō]

Setelah bergumam menyebutkan nama tehnik pembuka miliknya, Hilda langsung mengayunkan tangan kirinya yang dipenuhi darah segar dari luka di perutnya, membuat tubuh Kagami langsung dipenuhi darah yang perlahan mengeras layaknya sebuah logam berwarna merah pekat.

[Kūzanshi]

Setelah itu, darah di tubuh Kagami mengeras sepenuhnya, membentuk sebuah benang tipis yang tercipta dari darah milik Hilda yang mengeras, tersambung dengan lima jari tangan kiri gadis berambut abu-abu itu. Dan dengan satu kali tarikan kuat, tubuh Kagami pun terjerat sebuah jaring merah pekat yang langsung menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Owari da Kagami-kun!"

Tepat setelah mengatakan pernyataan kemenangannya, tubuh Kagami pun hancur berkeping-keping karena jeratan benang darah Hilda semakin erat karena ditarik lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

'Cih, aku tidak menyangka akan menggunakan Ryūketsu kepada rekan-ku sendiri.' batin Hilda agak kesal dan sedikit menyesal karena telah menggunakan tehnik andalannya ke Kagami yang notabene mantan rekan se-timnya dalam beberapa misi untuk memusnahkan ancaman bagi Konoha.

[Ryūketsu-Ninpō] atau [Blood Method Ninja Arts] adalah satu dari dua tehnik milik Hilda. Memanfaatkan kemampuan dari hasil penelitian berlebihan terhadap aliran Jashin-sama yang membuatnya bisa 'dianggap abadi' atau 'sangat sulit untuk mati' walau organ vital sudah tertusuk hingga tembus.

Singkat cerita . . . . Tehnik mengendalikan darah ini diciptakan Hilda untuk mendukung kemampuan 'sangat sulit mati' miliknya. Setelah terkena serangan lawan, darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya mampu dipadatkan sekeras logam sebagai senjata untuk menyerang. Awalnya, Hilda merasa bingung setelah menciptakan tehnik ini, bagaimana bisa dia membuat darahnya sendiri mengeras.

Setelah mencari-cari data tentang tehnik metode pengendalian darah di perpustakaan Konogakure, akhirnya dia menemukan bahwa kemampuan ini dulunya milik seorang Kunoichi yang ternyata adalah ibunya sendiri. Dan dari situlah Hilda menyimpulkan bahwa tehnik bukanlah ciptaannya, melainkan warisan dari sang ibu.

Namun perbedaan antara dia dan ibunya ketika memakai tehnik ini adalah jumlah darah yang bisa dipakai untuk menyerang. Ibu Hilda hanya bisa mengeluarkan tehnik ini sesekali saja apabila sudah terdesak karena takut kehabisan darah sehingga membuatnya tewas. Berbeda dengan Hilda yang didukung oleh kemampuan 'sangat sulit mati' dari aliran Jashin-sama yang diikuti olehnya walau sudah hampir kehabisan darah.

Maka sempurnalah tehnik [Ryūketsu-Ninpō] ini dan dengan itu membuatnya dikenal sebagai Kunoichi terkuat di Era kepemimpinan Hashirama.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit sebelumnya. Di tempat Jiraiya

'Kau itu Hashirama, selalu memilih jalan yang sulit demi rekan-rekanmu. Karena itulah kenapa Sarutobi-sensei dan para tetua sudah menetapkan jika nanti kau'lah yang menggantikan Sarutobi-sensei sebagai Hokage.' ucap pria itu dalam hati setelah meninggalkan lubang bekas serangan Maito Dai.

Saat dia sudah berjarak beberapa meter dari lawan yang dipercayakan untuknya, Hatake Sakumo. Jiraiya menatap dua patung kayu milik Hashirama, 'Tebasannya benar-benar halus sampai-sampah Moku Bunshin Hashi-dobe tidak hancur.' lagi, Jiraiya berucap dalam hati mengomentari hasil dari pertarungan Sakumo dan dua klon Hashirama.

Aura keputihan yang terasa tidak mengenakkan mulai menguar dari tubuh Sakumo ketika mengarah ujung Hakkō Chakura Tō ke Jiraiya.

Jiraiya meneguk kasar ludahnya. Sekarang Sakumo benar-benar sudah serius dan itu berarti peringatan keras baginya, apalagi aliran chakra-nya yang belum stabil.

Dia bersumpah demi Oppai Yuki yang masih bisa tumbuh, kenapa disaat genting seperti ini aliran chakranya malah tidak stabil akibat dari pukulan berkulit racun iblis hasil penelitian Orochimaru. Dan tentu saja dia belum mengetahui hal ini.

"Cih!" decihan pelan pun dikeluarkan olehnya.

Hening . . .

Setelah decihan Jiraiya, suasana di antara kedua shinobi hebat ini menjadi begitu mengcekam, mereka berdua saling menatap lawan dengan ekspresi berbeda. Jiraiya dengan tatapan seriusnya sedangkan Sakumo dengan tatapan kosongnya.

Hampir selama satu menit tidak ada yang melakukan tindakan, hingga suara seperti kicauan burung mulai terdengar dari tubuh Sakumo, aliran-aliran petir putih mulai bermunculan di sekitar tubuh sang Shiroi Kiba setelah aura keputihan miliknya menghilang.

Ekspresi serius Jiraiya berubah menjadi penasaran melihat elemen alam yang tergolong langka di Konoha, "Petir putih?!" pria ini bergumam pelan dan kini sudah mulai paham kenapa Hatake Sakumo dijuluki Shiroi Kiba. Mungkin saja julukan itu diberikan karena ketajaman pria itu dalam Kenjutsu yang dikombinasikan dengan petir putih.

Petir di sekitar tubuh Sakumo tiba-tiba menghilang, namun hanya berselang 2 detik kembali muncul, namun besarnya berkembang pesat sampai-sampai menghancurkan lantai tempatnya berpijak. Dan tepat setelah kemunculan petir dalam jumlah besar itu, Sakumo langsung melompat ke Jiraiya sembari mempersiapkan Hakkō Chakura Tō untuk dihunuskan secara vertikal.

"Cepat!" Jiraiya melompat kebelakang menghindari hunusan Sakumo.

Kepulan debu disertai petir putih pun tercipta ketika Hakkō Chakura Tō menghantam permukaan lantai, setetes keringat dingin mengucur di pelipis Jiraiya melihat serangan cepat barusan, 'Daya hancur Raiton orang ini, sudah setara dengan Sarutobi-sensei!' ringis Jiraiya dalam hati.

Setelah memijakkan kaki pada permukaan lantai, Jiraiya langsung bergeser beberapa sentimeter ke kiri tatkala Sakumo tiba-tiba melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi bagai kilat dari kepulan debu menuju ke arahnya.

Saat Sakumo sudah melewatinya, Jiraiya melompat ke atas dan melempar lima kunai yang entah kapan dikeluarkan menuju ke lawannya.

Sakumo segera berbarik dan mengayunkan Hakkō Chakura Tō miliknya secara vertikal memblok lima kunai yang dilempar Jiraiya, setelah itu dia kembali mengejar Jiraiya, menyerang dengan kombinasi ayunan Hakkō Chakura Tō disertai aliran petir putih yang terus menggila di sekitar tubuhnya.

Jiraiya langsung berjongkok menghindari ayunan Hakkō Chakura Tō mengarah ke leher, lalu dalam keadaan berjongkok, dia memanfaatkan keadaan Sakumo yang habis melakukan serangan, Jiraiya langsung melakukan tendangan rendah dengan kaki kanan yang mengenai kedua kaki Sakumo.

Tubuh Sakumo langsung terbanting dengan kepala mencium lantai dingin terlebih dulu.

Hanya berselang 1 detik saja, Sakumo berguling ke belakang ketika melihat Jiraiya melompat dan siap melancarkan serangan dengan cara bersalto ke depan disertai kaki kiri yang diluruskan. Alhasil, tumit kiri Jiraiya pun menghantam lantai hingga retak.

"Cih, kuso!"umpatan kesal pun dikeluarkan Jiraiya, 'Kecepatan dan analisis dia ketika tengah dalam pertarungan setara dengan Madara-teme, tidak salah jika dia disebut jenius dalam pertempuran.' sambungnya dalah hati melihat Sakumo yang habis berguling langsung melompat ke atas dengan senjata yang siap dihunuskan ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Dalam keadaan berjongkok habis menghantamkan kaki pada lantai, Jiraiya sama sekali tidak bisa melompat untuk menghindar karena kedua kakinya sudah mati langkah dan itulah yang membuat Sakumo menyerang dirinya, jadi pilihan satu-satunya adalah menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan blok terhadap hunusan Hakkō Chakura Tō Sakumo.

Ketika ujung pedang pendek itu sudah berjarak kira-kira lima puluh sentimeter dari wajahnya, Jiraiya langsung mengarahkan kedua tangan ke atas tanpa mengenai bilah senjata itu.

Bunyi lengan yang tertahan diikuti suara ujung pedang yang hampir mengenai sesuatu terdengar begitu pelan, mata sebelah kanan Jiraiya tertutup sedangakan kiri menatap intens ujung Hakkō Chakura Tō yang hanya berjarak 1 sentimeter dari mata kirinya.

Ya, di detik-detik terakhir kedua tangannya berhasil menahan lengan kanan Sakumo yang memegang Hakkō Chakura Tō, membuat senjata tajam yang hampir merenggut penglihatan atau mungkin lebih buruk nyawanya berhenti tepat di depan iris hitam miliknya.

'Heeh, hampir saja!' ucapnya dalam hati sembari membuka mata kanan dan melirik ujung mengkilat dari senjata Sakumo.

Tapi, serangan Sakumo belum sepenuhnya berakhir, aliran petir putih kembali menguar di sekitar tubuh pria berambut perak itu lalu secara mengalir menuju tangan kanan yang memegang Hakkō Chakura Tō.

[Raiton: Kangekiha]

"Siala_ . . . . _Arrgggghhhhhh!" umpatan Jiraiya pun tergantikan oleh teriakan rasa sakit, aliran petir di lengan kanan Sakumo merambat melalui Hakkō Chakura Tō dan kedua lengannya.

Hanya dalam hitungan detik, seluruh tubuh Jiraiya pun merasakan yang namanya tersengat petir berpuluh-puluh ribu kilowatt, bagian dalam tubuhnya seperti pembuluh darah, otot dan lain-lain menjadi nyeri teramat sangat sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan teriakan kesakitannya.

Saat kedua tangan Jiraiya terlepas dari lengan kanan Sakumo karena efek sengatan petir, Sakumo memutar tubuhnya 360 derajat dengan cepat lalu diakhiri dengan tendangan lurus yang mengenai dada Jiraiya, membuat sang Ogama Sennin terlempar jauh dan terseret kemudian berguling-guling sejauh 5 meter setelah menghantam lantai.

Setelah berhenti berguling-guling, Jiraiya perlahan bangkit dengan kondisi babak belur. Luka lebam dan kulit terbakar terlihat di sekujur tubuhnya, setelah berdiri agak membungkuk, "Aliran chakra-ku," pria tua ini sedikit terkejut, sesuatu yang sedari tadi membuat dirinya bertarung begitu lambang kini menghilang, aliran chakra di dalam tubuhnya kini kembali seperti sedia kala.

'Apa mungkin sengatan dari petir tadi membuat aliran chakra-ku kembali seperti semula?' pikirnya namun sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari Sakumo, 'Atau jangan-jangan,' dan akhirnya Jiraiya menyadari sesuatu, karena pemikiran pertama dia memberikan petunjuk kenapa chakra-nya menjadi tidak stabil, ada racun atau semacamnya dimasukkan ke dalam tubuh dan itu telah memudar karena sengatan dari petir putih Sakumo.

Tapi,

Jiraiya sama sekali tidak diberikan kesempat untuk merayakan kembali stabil-nya aliran chakra di dalam tubuhnya, Sakumo tiba-tiba berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi lalu memberi dorongan dengan kaki kiri untuk melompat maju agar sampai di tempat Jiraiya dalam waktu singkat.

Si Ogama Sennin menyungging seringai tipis, "Terima kasih," sambil bergumam masih dalam keadaan membungkuk, Jiraiya memundurkan kaki kanan beberapa sentimeter.

Dan tepat setelah Sakumo tiba di depannya dalam posisi melayang siap menghunuskan Hakkō Chakura Tō, sebuah High Kick dengan kaki kanan dilancarkan Jiraiya yang mengenai telak bagian kiri kepala Sakumo hingga terpental jauh.

"Telah mengembalikan aliran chakra sang Ogama Sennin seperti semula!" katanya menyambung kalimat yang tadi terpotong, tidak lupa melakukan pose yang menjadi cirri khasnya sebagai seorang Ogama Sennin.

"Dan sekarang, giliranku untuk menyerang, kalau perlu kubuat kau tidak bisa bertarung lagi!" Jiraiya langsung berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi karena sekarang aliran chakra di dalam tubuhnya sudah kembali normal.

Saat jarak dia dan tempat Sakumo sekitar 10 meter, 'Aneh?!' Jiraiya merasa heran ketika menoleh ke barat dan melihat pertarungan Hilda dan Kagami dari sebuah lubang besar di dinding.

Jiraiya mengembalikan pandangannya ke depan, saat sudah mengeleminasi jarak sekitar 5 meter, segel tangan mulai dirangkai Jiraiya. Setelah selesai, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan perlahan rambut putihnya mulai menyelimuti sebagian besar tubuhnya, itu adalah salah satu Ninjutsu original miliknya, [Hari Jizo]

[Hari Jigoku]

Ribuan jarum baja langsung ditembakkan dari rambut putih yang melindungi tubuhnya [Hari Jizo], ribuan jarum baja itu melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju kepulan debu bekas hantaman Sakumo.

Edo Tensei pria bermarga Hatake tiba-tiba melompat keluar dari kepulan debu dengan petir-petir putih yang menyelubungi tubuh, menghindari serangan Jiraiya.

"Moratta!" Jiraiya tiba-tiba muncul tepat di samping kiri Sakumo yang melompat, ditariknya tangan kanan yang terkepal kebelakang dan langsung dilayangkan ke wajah retak-retak Sakumo.

Suara kepalan yang menghantam wajah seketika terdengar begitu keras, berasal dari pukulan kuat Jiraiya yang menghantam wajah Sakumo hingga meluncur ke bawah dan menciptakan suara dentuman keras ketika menghantam lantai.

Jiraiya tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, dia langsung melompat turun ke kepulan debu, di dalam sana dia langsung memberikan kejutan kepada Edo Tensei Sakumo begitu pula dengan orang yang membangkitkan pria bermarga Hatake itu.

.

.

.

Orochimaru melompat mundur beberapa meter, mengeleminasi jarak antara dirinya dan Madara yang tengah sibuk meladeni ular putih besarnya.

'Kemana perginya Sakumo? Aku tidak merasakan chakra_ . . . . _ Tidak! Tidak! keberadaannya saja tidak dapat kurasakan!' mata pria penggila penelitian ini menyipit penasaran ketika mendarat, salah satu bidak Edo Tensei miliknya tiba-tiba menghilang dari area pertarungan tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun.

Kalau memang Sakumo sudah dikalahkan atau disegel karena Orochimaru sudah tau bagaimana mengalahkan tehnik ini, pasti mantra Edo Tensei yang terpasang di pria akan langsung direspon olehnya. Namun, itu sama sekali tidak terjadi.

Jadi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Edo Tensei Shiroi Kiba?

'Ma-Masaka . . . .'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara di luar bangunan konstruksi, atau lebih tepatnya pada gerbang masuk area itu. Pelindung pada bagian itu tiba-tiba retak, membuat Genma terkejut dan langsung memasang kuda-kuda bertarung. Namun setelah pecah dan memperlihat tiga sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Genma.

"Akhirnya, kalian datang juga. Kotetsu, Naruto-san dan errr, . ."

"Nanti saja basa-basinya!" pemuda berambut perak gelap bernama Naruto, pelaku dari pecahnya pelindung tadi memotong ucapan Genma, "Katakan saja, dimana yang lain!" perintahnya datar kepada Genma dengan sorot wajah begitu serius.

"Di lantai 7 bagian utara!" jawab Genma, Naruto pun menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti.

Tapi, belum sempat Naruto pergi ke tempat yang di sebutkan oleh Genma, "Tunggu, Naruto-san!"

Naruto berbalik dan menurunkan Yuki dari punggunya, "Ada apa?"

Genma memasang sorot wajah serius, "Sebaiknya Ojou-chan itu," jari telunjuknya mengarah ke Yuki kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya, "Disini saja!"

"Lihatlah." ucap Genma lalu mengalihkan arah yang ditunjuk menuju ke bangunan besar di depan mereka berempat. "Sangat berbahaya jika Ojou-chan ikut serta dalam pertarungan. Jiraiya-sama dan yang lainnya bertarung sangat brutal sampai-sampai tidak memperdulikan area di sekitar mereka." jelasnya memberikan saran kepada Naruto agar tidak mengikut sertakan Yuki masuk ke dalam bangunan.

Naruto diam sejenak mencerna kata-kata dari Genma, setelah itu melirik kebelakang melihat keadaan bangunan yang sudah tidak layak dikatakan sebagai bangunan.

"Ni-Nii-chan, a-aku takut!"

Naruto langsung menoleh ke samping kiri ketika mendengar pengakuan dari Yuki, lalu merasakan tangan mungil yang bergetar menggenggam erat tangan kirinya, membuat dia harus menghela nafas berat, "Aku tau itu. kalau begitu," Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke dua mata-mata guru mesum-nya, "Aku titip Yuki kepada kalian berdua, dan jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi, berteriaklah sekeras-kerasnya agar aku bisa mendengarnya!"

Genma dan Kotetsu mengangguk secara bersamaan, "Tenang saja Naruto-san, walau kami tidak sehebat Jiraiya-sama dan yang lain, kami tetap akan berusaha melindungi Yuki-chan, . . . . Benar 'kan Genma?" pria yang mempunyai hobi menggigit sehelai rumput bernama Genma menganggukan kepala setuju dengan penuturan dari Kotetsu.

"Ya, itu benar Naruto-san!" kata Genma.

Naruto mengangguk dan tidak lupa tersenyum tipis melihat kesetiaan Genma dan Kotetsu kepada Jiraiya, entah apa yang diberikan Jiraiya kepada mereka berdua sampai-sampai setia kepada sang Ogama Sennin sebagai mata-mata.

"Pergilah ke mereka!" Naruto berjongkok dan menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan sang adik, lalu memberi kode berupa menggerakkan kepalanya ke Genma dan Kotetsu sebagai perintah.

Yuki tidak menanggapi perintah dari Naruto dan malah memasang wajah khawatir. Dia sudah sepenuhnya mengetahui tentang dunia supranatural dimana bukan cuma manusia yang hidup di dunia ini, melainkan ada mahluk-mahluk lain dan itulah yang membuatnya khawatir akan keselamatan sanga kakak tersayang.

Melihat wajah sang adik, Naruto kembali menyungging senyum tipis, "Tenang saja. Aku pasti baik-baik saja kok!" ucapnya agar Yuki tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan dirinya, setelah itu dia kemudian mengacak-ngacak rambut putih halus nan tebal milik sang adik, "Pergilah!" perintahnya sekali lagi, dan kali ini Yuki akhirnya merespon dengan anggukan lalu segera berjalan menuju Genma dan Kotetsu.

'Haaa, sepertinya aku terlalu cepat melibatkan Yuki dalam masalah ini,' Naruto melirik sang adik sejenak dan merutuki keputusan yang telah diambil olehnya, 'Ah, tidak apa. Lagian, kalau bisa cepat kenapa lambat?' namun, rutukan tadi langsung ia tepis dengan prinsip aneh namun masuk akal karena cepat atau lambat Yuki pasti akan terlibat masalah mereka.

"Berhati-hatilah, Nii-chan!" ucap Yuki agak terbata-bata ketika sang kakak mulai berdiri dan menatap bangunan konstruksi besar di depan mereka.

Lagi, Naruto menganggukan kepalanya tanpa menoleh kebelakang, tidak lain untuk merespon peringatan dari sang adik.

Sorot wajah Naruto kini berubah serius, kedua matanya menyipit tajam dan bibirnya dimiringkan beberapa derajat. Di sekitar tangan kanan Naruto tiba-tiba menguar api orange kemudian dihantamkan pada telapak tangan kirinya.

"Waktunya ikut berdansa!"

Dan tepat setelah Naruto mengatakan hal itu, sebuah ledakan besar terjadi di sisi lain tempat mereka pada area konstruksi luas tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC!

[TrouBlesome Cut]

* * *

Yooo~~ '-')/

Ketemu lagi ama ane, Si Author Lolicon yang masih Newbie dan gak jelas asal-usulnya di Chapter terbaru Fic Half-Devil.

Dan Ane minta maaf krn di Chapter ini Scen Battle-nya kurang maksimal dan loncat-loncat kek kodok, jadi bikin pusing bacanya . . . . Jujur saja, membuat beberapa Scen battle yang waktunya hampir bersamaan cukup sulit buat ane. Maklum Author Lolicon yang cara tulisnya masih sangat Newbie (-_-)"

.

.

Oke, berikut beberapa penjelasan tentang Chapter ini.

Pertama . . . . Edo Tensei ikut saya munculkan dalam Fic ini. Dan sama seperti di Canon. Penciptanya adalah Tobirama. Namun yang menyempurnakan adalah Orochimaru. Sempurna dalam artian, Mayat Hidup yang menjadi bidak di-Summon dengan kekuatan hampir menyamai ketika hidup, kira-kira 75% kecuali Maito Dai yang sudah mencapai 90% krn hampir disempurnakan oleh Orochimaru, itu bisa terlihat jelas karena Maito Dai dapat menggunakan Hachimon sampai ke gerbang ke-6 [Keimon].

Dan bukti bahwa kekuatan bidak yang dibangkitkan sebanyak 75% adalah bagaimana tiga Edo Tensei itu mampu mengimbangi kekuatan dari Hashirama, Jiraiya dan Hilda. Terutama Maito Dai yang membuat Hashirama sampai menggunakan Sage Mode untuk melawannya.

Dan bisa dibilang kemampuan mengendalikan Edo Tensei Orochimaru sama dengan Kabuto di PDS-4. Tapi, berbeda dalam jumlah bidak yang dikendalikan. Saat ini maksimal yang bisa dikendikan oleh Orochimaru adalah 3-5 Edo Tensei krn jumlah Chakra yang tidak sebanyak Hashirama.

Hampir ane lupa yang satu ini . . . . Edo Tensei diciptakan Tobirama kira-kira 4 tahun setelah pengankatan Hashirama menjadi pemimpin Konoha [Hokage].

Selanjutnya tentang **[Ryūketsu-Ninpō]** milik Hilda. Gambaran singkat tentang tehnik ini sudah ane jelasin di atas atau mungkin sudah sangat jelas malahan, hehehehe. Dan sama seperti Edo Tensei. Pencipta tehnik ini adalah ibu Hilda namun yang menyempurnakan adalah Hilda sendiri.

Oke itu aja untuk penjelasan Chapter ini. Semoga ente-ente pada paham :v :v

.

.

Balasan Review :

 **Tenshisha Hikari =** Ya, punya. Tapi masih lama ane munculin.

 **Crucufix =** Polos Ndasmu coeg '-')/ . . . . Hmnn, kemungkinan besar gak ada. Terutama si Kisame, Ntar klo dimunculin jadi kek Hiu Betina :v :v . . . .Wokey '-')/

 **Owlia =** Beberapa Typo-nya udah kuperbaiki . . . . Chapter ini malah lebih puanjang . . . . Lah, itu emang fakta. Emang di Fic ini ada yng bisa ngalahin ketampanan Mbah Madara sebagai shinobi? :v :v . . . . Hatake Sakumo, Maito Dai dan Uchiha Kagami. Tapi masih bakalan nambah kok . . . . Udah di-UP bersamaan ama Fic ini dan Trio Uzumaki.

 **raitogecko =** Ya, ane buat melenceng. Hmmn, mungkin saja bisa terjadi, Hehehehe.

 **Ushio Pendragon =** Klo nge-bosaninnya di bagian Konflik, ane bisa maklumi karena di Fic ini bukan cuma konflik dari DxD saja, dari masalah Konohagakure juga banyak ngambil bagian.

 **REVANOFSITHLORD =** Sadis amat lu tong :v

 **Yami no Be =** Bosan? Mungkin klo yang lain bakalan bilang "Gak usah baca" tpi kalo ane kagak . . . . Di Chapter ini dan depannya lagi Chara DxD belum ambil bagian. Tapi, di Chapter 17 [Arc III] Chara DxD bakalan ngambil banyak bagian. Satu lagi, di Fic ini bukan cuma konflik DxD saja yng ambil bagian, Konflik Konohagakure juga ambil lumayan banyak ngambil bagian.

 **herovillagermc =** Coeg, Larangan macam itu? Hapus-hapus! . . . . Wokey '-')/

 **The KidSNo OppAi =** Nggak! Mungkin belum, tapi gak menutup kemungkinan bakalan dibangkitin klo Orochi udah punya DNA mereka.

 **takaryuu san 197 =** Di Arc III . . . . Hahahahaha, Tunggu aja!

 **TanakaKanako3 [My Imouto] =** Terkejut dan takut. Tapi berkat NaruMadaHashi, takutnya bakalan hilang . . . . Ya, iyalah nyesek'lah Dedek Rin. Tapi secara perlahan-lahan.

 **blaclist22 =** Noh udah ane Updater bersamaan ama nih Fic.

 **Ashuraindra64 =** Mungkin pas udah KTT, saat MS Madara udah kadaluarsa.

 **Riki Ryugasaki =** Yaps, Mini-Harem == Nih uda ada sedikit Clue tentang Pair Naruto.

 **Ae Hatake =** Tidak bisa! Senjutsu Naruto hanya digunakan untuk bertarung, melacak dan berteleportasi.

 **StiffMarco =** Kagak bisa! buat ane, #NoLoliNoLife . . . . Sedikit telat datangnya Naruto . . . . Yoii~Yoiii, #LoliIsDaBest (")

 **Ascheriit Koinzell =** Laper? Pergi makan vroh :v / . . . . Lebih tepatnya bakalan jadi teman Naruto ama Hashirama, Tpi tidak buat Madara . . . . Cuma sedikit doang, itupun klo lagi emang niat buat jadi mesum.

 **Adib Syahdan905 =** Nih udah Full Fight! . . . . Liat aja di Chapter depan. Apa Orochi bakalan dihabisin apa malah kabur kalang kabut . . . . Nggak, rencana untuk Power Naruto sudah ada dn gak ada Doujutsu.

 **Cah Uzumaki =** Liat aja di Chapter depan.

 **Guest =** Disini ane bikin Madara gak suka make Genjutsu. Dia ane bikin lebih suka nyiksa fisik ketimbang mental lawan.

 **Guest =** Klo ane bikin kek gitu alurnya bakalan hancur. Bisa dibilang Orochi punya peran penting di Fic ini walau cuma jadi Side-Antagonis dn entar mati di tangan MadaHashi. Jadi kalau Orochi mati di tangan Madara seperti yang anda bilang. Bakalan gak ada yng ngungkap sedikit misteri tentang Konohagakure yng tidak diketahui oleh MadarHashiJiraiya.

 **Guest007 =** Liat aja nanti siapa Pair Naruto.

 **Pendy uye uye =** Hinata? 50:50 lah jawabannya . . . . Hmmmn, tunggu saja pas Orochi udah mau mati [Sekarat], dia bakalan ngungkap beberapa sejarah Konohagakure . . . . Noh diatas ada Hatake Sakumo, Maito Dai dan Uchiha Kagami.

 **Guest =** Sory, ane gak bisa Update kilat.

 **Senju-nara shira =** Gak nentu jawab Update-nya. Tpi paling cepat seminggu . . . . Liat aja nanti, yang jelas Mini-Harem . . . . Sebelum ato sesudah KTT . . . . Hmmmn, Amin!

 **Name UchihaLepu =** Krn di Canon Naruto gak ada yng bisa ngambil peran Orochimaru di Fic ini. Jadi, daripada bikin OC, ane bikin aja Orochi ama Jiraiya jadi senpai MadaHashi . . . . Tsunade gak ada. Jadi yang namanya Densetsu no Sannin juga kagak ada. Lagian klo ada entar malah aneh, sejarah Tsunade kan cucu Hashirama . . . . Kemungkinan besar Sasuke gak ane munculin.

 **Aka na Yuki [My Imouto] =** Itu kesalahan ane Dedek Yuki -_-)" . . . . Nih, udah pake tanda koma dan [. . . .] udah kupakai buat kalimat terpisah . . . . Semacam Zombie lah . . . . Ya, Edo Tensei beraksi . . . . Yng jelas puanjang Dedek Yuki, '-')/ Stik aja sampe teler liat Alur yng ane bikin sama dia :v :v

Yang Review 'Lanjut' 'Next' dan sebangsa-nya, Nih udah ane Lanjut walau kelamaan.

.

.

Issue for Next Chapter : Final Chapter Arc II - Comeback: Edo Tensei di patahkan!

 _ **Root Loliwood**_ _and_ _ **Stark Milfbaster 012**_ _Out! . . . . Ane mau Tidur Cantik sama Dedek Wendy ama Dedek Scheherazade dulu! '-')/_


	15. Comeback: Edo Tensei dipatahkan!

The Half-Devil Lucifer

Disclaimer : Saya tidak pernah mengakui kepemilikan atas Naruto dan High School DxD ataupun unsur dari Anime/Manga lainnya yang muncul di Fic ini.

Genre : Supernatural, Family, Adventure, Romance, Etc.

Rate : M

Pairing : Akan muncul dengan sendirinya!

Warning : AU, Typo's, Miss-Typo's, Bahasa Gado-Gado, OOC, Adult-Theme, Violence, Fem!Hidan, DLL.

* * *

 **Author Note :** Saya hanya meminjam karakter ataupun unsur dari Naruto, High School DxD dan beberapa dari Manga/Anime lain untuk membuat Fic ini... Jadi, maklum saja jika tidak ada kesamaan dari karakter atau unsur lain yang ane ambil. Baik sedikit maupun banyak.

* * *

Arc II - Awal dari semua masalah!

Chapter 15 - Comeback: Edo Tensei di patahkan!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jauh dari kota Kyoto lebih tepatnya di kota Kuoh, di dalam sebuah basemen gedung tertinggi di kota kecil itu tengah berkumpul 4 perempuan 2 laki-laki —satu tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri.

Dari keadaan mereka yang compang-camping seperti pemulung, bisa dilihat mereka baru saja terkena serangan berskala lumayan besar.

"Ugh, serangan dari Naruto-san benar-benar mengerikan sampai tidak ada yang lolos kecuali Asia," ungkap salah satu iblis laki-laki disana membuka suara dengan mengomentari serangan pemuda yang memiliki setengah darah dari mantan Raja Iblis Lucifer yang baru saja mereka terima.

Dua gadis muda mengangguk menyetujui ucapan dari pemuda berwajah bak bidadari yang membuat sesama jenisnya — _lelaki_ jadi ngeri, "Bagaimana dengan Issei-kun?" tanya pemuda itu lagi sambil menatap pemuda berambut coklat yang tengah diobati oleh Bishop pirang Peerage Rias Gremory.

"Sebentar lagi Issei-san akan sadar," jawab gadis itu, Asia Argento namanya.

"Buchouuu!" seperti kata gadis bernama Asia tadi, tak berselang lama pemuda bernama Issei siuman dan langsung berteriak keras nan khawatir memanggil King-nya.

"Issei!" Rias seketika berlutut dan memeluk Issei-nya, membenamkan wajah pemuda itu ke celah emas diantara dua payudara besarnya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Ise." katanya untuk meredam kekhawatir sang Sekiryuutei yang bisa terlihat jelas dari teriakan barusan.

"Syukurlah."

Issei bernafas lega dalam hati mendengar ucapan Rias dan nampaknya pemuda ini juga menikmati posisi wajahnya berada di belahan dada berukuran besar milik Heiress Gremory.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Kau serius hanya itu yang dilakukan Naruto?" tanya Rias terdengar khawatir mengenai Bishop-nya setelah mendengar penjelasan dari gadis mantan biarawati itu secara keseluruhan.

Asia mengangguk pelan, "I-Iya Buchou, hanya itu yang dikatakan Naruto-san kepadaku."

Rias mengerjit heran dan sedikit terkejut karena penjelasan dari Asia mengingatkan gadis berambut merah ini kepada Naruto yang dulu... Naruto ketika masih menjadi pelindungnya di Underworld. " _Ah tidak-tidak!_ " Rias segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Menurutnya ini hanya akal-akalan Naruto saja untuk memanfaatkan Asia di dalam kelompok Peerage-nya.

" _Asia terlalu baik untuk mempercayai semua ucapan Naruto, Aku harus berhati-hati dan lebih memperhatikan Asia._ "

Mulai hari ini Rias memutuskan untuk lebih waspada terhadap Naruto dan Madara ketimbang iblis liar ataupun malaikat jatuh yang memasuki wilayahnya. Bukan karena kekuatan dua orang itu yang mempu melululantahkan Peerage-nya. Tapi karena yakin jika apa yang dilakukan Naruto ini sudah direncakan dari awal dan tidak menutup kemungkinan Madara juga terlibat di dalamnya.

"Buchou?!"

Rias mengalihkan wajah ke samping kiri, menatap Queen-nya dengan wajah tenang seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa 30 menit sebelumnya. "Apa penyerangan Naruto-san ini akan Buchou laporkan ke Maou-sama?" tanya Akeno.

Issei, Kiba dan Koneko mengangguk setuju dengan pertanyaan itu karena hal yang dilakukan oleh Naruto sudah termasuk dalam penyerangan terhadap fraksi iblis.

Rias menggeleng pelan, "Tidak ada gunanya melaporkan hal ini ke Onii-sama." katanya diakhiri dengan helaan nafas panjang.

"Memangnya kenapa Buchou?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

Kelompok ORC beralih menatap Rias sembari menahan nafas mereka selama beberapa detik menunggu jawaban. Dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka semua setelah mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh sang Heiress Gremory terhadap permasalan Naruto ini.

"Onii-sama bilang tidak ingin ikut campur masalah ini apapun yang menimpa aku maupun kalian."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beralih ke tempat Naruto and the genk.

"Waktunya ikut berdansa!"

Dan tepat setelah Naruto mengatakan hal itu, sebuah ledakan besar terjadi di sisi lain tempat mereka pada area konstruksi luas tersebut.

Tanpa basa-basi Naruto langsung berlari menuju sumber ledakan, sementara di belakang pemuda berambut perak gelap itu, ketiga orang disana mengambil beberapa langkah mundur, takut terjadi apa-apa setelah ledakan barusan.

Saat tiba di sisi lain area konstruksi, Naruto melihat sebuah kepulan debu pada pagar pembatas berbahan beton, tidak jauh dari kepulan debu itu, salah satu orang terdekatnya terlihat berdiri sambil tersenyum kecil memandangi dirinya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga... Naruto." ucap orang itu yang diketahui bernama Senju Hashirama yang baru saja melancarkan sebuah serangan super kuat pada Maito Dai, lawannya.

"Apa aku terlambat?" tanya Naruto, kemudian melirik sejenak kepulan debu bekas serangan Hashirama karena merasakan tekanan chakra kuat dari sana.

Hashirama diam selama hampir satu menit, membuat Naruto penasaran dengan itu, "Tentu saja kau terlambat, Bakaaa!" Hashirama langsung berteriak kencang sambil mencak-mencak tidak jelas, kepala berambut hitam pria ini terlihat membesar tanda bahwa ia tengah kesal.

"Jelaskan dalam 10 kata kenapa kau bisa terlambat!"

Kini, giliran Naruto yang kesal, kendutan kecil pun muncul di keningnya. Apa-apaan itu? Menjelaskan dalam 10 kata saja? Memangnya bisa menjelaskan semuanya hanya dengan jumlah kata sesediki itu, mulai dari masalahnya dengan Rias, pertemuan Yuki dan Kunou yang sedikit menyita waktunya di kediaman Yasaka dan yang paling penting, jarak lokasi ini dan kediaman Yasaka yang memakan waktu perjalanan selama 30 menit.

"Nanti saja penjelasannya!"

Naruto tiba-tiba melesat menuju ke depan, karena melihat Dai melompat keluar dari kepulan debu dan berlari menuju Hashirama yang masih memandang kesal dirinya, tidak menyadari jika lawan sudah mengarah ke dia.

[Hiken]

Sebuah api berbentuk menyerupai kepalan tangan seukuran mobil bus tiba-tiba dilesatkan Naruto menuju Dai yang berlari ke Hashirama, mantan pemimpin Konohagakure itu pun tersadar dari rasa kesalnya ketika mendengar Naruto meneriakkan nama tehnik api barusan.

"Baiklah... Tapi kau tetap harus menjelaskannya dalam 10 kata, Naruto!" ucap Hashirama menanggapi ucapan Naruto mengenai penjelasannya nanti saja, namun tetap memegang prinsip 10 kata itu.

Dai mengerem tubuhnya dan melompat kebelakang menghindari sapuan api berbentuk menyerupai sebuah kepalan milik Naruto, namun secara tiba-tiba Hashirama muncul tepat di belakangnya dengan rangkaian segel tangan yang sudah dibentuk.

" _Hashirama-ossan cepat sekali sudah berada di samping orang itu_!" ucap Naruto dalam hati kagum atas kecepatan Hashirama dalam Sage Mode.

Dalam keadaan melayang dan mempertahankan segel tangan yang dibentuk, Hashirama mengirim sebuah tendangan kaki kiri yang mampu diblok oleh Dai, namun karena kekuatan besar dalam Sage Mode membuat Dai terhempas walau sudah memblok tendangan itu dengan dua tangan.

"Naruto!"

[Mokuton: Mokuryū no Jutsu]

Seekor naga kayu tiba-tiba muncul dari tanah tempat Maito Dai akan mendarat, naga itu langsung meliuk-liuk sambil meraung keras lalu menggigit tubuh Dai yang terhempas.

Naruto menyeringai tipis ketika mendengar Hashirama meneriakkan namanya, dia tau maksud dari sang pengguna Mokuton, " _Kurama_!" Naruto menghentakkan kaki kiri pada permukaan tanah, api tiba-tiba menguar dari hentakkan kaki itu.

[Enkai]

Naga kayu yang menggigit Dai tiba-tiba berbelok menuju lokasi Naruto karena perintah sang empunya tehnik, dan disaat bersama pemuda berambut pirang itu melompat menyambut naga kayu dengan posisi tubuh dimiringkan beberapa derajat sembari mempersiapkan sebuah tendangan kaki kiri yang diselimuti api.

[Kagizume]

Tendangan super kuat dilapisi api pun menghantam tubuh Dai yang tengah digigit oleh naga kayu, ledakan berintensitas menengah pun terjadi di sana sehingga membuat naga itu hancur sedangkan tubuh Dai terpental jauh menghantam dinding beton setebal 30cm untuk kesekian kalinya di sebelah kanan Naruto.

Tubuh Naruto yang melayang di udara perlahan terkena efek gravitasi, baju compang-camping yang dikenakan pun melambai-lambai ketika melayang ke bawah, setelah menginjakkan kaki pada permukaan tanah, Hashirama langsung menghampirinya.

"Jangan lengah, ini belum berakhir," Hashirama langsung memberi peringatan, Naruto menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan, "Lihatlah..."

"Naniiii?!" Naruto pun memekik terkejut setelah melihat apa yang ditunjuk oleh Hashirama.

Di kepulan debu yang ditunjuk oleh Hashirama, terlihat Maito Dai perlahan berdiri dengan separuh bagian perutnya mulai beregenerasi, aura kehijauan di sekitar tubuhnya masih terlihat walau tidak segila ketika pertama kali mengaktifkan Hachimon gerbang ke-enam.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dan kenapa masih ada shinobi yang selamat?" Naruto akhirnya menyadari satu hal, lawan mereka adalah seorang shinobi Konoha, itu terlihat jelas dari ikat kepala yang terikat pada bagian bawah perut Maito Dai.

"Sebenarnya dia sudah lama mati, namun karena tehnik yang diciptakan Tobirama membuat dia bisa dipanggil kembali untuk dijadikan sebagai bidak dalam sebuah pertarungan."

"Tehnik, Tobirama-ossan, orang mati yang dibangkitkan kembali... Sebenarnya apa maksudmu, Ossan?"

"Edo Tensei_"

"Edo Tensei?!" Naruto memotong ucapan Hashirama ketika mendengar istilah asing itu.

Hashirama mendengus sebal lalu melanjutkan ucapannya yang terpotong, "Ya, tehnik ciptaan Tobirama, kalau tidak salah dia menciptakannya 4 tahun setelah aku menjabat menjadi Hokage. Tapi karena tehnik ini menentang prinsip hidup dan mati, aku terpaksa menjadikannya Kinjutsu dan melarang Tobirama untuk menggunakannya, tapi aku tak mengerti kenapa tehnik ini bisa dikuasai oleh Orochimaru, padahal aku sudah menyembunyikan gulungannya di perpustakaan pada bagian arsip raha_" mata Hashirama tiba-tiba membulat sempurna dan membuat penjelasannya terhenti, pria ini mengingat sebuah kejadian beberapa hari sebelum misi Rank-SS yang menewaskan Kagami.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Flashback -

Di dalam sebuah rungan yang cukup luas, seorang pria berambut hitam panjang tengah bergelut dengan musuh-musuhnya sebagai seorang pemimpin, sungguh si pria ini tidak menyangka kalau menjadi seorang pemimpin susahnya minta ampun. Setiap hari harus bergelut dengan kertas-kertas berisi laporan dari semua organisasi di desa yang dipimpin.

" _Haaaaa_?!" pria itu, Senju Hashirama menaikkan sebelah alisnya membaca isi selembar kertas dari ketua akademi ninja di desanya, "Dasar bodoh! Apa kau mau membunuh semua shinobi muda kita dengan membuat pelatihan di luar Konoha... Cih, ini ditolak!" tanpa basa-basi, Hashirama langsung memberi stempel 'menolak' dalam tulisan kanji jepang pada kertas proposal di depannya.

Kemudian, kertas kedua diambil olehnya dan mulai dibaca, "Hmmmnn..." senyum penuh kesenangan tiba-tiba disungging, "Inilah yang kutunggu-tunggu! Sebuah tempat judi baru, Muahahahahahahahaha!" setelah itu, tawa laknat langsung menggema di segala sudut ruangan. Sebuah pemandangan biasa bagi keturunan klan Senju apabila mendengar atau melihat kata 'Judi'.

Stempel tanda menerima pun di tempelkan pada kertas itu, saking senang-nya sang Hokage, dia sampai-sampai menambah sedikit pesan bertuliskan 'biaya pembangunan ditanggung sepenuhnya oleh desa' dengan ekspresi wajah begitu gembira. Ternyata, penyalah gunahan kekuasaan bukan cuma melanda Indonesia dan negara-negara lain, bahkan di Konoha saja yang merupakan desa kecil juga melakukannya, dimana pemimpinnya menanggung semua biaya pembangunan seorang warga yang ingin membangun tempat perjudian baru di desa.

"Muahahahahahaaha!" tawa laknat Hashirama masih berlanjut, namun seketika terhenti ketika melihat satu lembar kertas yang cukup mencurigakan di antara puluhan lembar kertas lainnya, "Daiyon Butai?" mata Hashirama menyipit tajam ketika membaca kertas berisikan laporan dari Divisi Sistem Penghalang [Kekkai] empat Anbu.

"Crow!" sebuah kode nama salah satu Anbu tiba-tiba terdengar keluar dari mulut Hashirama, tak berselang lama seseorang berpakaian Anbu lengkap dengan topeng gagak muncul tepat di depan meja kerjanya dengan posisi berlutut.

"Bukan topengmu, Kagami!"

"Ha'i, Hokage-sama!" Anbu Crow atau lebih tepatnya Uchiha Kagami adalah salah satu shinobi kebanggaan Hashirama, jika saja di klan Uchiha tidak ada Madara, mungkin Kagami-lah yang menyandang status pemimpin klan Uchiha. Menjadi Genin di usia 11 tahun dan masuk kesatuan Anbu di umur 15 tahun adalah sebagian kecil pencapaian dari Kagami namun masih kalah jika dibandingkan dengan si muka tebing, Uchiha Madara.

"Bisa kau jelaskan tentang laporan dari Daiyon Butai yang kau pimpin?"

"Apa maksud anda, Hokage-sama?" balas Kagami tidak sepenuhnya paham pertanyaan dari Hashirama karena hampir setiap hari memberikan laporan namun hanya kali ini Hashirama memanggilnya karena laporan tentang Divisi ke-4 Anbu yang dipimpin olehnya.

"Disini," Hashirama memperlihatkan kertas laporan yang tadi dia baca, "Tertulis bahwa ada kelompok mencurigakan yang mendekati wilayah selatan desa. Tapi, hanya sekedar mengawasi saja... Apa itu benar?"

Kagami menganggukkan kepala menjawab pertanyaan Hashirama, lalu memberikan penjelasan lebih rinci tentang laporan itu, "Ya, itu benar Hokage-sama. Tapi tenang saja, mereka sudah dimusnahkan oleh tim-ku tanpa tersisah."

Sang Hokage menganggukkan kepala, namun di dalam benaknya ada yang aneh tentang kelompok itu dan serangkai kejadian belakangan ini, " _Semakin hari, para penyusup semakin dekat dengan lokasi desa, apa mungkin mereka—Apa sebaiknya kulakukan protokol 101_?!" Hashirama menggeleng pelan, menghilangkan pikiran negatif-nya dan berniat melakukan protokol terakhir Konohagakure agar keberadaan desa tidak ditemukan oleh dunia luar.

"Kagami..."

"Ya, Hokage-sama?"

"Pergilah ke Uchiha Compound dan panggilkan Madara kesini!" lagi, Kagami menganggukan kepala atas perintah dari Hashirama, setelah itu langsung menghilang dari ruangan itu menggunakan Shunshin.

Beberapa menit setelah kepergian Kagami, pintu ruangan Hashirama tiba-tiba diketuk sebanyak tiga kali oleh seseorang. Sang empunya ruangan yang mendengar ketukan itu, langsung mempersilahkan orang itu untuk masuk dengan nada formal ala pemimpin.

"Masuklah!"

Pintu masuk perlahan terbuka setelah gagangnya berputar beberapa kali, dari ambang pintu yang setengah terbuka, seorang pria berkulit putih pucat dan berambut hitam panjang berjalan memasuki ruangan, pakaian yang dikenakan sedikit berbeda dengan shinobi Konoha lainnya.

"Orochimaru-senpai, ada apa siang-siang datang kemari?"

Walau sudah menjadi seorang Hokage, Hashirama tetap memberikan penghormatan kepada senpai-nya yang bernama Orochimaru, itu terlihat jelas bagaimana ia menyapa pria penggila penelitian itu.

"Hari ini bertepatan dengan sebulan setelah pergantian kode Kekkai, Hashirama." Orochimaru menyeringai dalam hati ketika melihat raut wajah Hashirama yang terlihat akan melakukan permintaanya. "Jadi, aku datang kesini untuk mengambil gulungan Kekkai Ninjutsu desa beserta kode lamanya."

Mendengar permintaan itu, sorot wajah Hashirama pun berubah menjadi keheranan, "Ada apa dengan ketua Divisi Sistem Penghalang? Kenapa bukan dia yang datang mengambilnya?"

.

.

Beralih ke sebuah hutan yang lokasinya berada cukup jauh dari Konohagakure, sebuah lubang besar yang cukup dalam terlihat begitu jelas. Pada dasar lubang itu, tiga mayat manusia dengan tubuh tidak utuh lagi bertumpuk memenuhi lubang besar itu.

Walau tubuh sudah terpisah-pisah, jika shinobi Konohagakure melihat pakaian serba putih yang digunakan oleh ketiga mayat itu pasti mereka akan mengenalinya, karena pakaian serba putih identik dengan Divisi Sistem Penghalang [Kekkai] yang mengurus dua lapis Kekkai yang melindungi Konohagakure.

Ketiga jasad itu adalah Ketua, wakil ketua 1 dan 3 Divisi Sistem Penghalang Konohagakure.

.

.

Sementara di markas Divisi Sistem Penghalang, keadaan disana bisa dibilang sangat menjijikan, ratusan ular berbisa berbagai macam ukuran bergerak kesana-kemari melintasi puluhan mayat yang tergeletak dengan tubuh membiru, seolah-olah puluhan mayat itu hanyalah sebuah hiasan ruangan saja.

Namun, diantara puluhan mayat itu, terdapat satu orang yang masih hidup dan sama sekali tidak diperdulikan oleh ratusan ular-ular berbisa itu, seringai sadis menghiasi wajah pria itu dan pada bagian bahunya terdapat sebuah tanda berbentuk tiga koma yang saling melingkar satu sama lain.

Entah apa alasan orang itu sampai-sampai rela menjadi bahan penelitian Orochimaru, mungkin karena ingin menjadi kuat dan diakui oleh Hashirama atau ada hal lain yang membuatnya rela melakukan semua ini walau harus menghianati desa yang dicintainya bersama sang penggila penelitian.

Ya, hari ini merupakan hari dimana fase kedua rencana besar Orochimaru dijalankan, dan langkah pertama yang dilakukan olehnya dan satu-satunya shinobi Orochimaru yang berhasil adalah membantai semua petugas ke-pengurusan Kekkai Konohagakure dan memalsukan kematiannya dalam misi rank-SS yang sudah dia rencakanan bersama partner-nya dari dunia luar.

.

"Taicho-san dan Daichi Fukū-Taicho lagi sibuk mempersiapkan formula Kekkai baru. jadi, sebagai Daini Fukū-Taicho, aku yang ditunjuk untuk mengambil gulungan dan koda baru Kekkai, Hashirama."

Hashirama mengerutkan kening lalu menolak halus permintaan dari Orochimaru. "Begini senpai, bukannya menolaknya permintaan senpai. Tapi, karena tempat penyimpanan dua benda itu berada di arsip rahasia desa, maka yang diperbolehkan masuk hanya beberapa orang saja termasuk ketua Divisi Sistem Penghalang."

" _Cih_!" dalam hati, Orochimaru mendecih kesal karena Hashirama menolak mentah-mentah permintaannya walau dilakukan dengan cara halus, padahal di tempat itu ada dua sesuatu yang sangat penting untuk mencapai tujuan besarnya. " _Tidak ada cara lain_..."

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Orochimaru pun undur diri dari ruangan Hashirama dan mengatakan bahwa akan memberitahukan hal ini kepada ketuanya -jika masih hidup- lalu diakhiri dengan seringai licik dalam hati.

Namun bukan Orochimaru namanya jika menyerah walau tidak mendapatkan ijin dari Hashirama untuk memasuki ruangan tersebut, kini di benak pria penggila penelitian itu memikirkan cara satu-satunya untuk masuk... Dan itu adalah penerobos masuk ke ruangan arsip rahasia.

Ketika Orochimaru berjalan di lorong utama gedung Hokage, dia berpapasan dengan Uchiha Madara yang senantiasa memasang wajah datar sedatar dinding lorong di sampingnya.

.

.

Sekitar 1 jam kemudian, Hashirama sudah membicarakan semua yang ingin dia katakana kepada sahabat sekaligus tangan kanannya, Madara. Dan sebagai tangan kanan Hokage, Madara mengeluarkan semua pendapatnya tentang hal yang dibicarakan oleh Hashirama dan memberitahukan bahwa itu sepenuhnya ada di tangan Hashirama.

Setelah perbincangan serius berlalu, Hashirama langsung mengalihkan topik ke pertarungan terakhir mereka yang berakhir dengan kemenangan ke-78 untuk Hashirama, unggul 1 kemenangan atas rival sekaligus sahabatnya, Madara.

Alhasil, Madara pun terpancing dan mengatakan bahwa di pertarungan terakhir mereka, dia tengah demam yang membuat Hashirama tertawa terbahak-bahak atas bualan tidak berguna itu. Dengan wajah begitu konyol Hashirama membalas bualan itu,

"Hal ini harus di catat di buku sejarah desa, seorang Uchiha terkena demam, pfffftttttt..."

"Cih," memerahlah wajah Madara karena malu, ditambah lagi ketika melihat wajah menahan tawa Hashirama membuat Madara tidak sabar untuk membakar pria di depannya dengan Katon hingga menjadi akar kayu goreng atau lebih tepatnya ubi goreng.

"Hoiy teme, kau bercanda 'kan?" Hashirama tiba-tiba ketakutan ketika melihat kedua tangan Madara membentuk segel tanda ingin mengeluarkan jutsu.

[Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu]

"Teme sialaaaaaannnnn!"

Siang hari yang indah di Konoha pun semakin indah tatkala teriakan Hashirama yang terlempar ke udara menembus kaca gedung Hokage bersama sebuah bola api berukuran 3x3 meter. Tidak terlalu besar memang, tapi cukup untuk membakar pria pengguna Mokuton itu.

Dan dengan tampang tidak berdosa, Madara menatap bola apinya melahap Hashirama di udara sambil memakan Inarizushi yang entah kapan diambil olehnya, setelah selesai mengunyah lalu menelan makanan favoritnya itu, dia bergumam pelan dengan nada datar.

"Hn, Uchiha tidak pernah bercanda. Ingat itu, dobe!"

.

.

Malam harinya.

Saat ini Hashirama tengah berada di perpustakaan Konoha bersama dua Jounin bawahannya, mereka bertiga berdiri di depan pintu masuk ruang arsip rahasia desa. Sebelumnya, Hashirama bersumpah demi berhentinya Jiraiya menjadi pertapa genit akan membalas perbuatan si Uchiha muka tebing yang baru beberapa jam berlalu habis membakarnya.

Tapi, masalah itu dikesampingkan Hashirama dahulu karena saat ini ada masalah lain yang sangat penting.

"Siapa yang melakukan semua ini?" kedua Jounin yang ditanya oleh Hashirama menggeleng pelan.

Hashirama menggertakan gigi melihat penjaga pintu masuk ruang rahasia kini duduk bersandar pada dinding dengan dua luka tusukan di dada, bukan hanya itu saja, pada bagian pintu masuk yang terdapat tulisan 'dilarang masuk' hancur seperti habis dihantam sesuatu yang besar.

" _Tunggu dulu,"_ Hashirama akhirnya menyadari sesuatu yang bisa menjadi petunjuk siapa pelaku dibalik penerobosan ruang arsip rahasia Konohagakure, " _Orochimaru-senpai_?!" walau belum sepenuhnya yakin, tapi semua hal yang terjadi hari ini membuat Hashirama mau tidak mau harus menuduh senpai-nya sebagai pelaku.

Lalu masih ada yang membuat Hashirama kebingungan, tadi siang Orochimaru mengatakan bahwa ketua dari Divisi Sistem Penghalang [Kekkai] akan segera mengambil gulungan dan kode baru untuk dua lapis Kekkai pelindung desa. Namun sampai saat ini sang ketua masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya di depan Hashirama.

"Kalian berdua, cepat ke gedung Divisi Sistem Penghalang dan beritahukan kepada mereka untuk mewaspadai pergerakan yang mencurigakan dari luar maupun dalam desa!"

Kedua Jounin di belakang Hashirama langsung mengangguk-ngangguk tanpa bertanya alasan dibalik perintah itu karena sang Hokage memberi perintah dengan nada sangat tinggi sampai-sampai menggema di ruang perpustakaan. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, kedua Jounin itu langsung melaksanakan perintah dari Hashirama.

Tepat setelah kepergian dua Jounin itu, seseorang muncul di depan Hashirama menggunakan Shunshin.

"Orochimaru?!" desisan dingin keluar dari mulut sang Hokage ketika melihat siapa yang muncul di depannya, tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi jika Hashirama benar-benar marah atas apa yang terjadi karena secara tidak langsung semua petunjuk mengarah ke orang di depannya.

Orang dipanggil malah menyeringai dalam hati, seolah sudah mengetahui reaksi dari sang Hokage apabila melihat dirinya, "Hokage-sama, semua petugas Divisi Sistem Penghalang dibantai habis dan menyisahkan aku saja oleh sekelompok monster tidak dikenal."

"Apaaa?!" seringai Orochimaru semakin melebar tatkala melihat ekspresi dingin Hashirama tergantikan menjadi terkejut.

"Bukan hanya itu, monster-monster seperti juga menyerang beberapa penduduk yang membuat mereka berubah menjadi monster yang sama dan aku prediksikan, orang yang menerobos tempat ini adalah pemimpin dari kelompok monster itu untuk mengambil beberapa dokumen rahasia desa."

\- Flashback Off -

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ossan?"

Lamuan Hashirama buyar mendengar panggilan Naruto, dia langsung menoleh ke pemuda berambut perak gelap itu, "Kenapa melamun?" Hashiama menggeleng-gelengkan kepala menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, namun di benak-nya, sang mantan Hokage tampaknya tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

" _Aku mengerti sekarang. Ternyata selama ini, semua yang dilakukan Orochimaru saling berhubungan satu sama lain,_ " tangan kanan Hashirama mulai terkepal, dan secara tidak sadar kembali menaikkan tekanan chakra-nya hingga membuat tanah yang dipijak retak.

Ya, Hashirama akhirnya sadar juga atas tindakan Orochimaru selama ini. Pantas saja sang penggila penelitian itu ingin masuk ke dalam Divisi Sistem Penghalang [Kekkai] setahun setelah dirinya diangkat menjadi Hokage.

Orochimaru masuk untuk mendapatkan kode Kekkai Konoha agar memudahkan dirinya keluar masuk desa tanpa diketahui, dan sebenarnya orang yang menerobos ruang arsip rahasia Konohagakure bukanlah monster-monster ataupun pemimpin mereka, melainkan Orochimaru sendiri. Dia menyadari hal ini setelah mengingat wujud monster sebelum misi Rank-SS itu sangat mirip dengan monster yang dilawan olehnya sebelum kedatangan Naruto.

Dan secara tidak langsung, Orochimaru pula'lah dalang dibalik pembantaian puluhan petugas Divisi Sistem Penghalang [Kekkai]. Hal ini pun semakin menambah rasa hormatnya kepada Orochimaru perlahan menguap dan tergantikan menjadi sebuah kebencian yang kelak akan mengubah pandangannya terhadap dunia dan mahluk-mahluk bernyawa para penghuninya. Ya, mungkin saja itu akan terjadi mengingat semua orang dapat berubah seiring berjalannya waktu.

Dan yang paling membuat Hashirama marah besar adalah, kejadian ketika 4 perwakilan Old-Satan Faction yang entah kenapa ketika memasuki Konohagakure tidak terdeteksi oleh para petugas Divisi Sistem Penghalang yang baru. Itu semua karena Orochimaru menggunakan kode lama atau mungkin ada seseorang yang membantunya dari dalam untuk menyusupkan perwakilan Old-Satan Faction ke desa.

" _Jadi, semuanya sudah direncakan dari awal,_ " Hashirama berucap lirih dalam hati merutuki semua kesalahannya, dia terlalu percaya pada Orochimaru perihal monster-monster yang menyerang para petugas Divisi sistem pelindung dan tidak menyadari kalau semua itu hanya akal-akal senpai-nya itu.

"Keparat! Kau tidak akan kumaafkan, Orochimaru!"

Naruto tersentak, baru kali ini dia mendengar Hashirama berucap begitu dingin, " _Apa yang terjadi_?" ia pun melirik sang mantan Hokage yang berdiri di samping kirinya.

"Naruto," kata Hashirama dibalas anggukan pelan oleh pemuda yang dipanggil, "Nanti saja kujelaskan mengenai Edo Tensei... Intinya, sekuat apapun seranganmu, dia tidak akan kalah!"

Mata Naruto sedikit melebar, "Itu artinya dia tidak bisa dikalahkan?" tanya Naruto.

"Itu tidak benar," Hashirama menggeleng pelan, "Di dunia ini, hal seperti itu tidak ada. Bahkan pemangsa pun dapat dimangsa oleh mangsa. Jadi, semuanya pasti bisa dikalahkan, dan sekarang Madara sedang melakukan satu-satunya strategi yang kita punya."

"Lalu, sudah berapa Madara-teme melakukannya?" lagi, Naruto melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Kurang lebih 25 menit sudah berlalu!"

Naruto mendecih pelan mendengarnya, tumben Madara cukup lama melakukan sesuatu yang sudah direncakan, "Sepertinya orang bernama Orochimaru ini lumayan kuat!" seringai yang sangat mirip dengan Madara pun disungging olehnya, setelah itu Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke Dai yang sudah sepenuhnya beregenarasi.

" _Ka-Kau,_ " Hashirama menatap terkejut seringai dari Naruto, " _Mau sampai dimana meniru semua hal tentang Madara_?!"

"Dia datang, Ossan!" teriak Naruto ketika Maito Dai tiba-tiba berlari ke mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi sampai-sampai tidak bisa dilihat oleh mata telanjang, "Cepat sekali... Tapi," ucap Naruto, kemudian ikut berlari menuju Dai dengan tangan kanan terkepal.

"Cepat saja tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku!"

Suara dua kepalan yang saling bertabrakan pun terdengar begitu keras di depan Hashirama, mengakibatkan munculnya hembusan angin kuat dan membuat permukaan tanah tempat dua kepalan itu bertemu hancur membentuk sebuah kawah.

" _Begitu rupanya, kau sebenarnya tidak meniru Madara, melainkan mengaguminya seperti kau mengagumi kami berlima. Sehingga secara tidak sadar, kebiasaan kami menjadi kebiasaanmu juga karena hal itu._ " Hashirama pun tersenyum dan meralat ucapannya tentang Naruto yang ingin meniru sang Uchiha muka tebing sahabatnya.

Senyum Hashirama semakin mengembang ketika melihat Naruto mengimbangi Dai dalam adu Taijutsu menggunakan kombinasi Taijutsu Uchiha dan Senju yang diajarkan olehnya dan ketiga guru Naruto semasa di Konoha.

"Naruto!" tidak mau kalah dari sang murid, Hashirama akhirnya ikut dalam pertarungan, ia segera berlari menuju Naruto dan Dai yang tengah bertarung. "Perhatikan kaki kanannya saat melakukan pergerakan." teriaknya memberitahukan Naruto bagaimana cara menghadapi Dai yang ditemukan olehnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Naruto menundukan kepala menghindari satu pukulan lurus tangan kanan Dai, dalam keadaan menunduk Naruto melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Hashirama yaitu memperhatikan kaki kanan sang pengguna Taijutsu terkejuat.

"Begitu rupanya!" setelah itu, Naruto melompat mundur menghindari serangan kedua Dai yang melakukan tendangan putar dengan kaki kiri. " _Kaki kanannya selalu menjadi tumpuan sebelum melakukan serangan ataupun gerakan lain, berbeda dengan Madara-teme dan Hashi-dobe, tidak menentu dan sulit diprediksi._ " batinnya sambil menyeringai dan memperhatikan kaki kanan Dai yang menjadi tumpuan untuk melompat ke atas karena hendak melakukan serangan selanjutnya.

Tepat setelah mendarat, Naruto kembali melompat ke kiri karena Dai tiba-tiba muncul di atasnya dengan tumit yang diarahkan ke kepalanya.

Tanah tempat tumit Dai terhantam pun hancur hingga menciptakan sebuah kawah besar, setetes keringat dingin mengucur di pipi kiri Naruto melihat daya hancur serangan barusan, 'Kalau sampai kena, bisa gawat jadinya.' ringis Naruto dalam hati.

"Naruto, kita serang secara bersamaan!"

Dalam keadaan melayang di udara, Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, "Dengan senang hati, Ossan!"

Setelah mendarat, Naruto mengaktifkan Sage Mode miliknya menggunakan energi alam yang tersimpan di dalam tubuhnya, setelah itu langsung berlari menuju Dai, dan disisi lain si pengguna Taijutsu terkuat, Hashirama mengapitkanya.

Dua mahluk berbeda ras itu pun mulai melancarkan serangan kombinasi mereka. Tendangan, pukulan dan berbagai macam serangan fisik menghujani tubuh Maito Dai yang sudah diketahui cara bertarungnya oleh Naruto dan Hashirama. Dan seperti yang diketahui oleh kedunya, setiap Dai ingin melakukan pergerakan, kaki kanan'lah yang menjadi tumpuan sehingga memudahkan mereka berdua menyerang dan menghindari serangan.

Hashirama melompat ke atas melewati tubuh Dai, dan disaat bersamaan Naruto yang melompat rendah menghindari sapuan kaki kanan Dai menangkap kaki kanannya lalu ditarik kebawah sehingga dia bisa melancarkan pukulan super kuat dengan tangan kanan yang membuat Dai harus rela mencium tanah air tercinta.

Setelah Dai bangkit dengan cepat,

"Heyaaaahhhh!" Dari sisi kiri, Hashirama mengepal kuat-kuat tangan kirinya.

[Kawazu Tataki]

Dan dari sisi kanan, Naruto baru saja memijakkan kedua kaki langsung melancarkan salah satu serangan Sage Mode yang diajarkan oleh Jiraiya ke bagian rusuk Dai.

Dua serangan telak pun diterima tubuh Dai, kepalanya dihantam pukulan super Sage Mode Hashirama dan rusuknya terkena hantaman telapak tangan Naruto, kedua bagian tubuhnya itu pun hancur layaknya kertas yang disobek-sobek.

Namun, belum sempat berenerasi secara sempurna, Naruto dan Hashirama melompat pelan sembari memutar tubuh mereka lalu secara bersamaan melancarkan tendangan ke tubuh Dai hingga terpental jauh menuju pagar sebelah barat, jauh dari lokasi Yuki dan yang lain.

Helaan nafas memburu mulai terdengar dari mulut Hashirama yang berdiri di samping Naruto, kemudian sang mantan Hokage menoleh ke pemuda itu, "I _ni kali pertama aku bertarung bersama Naruto, dan rasanya seperti bertarung bersama kalian berempat . . . . Madara, Izuna, Tobirama, Jiraiya_!" bibirnya mulai melengkung beberapa derajat, dulu Hashirama pernah membayangkan seperti apa Naruto nanti karena dilatih oleh mereka berlima dan sekarang bayangan itu akhirnya menjadi kenyataan.

Seorang anak polos yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa menjelma menjadi sosok shinobi tanpa chakra dengan gaya bertarung gabungan dari Uchiha, Senju dan Gama-Sennin. Lalu sebagai pelangkap, sebuah kemampuan mengendalikan api yang setingkat dengan Madara. Kata 'kuat' saja tidak akan cukup untuk menggambarkan seperti apa pemuda berambut Dark-silver itu sekarang dan Hashirama yakin seiring berjalannya waktu, suatu saat nanti mereka berlima akan dilampaui.

"Heeh," gumaman pelan keluar dari mulut Naruto yang tengah membungkuk beberapa derajat, "Ternyata, bekerja sama dengan Ossan lebih mudah ketimbang bersama Madara-teme."

"Hmn, aku setuju denganmu!" balas Hashirama yang tidak menyangka Naruto mengatakan hal itu.

Namun, perbincangan keduanya harus terganggu oleh sebuah ledakan aura kehijauan dari tempat Maito Dai, membuat mereka langsung menatap terkejut ledakan itu.

Di tempat Maito Dai, bebatuan mulai melayang-layang di sekitar tubuh pria berpenampilan eksentrik itu, bukan hanya bebatuan, aliran udara pun terlihat menjauh akibat dari ledakan aura hijau tadi.

Secara bersamaan, Naruto dan Hashirama mengambil beberapa langkah mundur tanpa persetujuan sang empunya kaki, itu terjadi secara alami ketika merasakan tekanan kuat dari ledakan aura hijau Dai. Bukan berarti tubuh mereka merespon ketakutan, melainkan mewaspai serangan besar yang sepertinya akan segera dilancarkan oleh Maito Dai.

"Menghilang?!" Naruto membulatkan mata menatap gerakan yang begitu cepat dari Dai, bahkan kelemahan yang diketahui olehnya dan Hashirama tidak terlihat yaitu menggunakan kaki kanan sebagai tumpuan.

"Naruto, diatas!"

[Asa Kujaku]

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat entah berantah, Sakumo tiba-tiba muncul dalam keadaan melayang. Di bawah pria berambut perak itu terdapat sebuah bergalon-galon cairan aneh yang mengeluarkan asap dan di sekitarnya hanya ada pemandangan menyerupai perut seekor hewan.

[Kekkai: Gama Hyōrō]

Sakumo menundukan kepala, mengarahkan pandangan ke sumber suara yang mengucapkan nama sebuah tehnik khas Gama-Sennin.

Iris putih Sakumo tiba-tiba mengecil, fokus memandangi seseorang yang tengah berjongkok pada tempat tinggi di area itu, setelah mencari-cari tempat yang sama dengan orang itu, Sakumo akhirnya mendarat pada benda lunak menyerupai sebuah daging ulat berukuran besar.

"Selamat datang di dalam perut katak, Sakumo."

Pijakan Sakumo tiba-tiba runtuh, membuat kaki kanannya hampir tertelan cairan berasap di bawahnya, untung saja dia langsung melompat. Saat berada di udara, Sakumo menyarungkan Hakkō Chakura Tō lalu merangkai segel tangan, petir putih kembali bergerak liar di sekitar tubuh Sakumo.

[Raiton: Raijū Hashiri no Jutsu]

Dari tangan kanan Sakumo, sesosok monster petir putih berukuran lumayan besar melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju pemilik dari tempat ini yang tidak lain adalah sang Ogama-Sennin Jiraiya.

Jiraiya segera melompat, menghindari serangan petir putih itu hingga menciptakan ledakan besar dan menghancurkan sesuatu yang diinjak olehnya beberapa detik sebelumnya.

Saat melayang di udara, Jiraiya melempar 5 shuriken. Tapi, dengan cepat Sakumo mengabil kembali Hakkō Chakura Tō dan menahan 5 shuriken itu.

" _Kena kau_!" ternyata, 5 shuriken yang dilempar Jiraiya hanyalah pengalihan, saat ini sang Ogama-sennin tengah merangkai segel tangan sambil melayang beberapa meter dari Sakumo.

[Katon: Dai Endan]

Sebuah peluru api berukuran besar pun dimuntahkan Jiraiya, menghantam dan mendorong tubuh Sakumo yang tidak sempat menghindar. Beruntung, peluru api Jiraiya mendorong Sakumo cukup jauh sehingga terhindar dari cairan asap yang memenuhi area pertarungan.

" _Sial, aku mengeluarkannya terlalu banyak_!" ucap Jiraiya dalam hati ketika mendarat, namun pandangannya sama sekali tidak dialihkan dari Sakumo yang perlahan bangkit dari benda-benda yang berjatuhan akibat ledakan Katonnya.

Hanya berselang beberapa detik, Sakumo yang sudah keluar dari reruntahan melompat dengan Hakkō Chakura Tō, Jiraiya yang menjadi target lompatan Sakumo langsung mengeluarkan dua kunai dan memegangnya di kedua tangan.

Adu Kenjutsu pun terjadi tempat Jiraiya, percikan-percikan cahaya kebiruan terlihat ketika Hakkō Chakura Tō dan kedua kunai Jiraiya saling berbenturan dan juga bergesekan.

Sakumo memutar balikkan posisi Hakkō Chakura Tō di depan perut Jiraiya lalu diayunkan secara vertikal ke kepala sang Ogama-sennin.

Jiraiya berhasil memblok serangan itu, namun kuatnya ayunan Sakumo membuat kedua kunai yang dipakai memblok terlepas dari pegangannya dan berputar-putar di udara.

Kedua iris putih Sakumo bergerak memperhatikan gerakan lengan Jiraiya yang hendak menangkap dua kunai di depan mereka, namun Sakumo tidak menyadari jika Jiraiya sebenarnya tidak berniat menangkap kunai itu, melainkan melancarkan sebuah tendangan yang mengarah ke perut.

"Brengsek!" Jiraiya mengumpat kesal, Sakumo berhasil menghindari tendangannya dengan melompat kebelakang, tapi sekarang dialah yang membuat skat mat, "Moratta, Sakumo!" salah satu kunai yang tinggal beberapa inci menyentuh permukaan ditangkap Jiraiya dengan tangan kiri lalu melompat ke depan dan menusuk perut Sakumo hingga tembus.

Saat tubuh Sakumo mulai hancur layaknya robekan kertas, Jiraiya mengepal tangan kanannya untuk memukul sang Taring Putih agar terpental menuju kolam cairan asap yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari keduanya.

"Apaaaa?!" namun, belum sempat Jiraiya melayangkan pukulannya, tubuh Sakumo yang dia tusuk tiba-tiba hancur menjadi petir putih yang langsung menyentrumnya, "Arrrrgggghhhh..."

" _Sialan, Raiton Kage Bunshin_!" Jiraiya meringis dalam hati sembari menahan sakit akibat sentruman petir tadi.

Tepat setelah petir di depan Jiraiya menghilang, Sakumo yang asli pun muncul dan mengayunkan Hakkō Chakura Tō menuju leher Jiraiya.

Beruntung bagi Jiraiya, efek sengatan listrik dari Bunshin Sakumo sudah menghilang, dengan cepat dia langsung memblok Hakkō Chakura Tō dengan kunai yang dipegang tangan kirinya, menciptakan suara geserakan keras disertai percikan cahaya kebiruan.

Setelah serangannya dibuat gagal oleh Jiraiya, Sakumo memutar tubuhnya 360 derajat dan melayangkan tendangan kaki kiri yang membuat Jiraiya terpental jauh.

"Gawat!" menyadari dirinya terseret menuju kolam larutan asam yang sangat banyak, Jiraiya langsung menggunakan kunai yang dipegang sebagai rem sehingga tepat di pinggiran tempat pertarungan, dia berhenti sambil menghela nafas berat, "Hampir saja!"

Dalam keadaan tengkurap, Jiraiya menatap Sakumo dengan mata menyipit tajam, " _Tidak salah gelar jenius dalam pertempuran diberikan kepadanya, menciptakan Bunshin untuk menyerangku sementara tubuh aslinya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang,_ " perlahan tapi pasti Jiraiya mulai bangkit dan menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk mengaktifkan sesuatu, " _Chakra yang tidak terbatas, tubuh yang abadi ditambah jenius dalam pertempuran... Cih, tidak ada cara lain,_ "

Ketika mulai mengarahkan ibu jari tangan kanannya ke mulut, Jiraiya teringat dengan pertarungan Hilda dan Kagami yang dia lihat beberapa menit yang lalu, " _Cih, Dasar Baka-Ero-Onna... Apa tidak sudah lupa kemampuan dari Kagami sehingga disebut-sebut tiga jenius Uchiha bersama Madara dan Izuna._ " dia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk memasuki Sage Mode miliknya lalu menyusun strategi lain untuk menjatuhkan Sakumo ke dalam kolam cairan asap yang memenuhi tempat pertarungan mereka.

Setelah menyelesaikan strategi di dalam benak-nya, Jiraiya membentuk segel tangan sederhana.

[Kage Bunshin no Jutsu]

Satu tiruan sempurna Jiraiya muncul di sampingnya setelah ledakan asap putih.

"Ayo mulai!"

Jiraiya dan tiruannya langsung berlari menuju Sakumo, mengapit dari dua arah berbeda dan mulai melancarkan serangan Taijutsu secara bersamaan, membuat Sakumo kewalahan menahan semuanya.

Sakumo bukannya tinggal diam menerima serangan Jiraiya, sesekali dia melancarkan serangan balik yang juga dapat ditahan dan dihindari oleh dua lawannya.

Klon Jiraiya segera berjongkok menghindari ayunan Hakkō Chakura Tō lalu melancarkan sebuah tendangan tinggi yang tepat mengenai dagu Sakumo hingga terbang ke atas, Jiraiya yang sudah merencakan hal ini pun segera melakukan [Shunshin no Jutsu] dan muncul tepat di atas Sakumo sambil menciptakan gumpalan chrakra padat berbentuk bola pada telapak tangan kirinya.

" _Maaf Sakumo, sepertinya kau akan menjadi korban pertama dari tehnik lanjutan Rasengan yang sudah kuciptakan_!" ukuran chakra padat atau [Rasengan] di tangan kiri Jiraiya semakin membesar hingga 5 kali lipat ukuran yang telah dia keluarkan hari ini.

[Chō Odama Rasengan]

Tehnik lanjutan dari Rasengan pun dihantamkan ke punggung Sakumo, membuat pria itu kini terdorong ke bawah dengan tubuh berputar-putar mengikuti putaran dari Rasengan berukuran besar di punggungnya.

Ketika Sakumo dan [Chō Odama Rasengan] Jiraiya mengenai tempat pertarungan Taijutsu mereka berusan, ledakan begitu besar pun terjadi, membuat tempat itu hancur berkeping-keping dan cairan asap dari perut katak tempat mereka terbang kemana-mana, untung saja klon Jiraiya sudah menghilang sebelum ledakan besar.

" _Fiuh, sepertinya Chō Odama Rasengan masih perlu disempurnakan, hampir seperempat chakra-ku terkuras habis menggunakannya_." hembusan nafas tanda sedikit lelah dikeluarkan oleh Jiraiya selama dirinya melayang kebawah dan mendarat di tempat lain yang tidak tergenang cairan asam.

Sementara di dalam cairan asap, terlihat tubuh Sakumo yang tenggelam perlahan termakan oleh zat yang terkandung dalam lautan cairan itu, membuat tubuhnya sili berganti hancur kemudian beregenasi, sekarang bisa dipastikan kalau dirinya sudah kalah oleh Sang Ogama-Sennin karena mustahil baginya untuk keluar dari lautan ini dengan keadaan tubuh seperti sekarang yang membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak bebas.

Tapi, tubuhnya yang diberi perintah untuk melenyapkan semua lawannya membuat Sakumo memaksakan lengan kanannya untuk melempar Hakkō Chakura Tō menuju ke Jiraiya yang samar-samar dilihat berdiri pada benda mengampung diatasnya.

Jiraiya langsung memiringkan kepala ke kiri menghindari Hakkō Chakura Tō, membuat pipi kirinya tergores dan langsung mengeluarkan darah segar, "Sialan, walau sudah tenggelam di cairan asam masih bisa melancarkan serangan." tapi, setidaknya salah satu bidak Edo Tensei Orochimaru sudah tidak dapat bertarung lagi.

Jiraiya menghapus kasar bekas dari di pipi kirinya, "Sekarang waktunya membantu Baka Ero-Onna itu!" ucapnya agak kesal karena lagi-lagi dibuat kerepotan oleh Hilda dan tidak lupa dia menyebut panggilan 'sayang' favoritnya ke gadis penganut aliran Dewa Jashin itu.

Singkat cerita . . . . Hubungan Jiraiya dan Hilda bisa dikatakan cukup dekat, dekat dalam artian sering baku ejek dan berkelahi sewaktu Konoha masih ada dan Jiraiya kembali untuk melaporkan hasil yang di dapat kepada Hashirama ataupun Hokage sebelumnya.

Ya, Jiraiya sudah meninggalkan desa saat Hokage sebelum Hashirama yaitu sensei-nya sendiri menjabat, bisa dikatakan alasan Jiraiya keluar desa bukan cuma menulis novel, namun sebagai penghubung agar Konohagakure tidak ketinggalan informasi mengenai dunia luar.

Mereka berdua baku hantam hanya karena Jiraiya sering menggoda Hilda. Walau Hilda dikenal dengan sifat mesum-nya, tapi jika Jiraiya yang menggoda entah kenapa dia merasa kesal sendiri, makanya bisa dibilang mereka berdua adalah Tom dan Jerry versi Konohagakure. Hilda adalah Jerry yang tidak bisa mati dan Jiraiya adalah Tom yang sering kena getahnya apabila berniat menggoda ataupun menjahili Hilda.

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali ke halaman bangunan beberapa menit sebelum Jiraiya menyelesaikan pertarungannya.

"Menghilang?!" Naruto membulatkan mata menatap gerakan yang begitu cepat dari Dai, bahkan kelemahan yang diketahui olehnya dan Hashirama tidak terlihat yaitu menggunakan kaki kanan sebagai tumpuan.

"Naruto, diatas!"

[Asa Kujaku]

Saat berada tepat di atas Naruto dan Hashirama, Dai melakukan pukulan bertubi-tubi pada udara kosong, menciptakan puluhan bola-bola api kecil hasil dari gesekan pukulan bertubi-tubi Dai dengan udara kosong.

[Enkai]

Naruto merentangkan kedua tangan di samping pinggul, dua kobaran api langsung muncul dan menyelimuti kedua lengannya, setelah itu dia langsung berjongkok dan menghentakkan kedua telapak tangannya pada permukaan tanah.

[Hibarashi]

2 meter di depan Naruto, sebuah dinding api setinggi 10 meter langsung muncul dari dalam tanah, menahan ratusan bola api serangan dari Dai, menciptakan ledakan-ledakan kecil saat kedua tehnik api tersebut saling bertabrakan.

"Huuuaaaaaaaa!" Maito Dai belum menyerah serangannya ditahan oleh Naruto, aura hijau di sekitar tubuhnya semakin menggila, kecepatan pukulannya pun semakin bertambah membuat bola-bola api kecil yang dihasilkan pukulannya semakin banyak dan menghantam dinding api Naruto yang perlahan mulai terkikis.

"Sial!"

"Serahkan padaku, Naruto!" suara dua tangan yang saling disatukan terdengar ketika Hashirama membentuk segel ular dengan gerakan cepat lalu bertumpu dengan kaki kiri di samping Naruto.

[Mokuton : Mokujōheki]

Tepat ketika dinding api Naruto hancur, puluhan balok kayu mencuat dari dalam tanah di kiri kanan Hashirama dan Naruto, dengan cepat langsung membentuk kubah kayu yang melindungi mereka berdua dari serangan brutal Morning Peacok dari Maito Dai.

Saat bola-bola api berhenti membentur kubah kayu, Hashirama dan Naruto merasakan dengan Senjutsu mereka bahwa sesuatu yang sangat besar mengarah ke tempat mereka, dengan cepat keduanya langsung melompat kebelakang untuk keluar dari kubah dan bersamaan dengan itu, teriakan Maito Dai terdengar lantang menyebutkan tehnik Taijutsu-nya.

[Konoha Senpū]

Kubah kayu Hashirama langsung hancur berkeping-keping diikuti terciptanya sebuah kawah besar di sana ketika Dai menghantamkan kaki kanannya pada permukaan kubah Hashirama.

"Gila, kekuatan dan kecepatannya berkembang pesat! Sebenarnya siapa dia Ossan? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sewaktu tinggal di desa." setetes keringat dingin kembali mengucur di pelipis Naruto ketika melihat serangan dari Dai barusan.

"Maito Dai, pengguna Taijutsu terkuat di Era kepemimpinanku dan Sarutobi-sama. Dia sudah mati beberapa tahun sebelum kau datang bersama Jiraiya, jadi sudah pasti kau tidak mengenalnya, Naruto." Hashirama menjawab pertanyaan Naruto barusan.

"Pengguna Taijutsu terkuat?!" Naruto tersentak, ternyata lawan mereka satu ini bukan shinobi sembarangan, Konohagakure tidak akan memberi gelar itu tanpa alasan jelas, "Pantas saja aku tidak merasakan chakra alam pada tubuhnya." ucap Naruto ketika melihat Hashirama menganggukkan kepala memberi komfirmasi mengenai gelar Maito Dai.

"Dan sekarang ini dia tengah menggunakan tehnik yang membuatnya dikenal sebagai pengguna Taijutsu terkuat . . . . Hachimon_"

"Delapan gerbang?!" lagi, Hashirama mengangguk-ngangguk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang memotong ucapannya, "Biar kutebak, pengaktifan gerbang berasal dari beberapa organ tubuhnya dan setiap gerbang pasti memiliki kelebihan masing-masing, 'kan?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu. Ngomong-ngomong darimana kau tau itu tentang Hachimon?"

"Dari buku tehnik-tehnik shinobi pemberian Ero-sennin, dan aku mempunyai tehnik yang hampir sama dengan Hachimon ini." kata Naruto.

Tepat ketika mereka berdua mendarat pada permukaan tanah, Dai tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Naruto dengan melayangkan sebuah pukulan tangan kanan lurus ke depan mengincar kepala pemuda berambut perak gelap itu.

Naruto segera berbalik dan memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri menghindari pukulan itu. Namun Dai langsung menarik kepalan itu lalu berputar ditempat sambil mengarahkan kaki kanan sekuat-kuatnya menuju kepala Naruto yang dimirngkan.

" _Cih, sialan! Kelemahan yang tadi tidak dapat kulihat, gerakannya bertambah cepat_!" Naruto pun pasrah menerima tendangan keras Dai hingga terpental menuju bangunan konstruksi.

Saking kerasnya tendangan dari Maito Dai, beberapa tembok bangunan lantai dasar tidak dapat menghentikan laju terpental Naruto hingga mencapai sisi lain area tempat pertarungan dimana Yuki dan yang lainnya berada.

"Nii-chan!"

"Naruto-san!"

Yuki, Genma dan Kotetsu berteriak khawatir ketika melihat pemuda yang mewarisi setengah darah Raja Iblis terdahulu tiba-tiba terpental keluar bangunan, menghantam permukaan tanah beberapa kali lalu terseret hingga ke pagar pembatas dan menciptakan ledakan kepulan debu di sana.

Diantara ketiganya, Yuki adalah yang paling khawatir melihat kakak angkatnya terpental, terseret dan menghantam pagar pembatas. Namun satu hal yang perlu diketahui olehnya. Serangan seperti itu tidak akan membuat kakaknya terluka berat atau bahkan mati, malahan hasrat bertarung yang diturunkan Madara akan semakin menggembu-gembu di dalam benak Naruto.

" _Untung saja fisikku sudah diperkuat dengan Senjutsu, kalau tidak..._ " Naruto segera bangkit, kemudian melompat keluar dari kepulan debu dan berlari melewati lubang-lubang pada dinding bekas hantamannya, "Daijobu Yuki, Minna!" dan tidak lupa dia berteriak kepada ketiganya agar tidak terlalu khawatir.

Setibanya di tempat pertarungan, Naruto langsung melompat ke depan sambil mengeluarkan pukulan api [Hiken] ketika melihat Hashirama dibuat kerepotan dengan kecepatan gila Maito Dai.

"Ossan!" saat Dai melompat menghindari Hiken Naruto, Hashirama memanfaatkan hal itu dengan menoleh ke Naruto ketika memanggilnya, "Dimana lokasi Madara-teme?" sambil melayangkan pertanyaan, Naruto mendarat tepat di samping kanan Hashirama.

Setelah Hashirama memberitahukan lokasi Madara dan Orochimaru yang berada di lantai paling atas, Naruto langsung menjelaskan sesuatu kepada Hashirama. Tanpa merasa ragu akan rencana Naruto, Hashirama pun mengangguk menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah Naruto, buatlah Madara menjadi bersemangat menjalankan rencananya." setelah itu, Hashirama mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, "Dai datang, Naruto!" dan langsung memasang pose bertarung khas Sennin Mode miliknya.

Saat Dai melompat menuju mereka berdua, Naruto melompat ke depan menyambut kedatangan Dai dengan pukulan dilapisi api yang sangat mudah di hindari. Setelah Dai menghindari pukulan Naruto, dia langsung melancarkan sebuah tendangan tinggi dengan kaki kanan yang juga dapat dihindari oleh Naruto.

Akan tetapi, tendangan tinggi itu hanyalah tipuan semata bagi serangan Dai selanjutnya.

[Konoha Senpū]

Saat posisi tubuh Naruto tengah membungkuk menghindari serangan pengalihan dari Konoha Senpū, Dai berputar di tempat dengan kecepatan tinggi sambil melancarkan tendangan rendah kaki yang sama yaitu kanan.

Namun, beberapa senti sebelum kaki kanan Dai mengenai bagian kiri perut Naruto, Hashirama tiba-tiba muncul dan menahan lalu memegang eret-erat kaki kanan itu dengan dua tangan.

"Sekarang!" dengan kuat, Hashirama melempar kaki kanan Dai ke atas, membuat sang empunya kaki berputar melawan arah jarum jam di tempat.

Dan tepat ketika posisi tubuh Dai sejajar horizontal dengan permukaan tanah, Naruto melakaukan gerakan tackle tepat dibawah sang penggunan Taijutsu dengan kedua pipi dikembungkan, siap mengeluarkan sesuatu yang lumayan besar.

[Kaen no Hōkō]

Dari mulut Naruto, semburan api keluar dengan cepat dan langsung mendorong tubuh Dai menuju ke atas, " _Belum cukup_!" tiba-tiba saja, intensitas semburan api Naruto bertambah besar, sampai-sampai mengeluarkan suara menyerupai rubah yang meraung keras dan kecepatan melesatnya juga bertambah sehingga mempersingkat waktu untuk mencapai lantai paling atas.

.

.

Madara yang tengah sibuk menghadapi 3 ular besar Orochimaru pun terkejut sejenak lalu menyeringai dalam hati, 'Dia sudah tiba rupanya!' ucapnya datar dalam hati karena tau pasti pemilik dari semburan api yang tiba-tiba muncul dari bawah.

Sama halnya dengan Madara, Orochimaru yang berada cukup jauh dari sang Uchiha terkuat ikut menyeringai tanpa sebab. Mungkin karena dia memiliki sesuatu yang tersembunyi khusus untuk Naruto karena 40 menit yang lalu ketika Madara dan yang lain tiba di tempat ini, dia menanyakan keberadaan sang pemuda itu.

"Khukukukukuku, sepertinya Otouto tercintamu sudah tiba Madara-chan."

"Dan sebentar lagi api yang sama akan membakarmu hidup-hidup." kata Madara datar, membalas ucapan dan tawa khas Orochimaru.

"Oh, tidak bisa!" tangan kanan Orochimaru dikibas-kibaskan di depan wajah, "Kau saja tidak bisa mengalahkanku, apalagi bocah berotak api itu."

"Kita lihat saja nanti, mahluk melata keparat!" Madara langsung memutar tubuh di tempat lalu melayangkan sebuah tendangan kaki kanan ketika 1 dari 3 ular lawannya berniat menggigit dari belakang, " _Keparat, benar-benar keparat! Dia sepertinya tau rencanaku dan selalu menjaga jarak_." dalam hati, Madara sangat kesal dengan Orochimaru yang hanya selalu saja mengeluarkan ular-ular peliharaan agar membuatnya tidak bisa mendekati pria itu.

.

.

Kembali ke bawah.

Saat semburan api yang mendorong Dai ke puncak bangunan, Naruto melompat rendah sambil menekuk lutut membentuk sudut beberapa derajat.

"Ini dia Naruto, bersiaplah!" dengan sekuat tenaga, Hashirama menendang kedua telapak kaki Naruto dengan kaki kanan, membuat pemuda berambut dark silver itu langsung melesat bagai roket menuju ke atas.

Saat sampai pada puncak bangunan, dalam keadaan melayang Naruto mengarahkan pandangan ke lawan Madara, " _Pantas saja nama Orochimaru terasa familiar di telingaku, jadi si muka ular itu toh_." di benaknya, Naruto langsung mengingat ketika hari pertama menginjakkan kaki di Konohagakure, hari dimana seseorang berniat membunuhnya karena berasal dari dunia luar dan orang itu adalah Orochimaru atau Naruto lebih suka memanggilnya 'si muka ular'.

"Hoiy Madara-teme," orang yang dipanggil tiba-tiba mendongak ke atas memandangi Naruto, bahkan Orochimaru pun memerintahkan ular-ular pelirahaannya berhenti menyerang orang yang dipanggil oleh Naruto karena merasa sesuatu yang menarik akan diucapkan oleh pemuda itu.

"Apa kau tidak malu menyandang nama Uchiha dan juga sensei-ku karena tidak bisa mengalahkan si muka ular itu, Haa?" teriak Naruto.

Madara pun dibuat tersentak oleh ucapan Naruto, 'Apa-apaan teriakanmu itu bocah sableng?' ekspresi wajah arogan langsung diperlihatkan olehnya sambil memandangi Naruto, "Heh, kau kira aku tidak mengalahkan ular keparat itu Naruto?"

"Otak api itu benar Madara-chan, aku jadi sangsi gelar Uchiha terkuat di era Hashi-chan dipegang olehmu." Orochimaru pun ikutan nimbrung dalam percakapan mereka, membuat Madara mengalihkan pandangan ke dirinya.

"Diam ular keparat!"

"Hashi-dobe bilang kau sudah bertarung melawan si muka ular selama 30 menit dan masih belum menang-menang juga... Ayolah, dimana Madara-teme yang kukenal sangat kuat sampai membuatku hampir mati beberapa kali? dimana Madara-teme yang selalu membuat lawannya bertekuk lutut?" Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian melanjutkan provokasinya dengan sebuah teriakan lantang.

"Tunggu apa lagi, cepat perlihatkan semua itu ke muka ular keparat itu!"

"Hn!" balas Madara datar, "Tentu saja bocah sableng!" wajah sadis langsung diperlihatkan olehnya dan tidak lupa menyungging seringai, teriakan dari Naruto seperti memberikan motivasi tersendiri baginya agar segera menendang muka ular Orochimaru.

"Bagus, mari kita lanjutkan Madara-chan!"

Naruto ikut menyungging seringai, kemudian memutar tubuhnya di udara searah jarum jam secara vertikal, "Dan kau," tanpa diduga-duga oleh Dai yang melesat ke Naruto, wajahnya langsung dihantam oleh kura-kura kaki pemuda itu, "Kembali'lah ke alammu, orang mati!"

Setelah menendang wajah Dai, Naruto menarik tubuh Edo Tensei pria itu lalu saling mengunci pergerakannya dengan dua tangan dilingkarkan pada pinggang.

[Ryuusei]

Kedua kaki Naruto kembali mengeluarkan kobaran api, membuat mereka berdua melesat bagai meteor seperti nama tehnik yang barusan disebut oleh Naruto menuju ke bawah dimana Hashirama sudah menunggu, siap melanjutkan pertarungan mereka ke ronde penentuan.

Ledakan besar pun terjadi tatkala Naruto dan Dai tiba di permukaan tanah begitu keras, ledakan yang membuat halaman belakang area konstruksi itu diselimuti kepulan debu.

Dan tepat setelah kepulan debu menghilang, akhirnya ronde penentuan Hashirama dan Naruto melawan Maito Dai pun dimulai dengan saling lempar serangan Taijutsu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagus, mari kita lanjutkan Madara-chan!"

"Dengan senang hati, Ular!" tingkat selanjutnya dari mata sakti Madara diaktifkan kembali, "Dan kali ini kupastikan wajah pucatmu akan mencium plat sepatu-ku!" dua lengan mahluk astral tercipta dari ketiadaan di samping kiri dan kanan Madara, langsung memukul ke-3 ular Orochimaru yang hendak menyerang pria Uchiha itu.

"Kau bisa melakukan itu di dalam mimpimu, Madara-chan!" Orochimaru mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke depan, 8 ekor ular pun keluar dalam lengan bajunya dan terbang menuju Madara yang kini berlari ke arahnya dengan dua lengan mahluk astral setia di samping pria itu.

"Dan jangan bermimpi bisa mengalahkanku dengan mahluk-mahluk buruk rupa sejenismu itu!" lengan kiri kiri Susano'o Madara terayun horizontal di depannya, membuat 8 ular Orochimaru terpental dan tewas mengenaskan terkena sapuan lengan biru besar itu.

Saat jarak Madara sudah sekiar 10 meter, "Mari bermain-main sebentar, Madara-chan!" Orochimaru berbalik dan segera berlari menuju batang pohon ciptaan Hashirama, ketika sudah berlari secara vertikal pada batang pohon tersebut, dia terus mengeluarkan ular peliharaannya ke Madara yang berlari mengikutinya.

"Pengecut!" Madara mulai kesal melihat Orochimaru berusaha menjaga jarak darinya, satu per satu ular pria itu dia terbangkan dengan sapuan kedua lengan Susano'o miliknya, " _Apa dia mengetahui tentang rencana yang kususun_?!"

Saat Orochimaru tiba di salah satu dahan, dia menghentikan lajunya kemudian merangkai segel tangan, "Kau sangat suka memanggilku ular, maka akan kubuktikan kalau aku memang ular!" mulut Orochimaru langsung terbuka lebar selebar mulut ular piton ketika hendak memakan mangsanya.

[Fūton: Atsugai]

Sebuah hembusan angin yang dikompres hingga kepadatan maksimal dimuntahkan dari mulut Orochimaru, membentuk topan setengah lingkaran yang mengarah ke Madara yang tinggal 7 meter mencapai tempat sang empunya Ninjutsu elemen angin.

" _Huh, jadi dia mempunyai perubahan chakra Fūton_?!" Madara sedikit terkejut karena setahunya Orochimaru hanya spesialis Ninjutsu yang bisa mengeluarkan dan menciptakan ular dalam jumlah tak terbatas, namun dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika si penggila penelitian ternyata memiliki satu dari lima elemen dasar.

"Percuma saja!" kedua lengan Susano'o Madara mengepal jari-jari, menciptakan sebuah senjata menyerupai keris berwarna biru terang dan langsung membelah hembusan angin padat itu menjadi empat bagian.

" _Cih, dua lengan itu benar-benar merepotkan_!" Orochimaru kembali melompat ke dahan demi dahan, mencoba menjaga jarak dari sang Uchiha, "Saa, bagaimana dengan ini Madara-chan! Akan kuperlihatkan sesuatu yang menarik!" pada salah satu dahan pohon, Orochimaru segera berhenti lalu berbalik dengan posisi tubuh merangkak.

[Mandara no Jin]

Dari mulut Orochimaru, ular-ular kecil dalam jumlah yang tak terhitung mulai keluar dan menciptakan sebuah gelombang ular menuju ke Madara, tidak sampai disitu saja, secara serentak ribuan ular itu mengeluarkan pedang di masing-masing mulut mereka.

Bukannya khawatir melihar serangan berskala besar Orochimaru, Madara malah menyeringai sadis, " _Dasar bodoh_!" kemudian menghentikan langkahnya pada dahan pohon yang jaraknya hanya berkisar 5 meter dari gelombang ular Orochimaru, menghilangkan kedua lengan Susano'o miliknya kemudian merangkai segel tangan.

[Katon: Haijingakaure no Jutsu]

Sembaran asap hitam disertai percikan-percikan api langsung disemburkan oleh Madara yang melompat kebelakang, dan bersamaan dengan itu ribuan ular Orochimaru menghujani dahan pohon itu.

Orochimaru tertawa keras melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Madara, "Dasar bodoh, biarpun kau membunuh ular-ularku dengan Katon, katana di mulut mereka tidak akan hancur dan malah menusuk tubuhmu!" ia kemudian menyeringai setelah mendengar ribuan suara tusukan yang menghujani tubuh manusia dari kepulan debu bercampur asap hitam pekat 15 meter di bawahnya, karena dengan itu salah satu tujuannya dalam pertarungan ini kemungkinan besar akan segera terwujud.

"Khukukuku~~ Satu sudah kudapatkan, sekarang tinggal milik Hashi-chan."

Gelombang besar Orochimaru terus meluncur kebawah melewati Katon yang dikeluarkan sang Uchiha, bersama ribuan ular itu terlihat tubuh Madara yang penuh dengan tusukan katana.

"Ulaaaarrrr kepaaaraaaaatt!" dalam keadaan terdorong ke bawah, Madara mengumpat kasar Orochimaru dengan teriakan panjang hingga dirinya menghantam permukaan bangunan dengan kasar, "Ohokkk!" dan dari mulutnya banyak cairan merah kental menyembur keluar.

Setelah ribuan ularnya mulai menghilang, kabur dan semacamnya. Orochimaru segera menuruni pohon besar itu menuju tempat Madara tergeletak dengan beberapa luka tusukan, "Jadi begini nasib sang Uchiha terkuat? Sungguh menyedihkan." perlahan tapi pasti, dia mulai berjalan mendekati Madara namun tidak menurunkan kewaspadaannya sama sekali karena belum yakin 100 persen Madara sudah kalah.

"Jangan senang dulu, ular! Ini belum berakhir!" kata Madara dengan wajah penuh luka sobekan dan bekas darah yang sudah mengering.

"Kheh, dengan kondisi seperti itu kau masih saja sok kuat, Madara-chan!" kata Orochimaru memandang rendah posisi Madara saat ini, "Atau mungkin belum berakhir karena yang akan mengalahkanku adalah bocah api itu? Jangan bermimpi!"

"Tugas Naruto hanya sebagai pembantu." kata Madara, "Karena yang akan mengalahkanmu itu," Madara menyungging seringai licik, dan tepat setelahnya tubuhnya langsung hancur menjadi kubangan darah segar yang sangat banyak.

"Apaa?!"

Salah satu ular yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari Orochimaru langsung meledak menjadi kepulan asap putih, "Adalah aku!" dari kepulan asap putih itu, Madara melompat keluar dengan keadaan tanpa memakai armor besi dan baju dalaman yang compang-camping, tangan kanannya terkepal dan siap untuk menghantam wajah Orochimaru.

"Brengsek!" Orochimaru langsung mengambil tindakan menghindari kepalan itu, melompat ke samping kanan. Sebenarnya hal ini sudah dalam prediksinya, namun dia melakukan sebuah kesalahan fatal yang sama sekali tidak disadari olehnya sendiri, membuat Madara menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Sayang sekali," kata Orochimaru setelah menampakkan kedua kaki pada permukaan, "Serangan dadakanmu gag_"

"Gagal? Aku rasa tidak!" Madara memotong ucapannya Orochimaru, lalu memperlihatkan kedua iris merah berpola anehnya.

[Genjutsu: Mangekyō Sharingan]

Langit malam di atas Orochimaru langsung berputar cepat begitupula dengan area tempat mereka berdiri, tak berselang lama tempat itu langsung tergantikan dengan latar sebuah tempat yang begitu menyeramkan, mayat-mayat berserakan disegala tempat, bangunan di sekitar yang hampir semuanya rata dengan tanah, latar itu adalah suasana Konohagakure ketika penyerangan berhasil digagalkan oleh Madara, Hashirama, Jiraiya dan Naruto.

"Keparat!" Orochimaru mengumpat kesal ketika siulet Madara muncul di hadapannya sambil bersikedep dada, " _Keparat, Keparat, Keparat... Aku sudah menduga jika menjebakku dalam Genjutsu adalah rencananya, diawal-awal aku sudah mengantisipasinya dengan tidak pernah menatap matanya_."

"Nee, bagaimana rasanya dimangsa oleh mangsa, Orochimaru-senpai?" Orochimaru semakin kesal, bisa-bisanya dia bisa dijebak oleh trik murahan macam itu, "Aku tidak menyangka seekor pemangsa di tempat tadi bisa termakan oleh tipuan murahan dari Chi Bunshin."

.

Kembali waktu dimana Madara selesai mengeluarkan [Katon : Haijingakaure no Jutsu].

Terlihat dengan jelas saat Sang Uchiha mulai tertutupi asap hitam pekat, dia menggigit ibu jarinya sendiri dan menciptakan klon dari tetesan darah yang terjatuh di dahan pohon. Ketika tiruan sempurna dirinya sudah selesai, Chi Bunshin itu langsung melompat menggantikan posisi Madara yang hanya berjarak 1 meter dari ribuan katana.

Setelah Chi Bunshin sudah tertusuk beberapa katana, Madara merangkai segel tangan dengan cepat kemudian melakukan [Henge no Jutsu] menjadi salah satu dari ribuan ular Orochimaru.

.

" _Padahal trik seperti itu sudah kuperhitungkan dengan berhasil menghindari pukulan tadi—_ " inner Orochimaru pun teringat ketika dia berhasil menghindari pukulan Madara, kesalahan fatal yang tidak disadari olehnya adalah secara tidak sengaja menatap Mangekyō Sharingan Madara, " _Brengsek, jadi pukulan itu hanya pengecoh agar membuatku menatap matanya_."

Dan terbukti bahwa seorang jenius pun dapat melakukan kesalahan yang berarti tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini.

"Dan kau pasti menyadari, kenapa aku yang maju untuk melawanmu walau Hashi-dobe dan Jiraiya tau kemampuanku masih dibawah kemampuanmu."

.

.

.

.

.

\- Flashback [Sekitar 40 menit yang lalu] -

"Madara..." Hashirama menghampiri sahabatnya yang berdiri pada barisan depan, berniat menanyakan keadaan pria itu kenapa berkata demikian, tidak lupa melirik sejenak tangan kanan Madara yang terkepal kuat-kuat. Memang mereka saat ini adalah musuh. Tapi, tiga mayat itu tetap rekan sewaktu masih hidup. Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Hashirama.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hashirama!"

Madara merespon datar panggilan tadi, seolah tau kenapa si pemanggil menghampirinya. "Kau, Jiraiya dan Hilda yang mengurus tiga mayat hidup itu." Ia mengalihkan wajah beberapa derajat ke kiri tempat Hashirama berdiri, memperlihat [Mangekyo Sharingan] yang sudah berkibar dengan gagah.

"...Orochimaru, biar aku yang urus!"

"Aku mempunyai satu rencanan."

"Apa itu?"

"Begini, Edo Tensei ciptaan Tobirama ini masih belum kita ketahui cara mengalahkannya, terutama para bidak yang dibangkitkan," Hashirama mengangguk sejenak, "Jadi biar aku yang maju melawan Orochimaru. Aku akan mencari cara membatalkan Edo Tensei dengan menjebak ular keparat itu di dalam Genjutsu sekaligus membayar kesalahanku tadi karena tidak menggunakan Genjutsu untuk mengorek informasi lebih detail sebelum ular keparat itu terlepas dari dua katana yang menusuknya,"

"Kau yakin dengan cara itu akan berhasil, Madara?"

Orang yang ditanya menganggukkan kepala, "Apa kau meremehkan kemampuan dari Genjutsu Uchiha, Dobe?" tanya balik Madara dibalas gelengan pelan dari Hashiram, "Dan jika ini berhasil bukan hanya Edo Tensei, kita juga akan mendapatkan beberapa informasi berharga."

"Bukan itu yang membuatku ragu, Madara... Tapi, apa kau bisa melawan Orochimaru yang levelnya berada di kita semua kecuali Jiraiya," Hashirama melirik sejenak sang Ogama-Sennin yang terlihat memperhatikan percakapan mereka. "Lalu, apa kau juga yakin Orochimaru mau melawanmu?"

"Ya, aku sangat yakin karena entah ini benar atau tidak, sepertinya Orochimaru sangat tertarik kepada Uchiha terutama aku dan Izuna. Mungkin karena Sharingan, mengingat dia sangat ingin menguasai semua Jutsu yang diciptakan oleh Kaguya-sama dan kedua anak beliau demi melancarkan tujuannya."

"Kau yakin semua itu akan berhasil, Madara?" tanya Hashirama sekali lagi dan dibalas anggukan oleh Madara.

"Tentu saja. Lagipula jika kau atau Jiraiya yang melawan ular brengsek itu. Aku ragu jika kalian akan bertarung dengan niat membunuh, aku bisa melihat sorot mata kalian yang masih menganggap Orochimaru adalah rekan." Kata Madara menjawab pertanyaan Hashirama, sekaligus menambahkan alasan kuat kenapa hanya dia satu-satunya yang cocok melawan si ular keparat.

"Ta-Tapi-"

"Jangan banyak bicara, cep—Mereka datang!"

\- Flashback Off -

.

.

.

.

.

Orochimaru menganggukkan kepala membenarkan pernyataan dari Madara, "Huh, aku tidak menyangka ternyata selama ini kau sudah tau kalau aku tertarik ke Sharingan kalian para Uchiha..." dan lagi, Orochimaru membenarkan salah satu ucapan dari Madara perihal ketertarikannya pada Sharingan.

"Orang bodoh pun dapat mengetahuinya apabila melihat sorot matamu ketika berada di depan Uchiha."

Setelah itu, Madara menghilangkan wajah datarnya menatap Orochimaru yang sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi di depannya.

"Sebenarnya, saat pertama kau tertangkap aku berniat mengorek informasi lebih detail menggunakan Sharingan, tapi aku berpikir kalau kau memasang semacam perangkap pada isi kepalamu untuk mengantisipasi Genjutsu," Madara kembali menatap rendah Orochimaru yang sudah terjebak Genjutsu dari Mangekyo Sharingan miliknya, "Dan sekarang waktunya mengetes apa benar kau melakukan hal itu, Senpai!"

" _Keparat_!" Orochimaru mengumpat kesal dalam hati karena dia tidak melakukan apa Madara katakan, tidak ada perangkap dalam pikirannya karena terlalu yakin Madara tidak mampu menjebak dirinya dalam Genjutsu untuk mengorek informasi."

"Dan sepertinya aku akan menjadi Kouhai yang durhaka ke Senpai-nya, tapi apa boleh buat... Saa, aku minta maaf Senpai, isi kepalamu akan kubongkar satu per satu untuk mengambil semua informasi yang kami butuhkan." kata Madara dengan nada formal yang dibuat-buat, membuat Orochimaru benar-benar marah karena baru kali ini Madara bersikap formal sebagai ejekan pedas.

Madara membentuk segel tangan harimau dengan kedua tangannya lalu memejamkan mata, mulai mengambil semua informasi yang ada di dalam kepala Orochimaru. Sang korban, Orochimaru tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa ketika Madara mengorek semua isi kepalanya karena terjebak dalam Genjutsu.

Setelah selesai, Madara membuka kedua mata lalu memandang Orochimaru yang sedari tadi menggertakan gigi marah, "Terima kasih untuk informasinya, Senpai."eksrpresi wajah hormatnya kemudian berganti menjadi begitu sadis, "Dan aku tidak sabar lagi untuk membantai semua orang yang terkait dengan penyerangan Konohagakure!" katanya begitu dingin disertai Mangekyō Sharingan yang bersinar begitu mengerikan di suasana malam setelah penyerangan Konohagakure.

"Dan sebagai permulaan, kau'lah yang akan merasakan hal itu!" Madara mulai mengambil langkah maju mendekati Orochimaru, "Tadi, aku bersumpah untuk menciumkan plat sepatu-ku dengan wajah pucatmu," setelah berada di depan Orochimaru, ia mengankat tinggi-tinggi kaki kanannya.

"Tapi, karena ini hanya Genjutsu. Akan kubuat lebih menarik dengan membuat ciuman plat sepatu-ku lebih hot," plat sepatu standar shinobi Madara yang diarahkan ke wajah Orochimaru tiba-tiba mengeluarkan puluhan jarum tajam. "Selamat menikmati ciumannya, S-e-n-p-a-i!"

"Arrrrggggghhhhhhhhhhhh!" Orochimaru seketika meringis kesakitan ketika plat sepatu berduri itu 'mencium' mesra wajah pucatnya.

Dan penyiksaan Madara di alam Genjutsu pun berlanjut ke tahap yang lebih mengerikan dan semakin lengkap dengan jeritan Orochimaru. Mulai dari tusukan ribuan katana dari mayat-mayat shinobi yang menjadi korban penghianatannya, lalu dilanjutkan dengan kemunculan Naruto yang membakar tubuh Orochimaru hidup-hidup, dan penyiksaan itu terus berlanjut hingga di dunia nyata, Orochimaru sudah berlutut lemas merasakan mental-nya dihancurkan oleh Madara.

.

"Nee, bagaimana rasanya disiksa oleh rekan sendiri?" tanya Madara datar, duduk bersilah di depan Orochimaru yang tengah berlutut.

"B-Bre-ngsek!" dalam keadaan mental hancur, Orochimaru mengumpat Madara dengan susah payah.

Dan dengan dengan tumbangnya Orochimaru, sekali lagi membuktikan bahwa sekuat-kuatnya seseorang pasti bisa dikalahkan apabila terlalu meremehkan lawan mereka. Apalagi jika mental-nya sudah dihancurkan berkeping-keping oleh ilusi semakin membuat orang itu hancur seperti halnya Orochimaru yang nasibnya kini berada di tangan Madara.

Dia, Orochimaru . . . . Sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menggerakkan lengannya yang berusaha meraih kepala Madara.

"Sekarang," Madara menangkap tangan kiri Orochimaru, lalu meraih tangan yang lain, "Waktunya mengembalikan mereka ke tempat yang selayaknya!"

Perlahan tapi pasti, Madara mulai menuntun kedua tangan Orochimaru untuk merangkai segel tangan tehnik Edo Tensei, "Nah, sekarang katakana 'Kai' atau tidak . ."

"K-Kau me-mengancam—"

[Genjutsu: Mangekyō Sharingan]

" _Sialan kau Madara_!" teriak inner Orochimaru.

Kedua iris ular Orochimaru kembali memperlihatkan kekosongan layaknya mayat hidup ketika Madara memberikan Genjutsu untuk kedua kalinya, dan dengan suara serak nan dalam, Orochimaru pun bergumam secara bersamaan dengan Madara yang bergumam datar.

[Edo Tensei no Jutsu: Kai]

.

.

Di area halaman belakang bangunan konstruksi terlihat Naruto dan Hashirama baru saja mementalkan Dai untuk kesekian kalinya ke pagar pembatas.

"Haaa-haaa... Benar-benar merepotkan, tubuhnya selalu saja beregenerasi!" dengan nada kesal, Naruto mengutarakan uneg-unegnya, "Berapa lagi, Madara-teme?!"

"Tidak usah mengeluh!" Hashirama menoleh ke samping kiri, menatap Naruto yang barusan berucap kesal, "Orochimaru bukanlah shinobi lemah, jadi butuh waktu untuk Madara melakukannya, dan tidak menutup kemungkinan Madara'lah yang akan kalah." sambung Hashirama.

"Apa lagi sekarang?!" Naruto mengidahkan ucapan Hashirama karena melihat Dai tiba-tiba melakukan pose aneh.

"Gawat!" sang mantan Hokage terkejut ketika mengalihkan pandangan ke Dai dan melihat pose yang Naruto sebut aneh dari pria itu, "Cepat serang dia sebelum membuka gerbang ke-tujuh Naruto!"

"Apaa?!" Naruto ikut terkejut, "Kalau begitu," di kedua lengannya tiba-tiba diselimuti api, hendak melancarkan serangan jarak jauh.

"Hachimon Ton—"

"Renzoku Da—"

Naruto mengurungkan niatnya menyerang ketika mendengar Dai tiba-tiba terdiam dengan tubuh bercahaya putih, "Apa yang terjadi Ossan? Apa kita terlambat?!" tanya Naruto was-was apabila Dai sudah mengaktifkan gerbang ke-7 dari Hachimon Tonkou.

Cahaya putih di tubuh Dai semakin bersinar terang, dan dari tubuh Edo Tensei itu, arwah dari sang pengguna Taijutsu terkuat Konohagakure perlahan keluar dengan senyum nice-guy mengembang di wajah.

"Jangan-jangan..."

"Tenang saja Hashirama-kun, pemuda-kun... " arwah Dai menganggukkan kepalanya, membuat Hashirama menghela nafas lega.

Setelah mendapatkan kepastian dari Maito Dai, Hashirama berbalik ke bangunan lalu mendongak menuju tempat pertarungan Madara dan Orochimaru, "Kita..." senyum kecil disungging oleh Hashirama,

"...Berhasil!"

"Mari ke tempat Madara!"

.

.

Kembali ke gedung, lebih tepat di lantai tujuh sekitar 2 menit sebelum Edo Tensei dilepaskan.

Pada sudut salah satu ruangan disana, terlihat seekor katak berukuran di atas rata-rata, bentuk tubuh yang juga berbeda dari katak-katak lain, berkulit merah gelap dan pada bagian mulutnya terdapat benda mirip penutup botol yang terdapat kanji jepang.

Beberapa detik kemudian, penutup mulut sang katak terlepas dan dari dalam perutnya keluar pria yang diketahui bernama Jiraiya.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Jiraiya langsung berlari menuju pertarungan Hilda, sesampainya di sana matanya membulat sempurna ketika Kagami siap menebas leher Hilda dengan Tantō.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" Jiraiya melompat ke Kagami, melancarkan tendangan keras yang membuat sang Uchiha terpental jauh sebelum menebas leher gadis penyembah dewa Jashin. Walau Jiraiya tau kalau Hilda tidak akan mati sekalipun kepalanya berpisah dengan tubuh, tapi yang dipikirkan olehnya adalah bagaimana cara menyambung keduanya apabila berpisah.

Kemudian, Jiraiya berbalik menghadap Hilda lalu membentuk segel dengan tangan kiri dan tangan kanannya menyentuh pundak polos gadis di depannya, "Kai!"

Tubuh Hilda langsung meregang, sorot iris ungu yang tadi begitu kosong kini menampakkan kembali cahayanya, "Demi Jashin-sama!" Ia memekik terkejut karena kesadarannya seperti kembali ke dirinya, "Apa yang terjadi?!" lagi, ia memekik dan kali ini cukup keras.

"Berisik! Kau mau aku tuli Baka Ero-Onna?!" sembur Jiraiya kesal sambil menutup telinga tepat di depan Hilda.

"Are?" Hilda langsung dilanda kebingungan, "Sejak kapan kau ada disitu, Ero-Jiji? Terus dimana Kagami-kun? Apa dia sudah begerenasi?"

Jiraiya mendengus sebal lalu menjawab pertanyaan Hilda, "Kau terkena Genjutsu Kagami, Baka-Onna." Ia lalu mengarahkan jari telunjuknya menuju Kagami yang tadi ia pentalkan dengan sebuah tendangan, "Segitu bodohnya kau sampai-sampai tidak tau kalau dari tadi kau sudah terjebak Genjutsu Kagami?"

"T-Tunggu dulu! Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Beberapa menit yang lalu aku sangat yakin kalau tubuh Kagami-kun sudah hancur terkena jeratan Ryūketsu Ninpō : Kūzanshi milikku." Hilda semakin dilanda kebingungan walau secara terang-terangan Jiraiya sudah mengatakan bahwa dirinya terkena Genjutsu dari Kagami. Tapi, belum menyadarinya juga.

"Kau itu memang bodoh, apa cuma pura-pura bodoh sih? Atau mungkin orang bodoh yang pura-pura bodoh?" wajah terkesan konyol pun diperlihatkan oleh Jiraiya sembari menatap Hilda, "Dengar ini... kau itu terkena Genjutsu dari Kagami dan sama sekali tidak menyadarinya," ia memberi jeda sejenak, matanya menyipit penasaran,

"Atau jangan-jangan kau tidak tau apa itu Genjutsu, Baka Ero-Onna!" sambungnya sambil menunjuk wajah Hilda dengan ekspresi terkejut apabila benar Hilda tidak tau tentang Genjutsu.

Hilda akhirnya mengerti maksud dari Jiraiya yang membuatnya mendengus kesal, "Jadi pertarunganku dengan Kagami-kun sebagian besar hanyalah Genjutsu?" tanya Hilda.

Jiraiya mengangguk, "Ya, itu benar... Tapi aku tidak tau kapan dia menjebakmu, apa kau pernah menatap Sharingan Kagami?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Biar kuingat-ingat dulu," Hilda diam beberapa detik untuk mengingat-ingat jalannya pertarungan antara dia dan Kagami, "Sepertinya tidak pernah." katanya merasa tidak yakin kalau yang dikatakan melenceng, karena saat pertarungan dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan hal itu, yang dia pedulikan hanyalah membuat kesadaran Kagami lepas dari kontrol Orochimaru.

"Makanya kalau bertarung, jangan terlalu sembrono dan tampaknya hari ini kau cukup beruntung Kagami tidak langsung membunuhmu saat pertama kau terperangkap Genjutsu." kata Jiraiya dan tidak lupa melirik sejenak Edo Tensei sang Uchiha yang kini sudah bangkit berdiri dan siap melanjutkan pertarungan mereka, "Bersiaplah, sebentar lagi dia datang!"

"Ya... ya..., terserah kau saja, Jiraiya-sama!" cibir Hilda yang merasa sedikit kesal dengan Jiraiya karena baru saja diceramahi.

Ketika mereka mulai memasang kuda-kuda bertahan, cahaya keputihan tiba-tiba menyelubungi tubuh Kagami, membuat keduanya terkejut lalu meningkatkan kewaspadaan.

"Apa lagi sekarang, Kagami-kun? Ledakan Genjutsu super duper kuat?"

Pria tua di samping Hilda sweatdrop mendengar pertanyaan itu, "Memang ada ledakan Genjutsu super duper kuat?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Entahlah," Hilda menghilangkan kuda-kudanya, merilekskan tubuh seolah-olah tidak takut apabila ada serangan dadakan dari Kagami. "Tanyakan saja pada Kagami-kun!"

"Hahahahahahaha~~" Jiraiya dan Hilda mengalihkan pandangan mereka ketika mendengar suara tawa dari arwah Kagami yang perlahan keluar tubuh Edo Tenseinya, "Hal seperti itu tidak'lah ada Hilda, Jiraiya-sama... Dan tumben kalian berdua bisa sedikit akur, biasanya selalu bertengkar satu sama lain."

"Ka-Kagami-kun?!" lagi, Hilda terkejut bukan main, Kagami baru saja berbicara di depan mereka.

"Haha, aku minta maaf Hilda," arwah Kagami tersenyum kecut, "Hampir saja aku membunuhmu barusan."

"Sepertinya Edo Tensei sudah dilepaskan," gumam Jiraiya pelan, namun masih bisa di dengar oleh dua orang disana.

"Hmnnn, anda benar Jiraiya-sama... Dengan ini, aku bisa kembali ke tempat yang seharusnya menjadi tempat kami semua." balas Kagami sembari menundukan kepala, sebenarnya selama pertarungannya dengan Hilda dan yang lain, dia mengetahui semua yang terjadi walau kesadarannya dikendalikan secara keseluruhan. Dan itulah alasannya kenapa tadi ia meminta maaf kepada Hilda.

Setetes cairan bening lolos dari kelopak mata Hilda, "Ya, Sayonara... Kagami-kun!" akhirnya dia bisa mengucapkan selamat jalan kepada rekan se-angkatannya di Konohagakure secara pribadi.

Jiraiya menanggukkan kepala mendengar ucapan gadis di sampingnya dan ikut mengucapkan selamat jalan. Ogama Sennin ini tidak mampu menahan setetes liquid bening di pelupuk matanya melihat adegan perpisahan antara Hilda dan Kagami.

.

.

Dan akhirnya, secara bersamaan empat cahaya putih menjulang tinggi di area konstruksi, berasal dari empat tempat berbeda dimana tiga Edo Tensei. Satu dari halaman belakang, dua di lantai 7 bagian barat dan satu lagi di lantai yang sama pada bagian timur.

Yuki dan dua mata-mata Jiraiya awalnya takut-takut melihat keempat cahaya itu, namun setelah melihat sumber dari cahaya itu, mereka bertiga pun serentak mengatakan 'Kirei' karena tiga dari empat cahaya itu perlahan menerbangkan 3 arwah manusia.

Tunggu dulu!

Ada empat cahaya putih? Bukannya Edo Tensei yang dipanggil Orochimaru hanya ada tiga? Itu artinya ada satu Edo Tensei yang bersembunyi selama pertarungan.

.

.

Di lantai paling atas, keempat Tim Madara sudah berkumpul di depan Orochimaru yang keadaan mentalnya mulai pulih dari efek Genjutsu Madara. Namun belum sepenuhnya bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Awalnya Hashirama hendak mengurung Orochimaru menggunakan Mokuton, namun kemunculan cahaya keempat membuat Hashirama dan yang lainnya tersentak, mereka semua langsung menatap Orochimaru yang menyeringai.

"Khukukukukukuku, Kalian kira aku hanya memanggil 3 bidak Edo Tensei?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau ada 4? Kinjutsu ini sudah terlepas dan sekarang kau tidak bisa menggunakannya karena aliran chakra-mu masih tidak stabil akibat Genjutsu Madara." kata Jiraiya, memandang datar rekan se-timnya dulu.

Sekali lagi, Orochimaru menyeringai lalu mendongak ke atas menatap langit malam dan ketiga tiga arwah Edo Tensei yang perlahan memudar, "Lihatlah, ketiga arwah Edo Tensei yang kalian lawan sudah menghilang... Tapi, arwah Edo Tensei ke-empat ini masih belum terlihat," perhatiannya kemudian di alihkan ke barat.

Madara dan yang lain ikut menoleh dan memandang satu-satunya cahaya yang belum meredup itu sejenak lalu mengembalikan pandangan mereka ke Orochimaru.

"Jangan-jangan—Gawat!" kata Hashirama cepat memberikan peringatan ke tiga lainnya ketika getaran hebat terjadi di bawah mereka, "Kalian semua, bersiap-siaplah! Orochimaru membuat Edo Tensei ini menyerang sebelum menghilang!" tubuhnya kini memasang pose bertahan, berjaga-jaga apabila serangan besar benar-benar terjadi.

"Keparaaat!"

Naruto dan Madara secara bersamaan menyerang Orochimaru, tapi lantai tempat mereka berpijak tiba-tiba terbelah menjadi dua bagian karena kemunculan gumpalan es berukuran sangat besar muncul dari bawah mereka.

Keduanya pun membatalkan serangan dan lebih memilih melompat menghindar bersama Hashirama, Jiraiya dan Hilda. Sayangnya, gumpalan es itu terlalu cepat dan Madara, Naruto dan Jiraiya tidak sempat mengeluarkan tehnik berbasis api mereka sehingga mereka langsung terkena gumpalan es itu dan membeku di dalamnya,

Dan tepat setelah itu, arwah dari Edo Tensei terakhir akhirnya muncul. Dia seorang perempuan muda berambut panjang, Naruto dan yang lain tidak dapat melihat sosok arwah itu karena posisi mereka di dalam es menghadap berlawanan dari cahaya yang akan mengirim arwah itu ke nirwana.

" _Grrrrrr, Ular sialan_!" Madara hanya bisa mengumpat emosi dalam hati.

" _Ini adalah es,_ " sedangkan Naruto malah sibuk memikirkan sesuatu, " _Itu artinya_!" dia pun mulai berkonsentrasi, berusaha mengeluarkan api Kurama untuk mencairkan es yang membekukan mereka berlima.

" _Mustahil_!" Naruto bergumam tidak percaya, apinya tidak bisa mencairkan es itu, " _Kurama apa yang terjadi_?" ia pun bertanya kepada sang Youkai sumber dari kekuatan api-nya.

" _Aku tidak tau! Tapi tenang saja, akan kutingkatkan apiku hingga level tertinggi agar es itu bisa mencair_!"

" _Tolong cepatlah, Kurama_!" Naruto memohon dengan nada cepat, " _Biar ular itu tidak kabur_!"

"Khukukukukukukuku~~~" Orochimaru tiba-tiba tertawa keras membuat keempat shinobi dan satu Half-Devil di dalam balok es itu mengarahkan pupil mereka ke Orochimaru, "Kuakui hari ini aku kalah karena terlalu meremehkan kalian berlima terutama Madara-chan dan sepertinya tubuhku tidak akan pulih dengan cepat dari efek Genjutsu tadi,"

" _Sial! Apa dia berniat kabur_?" Hashirama, Madara dan Jiraiya pun memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Jadi, sampai jumpa lagi kalian semua... Itupun kalau kita akan berjumpa lagi, mengingat Madara-chan sudah mengambil semua informasi karena kesalahanku," dengan susah payah, Orochimaru menggerakkan kedua kakinya, berjalan menuju pinggiran bangunan. Tepat setelah berada di pinggir, "Bye~Bye~" dia menyentuh telinga kirinya lalu melompat turun seolah ada yang sudah menunggunya di bawah.

Setelah kepergian Orochimaru, arwah perempuan berambut panjang di belakang mereka perlahan menghilang, namun sebelum arwahnya menghilang secara sempurna, ia melirik balok es dengan sorot mata datar menuju ke Naruto seorang.

" _Sampai jumpa lagi, Naruto_!" ucap arwah itu melalui telepati yang seketika membuat Naruto terkejut bukan main.

" _Siapa itu_?!" Naruto membalas ucapan itu, walau tidak tau apa si pemanggil tadi dapat mendengarnya atau tidak.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit berlalu, es yang membekukan mereka berlima akhirnya lenyap atas bantuan Naruto yang mengeluarkan api Kurama dalam level yang lebih tinggi. Diantara kelimanya, Madara dan Jiraiya yang terlihat begitu emosi atas kaburnya Orochimaru. Namun sisi baiknya, mereka sudah mengetahui tujuan dan alasan Orochimaru.

Dan khusus untuk Madara, ia memiliki banyak informasi dari pembongkaran isi kepala Orochimaru melalui Genjutsu. Namun, pria Uchiha ini juga dilanda rasa penasaran siapa Edo Tensei ke-4 Orochimari dan kenapa mereka semua tidak mendeteksi keberadaan Edo Tensei itu, padahal selama pertarungan bisa dibilang mereka semua memasang kewaspadaan tinggi apabila Orochimaru masih memiliki kartu as lain untuk melawan.

Bukan hanya Madara saja. Jiraiya, Hashirama, Hilda dan Naruto juga memikirkan hal yang sama dengan pria Uchiha itu. Terkhusus untuk Naruto, rasa penasaran pemuda ini lebih besar dari keempat-nya. Itu dikarena disaat terakhir sosok terakhir mengatakan salam perpisahan yang begitu menyiratkan kerinduan dan juga sedikit... Dendam.

"Jadi..." kata Hilda membuka suara membuyarkan lamuan ketiga shinobi di dekatnya. Tidak untuk Naruto, pemuda itu sepertinya sangat fokus untuk mengetahui siapa sosok Edo Tensei ke-4 itu.

Secara serentak tiga shinobi Konohagakure langsung menatap gadis berambut abu-abu itu kecuali Naruto.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya?" kini giliran Hashirama yang angkat bicara, menyambung perkataan Hilda.

"Tentu saja, mencari Orochimaru!" jawab Jiraiya datar, lalu mengalihkan tatapan ke satu-satunya orang yang sedari tadi terlihat begitu emosi, "Benarkan, Madara?"

Orang yang ditanya menatap datar satu per satu keempat orang di didekatnya, "Hn, benar! Ular keparat itu benar-benar akan kuhancurkan bersama dengan antek-anteknya," lalu memanganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaa dari Jiraiya.

"Tapi bagaimana?" tanya Hilda lagi, bingung dengan rencana dari ketiga-nya yang ingin mencari Orochimaru.

Madara menyeringai, "Aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik dari kepala Orochimaru," kata Madara, membuat yang lain kecuali Naruto lansung menatapnya dengan pandangan meminta kejelasan lengkap.

"Khaos Brigade!"

"Khaos Brigade?" tanya Hashirama setelah mendengar nama yang terdengar asing di kepalanya, "Apa itu sebuah organisasi?" Madara mengangguk-nganggukan kepala menjawab dua pertanyaan darinya.

"Oiy, pertanyaanku bagaimana cara kita mencari Orochi-kun belum dijawab," Hilda nampaknya cukup kesal, pertanyaan darinya dua kali diacuhkan oleh yang lain.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Hilda, pupil hitam kelam Madara tiba-tiba berganti menjadi merah darah berhias tiga Tomoe, lalu dengan nada seberat besi baja sato ton, ia bergumam datar menjelaskan sebuah rencana singkat kepada yang lain.

.

.

.

"Lacak, temukan dan bunuh mereka semua!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC!

[TrouBlesome Cut]

* * *

Yooo~~ '-')/

Ketemu lagi ama ane, Author Newbie yang gak jelas asal-usulnya, di Chapter terbaru Fic Half-Devil sekaligus penutup Arc II.

Mengenai [Rasengan], Tehnik ini diciptakan oleh Jiraiya sendiri bukan Minato seperti di Canon. Penjelasan kapan dan bagaimana Jiraiya menciptakan Rasengan akan ada di Chapter berikutnya.

Kenapa Jiraiya yang menciptakan Rasengan bukannya Minato? . . . . Jawabannya simpel, Kemungkinan 85% Minato tidak akan muncul di Fic ini dan Jiraiya tanpa Rasengan bagaikan taman tak berbunga :v Lolz. Jadi ane buat aja Jiraiya yang menciptakan Rasengan.

Oh, iya... Di Chapter depan, Tittle dan Summary Fic ini akan kuubah... Ya, Dikarenakan mulai di Chapter depan bukan hanya berfokus pada Naruto saja. Namun Madara, Hashirama, Yuki, Hilda dan beberapa Chara yang akan bergabung dengan keluarga kecil mereka. Dan tentu saja ada Chara DxD yng akan bergabung. Bukan cuma satu Chara DxD, tapi beberapa Chara... Tunggu saja.

Oke, sekian dulu untuk Chapter penutup Arc II ini. Dn mohon maaf apabila Fic ini mulai membosankan. Hehehehe...

Untuk Review... Di Chapter depan baru akan saya jawab.

.

.

Issue for Next Chapter : New Arc - Chapter 16 : Pelatihan Dedek Yuki dimulai!

 _ **Root Loliwood**_ _and_ _ **Stark Milfbaster 012**_ _Out! . . . . Ane mau Tidur Cantik sama Dedek Wendy dulu! '-')/_


	16. Arc III - Chapter 16

New Tittle : Daybreak

Disclaimer : Saya tidak pernah mengakui apapun yang ada di dalam Fic ini.

Genre : Supernatural, Family, Adventure, Romance, Etc.

Pairing : Akan muncul dengan sendirinya.

Warning : AU, Typo's, Miss-typo's, Bahasa Gado-gado, OOC, Adult-Theme, Violence, Fem!Hidan, Etc.

* * *

New Arc : III — Early and Late!

Chapter: 16 — Pelatihan Yuki dimulai!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di pagi hari ataukah siang hari yang cerah. Seorang pria bernama Senju Hashirama telah bangun dari tidur cantiknya pada sebuah ranjang berukuran cukup besar di dalam kamar yang terbilang cukup mewah. Perlahan tapi pasti ia mulai mengumpulkan kesadarannya dengan mengerjap beberapa kali dan tidak lupa mengeluarkan lenguhan pelan.

Setelah penglihatannya sudah pulih sepenuhnya walau masih kalah dari penglihatan sahabatnya, Hashirama menyadari kalau kamar tempat dia terbangun bukanlah kamar miliknya di kota Kuoh. Desain dan furnitur di sini terlihat sangat asing dimatanya.

Dan ketika hendak bangkit dan mengambil posisi duduk...

"Ahh, kakiku pegal!"

...untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup seorang Senju Hashirama, ia mengeluhkan sakit yang cukup tidak mungkin dialami oleh seorang Shinobi seperti dia ketika bangun tidur. Entah apa yang akan terjadi apabila Madara ataupun Naruto mengetahui hal ini keluar dari mulutnya. Satu hal yang terlintas di pikiran dia adalah kedua orang tidak normal itu pasti mengejek dan menertawainya habis-habisan.

Akan tetapi, apa yang pikiran Hashirama segera menghilang tatkala mengingat beberapa hal yang terjadi semalam. Masih teringat jelas di dalam kepala Hashirama mengenai pertarungannya bersama keluarga kecilnya melawan Orochimaru dan antek-anteknya. Pertarungan semalam benar-benar sengit sampai-sampai Hashirama mengaktifkan mode terkuatnya, [Sage Mode].

Namun,

Penyebab rasa pegal di kaki Hashirama bukanlah pertarungan itu, melainkan setelahnya. Mengingat hal itu, Hashirama langsung berkata.

"Haaah, ini semua gara-gara Naruto."

Rencana awal yang mereka semua susun ialah setelah pertarungan selesai dan tidak memakan korban jiwa, mereka berniat langsung pulang ke apartemen di kota Kuoh menggunakan tehnik teleportasi milik Naruto. Akan tetapi pemuda itu malah beralasan kalau terlalu lelah untuk menggunakannya dan jadilah mereka semua akhirnya memilih ke tempat ini dengan berjalan kaki. Karena sama. seperti Naruto, Hashirama dan ketiga shinobi lain dikelompok mereka juga hampir kehabisan Chakra sehingga tidak memungkinkan untuk memakai [Shunshin no Jutsu].

Dan selama perjalanan pulang, terjadi beberapa hal.

Pertama... Hashirama hampir saja tertawa keras apabila mengingatnya. Ini mengenai reuni antara Naruto dan Hilda yang sangat tidak dramatis seperti yang diperkirakan oleh dia, Madara dan Jiraiya. Beberapa jam setelah pertarungan selesai, Hilda baru menyadari kalau pemuda yang bergabung dalam pertarungan adalah Naruto, anak polos yang dulunya murid dari lima shinobi Konohagakure. Dan tanpa babibu, Hilda langsung memeluk dan menenggelamkan wajah Naruto ke celah emas dua payudaranya. Hal itu membuat Yuki menjadi marah kakaknya dipeluk oleh orang lain dan terjadilah perdebatan sengit antara Yuki dan Hilda.

Beralih ke hal kedua... Dalam perjalanan pulang, Hashirama dan Madara akhirnya memutuskan untuk mulai melatih Yuki. Sebuah latihan yang setidaknya membuat Yuki bisa mempertahankan diri apabila diserang oleh Low-Class Devil, Fallen Angel [Da-Tenshi] bersayap satu pasang ataupun musuh-musuh tingkat rendah yang akan mereka hadapi kedepannya.

Sebenarnya, baik Madara maupun Hashirama merasa bersalah seperti Naruto karena sudah melibatkan Yuki dalam masalah mereka. Tapi apa boleh buat, nasi sudah menjadi bubur, Yuki sudah terlibat, dan hal yang bisa mereka lakukan hanya melatih dan sekuat tenaga melindungi anggota keluarga mereka yang paling lemah.

Memikirkan hal ini membuat Hashirama menghela nafas berat.

Setelah hal itu, pikiran Hashirama beralih ke Naruto. Semenjak pertarungan melawan Orochimaru, pemuda itu mulai bertingkah aneh seperti ada yang tengah dipikirkan. Namun, Hashirama tidak terlalu ingin memikirkan hal ini. Naruto sudah dewasa dan bisa menyelelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan ia dan Madara akan membantu Naruto apabila masalah yang dihadapi cukup berat.

Lalu, hal terakhir yang terjadi mengenai Jiraiya dan kedua anggota jaringan mata-matanya. Di tengah-tengah perjalanan, mereka bertiga berpisah dengan yang lain. Jiraiya beralasan jika ia dan jaringan mata-matanya ingin mulai mencari petunjuk mengenai dua hal yang berkaitan mengenai Orochimaru. Kedua hal itu adalah kelompok bernama Khaos Brigade dan sebuah tempat yang dijuluki 'Tempat terdekat dari Surga'.

Ketika tengah sibuk memikirkan hal tersebut. Hashirama mengalihkan pandangan ke jam yang terpasang pada dinding tepat di atas ranjang yang ia duduki. Seketika keringat setetes keringat dingin mengucur pada pipi sebelah kirinya melihat jarum jam sudah menunjuk angka 10.

"Yabee... Teme dan Naruto pasti sudah menunggu." ujar Hashiama ketakutan setengah mati.

Tanpa basa basi lagi ia segera turun dan berlari keluar kamar mencari kedua orang itu. Persetan dengan rasa pegal dan belek yang masih ada di sudut matanya. Kedua hal itu belum kalah mengerikan dari kemarahan Madara dan Naruto.

Satu menit berlalu setelah menyadari hal tersebut, dan sekarang Hashirama mulai terperangkap di tempat yang lebih cocok disebuat labirin seluas 100 meter dikali sekian berapa meter bertingkat tiga. Bangunan tempatnya sekarang memiliki puluhan bahkan ratusan koridor berdesain sama, yang membedakan hanya lukisan pada beberapa bagian dinding. Hal itu pun membuatnya mulai kesal bercampur takut.

"Sialan, besar sekali bangunan ini!"

Lima menit setelahnya, Hashirama masih setia berlari mencari Naruto dan Madara. Sapaan beberapa Maid disana bahkan tidak direspon olehnya. Hingga...

"Ara, berlari di koridor tidak baik loh, Hashirama-san."

...sebuah suara akhirnya menghentikan Hashirama tepat di depan sebuah ruangan yang pintunya tidak tertutup. Segera Hashirama mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara dan berkata.

"Errr, Ohayou Yasaka-dono." sapa Hashirama disertai senyum canggung karena merasa malu baru saja mendapatkan teguran.

Orang yang disapa—Yasaka, sama sekali tidak terganggu karena hal itu. Ia malah tersenyum dan membalas sapaan Hashirama.

"Ohayou mo Hashirama-san." katanya dengan lembut.

Yasaka atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Yasaka no Kyuubi merupakan pemimpin Fraksi Youkai Kyoto. Dalam Human-Form, Yasaka berpenampilan seorang wanita muda cantik yang memiliki postur tubuh sangat menggairahkan, berambut pirang keemasan dan iris mata senada dengan rambutnya. Di sebagian waktunya Yasaka memakai pakaian pendeta kuil jaman dulu. Dan sekarang, Hashirama dan keluarga kecilnya berada di kediaman Yasaka yang merupakan sebuah kastil berlantai tiga. Itu karena hanya tempat inilah yang mereka tau di kawasan kota Kuoh.

Selagi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hashirama yang masih dalam keadaan malu, Yasaka mengambil cangkir berisi ocha hangat di atas meja dan menyesapnya dengan anggun khas seorang bangsawan. Setelah selesai, ia mengembalikan pandangannya ke Hashirama dan melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Jadi... Apa yang membuat anda berlari di koridor Hashirama-san?"

"Ano, begini Yasaka-do—"

"Cukup namaku saja, tidak perlu bersikap formal hanya karena aku pemimpin Fraksi Youkai."

Ya, Hashirama sudah mengetahui tentang Yasaka yang merupakan pemimpin Fraksi Youkai Kyoto, itulah yang membuat dia menambahkan embel-embel 'dono' dibelakang nama Yasaka. Ia dan Madara mengetahui hal ini ketika pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini bersama Jiraiya. Sedangkan Hilda baru tau ketika kembali dari pertarungan melawan Orochimaru. Karena melihat sorot mata Yasaka yang terlihat sangat tidak ingin mendapat penolakan membuat Hashirama menghela nafas ringan.

"Baiklah Yasaka-san." katanya singkat kemudian melanjutkan omongannya yang tadi sempat tertunda hanya karena masalah keformalan. "Begini... Aku bangun kesiangan dan takutnya Madara dan Naruto marah, makanya aku berlarian di koridor mencari mereka berd—maksudku, tempat mereka sekarang."

Yasaka mengangguk setelah meletakkan cangkir ocha di atas piring kecil pada permukaan meja kecil di depannya. Lalu, dengan senyum kecil terlihat di wajah cantiknya, Yasaka menjawab.

"Jika Madara-san dan kedua Ojou-chan cantik kemarin sedang berada di halaman belakang bersama Kunou-chan."

"Kalau Naruto?"

Yasaka berpikir sejenak dengan cara memegang pipi kirinya, terakhir kali ia melihat Naruto adalah tadi pagi, yang itu artinya...

"Hmmmn, mungkin dia berada di tempat kesukaannya ketika tinggal disini. Mintalah Kunou-chan untuk memperlihatkannya." jelas Yasaka.

"Arigatou, Yasaka-san."

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Hashirama segera beranjak dari sana. Namun belum berlalu satu menit, ia kembali dengan ekspresi wajah malu-malu karena satu hal hal yang masih menjadi masalahnya saat ini.

"Errr, jalan ke halaman belakang sebelah mana?"

Yasaka yang baru saja ingin menyesap ocha hangatnya terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya dan segera menjawab pertanyaan Hashirama.

"Sepuluh meter dari sini ada koridor disebelah kiri, nah itu menuju langsung ke halaman belakang."

Tepat setelah jawaban diterima olehnya, Hashirama berterima kasih dan tidak lupa meminta maaf karena mengganggu Yasaka sebelum berangkat menuju halaman belakang melalui jalan yang sudah diketahui. Sementara di sisi Yasaka, setelah Hashirama sudah tidak terlihat lagi, ia akhirnya melanjutkan acara minum ocha-nya dan mendesah kenikmatan ketika minuman tradisional Jepang itu melewati tenggerokan.

Sementara asik menikmati ocha, Yasaka sedikit teringat percakapannya bersama Madara dan Hashirama semalam, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau keluarga kecil Naruto yang sekarang baru saja mengalami hal buruk. Desa kelahiran mereka kecuali Naruto telah hancur oleh Old-Satan Faction [OSF], dan semua itu terjadi karena salah satu dari shinobi Konohagakure berhianat hanya karena sebuah impian menjadi abadi dan tak terkalahkan.

Walau baru sehari mengenal Madara, Hashirama dan Hilda. Yasaka sama sekali tidak menaruh kecurigaan kepada mereka. Terbukti karena ia dengan senang hati membiarkan mereka menginap di kediamannya. Ia juga tidak merasa keberatan Naruto dan keluarga kecilnya melakukan balas dendam karena tau apa yang mereka rasakan. Alasannya ialah sebaik-baiknya seseorang akan melakukan pembalasan apabila orang terdekat direnggut tepat di depan mata.

" _Semoga kalian semu cepat menemukan dalang dibalik semua ini._ "

Harap Yasaka karena tidak ingin Naruto—pemuda yang sudah ia anggap anak sendiri tidak bersedih lagi. Sungguh, ia sangat ingin membantu, namun posisinya sebagai pemimpin Fraksi Youkai Kyoto menghalang, sehingga satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukan hanyalah membantu berdoa ataupun menyediakan tempat tinggal sementara, seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang.

.

.

Di halaman belakang kediaman Yasaka. Terdapat sebuah taman kecil seluas 7x7 meter yang dihiasi berbagai macam bunga dan 5 pohon besar yang berguna sebagai tempat berteduh di kalah panas, dan sebagai pelengkap sebuah hamparan rumput hijau menjadi karpet alami taman tersebut.

Dan ditempat inilah Madara, Hilda, Yuki dan Kunou berada. Yang bergender perempuan tengah bermain kejar-kejaran di halaman, sedangkan satu-satunya mahluk jantan tengah bersantai pada teras yang merupakan pembatas taman dan bangunan. Mahluk jantan itu—Madara, duduk dengan posisi menyerupai gambar primata di uang 500 Rupiah jaman dulu sambil menikmati Inarishusi.

Namun, acara bersantai Madara sepertinya akan terganggu sebentar lagi. Dan benar saja, tak berselang lama setelahnya, sensor tingkat tinggi milik Madara mendeteksi kedatangan mahluk absurd yang merupakan sahabat sekaligus rival abadinya berjalan mendekat. Tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Madara berkata.

"Hn, Ohayou dobe!"

Orang yang disapa—Hashirama, sekarang dilanda kebingungan karena bukannya mendapat kekerasan fisik maupun mental dari Madara, ia malah mendapat sapaan datar seperti tidak peduli kalau dirinya terlambat bangun. Dan hasilnya, ia pun naik pitam dan membalas.

"Ohayou gundulmu teme... Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku, hah?!" bukannya dirinya yang harus kena marah, tetapi sekarang malah dia yang marah.

"Membangunkanmu?" beo Madara kini menatap Hashirama dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Iya... Apa kau tau betapa takutnya aku sampai-sampai jantungku mau copot apabila Naruto marah karena terlambat bangun untuk kembali ke Kuoh."

Madara mendecih tidak suka mendengar ucapan dari sahabatnya kemudian berkata agak tajam sekaligus mengejek.

"Aku, Hilda dan Loli-chan sudah melakukannya beberapa kali, kau yang tidur seperti kerbau makanya tidak bangun-bangun, Ushi-Dobe."

"Bena—Hoii, apa maksudmu memanggilku seperti itu, hah?!"

"Cih, percuma saja menjelaskannya, otak dibawah standarmu tidak akan mengerti. Lebih baik kau kembali saja tidur daripada ada disini mengganggu kesegaran udara... Naruto sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal disini beberapa hari ke depan." jelas Madara yang cukup untuk membuat sahabatnya itu cengo tidak percaya selama hampir satu menit, itu karena ucapannya yang terbilang cukup panjang.

"Apa karena masalahnya dengan gadis bernama Rias itu?"

Madara mengangguk singkat dan membalas dengan nada datar. "Ya, dan sedikit tambahan... Dia bukan gadis, tapi Iblis."

Hashirama hanya mampu mengeluarkan desahan pasrah atas kebencian sahabatnya itu terhadap ras iblis yang sudah kelewat over dosis. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, Hashirama sedikit berharap agar Madara bisa menghilangkan kebenciannya kepada ras iblis dan hidup berdampingan dengan mereka seperti yang di amanatkan oleh leluhur mereka.

Sementara Madara kembali memfokuskan pandangan ke halaman dimana Yuki, Hilda dan Kunou tengah bermain, Hashirama segera duduk di samping kiri sahabatnya dan mengambil satu buah Inarishusi. Sebelum makanan favorit Madara itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya, Hashirama terlebih dahulu melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan yang terlintas di benaknya ketika melihat Madara.

"Mengingatkanmu akan masa lalu'kah?"

"Hn."

Dua huruf universal Uchiha menjadi jawaban dari Madara tapi sudah cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hashirama tadi. Memang benar kalau apa yang dilihat mereka berdua seperti tengah bernostalgia ketika Naruto masih berada dibawah pelatihan. Terutama ketika Yuki berhasil ditangkap oleh Hilda dan membuat Kunou tertawa lepas melihatnya.

"Ah, aku baru sadar Madara... Tadi kau bilang kalau Naruto ingin tinggal beberapa hari. Jadi, sekalian saja kita melatih Yuki disini daripada tidak melakukan apapun. Hmmn, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Hashirama memberikan sebuah saran.

"Memang itu yang aku inginkan bersama Naruto. Kami sudah membicarakannya tadi pagi dan dia setuju untuk memulai latihan Yuki secepatnya."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Bersamaan setelah Hashirama merespon, ia pun memasukkan inarishusi yang diambil ke dalam mulutnya. Dikunyah hingga hancur kemudian ditelan secara halus agar tidak tersedak. Dan tepat setelahnya, ia dan Madara pun membicarakan metode latihan seperti apa yang diberikan untuk Yuki beberapa hari kedepannya.

Dalam percakapan itu, Madara menjelaskan kalau ia dan Naruto berencana melakukan sebuah riset untuk menciptakan gaya bertarung yang cocok untuk tubuh loli Yuki beserta fisiknya.

.

.

Langit di atas kota Kyoto mulai berwarna jingga menandakan kalau hari mulai sore. Bersamaan dengan itu, sesi pertama latihan Yuki dibawah bimbingan Hashirama berakhir cukup memuaskan. Latihan ini dimulai pukul 15.00 yang diawali dengan mengelilingi halaman belakang sebanyak yang bisa dilakukan oleh Yuki, disusul dengan latihan fisik seperti puss-up dan sit-up masing-masing 20x yang berguna untuk melatih otot agar kedepannya lebih terbiasa, tentu saja setelah Yuki beristirahat sehabis berlari.

Dalam latihan itu, bukan hanya Yuki saja yang ikut serta. Kunou, yang baru tadi pagi resmi menjadi kakak dia pun ikut serta. Alasan Kunou ikut serta karena merasa bosan hanya melihat-lihat saja. Ketiga pelatih Yuki sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan ini, mereka malah senang karena keikut sertaan Kunou seperti menambah semangat Yuki karena kedua gadis Loli ini melakukan perlombaan.

Sebelum Hashirama menutup latihan di sore hari ia menoleh ke kiri dan melihat Yuki dan Kunou tengah melakukan perdebatan kecil.

"Hahaha... Aku menang Uki-chan!"

Uki-chan alias Yuki yang lagi berbaring dengan tangan terlentang ke samping pada hamparan rumput segera memiringkan kepalanya menatap Kunou dan mengerucutkan bibir kemudian membalas dengan nada lesuh.

"Mouuu, Kunou-chan kan Youkai..."

Tentu saja Yuki sudah mengetahui ras dari Kunou, Yasaka dan sebagian besar orang-orang di tempatnya sekarang, Naruto yang memberitahukannya. Namun Yuki sepertinya tidak terlalu memusingi hal ini karena menurutnya semua orang—Youkai di tempat ini adalah orang baik. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Loli semi-polos ini.

Kunou yang mendengar rengekan dari Yuki malah tersenyum sedikit meremehkan, "Memang kenapa kalau aku Youkai, Uki-chan?"

"Tentu saja aku pasti kalah... Kunou-chan kan Youkai, sedangkan aku cuma manusia."

"Uki-chan banyak alasan..."

Dan perdebatan itu terus berlanjut karena kedua mahluk terindah dan terimut di muka bumi itu sama-sama tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Saking lamanya sampai-sampai apa yang mereka perdebatkan sudah beralih topik. Membuat salah satu dari mahluk disana sweatdrop karena dialah yang menjadi bahan perdebatan.

" _Oiiy..oiiy... Apa dimata kedua imouto-ku, aku ini barang ya?_ "

Dan bersamaan dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh bahan perdebatan itu—Naruto, Kunou memberitahukan sesuatu ke Yuki yang seketika membuat kakak mereka berdua syok di tempat.

" _Jangan bercanda? Yang menang akan tidur satu ranjang denganku?_ "

"Kyaaa... Naruto-chan jadi seorang pedofil!"

Hilda tidak dapat menahan diri untuk berteriak kegirangan, jiwa mesumnya untuk menggoda Naruto langsung muncul ketika mendengar tantangan Kunou yang menyatakan jika pemenang lomba yang akan berlangsung esok hari akan tidur bersama pemuda berambut dark-silver itu.

"Uruse, Ero-onna!" bentak Naruto, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa sampai sekarang Hilda masih tetap sama, sangat suka menggoda dirinya seperti tadi. Mungkin membakar sang gadis penganut aliran Jashin-sama bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan itu.

Sementara itu, tidak jauh dari tempat Hilda berteriak yang berada di teras, Yasaka yang tengah duduk bersantai hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat kejadian langka ini terjadi di kediamannya. Kehadiran Naruto dan yang lain seolah memberi warna baru ke kediamannya yang hampir setiap hari dihiasi suasana formal antara pemimpin dan bawahan.

"Anoo, Onii-chan... Pedofil itu apa?"

"Pedofil itu apa Naru-niichan?"

Rasa penasaran Yuki dan Kunou seketika muncul saat mendengar kata asing yang dilontarkan oleh Hilda beberapa saat sebelumnya. Secara bersamaan keduanya langsung menatap Naruto dengan wajah penuh rasa keingintahuan.

" _Sialan kau Hilda!_ " teriak Naruto dalam hati menyumpahi penyebab dirinya masuk ke dalam situasi yang rumit dimana kedua adiknya menanyakan hal yang belum semestinya mereka tau, atau bahkan tidak boleh diketahui. Segera, ia mulai memutar otak untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat.

"Hmmmn—"

"Ya-ya?" gumam Yuki dan Kunou masih setia menunggu jawaban.

"—Pedofil itu... Orang yang suka makan ramen bersama gadis-gadis imut seperti kalian."

Kedua gadis Loli di dekat Naruto saling pandang satu sama lain kemudian mengangguk secara bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu... Naru-niichan jadi pedofil saja, Uki-chan setuju 'kan?" tanya Kunou yang dibalas gumaman bernada rendah dari Yuki tanda bahwa setuju dengan saran tersebut.

"Sial, aku salah memberi jawaban ke mereka." ucap Naruto diakhiri helaan nafas panjang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enam hari telah berlalu semenjak Yuki mulai dilatih oleh tiga sensei-nya secara bergantian. Sekarang, fisik dan stamina miliknya sudah mengalami perkembangat cukup pesat. Jika sebelum dilatih, Yuki hanya bisa berlari mengelilingi halaman sebanyak 7x, sekarang ia sudah mampu melakukannya hingga 20x putaran. Bukan hanya itu saja, sekarang ia sudah hampir mengusai setengah gaya bertarung yang diajarkan oleh Naruto dan Madara.

Kedua kakak Yuki menciptakan gaya bertarung itu melalui sebuah riset kecil-kecilan yang dimulai ketika hari ketiga latihan. Sebuah Fighting Style yang memanfaatkan tubuh Loli Yuki. Mereka berdua—Madara dan Naruto mengambil gaya bertarung atau [Taijutsu] beberapa klan di Konohagkure kemudian digabungkan menjadi satu. Yuki mulai mempelajari gaya bertarung itu di hari ke-empat latihannya.

Dan sekarang, waktunya untuk membuktikan seberapa jauh Yuki berkembang, baik dari segi fisik dan stamina, maupun gaya bertarung itu sendiri. Di tempat biasa mereka semua yaitu halaman belakang, Naruto dan Yuki kini berada di pertengahan hamparan rumput. Dan yang lain berada di teras untuk melihat apa yang akan terjadi dalam tes.

Karena semua sudah berada di lokasi, Naruto pun buka suara.

"Baiklah Yuki, Nii-san ingin kau serius menyerangku dengan apa yang kami semua ajarkan... Paham?"

"A-Aku paham, Onii-chan."

Yuki membalas ragu-ragu, bukan karena takut akan menghadapi Naruto yang jauh lebih hebat, akan tetapi ia merasa tidak percaya diri mampu mengeluarkan apa yang sudah ia pelajari dan juga membuat kedua kakak dan pamannya merasa puas akan perkembangannya. Semalam, ia sudah diberitahukan bahwa akan ada tes sehingga membuatnya begadang untuk mempersiapkan semua yang diperlukan.

Mulai dari penampilannya sekarang, Yuki mengikat rambut putih panjangnya menjadi dua ikatan yang ujungnya menyentuh hamparan rumput, t-shirt putih dan training biru bergaris puth di kedua sisi serta sepatu sport hitam. Bukan hanya itu saja, bahkan ia sampai membaca ulang buku yang isinya merupakan gaya bertarung yang dibuat khusus untuk dirinya. Serta, hal yang sedari kembali dari tempat pertarungan beberapa hari sebelumnya, ia lupakan sejenak.

Namun, diantara semuanya, Ada satu hal yang tidak bisa ia persiapkan. Hal itu adalah mental. Yuki tidak bisa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi apabila dirinya mengecewakan semua orang terutama Naruto dan Madara.

"Ganbatte Uki-chan!"

"Perlihatkan semua yang sudah kuajarkan padamu, Loli-chan!"

"Benar... Perlihatkan semua yang sudah kau pelajari!"

Seolah mengetahui isi kepala dan hati kecil Yuki, dari arah teras sana tiga orang yaitu Kunou, Madara dan Hashirama berteriak dengan cara khas mereka masing-masing agar membuat Yuki merasa percaya diri mampu melewati tes ini. Teriakan penyemangat dari ketiganya sontak membuat Yuki sedikit terharu dan membalas.

"Arigatou... Maddie-niichan, Ossan, Kunou-chan."

Setelah itu, Yuki mengalihkan perhatian ke Naruto yang masih setia berdiri di depannya. Siap memberikan aba-aba mulai kepada dia yang kini sudah menguatkan diri untu menjalankan tes.

"Aku sudah siap Onii-chan!"

Naruto mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya kemudian berteriak keras.

"Hajime!"

Tepat setelah teriakan itu, Yuki langsung berlari dengan kecepatan tertingginya menuju Naruto, kedua ikatan rambut putihnya melambai-lambai seperti ekor. Setibanya di depan Naruto, ia melayangkan sebuah pukulan tangan kanan yang tentu saja mampu dihindari kakaknya dengan memiringkan kepala ke kiri.

"Awal yang bagus..." komentar Naruto.

Yuki mengidahkan hal itu dan melanjutkan serangannya dengan bersiap-siap melayangkan dua pukulan berurutan menggunakan kedua tangan.

" _Perpindahannya halus sekali._ "

Kali ini bukan komentar yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto, melainkan sebuah pujian dalam hati melihat gerakan sang adik yang begitu halus. Seperti seorang penari saja, pikirnya menganalisa lalu menghindari dua pukulan itu. Pada sebuah momen ketika menghindar, ia melompat dengan sedikit tenaga dan bersiap menghantamkan lutut kanannya ke perut sang adik ketika tengah melayang di udara.

Dan lagi-lagi Naruto dibuat kagum oleh adiknya ketika melirik kedua iris hitam Yuki yang mengarah ke lututnya.

" _Dia melihatnya?!_ "

Sedetik setelah Naruto menggumamkan hal itu, Yuki segera mengambil tindakan, kedua tangannya segera di satukan di depan perut sedikit kebawah. Bunyi hentakkan pun terdengar dari sana tatkala lutut Naruto berhasil tertahan. Akan tetapi, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya tidak dapat Yuki baca. Masih dalam posisi yang sama, Naruto mengepal tangan kirinya kemudian diarahkan menuju bagian kanan kepala adiknya.

Yuki yang baru menyadarinya ketika kepalan itu sudah berjarak 10 senti dari wajahnya hanya bisa menutup mata, pasrah dan bersiap-siap menerima pukulan dari kakaknya sendiri untuk pertama kalinya.

Beberapa detik sudah berlalu, dan dari perkiraan Yuki seharusnya pukulan tadi sudah menghantam kepalanya. Namun tidak ada yang terjadi. Karena penasaran apa yang terjadi, ia segera membuka matanya dan terkejut kepalan itu kini berjarak 1 senti dari kulit putih halusnya. Setelah menyadari bahwa kakaknya menghentikan serangan, ia segera memutar kepalanya dan terkejut melihat kakaknya malah terkekeh tanpa suara.

"Tenang saja... Nii-san tidak akan menyelesaikan serangan kok."

Yuki mengangguk pelan kemudian melompat mundur sebanyak tiga kali untuk memperlebar jaraknya dengan sang kakak. Setelah berhenti, dia pun melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Apa maksud Onii-chan?"

Naruto menghela nafas ringan kemudian membalasnya dengan wajah masam.

"Lah, bukannya tadi kau sudah mengangguk? Kenapa malah menanyakan apa maksud Nii-san?"

Karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari sang adik untuk kedua pertanyaan balasannya. Terpaksa Naruto harus menjelaskan maksud dari tes.

"Begini adikku yang manis dan imut... Inti tes ini adalah melihat seberapa jauh kau mengusai gaya bertarung itu dan juga seberapa hebat kau bisa menghindari serangan dariku. Namun, jika kau tidak bisa menghindari ataupun menahannya, Nii-san tidak akan menyelesaikan serangan, seperti yang barusan terjadi."

"Ohh, aku mengerti Onii-chan." respon Yuki singkat sambil mengangguk-nganggukan kepalanya.

Dan akhirnya, tepat setelah pernyataan Yuki tadi. Tes untuknya kembali dilanjutkan, ia segera menerjang Naruto dan menyerang secara bergantian menggunakan gaya bertarung yang terlihat mengandalkan gerakan simpel tidak memakan banyak stamina namun sangat tajam apabila orang selevel Madara ataupun Hashirama yang melihat. Hampir semua gerakan tubuh Yuki tidak ada yang sia-sia dan juga sangat halus ketika melakukan perpindahan ataupun perubahan tempo dan arah serangan.

.

Sementara di teras tempat yang lain menonton, beberapa diantara mereka cukup kagum melihat perkembangan dari Yuki. Yasaka yang termasuk dalam jejeran langsung membuka suara.

"Aku tidak menyangka Yuki-chan bisa sebagus ini dalam waktu singkat."

"Tentu saja hal itu akan terjadi, mengingat sensei Yuki-chwan adalah mereka bertiga."

Dari arah kiri, seseorang merespon komentar Yasaka, dia Hilda yang tengah duduk pada kursi kayu yang sama dengan yang diduduki oleh Yasaka sendiri.

Sepintas, Yasaka tersentak mendengar respon normal dari Hilda yang baru pertama kali ini di dengar olehnya. Biasanya gadis cantik berambut abu-abu itu hanya mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat frontal berbau mesum untuk menggoda laki-laki seperti Naruto, Madara dan Hashirama. Namun ia setuju dengan yang diucapkan oleh Hilda.

Kejadian ini hampir sama ketika Naruto pertama kali tiba di tempatnya bersama Jiraiya. Masih teringat jelas dalam ingatan Yasaka yang pada saat itu Naruto masih terlihat seperti anak-anak remaja 13-14 tahunan beberapa kali membuatnya hampir terkena serangan jantung.

Hal pertama kala itu yang membuat Yasaka terkejut ialah keberadaan sosok Youkai Kitsune berkekuatan setara atau bahkan lebih hebat ia sendiri di dalam tubuh Naruto. Tentu saja hal itu membuatnya terkejut, pasalnya puluhan tahun yang lalu, sosok Kitsune bernama Kurama itu diketahui sudah terbunuh oleh seseorang.

Kemudian, di hari yang sama pula Yasaka kembali dibuat terkejut karena sebelum menerima Naruto tinggal bersamanya, ia pertama-tama ingin mengetahui siapa dan sekuat apa anak bernama Naruto itu. Sebuah sparring pun dilakukan oleh Yasaka yang mempertandingkan antara kontener Kurama itu melawan beberapa bawahannya. Hasil dari sparring cukup mengcengankan, Naruto berhasil mengalahkan lawannya tanpa menggunakan kekuatan api Kurama dan sisanya berakhir di ruang pemulihan karena luka bakar tingkat tinggi di sekujur tubuh.

"A-ano, Okaa-san..."

Lamuan Yasaka buyar ketika suara imut cetar membahana Kunou tertangkap pendengarannya. Ia pun menoleh ke bawah menatap sang anak yang sedang duduk di pangkuannya.

"Hmmn, ada apa?"

"Begini, Okaa-san... A-aku juga mau dilatih Naru-niichan... Seperti itu!" jelas Kunou kemudian disaat yang saat menunjuk ke halaman, Yuki melancarkan sebuah serangan ke Naruto secara bergantian dengan kedua tangan.

"Bukannya dulu Naruto-kun ingin melakukannya, tapi kau malah menolak dan lebih memilih dilatih menggunakan [Kitsune no Hono]. Apa yang—"

"Mouuu, itu dulu Okaa-san, sekarang aku mau dilatih Naru-niichan."

Mendengar rengekan dari anaknya, Yasaka akhirnya paham. Ia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi semenjak kedatangan Yuki ke tempatnya dan diperkenalkan jika gadis Loli cantik-imut-menggemaskan itu merupakan adik angkat Naruto selain Kunou sendiri. Memikirkan kenapa Kunou sampai ingin dilatih oleh Naruto secara langsung, Yasaka menyeringai misterius dan berkata.

"Jangan-jangan—"

"Okaa-san... Sudah kubilang aku cuma mau dilatih Naru-niichan biar bisa tambah kuat. Itu saja kok."

Kunou tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk berteriak karena sang ibu mulai menggoda dia. Alhasil, sekarang ia memasang wajah cemberutnya khas seorag Loli-Kitsune yang imut bikin Author tak tahan untuk segera memasukkannya ke dalam karung.

Saat mendengar Kunou berteriak menyerukan maksudnya untuk dilatih, sebenarnya ada alasan lain kenapa anaknya ingin dilatih oleh Naruto dan Yasaka mengetahuinya. Beberapa detik yang lalu Yasaka hendak mengucapkannya, namun terpotong oleh teriakan sang anak. Dan karena sekarang Kunou terlihat sudah dalam mode cemberutnya, Yasaka akhirnya melanjutkan ucapannya.

"—Kau tidak mau kalah dari Yuki-chan... Menurut Kaa-san, kau merasa kalah satu langkah olehnya karena dilatih Naruto-kun...Hmmnn bagaimana, Kaa-san benar'kan?"

Kunou langsung terdiam mendengar penjelasan dari ibunya. Semburat merah tipis terlihat samar-samar tercentang di pipi putihnya, ia malu mengakui jika yang dikatakan oleh ibunya benar. Sungguh, Kunou benar-benar merasa tertinggal dari Yuki, walau di beberapa atau hampir semua sesi latihan—perlombaan baginya dan Yuki, ia memenangi semuanya.

Sambil menundukan kepala menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya dan tidak lupa memainkan jari-jari lentiknya untuk meredam rasa malu, Kunou menjawab pertanyaan dari sang ibu dengan nada gagap.

"I-itu benar Okaa-san."

Yasaka tersenyum penuh kemenangan, apa yang menjadi dugaannya ternyata benar. Kemudian, ia mengelus rambut pirang keemasan anaknya dan berkata.

"Tenang saja, akan kukatakan ke Naruto-kun kalau kau juga ingin dilatih. Jadi, bergembiralah Kunou-chan."

"Arigatou, Okaa-san."

Ekspresi wajah Kunou seketika menjadi bahagia mendengar ibunya ternyata mau mengambulkan keinginannya besar itu.

Dan tampaknya sebuah rivalitas untuk menjadi 'Best Imouto' bagi Naruto mulai mencuat ke permukaan. Rivalitas yang mungkin saja menyaingi rivalitas abadi antara Madara-Hashirama atau bahkan kedua [Heavenly Dragon] yang sudah melegenda semenjak [Great War] terhenti.

.

Beralih ke sisi lain teras, lebih tepatnya di ujung lantai yang menjadi pembatas akhir menuju hamparan rumput di halaman belakang. Disana terlihat Madara dan Hashirama duduk dengan gaya khas mereka masing-masing. Sang Uchiha terakhir duduk seperti gambar primata di uang lima ratusan, dan Hashirama dengan duduk bersilahnya.

Tanpa mengalihkan sedikit pun perhatiannya dari tes, Hashirama angkat suara memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Madara?"

"Hn, ini melewati perkiraanku, tapi ada satu hal yang sedikit menggangguku... Sifat polos dari Loli-chan. Hal ini akan menjadi penghalang utamanya apabila bertarung melawan musuh-musuhnya."

Penjelasan dari Madara sontak membuat Hashirama tersentak. Penjelasan itu hampir sama ketika sahabatnya itu mengomentari Naruto saat masih dilatih oleh mereka berlima. Dan ada lagi satu hal yang dipikirkan, akankah Yuki akan menjadi seperti Naruto? Karena menurutnya, mereka berdua hampir mirip satu sama lain ketika mulai dilatih. Sama-sama memiliki sifat polos dan keingintahuan yang sangat besar.

Saat Hashirama memikirkan hal ini, sebuah perasaan takut tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya, dan ini menyangkut Yuki dan pelatihan yang diberikan Madara...

"Oii, Madara... Jangan-jangan, kau ingin menggunakan metode latihan yang sama dengan Naruto untuk Yuki?"

Melihat wajah takut dari sahabatnya, Madara tidak mampu menahan mulutnya untuk mengukir seringai misterius.

"Hn... Kita lihat saja nanti dobe."

Setelah mengucapkan hal yang membuat Hashirama merinding sendiri, Madara mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali tempat tes berlangsung.

" _Kapan kau menunjukannya Loli-chan? Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin melihat bagaimana ekpresi kedua sensei bodohmu melihat hasil latihan dariku._ "

.

.

Kembali ke tengah-tengah halaman, tes Yuki sudah berlangsung selama lima menit dan terlihat jika orang yang dites mulai kehabisan stamina dan sedikit frustasi tidak ada satu pun serangannya mengenai Naruto.

Menyadari kondisi dari adiknya, Naruto segera melompat mundur setelah menghindari pukulan tangan Yuki. Saat kedua kakinya menapak hamparan rumput beberapa meter dari sang adik, ia segera melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan dengan nada cukup keras.

"Bagaimana Yuki? Apa sudah menyerah?"

"Haa..ha..ha... Belum Onii-chan!"

Walau dengan nafas yang memburu karena kelelahan, Yuki tetap masih ingin melanjutkan tes, itu sangat jelas dari jawaban yang ia berikan untuk kakak tersayang-nya barusan.

Melihat kesungguhan Yuki yang masih ingin melanjutkan membuat Naruto mendengus pelan. Jujur saja, melihat kondisi adiknya yang sudah kelelahan sedikit memunculkan rasa tidak tegaan karena ini pertama kalinya dia melihat kejadian seperti itu. Tapi apa boleh buat, keputusan ada di tangan Yuki apa ingin menyerah atau tidak. Dan jika dirinya sendiri yang menghentikan tes ini, si Uchiha muka tebing pasti berkoar-koar tidak jelas atas keputusannya. Naruto sangat tidak suka apabila si Uchiha terakhir itu sudah masuk ke mode tukang ceramah, sangat menjengkelkan menurutnya apabila seorang Uchiha yang ia tau irit bicara malah bertingkah sebaliknya.

"Huh, baiklah Yuki... Terserah kau saja, tapi ingat! Jika tidam sanggup lagi, tinggal bilang saja. Oke?"

Yuki mengangguk paham, dan tepat setelah itu ia mulai tenggelam dalam ingatannya sendiri ketika giliran Madara yang melatih. Ia ingat pesan pamannya apabila sudah kelelahan itu akan menjadi awal untuk mengelurkan sesuatu yang menjadi bahan latihan pribadi Madara untuknya.

Segera, Yuki mengubah kuda-kudanya. Kaki kiri sedikit ditarik kebelakang dan kedua tangan berada dekar dengan pinggul. Sambil melakukan hal itu, mulut Yuki bergerak menggumamkan semacam mantra atau sejenisnya.

" _Apa yang ia lakukan? Kuda-kuda itu tidak kutulis dalam buku._ "

Sekarang, Naruto dibuat kebingungan sendiri melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh adiknya.

.

Sama dengan Naruto, hal itu pun terjadi pada Hashirama. Pria ini sudah tau kalau kedua sensei Yuki yang lain menciptakan sebuah gaya bertarung dan menulisnya pada sebuah buku, ia sudah membaca buku itu dan sudah lumayan hafal mengenai gerakan-gerakan dasar yang tertera pada beberapa halaman buku itu.

Lain Naruto dan Hashirama, lain pula dengan Madara, dia terlihat menyungging seringai misteriusnya. Kemudian, dengan suara yang cukup keras. Madara meneriakkan suatu perintah kepada sang Loli semi-polos adik angkatnya.

"Bagus Loli-chan... Ini yang dari tadi kutunggu-tunggu. Perlihatkan kepada dua sensei pecundangmu hasil latihan dari Madara-sama!"

"Aku mengerti, Maddie-niichan!"

Yuki segera membalas teriakan itu dengan suara tidak kalah kerasnya. Dan bukan hanya itu saja, teriakan dari Madara sepertinya membuat Yuki kembali bersemangat serta memulihkan sedikit staminya. Itu karena keraguannya mengenai Naruto dan Madara sendiri akan dia kecewakan menghilang begitu saja karena teriakan tadi sudah menjadi pertanda kalau hal yang ditakutkan tidak akan terjadi.

"Heh, tampaknya kau kembali bersemangat, Yuki... Baiklah, kalau begitu cepat perlihatkan apa yang Madara maksud tadi."

Naruto pun ikut-ikutan berteriak kencang, berpikir kalau itu akan semakin membuat adiknya bertambah semangat. Perubahan kuda-kuda Yuki serta maksud dari teriakan Madara ia kesampingkan dulu. Tapi Naruto harus mengetahui satu hal, yaitu beberapa saat lagi dia akan mengalami keterkejutan atas perubahan dari Yuki.

"Bersiaplah Onii-chan, aku datang... Heyaaahhh!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan penuh semangat itu, Yuki pun mulai berlari mengeleminasi jaraknya dengan Naruto. Setelah mencapai jarak yang diinginkan, Yuki melompat kedepan dengan tubuh diputar beberapa derajat ke kiri, sejurus setelah iti, bahu kanan Yuki pun menghantam Naruto cukup keras.

Naruto pun terkejut bukan main sampai tidak sempat menahan tubrukan tubuh loli adiknya sehingga membuat dia terdorong beberapa senti kebelakang.

" _Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Cara bertarung ini tidak kutulis dalam buku... Jangan-jangan Mad—_ "

Perkataan dalam hati Naruto tiba-tiba terhenti. Samar-samar ia merasakan kalau ada sesuatu yang keluar dari tubuh adiknya walau terbilang sangat kecil.

" _Tidak mungkin?! Bagaimana Yuki bisa mengeluarkan tekanan sekecil ini?_ "

Saat memikirkan hal ini, Naruto menyadari sesuatu yang penting. Ini mengenai teriakan Madara tadi. Jika dipikir-pikir kembali, ia melupakan sesuatu yang cukup penting ketika giliran si Uchiha yang melatih Yuki. Porsi dan metode yang diberikan terbilang sangat melenceng dari tipikal Madara yang Naruto ketahui. Yang itu artinya, pria itu menyembunyikan sesuatu. Madara sialan! Dia pasti melakukan sesuatu ke Yuki, pikir Naruto.

"Muahahahahaha... Bagaimana, hn? Kalian berdua pasti terkejut dengan perubahan dari Loli-chan... Aku yakin itu."

Ketika Naruto tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya, Madara tiba-tiba tertawa keras kemudian berteriak keras dari arah teras. Beberapa pasang mata disana seketika tertuju ke Madara. Dan salah satu mereka, ialah Hashirama langsung melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Jangan-jangan, kau sudah memberikan metode latihan yang kumaksud ke Yuki, Madara?"

"Kalau memang sudah, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Bu-bukan aku yang akan melakukan sesuatu, tapi—"

"Grrr, akan kubakar kau setelah ini, Teme... Lihat saja nanti!"

Dari tengah-tengah halaman, Naruto berteriak cukup keras disertai wajah yang mengeras. Mendengar teriakan itu, Hashirama segera mengarahkan telunjuknya ke Naruto dan menyambung ucapannya yang terpotong.

"—Orang yang berteriak itu yang akan melakukannya."

"Haha... Ancaman itu. Sia-sia saja." balas Madara datar dan tidak lupa wajah acuh tak acuh ia perlihatkan untuk kedua orang itu.

.

.

Kembali ke Naruto dan Yuki.

Saat posisi keduanya masih tidak ada yang berubah, tubuh saling bertabrakan satu sama lain, Yuki memanfaatkan momen ketika kakaknya berteriak dengan melayangkan sebuah pukulan tangan kanan yang tepat mengenai pipi kiri Naruto.

"Hey, aku belum siap Yuki." ujar Naruto kemudian melompat mundur memisahkan diri dari sang adik.

"Go-gomennasai Onii-chan!"

—Bahkan setelah menerima latihan pribadi bersifat rahasia dari Madara yang belum diketahui seperti apa latihan itu. Beberapa hal memang tidak berubah, Yuki tetaplah Yuki, adik semi-polos Naruto.

"Huh, tidak apa-apa... Mari kita lanjutkan saja." kata Naruto disertai dengusan pelan.

Yuki mengangguk mantab, dan setelahnya ia langsung berlari menuju sang kakak. Sesampainya di tujuan, Yuki mulai menyerang Naruto dengan gaya bertarung atau [Taijutsu] yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

" _Serangannya bertambah cepat dan terkesan lebih agresif... Sangat mirip dengan ...Izuna-niisan!_ "

Pikir Naruto sembari menghindari serangan-serangan bertempo cepat dari Yuki. Dan pada suatu momen ketika Naruto mengedipkan mata, pandangannya tiba-tiba berubah, area tempatnya sekarang berubah menjadi sebuah training ground dan lawan yang tadinya adalah sang adik, kini berganti menjadi Izuna, sosok yang mungkin saat ini ia sangat rindukan. Selain Tobirama tentu saja.

Seulas senyum terukir di mulut Naruto, dan tanpa disadari olehnya, ia mengepal tangan kanan untuk melayangkan pukulan lurus ke wajah lawannya, Yuki yang apabila dari sudut penglihatannya adalah sosok Izuna.

"I-Ittai, Onii-chan!"

Untung saja Yuki mampu menahan pukulan itu dengan menyilangkan dua lengannya di depan wajah. Tapi tetap saja, pukulan itu terasa sakit untuknya.

"A-apa yang terjadi?!"

Naruto terkejut mendengar Yuki meringis, pandangannya berubah yang terlihat jelas kalau kepalan tangan kanannya bersentuhan dengan dua lengan berbentuk menyilang milik adiknya. Dan Naruto akhirnya sadar apa yang terjadi, sorot wajahnya pun berubah, menyiratkan penyeselan.

"Gomen Yuki, aku terbawa suasana."

"Hmmn-hmmn, daijobu Onii-chan."

Yuki membalas sedikit pelan dan tidak lupa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau yakin baik-baik saja? Aku dengar loh, kau meringis kesakitan tadi."

"Mouuu, aku baik-baik saja Onii-chan."

"Baiklah-baiklah... Aku sudah percaya, jangan merengek lagi... Ayo kita lanjutkan!"

.

.

5 menit kemudian.

"Huaaa, aku tidak kuat lagi!"

Bersamaan dengan pernyataan itu, suara tubuh dijatuhkan hamparan rumput terdengar. Yuki akhirnya mencapai batasannya, dan tanpa babibu ia langsung menjatuhkan diri ke hamparan rumput, berbaring disana dengan kedua tangan direntangkan. Wajah dan sebagian besar anggota tubuhnya dipenuhi keringat.

"Kau bertahan selama sepuluh menit dan berhasil mendaratkan empat serangan ke Nii-san..."

Tidak jauh dari lokasi Yuki berbaring, Naruto berkata dan memberi jeda sejenak untuk mengukir sebuah senyuman... Senyum yang mempunyai arti jika Naruto sangat bangga atas pencapaian adiknya. Kemudian, ia mulai berjalan menuju Yuki dan sesampainya di samping kiri gadis itu, Naruto berjongkok dan mengelus lembut rambut putih adiknya.

"Itu sangat melebihi apa yang kami harapkan, dan kau pantas mendapatkan kata selamat... Omedetou Yuki, kau benar-benar membuat Nii-san bangga."

"Arigatou, Onii-chan!"

Yuki tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum dan bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah perasaan hangat dari dalam hatinya ikut muncul tatkala mendengar ucapan selamat dari kakaknya.

"Yaa... Walaupun Nii-san masih marah karena Madara sialan itu melatihmu secara diam-diam dan Nii-san juga penasaran mengenai latihan apa yang diberikan..."

"Hmmmn—"

"Jangan dijawab! Aku takut hal yang kupikirkan benar."

"Mouu, Maddie-niichan tidak melakukan apa-apa kok. Aku cuma dilatih seperti yang dilakukan Onii-chan dan Ojii-chan."

"Huh, baiklah... Nii-san percaya."

Naruto akhirnya pasrah dan setelah ini ia berniat untuk menanyakan langsung ke Madara mengenai latihan seperti apa yang diberikan Uchiha sialan itu ke adiknya, memikirkan hal ini saja membuat kepala Naruto panas, sepanas api Kurama.

"Ngomong-ngomong... Apa ada yang kau inginkan sebagai hadiah atas keberhasilanmu, Yuki?"

"Hadiah? Benarkah Onii-chan?!"

Saat melihat Naruto menganggukkan kepala, Yuki mulai memikirkan hadiah apa yang dia inginkan. Jika ia meminta ditemani jalan-jalan seharian, itu tentu saja akan dikabulkan dengan mudah.

"Mmmn—"

"Sebut saja, apapun itu... Nii-san akan mengabulkannya."

Mendengar kata 'apapun' dari kakaknya, Yuki langsung bangun dan duduk bersilah tepat di depan pemuda itu.

"A-ano Onii-chan—"

Yuki terlihat ragu-ragu, sepertinya hal yang diinginkan cukup sulit baginya untuk diucapkan. Beberapa hari belakangan ini setelah kembali dari pertarungan melawan Orochimaru, ada hal yang selalu menganggu pikirannya. Yuki sangat ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang selalu mengganggunya ini ke Naruto ataupun Madara, tetapi entah kenapa ia merasa takut untuk melakukannya.

Dan sekarang, ia memiliki kesempatan.

"—Tempat terdekat dari Surga itu apa Onii-chan? Apa disitu tempat tinggal para malaikat dari cerita Onii-chan?"

Sepintas, Naruto tersentak mendengar pertanyaan dari adiknya. Dari mana Yuki tau itu, pikir Naruto. Pasalnya tempat terdekat dari Surga ini hanya dia, Madara, Hashirama dan Jiraiya yang tau. Lalu, dengan ekspresi sedikit lesuh, Naruto menjawab.

"Malaikat yang ceritakan Nii-san waktu itu tinggal di Surga, Yuki... Mengenai tempat terdekat dari Surga, Nii-san kurang tau. Mungkin karena tempat itu memang dekat dari Surga, makanya disebut seperti itu."

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan sang adik, kini giliran Naruto yang melayangkan pernyataan dengab mata menyipit penasaran.

"Dan kalau boleh Nii-san tau... Dari siapa kau mengetahui tempat itu, Yuki?"

"A-ano... Tidak ada yang memberitahu Onii-chan."

"Lalu?"

Naruto semakin penasaran. Tidak mungkin jika adiknya mengetahui salah satu hal mereka rahasiakan ini begitu saja tanpa campur tangan Madara ataupun Hashirama. Pasti ada diantara dua orang sialan itu yang tidak bisa menjaga mulutnya, atau bisa jadi Yuki dijanjikan jalan-jalan sebagai bahan suap-menyuap agar tutup mulut.

"A-aku mendengarnya dari Jiriaya-ojiichan saat pulang dari te-tempat me-menyeramkan itu."

Jawaban dengan nada gagap ketakutan Yuki membuat Naruto terkejut untuk keduanya dalam lima menit ini. Bukan karena prediksinya tadi melenceng, akan tetapi sifat adiknya yang keluar dari jalur. Setau Naruto, jika ada sesuatu yang membuat adiknya penasaran, sudah pasti yang pertama dilakukan oleh Yuki ialah menanyakan langsung ke dia ataupun Madara.

Tapi sekarang, sifat Yuki yang satu itu tidak terlihat. Jika Yuki mendengar mengenai 'tempat terdekat dari surga' dari Jiraiya. Itu berarti Yuki memendam pertanyaan itu selama satu minggu. Naruto berpikir, pasti ada hal yang membuat adiknya sampai melakukan hal itu. Dan Naruto akhirnya menyadari satu hal yang mungkin saja melandasi Yuki sampai keluar dari sifat rasa keingintahuannya.

" _Jangan-jangan, tempat itu kaitannya dengan masa lalu Yuki... Aku harus membicarakannya dengan yang lain._ "

"Chan...Onii-chan... ONII-CHAN!"

"Ya-ya, ada apa? Huh, kau bikin kaget saja."

"Onii-chan sih, dipanggil-panggil tidak membalas, makanya aku teriak. Memang Onii-chan sedang apa?"

Yuki memiringkan kepala sambil melayangkan pertanyaan. Dengan cepat Naruto langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjawab.

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa kok."

Setelah menjawab dan tidak lupa mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangan di udara untuk meyakinkang sang adik, Naruto berdiri tepat di depan adiknya yang masih setia duduk bersilah pada hamparan rumput.

"Mari. Aku yakin yang lain sudah menunggu untuk memberikanmu selamat."

Yuki hendak berdiri untuk menyusul kakaknya untuk berdiri. Akan tetapi kedua kakinya terlalu letih untuk sekedar digerakkan, kemudian ia mencoba cara lain, menggunakan kedua tangannya...

"Aw..."

"Sini, aku bantu."

Karena mendengar suara ringisan dari adiknya, Naruto segera membungkuk untuk membantu. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah menyelipkan tangan kanannya di bawah lutut Yuki, sedangkan tangan kiri, ia letakkan pada bagian punggung.

Sontak, perlakuan dari Naruto membuat semburat merah tipis muncul di pipi Yuki. Kemudian, dengan nada bicara tergagap. Yuki berkata..

"A-arigatou, Onii-chan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 00.14, langit di atas kota Kyoto dipenuhi milyaran cahaya bintang yang sangat indah dipandang mata. Diantara sekian banyak cahaya tersebut, hanya satu yang paling terang dan itu berasal dari objek yang dinamai...

...Bulan.

Cahaya dari objek yang konon sudah ada sebelum mahluk pertama diciptakan itu hampir menyinari sebagian besar wilayah kota Kyoto, termasuk sebuah kawasan yang dilindungi sebuah pelindung [Kekkai] transparan. Pusat dari Kekkai itu merupakan sebuah kastil Jepang besar berlantai tiga. Disana'lah tempat berlindung sementara bagi Naruto dan keluarga kecilnya.

Di dalam salah satu kamar di lantai dua kastil itu, Naruto baru saja terbangun dari tidur varokah-nya. Di kedua sisi ranjang tempatnya tertidur, dua sosok gadis Loli tertidur pulas tanpa terganggu dengan suara selimut yang digerakkan dengan gerakan pelan oleh pemuda ini.

"Haaah..., mereka melakukannya lagi."

Naruto bingung, apa dia harus bersyukur atau malah mengeluh dengan kelakuan kedua adik imutnya. Ini sudan kelima kalinya Yuki dan Kunou menyelinap masuk ke kamarnya untuk tidur bersama.

Setelah turun dari ranjang dan tidak lupa memperbaiki posisi selimut untuk menghangatkan tidur mereka berdua. Naruto tersenyum kecil dan menyodok pipi kedua adiknya.

"Oyasumi, Loli-hime..."

.

.

"Kau lama sekali, bocah sableng."

Sesampainya di sebuah ruangan, Naruto langsung disambut keluhan dari salah satu sosok disana. Sambil menekuk dalam-dalam wajahnya karena sambutan itu, Naruto mengedarkan pandangan menatap satu per satu sosok di dalam ruangan. Dari kiri sosok-sosok itu adalah Yasaka, Hilda, Hashirama dan yang berada di paling kanan adalah Madara.

Setelah mengambil posisi duduk tepat di samping kiri Yasaka, Naruto mengarahkan wajah ke Madara, orang yang tadi memberinya sambutan kurang bersahabat.

"Kau beruntung Teme..., tidak ada hantu imut yang menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamarmu."

"Hantu imut? Apa yang kau maksud itu Yuki dan Kunou?"

Naruto kemudian mengalihkan perhatian ke Hashirama yang melayangkan pertanyaan itu.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan mereka Ossan? Di kastil ini tidak ada yang mengalahkan keimutan mereka berdua."

"Aku setuju dengan itu!"

"Gomenne, Naruto-kun... Tidurmu pasti tidak pernah nyenyak beberapa hari ini karena mereka berdua."

Hilda dan Yasaka ikut nimbrung dalam percakapan. Hilda memekik kegirangan setuju dengan pernyataan Naruto, sedangkan Yasaka malah meminta maaf karena kelakuan Yuki dan Kunou.

Seketika, Naruto mengerutkan kening menyadari sesuat yang ganjil. Ia sangat yakin kalau sebelum tidur, hal pertama yang dilakukan olehnya adalah mengunci pintu. Tapi entah kenapa kedua hantu imut penyusup kamarnya bisa masuk begitu saja ke kamar tidurnya. Pasti ada yang menyabotase pintu dan Naruto curiga kalau yang melakukannya adalah Yasaka.

"Tunggu dulu Yasaka-baasan... Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Yasaka-baasan meminta maaf?"

"Memang ada yang salah dengan itu?"

"Tentu saja ada... Yasaka-baasan yang kukenal suka jail dan menggodaku tidak mungkin meminta maaf hanya karena Kunou berbuat sesuatu, apalagi menganggu tidurku. Dan ada satu yang menjadi kecurigaanku kenapa Kunou dan Yuki bisa masuk kamar tidurku, padahal—"

"Kau selalu mengunci pintu kamar sebelum tidur 'kan?"

Jauh di sisi kanan, Madara mulai kesal dengan Yasaka dan Naruto yang malah membahas para penyerang kamar tidur Naruto. Apalagi rasa kantuk yang dialami semakin memperburuk keadaan. Namun ia memilih diam dan menunggu saat yang tepat untuk mengamuk.

Sementara itu, percakapan Naruto dan Yasaka masih berlanjut.

"Asal kau tau Naruto-kun. Semua kamar di sini mempunyai kunci cadangan, termasuk kamar milikmu."

Naruto menekuk wajahnya dalam-dalam dan membalas.

"Jadi, alasan kenapa dua hantu imut itu bisa masuk ke kamarku, karena Kunou memiliki kunci cadangannya?"

"Ya... Dan aku yang memberinya."

Dan akhirnya, Naruto mengeluarkan dengusan. Jadi itu alasan kenapa Kunou dan Yuki bisa menyelinap masuk ke kamarnya ketika ia tertidur. Naruto kemudian menatap kembali sosok Yasaka yang kini tersenyum tanpa dosa menanggapi dengusan darinya.

Namun, sebelum Naruto mengeluarkan balasan, suara lantai yang dipukul seketika membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan ke sana. Bukan hanya Naruto saja yang menatap ke sumber suara. Yasaka, Hilda bahkan Hashirama pun ikut-ikutan.

Ketika dalang pemukulan lantai tak berdosa itu sudah mendapatkan perhatian, si pemukul—Madara pun mengeluarkan uneg-uneg yang sedari tadi ditahan.

"Harus kalian ketahui... Aku mempunyai kegiatan yang lebih penting daripada duduk disini sambil mendengarkan ocehan mengenai hantu imut atau apalah itu. Jadi, kalau sudah selesai, apa aku bisa kembali ke kamar dan menyambung kegiatan itu?"

Suasana di ruangan itu seketika hening ketika Madara selesai, bukan karena tidak yang mampu membalasnya, tapi karena kotbah dari pria itu yang membuat semuanya terdiam tidak percaya.

"Oiy... Kenapa malah diam? Cepat jawab! Atau tidak, aku benar-benar akan kembali ke kamar."

Ketika Madara hendak berdiri, Naruto langsung berbicara mewakili yang lain kenapa mereka semua terdiam setelah mendengar kotbah tadi.

"Apa itu benar-benar kau, Teme? Atau—"

"Baiklah... Aku akan pergi! Semoga rapat bodoh kalian mengenai hantu imut berjalan lancar."

Pernyataan Madara sontak membuat ekspresi wajah Naruto berubah drastis. Dengan wajah serius, Naruto segera berdiri dan memberi perintah ke Madara.

"Tetap di tempatmu Teme!"

"Apa kau bilang? Kau memerintahku bocah sableng?!"

"Lakukan saja... Tadi itu kulakukan hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk. Ya..walaupun gagal sih."

Madara mendecih pelan, kemudian kembali ke posisi awalnya, duduk bersilah dengan wajah datar bak tembok Cina. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia berterima kasih Madara mau menuruti permintaan/perintahnya. Setelah kondisi mulai kondusip, Hashirama dan Hilda menatap Naruto, begitupula dengan Yasaka. Pemuda yang ditatap itupun memulainya.

"Baiklah... Ada alasan kenapa aku memilih jam segini untuk melakukan diskusi... Itu karena hal yang akan kita diskusikan ada sangkut pautnya dengan Yuki."

Saat mendengar hal yang akan didiskusikan adalah muridnya bersama Naruto dan Madara. Hashirama langsung mengajukan pertanyaan karena menyadari sesuatu.

"Apa kau mau protes ke Madara yang memberi latihan secara sembunyi-sembunyian yang diberikan ke Yuki?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan sambil menjawab.

"Bukan..bukan... Ini bukan masalah itu..."

—Walau ia mengatakan hal itu, sebenarnya Naruto juga ingin membahas mengenai latihan Yuki. Akan tetapi, menyadari kalau Madara sepertinya mulai marah dibangunkan tengah malam membuat dia harus menahannya sampai ada waktu yang tepat.

"Terus? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan mengenai Yuki selain latihan dari Madara-kun?"

Hilda ikut bertanya karena penasaran. Sama seperti yang dialami Hashirama sekarang ini. Sementara Yasaka, dia memilih diam untuk mengetahui apa yang akan diucapkan Naruto setelah ini.

"Ini mengenai masa lalunya... . . . . . Salah satu tempat yang kita cari mungkin saja ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu Yuki."

"Maksudmu... Yuki adalah mantan anggota Khaos Brigade?"

Hashirama bertanya dengan alis terangkat. Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi kemudian menjawab.

"Yang satunya lagi..., Tempat yang dicari Orochimaru."

"Tempat yang katanya paling dekat dari Surga, yang itu'kan?"

Naruto mendengus karena merasa dongkol dengan pertanyaan bodoh dari Hashirama. Tentu saja jawaban dari pertanyaan itu adalah 'benar', karena memang hanya ada dua hal yang mereka semua cari untuk melacak, menemukan dan membunuh Orochirmaru.

Di lain sisi, Hilda yang belum sepenuhnya mengetahui identitas dari Yuki atau lebih tepatnya masa lalu gadis Loli itu, tiba-tiba saja menjadi tertarik sekaligus penasaran. Saat pertama diberitahu oleh yang lain mengenai Yuki, ia langsung mengambil kesimpulan kalau Yuki adalah adik kandung Naruto yang terpisah karena suatu hal terjadi sebelum menjadi bagian dari Konohagakure. Apalagi, dari segi fisik, mereka memiliki sedikit kemiripan, rambut keduanya hampir sama. Yuki berwarna putih bersih, sedangkan Naruto putih berkilauan—keperakan, walau sedikit gelap. Karena tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa penasarannya, Hilda pun mengambil tindakan awalnya...

"Tunggu dulu!"

Teriakan kecil itu sukses membuat semua orang disana mengalihkan pandangan, tak terkecuali Yasaka. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan, yaitu perhatian. Hilda langsung melayangkan pertanyaan yang baru sesaat sebelumnya tiba-tiba muncul.

"Sebelumnya, ada satu hal yang menggangguku... Naruto-chan, sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Yuki-chwan itu adik kandung atau adik angkat... Ataukah, Hmmn—Maksudku, ada hubungan spesial yang ditutupi dengan status adik-kakak?"

Walau tengah dilanda rasa penasaran, sempat-sempatnya Hilda memasukkan sedikit unsur menggoda di pertanyaanya. Dan hal itu membuat dia sukses mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari kontener Kurama.

"Ya, mengingat kalian berdua terlihat sangat dekat, bahkan tidur seranjang. Jadi wajar-wajar saja aku memikirkan kalau ada hubungan spesial diantara kalian... Semacam hubungan—"

"Kau lanjutkan... Kepalamu akan kujadikan sate, Hilda."

"Kyaaahh..., Naruto-chan menakutkan!"

"Makanya, jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak."

Naruto menghela nafas berat, tidak habis pikir kenapa gadis penganut aliran Jashin-sama itu tidak berubah walau sudah lama tidak bertemu. Masih tetap pada sifat mesum dan suka menggoda dirinya, Madara ataupun Hashirma yang tidak peduli tempat dan situasi.

"Haaah... Baiklah Hilda, akan kejelaskan secara singkat mengenai Yuki... Kau pasti sudah tau ketika aku pertama kali datang ke desa..."

Disela-sela penjelasan Naruto, Hilda mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"...Saat itu, bisa dibilang sama seperti hari lahirku, tidak ada yang kekutahui kecuali namaku—"

"Ini terlalu lama... Singkatnya, Loli-chan adik angkat Naruto. Kau paham Ero-Onna?"

Hilda menggembungkan pipi dan menoleh ke Madara yang tiba-tiba saja menyerempet penjelasan Naruto. Mungkin karena pria itu kesal karena masih mengantuk dan Naruto malah memperpanjang waktu rapat yang membuatnya mengambil tindakan.

"Kalau sudah..."

Madara mengalihkan perhatian ke Naruto saat Hilda mengangguk tanda paham. Setelah itu, ia menyambung ucapannya.

"...Kau bisa melanjutnya, bocah sableng? Dan ingat! Langsung ke intinya saja."

Naruto ikut menganggukkan kepala dan segera melakukan perintah sang Uchiha terakhir yang kelihatannya mulai kesal kembali setelah mereda beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Baiklah teme..., walau ini masih dugaan sementara. Tapi setidaknya aku berharap kalau Yuki memang berasal dari tempat yang dicari-cari Orochimaru. Dan mengenai tempat terdekat dari surga itu sendiri, aku beramsusi disana terdapat orang-orang kuat, bahkan sangat kuat sampai-sampai membuat Orochimaru memasukkannya dalam target penelitian."

Diakhir penjelasan itu, Naruto beralih menatap sosok bibinya—Yasaka, dan melayangkan pertanyaan dengan wajah serius.

"Apa Yasaka-basaan tau tempat ini?"

Orang yang ditanya menggeleng pelan dengan wajah sedikit menyesal karena tidak memiliki informasi sedikit pun mengenai tempat yang dicari Naruto dan keluarganya. Hal ini pun membuat wajah serius Naruto berubah lesuh, awalnya ia sedikit yakin jika Yasaka memiliki informasi karena berstatus pemimpin Fraksi Youkai Kyoto.

Tapi, Yasaka tidak ingin mengecewakan pemuda yang sudah ia anggap anaknya sendiri itu. Segera, ia mengeluarkan sedikit pendapatnya mengenai... Tempat terdekat dari Surga itu.

"Menurutku, tempat ini memang bukan tempat sembarangan. Itu karena, aku saja yang ber-status pemimpin salah satu fraksi di dunia ini tidak mengetahuinya... Dan dari namanya, aku yakin jika tempat ini erat hubungannya dengan Fraksi Surga."

"Uhn, aku setuju dengan Yasaka-san."

Di samping Hilda, orang yang tidak diharapkan untuk berbicara malah angkat suara. Hashirama, orang itu setuju dengan Yasaka kemudian sedikit menambahkan.

"Dan sama seperti tempat ini, yang sengat rahasia. Sampai saat ini, Fraksi Surga adalah Fraksi yang anggotanya belum pernah kami temui. Itulah yang mungkin menyebabkan kerahasian lokasi dan seperti apa 'tempat terdekat dari surga' ini belum diketahui."

Sementara Hashirama masih meneruskan penjelasannya, di ujung kanan, Madara ingin berbicara untuk memberi pujian/ejekan atas kepintaran tiba-tiba dari sahabatnya itu. Namun, karena mulai tertarik dengan topik pembahasan, Madara memilih diam untuk mendengarkan dan memikirkan sesuatu. Membuat ungkapan 'Talk less, do more' patut diberikan kepadanya.

Kembali ke tiga orang yang masih setia berdiskusi, setelah Hashirama selesai. Yasaka kembali berbicara.

"Hmnn, jika benar apa yang dikatakan Hashirama-san... Maka saranku, jika ingin menemukan tempat ini. Salah satu anggota Fraksi Surga adalah orang yang tepat untuk kalian tanyai... Beberapa anggota Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh mungkin juga bisa."

"Arigatou, Yasaka-baasan... Itu sangat membantu." ujar Naruto, membalas saran dari bibinya. Dan Naruto tau siapa yang dimaksud Yasaka mengenai anggota Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh itu.

Disaat Naruto dan Hashirama sudah memiliki rencana untuk mengetahui lokasi tempat yang dicari. Hashirama, Hilda bahkan Yasaka melupakan hal yang cukup penting, dan satu-satunya yang menyadari hal itu adalah Madara, karena inilah yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan.

"Hn..., Jika solusi cara mendapatkan informasi tempat itu sudah ada. Maka sekarang giliranku untuk bertanya ke kalian semua, terutama kau Naruto..."

"Apa itu?"

Naruto segera memalingkab wajah ke Madara sambil melayangkan pertanyaan. Kemudian, dengan nada suara sangat datar, Madara bertanya balik.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir jika masa lalu Loli-chan ada hubungannya dengan tempat itu?"

"Tadi sore setelah tes Yuki selesai, sebagai hadiah atas pencapaiannya dalam seminggu ini, aku akan mengabulkan keinginannya. Awalnya aku mengira dia akan minta ditemani jalan-jalan seharian penuh... Namun, diluar dugaanku Yuki malah meminta penjelasan mengenai tempat itu."

Jelas Naruto sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk di depan wajah seriusnya. Merasa penjelasan Naruto belum selesai, Madara hanya ber'hn' pelan sebagai kode agar pemuda itu segera melanjutkan.

"Saat itu, aku sama sekali belum curiga padahal hanya kita berlima ditambah Ero-Sennin yang mengetahuinya. Menurutku, ada diantara kita yang memberitahukan Yuki mengetahui tempat itu... Namun, lagi-lagi aku salah. Ternyata Yuki mendengar hal itu secara tidak sengaja—"

"Mungkin saja Yuki mendengarnya dari aku dan Madara... Sebelum memulai tes tadi, kami sempat membicarakannya..."

"...lagipula memang sudah ciri khas Loli-chan yang selalu penasaran dengan hal-hal baru didengar olehnya."

Ketika Naruto tengah serius-seriusnya menjelaskan, Hashirama dan Madara langsung memotong dengan cepat. Namun, Naruto segera membantah hal itu.

"Ossan salah... Yuki tidak mengetahuinya dari kalian berdua. Dan memang benar kalau sudah menjadi hal yang umum Yuki selalu penasaran dengan hal-hal baru... Tapi, asal kalian tahu, Yuki mendengarnya dari Ero-Sennin seminggu yang lalu sehabis pertarungan. Bukankah aneh jika Yuki memendam rasa penasarannya selama itu?"

Pertanyaan Naruto sontak membuat Madara dan Hashirama terdiam memikirkannya. Sementara Yasaka dan Hilda memilih diam...err, terkhusus untuk Hilda, gadis ini diam karena tertidur dalam posisi duduk. Percakapan Mada-Hashi-Naru seperti menjadi nyanyian nina bobo baginya.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Madara pun satu pikiran dengan Naruto mengenai Yuki yang keluar jalur dari sifat semi-polos dan rasa keingintahuan besarnya.

"Hn, begini saja bocah sableng... Sebelum mengambil keputusan, sebaiknya kau pancing-pancing Yuki agar menjelaskan mengapa dia melakukan sampai sejauh itu."

"Oiy, kenapa hanya aku? Bagaimana denganmu dan Ossan? Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"

"Aku? Tentu saja melanjutkan latihan pribadiku untuk Loli-chan."

Madara memberi jeda singkat, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain sambil menghela nafas. Kemudian setelah selesai, ia langsung memasang wajah tidak suka saat menggerakkan kepalanya menuju Hashirama.

"Apa kau mau orang berotak kerbau yang mulutnya tidak bisa dijaga ini melakukan hal sesulit itu? Bisa-bisa Loli-chan malah tau apa yang kita rencanakan."

Hashirama seketika mengirim tatapan tajam ke Madara yang tengah menunjuk lurus ke arahnya. Dan Naruto yang entah kenapa setuju dengan perkataan Madara hanya bisa mengangguk tanda setuju. Sedangkan Yasaka, ia malah tersenyum melihat kejadian yang terbilang anti-mainstream di kediamannya.

"Cih, sialan kau teme! Aku tidak sebodoh kerbau tau!"

"Ya, kau memang tidak sebodoh kerbau... Otakmu yang sama bodohnya dengan kerbau."

Dan diskusi itu pun berakhir dengan perdebatan antara Naruto dan Madara melawan Hashirama. Yang tidak lain memperdebatkan otak Hashirama, apa benar sebodoh kerbau atau bahkan lebih parah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC!

[TrouBlesome Cut]

* * *

Yooo~~ '-')/

Ketemu lagi ama ane, Author Newbie yang gak jelas asal-usulnya, di Chapter terbaru Fic Half-Devil—Ah, maksudnya Fic Daybreak.

Mungkin di Chapter ini banyak Typo yang bertebaran dan sedikit GAJE... Karena ini pertama kalinya ane nulis satu Chapter Full lewat HP. Dan jujur, susahnya itu minta ampun tujuh keliling coeg. -_-)

Dan jika kalian merasa ane terlalu banyak membahas LOLI di Chapter ini ... Maka, ane cuma bisa bilang...

 **#WelcomeToLoliconZone** :v

.

.

Balasan Review :

 **REVANOFSITHLORD :** Njriiittt... sadis amat lo tong!

 **Hero Villager :** Klo sampe kejadian, bakalan dibakar ama Naruto... Hmnn, oke!

 **Tenshisha Hikari :** Yaps bener.

 **Loki DG :** Mereka semua udah tau cara ngalahin ET. Madara yang bakalan ngasi tau krn udah ngambil ingatan Orochimaru.

 **TanakaKanako3 [My Imuoto] :** Nih udah mulai muncul... Yasaka ama Dedek Kunou (") ... Hmnn, bisa aja sih ane munculin Mami-Anna, hahahahha :v :v

 **Aka na Yuki [My Imouto] :** Tumben mualas ngoreksi :v ... Nih udah ku-Update Dedek Yuki '-')/

 **Raitogecko :** Mada-Hashi-Jiraiya bisa kuchiyose kok.

 **dark :** Gue bukan Njeng ... Gue Lolicon :v

 **Izaya orihara :** Masih rahasia ... yang jelas bukan OC.

 **Lusy922 :** ET ke-4 cukup mengenal Naruto ... Yaps, bakalan terbongkar sedikit demi sedikit.

 **dandidandi185 :** Mungkin Jiraiya krn umur Naruto belum tidak diketahui ... mengenai pair, Mini-Harem 75%, Single 25% :v

 **Madara Outsutsuki28 :** Hmmnn, dia anggota Khaos Brigade.

 **Ae Hatake :** Bisa jadi ... Kita lihat saja nanti di ronde ke-2 Naruto and the geng vs Orochimaru.

Yang Review 'Lanjut' 'Next' dan sebangsa-nya, Nih udah ane Lanjut walau kelamaan.

.

.

Okee... See~yaaa

 **Root Loliwood** and **Stark Milfbaster 012** Out! . . . . Ane mau Tidur Cantik sama Dedek Wendy ama Dedek Scheherazade dulu! '-')/


	17. Chapter 17

Daybreak

Disclaimer : Saya tidak pernah mengakui kepemilikan atas semua hal yang muncul dalam Fic ini.

Rate : M

Genre : Family, Supernatural, Adventure, Romance, Mystery, Etc.

Pairing : Akan muncul dengan sendirinya!

Warning : AU, Typo's, Miss-Typo's, Bahasa Gado-Gado, OOC [Amat sangat], Adult-Theme, Violence, Gender bender, Fem!Hidan, dll.

* * *

Arc : III — Early and Late.

Chapter : 17 — Back to Kuoh.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara meminum ocha hangat yang disedikan oleh Maid kediaman pemimpin fraksi Youkai Kyoto, menikmati sensasi hangat minuman tradisional negara Jepang itu saat melewati tenggerokannya, Senju Hashirama mengeluarkan desahan pelan. Seteleh selesai, dia melirik tiga sosok di dekatnya dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan dan berkata.

"Selanjutnya apa yang kita lakukan? Semua yang dilakukan Naruto selama empat hari ini sia-sia."

Perkataan Hashirama sontak mengalihkan pandangan Naruto dan Hilda menuju ke pria berambut raven panjang yang tengah memasang wajah datar bak tembok raksasa Cina. Di tengah malam yang sunyi pada kediaman Yasaka. Kelompok kecil Naruto kecuali Yuki berkumpul di salah satu ruangan untuk mendiskusikan langkah selanjutnya yang akan mereka ambil.

"Sudah jelas bukan? Mencari informasi." jawab pria bernama Uchiha Madara itu tidak banyak membuang kata. Kemudian, perhatiannya beralih ke satu-satunya sosok muda di sana yang terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Oiy, bocah sableng!"

Naruto tersentak dan segera membalasnya dengan nada agak ketus di telinga sang Uchiha terakhir. "Hn, ada apa?"

"Besok persiapkan semuanya. Kita kembali ke kandang kudamu." Madara memasang wajah menakutkan sambil bersikedep dada seolah tidak ingin menerima penolakan sehingga membuat pemuda yang dipanggil bocah sableng mengeluarkan desahan panjang.

Sambil menggelengkan kepala dengan gerakan pelan. Naruto menjawab. "Tidak, tidak Teme. Kita kembali besok lusa."

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan bilang kau masih ingin tinggal disini, bocah sableng."

Jawaban bersifat menolak dari Naruto sontak membuat Madara meraung kesal. Urat kening pria Uchiha itu menyembul keluar membentuk semacam perempatan disana. Melihat hal itu, Naruto mencoba untuk tidak mengutuk dalam-dalam sifat keras kepala si Uchiha yang selalu ingin menjadi orang yang memerintah, bukan diperintah.

"Memang. Besok, ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan." balas Naruto tanpa mengutarakan alasannya untuk tinggal sehari lagi. Sore tadi, dia sudah berjanji untuk menemani Kunou dan Yuki jalan-jalan kota Kyoto seharian penuh. Sudah sangat lama bagi pemuda itu tidak menghabiskan waktunya bersama sang pewaris tahta kepemimpinannya fraksi Youkai Kyoto semenjak tersesat dan terikat kontrak dengan klan Gremory di Underworld.

Mendengar hal tersebut. Madara tidak lagi kesal, melainkan marah. Bisa-bisanya kontener Kurama itu tidak memikirkan akibat dari tindakannya mengulur-ngulur waktu pencarian Tempat terdekat dari surga. Bagi Madara sendiri, mendahului Orochimaru merupakan kesempatan emas untuk membunuh mantan Senpai-nya itu bersama Hashirama. Ada beberapa hal yang dia temukan di kepala Orohimaru dan tidak memberitahukannya ke yang lain.

"Dengan ya, bocah sableng! Kita sudah banyak membuang waktu disini. Bagaimana jika Orochimaru menemukan tempat itu lebih dulu dari kita?"

Lagi, Naruto mengeluarkan desahan panjang memikirkan kenapa Madara terlalu fokus ke Orochimaru dan dendam mereka ke Old-Faction Maou [OSF]. Apakah di kepala Uchiha itu hanya ada dua hal tersebut sampai lupa bahwa mereka tidak membuang waktu percuma di kediaman Yasaka. Waktu tersebut dimanfaatkan untuk melatih Yuki. Tidak mau berdebat terlalu panjang lagi, Naruto akhirnya pasrah dan mengemukan alasannya untuk tinggal.

"Begini... Kemarin sore aku berjanji ke Kunou dan Yuki untuk menemani mereka berjalan-jalan di taman seharian penuh. Sudah sangat lama bagiku semenjak meninggalkan tempat ini aku tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama." jelas kontener Kurama itu sedikit menoleh ke luar jendela mencoba mengingat-ingat momen kebersamaannya dengan Kunou yang sebagian besar dia hampir lupakan. Menimang-nimang masalah tersebut. Sebenarnya ini juga salah Naruto saat berada di Underworld yang selalu ingin berada di dekat Rias Gremory agar gadis itu menyadari perasaannya sampai lupa bahwa dia mempunyai adik di Kyoto. Ah, cinta memang membuat orang lupa akan segalanya.

" _Haaa... Kenapa disaat seperti ini malah teringat dengannya_." batin Naruto segera menggeleng-gelangkan kepalanya membuang jauh-jauh ingatan tentang Rias. Gadis iblis yang merupakan Ketidak-mungkinan yang selalu ia semogakan _._ Setelah selesai, Naruto kembali memandang Madara dan berkata.

"Lagian, tidak ada salahnya kita bersantai sejenak Madara-teme. Dan asal kau tau... Aku juga sama sepertimu. Ingin mengetahui tempat itu sesegera mungkin karena penasaran dengan masa lalu Yuki..." jelas pemuda itu dan tanpa ada sadar bahwa kalimat tersebut terdengar menggantung karena Naruto menyelesaikannya dalam hati. " _... Dan juga segera mengetahui siapa sebenarnya wanita yang memanggilku._ "

"Haaa... Ini terlalu menyebalkan. Kalau aku sih, hanya mengikuti apa yang akan kalian lakukan tidak peduli siapa yang benar."

Di sisi paling kiri diantara mereka semua, Hilda tiba-tiba angkat suara sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanan pada udara kosong didepan wajah cantiknya. Bisa dibilang gadis cantik berambut abu-abu ini sudah kehilangan tujuan hidup setelah kehancuran Konohagakure. Sekarang, ia hanya ingin mengikuti tujuan Madara, Hashirama dan Naruto. Itung-itung bisa memberikan banyak persembahan ke Jashin-sama. Setelah mengutaran pendapat, Hilda segera menyuruput ocha hangat miliknya dan tidak peduli lagi dengan perdebatan Naruto dan Madara yang kembali berlanjut.

"Grrrr, bocah sialan. Apanya yang bersantai sejenak, hah? Kita sudah banyak bersantai di sela-sela latihan Yuki. Kalau memang kau ingin segera mencari... Kita harus kembali besok dan aku tidak menerima penolakan. Titik!" tanda Uchiha itu kini siap mengamuk kapan saja apabila Naruto kembali menolak perintahnya.

"Itu hanya beberapa jam. Kali ini berbeda dan aku juga tidak menerima penolakan." Naruto ikut melakukan hal sama. Aura tidak mengenakkan mulai keluar dari tubuh pemuda itu membuat Hashirama tercekak tenggorakannya.

"Oi, oi, oi. Bisa kita bicarakan hal ini secara da—"

"Damare!"

"Tutup mulutmu, Ossan!"

Hashirama yang hendak melerai keduanya malah mendapat bentakan kasar disertai pelototan tajam, seolah ingin membakar dan memakannya hidup-hidup. Ia segera mengangguk patuh layaknya anak anjing disertai keringat dingin mengucur dari rambut hitamnya.

" _Ba...Bakemono_!" pikir Hashirama melihat wajah bak monster kedua orang di depannya.

Madara mengembalikan pandangannya ke pengguna Senjutsu katak lalu berucap datar namun penuh dengan penekanan di setiap katanya. "Kita harus segera bergerak, bocah. Ini sudah hampir dua minggu kita berada disini... Kau pikir setelah tidak ada lagi harapan dari Yuki. Para malaikat akan turun dari surga dan memberikan informasi begitu saja?"

"Siapa yang tau?" Naruto membuang muka jauh-jauh dari lawan bicaranya. "Mungkin saja itu benar-benar akan terjadi. Lagipula ada Ero-Sennin." tambahnya dengan nada datar seperti Madara. Beberapa hari yang lalu, dia—Naruto menghubungi guru Senjutsu-nya dan diberitahukan bawah pencarian tempat tersebut sudah dimulai oleh jaringan mata-mata yang dipimpin oleh Jiraiya sendiri.

"Temeeee!"

Madara mendesis bak dewa kematian atas respon datar seolah tidak peduli dengan situasi yang dikeluarkan Naruto. Mata sakti pria raven itu mulai berkibar siap memberikan teror kematian siapa pun yang melihatnya. Dan pada akhirnya, Naruto juga yang harus mengalah jika situasi sudah tidak mengenakkan seperti sekarang ini. Pemuda ini segera memutar otak mencari jalan keluar masalah kecil [Besar bagi Madara] ini. Beberapa menit berpikir, jalan keluar pun ditemukan oleh Naruto namun tidak yakin Madara akan menerimanya.

"Begini saja... Kita kembali besok, lebih tepatnya besok malam setelah selesai jalan-jalan bersama Kunou dan Yuki." jelas Naruto diakhiri helaan nafas panjang melihat wajah Madara belum sepenuhnya berubah. Masih memancarkan kemarahan dengan Sharingan berkibat gagah.

"Aku setuju dengan Naruto." Hashirama kembali angkat suara sambil mengangguk. Mantan Hokage ini kemudian menoleh ke satu-satunya perempuan disana."Bagaimana menurutmu Hil—"

" _—_ Are? Dia tertidur?!" keringat sebesar biji jagung menetes di batok kepala Hashirama. Nampaknya, perdebatan dua orang tadi menjadi nyanyian nina bobo bagi Hilda yang sudah tenggelam dalam mimpi indahnya.

"Hn. Aku menang, Uchiha keparat!" Naruto melempar seringai penuh kemenangan menuju Madara. "Jadi, sudah diputuskan. Besok malam kita kembali, kalau tidak mau... Jalan kaki sana!" tandas pemuda berambut dark-silver itu semakin memperlebar seringai tatkala melihat Madara mendengus tidak suka akan keputusannya.

"Cih, baiklah. Kita kembali besok malam. Namun, setibanya di Kuoh. Kau harus menemui orang yang kulihat di ingatanmu, bocah sableng."

.

.

Keesokan harinya. Naruto bersama Kunou dan Yuki menghabiskan waktu mereka seharian penuh. Bukan hanya mereka bertiga saja. Madara, Hilda, Hashirama bahkan Yasaka pun ikut serta. Banyak hal dilakukan di taman kota Kyoto tidak jauh dari kediaman Yasaka tak terkecuali memandangi bunga sakura yang lagi bermekaran bulan ini. Di sela-sela kegiatan mereka, Naruto memberitahukan Kunou perihal rencana mereka kembali ke Kuoh. Walau cukup berat bagi Kunou dan Yasaka, mereka tidak dapat menghentikan rencana itu. Agar Kunou tidak sedih. Naruto berjanji untuk datang lagi jika ada waktu luang atau masalah yang dihadapi selesai.

Siang berganti malam. Saatnya bagi Naruto dan yang lain untuk kembali. Isak tangis menghiasi perpisahan antara Yuki dan Kunou. Sedangkan bagi Naruto, terjadi hal yang membuatnya bingung harus bagaimana. Itu karena Yasaka tiba-tiba mengajaknya berbicara empat mata di tempat lain. Pembicaraan itu memakan waktu sekitar 10 menit tapi bagi keduanya terasa sangat lama karena yang dibahas merupakan hal rumit. Tidak lupa juga, Yasaka memberitahukan Naruto mengenai permintaan Kunou yang ingin dilatih. Dengan senang hati Naruto mau melakukannya apalagi sudah berjanji ke Konou. Tapi untuk melakukannya, dia harus menunggu waktu yang tepat. Ada waktu luang atau mereka sudah menemukan lokasi tempat terdekat dari surga.

Setelah perbicaraan antara Naruto dengan Yasaka selesai. Tanpa menunggu lama, mereka pun berangkat menggunakan tehnik ruang dan waktu dari Senjutsu milik Naruto.

Lebih detik kemudian...

Sebuah cahaya keemasan melintang vertikal muncul di ruang tengah apartemen besar di kota Kuoh. Dari cahaya itu melompat keluar Naruto dan yang lain. Walau hari sudah malam, ruangan tersebut tetap diterangi cahaya lampu. Ini karena Naruto membiarkan lampu tengah apartemen menyala terus walau tidak ada yang menginap. Persetan dengan tagihan listrik, ada Madara yang bisa dimanfaatkan kemampuan mata Iritasinya untuk menghinotis pegawai negara bagian kelistrikan.

"Heee... Jadi ini tempat tinggal kalian?!"

Hilda mengedarkan pandangan menelusuri setiap sudut ruang tengah. Menatap satu per satu perabotan bergaya modern seperti; tiga buah sofa, meja, tv flatsceen dan lain-lain. Melihat rapi dan bersihnya tempat tinggal keluarga barunya, seringai misterius muncul di bibir indah Hilda.

"Lumayan juga untuk orang tidak berguna macam kalian." ejek Hilda kepada tiga laki-laki di ruangan tersebut sambil melipat kedua tangannya di bawah payudara yang hanya terbalut pakaian Maid dari tempat Yasaka.

"Haaah? Apa kau bilang, Ero-Onna?" orang pertama yang termakan ejekan tadi adalah Madara. Pria Uchiha ini tidak terima dikatai tidak berguna, padahal disini dialah yang paling berguna. "Kalau si bocah sableng dan Dobe sih, memang tidak berguna." jelasnya tanpa sadar mendeklarasikan perang mulut kepada Naruto dan Hashirama.

"Uruse!"

"Damare, Uchiha Bangsat!"

Dan ajaibnya, dua kubu yang lain terpancing. Baik Naruto ataupun Hashirama juga tidak terima dengan hal tadi. Terjadilah perdebatan hebat antara ketiga penduduk Konohagakure itu hingga menjerumus ke perkelahian anak kecil yang dimulai oleh Naruto karena memukul wajah Madara. Ketiganya pun saling menyerang satu sama lain di dalam kepulan debu pada permukaan lantai.

"Makan ini!"

"Mati kalian berdua!"

"Kalian memang tidak berguna... Rasakan kemarahan seorang Uchiha!"

"Grrrr, jangan menggigit Ossan!"

"Teme pakai kunai. Itu curang, hoii!"

"Kau sendiri jangan pakai Senjutsu, Ushi-dobe!"

Perkelahian ity terus berlanjut disertai lempar ejekan yang mengikut sertakan para penghuni kebun binatang. Lalu dimana sosok Yuki yang selama ini bisa menghentikan perdebatan dengan melempar sandal atau benda-benda lain? Ternyata sesampainya di apartemen. Yuki langsung pergi ke kamarnya tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain. Yuki tertalu lelah berjalan-jalan seharian dan mungkin butuh waktu meredam kesedihannya karena berpisah sementara dengan Kunou.

Setelah lima menit, perkelahian berakhir tidak damai. Ketiganya sama-sama tergeletak tidak berdaya dilantai dengan wajah babak belur tak berbentuk. Tidak jauh dari mereka, Hilda berdiri terbengong-bengong disertai keringat besar menetes pada bagian belakang rambut abu-abunya. Gadis cantik ini tidak habis pikir, jika Hashirama yang bertingkah bodoh sudah biasanya baginya. Namun, apa jadinya kalau Madara juga ikut-ikutan seperti Hashirama?

" _Aku tidak menyangka mereka ternyata sebodoh ini_." pikir Hilda masih sweatdrop. Dunia luar memang diluar dugaannya, mampu merubah Madara yang terkenal tenang, cool, berwajah datar dan tidak mudah terpancing emosi menjadi seperti yang ada di hadapannya.

"Grrrr, akan kubalas kalian berdua." Naruto sekuat tenaga bangkit dari posisi terlentangnya. Wajah tak berbentuknya tak pernah berhenti mengirim pelototan kepada duo shinobi yang sudah duduk bersilah sambil mengusap-ngusap luka bekas perkelahian. Setelah berdiri dengan sempoyangan, Naruto melirik jam dinding sejenak yang sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan lewat lalu berkata cukup pelan.

"Setelah aku kembali,..."

Secara bersamaan Madara dan Hashirama menaikkan sebelah alis mereka yang tidak bengkak melihat Naruto mulai beranjak meninggalkan mereka menuju pintuk ke ruang tamu. Madara yang mengerti makna dari ucapan pemuda itu segera memberi perintah untuk tetap di tempat.

"Oi, bocah sableng! Kau mau kemana...?! Kita masih ada urusan yang perlu dibahas!" Pria Uchiha ini segera menghentikan kontener Kurama sebelum keluar ruangan/apartemen.

Naruto menuruti perintah tadi. Dia berhenti tepat di depan pintu menuju ruang tamu. Tapi hanya itu yang dia lakukan selama hampir 1 menit, hanya berdiri menghadap pintu berbahan kayu mahoni itu. Spontan, tingkah anehnya ini membuat Madara, Hashirama serta Hilda keheranan.

"Nee, Teme... Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang." Naruto akhirnya bersuara juga, tapi dengan tidak sopannya dia tidak menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Hn?" Madara tidak terlalu peduli Naruto tidak berbalik dan menatap dirinya, asalkan mendapat kepastian itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Sekilas, tubuh Naruto merinding akan sesuatu namun tidak ada yang menyadari hal tersebut. Lalu, dengan nada gagap Naruto segera berkata. "K-kau ingin aku menemui kenalanku sesampainya di-disini. Jadi, aku mau keluar. Mu-mungkin saja dia bisa memberikan informasi." aura suram seketika muncul entah dari mana di ruangan tersebut. Setelah selesai menjelaskan Naruto menundukan kepala, menatap sesuatu pada bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Oiy, oiy... Apa-apaan nada bicaramu itu Naruto? Kau seperti mau mati saja." sahut Hashirama keheranan. Apalagi, mantan Hokage itu belum tau siapa orang yang mau ditemui murid-nya itu. Bisa saja orang itu adalah lawan yang sangat kuat dan Naruto berniat mengalahkannya agar mendapat informasi.

"Gelagatmu sangat aneh Naruto-chan. Apa orang itu lawan? Kalau iya, aku ikut ya, ya, ya?! Sudah lama aku tidak memberi persembahan kepada Jashin-sama." si biang kerok perkelahian tadi ikut berbicara, namun agak menyimpang karena mengikut sertakan ajaran sesatnya.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan mengajak Ero-Onna ini, Naruto!" Madara berucap sinis sambil mengarahkan ibu jari tangan kanannya ke Hilda. Tampaknya dia masih marah dikatai tidak berguna. Tipikal orang yang tidak mau melupakan sesuatu walau hanya hal kecil.

Naruto segera berbalik dan langsung terdiam dengan wajah aneh. Di depannya, tiga anggota keluarganya memasang ekspresi wajah berbeda-beda. Hashirama terlihat khawatir walau wajahnya masih bengkak di beberapa bagian. Hilda malah terlihat begitu antusias sampai-sampai iris ungu-nya penuh dengan cahaya-cahaya aneh menyilaukan. Sementara Madara cuma memasang wajah datar seolah tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Naruto menghela nafas sejenak lalu menjawab dengan nada lesuh.

"Dia cuma teman. Tidak perlu ada yang ikut. Malah akan merepotkan kalau ada yang ikut, terutama kau Hilda."

"Haaaaah...?" seketika, sang mantan Hokage membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan kembali menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia merasa bingung dengan Naruto. Tadi bertingkah suram seperti mau mati, sekarang malah terlihat sangat malas.

"Terus kenapa dengan nada bicaramu tadi?" Hilda pun berpikiran sama dengan Hashirama. Merasa aneh dengan tingkah pemuda itu.

"E-etto... Anoo... A-Aku memang seperti mau mati..."

Ketiga orang di depan Naruto tiba-tiba terdiam tidak tau mau berkata apa lagi mendengar jawaban mengejutkan itu. Namun yang terjadi selanjutnya benar-benar membuat mereka kesal bukan main saat Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya dengan wajah penuh dengan cucuran keringat dingin serta membiru pada bagian kening hingga mata.

"... Selangkanganku kena tendang."

"Mati aja sana!"

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Naruto melalui adegan memalukan tadi serta diberi obat pereda rasa sakit oleh Hashirama [Senjutsu]. Dia pun segera menuju tempat orang yang ingin ditemui. Hanya butuh beberapa menit saja dengan berjalan kaki dari apartemennya menuju pinggiran sungai kota Kouh. Namun, sesampainya disana, Naruto tidak menemukan seseorang pun. Yang ada hanya suara jangkrik, katak dan hewan nocturnal lain yang bernyanyi. Mungkin saat ini lagi musim kawin para hewan.

"Are? Tumben Ero-Datenshi itu tidak memancing disini?" Naruto mengedarkan pandangan ke sisi lain sungai siapa tau orang yang dia cari pindah lokasi agar bisa mendapatkan ikan. Namun, hasil yang didapat berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang diharapkan.

"Tck, kemana sih dia? Tidak dibutuhkan ada, sekarang sangat butuh malah tidak ada." rutuknya kembali dibuat kesal untuk kedua kalinya namun dari orang yang berbeda.

Karena sudah terlanjut berada di tempat ini dan takut oleh amukan Madara apabila pulang tanpa membawa hasil apapun. Naruto terpaksa menyerap energi alam yang melayang bebas di sekitarnya. Walau memiliki cadangan Senjutsu jauh di dalam tubuhnya, ia tetap menghisap karena cadangan tersebut berfungsi sebagai tindakan jaga-jaga apabila ada serangan tiba-tiba oleh Da-Tenshi ataupun Iblis dan Iblis Liar yang ada di kota Kuoh.

Setelah tubuhnya dirasa cukup menyerap energi alam. Naruto mulai mencari keberadaan Aura milik Azazel—orang yang dicarinya menggunakan kemampuan sensorik yang sudah dikembangkan sedemikian rupa.

" _Sekiry_ _ū_ _tei?_ "

Kening Naruto mengkerut keheranan mendeteksi aura naga milik Pawn mantan Ojousama-nya berada dekat dengan aura suci bercampur gelap milik Azazel. Daripada penasaran dengan tindakan Azazel yang aneh ini. Naruto memutuskan untuk menemui Gubernur Da-Tenshi itu agar tau apa yang terjadi diantara mereka. Tanpa basa basi, Naruto segera beranjak dari pinggiran sungai tempatnya menuju apartemen Azazel yang berlokasi tidak jauh dari sana. Dan lagi, dia memilih berjalan kaki. Sama seperti yang dilakukannya dari apartemen menuju ke pinggiran sungai tadi.

.

.

Suara tawa yang membuat orang kesal apabila mendengarnya bergema di sebuah apartemen mewah berinterior gaya modern. Suara tawa itu berasal dari pria paruh baya berambut hitam dengan poni emas, mengenakan kimono coklat. Azazel namanya, sang Gubernur Da-Tenshi. Orang yang dari tadi Naruto ingin temui untuk diajak berbicara.

"Kau naik sepeda menuju pemanggilmu karena tidak punya cukup kekuatan untuk menggunakan sihir teleportasi?" Azazel bertanya dengan nada riang mendengar curhatan dari iblis berambut coklat yang duduk pada sofa di sebelah kanannya sambil memasang wajah malu.

"I-iya..." iblis yang dipanggil Azazel untuk membuat kontrak menjawab lesuh.

"Lucu sekali!" Azazel menambah volume tertawanya.

" _Cara tertawanya membuat kesal_." ringis si Iblis dalam hati, Hyodou Issei namanya. " _Tapi aku membutuhkan kontrak ini... Tahan, tahan_!" lagi, Issei membatin sambil menyesap air putih yang disediakan oleh Azazel untuknya. Namun, apa yang diucapkan sedikit berbeda. Issei berusaha menyemati dirinya sendiri karena tidak mau membuat Ketuanya—Rias Gremory kecewa untuk kesekian kalinya karena gagal mendapatkan kontrak.

"Menyena—"

Suara ketukan pintu menghentikan ucapan Azazel, membuat dia dan Issei terkejut ada tamu di jam segini, "Tunggu sebentar Akuma-kun, aku kedatangan tamu." Azazel bangkit dari sofa kemudian berjalan menuju pintu masuk apartemennya.

Sementara Issei kini penasaran dengan tamu Azazel. Menurutnya aneh saja ada orang yang bertamu di rumah Azazel yang menurutnya sangat aneh malam-malam begini. Lalu, pikirannya langsung terbuka karena teringat bukan hanya bangsawan Gremory yang mengusai daerah Kuoh. Ada bangsawan keluarga Sitri yang dipimpin oleh Sona, sang ketua Osis Kuoh Akademi. Seketika mata Issei melebar terkejut mengira orang yang bertamu adalah Saji, Pawn milik Sona.

Kembali ke Azazel yang berada di pintu masuk, saat meraih gagang pintu dan ditarik pelan. "Naruto?" Azazel menaikkan alis, heran melihat pemuda berambut dark-silver berdiri dihadapannya setelah membuka pintu.

"Yo...! Hisasshiburadana Ero-Azazel." Naruto menyapa dengan nada riang sambil melambaikan ringan.

"Lama tidak bertemu gundulmu! Darimana saja kau? Aku jadi kesepian tidak ada yang menemaniku memancing tau." keheranan Azazel berubah menjadi kekesalan mendengar sapaan riang tadi. Segera ia mengeluarkan uneg-uneg yang langsung disambut tatapan jijik Naruto.

"Memang aku Uke-mu apa? Harus selalu ada di sampingmu saat kesepian melakukan hobi terkutuk itu." sahut Naruto masih mempertahankan ekspresi jijiknya. Melihat Azazel mengangguk pelan sontak membuat Naruto ingin muntah saja. Hampir sebagian besar wajahnya membiru menahan segala macam isi perut yang meronta-ronta ingin dikeluarkan.

"Aku masih normal, Hentai-Yarou... Dan ekspresi wajahmu sangat menjijikan. Ganti sana!"

"Hahahaha~ Aku cuma bercanda Naruto. Aku juga masih normal."

Gubernur Da-Tenshi itu langsung mengelak, dirinya memang masih normal dan impiannya adalah melihat dan meremas payudara untuk menambah daftar perempuan yang sudah diembatnya, dan perempuan yang sangat ingin Azazel masukkan dalam daftar itu adalah... Wanita tercantik di surga.

"Satu-satunya hal normal yang kutau darimu Ero-Azazel... Kau masih hidup."

Hati Azazel tertohok begitu dalam mendengar ucapan Naruto. Tapi itu ditutupi dengan wajah cerianya seperti biasa lalu membalas.

"Kau bisa saja Naruto." dan tanpa disadari olehnya karena terlalu asik bercengkrama bersama Naruto, dia melupakan tamunya yang pertama.

Tamu itu, Hyoudou Issei. Pemuda berambut coklat yang duduk di sofa bergaya modern terkejut mendengar orang yang bertamu. " _Naruto?!_ " pikirnya sambil mengepal tangan kanan karena pemuda mantan pelindung Bochou-nya itu yang meluluhlantahkan dia dan rekan-rekan anggota Occult Research Club [ORC] dua minggu sebelumnya.

" _Apa dia mengenal orang aneh yang mau memanggilku?_ "

.

.

"Oiy, Azazel-teme... Apa seperti ini kau memperlakukan tamumu? Membiarkannya berdiri di depan pintu?" gerutu Naruto sadar kalau orang di depannya cuma mengajak ngobrol di depan pintu bukannya mengajak masuk atau hal-hal yang menyangkut tata krama menerima tamu. Sebelum membalas, Azazel memasang wajah seperti tidak rela pemuda kontener Kurama itu bertamu.

"Bagiku, kau bukan tamu... tapi rentenir yang siap menyita waktu berhargaku." tentu saja itu cuma candaan dan Naruto mengerti akan itu sehingga membuat keduanya tertawa lepas selama beberapa saat.

Tak berselang lama, barulah Azazel sadar akan sesuatu—ah seseorang yang ada di dalam apartemennya. Sungguh malang nasib sang Sekiryūte dilupakan oleh sang tuan rumah hanya karena kedatangan tamu lain.

"Ah, kenapa aku bisa lupa... Masuk saja. Ada seseorang yang ingin kukenalkan."

Setelah itu, mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang tamu, tempat dimana Issei sekarang berada dengan wajah tertekuk dalam-dalam karena menahan sesuatu yang sudah pasti karena kedatangan Naruto. Karena sudah mengetahui bahwa di tempatnya sekarang ada Pawn Rias Gremory, pemuda berambut dark-silver itu pura-pura memasang wajah kebingungan dan bertanya.

"Are? Issei-san? Kau juga kenal dengan orang aneh satu ini?"

Azazel mengerutkan keningnya dan sedikit kesal dipanggil orang aneh oleh Naruto. Kemudian secara bergantian dia menatap dua pemuda itu sambil memegang dagu kokohnya yang berhias jenggot tipis.

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal?" tanyanya penuh menyelidik ke Naruto atau Issei. Azazel tidak terlalu terkejut apabila keduanya sudah mengenal, menurutnya Naruto yang memiliki hubungan dengan Sirzechs Lucifer sudah semestinya kenal dengan Sekiryuutei, Pawn adik Maou-Lucifer pengidap Siscon itu. Namun, yang membuatnya heran adalah aura tidak mengenakkan yang keluar dari tubuh Issei setelah kedatangan Naruto.

Issei diam sambil menatap tajam Naruto yang berdiri di samping Azazel. Tentu saja Issei tidak mau menjawab kalau pertemuan keduanya dengan Naruto merupakan sebuah pertarungan yang berakhir kekalahan telak. Azazel pasti tertawa keras lagi mengejeknya. Membayangkannya saja sudah hampir membuat Issei tidak tahan apalagi benar-benar terjadi.

Sementara Naruto malah sebaliknya, dia mengangguk singkat dan menjawab. "Hmmn, ini pertemuan ketiga kami." sekilas, Naruto melirik Issei yang menatap tajam dirinya dari sofa. Tapi dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan itu. Punya Madara lebih menakutkan daripada Issei.

"Baguslah. Jadi aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing."

Naruto dan Azazel berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk pada sofa yang berbeda, Azazel di tempat awalnya dan Naruto pada sofa di depan Issei. Perbincangan normal pun terjadi antara ketiganya, Issei berusaha agar tidak kelepasan terus-terusan melihat wajah Naruto yang sesekali tersenyum dan tertawa apabila dia dan Azazel mengatakan hal yang lucu ataupun saling mengejek satu sama lain. Tentu saja tanpa membocorkan identitas Azazel sebagai Gubernur Da-Tenshi.

Beberapa menit berlalu...

"Apa kau berniat menjual jiwamu pada Issei-san, Azazel?" tanya Naruto memecah kesunyian yang tercipta karena mereka tidak ada bahan pembicaraan lagi untuk dibahas ketiganya.

Sontak Issei yang sebelumnya fokus menahan emosi terkejut bukan main. Ditambah Azazel menatap dia dengan mata menyipit penasaran. Segera, Inang dari Ddraig memutar otak mencari alasan yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan sensitif dari Naruto yang tadi.

"T-Tidak sama sekali kok. Mengobrol dengan seseorang tidak sebanding dengan itu, lagipula dengan adanya Naruto-san disini tidak mungkin aku meminta jiwa anda."

"Oh, kau dermawan sekali." ucap Azazel memberi pujian sambil mengusap-ngusap jenggot tipitnya.

"Hmnn, aku tidak menyangka kau iblis yang baik Issei-san." Naruto ikut memuji Issei. Dan kali ini merupakan pujian yang tulus.

Bukannya senang, Issei malah kesal dalam hati. Wajahnya mengeras menahan segala macam emosi terutama marah yang sudah bertumpuk segunung akibat keberadaan Naruto serta pujian tadi.

"Bagaimana kalau lukisan itu?" Azazel kembali bersuara sambil menunjuk ke atas, lebih tepatnya ke sebuah lukisan yang bertengger manis pada dinding dibelakangnya. "Aku tidak punya apa-apa selain lukisan itu, hanya jiwaku yang bisa kuberikan padamu Akuma-kun." Azazel memasang tampang kasihan, membuat Naruto ingin muntah melihatnya.

" _Dasar Da-Tenshi miskin_." ejek Naruto dalam hati apa adanya. Toh, Azazel memang malaikat jatuh miskin—di dunia manusia tentunya. Makan saja sering menumpang ke apartemen Naruto kalau tidak dapat hasil dari memancing. "Ambil saja lukisan itu Issei-san, apa kau tidak mau mendapatkan kontrak ini dan membuat ketua-mu marah?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke Issei sambil tersenyum tipis.

"B-Baiklah, akan kuambil lukisan itu." jawab Issei yang sudah tidak bisa lagi beralasan seperti apa, ditambah lagi senyum Naruto yang benar-benar membuatnya tidak tahan untuk segera meninggalkan apartemen Azazel.

Setelah Issei selesai membungkus dan membawa lukasin pemberian Azazel. Inang Ddraig berterima kasih dan berpamitan untuk segera pulang. Saat Sekiryuutei sudah benar-benar tidak bisa lagi mendengar pembicaraan mereka, Naruto langsung menatap serius gubernur Da-Tenshi di samping kirinya.

"Nah, Azazel, ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu."

"Apa itu Naruto?"

Azazel ikut menatap serius Naruto, dia tau seperti kontener dari Kurama. Tidak mungkin membuang-buang waktu datang ke apartemennya hanya untuk menyapa dan berbicara dengannya saja, apalagi tidak memanggil 'Ero Da-Tenshi' seperti biasa serta penasaran kenapa pemuda itu tiba-tiba menghilang dari Kuoh selama dua minggu lebih. Sesuatu yang menarik pasti terjadi selama hilangnya Naruto dan Azazel sangat penasaran dengan itu.

"Kau tau 'kan kalau adik angkatku, Yuki ketemukan setahun yang lalu dalam keadaan pingsan dan tidak mengingat apa-apa selain namanya saja?" Azazel mengangguk-nganggukkan kepala, "Begini, alasan aku tidak pernah muncul dan menemuimu... Dua minggu ini aku berada di Kyoto dan menemukan sebuah petunjuk untuk mengembalikan ingatan atau setidaknya mengetahui siapa Yuki sebenarnya dan bagaimana masa lalunya." jelas Naruto, Azazel hanya diam mendengarkan karena tau kalau penjelasan Naruto belum sepenuhnya selesai.

"Sebagai seorang Gubernur Da-Tenshi, kau mungkin mengetahui tentang Tempat mengenai dari Surga, apa kau pernah mendengarnya?" tanya Naruto langsung ke intinya sekaligus mengakhiri penjelasannya. Bertele-tele terlalu lama bukanlah salah satu sifat Naruto.

"Tempat terdekat dari Surga?" Naruto menganggukan kepalanya saat Azazel balik bertanya meminta konfirmasi.

"Hmnnn,"

Azazel bergumam ambigu, memasang pose berpikir mengusap pelan dagu berhias jenggot disana untuk mengingat-ingat apa pernah mendengar tempat itu.

"Katakan apa saja, asalkan menyangkut tempat itu Azazel." Naruto memajukan tubuh, wajahnya terlihat begitu serius menatap Azazel yang masih berpikir. Saat ini informasi sesedikit apapun sangat dibutuhkan.

"Gomen, Naruto."

Azazel menghentikan acara berpikirnya, dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai petunjuk ataupun hal-hal yang menyangkut tempat itu. "Aku baru pertama kali mendengarnya, kau tau kan kalau aku sudah jatuh lebih dari 2000 tahun yang lalu?"

Naruto menganggukan kepala karena sudah diceritakan mengenai masa lalu Azazel. Dan sebagai imbalan, Naruto juga mengatakan kalau di dalam tubuhnya ada sosok Youkai Kitsune yang tersegel. Sehingga orang yang mengetahui keberadaan Kurama menjadi 8 orang, 5 masih hidup dan 3 sisanya sudah berada di tempat semestinya.

"Mungkin tempat itu berdiri setelah aku jatuh dari Surga. Aku sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya."

"Sayang sekali kalau begitu." hilanglah sudah wajah serius Naruto. Ternyata pemimpin fraksi Da-Tenshi pun tidak mengetahui apapun. Sebenarnya seberapa rahasia'kah tempat tersebut sampai-sampai Azazel dan Yasaka saja tidak mengetahuinya. Hal ini semakin membuat Naruto yakin kalau tempat tersebut bukanlah sekedar tempat saja.

Melihat raut kekecewaan di wajah pemuda di depannya membuat Azazel menjadi tidak tega. Semenjak mengenal dan berteman baik dengan Naruto, dia baru satu atau mungkin dua kali membantu Naruto. Sebaliknya, Naruto sudah banyak membantu dirinya seperti; memusnahkan banyak anak buahnya yang membelot, menginjinkan dia makan dan menginap di apartemen pemuda itu dan banyak lagi walau bukanlah hal penting. Segera, Azazel tersenyum tipis dan berkata.

"Tapi kalau kau membutuhkan bantuan, aku dengan senang hati akan membantumu Naruto. Akan kusuruh beberapa anak buahku untuk mencari tau tentang tempat itu."

Perkataan Azazel sontak membuat Naruto tersentak dengan mata sedikit melebar. Tidak lupa Azazel juga memberi sedikit saran kepada Naruto untuk bertanya ke fraksi Surga ataupun pihak Gereja mengingat gelar tempat tersebut mengandung kata 'surga'. Namun, ada sesuatu yang menjadi penghalang apabila ingin melakukan saran tadi.

Sejenak, Azazel mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jendala, menatap langit malam Kuoh dengan mata menyipit. "Namun itu sangat sulit jika dilakukan di kota Kuoh Naruto." kata Azazel tanpa menatap pemuda bersurai dark-silver di dekatnya.

"Memangnya kenapa kau bilang sangat sulit?"

"Kuoh adalah wilayah fraksi Iblis Gremory dan Sitri, jadi sangat sulit bagi pihak Gereja mendirikan markas disini. Kau bisa melihat geraja kecil di bukit yang terbengkalai sebagai bukti." Azazel mengembalikan pandangannya ke Naruto, "Dan para malaikat sangat jarang turun dari Surga kecuali benar-benar mendesak." kata Azazel datar menambahkan.

"Aku mengerti..."

Naruto berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan menuju area yang cukup luas di ruangan. Perbincangan mereka sudah berlangsung lama dan takutnya yang lain jadi khawatir dengan keadaannya di apartemen.

"Kalau begitu. Aku pamit dulu, Ero-Datenshi dan maaf sudah mengganggu malam indahmu bersama Uke barumu tadi."

"Yare, yare... Tumben kau meminta ma—Oii, apa maksudmu dengan Uke baru, hah? Aku masih normal, Kuso-Hono!"

"Normal dengkulmu, Hentai-yarou!"

Naruto membalas singkat ejekan Azazel karena tidak ingin terlalu lama adu mulut lalu memukul udara kosong di samping kirinya, menciptakan cahaya keemasan melintang vertikal. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia segera melaompat masuk ke cahaya tadi. Kepergian Naruto sontak membuat Azazel sweatdrop. Keringat besar muncul di balik rambut hitamnya.

"Oh, sempurna...! Iblis yang datang naik sepeda, Naruto datang secara normal namun pulang dengan tehnik teleportasi... Selanjutnya apa?"

"Gabriel datang dalam keadaan tanpa busana 'kah?"

.

.

.

Di malam yang sama. Kira-kira 3 jam setelah Naruto meninggalkan apartemen Azazel, hujan melanda sebagian besar kawasan kota Kuoh. Di bawah guyuran air yang turun dari langit malam. Di kediaman keluarga Hyoudou, lebih tepatnya di dalam kamar sang Sekiryuuteri. Issei, Rias dan Asia tengah membahas mengenai perubahan yang terjadi pada Knight kelompok mereka setelah mengadakan pertemuan di tempat itu dan juga saat perburuan iblis liar beberapa saat yang lalu. Setelah mendengar cerita dibalik foto yang dimaksud dari Issei. Rias menyimpulkan jika gambar pedang dalam foto itu merupakan Pedang Suci walau tidak sekuat Excalibur, salah satu unsur yang ditakuti fraksi Iblis selain unsur cahaya.

Sementara di lain tempat di waktu yang sama. Dua sosok memakai jubah berjalan memasuki sebuah geraja tua yang disebut oleh Azazel tadi, tempat yang dulunya menjadi saksi tewasnya beberapa Da-Tenshi ditangan Occult Researc Club [ORC] dan terakhir... tempat Asia direinkarnasi menjadi Iblis.

Entah kebetulan atau tidak... Sekali lagi, dua kubu yang tengah berselisih karena masa lalu masing-masing satu anggota mereka akan kembali bertemu dan tidak menutup kemungkinan terjadi bentrokan besar. Penyebabnya tidak lain adalah kemunculan dua sosok tadi dan kenapa mereka ada kawasan kota Kuoh.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, karena sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan selain menunggu informasi dari Azazel. Naruto memutuskan untuk menggunakan waktu berharga ini untuk melakukan hal yang merepotkan bagi seorang lelaki sepertinya... Membantu penghuni baru apartemen mereka keluar berbelanja pakaian. Dia adalah Hilda, selama dua hari yang dia kenakan adalah pakaian Yuki sedangkan ketika di kediaman Yasaka, dia memakai pakaian Maid. Penyababnya ialah pakaian yang dipakai saat pertemuan pertama sudah tidak layak pakai.

Sesampainya di kawasan pertokoan kota Kuoh. Naruto dibuat pusing oleh kelakuan Hilda. Sudah beberapa toko pakaian yang disinggahi namun Hilda tampaknya tidak menemukan model pakaian yang dicari. Perempuan memang sulit dimengerti, baik isi pikirannya maupun hal-hal lain yang hanya perempuan mengetahuinya termasuk model pakaian.

"Huh, sebenarnya model pakaian seperti apa yang kau cari Hilda? Kita sudah singgah di tujuh toko tau." Naruto akhirnya bertanya disertai wajah tertekuk akibar kelelahan memutari kawasan pertokoan kota Kuoh.

"Hmmmn," Hilda mengedarkan pandangan mencari gadis-gadis yang mengenakan model pakaian pilihannya diantara kerumunan warga kota Kuoh. "Seperti itu!" tak berselang, telunjuknya diarahkan ke seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam di seberang jalan tengah berdiri menghadap toko kue.

" _Jadi... Model seperti itu yang dia cari_." Naruto menatap malas gadis yang ditunjuk Hilda, mengenakan model pakaian Gothic Lolita. Terlihat sangat seksi dimata para lelaki. " _Sangat cocok untuk sifat psikopat dan mesumnya_." Naruto langsung sweatdrop mengingat dua sifat Hilda yang begitu merepotkan.

Naruto menghela nafas sejenak. Kenapa dia tidak menanyakan ini dari awal agar tidak sampai berkekeling. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama lagi, Naruto segera mengajak Hilda dan Yuki yang kebetulan ikut bersama mereka. Ya, itung-itung agar adiknya tidak stres dikarenakan latihan yang diterima.

Setibanya di sebuah perempatan. Naruto berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. "Baiklah... Aku tau toko yang menjual pakaian seperti itu. Ikuti ak—"

Ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika dua sosok bertudung di tengah terik matahari siang hari berjalan pada sisi lain terotoar. Dilihat dari arah berjalan kedua sosok itu, mereka hendak menuju ke Kuoh Akademi.

" _Aura Suci?!_ " segera, Naruto mencari penyebab dirinya menghentikan ucapan. Diliriklah dua sosok bertudung tadi karena dari sanalah pancaran aura yang secara tidak sengaja tertangkap sensor cukup tajam miliknya. " _Siapa mereka? Aku bisa merasakan aura suci menguar di sekitar tubuh mereka_." pandangan Naruto kemudian tertuju pada benda besar terbungkus perban berbentuk seperti salib di salah satu punggung sosok bertudung.

" _Heeh, siapa sangka apa yang kami cari-cari malah datang sendiri!_ " pikir Naruto seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sebuah pin kecil berlambang [Pihak Gereja] bertengger pada jubah yang dikenakan dua orang itu.

"Naruto-chan?!"

"Onii-chan?!"

Lamuan Naruto buyar mendengar dua suara feminim berbeda intonasi memanggil dirinya dari belakang, "Ambil ini!" Naruto mengeluarkan beberapa lembar yen dari saku celana, cukup untuk membeli beberapa pasang pakaian kepada Hilda. "200 meter di depan ada toko yang menjual pakaian yang kau inginkan." jelasnya menunjuk jauh sebuah toko yang lumayan ramai pengunjung.

"Kau mau kemana Naruto-chan?" tanya Hilda kebingungan karena perkataan barusan menandakan Naruto hendak berpisah dengan mereka.

Di samping kiri Hilda. Yuki hanya menganggukkan kepala setuju atas pertanyaan itu.

"Gomen." Naruto beralih menatap adiknya yang berada di samping kiri Hilda. "Aku ada urusan. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." ucapnya disertai senyum hangat dan tidak lupa mengelus rambut putih panjang nan tebal milik Yuki. Kelakuan Naruto ini sontak membuat semburat merah tipis muncul di pipi Yuki karena malu.

Setelah selesai dengan Yuki. Naruto kembali ke gadis penyembah dewa Jashin-sama. "Dan kau, Hilda." sahutnya dengan sorot mata tajam.

"Hn, kenapa?" Hilda membalas jengkel karena Naruto tidak selembut Yuki ke dirinya.

"Jangan macam-macam dengan Imuoto-ku." ancam Naruto dengan aura pembunuh kelas kakap menguar dari tubuhnya. "Kalau tidak ingin kubakar!" tambahnya dengan suara cukup berat.

"Ya, ya... Terserah kau Naruto-chan." Hilda beralih ke mode ogah-ogahan, tidak terpengaruh dengan ancaman dan aura pembunuh dari Naruto. " _Naruto-chan benar-benar sangat mirip dengan Madara-kun._ " pikir Hilda semakin yakin kalau bocah polos yang dulu dia kenal sudah berubah 180 derajat akibat pengaruh si Uchiha muka tebing.

"Jaa nee..." Naruto beranjak meninggal dua gadis anggota keluarga-nya dan tidak lupa melambaikan tangan sembari tersenyum tipis —untuk Yuki saja. Naruto malas, sangat malas untuk memberikan senyumnya ke Hilda.

"Huh, dasar Naruto-chan itu!"

"T-tidak apa kok Hilda-neechan." Yuki menghampiri Hilda dan menggenggam tangan gadis penyembah Jashin-sama. "Onii-chan memang begitu kalau ada urusan." ucap Yuki. Dan dapat terdengar jelas kalau dia cukup kecewa kakaknya tidak menemani mereka.

Hilda membuang nafas sebal, namun tak berselang lama wajahnya berubah drastis. Dia terlihat bahagia. "Ayo bersenang-senang Yuki-chwan!" seru Hilda riang dibalas seruan yang tidak kalah riangnya dari Yuki. Ya, setidaknya Yuki masih bisa jalan-jalan.

.

.

"Matte!"

Dua utusan dari pihak Gereja yang mengenakan jubah putih menghentikan langkah mendengar suara seseorang memanggil mereka dari arah berlakang. Saat berbalik, seorang pemuda berambut dark-silver berdiri menatap mereka dengan wajah bersahabat.

"Siapa kau?"

Berbanding terbalik dengan pemuda itu—yang kita ketahui adalah Naruto. Salah satu dari utusan pihak Gereja malah menyambut dengan pertanyaan tajam. Naruto berasumsi jika si penanya adalah seorang gadis yang kira-kira berumur 17-18 tahun. Suaranya terdengar sedikit feminim walau terkesan tajam.

"Xenovia-chan, bisa tidak kau berkata seperti itu ke orang asing?" rekan dari gadis bernama Xenovia ikut berbicara menegur kelakuan rekan se-misinya untuk lebih bersahabat ke orang lain.

"Damare Irina!" respon gadis bernama Xenovia membuat gadis lain bernama Irina ciut, "Dan kutanya sekali lagi... Siapa kau?" Xenovia kembali menatap tajam Naruto.

"Maa, maa. Aku tidak menyangka utusan dari Pihak Geraja yang dikenal sangat patuh kepada-Nya bisa memperlihatkan sorot mata setajam itu." komentar Naruto ketika melihat sorot mata tajam Xenovia dari balik tudung jubah putih yang dikenakan. Kedua gadis di depan Naruto tersentak sehingga membuatnya memiringkan bibir beberapa derajat.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? kenapa kau bisa tau kami adalah utusan pihak Gereja?" kini giliran gadis bernama Irina yang melayangkan pertanyaan.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." wajah bersahabat kembali diperlihatkan Naruto ketika memperkenalkan namanya, "Dan kenapa aku bisa tau kalian adalah utusan pihak Gereja? Hmnn, bisa dibilang aku cukup tau banyak tentang dunia ini termasuk benda ber-aura suci di punggung Xenovia-san." jelas Naruto lalu menunjuk benda menyerupai mumi di punggung salah satu gadis di depannya.

"Pedang Suci 'kah?"

Pertanyaan dari Naruto sontak mengejutkan dua utusan pihak Gereja itu, mereka berdua sigap mengambil beberapa langkah mundur lalu menyentuh senjata mereka masing-masing, Irina menarik lengan kiri jubahnya sedangkan Xenovia menyelipkan tangan kanan ke dalam jubah untuk mengambil gagang pedang berukuran lumayan besar yang bertengger di punggung.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Aku merasakan kau hanya manusia biasa." kata Xenovia menyipitkan mata sebelah kanannya menatap Naruto, sedangkan mata kirinya tertutupi poni rambut biru-nya. " _Dia bukan orang sembarangan_!" pikir Xenovia merasakan aura kuat dari dalam tubuh Naruto walau masih samar-samar karena tertutupi oleh aura manusia yang lebih dominan dibanding aura Youkai Kurama.

"Woy, woy... Tenang gadis-gadis, aku tidak ingin bertarung melainkan berbicara dengan kalian." balas Naruto agar dua utusan Gereja di depannya tidak membuat keributan dengan mengeluarkan Pedang Suci mereka di tengah-tengah keramaian kota Kuoh. Bisa gawat jadinya bila itu terjadi. Rias dan Iblis lain di kota ini pasti mendeteksinya. "Sangat jarang ada utusan Gereja yang datang ke Kuoh yang merupakan wilayah kekuasaan dua klan besar fraksi iblis, makanya aku ingin berbicara dengan kalian." tambahnya.

Mata kanan Xenovia kembali normal memperhatikan gerak tubuh Naruto yang benar-benar tidak ingin bertarung dengan mereka, dia mulai berpikir Naruto cukup mengetahui daerah kota Kuoh sampai ke hal-hal menyangkut supranatural sehingga bisa meminta bantuan agar mempermudah misi yang sedang dijalani bersama Irina, menoleh ke samping kanan dimana rekan se-misi tidak melepaskan pandangan dari Naruto, Xenovia menganggukkan kepala sekali seolah mengatakan - _Kau setuju denganku?_ -.

Irina menoleh sejenak dan ikut menganggukan kepala.

"Huuft baiklah, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Naruto-san?" tanya Xenovia yang secara bersamaan menarik kembali tangan kanannya dari jubah yang dikenakan.

Irina ikut melakukan hal dilakukan rekannya, menarik kembali lengan jubah yang dikenakan lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke Naruto.

"Err, mungkin kita bicara di tempat lain saja," Naruto mengedarkan pandangan melihat warga kota Kuoh yang memandang heran mereka bertiga. Ternyata mereka sudah menyita perhatian para pejalan kaki karena tindakan tiba-tiba dari kedua gadis pengguna pecahan Excalibur. "Tidak enak berbicara tentang hal-hal supranatural di tempat seperti ini, Bagaimana? Ada saran tempat yang bagus untuk berbicara?"

"Di restoran saja, kami lelah dan lapar sudah berjalan mengelilingi kota." Irina langsung menjawab cepat tidak peduli dengan Xenovia yang sudah menatap tajam dirinya.

"Irina!" panggil Xenovia penuh penekanan.

"Baiklah." Naruto terkekeh pelan dan langsung mengajak dua gadis cantik itu mencari restoran setelah sebelumnya menanyakan nama mereka berdua agar tidak terlalu kaku nantinya ketika berbicara.

.

.

" _Mereka berdua monster!_ "

Keringat yang lumayan besar muncul di rambut dark-silver Naruto. Bagaimana tidak? Di depannya, dua gadis utusan Pihak Gereja makan seperti anjing kelaparan. Hampir semua yang disediakan pelayan restoran dilahap habis oleh Xenovia dan Irina hanya dalam waktu singkat. Walau makanan yang dipesan terbilang banyak, sangat banyak malahan. Naruto tidak terlalu ambil pusing mengenai tagihan. Toh, tabungan dari imbalan misi Sirzechs maupun Azazel selama setahun masih banyak.

Sambil menunggu Xenovia dan Irina selesai. Naruto memanfaatkannya untuk menghubungi Madara melalui smartphone yang selalu dibawa. Beberapa menit kemudian, Madara akhirnya datang dan bersamaan dengan itu, kedua gadis utusan Pihak Gereja selesai. Tanpa menunggu lama, Naruto memulai percakapan. Tentu saja sebelumnya dia memperkenalkan Madara kepada Irina dan Xenovia.

Setelah melalui percakapan yang alot. Keduanya akhirnya setuju untuk bekerja sama. Naruto dan Madara akan membantu mereka melaksanakan misi dari Markas Besar para Excorcist di Vatikan. Dan sebagai imbalan, Xenovia dan Irina harus memberikan informasi mengenai tempat terdekat dari surga. Tidak peduli dari mana atau bagaimana caranya. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak mengetahui perihal tempat itu.

.

.

"Jaga diri kalian. Xenovia-chan, Irina-chan." Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangan kepada dua gadis cantik utusan Pihak Gereja yang sudah berjalan meninggalkan dia dan Madara di depan pintu masuk restoran tempat mereka tadi.

Di samping Naruto ada Madara yang mengenakan setelan jas hitam khas orang kantoran dan pada bagian punggung terdapat lambang klan kebanggaanya. "Kau yakin dengan ini, bocah sableng?" Madara melirik ke Naruto, dia masih ragu dengan rencana kontener Kurama yang tadi dibahas bersama Xenovia dan Irina.

"Kalau masalah menepati janji, aku yakin..." Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Madara yang masih setia berdiri menunggu kejelasan. "... Kalau masalah yang lain. Siapa yang tau? Ini tergantung bagaimana Xenovia-chan dan Irina-chan melakukannya."

Madara mendecih pelan lalu ikut berjalan menyusul Naruto. "Awas saja kalau sampai bertindak diluar rencanamu itu. Akan kubuat kau menyesal, bocah!" ancam Madara penuh penekanan di bagian akhir.

"Ya, ya, ya. Kau dan ancamanmu Uchiha bangsat!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC!

[TrouBlesome Cut]

* * *

Yooo~~ '-')/

Ketemu lagi ama ane, Si Author Lolicon yang masih Newbie dan gak jelas asal-usulnya di Chapter terbaru Fic Daybreak.

Hmmn, ada beberapa yang nanya kenapa ganti Tittle-nya. Begini... Singkat saja. Di awal-awal, ane bingung mau make Tittle seperti apa makanya milih **The Half-Devil Lucifer**... Tapi setelah **Stark Fullbaster 12** bantu ane nyusun dan nyelesain alurnya sampai ke detil terkecil. Ane pun mendapat Tittle yang pas... Dan itu yang sekarang.

Alasan lainnya... Klo make Tittle pertama. Maka Fic ini seperti hanya berfokus ke Naruto dan identitasnya sebagai Hybrid Manusia/Iblis... Perlu kalian ketahui, identitas serta masa lalu Naruto sebagai Half-Devil hanya mengambil 35-40% dari jalan cerita keseluruhan [Setelah alurnya diselesaikan]. Sedangkan Madara dan Hashirama sekitar 20%... Yaitu, pembalasan dendam mereka terhadap Penyerangan Konoha oleh OSF [Hilda dan Jiraiya juga termasuk]. Sedangkan Yuki, lihat saja nanti. Begitu Chara-chara lainnya yang akan bergabung dengan kelompok Naruto.

Dan sisanya masih rahasia... Tapi yang jelas, semuanya akan berhubungan satu sama lain. _Kek Indonesia... Sambung-menyambung menjadi satu!_

.

.

Balasan Review :

 **Stark Milfbaster 012 [Si Kampret tukang kritik pedas] :** Gak papa pak... Klo Tittle-nya ane pertahanin ampe pertemuan 3 Fraksi selesai seperti yang ada direncana alur. Bakalan banyak yang ngira hanya Naruto MC-nya pak. Kan disini Mbah Madara-teme, Mbah Hashirama-dobe dan muncunyal udah deket juga termasuk MC.

 **Guest :** Hashirama cuma bodoh kalau bersama NaruMadaHilda. Kalau udah serius bakalan beda, ya walau masih muncul sifat bodohnya sih sedikit saja.

 **Aka na Yuki [My Imouto] :** Horeeee! Udah ada peningkatan :v :v ... Yang mungkin juga sih Dedek Yuki klo pake HP gak ngaruh banyak dn Chapter ini bagaimana? Banyak Typo kah? ... Loli emang Is Da Best dan juga Dedek Yuki [Di Fic ini maupun yng asli] emang imut, menurutku. (") ... Di Chapter ini Yuki jarang muncul lagi, bahkan cuma beberapa bagian. Tpi, Di Arc selanjutnya... Hampir di setiap Chapter Dedek Yuki selalu muncul dan banyak ambil bagian.

 **Tenshisha Hikari :** Hmnnn, kemungkinan benar mengenai ET ke-4 bukan berhubungan dengan Naruto melainkan Yuki sekitar 50% ... Mengenai 'Tempat terdekat dari surga' bisa dikatakan sebagai fraksi kecil, kurang lebih seperti Hero-Faction. Tunggu saja di Arc III. Disana semuanya akan terungkap.

 **Lusy922 :** Benci mungkin iya. Toh, Klan Lucifer termasuk dalam golongan Old-Satan Faction walau yang tersisah, Rizevim dan Vali tidak ikut dalam perang saudara Underworld dan juga tidak terkait penyerangan Konohagakure. Tapi, nanti kebencian akan menghilang karena sesuatu. Tunggu saja di Arc III. Disana akan terjawab.

 **TanakaKanako3 [My Imouto] :** Tergantung Dedek Rin. Klo nanti Mami Anna dibutuhin ya kumasukkan... Nggak'lah. Ane tetap Lolicon dan tidak akan berubah, Dedek Rin... Hahahahah, Typo emang gak bisa dihindari walau udah diperiksa... Yaps, Dedek Yuki bakalan mengingat kembali masa lalunya. Tapi masih lama. Tunggu saja di Arc III. Disana akan terjawab.

 **Pie Chocolate :** Bukan, bukan. Vatikan tetap menjadi markas besar para Exorcist. Tempat terdekat dari surga semacam fraksi yang hubungannya cukup kuat dengan Fraksi Malaikat.

 **uzumakynurroni :** Hehehehe, Makasih oiiy '-')/ ... Yaps, Dedek Yuki berasal dari sebuah fraksi... Paling cepet minggu depan keknya. Kalo gak ada kendala.

 **feba anata :** AN diatas penjelasannya.

 **dandidandi185 :** Entahlah. Mungkin juga iya... Ane juga kagak tau kenapa banyak yang dukung. :v :v

 **ayub pratama 792 :** Bukan. Dedek Yuki bukan malaikat... Oke '-')b

 **StiffMarco :** AN diatas penjelasannya... Yeah. Loli is da best #HidupLoli #HidupLolicon :v :v

 **Ae Hatake :** Jawabannya di Chapter depan dan didepannya lagi [18 dan 19].

 **Mhd487 :** Well~~ Kalo ane jawab _Katerea Leviathan_ pasti kagak ada yang percaya kan? ... Untuk Pair. Dia perempuan, cantik, mungkin dia Loli dan yang terpenting bukan dari Fraksi Iblis, setidaknya.

 **Tatsu :** Bukan, bukan. Vatikan tetap menjadi markas besar para Exorcist. Tempat terdekat dari surga semacam fraksi yang hubungannya cukup kuat dengan Fraksi Malaikat.

 **nawawim451** : Masih lama keknya... Di Chapter dan juga Chapter depan bakalan terlihat.

Yang Review **Lanjut** , **Next** , sebangsa-nya dan senegara-nya. Nih udah ane Lanjut walau kelamaan.

.

.

Issue for Next Chapter : Bad Scenario, Duo Shinobi vs Kokabiel!

 _ **Root LoliWood**_ _and_ _ **Stark Milfbaster 012**_ _Out! . . . . Ane mau Tidur Cantik sama Dedek Wendy dulu! '-')/_


	18. Chapter 18

Daybreak

Disclaimer : Saya tidak pernah mengakui kepemilikan atas semua yang muncul dalam Fic ini.

Genre : Family, Supernatural, Adventure, Romance, Mystery, Etc.

Rate : M [Untuk bahasa, timeline dan scene lainnya]

Pair : Akan muncul dengan sendirinya.

Warning : AU, Typo's, Miss-Typo's, Bahasa Gado-Gado, OOC [Amat sangat], Adult-Theme, Violence, Gender bender, Fem!Hidan, dll.

* * *

Arc : III — Early and Late

Chapter : 18 — Bad Scenario, Duo Shinobi vs Kokabiel!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Tck...! Kenapa sampai terjadi hal seperti ini?!_ "

Nampak seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk bersilah sambil menyatukan telapak tangan di depan dada merutuki sesuatu dalam hatinya dengan nada kesal. Walau sedikit kesal, tersirat pula kekhawatiran yang mendalam kepada dua utusan Pihak Gereja [Exorcist] yang dua hari sebelumnya ditemui. Namun, rasa kesal dan khawatirnya harus dikesampingkan dulu demi menemukan keberadaan mereka; Xenovia dan Irina, yang hilang kontak sejak terakhir bertemu. Mereka hilang kontak setelah beberapa jam keluar bersama empat iblis yang Naruto ketahui adalah Issei, Kiba, Koneko dan Saji.

" _Seandainya dari awal aku mengikuti saran orang brengsek disamping, ini tidak akan terjadi. Cih..!_ " sesal sang pemuda masih diucapkan dalam hati.

Sementara pemuda yang diketahui adalah Naruto tengah berkonsentrasi melacak dengan [Senjutsu], di sampingnya ada pria dewasa berambut raven sepunggung bernama Uchiha Madara. Keduanya saat ini berada di atas apartemen. Langit jingga menghiasi kota Kuoh, menandakan gelapnya malam akan segera tiba. Malam yang akan merubah segalanya dalam hidup Naruto dan keluarganya.

Madara memasang pose andalannya ketika mengejek/meremehkan lawan, menyilangkan lengan pada dada kekarnya sambil memasang tampang datar seperti tembok raksasa Cina. Masih dalam pose yang sama, ia melirik pemuda di samping kirinya melalui ekor mata dan melayangkan pertanyaan dengan nada mengejek.

"Heeeh... Apa ini termasuk dalam rencanamu, Tuan sok pintar?"

"Damare!"

Hilanglah sudah konsentrasi Naruto untuk melacak keberadaan Irina dan Xenovia. Ia tersulut emosi mendengar ejekan Madara tadi. Seandainya saja situasi tidak segawat ini, tanpa pikir panjang Naruto pasti berdiri dan melayangkan bogem mentah ke wajah datar Madara—ya, itu hanya seandainya saja. Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk berdebat dan bertengkar seperti anak kecil. Kesempatan untuk mendapatkan informasi kapan saja bisa melayang apabila tidak menemukan keberadaan dua gadis Exorcist yang berada di bawah perlindungan mereka.

"Setidaknya bantu aku mencari mereka dengan mata iritasimu, Uchiha bangsat."

"Cih! Baiklah...! Berharaplah mereka berdua tidak tertangkap, bocah sableng."

Walau tidak menyukai cara Naruto memerintah dirinya, Madara tetap melakukannya. Segel tangan tunggal segera dibentuk Madara dengan tangan kiri di depan dadanya. Bersamaan dengan itu, Madara berkedip cepat memunculkan efek udara terdorong menjauh dari tubuhnya dan bergumam pelan menyebut nama mata kebanggannya...

[Sharingan]

Iris mata pria Uchiha kini berganti. Dari yang awalnya onix kelam berubah menjadi merah darah dihiasi tiga tanda menyerupai koma yang bersinar di kegelapan malam. Madara mulai mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru kota Kuoh dari atas apartemen. Hanya butuh beberapa menit baginya untuk menemukan keberadaan satu dari dua gadis yang dicari-cari.

" _Irina?!_ "

Madara tersentak, mata saktinya melihat cukup jelas pancaran aura Irina sangat lemah dalam keadaan berbaring di tanah lapang jauh dari lokasinya bersama Naruto. Segera, ia memanggil pemuda di sampingnya dengan nada cukup keras.

"Naruto...!"

"Apa kau sudah menemukan mereka?"

Mengarahkan telunjuknya ke barat, lokasi tempat Irina terbaring tidak berdaya yang merupakan sebuah tanah lapang kosong di pinggiran kota Kuoh. Madara bergumam datar memberi penjelasan yang tidak selesai karena terjadi sesuatu yang cukup dibenci olehnya.

"Disana... Gadis cerewet yang mulai tertarik padamu dalam keadaan terlu—"

"Naniiiii...?! Cepat katakan, dimana dia!"

Naruto tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk berteriak khawatir memotong penjelasan Madara setelah mendengar keadaan Irina. Saking khawatirnya, ia sampai lupa kalau Madara sudah menunjuk lokasi tempat gadis pemegang [Excalibur Mimic] beberapa saat yang lalu. Madara yang perkataanya terpotong, menggeram rendah kemudian membentak pemuda pengguna Senjutsu itu

"Jangan potong penjelasanku, bocah!—Dengar! Ini mungkin ada hubungannya dengan mereka yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Di sekitar tubuh gadis cerewet itu terdapat jejak energi mahluk supranatural. Aku tidak tau milik siapa, yang jelas bukan milik mahluk-mahluk hina itu."

Madara memperlihatkan tampang sangat serius menjelaskan apa yang ia lihat. Namun, di benak pria Uchiha ini bertanya-tanya kenapa Sharingan miliknya mampu melihat jejak energi supranatural yang dimaksud malayang bebas di sekitar tubuh Irina. Sepengetahuannya, hanya Chakra yang mampu dilihat Sharingan miliknya. Baik itu di dalam tubuh para shinobi yang tersisa maupun di udara dalam bentuk jurus.

" _Apa karena terlalu banyak kontak dengan mereka, Sharingan-ku beradaptasi dengan energi mereka?_ " ia membatin penasaran. Tapi yang pasti, Madara tetap akan mencari kejanggalan mata saktinya ini. Mungkin saja, di masa depan nanti bisa dimanfaatkan melawan mahluk supranatural terutama iblis.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Naruto segera berdiri dari posisi duduk bersilahnya sambil mendesis mengeluarkan pernyataan dingin.

"Jangan bilang kalau petinggi fraksi Da-Tenshi itu sudah mulai bergerak!"

—Dibalik desisannya itu, rasa khawatirnya semakin bertambah. Tidak ingin banyak membuang-buang waktu. Naruto segera menciptakan cahaya keemasan melintang vertikal dengan memukulkan lengan kanan berselimut energi alam. Sebelum melompat masuk, ia menoleh ke Madara dan meninggalkan sebuah pesan/perintah.

"Kau tetap disini dan cari keberadaan Xenovia-chan!"

Sepeninggal Naruto yang melompat masuk ke dalam cahaya keemasan tadi. Madara tidak bisa menahan emosinya diperintah dengan tidak sopan oleh pemuda berambut dark-silver tadi.

"Bocah keparat!"

.

.

"Irina-chan!"

Sebuah teriakan khawatir menggelegar tepat setelah kemunculan cahaya keemasan muncul diatas langit tanah lapang yang dimaksud Madara. Tak berselang lama, pemuda yang berteriak mendarat cukup keras hingga menciptakan kepulan debu pada permukaan tanah. Pemuda yang berteriak tadi—Naruto, segera berlari keluar dari kepulan debu menuju gadis yang dipanggil beberapa saat sebelumnya.

"Na...ruto-kun?!"

Mendengar suara yang mulai dikenal dua hari yang lalu. Irina sangat ingin menoleh ke sumber suara. Tapi ada daya, tubuhnya tidak dapat digerakkan se-inci pun bahkan menggerakkan jari-jarinya saja terasa sangat sulit.

Insting Naruto yang diturunkan dari Jiraiya, Hashirama dan mendiang Izuna langsung bertindak melihat kondisi gadis berambut coklat. Mengesampingkan dulu bagaimana caranya Irina sampai terluka sedemikian rupa, Naruto mengangkat tubuh gadis Exorcist dengan gerakan lembut layaknya pengantin baru. Naruto tidak peduli walau mereka baru 2 hari mengenal satu sama lain. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah keselamatan gadis cantik yang sekarang sudah berada di gendongannya.

"Jangan banyak bergerak!" perintahnya dengan nada lembut. "Kau bisa menjelaskan semuanya di apartemen. Tentu saja setelah Hashirama-ossan memulihkan kondisimu."

" _Oh, tidak! Kenapa disaat seperti ini, sih?_ "

Nampaknya, hari ini dewi fortuna tidak memihak kepada Naruto, didepannya muncul lingkaran sihir merah khas keluarga bangsawan iblis Gremory. Dari lingkaran sihir tersebut muncul satu pemuda dan empat gadis cantik berbeda warna rambut. Walau keikutkan sertaan kelompok itu termasuk dalam rencana Naruto, tapi kemunculan mereka terlalu cepat dari yang diharapkan. Selang beberapa saat setelah kemunculan kelompot itu. Satu-satunya iblis jantan disana mengumpat kasar lalu bertanya dengan nada tinggi.

"Naruto-teme...! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Irina-chan, hah?"

Hyoudou Issei marah besar melihat kondisi teman masa kecilnya berada di gendongan Naruto dalam keadaan tidak sehat. Andaikan Irina tidak ada digendongan pemuda yang meluluh-lantahkan kelompoknya dua minggu silam. Issei sudah pasti berlari dan menghajar habis-habisan Naruto tanpa memperdulikan kalau dirinya masih terlalu lemah untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

Rias menghembuskan nafas pelan melihat reaksi berlebihan dari Pawn-nya. Mungkin saja Issei tidak mendengar penjelasannya beberapa menit yang lalu di ruang klub perihal infomarmasi yang didapat oleh Familiar-nya.

"Ise, tenangkan dirimu."

"Ta-tapi Bochou..."

Rias menggeleng pelan memberi kode kepada Pawn-nya untuk memahami situasi yang sekarang melanda kelompok mereka dan kota Kuoh. Yuuto Kiba menghilang bersama dengan Xenovia, lokasi ketiga pecahan Excalibur yang dicuri belum ditemukan. Dan sekarang, kemunculan secara tiba-tiba Naruto semakin meruyamkan situasi. Sambil menyilangkan lengan di bawah dua payudara jumbo-nya, Rias menatap Naruto dengan wajah setenang mungkin dan melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Naruto?"

"Kebetulan lewat dan menemukan Irina-chan dalam keadaan terluka. Jadi kutolong saja. Memangnya ada yang aneh—"

Dengan sangat terpaksa, pemuda pengguna Senjutsu menghentikan perkataannya tatkala lingkaran sihir lain muncul tidak jauh dari Rias dan kelompok Occult Researc Club. Dari lingkaran sihir tersebut muncul dua gadis berkacamata yang salah satunya Naruto cukup familiar dengan wajahnya. Pemilik wajah yang Naruto kenali tadi tersentak melihatnya,

"Naruto? Kau Naruto, 'kan?"

Naruto tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaan itu sekaligus memberi konfirmasi. "Yo...! Hisashiburidanna, Sona-sama! Anda semakin cantik saja."

Berbanding terbalik dengan wajah bersahabat yang diperlihatkan. Naruto mendesah internal karena situasi semakin diluar kendali atas kedatangan Heiress Sitri. Naruto bersumpah, lain kali Madara yang akan ia suruh menyusun rencana jika sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi, seperti sekarang ini. Dimana kesempatan emas untuk mendapatkan informasi sudah berada di depan mata.

"Serius Naruto! Apa yang sebenarnya kau laku—inginkan, hah? Tiba-tiba muncul di tempat Irina-san. Kau pasti mengetahui sesuatu."

Acara reuni Naruto dan Sona harus terganggu oleh Rias yang kembali melayangkan pertanyaan, namun kali ini sedikit diberi penakanan. Heiress Gremory tau seperti apa mantan pelindung-nya. Naruto bukanlah tipe orang yang suka berbicara banyak apabila terjadi masalah serius.

Sementara itu di sisi gadis bernama Sona. Ia mengerjit keheranan melihat interaksi antara Naruto dan Rias yang menurutnya sangat berbeda ketika di Underworld dulu. Gadis cantik berkacata menyimpulkan kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara kedua insan berbeda ras itu. Saat Sona sibuk sendiri dengan pikirannya, Naruto segera membalas perkataan Rias dengan nada tenang, sangat tenang malahan.

"Ya, aku tau semua yang terjadi kecuali bagaimana Irina-chan bisa terluka..."

Perkataan Naruto sangat jelas sengaja digantungkan, membuat anggota Occult Research Club tersentak sejenak lalu berubah penasaran. Sebelum melanjutkan, Naruto terlebih dahulu meminta saran kepada sosok Youkai Kitsune yang bersemayam di dalam tubuhnya. Tidak butuh lebih dari satu menit percakapan melalui telepati Naruto dan Kurama berlangsung, setelah menerima saran diinginkan, Naruto memperlihatkan tatapan menyelidik sambil menyambung perkataannya tadi...

"... Jujur, semua ini diluar dari apa yang kurencanakan. Tapi, yang menjadi pertanyaannya adalah... Apa yang membuat beberapa diantara kalian mau bekerja sama dengan Irina-chan dan Xenovia-chan? Setauku, Exorcist termasuk musuh iblis karena bertugas membasmu iblis-iblis yang membangkang tuannya... Hmmn, dunia semakin bengkok saja sampai-sampai terjadi hal seperti ini."

Penjelasan panjang Naruto yang diakhiri nada sarkastik langsung dihadiahi pelototan tajam dari beberapa iblis disana. Sedangkan dua diantara mereka yaitu; Issei dan Koneko memasang ekspresi bersalah dikarenakan mereka berdua'lah yang dibahas oleh Naruto. Dan penyebab hilang kontaknya Yuuto Kiba, Knight di kelompok mereka.

"Ara-ara... Ternyata Naruto-san pintar juga."

Gadis Miko bergelar [Ultimate Sadistic] yang merupakan Queen Rias menyuarakan pendapat mengenai pemikiran Naruto sambil memegang pipi mulus sebelah kanannya lalu menyungging senyum palsu. Sebenarnya, di balik pujian itu tersirat sedikit emosi dalam diri Himejima Akeno. Entah itu marah atau lainnya, yang jelas hanya gadis miko ini yang tau.

"Terima kasih untuk pujiannya, Akeno-chan."

"Ufufufufufufu... Sama-sama, Naruto-kun."

Suasana tegang penuh aura mengintimidasi satu sama lain di tanah lapang itu sedikit mereda karena percakapan ringan Naruto dan Akeno. Dan entah kebetulan atau hanya ingin menggoda pemuda pengguna Senjutsu di depannya, Akeno mengganti akhiran pada nama Naruto. Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan emosi yang tengah mengalir di darah campuran iblis, malaikat jatuh dan manusia yang dimiliki Akeno.

"Upss, aku melupakan beberapa hal penting disini!"

Naruto kembali bersuara, bergumam untuk dirinya sendiri. Perlahan-lahan aura keemasan mulai menguar di kaki kanannya membuat enam iblis di depannya tiba-tiba bersiaga. Sejurus kemudian, Naruto menghentakkan kaki yang teraliri energi alam pada permukaan tanah dan menciptakan media teleportasinya. Sebelum melompat masuk, ia meninggalkan pesan penting kepada iblis-iblis muda disana serta sebuah perintah datar kepada seseorang.

"Rias-chan! Sebaiknya kau dan Peerage-mu segera mencari keberadaan Kiba-san. Kuyakin iblis yang memiliki dendam tidak berguna pada benda mati itu dalam situasi tidak baik bersama Xenovia-chan. Dan yang ada dibelakang pohon sana... Keluarlah! Jangan bersembunyi seperti anak kecil."

Memanfaatkan momen ketika Rias dan kawan-kawan terkejut dengan pesan yang ditinggalkan sekaligus penasaran siapa yang disuruh keluar dari balik pohon, Naruto langsung melompat masuk ke dalam cahaya melintang vertikal yang tadi diciptakan bersama Irina.

" _Skenario terburuk, 'kah? Rencanaku benar-benar hancur berantakan..._ "

.

.

.

.

.

Di atas apartemen quartet mahluk absurd ditambah Loli Rank-SS. Dua dari empat mahluk absurd yakni, Naruto dan Madara kini siap terjun menuju pertempuran untuk membawa pulang Xenovia yang diyakini ikut bersama Occult Research Club melawan dalang di balik menghilang tiga pecahan Excalibur. Kronologis bagaimana Irina bisa terluka beberapa jam lalu sudah diketahui Naruto dan Madara, tentu saja setelah gadis utusan pihak Gereja dipulihkan kondisinya oleh Hashirama. Keduanya mengutuk dalam-dalam tindakan gegabah Xenovia yang tidak menggubris saran Irina untuk mengirim pesan singkat ke Naruto sebelum mengejar Valper dan pendeta sesat, Freed Selzan.

Saat ini, keduanya sudah berganti pakaian untuk mempermudah pertarungan nanti, apabila benar-benar ada. Naruto mengenakan kaos putih dibawah mantal biru gelap dengan garis putih, dua tali yang ujungnya terdapat aksesoris berbentuk perisai menggantung di bawah tudung mantelnya. Celana biru tua simpel dan longgar terselip di dalam ujung sepatu boot-nya (Pakaian Jellal di Menara Surga). Sedangkan Madara mengenakan zirah kramatnya.

Mendengar langkah kaki disetai suara logam saling bergesekan satu sama lain yang asalnya dari arah belakang, Naruto melirik melalui ekor matanya dan melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan dengan nada datar.

"Bagaimana keadaan Irina-chan?"

"Keadaannya mulai membaik, beberapa lukanya sudah kesembuhkan. Tapi, dia masih syok mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya."

Naruto mengangguk pelan dan bersyukur Irina tidak mengalami luka fatal yang mengancam nyawa. Jujur, Naruto benar-benar marah setelah mendengar cerita Shidou Irina mengenai penyerangan salah satu petinggi Fraksi Da-Tenshi. Ia merasa gagal menjalankan tugasnya melindungi Irina dan Xenovia demi mendapatkan secuil informasi. Namun, keinginannya untuk menghajar orang yang menyerang Irina harus diurungkan. Naruto memiliki masalah sendiri yang ingin diselesaikan...

Setelah menerima pencerahan singkat dari Madara beberapa saat yang lalu, Naruto sadar bahwa ia harus segara bangun dari kenyataan dunia yang menurutnya sudah bengkok ini! Tidak selamanya apa yang diharapkan akan benar-benar terjadi. Semakin lama ia memendamnya, semakin bertambah pula keyakinannya jika hal yang dia inginkan adalah...

...Ketidakmungkinan yang selalu disemogakan!

" _Arigatou, Madara-niisan! Sudah menyadarkanku akan hal tersebut._ "

Naruto tersenyum kecut tanpa sepengetahuan dua shinobi di dekatnya. Mungkin, ini pertama kalinya Naruto memanggil Madara dengan embel-embel [Nii-san] sejak mengetahui pria di sampingnya tidak menganggapnya murid ataupun keponakan, melainkan adik kecil sekitar dua minggu yang lalu.

"Jadi, kita benar-benar akan bertarung malam ini?"

Pertanyaan dari Hashirama membuyarkan lamuan Naruto. Pemuda pengguna Senjutsu mengangguk pelan menjawabnya lalu mengalihkan pandangan diikuti Madara dan Hashirama menuju Kuoh Akademi yang saat ini dilapisi pelindung [Kekkai] biru menyerupai kristal, menjadikan pemandangan malam ini semakin indah sekaligus menyeramkan.

"Hn."

"Hmmmn, mungkin hanya aku yang bertarung. Tapi, jika terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan... Ossan, Madara-teme, aku mohon! Ulur waktu sebanyak mungkin untukku. Ada yang ingin kuselesaikan."

"Cih! Tidak kau minta pun akan kulakukan, bocah sableng!"

"Tentu...!"

Madara dan Hashirama menyahut secara bersamaan. Diantara kedunya, Madara yang terlihat sangat antusias mengenai permintaan murid mereka. Itu karena dialah aktor utama yang menyebabkan Naruto menjadi seperti tadi, memohon kepada mereka dengan sorot wajah sangat serius penuh tekad.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa sebenarnya lawan kita sampai-sampai harus mengenakan zirah merepotkan ini?" tanya Hashirama disertai gerutuan tidak berguna tentang armor shinobi milik Madara yang dikenakan. Ukurannya agak kebesaran pada bagian dada dan bahu, membuat armor bagian tersebut sering melorot.

"Petinggi fraksi Da-Tenshi, Veteran Great War bernama Kokabiel."

Naruto menjawab cukup dingin terutama saat menyebut nama malaikat jatuh beringas itu. Suara seseorang berdehem membuat Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya ke samping kiri. Terlihat Hashirama kesusahan untuk menyebut nama malaikat jatuh yang mungkin menjadi lawan mereka nantinya.

"Ko-ko... Ko-bi... Kokabibir?! Ah, namanya sulit sekali disebut."

"Omoshiroi...! Aku tidak sabar lagi untuk menari bersamanya!"

Lain lagi dengan Madara, darah Uchihanya seolah terpompa sangat cepat karena tidak sabar lagi untuk melawan Veteran perang terhebat sepanjang masa. Sekuat apapun Kokabiel nantinya, Madara tidak akan membiarkan malaikat jatuh beringas itu mengintimidasi dirinya. Prioritas utamanya malam ini adalah mengulur waktu untuk Naruto dengan melawan dan mengorek sebanyak mungkin informasi dari Kokabiel, berharap ada secuil informasi mengenai 'Tempat terdekat dari Surga'. Mengenai Xenovia, ia menyerahkan sepenuhnya gadis berambut biru kepada Naruto. Berpikir mengenai Naruto, Madara hampir melupakan satu hal penting...

"Oii, bocah sableng—"

"Hn, ada apa?"

"—Ingat! Tidak ada kata ampun!"

"Hn, wakatta!"

Sebelum berangkat menuju medan pertempuran besar. Naruto meminta hadiah perpisahan dari mendiang Tobirama ke Madara ataupun Hashirama karena tidak tau siapa yang menyimpan gulungan tersebut. Hashirama selaku orang yang menyimpan segera mengeluarkan gulungan itu dari kantong peralatan shinobi miliknya dan diberikan ke Naruto.

"Arigatou, Ossan...! Ikuze!"

.

.

.

Sementara itu jauh dari lokasi Naruto, Madara dan Hashirama yang sama-sama dari barat.

Sesosok pemuda berpakai t-shirt V-neck hijau gelap yang ditutupi jaket hitam, celana jeans burgundy hitam disetai rantai perak yang dibiarkan turun dan tiga wristband melingkar betis kiri, sebagai pelengkap pemuda itu mengenakan sepatu hitam. Berdiri dengan memasukkan tangan kiri di saku celana, rambut dark-silver pemuda itu melambai-lambai terkena tiupan angin malam kota Kuoh.

"Mustahil!"

Mata pemuda itu melebar tidak percaya, iris Ice-blue miliknya bergetar hebat menangkap sosok Naruto yang mengaktifkan tehnik teleportasi untuk masuk ke dalam pelindung yang sedari tadi diamati. Bibir pemuda itu ikut bergetar sama seperti iris Ice-blue miliknya menatap pemuda yang dikira sudah menghilang—mati lebih dari sedekade yang lalu.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau dia masih hidup!"

Seketika tangan kanan pemuda itu terkepal hebat seperti menahan sesuatu yang pastinya menyangkut sosok Uzumaki Naruto atau lebih tepatnya Naruto Lucifer, pemuda yang sama dengannya. Manusia yang di dalam tubuh mereka mengalir darah dari mantan Raja Iblis Lucifer.

Lama setelah kejadian tidak diinginkan oleh pemuda itu, kejadian lain kembali terjadi!

Sebuah cahaya kekuningan tiba-tiba meluncur dengan cepat dan menembus pelindung biru itu hingga membelah langit malam kota Kouh. Mata pemuda yang dihalangi beberapa helai rambut dark-silvernya menyipit tajam melihat cahaya kuning yang masih setia bersinar menyinari kota Kuoh. Sebenarnya pemuda ini ingin segera ke lokasi pertarungan, namun kehadiran sosok Naruto membuatnya enggan bergabung dalam waktu dekat. Dia berniat masuk ke medan pertempuran di saat yang tepat.

"Tunggu aku, disana..."

.

.

.

"Jadi cuma segini kemampuan seorang veteran Great War yang katanya perang terhebat sepanjang masa?"

Suara datar memecah keheningan mengcekam di lapangan Kuoh Akademi setelah Kokabiel mengungkapkan rahasia besar gugur-nya Tuhan pada Great War ribuan tahun yang lalu. Kokabiel selaku orang yang dibicarakan mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah mencari sumber suara yang membuatnya agak geram karena diejek. Sama halnya malaikat jatuh beringat itu. Rias dan Peerage-nya; Akeno, Issei, Kiba dan Asia ikut melakukan hal yang sama.

"Dibuat kerepotan oleh sekelompok mahluk hina dan gadis yang membuat orang susah, sungguh mengecewakan!"

"Bala bantuan, kah?"

Kokabiel akhirnya menemukan orang yang meremehkan dirinya tadi. Cukup jauh dari lokasinya berdiri, di atas salah satu gedung bertingkat Kuoh Akademi berdiri sosok yang ia ketahui hanyalah manusia. Rias dan Akeno yang berdiri berdekatan menoleh ke gedung tadi dalam keadaan terengah-engah. Begitupula Issei dan Asia yang bersimpuh dekat Koneko yang terbaring dalam keadaan terluka habis terkena sapuan sayap lawan mereka.

"Naruto-san, Hashirama-san, Madara-san?!"

Gadis berambut biru yang diketahui bernama Xenovia tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk meneriaki nama ketiga pendatang baru itu. Gagang Pedang Suci Durandal ia pegang erat-erat karena takut ketiga orang itu datang untuk memarahinya. Xenovia sadar, sebagian besar penyebab pertarungan hidup mati yang dilakukan bersama Peerage Rias adalah salahnya tidak mendengarkan saran Irina untuk menghubungi Naruto. Di samping kiri tidak jauh dari gadis bersambut biru, Kiba mengerjit keheranan.

"Kau mengenal mereka?"

Pemegang Durandal mengangguk lemah tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tiga manusia (satu setengah manusia) di atas gedung. Melihat Xenovia mengarahkan pandangan ke dirinya, Naruto berteriak cukup keras agar bisa didengar oleh semua orang di lapangan.

"Kau bisa menjelaskan nanti, Xenovia-chan!"

Setelah berteriak, Naruto maju beberapa langkah ke depan menuju samping kiri Madara dan membisikkan sesuatu sambil menatap penuh perhitungan lawan mereka, Kokabiel. Madara mengangguk setuju dengan wajah datarnya apa yang dibisikkan oleh pemuda pengguna Senjutsu. Setelahnya, dua lelaki yang sering berkelahi ini mulai mendiskusikan sesuatu tanpa sepengetahuan Hashirama. Hashirama sendiri malah sibuk memperhatikan kondisi sekitar.

"Veteran peperangan terhebat sepanjang masa, enam Iblis muda, satu Exorcist... Satu dari iblis muda itu mungkin tidak bisa bertarung lag—Ehh!"

Hashirama awalnya memasang wajah serius menganalisa pertarungan yang terhenti karena kedatangannya bersama Naruto dan Madara. Namun, tiba-tiba saja ia terkejut mengetahui sebuah fakta baru. Sangat jelas ia merasakan energi alam mengalir di dalam tubuh gadis Loli berambut silver yang berbaring tidak berdaya di samping gadis bernama Asia. Ternyata di dunia ini, bukan hanya dia, Naruto dan Jiraiya yang mampu menggunakan Senjutsu. Akan tetapi, ada hal yang sedikit mengganggu Hashirama perihal gadis bernama Koneko.

" _Kenapa dia tidak menggunakannya secara maksimal?!_ "

"Apa yang kau gumamkan, Dobe?" tanya Madara datar.

"Bukan hal penting!"

"Sudah selesai'kah? Strategi apapun yang akan kalian pakai untuk melawanku, kalian tidak akan pernah bisa menang, sampah!"

Kokabiel berujar penuh rasa percaya diri membuat Naruto dan Madara yang kembali berdiskusi menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Kokabiel yakin kalau dirinya bisa, ah pasti mengalahkan tiga pendatang baru itu apapun strategi yang digunakan untuk melawannya. Walaupun ketiganya manusia yang mungkin pengguna [Sacred Gear], tetap saja mereka adalah manusia. Ras terlemah yang memiliki batasan diantara ras-ras lainnya, setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Kokabiel sehingga berpikir dia sudah pasti mengalahkan lawan barunya.

Betapa salahnya Kokabiel karena berpikir seperti itu. Memang manusia memiliki batasan, namun hal tersebut tidak berlaku untuk Uchiha Madara dan Senju Hashirama.

"Bocah sableng! Carikan nama yang pas untuknya!"

"Bagaimana kalau... Toothy-kun?"

"Hn, bagus juga."

Xenovia, Rias dan yang lain merasa sedikit aneh terhadap tingkah 3 orang di atas gedung sana yang bisa mereka dengar jelas apa yang dibicarakan. Bagaimana bisa mereka malah rapat membahas hal tidak penting di depan seorang musuh yang tidak bisa dipandang remeh kekuatannya, ya walaupun Rias dan Peerage-nya sudah merasakan yang namanya diluluhlantahkan oleh Madara dan Naruto.

" _Percaya diri sekali mereka bertiga._ " pikir mereka semua.

"Untuk ukuran seorang veteran Great War. Kau banyak bicara juga. Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan saja, heh Toothy-kun?"

Yang berbicara adalah Madara. Ia merasa sedikit kesal diremehkan oleh gagak berwajah abnormal itu. Genderang perang pun ditabuh olehnya dengan menantang Kokabiel secara terang-terangan.

"Hooh? Rupanya kalian ingin pembuktian, sampah? Baiklah, akan kukirim kalian ke alam kematian sebelum membunuh adik Maou-Lucifer disana!"

"Hoho, omoshiroi...! Berikan aku tarian terbaikmu, gagak!"

Tepat setelah Madara dan Kokabiel mengeluarkan penyataan masing-masing. Keduanya langsung melakukan pergerakan. Kokabiel mengepak ke-sepuluh pasang sayap hitamnya dan terbang ke gedung. Sedangkan Madara melompat dengan kedua telapak kaki dialiri chakra, menciptakan ledakan besar dan kepulan debu. Naruto dan Hashirama jadi batuk-batuk akibat dari ulah Uchiha pengidap Messiah-complex itu.

"Ah, tunggu aku Teme!"

Teriakan Hashirama terdengar dari dalam kepulan debu. Tepat setelah itu, mantan Hokage ikut lompat menyusul Madara yang sudah beradu pukulan dengan Kokabiel di atas udara yang menimbulkan gelombang kejut yang cukup kuat. Tak selang beberapa lama setelah Hashirama menyusul Madara, kepulan debu tiba-tiba menghilang akibat kibasan tangan kanan Naruto yang cukup kuat.

" _Haaah, hidup memang merepotkan! Seperti yang kau katakan... Maaf, selama ini aku salah menilai pendapatmu_." pikir pemuda pengguna Senjutsu itu.

Setelah sosok Naruto terlihat jelas di atap gedung. Matanya setengah tertutup memandangi Rias dan Peerage-nya di tanah lapang dalam keadaan kurang baik sehabis melakukan pertarungan sengit dengan Kokabiel dan tiga Cerberus. Cahaya hangat yang sering terlihat di iris biru sapphire Naruto mulai meredup tatkala membayangkan apa yang akan menimpa sosok Rias Gremory. Melirik sejenak pertarungan Madara dan Hashirama yang sudah terjadi di tanah lapang, Naruto kemudian melompat turun dengan gerakan santai.

Saat mendarat agak kasar pada permukaan tanah dan berjalan menuju lokasi Xenovia dan Kiba. Naruto tidak menggubris Issei yang terus-terusan menanyakan apa yang ia lakukan disini. Karena terus-terusan diabaikan Issei jadi naik pitam dan mengumpat sepenuh hati ke Naruto dengan nada tinggi.

"Oi, dengarkan aku, brengsek!"

"Cih, kau berisik sekali, Sekiryūtei!"

Suasana tiba-tiba berubah, yang awalnya suram setelah mendengar berita kematian Kami-sama kini berganti menjadi penuh akan aura mengintimidasi. Rias memandang khawatir Pawn satu-satunya. Sangat jelas Heiress Gremory melihat wajah Issei mengeras sambil menggertakan gigi, ia tau apa yang dirasakan oleh inang Ddraig. Siapa yang tidak marah jika teman masa kecilnya dibawa kabur oleh seseorang dalam keadaan terluka. Lalu, rencana yang disusun oleh pembawa kabur Irina secara tidak langsung membuat teman-temannya menghadapi situasi hidup-mati melawan salah satu petinggi fraksi Da-Tenshi. Belum lagi, orang itu—Naruto sudah melukai rekan-rekannya dua minggu yang lalu.

"... _Ise..._ "

Rias menatap satu per satu anggota Peerage-nya. Akeno yang dalam keadaan kini tertekan identitasnya terungkap, Koneko dalam pengobatan Asia setelah terkena serangan sayap Kokabiel. Bisa dibilang saat ini hanya dirinya, Issei dan Yuuto yang baru saja membangkitkan [Irrguler Balance Breaker] bernama [Sword of Betrayer] yang masih bisa bertarung.

" _Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_ "

Ia—Rias, mulai memutar otak untuk menghadapi situasi yang tiba-tiba berubah karena kedatangan Naruto, yang saat ini tengah beradu argument dengan Issei. Saking fokusnya berpikir, ia tidak ada waktu untuk mendengar percakapan keduanya yang mulai memanas. Jika memilih mundur dan menyerahkan Kokabiel kepada Madara dan Hashirama, ia dan Peerage-nya akan lolos dari maut tapi bayarannya adalah hancurnya kota Kuoh di tangan Kokabiel karena bukan tidak mungkin setelah mundur, Madara dan Hashirama serta Naruto ikut mundur sehingga memuluskan rencana malaikat beringas itu untuk menghancurkan kota Kuoh sehingga memicu Great War jilid dua akan terjadi.

Itu mungkin saja benar-benar akan terjadi... Great War jilid dua jika kota Kouh hancur di tangan Kokabiel.

Fraksi Malaikat akan marah besar apabila kota Kuoh dihancurkan oleh Kokabiel, ribuan nyawa tak bersalah akan melayang sebagai bayarannya.

Fraksi Iblis pun tentu akan marah juga terutama Sirzechs Lucifer. Kota Kuoh yang merupakan wilayah di bawah pengawasan dua klan besar Underworld [Gremory dan Sitri] dikira lalai menjalankan tugasnya oleh Fraksi-Fraksi lain.

Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh. Ya, tidak ada yang tau apa yang akan dilakukan fraksi ini. Pemimpinnya terlalu santai dan cenderung tidak peduli dengan tindakan bawahannya.

"Tidak ada cara—"

Perkataan Rias yang hendak mengambil keputusan tidak sempat terlesaikan. Ia dibuat terkejut oleh suara pukulan yang mengenai telak targetnya dari lokasi Issei. Gadis berambut crimson mengalihkan pandangan ke sumber suara dan langsung melebarkan matanya. Disana, Naruto menyarangkan sebuah uppercut ke perut Issei sambil bergumam;

"... Akan kukabulkan keinginanmu!"

"Ise!"

"Issei-kun!"

"Issei-san!"

Rias, Akeno, Kiba dan Asia berteriak kencang dengan wajah khawatir melihat pemegang [Boosted Gear] meringis kesakitan dan memuntahkan banyak air liur. Tidak sampai disitu saja, Naruto kembali melancarkan serangan lain dengan menendang lurus perut Issei hingga terpental, terseret, menghantam tanah beberapa kali dan berhenti setelah ditangkap oleh Kiba.

"Arigatou, Ikemen!" ucap Issei.

Naruto memperbaiki posisi setelah melakukan tendangan tadi. Sekilas, ia melirik Rias yang nampak memandang marah ke arahnya lalu dialihkan ke pertarungan lain yang terjeda sebentar karena Kokabiel terbang dengan kesepuluh sayapnya ke atas menjauhi Madara dan Hashirama.

" _Ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang, Madara-teme, Ossan..._ "

" _Dan kupastikan ini akan menjadi pertama dan terakhir kalinya..._ "

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di bagian tengah lapangan Kuoh Akademi. Pertarungan antara Madara dan Hashirama melawan Kokabiel sebentar lagi memasuki babak baru dan bukan tidak mungkin salah satu diantara mereka bertiga ada yang tewas. Madara melirik ke samping kiri saat mendengar samar-samar gumaman Naruto yang tadi. Ini saatnya bagi mereka berdua mengulur waktu untuk membiarkan Naruto menyelesaikan sesuatu yang seharusnya sudah lama terselesaikan.

" _Skenario buruk, huh? Kau pikir kami akan mati jika melawan gagak sialan itu? Kau terlalu meremehkan kami, bocah sableng_." pikir Madara agak jengkel ke Naruto mengenai rencana pemuda itu yang menurutnya terlalu pesimis dirinya dan Hashirama bisa mengalahkan Kokabiel.

"Oi, Dobe. Kau siap untuk ronde berikutnya?"

"Maksudmu, mulai mengulur waktu untuk Naruto?"

"Hn. Kalau perlu kita bunuh gagak menyebalkan itu."

Kini, mata Mangekyō Sharingan Madara telah aktif begitupula dengan Hashirama yang mulai memasang wajah serius. Mereka berdua sudah siap untuk melaksanakan permintaan Naruto, bahkan jika perlu membunuh Kokabiel. Kali saja mereka bisa menarik perhatian ke-tiga Fraksi utama apabila mendengar seorang veteran Great War mati ditangan dua manusia biasa. Ya, ini diluar rencana mereka sih. Tapi, apapun resikonya, mereka tetap harus melakukannya. Demi Yuki dan Konohagakure.

Dalam keadaan melayang, Kokabiel memandangi Madara dan Hashirama dengan seringai keji terpampang di wajahnya. Walaupun samar-samar Kokabiel meraksan tekanan yang dikeluarkan dua manusia itu berubah setelah keduanya membicarakan dengan nada cukup keras hingga sampai ke telinganya.

" _Khukukukuku... Ternyata mereka bukan bala bantuan adik Sirzechs. Dengan begini, aku tidak perlu repot lagi. Tinggal mengurus dua manusia rendahan ini sebelum membunuhnya._ "

"Untuk ukuran ras terlemah di dunia ini. Kalian berdua lumayan juga."

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Kokabiel setelah pertarungan terhenti sejenak adalah memancing kemarahan lawannya. Namun, yang terjadi selanjutnya malah Kokabiel tersulut amarahnya karena balik diremehkan Madara dengan berkata.

"Untuk seorang veteran Great War. Kau sangat mengecewakan. Apa hanya ini yang kau punya, Toothy-kun?"

"Bangsat! Seharusnya kau hal bilang begitu, manusia!"

"Oh, ya? Coba buktikan jika kau memang bisa membunuh kami, malaikat busuk!"

"K-kau..."

Mata Kokabiel berkendut marah. Manusia dibawah benar-benar membuatnya tidak tahan untuk segera mengirim keduanya ke alam kematian. Madara ikut menyeringai, berhasil memancing Kokabiel. Sebelum berlari ke lokasi tempat lawannya terbang, ia menyempat diri membisikkan sesuatu ke Hashirama.

"Persiapkan Mokuton-mu."

"Hahahaha...! Kau ingin menyerangku? Sadari posisimu yang berada di bawah, manusia!"

Kokabiel mengacungkan dua tangan ke udara, menciptakan Light Spear berukuran cukup besar. Sebelum melempar senjata berbasis cahaya suci itu, ia memandangi Madara dan Hashirama secara bergantian untuk memilih target yang bagus untuk diserang. Jika Madara, cukup sulit karena tengah berlari. Jadi pilihannya adalah...

" _Pertama-tama. Yang disana itu!_ "

Light Spear itu pun dilempar ke Hashirama sambil meneriakkan kata 'mati'. Madara menyeringai apa yang dia prediksikan kalau Hashirama yang dipilih ternyata benar. Sedangkan Hashirama yang melihat kedatangan tombak emas berhias cincin putih segera merangkai segel tangan dengan gerakan sangat cepat yang diakhiri sebuah tepukan keras.

[Mokuton: Hōtei no Jutsu]

Dua tangan kayu raksasa mencuat dari dalam tandah di depan Hashirama, Light Spear Kokabiel langsung dijepit sebelum menabrak si pemanggil tangan tadi. Melihat hal tersebut, Kokabiel melebarkan mata terkejut dan berkata dalam hati.

" _Mustahil! Dia mampu menahannya! Apa dia seorang pengguna Sacred Gear?!_ "

"Hyaaaahhhh!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan Hashirama yang dilakukan sambil memperkuat tepukannya, dua tangan kayu raksasa yang diciptakannya pun menghancurkan senjata berbasis cahaya Kokabiel. Hal tersebut menambah keterkejutan Kokabiel. Memanfaatkan momen singkat yang baru saja diciptakan sahabatnya, Madara segera bertindak dengan melakukan [Shunshin] ke depan Kokabiel dengan aura biru menguar dalam jumlah besar menguar di tubuhnya.

"Kau lengah gagak!"

Kokabiel pulih dari keterkejutannya mendengar sahutan Madara yang sudah berada di depannya. Kembali, sang malaikat jatuh mengumpat kemudian menciptakan Light Sword dan diposisikan melintang di atas kepala saat sebuah lengan besar berwarna biru lengkap dengan sebuah senjata menyerupai keris tercipta dari ketiadaan di samping kiri tubuh pria di depannya. Hanya dalam hitungan detik setelah tercipta, lengan besar itu terayun dari atas kebawah.

"Ihh, kau pikir benda sekecil itu mampu menahannya?"

Apa yang ditanyakan oleh Madara benar terjadi. Light Sword Kokabiel tidak mampu menahan tebasan pedang [Susano'o] Madara kemudian hancur berkeping-keping. Beruntung bagi Kokabiel, tubuhnya terdorong kebawah sebelum pedang Susano'o tersebut membelah dua dirinya dan dikirim menuju alam kehampaan tanpa bisa bereinkarnasi lagi.

"Lumayan juga, heh." ujarnya setelah menapak permukaan tanah.

"Ini belum berakhir!"

Suara bariton itu membuat Kokabiel tersentak. Hashirama ternyata sudah menunggu dengan tangan kanan terkepal disertai aura biru [Chakra]. Uppercut pun dilancarkan mantan Hokage yang mengenai telak dagu pria jangkung di depannya hingga terpental ke atas dimana Madara sudah menunggu lengkap dengan lengan Susano'o. Tidak ingin tertebas benda biru bertekanan mengerikan itu, Kokabiel segera membentuk sayapnya menyerupai kepompong untuk melindungi diri.

"Cih, mereka kuat juga."

"Aku dengar itu, gagak!"

Tanpa ampun, lengan Susano'o Madara berniat menebas sang lawan yang kini dalam mode pertahanan. Suara dentingan keras disertai bunga-bunga api terdengar dan terlihat di udara membuat Madara mengerjit keheranan. Pedang Susano'o miliknya menghantam sesuatu yang keras seperti baja, bukannya kumpulan bulu-bulu hitam halus.

" _Besi?!_ "

"Butuh seratus tahun bagimu untuk mengalahkanku, manusia!"

"Oh, begitukah?"

Madara menyahut datar melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan singkat membalas penyataan penuh rasa percaya diri Kokabiel dari dalam benda menyerupai kepompong tersebut. Sedetik kemudian, Uchiha terakhir menyeringai bak dewa kematian sambil memunculkan lengan kedua Susano'o miliknya yang langsung mengirim pukulan telak pada lawannya. Kokabiel pun terlempar jauh ke sisi utara Kuoh Akademi, lebih tepatnya di sebuah hutan kecil.

Perlahan-lahan, tubuh Madara yang disertai dua lengan Susano'o melayang kebawah. Setelah mendarat, ia menghilangkan dua lengan mahluk astral yang merupakan salah satu jurus terkuat Mangekyō Sharingan miliknya. Madara melirik ke samping dan memberikan sebuah perintah ke sahabatnya.

"Ikuze, Hashirama!"

"Hmnn, oke!"

Kedua shinobi itu pun segera berlari menuju kepulan debu tempat Kokabiel terjatuh jauh di sisi utara. Selama perjalanan kesana, Madara dan Hashirama membicarakan sesuatu yang menyangkut Naruto.

"Jadi, kau berniat memisahkan pertarungan ini dengan Naruto?"

"Hn."

"Bagaiaman kalau dia kalah?"

"Siapa yang tahu? Kita lihat saja nanti apa yang akan terjadi dengan bocah sableng itu."

"Oiy, oiy... Kenapa kau seperti tidak peduli dengan Naruto, Teme? Dia adikmu setelah semuanya. Ingat itu!"

Hashirama nampak kesal, urat-urat di keningnya menyembul keluar mendengar Madara seolah-olah tidak peduli akan Naruto yang kini bertarung sengit melawan Peerage Rias [Occult Research Club]. Setidaknya, Hashirama menginginkan agar Madara memberikan sedikit kekhawatiran terhadap satu-satunya murid mereka. Namun, balasan dari Madara selanjutnya membuat Hashirama bungkam sambil menghela nafas panjang...

"Makanya, aku tidak mau kita ada disana sebagai pengganggu. Aku ingin dia menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Tidak peduli menang atau kalah."

...Dengan berakhirnya penyataan datar Madara itu, Hashirama hanya bisa membatin keheranan.

" _Mereka kakak-beradik yang aneh._ "

Karena percakapan mereka yang cukup membingunkan, bagi Hashirama. Tanpa disadari, keduanya sudah tiba di lokasi Kokabiel mendarat (menghantam tanah). Terlihat di tengah-tengah sebuah kawah berukuran cukup besar Kokabiel berdiri dengan keadaan tanpa luka sedikit pun berkat ketahanan fisik ekstrimnya, namun pakaian kantoran yang dipakai kotor terkena debi yang beterbangan. Melihat keadaan lawannya, Madara memperlihatkan senyum mengejek ke Kokabiel dan berkata.

"Bagaimana rasanya, hmn, Da-Tenshi-dono?"

"Tidak berefek sama sekali, Ningen! Dan sekarang giliranku. Bersiaplah, sampah!"

"Madara, siapkan kembali Susano'o milikmu jika terjadi hal yang tak terduga."

Isting tajam seorang Senju Hashirama berteriak kencang saat Kokabiel mengepak ke-lima pasang sayapnya dan menembakkan ribuan bulu-bulu sekeras baja. Bersamaan dengan ia, Hashirama meninggalkan pesan kepada sahabatnya dan mulai merangkai segel tangan dengan gerakan sangat cepat lalu berjongkok siap mengeksekusi sebuah jurus bertipe pertahanan.

[Mokuton: Mokujōheki]

Kubah kayu langsung terbentuk dari banyak balok yang mencuat permukaan tanah dekat Hashirama dan membentuk sebuah kubah yang melindungi keduanya dari serangan frontal Kokabiel. Namun, banyaknya bulu-bulu sekeras baja itu membuat Mokuton Hashirama perlahan-lahan retak di beberapa bagian. Melihat jurus sudah berada di ambang batas kehancuran, Hashirama membatin kesal dan sedikit menyesal.

" _Tck! Sudah kuduga akan seperti ini. Seharusnya kubuat yang lebih besar, aku terlalu meremehkannya_."

"Baka, kenapa kau membuat sekecil ini." umpat Madara kesal karena sahabatnya itu tidak menciptakan kubah kayu tidak sebesar biasanya.

Segera, Madara kembali mengaktifkan Susano'o dan melindung Hashirama dengan menyilangkan lengan biru itu di depan kedunya dari ribuan bulu-bulu sayap Kokabiel yang sudah menghancurkan kubah kayu tadi. Setelah serangan berhenti. Madara menyeringai sadis, sebuah rencana kecil untuk menyerang tiba-tiba muncul di otaknya. Tanpa sepengetahuan siapa pun. Lengan kiri Susano'o memunculkan pedang kemudian ditusukkan ke dalam tanah. Dan selang tiga detik setelah itu—

"Arrrrggghhhh...!"

—sebuah teriakan kesakitan menggema di area itu. Pedang biru besar Madara muncul tepat di bawah Kokabiel dan mengenai dua sayap sebelah kirinya hingga terpotong. Malaikat jatuh itu melirik sejenak kedelapan sisa sayapnya kemudian kembali memandang marah dua lawannya dan mengumpat penuh amarah.

"Onore..."

"Hn. Cukup efektif juga." Madara malah tersenyum tipis melihat rencana kecilnya membuahkan hasil cukup memuaskan.

"Yurusenai!"

Kini, amarah Kokabiel sudah hampir mencapai pucuk kepalanya. Dua sayap hitam kebanggaannya harus berpisah dari tubuhnya akibat ulah dari Madara yang notabene seorang manusia. Ya, lagi-lagi hal tersebut kembali berputar di kepala Kokabiel. Manusia adalah yang terlemah! Terlemah diantara ras lain! Harga dirinya sebagai petinggi Da-Tenshi seolah-olah terinjak oleh tindakan dua manusia di depannya. Dengan aura pembunuh pekat yang sudah menguar akibat kemarannya, ia mengepak kedelapan sayapnya yang tersisah terbang cukup tinggi dari jangkauan lawannya. Di atas sana, sebuah Light Spear berukuran lebih besar dari sebelum-sebelumnya mulai tercipta.

"Ap...! Besarnya!"

"Matilah!"

Hashirama lumayan takut melihat tombak seukuran bis kota yang sudah bersiap dilempar ke mereka. Lain halnya dengan Madara yang tampak tenang-tenang saja dan mulai merangkai segel tangan masih dengan dua lengan Susano'o bertengger di sampingnya lalu memundurkan tubuh bagian atas kebelakang dan tidak lupa menggembungkan pipi. Dan bersamaan setelah Kokabiel melempar senjata berbasis cahaya itu, Madara menggumamkan nama jurus yang dikeluarkan.

[Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku]

Madara menyemburkan api berintensitas sangat besar dan membentuk sebuah dinding api menuju ke atas. Dua tehnik berbeda unsur penciptaan itu pun berbenturan di udara. Namun, milik Kokabiel nampaknya lebih unggul. Light spear tersebut tidak hancur, melainkan bertambah pelan hingga akhirnya menghantam tanah dan menciptakan ledakan dasyat yang bahkan mendominasi api milik Madara hingga menghilang.

...

Di tempat lain. Naruto dan anggota ORC yang tengah bertarung meneteskan keringat dingin melihat dan merasakan efek ledakan tersebut. Bahkan kelompok Sona yang berada di luar Kekkai hampir kehilang konsentrasi untuk menjaga Kekkai agar tidak hancur.

"Ledakan apa itu? Besar sekali!"

"Fokus Saji. Kita tidak boleh menghilangkan Kekkai ini!"

Perintah ketua kelompok itu dengan nada datar kepada satu-satunya lelaki disana. Tapi sebenarnya, gadis itu—Sona juga bertanya-tanya siapa pelaku dari ledakan itu. Kekhawatiran pun muncul di benak gadis berkamacata itu. Jujur saja, Sona yakin Rias tidak akan menang dalam pertarungan ini.

" _Kuharap kalian baik-baik saja, Rias... Bertahanlah sampai bantuan Lucifer-sama datang._ "

...

Kembali ke lokasi asal ledakan tadi. Di atas langit, Kokabiel menyungging senyum penuh kemenangan. Di bawahnya, kawah berukuran seperempat luas Kuoh Akademi tercipta dan pada bagian tengah kepulan asap masih mengepul. Namun, senyum tersebut tidak berlangsung lama. Karena setelah kepulan asap menghilang terjadi hal yang sangat diluar dugaan Kokabiel.

" _Mustahil! Ini benar-benar mustahil!_ "

"Kenapa? Kenapa manusia seperti kalian harus ada di dunia ini? Kenapa?!"

Setelah membatin tidak percaya, Kokabiel berteriak sekencang-kencangnya seolah tidak menerima keberadaan Madara dan Hashirama yang mampu bertahan setelah terkena serangan dasyatnya tadi. Kokabiel memang tau ada manusia spesial yang dianugrahi Sacred Gear, namun ini pertama kalianya ada manusia yang selamat dari serangan sebesar itu.

Terlihat agak samar-samar karena terhalang kepulan debu, di pusat kawah tersebut sesosok mahluk biru bercampur cahaya emas melindungi Madara yang terengah-engah dan juga Hashirama. Mantan Hokage yang sudah memasuki Sennin Modō mengedarkan pandangan melihat Uncomplete Susano'o Madara hancur pada di bagian kepala, tangan kiri dan tulang rusuk tengah. Menyadari mereka selamat dari maut berkat kerja sama, Hashirama melirik sahabatnya dan berkata.

"Andai saja Susano'o milikmu tidak dilapisi Senjutsu. Mungkin kita sudah mati, Madara. Sudah kuduga veteran Great War memang monster!"

"Hn.

Setelah memberi respon, Madara tiba-tiba ambruk dan memakai lutut kanannya sebagai tumpuan. Ia meringis kesakitan dalam hati merasakan mata seperti terbakar. Melihat keadaan salah satu lawannya. Kokabiel memperlihatkan seringai meremehkan dan berkata.

"Hoooh, sudah mencapai batasan heh, Ningen? Padahal ini belum seberapa."

—Walau mulut Kokabiel mengatakan dirinya masih belum mencapai batas, ternyata hal yang sama juga terjadi dengannya. Ia menyembunyikan rapat-rapat dengan wajah arogannya, dirinya ternyata cukup terkejut dan juga mulai kehabisan stamina serta Light-Based Power. Membuatnya harus berpikir dua kali untuk menciptakan Light Spear sebesar tadi untuk kedua kalinya. Ia berniat menyimpan kekuatannya yang tersisah untuk membunuh Rias dan Peeragenya. Ya, lagi-lagi rasa percaya diri Kokabiel yang setinggi langit membuatnya yakin bisa mengalahkan dua shinobi itu.

Sementara Kokabiel bergelut dengan pikirannya, Madara dan Hashirama mulai membicarakan sesuatu yang diawali sebuah pertanyaa.

"Oiy, Daijobuka Madara?"

"Chakra-ku banyak terkuras gara-gara menciptakan Susano'o sampai ke tahap ini."

"Syukurlah, kukira tubuhmu mengalami sesuatu."

"Kita harus menyelesaikannya sebelum aku kehabisan Chakra. Dia hampir mencapai batasnya..."

Sambil berbicara, Madara mendongak ke atas memperhatikan sejenak kondisi Kokabiel. Dengan Mangekyō Sharingan masih aktif. Dan apa yang Madara perkirakan jika mata andalannya beradaptasi dengan mahluk-mahluk supranatural ternyata benar. Ia bisa melihat samar-samar di dalam tubuh Kokabiel mengalir sesuatu berwarna emas bercampur hitam. Menghela nafas sejenak untuk menengkan pikirannya gara-gara efek samping penggunaan Mangekyō Sharingan yang cukup berlebihan hari ini, Madara kemudian bangkit dan berkata dengan nada tinggi

"Apa itu serangan terkuatmu? Dan kalau tidak salah, tadi aku mendengar kau ingin memulai Great War jilid dua? Melukai tubuhku saja tidak bisa apalagi menjalankan sebuah peperangan. Tujuanmu terlalu tinggi untuk orang lemah sepertimu... Hahahahahahahahah...!"

Mendengar perkataan dan tawa kesetanan Madara membuat amarah Kokabiel tidak dapat terbendung lagi. Jika tadi harga dirinya diinjak-injak, sekarang harga diri-nya sebagai seorang veteran perang terhebat sepanjang masa sudah hancur berkeping-keping diremehkan seperti itu. Mengabaikan Kokabiel yang kembali mengumbar aura pembunuh pekat sambil meraung-raung layaknya anjing gila di atas udara. Madara melirik Hashirama dan bertanya dengan wajah serius.

"...Kau siap?"

"Ya! Mari kita akhiri ini. Aku muak mendengarnya mengoceh seolah dirinya yang terkuat."

"Hn. Aku suka semangatmu itu Dobe... Iku—"

"Mati kalian, bangsat!"

Namun, belum sempat Madara dan Hashirama memulai serangan mereka. Kokabiel berteriak keras menginterupsi keduanya sambil melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi ke bawah. Duo Shinobi segera melompat ke arah yang berbeda sebelum Kokabiel menghantam mereka. Kemarahan sang malaikat jatuh ternyata menambah kecepatan dan daya hancur serangannya. Terbukti dengan ledakan besar yang terjadi tepat ketika Kokabiel menghantam tanah tempat berpijak kedua lawannya tadi.

Belum sempat Madara menapak tanah, Kokabiel meluncur dari balik kepulan debu bekas ledakan menuju ke arahnya. Serangan frontal pun dilancarkan Kokabiel ke Madara yang dengan agak susah payah dihindari.

" _Kecepatan dan daya hancurnya meningkat pesat! Apa ini yang disebut kekuatan dari amarah?!_ " batin Madara di sela-sela menghindari dan menahan serangan sang malaikat beringas yang sudah menjadikan dirinya target utama.

Tidak mau sang sahabat mati di tangan malaikat jatuh yang sudah marah besar, Hashirama segera membantu Madara. Pertarungan sengit berkecepatan tinggi pun terjadi di hutan kecil bagian utara Kuoh Akademi. Saling tukar pukulan, ledakan besar maupun kecil dan pepohonan yang tumbang satu demi satu menghiasi pertarungan bertempo cepat ketiganya. Saking cepatnya, sampai-sampai sangat susah diikuti apabila hanya dilihat dengan mata telajang.

Pada suatu momen singkat, Madara terkena sapuan empat sayap sebelah kanan Kokabiel hingga terpental dan menghantam pagar besi hutan kecil tersebut. Hashirama tidak tinggal diam. Tepat setelah sahabatnya terpental, ia muncul di belakang Kokabiel dan menedang kepala belakang malaikat jatuh itu hingga tersungkur.

Dalam keadaan tersungkur, Kokabiel mendecih dan berguling ke samping lalu terbang menjauh sebelum Hashirama menginjak kepalanya. Tanah yang diinjak Hashirama dalam Sennin Mod **ō** pun hancur menggambarkan seberapa kuat fisiknya dalam mode itu.

"Hashirama!"

"Hn, wakatta!"

Secara bersamaa, di tempat yang berbeda. Madara dan Hashirama melompat naik menyusul Kokabiel. Dalam keadaan melayang di atas udara, Hashirama merangkai segel tangan kemudian mengarahkan tangan kanan ke depan.

[Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu]

Lengan kanan tadi berubah menjadi sulur-sulur kayu yang mulai memanjang dan terbelah menjadi banyak. Angkasa yang merupakan area kekuasaan Kokabiel membuatnya dengan mudah bermanuver menghindari serangan Hashirama. Karena lelah terus menghindar, malaikat jatuh itu pun mulai menghancurkan sulur-sulur kayu Hashirama menggunakan tendangan, pukulan dan juga hantaman sayap sekeras bajanya.

"Kau ingin mengalahkanku dengan mainan bocah itu? Jangan bercanda!"

Bukannya berkurang setelah dihancurkan Kokabiel sambil berucap dengan nada keras, sulur-sulur kayu Hashirama malah bertambah banyak. Dan berkat bantuan sulur Hashirama yang memenuhi angkasa di sekitar Kokabiel. Madara dengan mudahnya mengikuti pergerakan malaikat jatuh itu. Menggunakan sulur Hashirama sebagai pijakan dan menyerangnya secara membabi buta namun efektif hingga menimbulkan cukup banyak luka lebam pada tubuh Kokabiel. Lain lagi dengan Hashirama yang tidak menghentikan serangan, semakin memperburuk keadaan Kokabiel.

"Argh, ini semakin menyebalkan!"

"Tidak ada gunanya mengomel tidak jelas! Eksistensimu sebentar lagi terhapus, gagak!"

Madara mengeluarkan sebilah katana dari fuinjutsu penyimpanan miliknya. Setelah memijak satu sulur Hashirama, ia melesat menuju Kokabiel dengan katana tadi terhunus kedepan. Hendak ditusukkan pada dada lawannya. Sayang, Kokabiel berhasil menghindar dengan terbang ke kiri. Namun, satu sulur Hashirama berhasil mengenai kepalanya hingga oleng dalam keadaan melayang.

"Bangsat! Akan kubunuh kalian berdua!"

Bersamaan dengan pernyataan itu, Kokabiel mengacungkan kedua tangan ke udara menciptakan lingkaran sihir berukuran cukup besar, pikiran Kokabiel mulai kacau, sampai-sampai rencana menyimpan sedikit kekuatan untuk membunuh Rias menghilang entah kemana. Melihat hal tersebut, Madara menyipitkan mata dan segera melompat menjauh, begitupula Hashirama yang ikut seperti sahabatnya (menyipitkan mata) saat tubuhnya mulai melayang bawah masih dengan Mokuton terhubung dengan tangan kanan.

Dari lingkaran sihir Kokabiel, muncul Light Spear berukuran kecil dalam jumlah banyak. Mata veteran Great War terkunci pada kedua lawannya yang berada di lokasi yang berbeda. Lalu, dengan satu ayunan tangan kanan, Light Spear dalam jumlah banyak itu meluncur menuju Madara dan Hashirama.

Mantan Hokage mengarahkan beberapa sulur kayu untuk melindungi diri, sedangkan Madara melompat ke satu lokasi ke lokasi lain menghindari semua serangan yang ditujuhkan ke arahnya.

"O-Onore..."

"Owari da, Toothy-kun!"

Setelah serangan terakhir dihindari, Madara melesat menuju Kokabiel yang hendak menciptakan light spear. Namun, ia kalah cepat dari Madara yang sudah berada di depannya dan menebas lengan kanannya memuncratkan banyak cairan merah kental berbau amis.

"Arggggghhhhhhhh!"

Belum puas melihat lawannya meraung kesakitan, Madara menendang kuat-kuat malaikat jatuh itu ke bawah. Melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi, Kokabiel menghancurkan beberapa sulur kayu Hashirama hingga berhenti. Dalam keadaan berbaring di kayu hasil Mokuton Hashirama, Kokabiel mendongak ke atas. Terlihat tidak jauh di lokasinya, Madara merangkai segel tangan dengan pipi menggembung siap mengeluarkan sesuatu dari mulut. Dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak Great War terhenti, Kokabiel meneteskan keringat dingin. Hidupnya terancam bahaya!

[Katon: Haijingakaure no Jutsu]

Area di atas hutan kecil Kuoh Akademi tiba-tiba dipenuhi asap bercampur api yang melahap semua hal dalam jangkauan elemen api itu. Di dalam saja, terdengar jelas kalau korban jurus tersebut merintih kesakitan dan meneriakkan kata: panas dan umpatan-umpatan kasar.

"Hashirama, sekarang!"

Di permukaan, Hashirama yang sudah mendarat pada tanah langsung memegang lengan kanannya yang masih tersambung dengan Mokuton di atas udara sana.

" _Disitu!_ " ucapnya dalam hati merasakan lokasi Kokabiel menggunakan sensor Sennin Mōdo-nya. Ia menyentuh lengan kanan yang tersambung dengan sulur-sulur kayu di atas udara sehingga membuat Mokuton di atas langit sana melesat ke atas lalu menukik turun menuju satu titik. Selang beberapa detik, dari balik kepulan asap Kokabiel terdorong ke bawah oleh puluhan sulur kayu Hashirama yang menusuk seluruh anggota tubuhnya.

"Ohokk!"

Darah segar langsung dimuntahkan malaikat jatuh itu saat menghantam tanah ditambah himpitan Mokuton. Tidak ingin memberi kesempatan sedikit pun ke lawannya, Hashirama memotong balok kayu yang terhubung dengan tangan kanannya kemudian merangkai segel tangan lain. Beberapa akar kayu mencuat dari dalam tanah di sekitar Kokabiel yang tengah berbaring. Akar-akar tersebut dipercepat pertumbuhannya oleh Hashirama sehingga tubuh Kokabiel pun langsung terikat dan terciptalah pohon berukuran sangat besar di area tersebut. Dengan selesainya apa yang ingin dia lakukan, Hashirama menggumamkan nama jurusnya.

[Senpō: Dai Jubaku Eisō]

"Dengan ini... Selesai sudah eksistensimu di dunia ini, Da-Tenshi-dono! Kami sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan ini... Tapi kau sudah melukai Irina, bermaksud menghancurkan kota yang dimana keponakanku dan penduduknya akan mati dan yang paling tidak kusukai—"

Hashirama berjalan mendekati pohonnya. Wajahnya seketika mengeras saat melanjutkan perkataannya.

"—Kau berniat memancing sebuah peperangan. Itu sudah cukup bagiku dan Madara untuk membunuhmu, Tothty-san."

"Namaku Kokabiel dan kalian'lah yang akan mati, brengsek!" sahut pria jangkung itu hendak melepaskan diri dengan mengeluarkan aura suci nan gelapnya sebanyak-banyaknya atau mungkin yang tersisa untuk menghancurkan Mokuton bercampur Senjutsu yang mengikatnya. Namun—

" _Apa! Brengsek!_ "

"Percuma saja. Tidak ada yang bisa melawan alam kecuali penciptanya sendiri... Kami-sama!"

—Apa yang dikukan olehnya tidak membuahkan hasil. Membuatnya harus mengumpat dalam hati lalu memandang dengan wajah garang Hashirama yang bergumam tepat berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Saat mendengar nama 'Kami-sama' diucapkan orang yang kapan saja bisa membunuhnya, Kokabiel tertawa diikuti teriakan keras.

"Huahahahahahahah... Kau harus tau. Kami-sama telah tiada. Dia gugur dalam Great War, manusia!"

"Sudahi omong kosongmu. Itu adalah hal paling sangat tidak mungkin terjadi. Kau bisa mengeceknya sendiri jika sudah mati. Sekarang—"

"Tunggu, Dobe! Ada yang ingin kucoba."

Sebelum pria berambut hitam mengakhiri hidup Kokabiel entah dengan cara apa, Madara tiba-tiba menghentikan hal tersebut dan berjalan menuju Kokabiel yang sudah tidak berdaya lagi; dua sayapnya menghilang, wajah penuh luka lebam, sudut bibir mengeluarkan darah segar, lengan kanan yang terkena tebasan dan sudah kehabisan stamina serta light-based energi karena melawan dua kubu yang berbeda dalam sehari.

Oh, ya. Jangan lupakan kehilangan harapan untuk hidup setelah pertarungan ini.

Saat Madara menyentuh dahinya, Kokabiel berteriak marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek?!"

"Diam! Sudah mau mati masih saja mengumpat, dasar mahluk sok ketinggian derajat!"

Setelah membuat Kokabiel bungkam, Madara segera memulai apa yang ingin dia lakukan. Mengaktifkan mata saktinya, ternyata bukan hanya aura/energi mahluk suprantural yang bisa dilihat [Sharingan] miliknya yang sudah beradaptasi entah bagaimana caranya. Dengan menyentuh kening Kokabiel, Madara berhasil masuk ke dalam kepala malaikat jatuh beringas itu mencari informasi mengenai tempat yang mereka cari. Namun, sekitar satu menit mencari. Ia tidak mendapatkan apa-apa sehingga membuatnya mengeluarkan desahan panjang tanda sedikit frustasi sambil melangkah mundur menjauh.

" _Tidak ada juga ya? Apa boleh buat... Harapan kita hanya Irina dan Xenovia saja._ "

"Sekarang... Matilah!"

[Amaterasu]

Dengan sisa chakra yang tinggal sedikit, Madara memfokuskan sebagian besar chakra itu ke mata sebelah kiri. Darah segar langsung mengalir deras dari kelopak mata kirinya dan bersamaan dengan itu—

"Arrggghhhhhhhh!"

—untuk terakhir kalinya. Kokabiel meraung kesakitan sebelum ajal menjemputnya. Api hitam yang merupakan kemampuan spesial Mangekyō Sharingan selain Susano'o mulai membakar tubuhnya hingga tak bersisah lagi setelah tiga berlalu. Akhirnya, setelah hidup selama dua ribu tahun lebih lamanya. Salah satu petinggi fraksi Da-Tenshi akhirnya gugur juga. Dan lebih mengejutkan lagi, di tangan manusia yang tidak memiliki Sacred Gear melainkan kemampuan spesial bernama... Chakra!

Segera, Madara menghilangkan api hitam itu agar tidak membakar area sekitar. Mangekyō Sharingan-nya pun sudah tergantikan dengan onix hitam sekelam langit malam yang menjadi saksi tewasnya Kokabiel.

Sementara itu, dibelakang Madara. Hashirama yang sudah keluar dari Sennin Mōdo-nya menatap heran sekaligus terkejut api hitam Madara. Jujur, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat jurus tersebut. Karena penasaran, Hashirama segera bertanya.

"Hey, Madara. Api hitam apa itu?"

"Amaterasu. Salah satu kemampuan spesial Mangekyō Sharingan yang secara tidak sengeja kubangkitkan saat berlatih di Kyoto."

Madara memberikan penjesalan singkat sembari mengingat-ingat bagaimana dan apa penyebab api hitam itu secara tiba-tiba keluar dari matanya ketika mencoba sesuatu yang baru. Dan pada saat itu juga, dia mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak ingin diberitahukan kepada orang lain.

"Tapi..."

"Tapi, apa? Jangan bilang kau bisa menggunakan sekali saja?"

Madara menggeleng pelan. "Jutsu ini memakan banyak chakra-ku dan juga ada resiko lainnya, semakin sering aku menggunakannya. Penglihatanku semakin kabur dan itu juga berlaku untuk Susano'o."

"Jadi, itu alasannya kau menggunakannya disaat Kokabiel tidak bergerak. Aku paham sakarang. Jangan terlalu sering menggunakannya, ya."

"Ya, ya, ya. Kau tidak perlu memberitahuku, Dobe."

Madara kembali ke mode menjengkelkannya ke Hashirama. Saat ia hendak mengajak Hashirama untuk melihat keadaan Naruto yang entah seperti apa sekarang ini. Yang dikhawatirkan Uchiha terakhir akhirnya terjadi. Kedua matanya tiba-tiba terasa seperti terbakar. Penghilatannya mulai kabur seolah terkena gangguan mata stadium tujuh.

" _Sudah dimulai rupanya._ " pikirnya sudah menduga penggunaan Uncomplete Susano'o dan Amaterasu dalam pertarungan yang sama akan berakibat seperti ini. Setelah rasa panas di matanya mulai menghilang, Madara mengulangi ajakannya untuk menemui Naruto.

Berjalan santai di belakang sahabatnya, Hashirama menatap punggung yang terdapat lambang kipas merah dan putih Madara dengan wajah khawatir.

" _Huh, berlagak tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aktingmu terlalu jelek menutupinya, Madara._ "

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan ini?!"

Hashirama tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk berteriak melihat pemandangan sangat buruk di depannya. Tepat hadapannya dan Madara tersaji sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan untuk dilihat. Area tersebut dipenuhi puluhan pedang dan kawah berbagai macam bentuk dan ukuran. Lalu, tiga anggota ORC yaitu Kiba, Koneko dan Akeno tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri dengan luka bakar memenuhi tubuh sang Queen dan Knight itu. Sedangkan Koneko, hanya mengeluarkan darah segar dari sudut bibirnya dan bajunya compang-camping. Tidak jauh dari ketiganya, di sebuah batang pohon, Hyoudou Issei bersandar dengan katana menancap indah tepat di perut.

Di dekat pohon tempat sang Sekiryuutei. Seorang gadis pirang pingsan karena tidak mampu melihat teman-temannya terluka.

Sementara pemimpin kelompok ORC sendiri, Rias Gremory duduk bersimpuh dengan wajah syok. Iris blue-green gadis itu seperti kehilangan cahaya hidup walau dirinya tidak menderita luka serius tidak seperti anggota Peerage-nya kecuali Asia. Pada bagian pipi kirinya terdapat bercak darah yang sudah mengering. Seragam Kuoh Akademi yang dikenakan terkoyak di beberapa bagian.

Hashirama tidak terlalu peduli dengan keadaan mereka semua karena yang terpenting adalah...

"Naruto!"

Dan kondisi paling buruk diderita oleh pemuda yang dipanggil oleh Hashirama. Pemuda itu—Naruto, tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya yang penuh noda darah kering. Lengan kiri mantel yang dikenakan robek memperlihat luka bakar parah pada kulitnya. Dan yang terburuk adalah empat pedang suci terkutuk yang Hashirama dan Madara yakini dari [Irreguler Balance Breaker] milik Yuuto Kiba menancap cukup dalam dipunggung terbalut mantel biru gelap pemuda itu.

"Jadi, dia kalah. Huh, menyedihkan."

Madara berkomentar sinis melihat keadaan Naruto yang sudah dipapah Hashirama setelah keempat pedang tersebut dicabut.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Sangat buruk... Kita harus merawat lukanya sesegera mungkin. Kalau tidak, Naruto akan mati."

"Baiklah... Ayo kita kem—"

Namun, nasib buruk nampaknya berpihak pada kubu Naruto cs. Sebelum mereka kembali ke apartemen. Cahaya putih menyilaukan muncul dari atas langit menghancurkan Kekkai yang dibuat oleh Sona Sitri dan kelompoknya. Melihat kejadian itu, Hashirama merutuki serentetan kejadian tidak terduga hari ini.

"Oh, apalagi sekarang?!"

"Perkenalkan. Aku adalah Hakuryuukou. Dan aku kesini—"

Cahaya tadi meredup dan mempelihatkan sosok yang dibalut armor putih dan sayap mekanik dominan warna biru. Duo Shinobi terutama Madara memandangi sosok yang baru saja memperkenalkan diri dengan tatapan tidak mau tau siapa dan sekuat apa pendatang baru itu. Lebih tepatnya pandangan malas.

"—untuk mengambil orang bernama Naruto itu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC!

[TrouBlesome Cut]

* * *

Yooo~~ '-')/

Ketemu lagi ama ane, Si Author Lolicon yang masih Newbie dan gak jelas asal-usulnya di Chapter terbaru Fic Daybreak.

Kuharap pertarungan antara Duo Shinobi melawan Kokabiel tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Dan iya, jangan berpikir jika disini Kokabiel cukup lemah. Dia selevel dengan Madara. Namun, lain ceritanya jika Hashirama yang lebih kuat dari Madara ikut campur dan bekerja sama dengan baik. Apalagi, stamina dan Light-Based Power Kokabiel sudah sedikit terkuras ketika melawan Rias dkk.

Dan beginilah jadinya. Madara dan Hashirama tidak mengalami luka serius. Hanya kelalahan dan sedikit goresan di tubuh Hashirama serta kerusakan mata untuk Madara. Sedangkan Kokabiel, sudah berpulang ke tempat yang seharusnya.

Dari Chapter ini kalian sudah bisa menebak ikut atau tidaknya NaruMadaHashi dalam KTT 3 Fraksi nanti.

Kokabiel mati!

Rias dan Peerage-nya hampir mati di tangan Naruto pada bagian akhir. Pertarungan lengkap dan apa yang terjadi antara NaruRias akan terungkap di Chapter depan.

Oh. Iya... Karena banyak yang nanyain seperti apa itu 'Tempat terdekat dari surga'... Nih ane kasih sedikit bocoran. Tempat merupakan Fraksi yang bekerja di bawah naungan Fraksi Surga. Berbeda dengan Exorcist, bisa dibilang tempat ini dihuni orang-orang berkekuatan setara atau bahkan di atas Exorcist, bahkan ada kemungkinan satu dua orang setara dengan Maou. Mengenai pekerjaan, jika Exorcist adalah pembasmi iblis liar. Maka orang-orang di Fraksi tersebut bertugas membasmi segala macam ancaman yang ada di dunia atas perintah dari beberapa petinggi Fraksi Malaikat dan lebih terorganisir dalam melakukan pekerjaan. Bekerja tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikit pun. Semacam organisasi rahasia'lah, kurang lebih.

Tempat ini sendiri nantinya bukan dari Canon Naruto maupun DxD, kecuali orang-orang yang tinggal disana [Beberapa Chara Naruto dan DxD] mungkin jadi penduduk tempat itu. Siapa mereka dan bagaimana tempat terdekat dari surga ini. Lihat saja nanti, heheheheheh!

.

.

Balasan Review :

 **Kurosaki Kitohara :** Sama. Ane juga Silent Reader, tapi itu dulu :v :v ... Noh di atas NaruRias udah ketemu dan berakhir tragis ... Tunggu aja di [Arc IV], disono bakalan jadi Loli-Land alias Full-Loli Arc :v :v dan Dedek Yuki yang banyak ambil bagian disana #All_Hail_Loli #Hiduf_Lolicon ... Nih, udah lanjut dan yng lawan Kokobibir alias Toothy-kun adalah Mbah Madara-teme dan Mbah Hashirama-dobe.

 **Name Death Stalker :** Sorry bro! Ane dah tovat bikin Lemon-Lemonan, palingan cuma Lime-Lime-an yang ada. Itupun klo mau :v :v :v

 **Acto Namikaze :** Makasih! ... Hina-chan masih rahasian besar. Bisa jadi dia Kus **hina** , **Hina** ta, Hosh **ina** [Upps, ini Dedek ane], OC ataupun Chara DxD. Begitupun dengan statusnya apakah masih hidup atau udah mati, masih rahasia juga ... Hehehe, ternyata ada juga yang menyadari hilangnya suffix -chan pada panggilan Yuki dan Kunou. Itu seperti perubahan Naruto di Fic ini. Itu bakalan terungkap di awal [Arc IV] ... Ane gak bisa janji bisa Update cepat, tapi ane usahain biar cepat.

 **Aka na Yuki [My Kawai-Imuoto] :** Ya, udah tau kan Good Onii-chan seperti apa? Lolicon gitu looooh! Jadi pasti gak jauh-jauh dari kata Loli :v :v ... Horeeeeee, banyak peningkatan! \\('0')/ ... Yaps, sedikit berbeda. Tapi, Chapter ini mungkin sama di Chapter 16 ... Makasih udah ngingatin, Dedek Yuki. Kedepannya Good Onii-chan usahain gak ada Typo lagi _#Imposibble_ :v dan juga kalimat yang tidak efektifnya ... Word per-Chapter tergantung Chapter itu sendiri, seperti Chapter ini yang cukup puanjang [7K+] ... Intinya, Dedek Yuki tetap imut [Baik di Fic ini maupun yang asli] :v :v ... Begitulah Dedek Yuki. Good Onii-chan bakalan nistain mereka :v :v ... Oke Dedek Yuki '-')b

 **StiffMarco :** Soryy! Ane buanyak kegiatan pas bulan Puasa ... Soal tempat terdekat dari surga. AN diatas sudah ada penjelasan singkatnya ... Ane gak janji, tapi usahain cepat-cepat! ... Yeah #All_Hail_Loli #Hiduf_Lolicon.

 **MATA — kantongbolong :** Idenya lagi mentok di Scene Sasuke dan Itachi. Ku-usahain secepatnya deh.

 **Madara's queen :** Makasih Uchiha-hime[?] ... Yaps, mereka ketemu di Chapter ini. Berantemnya di Chapter depan ... Oke, Uchiha-hime.

 **Guest :** Bukan. Vatikan tetap Vatikan. Tidak ada yang kuubah! ... Okeeee! ('-')b

 **ahmad gunawan27 :** Gak nentu.

 **dandidandi185 :** Ada... Pairnya Mini-Harem

 **uzumakinurroni :** Ya, mungkin saja hehehe. Kan disana tempat yang mewakili fraksi malaikat... Itu di pending dulu gara-gara mentok di Scen SasuSaku lawan pemuda misterius yang muncul.

 **Ae Hatake :** Noh, di Chapter ini udah kejawab.

 **Lusy922 :** Yang dicari NaruMadaHashi adalah tempat yang diyakini Naruto ada sangkut pautnya dengan Dedek Yuki... Kejawab di Chapter depan ama di KTT 3 Fraksi.

 **The KidsNo OppAi :** Okee... Noh udah kejawab.

 **Laffayete :** Hahah, Typo adalah musuh utama yng sulit dibrantas :v :v ... Datang, kan yng bunuh/menghentikan Kokabiel adalah Madara dan Hashirama... Noh di akhir Chapter terselip 'Happy To Be Continue' :v :v :v

 **Tenshisha no Hikari :** Yaps, ironi di atas ironi :v :v :v

Yang Review **Lanjut** , **Next** , sebangsa-nya dan senegara-nya. Nih udah ane Lanjut walau kelamaan.

.

.

 **Jika ada yang tidak suka dengan Scene terakhir antara Naruto, Rias dan Peeragenya. Silahkan tuangkan di kolom Riview. Bahkan jika ada yang ingin nge-Flame Scene itu... Silahkan, silahkan lakukan sesuka hati. Saya akan menerima dengan tanah lapang penuh dada dan paha—upss, lapang dada maksudnya.**

Issue for Next Chapter : Naruto vs Occult Research Club!

 ** _Root LoliWood_** _and_ _ **Stark Milfbaster 012**_ _Out! . . . . Ane mau Tidur Cantik sama Dedek Wendy dan Dedek Scheherazade dulu! '-')/_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh satu lagi...**

 ** _Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan!_**


	19. Ketidakmungkinan yang selalu disemogakan

Di atas langit berjarak lumayan jauh tempat pertarungan antara tiga kubu yang terjadi di Kuoh Akademi. Sosok misterius mengawasi jalannya pertarungan yang kini terbagi menjadi dua. Dilihat dari jarak sosok itu dan Kuoh Akademi yang kira-kira 10 kilometer jauhnya, menandakan jika ia bukanlah mahluk sembarangan. Pandangannya sangat tajam dan efektif sampai-sampai bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam lapisan penghalang biru bersinar terang itu.

Berdiri di depan bulan besar yang bersinar terang membuat tubuhnya hanya nampak seperti siluet manusia tinggi dengan rambut panjang yang melambai-lambai tertiup angin malam.

"Kuatlah, Naruto! Jikalau kau berhasil melalui malam yang sudah kau nanti-nantikan ini. Aku mengakui... Kau yang sekarang, sudah melampaui diriku yang sudah ratusan tahun lamanya tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan dan juga. . . ."

Bergeser ke bawah sosok itu. Puluhan Iblis kelas rendah sampai Iblis kelas menengah berserakan dimana-mana pada tanah lapang sudut kota Kuoh. Sosok itu kemudian membuka telapak tangan kirinya, diarahkan menuju puluhan iblis yang ternyata bala bantuan Maou Lucifer yang Akeno minta. Gumpalan energi aneh berwarna ungu seukuran bola voli muncul di depan telapak tangan sosok itu. Sedetik kemudian, benda ungu tak diketahui apa itu hancur beterbangan membentuk sesuatu seukuran kelereng, dan melesat menuju kawanan iblis di bawah.

Lima puluh iblis, dan lima puluh pecahan energi ungu itu tepat sasaran mengenai kepala targetnya. Sebuah pembantaian sempurna tanpa meninggalkan jejak pertarungan sedikit pun terjadi. Hebatnya lagi, tidak ada yang merasakan pancaran kekuatan sosok itu, termasuk Sona dan kelompoknya.

". . . . kekalahan."

Dia berbalik, dan berjalan di atas langit seolah disana terdapat tanah kokoh tempat kakinya berpijak. Meninggalkan kawanan iblis yang sudah hancur tak bersisah terkena serangan brutal namun sangat sempurnanya tadi.

Ternyata, tanpa disadari oleh Naruto. Seseorang telah mengamati pemuda itu selama ini, sampai-sampai masalah dengan Rias pun diketahui. Sebelum menghilang di gelapnya malam. Sosok itu mengeluarkan tawa aneh selama beberapa detik sebelum bergumam menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Aku sudah menghilangkan para pengganggu kegiatanmu. Sampai jumpa di pertemuan kita selanjutnya... Saat kau sudah menyadari bahwa sesuatu yang kau harapkan itu hanyalah. . . . ."

". . . . Ketidakmungkinan yang selalu kau semogakan!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Saya tidak pernah mengakui kepemilikan atas semua yang muncul dalam Fic ini.

 **Genre:** Family, Supernatural, Action, Adventure, Romance and Mysteri.

 **Warning:** AU, Semi-AT, Typo's, Miss-Typo's, Bahasa Gado-Gado, OOC (Amat sangat), Adult-Theme, Violence, Gender bender, Fem!Hidan, dll.

* * *

Arc III: Early and Late.

Chapter 19: Ketidakmungkinan yang selalu disemogakan! — [Naruto vs Kelompok Gremory]

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Haaah, hidup memang merepotkan! Seperti yang dikatakan orang itu._ " Naruto menghela nafas panjang karena merasa bersalah kepada seseorang yang pernah menasehatinya. " _Maaf, selama ini aku salah menilai pendapatmu._ "

Setelah kepulan debu hasil Madara melompat tadi hilang sepenuhnya. Sosok Naruto akhirnya terlihat di mata Rias dan kawan-kawan, mata pemuda itu setengah tertutup balik memandangi kelompok iblis muda di pinggir lapangan lari Kuoh Akademi, cahaya hangat dari iris biru langit yang sering diperlihatkan kepada orang-orang meredup. Melirik sekilas pertarungan dua anggota keluarganya melawan Kokabiel yang sudah terjadi tepat di tengah-tengah lapangan, Naruto kemudian melompat turun dari gedung dengan gerakan santai.

Mendarat agak kasar pada permukaan tanah hingga muncul sedikit kepulan debu, kemudian berjalan keluar dari sana menuju lokasi Xenovia yang saat ini bersama Knight Gremory. Secara terang-terangan Naruto mengabaikan Issei yang terus sedari tadi mengumpatan kasar hingga membuat sang Sekiryūtei terlihat seperti anjing gila kehilangan ekor saja.

"Oii, dengarkan aku, brengsek!" sekali lagi, Issei berteriak.

"Cih, kau berisik sekali, Sekiryūtei!"

Sambil melayangkan ucapan dengan nada datar itu, Naruto berhenti dan menoleh sejenak ke lawan bicaranya sebelum lanjut berjalan menuju Xenovia. Sesampainya di tujuan, tidak peduli pada iblis muda yang sudah pasti bisa mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Xenovia, Naruto mulai menanyakan beberapa hal ke Xenovia. Mulai dari maksud pemegang Durandal tidak mendengarkan saran dari Irina, lalu kenapa Xenovia tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa jejak setelah Irina diserang dan hal-hal yang tidak jauh dari rencana kecil mereka untuk mengambil kembali tiga pecahan Excalibur yang dicuri.

Seperti yang diharapkan oleh Naruto, beberapa iblis muda disana tersentak kaget mendengar semua ucapannya.

Knight dari Peerage Rias yang berdiri paling dekat dari Xenovia menoleh ke gadis berambut biru itu. "Apa itu benar Xenovia-san? Selain bekerja sama dengan kami, kau dan Shidou-san juga bekerja sama dengan Naruto-san?" tanyanya dengan nada menuntut kejelasan.

"Lebih tepatnya, mereka bekerja untuk kami sebagai rencana cadangan apabila terjadi hal diluar dugaan, seperti sekarang ini..."

Xenovia tidak perlu lagi melanjutkan penjelasan karena Yuuto Kiba sudah mengerti apa yang dimaksud. Jika ingin jujur, Xenovia merasa kerja samanya bersama Irina dengan pihak Naruto tidak membuahkan hasil memuaskan kecuali memberi mereka tempat istirahat, menolong Irina yang sekarat dan juga kemunculan pemuda itu bersama Madara dan Hashirama yang membuat dia dan kelompok ORC terselamatkan dari Kokabiel yang berniat membunuh mereka semua demi terwujudnya Great War jilid II.

Dan sebaliknya, bersama kelompok Gremory. Dia dan Irina lebih banyak menghasilkan informasi yang berharga seperti: terungkapnya dua penghianat dari pihak Gereja yang bekerja sama dengan Kokabiel, adanya korban selamat dari proyek mengerikan beberapa tahun silam dan masih banyak lagi yang sedikit mengubah pandangan Xenovia terhadap fraksi iblis.

Tapi, dibalik itu. Pihak Naruto tidak bisa disalahkan begitu saja. Tugas mereka hanyalah menjamin keselamatan Xenovia dan Irina selama berada di Kuoh dan itu sudah terbukti. Tepat sebelum Irina meregang nyawa di tanah lapang beberapa jam lalu, Naruto muncul dan membawanya ke apartemen untuk dirawat. Mencengkram kuat-kuat gagang Durandal yang dipegang tangan kanannya, Xenovia mulai berbicara pelan tanpa menatap wajah Knight Gremory.

"A-aku minta ma—"

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf ke mereka, Xenovia-chan." sebelum Xenovia menyelesaikan, Naruto menyahut cepat memotong ucapan gadis berambut biru dengan nada datar.

"Maksudmu apa, hah? Melarang Xenovia meminta maaf?" raung Issei meminta kejelasan dari pemuda berambut perak gelap itu.

Naruto beralih memandangi sang Sekiryūtei, "Karena seharusnya kalianlah yang meminta maaf, terutama ke Irina-chan." kemudian, dia mengembalikan pandangan ke depan, lebih tepatnya ke Xenovia... "Begitupula denganmu." sambungnya dengan nada memerintah seperti seorang bos besar. Dan bertepatan setelah ia selesai, cahaya keemasan berkumpul di tangan kanannya lalu dihantamkan pada udara kosong sehingga menciptakan semacam portal kecil senada dengan yang terdapat pada tangannya.

"Jadi, kembalilah ke apartemen dan lakukan hal yang kuminta."

Tanpa ijin dari Xenovia, Naruto meraih dan mengcengkram kuat-kuat lengan gadis itu sebelum dilempar masuk ke dalam tehnik teleportasinya. Tepat sebelum tehniknya menghilang, Naruto sangat jelas mendengar Xenovia menguarkan umpatan kasar yang ditujukan kepadanya.

Sebenarnya, Naruto tidak berniat memperlakukan Xenovia seperti itu. Dia bisa saja meminta baik-baik ke gadis itu agar kembali ke apartemen karena mulai detik ini bukan lagi pertarungan yang menyangkut kerja sama untuk mengambil kembali tiga pecahan Excalibur yang dicuri. Namun yang menjadi pertimbangan Naruto adalah: apa Xenovia akan menuruti perintahnya? Ditambah lagi keadaan mental Xenovia yang agak terguncang setelah mendengar berita gugur-nya Tuhan dalam Great War dari mulut Kokabiel.

Menghela nafas ringan sejenak, Naruto kemudian menghubungi mahluk yang bersemayam di dalam tubuhnya melalui telepati. " _Baiklah... Mari kita mulai Kurama! Apa kau sudah siap?_ "

" _Aku yang harusnya menanyakan itu, bocah bodoh._ " mahluk yang diketahui bernama Kurama mendengus, nampak kesal mendengar apa yang barusan Naruto ucapkan. " _Apa kau siap melakukan semua yang ada di otakmu itu?_ "

" _Siap atau tidak, tetap harus kulakukan._ "

" _Huh, andai saja dari awal adikmu mengetahuinya. Kuyakin masalah cintamu yang bertepuk sebelah tangan selesai saat itu juga._ " Kurama membalas dengan nada mengejek diakhiri kekehan pelan saat mengingat kejadian sekitar satu jam sebelum Naruto, Madara dan Hashirama berangkat ke Kouh Akademi. Sesuatu yang membuat Youkai Rubah ini percaya akan kekuatan seorang adik Loli Polos yang mampu melalukan sesuatu, yang bahkan dia dan Madara cukup sulit untuk melakukannya.

Singkat cerita. Sekitar satu setengah jam sebelumnya, hal yang belum pernah Naruto alami sebelumnya terjadi tepat di depan matanya dan secara tidak langsung Kurama juga melihatnya. Hal tersebut ialah Yuki yang tidak mau mendengar setiap ucapan Naruto saat tahu jika sang kakak memiliki masalah dengan iblis—yang menurut pandangannya adalah orang jahat. Detik itu pula dada Naruto terasa sesak melihat adiknya meneteskan air mata yang menyiratkan perasaan sedih, khawatir, takut dan kecewa karena permasalahannya dengan Rias yang terbongkar akibat mulut ember Hilda.

Dari kejadian singkat itu pula Kurama menarik kesimpulan bahwa Yuki yang mampu merubah sosok Naruto. Air mata ke-sedihan, khawatir, takut dan kecewa dari sang gadis Loli bagaikan anti-virus bagi kakaknya yang terjangkit virus cinta. Naruto yang awalnya sangat-sangat-sangat sulit melenyapkan perasaannya ke Rias Gremory, bahkan setelah dibuat berjanji oleh Madara. Semua itu dikarenakan setiap kali dia bertatap muka dengan Rias perasaan itu selalu muncul. Itu terbukti dari peringatan yang diberikan kepada sang Heiress Gremory mengenai status Yuuto Kiba beberapa jam sebelumnya di tanah lapang sudut kota Kuoh... Waktu itu, Naruto tidak ingin Rias kehilangan anggota keluarganya.

Namun...

Sekarang ini, Naruto sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang akan menimpa Rias beserta Peerage-nya. Dia sudah berjanji di depan sang adik dan juga Madara untuk menyelesaikan semunya hingga tuntas. Sesaat setelah ia meninggalkan Yuki menangis tanpa suara dalam kamar tempat Irina terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

" _Ya, mungkin saja benar kau Kurama..._ "

" _Hahahahahah..._ " eksistensi berkekuatan setara dengan seorang Maou di dalam tubuh Naruto tertawa keras layaknya orang gila. " _Sungguh, semua yang sudah kau alami membuat perutku sakit Naruto..._ "

" _...Satu perhatian kecil yang diberikan oleh Rias Gremory kepadamu beberapa tahun lalu adalah awal dari perjalanan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan yang akhirnya terhenti oleh air mata adikmu. Benar-benar kisah yang patut diberi perhargaan._.. _Hahahahahah~~_ " dan tawa Kurama kembali berkumandang khidmat dalam tubuh Naruto yang membuat sang empunya sedikit kesal.

" _Cih, diam rubah sialan!_ "

" _Haha...ha...ha... baik, baik. Aku diam bocah sableng._ " terdengar sangat jelas sesaat setelah membalas perintah dari Naruto, Kurama mendengus kesal.

" _Ngomong-ngomong tentang Yuki. Kuyakin saat ini ia sedang duduk di ruang tengah menunggu kepulanganku dengan Teme dan Dobe-ossan._ " pikir Naruto sambil membayangkan adiknya melakukan apa yang baru saja dia bicarakan.

Namun betapa salahnya Naruto karena yang terjadi di apartemen tidak seperti yang ada dalam pikirannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Keparat kau Naruto-san!" Xenovia tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk menyumpahi pemuda yang baru saja menarik lengan kirinya kemudian dilempar masuk ke cahaya aneh keemasan tadi. Kemudian, dia mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari tahu tempatnya sekarang. Cat dominan putih dan furniture bergaya modern tertangkap mata kuning gadis itu yang artinya ia saat ini berada di—

"Xenovia-san?"

Suara imut cetar membahan dari arah belakang itu mengajetkan sang pemegang Durandal. Saat berbalik, seorang gadis imut-cantik-menggemaskan berambut putih panjang menatap ia dengan wajah polos penasaran. Ya, karena sifat Xenovia yang agak dingin, membuat Yuki tidak menambahkan embel-embel [nee] seperti Irina.

"Yuki?"

Gadis yang tadi memanggil Xenovia mengangguk dengan wajah semi-polosnya yang terlihat kebingungan. Gadis itu—Yuki bingung gadis berpakaian agak terbuka yang dominan hitam tiba-tiba muncul dari tehnik yang dia ketahui milik kakaknya. Tak berselang, datang gadis lain yang lebih dewasa dari Yuki. Gadis berambut abu-abu bernama Hilda datang disertai wajah tertekuknya menghampiri dua gadis itu di ruang tengah.

Mengabaikan Hilda yang langsung mengomel tidak jelas tentang dewa Jashin-nya. Yuki kembali berbicara.

"Anoo, Xenovia-san dari mana saja? Kenapa tidak bersama Irina-nee?"

"Bukan urusanmu." dengan nada datar ditambah ekspresi dinginnya, Xenovia menjawab sembari bangkit berdiri menggunakan pedang Durandal miliknya sebagai bantuan. Entah masih marah dengan tindakan Naruto ataukah syok dengan berita kematian Tuhan yang membuatnya seperti ini. "Mana Irina?" tanyanya kemudian.

Yuki hendak menjawab, namun didahului oleh Hilda. "Oii, Jalang! Jaga nada bicara dan ekspresi wajahmu di depan Yuki-chwan!" Hooh, Hilda nampaknya tidak bisa menahan kekesalannya lagi. Sudah cukup dia dibuat seperti ini oleh Madara yang tidak mengijinkan dirinya ikut dalam pertempuran, padahal sudah sangat lama Jashin-sama tidak menerima persembahan darinya. Dan juga, Xenovia merupakan salah satu alasan ketidak-ikut sertaannya bersama yang lain. Madara memberinya tugas menunggu berambut biru itu di apartemen.

"Memang ada masalah dengan itu, hah, wanita brengsek?!" balasan tidak kalah tajamnya dilontarkan Xenovia.

"Tentu saja masalah buatku. Yuki-chwan itu adik imutku, aku tidak suka dia diperlakukan seperti tadi dan alasan lainnya tidak perlu kujelaskan. Jadi, bersiaplah menjadi persembahan untuk Jashin-sama." entah berasal dari mana, senjata berupa sabit panjang tiga mata muncul di punggung Hilda. Wajah tertekuknya tadi sudah menghilang tergantikan ekspresi bak dewa kematian yang disertai seringai mengerikan. Diambil'lah sabit itu dan ujungnya dia arahkan ke Xenovia.

Gadis berambut biru tidak mau kalah, Pedang Suci Durandal miliknya pun ikut diarahkan ke depan. Aura tidak enak yang terasa berat mulai memenuhi ruangan. Keduanya sama-sama mengumbar tekanan pembunuh lumayan besar yang membuat gadis penyebab terjadinya perselisihan kecil ini kesulitan bernafas. Dengan susah payah, sang gadis berujar menghentikan kedua mahluk mengerikan, nan merepotkan itu.

"He-hentikan, Hilda-neecahan, Xenovia-san!"

...

"Cih! Kau beruntung kali ini. Suasana hatiku sedang kacau." Xenovia mengeluarkan decihan tidak suka dan berbicara seolah dirinya mampu mengalahkan Hilda. Menarik kembali Durandal dan beranjak meninggalkan ruangan atau lebih tepatnya berniat meninggalkan apartemen Naruto untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Saat berada di ambang pintu menuju ruang tamu, tatapan tajam penuh intimidasi dia kirimkan ke Hilda.

Namun, tidak memberikan efek sama sekali pada gadis berambut abu-abu. Itu karena... "Kenapa kau menghentikan kami, Yuki-chwan? Padahal aku mau menjadikan dia persembahan untuk Jashin-sama. Hmmpt!" sepeninggal Xenovia, Hilda tiba-tiba berubah seperti anak kecil yang merengek kepada ibunya, sabit bermata tiga [Sanjin no Ōgama] miliknya pun sudah dihilangkan. Lawan bicaranya cuma menggembungkan pipi sehingga terlihat imut, kemudian membalas dengan nada cemberut.

"Moou... Hilda-neechan sih, selalu saja mau berkelahi sama seperti Onii-chan dan Maddi-niichan, sih."

"Hey, hey. Aku tidak seperti mereka. Aku cuma ingin memberi persembahan ke Jashin-sama kalau tidak, aku bisa dikutuk."

"Dikutuk? Dan siapa itu Jashin-sama, Hilda-neechan?" Yuki memiringkan kepala, ia bingung. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya mendengar nama dewa itu terlontar dari mulut Hilda yang tentu saja disertai kata persembahan yang membuatnya penasaran. Itu karena, nama dewa itu tidak ada dalam cerita Naruto mengenai dunia ini beserta mahluk-mahluk penghuninya.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, rencana busuk bagi Madara dan Naruto muncul dalam otak Hilda. Sambil menyeringai, Hilda berbicara. "Kau yakin ingin tau siapa Jashin-sama?" Yuki mengangguk antusias sehingga semakin memperlebar seringai Hilda. "Yosh! Kalau begitu, akan kuceritakan siapa Jashin-sama di kamar tempat gadis menyebalkan itu pingsan."

Kedua gadis itu pun beranjak menuju kamar tempat Irina terbaring pingsan di lantai dua. Selama perjalanan, Hilda membayangkan dirinya bersama Yuki menyembah-nyembah Dewa Jashin di atas simbol aliran Jashin-sama pada lantai. Khukukuku~ Ternyata ditinggal pergi oleh dua lelaki pengidap Siscon tidak hanya meninggalkan kekesalan saja, ada juga kesenang yang akan terjadi karena tidak adanya mereka berdua pikiran semi-polos Yuki bisa dimasukkan sedikit ajaran Dewa Jashin.

" _Fufufufufufu... Jashin-sama, pengikut anda akan bertambah!_ " kira-kira begitulah pikiran nista gadis berambut abu-abu ini diiringi tawa liciknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebelah barat lapangan utama Kuoh Akademi... Aura tidak mengenakkan mulai berkumpul di sana. Sekitar satu menit setelah Naruto memutus komunikasinya dengan Kurama, dia mulai memprovokasi Rias beserta anggota ORC, terutama sang Sekiryūtei yang menjadi targer utamanya.

"Oh, ayolah? Untuk apa juga aku memberitahukannya? Kuyakin otakmu yang cuma berisi payudara, payudara, payudara dan payudara itu tidak akan paham." Naruto menggerakkan tubuhnya yang sejak tadi terasa kaku karena terlalu lama berbicara dengan Xenovia dan Kurama.

"Kau harus tahu satu hal, bangsat..."

"Apa itu?"

"Dari awal aku sudah curiga kau berniat melakukan sesuatu. Itu dimulai saat aku menemui klien-ku dan kau tiba-tiba ada disana. Dan kecurigaanku semakin bertambah saat kau muncul dan membawa kabur Irina entah kemana." Issei memberi jeda sejenak, kemudian menunjuk wajah Naruto dengan tangan kanannya. "Jadi, katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan dari Irina dan Xenovia, bangsat! Apa itu tubuh mereka? atau Pedang Excalibur untuk membalas perbuatan Bochou menculik adikmu, hah? Cepat katakan, bangsat!"

"Hahahahahah," tawa Naruto langsung pecah tatkala mendengar perkataan panjang lebar dari pemuda yang berdiri cukup jauh darinya. "Tubuh mereka? Untuk apa juga aku menginginkannya. Ya walaupun kuakui, Irina-chan termasuk gadis tercantik yang pernah kutemui dan mungkin saja aku menginginkannya setelah malam ini berakhir. Siapa yang tahu, bukan? Kadang kala perasaan muncul secara tiba-tiba tanpa sepengetahuan kita..."

" _...hanya karena perhatian kecil dari orang yang memunculkan perasaan itu._ " karena tidak ingin orang-orang disana mendengar isi kepalanya, kalimat terakhir tadi cukup dia ucapkan dalam hati saja. "Lalu Pedang Excalibur? Tanpa pedang suci saja aku bisa mengalahkan kalian semua. Asal kau tahu, semua yang kulakukan hari ini tidak ada hubungannya penculikan Yuki atau kejadian dua minggu lalu. Ini murni demi tujuan kecil kami."

"Tujuan? Jangan bilang untuk—"

"Jangan memaksakan otakmu bekerja di luar batas memikirkannya, Issei-san. Walaupun kau bisa menebaknya, sampai kapan pun kami tidak akan memberitahukan benar atau tidaknya tebakanmu itu."

Mengeluarkan decihan kesal dari mulutnya, Issei mengepal tangan kiri berbalut [Boosted Gear] miliknya hingga terdengar suara besi bergesekan. "Kalau begitu, akan kupaksa kau mengatakannya, bangsat!" Issei memposisikan tangan kirinya di depan dada, kemudian berbicara dengan mahluk yang bersemayam di dalam tubuhnya. "Ddraig, ayo kita buat dia babak belur."

[Kau yakin ingin melawannya, partner? Kau hampir mencapai batasmu setelah melawan gagak tadi.]

"Tentu saja. Apapun akan kulakukan untuk mencari tahu dimana dan apa tujuan membawa Irina. Walau harus mengorbankan tubuhku sendiri!" Issei sudah membulatkan tekahnya. Selama tubuhnya masih bisa digunakan untuk bertarung, maka dia akan menggunakannya. Demi teman masa kecilnya, dan juga membalas apa yang sudah Naruto lakukan kepada rekan-rekannya terutam sang ketua dua minggu yang lalu.

[Hahahahaha, aku suka tekad besarmu itu! Baiklah, akan kubantu kau, Partner.]

"Terima kas—"

"Dari percakapanmu barusan, aku tahu apa yang ingin kau lakukan dan dengan senang hati..."

Belum sempat Issei mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya, dia harus dipaksa menerima pukulan telak yang membuat punggungnya terdorong ke belakang, dan juga memuntahkan banyak air liur. Dengan ekspresi wajah yang menahan sakit, Issei mendongak, menatap wajah sang pemukul yang ternyata adalah Naruto. Naruto memanfaatkan momen singkat ketika dirinya berbicara dengan Ddraig untuk merangsek ke hadapannya dan melancarkan pukulan tadi.

"...akan kukabulkan keinginanmu!" tuntas Naruto diiringi seringai tipis yang terpantri di wajahnya.

Kiba, Akeno dan Asia, bahkan Rias yang tengah berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, langsung meneriaki nama pemuda pewaris [Boosted Gear] dengan wajah khawatir. Dan belum cukup sampai disitu saja, Naruto segera berjongkok dan melancarkan sapuan yang menghantam kedua kaki Issie. Saat posisi pemuda di depannya melintang horizontal di udara, Naruto memanfaatkan momen singkat itu, dia menghentakkan kaki kuat-kuat hingga melayang, memutar tubuh 360 derajat dan melancarkan tendangan kuat kaki kanan yang tepat menghantam perut Issei.

Hasil dari serangan kombo Naruto membuat Issei terlempar, menghantam tanah beberapa kali dan terseret beberapa meter sebelum dihentikan lajunya oleh Kiba yang entah kapan sudah berada di belakangnya. "Terima kasih, pemuda cantik!" ucap Issei sembari melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kiba.

"Cukup Naruto!" tidak jauh dari posisi Issei dan Kiba. Rias akhirnya mengeluarkan suara. "Aku tidak peduli apapun tujuan kalian. Tapi, jika kau menyakiti keluargaku. Kau tidak akan pernah kumaafkan!" ucap Rias. Tadi, dia sempat berpikir untuk segera meninggalkan Kuoh Akademi dan melepaskan tanggung jawabnya melindungi Kouh dari rencana busuk Kokabiel dengan bayaran Great War jilid dua akan pecah.

Namun, melihat Pawn satu-satunya, pemuda yang sejak dia reinkarnasi menjadi anggota ORC menarik hatinya diserang Naruto, sama seperti dua minggu lalu. Persetan dengan Great War jilid dua, Rias sudah tidak tahan lagi! Dan itu memaksa dia mengambil keputusan berat. "Akan kubuat kau membayar semuanya, termasuk tindakanmu malam itu, Naruto!"

"B-Buchou, apa ini tidak salah?" Akeno yang sedari tadi hanya diam sebagai penonton ikut angkat suara, ingin memastikan apa yang dia dengar. "Pikirkan baik-baik! Koneko-chan terluka, dan kita berdua hampir kehabisan sihir dan kekuatan iblis."

"Aku—"

"Bagus!" teriakan dari Naruto membuat Rias tidak sempat mengeluarkan balasannya. "Inilah Rias Gremory yang kukenal setelah menerima Evil Piece-nya. Mari kita buat tarian malam ini tidak pernah kulupakan!" setelah teriakan tanda dirinya menantang anggota ORC, Naruto memperbaiki posisinya. Sekilas, Naruto melirik Rias yang nampak memandang marah ke arahnya. Kemudian, perhatian Naruto ke pertarungan lain yang terjeda sebentar karena Kokabiel terbang menjauhi Madara dan Hashirama.

" _Ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang, Madara-teme, Ossan..._ "

" _Dan kupastikan ini akan menjadi pertama dan terakhir kalinya..._ "

.

#Scene Break#

.

Tepat setelah itu, lonjatan energi Senjutsu terjadi di lokasi Naruto. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, semua energi alam yang disimpan oleh pemuda itu dikeluarkan semua, tanda bahwa tidak main-main untuk mewujudkan tarian yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan. Sebelum memulai, Naruto kembali memandangi semua iblis muda disana. Rias dan Issei yang menampakkkan kemarahan, Kiba yang senantiasa memasang wajah seriusnya, wajah kebingungan Akeno dan Asia yang memasang wajah khawatir sembari memulihkan kondisi Koneko.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian tunggu? Sebuah undangan'kah?" Naruto memainkan jari telunjuk tangan kirinya, menantang iblis muda yang masih mampu melakukan pertarungan di sana. Sedangkan tangan satunya ia masukkan ke dalam saku mantel biru gelap yang dikenakan.

"Aku tidak butuh undangan untuk menyerang! Bersiaplah!" sebuah pernyataan orang yang tak kenal kata menyerah. Dan tanpa pikir panjang setelah mengutarakan hal tersebut, Issei berlari menuju Naruto, mengabaikan teriakan anggota ORC yang hendak menghentikannya. Tangan kiri yang terbalut Boosted Gear dia pakai untuk melancarkan serangan. Namun dengan mudahnya Naruto menghindar masih dengan tangan kanan berada di saku mantel.

Mata Issei berkilat tajam sesaat tatkala melihat wajah Naruto yang seolah-olah meremehkan dirinya. Segera, dia memutar tubuh setelah kaki kirinya menapak tanah, sembari berputar dia menangkat tinggi-tinggi kaki kanannya, berharap kepala Naruto tidak dapat menghidarinya.

"Hanya ini?" pertanyaan meremehkan itu keluar dari mulut Naruto. Dia tidak menghindar, melainkan menahan kaki Issei memakai tangan kirinya yang bebas menggantung setelah dipakai untuk memancing anggota ORC untuk maju.

Bukannya membalas, Issei malah memperlihatkan seringai tipis. Tepat di atas mereka, sedikit dibelakang Naruto. Yuuto Kiba muncul disertai Holy Demon Sword yang siap menebas pemuda berambut perak itu.

"Enkai." Api berintensitas lumayan banyak tiba-tiba saja menguar dari bawah kaki Naruto kemudian melahap seluruh anggota tubuhnya beserta Issei yang memang berada sangat dekat. Hal tersebut memaksa Kiba mengurungkan niat untuk menyerang dan memilih menyelamatkan pemuda berambut coklat itu dari siksaan api panas milik Naruto.

Muncul bersamaan tidak jauh dari lokasi Naruto, Issei menatap Kiba di samping kirinya. "Cih, hampir saja. Sekali lagi, terima kasih Kiba." dan seperti biasa, Cassanova Kuoh Akademi hanya memperlihatkan senyum menawan.

"Setelah semua yang terjadi malam ini dan kemarin-kemarin. Aku bersumpah akan melindungimu dari siapapun yang mengincarmu. Bukan hanya itu saja, aku juga akan membantumu seberat apapun masalah yang kau hadapi..." di sela-sela pidato bijaknya, Kiba mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sang lawan baru malam ini. "Sangat sulit untuk mengatakan ini pada orang lain... Kau sudah menyelamatkanku. Aku tidak bisa menyebut diriku sebagai Knight Gremory lagi jika tidak bisa membalas budi. Dan juga. Setelah ini, aku akan meminta maaf kepada kalian secara langsung, terutama kepada Bochou." wajah tampan semi-cantik Kiba memperlihatkan keseriuasan serta tekad besar dari kata-katanya.

Issei tertegun setelah Kiba selesai berbicara, awalnya pikirannya yang hanya didominasi hal mesum mengira pemuda pirang itu hendak menyatakan perasaan ke dia, Hah? Ya, mengingat Kiba tidak pernah tertarik dengan lawan jenis yang berarti seorang homo. Issei segera mengangguk dan tersenyum, kemudian ikut memandang Naruto. "Baiklah. Mari kita hajar brengsek itu!"

"Ara-ara."

"A-Akeno-san?! Ja...jangan-jangan kau juga—" Issei menoleh ke samping saat telinganya menangkap gumaman khas dari wakil ketua ORC.

"Ufufu... Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan dua junior imutku ini melawan orang kuat sepertinya. Benar'kan, Buchou?" nampaknya, Akeno sudah memutuskan untuk ikut serta, walau pada awalnya agak ragu. Ini semua terjadi setelah Rias menjelaskan alasan untuk melawan Naruto ke dia. Ketuanya memanfaatkan situasi ketika Naruto sibuk meladeni Issei untuk berbicara dengannya.

"Ya, itu benar." Rias pun ikut bergabung dalam barisan, mengambil posisi tepat di samping kanan sang Sekiryūtei. "Jadi, sekarang. Kalian semua, perlihatkan kepadanya kekuatan dari Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib."

"Ha'I, Buchou!"

"Hoho, kekuatan dari Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib? Apa itu, semacam kerja sama melawan musuh?" dua pertanyaan bernada meremehkan itu keluar dari mulut Naruto. "Kalau begitu, apa sekarat bersama-sama juga termasuk 'kerja sama'?"

" _Keh, kau seperti muka tripleks itu saja Naruto, suka meremehkan kekuatan orang lain_." Kurama tiba-tiba menyela yang sontak dibalas kekehan dari kontenernya.

" _Ya. Memang benar aku sama seperti Madara-teme. Diantara kelimanya, dialah yang menurutku paling banyak memberikan pelajaran._ " paling banyak memberi pelajaran, namun tidak semuanya berpengaruh terhadap kepribadian Naruto. Karena bagi sang Youkai, pelajaran dari Madara hanyalah tentang bertarung dan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan itu, begitupula dengan mendiang Tobirama. Berbeda dengan mendiang Izuna, Hashirama dan Jiraiya.

"Jangan samakan dengan dua minggu yang lalu, Naruto—"

"Cukup basa-basinya dan mari kita mulai saja!" sambil menyela Rias yang tengah berbicara, Naruto merangsek maju. Berlari beberapa meter sembari menghisap api yang berada di sekitar tubuhnya.

[Kōen no Hōkō]  
(Brilliant Flame's Roar)

Rias bersama Akeno mengeluarkan sayap iblis mereka dan terbang ke atas menjauh dari api yang baru saja dimuntahkan oleh Naruto. Issei dan Kiba lain lagi, mereka berdua melompat ke arah berbeda, kemudian bersamaan melakukan gerakan maju dengan kecepatan masing-masing.

Diapit dari dua arah yang berada. Naruto yang sudah menggunakan seluruh energi alam di tubuhnya dengan mudah menghindari serangan pembuka dari kedua pemuda yang menyerangnya, Kiba dengan tebasan horizontalnya dan Issei yang melancarkan pukulan lurus tangan kiri. Pertarungan jarak dekat yang begitu sengit pun terjadi di atas permukaan tanah. Sementara di atas udara, Rias dan Akeno mencari celah kecil untuk menyerang.

"Akeno!" melihat dua pemuda di Peerage-nya mengambil tindakan mundur sementara dari pertarungan, Rias memberikan perintah, tidak lupa menciptakan lingkaran sihir.

Sang Gadis Miko mengangguk paham dan ikut menciptakan lingkaran sihir Gremory yang berbeda warna dari milik ketuanya.

Dua serangan berdaya hancur cukup kuat melesat ke bawah, menargetkan pemuda yang kini mendongak, memperlihatkan ekspresi netral di wajahnya. Power of Destruction milik Rias yang pertama menghantam lokasi Naruto, disusul petir Akeno yang menyebabkan ledakan besar disertai kepulan debu yang langsung muncul setelahnya.

"Ara-ara, berhasil menghindar rupanya." kedua tangan Akeno kembali teraliri petir melihat dua kawah besar di sisi kiri dan kanan lawan mereka. "Buchou, ini serangan terakhirku." tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi jika Akeno sudah hampir kehabisan sihir. Maka dari itu, dia dengan jujur dan sedikit kecewa memberitahukan hal tersebut.

[Raikohou]

Serentetan petir kembali menghujani lokasi Naruto, menciptakan ledakan beruntun yang anggota ORC yakini satu dari sekian banyak serangan itu ada yang mengenai target. Selang beberapa lama, beberapa pasang mata dipaksa membulat sempurna. Dari kepulan debu Naruto melompat keluar dalam keadaan 'cukup baik', hanya ada luka bakas yang masih berasap di lengan kirinya. Dan yang membuat mata mereka membulat adalah arah lompatan pemuda itu mengarah ke Akeno yang sangat rentan terkena serangan.

Rias segera terbang menuju lokasi Queen-nya. Namun terlambat beberapa detik saja karena Naruto sudah tepat berada di atas Akeno dengan gesture tubuh siap melakukan tendangan salto, ditambah kobaran api yang menyelimuti kaki kanan.

"Kagizume." tanpa memandang sang lawan yang seorang gadis, Naruto mendaratkan tendangan tepat di punggung Akeno. Ledakan kecil yang terjadi seketika membuat Akeno melesat cepat menuju posisi Issei yang memang adalah strategi Naruto sengaja mengarahkan efek serangannya ke sana.

"Haaaaaaahhhh...!"

"Akeno!"

"Akeno-san!"

Setelah melancarkan serangan, Naruto menyulut api di kedua tangan sembari memperbaiki posisi tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya kemudian diarahkan ke atas, membuka telapak tangan sehingga api di masing-masing menyatu dan terkompres menjadi sesuatu yang padat.

[Kōen no Hōtengeki]  
(Brilliant Flame's Heavenward Halberd)

Sesuatu padat yang berasal dari kompresan api di kedua lengan Naruto dilempar menuju ke lokasi Issei yang sudah menangkap tubuh Akeno sebelum menghantam tanah. Dalam pelukan 'tidak sengaja' Issei, Akeno mendongak, begitupun dengan Issei setelah mendengar peringatan tanda bahaya dari Rias dan Kiba. Dan untuk kedua kalinya dalam rentan waktu yang cukup dekat, mereka berdua harus melebarkan mata.

Tepat di hadapan mereka—sedikit di atas, kira-kira berjarak 10 meter dan terus melesat bak peluru kendali, sebuah tombak besar yang terbentuk dari api mengarah tepat ke Issei dan Akeno. Tidak tahu ingin berbuat apa lagi, keduanya pun pasrah dan... Ledakan lumayan besar akhirnya terjadi membentuk kubah orange yang di dalamnya Issei dan Akeno terpanggang.

Peerage Rias yang tersisah hanya bisa berteriak dilingkupi kemarahan dan kekhawatir melihat nasib dua rekan mereka.

"Satu sudah tumbang..." Naruto berujar datar sembari menatap hasil karyanya.

"Naruto... Kau tidak akan pernah kumaafkan. Tidak akan!" Rias yang biasanya tenang dan penuh rasa percaya diri, kini tidak dapat lagi mempertahankan dua hal tersebut. Melakukan gerakan agresif di udara diakhiri dengan terciptanya lingkaran sihir merah di hadapannya... "Enyahlah dari dunia ini!" dia berteriak penuh amarah, energi merah hitam dalam massa cukup besar keluar dari lingkaran sihir tadi, menargetkan Naruto yang dalam keadaan melayang ke bawah.

Mimik wajah Naruto sama sekali tidak berubah, api yang sama kembali muncul di bawah telapak kakinya. Digunakan sebagai alat pelontar menghindari Power of Destruction itu, lalu terbang meninggalkan jejak api di langit menuju lokasi Rias.

Sang Heiress Gremory tidak tinggal diam. Dia segera bermanuver ke segala arah untuk menghindari kejaran Naruto. Sembari meliuk-liuk di atas Kouh Akademi, Rias melirik ke bawah dimana Knight-nya berada. Segera, dia menukik tajam kebawah, melirik kebelakng dan Naruto masih saja mengejar dirinya. "Yuuto, sekarang!"

Setelah memberi komando, Rias kembali berubah haluan ke atas. Sementara iblis muda yang dikomando segera menghilang dan muncul tepat di hadapan Naruto disertai pedang hitam beraksen tulisan-tulisan merah tanda adanya kutukan disana.

"Mudah sekali ditebak." detik-detik terakhir sebelum pedang Kiba membelah batok kepalanya, Naruto memutar tubuh yang dalam terbang horizontal. Ketika pemuda semi-cantik tepat berada di sampingnya, dia berniat melancarkan sebuah tendangan.

Namun...

Ledakan maha dasyat dari arah utara Kuoh Akademi mengirimkan gelombang kejut tidak kalah kuatnya dari ledakan itu sendiri (Serangan Light Spear seukuran bus sekolah Kokabiel) memaksa serangan tersebut tidak terjadi. Naruto, Rias, dan Kiba langsung terhempas secara bersamaan dan menghantam gedung besar disana. Asia dan Koneko hanya berguling-guling beberapa meter. Sedangkan Issei dan Akeno cukup beruntung. Berkat kawah bekas serangan Naruto, mereka berdua terselamatkan.

Selang beberapa lama, efek ledakan maha dasyat tadi menghilang. Mengerjap beberapa kali, Hyoudou Issei tahu dirinya habis terkena serangan Naruto bersama Akeno. Saat menoleh ke sebelah kiri, dia tersentak melihat Akeno berbaring tak sadarkan diri penuh dengan luka bakar di sekujur tubuh. Mengggertakan giginya kuat, perlahan tapi pasti Issei mulai bangkit dan berjalan tertatih-tatih menaiki pinggiran kawah.

"Asia, Koneko-chan..." kemarahan sang Sekiryūtei mulai terlihat dari wajahnya melihat dua gadis yang dia sebut mengalami hal yang sama, kecuali luka bakar. Pandangannya kemudian teralihkan, dia mendengar suara seseorang yang merintih kesakitan dari arah bangunan tidak jauh darinya. "Kiba, dimana Buchou?" tanya Issei dengan suara seraknya.

"Tidak tahu..." jawab Kiba seadanya. Memang, saat terkena gelombang kejut tadi, Kiba fokus untuk menghindari hantaman sehingga pandangannya dari Rias sedikit teralihkan. "Setelah ledakan tadi—"

Ledakan pada lantai dua gedung dibelakang Kiba mengalihkan perhatiannya bersama Issei. Dari debu bekas ledakang tersebut Rias terlempar keluar, mendarat cukup kasar di permukaan tanah kemudian ambruk. "Ouch, ouch... Itu tadi lumayan sakit." dengan satu kali kibasan tangan kanan, kepulan debu menghilang dan menampakkan sosok yang berbicara tadi. Sosok itu—Naruto, mengalihkan perhatiannya ke utara dan menghembuskan nafas ringan. Chakra dan energi kehidupan dua anggota keluarganya masih dapat dia rasakan melalui sensor Senjutsu.

" _Syukurlah mereka tidak mati. Huh, bikin khawatir saja._ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di luar Kekkai, tepat di lokasi gerbang masuk Kuoh Akademi. Kelompok OSIS terus-menerus mempertahan Penghalang yang mereka ciptakan. Walau'pun beberapa diantaranya sudah mencapai batas. Contohnya saja Saji, satu-satunya laki-laki di kelompok itu. Untungnya, ledakan besar beberapa saat yang lalu tidak sampai hancur.

"Hyoudou. Aku serahkan padamu, bro."

"Kau tidak mendengar perintah Kaichou, Saji. Fokus dan percayalah, Rias-sama dan yang lain bisa menanganinya."

"Baik Fuku-Kaichou." Saji yang tadinya menundukan kepala langsung ditegakkan. " _Tadi Kaichou. Sekarang Fuku-Kaichou yang mengatakan itu._ " pikirnya lesuh.

Di ujung paling kanan, ketua dari kelompok OSIS menoleh ke kiri. " _Tsubaki dan aku masih mampu, tapi yang lainnya mulai kehabisan sihir._ " pikirnya lalu mengembalikan pandangannya ke depan. Gadis berkacamata itu kembali berharap... Berharap sahabatnya mampu bertahan sampai bantuan yang dimaksud Akeno tiba sebelum keadaan semakin memburuk. Namun, apa yang diharapkan oleh Sona tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Bala bantuan yang dikirim Maou-Lucifer, sudah habis dibantai seseorang beberapa saat yang lalu tanpa sepetahuannya.

" _Rias..._ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dalam keadaan tengkurap, Rias menatap Issei yang sejak dirinya ambruk menundukan kepala. Permata hijau pada bagian punggung tangan kiri pemuda itu mulai berkedip-kedip, seolah merespon perasaan dari sang pemilik Sacred Gear tersebut sekarang ini.

Seperti yang diperkirakan oleh Naruto, serangan [Kōen no Hōtengeki] tadi tidak akan membuat sang Sekiryūtei tumbang. Butuh lebih dari itu, seperti [Guren Bakuenjin] contohnya. Melompat turun dari lubang pada lantai dua, Naruto langsung menoleh ke Issei setelah mendarat. "Lihatlah, Issei-san! Apa yang kutanyakan dua minggu lalu mulai memperlihatkan jawabannya. Kekuatan kalian terutama kau, yang sekarang ini belumlah cukup untuk melindungi Rias-chan. Bahkan setelah Kiba-san membangkitkan Balance Breaker apalah namanya itu."

"Diam, bangsat!" Issei menyela ucapan Naruto, sambil menundukan kepala. Tanpa sadar karena emosinya yang meningkat, aura merah kental mulai bermunculan dari sarung tangan merahnya, tumpah dan menyelimuti tubuhnya secara perlahan-lahan. Sacred Gear berubah karena kemauan pemiliknya, begitupula dengan [Boosted Gear] milik Issei. "Aku... Aku... Aku..."

"Kau kenapa? Ingin mempersiapkan kata-kata perpisahan untuk Irina-chan, Rias-chan dan yang lain kah? Atau—"

"Kubilang diam! Aku akan membuatmu membayar semuanya, Naruto..."

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Welsh Dragon Over Booster]

Aura merah kental di sekitar tubuh Issei meledak hingga menciptakan retakan pada tanah tempatnya berpijak. Bahkan Naruto dan Kiba sampai terdorong beberapa meter terkena hempasan aura merah tadi. Setelah efek ledakan menghilang, Issei kini terbalut armor naga merah yang disekelilingnya menguar-nguar aura berwarna senada.

[Welsh Dragon, Balance Breaker!]

"Balance Breaker?!" Rias berujar dengan nada terkejut setelah mendengar suara yang dia ketahui berasal dari naga di dalam tubuh Issei. Seandainya situasi tidak seburuk ini, dia bisa berbangga diri karena untuk kedua kalinya, Issei mampu mengaktifkan gerakan terlarang dari Sacred Gear miliknya.

"Hoho, jadi ini Balance Breaker dari [Boosted Gear]. Menarik juga, huh."

"Teruslah mengoceh tidak jelas bangsat. Akan kubuat kau babak belur sampai mengatakan dimana Irina berada, bangsat!" Issei langsung melesat menuju lokasi Naruto, berkat roket pendorong di punggungnya berdampak kecepatan miliknya sedikit meningkat.

"Majulah dengan semua yang kau miliki, Sekiryūtei!" Naruto ikut merangsek ke depan, menggunakan cara yang sama ketika terbang. Beberapa meter sebelum dia dan Issei saling bertemu, ia menyelimuti kepalan tangan kanannya dengan api Kurama.

Suara dentuman disertai dua aura berbeda yang saling beradu tercipta ketika dua kekuatan dari ras berbeda itu bertemu. Ketika saling beradu pukulan, Sacred Gear Issei kembali menggandakan kekuatan sang pemilik beberapa kali sehingga membuatnya unggul. Tangan kanan terbalut besi merah crimson itupun menghantam tepat di wajah Naruto. Terlempar, guling-guling di tanah sebelum memperbaiki posisi dan terseret beberapa meter harus dialami oleh pemuda berambut perak itu.

"Jangan lari kau, bangsat!" Issei kembali melesat bak peluru kendali, memburu target hingga hancur.

Naruto mengankat kepalanya, diarahkan ke depan dalam posisi berjongkok, sejurus kemudian kaki kanannya yang sedikit kebelakang dihentakkan kuat-kuat hingga meninggalkan retakan besar disertai kerikil yang beterbangan. Dia tidak langsung menyerang saat berada di depan Issei, melainkan menunggu pemuda itu melakukan serangan. Dia tahu, beradu pukulan bisa jadi membuahkan hasil yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Dan harapan Naruto nampaknya terkabulkan. Issei melancarkan pukulan lurus yang diarahkan ke wajah Naruto. Menundukan tubuhnya beberapa derajat sebelum akhirnya melakukan counter yang tepat sasaran. Uppercut mendarat telak di dagu Issei. Tanpa membuang kesempatan serangan balasannya masih berefek, Naruto secara frontal melancarkan berbagai macam gaya pukulan yang disertai api.

Tidak tinggal diam, Issei pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Issei-kun!" pendengaran akurat Yuuto Kiba sebagai Iblis menangkap dengan jelas pemuda yang ia panggil tidak pernah mendaratkan satu pukulan pun pada Naruto. Sebaliknya, pukulan dari Naruto malah berhasil menanggalkan bagian demi bagian dari armor Issei. Suara besi retak dan terjatuh menghiasi adu jotos kedua pemuda yang masing-masing di dalam tubuh mereka terdapat mahluk berkekuatan abnormal. Memunculkan pedang lain di tangan kirinya, sang Knight itu pun meninggalkan lokasinya dengan kecepatan bidak yang dimiliki. Berniat membantu Issei.

" _Tck, sialan!_ " kemunculan Kiba disertai dua hunusan tepat di atasnya memaksa Naruto melompat mundur.

Mendarat di depan Issei, Kiba menoleh ke belakang. "Kau tak apa, Issei-kun?"

"Brengsek itu menghancurkan armor [Scail Mail] milikku." geram Issei Balance Breaker miliknya dipreteli Naruto pada beberapa bagian seperti; perut, bahu dan penutup wajah.

[Sebaiknya kau hindari pertarungan jarak dekat denganya, partner.]

"Apa maksudmu, Ddraig?" kening Issei mengkerut bingung sekaligus marah mendengar saran dari mahluk yang mendiami Sacred Gear-nya. Secara singkat dan jelas (Agar otak mesum Issei dapat paham) Ddraig menjelaskan maksudnya memberikan saran tadi. Dari penjelasan singkat tersebut Issei dan Kiba mengetahui sebuah fakta mengejutkan dari Naruto.

"Serius? Jadi, aku harus bagaimana?"

[Aku tidak bercanda, partner. Baru kali ini aku melihat orang seperti dia. Kusarankan kau menyerangnya dari jarak jauh, biarkan Knight itu yang menyerang dari dekat menggunakan pedang barunya.]

"Aku meng—"

"Ise..."

"Issei-kun..."

""...dibelakangmu!""

"Jangan pernah kehilangan fokus saat bertarung, . . . . Kagizume!"

Belum sempat Issei menoleh kebelakang ketika mendengar suara barusan diikuti peringatan dari Kiba dan Rias, dia harus rela terlempar ke samping terkena tendangan di rusuknya. Sedangkan Kiba langsung mengayunkan dua pedangnya secara acak menyerang Naruto yang muncul tepat di belakang Issei menggunakan tehnik teleportasi.

Sedikit kewalahan, Naruto menghindari tebasan demi tebasan dari Kiba. Setiap kali [Holy Demonic Sword] milik Kiba hampir menggores tubuhnya, entah kenapa Naruto selalu merasakan perasaan tidak enak yang berasal dari pedang itu. Sibuk menghindar, Naruto tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin menjedorkan kepala ke tanah karena sudah melupakannya.

Tersadar dari lamuan singkatnya, Naruto segera berjongkok menghindari tebasan menyilang Kiba. " _Kuharap kau benar-benar mengabulkan permintaanku, Uban_." secepat kilat, Naruto mengeluarkan gulungan yang tersimpan di saku mantelnya. Beruntung dia sedikit diajari cara kerja gulungan penyimpan oleh Izuna dan Jiraiya. Namun, belum sempat ia menyelesaikan urusannya, teriakan Issei diikuti suara mekanik yang berdegung keras mengalihkan perhatian Naruto.

"Kiba menjauh dari sana!"

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Dragon Shot]

Sebuah laser merah yang sangat besar ditembakkan Issei. Seketika, mata Naruto melebar melihat daya hancur serta kecepatan dari serangan tersebut, saking cepatnya sampai-sampai rambut perak pemuda itu melambai-lambai. Tanpa membuang waktu banyak, Naruto berguling-guling ke samping kiri dan bersamaan dengan itu laser merah Issei menghancurkan segala macam benda yang dilewati. Setelah selesai, dia melakukan proses mengeluarkan isi gulungan tersebut. Membuka, menggigit ibu jari dan meneteskan darah yang keluar pada salah satu pola lingkaran aneh dalam gulungan tersebut.

" _Bangsat! Kenapa malah Katana yang sudah menusuk tubuhku ratusan kali... Dasar Uban Sialan!_ " ribuan memori ketika menjalani latihan yang lebih ke neraka dunia bagi Naruto muncul di kepalanya tatkala memandangi Katana tipis hadiah dari mendiang Tobirama. Tidak ambil pusing dengan hal tersebut, Naruto menggenggam erat gagangnya dan menyerbu lokasi Yuuto Kiba berada.

Seringai tipis muncul wajah semi-cantik sang Cassanova. "Kesalahan fatal, Naruto-san." Kiba ikut merangsek ke depan.

"Begitukah?" tanya Naruto balik.

Adu pedang pun terjadi diantara keduanya. Mengandalkan insting bertarung serta sedikit ajaran Kenjutsu dari dua gurunya, Naruto berhasil mengimbangi permainan dari Knight Gremory. Hingga pada sebuah kesempatan emas ketika mementalkan dua Holy Demonic Sword Kiba ke atas, Naruto memindahkan Katana-nya ke tangan kiri, sedangkan tangan kanan sudah terbuka, dan diarahkan tepat ke perut Kiba.

[Senpō: Kawazu Tataki]

"Ohockk!" hampir semua organ dalam Kiba yang berada di bagian perut serasa remuk terkena serangan tak kasat mata, disusul muntahan darah segar yang mengenai wajah Naruto tepat sebelum terpental jauh melewati Issei, yang saat ini hanya bisa membulatkan mata tidak percaya.

Dua tumbang. . . . Kini tinggal satu orang yang perlu disisihkan Naruto!

[Lihat'kan, Partner? Orang itu benar-benar hebat memadukan dua kekuatan dalam tubuhnya.]

"Sebuah kehormatan bagiku dipuji Welsh Dragon, Ddraig-sama. Terima kasih, terima kasih." Naruto berbicara dengan wajah lurus, yang tidak diiringi tampang orang merendah setelah mendengar nada berat dari permata hijau di punggung tangan Issei.

Sementara Issei, jangan tanya lagi. Saat ini kemarahan sang Sekiryūtei sudah melewati ubun-ubun, namun secara bersamaan juga menyesal dan sedikit kecewa pada dirinya sendiri sudah menantang Naruto yang baru saja Ddraig akui kehebatannya. Betapa percaya dirinya ia tadi, saat mengeluarkan pernyataan akan menghajar Naruto sampai buka suara perihal tujuan membantu Irina dan Xenovia.

Namun, sebaliknya... Kini dialah yang dibuat babak belur di mode terlarangnya [Balance Breaker]. Dan bukan hanya dia saja yang babak belur. Akeno, Kiba dan Rias juga mengalami hal yang sama. Sedangkan Asia dan Koneko lain ceritanya. Pingsan karena terkena hantaman gelombang kejut.

"Yo, Sekiryūtei-sama. Kenapa diam? Sudah tidak mampu lagi, huh! Mengecewakan." lagi, Naruto melontarkan kalimat mengejek. Setelahnya, Naruto meringis dalam diam saat menarik paksa hingga robek bagian kiri mantel yang dia kenakan. "Aku terlalu berharap padamu bisa memberikan tarian indah. Kalau begitu, mari kita selesaikan urusan kita sebelum memulai semuanya." Rias yang kebetulan belum hilang kesadaran, sontak keheranan mendengar ucapan Naruto. Muncul tanda tanya besar dikepala merah sang Heiress Gremory perihal apa yang ingin pemuda itu mulai.

"Arrrghhhh!"

Teriakan keras diikuti suara besi retak membuyarkan lamuan Rias. Saat menoleh, dia langsung berteriak, "Hentikan, Naruto!"

Tidak jauh dari lokasi gadis merah itu, tarian indah Naruto kembali berlanjut. Katana tipis yang menjadi senjata Naruto menancap pada kaki kiri Issei, mengirim rasa sakit beberapa tingkat dibawah [Light Spear] pada sang Sekiryūtei. Tidak cukup sampai disitu saja, Naruto berjongkok lalu menendang dagu berbalut helm pelindung itu dan mengirim Issei terbang ke udara tepat di atas Rias.

Menggunakan cara yang sama. Naruto terbang ke atas mendahului Issei mencapai titik tertinggi. Menyulut api yang lebih banyak dari sebelumnya di lengan kanan hingga mencapai siku...

[Kōen no Gekitetsu]  
(Brilliant Flame's Firing Hammer)

...Sebuah pukulan keras disusul ledakan besar pun terjadi membuat Rias kembali berteriak memanggil nama Pawn tercintanya. Beberapa detik kemudian, dari api yang meluap-luap di atas Rias, Issei meluncur deras terarah ke dia. Memaksa tubuhnya untuk bergerak, Rias susah payah bangkit dan menangkap tubuh Issei.

"Terima kasih, Buchou—Arrrgggghhhh!" teriakan kembali keluar dari mulut Issei saat katana Naruto dicabut paksa Rias.

[Kōen no Hōkō]

Belum sempat mereka berbincang-bincang, dari sisa-sisa api di atas keduanya, semburan berelemen sama melesat. Tidak ingin ketuanya terluka lebih dari sini, Issei melakukan tindakan nekat. Menarik lengan Rias kemudian dilempar ke sembarang arah tepat sebelum serangan Naruto menghantamnya hingga tercipta ledakan untuk kesekian kalinya.

[Maaf Partner. Waktunya sudah—]

Peringatan Ddraig kepada inang-nya tidak akan pernah terselesaikan. Sisa armor [Scail Mail] yang membalut tubuh Issei pecah bagaikan cermin disusul getaran kecil pada tanah yang disebabkan pendaratan kasar Naruto.

"Terima kasih sudah melempar Rias, Issei-san." ujar Naruto pelan.

"Apa maks—Ughh!" uppercut keras menghantam perut Issei, air liur-nya kembali muncrat kemana-mana. Sedetik kemudian, rasa takut menjalar di sekujur tubuh Issei. Matanya menangkap jelas kilauan putih dari katana yang tiba-tiba berputar diantara tubuhnya dan Naruto setelah mendengar suara kaki dihentakkan.

"Berhenti Naruto... Kumohan jangan sakiti Ise lagi!" teriak Rias memohon dari kejauhan.

Dengan kecepatan yang tidak dapat diikuti mata Issei maupun Rias. Naruto meraih katana-nya, lalu dihunuskan ke perut pemuda di hadapannya. Tepat setelahnya, Naruto melompat dan melancarkan tendangan putar yang mengenai ujung gagang katananya hingga tembus dipunggung Issei dan mengirim pemuda itu ke pohon dekat lokasi Asia terbaring.

"Ohockkk!" cairan merah kental dan amis kembali dimuntahkan Issei dalam posisi bersandar pada pohon yang dihantamnya. Ujung katana menancap dengan pada batang pohon, menahan tubuh yang perlahan-lahan hilang kesadaran. "Buchou, semuanya... A-a..ku minta maaf!" begitulah kata-kata terakhir Issei dan juga gambaran terakhir yang dia lihat sebelum pandangannya menghitam adalah Naruto berlari menuju lokasi Rias.

...

...

Sambil berlari, mata biru langit Naruto terpaku pada satu titik. Tangan kanan yang dulunya selalu dia gunakan untuk melindungi kini berbalik untuk menyakiti demi terselesaikannya masalah antara dirinya dan sesuatu yang dipandangi. Api yang mulanya berwarna orange pada tangan itu, kini berganti merah crimson akibat terlalu banyak dikompres dan tercampur dengan seluruh rasanya kepada... Rias Gremory.

Ya, Rias Gremory. Gadis yang sedang duduk bersimpuh dengan mata biru-hijaunya sudah hampir kehilangan cahaya. Seolah mengetahui maksud dari Naruto yang sudah hampir mencapai tempatnya, dia perlahan menutup mata, pasrah menerima apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Sebelum Naruto tiba, Rias bergumam dengan suara parau.

"Maaf..."

Sekilas, Naruto tersentak ketika berlari. Namun sudah terlambat baginya menerima permintaan maaf dari Rias.

"...dan terima kasih atas semua hal yang sudah kau lakukan untukku selama ini." kiranya, begitu kata-kata terakhir dari sang pewaris Gremory yang berniat mengeluarkan kalimat yang belum pernah ia berikan untuk Naruto, tepat sebelum pemuda itu berhenti di hadapannya dan melancarkan serangan.

[Guren Hōken]  
(Crimson Lotus: Demolition Fist)

Ledakan berskala besar yang berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya terjadi. Baik dari segi daya hancur maupun warna, merah pekat dan menghancurkan apapun sejauh puluhan meter dibelakang Rias.

"Huh—!"

Kini giliran inner Rias yang tersentak mendengar dengusan itu. Ditambah lagi, rasa sakit bahkan kematian yang tadinya sudah membukakan pintu, malah tak terjadi. Membuka mata secara perlahan, Rias pun terkejut. Tepat di hadapan gadis itu, Naruto memperlihatkan ekspresi wajah yang sulit diartikan. "Kenapa?" tanya Rias pelan dan melirik ke samping kanan dimana kepalan tangan Naruto yang masih berapi-api.

"Satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui, . . . ." Naruto menarik tangan dari samping kepala Rias, dan gadis itu mengikutinya sehingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak 1 meter saja. "Tidak mungkin untukku membunuh orang yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawa dan kemanusiaanku." Naruto berbicara dengan nada sangat, sangat, sangat pelan. Rias yang masih ragu itu adalah alasan kenapa Naruto membuat serangannya meleset memilih diam.

"Tapi jujur, . . . . aku tidak menyangka kalimat tersebut akhirnya kau ucapkan juga setelah sekian lama." bergumam untuk dirinya sendiri, Naruto awalnya tidak mempercayai apa yang dia dengar tadi. Tapi setelah melihat wajah Rias, Naruto pun yakin kalau yang dia dengar tidak salah.

Sontak saja perkataan Naruto memunculkan rasa geram Rias. "J-jadi..." lingkaran sihir hendak diciptakan olehnya untuk menyerang, namun tangan kanannya sudah berada dalam genggaman Naruto. "Akhh~" memekik pelan karena kesakitan. Rias kemudian melayangkan pertanyaan. "Apa maksudmu sebenarnya, Naruto? Jang—"

"Huh! Buang jauh-jauh pikiran anehmu itu, Rias-chan. Tanpa memintaaf pun, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Namun..." jeda sejenak, Naruto berusaha menguatkan diri. "Yang tak Kusangka itu, kau malah berterima kasih. Apakah butuh situasi seperti tadi baru kau mengucapkannya? Situasi dimana hidupmu terancam."

"Memangnya salah kalau aku berterima kasih sebelum mati, Hah?" Rias menyela dengan bentakan kasar.

Naruto mengerang kecil atas tanggapan tidak enak dari Rias, kemudian balik bertanya. "Terus, kalau sebaliknya?" Rias pun terdiam mendengarnya. "Bagaimana kalau aku yang berada di tempatmu. Kuyakin, hal yang kau lakukan hanya tersenyum puas melihat orang yang sudah menyakiti budak-mu pasrah menerima kematiannya, tidak seperti kejadian beberapa tahun lalu. Saat pengikut golongan Maou lama menyerang..."

Diamnya Rias masih tetap berlangsung dikarenakan sesuatu tak kasat mata tiba-tiba menghampirinya. "Ucapanmu waktu itu masih sangat jelas di kepalaku sampai saat ini. Kau memintaku kembali apapun yang terjadi . . . . Perlu kau ketahui, mati-matian aku mencoba mengabulkan permintaanmu itu, sampai lupa jika kau bukan satu-satunya orang yang memintanya." tanpa Naruto sadari, cengkramannya pada lengan kiri Rias menguat hingga gadis itu kembali memekik kesakitan.

Kebetulan juga Kiba yang kesadarannya kembali muncul mendengar pekikan King-nya langsung bangkit ke posisi berlutut. "Rias-Buchouuu...!"

Naruto dan Rias menoleh ke asal teriakan itu, di sebelah kiri mereka. Sedetik kemudian, keduanya terkejut melihat empat lingkaran sihir merah tercipta tepat di atas Naruto. "Yuuto... Berhenti!"

" _S-sialan!_ " umpat pemuda yang menjadi target Kiba.

[Sword Birth]

Empat Holy Demonic Sword dengan indahnya menancap di punggung Naruto, membuat pemuda itu harus memuntahkan banyak darah. Sedangkan Rias malah tidak habis pikir kenapa dia ingin menghentikan perbuatan Knight-nya beberapa detik lalu.

"Cih, kuat juga kau bisa bertahan dari [Kawazu Tataki]. Tapi, sayang sekali...uhuk, uhuk... cukup sampai disini kau sadarkan diri, Kiba Yuuto." Naruto memalingkan wajah ke iblis yang diajak berbicara, pipinya tiba-tiba menggembung. Tehnik [Kōen no Hōkō] kembali Naruto lancarkan hingga sang Knight harus tenggelam dalam lautan api.

"K-kau..." Rias menggeram penuh amarah. Tamparan dengan tangan kiri yang tidak berefek apapun dia hantamkan ke Naruto, membuat wajah pemuda itu berpaling ke arah sebaliknya. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Naruto? Kenapa hanya aku yang kau tidak serang? A-apa kau ingin melihat... hiks, hiks, hiks..." isakan kecil mulai keluar dari mulut Rias. Sedari tadi dia berusaha untuk tidak menangis, melihat tiga budaknya di sakiti, namun tidak terakhir Naruto meruntuhkan pertahanan Rias.

"Uhuk, uhuk... Aku melakukannya karena kau pantas menerimanya. Kau'lah...uhuk, uhuk, cough... gadis penyebab mataku tertutup dari segala hal, gadis yang membuatku lupa dengan beberapa orang yang ternyata menunggu ke...uhuk...pulanganku, gadis—Arrrgggghhhhhh!" belum sempat Naruto selesai berbicara, tubuhnya tiba-tiba merasakan rasa sakit yang belum pernah dirasakan sebelumnya. Efek samping dari tusukan pedang Kiba mulai terasa.

" _Gawat... Naruto cepat selesaikan!_ " muncul perintah dari Kurama di kepala Naruto. Mengangguk cepat, pemuda itu segera melaksanakannya.

"Ugh! Tujuan utama aku melakukan semua ini. Tentu saja untuk memutus hubunganku dengan fraksi iblis serta permintaan Madara-teme yang belum puas. Uhuk, uhuk... Dengan bertarung dengan kelompokmu, bahkan hampir membunuh kalian untuk menyelesaikan apa yang Madara-teme belum selesaikan saat kalian menculik adikku. Sirzechs tidak akan tinggal diam pewaris klan besar di Underworld sekaligus adiknya hampir dibunuh. Itu membuat Sirzechs dan Underworld... uhuk, uhuk, uhuk, cough... pasti mencap kami sebagai musuh—"

" _Cepatlah bocah. Ucapkan saja! Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama!_ "

" _Sebenarnya...uhuk, uhuk... apa yang terjadi disana Kurama?_ "

" _Sudahlah... Lakukan saja!_ "

" _Hn, oke!_ "

"Tapi, kenapa hanya aku yang tidak kau serang?" Rias menyela percakapan Naruto dan Kurama yang diiringi muntahan darah. Dan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Rias nampaknya mengarah ke apa yang ingin disampaikan Naruto. Hmmn, keberuntungan di tengah situasi genting!

"Bukannya pertanyaan itu sudah kujawab, walau yang tadi aku bilang 'membunuh'. Dan itu bukan sepenuhnya alasan utamaku tidak menyerangmu." Naruto melepaskan tangan Rias. "Cough," kemudian tangan kanann itu dipakai untuk menutup mulutnya yang kembali dipaksa memuntahkan darah segar.

"B-bukan sepenuhnya?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Pertama-tama... Ijinkahlah aku melakukan hal ini untuk pertama kalinya..." tangan kanan Naruto yang berlumuran darah digerakkan ke wajah Rias, mengelus lembut pipi putih mulus pewaris Gremory itu. Entah karena apa, Rias sama sekali tidak menolak tindakan itu, seolah ada yang membuat gadis itu tidak berani melakukannya. "Beberapa bulan sebelum kau menerima [Evil Piece]... uhuk, uhuk... sesuatu yang baru pertama kali kurasakan...uhuk, uhuk... muncul, sesuatu yang sampai detik ini menjadikan dirimu—"

" _Maaf Naruto... Cukup sampai disini. Lain kali saja kau tuntaskan!_ "

Dengan berakhirnya pesan Kurama yang terdengar sangat menyesal. Pandangan Naruto mulai gelap, perlahan tubuhnya mulai ambruk ke depan sehingga tangan yang berada di pipi Rias ikut terjatuh dan meninggalkan jejak darah di wajah gadis itu. Namun, sebelum benar-benar hilang kontrol akan tubuhnya. Naruto masih sempat berbicara. Dan itu membuat Rias hanya bisa terdiam, syok, tidak tahu lagi ingin berkata apa sampai iris biru-hijau itu kembali kehilangan cahaya. Seperti memahami semua kalimat dari Naruto termasuk kata-kata dibawah ini.

"—Ketidakmungkinan yang selalu kusemogakan. . . ."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara tubuh seseorang yang terjatuh dari ketinggian menggema di sebuah tempat minim cahaya. Hanya ada dari kobaran api di atas sembilan pilar besar yang menjadi penerangan tempat tersebut.

"Kurama, kau perlu menjelaskan semuanya." Naruto, orang yang jatuh tadi mengarahkan wajah ke depan dengan posisi tiarap, menatap tajam meminta penjelasan ke rubah semi-kolosal yang duduk bersilah di depannya. "Kau tahu? Aku belum menyampaikan semuanya, dasar rubuh sialan!"

"Simpan saja itu di pertemuan selanjutnya. Nyawa kita berdua lebih penting dari itu, bocah bangsat!" Kurama malah sewot, karena panggilan terakhir Naruto barusan.

"Oi, oi... Apa kau lupa kalau besok kami mau pindah dari Kuoh?" nampaknya Naruto masih belum bisa melupakan tindakan Kurama yang seenak udel menariknya ke tempat angker ini.

"Oho, sepertinya pertemuan selanjutnya tidak dibutuhkan lagi, Naruto. Aku bisa melihat gadis iblis itu mengerti semua yang kau ucapkan barusan." ujar Kurama dengan nada senang. Salah satu kemampuan segel orang yang menyegelnya di dalam tubuh Naruto adalah; dia mampu melihat apa yang terjadi di luar tubuh inangnya, walau tubuh itu dalam keadaan pingsan.

"Cih, baiklah." balas Naruto pelan. Kemudian, dia bangkit secara perlahan dan mengambil posisi duduk. "Ngomong-ngomong, dimana ini Kurama? Ini kali pertama kau kesini." sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah, Naruto bertanya penasaran.

"Beberapa tingkat dibawah tempat kita sering berbicara—Cih, masih masuk juga ternyata." tiba-tiba saja, dua ekor Kurama mengibas dua benda aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul dan mengincar tubuh Naruto. Sontak saja itu mengundang rasa ingin dari Naruto. "Alasanku menarik paksa jiwamu ke sini adalah benda aneh barusan. Itu adalah aura bersifat perusak dari pedang bocah cantik tadi. Benda itu mengincar dan ingin menghancurkan jiwamu..." setidaknya, penjelasan itu sudah bisa dimengerti Naruto. Karena sebenarnya, bukan hanya jiwa Naruto yang diincar efek tusukan [Holy Demonic Sword] Kiba. Setengah darah iblis Naruto juga menjadi incaran pedang itu, walau saat ini dalam keadaan tersegel. Karena pada umumnya, hal berbau suci tertarik untuk menghancurkan Iblis.

"Jadi, itu penyebab rasa sakit yang muncul beberapa saat setelah Yuuto-san menusukku?" melihat Kurama mengangguk, pose berpikir ala detektif Naruto perlihatkan. "Huh, ternyata ada juga Pedang yang seperti itu. Benar-benar mengerikan." ada nada takut diakhir kalimat Naruto. Setelahnya, dia melompat ke atas kepala Kurama dan berbaring di sana. Sontak saja, tindakan itu mengunggah rasa penasaran Kurama.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu bocah?"

"Selain tertusuk empat pedang dan sambaran petir. Selebihnya aku baik. Belum pernah sebaik ini malahan."

"Baguslah. Oh, iya! Selagi menunggu efek pedang itu menghilang, bagaimana kalau aku menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi sekarang ini?" tawar Kurama.

"Ide bagus! Cepat ceritakan!"

"Muka tripleks dan Pemimpin tak punya wibawa itu berhasil membunuh Kokabiel."

"Syukurlah." singkat dan pelan. Itulah jawaban yang Naruto lontarkan.

"Dan muka tripleks itu mengejek kekalahanmu."

"Oii, siapa bilang kalau aku kalah? Tidak selamanya yang berdiri terakhir itu pemenang."

"Ya, ya. Terserah kau saja." sahut Kurama yang mengerti Naruto merasa menang atas pertarungan tadi. "Ohooo... Hal menarik baru saja terjadi, Naruto." nada Kurama berubah antusias. Dan itu ikut membuat Naruto penasaran.

"Menarik, apa itu?"

"Hakuryūkou muncul!"

"Hakuryūkou? Rival Sekiryūtei?" Kurama meraung pelan mengiyakan pertanyaan Naruto. "Tidak menarik dan itu bukan urusanku!" dan itu yang Naruto utaran mengenai kemunculan Hakuryūko di dunia nyata. Yang Kurama tidak beritahukan jika kemunculan Hakuryūko ternyata mengincar pemuda itu.

" _Cih, semoga saja bocah naga itu tidak mengatakannya._ " batin Kurama penuh harap. Bisa gawat jadinya jika sang Hakuryūko mengatakan hal yang ditakutkan Kurama.

Hening pun melanda tempat gelap itu. Selama beberapa menit, baik Kurama maupun Naruto tidak ada yang berbicara. Karena bagaimana pun, Naruto tidak tertarik dengan apa yang terjadi di dunia nyata. Setelah hampir 10 menit diam, sang Youkai akhirnya berbicara memberikan update terbaru.

"Naruto... Semuanya sudah selesai, kau bisa kembali ke tubuhmu." sahut Kurama.

"Bagaimana dengan Katana-ku?"

"Tenang saja, orang yang kau panggil Dobe sudah mencabutnya dari tubuh Sekiryūtei."

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu Kurama. Sampai ketemu lagi~~" setelah itu, Naruto duduk dan berkonsentrasi kembali ke dunia nyata. Meninggalkan Kurama yang sudah memperlihatkan senyum kecil hingga gigi-gigi tajam penuh liur terlihat.

.

.

Membuka mata dan mengerjap beberapa kali. Hal pertama yang Naruto lihat adalah atap rumah penduduk Kouh dan rambut hitam yang sekali-kali menghalangi pandangannya. Menoleh ke samping kiri, terlihat Madara melompat dari atap ke atap. Karena tidak tahu dan juga belum sepenuhnya bisa menggerakkan tubuh serta mulutnya, Naruto memilih diam di gendongan Hashirama.

Sementara Naruto asik menikmati tumpangan gratis Hashirama. Di dalam tubuh pemuda berambut perak itu, Kurama mulai melantunkan lagu singkat bertempo lambat di baris pertama dan kedua, lalu berubah tempo jadi cepat di baris-baris selanjutnya. Lagu yang sangat jelas mengirim sindiran halus ke inang-nya.

" _Hati-hati memilih hati~~_ "

" _Jangan sampai salah hati~~_ "

" _Kalau sudah salah hati, j_ _adinya_ _patah hati~~_ "

" _Dan bisa-bisa_ _sakit hati~~_ "

" _Kalau sudah sakit hati..._ "

" _Jangan sampai bunuh diri, dibawah pohon jati pakai belatiiii~~_ "

" _Burung kutilang, burung cendrawasih..._ "

" _Cukup sekian dan terima kasih~~_ "

...

Setelah lagu Kurama berakhir... Naruto langsung menyumpahi Kurama sekaligus sang Author.

" _MATI SAJA KALIAN BERDUA!_ "

.

.

* * *

 **TBC!**

 **[TrouBlesome Cut]**

* * *

Ha-ha-ha-ha #Ketawa_Kering

Sekian Chapter 19 yang dihiasi Scene GAJE NaruRias ini. Salahkan otak yang sama GAJE-nya sampai kepikiran buat Scene kek gitu. Bagi yang nge-fans sama Kelompok Gremory, terutama Issei. Gue minta maaf Issei dkk disiksa Naruto sampai babak belur. #Peace :v #SaveIsseiDKK

Trus yang merasa aneh kenapa Naruto tumbang. Udah kejawab semuanya kan? Bagaimana Naruto bisa roboh (Dibilang sekarat oleh Hashirama) di akhir pertarungan? Jiwanya tiba-tiba ditarik Kurama untuk menghindari efek tusukan [Holy Demon Sword] milik Kiba. Selain itu, luka yang diderita Naruto hanya empat tusukan itu dan sambaran petir Akeno.

Dan Chapter berisi word bersih 9K kurang ini merupakan akhir dari masalah Naruto ke Rias, mungkin #Plak. Tapi intinya, gak ada lagi rasa Naruto ke Rias. Biar itu Rias mau ngasi senyum paling cantik bak malaikat dalam bungkusan Iblis, atau bahkan telanjang bulat di depan Naruto... Gak bakalan ngefek lagi ke Naruto.

.

Balasan Review :

 **Ashuraindra64:** Makasih... Noh, udah kejawab di AN... Ah, Issei jangan dibikin mati. Entar siapa yng jadi Rival Vali... Tiga pertanyaan lain bakalan terjawab di Chapter 20-21... Oke '-')b

 **Grand560:** Bukan Vatikan... Yaps, keturunan Lucifer sama kek Vali. Lebih tua Naruto.

 **Hikari no Rakuen:** Tenang aja, bakalan jadi EMS kok. Kan mereka punya mata MS Mbah-Izuna... Hahaha, Naruto cuma beruntung ketusuk [Holy Demonic Sword] Kiba disaat lengah... Oke '-')b

 **Aka na Yuki [My Imuoto]:** Nah itu tau :v . Ya, kemungkinan Pair-nya Loli sekitar 150% (")... Ugh~~ Benar kan? Imposibbru buat hilangan tuh bakteri Fic... Horeeeeeee \\('0')/ Kagak ada... Hahaha, Di Chapter ini cuma Kurama yng nista nyanyiin lagu kemaren :v :v... Lebih lucu lagi klo Naruto-nya jdi Female+Loli (")... Di Chapter depan, Scen Dedek Yuki mulai berlimpah (")... Oke '-')b

 **NR010/** ** **Archilles/**** ** **Madahashinaru/**** ** **tyson/kenaialrivanbeabychyank** : **Udah kejawab di AN.

 **uzumakynurroni:** Di Chapter 20-21 bakalan terjawab... Oke '-')b

 **nikowahyu4869:** Ya, sedikit dipercepat.

 **Dx23:** Keknya Sasaku gak ada. Masalah Rival, mungkin sama. Gak ada juga.

 **lusy jaeger ackerman:** Sayang sekali, Scene itu tidak muncul. Di Chapter 20-21 baru muncul... Oke '-')b

 **Pendy:** Makasih. Ada kok.

 **Tanaka kanako03 [My Imouto]:** Hehehe, maaf kelamaan Dedek Rin... Itu Vali, si kaisar naga pantat :v... Udah kejawab di Chapter ini Dedek Rin '-')/... Iya, Onii-chan hafal Penname Dedek Rin kok.

 **Marvell569:** Oke '-')/ ... Yng bener itu, Lolicon (")

 **novalian manzur:** Makasih kritiknya... Udah saya jawab di PM krn kepanjangan balasannya.

 **arifu:** Terjawab di Chapter 20-21.

 **Kazekage726:** Makasih, hehehe... Oke '-')b

 **alfin:** Hmmmn, semuanya udah selesai di Chapter ini... Tenang aja. Rias bakalan dapat yang lebih berat dari Chapter ini.

 **Ae Hatake:** Kejawab di Chapter 20-21... Udah kejawab di Chapter dan AN di atas.

 **Death race:** Fic itu masih dalam proses. Baru dapat 4K

 **Kuro XI V IX:** Di Chapter ini Fight-nya.

 **MaXVyo:** Hehehehe, emang Loli Rank-SS... Chapter 20-21.

 **Kurosaki Kitahara:** Cie, yang kelamaan nunggu #Plakk :v... Hahahah, lu aja yang baca ngakak. Apalagi ane yng nulis :v... Noh, udah ada Scene yng lu tunggu-tunggu.

 **The ereaser:** Ane tau Fic ini masih banyak kekurangan. Sama kek mulut ama jari lu yng kekurangan rem sampe ngatai-ngatain orang... Ah, maaf aje. Ane sibuk di RL makanya kelamaan Update. Udah itu aja. Malas ane ladenin orang bermulut gak punya Rem kek lu.

 **m u albab:** Bakalan make kok biar gak bisa buta... Yaps, kurang lebih sama kek Anbu... Oke '-')b

 **Hyoudou Serafall:** Ini sudah lanjut kok.

 **A Zoldyck:** Lu keselek Loli pak?

Yang Review **Lanjut** , **Next** , sebangsa senegara-nya. Nih udah dilanjut walau kelamaan.

.

.

 _ **Brengzeck 014 [Root Loliwood]**_ _and_ _ **Stark sayang mami kushi selalu** (Njriiit! Bikin sakit mata nih Pen-name Kampret)_ _Out! . . . . Ane mau Tidur Cantik sama Dedek Wendy dan Dedek Scheherazade dulu! '-')/_

Salam Lolicon!


	20. After Match — Rias and ORC Side

_**Disclaimer: Naruto [**_ _©Masashi Kishimoto_ _ **], High School DxD [**_ _©Ichie Ishibumi_ _ **] and other not Mine!**_

 _ **Genre: Adventure, Family, Supernatural, Action, Romance and Mistery.**_

 _ **Warning: Author Newbie, Alternative-Universe, Semi Alternative-Timeline, Typo's, Miss-Typo's, Multi-Genre,**_ _Bahasa Gado-Gado_ _ **, OOC (**_ _Amat sangat_ _ **), Adult Theme, Violence, Gender bender, Fem!Hidan (**_ _Hilda_ _ **), Etc.**_

* * *

 _ **Arc III: Early and Late.**_

 _ **Chapter 20:**_ _ **After Match — Rias and Occult Research Club Side.**_

 _ **Author Note:**_ _Kalau Feel-nya gak kena. Tolong maafkan saya dan tolong buang_ _ **Stark Fullbuster 014**_ _alias_ _ **Stark sayang mami kushi selalu**_ _ke sungai. Siapapun yang bisa membuang orang kampret itu. Saya akan sangat berterima kasih :v :v_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat di Kuoh Akademi baru saja berbunyi. Mayoritas murid berbondong-bondong keluar kelas, ada yang pergi ke kantin atau mencari tempat sepi untuk mengisi perut mereka sehabis menjalani pelajaran, adapula murid yang memilih berkumpul bersama teman-teman dan sisanya tinggal dalam kelas. Intinya, sebagian besar suasana sekolah tersebut dihiasi keceriaan dan kegembiraan para murid. Kecuali beberapa murid yang merupakan anggota klub penelitian ilmu gaib.

Dan khusus untuk seorang gadis berambut merah crimson yang diketahui adalah Rias Gremory. Saat ini dia tengah menyendiri dalam kamarnya di gedung tua belakang Kuoh Akademi yang merupakan markas dari Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib. Sejak meninggalkan medan pertempuran melawan Kokabiel dan keluarga Naruto, Rias tidak pernah keluar dari kamarnya. Pemulihan anggotanya diserahkan kepada Sona dan Tsubaki yang secara suka rela ingin membantu. Rias juga berpesan kepada kedua iblis betina itu agar memberitahukan bahwa dirinya tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun, walaupun tadi pagi Issei sempat ingin bertemu dengannya. Dia bahkan meminta sahabat masa kecilnya untuk memberi izin tidak masuk sekolah hari ini.

Berbanding terbalik dari suasana di luar bangunan tersebut. Ruangan tempat Rias menyendiri dipenuhi kesedihan dan kesuraman. Duduk pada sebuah kursi yang menghadap langsung ke luar ruangan, pikiran sang Heiress Gremory tidak pernah lepas dari pemuda yang telah membuat [Queen], [Knight] dan [Pawn] miliknya tenggalam dalam lautan api.

"Naruto..." dia bergumam dengan suara serak memanggil nama pemuda itu. Sejak pagi setelah dirinya membuka mata, gambaran wajah pemuda berambut perak saat menjelaskan alasan kenapa hanya dirinya yang tidak diserang dalam pertarungan semalam selalu muncul dalam benaknya. Bukan hanya itu, gambaran mereka saat masih berada di Underworld pun ikut bermunculan.

Seolah-olah pertarungan hebat beberapa jam yang lalu adalah pemicu munculnya perasaan aneh dalam hatinya.

 _ **[**_ _Uhuk, uhuk... Aku melakukannya karena kau pantas menerimanya. Kau'lah...uhuk, uhuk, cough... gadis penyebab mataku tertutup dari segala hal, gadis yang membuatku lupa dengan beberapa orang yang ternyata menunggu ke...uhuk...pulanganku, gadis—Arrrgggghhhhhh!_ _ **]**_

"Pantas menerima apa, Naruto?" dia kembali bergumam dengan suara serak, nan dalam setelah potongan ingatan itu kembali muncul di kepalanya. "Apakah balasan aku sudah membencimu dan tidak berterima kasih telah mengalahkan Riser untukku... Atau tindakanku mencuri adikmu dan membuat marah Uchiha-san?"

Rias bukanlah gadis bodoh. Dia mengerti jika Naruto ingin membalas sesuatu di masa lalu, dan itu jelas bukan tindakan baik darinya. Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan besar dalam kepala Rias adalah... Jika memang Naruto ingin membalas sesuatu, kenapa serangan [Guren Hōken] atau [Crimson Lotus: Demolition Fist], tehnik yang terinspirasi dari rambut merah crimson miliknya dibuat meleset?

Sementara bingung mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan itu, potong ingatan kembali muncul dalam benak Rias.

 _ **[**_ _Tidak mungkin untukku membunuh orang yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawa dan kemanusiaanku._ _ **]**_

Rias tersentak. Sadar jika ada yang berubah dari cara Naruto menyebut dirinya dalam dua kalimat barusan. Urutan dari setiap ucapan Naruto masih sangat jelas teringat dalam kepalanya. Di awal-awal —mendekati akhir pertarungan— ketika dia mengungkapkan permintaan maaf dan rasa terima kasih atas semua tindakan Naruto selama berada di sisinya, sekaligus penyebab serangan [Guren Hōken] dibuat meleset itulah jawaban yang dilontarkan Naruto kala dirinya melempar pertanyaan.

Rias paham maksud dari jawaban tersebut... Karena sudah menjadi sifat mayoritas orang baik tidak bisa melukai, bahkan membunuh orang yang sudah menyelematkannya. Dan disini, Rias mengkategorikan Naruto sebagai orang baik atau semacamnya.

Dan tidak menutup kemungkinan orang yang diselamatkan kadang kala akan membalas sang penyelamat, apapun itu! Termasuk mengorbankan diri sendiri. Itulah yang dilakukan Naruto beberapa tahun lalu sebelum menghilang dari Underworld. Dan Rias masih ingat apa yang terjadi pada hari itu. Naruto menghilang dari Underworld demi menyelamatkan dirinya dan sahabatnya. Yang pada saat bersamaan Naruto juga menyelamatkan Underworld, walau sebagian besar penduduknya tidak tahu-menahu tentang itu.

Andai saja Rias menuruti permintaan Naruto untuk kembali ke mansion. Mungkin saja cerita dramatis antara dirinya dan Naruto akan berubah. Naruto tidak meninggalkan Underworld, Naruto tidak menginkari janjinya, sahabatnya tidak akan tewas mengenaskan dan yang paling penting andai memang benar beberapa hal tersebut akan terjadi... Dia bisa paham arti dari 'Ketidakmungkinan yang selalu disemogakan' yang disematkan Naruto ke dirinya.

Lagipula kemunculan Old-Satan Faction hari itu tidak akan terjadi jika saja Rias dan Naruto kembali ke mansion dan juga keselamatan sahabatnya akan terjamin karena sang sahabat merupakan kunci dari rencana Golongan yang ingin membalas kekalahan di perang sipil.

Pada momen terakhir dalam ingatan Rias, sesuatu tiba-tiba mengganjal tenggorakan hingga nafasnya tercekat.

 _ **[**_ _Tenang saja... Aku pasti akan kembali apapun yang terjadi...Rias. Jadi tunggulah sampai iblis-iblis brengsek yang mau menghancurkan salah satu impianmu mati!_ _ **]**_

"Naruto..." gumamnya kembali memanggil nama pemuda itu. Cairan bening mulai menumpuk di pelupuk matanya, tertahan dan tinggal menunggu sesuatu yang akan membuatnya terjun bebas ke pipi mulus itu. Sungguh Rias tak menyangka Naruto akan memanggil namanya di saat-saat terakhir sebelum meninggalkan tempat tinggal ras iblis. Dan maksud dari salah satu impiannya itu apa? Dia malah berubah bingung memikirkannya sampai-sampai jeda untuk cairan bening itu terjun sedikit bertambah.

Untuk memecahkan semua kebingungan ini. Rias kembali memutar otak mengingat semua kenangan Naruto bersamanya. Dimulai dari hari pertama mereka bertemu, sampai pada kejadian semalam. Baik itu kenangan bahagia maupun buruk. Ya, kenangan buruk yang mengharuskannya menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Dan salah satu kenangan buruk tersebut adalah kebencian yang mulai muncul dalam diri Rias di hari sahabatnya selain Akeno tewas mengenaskan.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **[Flashback]**_

Matahari buatan di atas langit Underworld tengah bersinar dengan teriknya. Namun itu tidak menyurutkan niat Rias untuk mengunjungi sahabatnya yang tinggal di pinggiran wilayah kekuasan keluarganya. Rias hendak mengunjungi sang sahabat bukan karena rindu atau apa...

Hampir setiap hari dalam beberapa tahun belakang ini dia berkunjung untuk sekedar berbagi cerita ataupun informasi mengenai keberadaan Naruto. Karena hanya bersama sahabatnya Rias bisa mengingat hari-hari ssat Naruto masih berada di Underworld. Dan juga selain dirinya sendiri, sang sahabat adalah tempat kedua —dari sudut pandang Rias— bagi Naruto untuk kembali.

Akan tetapi, entah kenapa hari ini rasa khawatir membanjiri hatinya sampai-sampai waktu belajar dan berlatih menggunakan lingkaran sihir bersama tiga budak iblisnya —Akeno dan Koneko— dia batalkan dan datang lebih awal dari biasanya. Dirinya sudah kehilangan Naruto dan tidak tahu kapan akan kembali, atau bahkan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.

Kejadian yang sama tidak ingin Rias alami lagi!

Dia tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang mengerti salah satu beban hidupnya saat ini, yaitu: tidak ingin dianggap sebagai Rias Gremory sang pewaris klan Gremory, melainkan Rias. Gadis muda—lebih tepatnya Iblis muda pada umumnya.

Alasan Rias berpikir Naruto tidak akan pernah kembali lagi tidak lain dan tidak bukan terjadi beberapa lalu. Saat itu dia menyadari sesuatu dan itu sempat memunculkan pikiran negatif dalam kepalanya. Sesuatu itu adalah... Bagaimana dia memperlakukan Naruto, selalu memaksa pemuda itu untuk mengikuti keinginannya, tidak peduli apa itu. Ditambah lagi setelah menerima [Evil Piece], dia sangat jarang berinteraksi dengan Naruto. Dia hanya akan melakukannya apabila budak iblisnya menjalani latihan atau kesibukan lain, itupun ketika bersama Naruto kelakuannya tetap sama, hanya memaksakan pemuda itu untuk menuruti semua yang keinginannya.

Dari semua itulah, Rias berpikir jika Naruto tidak akan kembali lagi, lebih tepatnya tidak ingin kembali lagi ke sisinya. Naruto tidak ingin lagi diperlakukan seperti itu, makanya tidak muncul setelah beberapa tahun menghilang.

Ketika Rias membiacarakan hal ini ke sahabatnya, balasan yang dia terima malah diluar dugaan. Sahabatnya langsung menampar pipinya dan meminta untuk membuang pikiran negatif tersebut selagi berkata...

" _Tunggu saja, Naruto pasti kembali apapun yang terjadi. Karena kau adalah orang yang sangat berharga untuknya, apapun akan dilakukan Naruto untuk kembali ke sisimu. Jadi, tunggulah hari kepulangannya, Rias._ "

Entah karena merasa bersalah akibat berpikiran negatif atau terkejut karena tamparan dan kata-kata sahabatnya, Rias kembali percaya akan kepulangan Naruto. Dan sejak saat itu pula, rasa rindu akan kehadiran Naruto kembali memenuhi hati sang pewaris Gremory.

...

Beberapa menit lamanya Rias berjalan menyusuri jalan ramai wilayah Gremory, yang tentu saja diiringi tatapan kagum dan lapar dari iblis jantan yang melihat kecantikannya, akhirnya dia tiba kediaman sahabatnya di pinggiran kota. Tepat di hadapan bangunan berlantai tiga yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja, pandangan khawatir Rias kembali muncul, tidak ada sedikit pun tekanan energi iblis yang dirasakan.

"Apa yang terjadi? Biasanya jam segini Karin sudah beristirahat, tapi kenapa energinya sama sekali tidak kurasakan?" gumam Rias bertanya-tanya entah pada siapa perihal keanehan yang terjadi pada sahabatnya yang diketahui bernama Karin. Tanpa menunggu jawaban datang dari langit, Rias melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu masuk, kewaspadaan sedikit ditingkatkan mengingat kejadian sekarang mirip seperti hari dirinya kehilangan Naruto.

Sesampainya di depan pintu masuk, Rias menggerakkan tangan kanan dengan gerakan pelan menuju gagang pintu di sana. Rias menghela nafas panjang selagi berharap dalam hati rasa khawatirnya bukan karena kejadian yang sama akan kembali, namun itu karena Karin terlalu memaksakan diri berlatih hingga tak sadarkan diri di tempat latihan.

"Busuknya!" bau tak sedap langsung menyeruap hingga tertangkap indra penciuman Rias setelah mendorong daun pintu di depannya. Hal itu pun membuat mata beriris biru-hijau miliknya bergetar hebat. Bau tak sedap yang dicium sangatlah amis, dan ketika melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruang tamu, kaki kanan Rias menginjak semacam cairan kental di lantai. "D-darah?"

"Karin...Karin, dimana kau? Apa yang terjadi?! Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" Rias berlari ke segala sudut bangunan mencari-cari keberadaan Karin, bau amis dari jejak darah pada lantai dihiraukan dan fokus untuk menemukan sahabatnya. Ruang tamu, santai, dapur, WC, kamar Karin, semuanya diperiksa oleh Rias namun tidak menghasilkan apa-apa.

Ketika hampir putus asa, Rias ingat masih ada satu tempat yang belum diperiksa dan itu berada di lantai dua. "Tinggal ruangan itu...!"

Mata Rias kembali melebar syok saat tiba di lorong lantai. Terdapat jejak darah yang masih segar pada lantai dan jejak tercipta karena orang yang mengeluarkan darah diseret paksa menuju pintu di ujung lorong, pintu masuk menuju ruangan yang ingin diperiksa Rias. Saat melihat hal tersebut, Rias yakin kalau sesuatu menimpa Karin dan itu jelas bukanlah diakibatkan rasa lelah habis berlatih, melainkan sebuah... Penyerangan!

Maka, terjawablah kenapa hari ini tiba-tiba saja hati Rias memunculkan rasa khawatir teramat sangat sampai-sampai tidak ada keinginan sedikit pun untuk belajar maupun berlatih.

"K-Karin..." Rias memanggil sahabatnya dengan suara serak. Cairan bening mulai menumpuk di sudut matanya selagi berjalan menuju ujung lorong.

Sampai di ujung lorong dan membuka pintu tersebut, bau amis semakin pekat ditambah pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan sekaligus menyayat hati Rias terpampang jelas di depan mata. Ruangan yang dulunya adalah perpustakaan kecil tempat berbagai macam buku dan manga kini berubah. Yang ada hanyalah ruangan penuh bercak darah, lubang kecil maupun besar bekas tembakan Demonic Power, sebilah pedang eropa kuno tertancap di tengah-tengah ruangan dan kalung berbantul kristal senada warna mata Rias tergeletak di samping senjata tajam itu.

"Tidak mungkin! Ini bohong, kan? Nee, Karin kau pasti mengerjaiku. Cepat keluar...hiks..hiks...hiks..." Rias jatuh berlutut tepat di ambang pintu. Air mata dengan derasnya menuruni pipi mulus sang pewaris Gremory. "Hiks..hiks...kau menang Karin, aku..hiks..mengaku kalah. Keluarlah..hiks..sekarang!" dalam keputus-asaan, Rias berujar serak dan berharap ini semua hanyalah permainan ataupun kejutan untuknya dari Karin.

Namun fakta di depannya tidak dapat lagi dibantah. Lubang-lubang pada dinding tidak mungkin diciptakan oleh Karin, Rias tahu itu. Darah pada lantai dan dinding juga bukanlah darah hewan atau mahluk lain. Dan yang paling penting adalah kalung tersebut, selama ini Karin tidak pernah melepasnya. Kalung itu adalah tanda persahabatan mereka bertiga—Rias, Karin dan Naruto.

"K-K-Karin..."

Rias merangkak ke depan menuju tempat kalung peninggalan sahabatnya tergeletak. Dalam keheningan ruangan yang mencekam, dia mengambil kalung tersebut, memisahkan rantai dan bandulnya. "Dulu Naruto, dan sekarang kau Karin... Apakah semua ini berarti keinginanku untuk dianggap sebagai Rias tidak akan pernah terwujud? Satu per satu dari kalian, orang yang tidak menganggapku sebagai Rias Gremory menghilang..." dia bergumam untuk dirinya dengan suara tertahan. Saking fokusnya Rias memikirkan apa yang diucapkan, tidak ada sedikit pun terlintas dalam pikirannya siapa pembunuh dari Karin.

Rias menyelipkan tangan kanannya pada bagian leher baju yang dikenakan, menarik keluar kalung yang sama cuma berbeda di bagian bandul saja. Jika milik Karin berwarna senada mata Rias, maka sebaliknya milik Rias berwarna Ruby, warna mata dari Karin. Dengan air mata yang masih mengalir deras, Rias memandangi bandul kalung miliknya dan itu membuat air matanya semakin deras mengalir di pipi.

"KARIN...!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan yang sarat akan rasa sakit dari sang pewaris Gremory, satu-satunya jendala pada ruangan terbuka dengan kerasnya dan menciptakan suara dentuman keras. Hal itu disebabkan oleh angin kencang yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana.

Bukan hanya jendela tersebut yang terkena hembusan angin. Di atas meja kecil di sebelah kiri Rias, terdapat sebuah buku. Halaman demi halaman buku tersebut berganti terkena hembusan hingga pada akhirnya terhenti pada sebuah halaman yang disana terdapat tulisan tangan dari Karin berbunyi...

* * *

 _Selasa, 5 April XXXX._

 _Hari ini mungkin akan menjadi hari paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku. Setelah sekian lama, aku akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan Demonic Power-ku, walau masih belum sebesar milik Ayah dan Ibu. Semua itu berkat Naruto-san yang selalu ada membantuku. Tetapi, bukan hanya itu yang membuat hari ini menjadi hari paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku. Karena keberhasilanku mengeluarkan Demonic Power, Naruto-san memberitahukan sesuatu sebagai hadiah atas pencapaianku hari ini._

 _Saat pertama aku mendengar apa yang diucapkan Naruto-san. Aku sangat terkejut sekaligus bahagia di saat yang bersamaan. Dan, dan, dan aku hampir tertawa mengingat wajah Naruto-san saat mengatakan hal tersebut. Wajah Naruto-san penuh dengan warna merah pekat saat memberitahukan rahasia besarnya padaku. Naruto-san dengan malu-malunya mengatakan jika ia memiliki perasaan ke Rias._

 _Ya, Sebagai seorang sahabat dan orang yang sudah sangat banyak dibantu Naruto-san, aku sangat setuju sebagai sahabat Naruto-san dan Rias jika mereka bersatu, walau berbeda ras dan status. Dan mungkin saja dua hal itu yang membuat Naruto-san tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya. Tapi, aku berjanji akan membantu Naruto-san untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya ke Rias. Karena bagaimana pun, mereka berdua adalah sahabat yang paling kusayangi di dunia ini._

 _Semangat ya, Naruto-san._

 _Sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin kutulis. Tetapi, yang terpenting... Akhirnya aku bisa mengelurkan Demonic Power dan aku mengerti kenapa Naruto-san sangat perhatian ke Rias._

— _Karin Andrealphus_ ** _._**

* * *

Seandainya saja Rias mau memeriksa ruangan. Mungkin saja, dia akan mengetahui apa yang ditulis oleh sahabatnya pada buku tersebut. Namun, karena terlalu sedih dan tertekan masih belum bisa menerima kematian Karin, Rias sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya dan menangis sepanjang hari hingga Sirzechs, Grayfia, Akeno dan Koneko datang.

...

Semenjak hari kematian Karin, seminggu penuh Rias tidak pernah keluar dari kamarnya di kediaman Gremory. Untuk urusan makan, para Maid hanya meletakkan nampan penuh makanan di depan pintu kamar tiga kali sehari. Dalam seminggu itu pula, kerinduan Rias terhadap Naruto mulai tergantikan, yang hanya ada perasaan benci. Rias mulai membenci Naruto karena menginkari janji yang telah dibuat. Karena seandainya saja janji tersebut Naruto tepati, kemungkinan besar Karin tidak akan mengalami kematian yang tragis.

Ya, sejak hari dimana Rias percaya Naruto akan kembali. Rias berniat mengalihkan perlindungan dari Naruto ke Karin. Untuk dirinya, sudah ada Akeno dan Koneko sebagai budak iblisnya. Namun, semua rencana itu hancur karena Naruto tidak kembali dan Karin kini sudah meninggalkan dunia—Dunia Iblis untuk selama-lamanya.

Melihat keadaan Rias yang begitu buruk dalam seminggu membuat keluarganya menjadi khawatir terutama Sirzechs. Maka dari itu, Sirzechs memerintahkan beberapa iblis bawahannya untuk menyelidiki kematian dari Karin. Setidaknya, mungkin dengan ditemukannya pelaku dibalik kejadian itu, Rias bisa keluar kamar. Akan tetapi, penyelidikan selama hampir dua minggu lamanya tidak membuahkan hasil. Penyerangan itu benar-benar dilakukan penuh perhitungan, tidak ada jejak energi apapun di tempat tinggal Karin. Satu-satunya petunjuk yang ada hanyalah pedang eropa kuno yang mungkin saja menjadi senjata untuk membunuh Karin.

Sekitar dua bulan setelah kejadian itu, Rias mulai kembali seperti semula kecuali untuk bagian Naruto. Hampir semua kenangan indah bersama pemuda itu sudah Rias hilangkan dari dalam dirinya. dia mengganti perasaan rindunya dengan kebencian karena telah menginkari janji yang dibuat Naruto.

Lalu, setahun kemudian. Bertepatan dengan penerimaan siswa baru di dunia manusia, khususnya daerah Jepang. Rias memutuskan untuk pergi dan bersekolah di dunia manusia layaknya gadis muda pada umumnya. Awalnya, keluarga Rias terutama Sirzechs menolak keras keinginan itu, namun kekeras kepalaan dari Rias membuat Sirzechs dan lain mau tak mau mengijinkannya.

Ketika berangkat ke dunia manusia. Rias ditemani oleh Sona, Tsubaki, Akeno, Koneko, Yuuto Kiba dan Gaspes Vladi. Rias, Akeno, Sona dan Tsubaki mendaftar sebagai murid pindahan di Kouh Akademi—kota yang memang adalah wilayah dibawah kekuasaan wilayah Gremory. Sedangkan Yuuto Kiba, Knight yang belum genap lima bulan Rias reinkarnasi mendaftar sebagai murid kelas satu. Dan untuk Koneko dan Gasper Vladi—Bishop baru Rias, menjadi penghuni rahasia ruang Occult Research Club yang Rias dan Akeno dirikan setelah dua bulan bersekolah di sana.

...

Kira-kira begitulah yang terjadi setelah Naruto meninggalkan Underworld. Perasaan Naruto yang muncul beberapa bulan sebelum Rias menerima [Evil Piece] dibalas sebuah kebencian. Kebencian dari Rias Gremory yang mulai muncul di hari kematian sahabatnya, Karin Andrealphus.

 _ **[Flashback End]**_

.

.

.

.

.

Selesai mengingat kejadian yang membuatnya benci terhadap Naruto. Rasa bingung Rias semakin menjadi-jadi, isi kepalanya terbang kemana-mana tanpa tujuan pasti. Di satu sisi, dia merasa benar jika membenci Naruto karena sudah menginkari janjinya. Namun, dilain sisi ia juga merasa menyesal. Andaikan Naruto kembali—bukan-bukan, andaikan saja dia tidak menyalahkan Naruto atas kematian Karin sampai membencinya, kejadian di hari pertunangannya yang batal mungkin bisa dihindari. Dia bisa saja mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya dengan tulus dan meluapkan kerinduannya terhadap Naruto, bukan memaki dan mengungkapkan rasa bencinya.

Karena dengan begitu, arti dari 'Ketidakmungkinan yang selalu Naruto semogakan' bisa saja Rias temukan.

"Dulu, aku sempat berpikir... Apa yang kau maksud merusak salah satu impianku itu dan sekarang aku baru mengerti." gumam Rias diiringi isakan ringan. Isi kepalanya kini kembali ke tempatnya dan bisa berpikir lebih tenang. "Sebenarnya, itu hanyalah sebuah impian kecil yang mungkin tidak dapat terkabul. Impian agar aku bisa dianggap sebagai Rias. Dengan membunuh iblis-iblis yang menyerang tempo itu, Karin akan selamat. Dan harapan agar impian itu tetap ada karena hanya dirimu dan Karin waktu itu yang menganggapku Rias, bukan Rias Gremory, adik Maou-Lucifer atau Pewaris dari klan Gremory."

Rias mengalihkan perhatian dari langit menuju Kuoh Akademi, dia menatap lurus dengan mata berair para penghuni sekolah yang tengah melakukan aktivitas masing-masing. "Kurang lebih, setahun setelah kematian Karin, aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari Underworld dan bersekolah di dunia manusia. Semua itu kulakukan agar impianku yang sempat hilang kembali muncul. Dan itu benar-benar terjadi..."

Seperti yang dikatakan olehnya. Impiannya untuk tidak dianggap Rias Gremory benar-benar terjadi di dunia manusia, terutama di Kuoh Akademi. Di sekolah, dia dianggap sebagai Rias Gremory. Siswa pindahan yang kecantikannya hampir menyamai bidadari. Para penghuni Kouh Akademi menganggapnya sebagai Rias dan memberikan julukan 'Two Great Onee-sama' bersama Akeno. Walaupun julukan itu tetap seperti dipuja-puja, namun setidaknya dia tidak dianggap sebagai seoran pewaris klan besar ataupun pewaris perusahaan besar di dunia manusia.

Dan ketika Rias mendapatkan—mereinkarnasi Issei sebagai Pion satu-satunya. Impian tersebut semakin dekat untuk terkabul. Itu terjadi ketika Rias dan budak iblisnya melakukan pelatihan di Vila Gremory untuk persiapan [Rating Game] melawan Riser Phenex. Pada suatu malam, Rias dan Issei berbicara di pondok kecil vila tersebut. Rias mengungkapkan impian tersebut ke Issei dan sebaliknya Issei menanggapi hal tersebut sesuai dengan harapannya.

Issei mengatakan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan semua itu dan menyukai Rias apa adanya. Klan Gremory, Iblis, Manusia dan segalanya. Issei berterus terang itu tak masalah. Karena pada waktu itu, Issei disana, dengan berdiri di sisi Rias adalah hal terpenting bagi pemuda itu.

Saat itulah, Rias merasa dekat dengan impiannya dan akhirnya perasaan lain mulai muncul dalam hatinya. Perasaan khusus yang hanya ditujukan oleh Issei seorang. Lalu, di hari pertungannya, perasaan itu semakin tumbuh karena Issei datang menyelematkannya dari pertungan, walau pada akhirnya Issei kalah di tangan Riser. Dan pada saat yang bersamaan, kebencian Rias semakin besar mengetahui kalau yang menggantikan Issei bertarung melawan Riser dan berhasil menang adalah... Naruto.

Mengingat hari itu, Rias tersentak. Dia langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kiri dan air matanya kembali mengalir deras di pipi. Rias pernah menonton anime ataupun membaca manga dan light novel yang karekter utama mirip dengan apa yang sekarang Naruto lakukan...

Maka dari itu, titik terang untuk Rias mengerti kalimat terakhir Naruto sebelum pingsan di malam sebelumnya akhirnya muncul. Kenapa Naruto hanya tersenyum saat berkata membenci pemuda itu? Kenapa Naruto memberikan hadiah kemenangannya ke dirinya padahal Naruto bisa saja meminta hal lain? Dan yang terpenting, kenapa Naruto tidak bisa menyerang dirinya padahal tidak terhitung berapa banyak kesalahan yang dia perbuat kepada pemuda itu?

"Naruto... J-Jangan-jangan kau..."

Jangan tanya apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Mulai hari ini, jam ini, menit ini, detik ini... Apa yang disebut sebuah penyesalan mulai dirasakan oleh Rias Gremory.

Karena bagaimana pun, sama seperti Manusia. Mau itu Iblis, Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh, Dewa, Naga, Youkai tetap memiliki hati. Walaupun kadang kala ada mahluk yang berhati, namun tidak berperasaan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sama seperti yang terjadi di tempat Rias, di salah satu taman Kuoh Akademi. Peerage Rias tengah berkumpul untuk memikirkan keanehan yang terjadi pada [King] mereka sejak pertarungan melawan Kokabiel dan Naruto selesai. Dari pertama mereka —Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, Asia dan Issei— berkumpul di taman, tidak ada yang angkat suara karena mereka tengah berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Walaupun keadaan tubuh mereka telah pulih dari pertarungan terutama Issei yang paling parah karena terkena tusukan Katana dari Naruto. Namun tidak untuk mental mereka. Bisa dibilang, kondisi mental dari Peerage Rias saat ini tengah terpuruk sedalam-dalamnya. Itu karena kekalahan mereka dari Naruto sampai-sampai Rias bertingkah aneh setelahnya. Keanehan itu karena Rias sama sekali tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun, bahkan Akeno dan Sona selaku sahabatnya sendiri.

"Brengsek!" Issei memecah suasana hening yang terjadi dengan mengumpat keras dan memukul permukaan tanah. Sontak saja itu mengundang perhatian yang lain.

"I-Issei-san..." ujar Asia gagap terkejut melihat tindakan dari pemuda berambut coklat itu. "A-Ada apa Issei-san?" tanyanya kemudian.

Issei menghela nafas panjang. Ia menoleh ke samping dan melebarkan mata terkejut melihat mata berair dari gadis mantan biarawati itu. "T-tidak ada apa-apa kok, Asia." ujarnya setengah berbohong sambil tersenyum palsu untuk menenangkan Asia. Sebenarnya jauh dari apa yang dia katakan, Issei menyesali tindakannya semalam yang dengan mudahnya terpancing emosi setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"T-Tapi, Issei-san ba-baru saja me—"

"A-Aku hanya kesal tidak bisa menghisap payudara, Buchou. Aku berjanji akan mengalahkan Kokabiel dan Buchou akan mengijinkanku menghisap payudara-nya." setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa Issei katakan untuk menutupi apa yang dirasakan sekarang. Issei tidak ingin Asia maupun Koneko tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, belum saatnya mereka untuk tahu siapa yang sebenarnya menyebabkan Rias tidak ingin diganggu hari ini.

Untuk Asia yang memang seorang gadis polos dan tahu jika Issei sangat ingin menghisap payudara Rias, dia hanya mengangguk pelan mengerti maksud dari perkataan Issei serta senyum palsu itu. Karena bagaimana pun, Asia masih sadar ketika Rias menjanjikan hal tersebut ke Issei.

Dan entah karena penasaran tentang penyebab Rias bertingkah aneh atau apa, hari ini Koneko sama sekali tidak memberi komentar pedas tentang perkataan frontal nan mesum dari pemuda rambut coklat itu.

Namun, tidak seperti Asia dan Koneko. Kebohongan Issei mampu diketahui oleh Akeno dan Kiba. Mereka mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh Issei.

" _Issei-kun... Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku benar-benar merasa tidak berguna sebagai Knight keluarga Gremory, bahkan setelah melanggar perintah Buchou semakin membuatku berpikir tidak pantas lagi berada di Peerage Rias-Buchou._ " pikir Kiba merenungi kelakuannya sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruang klub untuk memburu orang-orang yang terkait dengan [Pedang Suci].

"Issei-kun..." dan Akeno hanya bisa memanggil pemuda itu. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa banyak bicara dan menggoda pemuda itu seperti biasa.

" _Sialan, sialan, sialan... SIALAN!_ " Issei mengutuk dalam-dalam dirinya. Semalam benar-benar membuatnya putus asa. Putus asa karena terlalu lemah untuk melindungi King-nya, padahal dia sudah terang-terangan mengungkapkan bahwa berada di samping Rias adalah hal terpenting baginya dan sekuat tenaga akan melindungi gadis itu. Issei mengungkapkan itu ketika pelatihan di vila Gremory sebelum [Rating Game] melawan Riser Phenex.

[ _Sudahlah, partner. Jangan terlalu menyalahkan dirimu. Bukankah kau sendiri yang memutuskan untuk melawan pemuda itu dan kebetulan Rias Gremory setuju denganmu. Lagipula, yang terpenting tidak ada dari kalian yang tewas. Itulah yang harus kalian syukuri_ ]

Suara berat nan menyeramkan tiba-tiba berdegung dalam kepala Issei. Itu adalah suara Ddraig yang berusaha untuk membantu kontenernya untuk bangkit dari keterpurukan mental. Tidak seperti Akeno dan Kiba, Ddraig lebih mengerti apa yang sekarang ada dalam kepala kontenernya.

" _Nah! Itu, Ddraig! Karena keputusanku untuk melawan Naruto... Buchou, Akeno-san, Kiba, Asia dan Koneko-chan jadi seperti ini._ "

[ _Jadi, sekarang kau baru menyesali keputusanmu itu?_ ]

Issei tersentak mendengar pertanyaan sang naga surgawi di dalam tubuhnya. Ia bukan baru menyesali keputusannya itu, penyesalan dan rasa kecewanya sudah muncul ketika Kiba terkena tehnik [Senpō: Kawazu Tataki] Naruto. Issei menyesal sudah termakan umpan yang ditebar oleh Naruto. Umpan yang membuat emosi-nya memuncak. Karena emosi itulah, teman-temannya terluka.

" _Hei, Ddraig..._ "

[ _Ya, Partner. Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?_ ]

" _Menurutmu, sebagai Sekiryūtei apa aku masih lemah? Jawab dengan jujur, Ddraig._ "

[ _Untuk sekarang..._ ]

Issei mengangguk dalam diam sebagai tanda untuk Ddraig melanjutkan jawabannya.

[ _Ya, kau lemah. Masih sangat lemah lebih tepatnya. Tidak seperti Sekiryūtei_ _terdahulu, menurutku perkembanganmu yang paling lambat. Untuk Balance Breaker, sampai saat ini masih terbilang singkat. Kali pertama kau mengaktifkan Uncomplete Balance Breaker melawan Phenex, kau hanya bisa bertahan sepuluh detik. Walaupun semalam, kau lebih lama dan itupun karena perasaanmu merespon Sacred Gear-mu_ ]

Mendengar penjelasan partnernya itu, Issei mengepal tangan kiri kuat-kuat sampai kuku-kukunya memutih, giginya pun mengeluarkan suara saling bergesekan. Bahkan setelah mengorbankan tangan kiri, dirinya masih belum bisa bertahan setidaknya 10 menit dalam [Balance Breaker], itupun masih belum sempurna. " _Sialan! Kalau seperti ini, apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar-benar akan terjadi. Buchou, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, bahkan Asia pasti direnggut dari sisiku._ "

Hampir satu menit lamanya Issei berusaha mencerna ucapan Ddraig dan sedikit mengingat kejadian pagi tadi, saat mengunjungi Rias di ruang klub. Yang mana Rias berteriak dari dalam ruangan untuk tidak diganggu oleh siapapun. Akhirnya, Issei sadar atas kemampuannya yang tidak berguna untuk melindungi teman-temannya.

Mulai hari ini, sekali lagi Issei bersumpah. Dia akan semakin kuat untuk melindungi teman-temannya terutama sang Buchou tercinta dan tidak mudah lagi untuk terpancing emosi ketika dalam pertarungan. Apapun akan dia lakukan demi mewujudkannya, termasuk...

" _Ddraig... Kau belum tidur kan?_ "

[ _Huh, bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau kau bertingkah seperti ini terus_ ]

" _Bagus... Kalau begitu aku punya permintaan._ "

[ _Apa itu?_ ]

" _Sekali lagi... Aku ingin kau membantuku untuk menjadi lebih kuat dan juga..._ "

[ _Dan apa?_ ]

Issei kembali mengepal tangan kiri. Berusaha mati-matian menguatkan tekad untuk mengatakan permintaannya kepada Ddraig yang mungkin cukup sulit untuk dilakukan. Bagi Issei, Ddraig tidak seperti dirinya dan itulah yang membuatnya ragu sang naga bisa membantu. Namun, karena sudah bersumpah. Issei pun memintanya...

"... _Bantu aku mengurangi sifat mesumku!_ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya... Setelah para murid Kuoh Akademi mulai kembali ke habitat asli mereka. Dua kelompok elit sekolah ini tengah berkumpul di dalam gedung tua bergaya eropa. Tujuan dari berkumpulnya dua kelompok itu tidak lain untuk membahas apa yang terjadi di malam penyerangan Kokabiel.

Suasana di ruang utama gedung ORC yang lebih suram dari biasanya memunculkan banyak pertanyaan dalam rongga otak ketua Osis Kouh Akademi, Soni Shitouri atau lebih tepat Sona Sitri. Namun, semua pertanyaan tersebut harus ditahan dulu. Masih ada dua-tiga orang belum memunculkan batang hidung. Ditambah penyebab kesuraman tempat ini, yaitu Rias Gremory terlihat duduk merenung dengan wajah sulit diartikan.

" _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kalian semua?_ " pikir gadis berkacamata itu. Dia sangat yakin ada yang terjadi para sahabatnya karena tidak mungkin terlukanya anggota ORC tidak sampai membuat Rias bertingkah aneh selama dua hari. Sejak meminta untuk tidak diganggu dan meminta izin untuk tidak masuk sekolah kemarin, Rias belum pernah buka suara. Lalu, dari ketua ORC perhatian Sona beralih ke anggota klub itu. Tiga anggota Peerage Rias menundukan kepala di tempat masing-masing, terutama sang Pawn, Issei Hyoudou yang duduk berdampingan dengan Asia Argento.

Keheningan ruangan tersebut terus berlanjut sampai pada akhirnya dua lingkaran sihir muncul. Dari sana keluar tiga orang yang sedari tadi ditunggu kedatangannya. Mereka adalah Sirzechs Lucifer, Grayfia Lucifuge dan Serafall Leviathan. Setelahnya, tak ada perubahan signifikan yang terjadi pada ruangan itu kala tiga iblis ternama itu muncul.

"Selamat datang, Lucifer-sama, Grayfia-san, Onee-sama." sambut Sona dengan nada formal bercampur sedikit malu pada bagian akhir. Diikuti oleh Peerage-nya serta Akeno yang membungkuk hormat.

"Sona-chan~~!" Serafall berlari-lari kecil ke sang adik lalu memberi pelukan maut. "Apa kau terluka? Siapa yang melakukannya? Seberapa kuat dia? Cepat katakan dimana dia? Akan kubekukan dia!" tak tanggung-tanggung karena terlalu khawatir, hujan pertanyaan diturunkan oleh Serafall untuk adiknya. Kelakuan Sang Maou Shoujo ini pun memberi sedikit warna baru pada ruangan itu. Beberapa iblis disana langsung berkeringat turun melihat kejadian tak disangka-sangka itu.

"O-Onee-sama se-sesak, lepaskan aku!" Sona sekuat tenaga berusaha melepas pelukan sang kakak. "A-aku baik-baik saja Onee-sama. Jadi, tenanglah sedikit!" tambahnya masih berusaha melakukan hal yang sama. Namun, tak membuahkan hasil sampai sang Maou-Lucifer sendiri yang turun tangan.

"Serafall, apa yang dikatakan adikmu itu benar. Sona dan Peerage-nya hanya bertugas menjaga [Kekkai] di luar pertarungan." sahut Sirzechs, kemudian direksi pandangannya dialihkan ke sang adik. "Sebaliknya, Rias yang perlu kita khawatirkan disini. Menurut laporan yang Akeno buat dibantu Yuuto-kun dan Sona. Mereka semua kecuali Rias, hampir tewas di tangan seseorang yang tak terduga."

Berbagai macam ekspresi pun muncul kala Sirzehcs mengutarakan hal tersebut.

Serafall melepas pelukannya. Lalu beralih perhatian ke Rias dan anggota ORC lainnya.

Sona beserta Peerage-nya sama sekali tak terkejut mendengar hal tersebut. Malahan, kelompok Osis terlihat prihatin atas apa yang menimpa Rias dan kawan-kawan. Pasalnya, mereka yang pertama melihat bagaimana keadaan kelompok ORC setelah [Kekkai] yang dipertahankan hancur oleh sebuah cahaya putih menyilaukan. Setibanya mereka di lokasi Rias dan kawan-kawan, mereka semua terkejut dan bertanya-tanya apakah cahaya putih yang Sona ketahui adalah [Hakuryūkou] penyebab luluh lantaknya kelompok ORC dan juga tidak adanya tanda-tanda Kokabiel di sekitar area sekolah.

Satu-satunya Iblis yang dikhusukan untuk bertarung dalam Peerage Rias yang tidak ikut dalam pertarungan melawan orang tak terduga itu, Koneko. Terbelalak tak percaya, rekan-rekannya hampir mati.

Issei dan Kiba sama-sama tertunduk lesuh dengan tangan dikepal kuat-kuat. Keduanya —dan untuk kesekian kalinya bagi Issei— merasa tak berguna sebagai lelaki yang sejatinya tercipta untuk melindungi perempuan, apalagi perempuan itu adalah majikan yang semestinya dilindungi dari segala macam mara bahaya.

Lain lagi dengan sang Queen. Walau wajahnya tidak memperlihat ekspresi terkejut ataupun kecewa seperti yang lain karena sudah berhasil memulihkan mental. Namun, dalam hatinya banyak sekali hal dipikirkan. Terutama soal identitasnya sebagai hibrid Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh terungkap. Akeno takut, takut apabila rekan-rekannya terutama Issei membenci dirinya. Ya, bagaimana tidak takut? Setengah dari dirinya merupakan bagian dari Fraksi yang telah membunuh pemuda itu, parahnya lagi berpura-pura menjadi kekasih.

"Naruto..."

Akhirnya, Rias pun buka suara. Suara yang keluar dari mulutnya bergetar seperti menahan sesuatu, dan itu ditujukan pada kata pertama yang dia sebut depan orang-orang. Kata yang merupakan nama pemuda yang baru saja memberinya syok terapi.

Apa yang terjadi barusan, sontak mengundang tanda tanya besar bagi semua iblis di ruang ORC kecuali Grayfia dan Kiba, yang kebetulan masih sadar kala King-nya dan Naruto saling bertatap muka dengan jarak satu meter saja. Anggota ORC dan Sirzechs merasa aneh, kenapa Rias berbicara dengan nada seperti itu saat menyebut nama pemuda yang seharusnya makin dibenci karena hampir membunuh Peerage-nya.

" _Apakah Naruto-san sudah mengungkapkannya?_ " pikir Grayfia yang memang sudah tahu bagaimana perasaan pemuda itu ke Rias. " _Sekaligus melupakan perasaannya ke Rias?_ " tambahnya kini penasaran atas apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu saat penyerangan Kokabiel. Kebetulan Grayfia sudah membaca laporan hasil pertarungan sebelum diserahkan ke Sirzechs.

Sirzechs mengangguk pelan sebelum memberi komfirmasi kenapa Rias menyebut nama Naruto. "Ya, aku pun tak percaya dengan apa yang Akeno tulis dibawah laporan Sona. Naruto adalah orang tak terduga itu."

"Ara-ara, Maaf Kaichou. Laporanmu sedikit kuubah." sahut Akeno tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun tidak memberitahukan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ke Sona.

"Eh, tu-tunggu dulu! Naru-tan yang menyerang Rias-chan dan Peerage-nya? Itu nggak mungkin Sir-tan." Serafall mencoba untuk tidak percaya apa yang barusan ia dengar. Bisa dibilang, saat Naruto berstatus pelindung Rias. Serafall sering bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Di kediaman Gremory, saat Rias mengunjungi Sona dan pada beberapa kesempatan bertemu di toko khusus menjual hal-hal tentang manga, anime dan sebagainya. Bagi Serafall, cukup sulit untuk mempercayai kalau Naruto yang hampir menewaskan Rias dan kawan-kawan. "Akeno-chan, kau bohong kan? Naru-tan nggak mungkin menyerang Rias-chan!" tambah Serafall, suaranya meninggi.

Dan sedikit catatan. Naruto lumayan dekat dengan Four Great Satan semasa masih tinggal di Underworld. Kedetakan itu terjadi karena sebuah alasan yang hanya beberapa orang mengetahuinya.

"Percaya atau tidak, Naruto yang menyerang Rias dan Peerage-nya. Sementara Kokabiel dihentikan dua keluarga Naruto, Madara-san dan Hashirama-dono." sahut Sirzechs memberi kepastian bahwa apa yang dilaporkan Akeno tidak ada kebohongan sedikitpun.

Peerage Sona pun bertanya-tanya siapa tiga nama yang disebut sang Maou Lucifer. Namun, tidak bagi Sona yang hampir sama dengan Serafall yang tidak percaya dengan fakta tersebut. "N-Naruto yang melakukan hal itu ke Rias dan yang lain, b-bukan Kokabiel?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar hebat karena terkejut. Ya, Sona baru sadar kalau yang dia laporkan ke Sirzechs sudah diubah oleh Akeno.

Sebagai jawaban, Sirzechs sekali lagi mengangguk pelan lalu beralih ke sang adik. "Jadi Rias, bisakah kau ceritakan semua yang tidak kami ketahui!"

Rias menghela nafas panjang, nan berat. Berusaha menguatkan diri untuk mulai. Hampir semua iblis di sana entah karena apa ikut melakukan hal yang sama. "Semuanya dimulai saat kami hampir dikalahkan Kokabiel. Naruto bersama dua rekanya muncul." suara ketika Rias berbicara merendah sebelum memberi jeda.

"B-bagaimana cara mereka masuk ke dalam Kekkai?" sela Tsubaki, memanfaatkan jeda yang diberikan Rias.

"Naruto memiliki tehnik teleport yang hampir mirip dengan sihir teleport kita, para Iblis. Namun, dia tak dapat berpindah ke ruang lain seperti Underworld atau tempat lain yang ruangnya berbeda dari dunia atas." jawab Sirzechs memberi penjelasan singkat apa yang dia ketahui tentang tehnik berbasis energi alam milik Naruto.

"Terima kasih atas jawabannya, Lucifer-sama."

"Sama-sama, senang bisa membantu. Sekarang, lanjutkan Rias!"

"Saat kedatangan Naruto, aku berniat pergi. Karena Uchiha-san dan Senju-san mulai bertarung melawan Kokabiel, sedangkan Naruto menghampiri Xenovia. Mereka mulai berbicara sesuatu tentang kesepakatan. Waktu mereka berbicara, aku tidak mendengar karena memikirkan sesuatu. Tapi, tidak bagi Ise. Dia mendengar semuanya..."

Saat mendengar namanya disebut, Issei hanya bisa tertunduk lesuh dan sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tidak emosi serta mengumpat. Mungkin saja dimata Rias dan yang lain, dialah yang menjadi penyebab Naruto bertarung melawan mereka semua—anggota ORC.

"...Disitulah semuanya dimulai. Ise marah mendengar semua yang dibicarakan Naruto dan Xenovia. Ternyata, kami semua dimanfaatkan Naruto demi mendapatkan sesuatu dari Irina dan Xenovia. Lalu, Naruto merespon amarah Ise. D-dia menantang Ise bertarung. Karena aku tidak kuat melihat Peerage-ku disakiti. Kuputuskan untuk melawan Naruto, seperti yang direncakan olehnya—" tanpa sadar, iris biru-hijau Rias mulai berkaca-kaca dan sesuatu yang mulai muncul sejak kemarin semakin membesar dalam relung hatinya. Dikarenakan cerita yang dibawakan hampir mencapai bagian klimaks. Bagian yang memunculkan sesuatu yang disebut sebuah penyesalan!

"—Setelah Akeno, Ise dan Yuuto dikalahkan. Sedangkan Asia dan Koneko memang sudah pingsan, menyisahkan aku seorang diri. Naruto mulai menceritakan maksud dari semua tindakannya. Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak dia serang."

"Apa itu?" tanya beberapa iblis serentak, mereka penasaran bagian akhir cerita.

Rias menunduk, menutup mata yang sudah berlinang cairan bening dengan tangan kiri. "Maksud Naruto...hiks, hiks...melakukan semua itu adalah untuk mengakhiri semua yang terjadi diantara...hiks, hiks...kami." dan isakan kecil pun mengakhiri cerita, namun awal sebuah drama berat sebelah antara dirinya dan Naruto.

Cetar membahana! Beberapa anggota ORC, Sona beserta anggota Osis dan Sirzechs terkejut tidak percaya. Ini kali pertama bagi mereka melihat Rias menangis seperti itu. Seolah-olah gadis crimson itu baru saja menceritakan kisah asmara yang kandas di tengah jalan.

Pulih dari rasa terkejutnya, Sona memberanikan diri bertanya. "Memang masalah apa itu, Rias?"

Selanjutnya, tidak ada respon berarti dari sang Heiress Gremory. Alih-alih menjawab, menoleh ke sabahatnya saja tidak. Rias tetap melanjut tangisnya. Tangis yang menggambarkan bahwa sebuah lubang telah muncul dalam hatinya. Padahal hati tersebut perlahan mulai terisi oleh seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyoudou Issei, sang Sekiryūtei.

Melihat keadaan adiknya, Sirzechs berdehem. "Ada baiknya, kita biarkan Rias menenangkan diri dulu. Sebagai King, mental dan pikiran Rias pasti sangat terbebani hampir kehilangan pelayan-pelayannya." sang Maou berhenti sejenak, mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Sona dan Akeno secara bergantian. Ketua Osis itu mengangguk setuju, begitupun dengan Akeno selaku Queen dan wakil ORC, maju sebagai pengganti semetara Rias. "Baiklah. Sona dan Peerage-nya, kalian boleh kembali. Akeno, aku serahkan pemulihan mental Rias padamu dan yang lain." perintah Sirzechs dengan suara tegasnya.

"Hai, Lucifer-sama!"

"Serafall, hentikan tingkahmu itu dan terima saja kenyataannya jika Naruto yang menyerang Rias dan Peerage-nya." dari rekan sesama Maou, Sirzechs beralih ke Queen-nya. "Grayfia persiapkan lingkaran sihirnya!"

"Baik, Sirz—"

"Onii-sama," sahut Rias dengan suara seraknya, memotong ucapan Grayfia yang hendak menjalankan perintah sang Maou Lucifer. Sontak saja, hampir semua iblis disana kembali fokus ke Rias. "Bisakah Onii-sama memberitahukan tempat tinggalnya?"

Sirzechs menatap adiknya dengan wajah lurus. "Maksudmu, tempat tinggal Naruto?"

Satu anggukan dari Rias membuat beberapa iblis disana kaget bukan main sekaligus penasaran disaat yang sama. Apakah Rias ingin balas dendam atas tindakan Naruto? Kurang lebih seperti itu yang ada dalam pikiran iblis-iblis di ruang tersebut, kecuali Grayfia. " _Apakah Rias ingin memastikan semuanya? Atau..._ " pikir sang Queen Terkuat di rana Underworld.

"Untuk apa kau meminta alamat Naruto, Rias? Jangan bilang kau ingin membalas tindakannya?" tanya Sirzechs datar.

"Aku ikut, Buchou!" Issei berdiri dari sofa. Nampaknya, pemuda ini yakin kalau Rias ingin membalas dendam, bahkan sebelum Rias memberi kepastian. Dan jika memang Rias ingin balas dendam, setidaknya Issei ingin ada disana dan melindungi Rias walau sadar hasilnya kemungkinan besar tetap sama seperti sebelumnya.

Setuju dengan niat Issei yang tidak ingin Rias pergi seorang diri. Akeno bersama Kiba, mengambil satu langkah ke depan. Sedangkan Koneko ikut-ikutan berdari dari sofa yang dia duduki. "Bukan kau saja, Issei-kun. Kami pun akan ikut bersama Buchou." ucap Kiba mewakili tindakan yang ketiganya ambil.

"Kalian tidak perlu ikut."

"T-tapi, Buchou—"

"Ini perintah Ise." Rias berdiri dan menghapus kasar jejak air mata di pipi putihnya. "Aku hanya ingin bertemu dan memastikan sesuatu. Bukan untuk membalas dendam atau apa." tambahnya dengan ekspresi dan suara yang sama seperti pada awal ia menyebut nama Naruto, sulit diartikan.

"Me-memastikan sesuatu?" Issei dan Koneko bertanya serentak.

"Memastikan apa, Rias?" Sona ikut bertanya. Dia sama penasarannya dengan Peerage Rias.

"Sesuatu yang tidak berhak kalian ketahui." tepat memberi jawaban datar tersebut, Rias beranjak dari meja kerjanya menuju pintu ke ruang lain gedung ORC. Sesampainya di ambang pintu, Rias menoleh ke belakang, lebih tepatnya ke sang kakak. "Onii-sama, aku tunggu kamarku." ujarnya seperti memerintah, sebelum melanjutkan apa yang ingin dilakukan, kembali ke kamarnya di ruang klub ORC.

"Grayfia. Kau seperti mengetahui sesuatu dengan masalah ini." wanita lawan bicara Sirzechs mengangguk pelan sebelum menjawab.

"Akan kuceritakan setelah kita kembali, Sirzechs-sama."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **[Another side of Kouh City — 08:22 PM]**_

Sebuah lingkaran sihir merah khas Gremory muncul tepat di depan pintu pagar apartemen Naruto yang nampak sepi. Rias pun bertanya-tanya apakah ada seseorang di dalam sana. Apalagi, dia sama sekali tidak merasakan sesuatu. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi karena sudah membulatkan tekad, Rias melangkahkan jenjangnya menuju pintu pagar disertai rasa sesal yang masih saja hinggap dalam hatinya. Tetapi, ada hal lain yang entah kenapa membuat Rias gelisah.

Tiga langkah lagi, Rias hampir mencapai pintu masuk... Namun, semuanya sudah terlambat.

Tepat setelah Rias mencapai pintu masuk. Ledakan beruntun memecah keheningan malam suram kota Kouh terutama lokasi apartemen Naruto. Efek dari ledakan demi ledakan itu membuat Rias terlempar puluhan meter jauhnya. Wajah cantik Rias memancarkan keterkejutan atas apa yang baru saja terjadi, dan seragam Kuoh Akademi yang dikenakan sobek di beberapa bagian. Membuatnya terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

Asap hitam, nan tebal disertai api membumbung tinggi di langit kota Kuoh. Menghanguskan seluruh bagian apartemen modern itu beserta isinya. Dalam posisi tengkurap di atas aspal keras, Rias memandang terkejut pemandangan tersebut selama beberapa menit sebelum pandangannya berubah.

" _Seberapa terlambatkan aku, Naruto?_ " Rias berbicara dalam hati dengan suara lirih menyiratkan penyesalan.

" _Maaf!_ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC!**

 **[TrouBlesome Cut]**

* * *

 _Stop, Stop, Stop! Kamera, mana Kamera? Saya nyerah soal Hurt/Comfort, Angst dan apapun menyangkut itu!_

 _Dan seperti yang ada di AN sebelum Chapter ini dimulai, Saya minta maaf kalau Feel Mbak-Rias dan kawan-kawan nggak ngena. Karena begitu... Ya, begininya itu begitu. Saya masih dalam tahap belajar tentang apa yang disebut diatas! Dan jujur, ini adalah Chapter tersulit yang penah saya buat. Chapter yang memaksa saya untuk putar otak tujuh keliling agar Feel Mbak-Rias dan kawan-kawan bisa kena. Walaupun pada akhirnya nggak kena juga... Hah, Merepotkan! -_-)"_

 _Hmmn, mungkin ini waktunya buat saya membuang prinsip... "_ _Belajar itu terlalu merepotkan._ _" dan menggantinya menjadi "_ _Belajar itu bikin kepala pusing tujuh keliling._ _" Buahahahahahahahaha...!_

 _Oke-oke waktunya serius. Untuk Chapter ini, mungkin bisa disebut_ _ **Omake**_ _untuk pihak Gremory dengan word sekitar_ _ **6K**_ _lebih. Dan di Chapter ini, satu Chara dari Canon Naruto kembali muncul. Dia adalah Karin, tapi dia bukan seorang Shinobi, Uzumaki ataupun anak buah Orochimaru. Disini Karin adalah Iblis keturunan dari 72 Pilar Underworld yang masih tersisah. Singkatnya..._ _ **Karin Andrealphus**_ _bukan_ _ **Karin Uzumaki**_ _. (Walalupun cuma di Flashback munculnya dan sekarang sudah mati)._

 _Soal tulisan dari diary Karin. Hmn, Hmnn, bagaimana ya... Mungkin agak gimana gitu. Jujur untuk kedua kalinya, seumur-umur saya belum pernah nulis diary atau apalah itu. Makanya agak gimana gitu pada bagian itu._

 _Dan sedikit catatan. Naruto masih berada di Underworld saat Rias mereinkarnasi Akeno dan Koneko Toujo/Shirone. Tapi, karena permintaan Sirzechs. Naruto tidak pernah mempelihatkan diri di muka umum kecuali ke Sirzechs, Venelana, Lucius, Grayfia dan Rias. Berkat kemampuan Shinobi yang diajarkan kelima gurunya (Madara, Hashirama, Izuna, Tobirama dan Jiraiya) Naruto bisa menyembunyikan diri dengan baik selagi mengawasi sang Ojou-sama. Makanya Akeno dan Koneko belum kenal Naruto pas di acara pertunangan. Mereka cuma tau dari cerita Rias pas Naruto sudah pergi._

 _Soal Madara, Hashirama, Hilda dan Yuki tahu identitas Naruto sebagai Hibrid Manusia-Iblis sedikit diundur dari rencana awalnya yang terjadi di Chapter 20-21. Mungkin itu pas 22-23 kalau tidak ada perubahan. Ya, bisa dibilang si_ _ **[Stark sayang Mami Kushi selalu]**_ _dan beberapa dari para Reader mungkin juga setubuh—eh, setuju maksudnya. Setelah Naruto selesai uring-uringanannya, sekarang giliran Rias yang dibikin uring-uringan sampai ke ujung_ _ **Gap Dimension**_ _gara-gara Naruto._

 _Terakhir, tapi bukan yang terakhir #Ngomong_apaan_sih? Saya minta maaf lagi-lagi kelamaan buat Update. Jujur untuk ketiga kalinya... Beberapa hari, minggu atau mungkin satu bulan belakangan ini[?] otak saya sering blank. Blank gara-gara kebanyakan liat Dedek Loli—Upps, kebanyakan mikir maksudnya. Ya, mikirin sesuatu yang tidak patut untuk disebut disini :v ... Ya, orang bilang sih, buatlah sampah pada tempatnya :v Itu artinya yang bikin otak saya blank masuk kategori sampah. Dan lagi... saya habis Bertapa 7 hari 7 malam di gunung kembar Dedek Sherry (")_

 _Oke... Lupakan omongan tidak jelas diatas dan waktunya membalas Review!_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Uun877:**_ _Hmmn, Fic itu yaa... Bentar lagi. Ya, bentar lagi mau saya Update kok. Rencana sih, mau Updater Fic ini bersamaan dengan Update Chapter selanjutnya Fic Daybreak ini. Tpi, gak janji bisa cepat. Ya paling cepat mungkin sekitar seminggu._

 _ **Laffayete:**_ _Belum waktunya[?] buat Issei dimatiin... Buahahahahah, emang Mbah-Hashirama kek gitu di mata Mbah-Madara, Kurama ama Hilda. Seorang pemimpin yang gak punya wibawa._

 _ **Hikari no Rakuen:**_ _Sorry, kemalaan munculnya. Habis Bertapa 7 hari 7 malam di gunung kembar Dedek Sherry :"v ... Gak, Vali gak bakalan bisa bawa pergi Naruto dari Mbah-Madara ama Mbah-Hashirama. Soal kata-kata yang bikin penasaran keduanya, Vali bakalan ngasi di beberapa Chapter lagi. Sebelum KTT 3 Fraksi lebih tepatnya._

 _ **The Ultimate Idiot:**_ _Kalau itu kurang tau. Sekarang sih, susunan alurnya udah selesai... Soal Pair. Keknya Mini-Harem, karena sekarang udah ke-lock dua Pair Naruto. Tapi, kalau banyak yang minta ditambahin Pair Naruto. Ya, mungkin bisa ditambahin._

 _ **Uzumaki Bolt:**_ _Okee. Mulai di Chapter ini, Rias bakalan uring-uringan sampai Ujung Gap Dimension... Memang seperti itu yang terjadi disini. Tapi, ya. Ada satu faktor lagi yang membuat Rias menyukai Issei di Fic ini. Dan itu sudah ada di Chapter ini._

 _ **MikotoMamoru:**_ _Jangan cuma ngakak. Itu pesan penting loh dari saya. Hati-hatilah memilih hati, Buahahahahah!... Oke, ini dah lanjut._

 _ **Kurosaki Kitahara:**_ _Bagaiaman? Udah greget? Apa belum?... Masalah jurus, ya ini baru permulaan. Entar bakalan makin banyak jurus Naruto, dan semuanya berelemen Api... Buahahahahahahah! Kalo lu bisa lempar si [Stark sayang mami kushi selalu] ke sungai, bakalan saya kasih tau Pair Naruto... Pasti ikutlah, pan mereka berperan cukup penting pas penyerangan Kokabiel, ditambah lagi Naruto bikin Mbak-Rias DKK babak belur. Sirzechs ingin tau alasan Naruto lakuin itu... Oke '-') dan Sorry, kelamaan Update, soalnya habis Bertapa 7 hari 7 malam di gunung kembar Dedek Sherry... Sebelum itu, lu jadi sate duluan, buahahaha!_

 _ **algi-kun:**_ _Nanti ada kok Issei aktifin Juggernaut Drive. Tunggu aja!_

 _ **Lusy922:**_ _Semuanya udah terjawab di Chapter ini... Oke '-')b_

 _ **Aka na Yuki [My Imouto]:**_ _Maaf-Maaf Dedek Yuki, habis gak ada ide lain buat Pen-name baru. Entar kuganti jadi_ _ **[Ksatria Lolicon Berzirah Putih]**_ _... Hahahahaha, udah pasti. Dan kalau Dedek Yuki bisa buang Stik ke sungai, Pairnya bakalan kukasih tau ke Dedek Yuki... Kripik-nya lebih banyak Pedis ketimbang Manis. Tpi, tenang aja. Semuanya udah berusaha kuperbaiki Dedek Yuki... Huhuhuhuhu T-T) Tuh Virus (Typo) emang sulit dibasmi. Lama-lama tuh Virus bakalan kuceburin juga ke sungai :v... Buahahahahahahaha! Lagu itu emang bagus buat dimasukin, sesuai dengan apa yang menimpa Naruto di Fic ini... Oke Dedek Yuki '-')/_

 _ **Gyuki-koi:**_ _Yang jelas mau tenangin diri. Tpi, entar sama kek di Canon. Xenovia gabung ke Peerage Rias. Identitas Naruto bakalan terbongkar di KTT 3 Fraksi... Oke '-')/_

 _ **aji emousey:**_ _Kemungkinan besar tidak ada. Bisa dibilang di Fic ini peran Sasuke digantikan Mbah-Madara. Dan Naruto Canon (Bukan Naruto di Fic ini) diambil Mbah-Hashirama._

 _ **TsukiNoChandra:**_ _Okee... '-')/ Maaf-Maaf Update-nya lama. Habis Bertapa 7 hari 7 malam di gunung kembar Dedek Sherry... Tenang, masih banyak kok Scene Rias dibuat uring-uringan... Njriiittt, Lu kampret amat seneng liat Chara Cewek menderita :v :v_

 _ **Uzumaki Uchiha Aldian:**_ _Jangan cuma ngakak. Itu pesan penting loh dari saya. Hati-hatilah memilih hati, Buahahahahah!... Oke, Salam Loli juga (")_

 _ **Al-Faraoh:**_ _Begitulah. Naruto ambruk cuma gara-gara jiwanya ditarik paksa Kurama... Xenovia mau tenangin diri dulu dan entar sama kek di Canon, Gabung di Peerage Rias... Hoho, dia bukan Orochi. Tapi yang jelas dia tau betul siapa Naruto._

 _ **Guest:**_ _Maaf... Disini bukan tempat untuk mendoakan orang. Dan juga... Saya belum mati._

 _ **m u albab:**_ _Jangan cuma ngakak. Itu pesan penting loh dari saya. Hati-hatilah memilih hati, Buahahahahah!..._

 _ **Pendy:**_ _Ada kok KTT 3 Fraksinya... Dan soal Vali. Dia yang akan mengungkap asal-usul Naruto._

 _ **Guest:**_ _Makasih sudah mau baca Fic ini. Hehehehe, memang seperti itu yang direncanakan. Naruto yang pertama Uring-uringan dan sekarang giliran Rias yang Uring-uringan._

 _ **SMGates:**_ _Hmmmn, Hina-chan, kah? Yang jelas dia bakalan muncul. Soal mati atau belum, itu masih rahasia. Walaupun nantinya dia sudah mati, masih banyak kemungkinan lain yang bisa terjadi. Contohnya dibangkitin pake [Edo Tensei] ato gak jadi [Malaikat] di Surga karena hati-nya yang suci, se-suci Dedek-Dedek Loli (")_

 _ **Monochrome-015:**_ _Makasih, Heheheheheh... Oke, semua saran saya terima '-')b_

 _ **A Zoldyck:**_ _Dariapada kependekean, entar pada minta word ditambahin lagi -_-)"_

 _ **Ae Hatake:**_ _Ya, bisa dibilang sosok itu levelnya jauh diatas Sona, Rias, Naruto Madara, Hashirama, Hilda, bahkan Sirzechs, Kurama dan Azazel. Makanya gak bisa dirasakan kekuatannya. Sosok itu mampu menyembunyikan aura-nya hingga ke titik tidak bisa dideteksi oleh siapapun... Oke '-')/_

 _ **Arif:**_ _Jangan cuma ngakak. Itu pesan penting loh dari saya. Hati-hatilah memilih hati, Buahahahahah!_

 _ **Ayub L Lawliet:**_ _Jangan cuma ngakak. Itu pesan penting loh dari saya. Hati-hatilah memilih hati, Buahahahahah!... Oke '-')/_

 _ **Guest:**_ _Hubungan Tim Gaje dan Maou-Lucifer bakalan rusak serusak-rusaknya. Kalau dibandingin... Ya, kalau Heavenly Dragon mungkin lebih kuat dari Kurama [Kalau tidak disegel dalam Sacred Gear]. Kalau mau dibandingin secara garis besar... Kurama sedikit lebih kuat dari Yasaka dan selevel dengan Sirzechs. Ya, kalau Yasaka setara dengan Maou, maka Kurama setara dengan Super Devil macam Sirzechs, Ajuka dan Rizevim Livan Lucifer._

 _ **Yuki ChibiHitsu-chan:**_ _Jangan cuma ngakak. Itu pesan penting loh dari saya. Hati-hatilah memilih hati, Buahahahahah!... Dan Makasih atas pujiannya, Heheheheheh... Oke, bakalan saya lanjut kok. Tapi gak janji bisa cepat. Hmmn, mungkin paling cepat sekitar seminggu._

 _ **fenixrojo36:**_ _Thank you._

 _Yang Review_ _ **Lanjut**_ _,_ _ **Next**_ _, sebangsa-nya dan senegara-nya. Nih sudah lanjut walau kelamaan._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Brengzeck 014 [Root Loliwood]_** _and_ ** _Stark sayang mami kushi selalu_** _(Njriiit! Bikin sakit mata nih Pen-name Kampret) Out! . . . . Ane mau Tidur Cantik bersama Dedek Wendy dan Dedek Scheherazade dulu! '-')/_

 _Salam Lolicon!_


	21. After Match — Naruto Side!

_**Disclaimer: Naruto [**_ _©Masashi Kishimoto_ _ **], High School DxD [**_ _©Ichie Ishibumi_ _ **] and other not Mine!**_

 _ **Genre: Adventure, Family, Supernatural, Action, Romance and Mistery.**_

 _ **Warning: Author Newbie, Alternative Universe, Semi-Alternative Timeline, Typo's, Miss-Typo's, Multi-Genre,**_ _Bahasa Gado-Gado_ _ **, OOC (**_ _Amat sangat_ _ **), Adult Theme, Violence, Gender bender, Fem!**_ _Hidan_ _ **(**_ _Hilda_ _ **), Etc.**_

* * *

 _ **Arc III: Early and Late.**_

 _ **Chapter 20.5: After Match — Naruto and Family Side!**_

 _ **Author Note:**_ _Well, ini masih bagian dari Chapter 20, singkatnya Chapter 20.5. Di Chapter ini sama seperti yang terjadi di Chapter sebelumnya yang mana menceritakan apa yang terjadi setelah pertarungan melawan Kokabiel. Bedanya, disini yang dibahas adalah pihak Naruto. Dan mungkin Chapter ini cukup membosankan karena gak ada hal menarik yang terjadi, mungkin.  
_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ugh—!"

Lenguhan pelan dari seorang pemuda menandai hari baru telah dimulai. Pemuda itu—Naruto, mengusap-ngusap mata beriris biru langitnya dengan tangan kanan kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jendala asal cahaya matahari yang membuat dirinya terbangun di pagi indah ini. Indah karena masalah yang dulu menjadi salah satu beban hidupnya telah berakhir. Dan itu semua berkat dua anggota keluarganya, Madara dan Yuki serta sedikit bantuan dari Irina dan Hilda. Harus ia akui, ini mungkin suasan pagi terbaik yang pernah dirasakan sejak meninggalkan Underworld. Pagi ini, tidak ada lagi setumpuk pertanyaan dalam kepalanya tentang bagaimana keadaan Rias ataupun hal lain yang menyangkut sang mantan Ojou-sama.

" _Sudah berakhir, huh._ " ujarnya dalam hati mengutarakan isi kepala peraknya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan kembali ke depan sehingga mengarah langsung ke langit-langit kamar yang dicat warna putih polos. Selain hal tersebut, saat ini ia tengah memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Irina, Yuki, Yasaka dan Kunou. Untuk Madara, Hashirama, Jiraiya dan Hilda... Persetan dengan empat mahluk merepotkan itu! Mau lelah, terluka bahkan sekarat pun asalkan tidak meregang nyawa, itu sudah cukup baginya.

"Engghhh~"

"—Eh!"

Jantung Naruto hampir lompat keluar dan membuat lamuannya buyar saat erangan lembut terdengar dari sebelah kiri. Selimut yang menutupi ujung kaki sampai dada segera ia sibak. Nampaklah sesosok mahluk paling indah-imut-menggemaskan yang pernah berjalan di muka bumi tertidur pulas dengan posisi menyamping ke arah berlawanan darinya.

Dengan segala daya dan upaya untuk tidak membangunkan sosok yang berperan penting dalam penyelesaian masalah cinta bertepuk sebelah tangannya, ia berusaha untuk duduk... dan usahanya berhasil.

"Terima kasih, Yuki!" ujarnya dengan suara lembut diiringi helusan yang tidak kalah lembut pada rambut putih mulus panjang, nan tebal milik adik Loli-nya.

Sontak saja tindakan Naruto membangunkan sang bidadari imut dari tidur pulasnya. "Umh, pagi Onii-chan!" sapa Yuki selagi mendongakkan kepala ke wajah sang kakak. Ia mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali untuk menjernihkan pandangan. Mata hitam besar itu masih memancarkan rasa kantuk.

"Selamat pagi, Yuki." Naruto membalas dengan suara sama seperti sebelumnya.

Sambil memberi kesempatan kepada Yuki untuk duduk, Naruto memikirkan kenapa sang adik bisa tertidur di kamarnya. Isi kepala perak itu mulai diobrak-abrik mengingat kejadian semalam. Gambaran pertama yang muncul adalah pertarungan melawan Kokabiel dan kelompok Gremory berakhir. Dia pura-pura pingsan agar mendapat tumpangan gratis di punggung Hashirama. Terus nyanyian tepat sasaran Kurama yang memakasanya kembali ke alam bawah sadar untuk memberi pelajaran ke sang rubah sialan. Selesai dengan itu, Naruto keluar dan sadar kalau sudah berada di kamarnya. Karena terlalu lelah, dia langsung tidur tanpa mengecek keadaan sekitar.

Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Naruto menarik satu kesimpulan menuduh orang paling senang melihatnya menderita. " _Haaa! Kalau ini ulah Uchiha Bangsat itu. Akan kubakar selangkangannya sampai jadi sosis gosong!_ " pikirnya sedikit tidak jelas dibagian akhir. Kemudian, ia mengalihkan atensi ke sang adik yang kini duduk tidak jauh darinya. "Nee, Yuki..."

"Nguh, ada apa Onii-chan?" respon Yuki selagi mengucek-ngucek mata.

"Kenapa kau tidur di kamarku?" tanya Naruto dan belum sempat Yuki menjawab, ia kembali berbicara karena teringat ucapan sang adik semalam. "Bukannya kau sedang marah, Hmm?"

"Aku tidak marah lagi ke Onii-chan." Yuki segera menjawab dengan suara sedikit dikeraskan dan itu membuat rasa kantuk sirna seketika dari tubuhnya. Tatapan penuh selidik bak seorang detektif dari sang kakak yang sudah terpampang jelas sama sekali tidak ia perdulikan.

"Benarkah?"

"Benar, Onii-chan!" Yuki menyahut cepat sekali lagi. Tidak lupa juga memberi anggukan mantap.

"Terus, kenapa malah tidur di kamarku?"

"Tadi malam, Onii-chan tidak bangun-bangun di punggung Ojii-chan," nada Yuki ketika berbicara tiba-tiba berubah pelan yang menyiratkan banyak kekhawatiran di dalamnya. "A-aku takut. Onii-chan tidur seperti dulu, lama sekali. M-makanya Onii-chan kutemani biar cepat bangun." tambahnya masih dengan nada sama tanpa ada kebohongan sedikit.

"Tenanglah! Masalah kecil seperti itu tidak akan membuatku tidur tiga hari lagi, kok. Tapi, terima kasih atas semuanya, adik imutku." Naruto kembali mengelus rambut seputih salju itu, membuat wajah sang empunya sedikit memerah karena senang atas keadaan sang kakak dan sedikit...malu, mungkin sebab helusan dan panggilan tadi.

"A-ano, apa masalah Onii-chan sudah selesai?" tanya Yuki, mengalihkan topik yang menjadi penyebab ia marah ke Naruto beberapa jam yang lalu.

Kini giliran Naruto yang menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, sudah selesai. Dan itu semua berkatmu." jawabnya disertai senyum seribu watt.

"Syukurlah!" Yuki menghela nafas lega dengan tangan menyatu di depan dada. Kata-kata pada malam kepergian tiga orang paling berharganya ke Akademi Kuoh selalu ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya muncul. "Terima kasih sudah mengabulkan keinginanku, Jashin-sama."

"Hah?" tiba-tiba saja mata Naruto mengerjap keheranan. Dia merasa ada yang aneh pada ucapan sang adik barusan.

"Onii-chan?" Yuki memanggil dengan nada bingung sambil menatap kakaknya dengan kepala dimiringkan ke kanan. Membuatnya terlihat imut di mata siapapun, terutama para Lolicon yang mulai menjamur keberadaannya.

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto, matanya masih setia mengerjap keheranan sambil memaksa otak dalam kepala perak itu memproses keganjilan yang terjadi pada adiknya. " _Jashin-sama, Jashin-sama, Jashin-sama, Jashin-sama, Jash_ — _Perempuan brengsek itu!_ " kesimpulan akhirnya Naruto temukan. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum berteriak kencang hingga kediamannya mengalami goncangan hebat.

"HILDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sementara di dapur pada lantai satu. Gadis yang namanya dipanggil cuma tertawa nista sembari menyiapkan sarapan untuk yang lain. Dan berharaplah, Hilda tidak menaruh racun ataupun obat peransang karena kemesumannya yang hampir menyamai Stark Fullb—Ah, Issei maksudnya.

Ah, benar-benar pagi yang indah!

.

.

.

Kini, pagi telah berganti menjadi siang. Kesibukan yang lain dari biasanya terjadi di kediaman quartet absurd ditambah satu mahluk terindah yang pernah diciptakan. Madara, Hashirama dan Hilda tengah melakukan penyegelan benda-benda yang perlu dibawa pergi dari kota Kuoh ke dalam beberapa gulungan penyimpanan. Sedangkan Naruto duduk berhadapan dengan sang adik di ruang tengah.

Naruto memijit pelan pelipisnya selagi mendesah dalam hati. Sungguh, ia sama sekali tak menyangka jika adiknya bisa diajarkan jalan sesat aliran Jashin-sama oleh Hilda. Beruntung sang adik lebih patuh kepadanya dan juga Madara. Alhasil, Yuki langsung membuang jauh-jauh apa yang diajarkan Hilda dan berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi, tentu saja setelah ia memberi ceramah panjang lebar soal aliran tidak jelas itu.

Gadis berambut abu-abu memang licik, memanfaatkan situasi ketidak-adaan dirinya dan Madara. Dan mulai saat ini, Naruto bertekad untuk menjauhkan Hilda dari Yuki, demi menjaga kepolosan sang adik. Sempat ia berpikir dari mana aliran tersebut muncul dan siapa pencetusnya. Suatu saat apabila bertemu orang itu, ia pasti menghajarnya sampai babak belur. Karena aliran itu, kehidupannya jadi merepotkan.

Oh, hampir lupa. Pagi tadi, Irina juga sudah bangun dan disambut bahagia oleh Naruto dan Yuki. Namun, Irina tidak bisa berdiam diri. Ia ingin mencari dimana Xenovia serta fragmen pecahan Excalibur, dan juga ingin pulang ke Vatikan melaporkan hasil misi [Penculikan Excalibur].

Selesai dengan sang adik, ia beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju lokasi ketiga manusia pengguna chakra yang tengah berkemas. Sempat terjadi perdebatn singkat antara Hashirama dan Madara yang berakhir dengan kemenangan sang Uchiha berkat wajah sangarnya. Sedangkan Hilda malah diselimuti aura suram selagi menyelesaikan tugas yang diemban.

Melihat hal tersebut, Naruto tersenyum kecil dan membatin.

" _Ya... Setidaknya Madara-teme tidak mengungkit-ngungkit masalahku lagi_. _Dan juga perempuan mesum itu tidak banyak bicara lagi_."

.

"Yosha, ini yang terakhir!" sahut Hashirama selesai merapikan beberapa lembar pakaian. Perhatian pria ini kemudian beralih ke kiri kala Naruto ikut gabung membantu merapikan barang-barang yang masih berserakan. "Jadi, kita benar-benar pindah malam ini?" tanyanya meminta kejelasan dengan tampang bodoh.

"Jangan banyak tanya, Dobe. Cepat masukkan semua pakaian itu!" Madara meraih sebuah gulungan merah dan dilempar ke wajah sahabat sehidup-sematinya.

Hashirama menoleh ke Madara di sebelah kanan. Ia segera membuka tangan kanan dan mengakap gulungan tersebut sebelum mengenai wajahnya. "Gak usah pake tatapan itu juga, Teme!" tampang bodohnya menghilang tergantikan oleh ekspresi sebal, ia memajukan bibir beberapa senti karena merasa terganggu dengan tatapan tajam Madara. Namun ia tetap melakukan tugas yang diberikan untuknya, membuka dan meletakkan gulungan tersebut di atas lantai. "Kita sedang berkemas, bukan bertempur." selagi tangannya sibuk merangkai segel, mulut dan pikiran Hashirama tidak tinggal diam.

"Fuin!"

Beberapa barang yang berada di depan Hashirama menghilang diikuti kepulan asap putih. Setelah sesi penyegelan selesai, perhatiannya teralih ke seseorang. " _Huh, jadi memang benar kalau masalahnya sudah selesai._ " ia melirik objek yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Naruto, pemuda yang semalam sempat membuatnya terkejut tak percaya. Sempat ia berpikir untuk memberi bogem mentah ke pemuda itu dan juga Madara yang sudah main rahasia-rahasian darinya. Rahasia besar tentang hubungan antara pemuda itu dengan gadis iblis bernama Rias Gremory.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Ossan? Apa ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Naruto menyadari sang mantan Hokage menatap langsung ke arahnya.

Hashirama tersentak lalu diam sejenak, memikirkan kata apa yang tepat untuk dikeluarkan. Dari mulutnya keluar desahan pelan, kemudian mulai berbicara. "Huh, tak kusangka akan secepat ini kau mengabulkan apa yang diminta Yuki-chan."

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Secara tidak langsung bendera perang sudah kukibarkan ke fraksi Iblis terutama klan Gremory yang menjadi penguasa kota ini. Huh, aku jadi penasaran bagaimana Maōu Lucifer menanggapi perbuatanku pada adiknya." ujarnya tenang seolah apa yang ia katakan bukanlah masalah besar. "Lagipula, sulit bagiku menolak permintaan Yuki. Apalagi Yuki yang membuatku sadar akan perkataan seseorang jika... Hal yang selalu kusemogakan itu tidak akan pernah terwujud."

"Ohhh, begitukah." Hashirama mengangguk-ngangguk seperti hiasan dasbor mobil.

"Oi, bocah!" Ia menoleh ke Madara. "Kau pikir, kata-katamu barusan bisa dimengerti otak kerbau miliknya?" sindiran kasar yang ditujukan pada Hashirama pun meluncur mulus dari mulut sang Uchiha terakhir ini.

Seketika tubuh mantan Hokage itu membeku dengan pose seperti orang terkena anak panah tepat di bagian dada. Sindiran itu tepat sasaran, Hashirama memang tidak terlalu paham maksud kalimat terakhir Naruto. Madara mengambil satu gulungan kosong di dekatnya, lalu dilempar ke kepala sahabatnya. "Cepat selesaikan, Dobe! Setelah ini masih banyak yang perlu kita lakukan." ujarnya menunjuk beberapa lembar kertas dengan berbagai macam tulisan dan simbol aneh di salah satu sisinya.

"Ya, ya. Aku meng—"

"Permisi!"

Serentak, empat mahluk nista itu mengalihkan perhatiaan ke sumber suara feminim tadi. Tepat di ambang pintu penghubung antara ruang tengah dan ruang tamu berdiri seorang gadis cantik yang mereka kenali sebagai Irina Shidou.

Naruto mengerjit keheranan, Irina hanya seorang diri. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Exorcist satunya, Xenovia. "Teme, Ossan... Selesaikan ini. Aku ada urusan." ujarnya datar sambil bangkit kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju sofa tidak jauh dari sana. "Irina-chan, cepat kesini!" ia memanggil Exorcist itu setelah mendudukkan bokongnya pada sofa. Di ambang pintu Irina hanya membalas dengan anggukan lalu berjalan ke tempat pemuda itu.

.

.

"Hey, Madara!"

"Hn?"

Raut wajah Hashirama berubah serius. "Bagaimana dengan orang yang mengaku [Hakuryūkou] kemarin? Maksudku permintaanya itu."

Madara berpaling menatap sahabatnya, wajah ke wajah. Kemudian, ia memasang tampang malas tidak tertarik dengan orang yang menyebut dirinya sebagai [Hakuryūko] atau Kaisar Naga Putih. Tapi tidak dengan tujuan orang itu. "Kalau memang dia serius mau mengambil bocah sableng disana itu. Pastinya dia memiliki sebuah alasan..."

"... Itulah yang ingin kuketahui. Tidak, ingin kucari tahu."

.

.

Sementara Madara, Hashirama dan Hilda sibuk melanjutkan tugas. Naruto bersama Irina sudah larut dalam percakapan yang membahas beberapa hal. Dari awal, Naruto cukup penasaran kenapa hanya Irina yang kembali, tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Xenovia. Sempat terselip di pikirannya kalau Xenovia marah akan tindakan seenak udelnya yang melempar gadis rambut biru itu ke dalam tehnik teleport.

Namun apa yang ia pikirkan langsung menghilang kala Irina menceritakan kejadian di taman tempatnya dan Xenovia bertemu setengah jam yang lalu. Saat Irina bercerita, ia menangkap jelas ekspresi kecewa terpampang jelas pada wajah gadis itu. Dan hal itu memaksanya mengurungkan niat untuk membahas masalah imbalan yang diinginkan. Ya, ia tidak ingin membuat kekecewaan Irina bertambah, datang berdua ke kota Kouh melaksanakan sebuah misi yang kemungkinan selamatnya hanya tiga puluh persen saja, dan sekarang harus kembali seorang diri.

Cepat-cepat ia mencari cara untuk menemukan momen yang pas membicarakan masalah imbalan mereka sudah membantu Irina dan Xenovia. Hampir satu menit ia berpikir sebelum akhirnya menemui titik terang. "Kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarmu sampai bandara. Setidaknya kau punya teman bicara sebelum perjalanan penjang ke Vatikan. Akan kuajak Yuki sekalian, biar tambah ramai."

"Ehh? I-itu tidak per—"

"Apa kau punya uang untuk membeli tiket pesawat?"

"A-aku bisa meminta markas besar untuk mengirim orang yang bisa—"

"Tidak, tidak! Sudah menjadi tugasku menanggung semua keperluanmu di Kouh. Lagipula, masalah bisa tambah rumit kalau [Pihak Gereja] datang ke sini. Mereka pasti mencari tahu kenapa Xenovia-chan tidak mau kembali."

Melihat raut wajah Naruto yang cukup serius sekaligus tidak ingin dibantah lagi. Irina pun menyanggupi permintaan itu dengan sebuah anggukan ringan. Setelahnya, Naruto tersenyum kecil dan bangkit berdiri lalu beranjak dari ruang tengah menuju lantai dua untuk mengganti pakaian yang saat ini hanyalah kaos oblong dan celena pendek selutut.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia kembali dengan pakaian normal untuk bepergian. Di belakangnya, Yuki berjalan mengekor dengan wajah berseri-seri bahagia. Setelah berkumpul diruang tengah, tanpa menunggu lama lagi, ia mengajak dua gadis berbeda fisik itu untuk segera berangkat menuju bandara terdekat dari kota Kuoh.

.

.

.

 _ **[Bandara Internasional Tokyo — Pukul 13.43]**_

Seteleh menempuh perjalanan dari Kuoh ke Tokyo yang makan waktu sekitar 2 jam lebih. Naruto, Yuki dan Irina akhirnya tiba di bandara. Bagi Irina, sebenarnya dia bisa saja meminta [Pihak Gereja] mengirim Malaikat yang bisa melakukan sihir teleport. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Naruto nampak tidak ingin ditolak keinginannya. Ditambah lagi, mereka sudah terlanjur datang ke bandara serta tiket perjalanan ke Roma dipesan. Kini tinggal menunggu pesawat datang.

Bukan hanya itu saja, Naruto bahkan memberi Irina satu set pakaian. Menurut pemuda itu, aneh rasanya melihat dia dengan pakaian Exorcist berbalut jubah norak, bisa-bisa gadis itu dikira orang gila yang tersesat ke bandara.

"Nee, Irina-chan." panggil Naruto, sambil melirik ke arah kanan, tempat Yuki yang sedang asik sendiri dengan sebungkus cemilan yang dibeli beberapa menit yang lalu pada bangku ruang tunggu bandara. "Kau masih mengingat apa yang kita bicarakan di restoran, kan?"

Spontan saja Irina mengalihkan perhatian ke kiri, menatap pemuda berambut perak itu dengan wajah seperti paham akan sesuatu. "Oh, jadi ini maksud Naruto-kun mau mengatantar sampai ke Bandara?" Naruto tertawa canggung karena apa yang direncakan ketahuan. Lalu, dengan anggukan, ia membenarkan pertanyaan barusan. "Hmmpt, kenapa bukan tadi saja kita membicarakannya? Kan nggak enak bicara soal dunia supernatural di tempat ramai seperti ini?" tanya Irina sambil memelankan suara agar hal tak ada yang mendengar kecuali pemuda di samping kirinya.

"Ya... Katakan saja aku mengerti saat itu kau sedang bingung dan sedikit kecewa dengan tindakan Xenovia-chan." Naruto mengalihkan perhatian ke orang-orang yang lalu lalang di hadapannya dan Irina. "Karena itulah, aku tidak mau membahas masalah ini saat kau sedang kecewa. Bisa saja kau tambah kecewa. Di misi ini kau dan Xenovia-chan berangkat bersama, namun hanya kau seorang diri yang kembali. Berbeda dari yang kau harapkan."

Irina tertegun mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Ia tak menyangka kalau pemuda itu mengambil langkah seperti ini demi dirinya. "S-sebenarnya—"

"Aku tahu..." sahut Naruto cepat memotong ucapan lawan bicaranya. "Xenovia-chan pernah mengatakan apa yang ingin kau katakan barusan. Kesempatan kalian berdua selamat dari misi ini hanya tiga puluh persen saja. Itulah alasan kalian meminta pada [Pihak Gereja] untuk dikirim... Kalian siap mengorbankan diri."

"I-itu sudah menjadi harapan kami. Siap mengor—"

"Jika seperti itu. Maka ubahlah apa yang kalian, terutama kau, harapkan." ujar Naruto kembali memotong Irina yang hendak membalas. "Ketahuilah, di sana, di Vatikan pasti ada yang menanti kepulang kalian, walau misi yang kau dan Xenovia-chan lakukan memiliki persentase kecil untuk selamat. Jangan pernah melakukan kesalahan yang sama denganku..." ekspresi yang sulit diartikan mulai terpancar di wajah Naruto kala beralih menatap langit pada dinding kaca bandara.

Selagi pemuda itu memberi jeda. Terlihat Irina melirik wajah lawan bicaranya itu.

"...Aku siap mengorbankan apapun termasuk nyawaku. Memaksakan diri untuk sampai ke sebuah tempat yang tak akan pernah bisa kugapai. Membuatku lupa dengan orang-orang yang ternyata sangat menanti kepulanganku dibanding tempat tersebut." tanpa sadar ketika selesai berbicara, Naruto tenggalam dalam ingatannya sendiri. Ingatan saat ia menghabiskan waktu beberapa tahun lamanya demi bertemu dengan seseorang. Ya, seseorang yang malah memberi banyak luka tak terlihat setelah bertemu.

.

.

"...uto-kun!"

"...ruto-kun!"

"Naruto-kun!"

"Eh! Ada apa?" pemuda yang namanya 3 kali dipanggil akhirnya menyahut setelah pulih dari nostalgia singkat tadi. "Maaf, maaf. Aku tadi melamun."

"Ie, nggak papa kok." Irina menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Namun, lain dimulut, lain lagi dihati. Ia penasaran dengan maksud dari cerita Naruto. " _Sesakit apakah masa lalu yang kau miliki sampai memasang wajah seperti tadi, Naruto-kun?_ " pikirnya bertanya-tanya dengan nada lirih. Ya, nampaknya bukan hanya cerita tadi yang membuatnya penasaran, melainkan semua hal tentang pemuda itu.

Seperti yang dikatakan Madara sore kemarin, saat memberitahukan lokasi Irina ke Naruto di atap apartemen.

"Ah, lupakan saja yang tadi. Intinya kau harus berpikir dua kali sebelum mengambil keputusan untuk mengorbankan diri... Jadi bagaimana dengan perjanjian kita? Kau masih ingat, 'kan?" tanya Naruto segera mengalihkan topik, tidak ingin Irina bertanya lebih lanjut perihal cerita singkatnya tadi. Baginya, itu sebuah masa lalu yang mungkin tidak perlu diingat lagi.

Seperti paham situasi yang diinginkan oleh pemuda itu. Irina mengangguk, selagi menjawab dengan nada bersemangat. "Tentu saja. Jika sudah sampai, setelah melaporkan hasil misi. Akan kutanyakan pada yang lain."

"Baguslah." seru Naruto, kemudian merogoh saku kiri celana panjang yang dikenakan. Dari sana ia mengeluarkan sesuatu lalu diberikan ke Irina.

Dengan wajah bingung, gadis itu menerima dua benda tersebut. "Untuk apa kertas dan pena ini Naruto-kun?" tanya Irina dengan nada yang sama dengan wajanya, bingung.

"Malam ini, aku dan yang lain berencana menghilangkan bukti keberadaan kami. Makanya, selepas mengantarmu, kontak, handphone, jejak keberadaan dan lain-lain akan kami lenyapkan. Tapi, khusus untukmu dan tiga keluargaku di tempat lain. Itu tak berlaku. Tulis nomor kontakmu disana, cepat atau lambat aku akan menghubungimu, paham?"

Irina tersentak selepas Naruto mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Serangan panas mulai menerpa wajah cantiknya, yang pastinya bukan efek udara ataupun terik matahari. Wajar saja bila ia merasakan hal tersebut. Walaupun tumbuh di keluarga berkeyakinan tinggi dan juga sedikit tomboy ketika masih gadis Loli, ia sedikit mengerti hal-hal berbau romantis yang sekarang mulai merajela dan tidak pandang umur lagi sekarang ini.

"K-khusus untukku?!" dua kata inilah yang membuat wajahnya mulai memanas. Hanya dia dan tiga keluarga Naruto yang diberi ke-istimewaan ini. Apalagi dua kata tersebut diucapkan oleh pemuda yang datang menolong setelah diserang oleh Kokabiel, dan juga orang pertama yang mengutarakan rasa syukur dengan senyum hangat saat siuman pagi tadi.

"Ya, memang ada yang salah dengan itu?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja ada yang salah! K-kenapa hanya aku dan tiga keluarga Naruto-kun yang boleh tahu?"

"Karena kita masih memiliki perjanjian. Coba pikirkan? Nanti, bagaimana caranya mengimformasikan tentang bayaran kami jika kau tidak tahu tempat tinggal ataupun kontakku?" sembari menjawab dengan nada sedikit bercanda, jari telunjuk Naruto teracung ke atas.

"Jadi itu alasannya, ya?" gumam Irina pelan sambil tertunduk menatap lantai bandara. Ternyata apa dipikirkan salah! Dan entah dari mana datangnya, muncul sedikit kekecewaaan saat mendengar jawaban tersebut. Apakah ia terlalu berharap ada alasan selain perjanjian tersebut sehingga membuatnya kecewa? Hanya Irina dan Author Brengzeck ini yang tahu.

Kebetulan Naruto sadar akan hal ganjil yang terjadi pada gadis disampingnya, tadi sempat memasang wajah bingung, penasaran dan terkejut. Kini, malah tertunduk lesuh. "Hey, kenapa tiba-tiba murung seperti itu?" Irina menoleh ke dirinya saat berbicara. "Oh, aku ingat sekarang! Kau berharap lebih dari itu alasanku meminta kontakmu, bukan?"

Naruto yang sekarang bukanlah pemuda yang tidak peka, dan juga dia bukan Naruto lain dari dimensi berbeda yang tidak peka apalagi menyakut perasaan perempuan. Banyak hal sudah dilewati olehnya, termasuk bagaimana rasanya tertarik dengan lawan jenis bahkan sampai ke titik dimana perasaan cinta muncul ke permukaan. Oh, sepertinya memang benar kalau pengalaman adalah guru terbaik sekaligus terkejam. Ingat itu!

Dan jangan lupakan kalimat 'aku ingat sekarang' yang sempat terucap di mulutnya barusan.

"K-kau bilang apa, bodoh?! M-mana mungkin aku berharap lebih dari itu!" sembur Irina kesal. Apa yang dia pikirkan mampu dibaca oleh pemuda di sampingnya. "Jangan mengada-ngada, Naruto-kun!" tambanya dengan nada membantah.

Naruto tertawa pelan. "Tak usah mengelak, Irina-chan. Kau tahu, mata Uchiha brengsek itu sangat tajam loh. Walau aku masih ragu dia cuma bercanda atau tidak dengan ucapannya. Sore kemarin, saat menemukanmu dalam keadaan terluka. Uchiha brengsek itu bilang "Gadis cerewet yang mulai tertarik padamu, bla-bla-bla" ya, kurang lebih seperti itu." jelasnya santai, tapi dua kali nadanya berubah jengkel ketika mengutip gelar yang dia sematkan ke Madara.

"Huh, Madara-san pasti bercanda!" bantah Irina sekali lagi.

Dan karena malas atau tidak ingin membalas masalah seperti ini lagi. Naruto mengangguk seolah setuju dengan pendapat gadis Exorcist itu. "Ya, aku pun berharap dia cuma bercanda. Bisa repot kalau dia benar-benar serius, haha..." tandas Naruto diakhir tawa hambar. " _Ya, bisa repot... Huh, benar-benar merepotkan!_ " pikirnya melanjutkan.

"Anoo, Onii-can dan Irina-nee sedang bicara apa?"

Mendengar suara Yuki yang sudah selesai dengan urusan makan cemilannya. Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah kiri. "Cuma hal tidak penting kok, Yuki."

"Apa itu, Onii-chan?" Yuki kembali bertanya, meski itu tidak penting tetap saja membuatnya penasaran.

"Hmmn, soal perjalanan Irina-chan nanti, Yuki." dan akhirnya Loli itu ber'oh' ria sambil mengangguk. Toh, itu memang tidaklah penting bagi Yuki, dan mungkin karena terlalu senang tidak ada lagi pertanyaan-pertanyaan polos yang terlontar dari mulutnya seperti biasa.

Tak selang 3 menit lamanya. Pihak bandara Tokyo pun mengumumkan informasi keberangkat pesawat tujuan Roma. Cepat-cepat, Irina menulis kontaknya pada kertas tersebut lalu dikembalikan ke Naruto. Setelah itu ia beranjak pergi dari lokasi Naruto dan Yuki menuju gerbang masuk area khusus penumpang.

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Irina-nee!" teriak Yuki sambil melambaikan tangan kanan.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik... Omonganku tadi jangan dimasukin ke hati. Masukin saja ke saku terus buang ke tempat sampah!" timpal Naruto, ikut melakukan hal yang sama seperti adiknya.

"Tentu saja, Dasar Bodoh!" balas Irina berteriak kesal yang ditujukan ke Naruto, lalu beralih menatap adik pemuda itu. "Dadah, Yuki-chan!" dan khusus untuk sang mahluk terindah di muka bumi, ia memberikan senyum hangat sebagai hadiah perpisahan.

Sedangkan Naruto, setelah berteriak. Dia memandangi punggung sang gadis Exorcist yang sudah berbalik sebelum hilang di tengah kerumunan. " _Terima kasih, Irina. Walau semalam kau hanya berbaring penuh luka dan sedikit campur tangan Hilda serta Madara-teme, namun itu yang membuat Yuki menangis. Tangisan yang menjadi akhir masalahku dengan Rias... Maaf, untuk saat ini. Aku belum bisa membalas semuanya. Tapi, suatu hari nanti kubalas semuanya—_ "

"— _apapun itu!_ "

.

.

.

Sepulang dari bandara yang kembali memakan waktu dua jam, giliran Naruto yang mengemas barang-barang miliknya ditemani cahaya jingga yang menembus jendela kamar. Sebenarnya ia bisa menyuruh ketiga manusia penggunan chakra merepotkan itu menyegel barang-barangnya dalam gulungan penyimpanan, namun entah kenapa ia merasakan firasat buruk kalau Madara akan melakukan hal aneh terhadap barang-barangnya, terutama yang bersifat pribadi dan rahasia.

Menggunakan tas ransel hitam, ia mulai memasukkan satu per satu pakaian yang hendak dibawa. Saat ransel itu hampir penuh dan menyisahkan ruang untuk satu pakaian saja, pandangannya fokus pada satu set pakaian yang dikenakan di malam pertunangan Rias. Mendesah pelan, ia memikirkan apa pakaian itu harus dibawa atau tidak karena berpengaruh cukup besar dalam hidupnya. Karena pakaian tersebut adalah hadiah dari seseorang, pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk membawanya.

"—!?"

Ia tersentak karena terkejut, sebuah kalung terjatuh ke lantai saat menarik pakaian terakhir yang ingin dibawa. "I-Itu kan..." ia memandang lama kalung berbantul kristal biru sebelum menunduk dan mengambilnya. "Aku kira benda ini sudah hilang. Ternyata selama ini ada di dalam lemari..." ucapnya pelan. Ia kemudian mensejajarkan bandul kalung tersebut dengan matanya dan tersenyum kecil.

" _Kenangan yang indah... dan mungkin sulit untuk dilupakan._ " pikirnya sebelum kembali tenggelam dalam ingatan ketika masih berada di Underworld—bukan ketika ia mulai jatuh cinta, melainkan kenangan bersama seseorang. Kemudian, beberapa saat setelahnya pandangannya berubah sendu.

" _Underworld... Underworld, bahkan setelah kutinggalkan masih saja memandang rendah yang lemah. Maaf, waktu itu aku tidak disana. Semoga kau tenang dimana pun sekarang kau berada—_ "

" _—Karin._ "

.

Selesai berkemas-kemas, tanpa menunggu Hilda tobat dari aliran sesatnya Naruto segera menyusul yang lain diruang tengah. Setibanya di sana keningnya mengkerut melihat kegiatan Trio Mahluk Merepotkan. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanyanya bingung sambil mengedarkan pandangan. Di sana-sini, di setiap sudut ruangan, puluhan kertas berukuran kecil tertempel. Setiap kertas yang tertempel memiliki tulisan dan simbol-simbol aneh yang ia yakini adalah kertas peledak buatan desa Konohagakure.

"Mendekorasi ulang apartemenmu." sahut Madara asal-asalan.

"Kalian gila? Apartemen ini bisa kita jual, oii! Asal kalian tahu keuanganku mulai menipis!" ucap Naruto kesal dengan ulah Madara, Hashirama dan Hilda. Nampaknya, ia harus mempertanyakan dimana otak ketiga orang itu ditaruh sampai-sampai bertindak sejauh ini hanya untuk menghilangkan keberadaan dari pengawasan ketiga Fraksi Besar.

"Keuangan? Kurampok bank dunia pasti keuanganmu kembali sehat pakai sekali, bocah sableng." balas Madara diakhir dengusan pelan.

"Itu malah lebih gila lagi, Uchiha Bangsat!"

"Orang gila tidak tahu mereka gila. Aku tahu aku gila. Jadi, apa aku termasuk gila?" ucap Madara mengambil quote kampret dari kapten kampret di film [Pirates of CabeCabean] sehingga membuatnya keluar dari sifat yang biasa.

Keringat jatuh langsung menghiasi bagian belakang batok kepala Naruto. " _Sempurna... Hidupku benar-benar sempurna. Orang kelewat gila, gadis mesum tak berguna dan pemimpin tak punya wibawa yang maunya diperintah terus... Selanjutnya apa? Banci kaleng teman Stark, kah?_ " pikir pemuda itu yang kini mengalami mental drop tingkat delapan meratapi kehidupan sehari-harinya selain bertarung, bertarung dan bertarung. Beruntung dengan adanya Yuki, kewarasannya masih bisa tertolong, kalau tidak... Cerita ini pasti tamat karena keempat mahluk absurd ini dimasukkan ke dalam rumah sakit jiwa terdekat.

"Kau gila... Sangat gila malahan sampai tidak ada rumah sakit jiwa yang mau menerimamu."

Madara menyeringai, menyilangkan tangan di depan dada yang dibusungkan ke depan. "Eheem..."

"Aku tidak memujimu, Uchiha Bangsat!" sembur Naruto emosi.

" _Ampun deh... Lama-lama kubakar juga Uchiha Bangsat ini_." pikirnya setelah emosi yang tadi mulai mereda tergantikan drop mental yang lebih parah.

.

Satu jam kemudian, Naruto kalah dalam adu argument tentang nasib kandang kuda mereka. Ya, malam ini kandang kuda mereka harus dihancurkan demi menghilangkan jejak. Walaupun itu sedikit berlebihan, namun bagi Madara malah menyenangkan karena dengan itu mereka memberi hadiah perpisahan meriah yang tak akan pernah dilupakan para mahluk supernatural di kota Kuoh.

Setelahnya, tidak ada hal yang mereka semua lakukan kecuali mendekorasi ruangan. Naruto dengan sangat-sangat berat hati ikut serta, bagiannya berada di lantai dua bersama Hashirama.

Kemudian, ketika bulan sudah menampakkan dirinya di langit. Semuanya telah bersiap untuk berangkat, walau hanya Naruto yang terlihat jelas dari pakaian serta tas ransel yang dipakai. Sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari Kuoh, ia bersama keluarganya menyempatkan diri makan malam lebih awal di restoran. Dan lagi-lagi restoran yang harus menguras kantongnya dipilih Madara, alhasil selesai makan dan dalam perjalanan ke salah satu tempat di kota Kouh, adu argumen yang sempat terhenti ketika makan kembali berlanjut.

"Aku tau kau gila, Teme. Tapi setidaknya pikirkan tentang keuanganku. Maōu Lucifer tidak bisa lagi menjadi sumber dana, Da-Tenshi mesum itu juga."

"Makanya kubilang, rampok saja bank dunia atau bank di sekitar sini. Keuanganmu pasti sehat kembali." ucap Madara.

"Kita sudah jadi kriminal dunia Supernatural di pihak Iblis dan kau mau menambahnya. Kabel merah otakmu benar-benar sudah putus, Uchiha lapuk." tegas Naruto diakhiri sindiran halus yang berarti 'Gila' ke lawan bicara.

"Ya, itu benar. Tapi masih mending otak daripada urat kelamin putus, mau mencobanya?" tawar Madara disertai seringai mengerikan. Di samping pria itu, Naruto langsung merinding membayangkan urat penyambung masa depannya putus.

"T-Tidak, terima kasih. K-K-Kau saja yang mencoba." ujarnya terbata-bata masih membayangkan hal tersebut.

Madara bersikedep. "Makanya jangan banyak protes."

Yuki yang berjalan di depan bersama Hilda dan Hashirama menoleh kebelakang dengan bibir maju beberapa senti, dan entah kapan mengambilnya, ada dua batu kecil di masing-masing tangannya. "Mouu~ Onii-chan dan Maddie-niichan berhenti dong!" ia melempar dua kakaknya dan tepat sasaran. Yuki Double Headshot!

Naruto dan Madara langsung meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kepala mereka. Kontener Kurama menoleh ke kiri. "Cih, Shinobi macam apa kau? Dilempar batu sudah meringis." sindirnya.

"Kau sendiri, hah? Sampai pasang muka orang yang ketusuk pisau." ujar Madara sewot.

"Biar ada humornya gitu." balasnya sambil nyengir-nyegir tidak jelas, seperti ucapannya yang juga tidak jelas.

"Garing coeg!"

Naruto merasa terhina dengan itu. Dan ia sudah tidak lagi, sudah cukup hari ini Madara membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling soal keuangan. "AHH, BERISIK!" tanpa ampun, ia langsung menerjang sang Uchiha. Terjadilah perkelahian anak SD di tengah jalan sepi kota Kuoh.

"Brengsek, apa yang kau lakukan bocah?!"

"Akan kuhancurkan muka papanmu, Uchiha lapuk! Terus kujual di tempat daur ulang sampah!"

"B-Bangsat, kau menendang selangkanganku, Bocah Api!"

"Biarin!"

"Teeeemeee!"

Guling-guling, saling serang dan baku ejek terjadi dalam kepulan asap di tengah jalan. Tiga orang yang berjalan di depan berhenti. Kening Hashirama mulai nyut-nyutan dan tidak tahan lagi. Ia pun menghampiri duo itu dengan tangan kanan dikepal kuat-kuat, background lautan api memenuhi bagian belakang sang Pemimpin Tak Punya Wibawa ini.

"ARRGGHH... KALIAN MENGGANGGU KETERTIBAN WARGA, BERHE—"

""DIAM!""

Bukannya memukul, malah Hashirama yang harus kena pukul. Pakai api orange dan Chakra lagi. Alhasil, ia pun melambung jauh, terbang tinggi, bersama bintang...

"KENAPA HARUS AKU YANG KENA PUKUL?!"

.

.

.

.

Setelah melalui adegan nista itu, akhirnya Quartet Mahluk Absurd ditambah Mahluk Terindah di muka bumi tiba pada tujuan mereka. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, Hashirama bisa berkumpul bersama padahal sudah terbang jauh. Sedangkan perkelahian Naruto dan Madara terhenti dengan tidak elitnya, mereka dijitak sepatu oleh Yuki.

Berdiri di atas atap Gereja tua yang menjadi saksi pertempuran anggota ORC melawan Geng Raynare. Keluarga _bahagia_ itu memandang jauh menuju lokasi apartemen mereka.

Madara yang berdiri paling kanan menoleh ke kiri.

Yang lain mengangguk pelan mengiyakan, walau terlihat jelas di wajah Naruto perasaan tidak rela dan juga kesal. Ia pun membentuk segel tunggal dengan tangan kanan, lalu berkata singkat, padat, jelas dan sediki... bersemangat?

"Katsu!"

Ledakan beruntun yang membentuk tumpukan bola api raksasa terjadi pada lokasi yang mereka pandangi. Asap hitam pekat mulai membumbung tinggi ke atas langit, dan akhirnya hadiah perpisahan meriah sang Uchiah dipersembahkan untuk kota Kouh. Dan tanpa mereka ketahui, Rias Gremory juga menjadi korban tidak sengaja dari ledakan tersebut.

Yuki yang berdiri di depan Naruto merasa sedikit sedih. Tempat tinggal penuh kenangannya harus hancur tak bersisah oleh ulah kakak gilanya. Ragu-ragu ia memegang tangan kakak satunya yang melingkar di lehernya. "Nee, Onii-chan..." ia menoleh ke atas memandangi wajah Naruto. "Nanti kita tinggal dimana?"

Sebelum memberi jawaban, Naruto berpaling ke kanan. Tatapannya disambut anggukan oleh Hashirama dan Madara. "Sebelum mendapat tempat tinggal baru. Kita akan tinggal di Kyoto, bersama Yasaka-kaasan dan Kunou. Mengingat itu satu-satunya tempat kita kembali selain Konoha." ujarnya kembali ke Yuki yang masih mendongak.

"Hn, dengan begini. Fajar selanjutnya, satu lagi penghambat tujuan kita benar-benar menghilang." gumam Madara datar memberi sedikit gambaran tentang apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

" _Fajar, kah? Kata yang bagus_." Naruto dan Kurama serentak berpikir.

"Kau benar, Madara. Sekarang tinggal menunggu kabar dari Irina dan juga Jiraiya." Hashirama ikut berbicara menimpali ucapan sahabatnya.

"Huh, aku tidak sabar lagi mau ketemu pengikut Maōu lama. Akan kujadikan mereka semua tumbal untuk Jashin-sama. Ufufufufufufu~~" lain lagi dengan Hilda yang kini berpakaian yang mampu membuat, errr—nafsu para lelaki hidung belang melalang buana ke langit ke-tujuh. Satu set pakaian Gothic Lolita hitam yang menampakkan belahan dada dan paha mulusnya, dan sepasang high heel panjang yang mencapai betisnya.

"Sekalian saja kau jadi tumbal seks Dewa Jashin-mu itu Hilda." celutuk Madara tidak diiringi tampang bercanda yang membuat Hashirama dan Naruto ingin muntah melihatnya.

"Aku maunya Madara-kun. Ayo kita lakukan!" ucap Hilda, mulai memamerkan dadanya yang tinggal sedikit lagi terekspos sempurna dan kebetulan yang berdiri di sampingnya adalah orang yang diajak berbicara, Uchiha paling keji dan gila se-jagad raya.

Madara berpaling ke arah lain menghindari senjata biologis itu. "Hn, tidak tertarik." sahutnya datar, namun rona merah di pipi mengatakan hal sebaliknya. Cie-Cie, Mbah-Madara malu-malu kucing, dunia sudah pasti mendekati akhir.

"Sana sama Dobe saja. Kasihan dia, sudah kepala tiga masih saja perjaka." tambahnya berusaha menggiring niat gadis mesum itu ke Hashirama.

"Hoii, kau juga sama perjakanya denganku, Uchiha lapuk!" sahut Hashirama cepat. Dia tidak terima atas hujatan Madara itu.

"Kau cari mati ya, Otak Kerbau?" Madara membalas dengan mata sakti yang sudah aktif, memberi teror kematian ke sahabatnya. Ah, ini orang... Suka menyindir, tapi tidak suka disindir!

"Maju kau, muka papan!" namun sayang, tatapan tajam disertai Sharingan dari Madara sudah menjadi santapan hari-hari Hashirama dan itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya takut apabila di situasi bercanda seperti sekarang ini.

"Mouuu, jangan berebut gitu dong! Kalian bisa bareng kok, adil kan?"

"Diam, gadis sesat!"

"Hn. Jangan ikut campur, mesum!"

"Ya, teruslah berdebat mahluk-mahluk nista. Kutinggal baru tahu rasa."

Madara, Hashirama dan Hilda bersamaan mengalihkan perhatian ke suara tadi. Dan sama serentaknya, kendutan kecil muncul di kening mereka. Naruto bersama Yuki sudah melompat masuk ke dalam cahaya emas yang mulai memudar. Terjadilah hal paling aneh dan cukup lucu dalam sejarah Senju dan Uchiha. Kedunya—tidak, bersama dengan Hilda. Mereka berebut masuk ke dalam satu-satunya alat transportasi penghubung lokasi sekarang dengan Kyoto.

Dalam keadaan berhimpitan pada tehnik teleportasi Naruto, mereka memasang tampang marah bercampur kesakitan yang nampak aneh. Lalu secara serentak mereka berteriak penuh penghayatan.

"BOCAH BANGSAT!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **TBC!**_

 _ **[TrouBlesome Cut]**_

* * *

 _Oke... Sekian untuk Chapter 20.5-nya yang kira-kira berjumlah_ _ **5K**_ _lebih. Mungkin tidak ada yang menarik di Chapter ini dn cukup garing Humornya. Atau sebaliknya? Ada sesuatu yang penting tentang Pair Naruto di masa depan nanti #SenyumSenyumGakJelas. Atau yang lain? Entahlah? Saya juga bingung, makanya nanya #Plak!_

 _Sebenarnya, Chapter ini mau digabung dengan Chapter kemarin, tapi takutnya entar kepanjangan dn jadi bosen bacanya. Makanya dipisah._

 _Dan yang nunggu Fic Uzumaki D. Naruto... Noh, saya udah Update bersamaan dengan Fic ini. Dan saya minta maaf sudah telantarin Fic itu sampai_ _sampai lumut lain tumbuh di atas lumut yang numpuk #NgomongApaSih?_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **"**_ _ **Orang gila tidak tahu mereka gila. Aku tahu aku gila. Jadi, apa aku termasuk gila?**_ _ **"**_

— _ **Captain Jack Sparrow** **  
**_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Sekarang waktunya balas Review dri para Reader. '0')/_

 _ **Laffayete:**_ _Hahahahaha, Drama eplywel :v Yaps, adil! Gantian uring-uringannya... Oke, saran ide ditampung, makasih... Gak papa, tiap-tiap orang beda seleranya. Dn tenang, Milf bakalan banyak kok, tpi gak bakalan ngalahin para Loli (")... Oke, makasih sekali lagi! ^_^)/_

 _ **Araqiel Tempest:**_ _Makasih, hehehehehe ^_^)/_

 _ **Uzumaki melstorm:**_ _Nggak Discon kok. Cuma lgi Hiatus, Up selanjutnya mungkin Trio Uzumaki._

 _ **AE Hatake:**_ _Kapan berakhir? Hmn, hmn, mungkin masih lama. Tpi gak keseringan main Dramanya [Naruto-Rias] dn Gak bakalan kek sinetron kok... Chapter ini masih di Kuoh dn sisi Naruto DKK yng diceritain. Di Chapter depan baru pindah TKP dari Kuoh... Oke '-')b Rasengan ada kok, cuma Jiraiya yang ciptain, bukan Minato._

 _ **muh syaedir:**_ _Ya, mungkin saat ini masih lemah krn belum All-Out, yang di Chapter 3 itu juga tdak sepenuhnya All-Out Narutonya, dia cuma gabungin Senjutsu dan Api Kurama... Nggak! Kurama bukan mahluk lemah disini. Liat aja nanti di penghujung KTT 3 Fraksi. Alasannya akan terkuak kenapa Naruto terlihat lemah._

 _ **Yuki ChibiHitsu-chan:**_ _Hahahaha, biar adil! Dulu Naruto yng uring-uringan, sekarnag giliran Rias... Yaps pergi, nih udah di ceritain di Chapter ini... Yaps, Rias mastiin apa Naruto punya perasaan, tpi sayang, Naruto udah keburu pergi... Chapter 22-23 kebenaran tentang Naruto dn reaksi Madara terlihat... Wokeh '0')/_

 _ **Ashuraindra64:**_ _Hmn, hmnn. Memang di Canon Naruto, Senjutsu adalah malapetaka buat Pain. Tpi di Fic ini... Walau udah Perfect Senjutsu, tapi Naruto cuma make dalam 3 hal... Sebagai peningkat kekuatan fisik, Serangan [Kawazu Tataki] dan Media Teleport... Namun, jika masuk ke Mode mirip Hachimon Tonkou no Jin [Di Chapter 3] akan beda lagi. Kedepannya bakalan nambah kuat kok Senjutsu Naruto, pas Jiwa Iblisnya udah gak kesegel. Sejarah, saat ini tubuh Naruto masih manusia [Kurama hanya meminjamkan kekuatannya, itupun tidak semuanya, bahkan setengah pun tidak] yang sudah dilatih beberapa tahun oleh MadaHashiTobiIzuna... Trus Api Kurama. Liat aja nanti di Penghujung KTT 3 Fraksi._

 _ **ArdianUzumaki:**_ _Dapat kok._

 _ **saputraluc000:**_ _Oke '-')b_

 _ **Mangetsu-kun:**_ _Hehehehe, Maaf-Maaf... Soal Manga itu, semacam pancingan aja biar Rias sadar. Pan, Rias juga susah buat mastiin kenapa Naruto melalukan semua itu. Ya, pancingan buat dia sadar aja._

 _ **Aka na Yuki [My Imouto]:**_ _Hehehehehehehe, biar orang-orang tau... LOLICON GAK AKAN PERNAH HILANG DARI DUNIA #HUAHUAHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH... Oke-oke. Nanti kukasih tau deh, Dedek Yuki. Lewat PM, oke! ... Typo, ah sudah biasa dn gak akan bisa dihilangin... kalimat tidak efektif, shit! kagak ilang-ilang juga nih satu hal merepotkan... Dan terakhir... ARGGGGGHHHHHH TERKUTUKLAH KAU FEEL YANG GAK DAPEEEETTT '0')9 ... Nyiahahahaha, bakalan diceburin kok si Stik-nya._

 _ **t shuichi10:**_ _Hehehe, makasih ^_^) ... Wokeh, nih udah Update '-')/_

 _ **Hyoudou Serafall:**_ _Wokeh, Reader tercinta ^_^)/ ... Heheheheh, makasih! ^_^) ... Apartemen itu meledak gara-gara Madara yng mau ngasih perpisahan meriah untuk kota Kouh, Kelompok ORC, Iblis-Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh penghuninya._

 _ **Lusy922:**_ _Ya, Rias udah menyadari kesalahannya ke Naruto... Mungkin dia bakalan ngejar-ngejar Naruto buat minta maaf dan batalin keputusannya untuk menjadi musuh Fraksi Iblis, mungkin... Wokeh '0')/_

 _ **hann-chan:**_ _Udah diUpdate bersamaan ama nih Fic. Cek aja!_

 _ **Ttpod:**_ _Wokeh '0')/ ... Udah gak naksir lagi, walau perasaannya masih ada [mungkin]... Muahahahahahaah! Noh Mbah-Madara udah gila [bukan kekuatannya]. Soal gila kekuatan, keknya masih lama._

 _ **Guest 01:**_ _Maafkan saya... Masih dalam tahap belajar T-T) Makanya nggak terlalu ngena._

 _ **Guest 02:**_ _Maaf deh kalau kurang ngena. Tapi, makasih udah mau komen soal Feel-nya... Hehehehe, tenang aja. Masih banyak yng nunggui Rias di depan sana... Oke, makasih. Saran diterima. '-')b_

 _ **Pendy:**_ _Udah menyesal kok Mbak-Rias-nya. Gak, kalau ampe terjadi, Naruto nantinya dibantai Mbah-Madara. Pastilah, nih udah dilanjut._

 _ **Shinta Dewi468:**_ _Hehehehehe... Gak papa kok, dibaca aja udah senang, apalgi di Review. Pertama, makasih atas reviewnya ^_^) ... Banyak kok yang berpikir sama kek Dedek Dewi soal Fic ini ngebosenin, dan sampai sekarang mungkin masih seperti itu beberapa di antara mereka. Sedikit Spoiler, salah satu dari pairnya udah muncul, tpi gak terlihat jelas klo bakalan jadi pair Naruto entar [Mungkin]... Tenang aja, gak bakalan ada Lemon kok... Wokeh '0')/_

 _ **Al-Faraoh:**_ _Makasih, hehehehe ^_^) ... Semangat bikin makalah, jangan sama kek saya. Kerjanya cuma Copy-Paste punya temen klo ada tugas #Plak ... Itu kerjaan si Uchiha Lapuk yng mau ngasih hadiah perpisahan meriah untuk kota Kouh. Klo Hilda ngamuk mah, bakalan banjir darah :v :v_

 _ **Deadpool:**_ _Tenang, Chara Loli bakalan nambah kok. Di Arc IV nanti bakalan jadi [Arc Loliland] alias Full-Loli (")_

 _ **TsukiNoChandra:**_ _Wokeh '-')/ ... Hahahahah, setuju-setuju. Tpi bedanya, saya lebih ke Character yng berperan penting yng dibikin uring-uringan... Gila! Lu sama Gila-nya kek Mbah-Madara... Heheheh, gak papa kok. Saya juga kek gitu, mulai malas buka FFn kecuali klo mau UP Fic ato gak Fic Fav Update._

 _ **Mangetsu Ringu:**_ _Begitulah #SaveMbakRias... Semoga, ya semoga saja. Kedepannya bakalan banyak kok yng kek begini. Bedanya, bukan cuma Naruto dan Rias yng ambil bagian. Beberapa Chara pun akan dapat bagian kek beginian._

 _ **nn:**_ _Klimaks itu bagusnya di taruh di belakangan. Hahahahahaha!_

 _ **DeniTria:**_ _Makasih-Makasih ^_^)... Tenang, semua orang bakalan tau kok yang terjadi antara Naruto dan Rias._

 _ **Kurosaki Kitahara:**_ _Makasih... Sory, habis kena otak blank plus Bertapa 7 hari 7 malam di gunung kembar Dedek Sherry (") makanya kelamaan... Chapter depan si Kaisar Naga Pantat nongolnya... Yaps, tentang Pair, hampir semua tebakanmu benar. Masih lama Naruto bakalan dapat pair, lebih tepatnya Naruto tentuin keputusannya... Wokeh '-')/ Bakalan diusahain cepat!_

 ** _raitogecko:_** _Hahahaha... Gak papa kok. Dibaca aja udah senang, apalagi direview... Benar sekali! Fic ini berisi mahluk ter-imut diantara mahluk-mahluk badass, kampret bin nista... Bukan, yang ledakin si Mbah-Madara yng mau ngasih hadiah perpisahan kepada Kuoh.  
_

 _Yang Review_ _ **Lanjut**_ _,_ _ **Next**_ _, sebangsa-nya dan senegara-nya. Nih sudah dilanjut! Dn tumben gak makan waktu sebulan lebih._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Brengzeck 014 [_** _Root Loliwood_ ** _]_** _and_ ** _Stark sayang mami kushi selalu_** _(Njriiit! Bikin sakit mata nih Pen-name Kampret) Out! Saya mau main dengan Dedek Shiina Mashiro dulu! '-')/_

 _Salam Lolicon!_


	22. Daybreak — Beginning!

_**Author Note:**_ _Well. Sebagai pembuka Chapter ini yang mulai masuk bagian baru ini, walau masih termasuk [Arc III: Early and Late]. Saya mau memberitahukan bahwa sejatinya ada 3 bagian dalam Arc ini... Pertama: Bagian Yuki yang menurut Madara, Naruto dan Hashirama terlalu cepat mengenal dunia supernatural [Early]... Bagian kedua: Selesainya kisah cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan Naruto yang sudah sangat terlambat dikarenakan , dan juga di sisi Rias terlambat menyadarinya [Late], Arc Excalibur masuk bagian ini... Dan bagian ketiga [Daybreak], judul Fic ini. Seperti apa bagian ini? Terus baca aja (Kalau mau, Hehehe)._

 _Oke, silahakan dinikmati Chapter terbaru ini._

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _**Naruto [**_ _©Masashi Kishimoto_ _ **], High School DxD [**_ _©Ichie Ishibumi_ _ **] and others not Mine!**_

 _ **Genre: Adventure, Family, Supernatural, Action, Romance and Mistery.**_

 _ **Warning: Author Newbie, Alternative Universe, Semi-Alternative Timeline, Typo's, Miss-Typo's, Multi Genre,**_ _Bahasa Gado-Gado_ _ **, OOC (**_ _Amat sangat_ _ **), Adult Theme, Violence, Gender bender, Fem!Hidan (**_ _Hilda_ _ **), Etc.**_

* * *

 _ **Arc III: Early and Late.**_

 _ **Chapter 21: Daybreak —**_ ** _Beginning_ _!_**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di atas sebuah gedung tinggi terlihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut perak gelap yang melambai-lambai diterpa hembusan angin malam. Ia berdiri dengan posisi tangan dijadikan penopang tubuh pada pagar besi pembatas. Sesekali, helaian poni miliknya menutupi pandangan, namun hal itu bukanlah masalah baginya karena apa yang dipandang bukanlah hal penting... Hiruk pikuk suasana malam hari di dunia yang ribuan tahun lalu ditinggal pergi oleh pencipta-Nya.

"Hmn, Ophis. Tumben kau mendatangiku malam-malam begini. Ada apa gerangan? Misi baru?"

Tanpa mengalihkan perhatian sedikit pun, ia berbicara dengan datar kala aura yang sangat familiar tiba-tiba muncul dan dirasakan dari arah belakang.

Dari balik kegelapan, sosok yang diketahui bernama Ophis muncul. Pancaran sinar lampu dari tiang besar puncak gedung tersebut mulai memperlihatkan sosoknya. Seorang gadis kecil cantik-imut-menggemaskan dengan ciri-ciri: kulit putih pucat yang bersih, rambut panjang berwarna hitam seperti kegelapan tempat dia muncul, mengenakan pakaian Gothic Lolita yang terbuka pada bagian depan, menunjukan payudara dalam masa pertumbuhan yang hanya tertutupi dua pita ditempel menyilang.

"Aku khawatir padamu, Vali." balas Ophis. Suaranya lembut dan halus, namun nadanya datar seperti ekspresi yang diperlihatkan. Seolah-olah apa yang diucapkan tidak tergambar pada wajahnya.

"Huh! Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" pemuda bernama Vali melirik ke samping kiri, tempat dimana Ophis berdiri. Melihat gadis Loli itu menggeleng kecil, dengusan lain kembali ia keluarkan. "Huh! Aku tak menyangka, Dewa Naga ternyata bisa khawatir dengan seseorang." ucapnya secara tidak langsung mengirim sebuah ejekan.

Namun melihat siapa yang diejek, maka bisa dipastikan kalau itu sama sekali tidak berefek. Ya, Ophis bukanlah gadis Loli biasa. Dia adalah gadis Loli luar biasa. Dibalik sosok imut-nya, dia merupakan salah satu mahluk terkuat yang 'katanya' ditakuti Sang Pencipta. Di luar sana, apabila mahluk-mahluk supernatural mendengar nama Ophis. Pikiran mereka semua pasti tertuju eksistensi yang dikenal sebagai: Dewa Naga Tak Terbatas, [Ouroboros Dragon] dan [Infinite Dragon God] ataupun [Mugen no Ryūjin].

"Diantara anggota organisasi. Kau dan tim-mu yang paling loyal dan kupercaya." balas Ophis masih dengan nada datarnya mengutarakan alasan kenapa mengkhawatirkan pemuda itu.

"Tidak heran jika kau lebih sering berbicara dengan kami dibanding yang lain. Namun kau salah anggapan jika kami anggota yang loyal. Alasan kami bergabung tidak lebih dan tidak kurang demi mendapat kebebasan untuk berpetualang dan mencari hal-hal baru. Selain itu, ada lagi alasan khusus. Dengan bergabung dalam organisasimu, aku bisa bertarung dan mengalahkan orang-orang kuat untuk menjadi yang terkuat." jelas Vali panjang lebar lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke langit.

"Ya, menjadi yang terkuat! Dengan begitu, aku membayar lunas tindakan dua orang yang sudah membuat hidupku jadi seperti ini." ujarnya lagi menambahkan, dan secara tidak sadar karena mengeluarkan terlalu banyak emosi di dalamnya, pegangan dua tangannya pada pagar pembatas menguat sampai muncul suara penyok di sana.

Tepat setelah Vali berbicara. Hening tercipta selama beberapa menit. kedunya sama-sama diam dan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Vali yang memikirkan ucapan terakhirnya, dan Ophis dengan pikiran polos-nya untuk mengambil kembali rumah penuh kedaimaian yang menjadi alasan didirikannya organisasi bernama Khaos Brigade. Serta sedikit pula memikirkan pemuda di sampingnya.

.

.

"Hey, Ophis." panggil Vali memecah keheningan yang terjadi. Gadis Loli di sampingnya mengangguk pelan sebagai balasan. "Jika tidak ada hal lagi yang ingin disampaikan. Bisa kau tinggalkan tempat ini?" pintanya memutar balikkan status bos dan anggota.

"Aku tidak akan pergi!"

"Tck!"

"Apa yang terjadi Vali, tidak biasanya kau seperti ini. Seharian penuh, tidak bersama dengan mereka."

" _A-apa yang terjadi pada Dewa Naga ini?_ " Vali sempat keheranan mendengar kalimat langka lainnya terlontar dari mulut sang Dewa Naga. Namun, tak berselang lama tetapannya berubah tajam ke gadis Loli itu. "Apa yang kau inginkan? Cepat katakan dan pergi dari sini. Secepatnya akan kukabulkan keinginanmu itu."

"Kepala si Merah Bodoh." jawab Ophis dengan nada dan ekspresi datarnya.

" _Dasar Dewa Naga sialan!_ _Kau pikir si Merah Bodoh yang kau maksud itu sapi? Langsung didatangi dan potong lehernya?_ " umpat Vali dalam hatinya kesal, namun kekesalannya seketika sirna kala Ophis menambahkan hal yang diinginkan.

"Dan juga apa yang kau pikirkan!"

"Hah?"

"Cepat katakan, apa yang kau pikirkan! Aku akan membantumu." ucap Ophis tanpa diiringi wajah seseorang yang hendak menawarkan bantuan. "Le Fay yang mengatakannya padaku. Jika seseorang pernah membantuku, suatu saat aku harus membalasnya. Sekarang aku ingin membalas bantuan yang sudah kau berikan, Vali."

Sekarang Vali benar-benar mengerti kenapa Ophis yang dia ketahui adalah gadis polos, bodoh dan naif yang isi kepalanya cuma ada: ' _Aku ingin kepala si Merah Bodoh_ ' atau ' _Aku ingin mengalahkan si Merah Bodoh_ ' dan juga ' _Merebut kembali rumahku_ ' menghilang entah kemana. Ternyata penyebabnya adalah Le Fay, salah satu anggota dari tim yang ia dirikan.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu Ophis." jeda sejenak, Vali menghela nafas panjang karena ya—dia tidak mau ada orang lain yang ikut campur dalam masalah pribadinya. Tetapi, sumber dari penyebab dirinya menjadi sekarang ini cukup sulit untuk ditemukan jika hanya dia seorang diri yang mencari. Apalagi, setelah insiden Kokabiel berakhir, orang-orang yang dia cari menghilang tanpa jejak dari kota Kouh. "Dengan kekuatanmu yang tak terbatas itu, mungkin akan berhasil."

"Apa itu? Cepat katakan!" sekilas, ekspresi datar Ophis berubah. "Aku mau cepat-cepat merasakan yang dikatakan Le Fay kalau membalas bantuan seseorang bisa membuatku senang." setitik cahaya menyiratkan rasa tertarik muncul pada mata ungu kusam itu. Wajar saja bagi Ophis begitu tertarik dengan hal itu, perasaan mahluk hidup termasuk sesuatu yang langka baginya.

" _Oh, Le Fay. Lama-lama kau bisa mengubah Dewa Naga ini menjadi orang yang kelewat baik_." batin Vali miris. Sempat dia memikirkan apa jadinya Ophis bila terus-terusan bergaul dengan gadis bernama Le Fay itu. Dari Dewa Naga yang sangat ditakuti menjadi Dewa Naga yang senang membantu seseorang. "Aku ingin kau mencari keberadaan seseorang. Tebar ular milikmu ke segala penjuru dunia, dan ingat! Ular-ularmu tidak boleh ketahuan oleh siapapun."

Ophis mengangguk paham. Apa yang Vali ingin untuk dia lakukan bukanlah hal sulit. Apa gunanya gelar tak terbatas yang disandang Ophis apabila tidak bisa melakukannya? Kira-kira begitu yang ada di pikiran pemuda berambut perak gelap itu.

"Dan satu lagi. Apa kau tahu apa itu ciri-ciri fisik seseorang?" Ophis kembali mengangguk. "Coba jelaskan seperti apa ciri fisikku!" pinta Vali sebelum Ophis memulai. Dia hendak mengetes ketua-nya itu dulu. Percuma juga bila Ophis menebar ular-nya tapi tidak tahu siapa dan bagaimana orang yang dicari.

Kembali memasang ekspresi andalannya, Ophis mulai berbicara. "Kau berambut perak, matamu berwarna biru dan kau sekarang kau memakai baju dan celana hitam. Seperti itu?" tanyanya meminta kepastian benar atau tidak apa yang dia jelaskan.

"Ya, itu benar. Sekarang dengarkan..." ucap Vali disertai anggukan pelan. Setelahnya, ia mulai memberikan gambaran ciri-ciri fisik orang yang dicari. Bukan hanya itu saja, ia juga memberikahukan seperti apa pancaran aura dan kekuatan orang yang ingin Ophis carikan untuknya. "... Kira-kira seperti itu. Kau paham, Dewa Naga tukang paksa?!"

Bibir Ophis bergerak membentuk lengkungan tipis sebagai jawaban. Ia pun segera memulai apa yang disuruh oleh Vali, tangan kanan diarahkan ke atas. Aura hitam keunguan keluar dari sana dan mulai berkumpul membentuk bola berdiameter cukup besar. Sedetik setelah bola itu tercipta, ia mengepal tangan kanannya. Bersamaan dengan itu, ular hitam kecil dalam jumlah yang tak dapat dihitung keluar dari sana dan melesat ke segala penjuru.

Kening Ophis mengkerut saat bola hitam yang diciptakan sudah habis menjadi jutaan—mungkin milyaran ular kecil. Mengkerutnya kening Ophis karena sesuatu yang ditunggu tidak muncul-muncul.

" _Le Fay bohong padaku. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa senang sudah membantu Vali._ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **[Keesokan harinya, pukul 08:10]**_

"Dobe, ini milikku!"

"Tidak, tidak Teme. Kau sudah makan lima Inarisuzhi. Ini bagianku!"

"Kerbau sepertimu tidak layak makanan seperti ini. Sana makan rumput saja!"

"Kau saja yang makan rumput sana, biar muka tebingmu itu ditumbuhi rumput."

"Grrrr, Kau pilih mana? Inarisuzhi atau aku timpuk Susano'o?"

.

"Ne, ne, Kunou-chan. Onii-chan melatihku banyak gerakan loh!"

"Benar'kah? Mouu, aku juga mau dilatih Naruto-oniichan."

"Kalau gitu, nanti kita latihan sama-sama. Onii-chan pasti senang!"

"Horee, Makasih Uki-chan!"

.

"Mou... Naru-chan nggak asik!"

"Diam kau Hilda. Sudah kubilang sana sama Uchiha Lapuk itu saja mainnya!"

"Madara-kun nggak mau. Naru-chan kan habi—"

"Diam, atau kubuat sate kepalamu itu!"

"Aku maunya Naru-chan yang tadi sate, biar bisa aku 'makan'."

"Arggh, dasar gadis menyimpang!"

.

Yasaka tidak mampu menahan diri untuk tersenyum. Tepat di hadapannya suasana anti-mainstream tersaji kala sarapan hampir selesai. Suasana kediamannya yang biasa penuh akan sisi formal kini berubah 180 derajat. Dua pria berumur tiga puluh tahunan berebut satu-satunya Inarishuzi yang tersisah, dua gadis Loli berceloteh ria dan seorang pemuda harus menahan kekesalannya digoda oleh gadis dua puluh tahunan berambut abu-abu.

Semalam, Yasaka sempat terkejut atas kedatangan Naruto yang secara tiba-tiba. Padahal ia tidak menerima kabar apapun soal itu. Dan keterkejutannya semakin bertambah kala Naruto menjelaskan semua yang terjadi. Mulai dari dicurinya pecahan Excalibur oleh pihak Malaikat Jatuh yang dipelopori Kokabiel. Lalu dengan santainya Madara berbicara jika Malaikat Jatuh itu sudah tewas di tangannya dan Hashirama. Dan yang terakhir, ia sampai tidak habis pikir dengan tindakan Naruto yang menyerang pewaris klan Gremory.

Tetapi, ia yakin jika dibalik tindakan Naruto menyerang Rias Gremory ada sebuah alasan kuat. Dan Kurama pasti ikut campur di dalamnya. Ya, walaupun Yasaka sampai saat ini masih marah kepada rubah tukang tidur itu.

.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kalian lakukan setelah ini?"

Naruto, Madara, Hashirama dan Hilda menghentikan kegiatan, sementara dua mahluk terindah di muka bumi masih sibuk dengan urusan mereka. Keempatnya secara serentak beralih perhatian ke Yasaka yang melayangkan pertanyaan tadi. Naruto dan Madara selaku orang yang mempelopori rencana kabur ini saling bertatapan dan mengangguk.

"Secepatnya, mungkin nanti siang. Aku bersama Yuki dan Kunou keluar mencari tempat tinggal baru."

"Kenapa tidak disini saja, Naruto-kun?"

"Err, tidak bisa. Keselamatan Yasaka-kaasan dan Kunou bisa terancam." ucap Naruto pelan, takut menyinggung pemimpin Fraksi Youkai Kyoto yang sudah menjadi ibu angkatnya. Terlihat dari akhiran yang disematkan pada nama Yasaka.

"Hee, keselamatanku dan Kunou-chan terancam?" seringai kecil terukir pada wajah Yasaka. "Kau lupa aku ini siapa, Naruto-kun?" tanyanya seperti sedang membanggakan diri sendiri serta gelar yang disandang.

Naruto tersenyum kecil sebagai tanggapan. "Siapa pun pasti tau Yasaka-kaasan. Pemimpin fraksi Youkai Kyoto yang kekuatannya setara seorang Maōu." sedetik setelah memberi jawabannya, ia memasang ekspresi serius penuh perhitungan. "Tapi sekarang, mungkin saja fraksi Iblis sudah menganggap kami sebagai musuh. Dan Yasaka-kaasan pasti tahu jika Underwold dipimpin empat Maōu, bukan satu. Bagaimana kalau mereka tau kami bersembunyi disini dan mengirim dua Maōu sekaligus?" jelas Naruto mengutarakan alasan kenapa mereka tidak bisa tinggal di kediaman Yasaka.

Dan beruntung, Yuki dan Kunou sibuk berceloteh ria sampai mengabaikan semua yang terjadi di meja makan.

"Nfufufufufufu..." seringai Yasaka menghilang digantikan oleh tawa halus yang bisa membuat pecinta Mami-Muda kena diabetes tingkat tujuh. "Apa otakmu sudah rusak sampai berpikir fraksi Iblis mengirim dua-tiga Maōu sekaligus jika kalian ketahuan disini?" tanya Yasaka dengan nada mengolok Naruto kenapa sampai berpikir sejauh itu demi keselamatannya.

"Huh," Naruto mendengus. "Aku—maksudku, kami sudah memikirkan semuanya, termasuk kemungkinan terburuk bila ketahuan. Makanya kami ingin jauh-jauh, dalam artian tempat tinggal dari Yasaka-kaasan dan Kunou. Kumohon mengertilah Kaa-san! Kami tidak mau melibatkan Kaa-san, Kunou dan fraksi Youkai Kyoto dalam masalah kami."

"Naruto benar, Yasaka-san." sahut Hashirama akhirnya ikut masuk dalam pembicaraan. "Kami mengerti Yasaka-san ingin membantu. Tapi, ketahuilah Yasaka-san, merahasiakan keberadaan kami sudah sangat membantu." tambahnya dengan tampang serta suara penuh wibawa yang entah darimana datangnya.

Madara melirik Hashirama dengan alis kanan terangkat. " _Dobe kesambet apa sampai wibawanya kembali?_ " pikir Uchiha ini keheranan.

"Baiklah." ujar Yasaka nampaknya mulai memperlihatkan gelagat akan mengalah. "Tapi, setidaknya sebelum pindah, tinggallah beberapa hari disini. Aku dan Kunou-chan sedikit rindu dengan Naruto-kun dan Yuki-chan." ia berucap dengan nada dan raut wajah memohon. Sudah sewajarnya jika Yasaka merindukan Naruto dan Yuki padahal belum beberapa hari mereka berpisah. Sedangkan Kunou, jangan ditanya lagi. Gadis Loli pewaris tahta Fraksi Youkai Kyoto itu lebih dari apa yang ibunya rasakan.

Tiga laki-laki itu saling bertatap muka sebelum akhirnya mengangguk bersamaan. Hilda hanya diam mendengarkan karena tidak tau atau mungkin tidak ingin ikut campur.

"Kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk. Lagipula, kita belum bisa bergerak sampai Irina dan Jiraiya memberi informasi." ucap Naruto menyelesaikan.

Yasaka tersenyum senang. Sedangkan di dalam tubuh Naruto, Kurama mengukir seringai misterius seolah mengerti kenapa sang rubah betina sangat ingin Naruto bersama keluarganya tinggal beberapa hari. " _Dasar licik. Tapi aku suka itu! Bagus Yasaka-chan!_ " pikir rubah jantan itu dengan seringai semakin lebar sampai gigi taringnya terpampang jelas.

.

Sarapan kembali dilanjutkan dan beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya selesai. Yasaka segera menuju ruangannya untuk mengecek perkembangan Fraksi yang dipimpin. Sementara Naruto dan lainnya, beranjak menuju ruang santai di lantai dua. Dalam perjalanan, Hashirama memanggil pemuda yang berjalan di sampingnya dengan suara sangat pelan—berbisik.

"Psst, psst, Naruto..."

Naruto menoleh ke kiri. "Hmn, ada apa Ossan?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan seperti Hashirama.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi anak Yasaka-san?" Hashirama balik bertanya penasaran masih dengan bisikan. Sebenarnya, ia sudah mendengar Naruto memanggil Yasaka dengan akhiran tersebut saat di geraja tua Kuoh. Tapi dia berpikir pemuda itu cuma keceplosan. Barulah di tengah-tengah sarapan yang baru saja selesai dia sadar kalau Naruto tidak keceplosan atau salah dengar.

"Pas kita mau kembali ke Kouh. Saat Yasaka-kaasan memanggilku ke ruangan lain."

Hashirama memandangangi punggung gadis Loli berambut pirang keemasan yang berjalan di depan mereka. "Hoo, jadi. Malam itu kau melamar Kunou-chan? Atau sebaliknya, Yasaka-san menjodohkanmu dengan Kunou-chan? Huh, pantas saja kau mau melupakan perasaanmu ke gadis bernama Rias—Ouch! Kenapa kau memukulku Naruto?" Hashirama meringis pelan lengannya mendapat hadiah pukulan mentah dari Naruto.

"Jangan bahas itu lagi, Ossan." sahut Naruto datar.

Hashirama mengangguk-ngangguk seperti anjing Chihuahua. "B-baik, baik!" ucapnya setengah takut melihat tampang datar menyeramkan Naruto. " _Buset deh... Anak ini makin mirip Madara-teme. Sama-sama menakutkan!_ " gerutu Hashirama dalam hatinya.

"Terus masalah aku jadi anak Yasaka-kaasan. Anggap saja karena keberadaan Kurama. Selebihnya tidak bisa kukatakan, Ossan. Maaf." detik selanjutnya, suara Naruto terdengar pelan menjawab pertanyaan pertama Hashirama. Kemudian, wajahnya kembali terlihat menyeramkan. "Dan singkirkan dari otak kerbau Ossan itu soal aku melamar Kunou atau dijodohkan. Dia itu adik angkatku!" desisnya tajam agar mantan Hokage itu tidak lagi berpikir sedemikian bodoh.

Seringai kecil diperlihatkan Hashirama untuk pemuda perak itu. "Sudahlah Naruto, akui saja. Tidak usah malu." ucapnya dengan nada aneh dan itu pun mengundang kemarahan Naruto yang masih saja dituduk melamar Kunou.

"Sudah kubilang jangan soal dijodohkan atau apa, Baka-Ossan!" dengan ikhlas, Naruto meng-sedehkan pukulan disertai api ke lawan bicaranya itu.

"Huaaahhh!"

Hashirama terlempar ke samping. Dan gawatnya, disana ada Madara yang berjalan dengan wajah datar. Hasilnya, kedua sahabat sehidup-semati itu bertabrakan dan jatuh menghantam lantai. Hening pun terjadi setelah kejadian itu, baik si pelaku pemukulan maupun Madara dan Hashirama tidak ada yang berbicara selama hampir semenit lamanya.

.

.

"Wah, wah. Akhirnya status perjaka mulut kalian menghilang. Selamat ya, Teme, Ossan." sahut Naruto akhirnya berbicara dengan wajah tanpa dosa melihat hasil dari tindakannya barusan. Tepat di depan mata kepalanya, Madara dan Hashirama berhimpitan di atas lantai. Dan parahnya, mulut keduanya saling berhubungan—ciuman tak disengaja. Hoek!

"Bangsat! Menyingkir dariku otak kerbau!"

Mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Madara tanpa ampun melempar tubuh Hashirama ke atas hingga bertabrakan dengan langit-langit. "Bocah Keparat!" desis Madara dingin sembari bangkit. Aura mengerikan mulai bermunculan di sekitar tubuhnya, mata saktinya pun sudah berkibar siap memberi balasan setimpal ke Naruto.

"Ya, ada apa Uchiha Homo?" Naruto masih setia mempertahankan wajah tanpa dosanya, tidak sadar jika itu akan membuat amarah sang Uchiha naik hingga melewati atap kediaman Yasaka. " _Yeah! Senjata baru!_ " teriak Naruto dalam hati seperti orang yang baru saja menang lottere. Ia tak menyangka tindakannya memukul Hashirama malah memberi keuntungan bila beradu mulut dengan Madara di lain waktu.

"Kau akan mati, Api Sialan!"

"Huaaaaaaa, ampun Uchiha Homo!"

Naruto langsung kabur kalang kabut menghindari amukan Madara. Di belakang pemuda itu, Sang Uchiha mengejar dengan aura mengerikan tingkat dewa yang liar mencari korban. Yuki dan Kunou memiringkan kepala secara bersamaan hingga terlihat imut-menggemaskan. Dua Loli itu bingung, tiba-tiba saja Naruto disusul Madara berlari melewati mereka.

"Onii-chan main apa dengan Maddie-niichan?" Yuki memandang pertigaan di ujung lorong tempat kedua kakaknya menghilang.

"Tidak tahu. Ikutan yuk, Uki-chan!" balas Kunou disusul ajakan untuk ikut bermain kejar-kejaran seperti yang dilakukan dua mahluk nista tadi. Dua mahluk terindah ini pun segera berlari ke arah yang sama.

Tinggallah Hashirama seorang diri pada lorong itu. Nampaknya, pemimpin tak punya wibawa ini hilang kesadaran saat menerima sedekah pukulan Naruto. Ditambah lagi tubuhnya yang menghantam langit-langit dan lantai memperparah hal tersebut. Barulah lima menit kemudian Hashirama sadar. Mengejap-ngerjap selagi mengedarkan pandangan, ia bertanya dengan wajah polos entah kepada siapa.

"Are? Kemana semua orang?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **[Kota Vatikan — Hari berikutnya, pukul 12:31]**_

Hiruk pikuk penduduk kota pusat ajaran umat Kristiani ini dihiraukan oleh seorang gadis cantik bernama Irina Shidou. Saat ini, sang gadis Exorcist sedang berada di salah satu taman teramai di kota Vatikan. Irina hendak melepas penat sehabis melaporkan misi di kota Kuoh pada atasan yang memakan waktu hampir empat jam lamanya. Dan tidak lupa memberitahukan tentang permintaan Naruto yang ingin diberikan informasi sabagai bayaran atas bantuannya menyelesaikan misi pencurian [Excalibur]. Awalnya petinggi [Pihak Gereja] enggan untuk menyanggupi apa yang diminta oleh Naruto. Namun, setelah banyak pertimbangan dari laporan Irina. Akhirnya mereka setuju dan memberitahukan ke Irina bahwa secepatnya mereka akan menghubungi Malaikat di Surga perihal permintaan ini.

Kembali ke Irina. Pandangan takjub tidak pernah lepas dari wajah cantiknya memandangi patung-patung yang tertata rapi di taman yang ia kunjungi. Hingga pada suatu momen, getaran kecil dari saku pakaian yang dipakai menghentikan kegiatan Irina. " _Ah, mengganggu saja._ " gerutunya sebal mulai merogoh dan mengambil benda yang sudah mengganggu aktivitasnya.

" _Ehh—? Nomor baru?_ " Irina keheranan melihat kontak yang menghubunginya tak tercantum nama siapapun. Beberapa detik memikirkan siapa sang penelpon, Irina bergumam keras memanggil nama seseorang, "Naruto-kun!" cepat-cepat ia menekan tombol terima seraya berharap kalau memang benar pemuda itulah yang menelpon.

[ _Irina Shidou, bener?_ ]

"Iya, benar. Ini saya sendiri, Irina Shidou. Kalau boleh tahu. Dengan siapa saya ini berbicara?" balas Irina dengan nada formal. Setidaknya untuk berjaga-jaga apabila bukan Naruto yang berada di ujung telpon, mengingat suara yang terdengar berbeda dari suara pemuda itu, dan juga suara riuh dari ujung telepon yang sedikit menganggu.

[ _Hahahah, hentikan sikap formalmu, Irina. Itu tidak cocok untukmu. Ini aku, Naruto. Masa kau tidak mengenali suaraku sih?_ ]

"Maaf, Naruto-kun. Suaramu berbeda sih, makanya aku nggak kenal." suara Irina meninggi di akhir. Toh, memang benar kalau suara Naruto agak berbeda. Terdengar seperti pria paruh baya, ditambah lagi kebisingan yang terjadi di ujung telepon tempat Naruto sekarang. "Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto-kun dimana? Kok berisik sekali?"

[ _Ah, sekarang lagi di pusat kota Akita. Membawa Yuki dan Kunou jalan-jalan sebelum mencari tempat tinggal baru di Akita. Tapi, ya..._ ]

"Tapi kenapa? Dan siapa itu Kunou? Apa dia perempuan? Apa cantik? Imut?" tanya Irina tanpa jeda sedikitpun karena sangat penasaran dengan sosok Kunou. Terdengar suara orang terkekeh di ujung telepon sebelum akhirnya Naruto memberi jawabannya.

[ _Itu... Akita ternyata berada di bawah pengawasan salah satu klan di Underworld, samar-samar ada puluhan aura iblis kudeteksi dengan Senjutsu. Kunou adik angkatku selain Yuki. Soal cantik, jangan ditanya lagi, apalagi ke-imutannya yang tidak kalah dari Yuki. Aku sampai tidak bisa menjelaskannya lewat kata-kata._ ]

Rasa lega pun muncul di hati Irina kala mengetahui siapa itu Kunou. "Oh, begitukah. Semangat ya cari tempat tinggalnya, Naruto-kun!" balasnya kemudian dengan suara ceria.

[ _Hehehehe, Terima kasih Irina. Terus, bagaimana dengan informasi yang kami inginkan? Apa Pihak Gereja mau memberikannya sebagai bayaran?_ ]

"Tenang saja, Naruto-kun. Saat ini mungkin petinggi [Pihak Gereja] menghubungi Michael-sama untuk mendiskusikan hal tersebut." jawab Irina disambut helaan nafas lega dari Naruto yang terdengar jelas pada handphone di telinga kanannya.

Acara telpon-telponan mereka pun berlanjut. Keduanya sama-sama menikmati, Irina sebagai pelepas penat, dan Naruto sebagai hiburan selagi Yuki dan Kunou selesai bermain. Banyak topik yang mereka bahas. Mulai dari reaksi [Pihak Gereja] tentang keputusan Xenovia, saling menanyakan kabar masing-masing, saling mengejek karena Irina salah menyebut sesuatu, Naruto juga menceritakan soal ciuman tak disengaja Madara dengan Hashirama yang seketika mengundang gelak tawa Irina, dan masih banyak lagi yang mereka bicarakan lewat telepon.

Dan ketika itu berakhir, Irina hanya bisa menyesal tidak menanyakan hal-hal menyangkut Naruto padahal tadi merupakan kesempatan langka yang kemungkinan tidak akan muncul lagi.

" _Haah... Seharusnya tidak kututup dulu telponnya._ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **[Akademi Kouh — Dua hari kemudian, pukul 17:10]**_

Di gedung tua pada bagian belakang Kuoh Academy sedang terjadi hal yang mengejutkan. Bagaimana tidak? Xenovia, yang anggota ORC ketahui lumayan membenci iblis sakarang malah bergabung dalam fraksi itu sebagai [Knight] dari Peerage Rias. Segera Xenovia memberi penjelasan kenapa dirinya memilih untuk menjadi Iblis. Semua dimulai pada malam pertarungan dengan Kokabiel. Pada bagian dimana informasi tentang gugurnya Tuhan dalam [Great War] terlontar dari mulut Kokabiel. Xenovia merasa hidupnya sudah gagal dan memutuskan untuk menjadi pelayan iblis, apalagi adik seorang Raja Iblis adalah pilihan yang tepat. Walau pada awalnya sedikit ragu.

Dan tidak lupa Xenovia menjelaskan tentang nasib [Excalibur] yang sempat dicuri dan digabungkan oleh Valper dan Kokabiel. Singkat cerita, setelah dihancurkan oleh Kiba. Xenovia mengambil sisa [Fused Excalibur] lalu diberikan ke Irina bersama dengan Excalibur Destruction miliknya untuk dibawa kembali ke markas pusat. Begitulah penjelasan yang diberikan Xenovia untuk anggota ORC.

Berbicara tentang ORC, pasti tidak akan lepas dari sosok Rias Gremory selaku ketua.

Tiga hari telah berlalu sejak kejadian Rias mulai paham maksud perkataan Naruto. Hari ini, Rias yang dikenal anggota ORC sudah kembali. Tegas dan anggun seperti biasa, itu terlihat dari bagaimana cara dia menjelaskan kenapa Xenovia ingin bergabung dengan Peerage-nya. Anggota ORC pun menyambut baik kembalinya ketua mereka.

Namun, sikap Rias yang sudah kembali hanya diperlihatkan di depan orang-orang saja. Jika seorang diri maka Rias berubah 180 derajat seperti hari dimana perasaan Naruto untuknya terungkap. Sudah tak terhitung bayang-bayang wajah Naruto muncul kala Rias sedang menyendiri. Ini selalu terjadi karena Rias terus mengingat semua yang sudah dilakukan pemuda itu demi dirinya. Hal tersebut semakin menambah besar lubang pada hati sang pewaris klan Gremory.

Sekuat apapun Rias mencoba melenyapkan lubang yang disebabkan oleh rasa penyesalan itu, dia sangat sulit untuk melakukannya. Karena bagaimana pun Naruto adalah laki-laki pertama yang setiap hari berada di sampingnya. Menjadi pelindung sekaligus teman, walau kadang-kadang Naruto bersikap formal kepada Rias. Tetapi, dalam beberapa kesempatan, Naruto menghilangkan sikap formal itu. Menjadikan adik Raja Iblis Lucifer tidak seperti biasanya, dianggap sebagai Rias Gremory, melainkan Rias. Seperti gadis muda pada umumnya.

Dan sekian banyak alasan kenapa Rias sulit menghilangkan rasa itu, ada satu yang menjadi penghalang terbesarnya. Berkat Naruto, Rias menemukan teman pertama yang paling mengerti akan perasaan dan keinginannya tidak dianggap sebagai Rias Gremory, pewaris klan Gremory. Seorang Iblis muda dari klan [Adrealphus], klan bagian dari 72 Pilar Dunia Bawah—Underworld yang masih tersisah.

.

.

Rias menghela nafas berat untuk mulai mencerita informasi yang cukup penting. "Kebenaran tentang insiden ini sudah dikirim kepada fraksi Malaikat dan fraksi Iblis oleh Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh, Azazel. Pencurian Excalibur adalah tindakan yang hanya diketahui Kokabiel. Pemimpin yang lain sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya, bahkan Azazel sendiri. Kokebiel berencana mematahkan ketegangan diantara tiga fraksi besar untuk mencoba memulai perang lagi, yang berarti Great War jilid dua." Rias menjelaskan kepada anggotanya. Dua iblis reinkarnasi disana cukup terkejut mendengarnya, mereka adalah Asia dan Koneko.

"Berkat insiden ini. Akan diadakan pertemuan besar-besaran antara perwakilan Iblis, Malaikat dan Malaikat Jatuh. Nampaknya ada sesuatu yang ingin Azazel ingin bicarakan." tambah Rias membuat anggotanya ikut terkejut sama seperti Asia dan Koneko. Karena menurut mereka, pertemuan ini akan mempengaruhi masa depan.

Issei berdiri dari sofa kemudian menoleh ke Rias. "Bagaimana dengan Naruto?" tanyanya dengan suara seperti menahan amarah.

Rias tersentak mendengar nama Naruto kembali terucap dari mulut Pawn-nya. Sebisa mungkin, Rias mempertahankan ekspresi tenang di wajahnya. "Saat ini Onii-sama berusaha mencari keberadaan Naruto dan keluarganya. Walau mereka bukan bagian dari tiga fraksi besar, keterlibatan mereka dalam insiden ini mengharuskan mereka hadir. Apalagi, mereka berhasil membunuh Kokabiel. Iblis, Malaikat dan Malaikat Jatuh membutuhkan sebuah penjelasan dibalik tindakan mereka."

"Dan satu lagi. Kita juga diundang dalam pertemuan itu. Kita harus memberikan laporan karena kita sudah terlibat di dalamnya." tandas Rias.

"Serius?" tanya anggota ORC serentak dibalas anggukan ringan oleh Rias.

Acara perkenalan anggota baru ORC pun berlanjut. Xenovia secara langsung meminta maaf ke Asia karena tindakan tempo hari. Dengan polosnya, Asia memaafkan Xenovia. Melihat hal tersebut, Issei berharap keduanya bisa memperbaiki ikatan dan menjadi teman baik.

Setelahnya, Xenovia beralih ke Yuuto Kiba dan mengatakan sesuatu tentang beradu kekuatan antara pengguna [Holy Sword Durandal] dan [Holy Demonic Sword]. Kiba membalas sambil tersenyum. Seluruh anggota ORC terutama Issei bisa merasakan kekuatan dan kepercayaan diri dari tubuh Kiba. Sebuah kejadian di malam pertarungan telah mengubah sesuatu dalam diri sang Knight.

Rias menepuk tangan sebagai isyarat kepada Peerege-nya. "Sekarang. Karena semuanya sudah kembali, mari kita mulai kegiatan klub!"

"Ya!" semua anggota ORC menjawab serentak.

Hari ini, keceriaan kembali menghiasi ruang klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib. Tetapi, dibalik semua itu terselip sebuah rasa sesal teramat dalam yang disembunyikan rapat-rapat oleh ketua mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **[Rumah Yasaka — Pukul 17:45]**_

Langit jingga mulai menghiasi langit kota Kyota. Cahaya jingga dari sang mentari menyinari sebuah taman yang menghadap langsung ke barat. Taman tersebut berada di lantai dua kediaman Yasaka, dibuat langsung oleh Naruto ketika menetap. Rumput buatan menjadi alasnya, pada setiap sisi berbagai macam jenis bunga ditanam pada pot-pot kecil. Dan tepat di tengah-tengah, terdapat pohon sakura yang ditanam pada sebuah pot berukuran besar.

Taman ini merupakan satu dari beberapa tempat favorit Naruto kala santai di kediaman Yasaka. Seperti sekarang ini, Naruto bersama Yasaka dan anggota keluarganya kecuali dua adik imutnya sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu di taman tersebut.

"Huh, bagaimana ini? Kita sudah mencari kota yang aman dari pengawasan tiga fraksi besar. Tapi tak ada satu pun yang aman. Tokyo, Akita, Semboku, Nagoya, Fukushima dan kota-kota lainnya selalu ada saja yang mengawasi." Naruto menggantungkan ucapannya, lalu beralih perhatian ke Yasaka yang malah senyum-senyum sendiri. "Mungkin, hanya Kyoto satu-satunya yang aman." tambahnya semakin memperlebar senyum Yasaka.

"Tck, dasar mahluk-mahluk serakah! Apa mereka tidak puas dengan Underword dan Grigory." sahut Madara, suaranya menyiratkan perasaan marah.

Naruto beralih ke Madara yang kembali memperlihatkan ketidaksukaan terhadap mahluk-mahluk supernatural. "Jika kita mencari tempat tinggal di negara lain. Kau, Ossan, Hilda dan Yuki terkendala bahasa. Ya, kalau aku sih, sedikit tau bahasa internasional." ucap Naruto sedikit berbangga diri. Ia sengaja mempelajari bahasa internasional selama beberapa tahun demi kelancarakan berkomunikasi dengan orang asing. Itu dilakukan saat dirinya masih terpaku pada tujuan kembali ke Underworld. "Terus, jika memilih Konoha ataupun desa-desa di pedalaman Jepang..."

Hashirama, Madara dan Hilda mengangguk setuju saat perhatian Naruto tertuju pada Yuki dan Kunou yang sedang bermain tidak jauh dari mereka. "Aku mengerti maksudmu, Naruto." sahut Hashirama.

"Hn. Loli-chan pasti kecewa." timpal Madara memperjelas maksud Naruto memandangi Loli berambut putih itu.

"Huh, aku juga akan kecewanya dengan Yuki-chwan jika tinggal di desa atau pedalaman seperti Konoha." sahut Hilda mengutaran perasaannya. Ya, dia tidak mau jauh-jauh dari keramaian kota yang mulai menarik minatnya.

"Makanya Naruto-kun, semuanya. Tinggal saja disini. Aku jamin kalian tidak akan ketahuan, apalagi terdapat lapisan pelindung kuat yang menyelimuti area ini sehingga aura kalian tidak akan pernah dideteksi." Yasaka ikut andil dalam percakapan, memberikan saran terbaik bagi Naruto dan yang lain. "Bagaimana, hmmn? Tertarik?" tanyanya disertai senyum yang menggoda nafsu bagi para pecinta Mami-Muda.

"Hei, Teme..." panggil Naruto dibalas dua trademark khas Uchiha. "Mulai besok, kau saja yang memikirkan masalah tempat tinggal dan juga permintaan Yasaka-kaasan." ucap Naruto memberi perintah seolah dialah pemimpin kelompok itu. Ia sudah pusing memikirkan masalah kota yang bagus untuk mereka tinggali. Lagipula karena Madara pula mereka sulit menemukannya. Walau Madara cukup menikmati acara bunuh-bunuhan mahluk supernatural, tujuan mereka yang tetap diutamakan. Dan sekarang, kelompok (keluarga) kecil ini sesegera mungkin ingin memulai pergerakan mereka.

Madara mendengus. "Huh, bilang saja kau ingin santai-santai bocah sableng." tuduhnya sedikit menahan kekesalan.

"Hehehe, tidak sepenungnya santai-santai sih." Naruto memperlihatkan cengiran andalannya yang sempat hilang beberapa hari. "Mulai besok, Yuki dan Kunou menjadi prioritas utamaku. Melatih sekaligus menghabiskan waktu bersama adik-adik imutku." ia bangkit berdiri, pandangannnya sempat tertuju ke pria Uchiha yang duduk di sebelah kanan Hashirama sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju tempat Yuki dan Kunou.

Entah kenapa Madara merasakan firasat buruk saat melihat wajah Naruto tadi. " _Bocah Bangsat! Kalau sampai dia memanggilku seperti itu lagi. Akan kupotong-potong tubuhnya!_ " ia sangat yakin kalau arti raut wajah Naruto tadi sama seperti hari julukan baru untuknya ditemukan. Julukan yang benar-benar merusak image Uchiha miliknya.

Saat jarak dirasa aman. Naruto berhenti dan melirik ke belakang, lebih tepatnya ke Madara. "Tidak sepertimu, Teme. Pfffftttt...Hahahahahaha... Sudah banting stir ke arah lain...Hahahahahahahaha." Naruto tertawa keras sebelum lari terbirit-birit menjauh dari orang yang disindir.

"Banting stir? Apa maksudmu, Naru-chan?" teriak Hilda penasaran.

"Madara-teme HOMO!"

"Bocah Bangsat! Kubunuh kau!"

"Huaaaaa, Madara-kun jahat! Kenapa, kenapa, kenapa kau jadi belok sih?! Kau membuatku sakit hati Madara-kun. Lima tahun aku menunggu cinta tulusmu, tapi kau malah belok mencintai seorang laki-laki... Huaaaaaaaaaa! Terkutuklah siapapun kau laki-laki brengsek yang sudah membuat Madara-kun jatuh cinta." Hilda mengomel tidak karuan disertai pekikan keras.

Hashirama dan Yasaka sama-sama menutup telinga mereka menghindari omelan serta teriakan Hilda yang mampu memecahkan gendang telinga lapis ke tujuh. Sambil melakukan hal itu, Hashirama memasang tampang bingung sedangkan Yasaka hanya terkikik pelan.

"Diam kau, gadis sesat!" Madara tanpa ampun menjedorkan kepala Hilda ke rumput buatan taman itu, tidak peduli jika sang korban adalah perempuan. Selesai dengan pengikut aliran ke-Jashin-an, Madara berbalik ke lokasi Naruto kabur. "Sekarang akan kub—Bangsat, dia kabur!" ia berujar dengan amarah memuncak atas menghilangnya orang yang dicari-cari bersama dua Gadis Loli.

"Anda memiliki keluarga yang unik, Hashirama-san." sahut Yasaka mengomentari tingkah Naruto, Madara dan Hilda yang menurutnya sangat anti-mainstream.

Hashirama mengangguk pelan seperti setuju dengan komentar tersebut. Kemudian ia beralih perhatian ke Madara yang saat ini dikepung aura mematikan. "Ck, ck, ck. Aku tidak menyangka kau sudah belok Madara. Mulai saat ini, kau bukan lagi sahabat dan rivalku!"

"Kau juga Dobe. Diam atau kupukul Susano'o!"

Tanpa mereka semua sadari karena terlalu marah, kecewa dan senang. Seekor ular kecil berwarna hitam ke-unguan mengawasi semua hal yang terjadi dari atas pohon sakura di tengah-tengah taman tersebut.

.

.

Sementara itu, di ruangan lain kediaman Yasaka. Naruto mulai terkena gejala sakit perut tingkat tujuh karena terlalu banyak menertawai Madara. Yuki dan Kunou yang kebetulan ikut bersamanya jadi panik.

Dua gadis Loli itu lari tak tentu arah mencari sesuatu untuk mengobati sang kakak tercinta yang sudah tergeletak sambil memegang perut.

"Uki-chan... Cari disana!"

"Dimana? Dima—Huaaaa, Onii-chan!"

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya. Naruto, Madara dan Hashirama berkumpul di halaman depan setelah menikmati sarapan. Madara tidak pernah melepas pandangan pembunuhnya dari Naruto, pemuda yang membuat Image Uchiha miliknya jatuh dan hancur berkeping-keping di depan Yasaka. Walau saat makan malam, ia sempat memberi pembalasan berupa pukulan yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Itu belumlah cukup, ia masih belum puas. Naruto tidak sadarkan diri seharian penuh mungkin sudah cukup, kiranya begitu niat Madara yang sekarang ini tidak bisa dilaksanakan karena terkendala sesuatu.

"Kau beruntung bocah. Ada sesuatu yang harus kami lakukan di reruntuhan desa." ucap Madara dengan amarah yang tertahan. Sejak sore kemarin, setiap melihat Naruto, bawaannya ia selalu ingin memukul wajah brengsek pemuda itu. "Jadi cepat, siapkan tehnik teleport-mu ke Konoha!"

"Me—"

"Jangan banyak tanya dan cepat lakukan, bocah!" belum sempat Naruto mengucapkan kata pertama, Madara sudah terlebih dulu menyela dengan sorot mata tajam Uchiha. Alih-alih melakukan perintah tersebut, pemuda perak itu malah mendengus sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada.

"Tidak ada penjesalan. Tidak tehnik teleport."

"Tck, oke-oke bocah sableng sialan! Ada sesuatu yang ingin kami cek, sekalian mengambil senjata yang ada di gudang bawah tanah desa untuk jaga-jaga. Kami akan menelpon Yasaka-san jika sudah selesai agar kau bisa membuka portal untuk kembali."

"Oh, hanya itu. Baiklah, akan kupersiapkan." tanpa menunggu lama, apalagi tampang Madara sudah kembali sangar seperti biasa. Naruto cepat-cepat mengaktifkan alat transportasi massal keluarganya. "Tunggu dulu!" ucap Naruto menghentikan langkah dua pria itu.

"Hn?"

"Sampaikan salamku ke Hina-chan, Izuna-niisan, Tobirama-ossan dan yang lain... Bilang juga ke Hina-chan kalau aku minta maaf dan juga beritahukan soal masalahku yang sudah selesai." jawab Naruto lirih. Wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah sendu. Naruto tau dari Madara jika teman gadis masa kecilnya itu kemungkinan besar sudah mati. Maksud Naruto sebenarnya adalah Madara dan Hashirama mewakili dirinya berziarah ke makam penduduk Konoha.

"Kenapa kau tidak ik—"

"Hoi, Dob—"

"A-aku tidak bisa... B-belum saatnya untukku muncul di depan Hina-chan, Ossan." ucap Naruto mengutaran alasannya dengan nada lirih. "Minimal, salah satu impiannya kuwujudkan sebelum mengunjungi makamnya." tambahnya masih dengan nada yang sama.

"Baiklah. Akan kami lakukan." Madara berjalan masuk ke cahaya emas di sisi kiri Naruto disusul Hashirama.

"Kami pergi dulu, Naruto!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **[Reruntuhan desa Konoha, Bagian selatan wilayah Jepang]**_

Konohagakure no Sato atau [Hidden Leaf Village] dulunya merupakan desa ramai penuh akan keceriaan anak-anak, aktivitas penduduk asli keturunan Ōtsutsuki yang tidak memiliki aliran chakra ataupun kesibukan Shinobi/Kunoichi sebagai penjaga keamanan desa. Namun, sekarang keadaan desa Konoha sangat berbanding terbalik. Sejauh mata memandang bangunan-bangunan yang dulunya berdiri kokoh menghiasi pelosok desa kini tidak lebih dari reruntuhan saja, penduduk yang dulu sering berlalu-lalu lenyap digantikan suara gemerisik angin dan suara hewan yang menghuni reruntuhan serta area di sekitarnya.

Dua pria yang baru saja ditranfer ke sana memandangi keadaan desa mereka dengan ekspresi campur aduk antara sedih, marah dan menyesal. Dan jangan lupa rasa penasaran yang menjadi alasan utama mereka kembali ke kampung halaman.

"Suatu saat nanti, desa ini akan kembali ke masa kejayaannya... Tapi sebelum itu, semua yang terlibat dalam penyerangan malam itu akan kuhancurkan lebih dulu." gumam Madara datar penuh kebencian memecah keheningan yang terjadi di sana.

"Haaah..." suara helaan nafas terdengar dari samping Madara dan bersamaan dengan itu, tangan kekar menepuk pundak pria Uchiha itu. "Aku setuju denganmu, Madara. Tapi kita tidak perlu fokus mencari mereka semua. Sekarang ini yang terpenting ialah saling melindungi serta melatih diri agar tak ada lagi yang tewas dalam pertarungan selanjutnya." jelas orang yang menepuk pundak sang Uchiha, Hashirama.

Madara melirik sekilas sang sahabat sehidup-sematinya. "Kau salah, Dobe. Dalam pertarungan selanjutnya, pasti ada yang tewas..." saat ia memberi jeda, alis pria di samping berkendut heran. "... Mereka adalah orang-orang yang terlibat dalam pembantai. Aku jamin itu!" sambungnya dengan desisan dingin penuh makna kebencian.

"Oke-oke. Terserah kau saja, Madara." melihat sahabatnya sudah masuk ke mode dingin, Hashirama segera menjauhkan lengan kanannya dan menatap sekeliling. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang akan kita lakukan disini? Aku tau, Madara. Kau membohongi Naruto soal mengambil senjata. Tapi tidak untukku. Semua senjata sudah diambil dan kusimpan di gulungan ini." ucap Hashirama serius dan tidak lupa memunculkan sebuah gulungan berukuran sedang di tangan kirinya.

Madara memutar tubuh sehingga posisinya kini berhadapan dengan Hashirama. "Soal itu..." ia menggantungkan ucapan. Kemudian mengeluarkan gulungan kecil dari saku pakaian santai yang dikenakan. "Sejak kemarin siang, ada yang mengawasi kita." sambungnya datar.

Tidak mau Hashirama bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Madara segera membuka gulungan tersebut dan menyentuh simbol lingkaran kecil pada bagian tengah. Setelah bunyi ledakan berlalu diikuti kepulan asap putih yang mulai menghilang diterpa angin. Kini, di tangan kanan Madara seekor ular hitam menggeliat tidak karuan ingin dilepas. Madara memandangi ular tersebut datar lalu dengan sekali remasan, ular itu hancur menjadi asap hitam.

"Bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk, Hashirama!"

.

.

.

Jauh dari lokasi kedua shinobi itu. Didalam sebuah ruangan berkumpul kelompok kecil yang terdiri dari enam orang. Tiga perempuan, sisanya laki-laki. Para perempuan tengah asik bermain kartu dan lelaki malah sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

"Vali!" sahut perempuan yang diketahui dari ciri-cirinya adalah Ophis, sang Dewa Naga Tak Terbatas. Ia meletakkan kartu yang dipegang kemudian menoleh ke pemuda bernama Vali. "Ularnya dihancurkan." Ophis berdiri dari kursi yang diduduki lalu berjalan menuju area luas ruangan tersebut.

"Ada apa, nyan~?"

Sang pemuda berambut perak mengabaikan pertanyaan dengan suara lembut khas perempuan barusan dan berjalan menuju lokasi Ophis. "Kau tahu lokasinya?" Dewa Naga dalam bungkusan mahluk terindah di muka bumi itu mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, ayo berangkat Ophis. Kalian... Tetap disini dan jangan mengikuti kami, paham?" ucap Vali menatap Ophis sebelum beralih ke orang-orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut saat memberi perintah/peringatan.

Beberapa dari mereka hanya mengangguk patuh kecuali seorang gadis berambut hitam yang memiliki telinga kucing di atas kepalanya. "Nyan~ Kalian mau kemana? Dan kenapa kami tidak boleh ikut? Kalian tidak asik, ~nyan. Menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami."

"Hanya bisnis kecil." Vali menjawab seadanya diikuti anggukan Ophis untuk kedua kalinya. "Ayo berangkat, Ophis!"

Dalam hitungan detik, Ophis beserta Vali yang menyentuh pundak mungil sang Dewa Naga menghilang di telan asap hitam pekat. Sepeninggal keduanya, berbagai macam pertanyaan muncul di kepala orang-orang di ruangan tersebut. Dan pertanyaan yang sangat ingin mereka ketahui jawabannya adalah: Tingkah Vali yang beberapa hari belakangan ini cukup aneh.

.

.

.

"Hoho, akhirnya si penguntit muncul juga."

Sang Uchiha menyeringai keji kala asap kehitaman muncul beberapa meter di depannya dan Hashirama. Dari kepulan asap itu muncul dua sosok yang sama sekali tidak mereka kenal. Di kiri, seorang gadis kecil yang sangat imut-menggemaskan berambut hitam dengan ekspresi kosong di wajahnya. Sedangkan yang berada di sebelah kanan adalah seorang dengan rambut perak gelap dan mata biru es memandang lurus ke arah mereka.

Tunggu? Perak gelap dan mata biru es?

Entah kenapa Madara dan Hashirama cukup familiar dengan dua ciri fisik tersebut. Bukan cukup lagi, namun sangat. Rambut perak gelap yang sangat familiar dengan Naruto dan mata biru es tersebut hampir mirip, karena milik Naruto lebih ke biru terang.

"Apa benar mereka yang kau cari, Vali?" sang gadis Loli berbicara dengan nada kosong. Di sampingnya, pemuda yang dipanggil Vali mengangguk singkat dengan wajah menyiratkan sedikit kecewa dikarenakan orang yang dicari-cari tidak ada. "Mereka cukup hebat juga bisa mendeteksi ularku." tambah Ophis.

"Jangan bilang, kau ingin merekrut mereka Ophis?"

Ophis menggelen kecil. "Untuk saat ini...tidak! Aku belum tahu kekuatan mereka berdua."

"Ularmu mungkin bisa lolos dari deteksi lapisan pelindung Yasaka atau sensor Hashirama dan Naruto, tapi tidak untuk pandanganku, gadis kecil." sahut Madara mengalihkan perhatian Ophis dan Vali yang tengah berbicara. Saat pandangan dua pendatang tersebut fokus padanya, Madara mengaktifkan mata andalannya untuk mengintimidasi. Akan tetapi, malah dirinya yang terintimidasi melihat kekuatan dalam tubuh Ophis. " _Dia bukan gadis biasa. Tingkat kekuatannya jauh melebihi Hashirama dan Yasaka._ " pikirnya dengan setetes keringat mengucur di kening.

Bukan tanpa alasan keringat itu muncul di kening Madara. Akibat dari terlalu banyak melakukan kontak langsung dengan mahluk-mahluk supernatural, [Sharingan], mata itu telah beradaptasi. Memungkinan sang pemilik dapat melihat kekuatan yang mengalir dalam tubuh seseorang. Seperti sekarang contohnya, cukup jelas Madara melihat kekuatan dalam tubuh Ophis. " _Mahluk macam apa dia? Kekuatan miliknya berbeda dari Iblis ataupun Malaikat Jatuh_ _dan...tidak bisa kulihat ujungnya. Tck! Ini akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama._ " secepatnya, Madara mulai menyusun beberapa strategi pertarungan untuk berjaga-jaga. Dan strategi terakhir mungkin saja adalah... Kabur!

Di samping Madara. Hashirama memperlihatkan wajah yang tidak kalah seriusnya. "Ojou-chan. Apa tujuanmu mengawasi kami?"

"Tidak ada!"

Wajah serius Hashirama seketika menghilang dan hampir terjungkal kebelakang kala mendengar jawaban datar, singkat dan jelas Ophis. "Yang benar saja? Terus untuk apa Ojou-chan buang-buang waktu dan peliharaan hanya untuk mengawasi kami?" tanyanya meminta penjelasan yang lebih rinci.

"Untuk membatu Vali. Dia yang ingin mengawasi kalian." jawab Ophis polos.

Melihat respon gadis itu, tetesan keringat sebesar jempol kaki muncul di bagian belakang kepala sang mantan Hokage. " _Oh, demi jenggot Hagoromo-sama yang belum pernah kulihat! Dia seperti gabungan Yuki-chan dan Madara-teme._ " pikir pria itu sedikit tidak jelas di awal.

"Kau mengawasi kami untuk apa bocah?" Madara kembali bicara sambil beralih perhatian ke Vali. Dan tepat setelahnya, "Hn, aku mengerti sekarang." Madara bergumam untuk diri sendiri. Mata andalan sang Uchiha melihat dengan jelas kekuatan yang sama ketika rencana Kokabiel kandas oleh dirinya dan Hashirama.

"Jadi, bocah kaleng. Kau benar-benar serius ingin menangkap Naruto sampai meminta bantuan gadis aneh di sampingmu itu."

Seringai kecil terbentuk di wajah Vali. "Menarik. Benar-benar menarik! Aku tak menyangka identitasku bisa diketahui hanya dengan sekali pandang mata merah itu."

"—!" Hashirama tersentak mendengar apa yang diucapkan Madara dan juga pernyataan bernada aneh dari Vali. Ia segera menolehkan kepalanya ke tempat Madara berdiri. "H-hey, Madara. Jangan bilang kalau pemuda itu—"

"Ya, bocah kaleng yang memanggil dirinya [Hakuryūkou] malam itu." sahut Madara datar memotong Hashirama yang ingin menebak identitas pemuda perak itu. "Dan kau yang disana. Dengar ya..." Madara mengalihkan atensinya kembali Vali. Ia menatap pemuda itu dengan wajah tenang. Sedetik kemudian, aura biru bermunculan di sekitar tubuhnya.

"...Malam itu kami agak lelah walau hanya untuk meladenimu, bocah kaleng. Tapi, hari ini berbeda. Jika memang kau sangat ingin menangkap dan mengambil Naruto dari kami. Perlihatkan seberapa besar usahamu!" mata merah Madara bergerak pelan menuju Ophis. "Kau pun sama Gadis Kecil." tantangan yang ujung-ujungnya adalah sebuah pertarungan ia lontarkan kepada dua orang pengguna kekuatan Naga tersebut.

Senyum kecil mengembang di bibir mungil Ophis. "Itu mustahil! Kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku." ujar pemilik mata ungu kusam itu mengeluarkan pernyataan meremehkan.

Seketika, Madara dan Hashirama ditabrak benda hitam keunguan dari arah atas yang entah kapan dan dari mana munculnya. Keduanya pun harus rela terhimpit antara benda hitam itu dan permukaan tanah. Dalam keadaan seperti itu, Madara mengarahkan wajahnya ke depan dan terkejut. Mata merahnya melihat benda yang sama keluar dari tubuh Ophis.

" _Gadis gabungan Yuki-chan dan Madara-teme itu... S-sejak kapan dia mengeluarkannya?_ " pikir Hashirama dengan mata melebar tak percaya setelah melakukan hal yang sama seperti sahabatnya.

Senyum di bibir Ophis berubah menjadi seringai kecil yang menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Perkataanmu memang benar kalau mereka orang-orang yang menarik, Vali." ucapnya yang nampak nampak seperti meralat rencananya barusan untuk merekrut Madara dan Hashirama. Setelah kekuatan miliknya menyentuh tubuh mereka, pancaran kekuatan yang sangat besar Ophis rasakan, terutama di tubuh Hashirama. Dan juga, ia merasa cukup familiar dengan kekuatan itu. "Mereka berdua memberikan sensasi yang mirip dengan—"

.

.

"—Orochimaru."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **TBC!**_

 _ **[TrouBlesome Cut!]**_

* * *

 _Buahahahahahah... Yang ingin Mbah-Madara dan Mbah Hashirama dinistain. Nah satu lagi kenistaan mereka muncul dan tolong jangan kepikiran Madara-teme dan Hashirama-dobe bakal jadi pasangan Yaoi. Saya masih normal dan tertarik ke Dedek-Dedek Loli, terutama Dedek-Dedekku di Pesbuk dan Dedek Loli Tsundere di rumah (") Dan ada alasan tersendiri kenapa Scene 'Ciuman tak disengaja' itu dibuat, bukan hanya untuk humor saja (Walaupun garing dan sedikit dipaksakan). Chapter depan baru terlihat apa itu._

 _Hohohoho... Tinggal sedikit, sedikit lagi identitas Naruto sebagai Hibrid Manusia dan Keturunan Maōu Lucifer sebelumnya terungkap. Sedikit petunjuk, Madara nantinya menerima identitas Naruto, namun ada sesuatu yang ingin dilakukan dulu sebelum benar-benar menerimanya. Itupun akan memakan waktu cukup lama._

 _Balasan Review:_

 _ **Laffayete:**_ _Ah, maaf-maaf kalau kelamaan Update... Yaps, saatnya bikin Mbak-Rias uring-uringan sampai ke ujung Gap Dimension... Ah, itu menurutmu. Kalau saya amah, Loli lebih mantab ("). Kecantikan, kepolosan, keimutan dan kesempurnaan mereka bikin melayang sampai ke langit tingkat tujuh (")_

 _ **SabrinaRizky-chan:**_ _Hahahaha... Biar tau rasa tuh si Stik kampret :v :v_

 _ **pikri robiayansah:**_ _Di Chapter ini malah tambah OOC :v ... Ciuman dengan Mbah Hashirama-dobe :v ... Oke '-')b_

 _ **TsukiNoChandra:**_ _Yaps, Chapter kemarin gak terlalu penting, tapi penentu jalan cerita nanti... Oke, saran diterima '-')b ... Wah! Makasih udah bilang Fic saya ini bagus ^_^) dan maaf soal Update yang lama. Otak saya kembali sering blank... Hmmn, mau bikin Fic gak? Saya ada satu ide yang nyantok di otak. Tapi, kagak bisa dibuat karena saya sudah banyak utang ke reader. Kalau tertarik... PM saja. Akan saya kasih tau._

 _ **Shinta Dewi468:**_ _Yaps... Dedek Favoritku dibikin ikut aliran sesat Jashin-sama. Lihat aja, entar tuh si Hilda saya nistain... Oke Dewi-chan '-*) ... Makasih udah bilang Fic saya ini bagus ^_^) ... Sama-sama, Dewi-chan. Saya memang sudah tobat bikin begituan, cukup satu Chapter Fic Trio Uzumaki yang jadi korban -_-)" ... Oke '-')b_

 _ **Pandora's Actor234:**_ _Oke '-')b ... Pair Naruto ditambah Gabriel? Hmn, hmm. Nanti saya pikirkan. Dn tunggu yng lain kalo ada yang nyaranin Gabriel ditambahin ke Mini-Harem Naruto—ah, mungkin jadi Harem entar._

 _ **Aka na Yuki [My Imouto]:**_ _Muehehehehehe :v ... Oke. '-')b Udah dapat jawabannya 'kan, Dedek Yuki? ... Oke-oke, Dedek Yuki. Chapter ini sudah teliti buatnya, mudah-mudahan kagak ada Typo dan kalimat tidak efektif. ... HOREEEEEEEEE! \\('-')/ Gak ada kalimat tidak efektif di Chapter kemarin. Soal Typo. Aah, tuh virus kagak ilang-ilang juga... Makasih sarannya, Dedek Yuki. Ini lagi belajar menghayati dengan nonton Anime genre Romance dan Sinetro Tukang Tuak Naik Haji :v ... Nih, di Chapter ini Mbah Madara-teme dan Mbah Hashirama-dobe tambah nista :v Nyahahahahah, Si Uchiha Paling Gila Blushing. Dunia bakalan kiamat! ... Stark ya, mungkin ada hubungannya #SenyumSenyumMisterius_

 _ **Lusy Jeager Ackerman:**_ _Ke Kyoto. Tempat Mami-Yasaka dan Dedek Kunou._

 _ **aydie lucifer:**_ _Cuma adik angkat. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan jadi akan muncul perasaan selain rasa sayang ke kakak untuk Naruto nantinya._

 _ **Guest:**_ _Oke '-')b ... Unsur nyeseknya akan saya tambah._

 _ **saputraluc000:**_ _Makasih ^_^) ... Oke '-')b ... Salam juga dari Orang Paling Brengsek Se-Jagad, Brengzeck 014 [Root Loliwood]._

 _ **yellow flash115:**_ _Oke '-')b ... Hmn, hmmn. Lihat saja nanti. Apa Irina bagian dari Mini-Harem Naruto. Dn kalau tidak, akan saya pikirkan untuk masukin Irina._

 _ **perseus cullen:**_ _Makasih ^_^) ... Trio Uzumaki sudah saya Update bersamaan dengan Fic ini... Hehehe, gak papa. Saya juga sering banyak bacot kagak guna kok._

 _ **ardilegeng:**_ _Liat saja nanti. Apa Irina bagian dari Mini-Harem Naruto. Dn kalau tidak, akan saya pikirkan untuk masukin Irina._

 _ **Namikaze Tobi Lucifer:**_ _Dasar mesum... Oke '-')b_

 _ **Kai'i-kun:**_ _Daripada saya terus yang kena di Pesbuk. Jadi, saya balas di FFn :v :v_

 _ **Re Ciel:**_ _Hahahahaha... Tenang. Lihat saja nanti, Irina bagian dari Mini-Harem Naruto atau tidak. Dn kalaupun tidak masuk. Kalau banyak yang minta dimasukin, akan saya pikirkan._

 _ **Kami no die:**_ _Well... Lihat saja nanti, Irina bagian dari Mini-Harem Naruto atau tidak. Dn kalaupun tidak masuk. Kalau banyak yang minta dimasukin, akan saya pikirkan. Sekarang udah ada empat yang minta Irina._

 _... ... ..._

 _Yang Review_ _ **Lanjut**_ _,_ _ **Next**_ _, sebangsa-nya dan senegara-nya. Nih sudah saya lanjut._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Issue for Next Chapter:**_ _Kabar Mengejutkan, Lucifer dan dimulainya Pertemuan Tensi Tinggi yang menentukan masa depan dunia._

 ** _Brengzeck 014 [_** _Root Loliwood_ ** _]_** _and_ ** _Stark sayang mami kushi selalu_** _(Njriiit! Bikin sakit mata nih Pen-name Kampret) Out! Saya mau Tidur Cantik dengan Dedek Wendy dan Dedek Scheherazade dulu! '-')/_

 _Salam Lolicon!_


	23. Daybreak — An Undeniable Reality!

_**Disclaimer:**_ _**Naruto [**_ _©Masashi Kishimoto_ _ **], High School DxD [**_ _©Ichie Ishibumi_ _ **] and others not Mine!**_

 _ **Genre: Adventure, Family, Supernatural, Action, Romance and Mistery.**_

 _ **Warning: Author Newbie, Alternative Universe, Semi-Alternative Timeline, Typo's, Miss-Typo's, Multi Genre,**_ _Bahasa Gado-Gado_ _ **,**_ _Alur tak menentu_ _ **(**_ _Kadang cepat, kadang lambat_ _ **)**_ _dan Masih terkesan kacau_ _ **, OOC (**_ _Amat sangat_ _ **), Adult Theme, Violence, Gender bender, Fem!Hidan (**_ _Hilda_ _ **), Etc.**_

* * *

 _ **Arc III: Early and Late**_

 _ **Chapter 22: Daybreak — An Undeniable Reality! Naruto True Identity and His Past Life!**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua pasang mata yang sedari tadi menatap garang Ophis seketika melebar mengisyaratkan perasaan sok terkejut. Orochimaru, nama yang sejak Konohagakure dihancurkan selalu Madara dan Hashirama cari-cari keberadaannya terucap lembut dari mulut Sang Dewa Naga. Beberapa pertanyaan pun muncul dalam benak kedua ninja itu. Siapa sebenarnya gadis bernama Ophis itu? Bagaiamana dia bisa mengenal Orochimaru? Apakah mereka pernah bertarung? Atau parahnya lagi, apakah Ophis juga terlibat dalam penyerangan Konohagakure?

Masih dalam keadaan terhimpit diantara permukaan tanah dan benda padat yang terhubung dengan tubuh Ophis, diam-diam Madara mengacungkan jari tengah dan telunjuk yang saling ditempelkan. Hanya dalam satu kedipan mata, tubuh pria keturunan Uchiha itu meledak dengan suara 'Boft' kecil.

"Katakan, dimana ular brengsek itu sekarang ini?"

Ophis sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi terkejut maupun ketakutan saat benda yang terasa sangat dingin menyentuh kulit putih pucat di bagian lehernya, disusul pertanyaan dingin yang mampu membuat siapapun merasakan perasaan takut teramat sangat sampai ke ruas-ruas tulang. Tepat di belakang gadis bergelar [Ketidakterbatasan] itu, Madara berdiri dengan tangan kanan memegang kunai yang kapan saja bisa digunakan untuk menggorok leher Ophis. "Itu mustahil. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku." Dragon Power dalam jumlah banyak meledak dari tubuh gadis itu, menghancurkan senjata Madara sekaligus membuat pemiliknya mengambil satu langkah mundur sebelum melompat kebelakang dengan raut wajah sedikit terkejut.

"Benarkah, Chibi-chan?" wajah Madara kembali datar, namun tetap memperlihatkan kemarahan dan kebencian yang meluap-luap bagai air mendidih di atas panci kecil. Selagi masih dalam keadaan melayang, Insou Tora (Tiger Handseal) dibentuk jari-jari tangan pria itu. "...Mari kita buktikan!" pipi Madara mulai mengempis, bibirnya sedikit dikerucutkna pertanda bahwa ia sedang menghisap udara sebelum menghembuskannya dalam bentuk elemen lain. "Kato—"

Akan tetapi, sebelum Madara mengeksekusi tehnik untuk menyerang Ophis, suara tanah retak dan getaran kecil terjadi pada permukaan bumi beberapa langkah di belakang satu-satunya sosok bergender perempuan disana. Tak berselang lama, sepasang sulur kayu muncul, melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi ke Madara dan mengikat kedua lengan pria keturunan Uchiha itu. "...Hashirama! " arah pandangan Madara beralih, kini fokus pada sahabatnya yang masih terhimpit namun telapak tangan menyatu dengan permukaan tanah. "...Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tenangkan dirimu!" Hashirama balas memandangi Madara. Matanya memperlihatkan sinar terang seolah-olah tidak ingin dibantah sekaligus penuh perhitungan akan dua sosok yang besar kemungkinan adalah musuh. "Kita belum tahu siapa dan sekuat apa mereka berdua. Jadi, tenangkan dirimu!"

"Huh...!" Madara mengeluarkan suara hidung menahan amarah. Ekspresi wajahnya mulai sudah melunak, yang sebelum sempat mengeras karena marah tindakan Hashirama menahannya untuk melancarkan serangan ke Ophis. "Sepertinya kau sudah memikirkan semuanya. Cih!" ia memulai dengan akhiran berupa decihan pelan. "Apa boleh buat. Lakukan sesukamu Hokage-sama." kata Madara dengan raut wajah tidak memperlihatkan bahwa ia sudah mengalah. Setelah Hashirama melepaskan kedua sulur yang mengikat kedua lengannya, Madara merubah Insou Tiger tadi menjadi acungan jari tengah dan telunjuk yang disatukan.

Berpindah dan muncul di samping sahabatnya yang masih terhimpit menggunakan Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Tehnique), Madara segera membebaskan Hashirama. Satu pukulan dilapisi chakra padat seketika menghancurkan benda hitam Ophis dengan mudahnya. Saat mantan Hokage itu sudah berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk debu yang menempel di pakaiannya, Madara menelengkan kepala. "Tapi, jika situasi sudah tidak memungkinkan lagi. Jangan menyalahkanku jika Konoha kembali menjadi medan pertarungan, Hashirama!"

"Ya, aku mengerti." Hashirama membalas singkat dengan wajah serius.

Keheningan terjadi sesaat di lokasi itu. Ophis nampaknya tidak peduli jika dua [Mangsa] itu terbebas dari himpitan benda hitan yang tercipta dari Dragon Power miliknya tadi. Dia merasa bahwa melakukan hal yang sama akan sangat mudah bila mana kedua manusia itu kembali memasang gestur tubuh siap bertarung.

Situasi yang sempat memanas karena Madara yang tiba-tiba tersulut api kebencian setelah mendengar nama Orochimaru kini mulai menghilang berkat keheningan tersebut. Belum lagi Madara dan Hashirama yang sudah tidak lagi memasang gestur tubuh siap untuk bertarung. Melihat hal tersebut, bibir mungil Ophis yang sedari tadi membentuk garis horizontak lurus sedikit melengkung. "Akhirnya, kalian mengerti!" entah kenapa, suara lembut nan halus namun dikeluarkan dengan nada datar Ophis membuat Hashirama kesal sekaligus bernostalgia singkat karena teringkat akan sosok Madara dan mendiang Tobirama. "Seberapa kuat pun kalian. Kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahka—"

"Maaf menyela Ojou-chan!" Hashirama menyahut cepat sebelum kalimat meremehkan yang semakin mempermirip sosok Ophis dengan Madara dan Tobirama terlontar dari mulut gadis kecil bermata ungu kusam itu. Pria ini berpikir, Ophis adalah gadis yang sejak [dilahirkan] sudah memiliki kekuatan gila, namun belum mengerti kalau itu bukan sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa dikalahkan. Maka dari itu, dengan nada bijak yang muncul entah dari mana, Hashirama memberikan nasehatnya pada pendiri Khaos Brigade itu. "Walau kekuatan Ojou-chan sangat gila sampai membuat tubuhku sedikit merinding, jangan pernah meremehkan seseorang. Faktanya, sebesar apapun kekuatan seseorang bukanlah patokan dia tidak bisa dikalahkan. Masih ada hal yang menjadi penentu. Contohnya saja, untuk apa dia bertarung dan seberapa pandai dia menggunakan kekuatannya, sekecil apapun itu."

Namun sepertinya ceramah panjang lebar Hashirama masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri agak lancip panda bagian atas milik Ophis. "Tapi, tetap saja kalian tidak bisa mengalahkanku."

Urat kening Hashirama mencuat keluar membentuk pola mirip pertigaan jalan, nampaknya ia kesal perkataan panjang lebarnya tadi sia-sia saja. Saking kesalnya, Hashirama sampai kepikiran untuk mencincang Ophis. Selain itu, dia juga menambahkan satu poin lagi kalau memang gadis itu mirip, sangat mirip dengan Madara dan mendiang Tobirama. Mereka bertiga sama-sama keras kepala dan mau menerima kekalahan dalam adu argumen. Maka dari itu, mengalah mungkin jadi satu-satunya cara untuk tidak kembali memanaskan situasi. Seperti yang dikatakan Madara tadi, dia sudah memikikan semuanya dan tidak ingin kesempatan mencari tahu kenapa pemuda berambut perak di samping Ophis sangat menginginkan Naruto sampai harus meminta bantuan gadis itu dengan menyusupkan ular hitam ke wilayah kekuasaan Kyoto Youkai-ha (Kyoto Youkai Faction)

"Haaah..." ia menghela nafas panjang untuk menenangkan diri. "Baik, baik, Ojou-chan. Kami tidak mengalahkan Ojou-chan."

"Untuk saat ini." Madara menimpali dengan suara yang menyembunyikan rasa tidak senang.

Hashirama mengangguk setuju. "Ya, benar. Kami tidak bisa mengalahkan Ojou-chan sekarang ini. Makanya, kami memilih jalan damai saja. Bagaimana? Apa Ojou-chan setuju?"

Mata ungu kusam Ophis yang tidak memiliki sinar sedikit pun memandang lurus Madara dan Hashirama. "Itu bukan urusanku. Vali yang ingin bertamu kalian. Aku cuma membantunya."

" _Brengsek!_ " ketenangan sekuat tenaga Hashirama pertahankan seketika runtuh pernyataan Ophis terlontar. Dengan kepala yang mulai nyut-nyutan, dan urat-urat kening yang kembali menyembul keluar. Dia merengut kesal selagi bertanya dalam soal pernyataan Ophis tadi. Jikalau memang pertemuan ini bukan urusan Ophis? Kenapa dia langsung menimpuk dirinya dan Madara beberapa saat yang lalu?

Hashirama mengambil satu langkah besar dengan kaki kanan ke depan, permukaan tanah retak saat bertemu telapak kakinya yang dilindungi alas kaki khas ninja. Tangannya dikepal lalu diarahkan langsung ke wajah Ophis. "Oi, dengar gad—NGOH!"

Belum sempat Hashirama mengeluarkan lolongan seperti anjing kelaparan, kepalanya sudah terlebih dulu bertemu tanah sampai tertimbun beberapa senti. Pelaku yang membuat Hashirama sampai mencium tanah air cuma mendengus frustasi sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Dasar dobe!"

Mantan Hokage yang posisi bersujud itu memposisikan kedua tangan di samping kepalanya yang tertimbun. Kemudian dengan satu kali tarikan kuat, kepalanya berhasil tercabut. Dia langsung menelengkan kepala ke kiri sedikit ke atas. "Brengs—" umpatan Hashirama berhenti di tengah jalan. Mata hitamnya melihat dengan jelas delikan Madara yang mirip pisau siap menusuknya. "Etto, aku memaafkan Madara-sama."

Sang Uchiha kembali mendengus dan mengejek sahabatnya itu. "Bagus. Sekarang lanjutkan apa yang ingin kau lakukan, B.o.d.o.h!"

"Tidak usah dieja juga kali." Hashirama memanyunkan bibir ke depan selagi bangkit berdiri dengan bantuan tangan kanan, sedangkan yang lain mengelus-ngelus tempat pukulan Madara mendarat tadi. "Baiklah Ojou-chan...? Apa Ojou-chan dan Hakuryūkō-dono setuju untuk tidak melakukan pertarungan disini?"

Raut wajah tanpa emosi Ophis tetap setia menemani selagi ia menjawab, "Kalau aku terserah Vali. Dia yang ingin bertemu kalian."

Atensi kedua ninja itu teralihkan pada pemuda yang diketahui bernama Vali. Pemuda yang belum pernah angkat suara sejak menampakkan batang hidungnya di depan Madara dan Hashirama. Berdehem pelan untuk menambah ketenangan yang terjadi sekarang ini, Hashirama segera berbicara, "Sebelum mulai, ada baiknya kita memperkenalkan diri dulu. Aku Senju Hashirama..." ia memulai dengan suara yang tidak menyimpan kemarahan lagi untuk mempertahankan situasi tenang sekarang ini. Dia kemudian memposisikan tangan kiri di samping kepala, dan mengarahkan ibu jari ke sahabatnya yang berdiri di samping sana. "...Dan dia, Uchiha Madara."

Pemegang Sacred Gear [Divine Dividing] itu diam sejenak untuk berpikir. Apa ia harus memberitahukan identitas lengkapnya atau tidak. Hampir semenit lamanya ia melakukan itu sebelum menghela nafas kalem. "... Vali atau golongan akhirat dan supranatural lainnya memanggilku Hakuryūkō." dengan tenangnya ia memberitahukan nama depan dan gelar yang disandang sebelum menoleh ke samping, ke tempat Ophis berdiri. Saat melakukan itu, mata biru es-nya sedikit memancarkan cahaya keraguan yang sama seperti di awal-awal. Namun, keraguan itu segera ditepis Vali tatkala mengingat kalau sang ketua sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apapun, kecuali tujuan merebut [Rumahnya]. "Dan dia Ophis... atau dikenal sebagai Mugen no Ryūjin (Infinite Dragon). Ouroboros Doragon, Ophis."

"Mugen no Ryūjin, Ouroboros Doragon... Ho, hooo...!" Madara menyahut dengan suara tinggi bak seorang penyanyi seriosa, tangannya segera ia lipat di depan dada sebelum melanjutkan. "Pantas saja kau mengenal ular brengsek itu, Chibi-chan. Ternyata kau pemimpin oraganisasi yang dimasuki."

Hashirama yang juga sempat terkejut atas informasi dari Vali ikut berbicara. "Begitu rupanya. Aku mengerti sekarang!" ia menimpali disertai anggukan ringan.

Kenapa Madara dan Hashirama bisa tahu tentang pemimpin Khaos Brigade adalah Ophis setelah mendengar gelar [Ouroboros Doragon]? Jawabannya ada pada ingatan Orochimaru yang diambil saat pertarunagn melawan tiga—ah, empat [Edo Tensei]. Kala itu Madara menemukan banyak hal tentang perjalanan Orochimaru, termasuk seluk beluk Khaos Brigade serta dua organisasi bernama KyūmaŌ-ha (Old Satan Faction) dan Eiyū-ha (Hero Faction). Ada satu ingatan yang memperlihatkan penghianat desa itu sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu bersama tiga pemimpin KyūmaŌ-ha. Topik utama diskusi itu adalah memanfaatkan kekuatan pendiri sekaligus pemimpin Khaos Brigade yang digelari [Dewa Naga Ketidakterbatasan], Mugen no Ryūjin dan Ouroboros Doragon, tanpa mereka tidak menyebutkan nama si pemilik gelar yang ternyata adalah Ophis

Sedangkan Hashirama diberitahukan setelah pertarungan selesai, dan ternyata gadis di depan mereka inilah pemilik dari gelar yang bahkan [Tuhan] sendiri takut akan itu.

Samping kiri garis datar yang dibentuk bibir Madara turun beberapa senti membentuk seringai miring. Sinar mata hitam kelamnya pun terlihat menginginkan sesuatu. "Mungkin kalian akan marah mendengar sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya diketahui oleh orang seperti kami..." ia memulai dengan suara datar bak tembok raksasa Tingkok. "Hanya untuk memastikan saja... Apa benar setiap golongan di organisasi kalian tidak akur dan memiliki tujuan masing-masing?" tanya Madara tanpa mengungkit-ngungkit soal tujuan KyumaŌ-ha yang ia ketahui. Itu disimpan apabila pertanyaan ini tidak membuat Ophis ataupun Vali terpancing.

Bukannya marah, bahkan terkejut pun tidak, Ophis malah memperlihatkan sikap acuh akan pertanyaan yang bersifat umpan Madara. Kemudian, ia segera membalasnya datar, "Aku tidak peduli mereka akur atau tidak, maupun memiliki tujuan masing-masing. Selama mereka ingin membantuku mengalahkankan si [Merah Bodoh]. Itu tidak masalah."

Hashirama mengerjit keheranan. Dia yang memang mantan seorang pemimpin mengerti betul susahnya mengembang posisi itu. Mulai dari mengawasi dan menjaga semua yang berada di bawah naungan kekuasaan, mencari tahu apabila ada pihak-pihak yang tidak sejalan dengan pikiran tentang masa depan kelompok atau tempat yang dipimpin, sampai ke masalah-masalah kecil berakibat hancurnya organisasi atau tempat yang dipimpin. Hashirama mengerti semuanya. Namun, baru kali ini dia menemukan seorang pemimpin/ketua yang sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan bawahannya selama mereka membantu untuk melaksanakan tujuan dari dibentuknya organisasi, bahkan jika Ophis dimanfaatkan hanya untuk kepentingan bawahannya. Pria keturunan terakhir Senju ini pun menarik satu kesimpulan lain dari sosok Ophis, seorang pemimpin bodoh!

Lain lagi dengan orang yang menebar umpan tadi, Madara. Bukannya memakan umpan, Ophis malah mengacuhkannya. Tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh sang Uchiha. Sempat Madara berpikir kalau Khaos Brigade, organisasi Ophis lumayan juga untuk dimasuki, dimana pemimpin bersikap acuh pada anggotanya. Namun sayangnya, sebagai seorang ninja, apalagi berasal dari Uchiha. Dia tidak ingin dipimpin kecuali oleh Hashirama seorang saja. Sahabat yang paling dihormati sekaligus dibenci karena sifat hiperaktif yang kadang kebodohannya melewati batas normal.

Selain Khaos Brigade, Madara juga menemukan sesuatu dibalik kalimat Ophis yang membuatnya cukup penasaran. Selama menjalani hidup diluar ruang lingkup Konoha, dia hanya pernah bertemu dua orang—iblis yang memiliki ciri khas berwarna merah. Pertama adalah Rias Gremory, iblis betina yang sempat membuat Naruto sampai uring-uringan, dan satunya lagi adalah orang yang bisa kapan saja ia penggal kepalanya karena sebuah perjanjian. " _Si Merah Bodoh? Siapa lagi itu? Sirzechs, kah?_ "

Melihat kedua pria di depannya yang terdiam dengan raut wajah berbeda. Ophis kembali berbicara. "Apa kalian tertarik untuk bergabung?" ia memulai langsung ke intinya, memberi tawaran yang dengan mulusnya meluncur dari mulut mungil itu. "Kekuatan kalian sudah kuakui. Kau..." Ophis mengarahkan jari telunjuk ke Hashirama. "...kurasakan lebih kuat dari Orohimaru. Jadi, apa kalian mau bergabung denganku?"

"Sayang sekali Ouroboros-dono, kami tidak tertarik untuk menjadi bawahan siapapun. Apalagi organisasi tidak jelas macam punya anda." bukan Madara yang menjawab, melainkan Hashirama disertai gelengan pelan. "...bahkan jika bergabung memperbesar peluang kami untuk menemukan Orochimaru."

"Hn, benar! Kami, Shinobi tak akan pernah tunduk dan diperintah oleh ras lain, kalaupun itu manusia sendiri, apalagi organisasi tak jelas macam Khaos Brigade. Cukup bocah sableng dan si mesum bangsat itu yang melakukannya." kata Madara menimpali. "Serta ular terkutuk itu." tambahnya mirip sebuah desisan dingin, bahkan mata hitamnya sempat memancarkan sinar kebencian teramat sangat.

Merasakan aura kebencian memancar jelas dari sinar mata dan suara yang dikeluarkan Madara, muncul setitik ide dalam benak Vali untuk membalikkan apa yang hendak dilakukan Madara, memancing mereka untuk bekerja sama. Dia sudah menyadari jika pria itu sengaja menebar umpan dengan pernyataan yang menyakut dua kelompok di Khaos Brigade tadi. "Sepertinya kau masalah dengan Orochimaru, heh?" pertanyaan menyiratkan sindiran itu meluncur mulus dari bibir Vali yang sudah membentuk lengkungan kecil. Pandangan dengan mata disipitkan Madara langsung saja mengarah ke dirinya. "Sebesar apa itu?"

"...Huh!" Madara mendengus. "Bukan urusanmu, bocah kaleng."

"Kalau bagitu. Semoga kalian berhasil menemukan markas kami, terutama Orochimaru yang sangat sulit diketahui lokasi dan kerjaan apa yang sedang dilakukan."

Usai mengatakan itu. Vali menelenkan kepala ke Ophis sebagai tanda untuk sang Dewa Naga segera mempersiapkan tehnik teleport-nya. Mengerti akan telengan dari anggota yang paling dipercayai, Ophis mengangguk pelan. Dewa Naga yang mengambil wujud Bishojo-sama itu pun membuka dan mengarahkan telapak tangan kanan ke atas, asap hitam keunguan mulai terlihat sedikit demi sedikit.

Sebelum Dragon Power berwujud menyerupai gas itu menyelubungi tubuh sang pemilik dan Vali, Hashirama mulai panik rencana untuk berdiskusi [baik-baik] kandas di tengah jalan, dan sayangnya dia tidak tau maksud Madara tadi mengomentari soal Khaos Brigade. Lain lagi dengan Madara yang membuang nafas lelah akan sifat sahabatnya itu yang selalu memilih jalan damai untuk menyelesaikan sesuatu. Bahkan, sejak Hashirama mencegatnya untuk melancarkan serangan, ia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Itulah sebabnya dia berusaha memancing Ophis maupun Vali, dan sepertinya itu juga kandas di tengah jalan, atau mungkin itu belum cukup.

Karena jalan diskusi baik-baik memperlihatkan akan kandas. Segera, Madara putar otak menyusun kembali segala macam strategi bertempur yang ia buat sejak melihat kekuatan dalam tubuh Ophis dengan Sharingan miliknya. Tentu saja pertarungan untuk memaksa Ophis mengatakan keberadaan Orochimaru. Dalam rentang waktu yang sangat tipis, tidak ada satupun strategi yang bisa memberikan presentase kemenangan di atas lima puluh persen apabila bertarung, bahkan jika bersama Hashirama sekalipun. Dalam perhitungan Madara, bukan hanya kekuatan diatas kata abnormal Ophis yang menjadi kendala. Sejak serangan pertama Ophis tadi, ia sudah menyadari jika Ophis dengan sangat mudahnya menggunakan kekuatan berwarna hitam keunguan tadi tanpa melakukan apapun, dengan kata lain sama sekali tidak bisa diprediksi kapan dan sebesar apa serangan yang akan dilancarkan.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Madara harus menerima kenyataan bahwa memang benar ia dan Hashirama tidak bisa mengalahkan Ophis untuk saat ini. " _Sial!_ "

Di tengah-tengah kebuntuan dan kekesalan keturunan Uchiha itu tidak menemukan cara untuk menang dan memaksa Ophis, Hashirama mengambil tindakan nekad. Dia mengambil satu langkah ke depan, lalu mengulurkan tangan kanan untuk mencegat mereka. "Tu-tunggu, Vali-san, Ouroboros-dono!" saat Vali memandangi mantan Hokage itu, dan Ophis yang membatalkan niat untuk berpindah. Hashirama segera mengutarakan niatnya mencegat kedua orang berkekuatan naga itu sekaligus topik utama yang sudah ia inginkan sejak mendengar nama Orochimaru. "Vali-san. Anda menginginkan informasi tentang Naruto, kan? Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan pertukaran saja? Kalian memberi informasi soal Orochimaru dan kami memberitahu semua hal tentang Nar—"

"Maaf saja. Yang kuinginkan bukan informasi, tapi orangnya." Vali segera menyela sebelum Hashirama menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Apa gunanya sebuah informasi kalau orangnya tidak bisa kutemui."

Pernyataan terakhir Vali sontak saja memunculkan titik cerah dalam kepala Madara. Dia yakin kalau Naruto sudah melakukan sesuatu kepada Vali sampai-sampai pemuda pewaris [Divine Dividing] itu sangat menginginkan sosok yang ia anggap adik. Namun, sebelum mengeluarkan apa yang ada di pikirannya, Hashirama sudah terlebih dahulu berbicara.

"Oke, oke. Kami akan memberitahu Naruto jika dicari oleh seseorang. Selanjutnya, terserah dia ingin bertemu atau tidak."

Sialnya, apa yang Hashirama ucapkan terbilang sangat cepat. Madara ingin kalau kalimat itu diucapkan setelah apa yang membuatnya sangat penasaran terungkap. Dan itu bukan hanya tujuan Vali sangat menginginkan Naruto, namun juga penyebab itu bisa terjadi. " _Cih! Tidak ada cara lain._ " segera Madara memalingkan wajah ke sahabatnya. Memandanginya dengan sorot mata yang dibuat sangat tajam. "Dobe, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tenang saja." Hashirama membalas pandangan Madara. Senyum kecil terbentuk di wajah pria itu. "Lagipula, Naruto tidak selemah yang kau kira."

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Dobe."

"Hah?" Hashirama memasang tampang bego tidak mengerti andalannya. Madara mengerluarkan dengusan dari hidung membuat tampang bego Hashirama berubah penasaran seperti pria Uchiha itu. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertingkah seperti ini, Teme? Bukannya kau sendiri yang ingin cepat-cepat membunuh Orochimaru dan anggota KyūmaŌ-ha? Dan sekarang kau malah tidak menginginkan informasi itu dan lebih perhatian ke Naruto?" selagi memberondong tiga pertanyaan sekaligus yang seperti mengolok-ngolok lawan bicaranya, Hashirama mengambil satu langkah ke samping mendekati Madara, lalu menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening pria itu, setelah menyisingkan poni merepotkan—menyeramkan Madara tentu saja. "Apa hari ini kau sedang sakit?"

Madara mengeluarkan decihan tidak suka dan menepis kasar tangan Hashirama yang menempel di keningnya. "Justru kau yang sakit disini, bodoh! Coba pikirakan ini baik-baik! Kita belum tau bocah kaleng itu siapa dan apa tujuannya sangat ingin bertemu Naruto. Masalah kuat, aku percaya bocah sableng itu tidak akan kalah kalau cuma bocah kaleng itu yang menjadi lawannya."

"Lalu, apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

"Khawatirkan? Untuk apa juga aku khawatir bodoh. Lihat saja nanti, kau akan tau sendiri nantinya."

Setetes keringat besar hinggap di kepala belakang rambut hitam Hashirama atas pernyataan Madara yang sama sekali tidak mau mengakui bahwa dia mengkhawatirkan Naruto, padahal memang tidak. Tapi sebelum mulut pria itu mengeluarkan balasan, Vali sudah terlebih dahulu berbicara setelah diam beberapa saat mengamati. "Tenang saja, hanya satu yang kuinginkan dari Naruto..."

"Apa itu?" Madara dan Hashirama serentak mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Vali.

Sebelum orang yang ditanya menjawab. Madara memasang seringai misterius, kesempatan yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya muncul juga. "Aah, apakah itu sesuatu yang menyangkut Naruto dan masa lalunya?"

Vali tersentak, lalu pupil biru es miliknya tiba-tiba saja memperlihatkan banyak sinar yang cukup sulit untuk diartikan oleh dua ninja itu. "Membalas semua yang sudah dia lakukan padaku!" Vali menatap dengan wajah lurus kedua ninja itu, dan itu semakin menambah sulit apa sebenarnya yang ingin ia lakukan terhadap Naruto. "Apapun akan kulakukan itu, walau harus melawan dunia sekalipun!"

" _Bingo! Kena kau bocah kaleng!_ " seringai Madara makin lebar. "Hooo..." Dia kemudian menyahut dengan suara tinggi. Sebenarnya, Madara setuju untuk mempertemukan Naruto dan Vali, bahkan sangat ingin. Tentu saja untuk memberikan bocah sableng itu balasan sudah memberikan gelar menjijikan kemarin siangnya, walau bukan ia yang secara langsung menghajar, namun Naruto pulang dalam keadaan luka-luka sudah lebih dari cukup.

Aah. Sepertinya Hashirama benar kalau Madara dan Naruto adalah pasangan adik-kakak angkat yang aneh. Bukannya saling mendukung dan melindungi, malah ingin melihat masing-masing dari mereka yang terluka!

"Sepertinya bocah sableng itu sudah melalukan sesuatu padamu sebelum bergabung dengan desa kami." balasan dari pernyataan inilah yang ingin diketahui Madara sampai harus beradu argumen singkat dengan Hashirama dengan berpura-pura tidak setuju untuk mempertemukan Naruto dan Vali. "Hn. Karena kau sudah membeberkan alasanmu sangat menginginkan bocah sableng itu. Mari lakukan apa yang diinginkan Hashirama."

"Tck!" Vali berdecak kesal dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Ia tak menyangka emosinya bisa terpancing dengan sangat mudah saat Madara menyebut-nyebut Naruto sudah melakukan sesuatu kepadanya di masa lalu. Saking kesalnya, dia sampai mengumpat masih dengan suara yang sangat pelan. "Sialan...!"

Ophis yang menyadari perubahan drastis pada inang dari Albion itu menelenkan kepala. "Ada apa Vali?"

Madara yang sama seperti Ophis memfokuskan padangan ke Vali dengan mengikut sertakan seringainya. "Heh..." mulut pria itu mengeluarkan suara yang seperti mengejek Vali. "Jadi memang benar kalau bocah sableng itu sudah melakukan sesuatu kepadamu, dan itu bisa kupastikan adalah hal yang buruk."

Mata biru es Vali berkilat tajam bagaikan silet yang siap menguliti sang Uchiha. "Diam!" bentaknya, ia lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke Ophis. "Kita pergi!"

Sebelum Ophis kembali mengeluarkan asap hitam keunguan yang akan mengirim dirinya dan Vali, Madara kembali berbicara mencegat keduanya. "Mau kabur, heh? Dimana bukti kata-katamu tadi, bocah kaleng? Dimana bukti kalau kau akan membalas semua yang sudah dilakukan Naruto kepadamu?" sebagai jawaban atas tiga pertanyaannya tadi, Madara mendengar Vali mengerlukan decihan. "Sudah kuduga. Selain licik dan serakah... Iblis ternyata mahluk pengecut juga!"

Dengan berakhirnya pernyataan sarat akan ejekan Madara, tubuh Vali menegang terkena serangan kata-kata pria itu. Wajah yang sejak beberapa saat lalu terlihat kesal sekaligus menyimpan banyaka amarah dan kebencian dalam berubah terkejut. "Ba-bagaimana kau...?"

"Jangan pernah meremehkan manusia, terutama manusia seperti kami yang memiliki aliran energi asing bagi kalian di dalam tubuhnya." kata Madara dengan seringainya yang kembali melebar. "Sejak kedatangan kalian kemari... Aku sudah melihat menyadari (Melihat) semuanya. Walau tidak sepenuhnya energi yang mengalir dalam tubuhmu adalah energi iblis, kau tetaplah iblis..." kalimat itu sengaja dibuat mengambang selagi Madara mengacungkan jari telunjuk tangan kanan ke Vali. "...Jadi, sekuat apapun kau berusaha untuk mengambil Naruto! Jangan harap kami akan tinggal diam begitu saja... Iblis!"

Hashirama yang belum sempat berkata-kata saat Madara menyebut Vali adalah seorang Iblis akhirnya mengambil kesempatan kecil ini. Dia memutar tubuh ke arah Madara. "Di-dia Iblis?"

Madara membalas tatapan penuh rasa penasaran sahabatnya itu dan mengangguk singkat. "Ya, walau dalam tubuhnya terdapat energi lain yang sama dengan Chibi-chan itu." jelas Madara sebelum sinar mata hitamnya sedikit berubah. "Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak menyadarinya, Dobe?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Teme." Hashirama membalas sengit. "Selain tekanan energi yang sama dengan Ouroboros-dono, aku sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun dari tubuhnya."

Percakapan Madara dan Hashirama tiba-tiba saja diinterupsi oleh suara tawa yang berasal dari Vali. Dia yang tadinya sempat kesal karena kecolongan sampai harus terang-terangangan mengatakan tujuannya sangat ingin bertemu Naruto kini berusaha untuk tidak masuk lebih jauh lagi dalam perangkap Madara. Harus ia akui kalau kedua orang di depannya, terutama Madara patut diwaspadai. Bukan hanya mampu membalikkan keadaan ketika diserang oleh Ophis, dan mampu mengetahui identitasnya sebagai seorang iblis hanya dalam sekali pandang, pria berambut hitam bercampur biru tua itu juga sangat pandai membuat orang-orang tersulut emosi hanya dengan kata-kata saja.

Usai menyelesaikan tawa kerasnya, Vali memasang tampang sombong nan arogan. "Tidak akan tinggal diam saja?" ia memulai dengan mengulangi salah satu pernyataan Madara dan mengubahnya menjadi sebuah pertanyaan. "Justru disitulah menariknya. Dengan melalui banyak rintangan, akan membuktikan jika aku benar-benar menginginkan Naruto! Dan asal kalian tau saja... Jangankan kalian berdua dan Kyoto Youkai-ha (Kyoto Youkai Faction). Meikai dan Ten (Heaven) pun akan kugempur seorang diri jika ingin!" serunya lantang yang menadakan bahwa ia secara terang-terangan mengibarkan bendera perang ke Madara dan Hashirama. "Camkan itu baik-baik!"

"Hahahahahah..." Madara balas tertawa, dan lebih keras dari milik Vali. Hampir setengah menit berlalu, ia berhenti dan segera memberikan balasan akan pernyataan lantang tadi. "Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kau gempur saja Kyoto hari ini, nak? Lagipula, aku yakin kalau kau bukanlah bocah bodoh yang tanpa pikir panjang langsung menyerang salah satu fraksi kuat demi satu orang saja, bukan?" Vali terdiam atas pertanyaan itu, entah kenapa dia kesulitan untuk mencari jawaban yang pas agar tidak terlihat bahwa berniat mengelak. "Sudah kuduga..."

"Vali..." Ophis yang sejak tawarannya mengajak gabung Madara dan Hashirama ke dalam Khaos Brigade ditolak memilih diam akhirnya kembali angkat suara. Saat pemuda yang dipanggil menoleh ke arahnya, dia melempar pertanyaan yang akan memecah sebuah peperangan besar apabila Vali mengijinkannya. "Apa kau ingin aku menyerang Kyoto dan mengambil orang bernama Naruto itu sekarang juga?"

Sang Hakuryūkō tersentak. "Jangan bercanda Ophis!"

"Aku serius!" Ophis membalas datar. "Jika memang benar menyerang Kyoto sekarang juga bisa membuat aku membalas semua yang sudah kau lakukan untukku. Pasti akan kulakukan."

Vali mulai panik. Mata Ophis memperlihatkan bahwa dia benar-benar serius akan menggempur Kyoto apabila pemuda berambut perak gelap itu mengijinkannya. "Oi, oi. Aku hanya meminta bantuanmu untuk mencari keberadaan mereka berdua dan Naruto. Lebih dari itu, tidak ada lagi. Ini adalah masalah pribadiku—"

"Aku tidak peduli..." Ophis menyahut cepat sebelum Vali selesai. Satu hal dari Ophis kembali terungkap, apabila ia menginginkan sesuatu. [Mundur] ataupun [Berhenti] tidak akan pernah Ophis lakukan demi mencapai apa yang diinginkan, bahkan jika itu hanyalah hal sepele yang di lain sisi berakibat sangat fatal. "Aku tidak peduli jika satu ras musnah. Asal aku bisa membantumu, dan apa yang Le Fay beritahukan padaku benar-benar terjadi. Pasti akan kulakukan!"

"Hey, hey... ada apa ini? Kenapa kau malah menolak permintaan pemimpinmu, bocah kaleng? Atau memang benar aku hanyalah iblis pengecut bermulut besar yang dengan lantang mengibarkan bendera perang ke kami dan Kyoto Youkai-ha?"

Perhatian Vali kembali tertuju pada Madara yang baru saja mengirim serentetan pertanyaan, yang salah satunya terdengar begitu meremehkan Vali hingga mengundang amarah pemuda itu. "Tutup mulutmu, bangsat!"

"...Dan sekarang kau bersikap seolah-olah bisa memerintahku?" Madara kembali berbicara dengan seringai yang semakin menambah amarah dari sang Hakuryūkō. "Menyedihkan!"

Wajah Vali mulai mengeras bak baja kelas tinggi. Tanpa sepengetahuin orang-orang disana, dalam mulut Vali yang terkatup begitu rapat bergetar hebat menandankan bahwa rahang bawah dan atas pemuda sedang beradu hingga terdengar suara gemelutuk kecil. Beruntunnya, naga yang bersemayam dalam Sacrad Gear keturunan Lucifer itu segera mengambil tindakan sebelum inangnya mengambil tindakan nekad.

" _ **Tenangkan dirimu Vali. Emosi malah akan membuat kau semakin tenggelam dalam perangkap orang itu. Aku sudah menduga sejak orang bernama Senju Hashirama itu ingin memberitahukan pada dia kalau kau mencarinya. Sebaiknya kau lakukan saja apa yang mereka inginkan. Mungkin ini satu-satunya kesempatan yang kau punya untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi padanya setelah malam itu.**_ " dengan suara berat nan mengerikannya dalam kepala Vali, mahluk yang mendiami Sacred Gear [Divine Dividing] memberi ceramah yang lumayan panjang kepada inangnya. Mendengar Vali bergumam meminta kejelasan dari maksud dari ceramahnya barusan, Albion segera memperjelasnya. " _ **D**_ _ **ari ekspresi orang itu saat menyebut kata [Iblis], bisa kupastikan kalau dia sangat membenci iblis. Dan kenapa aku mengatakan ini satu-satunya kesempatanmu? Mereka bersama Naruto sepertinya tidak menetap di satu lokasi dalam waktu lama. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu mereka ada di Kouh, sekarang di Kyoto, lalu berakhir disini.**_ "

" _ **Selain itu... Melawan mereka bisa saja membuatmu terbunuh, walau Ophis berada di dekatmu sekarang ini. Bisa kau lihat sendiri bagaimana mudahnya dia berpindah ke belakang Ophis tanpa kalian sadari, bukan?**_ "

" _Kau takut pada mereka, Albion? Ini tidak seperti kau yang biasanya._ "

" _ **Takut? Itu bisa saja.**_ "

Jawaban tidak jelas dari Albion itu sontak membuat Vali mengerjit heran. Oh, ayolah! Masa mahluk yang berbagi gelar dengan Ddraig sebagai Nitenryū (Two Heavenly Dragon) ragu inangnya bisa mengalahkan Madara dan Hashirama, bahkan sampai berpikir bisa membuat inangnya terbunuh. Jangankan manusia, ketiga fraksi besar saja takut akan kekuatan Albion. Jujur saja, Vali benar-benar penasaran kenapa naga yang bersamayam dalam tubuhnya itu bisa mengalami hal seperti ini.

Namun, tanpa sepengetahuan Vali. Albion sebenarnya sangat ingin untuk inangnya itu bertarung dan menghajar salah satu diantara Madara dan Hashirama karena sebuah alasan yang hanya ia seorang mengetahuinya. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar suara desahan panjang di kepala Vali. " _ **Haaah... Tidak usah memikirkan kenapa aku berpikir mereka bisa membunuhmu, Vali. Lakukan saja yang mereka inginkan. Ini demi tujuanmu! Bisa saja setelah mengetahui rahasia masa lalumu, mereka malah akan memberimu bantuan karena kebencian mereka pada ras iblis.**_ "

" _Kau yakin?_ " Vali bertanya meminta kepastian.

" _ **Tidak sepenuhnya. Namun, ketahuilah... Apapun yang terjadi setelah kau menceritakan semuanya, aku tetap akan membantumu!**_ "

Akhirnya Vali memantabkan pilihannya. Dia akan memilih untuk mengikuti apa yang Albion inginkan. Sudah sangat terlambat baginya untuk mundur. Naruto yang selama ini ia sangka sudah mati, ternyata masih hidup dan bersama dua orang yang tidak boleh dipandang sebelah mata kekuatannya sampai naga dalam tubuhnya memberitahukan dia untuk tidak melawan mereka, bahkan jika Ophis berada di dekatnya.

Apa yang akan dia katakan—ceritakan selanjutnya mungkin adalah rahasia yang selama ini ia simpan rapat-rapat seorang diri. Akan tetapi, demi tujuan yang masih belum pasti apa itu, beberapa orang mungkin tak apa bila mengetahuinya, apalagi jika orang-orang itu memiliki hubungan dekat dengannya ataupun Naruto. Di penghujung renungannya yang memakan waktu hampir semenit lamanya bila ditambah dengan percakapan dengan Albion, Vali berharap semoga keputusannya ini tidak salah.

Diamnya Vali selama beberapa menit membuat suasana di reruntuhan desa Konoha jadi sedikit sunyi. Hanya suara desiran angin yang menyapu debu, dedaunan kering dan serpihan benda kecil di atas permukaan tanah yang terdengar. Madara dan Hashirama sendiri memilih ikut tutup mulut setelah ejekan terakhir pria Uchiha tadi tidak ditanggapi Vali.

Menelenkan kepala ke Ophis, Vali memecah kesunyian dengan meminta sesuatu kepada pemimpinnya itu. "Ophis, berjanjilah kau tidak akan mengatakan apa yang kuceritakan nanti." bukan tanpa alasan ia meminta Ophis untuk melakukan itu. Yang akan ia jelaskan kepada Madara, Hashirama dan Ophis nantinya adalah penyebab dirinya menjadi sekarang ini. Seorang pemegang Longinus maniak bertarung demi menjadi yang terkuat. "Bagaimanan Ophis?"

"Tenang saja. Asal kau membantuku mengalahkan Si Merah Bodoh." kata Dewa Naga itu menanggapi. Suara yang awalnya lembut dan halus berubah jengkel di akhir ketika mengutip nama mahluk yang paling ia tidak sukai. "Dan aku bisa membantu menyelesaikan masalahmu agar apa yang dikatakan Le Fay terjadi. Aku tidak akan membocorkannya."

"Itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Terima kasih." Vali kembali mengarahkan wajahnya ke depan, memandang serius dua ninja di garis penglihatannya. "Kalian berdua..." Madara mengeluarkan dua huruf khas Uchiha sebagai balasan, sedangkan Hashirama menganggukkan kepala sekali. "Ini penawarannya. Akan kuceritakan semua yang pernah Naruto lakukan padaku dan memberi kalian informasi tentang Orochimaru. Tapi sebelum itu, kalian harus menceritakan semua hal tentang Naruto sejak mengenalnya, dan setuju untuk mempertemukanku dengannya untuk membalas semua yang sudah dia lakukan padaku... Terima atau tidak, itu terserah kalian."

Madara dan Hashirama saling pandang dan mengangguk setuju. sSetidaknya, bukan hanya masa lalu Naruto dan informasi mengenai Orochimaru yang akan mereka dapatkan. Dengan Vali menceritakan masa lalunya, secara tidak langsung mereka juga mendapatkan informasi berharga tentang ras iblis. "Ya, kami menerimanya." sahut Hashirama mewakili.

Vali mengangguk singkat. "Karena kuyakin ini akan memakan waktu cukup lama. Ada baiknya kita mencari tempat yang tepat."

.

.

.

.

.

Sekitar setangah jam setelah kepergian Madara dan Hashirama ke reruntuhan Konohagakure, Naruto saat ini berada di Dojo kediaman Yasaka. Tempat yang biasanya digunakan untuk berlatih tanding itu terletak di halaman belakang dan dipisahkan dengan bangunan utama, tujuannya agar tidak mengganggu orang-orang ketika ada yang memakai.

Walau tadinya dia sempat mengalami jatuh mental karena mengingat kembali sosok [Hina-chan], gadis masa lalunya yang diyakini sudah tewas dalam penyerangan Konoha. Namun sekarang mentalnya sudah kembali seperti biasa. Itu semua berkat obat paling mujarab yang dia miliki. Obat itu ialah dua adik angkat yang selalu melimpahkan kasih sayang kepadanya, Yuki dan Kunou. Jangankan kasih sayang, melihat keduanya tersenyum senang sudah membuat Naruto senang bukan kepalang.

Ya, seperti yang dia katakan kemarin. Mulai hari ini ia akan fokus ke Yuki dan Kunou. Dia ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama sekaligus melatih mereka sebelum terjun ke medan pertempuran yang terasa semakin dekat kedatangannya. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu dan mencari tahu lokasinya saja.

Berdiri di depan kedua adiknya sambil menyilangkan lengan depan dadanya, Naruto memandangi Yuki dan Kunou dengan senyum penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Nah, bagaimana pemanasannya? Apa melelahkan atau tidak?" ia bertanya karena keadaan dua adiknya karena tubuh mereka kini bermandikan banyak keringat namun sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan raut wajah tidak suka atas kegiatan yang baru saja dilakukan. Sungguh, Naruto merasa semangat dua gadis Loli rank-S itu benar-benar diluar akal sehat apabila melakukan sesuatu bersama dengannya. "Dan siapa yang menang?"

"Skornya tiga lawan satu, Onii-chan." yang menjawab adalah Yuki. Suaranya terdengar agak pelan. Mungkin karena dia kalah dari Kunou.

"~Fufufufufufufu..." tawa yang sangat mirip dengan sang ibu, baik nada maupun raut wajah menggoda Kunou sontak saja membuat Naruto jadi merinding sendiri. "Uki-chan, aku sudah menang! Aku yang akan dapat hadiah dan yang kumintam Naru-oniichan harus tidur sama aku malam ini."

" _Oh, demi sempak tanpa jahitan Hashirama-ossan yang belum pernah dicuci! Aku lupa kalau yang menang akan kulakukan apapun permintaannya._ " pikir Naruto baru sadar akan ucapannya sebelum memberi menu pemanasan kepada dua adiknya, dan tidak lupa memberitahukan sesuatu agar mereka bersemangat. " _Kalau sudah seperti ini. Pasti ujung-ujungnya hadiah yang mereka minta tidur sekamar denganku._ " Naruto mendesah pasrah dengan bahu yang merosot ke bawah. " _Aah, merepotkan!_ "

Naruto yang tengah merenungi nasibnya malam nanti tiba-tiba saja tersentak. Perasaan tak mengenakkan tiba-tiba ia rasakan, dan diyakini bukan dari apa yang terjadi malam nanti setelah Yuki maupun Kunou meminta hadiah mereka. Perasaan tak mengenakkan itu berkaitan dengan Madara dan Hashirama yang sedang mengunjungi reruntuhan Konoha. Entah apa penyebabnya, namun Naruto tau pasti itu adalah sesuatu yang buruk.

" _Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?_ " Naruto kini dilingkupi perasaan khawatir. Memang sih, ia kadang-kadang kesal dengan Madara ataupun Hashirama. Akan tetapi, mereka berdua adalah keluarganya, dan tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada mereka. " _Kuharap kalian baik-baik saja disana, Teme, Ossan._ "

Kurama yang memang sedikit bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan inangnya tiba-tiba berbicara lewat telepati mereka. " _ **Ada apa Naruto?**_ "

Sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mahluk yang mendiami tubunya, Naruto segera menjawab dengan suara pelan menyiratkan banyak kekhawatiran di dalamnya. " _Ini tentang Madara-teme dan Hashirama-ossan._ "

" _ **Bukannya mereka pergi ke Konoha? Memangnya ada apa dengan dua orang bodoh itu?**_ "

" _Ya. Mereka pergi ke Konoha._ " Naruto menjawab singkat pertanyaan Kurama tadi sebelum lanjut ke yang kedua. " _Namun entah kenapa aku merasa kalau mereka mengalami sesuatu disana._ "

" _ **Hmmn?**_ " Kurama menggumam pelan, namun malah terdengar seperti anjing yang menahan amarah atau kelaparan. " _ **Mengalami sesuatu? Aah, kalau itu sebuah pertarungan. Tidak usah khawatir, bodoh. Kokabiel saja bisa mereka bunuh dengan mudahnya.**_ "

" _Aah, kau ada benarnya Kurama. Tck, kenapa juga harus mengkhawatirkan muka triplek dan pemimpin tak punya wibawa itu. Buang-buang waktu saja._ "

.

.

"Onii-chan!"

Tidak ada respon dari orang dipanggil Yuki. Pemuda itu masih tetap diam, walau matanya menatap lurus ke depan, namun pikirannya sedang terbang entah kemana beberapa saat lalu. "Naru-oniichan!" kini giliran Kunou yang memanggilnya, namun hasilnya tetap sama. Pewaris tahta kepemimpin Kyoto Youkai-ha ini menoleh ke saudara angkat perempuannya dan saling mengangguk.

Secara serentak, dua gadis Loli Rank-S itu mengambil beberapa langkah maju ke hadapan Naruto kemudian berteriak sekeras-kerasnya...

"ONII-CHAN!"

"NARU-ONIICHAN!"

Teriakan itu membuahkan hasil memuaskan. Pemuda yang dipanggil terkejut sesaat sebelum menoleh ke sumber suara. "HUAAAA!" Naruto makin terkejut karena wajah kedua adiknya yang berjinjit sehabis berteriak hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja dari miliknya. Segera dia mengambil dua langkah kebelakang. "Kalian bikin kaget saja berdiri depanku!"

Yuki berhenti berjinjit kemudian memasang tampang sebal yang malah terlihat imut di depan Naruto. "Onii-chan sih! Kami panggil-panggil tidak dibalas." ia memulai dengan sebuah gerutuan. Naruto membalasnya dengan tampang pura-pura polos yang seolah mempertanyakan apa benar Yuki dan Kunou dari tadi memanggil dia terus saat melamun. "Memang ada apa Onii-chan?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok." kata Naruto berusaha untuk tidak memberitahukan penyebab dia melamun satu menit lamanya, dan juga percakapannya dengan Kurama tadi. "Nii-san cuma melamun saja, maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama."

"Ano... memang Naru-oniichan melamunkan apa?"

Pupil biru cerah mata Naruto bergerak sedikit ke kiri menuju Kunou yang barusan bertanya dengan nada penasaran plus bingung. "Bukan hal penting. Nanti juga kalian tau sendiri."

Yuki memanyunkan bibir sejenak. "Mouu, Onii-chan!" ia merajuk terlebih dahulu kemudian mendongakkan kepala disertai tampang memohon yang tak mampu ditahan oleh siapapun terutama Naruto. "Kami mau tau sekarang, Onii-chan. Benar'kan, Kunou-chan?"

Naruto berpaling ke arah lain untuk menghindari kontak langsung dengan senjata andalan adiknya. Sudah berapa kali ia melihat tampang memohon adiknya yang begitu imut, dan tak pernah sekalipun berhasil melawannya. Dia beberapa kali melirik kedua adiknya itu sebelum memberi jawabannya. "Errr, nanti saja Nii-san kasih tau ke kalian. Sekarang kalian tidak perlu tau."

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!" Kunou menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Kami maunya sekarang Naru-oniichan!" kata Kunou ikut melancarkan serangan. Tatapan memohon/memelas yang tidak kalah imutnya dari Yuki juga ia perlihatkan.

" _Oh, sial! Dua serangan langsung. Aku harus mencari cara untuk mengelak—Ah, benar juga...!_ " di balik kepanikan yang disebabkan oleh tekanan kuat dari kedua gadis Loli, muncul ide brilian di kepala perak Naruto. Dengan wajah masih berpaling ke arah lain, dia segera berbicara. "Bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja latihannya? Yuki masih punya kesempatan menang. Dalam latihan nanti, ada tiga perlombaan. Jadi, semangat Yuki!"

"Benarkah, Onii-chan?" ekspresi memohon Loli Rank-SS milik Yuki berganti menjadi wajah penuh cahaya terang menyilaukan, terutama di mata hitam besar gadis itu.

Naruto mengangguk singkat. "Tentu saja."

Sama halnya dengan Yuki. Tatapan memelas Kunou ikut menghilang. "Naru-niichan tidak adil! Kenapa cuma Uki-chan yang dikasih semangat." sekarang, Kunou malah mencak-mencak tidak jelas di depan Naruto. Ia sedikit iri, merasa kalau kakaknya lebih perhatian ke Yuki, yang sekarang merupakan adik sekaligus rival untuk menjadi Good-Imouto Naruto. "Aku juga mau, Naru-oniichan!"

"Iya deh. Kau juga Kunou..." Naruto menggerakkan leher pelan sehingga wajahnya kini memandangi adik Youkai-nya. "...Semangat, ya!"

"Uhm, baik Naru-oniichan!"

Usai Kunou membalas ungkapan penyemangatnya, Naruto mengacung jari telunjuk. "Dan satu lagi..." Yuki dan Kunou kembali fokus ke dirinya. "... Khusus untuk Kunou. Hadiah yang akan kuberi jika menang. Kunou kuijinkan tidur di kamarku malam ini."

"Ehh!" gadis pewaris tahta kepemimpinan Kyoto Youkai-ha itu menyahut dengan suara seperti tidak setuju. "Kenapa bisa begitu, Naru-oniichan? Kan aku belum menang, kok hadiahnya sudah Naru-oniichan sudah tentukan?"

"Are? Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang tadi. Jadi seperti itu, deh." jawab Naruto dengan senyum kecil yang lebih mirip seringai penuh kemenangan. Karena dengan begini yang dikhawatirkan tentang pertanyaan penyebab dia melamun tadi sudah berkurang, dan kini tinggal Yuki yang berpotensi menjadi ancaman. Namun, di sela-sela Naruto menikmati kemenangan kecilnya, muncul suara geraman tidak suka dari dalam kepalanya. " _Ada apa Kurama?_ "

" _ **Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu mereka saja soal keberadaanku, terutama pada Kunou-chan**_ **.** "

" _Justru itulah alasanku tidak memberitahukannya, rubah bodoh. Bisa gawat jadinya kalau Kunou tau kau ada dalam tubuhku._ "

Kurama mendengus. " _ **Huh... Gawat apanya?**_ _**Yang ada malah lebih baik. Dengan begitu kau tidak dianggap kakak lagi, melainkan Youkai jantan**_."

" _Sudah, kau diam saja disana atau tidur dan jangan bangun-bangun lagi._ "

Kurama terkekeh pelan kemudian melancarkan balasan. " _ **Terima kasih doanya, Bocah. Kuharap Yuki-chan yang menang. Khukhukhukhukhu...**_ " dengan berakhirnya tawa mengerikannya itu, Kurama memutus sepihak telepati mereka.

Helaan nafas yang terdengar kesal keluar dari mulut Naruto. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Kurama suka sekali mengganggu bahkan sampai menggoda dirinya. Ya, mungkin saja sekarang adalah musim kawin ras Youkai sehingga Kurama mulai banyak tingkah supaya dia kesal dan akhirnya mengeluarkan rubah itu, yang tidak mungkin bisa dilakukan karena akan berakibat fatal.

Tidak ingin Yuki dan Kunou melihatnya kembali melamun, Naruto geleng-geleng kepala menghilangkan pikiran absurd tadi. "Baiklah... Mari kita mulai latihannya!"

"Ooouuuuu~~!"

.

.

.

.

.

Di bawah perlindungan atap salah satu sisa bangunan yang masih berdiri kokoh desa Konoha, Hashirama dan Madara tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutan sehabis Vali menyelesaikan cerita yang berakhir pada hari penyerangan Kokabiel terhadap Kuoh Gakuen (Kuoh Academy), seolah-olah mereka baru saja mendengar sesuatu yang begitu luar biasa sekaligus mengerikan. Dan diantara sekian banyak hal yang mereka dengar dari Vali, dua diantaranya yang membuat keduanya, terutama Hashirama sangat terkejut.

Walaupun yang diceritakan oleh Vali hanya sebagian besar dari masa lalu kelamnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak percaya... Ternyata, ada juga anak yang lahir dari pernikahan iblis dan manusia sepertimu, Vali-san. Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana reaksi Meikai bila mendengar hal ini, apalagi iblis yang menikahi manusia itu adalah keturunan Maōu Lucifer." pemuda keturunan Lucifer itu hanya mengangguk setuju akan pernyataan Hashirama soal rasa penasrannya tentang reaksi Meikai. "Naruto... Naruto... Ternyata dia memiliki masa lalu yang begitu mengerikan sebelum bertemu Jiraiya."

Vali mengangguk untuk kedua kalinya. "Begitulah. Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau setelah malam itu, ternyata dia masih hidup dan bersembunyi di desa ini." ia berkomentar pelan dengan mata yang memperlihatkan dua emosi berbeda. Sedih dan penuh kebencian secara bersamaan. "Dan sekarang, setelah mengetahui apa yang sudah ia lalui. Tujuanku yang sebenarnya kembali muncul."

"Tck!" Suara decakan keras dari Madara mengalihkan perhatian kedunya. "Biarpun kau hanya setengah iblis. Aku tetap tidak bisa menahan diri untuk membunuhmu sekarang juga, bocah kaleng. Apalagi kau adalah cucu pemimpin terdahulu dari ras yang paling ingin kuhancurkan."

"Oii, tunggu Madara! Apa kau tidak mendengar semu—"

Mantan Hokage itu tidak sempat menyelesai kalimatnya karena Madara tiba-tiba saja memotongnya. "Namun, dari ceritamu barusan. Ada satu yang membuatku begitu penasaran. Kenapa Naruto, yang seorang manusia, bisa ikut campur dalam masalah keluargamu."

"[Seorang manusia]?" beo Vali dengan alis kiri terangkat beberapa senti. "Ternyata bukan hanya ingatannya saja yang tersegel..."

"Apa maksudmu, Vali-san?"

Sinar kebencian di mata Vali tiba-tiba mendominasi. "Naruto itu, sama sepertiku. Dalam tubuhnya juga mengalir darah yang sama—Setengah darah Maōu terdahulu, Lucifer. Aku jadi bingung, kenapa kau—" dia menunjuk Madara. "—tidak bisa merasakan aura iblis dari tubuh Naruto seperti yang kau rasakan dari tubuhku."

Fakta itu sontak saja membuat Madara dan Hashirama kembali harus dilanda keterkejutan. Mata mereka sama-sama melebar syok tidak percaya, pemuda yang selama ini bersama mereka ternyata cucu dari pemimpin pertama ras yang membantai Konoha. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, sebelum diterima di Konoha, dalam pemeriksaan menggunakan tehnik klan Yamanaka dan mata Sharingan Madara, mereka tidak menemukan tanda-tanda adanya darah, aura serta kekuatan iblis yang mengalir dalam tubuh Naruto.

Selang beberapa detik, rasa terkejut Madara berubah menjadi amarah dan kebencian yang begitu pekat. Giginya sampai digertakkan kuat-kuat sampai menciptakan suara gemelutuk keras menahan dua emosi yang berkecamuk itu.

Lain lagi dengan Hashirama. Dia yang masih terkejut mencoba untuk memperjelas maksud Vali barusan demi mengetahui siapa dan mahluk apa sebenarnya Naruto. "Ma-maksudmu... dia sama sepertimu. Hibrid setengah manusia dan iblis Lucifer, begitu?"

Satu anggukan kepala dari Vali menadakan kalau ia tidak berbohong soal Naruto. "Ya... Namun aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi malam itu sampai ia lupa jati dirinya sendiri. Mungkin ia mengalami amnesia permanen karena syok atau bisa saja sengaja menyegel ingatannya sendiri untuk melupakan semuanya." jelas Vali sebelum raut wajah dan sinar matanya kembali dipenuhi kebencian, bahkan tubuhnya sendiri sudah memancarkan aura yang sama. "Yang jelas, nama lahirnya adalah Naruto Lucifer." ia mendesis dingin. Seolah-olah nama yang ia sebut sangat ingin dihancurkan.

Retakan besar tiba-tiba saja muncul pada permukaan tanah, membuat Vali dan Hashirama terkejut karena ulah Madara yang memukulnya disertai banyak chakra. "Bocah bangsat! Ternyata dia memiliki rahasia sebesar ini. Akan kubuat dia menyesali sudah dilahirkan saat bertemu nanti!" sehabis itu, dia beralih ke Vali. "Kau juga, sekali saja kau menginkari perjanjian kita yang tadi. Akan kukirim kau ke kehampaan bersama bocah itu!"

Tidak tahan melihat Madara yang kembali dipenuhi kebencian, dan parahnya diarahkan kepada Naruto membuat Hashirama memberikan pelototan tajam pada sahabatnya itu. "Tunggu, Madara!" saat dia menyahut, nama sahabatnya diberi penekanan berat yang membuat Madara berjengit. "Aku tau kalau sangat membenci iblis, namun perlu kau ketahui. Aku pun merasakan hal yang sama. Mereka'lah penyebab Izuna, Tobirama dan penduduk desa tewas." Hashirama berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dengan mata terpejam. Ketika menghembuskan nafas dan membuka mata, dia memperlihatkan ekspresi wajah yang begitu berat untuk dipandangi. "Tapi, ini Naruto... Naruto! Murid kita bersama Izuna, Tobirama dan Jiraiya. Orang yang kau anggap adik. Dan berkat dia juga, di malam penyerangan desa kita berhasil keluar hidup-hidup untuk menghancur semua yang terlibat di dalamnya."

"Lalu kau mau aku apa, hah? Menerimanya begitu saja?" Madara membalas sengit.

Melihat kedua orang di depannya berdebat hebat. Vali memilih diam, dia mengerti kenapa Madara begitu membenci iblis, dan Hashirama yang mati-matian membela Naruto. Sedangkan Ophis, gadis itu sama sekali tidak peduli. Bahkan sejak Madara dan Hashirama menceritakan soal Naruto.

Kembali ke keduanya. Wajah Hashirama makin memberat, mata pun bertambah tajam saat memandangi Madara. "Tentu saja tidak! Setidaknya kita harus mencari tahu semua yang sudah dialami Naruto sebelum ingatan dan kekuatan iblisnya tersegel. Lagipula, dari cerita Vali-san. Kau pasti mengerti kalau Naruto yang dulu dan keluarga Vali-san sama sekali tidak terlibat dalam penyerangan Konoha, bahkan ikut serta dalam perang saudara ras iblis saja tidak. Yang itu berarti, mereka tidak sejalan dengan fraksi iblis, baik KyumaŌ-ha (Old Satan Faction) maupun yang dibawah kepemimpinan Yondai Maōu (Four Great Satan)."

"Terus, kalau sudah mengetahuinya, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"I-itu..." Hashirama langsung kehilangan kata-kata. Walau dia sudah menerima jati diri Naruto sebagai iblis setengah manusia. Dia tidak tahu ingin berbuat apa setelah mengetahui apa yang dialami Naruto setelah malam kejadian di cerita Vali. Jujur, Hashirama berharap Naruto tidak melakukan apa-apa yang membuat ia berubah pikiran soal ketidakpeduliannya terhadap identitas pemuda berambut perak itu. "...Aku tidak tau."

"Cih! Sudah kuduga." Madara mendecih lumayan keras. Dia kemudian beralih pandang ke Vali. "Oii, bocah...!" Vali mengangguk sambil mengeluarkan gumaman tidak jelas. "Apa kau sudah punya rencana untuk mereka berdua, terutama bocah sableng itu?"

Kali ini, Vali menggelengkan kepala. "Untuk Naruto. Sebenarnya belum ada." ia memulai dengan nada datar. "Ya, seperti yang kukatan sebelumnya. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau ternyata selama ini dia masih hidup."

"Kalau begitu... Informasi tentang Orochimaru kau simpan saja dulu, sekalian mencari tahu lebih lanjut tentang rencananya baru kau beritahukan ke kami." kata Madara mengalihkan topik percakapan disambut tatapan heran dari Hashirama dan Vali. "Beri aku waktu tiga hari. Akan kupikirkan cara untuk mengembalikan ingatan yang tersegel bocah sableng itu. Bahkan jika perlu, akan kupaksa segelnya lepas untuk mencari tahu masa lalu yang tidak kita ketahui." tatapan Madara kembali menajam. "Dan jangan coba-coba untuk tidak menemui kami tiga hari lagi di tempat ini."

Vali bangkit berdiri dan mengangguk. "Tak akan pernah. Ini adalah kesempatan emas yang kedepannya mungkin akan sangat sulit untuk kudapatkan lagi." dia kemudian menelenkan kepala ke samping kiri, memandangi Ophis yang tengah duduk diam seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu. "Ophis, kita pergi!"

"Tunggu Vali-san." sahut Hashirama dibalas teralihnya perhatian Vali ke arahnya. "Masih ada satu hal belum kuketahui dan sangat ingin kuketahui. Madara mungkin juga penasaran dengan ini..."

"Apa itu?" Vali bertanya datar.

"Selain sama-sama memiliki setengah darah Lucifer yang mengalir dalam tubuh kalian. Hubunganmu dan Naruto sebenarnya apa?"

"Untuk pertanyaan itu..." Vali berhenti sejenak menciptakan jeda yang cukup lama. Efek dari jeda tersebut membuat Hashirama dan Madara sampai menahan nafas mereka menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan terlontar dari mulut pemuda di depan mereka.

"... Akan kujawab di pertemuan kita selanjutnya."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **TBC!**_

 _ **[TrouBlesome Cut]**_

* * *

 _Hmn, identitas Naruto akhirnya diketahui oleh Madara dan Hashirama. Namun, itu belum pasti apakah Naruto dan Vali memiliki hubungan darah [Saudara Kandung] walaupun darah Lucifer mengalir dalam tubuh mereka masing-masing. Untuk sekarang, hanya empat orang itu [Ah, Ophis tidak dihitung jadi tiga orang saja] yang tahu soal soal kejadian yang melibatkan kedua keturunan Lucifer itu di masa lalu, sekaligus hubungan mereka nantinya._

 _Masih banyak kemungkinan lain seperti: [_ _Ayah Vali mendirikan Harem_ _], [_ _Rizevim yang mendirikan Harem_ _], atau bahkan [_ _Naruto adalah adik tiri Rizevim yang lahir dari perselingkuhan Lucifer pertama dengan Manusia terus dikirim ke masa depan_ _]_ _atau malah yang lebih gilanya... [_ _Naruto adalah anak Vali yang kembali masa saat Vali masih kecil untuk mencegah Vali disiksa Rizevim dan Ayah Vali, dan Vali tidak mengetahuinya_ _]. Siapa yang tahu, bukan? Namun yang pastinya... Naruto pernah melakukan banyak hal ke Vali di masa lalu. Dan itu yang ingin Vali balas, tidak peduli apa yang harus dilakukan._

 _Dan soal reaksi Madara setelah mengetahui identitas Naruto... Ini masih permulaan._

 _Trus kenapa Madara selalu saja memilih pertukaran informasi, ataupun memberikan bantuan. Pertama... Prinsip Madara yng juga Hashirama menyutujuinya. Mereka tidak ingin dipimpin dan diperintah oleh seseorang. Kedua... Madara akan selalu melakukan berbagai macam demi tujuannya, biarpun informasi yang diberikan menyangkut Konoha. Karena bagaimana, Konoha sudah hancur dan sudah tidak ada lagi alasan untuk menyembunyikannya._

 _Oke, sekian **Author Note** -nya. Sekarang waktunya untuk membalas __**Review**_ _dari para_ _ **Reader**_ _('-')/_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Laffayete:**_ _Siapa yang tau? Barang kali Dedek Kunou entar tumbuh perasaan yang lebih dari rasa sayang seorang adik ke kakak... Yasaka? Hmn. Keknya nggak mungkin deh... Well, kalau soal Kurama yang seolah tau kalau Yasaka sedang ngerencanain sesuatu. Entahlah, mungkin itu karena ingin menjaga Naruto tetap berada di bawah pengawasannya... Yaps. Konflik dah mulai serius mulai Chapter ini._

 _ **saputraluc000:**_ _Hahahah... Makasih, makasih! ('-')/_

 _ **TsukinNoCandra:**_ _Njriiittt! Bedain Pedofil ama Lolicon oii! ('-')/ ... Well. Bagian itu dah terungkap di sini. Kuharap respon Madara dan Hashirama cukup kerasa._

 _ **Irna Putri Asuna420:**_ _Di Chapter ini belum ada Pertarungan. Entar di KTT 3 Fraksi full-fight!_

 _ **Lusy Jeager Ackerman:**_ _Udah kejawab di Chapter ini. ('-')/_

 _ **Ae Hatake:**_ _Noh, Madara dah sempat buat perlawanan singkat. Cuma dicegat Hashirama sebelum kelurin Tehnik Katon ... Well, liat aja nanti di KTT 3 Fraksi. Disono MadaHashiHilda bakalan unjuk gigi._

 _ **Aka na Yuki [My Imouto]:**_ _Aah, mau gimana lagi. Emang mereka Pair Naruto, Dedek Yuki... HOREEEE \\('0')/ Gak ada lagi kalimat gak efektif. Aah, walau tuh Virus Typo masih aja nyempil... Gak bakalan Dedek Yuki. Chara Favoritku, Mbah-Madara mana mau kunistaiin ampe jadi Maho. Gak bakalan! ... Bener juga sih! Yng ada cuma komedinya doang :v :v_

 _ **Guest:**_ _Makasih (^_^) ... Kalau Rating Game Iblis yang dimaksud, Keknya masih lama. Masih ada Dua Arc lagi sebelum Rating Game Iblis Muda-nya dimulai._

 _ **Shinta Dewi468:**_ _Yaps... Rada-dara kasihan juga sama Mbah-Madara dikatai Homo... Oke ('-')b ... Tenang, Si Hilda bakalan dinistai juga kok._

 _ **Namikazefuii:**_ _Oke ('-')b ... Kalau masalah lama atau tidaknya Update. Itu tergantung situasi di RL._

 _ **Re Ciel:**_ _Naruto-Irina masih dipikirkan dulu. Apa dimasukin ke Mini-Harem yang kalau benar masuk bakalan jadi Harem... Hahahah, tenang-tenang. Entar bukan hanya Mini-Harem. Naruto juga bakalan punya One-Side Harem kok._

 _ **Archilles:**_ _BENAR SEKALI... HAIL LOLI ('0')/_

 _ **yellow flash115:**_ _Oke ('-')/ ... Udah dekat Mbah-Madara bangkitin EMS-nya._

 _ **TanakaKanako3 [My Imouto]:**_ _Sabar-sabar Dedek Rin. Orang sabar disayang Good Onii-chan (") ... Gak ada Pertarungan kok, walau sempat memanas... Soal KTT nanti. Bakalan panas sepanas-nya. Jadi tunggu aja Dedek Rin ('-*)/_

 _ **Ttpod:**_ _Hahaha... Panggilan Madara itu emang sudah ada sejak Naruto jadi muridnya... Oke ('-')b_

 _ **Pendy:**_ _Hmmn, pertemuan Vali dan Naruto mungkin terjadi pas KTT 3 Fraksi... Well, melihat bagaimana bencinya Madara pada Iblis, sepertinya sangat mustahil untuk Naruto kembali ke Mbak-Rias... Sedikit jawabannya tentang bergabungnya atau tidaknya Madara and The Genk ke Khaos Brigade sudah terjawab di Chapter ini._

 _ **exo:**_ _Oke ('-')b ... Err, Pair Naruto yang sudah ke-Lock masih lama terungkap... Well, untuk saat ini Pair Naruto adalah Mini-Harem, tapi gak menutup kemungkinan bakalan jadi Harem. Hmn, Hilda yaa? Keknya nggak mungkin deh. Buat Hilda, pairnya juga ditentukan dan masih lama munculnya._

 _ **Nagato Kuroyuki:**_ _Makasih (^_^), soal EYD itu, mungkin bisa kuperbaiki untuk Chapter-Chapter selanjutnya... Well, mungkin bisa dibilang Mbah-Madara cari waktu yang pas, dan juga sedikit kesulitan krn Mbah-Orochi terus menghindari kontak langsung dengannya... Gak roboh karena ketahan Mokuton berbentuk pohon raksasa Mbah-Hashirama... Well, nanti akan saya buatkan Scene latihan Dedek Yuki dibawah bimbingan Mbah-Madara... Well, masih baikan kok, dan kedepannya tetap bakalan baikan. Gak bermusuhan... Crimson Lotus: Demolition Fist mungkin tetap Naruto keluarin, walau namanya akan diubah nantinya... Hahahaha, Makasih lagi (^_^) udah bilang Fee-nya kerasa... Irina tetap gabung ke ORC karena dia bakalan jadi perwakilan fraksi Malaikat di sana... Well, kita lihat saja nanti. Kalau banyak Reader yng minta Irina jadi bagian Harem Naruto, ya mungkin akan saya masukkan... Mbak-Rias? Mendiang[?] Mbak-Hina-chan? Atau malah Dedek Yuki dan Dedek Kunou? ... Jangan cuma dinyanyian, ingat juga. Itu pesan penting dari saya loh!_

 _._

 _Yang Review [_ _ **Next** ]_ _, [Lanjut], [Kapan Lanjut/_ _ **Update** ]_ _, sebangsa dan senegera-nya. Ini sudah saya lanjut/_ _ **Update**_ _. ('-')/_

 _._

 _._

 ** _Brengzeck 014 [_** _Root Loliwood_ ** _]_** _and_ ** _Stark sayang mami kushi selalu_** _(Bikin sakit mata saja Pen-name absurd ini) Out! Saya mau Bobok Cantik bersama Dedek Wendy dan Dedek Scheherazade dulu! ('-')/_

 _ **Mind to Review?**_

 _..._ _ **and**_ _..._

 _Salam Lolicon!_


	24. Daybreak — A Temporary Change!

_**Author Brengzeck Note's:**_

Nyiahahahahaha... Author Malas, Brengzeck, Kampret dan masih banyak lagi kejelekannya muncul lagi. Pertama-tama, saya minta maaf kelamaan buat muncul. Alasannya sejak masuk tahun 2017, saya berhenti kuliah dan milih untuk nyari kerja, dan beruntung udah dapat sehingga waktu buat nulis makin sedikit. Mau ngalong sampai jam 3 dini hari, takut besoknya gak bisa bangun pagi. Mau nulis pas kerja, takut ditegur terus dipecat. Jadi, ya... Cuma bisa nyicil pas lagi ada waktu luang.

Untuk Chapter ini. Mungkin agak membosankan. Udah panjang, gak ada yang menarik lagi. Jadi, yaa... saya minta maaf kalau nantinya memang membosankan.

Oke. Sekian basa-basinya. Silahkan dinikmati Chapter 24 Fic Daybreak yang mana semakin ke sini tambah GaJe dan buanyak Dedek-Dedek Lolinya :"v

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _**Naruto [**_ _©Masashi Kishimoto_ _ **], High School DxD [**_ _©Ichie Ishibumi_ _ **] and others not Mine!**_

 _ **Genre: Adventure, Family, Supernatural, Action, Romance and Mistery.**_

 _ **Warning: Still Newbie, Alternative Universe, Semi-Alternative Timeline, Typo's, Miss-Typo's, Multi Genre,**_ _Bahasa Gado-Gado_ _ **,**_ _Alur tak menentu_ _ **(**_ _Kadang cepat, kadang lambat_ _ **)**_ _dan masih terkesan kacau_ _ **, OOC (**_ _Amat sangat_ _ **), Adult Theme, Violence, Gender bender, Fem!Hidan (**_ _Hilda_ _ **), Death Chara, Etc.**_

* * *

 **Arc III: Early and Late**

 **Chapter 23**

 **[Daybreak — A Temporary Change!]**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga sudah hari berlalu sejak pertemuan dengan Vali di reruntuhan desa Konoha yang membuat Hashirama dan Madara terkejut bukan main atas kenyataan tak terbantahkan dari pemuda berstatus murid mereka, Naruto. Selama ini, baik Madara ataupun Hashirama benar-benar menganggap Naruto adalah manusia tulen yang di dalam tubuhnya bersemayam mahluk raksasa bernama Kurama. Mahluk yang tergabung dalam ras Youkai spesies Kitsune (Fox) seperti Yasakan dan Kunou, sekaligus menjadi sumber kekuatan Naruto untuk memanipulasi api sesuka hatinya.

Alasan mereka selama ini menganggap Naruto adalah manusia tulen berdasar pada hari dimana pemuda itu menginjakkan kaki di Konohagakure no Sato (Hidden Leaf Village) bersama Jiraiya saat masih terlihat seperti bocah tujuh tahunan.

Waktu itu, sebelum diterima menjadi penduduk—ah, lebih tepat keberadaannya di Konoha, Naruto melalui beberapa tahap pemeriksaan demi keamanan desa. Bisa saja Naruto adalah mata-mata dari pihak lain yang hendak mencari tahu tentang Konoha, atau lebih buruknya dalam tubuh bocah yang nampak berumur tujuh tahun itu terdapat tehnik bertipe [Self-Destruction] atau semacamnya dengan tujuan untuk meratakan Konoha dari dalam.

Tidak tanggung-tanggung, hari itu pihak Konoha benar-benar memeriksa Naruto beserta bagian tubuh dan ingatan sampai bagian ke akar-akarnya. Beberapa Elite-Jōnin dari klan Yamanaka bersama dua Jōnin spesialis introgasi, ditambah tiga anggota klan Uchiha yang salah satunya adalah Madara diturunkan langsung untuk memeriksa bocah itu. Hampir dua jam introgasi, tidak ada hal yang mencurigakan dalam kepala, bahkan mereka terkejut melihat isi kepala bocah itu. Hanya terdapat ingatan saat bertemu Jiraiya, sisanya hanyalah ruang kosong tanpa ada satupun ingatan. Maka dari itu, mereka berasumsi jika Naruto mengalami hilang ingatan karena sebuah alasan yang masih belum diketahui apa itu, dan satu-satu perkiraan mereka adalah: Naruto habis mengalami sebuah kejadian mengerikan hingga membuatnya syok dan hilang ingatan.

Akan tetapi, walau isi kepala Naruto kosong, namun tidak untuk tubuhnya. Orang-orang yang bertugas memeriksa/mengecek dengan berbagai metode pada bagian itu menemukan sesuatu yang begitu menarik namun juga mencurigakan tertanam disana. Semacam tehnik penyegelan yang hampir mirip dengan Fūinjutsu (Sealing Tehnique) milik mereka. Bedanya hanya pada energi yang dipakai untuk memasang tehnik tersebut serta mekanisme kerja saja. Konohagakure yang notabene sangat minim pengetahuan tentang dunia luar pun kesulitan mencari tahu soal tehnik penyegelan itu dan cara membukanya, sekaligus mencari tahu apa yang berada di baliknya.

Beruntung, di tengah-tengah kebuntuan Madara dan yang lain, Jiraiya muncul entah dari mana di ruang pemeriksaan. Segera, Pertapa yang terkenal akan kemesuman tingkat dewa dan novel dewasanya itu memanggil tiga orang penting dalam sesi tersebut. Dia memberitahu mereka bertiga bahwa sesuatu dibalik segel dalam tubuh Naruto itu adalah kekuatan yang cukup mengerikan dan memang harus disegel. Entah dari mana dia mengetahui hal tersebut, pastinya sebagian besar yang Jiraiya beritahukan benar adanya.

Usai Jiraiya mengatakan hal tersebut pada mereka bertiga. Dipastikanlah Naruto hanya seorang bocah tidak biasa yang dalam tubuhnya terdapat sebuah kekuatan mengerikan tersegel. Maka dari itu, akhirnya Naruto diterima menjadi penduduk Konohagakure, dan itu Hashirama sendiri yang mengutarakannya di depan orang-orang di ruangan pemeriksaan. Bagi pemimpin desa serta beberapa orang disana termasuk Jiraiya dan Madara, Naruto bukanlah ancaman, melainkan sebuah anugrah. Mereka bahkan berpikir bahwa di masa depan nanti, Naruto bisa saja menjadi shinobi terkuat Konoha apabila kekuatan yang menurut Jiraiya sangat mengerikan itu berhasil dikuasai.

Kemudian, beberapa hari setelah resmi menjadi penduduk Konoha. Naruto dimasukkan ke akademi untuk diajarkan dasar-dasar shinobi serta sejarah Konoha. Selain di masukkan ke sana, anak itu juga resmi menjadi murid dibawah bimbingan Hashirama, Madara, Tobirama, Izuna dan Jiraiya. Mereka berlima melakukannya demi masa depan anak dengan potensi besar itu karena selain keberadaan kekuatan yang belum diketahui apa itu, pikirannya juga terbilang masih sangat kosong bagai bayi yang baru lahir membuat semua ajaran dari mereka akan sangat mudah diserap.

Ya, begitulah kisah singkat bagaimana Naruto dianggap manusia tulen oleh kelima gurunya beserta penduduk Konoha.

Namun, setelah hampir dua puluh tahun lamanya Madara bersama yang lain menganggap Naruto sebagai manusia tulen bertahan. Sebuah kenyataan yang tak terbantahkan mencuat ke permukaan. Vali Lucifer, manusia setangah iblis yang digadang-gadang sebagai Hakuryūkō (White Dragon Emperor) terkuat sepanjang masa mengungkapkan kepada Madara dan Hashirama bahwa Naruto merupakan keturunan gabungan dari manusia dan Maōu-Lucifer terdahulu, sama seperti dirinya.

Awalnya Madara maupun Hashirama sedikit tidak percaya dengan itu. Namun, melihat bagaimana raut wajah Vali saat memberitahukan hal tersebut pada akhirnya membuat keduanya percaya juga. Apalagi Naruto memiliki ciri-ciri yang sebagian besar mirip dengan Vali. Rambut mereka sama-sama berwarna perak gelap, walau berbeda model. Mata pun hampir sama, hanya saja milik Naruto sedikit lebih terang dan penuh dengan kehangatan, berbeda dengan Vali yang terkesan dingin dan menyimpan banyak sekali kebencian di dalamnya. Mungkin saja penyebabnya adalah masa lalu kelam pemegang [Divine Dividing] itu.

Adapula, kenyataan ini membuat titik terang tentang kekuatan yang mungkin tersegel dalam tubuh Naruto. Walaupun mereka sudah mengetahui soal Kurama saat pertama kali Naruto mengeluarkan api Youkai itu, namun mereka—Madara dan Hashirama berpikir kalau kekuatan yang dimaksud Jiraiya bukanlah Youkai Kitsune itu. Menurut kedunya, kalau memang kekuatan itu yang dibilang mengerikan, rasa-rasanya sedikit meragukan. Mereka sudah melihat pemuda dengan rambut perak gelap itu bertarung dengan mengeluarkan semua yang dimiliki, menggunakan kekuatan Kurama yang digabungkan dengan Senjutsu saat penyerangan Konohagakure. Madara bisa melihat kalau Naruto hanya selevel dengan Hashirama waktu itu. Ya, setidaknya itu yang Madara dan juga Hashirama pikirkan.

Kalaupun Kurama adalah kekuatan tersegel itu. Bagaimana dia bisa memberikan Naruto kekuatannya? Padahal, dari pengamatan Madara dan Hashirama serta orang-orang yang dulu memeriksa tubuh Naruto, cukup mustahil untuk Kurama membukanya karena kerumitan formula yang dipasang pada segel itu. Lagipula, kekuatan mengerikan pasti mengirim tekanan yang sama, namun entah kenapa semenjak mereka mengetahui keberadaan Kurama dan sering melihat serta merasakan kekuatan Youkai itu saat digunakan, Naruto sama sekali tidak mengirim tekanan semerikan itu, bahkan ketika tengah dalam keadaan marah seperti pada waktu mendengar kematian Izuna dan Tobirama.

Kembali ke kekuatan Naruto yang tersegel itu. Kalau bukan Kurama yang dimaksud oleh Jiraiya, satu-satunya hal yang paling masuk akal adalah informasi dari Vali soal Naruto memiliki setengah darah Maō-Lucifer terdahulu, dan itulah yang sekarang ini dalam keadaan tersegel. Ya, mengingat Maō-Lucifer terdahulu dikenal sangat kuat sampai memulai peperangan hebat yang dinamai [Great War], bahkan ada kabar angin yang beredar di kalangan mahluk supernatural terutama ras iblis bahwa Lucifer yang membuat [God from the of Bible] tewas dalam perang tersebut.

Hal inilah yang membuat Madara dan Hashirama percaya kalau kenyataan kalau Naruto adalah hibrid manusia-iblis seperti Vali benar adanya!

Andai saja Jiraiya tidak pergi mencari informasi lebih lanjut soal siapa saja yang terlibat dalam penyerangan Konohagakure selain KyumaŌ-ha, dan juga melakukan 'Penelitian' untuk novel mesum, bejat, tidak patut dibaca dan tak bermoral seperti penulisnya yang diberi judul [Icha-Icha Paradise]. Pastinya Madara dan Hashirama langsung mengintrogasi pertapa mesum itu soal kekuatan mengerikan Naruto karena dialah yang menemukan dan membawanya ke Konoha. Apalagi, Jiraiya tidak memberitahukan secara detail soal kekuatan itu sekaligus asal-usul Naruto yang bisa saja ditulis dalam sebuah surat atau apalah saat dia menemukannya.

Adapula skenario terburuk yang sempat terpikir di kepala sang Uchiha adalah... Jiraiya mungkin saja sudah mengetahui tentang identitas Naruto yang setengahnya bukanlah seorang manusia. Informasi itu sengaja Jiraiya sembunyikan rapat-rapat, bahkan disegel atau dihapus karena puluhan hari yang lalu, lebih tepatnya pagi hari usai penyerangan Konoha berakhir Madara mengambil semua ingatan pria itu lalu dibagikan ke Hashirama. Lalu kedeketakan antara Jiraiya dan Sirzehcs—pemegang gelar Lucifer yang baru setelah meninggalkan desa bersama Naruto mungkin saja bertujuan untuk mencari tahu soal asal-usul Naruto sebagai cucu Maō-Lucifer terdahulu maupun informasi yang lebih detail lagi perihal Lucifer beserta keturunannya.

Lalu, alasan kenapa Jiraiya menyembunyikan informasi apabila benar ia sudah tau soal Naruto, tentu saja demi diterimanya bocah itu belasan tahun lalu sebagai penduduk Konoha.

Namun, soal kekuatan serta Jiraiya sepertinya harus dikesamping dulu, mereka bisa mengurus hal tersebut apabila sang Pertapa Mesum kembali pulang. Sekarang ini yang terpenting adalah jati diri Naruto itu dan bagaimana mereka berdua menyikapinya. Hashirama mungkin tidak peduli dengan itu dan tetap menerima pemuda itu, siapa dan dari ras apapun dia. Akan tetapi itu tidak berlaku bagi Madara. Bisa dibilang ia cukup sulit melakukannya.

Entah bagaimana dia harus mengatakan hal ini. Pemuda yang sudah dianggap adik sendiri, murid kebanggaan karena memang hanya dia seorang yang diajari banyak hal, dan mungkin saja akan menjadi sosok yang berperan sangat penting dalam pembalasan dendam mereka kepada ras iblis terutama KyumaŌ-ha ternyata bagian dari ras itu sendiri. Fraksi besar berisikan keturunan dari empat Maōu terdahulu beserta iblis-iblis pengikut setianya yang telah menghancurkan Konoha dan membunuh hampir semua manusia pengguna chakra hingga tersisah empat orang saja.

Fakta memang mengatakan bahwa Naruto sama sekali tidak mengingat soal jati dirinya, atau dalam kasus pemuda itu ingatannya sengaja disegel seseorang atau mungkin dia sendiri yang melakukannya demi melupakan kejadian buruk di masa lalu. Akan tetapi, kenyataan tak terbantahkan tentang identitas asli Naruto membuat sebagian besar amarah dan kebencian Madara pada ras yang menyerang Konoha teralih ke sosok yang dia anggap adik itu. Seolah-olah beberapa saat setelah mengetahui kenyataan itu, semua hal yang sudah terjadi diantara mereka berdua selama ini hilang dan terlupakan begitu saja.

Tentu saja Madara akan berekasi seperti itu karena dia memang sangat, sangat, sangat membenci iblis, akan tetapi sisi lain dari dirinya mengatakan kalau memberikan reaksi yang sama pada Naruto tidak akan merubah apapun. Adik kandungnya, Tobirama bersama seluruh penduduk Konoha tetap mati dan tidak akan dihidupkan kembali—kecuali menggunakan tehnik [Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei] (Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation) ciptaan adik sahabatnya ataupun mengambil jiwa mereka di salah satu tingkat Mekai (Underworld) yang dikuasai oleh salah satu Dewa Mitologi Yunani.

Dan sama seperti sisi lain dari dirinya itu. Berandai-andai juga tetap menghasilkan hal yang sama, dan Madara tau akan hal itu. Baginya, berandai-andai kalau Naruto tidak bertemu Jiraiya semuanya tidak akan berakhir seperti ini malah akan membuatnya pusing sekaligus menambah besar kebenciannya ke Naruto. Jadi, apa gunanya berandai-andai kalau kenyataan sudah sampai pada titik ini, dan pastinya tidak dapat diubah lagi. Benar bukan?

Lalu, pada malam di hari yang sama sehabis kembali dari Konoha. Ketika Madara tengah memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan pada Naruto di dalam kamarnya, terjadi sesuatu yang membuat sisi lain yang menginginkan dirinya untuk menerima Naruto apa adanya semakin membesar. Bukan hanya untuk mencegah perpecahan berujung saling membunuh, namun juga demi tujuan mereka untuk menghancurkan siapapun yang terlibat dalam penyerangan Konoha dapat diselesaikan. Dan untuk mencapai tujuan itu, Madara sepertinya harus mulai mempercayai sekaligus membantu Vali untuk membalas semua yang sudah dilakukan Kontener Kurama pada sang Hakuryūkō di masa lalu demi infromasi tentang Orochimaru dan KyumaŌ-ha.

Walau begitu, Madara juga harus mencari tahu apa yang dilakukan maupun terjadi pada Naruto setelah malam kejadian di cerita Vali. Bisa saja, sebelum bertemu Jiraiya ada kejadian yang membuat Madara setuju dengan pendapat Hashirama soal Naruto di masa lalu serta keluarga Vali tidak sejalan dengan ras iblis, sekaligus membuat pria Uchiha itu akhirnya menerima jati diri Naruto yang sebenarnya.

Maka dari itu, mulai besok Madara akan merubah sikapnya ke Naruto. Ini demi mengetahui apa yang terjadi sebelum Jiraiya memungut Naruto, dan bisa saja perubahan itu membuat Naruto bisa mengingat masa lalunya, atau seenggaknya pemuda itu sama seperti Madara. Ingin mencari tahu apa telah dilalui sebelum bertemu Jiraiya.

Beruntung, Madara memiliki alasan yang cukup masuk akal untuk perubahannya nanti.

.

.

.

Sesuai dengan yang sudah diputuskan oleh Madara di malam sehabis mengetahui jati diri muridnya itu. Dalam kurung waktu yang cukup singkat, sikapnya benar-benar berubah drastis ke Naruto. Dimulai pada sarapan dua hari yang lalu dan tetap berlanjut sampai hari ini, Madara tidak pernah mengajak Kontener Kurama berbicara barang satu kata pun. Sarapan, bersantai, melatih Yuki dan Kunou, dan aktivitas lainnya dilalui keduanya tanpa bertegur sapa. Bukan cuma itu saja, setiap kali berpapasan dengan Naruto, hanya pandangan penuh kebencian yang ia perlihatkan sehingga membuat Hashirama beberapa kali memberinya tatapan mata setajam silet sebagai peringatan.

Dan sekarang ini, sarapan tengah berlangsung di kediaman Yasaka. Seperti biasa, kegaduhan kembali terjadi walau cuma disebabkan oleh hal-hal sepele seperti perebutan makanan antara kedua ninja yang rivalitasnya menyaingi Nitenyū (Two Heavenly Dragon) di luar sana, serta perdebatan kecil antara dua gadis Loli berstatus adik Naruto yang juga memiliki ikatan rivalitas kuat, bahkan melebihi Madara dan Hashirama. Namun, dari semua yang sudah biasa terjadi, ada satu hal yang berubah. Tentu saja tidak adanya interaksi antara Madara dan Naruto, yang ada hanya tatapan seperti berisikan gelimang besi dingin dari Madara. Hal ini terus berlangsung selama sarapan apabila mata mereka saling pandang satu sama lain, lebih tepatnya Naruto tertangkap garis penglihatan sang Uchiha.

Tidak tahan lagi akan sikap Madara kepadanya. Naruto akhirnya mengambil keputusan untuk sekedar meminta maaf ke sang Uchiha itu ketika sarapan berakhir. Dalam beberapa menit sambil menikmati sarapannya, Naruto mencoba merangkai kata-kata yang pas untuk meminta maaf. Ya, begini-begini dia tau betapa susahnya dimaafkan oleh Uchiha keras kepala itu.

Lamuan Naruto yang sedang berpikir buyar kala mendengar suara kursi terdorong kebelakang, dan itu merupakan milik orang yang mengisi pikirannya saat ini. Mengabaikan Omu Rice yang masih tersisah seperempat di piringnya, dia ikut berdiri dan segera menyusul Madara yang tinggal dua langkah lagi sampai di pintu keluar ruang makan. "Madara, tunggu sebentar!"

" _Oh, tidak! Jangan bersikap dingin ke Naruto lagi, Teme!_ " Hashirama ikut berhenti menikmati sarapan yang merupakan hidangan favoritnya, berupa sup yang dicampur dengan jamur. Dia sesungguhnya tidak bisa lagi berbuat banyak apabila Madara kembali bersikap sedemikian rupa pada keturunan Lucifer itu. Berbagai ancaman yang ia keluarkan untuk sahabatnya sama sekali tidak berpengaruh. Andai saja, dia mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Naruto setelah malam pemuda itu berpisah dengan Vali, serta hubungan mereka berdua. Sudah pasti dia akan mengambil tindakan yang lebih dari sekedar ancaman.

Namun setidaknya hari ini semuanya akan terungkap. Walaupun perubahan sikap Madara tidak membuahkan hasil memuaskan. Dalam kurung waktu tiga hari, Naruto tidak menyadari kalau perubahan sikap Madara disebabkan oleh identitasnya sebagai hibrid manusia setengah iblis, dan juga ingatan masa lalunya yang tersegel. Jangankan kedua hal yang cukup mustahil untuk terjadi itu, mencari tahu tentang apa yang terjadi padanya sebelum bertemu Jiraiya sama pun sekali tidak Naruto lakukan.

"Haaah..." Naruto menghela nafas berat dengan ekspresi wajah terlihat menyesali perbuatannya sampai membuat Madara berubah dingin padanya. Dalam pandangan pemuda itu, Madara bersikap sedingin itu karena ulahnya yang secara tidak sengaja membuat pria itu berciuman dengan Hashirama serta munculnya panggilan 'Uchiha Homo' untuk Madara. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah sedingin ini, Madara? Apa karena kejadian waktu itu? Kalau begitu, aku minta maaf."

"Cih!" Madara mengeluarkan suara tidak mengenakkan dari mulut dan itu membuat Naruto kembali harus menghela nafas atas respon barusan. "Kau kira kau akan kumaafkan sebegitu mudahnya, bocah sialan?" tanya pria itu yang sontak saja membuat Hilda dan Yasaka berjengit sampai menghentikan sarapan mereka. "Dan jangan ganggu aku lagi."

"Oh, ayolah Teme. Masa cuma gara-gara tindakan tidak sengajaku dan panggilan itu kau harus bertingkah seperti ini? Bocah kau ini?" tanya Naruto sedikit bercanda. Setidaknya dengan seperti itu, mungkin saja kekeras kepalaan Madara bisa sedikit dicairkan dan menerima permintaan maaf darinya. Akan tetapi, bukannya mendapat jawaban, pria yang ia tanya malah melengos pergi dan tidak lupa memberikan lirikan setajam silet untuknya. Hal itu sontak membuat Naruto tidak habis pikir lagi. Segera, dia menyusul Madara dan merangkul pundaknya. "Oii, aku sudah meminta maaf dan kau malah pergi. Setidaknya katakan padaku, apa ada hal lain yang membuatmu bertingkah seperti ini, Madara."

Rangkulan tangan kanan Naruto pada pundak kirinya sontak membuat Madara berhenti. Dia kemudian melirik tajam pemuda di belakangnya selagi berkata dengan nada yang selaras dengan tindakannya. "Itu bukan urusanmu!" sangat jelas ia melihat Naruto berjengit di belakangnya, namun tetap merangkul pundaknya. "Lepaskan tangan menjijikanmu dari pundakku!"

"Tidak!" Naruto menyahut, dan kini suaranya ikut menajam. "Aku tidak akan melepaskannya sebelum kau memaafkanku—tidak, tidak! Menjelaskan kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini."

Madara menggertakan gigi kuat-kuat. " _Cih! Sepertinya tidak mudah untuk membuat dia melakukan apa yang kurencanakan . Tidak ada cara lain, akan kubuat dia sadar kalau ada sesuatu yang dia lupakan!_ "

Menyadari kalau Madara hendak melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari sebelumnya membuat Hashirama segera berteriak. "OII, MADARA! JANGAN BERTINDAK LEB—"

Sayangnya, teriakan dari Hashirama terlambat beberapa detik. Madara sudah terlebih dahulu melakukan sesuatu sebelum kalimat itu terselesaikan. Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat sampai sangat sulit untuk diikuti oleh mata manusia biasa, keturunan terakhir klan Uchiha itu memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke Naruto, tangan kanan yang merangkul pundaknya terlepas lalu ditangkap dengan dua tangan. Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari dua detik setelahnya, dia membanting tubuh Naruto sampai menciptakan retakan besar pada lantai kayu ruang makan.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Naruto-chan!"

"Onii-chan!"

"Naru-oniichan!"

Yasaka, Hilda, Yuki dan Kunou serentak memanggil nama pemuda itu dengan pandangan terkejut. Belum cukup hanya dengan membanting Naruto, Madara membentuk Insou (Handseal) tunggal dengan kanan dan memunculkan sebuah katana di tangan yang sama. Lalu, setelah memegangi gagang katana yang sempat melayang itu, dia mengarahkan bilah senjata tajam itu ke bawah sebelum akhirnya ditusukkan pada lantai yang sudah retak tempat Naruto berbaring.

"Ma-Madara?!" mata Naruto bergetar hebat saking terkejutnya. Namun, sepertinya tidak hanya terkejut, dia juga ketakutan. Ketakutan itu muncul bukan dari tusukan Madara yang tidak sepenuhnya meleset karena bilah tajam dari katana itu berhasil menggores pipi kirinya sampai cairan merah merembes keluar, mengalir turun melewati bagian belakang telinga dan membasahi lantai. Hal yang membuat ia takut adalah mata merah berhias tiga simbol menyerupai tanda koma yang memandang penuh kebencian ke arahnya. Walau sudah sering dihadiahi tatapan seperti itu, namun baginya ini benar-benar sebuah kebencian murni yang baru kali ini diberikan oleh Madara untuknya, dan itu sangatlah berbeda dari kejadian saat pria itu mengetahui kalau dia mempunyai perasaan ke Rias. "A-ap-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?"

Seisi ruangan seketika terdiam. Entah kenapa, Yasaka dan Hilda bisa merasakan ada sedikit aura kebencian terpancar dari tubuh Madara. Sedangkan Yuki dan Kunou malah terlihat ikut ketakutan dan juga khawatir dengan apa yang baru saja menimpa kakak tercinta mereka.

Madara menarik kembali katana miliknya kemudian dikembalikan ke tempat penyimpan berbasis Fūinjutsu (Sealing Tehnique) yang sudah dimodifikasi sedemikian kiri sehingga bisa dimunculakan hanya dengan segel tangan tunggal. Kemudian, masih dengan mata Sharingan yang setia menatap penuh kebencian ke Naruto, dia memberikan sebuah saran. "Sebaiknya kau ingat sendiri penyebab aku menjadi seperti ini, bocah bangsat!"

"A-apa maksudmu mengingatnya sendiri? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, Madara."

"Mengerti atau tidaknya, itu urusanmu." jelas Madara singkat kemudian beranjak dari atas tubuh Naruto dan mengambil langkah menuju pintu keluar ruang makan meninggalkan keheningan yang tercipta atas tindakannya barusan. Tiba di ambang pintu, dia berhenti dan berbalik menghadap ke Hashirama yang sudah menatap tajam ke arahnya. "Hashirama, kalau kau ingin memberi ceramah atau apalah. Aku ada di kamar tidur memikirkan semuanya."

Sepeninggal Madara, Naruto bangkit berdiri dan mengusap luka goresan di pipi kirinya beserta jejak darah yang masih terlihat. Saat dia mengedarkan pandangan untuk menatap semua orang yang berada di ruang makan. Gerakan kepalanya kemudian berhenti di Yuki dan Kunou saat melihat raut wajah keduanya yang dia tahu jelas sekarang ini. "Haha, tidak usah takut. Aku baik-baik saja kok."

Tangan kanan Yuki perlahan-lahan bergerak ke wajah Naruto kemudian menunjuk bekas sayatan kecil yang sudah berhenti mengeluarkan darah di sana. "Ta-tapi pipi Onii-chan—"

"Tenang saja!" sahut Naruto cepat menghentikan ucapan sang adik yang ia sudah ketahui mengarah kemana kalimat itu nantinya. "Ini cuma luka kecil. Nanti siang juga pasti sembuh dengan sendirinya."

"Huaaa... Madara-kun menakutkan sekali!" lain lagi dengan yang malah mengeluarkan pekikan keras setelah efek dari kebencian yang ia rasakan sang Uchiha sudah menghilang. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Madara-kun sampai berbuat seperti itu padamu, Naruto-chan?"

Emosi Naruto sedikit naik selagi menjawab pertanyaan dari Hilda. "Mana kutahu, bodoh!"

"Ara..." sama seperti Hilda yang sudah tidak lagi merasa takut akan aura kebencian Madara, Yasaka segera menyahut di ujung meja makan berbentuk persegi panjang. Saat pemuda yang berstatus anak angkatnya menoleh ke arahnya, dia segera mengutarakan apa yang dalam pikirannya soal pria Uchiha itu. "Mungkin karena Madara-kun benar-benar marah dengan panggilanmu, Naruto-kun. Dari yang kulihat selama ini, Madara-kun sepertinya tipe orang yang sangat peduli dengan harga dirinya."

Naruto mengangguk cepat setuju akan pemikiran ibu angkatnya. "Lebih dari yang Yasa—"

"Hm, hmmmmn..." Yasaka bergumam panjang memberikan sebuah kode keras untuk Naruto.

"Aah, maksudku, Kaa-san!" beruntung Naruto mengerti jelas maksud dari suara panjang yang keluar dari mulut Yasaka. "Lebih dari Kaa-san katakan. Dia itu sangat, sangat, sangat mementingkan harga dirinya, bahkan lebih penting dari nyawanya mungkin. Tck! Dasar Uchiha dan harga diri mereka yang setinggi langit ketujuh." jelasnya diakhiri sebuah sindiran untuk klan dengan ciri khas dua huruf konsonan dan wajah temboknya itu. Mungkin Izuna satu-satunya Uchiha yang Naruto kenal tidak menjunjung tinggi harga diri seorang Uchiha, serta sangat jarang memasang wajah bak dinding. "Sialan! Aku jadi pusing apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan muka triplek brengsek itu."

"Mungkin saja Madara-kun benar-benar tersinggung dengan panggilan yang kau berikan padanya, Naruto-kun." sahut Yasaka sekali lagi mengutarakan pendapat atas perubahan sikap Madara tiga hari belakangan ini. Ya, setelah mengetahui sifat lainnya dari Madara. Dia mulai yakin kalau memang benar apa yang diutarakan tadilah penyebabnya. "Tapi—"

Hilda bangkit dari kursi dengan kasar sehingga menciptakan hentakan kuat sekaligus membuat ucapan Yasaka terhenti. "Naruto-chan!" panggil Hilda, saat pemuda itu balas memandangi dirinya, ia memulai dengan sorot mata penuh menyiratkan semacam ancaman. "Katakan padaku! Siapa laki-laki yang membuat Madara-kun jatuh cinta sampai-sampai kau memanggilnya Uchiha Homo. Akan kujadikan dia sebagai tumbal untuk Jashin-sama!"

"Huaaaa—" Yuki dan Kunou sama-sama mengeluarkan pekikan keras melihat tindakan dari pengguna Ryūketsu Ninpō (Blood Method Ninja Art) itu, belum cukup sampai disitu, keduanya kembali menyahut serentak.

"—Hilda-nee menakutkan!"

"—Hilda-anesama menakutkan!"

Beda lagi dengan Yasaka yang malah berusaha untuk menenangkan gadis itu karena bisa-bisa tindakan tersebut malah akan membuat masalah semakin membesar. "Sabar, Hilda-chan! Ini cuma masalah kecil, tidak perlu ada pembunuhan atau ritual pengorban segala. Lagian, kalau Naruto-kun memberithukan siapa laki-laki itu, dan kau membunuhnya. Madara-kun bisa saja tambah parah tingkahnya. Ya, itupun kalau memang benar Madara-kun adalah Homo." sahut Yasaka berpendapat sebelum menanyakan sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya soal Madara. "Tapi yang membuatku bingung... Kalau memang ini cuma masalah panggilan Naruto-kun, buat apa juga Madara-kun sampai mengancam dengan katana? Apalagi sampai tidak ingin memaafkan Naruto-kun."

"Huh, dia memang kadang berlebihan walau cuma masalah sepele, Kaa-san." gerutu Naruto dengan perasaan kesal yang ditahan. "Lama-lama kalau masih dia bertingkah seperti bocah, kuhanguskan juga tubuh bersama harga diri setinggi langit ke tujuh miliknya itu." tambah pemuda diakhiri sebuah dengusan yang makin memperlihatkan kalau sekarang ia tengah menahan rasa kesal.

"...Ara." Yasaka kembali menyahut dan itu mengalihkan atensi sang anak angkat. "Sudah kubilang tidak perlu ada pembunuhan, bakar-membakar atau semacamnya. Itu malah akan memperpanjang masalah kalian."

"Aah, sudah, sudah! Lupakan saja muka triplek sialan itu! Paling seminggu dia sudah kembali seperti semula lagi."

"Tidak, Naruto-chan! Aku tidak bisa melupakan ini begitu saja!"

"...Hah?" Naruto mengerjit usai Hilda berujar dengan suara yang akan sedikit dinaikkan volumenya. "Memang kenapa?"

Wajah Hilda menggelap bagai setan yang siap menerkam apapun di depannya. "Aku tidak bisa—tidak akan melupakan ini! Madara-kun tercintaku sudah jatuh cinta, dan parahnya pada seorang laki-laki brengsek. Cepat katakan Naruto-chan! Siapa sebenarnya laki-laki brengsek itu?! Akan kubunuh, kutusuk-tusuk lalu kucincang menjadi delapan potong tubuh busuknya sebelum jadi tumbal untuk Jashin-sama." tanpa jeda sedikit pun, Hilda berbicara dengan berbagai macam umpatan dan sumpah serapah. Dia tidak peduli kalau di ruangan itu ada Yasaka, Kunou dan Yuki. Sedetik kemudian, wajah menghitam Hilda berubah cerah, bahkan semburat merah sudah timbul di sana. "Huhuhu, andai saja aku yang ada di posisi laki-laki brengsek itu. Aku pasti merasa menjadi orang paling beruntung di dunia ini." ucap gadis berambut abu-abu itu dengan pikiran yang terbang entah kemana membayangkan ucapannya barusan.

" _Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, dia ini serius atau cuma bercanda?_ " pada interval ini, kekesalan Naruto yang sedari tadi ditahan sirna seketika. Yang ada sekarang hanyalah cucuran keringat di bagian belakang batok kepala pemuda dengan rambut perak gelap itu melihat Hilda yang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. "A-aku tidak bisa memberitahumu Hilda. Ini adalah senjata rahasiaku untuk melawan Madara-teme!"

Hilda berhenti melakukan gerakan-gerakan erotis yang tidak terlihat menggoda bagi Naruto dan Hashirama, melainkan aneh nan menjijikan. "Katakan!" ia memberi perintah dengan suara mengerikan. "Katakan, Naruto-chan!"

"Tidak!"

"Katakan, atau kau kuperkosa Naruto-chan!"

Naruto meneguk kasar ludahnya yang entah kenapa terasa begitu berat karena dua pilihan sama-sama menyulitkan dirinya. "I-Itu lebih baik daripada harus memberitahukanmu. Bisa-bisa bukan cuma Madara-teme yang marah padaku."

Seringai mesum tercetak di wajah Hilda. "Hee..." ia menjilati bibirnya sendiri. "Jadi kau lebih memilih kuperkosa, Naruto-chan?"

Tidak ada sahutan dari Naruto sudah cukup menjadi jawaban untuk Hilda. Segera gadis dengan rambut abu-abu itu mulai beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri menuju lokasi Naruto. Selagi melakukan hal tersebut, pinggul proporsional milik gadis itu bergoyang ke kiri dan kanan untuk menambah kesan erotis namun mengerikan di mata Naruto.

Sayangnya, sebelum Hilda mencapai posisi Naruto. Di ujung meja, Yasaka tiba-tiba berdiri. "Kalau kau ingin memperkosa Naruto-kun. Kau harus melewatiku dulu, Hilda-chan." bulu kuduk pemuda yang menjadi rebutan di ruangan itu langsung berjoget ria. "Selama aku masih disini, keperjakaan Naruto-kun tidak boleh hilang dulu!"

" _Oi, oi, oi... Apa lagi sekarang?_ " pikir Naruto dan Hashirama yang sama-sama bingung menyaksikan kejadian di depan mereka.

Bahkan, bukan hanya kedua laki-laki yang merasa kebingungan. Kurama yang sejak merasakan ketakutan dari Naruto mulai mengawasi semua yang terjadi pun ikut-ikutan bingung. " _ **Haaah...**_ " sehabis mengeluarkan desahan panjang, dia berujar dalam hati. " _ **Kalau sudah seperti ini. Lebih baik tidur daripada melihat hal-hal nista**_." dan pada akhirnya, siluman rubah itu kembali melakukan kegiatan yang paling senang ia tekuni.

Kembali ke ruang makan. Benar atau tidaknya, Hilda sepertinya mulai memahami sesuatu diantara Naruto dan Yasaka, atau mungkin ini hanya imajinasi liarnya saja.

"Ara, ara... Ternyata Yasaka-hime—"

"I-ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Hilda-chan!" sahut Yasaka yang jadi salah tingkah karena mengetahui isi pikiran dari gadis penganut aliran Dewa Jashin itu. "Ma-maksudku itu—"

"—menyukai dan tidak ingin kepejakaan Naruto-chan hilang." sambung Hilda yang tidak peduli dengan sahutan bersifat sanggahan dari Yasaka barusan. "Kalau begitu... Kita perkosa saja Naruto-chan, Yasaka-hime. Berdua pasti lebih menyenangkan."

Yasaka bangkit dari kursi dan menggebrak meja dengan kedua tangan. "Sudah kubilang ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Hilda-chan!"

"Ahh, Yasaka-hime tidak perlu malu mengakuinya. Aku rela membagi Naruto-chan atau Madara-kun kalau Yasaka-hime menginginkan salah satu dari mereka."

Atas pernyataan dari Hilda barusan. Hashirama dan Naruto kembali mengalami hal yang sama. Di belakang batok kepala mereka masing-masing, tetesan keringat mengucur selagi berpikir kalau gadis berambut abu-abu itu hendak mendirikan kerajaan Harem—Aah, kerajaan Reverse-Harem lebih tepatnya.

Lain lagi dengan Yuki dan Kunou. Bisa dibilang sejak mengeluarkan pekikan keras beberapa saat yang dulu, mereka memilih diam menyaksikan semunya. Namun, setelah kata-kata yang terbilang asing di telinga mereka tertangkap, rasa penasaran yang cukup besar akan kata itu pun mulai timbul, dan ini dipastikan berakibat buruk—atau malah baik untuk kakak mereka.

Kembali ke perdebatan dua mahluk bergender perempuan itu. Yasaka yang nampaknya tidak bisa menahan diri lagi segera mengeluarkan bantahan untuk kesekian kalinya. "Bukan itu maksudku, gadis mesum!" dan untuk pertama kalinya, di akhir kalimatnya, dan depan orang-orang pula, Yasaka mengeluarkan sebuah umpatan yang lebih mengarah ke sebuah ejekan.

"Ne, Okaa-sama..."

Yasaka menghela nafas panjang sejenak untuk menengkan dirinya sempat lepas kendali beberapa saat yang lalu. Usai itu, dia menoleh ke sang anak yang baru saja memanggilnya. "Ya, Kunou-chan?"

Raut wajah penasaran dari gadis pewaris tahta kepemimpin Kyoto Youkai-ha itu membuat Yasaka mengerutkan kening. Begitupula dengan Yuki yang juga menoleh ke arahnya dengan ekspresi sama. "Perkosa itu apa?" dia memulai dengan raut wajah yang tambah penasaran namun terlihat begitu imut. Yasaka dan Naruto berjengit serentak. Sedangkan Yuki mengangguk-ngangguk dengan suara 'Hmn' beberapa kali keluar dari mulutnya. "Dari tadi Okaa-sama dan Hilda-anesama merebutkan Naru-oniichan untuk melakukan itu." jelas Kunou menambahkan.

Wajar saja bila Kunou maupun Yuki tidak mengetahui tindakan yang termasuk dalam kriminalitas itu. Untuk gadis yang berstatus pewaris tahta kepemimpinan macam Kunou, sejak dini ia tidak pernah mengetahui hal tersebut karena yang diajarkan oleh Yasaka bersama maid serta Youkai lain di kediamannya hanya berisikan hal-hal tentang cara memimpin dan hal-hal khusus anak-anak seumurannya saja. Lain lagi dengan Yuki yang secara kronologis seperti bayi berumur satu tahun lebih karena kehilangan ingatan saat Naruto menemukan dan mengangkatnya menjadi seorang adik.

"Kalian belum wa—"

"Itu tidak perlu kalian ke—"

"Perkosa itu artinya melakukan yang menyenangkan Kunou-chwan, Yuki-chwan!" seru Hilda penuh semangat dengan tangan terangkat ke udara sebelum Naruto dan Yasaka menyelesaikan ucapan mereka secara bersamaan. Saat pasangan ibu-anak angkat itu memandanginya tajam, Hilda memperlihatkan senyum penuh kemenangan. "Apa kalian juga ingin ikut? Bakal tambah menyenangkan kalau kalian juga ikut, loh."

Hashirama yang juga menjadi pengamat sejak Madara meninggalkan ruangan makin sweatdrop. " _Ini cuma perasaanku saja atau memang tingkah aneh Hilda makin menjadi-jadi sejak bertemu Yasaka-san._ " dan karena tidak tau bagaimana cara untuk membantu Naruto lepas dari situasi yang melandannya, dia hanya bisa menyemangati pemuda keturunan Lucifer itu. "Semoga otak di atas rata-ratamu bisa menang melawan otak mesumnya, Naruto _._ "

Seakan tidak peduli atau memang ucapan Hashirama sama sekali tidak berguna untuk membantunya, Naruto mempertahankan delikannya ke Hilda. "Gadis mesum brengsek!" ia mendesis tidak kalah tajam. Ini kedua kalinya, ia harus berhadapan dengan rasa penasaran kedua adiknya terhadap sesuatu yang asing bagi mereka, dan parahnya itu menjurus ke hal-hal berbau mesum. "Aku sudah memberitahumu untuk tidak lagi mengotori pikiran suci Yuki dan Kunou. Apa tidak cukup kau menyebutku pedofil dan membuat Yuki ikut aliran sesatmu itu, hah?"

"Are, bukannya kau sendiri yang ingin kuperkosa? Dan kebetulan Yuki-chwan dan Kunou-chwan mendengarnya. Ya, kujawab saja pertanyaan mereka. Lagian, memang benar kalau memperkosa itu hal yang menyenangkan."

"'Menyenangkan' kotoran dewa sesatmu, brengsek!" sahut Naruto. Volume suaranya naik beberapa tingkat saking marahnya pada gadis penganut aliran Jashin-sama itu. "Kalau tingkahmu masih seperti ini terus, kusuruh juga Madara-teme memasang Genjutsu pernamen ke otak sesatmu itu!"

Hilda yang tidak takut dengan apa yang baru saja Naruto katakan menoleh ke tiga mahluk bergender perempuan di sana. "Jadi sekarang apa lagi yang kita tunggu?" dia bertanya dengan seringai mesum pada ketiganya. "Saatnya melakukan hal menyenangkan ke Naruto-chan!"

"OUUU~~!" Yuki dan Kunou berseru serantak sambil melempar kedua tangan ke udara.

"GADIS SESAT SIALAN!"

Naruto berteriak sekencang-kencangnya selagi berlari mengitari meja menuju tempat Yuki dan Kunou. Terlihat kalau dua gadis Loli itu sudah mengambil ancang-ancang sehabis berteriak merespon perintah dari Hilda. Sampai di belakang adik-adinya, Naruto memakai energi alam yang disimpan dalam tubuh untuk membuka portal tehnik teleport miliknya. Tidak mau pikiran polos adik-adiknya semakin dirusak oleh Hilda, dia langsung menarik mereka berdua dan melompat masuk ke cahaya emas menyilaukan itu.

Melihat targetnya sudah menghilang entah kemana membuat desahan lesu lepas dari mulut Hilda. "Haaah, mereka kabur. Padahal hampir sedikit lagi..."

"Haah..." Hashirama ikut mendesah disertai gelengan kepala. "Kalau kau masih mempertahankan tingkahmu ini, aku sangat yakin kalau nanti kau akan kesulitan mencari suami, Hilda."

Jawaban berupa gelengan tidak peduli dari Hilda pun menambah hal yang harus dipikirkan Hashirama. Sebagai mantan pemimpin dari desa tempat tinggal Madara, Naruto dan Hilda, dialah yang seharusnya mencari jalan keluar dari masalah tiga orang itu. Ya, walaupun masalah Hilda tidak terlalu wajib untuk dipikirkan karena jodoh itu pasti datang sendiri kecuali... Hilda memang ditakdirkan untuk mati sebelum bertemu jodohnya.

Menggelengkan kepala untuk kedua kalinya, Hashirama mengalihkan tugas otaknya ke permasalahan yang terjadi antara Naruto dan Madara.

Jujur saja, dia sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus diberitahukan ke Madara agar menerima jati diri Naruto sebagai hibrid manusia setengah iblis Lucifer, atau mungkin belum mendapatkan caranya karena hari ini dia bersama sahabatnya akan kembali ke Konoha untuk menemui Vali. Dia berharap semoga Madara bisa menerima jati diri Naruto sehabis mengetahui hubungan antara pemuda itu dan Vali, atau setidaknya mulai belajar untuk menerima Naruto dengan alasan masa lalu dan jati diri tidak akan bisa merubah semua hal yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua—seperti yang dia lakukan.

Selain daripada masalah di atas. Sebenarnya dia juga sedikit penasaran dengan laki-laki yang sudah membuat Madara jatuh cinta.

Oh, seandainya Hashirama mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya melatari panggila 'Uchiha Homo' disematkan Naruto pada Madara, bisa dipastikan kalau mantan Hokage akan marah ke Naruto. Ya, begini-begini Hashirama masih normal dan tertarik pada perempuan, terutama yang berdada besar macam tetangga mereka sewaktu masih tinggal di Kouh. Entah apa yang akan terjadi apabila kebenaran tentang gelar 'Uchiha Homo' terendus oleh Hashirama, apalagi tentang ciuman tak sengaja antara pria itu dan Madara. Yang pasti, itu akan semakin menambah masalah internal kelompok absurd ini.

Ya, walaupun ini cuma masalah sepele sih!

.

.

Berjalan mengekori Hashirama, Naruto memandangi punggung pria itu sambil melayangkan pertanyaan dengan rasa penasaran yang cukup besar. "Ossan, apa sebenarnya yang kau ingin katakan padaku sampai harus menunda latihan Yuki dan Kunou?" baginya, tidak biasanya pria itu mengganggu dia saat melatih kedua adiknya, kalaupun mengganggu paling hanya mengganggu dalam arti sebenanya. Datang-datang langsung ikut serta dengan maksud ingin menjadi muridnya ataupun ikut bersama Hilda untuk menggoda. Namun, ini kali pertama kegiatan rutin setiap harinya itu diganggu Hashirama dengan alasan ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang serius.

Melihat tidak ada respon berarti dari mantan Hokage itu membuat dia sedikit kesal. "Ossan?"

Hashirama melirik sesaat pemuda yang berada tepat di belakang sebelum pandangannya kembali ke depan dan menjawab. "Aku dan Madara ingin memintamu melakukan sesuatu." dia memulai dengan nada datar tidak seperti biasanya. "Mungkin saja dengan menerima permintaan kami, Madara bisa memaafkanmu." seketika kekesalan Naruto sirna mendengar ucapannya, walau tidak melihatnya, namun dia yakin kalau pemuda itu pasti memasang raut wajah meminta kepastian. Tidak ingin membuat Naruto nantinya dilanda kekecawaan, segera ia kembali berbicara dengan memberikan secamam peringatan lembut. "Tapi, jangan terlalu berharap. Kau tau sendirikan sifat dari Madara."

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku tau itu, Ossan." Naruto menjawab lesuh. "Tapi setidaknya, akan kuminta dia menjelaskan kenapa sikapnya berubah sebagai imbalan kalau memang benar kalian ingin memintaku melakukan sesuatu." usai bergumam dengan suara pelan sebagai tambahan, dia kembali memandangi punggung lebar berbalut pakaian santai didepannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang ingin kalian minta aku lakukan?"

"Kalau itu..." Hashirama sengaja menggantungka kalimatnya sehingga jeda panjang tercipta saat mereka berbelok ke kiri di ujung koridor. Setelah mereka sudah menyusuri koridor yang mengarah ke halaman belakang komplek kediaman Yasaka, pria itu melanjutkan ucapan yang tertunda tadi."...kau akan tau sendiri nantinya."

Naruto menutup mata dan helaan nafas panjang yang menyiratkan kekecawaan keluar dengan mulus dari mulut sehabis menerima jawaban yang tidak memuaskan. Walau begitu, ia tidak ingin memikirkan lebih jauh lagi karena nanti juga diketahui sendiri, dan setidaknya seperti yang dikatakan pria di depannya, bisa saja Madara mau memberi penjelasan sekaligus memaafkan dirinya apabila menyanggupi permintaan dari keduanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah menyusuri lorong-lorong kediaman Yasaka yang bisa membuat manusia biasa kelalahan menyusurinya, Naruto dan Hashirama tiba di halaman belakang dimana Madara sudah menunggu mereka dalam keadaan membelakangi pintu keluar.

Menyadari kedatangan dua orang itu, Madara angkat suara tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. "Kuharap kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya, Dobe."

"Tenang!" Hashirama menjawab singkat. Saat sahabatnya berbalik, dia mengacungkan jempol tangan kanannya. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun pada Naruto seperti yang kau inginkan."

"Hn, bagus." Madara menyahut singkat sebelum beralih perhantian ke Naruto yang berdiri tepat di belakang Hashirama. "Bocah bangsat!"

Naruto berjengit. Lagi-lagi Madara bersikap dingin padanya, bahkan tidak ada panggil 'Bocah Sableng' seperti biasanya. Pada saat itulah, dia merasa kalau Madara hendak memintanya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang cukup gila dan mengerikan agar bisa dimaafkan. Seperti menjilati kaki pria itu, atau yang lebih parahnya dia diminta untuk menjadi samsak latihan. Menahan kegelisahan yang mulai menggerogoti tubuhnya, Naruto memberanikan diri untuk merespon, walau itu hanyalah satu kata yang diucapkan sedikit tergagap. "A-apa?"

"Persiapkan tehnik teleport milikmu untuk ke Konoha, dan seperti biasa jemput kami jam lima sore." kata Madara tanpa basa-basi sedikit pun. Melihat mulut Naruto mulai bergerak hendak untuk memberi balasan yang pastinya berupa penolakan atau bukan menanyakan tujuannya dan Hashirama ingin pergi ke Konoha, dia segera menyahut dengan nada yang masih dingin. "Jangan banyak tanya, cepat lakukan saja!"

"OII~" Naruto berteriak tanda penolakan. "Apa maksudmu jangan banyak?! Tentu saja aku harus menanyakan apa yang ingin kalian berdua lakukan di Konoha."

Madara mendesah dalam hati atas pernyataan dari sosok yang memandangi saja membuat ia tidak tahan untuk mengeluarkan Ninjutsu Katon (Fire Release) dan membakarnya hidup-hidup. "Latihan." katanya singkat dan pastinya itu sebuah kebohongan belaka karena alasan sebenarnya dia ingin ke Konoha untuk menemui Vali yang kemungkinan besar sudah berada di sana. "Kami ingin latihan."

"...Hah?" mulut Naruto terbuka cukup lebar seraya memasang tampang bingung yang sangat jelas terlihat di mata kedua pria disana. "Untuk latihan?" dia menoleh ke Hashirama dan pria itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Kenapa jauh-jauh pergi ke Konoha hanya untuk latihan? Disini ada Dojo dan halaman yang cukup luas, aku bisa memindahkan tempat latihan Yuki dan Kunou kalau kalian mau memakai salah satunya."

"Kau pikir latihan yang ingin kami lakukan Taijutsu saja?" kini giliran Naruto yang mengangguk karena memang latihan seperti itu yang dia pikir ingin Madara dan Hashirama lakukan. "Haah..." sekali lagi Madara mendesah dan kali ini tidak dilakukan dalam hati lagi. "Kami ingin berlatih Ninjutsu, dan juga melakukan latih tanding dengan kekuatan penuh."

Kepala Hashirama bergerak naik turun kala tatapan Naruto kembali diarahkan kepadanya. "Itu benar Naruto." dia juga ikut-ikutan berbohong walaupun itu sangatlah sulit dilakukan, terutama ke Naruto. "Sejak kita berada disini. Aku dan Madara tidak pernah berlatih dengan kekuatan penuh dengan alasan keamanan dan keanyamanan Yasaka bersama orang-orang sekitar sini. Kutakutkan kalau jarang berlatih seperti itu, kekuatan tempur kita jadi menurun."

"Jangan banyak tingkah, bocah bangsat! Cepat lakukan saja!"

"Oke, oke! Akan segera kupersiapkan." Naruto akhirnya mengalah. Energi alam yang disimpan dalam tubuh untuk berjaga-jaga apabila terjadi serangan mendadak segera dia pakai dua puluh persennya, dialirkan menuju tangan kiri kemudian memukul udara kosong di samping kiri. Sebuah portal berwujud cahaya emas menyilaukan yang membentuk garis vertikal tercipta disana. Sesaat sebelum kedua pria di dekatnya melompat masuk, Naruto mencegat mereka. "Tunggu, Teme, Ossan!"

"Apa lagi, bocah bangsat?!"

"Woi, woi, santai Teme! Tidak perlu memakai tampang segarang itu juga."

"Cepat katakan! Aku tidak tahan melihat tampang menjijikanmu itu terus-terusan." kata Madara sedikit pedas karena sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan kebenciannya terus berhadapan dengan pemuda yang mewarisi darah dari pemimpin terdahulu ras iblis itu. "Dan kau juga Dobe! Tidak perlu membelanya!"

Hashirama yang sempat ingin memperingati Madara untuk tidak bersikap berlebihan lagi langsung nyiut nyalinya. Dengan setetes keringat di keningnya, dia berujar. "—Ba-baik. Aku mengerti!" sehabis mengeluarkan isyarat mengalah, dia melirik Naruto selagi mengeluh dan mengumpat secara bersamaan dalam hatinya. " _Haaah, seandainya tidak ada Naruto. Sudah pasti kebuat gepeng juga kau pakai Mokuton, Teme._ "

Pandangan Madara kembali ke Naruto. "Sekarang katakan apa maumu? Lama-lama aku makin tidak tahan untuk melampiaskan kemarahanku padamu ke muka bodoh Dobe saat latih tanding nanti!" seakan tidak peduli dengan teriakan tidak terima Hashirama dan lenguhan panjang dari Naruto, dia melanjutkan dengan sedikit nada dan sorot mata sedikit mengancam. "Cepat katakan, bocah bangsat!"

"Begini..." Naruto memulai dengan serius. "Aku ingin, setelah kau kembali dari Konoha. Jelaskan alasan kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini. Jujur, itu sangat menggangguku, begitupun dengan Kaa-san, Yuki dan Kunou."

Madara membuang muka. Kini dia wajah menghadap langsung ke portal Naruto dengan mata tertutup untuk menghinari cahaya menyilau dari tehnik itu. "Aku tidak janji." keturunan Uchiah itu menjawab pelan, sebuah awal yang baik untuk Naruto karena tidak ada lagi nada dingin ataupun mengancam. Namun, semua kembali seperti tiga hari belakangan ini bagi pemuda itu saat Madara melanjutkan. "Tapi jangan pernah berharap kau bisa kumaafkan semudah apa yang ada di pikiranmu, bocah bangsat!"

"Aku tau—" Naruto menjawab lesuh, lalu melanjutkan kalimat terpotong itu dalam hati selagi menutup memejamkan mata. "— _Karena kau dan harga diri tinggimu itu sangat merepotkan untuk dilawan!_ "

Pada akhirnya, Naruto tetap saja mengira kalau perubahan mendadak Madara yang tiga hari belakang ini bersikap dingin bahkan hampir menusuk dan dihadiahi pandangan berisikan kebencian murni disebabkan oleh tindakan tidak sengeja serta panggilan menjijikan darinya. Saat mengalihkan perhatian ke portal, ternyata Madara dan Hashirama sudah berangkat tanpa sepatah kata pun meninggalkan pemuda itu seorang diri di halaman dengan harapan bisa dimaafkan, dan juga mendapatkan penjelasan lengkap soal perubahan keturunan Uchiha gila itu.

Karena tidak ada lagi keperluan di tempat tersebut, Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali ko dojo yang berlokasi di halaman belakang. Selama perjanan menyusuri lorong demi lorong bangunan utama kompleks kediaman pemimpin Kyoto Youkai-ha itu, dia melakukan apa yang diminta Madara saat diancam pagi tadi. Semua yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua diingat-ingat untuk mencari tahu penyebab perubahan sang Uchiha.

Dia mengacak-ngacak rambut perak gelapnya karena frustasi tidak mendapatkan apapun, dan memutuskan untuk tidak lagi berpikir lagi. Cepat atau lambat, Madara juga akan memberitahukannya. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan oleh kontener Kurama ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang hari waktu Mekai (Underworld), beratapkan warna kehijauan langit buatan berlokasi di ruang atau dimensi berbeda dari dunia manusia yang merupakan daerah kekuasaan ras iblis. Di tengah-tengah ibukota Dunia Bawah yang dikenal dengan nama Lilith, sebuah kastil megah berdiri kokoh sebagai bangunan pusat untuk mengontrol pemerintahan Mekai. Kastil yang sudah dipindahkan dan diubah namanya. Dari [Lucifer Castle] yang berlokasi di Lucifaad menjadi [Four Great Satans Castle] yang berlokasi di ibukota sekaligus teritori sekarang dari Dai Yondai Maōu (Four Great Satans). Bangunan tersebut bergaya Eropa abad pertengahan yang sangat besar dan terdapat banyak sekali ruangan. Mulai dari ruang rapat, ruang penyimpanan dokumen penting, ruang kerja empat pemimpin tertinggi Mekai dan masih banyak lagi.

Menelurusi bagian dalam kastil tersebut, masuk ke ruang kerja pemegang gelar Lucifer. Di dalam sana, Sirzechs mengeluarkan desahan panjang selagi memijit pelan pelipisnya yang terasa sedikit pening sehabis membaca beberapa lembar dokumen dari pendiri sekaligus pemimpin dari organisasi tempat bernaung para Malaikat Jatuh, Grigory. Beberapa hari yang lalu, karena peristiwa yang didalangi oleh Kokabiel terjadi di kota Kouh dan melibat tiga fraksi sekaligus—walau fraksi malaikat hanya diwakili oleh Exorcist dari pihak Gereja, hubungan antara ketiga fraksi itu terpengaruh sampai titik tertentu. Sebagai hasilnya, pimpinan dari masing-masing fraksi akan berkumpul untuk mendiskusikan masa depan.

Sirzechs sebenarnya senang dengan pernyataan Azazel yang hendak mengadakan pertemuan dengan pemimpin fraksi Iblis dan Malaikat demi membahas hubungan antara ketiga fraksi ke depannya. Namun sayang, sifat kurang peduli dari Malaikat Jatuh satu itu yang seenak udelnya menyuruh dia dan fraksi iblis mengurusi lokasi pertemuan mendatang menambah hal-hal merepotkan harus dipikirkan oleh sang pemegang gelar Lucifer masa kini. Dan pada akhirnya, setelah melalui cukup panjang pertimbangan, pertemuan dipastikan akan berlangsung di Kuoh Gakuen (Kouh Academy), dan baru kemarin Sirzechs mengimformasikan hal ini kepada pihak Grigory dan Surga.

Namun, penyebab utama kepala Sirzechs dipenuhi hal-hal merepotkan hingga menyebabkan rasa pusing muncul disana bukan soal pertemuan tiga fraksi dan tempat berlangsungnya, melainkan masalah yang sekarang ini melanda adik tercintanya. Masalah yang muncul bersamaan dengan insiden Kokabiel, dan penyebabnya adalah seseorang yang tidak pernah dia sangka-sangka menjadi dalangnya, Naruto Uzumaki.

Saat mengetahui hal itu, Sirzechs sempat bertanya-tanya dari sekian banyak orang di dunia, kenapa pemuda yang sudah banyak membantu adik dan Underworld selama beberapa tahun lamanya itu yang harus jadi topik utama dari laporan kedua sahabat dan salah satunya memegang peranan Queen dalam Peerage adiknya.

Dari laporan kedua sahabat dari pewaris klan Gremory yang diketahui adalah Akeno dan Sona menyebutkan kalau Kokabiel berhasil dibunuh oleh dua anggota keluarga Naruto, sedangkan pemuda itu sendiri malah melawan Peerage adiknya dan hampir menewaskan Hyodou Issei kalau saja sahabat Rias dari klan Sitri tidak cepat mengambil tindakan.

Karena keikutsertaan Naruto dan keluarganya dalam insiden Kokabiel mau tidak mau membuat Sirzechs harus mengirim balasan kepada pihak Grigory serta proposal pertemuan kepada pihak Surga. Dalam balasan dan proposal itu, dia meminta kepada masing-masing dari pemimpin kedua pihak itu untuk mencari keberadaan kelompok/keluarga penuh kejutan itu yang hilang bagai ditelan bumi sehari setelah insiden. Tentu saja dengan alasan untuk menghadirkan dua anggota keluarga Naruto yang dia kenal bernama Madara Uchiha dan Hashirama Senju dalam pertemuan nanti, dan juga mencari tahu alasan mereka membunuh Kokabiel atas permintaan dari Azazel sebagai pemimpin pihak Grigory.

Walau begitu, sebenanarnya maksud dari permintaannya itu adalah menginginkan Naruto hadir dalam pertemuan dan meminta pemuda itu untuk menjelaskan secara detail kenapa sampai melawan Peerage adiknya hanya untuk melupakan semua yang terjadi di masa lalu.

Selain itu. Bukan hanya pertarungan antara Naruto dan Peerage adiknya yang membuat Sirzechs pusing. Apa yang terjadi setelah pertarungan itu ikut menjadi permasalahan sekaligus penyebab utama kepalanya pening memikirkan bagaimana keadaan sang adik sekarang ini. Dia sudah mengetahui semunya, kira-kira usai kembali dari ruang adiknya dia menyuruh Grayfia untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi diantara adik dan pemuda dengan rambut perak gelap itu.

Jujur saja, Sirzechs benar-benar terkejut mendengar semuanya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau ternyata Naruto memiliki perasaan kepada adiknya, dan itu terus dipertahankan sampai insiden beberapa hari yang lalu. Namun sekarang, dia tidak tahu apa perasaan itu masih ada atau sudah dihanguskan sampai tak bersisah. Dari sini pula dia akhirnya mengerti semua yang telah dilakukan Naruto kepada adiknya. Kenapa saat pertemuan mereka sehabis menghilang dari Mekai, pemuda itu mati-matian untuk kembali, dan kenapa pula pemuda itu menerima dengan lapang dada dibenci oleh Rias, bahkan hanya tersenyum pahit saat mendengarnya secara langsung.

Lalu, sehari setelahnya. Dia kembali mengunjungi Rias, bukan sebagai Maōu, melainkan seorang kakak. Dalam kunjungannya itu, dia melihat secara langsung keadaan sang adik dan juga bagaimana responnya saat mendengar nama Naruto. Pada saat itu pula, dia mulai merasa prihatin atas keadaan sang adik.

"Sirzechs-sama?"

Lamuan pria bergelar Maōu Lucifer itu buyar saat mendengar suara lembut memanggil namanya dari pintu masuk ruangan. Kepala yang sebelumnya diarahkan ke atas selagi berpikir ditelenkan ke arah pintu. "Aah, Grayfia. Ada apa?"

"Ada yang ingin saya sampaikan." wanita dengan rambut perak dan memakai pakaian maid itu berjalan menghampir pria berstatus [King] sekaligus suaminya itu. "Dan mungkin hal yang akan saya sampaikan ini bisa sedikit membantu meringankan beban Sirzechs-sama."

Kening Sirzechs mengkerut. Dia melihat kalau sang istri datang menghampiri meja kerjanya tidak dengan tangan kosong. "Membantu meringankan apanya?" dia bertanya sedikit lesuh selagi melirik benda yang dibawa istrinya. "Yang ada kau malah menambahnya dengan dokumen-dokumen itu."

Wanita bernama Grayfia itu menggeleng pelan sesampainya di depan meja kerja Sirzechs. "Tidak, tidak, Sirzechs-sama." katanya selagi meletakkan dokumen itu pada permukaan meja Sirzechs dan sengaja dibalik menghadap ke pria itu. "Justru dokumen ini bisa sedikit meringangkan beban pikiran anda."

Awalnya Sirzechs enggan untuk membaca apa yang tertulis pada dokumen itu. Dia mengira kalau isinya pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari permasalahn yang terjadi pada Mekai ataupun pertemuan tiga fraksi mendatang. Namun, rasa enggan pria itu langsung sirna kala Grayfia kembali berbicara. "Itu adalah dokumen dari Kouh Gakuen (Kuoh Academy) untuk kegiatan kunjungan kelas Rias-ojousama, Himejima-san, Tojou-san dan Yuuto-san yang akan berlangsung besok, Sirzechs."

"Kunjungan kelas?"

Grayfia mengangguk singkat. "Benar, Sirzechs-sama!" senyum kecil tercipta di wajah tanpa ekspresi miliknya. "Orang tua Sirzechs-sama menyerahkan tugas untuk mengurus dokumen kunjungan kelas Rias-ojousama dan yang lain. Dan juga, Sirzechs-sama harus memberitahukan hal ini pada Rias-ojousama hari ini juga."

Secepat kilat Sirzechs menyambar dokumen-dokumen tersebut dan mulai menuliskan beberapa yang wajib diisi disana. "Grayfia!"

"I-iya, Sirzechs-sama!" wanita itu sedikit tersentak karena perubahan tiba-tiba dari mood suaminya.

"Cepat carikan aku pakaian yang pas dan bersiap-siap mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir teleport. Kita akan mengunjungi Ria-tan untuk melihat kondisinya!"

Setetes keringat sebesar jempol kaki hinggap di kepala Iblis Betina bergelar [The Strongest Queen] itu melihat sindrom Siscon suaminya kambuh lagi. Dia sudah tau kalau belakangan ini Sirzechs sering terlihat memikirkan sesuatu dengan raut wajah khawatir dan itu dipastikan menyangkut soal Rias, dan beginilah jadinya kalau ada sesuatu yang setidaknya bisa membuat pria itu bertemu dan melihat kabar dari sang adik.

" _Sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi._ "

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa detik setelah melompat masuk ke dalam tehnik Naruto dan keluar di desa Konoha. Seperti yang diperkiaran oleh Madara sebelumnya. Orang yang ingin dia temui bersama Hashirama sudah berada di tempat reruntuhan desa ninja ini, dan datang sendirian tanpa ditemani oleh gadis bernama Ophis karena tidak adanya aura gila-gilaan yang terasa hampir di segala penjuru. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, keduanya berjalan menuju tempat mereka dimana mereka mengetahui identitas dan sebagian kecil masa lalu Naruto. Sebuah bangunan sederhanan yang masih berdiri dimana Vali sedang duduk pada sebuah kursi kayu menunggu mereka.

"Maaf Vali-san. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi sebelum kami berangkat."

Permintaan maaf dari Hashirama disambut gelengan pelan dari Vali selagi berucap singkat. "Tidak apa-apa." dia bangkit berdiri kemudian memasukkan kedua tangan pada saku celana burgundy dengan hiasan rantai perak dan tiga wristband pada betis kanan yang dipakai. "Jadi, bagaimana? Apa dia sudah mengingat semua kejadian sebelum bergabung dengan desa ini?"

Giliran Madara dan Hashirama yang menggelengkan kepala. Kemudian, sang Uchiha yang memberikan penjelasan dengan nada datar andalannya. "Tidak sama sekali. Bahkan semua yang sudah kulakukan padanya, dia berpikir kalau semua itu disebabkan panggilan menjijikannya untukku. Cih, dasar bocah bangsat!" dia menutup penjesalan dengan sebuah desisan tajam mengandung dua emosi negatif, dan dua orang di dekatnya bisa mengatahui kalau itu merupakan sebuah amarah dan kebencian yang cukup besar. Menghela nafas sejenak untuk menenangkan diri, Madara kembali berbicara. "Kalau sudah seperti ini, mungkin mempertemukan kalian adalah cara satu-satunya untuk membuat dia mengingat semua yang terjadi."

"Apalagi dengan adanya Kurama dalam tubuh Naruto. Aku yakin kalau kalian berdua bertemu dan mengungkapkan semuanya, Naruto pasti meminta Kurama untuk memastikan itu benar atau tidak." kata Hashirama menimpali. Atas perkataannya itu, Vali langsung memberikan tatapan penasaran ke arahanya namun diabaikan begitu saja. "Bukan begitu, Madara?"

Madara mengangguk singkat. Sementara Vali yang dibaikan sedikit mengeluarkan semacam gumaman rendah untuk mengalihkan perhatian dua lawan bicaranya. "Kurama? Di dalam tubuhnya? Apa maksud kalian?"

"Ha-ha-ha..." Hashirama tertawa garing selagi menggaruk bagian belakang kepala dengan rambut hitamnya. "Aku lupa memberitahukan ini sebelumnya." dia memulai dengan tampang meminta maaf. Pihaknya dan pihak Vali sudah terikat sebuah perjanjian, dan salah satu syaratnya mereka tidak boleh merahasiakan sesuatu penting yang menyangkut perjanjian tersebut. Itu berarti keberadaan Kurama dalam tubuh Naruto harus diberitahukan juga. Soal Kurama sendiri, kelima guru Naruto sudah mengetahuinya sejak pertama kali pemuda itu mengeluarkan api jingga yang diberi nama Kōen (Brilliant Flame). "Sebenarnya, selain ingatan dan semua hal berbau iblis Naruto yang disegel, ada pula sosok Youkai spesies Kitsune bernama Kurama yang ikut tersegel dan kekuatan Youkai itu yang menjadi senjata utamanya dalam pertarungan selain Senjutsu."

"Youkai Kitsune?" tanya Vali yang semakin dibuat penasaran dengan informasi tentang Naruto ini. Setaunya, pemuda yang sama-sama mewarisi darah Maōu Lucifer itu tidak memiliki sesuatu dalam tubuhnya sebelum mereka berpisah. "Maksud kalian seperti pemimpin Kyoto Youkai-ha?"

Madara dan Hashirama mengangguk serentak.

"Aah, jadi memang benar terjadi sesuatu padanya sebelum ditemukan oleh orang bernama Jiraiya itu." wajah penasaran Vali berubah seperti tengah berpikir keras. "Atau jangan-jangan..." dia melebarkan mata sesaat. Satu perkiaraan muncul dalam benaknya, dan itu mungkin saja menjadi penyebab Naruto bisa melupakan semua masa lalunya. "...Youkai itu ada hubungannya dengan ingatan Naruto yang disegel?"

"Ya... Sebenarnya kami juga berpikiran seperti itu." Hashirama menyahut serius. Di samping pria itu, mulut Madara menggumamkan dua huruf universal Uchiha yang maknanya sangat jelas membenarkan pernyataan barusan. Selepas itu, wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah mendung layaknya orang yang sudah putus asa. "Sayangnya, siapa yang menyegel serta alasan itu terjadi mungkin saja hanya Kurama-san yang tau, dan juga dia tidak memiliki niat sedikit pun untuk memberitahukan Naruto tentang hal tersebut."

"...Tck!" Vali berdecak kesal. "Kembali buntu rupanya."

Kepala Madara bergerak ke kiri dan kanan membantah ucapan dari pemuda keturunan Lucifer itu. "Tidak sepenuhnya." dia memulai dengan datar. "Masih ada satu cara, dan sudah kukatakan beberapa saat yang lalu."

"Maksudmu mempertemukan Naruto dan Vali-san?" sela Hashirama melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan. Selagi menganggukkan kepala, seringai mengerikan muncul di wajah sahabatnya sampai membuat ia merinding mengetahui makna di balik garis miring yang dibentuk oleh bibir Madara itu. "Oh, demi janggot Hagoromo-sama. Tidak cukupkah kau melihat Naruto frustasi dengan tingkahmu itu, Madara?"

"Membuat bocah bangsat itu frustasi saja belum cukup bagiku." desis Madara. "Aku ingin lebih dari itu, bahkan aku berencana untuk bertarung melawannya. Bukan latih tanding antar guru dan murid, melainkan sebagai musuh yang bertarung dengan niat membunuh satu sama lain."

Vali langsung menoleh ke Madara. Matanya memicing tajam selagi meminta kepastian dari keturunan Uchiha itu. "Apa maksudmu melawannya sebagai musuh?"

"Kau sudah tau alasanku, bukan?" salah satu dari chakra keturunan kuat dari Kaguya Ōtsutsuki itu balik menatap Vali dengan dagu terangkat. "Lagipula aku cukup penasaran dengan kekuatan yang hampir membuat punah satu klan iblis milik bocah bangsat itu. Bisa saja itu adalah kekuatan mengerikan yang Jiraiya maksud."

"Haah... Aku mengerti." Vali akhirnya mengalah dan setuju Madara akan bertarung melawan Naruto suatu saat nanti. Namun ia nampaknya tidak ingin hal itu terjadi begitu saja. Setidaknya, selain dipertemukan dengan Naruto, masih ada yang diinginkan olehnya. "Kalau begitu, aku ingin meminta—tidak! Ingin kalian melakukan sesuatu pada Naruto saat kami bertemu nanti. Ya, anggap saja ini adalah imbalan aku mengijinkanmu bertarung melawannya."

Madara mendecih agak keras sebelum melontarkan sebuah kalimat yang terdengar cukup menyakitkan di telinga Vali. "Aku tidak memerlukan ijinmu untuk bertarung melawan bocah bangsat itu, keturunan menjijikan!"

Seolah tidak peduli dengan panggilan pedas Madara. Vali melanjutkan apa yang belum sempat ia ingin beritahukan kepada keduanya. "Selain itu, aku juga punya informasi menarik soal KyumaŌ-ha. Informasi yang bisa saja membantu kalian untuk membalas dendam penduduk desa ini." dia mengedarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru tempatnya sekarang ini. Selagi sibuk melakukan hal tersebut dan kedua shinobi didepannya juga melakukan hal yang sama, ia lanjut berbicara. "Beberapa hari lagi. Pertemuan antara ketiga fraksi akan berlangsung, dan kalian yang sudah membunuh Kokabiel mau tidak mau harus hadir untuk menjelaskan alasan dibalik tindakan tersebut."

"Pertemuan tiga fraksi?"

"Dan kami harus hadir disana?"

Madara diikuti Hashirama melayangkan pertanyaan berbeda dan hanya dijawab dengan satu jawaban oleh Vali. Sekali anggukan kepala dengan wajah kalemnya.

"Kalau aku menolaknya bagaimana?" Madara kembali bertanya datar.

Pemegang Sacred Gear Divine Dividing itu menggeleng pelan. "Aku sama sekali tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi apabila kalian menolaknya. Yang kutahu hanya informasi dari Azazel yang menyuruhku mencari kalian semuanya."

"Etto..." saat Hashirama mengeluarkan suara bingung sambil mengacungkan tangan kanan di samping kepala. Vali dan Madara menoleh ke pria itu. "... Lalu apa hubungan antara pertemuan ini dan KyumaŌ-ha ini, Vali-san?"

"Mereka bekerja sama dengan Majūtsu-ha (Magician Fraction) dan berniat menyabotase pertemuan nanti." Vali memulai dengan seringai yang langsung muncul saat melihat raut wajah penuh rasa kerterikan Madara akan informasi barusan. "Bahkan, kudengar-dengar. Satu dari tiga pemimpin tertinggi mereka yang akan turun langsung untuk menimbulkan kekacauan disana dengan tujuan membunuh satu pemimpin tiga fraksi besar."

"Hooo..." Madara menyahut dengan suara ditinggikan. "Aku mengerti sekarang." dia mengangguk-menganggukkan kepala. "Kau ingin menjadikan pertemuan nanti sebagai panggung pertemuanmu dengan bocah bangsat itu, bukan?"

"Tepat." Vali menganggukkan kepalanya. "Saat aku mendengar informasi tentang pertemuan ini." berhenti menggerakkan kepala, wajahnya tiba-tiba menggelap. "Aku langsung berpikir untuk memulai kembali tujuanku yang sempat hilang sehabis kejadian malam itu." jelasnya dengan wajah yang masih sama dan sedikit menundukan kepala, memandangi permukaan tanah dengan dua-tiga perasaan yang berkecamuk serta ingin saling mendominasi satu sama lain dalam hatinya.

"Oke, oke. Sekarang bisa kau jelaskan apa yang sedang ada dalam kepala perakmu itu, dan jangan lupa soal janjimu sebelum berpisah tiga hari lalu."

Vali menegakkan kepala, menadang lurus wajah dua pria yang memiliki hubungan dekat namun masih belum kalah dekat dari miliknya dan Naruto. Mengambil nafas panjang terlebih dulu, sebelum akhirnya satu lagi rahasia terbesar yang ia simpan seorang diri selama puluhan tahun kembali dibongkar. Rahasia yang mungkin saja dapat mengubah sudut pandang Madara terhadap dirinya dan Naruto di masa depan nanti.

.

.

.

"... Hee. Ini sungguh mengejutkan, bukan begitu Madara?"

"Aku tidak peduli... Asal kau bisa memberi bantuan agar bocah bangsat itu mengingat semuanya, dan juga membantu kami menghancurkan KyumaŌ-ha. Lakukan saja sesukamu!"

.

.

* * *

 **T.B.C!**

 **[TrouBlesome Cut]**

* * *

 _ **Author Brengzeck Notes:**_

Well, satu lagi Chapter panjang berisi _9K Word_ sedikit bersih dari Fic Daybreak selesai!

Hmn, hmn. Untuk saat ini cerita bagaimana Naruto bisa bergabung ke Konoha dan jadi murid Madara, Hashirama, Tobirama, Izuna dan Jiraiya masih dalam bentuk penjelasan dulu. Rencana setelah Arc selanjutnya yaitu: [ _Arc Nearest Place from Heaven_ ] atau [ _Arc Loliland_ ] selesai, akan ada satu Arc yang akan menceritakan semuanya secara detail. Mulai dari bagaimana Jiraiya dan Naruto bertemu, latihan Naruto dibawah bimbingan kelima ninja itu, lalu berakhir pada bagian Naruto dan Jiraiya berpisah di kediaman Yasaka. Ya, bisa dibilang itu nanti menjadi Flashback Arc untuk memperjelas sebagian besar inti dari Fic Daybreak ini.

Selanjutnya... Seperti tertulis di ABN Chapter kemarin. Reaksi Mbah-Madara setelah mengetahui identitas Naruto sebagai Hibrid Manusia/Iblis barulah dimulai, dan di Chapter ini belum dibuat panas walau Mbah-Madara hampir menusuk kepala Naruto dengan alibi panggilan 'Uchiha Homo' serta tindakan pemuda itu yang membuat Madara dan Hashirama harus berciuman sebagai pemicu perubahan sikap Sang Uchiha. Ya, inilah alasan adegan ciuman tak disengaja itu dibuat. Untuk ALIBI, ya ALIBI Madara untuk menyembunyikan kebenciannya ke Naruoto dan jati diri sebenarnya dari pemuda itu.

Lalu, untuk bagian panas antara Madara dan Naruto. Setelah KTT 3 Fraksi bakalan ada Pertarungan secara All-Out antara Naruto dan Madara, tidak menutup kemungkinan Vali juga bakalan ikut namun belum pasti akan berada di pihak mana, kemungkinan besar sih berada di pihak Madara. Di pertarungan itupula nanti asumsi Madara soal Naruto hanya selevel dengan Hashirama akan melenceng jauh, Khukukukukuku...!

Terakhir... Soal hubungan Naruto dan Vali serta apa yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Bakalan terungkap di Chapter 25 dan 26 karena di Chapter depan KTT 3 Fraksi baru dimulai dengan Madara dan Hashirama yang menjadi pembahasan utama karena mereka mulai menggila sekaligus memperlihatkan sedikit kekuatan dari Manusia Pengguna Chakra keturunan Mami-Ōtsutsuki Kaguya.

Oke. Sekian _Author Brengzeck Notes_ -nya.

* * *

Balasan Review:

 **Laffayate:** Well... Selamat sudah menjadi yang pertama nge-review Chapter 23 kemarin ... Hmmn, hmmn. Gak nyangka kalau Chapter kemarin bisa munculin banyak tanda tanya dan ambigu sampai baca 3 kali ... Tunggu saja, Mbah-Madara bakalan jitak kepala Naruto pakai lengan Susano'o ... Well, kita lihat saja nanti saat KTT 3 Fraksi di Chapter depan untuk mengetahui hubungan Naruto dan Vali ... Makasih atas sarannya. Saran saya terima ... Hahahah. Oke-oke, masalah selera. Masing-masing orang memang berbeda ... Gak apa-apa kok. Justru malah bagus kalau reviewnya panjang dan yaa... selamat tahun baru juga #TelatOiii ... Wokeh, ini sudah dilanjut walau kelamaan.

 **yellow flash115:** Wokeh '-')b ... Madara ataupun Hashirama tidak bisa membuka segel dalam tubuh Naruto. Dan juga, segel itu masih lama buat terlepas.

 **Yuki ChibiHitsu-chan:** Yaps... Sudah masuk bagian serunya. Terus pantengin saja ... Oke '-')b

 **TsukiNoChandra:** Ahh... Saya gak pernah nyulik Dedek-Dedek Loli kok :v ... Yaps, agak berat dn kurang dialognya. Begitupun dengan Chapter 23 ini. Semoga sama bagusnya dengan Chapter kemarin ... Simbol-simbol sudah saya kurangin di Chapter ini ... Oke '-')b

 **Sederhana:** Kita lihat saja nanti saat KTT 3 Fraksi di Chapter depan ... Oke '-')b

 **reyvanrifqi:** Ampun pak! ... Oke. Ini sudah dilanjut walau kelamaan.

 **Paijo Payah:** Yaps, Naruto itu seorang Lucifer. Lebih tepatnya setengah Lucifer ... Yoii-yoii, salam Loli balik dari Lolicon Brengzeck ini ... Oke '-')b

 **Guest [01]:** Yaps, Naruto keturunan tak terduga.

 **Guest [02]:** Oke '-')b ... Makasih penyemangatnya. Ini saya sudah lanjut walau agak kelamaan.

 **Loliloliloliloli:** Njrittt. Nama Dedek Loli tuh susah amat disebut. Lidah saya sampai keseleo :v ... Well. Kalau memenuhi kriteria karakter yang saya cari. Akan saya masukkan kok ... Hehehe. Hina-chan saat ini tidak dibahas dulu. Entar kalau masalah Naruto adalah keturunan setengan Lucifer selesai baru Hina-chan ngambil bagian lagi ... Oke '-')b

 **Nagato Kuroyuki:** Oii-oii, waktu itu kagak ilang. Cuma hilang kontak bentar kok ... Wow, gak nyangka kalau Chapter kemarin gak ada typonya :v ... Soal kalimat yang tidak tertata. Saya minta maaf soal itu. Mudah-mudahan di Chapter ini agak berkurang atau semoga nggak ada ... Aah. Sudah ingat kok. Tenang saja, dia bakalan banyak ambil peran disini. Walau belum pasti bakalan jadi pair atau tidak ... Lemon... No! Lime... Yes! ... Ya, mereka saling kenal kok. Kalau soal hubungan mereka. Nanti kita lihat saja pas Kurama keluar dari tubuh Naruto ... Chapter 24 dan 25. Disana Madara sudah dapat Eien Mangekyo Sharingan ... Masih lama. Tapi sepertinya, Issei cuma akan selevel dengan Naruto, tidak lebih kuat ... Tanyakan saja, akan saya jawab seperlunya agar tidak terlalu banyak Sop Iler :v

 **JUstice DrAgoN:** Makasih koreksinya.

 **Ae Hatake:** Yaps. Misterinya nambah lagi.

 **Ardi:** Sabar. Akan saya lanjut kok. Walaupun nanti satu-satu lanjutnya dan itupun agak lama.

 **januardi:** Fic selanjutnya yang akan saya Update mungkin Wind Dragon Slayer.

 **Re Ciel:** Di Fic ini. Naruto memang akan punya One-Side Harem. Udah keliatan bagaimana Dedek Kunou dan Dedek Yuki sangat dekat dengannya walau sekarang masih dalam tahap kakak-adik. Ditambah lagi Irina yang sudah mulai ada tanda-tanda tertarik ... Setuju sekalee! Dedek Le Fay lebih imut dari Mbak-Irina. Akan saya usahakan, lagian Dedek Le Fay itu salah satu Dedek Favoritku :"v ... Hahaha. Selamat Tahun Baru 2017 juga #TelatOii ... Amin, Amin, Amin!

 **Calarrdiant:** Sabar. Akan saya lanjut kok. Walaupun nanti satu-satu lanjutnya dan itupun agak lama.

 **Guest [03-04]:** Fic selanjutnya yang akan saya Update mungkin Wind Dragon Slayer.

Yang Review [ **Next** ], [Lanjut], [Kapan Lanjut/ **Update** ], sebangsa dan senegera-nya. Ini sudah saya lanjut/ **Update**. '-')/

* * *

 **Brengzeck 014 [** Root Loliwood **]** dan **Stark sayang mami kushi selalu** (Bikin sakit mata Pen-name kampret ini) Out! Saya mau Tidur Cantik bersama Dedek Wendy dan Dedek Mavis dulu '-')/

 _ **Mind to Review?**_

 _ **...and...**_

Salam Lolicon!


	25. Daybreak — High Tension Conference

Yoooooo~~~ Berjumpa lagi dengan Author Kampret, Malas, Buangsat, Brengzeck dan banyak lagi kejelakannnya. Errr, sebelumnya, yang kenal di Pesbuk mengatakan kalau akan Update Fic secara bersamaan. Tapi, yaa... Krn dua dari empat Fic yang akan diupdate belum selesai dirivisi, maka hanya Fic ini yang diupdate. Ya... Krn udah banyak sekali yang nagih di PM sampai ada yang ngancam, dan yang paling banyak minta di Update adalah Fic Daybreak ini. Menyusul Trio Uzumaki lalu Uzumaki D. Naruto dan terakhir dari Wind Dragon Slayer.

Well... Untuk Chapter ini sebenarnya sangat panjang, sampai wordnya menyentuh 20K lebih. Aah, karena banyak pertimbangan dan saran dari author lain di pesbuk. Makanya dibagi dua, lalu diupdate bersamaan.

Saaa... Tanpa banyak bacod lagi. Silahkan dinikmati Chapter terbaru dari Fic Daybreak yang bakalan semakin gak jelas dan buanyak Dedek-Dedek Loli-nya.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Naruto [**_ _©Masashi Kishimoto_ _ **], High School DxD [**_ _©Ichie Ishibumi_ _ **] and others not Mine!**_

 _ **Genre: Adventure, Family, Supernatural, Action, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, and Mistery.**_

 _ **Warning: Still Newbie, Alternative Universe, Semi-Alternative Timeline, Typo's, Miss-Typo's, Multi Genre,**_ _Bahasa Gado-Gado_ _ **,**_ _Alur tak menentu_ _ **(**_ _Kadang cepat, kadang lambat_ _ **)**_ _dan masih terkesan kacau_ _ **, OOC (**_ _Amat sangat_ _ **), Adult Theme, Violence, HalfDevil!Naruto, Gender bender, Fem!Hidan (**_ _Hilda_ _ **), Death Chara, GradualyOverpowered!MainCharacter, Gray!MajorityMainCharacter, Etc.**_

* * *

 **Arc III: Early and Late.**

 **Chapter 24**

 **[Daybreak — High Tension Conference, Begins! Part I]**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini bukan sebuah candaan!"

Rias Gremory mengangkat alis dengan ekspresi kemarahan tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Dia memakai seragam musim panas Kuoh Gakuen yang berlengan pendek dan duduk pada meja miliknya di ruang utama markas Okarutō Kenkyū-bu (Occult Research Club) dengan gestur tubuh serius namun sedikit memancarkan aura sama seperti raut wajahnya tadi. Tepat di hadapannya, para anggota klub yang ia dirikan dan semuanya adalah anggota Peerage-nya berkumpul.

Sang Queen, Akeno Himejima berdiri di depan meja, sedikit ke kiri agar tidak menghalangi pandangan Rias. Yūto Kiba dan Koneko Tōjō pada sofa panjang yang menghadap ke jendela, sedangkan Asia Argento dan Issei Hyōdō mengambil posisi di sofa yang berhadapan dengan milik dua orang sebelumnya.

Masih mempertahankan wajah yang sama, tubuh Rias bergetar mulai dalam kemarahan selagi menjelaskan sesuatu kepada budak-budak iblisnya yang sudah ia anggap keluarga sendiri. "Memang benar, meski sudah diputuskan kalau pertemuan pemimpin iblis, malaikat dan malaikat jatuh akan diselanggarakan di kota ini. Tapi, kenapa pemimpin Malaikat Jatuh bernama Azazel itu menyusup ke wilayahku dan ikut campur urusan kami...!"

"Anoo, Buchou...!" sahut Issei dengan tangan kanan teracung di samping kepala dan itu mengalihkan perhatian dari Rias beserta anggota Okarutō Kenkyū-bu yang lain. "Sepertinya Azazel memang mengincar Sacred Gear-ku. Bahkan dia dengan senang hati memberikan banyak nasehat tentang latihan yang sekarang ini kujalani bersama Ddraig." sangat jelas terlihat kalau saat ini dia tengah dilanda kekatakutan sampai imajinasi dalam kepala dengan rambut coklat itu sulit membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi apabila berursan dengan malaikat jatuh bernama Azazel. "Mungkin dia melakukan itu agar bisa lebih mudah mendapatnya."

Sehabis mendengar ungkapan Issei, pangeran tampan Kuoh Gakuen (Kuoh Academy) membuka mulut. "Aku dengar dari seseorang kalau Azazel memang memiliki pengetahuan mendalam tentang Sacred Gear. Aku juga dengar kalau dia mengumpulkan pemiliki Sacred Gear potensial. Tapi tak akan apa-apa." terus melanjutkan ucapannya, Kiba melihat rekan sesama laki-laki anggota Okarutō Kenkyū-bu seolah dia akan kehilangannya. "Aku akan melindungimu!"

"Ugh!" Issei meringis pelan karena ucapan dari Kiba yang menurutnya terasa menjijikan. "... Tidak, umm, aku senang tapi...bagaimana bilangnya ya...kalau aku mendengar itu dari laki-laki dengan wajah tulus, aku akan kebingungan untuk meresponnya."

Masih setia mempertahankan wajah tulusnya, Kiba membalas ucapan pemegang Boosted Gear itu. "Sudah jelas kalau aku akan mengucapkannya dengan wajah tulus. Kau sudah menolongku. Kau adalah temanku yang berharga. Kalau aku tidak bisa menolong teman yang kesulitan maka aku tak bisa menyebut diriku knight dari keluarga Gremory."

"Iya. Aku paham soal itu. Tapi...asal kau tahu saja, nada bicaramu tidak cocok diarahkan pada teman, atau rekan, belum lagi aku ini laki-laki. Sudah jelas kau harus mengatakan itu pada seorang Ōhime-sama (Princess)."

Tanpa memperdulikan penjelasan dari Issei barusan. Kiba melanjutkan, "Tak ada masalah. Sacred Gear-ku yang mencapai Balance Breaker dan Boosted Gear Issei-kun, kalau kita gabungkan keduanya, aku merasa kita bisa melampai semua kesulitan berbahaya." ia berhenti menciptakan jeda sejenak. Bukan tanpa alasan ia mengatakan hal tersebut. Berdasar pada pertarungan melawan Naruto, pemuda itu merasa kalau Seimaken (Holy Demonic Sword) miliknya cukup kuat sampai bisa membuat Naruto pingsan, apalagi jika digabungkan dengan Boosted Gear milik Issei yang termasuk dalam kategori 13 Longinus. Kalau sudah seperti itu, bisa dibilang keduanya adalah perpaduan yang cukup mengerikan. Sehabis itu senyum kecil muncul pada wajah Bishounen miliknya. "...Fufu. aku bukan tipe orang yang mengatakan hal seperti itu sebelumnya. Setelah berteman denganmu, kesiapanku pada rekan tim juga berubah. Tapi aku tak paham kenapa aku tak bisa membenci itu...kadang terasa hangat di dadaku."

"... Me-menjijikan. Kau sangat menjijikan, Kiba! Jangan dekat-dekat denganku! Jangan sentuh aku!"

Senyum kecil dan wajah tulus pemilik Seimaken (Holy Demonic Sword) itu langsung menghilang setelah mendengar penuturan frontal Issei. Ia meringis layaknya orang patah hati selagi berkata. "Ti-tidak mungkin... Issei-kun!"

Bukannya Issei tidak mau melakukan apa yang dijelaskan Kiba barusan tantang penggabungan dari Boosted Gear dan [Sword of Betrayer]. Ia hanya tidak ingin rumor tidak senonoh menyebar di kalangan siswa-siswi Kuoh Gakuen kalau mereka berdua berdekatan. Dicap Trio Mesum bersama dua sohibnya saja sudah buruk apalagi kalau dicap Homo-an dari pangeran sekolah. Bisa-bisa impiannya menjadi raja harem tak akan pernah terkabul.

Mengacuhkan kedua Peerage bergender laki-laki dalam keluarga iblisnya, Rias berucap dengan nada suara yang tidak lagi menyiratkan kemarahan, melainkan seperti orang yang sedang bimbang. "Namun, aku penasaran apa yang terjadi...di samping tak mengetahui pergerakan mereka, sulit untuk bergerak disini juga. Pihak lain itu adalah Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh. Kita bahkan tidak bisa mengontak mereka."

Issei yang mendengar rajanya memberi kejelasan soal Azazel sang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh berhenti mengomeli Kiba. "Buchou...!" panggilnya membuat Rias menoleh. "Selain mengincar Sacred Gear-ku. Azazel juga memberitahukan sesuatu kepadaku."

"Apa itu?" tanya gadis itu diikuti tatapan penasaran dari anggota Peerage-nya yang lain.

"Ini soal Naruto-teme." ucap Issei pelan mengetahui jika nama itu cukup sensitif bagi rajanya. "Azazel mengatakan jika sekuat apapun kita berusaha untuk melawan, kita tidak akan bisa menang. Azazel bahkan menyebut kita beruntung masih lengkap sehabis melawannya."

Walaupun Issei sudah memelankan suara saat menyebut nama pemuda yang sudah meluluhlantakkan mereka dua kali, Rias tetap bisa mendengar. Hal itu pun membuat sang pewaris klan Gremory tersentak. Dinding pelindung yang sekuat tenaga dia pertahankan runtuh. Wajah cantik gadis itu seketika menyendu ditambah mata yang berkaca-kaca dan tidak lupa perasaannya yang kembali dibuat kacau. Segera dia menundukan kepala untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya itu selagi bergumam dalam hati. " _Naruto, kah_?"

Beruntung atau mungkin tidak? Sebelum anggota Okarutō Kenkyū-bu menyadari apa yang terjadi pada ketua mereka, seseorang datang menyelematkan Rias dari hujan pertanyaan anggotanya.

"Azazel memang seperti itu, Rias!"

Tiba-tiba, suara yang bukan dari anggota anggota Okarutō Kenkyū-bu terdengar. Semua orang segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah datangnya suara barusan. Di sana berdiri Sirzechs Lucifer tengah tersenyum simpul ditemani oleh ratunya, Grayfia Lucifuge.

Akeno, Koneko dan Yūto segera berlutut. Sedangkan Issei dan Asia malah kebingungan dengan situasi yang tiba-tiba saja berubah hanya karena kedatangan dua iblis paling berpengaruh di dunia bawah. Anggota baru Okarutō Kenkyū-bu, Xenovia juga memasang ekspresi yang sama dengan keduanya. Lain lagi dengan Rias. Gadis berambut merah crimson itu hanya menolehkan kepala dan memandangi sang kakak dengan kening mengkerut, bingung atas pernyataan beberapa detik yang lalu.

Masih mempertahankan senyum simpulnya, Sirzechs kembali berbicara. "Azazel tidak akan bertingkah seperti yang Kokabiel lakukan beberapa hari lalu. Dia mungkin suka membuat lelucon seperti sebelumnya. Gubernur Jendral akan datang lebih cepat dari tanggal yang direncanakan." sedetik kemudian, senyum di wajah Sirzechs menghilang digantikan dengan ekspresi yang mengungkapkan sebuah penolakan . "Namun, aku tidak setuju dengan leluconnya yang kedua itu."

Menyadari perubahan tiba-tiba dari pemimpin fraksi iblis. Issei dan Asia salah menyangka kalau Maōu satu itu tersinggung mereka tidak membungkuk hormat, atau mungkin Asia belum mengetahui secara pasti siapa pria berambut merah seperti Raja-nya itu. Segera Issei membungkukkan badan seperti yang dilakukan Akeno, Koneko dan Yūto. Melihat tindakan pemuda berambut coklat itu, Asia ikut melakukan hal yang sama menyisahkan Xenovia, yang sepertinya masih kebingungan.

Rias segera berdiri. Ia mengetahui kalau ucapan kakaknya barusan itu berkaitan dengan pemuda yang sudah membuatnya tidak bisa tidur nyenyak belakangan ini. "Apa maksud Onii-sama tidak setuju?"

"Aku tahu persis level kekuatannya, begitupun dengan sifatnya. Tidak mungkin untuknya membunuh salah satu diantara kalian malam itu." jelas Sirzechs. Dia kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke anggota peerage sang adik. Kembali, senyum bersahabat tercetak di wajahnya. "Kalian, santai saja. Aku datang karena urusan pribadi hari ini."

Usai Sirzechs mengucapkan itu, Issei bersama yang lain kecuali Xenovia dan Rias menegakkan kepala mereka serentak. Setelahnya, terjadi sedikit percakapan antara Sirzechs dan Rias. Mereka berdua membahas soal ruangan yang bisa-bisanya dipenuhi oleh gadis-gadis walau banyak ornament lingkaran sihir khas iblis menghiasi.

Setelah basa-basi mereka berakhir, Rias mulai mengeluhkan kedatangan sang kakak yang menurutnya sangat mendadak. Dia merasa kalau kedatangan sang kakak bukan tanpa alasan, dan dia perlu mengetahui itu.

Saat itulah Sirzechs mulai menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya.

"Tentu saja aku kesini karena kunjungan kelas sudah dekat. Aku juga ikut serta. Apalagi aku ingin melihat adikku bekerja keras dalam pendidikannya, dan juga keadaannya setelah hari itu."

Seseaat, Rias terkejut mendengar alasan yang terlontar dari mulut kakaknya. Menolehkan kepala satu-satunya orang—iblis yang menjadi alasan kenapa sang kakak mengetahui soal kunjungan kelas. "Grayfia-nee, kan?" dia mendelik sesaat wanita berambut perak itu. Rias sebenarnya tidak suka apabila urusan pribadinya dicampuri lebih jauh oleh seseorang, terutama sang kakak yang kadang berlebihan mengambil tindakan. Apalagi soal urusannya dengan Naruto yang saat ini tengah sangat membebani pikirannya sampai ke titik dimana dirinya tidak bisa tidur nyenyak, dan dia mengetahui kalau ketidaksetujuan sang kakak terhadap lelucon kedua dari orang bernama Azazel menyangkut soal pemuda itu. "Kau yang memberitahukan hal ini pada Onii-sama?"

Dengan cepat Grayfia merespon. "Ya, laporan dari sekolah datang dengan cepat, dan keluarga Rias-ojousama mempercayakannya kepadaku. Tentu saja karena aku Queen Sirzechs-sama, hal itu harus kulaporkan pada beliau." dia kemudian menolah ke rajanya sebelum mendesah dalam hati yang disambung dengan sebuah ucapan. " _Ditambah lagi Sirzechs-sama yang selalu memikirkanmu sampai menelantarkan sebagian besar pekerjaannya._ "

Rias mendesah lelah. Dia sadar bila meminta alasan yang lebih jelas ke kakak iparnya hanya akan berakhir sia-sia. Keseluruhan jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Grayfia sudah dia prediksi akan lari ke status sebagai kepala pembantu keluarga Gremory.

Lain lagi dengan anggota Okarutō Kenkyūbu. Mereka berpikir jika sang ketua sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan kunjungan kelas, tidak suka apabila keluarganya datang berkunjung.

"Meskipun tugasku sebagai Maōu itu berat, biarpun harus mengambil izin dari pekerjaanku, aku ingin hadir di kunjungan kelas adik perempuanku dan melihat keadaannya." Sirzechs berhenti sejenak dan memperlihat senyum yang entah kenapa membuat Rias semakin khawatir. "Dan jangan khawatir. Otou-ue akan datang juga."

"I-itu tidak benar. Bukankah Onii-sama adalah Maōu?" Rias menyela cepat dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Kadang-kadang, penyakit Siscon kakaknya membuat dia sering dilanda situasi memalukan. Bukannya dia tidak ingin diperhatikan oleh keluarganya terutama sang kakak. Dia hanya merasa kalau sang kakak yang sekarang ini lebih perhatian dibanding satu bulan yang lalu, yang mana tidak bisa berbuat banyak ketika terjerat status tunangan Riser Phenex. "Meninggalkan pekerjaan dan datang kesini? Maōu tidak bisa memperlakukan satu iblis saja secara istimewa. Kenapa Onii-sama tiba-tiba jadi begini sih?!"

Senyum Sirzechs semakin melebar. "Tidak, tidak!" sanggahnya selagi mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di depan wajah. "Ini juga bagian dari pekerajaanku, Rias. Sebetulnya tempat konferensi antara tiga fraksi sudah kutetapkan, tinggal menginspeksi saja. Tempatnya adalah sekolah ini."

Dengan itu, Sirzechs menjatuhkan bom pada ruang utama Okarutō Kenkyū-bu.

Mata Rias melebar terkejut akan informasi barusan. "...Disini? Sungguh?" tanyanya memastikan.

Sama halnya dengan pewaris klan Gremory itu, semua orang yang berada di ruangan kecuali Sirzechs dan Grayfia tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutan mereka atas informasi barusan. Mereka semua tidak menyangka pertemuan yang kemungkinan besar menjadi penentu masa depan dunia akan dilakukan di Kouh Gakuen (Kuoh Academy). Untuk memperjelas sekolah ini dipilih, Sirzechs segera mengucapkan alasannya memilih sekolah ini.

"Aah, begini. Aku merasa sekolah ini entah kenapa sangat diikat oleh takdir. Adik perempuanku, kau..." Sirzechs mengarahkan pandangan ke sang adik lalu berpindah ke iblis-iblis muda lain di ruangan tersebut. "Sang Sekiryūtei (Red Dragon Emperor) legendaris, pengguna Seimaken, Seiken Dyurandaru (Holy Sword Durandal), adik perempuan Maōu Serafall Leviathan juga berdomisili disini." dia berhenti menciptakan jeda sesaat untuk menghirup oksigen. "Kokabiel dan kelompok Naruto menyerang tempat ini, tempat tewasnya salah satu petinggi fraksi malaikat jatuh yang mana Kokabiel sendiri orangnya di tangan dua manusia berkekuatan misterius, dan pertarungan yang membuat dunia bawah sempat dilanda kegelisahan hampir kehilangan salah satu pewaris klan yang tersisah dari tujuh puluh dua pilar. Ini adalah fenomena yang kurang tepat disebut sebagai kebetulan. Kekuatan dan kejadian besar terus berkumpul disini, seperti gelombang. Kupikir dua orang yang menggerakkan arus ini adalah Sang Sekiryūtei —Hyōdō Issei dan Uzumaki Naruto."

Selesai memberikan penjelasan yang cukup panjang dan nampaknya sudah dimengerti oleh semuanya, Sirzechs mengalihkan perhatian ke sang adik dengan raut wajah yang tiba-tiba berubah serius. "Dan berbicara soal Naruto... Kemungkinan besar dia dan kelompoknya akan ikut serta dalam konferensi mendatang."

"Na-Naruto?" untuk kedua kalinya, Rias kembali meminta sebuah kepastian. "Onii-sama, kau tidak bercanda, kan?"

Sirzechs menggeleng pelan. "Aku serius, Rias. Mau tidak mau, jika tidak ingin menjadi buronan tiga fraksi besar, mereka harus ikut serta dalam konferensi nanti. Itu karena ikut campurnya mereka dalam urusan antar tiga fraksi ini, bahkan sampai membunuh petinggi Grigory. Selain itu, pihak kita—Iblis juga membutuhkan informasi yang lebih detail tentang penyerangan yang dia lakukan terhadap kalian." jelas pria pemegang gelar iblis terkuat di Underworld itu diakhiri pandangan dengan mata yang sedikit disipitkan melihat reaksi berlebihan dari adiknya menanggapi kalimat terakhir.

"Lain daripada semua yang kusampaikan barusan... Senang bisa melihat keadaanmu sudah mulai membaik dari kemarin-kemarin, Imouto."

Rias membalas senyum kakaknya, namun miliknya terkesan sangat-sangat dipaksakan dan tidak ada yang menyadari hal tersebut. " _Lebih baik darimananya? Kedatangan Onii-sama dan langsung menyebut-nyebut dia malah semakin memburuk keadaanku._ "

Aah, memang benar kalau kedatangan Sirzechs dan Grayfia berhasil menyelamatkan Rias dari terbongkarnya rahasia yang terjadi antara dia dan Naruto. Namun, sisi buruknya, gadis berambut crimson itu harus dibuat merasakan kembali senbuah penyesalan teramat sangat sudah menyia-nyiakan pemuda yang ternyata sangat mencintai dirinya tanpa pandang apapun.

Sementara sisi baiknya, Rias mendapat informasi bahwa beberapa hari lagi dia akan bertemu dengan pemuda yang belakangan ini sering membuatnya sulit tidur nyenyak di malam hari. Dan pada saat hari itu akan tiba nantinya, dia ingin memastikan sesuatu sesudah meminta maaf secara langsung di depan pemuda itu. Maka dari itu, dalam beberapa hari ke depan dia harus mencoba untuk terlihat seperti biasanya, seolah-olah tidak ada yang mengganggu beban pikirannya di depan anggota Okarutō Kenkyū-bu.

Selagi berharap tak ada seorang pun yang menyadari masalahnya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, berpindah lokasi ke Kyoto. Lebih tepatnya kediaman megah pemimpin Kyoto Youkai-ha (Kyoto Youkai Faction) yang ditempati oleh Naruto dan kelompoknya.

Sarapan baru saja selesai, tidak seperti biasanya setelah kegiatan rutin tersebut selesai, Naruto tidak langsung melatih Yuki dan Kunou. Dia memilih untuk berdiam diri dalam kamarnya. Dalam keadaan berbaring menatap langit-langit, dia memijit frustasi keningnya.

Tiga hari telah berlalu sejak perubahan tiba-tiba Madara dan insiden yang hampir membuat kepalanya ditembus sebilah katana tajam. Sejak saat itu Madara bersama Hashirama dan Hilda terus meminta kepadanya untuk di kirim reruntuhan Konohagakure no Satu (Hidden Leaf Village) menggunakan tehnik teleport berbasis Senjutsu (Nature Energy) miliknya. Dan kembali, hari ini kejadian yang sama kembali terjadi. Madara meminta ditransfer ke Konoha untuk berlatih sehabis sarapan. Kadang, dia bertanya-tanya kenapa latihan mereka bertiga selalu dilakukan di Konoha dan sang keturunan terakhir Uchiha yang dengan tegas nan pedas akan menolak apabila meminta untuk ikut serta.

Belum lagi alasan dibalik perubahan Madara yang sampai saat ini masih menjadi salah satu dari sekian banyak beban pikirannya.

"Haaah...!" Naruto mendesah pelan sebelum bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. "Dasar merepotkan." keluhnya sesaat setelah berdiri tegak di samping perabotan yang wajib ada di setiap rumah itu. Sebelum beranjak keluar kamar, dia meregangkan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang terasa kaku hampir satu setengah jam lamanya berbaring. "Mudah-mudahan saja perubahan muka tripleks menyebalkan itu cepat selesai." harapnya selagi melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar.

Namun, baru beberapa langkah menyusuri koridor panjang kediaman ibu angkatnya, saku sebelah kiri celana selutut yang ia pakai tiba-tiba bergetar menandakan bahwa ada panggilan masuk ataupun pesan singkat dari satu diantara tiga orang yang memiliki nomor baru miliknya. Segera dia merogoh saku asal getaran itu berasal dan melihat nama yang tertera pada layar smartphone itu. "Irina?" keningnya sedikit mengkerut, tidak biasanya gadis mantan pemegang Excalibur Mimic itu menelpon di jam segini. Karena penasaran, dia menekan tombol terima.

"Halo...halo?"

[ _Halo juga Naruto-kun..._ ]

Di ujung saluran telepon, Naruto mendengar suara khas seorang gadis remaja membalas sapaannya dengan ceria. "Aah, tumben kau menelpon sepagi ini, Irina. Ada apa gerangan?"

[ _Mouu... Naruto-kun. Kenapa sih setiap berbicara denganmu, kau selalu saja bertanya langsung ke intinya?_ ]

"Aah, maaf, maaf. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaaku." kontener Kurama terkekeh pelan sejenak saat mendengar dengusan sebal di ujung saluran komunikasi. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabarmu?"

[ _Baik Naruto-kun. Terima kasih sudah bertanya._ ]

Kontener Kurama tersenyum kecil. "Sama-sama."

[ _Naruto-kun sendiri, bagaimana kabarmu?_ ]

"Yaa... Kalau mau dibilang, sedikit pusing memikirkan beberapa masalah." jawab Naruto dengan suara yang sedikit dipelankan. Itu karena sembari menelpon, dia juga berjalan dan kebetulan posisinya saat ini berada tepat di depan pintu masuk ruang kerja ibu angkatnya. Dia takut kalau ibu angkatnya mengetahui kalau sedang bertelpon ria dengan seorang gadis, bisa-bisa sifat penggoda ibu angkatnya kembali kumat, dan dipastikan itu sangatlah merepotkan untuk dilawan.

"Jadi...untuk apa kau menelpon pagi-pagi begini?"

Beberapa detik setelah pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulutnya, Naruto hanya bisa mendesah atas jawaban yang diberikan oleh Irina. Sepertinya, masalah yang lebih merepotkan sudah menanti dia dan keluarga kecilnya beberapa hari lagi. Entah bagaimana caranya dia harus memberitahu Madara dan Hashirama, atau lebih tepatnya cara untuk mengajak mereka berdua untuk mengikuti apa yang baru saja diberitahukan oleh mantan pemegang Excalibur Mimic itu.

" _Sebenarnya, apa yang salah dengan kami? Satu saja belum selesai, malah bertambah lagi."_ pikir keturunan Lucifer orisinil itu lesuh. " _Entah masalah yang senang mencari kami, atau kami yang senang mencari masalah? Terkadang aku bingung dengan hal ini._ "

Terpaksa hari ini latihan Yuki dan Kunou harus ditunda Naruto, ada sesuatu yang harus dia sampaikan ke tiga shinobi anggota keluarganya. Yang mana hal tersebut mengharuskan dia menyusul ketiga orang tidak normal itu di desa tempatnya belajar banyak hal, sekaligus menjadi tempat penuh kenangan indah bercampur pahit.

" _Aah, sungguh merepotkan!_ "

.

.

.

.

.

Dua ledakan besar mengakhiri sebuah pertarungan hebat di sebuah hutan yang sudah luluh lantak. Pohon tumbang dimana-mana, kawah berbagai ukuran dan bentuk tersebar di beberapa tempat, dan puluhan kepulan debu mengepul tinggi ke langit. Pada radius dua kilometer, tiga susun lapisan pelindung terlihat disana. Lapisan pelindung yang berguna untuk menahan pancaran kekuatan yang dipakai mahluk di dalam sana yang tengah bertarung tidak tidak terdeteksi. Saking kuat dan efektifnya lapisan pelindung berbasis Kekkai Ninjutsu (Barrier Ninja Technique) itu sampai-sampai eksistensi sekelas Super Devil ataupun Seraph tak mempu mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi di dalamnya, sekaligus membuktikan bahwa keturunan dari Kaguya Ōtsutsuki tidak boleh dipandang sebelah mata oleh mahluk-mahluk lainnya.

Di tengah-tengah area yang seperti habis disapu angin topan itu, dua pria yang sudah tidak terbentuk lagi pakaiannya saling berhadapan dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

Pria yang pertama adalah Madara Uchiha. Mata berhias pupil berwarna merah menyala dengan symbol aneh milik pria itu memandang kesal ke lawan. "Jangan menahana...ha...ha...diri, Dobe." seru Madara dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal habis melawan sahabatnya dalam adu kekuatan dalam masing-masing gaya bertarung khas ninja. "Gunakan Sennin Mōdo (Sage Mode) milikmu!"

Lawan Madara yang tentu saja sudah diketahui adalah Hashirama Senju tersentak. "Kau gila, hah? Kita sudah berlatih tanding dengan serius selama hampir satu jam dan kau masih ingin melanjutkan? Sampai harus menggunakan Sennin Mōdo milikku?"

Madara hanya diam selagi merilekskan beberapa anggota tubuhnya yang mulai kelelahan. Tindakan itu tentu saja sudah lebih dari cukup sebagai jawaban untuk Hashirama. Menghela nafas pajang, mantan Hokage itu memandang rival-sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan meminta kepastian. "Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja, tukang judi sialan!"

Untuk kedua kalinya, Hashirama menghela nafas. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu." dia segera menyatukan telapak di depan dada, tidak lupa menutup mata. Beberapa detik berselang, pigmen kemerahan muncul dibawah dan sekitar mata yang terpejam, dan juga pada bagian tengah kening. Kini masuklah mantan pemimpin Konohagakure no Sato itu dalam mode terkuatnya. Dia membuka mata dan memandang sahabatnya dengan senyum mengejek. "Jangan sampai menangis kalau sampai kau kubuat melihat langit biru, Teme."

Madara membalas dengan senyum yang sama. "Heh, itu pun kalau kau bisa, Dobe." dan seolah tidak ingin disaingi oleh sahabatnya, aura biru mulai berkumpul di sekitar tubuh Madara, memadat dan menyatu membentuk dua lengan mahluk astral serta susunan tulang rusuk yang berguna sebagai tameng tak tertembus. Karena sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk menghajar Hashirama sekaligus berharap kebodohan sahabatnya itu sedikit menurun, dia merangsek maju dengan kecepatan tinggi bersama tehnik Incomplete Susano'o miliknya. "Saatnya menambah tempo tariannya—"

Melihat Madara mengambil inisiatif pertama untuk menyerang, Hashirama ikut merangsek ke depan dengan kecepatan yang melebihi sahabatnya itu.

"—TUKANG JUDI SIALAN!"

"TERSERAH KAU, MUKA TEBING BRENGSEK!"

""HIIEEEEAAHHHHH""

Dan latih tanding mereka pun berlanjut dalam skala yang lebih besar. Hashirama dengan Sennin Mōdo, sedangkan Madara dengan Susano'o (Tempestour God of Valour). Yang mana sudah bisa dipastikan kalau ronde ke sekian pertarungan mereka ini akan semakin memperparah kerusakan yang terjadi di area hutan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Vali Lucifer atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Hakuryūkō (White Dragon Emperor) tersenyum kecil selagi memandangi bangunan sekolah Kouh Gakuen (Kuoh Academy). Rambut perak gelapnya melambai-lambai terkena hembusan angin. Hari ini, aktivitas belajar Kuoh Gakuen sedang diliburkan sehingga hanya ada beberapa murid saja yang berada disana, termasuk anggota Okarutō Kenkyū-bu yang ditugaskan untuk membersihkan kolam renang oleh ketua osis, Sona Shitori.

Setelah hampir 5 menit lamanya Vali memandangi bangunan sekolah yang akan menjadi lokasi konferensi tiga fraksi, dia menyadari kedatangan seseorang dari arah berlawanan dari pandangannya, dan sangat hafal betul sensasi dari orang itu.

"Hmmn, sekolah yang bagus, ya?"

"...Ya...lumayan sih..."

Seseorang yang menghampiri pemuda keturunan Lucifer itu menjawab ragu. Vali memutar tumit kiri searah jarum jam sehingga membuat posisinya berhadapan langsung dengan orang yang datang menghampiri. Dengan jarak kira-kira lima meter, dia membalas senyum yang dipaksakan orang di depannya, seorang pemuda berambut coklat dan mengenakan seragam Kouh Gakuen.

Sempat terjadi keheningan diantara mereka berdua sampai Vali mengatakan serentetan kalimat yang tak pernah dibayangkan oleh pemuda di depannya.

"Aku Vali, Hakuryūkō—Vanishing Dragon."

"Hah?"

"Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu Welsh Dragon—Sekiryūtei, Hyōdō Issei."

Sesaat pemuda yang diketahui adalah Issei Hyōdō itu dilanda kebingungan. Di sama sekali tidak paham maksud dari perkataan pemuda di depannya. Maklum saja, ini adalah pertemuan pertamanya dengan pemuda yang mengaku sebagai Hakuryūkō itu. Hingga pada akhirnya lengan kiri Issei merespon perkataan Vali atau lebih tepatnya naga yang bersemayam dalam tubuh pemuda itu, lengan yang menjadi tempat Boosted Gear itu tiba-tiba saja diserang hawa panas teramat sangat. " _Ughhhh~!_ _Ddraig, apa yang terjadi? Ke-kenapa tanganku serasa terbakar?!_ "

[ _ **Tenangkan dirimu, Aibo**_ _(Partner)_ _ **. Ini hanya sensasi biasa ketika dua pemilik naga surgawi bertemu**_ ]

" _Pemilik naga surgawi? Ja-jangan bilang kalau dia ini Si Putih yang dimaksud Xenovia?_ " ya, Issei sudah mengetahui soal si putih dan takdir yang mengikatnya sebagai pemilik dari Nitenryū (Two Heavenly Dragon). Kira-kira sehari sebelum insiden Kokabiel, di gereja terbengkalai bekas markas Raynare dan tempat yamg menjadi saksi peristiwa penyelematan Asia Argento, Xenovia memberitahukan yang diketahui tentang Nitenryū kepada Issei. " _Hey, Ddraig, ini bukan sebuah candaan 'kan? Kami akan melakukan pertarungan rival di tempat ini?_ "

[ _ **Itu tergantung dengan pemilik si putih di depanmu. Jika dia ingin bertarung, maka satu-satu cara—**_ ]

" _Tu-tunggu sebentar!_ " sela Issei cepat sebelum mengutarakan alasan menyela naga yang bersemayam dalam tubuhnya itu." _Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku ini masih lemah. Bahkan mencapai mode Balance Breaker saja baru dua kali, itupun tidak sempurna. Kalau sampai dia ingin bertarung, aku bingung harus melawan atau...lari._ "

Melihat wajah Issei yang semakin bingung dan bertambah pucat, Vali memberikan senyuman aneh kepada pemuda itu. "Itu benar, untuk contoh, kalau kugunakan semacam sihir pada Hyōdō Issei disini—"

Namun, sebelum kalimat tersebut diselesaikan oleh sang keturunan Lucifer selain Naruto, yang mana disaat bersamaan tangan kanannya hampir mencapai hidung Issei, dua pedang yang berbeda bentuk dan warna namun memiliki kesamaan dalam aura menyerbu leher Vali. "—Hmmn?" selagi mengelurkan suara gumaman rendah, mata biru sedingin kutub utara itu melirik sekilas secara bergantian ke kiri dan kanan, melihat dua orang yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan kecepatan dewa.

Di kedua sisi sang Hakuryūkō adalah Kiba dan Xenovia. Mereka memegang Holy Demonic Sword dan Holy Sword Durandal. Sama dengan aura yang dikeluarkan dari kedua pedang tersebut, masing-masing pemiliknya meruncingkan pandangan, sampai terlihat begitu menyeramkan terutama bagi Issei yang sama sekali tidak menyadari kedatangan keduanya.

Semakin menatajamkan penglihatan masing-masing, Kiba dan Xenovia mengeluarkan kalimat secara bergantian dengan suara pelan dan dalam namun mengerikan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau rencanakan, tapi bukanlah leluconmu sudah berlebihan?"

"Kami tidak akan membiarkan kau bertarungan melawan rivalmu disini, Hakuryūkō."

"Lebih baik kalian hentikan itu." Vali berujar datar tanpa sedikit pun rasa takut ikut di sana, bahkan ketika dua bilah pedang tajam yang kapan saja bisa memisahkan kepala dan tubuhnya. Penyebabnya tentu saja karena dia melihat dengan sangat jelas apa yang terjadi dengan tangan kedua knight keluarga Gremory itu. "Bukankah tangan kalian berdua gemetaran?"

Kiba dan Xenovia mempererat pegangan mereka pada pedang masing-masing, namun ekspresi wajah mereka menjadi kaku.

Vali menyungging senyum mengejek kepada keduanya. "Membual itu tidak apa-apa. Tak memahami perbedaan kekuatan dengan lawanmu adalah bukti terkuat—diantara kita, terdapat perbedaan kekuatan yang jauh." senyum mengejek Vali semakin melebar dan terlihat jelas dimata Kiba, Issei dan Xenovia. "Kalian yang bahkan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa di depan orang macam Kokabiel tak akan sanggup melawanku."

Ekspresi kaku kedua knight Gremory disana pun semakin terlihat jelas. Di pikiran mereka, seberapa kuat sebenarnya pemegang Divine Dividing yang sekarang sampai memandang rendah salah satu petinggi Grigory bernama Kokabiel, yang mana dengan gabungan kekuatan mereka semua tidak mampu menang dengan ucapan 'Orang macam...'

Namun, beberapa detik berselang setelah terjadi keheningan. Seringai Vali menghilang, yang ada sekarang adalah sebuah ekspresi penuh amarah dan kebencian. "Namun, aku tak bisa menerima bahwa dia dibuat sekarat oleh kalian yang bisa dibilang hanyalah semut-semut kecil di depannya." terlontar pernyataan ini membuat ketiga orang di dekat Vali meneguk kasar ludah. Kemudian, bola mata sedingin kutub utara itu beralih ke Issei. Saat pendangannya sudah terkunci pada pemuda itu, dia menghilangkan ekspresi mengerikannya dan menghela nafas yang sedikit memancarkan kekecewaan. Mungkin karena pemilik dari rival Sacred Gear-nya sangat lemah. Padahal, dia sangat ingin mendapatkan rival yang sebanding agar bisa menjadi yang terkuat. Ya menjadi terkuat agar bisa menang melawan dua orang yang menjadi target utamanya.

Dan kemungkinan besar kedua orang itu adalah Naruto Uzumaki—Aah, Naruto Lucifer dan kakeknya, Rizevim Livan Lucifer.

"Hyōdō Issei, sebagai seorang Sekiryūtei yang namanya sudah melegenda sejak Great War berakhir, menurutmu berapa peringkat kekuatanmu di dunia ini?"

Walau Vali sudah menghilangkan tatapan penuh amarah dan kebencian, Issei masih tetap merasa ketakutan dengan mata pemuda di depannya. Menahan rasa takut itu, dia berpikir keras tentang motif sejati dari pemuda yang merupakan lawan masa depannya itu.

"Dihitung dari atas kondisi Balance Breaker milikmu yang belum sempurna, mungkin bernomor empat digit—diantara seribu sampai seribu lima ratus. Tidak, untuk pemilik mesum, mungkin lebih rendah lagi?"

Tanpa menunggu respon dari Issei atas pertanyaan meremehkannya itu, Vali melanjutkan. "Ada banyak orang-orang kuat di dunia ini. Bahkan Maōu Lucifer yang sekarang, Sirzcehs Lucifer, tak akan masuk peringkat sepuluh besar."

" _A-ap-apa? Masih ada yang lebih kuat dari Sirzechs-sama?_ " pekik Issei dalam hati terkejut sampai tidak mampu untuk membayangkan sekuat apa orang-orang yang menduduki peringkat 10 besar.

Tidak hanya Issei. Kiba dan Xenovia pun berpikir demikian.. Sirzechs Lucifer, Iblis yang dijuluki Strongest Devil tidak masuk dalam hitungan orang kuat milik Vali? Kalau sudah seperti itu, sekuat apa orang-orang yang berada di tingkat sepuluh besar itu. Memikirkan itu saja membuat setetes keringat mengucur di wajah ketiganya. Untungnya kedua knight Gremory itu masih mampu mempertahankan ekspresi normal di wajah mereka agar tidak terlihat ketakutan.

Lalu, masih dalam keadaan leher terkepung dua pedang beraura suci, Vali mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengah, ditujukan untuk Issei yang masih berkutat dalam pikiran sendiri. "Namun, posisi pertama dan kedua telah ditentukan. Posisi kedua diduduki oleh eksistensi yang tak tertandingi..." ia memberi jeda sejenak yang mana secara bersamaan menurunkan jari tengah menyisahkan jari telunjuk. "Dan untuk posisi pertama dipegang oleh—"

"Apa maksud dari tindakanmu ini, Hakuryūkō?"

Namun, sebelum Vali sempat menyebutkan siapa yang menduduki posisi pertama dalam daftar orang yang paling dia lawan. suara yang sangat dikenali oleh Issei, Yūto dan Xenovia terdengar dari arah belakang pewaris dari Divine Dividing itu. Saat mereka bertiga mengarahkan pandangan ke sumber suara tadi, Rias Gremory ditemani sang ratu Akeno Himejima disusul oleh Koneko dan Asia berjalan mendekat.

"Buchou!" pekik Issei diikuti helaan nafas lega sebelum bersyukur akan kemunculan Rias yang menurutnya akan membuat Vali urung melakukan pertarungan pemilik Nitenryū. " _Aku selamat!_ "

Lain lagi dengan Yūto dan Xenovia. Mereka mengendurkan kuda-kuda bertarung, lalu meniadakan pedang masing-masing diikuti jejak cahaya merah kehitaman untuk Yūto dan kuning keemasan khas pedang suci Durandal milik gadis berambut biru itu. Setelahnya, mereka berjalan menghampiri Rias yang sudah berada di samping kiri Issei.

Sempat terjadi keheningan yang begitu mengcekam di depan gerbang di Kouh Gakuen. Hampir semenit lamanya, baik Vali maupun kelompok Okarutō Kenkyū-bu tidak ada yang bersuara. Saling tatap mereka pun sama-sama mengeluarkan aura mengintimidasi yang kuat sampai-sampai tangan Rias, Issei dan Asia mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Menahan rasa gugupnya, Rias akhirnya buka suara menghancurkan kehingan melanda mereka.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, Hakuryūkō..." Rias memberi jeda sejenak, matanya memicing tajam. "Apa maksud dari tindakanmu ini? Kalau kau memiliki ikatan dengan malaikat jatuh, maka kontak yang lebih diperlukan itu—"

"Huh!" dengus Vali cepat, menghentikan ucapan gadis berambut merah crimson didepannya itu. "...Nitenryū, naga yang dijuluki seperti itu, Welsh Dragon dan Vanishing Dragon. Di masa lalu keduanya tidak menjalani hidup yang memuaskan—Lantas bagaimana akhir darimu bila terlibat lebih jauh daripada ini?"

Menanggapi pertanyaan barusan, Rias hanya bisa terdiam.

Sedangkan Issei yang melihat hal tersebut dibuat sedikit penasaran, apa ketuanya sedang memikirkan dirinya atau sesuatu lain yang menyangkut pertanyaan dari pemuda berambut perak di depan mereka itu.

Melihat tidak adanya respon berarti dari Rias maupun anggota Okarutō Kenkyū-bu, Vali akhirnya menyampaikan niat sebenarnya dia mengunjungi sekolah ini. "Aku tidak datang kemari untuk bertarung melawan Hyōdō Issei. Aku hanya mengunjungi sekolah yang sepertinya akan menjadi tempat berbeloknya sebuah takdir yang sudah ditentukan sejak dahulu kala. Selain daripada itu, aku datang ke Jepang sambil menemani Azazel, dan yang terpenting... Aku tidak punya banyak waktu walau sekedar untuk meladeni kalian."

Usai mengatakan serentakan kalimat yang membuat banyak tanda tanya di kepala Rias dan yang lain itu, Vali melangkahkan kaki dari tempatnya berdiri, berjalan melewati kelompok itu tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Namun, setelah jarak sudah tercipta hampir 10 meter jauhnya, Vali berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Dan satu lagi..." mata Vali menyipit tajam, iris biru es itu semakin terlihat lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. "Kuperingatkan padamu Rias Gremory. Dengarkan baik-baik! Jangan terlibat lebih jauh lagi dengannya kalau tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada dirimu ataupun orang terdekatmu. Mungkin sekarang ini dia masih terlihat biasa-biasa saja, namun cepat atau lambat dia akan segera memperlihatkan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Dia adalah monster berdarah dingin yang siap—"

"Tunggu sebentar, Hakuryūkō!" sahut Rias cepat memotong kalimat Vali. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan pemuda di depannya itu.. "'Terlibat lebih jauh', 'Siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya', 'monster berdarah dingin'. Apa kau sedang membicarakan seseorang yang pernah kulawan bersama peerage-ku?"

Sejauh ini, dia tidak pernah berurusan dengan orang yang Vali kenal. Dalam daftar orang-orang atau kelompok yang pernah dilawan dan sebagian besar dikalahkan oleh kelompok Okarutō Kenkyū-bu adalah kelompok Raynare dalam insiden penyelamatan Asia, Riser Phenex bersama peerage dalam rating game yang mempertaruhkan status tunangannya bersama keturunan Phenex itu, Kokabiel dalam insiden diculiknya pecahan Excalibur, dan terakhir adalah Naruto dan kelompoknya.

"Atau jangan-jangan..." kemudian, Rias akhirnya tersadar. Hanya satu orang yang berpotensi bisa menjadi lawannya selanjutnya. "... Orang yang kau bicarakan itu—"

"Ya." Vali mengangguk lemah. "Naruto—Uzumaki Naruto!"

"I-itu tidak benar, Hakuryūkō!"

"Apanya yang tidak benar? Asal kau tahu saja, dia memiliki kemampuan untuk membuat orang-orang disekitarnya berpikir dia orang yang baik dan bisa dipercaya. Kemudian, saat semua sudah sesuai dengan apa yang dia harapkan dalam rencananya, kau akan dibuat hancur sampai menyesal sudah mengenalnya."

Vali lalu mengembalikan pandangan ke depan dan berkata tanpa sedikit memperlihatkan ekspresi yang tercetak di wajahnya. "Dan salah sangka dulu, aku memperingatkanmu bukan karena peduli atau apa, aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan rivalku begitu cepat karena berurusan dengan dia." dia berhenti sejenak, memasukkan kedua tangan di saku celan lalu memberika kalimat terakhir yang mungkin saja bisa merubah pemikiran gadis crimson di belakangnya.

"Ingatlah pesanku tadi Rias Gremory... atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu—Tidak, tidak! Bahkan setelah kematian pun kau akan menyesalinya!"

Rias hanya bisa terdiam sehabis Vali memberikan pesan terakhirnya. Mata beriris blue-green itu terus menatap tidak percaya akan ucapan pemuda berambut perak yang sudah melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda tadi. Hampir semenit lamanya Rias memandangi punggung lebar pemuda berambut perak yang sudah hampir menghilang dari garis penglihatannya, dia kemudian menutup dan mencoba untuk memikirkan semuannya.

Apa memang Naruto adalah seseorang seperti yang dibicarakan oleh si Hakuryūkō barusan? Kalau memang benar, itu berarti semua ini termasuk rencana Naruto. Mulai dari Naruto yang secara suka rela menerima permintaan kakaknya—Sirzechs untuk menjadi pengawalnya. Lalu setelah beberapa tahun, dan dia mulai mempercayai Naruto, pemuda itu mengambil langkah selanjutnya untuk menguji rasa percaya dia dengan menghilang dari dunia bawah. Dalam kurung waktu yang cukup lama, dia mempercayai pemuda itu akan kembali ke dirinya, namun kenyataan berkata lain. Naruto tidak kembali, menginkari janji yang telah dibuat dan menyebabkan sang sahabat—Karin Andrealphus harus tewas dengan cara mengenaskan.

Disitulah titik balik berubahnya rasa percayanya berubah menjadi sebuah kebencian.

Puncaknya, saat hari pertungan Rias dan Riser. Naruto muncul sebagai ksatria yang menyelematkannya dari jeratan putra kedua keluarga Phenex itu. Bertarung atas namanya dan berhasil menang. Mengingat hari membuat Rias berpikir kalau apa yang direncanakan oleh Naruto hancur pada hari itu. Bukannya berterima kasih atau apa, dia malah mengutarakan rasa bencinya secara terang-terangan.

Rias mengerang dalam hati. Kembali, gara-gara mengingat hari itu, rasa sesal muncul dalam hatinya.

Dengan perasaan yang entah kenapa begitu sakit rasanya itu, Rias kembali mengingat, memikirkan dan mencoba merangkai semuanya. Jika memang semua ini adalah rencana Naruto, artinya perasaan pemuda itu ke dia juga termasuk... Atau mungkin ini adalah rencana baru Naruto setelah rencana sebelumnya hancur karena kejadian pada hari pertunangannya dengan Riser.

Kalau memang seperti itu kenyataannya, artinya apa yang dikatakan oleh si Hakuryūkō benar!

Karena setelah semua yang telah terjadi diantara mereka berdua, Rias merasa kalau sekarang ini dia tengah dibuat hancur secara perlahan-lahan.

" _Apa yang harus lakukan? Semua yang terjadi belakangan ini seolah sudah direncakan. Tidak mungkin jika semua ini rencana yang disusun Naruto. Sejauh ini, hanya Onii-sama yang kutahu paling mengenal Naruto, tapi kulihat Hakuryūkō juga sepertinya mengenal Naruto sebelum bertemu kami._ " gumam Rias dalam hati di sela-sela memikirkan tentang Naruto dan kaitannya dengan yang ucapan kakaknya kemarin dan si Hakuryūkō beberapa saat lalu. " _Siapa yang harus aku percayai? Onii-sama? Hakuryūkō? Ataukah... Naruto?_ "

.

.

"—chō?!"

"—uchō?!"

"BUCHŌ?!"

"Ehhh?!" lamuan Rias buyar kala Akeno, Iseei dan Asia memanggilnya dengan suara yang sedikit dikeraskan. "A-ada apa?"

"Kami yang harusnya menanyakan itu." ucap Akeno mewakili. "Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai terus-terusan memandangi pemuda tadi, Buchō?"

Rias segera mengembalikan ekspresi wajahnya ke seperti biasa selagi membalas dengan jawaban seadanya. "Ie, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya memikirkan apa yang Hakuryūkō katakan barusan..." kalimat tersebut sengaja digantungkan, dia kemudian menoleh ke kiri. Menatap Akeno dan Issei yang berdiri di sisi tersebut, dan untuk menambah kesan dirinya hanya memikirkan soal Issei, senyum yang terlihat sedikit dipaksakan tersungging pada wajahnya. "... dan memikirkan bagaimana cara Ise-ku yang manis ini bisa mengalahkan rivalnya itu."

Karena kegugupan yang disebabkan oleh Vali masih berbekas pada sebagian besar anggota Okarutō Kenkyū-bu. Sebagian besar dari mereka tidak mampu membaca dengan baik ekspresi dibuat-buat milik Rias. Alhasil, mereka hanya bisa mengiyakan apa yang dipikirkan oleh sang ketua, tentang cara bagaimana Issei bisa menang, atau setidaknya tidak terbunuh saat melawan sang rival suatu saat nanti.

Namun, hal tersebut tidak berlaku untuk Akeno yang memang sudah mengenal gadis berambut crimson itu cukup lama. Sejak kemarin, Akeno memang mulai curiga terhadap reaksi berlebihan raja-nya saat mendengar nama Naruto. " _Sepertinya memang ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua._ " gumamnya dalam hati. Lalu dengan mata yang menyipit penuh selidik dia menolehkan kepala ke kanan dan memandang sahabatnya selama beberapa saat .

" _Rias... Kau memang hebat dalam menyembunyikan isi pikiranmu di depan yang lain. Tapi, itu tidak berlaku untukku yang sudah lama mengenalmu._ "

Dengan sadarnya Akeno akan keanehan yang terjadi pada Rias. Apa yang diharapkan oleh sang pewaris tahta klan Gremory perlahan mulai pupus dan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja akan segera terungkap sebelum konferensi tiga fraksi dimulai beberapa hari lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

[ _ **Menurutku, kau sedikit berlebihan Vali**_ ]

Suara besar nan berat tiba-tiba berdengung dalam kepala pemuda berambut perak itu. " _Menurutku, itu masih belum apa-apa. Lagipula, memang benar jika Rias Gremory tetap ingin berurusan dengannya, sudah dipastikan kalau ujungnya adalah... sebuah kematian!_ "

[ _ **Dari pihak mana?**_ ]

" _Tentu saja dari pihak Rias Gremory_."

[ _ **Bukannya dia itu salah satu penghalangmu? Kenapa kau malah memperingatkannya? Bagus jika gadis itu mati... Dengan kematiannya, semua akan menjadi lebih mudah**_ ]

" _Hanya ingin saja. Lagipula aku tidak ingin menunggu beberapa tahun atau mungkin puluhan tahun lamanya untuk pemilik baru Welsh Dragon muncul lagi—Itu sangat membosankan, sama seperti dunia tanpa Tuhan ini... Kau tahu sendirikan seberapa mengerikannya kekuatan yang hampir menghancurkan satu klan iblis milik dia, bukan?_ "

[ _ **Jangan mengatakannya lagi! Beruntung waktu itu kau berhasil membangkitkan kekuatanku di detik-detik terakhir dan membagi dampak serangannya**_ ]

Suara milik Albion—naga yang bersemayam dalam tubuh Vali yang awalnya besar dan mengerikan, tiba-tiba saja berubah pelan, Tersirat pula sedikit rasa takut didalamnya. Sebuah momen langka di mana satu dari dua naga yang memporak-porandakan medan perang kala Great War berlangsung takut akan kekuatan seseorang.

Tersenyum kecil, Vali menghentikan langkah tepat sebelum memasuki sebuah perempatan pada daerah padat penduduk kota Kuoh. " _Ya... Entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba ingin mengatakannya. Terdengar sangat mengecewakan, bukan? Seekor naga yang begitu disegani hampir menghilang untuk selama-lamanya dari dunia membosankan ini._ "

[ _ **Diam bocah Lucifer sialan! Kau beruntung dipilih menjadi pemilikku, dengan begitu kau mempunyai modal besar untuk mengalahkannya. Kau harusnya berterima kasih, bukan mengejekku**_ ]

" _Terserah kau saja._ "

[ _ **Grrrrr! Terkutuklah siapa pun wanita yang sudah melahirkan bocah merepotkan ini**_ ]

Senyum kecil Vali semakin mengembang. " _Wanita yang baru saja kau kutuk adalah awal mula aku dipilih sebagai pemilikmu. Berterima kasihlah padanya sehingga kau mendapatkan partner kuat sepertiku._ "

[ _ **Arrggghh... Bocah bangsat! Kau makin merepotkan saja setelah mengetahui dia masih hidup. Cih! Menyesal aku meyakinkanmu untuk menerima kesepatan dengan dua ninja abnormal itu**_ ]

Dan kembali, sebuah kejadian langka terjadi. Kekehan kecil meluncur mulus dari mulut Vali sebelum mendongakkan kepala ke atas menatap langit biru yang dihiasi jajaran awan, garis yang sama seperti saat Albion kesal beberapa saat lalu kembali muncul di wajah Bishōnen miliknya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan mahluk di dalam tubuhnya, Vali tidak menyesali keputusan yang diambil beberapa hari yang lalu di desa Konoha.

Dengan membongkar masa lalu kelamnya ke Madara dan Hashirama serta Ophis, dia mendapatkan informasi yang berharga tentang apa yang terjadi antara Naruto dan Rias. Berbekal informasi tersebut, dia setidaknya berhasil untuk membuat Rias kebingungan. Itu artinya satu langkah lagi berhasil diambil untuk mencapai tujuannya yang sempat menghilang bersama ketiadaan informasi soal Naruto.

" _Dengan begini, satu lagi penghalang sebentar lagi menghilang. Kini tinggal mengurus Sirzechs Lucifer, Azazel, KyumaŌ-ha dan juga kakek sialan itu..._ " gumam Vali dibiarkan menggantung sambil menutup mata dan menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya membuka mata, memperlihatkan iris biru es yang memancarkan perasaan dalam hatinya sekarang ini.

" _... untuk menyelesaikan tujuanku yang pernah hilang!_ "

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 5 sore untuk wilayah Jepang dan sekitarnya. Terlihat di salah satu kamar kediaman Yasaka, Naruto bersiap untuk menjemput Madara dan Hashirama yang tengah berlatih di reruntuhan Konohagakure no Sato (Hidden Leaf Village). Namun, berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya, hari ini tidak ada sedikit pun ekspresi tak rela terpancar di wajahnya yang disebabkan oleh tingkah seenak muka tembok Madara menjadikan tehnik teleportasi miliknya sebagai alat transportasi.

"Sekarang... Apa yang harus kujelaskan pada mereka berdua agar bisa ikut dalam pertemuan tiga fraksi nanti." gumam Naruto dengan tampilan lelah terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Lelah memikirkan cara untuk merealisasikna ucapannya. "Atau kuberitahukan saja yang Irina katakan tadi..."

Beberapa saat lamanya berpikir, Naruto pun akhirnya mengambil pilihan satu-satunya...

" _Aah, sepertinya memang itu cara satu-satunya untuk mengajak mereka, terutama Madara-teme._ "

Dan tepat setelah itu, tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi dia segera berangkat ke Konoha menggunakan mobil—ups, tehnik teleport miliknya.

.

.

Tiba di tempat tujuannya. Bukannya disambut atau apalah. Yang Naruto dapatkan adalah sebuah pemandangan mengerikan. Hampara hutan yang terlihat seperti habis terjadi peperangan besar di sana. Bukan hanya itu saja, beberapa detik setelah tiba mendarat di tempat itu, ledakan maha dahsyat yang terjadi beberapa kilometer dari lokasinya. Ledakan yang menurutnya tidak mungkin terjadi hanya karena latihan Madara dan Hashirama.

"Apa itu? Sebuah pertarungan?"

Mengalihkan pandangan ke sumber ledakan. Dari arah timur asap tebal bercampur debu dan berbagai macam material membumbung tinggi ke atas langit sampai menghalangi sinar orange sang mentari yang sebentar lagi tenggelam. Menyipitkan mata untuk memperjelas apa yang dilihat, dia mendapati dua bayangan besar setinggi puluhan meter dibalik kepungan asap bercampur debu disana. Salah satu bayangan itu cukup dia kenal. Salah satu tehnik milik Hashirama, kalau tidak salah bernama Mokuton: Mokujin no Jutsu (Wood Release: Wood Human Technique).

"Lalu siapa pemilik bayangan yang satunya?" tanya Naruto penasaran selagi memandangi lawan monster kayu Hashirama yang sepertinya mulai memudar. Jika itu milik Madara, dia masih belum yakin. Setahunya, pria bermuka tembok itu tidak memiliki tehnik yang bisa menciptakan mahluk sebesar milik Mokuton Hashirama barusan. "Oii, oiii... Jangan bilang kalau mereka sedang bertarung melawan seseorang?"

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Naruto segera melesat menuju lokasi tersebut. Menghiraukan sebuah kompleks pemakaman yang sempat dilalui pada arah kirinya, dimana pada kompleks pemakan tersebut ada satu nisan dengan tulisan nama seseorang yang sebenarnya sangat ingin dia kunjungi.

Bukan tanpa alasan dia berpikir kedua keluarganya sedang melawan seseorang. Itu karena belakangan ini dia sering khawatir tanpa mengetahui apa penyebabnya. Bisa saja perasaan itu muncul karena Madara ataupun Hashirama dibuat sekarat oleh seseorang. Selain itu, dia juga merasa sedikit kesal. Jika memang mereka berdua sedang melawan seseorang, kenapa dia tidak diajak? Padahal mereka adalah trio monster keluarga kecil ini.

"Dua orang brengsek itu... Mendapatkan sesuatu yang enak tanpa membaginya padaku! Akan kuhanguskan mereka berdua nanti!"

Sepertinya, sifat maniak bertarung Madara perlahan mulai menular ke Naruto, atau mungkin pengaruh darah Lucifer dalam nadinya mulai mencuat ke permukaan.

.

.

"Haaah..." Naruto menghela nafas pendek setibanya di ujur bibir kawah berukuran sangat besar yang tercipta dari ledakan beberapa saat lalu. " _Kukira mereka melawan seseorang... Ternyata hanya latihan—Tunggu!_ " dia tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu dan segera mengalihkan perhatian dari Hashirama ke rival mantan Hokage itu. " _Itu berarti, mahluk yang dilawan Mokujin Ossan tadi milik...Madara?"_ dia tentu saja terkejut mengetahui fakta tersebut, ditambah dia juga sedikit penasaran. " _Apa itu Ninjutsu baru, atau Kuchiyose?_ "

Pindah ke pusat kawah, Madara menggumamkan dua huruf andalan klan miliknya. "Hn." dia menyadari kedatangan Naruto dan segera menolehkan kepala ke kiri yang sedikit didongakkan menuju bibir kawah yang dipijaki sekarang. "Bocah bangsat, kau terlalu cepat."

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian." ujar Naruto cukup keras langsung ke topik utama, tidak memperdulikan delikan yang dikirim Madara kepadanya. "Ini sangat penting."

"Itu ti—"

Perkataan Madara langsung terhenti kala tekanan yang sangat berat datang menghampiri dari arah depan, disusul suara permukaan tanah yang retak. Saat pria keturunan Uchiha itu menolehkan kepala ke sumber suara retakan tadi, keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung menetes di kening dan berbaur dengan keringat bekas pertarungan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Meringis pelan, Madara memandang tidak percaya bercampur sedikit rasa takut pemilik tekanan tadi. " _Sialan! Sebenarnya berapa banyak stamina dan chakra yang dimiliki tukang judi sialan itu!_ " kira-kira, 10 meter di depannya, untuk kali kedua baginya melihat orang di depan sana memasang tampang yang begitu berat dan menakutkan untuk ditatap lama. " _Bahkan setelah bertarung dengan kekuatan penuh, dia masih bisa menjadi semenakutkan ini!_ " batin Madara mulai merasa diungguli dua tiga langkah. " _Cih! Aku harus banyak berlatih lagi. Tidak mungkin untukku tidak bisa menang melawan orang berotak kuda, tapi bermesin sepuluh ribu tenaga kuda sialan itu!_ "

Ya, Hashirama'lah sumber tekanan berat tadi. Mungkin mantan Hokage itu sudah habis kesabaran atas tingkah Madara ke Naruto yang sudah sangat berlebihan. "Sudah hentikan! Biarkan mereka yang menyelesaikannya. Peran kita cukup sampai disini saja, Madara." ucap Hashirama tenang, namun berbanding terbalik dengan matanya yang menyipit tajam penuh akan ancaman di dalamnya. "Lagipula, masalah mereka ini sudah ada jauh sebelum kita mengenal mereka."

Madara menyembunyikan rasa takutnya itu sangat baik sampai Hashirama maupun Naruto tidak sadar akan itu. "Huh." dia mengeluarkan suara hidung yang terdengar kesal dan tidak terima atas pernyataan sahabatnya barusan. "Baik, baik. Aku tidak akan bertingkah lagi sampai hari itu tiba."

Mengangguk pelan, Hashirama kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Naruto yang sepertinya tidak mendengar percakapan mereka. "Jadi, apa—"

"Tapi jangan harap, saat mereka bertemu nanti. Aku akan tinggal diam, Hashirama!" sela Madara dingin. Sahabatnya beralih memandanginya dengan mata yang kembali disipitkan tajam. "Camkan itu baik-baik, Hokage-sama!"

Sekali lagi, Hashirama mengangguk lalu membalas dengan nada yang tidak kalah datarnya dari kebiasaan berbicara Madara. "Ya. Aku mengerti." dia menyahut singkat sebelum menambahkan. "Dan sama sepertimu, aku juga tidak akan tinggal diam bila kau berlebihan terhadap Naruto."

Akhirnya, perdebatan singkat kedua rival sehidup-semati ini berhenti. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi agar Naruto tidak curiga dan penasaran dengan apa yang baru saja mereka debatkan, mereka segera menyusul pemuda keturunan Lucifer selain Vali yang tengah berdiri di bibir kawah.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan kami, bocah?"

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Nampaknya Madara belum berubah sedikit pun, tetap dingin terhadap dirinya. "Pagi tadi, Irina menelponku."

"Irina-chan? Tumben dia menelponmu pagi-pagi—" Hashirama menghentikan ucapannya, wajah yang tadi sempat dipenuhi keseriusan berubah total. "Hooooh!" dia menyahut panjang dengan tampang yang membuat Madara jijik melihatnya. "Jangan-jangan, kalian sudah—Ekhem, ekhem... Kau benar-benar cepat mengambil tindaka—Oucch!"

Tanpa ampun Madara mendaratkan bogem mentah pada kepala Hashirama sampai membuat sahabatnya itu meringis kesakitan. "Jangan membelokkan topik, otak kerbau!" habis mencerca Hashirama dengan gelar pemberian Naruto, dia memalingkan wajahnya ke pemuda itu. Seketika pandangan datar penuh kebencian tercetak jelas wajahnya. "Lanjutkan, bocah bangsat!"

Naruto menghela nafas panjang sebelum mengembalikan keseriusan yang sempat menghilang gara-gara si Hokage Bodoh Sepanjang Masa Itu. "Begini... Sepertinya rencana kita untuk menyembunyikan diri harus diundur dulu." dia memulai serius karena rencana yang disebut barusan telah disepakati oleh semuanya.

Namun, sayangnya Madara dan Hashirama tidak mengikutinya karena keterlibatan mereka dengan Vali dan Ophis.

Berpura-pura seolah masih ikut serta dalam kesepatakan itu, Madara bertanya. "Maksudmu?"

"Seperti yang kukatakan barusan. Tadi pagi Irina menelpon, dia memberitahukan sesuatu yang sangat, sangat, sangat merepotkan."

"Kalimatmu kelebihan kata 'sangat' tuh, Naruto."

"Diam!"

"Jangan banyak komentar, Ossan!"

"B-baik!" sahut Hashirama ketakutan dihadiahi tatapan tajam oleh Madara dan Naruto sampai setetes keringat dingin meluncur pada pelipisnya. " _M-Mereka berdua menakutkan!_ "

Ok, sekarang kita perlu mempertanyakan... Siapa sebenarnya yang menakutkan diantara mereka kelompok ini. Apa Hashirama seperti yang dikatakan Madara? Hashirama yang baru saja mengatakan kalau Madara dan Naruto menakutkan? Dan Vali yang mengingat Naruto pernah menjadi sangat menakutkan sampai membuat Albion hampir mati? Atau mungkin Hilda yang pernah mengaku kalau dirinya yang paling menakutkan di depan Edo Tensei Kagami Uchiha? Terakhir Yuki dan Kunou yang menurut Naruto sangat menakutkan apabila menggunakan tatapan memelas?

"Akan kujeleskan semua yang Irina beritahukan padaku." Naruto mengalihkan perhatian ke Hashirama, matanya memicing tajam. "Dengarkan baik-baik dan jangan menyela kecuali ada yang kalian tidak pahami!"

"Hn." Madara berkicau tak peduli.

Lain lagi dengan Hashirama yang hanya merespon dengan sebuah anggukan kaku.

Naruto memposisikan tangan kanan tepat di hadapan kedua shinobi abnormal itu, "Pertama..." dia kemudian mengacungkan jari telunjuk. "... akibat yang dtimbulkan dalam pertempuran melawan Toothy-kun tempo hari telah menyeret kita ke dalam masalah yang lebih merepotkan." selesai dengan poin pertama dalam penjelasaannya, dia mengacungkan jari lain untuk beralih ke poin ke dua. "Dan kalian sudah pasti mengetahui karena kalian yang melawan dan membunuh Toothy-kun, atas tewasnya dia di tangan kalian, hubungan antara ketiga fraksi besar bergerak pada posisi tertentu dimana mereka merencanakan sebuah konferensi di Kuoh Gakuen tiga hari lagi. Ero-Azazel sebagai pihak yang kehilangan anak buahnya yang mengajukan konferensi ini—"

Saat Naruto memberi jeda, terjadi perubahan pada raut Madara. Bibir pria Uchiha itu yang awalnya membentuk garis datar dimiringkan sedikit. " _Heh, kau sangat terlambat mengetahuinya, bocah!_ "

Namun, jeda yang diciptakan oleh Naruto bukan karena ingin memberi waktu pada Madara dan Hashirmaa untuk mencerna penjelasannya, melainkan untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang menjanggal pikirannya soal informasi dari Irina. " _—Walau begitu, aku ragu Ero-Azazel yang sepenuhnya mengajukan pertemuan ini dan keharusan kami untuk ikut serta._ " disinilah kejanggalan yang dia rasakan. Setahunya, Azazel tidak pernah mempermasalahkan anak buah yang tewas, terutama pembangkang macam Kokabiel. " _Ini pasti ulah Sirzechs-dono. Dia ingin aku hadir dalam konferensi mendatang untuk mencari tahu alasanku melawan Rias-chan bersama peerage-nya. Dan kebetulan saja Ero-Azazel ingin mengetahui soal membangkangnya Toothy-kun dan alasan kenapa dua mahluk absurd didepanku ini membunuhnya—_ "

Hampir mencapai ujung kenapa semua ini terasa janggal, Naruto tiba pada bagian yang belum bisa dia mengerti sampai-sampai keningnya memunculkan kerutan kecil. " _—Sekarang tinggal fraksi surga. Membicarakan soal hubungan antara Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh dan Iblis mungkin sudah pasti disetujui oleh mereka. Tapi, bagaimana mereka bisa menggunakan kesepakatanku dengan Irina sebagai alat untuk hadir dalam konferensi nanti... Benar-benar tidak masuk akal sampai kami harus hadir demi sebuah informasi yang kemungkinan akan bocor ke fraksi Malaikat Jatuh dan Iblis bila memberitahukan hal sepenting itu di depan mereka._ " pada titik ini, dia mulai kebingungan.

" _Atau mungkin... Sirzechs-dono bersama Ero-Azazel meminta bantuan fraksi Surga untuk mencari dan meminta kami untuk ikut serta dalam konferensi nanti._ "

Bukan tanpa alasan Naruto berpikir demikian. Sebagai tanda pertemanan mereka—atau mungkin sudah dibilang teman dekat, baik dirinya maupun Azazel sama-sama memberitahukan sedikit rahasia masing-masing. Dia memberitahukan pada Azazel tentang keberadaan Kurama dalam tubuhnya, serta kemampuannya menggunakan Senjutsu secara sempurna. Sedangkan Pemimpin Grigory itu memberitahun sedikit tentang masa lalunya, termasuk perang akbar dan juga hubungannya dengan pemimpin fraksi Surga.

Karena hubungan antara Azazel dan pemimpin fraksi Surga yang inilah yang membuat Naruto berspekulasi mengenai bagaimana kesepatan dengan Irina mengalami sedikit perubahan.

" _Hoho... Begitu rupanya, aku sudah mengerti sekarang!_ " Naruto menyeringai kecil. " _Setelah mengetahui bahwa Toothy-kun tewas di tangan Teme dan Ossan, Sirzechs-dono mulai gelisah dan terburu-buru, belum lagi KyumaŌ-ha yang masih belum bisa menerima kekalahan di perang saudara sampai bergabung ke Khaos Brigade. Sirzechs-dono yang awalnya terlalu meremehkan Teme akhirnya sadar akan kekuatan Uchiha Bangsat itu dan mulai ketakutan. Hehe... Ternyata bukan hanya konferensi mendatang yang melengceng jauh dari dugaanku._ "

Naruto tidak habis pikir, Sirzechs yang selama ini dia kenal jarang mengambil keputusan gegabah berubah hanya karena kematian Kokabiel di tangan Madara dan Hashirama. Yang dia dapatkan dari semua yang aneh dalam pengajuan konferensi tiga fraksi mendatang akhir disimpulkan.

Tersenyum kecil, Naruto akhirnya menutup semua yang ingin pikirkan dengan satu serentetan kalimat yang menyinggung ras iblis. " _Heh, cukup licik. Setelah didahului oleh Azazel, dia malah mengambil keputusan mengejutkan dengan menjual nama Ero-Azazel kepada fraksi surga demi menghadirkan kami. Pada akhirnya, bukan hanya mengetahui alasanku melawan Peerage Rias-chan, namun juga mendapatkan bala bantuan yang lebih besar untuk melenyapkan KyumaŌ-ha secara permanen dari muka bumi._ "

"Dan biar kutebak..."

Sahutan Madara barusan membuat Naruto keluar dari pikirannya yang sempat melayang jauh meninggalkan lokasi ini.

Saat pemuda keturunan Lucifer itu menoleh ke arahnya, Madara melanjutkan. "... Dalam konferensi nanti, kita harus berada disana."

"Ya...Huhh!" jawab Naruto diikuti sebuah desahan yang terdengar lelah menghadapi tingkah kedua ninja di depannya. "Beginilah jadinya kalau kalian terlalu bersemangat bertempur sampai membunuh lawan. Pasti akan ada hal yang merepotkan ikut serta."

"Oiii!" sahut Hashirama menyeruakan sebuah protes atas tuduhan Naruto. "Jangan menyalahkan kami. Salahkan Toothy-kun dan tujuan tidak jelasnya sampai tidak ada pilihan selain membunuhnya."

"Heh!" Madara ikut menyahut. Namun, tidak seperti Hashirama yang memprotes tuduhan Naruto. Sahutannya malah terdengar mengejek Naruto, dan memang seperti itu faktanya. Menyilangkan tangan di dada, dia kemudian memandang dengan sorot mata mengejek keturunan Lucifer di depannya. "Seolah kau tidak seperti itu juga, bocah bangsat!"

Naruto balik memberitakan pandangan dan sorot mata yang sama ke keduanya. "Jangan samakan aku dengan kalian yang berotak kerbau—"

"Oiii... Jangan sembarangan memanggikku otak kerbau Naruto!" sela Hashirama namun dihiraukan saja oleh Naruto.

Sama seperti Naruto, Madara juga tidak memperdulikan ketidak-terimaan dari sahabatnya, dan hanya bergumam tidak jelas seperti biasa. "Hn." atau mungkin gumaman itu juga ditujukan untuk Naruto.

" _Sialan! Aku diabaikan!_ " lesuh Hashirama tegurannya tadi sama sekali tidak diperdulikan. " _Kacang mahal, kacang mahal!_ "

"—dan berotak bata dibalik tembok itu, Madara."

Ketidakpedulian Madara berakhir. Mata merah dengan pola aneh miliknya langsung dikibarkan tepat di hadapan Naruto, memandang penuh amarah pemuda itu. "Kau ingin mati, bocah menjijikan?" entah kenapa, belakangan ini dia sedikit sensitif dan sangat mudah terpancing emosinya bila bersama pemuda keturunan Lucifer itu.

Seketika, Naruto meneguk ludahnya yang entah kenapa terasa sangat kasar karena tatapan dan mata merah Madara itu. "H-hey, aku cuma bercanda, Madara-sama." Naruto menghela nafas lega, Madara sudah menonaktifkan mata sakti Uchiha itu. "Jangan salah sangka, sebelum terjun ke medan pertempuran malam itu. Aku sudah memperhitungkan beberapa hal yang mungkin terjadi ke depannya... Ya, walaupun yang terjadi sekarang ini sedikit melenceng dari perhitunganku. Aku sama tidak memperhitungkan adanya konferensi tiga fraksi mendatang. Itulah kenapa aku sedikit bingung mengenai tindakan apa yang harus kita ambil."

Keturunan Lucifer itu mengalihkan pandangan ke atas. "Jadi... Jadi... Apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya?" dia mengakhiri dengan sebuah pertanyaan tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari langit yang mulai berwarna jingga di atas sana. "Tetap bersembunyi di Kyoto atau ikut serta dalam konferensi di Kuoh."

"Bagaimana...jika kau menolak untuk ikut serta?"

" _Sudah kuduga akan seperti hasilnya._ " pikir Naruto disertai senyum kering. Beberapa saat kemudian, senyum itu menghilang. Berganti menjadi sebuah garis datar. "Kalau begitu... Katakan selamat tinggal untuk kesempatan kita satu-satunya untuk mendapatkan informasi mengenai tempat terdekat dari surga itu." tandasnya serius.

Madara dan Hashirama mengerjit keheranan atas informasi dari Naruto yang tidak dimiliki oleh Vali. "Maksudmu?" tanya Hashirama mewakili.

"Ya... Entah siapa yang memberitahukan soal kesepatan kita dengan Irina—Fraksi Malaikat. Mereka tiba-tiba memberikan syarat lain dalam kesepatakan itu."

"Aaaah..." Hashirama melenguh panjang. "Jangan bilang kalau Fraksi Malaikat tidak akan memberikan informasi apabila kita tidak hadir?"

Naruto menggerakkan kepala ke atas dan bawah. "Ya. Persis seperti yang Ossan katakan." dia berhenti sejenak, mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang dikatakan Irina pagi tadi. Bahkan, dia merasa tidak enak pada gadis itu karena membuatnya meminta maaf tidak bisa berbuat banyak. "... Andaikan konferensi tiga fraksi mendatang tidak terjadi, pihak surga akan segera mengadakan pertemuan dengan kita, kalau tidak salah Irina mengatakan lokasinya berada di Vatikan."

"Hn. Aku merasa ada yang aneh disini."

Hashirama dan Naruto mengalihkan perhatian ke Madara yang tiba-tiba menyahut. Bahkan, di wajah pemuda keturunan Lucifer itu sudah terlihat sebuah senyum kecil. Sang Uchiha mulai tertarik, bahkan dia yakin kalau Madara sudah mengetahui keanehan berubahnya persyaratan yang dilakukan dengan fraksi surga. "Apa itu?" tanyanya berpura-pura tidak tahu, dan lagi dia ingin mengetahui apa Madara berpikiran sama dengannya.

Menyipitkan mata layaknya seorang detektif yang sedang memecahkan kasus pembunuhan, Madara memulai. "Kau bilang... Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh yang mengajukan konferensi ini." dia mengalihkan pandangan ke Naruto. Pemuda itu mengangguk singkat. "Berarti fraksi Malaikat berhak untuk menolaknya, bukan? Karena mereka tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kematian Toothy-kun."

Untuk kedua kalinya, Naruto mengangguk. Begitupula dengan Hashirama.

"Lalu, bagaimana jika ada maksud—tujuan lain dalam konferensi nanti?"

"Tujuan lain? Apa maksudmu, Madara?" tanya Hashirama mewakili.

Madara menyeringai. "Kerja sama." jawabnya singkat.

Pandangan takjub segera Naruto perlihatkan untuk mantan gurunya itu. " _Heee... Dia bisa mengetahui maksud dari konferensi nanti hanya berbekal informasi dariku. Tidak salah orang-orang menyebutkan si Jenius dari Uchiha saat aku masih berada di Konoha._ "

Betapa salahnya Naruto berpikiran seperti itu. Justru dialah disini yang lambat. Jauh-jauh hari, Madara sebenarnya sudah mengetahui tujuan utama dari konferensi nanti berkat informasi yang lebih banyak dari Vali. Bahkan, Madara sudah menyimpulkan bagaimana ending dari konferensi nanti. Pria Uchiha ini yakin, jika memang nanti KyumaŌ-ha benar-benar menjalankan rencana mereka, sudah dipastikan kerja sama akan terjalin antara tiga fraksi besar untuk menghadapi musuh di masa depan.

"Jadi, bagaimana Madara? Apa kau bersedia ikut serta?"

"Hey, Madara..." Hashirama menepuk pundak sahabatnya. "Kau tidak memikirkannya terlalu lama, aku tahu kau hanya berpura-pura."

Pandangan Naruto beralih ke Hashirama. "Apa maksudmu, Ossan?"

Wajah Hashirama seketika memucat pasih. " _Ugh, Sial! Aku keceplosan._ " pikirnya kemudian menoleh ke Madara. " _Mati aku! Si Uchiha bangsat pasti marah besar!_ "

" _Gawat!_ " pekik Madara saat menyadari sahabat bodohnya itu hendak mengatakan sesuatu mengenai bagaimana dirinya bisa tahu tujuan utama dari konferensi mendatang. " _Ano Baka-Hokage! Kalau sampai Naruto menyadari hal ini. Dia pasti meminta penjelasan ke Hashirama, dan Aho-Hokage itu pasti mengatakan kalau kami berdua mendapatkan informasi dari Vali. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, bocah menjijikan ini—_ " mata hitam kelamnya bergerak ke kiri tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, melirik Naruto yang menatap penuh selidik ke Hashirama. " _—pasti mencari tahu darimana dan siapa yang memberikan informasi ini._ "

"Begini, Naruto... Sebenarnya—"

"Aku ikut!"

Sahutan Madara yang memotong ucapan sang sahabat membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget, ditambah sedikit rasa senang. Namun, perasaan tersebut tidak berlangsung lama. Dia merasa ada yang Madara dan Hashirama sembunyikan darinya. "Aneh..." Naruto memandang penuh selidik ke Madara. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mau ikut, Teme?"

"Memang aku pernah mengatakan untuk tidak ingin ikut?"

Pandangan penuh selidik Naruto menghilang. Dia menggeleng pelan. Bila ingatannya masih sehat, dia tentu saja mengingat dengan jelas ucapan Madara beberapa saat yang lalu, memang benar kalau pria itu belum menolak ajakannya, yang ada hanya meminta pendapat padanya dan Hashirama bila menolak untuk ikut. "Lalu, kenapa kau begitu cepat memotong penjelasan Ossan, seolah-olah ada hal yang kalian ketahui dan tidak ingin aku mengetahuinya."

"Memangnya salah jika ada sesuatu yang kusembunyikan? Lagipula itu bukan urusanmu."

Naruto menghela nafas panjang sebelum menggeleng pelan untuk kedua kalinya. "T-tidak ada yang salah kok." ucapnya pelan dan sangat berbanding terbalik dengan keinginannya yang sangat besar mengetahui apa yang disembunyikan oleh pria Uchiha itu darinya. " _Aah, setidaknya dia berhasil kuajak untuk ikut serta. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup._ " dan ia menyadari kalau berdebat dengan Madara akan semakin memperburuk hubungun mereka yang sekarang ini tengah memanas. " _Cepat atau lambat, dia pasti mengatakannya, begitupula dengan apa yang membuatnya berubah belakangan ini._ "

Lain Naruto, lain pula Madara. Setelah mengetahui tentang persyaratan baru yang diberikan fraksi malaikat, alasannya untuk ikut serta dalam konferensi tiga fraksi nanti bertambah. Selain untuk membantu Vali agar ingatan Naruto bisa kembali, atau setidaknya bocah sableng itu mencari tahu soal ingatan dan kekuatan miliknya yang tersegel, serta apa yang terjadi pada priode waktu setelah berpisah dengan Vali dan sebelum bertemu Jiraiya.

" _Heee..._ " dia menyeringai dalam diam. " _Sepertinya keberuntungan sedang berpihak pada kami. Satu batu, tiga empat burung langsung kena... Sekarang tinggal menunggu komfirmasi dari bocah kaleng itu, kuharap dia cepat-cepat memberitahukannya..._ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian...

Vali menyandarkan punggung lebarnya pada besi baja tempatnya sekarang ini bersama Azazel, disebuah bangunan bertingkat yang sedang dalam masa pembangunan. Hembusan angin yang cukup kencang membuat rambut perak gelap miliknya melambai-lambai, yang mana bagian poninya sesekali menghalangi pandangan mata beriris biru es itu.

Menyilangkan lengan di depan dada, dia melirik gurunya. "Nee... Azazel, apa benar pertemuan besok akan benar-benar terjadi?"

"Memang ada apa kau bertanya?" pria berponi pirang itu balik bertanya.

"Hanya ingin memastikan saja."

"Jadi... Sekarang kau tertarik pada sesuatu selain bertarung sampai ingin memastikan apa benar pertemuan besok akan berlangsung, begitu?" Azazel kembali bertanya, namun belum sempat Vali menjawab, dia teringat penyebab konferensi esok hari bisa terjadi. "Jangan bilang kalau tertari dengan kelompok yang membunuh Kokabiel, serta menghancurkan kelompok Gremory sampai rivalmu dalam keadaan sekarat?"

Vali berhenti melirik Azazel, dia kini memandangi langit hitam yang membentang luas di atasnya. "Mungkin seperti itu, karena jika tidak, aku tak akan mau menghadiri pertemuan besok."

Azazel tertawa renyah selama beberapa saat sebelum berhenti dan memberikan saran penting kepada muridnya itu dengan raut wajah yang sudah berubah serius. "Sebaiknya kau jangan berurusan dengan mereka Vali. Lagian, hadir atau tidaknya mereka kau tetap harus ikut bersamaku menghadiri pertemuan itu sebagai pengawal dan pemegang dari salah satu naga langit."

"Terima kasih untuk sarannya, namun aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkannya."

Hembusan nafas lelah Azazel keluarkan dari mulut, tanda bahwa dia sudah mengetahui akan seperti ini jadinya bila sang murid menemukan seseorang yang mungkin saja memuaskan hasrat bertarungnya. "Bisakah..., bisakah sekali saja dalam hidup penuh pertarunganmu ini Vali, kau mendengar saran dariku?" ujarnya dengan nada lelah bercampur frustasi menghadapi jalan hidup sang murid. "Kau hanya mencari pertempuran. Kau benar-benar mirip dengan naga sesungguhnya. Kau adalah tipe orang yang tidak akan hidup lama."

"Sayangnya, aku tidak tertarik untuk hidup lama. Hanya saja, aku merasa kecewa karena lahir di era ini. Era dimana dunia tanpa Tuhan—Setidaknya salah satu tujuanku, mencoba mengalahkan Tuhan."

"Haha..." Azazel kembali tertawa renyah. "Itu benar-benar seperti Hakuryūkō. Dan setelah mengalahkan orang-orang kuat, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"—Aku akan mati—"

"Hah? Serius? Sesederhana itukah jalan hidupmu, Vali?"

Vali dengan cepat menolehkan kepala ke Azazel. "—Aku belum selesai!" selanya bersamaan tepat setelah pandangannya bertemu dengan sang guru. "... Atau mungkin menyerahkan hidupku pada takdir yang mengikatnya, tidak peduli jika takdir itu menginginkanku untuk hidup selamanya."

"Hah?" Azazel berjengit heran, baru kali ini dia mendengar sang murid berkata sedemikian rupa, seolah sudah pasrah akan takdir yang diterima. "Kau bilang apa tadi? Aku tidak tau tadi itu aku cuma salah dengar atau telingaku yang sudah dimakan usia. Jadi, bisa kau ulangi dan memastikan telingaku masih berfungsi dengan baik."

"Tidak!" Vali memalingkan wajah, menghindari tatapan heran bercampur konyol gurunya. "Lupakan saja, aku hanya membual."

Bukannya mengalah atau menerima bahwa itu hanya bualan sang Hakuryūkō, Azazel malah makin penasaran. "Oh ayolah Vali... Aku tau kau bukan orang yang suka berbicara omong kosong atau semacamnya."

"Ah, sudahlah." bisik Vali pelan, sangat pelan berharap agar Azazel tidak mendengarnya. Sehabis itu, punggung yang sedari tadi bertopang pada besi baja mulai berpisah, yang mana tepat setelah itu mulai berjalan menuju satu-satunya ujung baja yang mencuat ke udara yang kira-kira berjarak 500 meter dari permukaan tanah. "Aku mau pulang, jangan lupa ingatkan aku untuk datang ke pertemuan esok hari."

Usai mengatakan hal tersebut, Vali menjatuhkan dirinya dan tidak berselang lama muncul kembali dari bawah dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga meninggalkan jejak cahaya biru yang muncul dari sepasang sayap mekanik biru-putih pada punggungnya. Kepergian sang Hakuryūkō secara mendadak ini sontak memunculkan berbagai macam pertanyaan di kepala Azazel, dia sangat yakin ada yang sedang disembunyikan oleh sang murid.

"Aah, bocah itu main pergi begitu saja." keluh Azazel diakhiri desahan frustasi. "Hidup hanya untuk pertarungan, bertarung melawan orang-orang kuat, tidak ingin hidup lama sampai ingin bertarung melawan Ayah—" dia berhenti sejenak selagi mendongak ke atas langit. Selagi memandangi langit malam yang dihiasi milyaran bintang, ingatan-ingatan yang hampir sama banyaknya dengan bintang diatas sana muncul di benaknya. Ingatan selama dia hidup di dunia ini, termasuk apa yang diketahui tentang musuh terbesar mahluk yang dia panggil 'Ayah'.

Sesungguhnya, Azazel sudah mengetahui identitas asli sang murid. Dia adalah eksistensi yang bisa dikatakan adalah candaan dari takdir itu sendiri, seorang manusia yang diberkahi Sacred Gear tipe Longinus bernama Divine Dividing, sekaligus keturunan yang tidak pernah dia sangka-sangka kemunculannya...

.

.

"—Dasar Lucifer dan kegilaan mereka!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

"Heh, kau tau Vali... Belakangan ini, entah kenapa aku merasa kalau kau sedikit berubah."

"Bisa kau hentikan omong kosongmu, Azazel? Kau membuat moodku semakin rusak malam ini."

"Huh, dasar... Sejengkel itukah kau padaku, Vali?"

"Tentu saja, Baka-Shisō! Siapa juga yang tidak jengkel bila apartemennya dijebol seseorang, dan parahnya setelah menjebol, orang itu kemudian menarik paksa pemiliknya yang masih tertidur pulas untuk menghadiri pertemuan bodoh yang sudah jelas apa tujuannya."

Seketika wajah santai Azazel menghilang digantikan ekspresi serius, tidak lupa mempercepat langkah menyusul sang murid yang ada didepannya. Ketika sudah beriringan, dia menoleh ke kiri, memandang sang murid dengan ekspresi demikian. "Apa maksudmu sudah jelas tujuannya, Vali?"

"Kau pikir, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau dan Lucifer masa kini inginkan dalam pertemuan nanti?" Vali membalas tatapan serius guru yang dia kenal sangat mesum itu. "Ahh, sudahlah. Aku malas menjelaskan panjang lebar... Intinya, kau bersama Lucifer dan Seraphim Michael setuju untuk melakukan pertemuan yang sudah pasti berakhir dengan kerja sama."

"Hoho..." Azazel berujar dengan nada tinggi selagi memegang dagu. "Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa mengetahui tujuan dari pertemuan ini." sambungnya dengan suara yang menyiratkan rasa tidak percaya atas ucapan Vali barusan. "Sebenarnya, sejak kemenangan Sirzechs bersama yang lain atas KyumaŌ-ha, kami bertiga sudah berniat melakukan kerja sama. Sayang tidak ada diantara kami yang cukup berani untuk mengajukan pertemuan. Masing-masing memiliki masalah tersendiri, mulai dari iblis yang ketua dari klan 72 pilar menolak hal tersebut, lalu para Malaikat yang sepertinya masih terpukul atas tewasnya Ayah, dan terakhir, kita yang masih dicurigai berniat melanjutkan Great War dengan kuangkatnya kau menjadi muridku dan pengumpulan para pengguna Sacred Gear kuat..."

Setelah memberi sedikit jeda untuk mengambil nafas, Azazel kemudian melanjutkan penjelasannya. "... Dan akhirnya, hari yang kami tunggu-tunggu tiba juga. Bermula dari membangkangnya Kokabiel hingga berakhir dengan penyerangan Naruto terhadap keluarga Gremory. Aku pun mengirim permintaan pada Sirzehcs dan Michael untuk mengadakan pertemuan. Michael yang pada dasarnya menginginkan perdamaian, langsung menyetujuinya, namun tidak untuk pihak iblis yang hampir saja kehilangan salah satu pewaris dari tujuh puluh dua pilar dunia bawah yang tersisah. Lucifer, Beelzebub dan Asmodeus sebenarnya sudah setuju sama seperti Michael, namun tidak untuk Maou Leviathan mereka yang cerewet serta ketua klan dunia bawah yang tidak bisa menerima dua pewaris mereka diserang oleh Kokabiel dan kelompok Naruto."

"Hn."

Beda dengan respon Vali yang begitu singkat, dalam benaknya dia malah memikirkan hal lain. " _Hmmn, jadi benar-benar terjadi. Kuharap mereka semua, terutama dia bersiap-siap._ " Ya, nampaknya dia memiliki tujuan lain dalam pertemuan ini, dan itu dipastikan berhubungan dengan kelompok Naruto yang kedatangannya sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh ketiga fraksi akhirat karena ulah mereka beberapa hari sebelumnya.

Lain pula Azazel yang cukup kesal akan respon muridnya itu. Urat kening tiba-tiba mencuat dan membentuk perempatan kecil disana. "Apa-apaan responmu itu Vali?" tanyanya dengan nada sama seperti perasaannya setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar dan hanya dibalas dua huruf konsonan yang begitu menjengkelkan di telinga. "Sialan!" umpatnya sehabis memandangi kembali sang murid yang ternyata tidak peduli dengan penjelasannya barusan. "Kutarik kata-kataku barusan, kau sama sekali tidak berubah, masih dingin, menyebalkan dan kurang ajar padaku seperti biasa."

Pada akhirnya, Azazel pun berhenti menjelaskan apa yang ingin dia jelaskan. Selain karena Vali sama sekali tidak tertarik, mereka berdua juga telah tiba di depan pintu gerbang Kouh Akademi yang nampaknya sudah siap melakukan konferensi tiga fraksi. Itu terlihat dari selaput biru tipis yang tidak dapat dilihat oleh manusia biasa sudah menyelubungi sekolah itu. Kubah biru yang menjulang setinggi ratusan meter di udara, menutupi seluruh area sekolan yang mana bila dipandang dari kejauhan terlihat seperti permata biru terang di tengah keheningan malam.

Berhenti tepat di depan pintu gerbang, Azazel memasukkan kedua tangan pada saku jubah hitam penuh ornament yang dikenakan. Dengan pose yang cukup keren menurutnya, dia mulai berujar. "Jadi, sekarang... konferensi yang akan menentukan masa depan dunia ini—" sesaat setelah menjeda ucapannya, di atas langit tepat di belakangnya muncul puluhan lingkaran sihir khas Da-Tenshi (Fallen Angel) yang mana tidak berselang lama memunculkan pasukan berupa mahluk bersayap hitam dengan jumlah sama.

.

.

.

"—akhirnya dimulai!"

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC!**

 **[TrouBlesome Cut!]**

* * *

Untuk _**Author Brengzeck-id Note**_ Chapter ini... Ada di Chapter selanjutnya yang di-Update secara bersamaan.


	26. Daybreak — High Tension Conference II

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Naruto [**_ _©Masashi Kishimoto_ _ **], High School DxD [**_ _©Ichie Ishibumi_ _ **] and others not Mine!**_

 _ **Genre: Adventure, Family, Supernatural, Action, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, and Mistery.**_

 _ **Warning: Still Newbie, Alternative Universe, Semi-Alternative Timeline, Typo's, Miss-Typo's, Multi Genre,**_ _Bahasa Gado-Gado_ _ **,**_ _Alur tak menentu_ _ **(**_ _Kadang cepat, kadang lambat_ _ **)**_ _dan masih terkesan kacau_ _ **, OOC (**_ _Amat sangat_ _ **), Adult Theme, Violence, HalfDevil!Naruto, Gender bender, Fem!Hidan (**_ _Hilda_ _ **), Death Chara, GradualyOverpowered!MainCharacter, Gray!MajorityMainCharacter, Etc.**_

* * *

 **Arc III: Early and Late.**

 **Chapter 25**

 **[Daybreak — High Tension Conference, Begins! Part II]**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Saat tiba di ruang pertemuan, Azazel tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya saat melihat siapa saja yang hadir disana. Di pikirannya, baik Michael maupun Sirzechs yang notabene adalah temannya masih belum sepenuhnya percaya pada dia. Itu terlihat dari pengawal yang kedua pemimpin itu bawa. Dikarenakan dirinya yang cukup terkejut sekaligus heran, dalam posisi duduk pada kursi yang sudah disediakan untuknya, Azazel berujar...

"Aku tahu ini adalah pertemuan yang sangat penting, tapi apa kalian tidak berlebihan membawa pengawal?"

Azazel mengarahkan pandangan pada sisi Iblis yang berhadapan langsung dengannya. Pada kedua kursi yang disediakan untuk fraksi itu, Sirzechs Lucifer dan Serafall Leviathan duduk sebagai pemimpin, di belakang keduanya adalah perempuan berambut perak yang sudah dia kenal. "Ya, kalau Grayfia Lucifuge. Sudah wajar untuk hadir karena dia adalah ratumu, Sirzcehs... Tapi, untuk mereka berdua?"

"Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga, Azazel. Kau sendiri tahu siapa yang akan kita hadirkan dalam pertemuan ini."

"Ya, ya, ya... Terserah kau."

Pria berponi pirang ini menjawab selagi mengalihkan perhatian dari Sirzechs menuju dua pengawal yang dibawa pihak Iblis. Yang pertama adalah seorang pria di akhir umur 20 tahunan, memakai seragam Shinsengumi tradisional yang terdiri dari haori dan hakama di atas kimono, dihias tali putih yang disebut tasuki melintang di atas dada dan diikat di belakang, tasuki itu sendiri berfungsi mencegah lengan kimono agar tidak mengganggu gerak lengan, haori berwarna biru, salah satu warna tradiosional Jepang.

"Hmmmn, suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu mantan kapten unit pertama Shinsengumi, Knight dari Lucifer masa kini, Sōji Okita."

Orang yang Azazel sebut membungkuk hormat selagi membalas. "Suatu kehormatan bagiku juga bisa bertemu dengan anda, Azazel-dono."

Mengalihkan pandangan ke pengawal Sirzechs yang kedua, Azazel memperlihatkan seringai ketertarikan pada pria berambut abu-abu dan bermata senada itu. "Dan ini yang membuatku terkejut, mendatangkan Kōtei (The Emperor), Juara dari Rating Game... Diehauser Belial sebagai pengawal." dia kembali mengalihkan pandangan, memandangi Sirzechs dengan kening mengkerut. "Apa pihakmu sudah kehabisan iblis kuat sampai membawanya, Sirzechs?"

"Sudah kubilang, ini hanya untuk berjaga-jaga Azazel. Selain untuk pertemuan ini, tentu saja untuk Mekai juga. Kutakutkan, apabila membawa iblis di atas Diehauser-kun, Mekai akan menjadi sasaran utama penyerangan KyumaŌ-ha. Informasi soal pertemuan penting ini sudah tersebar di kalangan mahluk supernatural, dan itu termasuk mereka—"

"Haik, haik... Aku paham apa yang kau maksud." sela Malaikat Jatuh itu cepat. "Karena aku pun melakukan hal yang sama, hanya membawa bocah di belakang sana bersama lima puluh pasukanku saja." tambahnya sembari memposisikan tangan kanan di sebelah kepala, sebelum mengarahkan jempolnya ke Vali yang tengah bersandar di tembok sambil bersikedep dada.

Di posisinya, Vali hanya mendengus kesal dipanggil bocah sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang guru.

Selesai dengan fraksi iblis, Azazel beralih ke fraksi tempatnya sebelum menjadi bagian sekaligus pemimpin Grigory. "Wah, wah... Michael, tumben kau turun dari Surga tidak bersama Gabriel-chan atau kedua malaikat merepotkan itu."

Sang pemimpin Surga hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi ucapan Azazel, walaupun sedikit kesal atas panggilan Azazel untuk kedua Seraph yang dia ketahui adalah Raphael dan Uriel. "Ya, seperti Sirzechs-dono... Kami juga setidaknya ingin berjaga-jaga untuk kemungkinan terburuk dengan adanya konferensi ini. Maka dari itu Gabriel, Uriel, Raphael dan anggota dari Ten Seraph yang lain kuperintahkan tetap di markas besar."

"Jadi, siapa kedua pengawal yang kau bawa?" Azazel memandangi secara bergantian kedua pengawal Michael yang belum bisa dia lihat wujudnya, namun sudah bisa merasakan dari ras apa keduanya. "Seorang Malaikat yang dari pancaran Tangeki miliknya memiliki dua atau tiga pasang sayap, dan satunya seorang manusia dengan energi suci gila-gilaan serta..." saat dia pandangannya sudah terkunci pada sosok bertubuh kekar yang dibalut jubah itu, senyum penuh rasa ketertarikan berkembang di wajah 30 tahunan miliknya. "... Sacred Gear tipe Longinus."

Dengan pernyataan itu, membuat beberapa orang disana tersentak kaget. Ternyata, selain kehadiran tiga pemimpin tiga fraksi akhirat, ada juga kejutan lain dimana akan ada 3 pemegang Longinus. Mereka adalah Vali sebagai pemegang Divine Dividing, Hyōdō Issei sebagai rival dari Vali sendiri yang memegang Boosted Gear, dan yang terakhir,

"Bukan begitu Saikō Ekusoshito (The Strongest Exorcist), pemegang dari Zenith Tempes... Dulio Gesualdo?"

"Sebuah kehormatan bagiku bisa dikenali oleh sang Gubernur Grigory..." pria yang diketahui adalah Dulio itu membuka tudung mantel yang dikenakan, menampakkan rambut pirang dan mata hijaunya yang begitu menenangkan. Setelah itu, dia membungkuk hormat kepada Azazel, Sirzechs dan Serafall selagi berkata. "Ya, walaupun aku agak malas, tapi mau bagaimana lagi... Ini adalah perintah langsung dari Michael-sama untuk mengawal beliau, maka dari itu... Mohon kerja samanya dalam pertemuan nanti, semuanya."

Vali yang sebelumnya terlihat tidak begitu peduli dengan keadaan ruangan kini berubah. Senyum kecil berkembang di wajahnya. Apa yang dia katakan semalam bahwa akan ada hal menarik selain pertemuannya dengan Naruto akan terjadi. Dia bahkan sedikit tidak percaya, orang yang termasuk dalam daftar yang paling ingin dilawan tidak disangka-sangka ikut dalam pertemuan ini.

Sehabis Azazel memperkenalkan pengawal Sirzechs dan Michael, terjadi sedikit perbincangan ringan diantara ketiga pemimpin itu yang berakhir dengan kedatangan kelompok Rias Gremory tanpa Bishop-nya, sang bocah setengah vampir Gasper Vladi.

Saat memasuki ruangan, Issei menelan kasar ludah merasakan perasaan gugup teramat sangat melihat tiga pemimpin dari fraksi yang dia ketahui pernah saling bertikai di Great War. Ditambah lagi dengan kehadiran Vali dan tiga orang—dua iblis, satu malaikat dan satu manusia beraura di atas rata-rata dalam ruangan itu. Dia pun bertanya-tanya, siapa manusia dengan aura yang menurutnya setara dengan milik ketuanya itu, selagi berharap orang itu tidak seperti Vali yang nampak sudah siap kapan saja untuk bertarung melawannya.

Tidak jauh beda dari sang Sekiryūtei, Asia pun merasakan hal yang sama. Untungnya ada Issei yang segera memegang tangannya sehingga membuat dia merasa aman.

Sementara itu, di barisan depan klub penelitian ilmu gaib, sang pemimpin Rias Gremory menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan, memandangi satu per satu orang yang hadir di sana. Setelah selesai, dia menghela nafas ringan. Naruto bersama kelompoknya belum hadir, itupun membuat kelegaan muncul dalam hatinya mengurangi sedikit rasa gugup dalam sana. Ya, selain gugup untuk bertemu Naruto secara langsung, dia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Issei dan Asia melihat tiga pemimpin hadir dan bertemu dalam satu ruangan.

Namun, ada hal yang membuatnya sedikit keheranan. Masih terdapat dua kursi kosong di antara tempat duduk Sirzechs dan Azazel, yang berhadapan langsung dengan Michael. Beberapa detik berpikir, akhirnya dia paham ditujukan untuk siapa kedua kursi kosong tersebut. " _Begitu rupanya, Naruto benar-benar akan hadir. Kuharap tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi sampai pertemuan ini selesai._ " harapnya dalam hati, sangat berharap malah karena dirinya membutuhkan suasana yang sangat mendukung untuk sekedar berbicara dengan Naruto sekaligus meminta maaf atas semua tindakan dan ketidakpekaannya selama ini. " _Dai Maōu-sama, Kami-sama, atau siapa pun diluar sana berikanlah padaku kekuatan untuk mengatakan semuanya di depannya. Kumohon~!_ "

Kedatangan kelompok Rias yang sudah berada pada posisi mereka tepat di belakang Sirzechs dan Serafall menciptakan sedikit keheningan selama beberapa menit.

.

.

Azazel yang mulai kesal tidak ada satupun yang mengeluarkan suara selama beberapa menit memutuskan untuk mengambil inisiatif membuka percakapan. Dirinya mengetahui kalau Sirzechs selaku pihak yang keberatan atas ulah Kokabiel tempo hari tidak akan memulai tanpa kehadiran Naruto. Mengetuk meja sebanyak tiga, dia kemudian mengeluarkan desahan panjang pertanda kekesalannya. "Haaaa... Sudah kuduga bocah merepotkan itu akan terlambat. Bisa kita mulai saja pertemuan ini tanpa dia dan kelompoknya?"

Dan seperti Azazel duga, Sirzechs langsung menolak usulan tadi. "Tidak bisa Azazel! Naruto-kun bersama kelompoknya harus hadir sebelum memulainya. Mereka adalah topik sekaligus tujuan utama pertemuan ini tercipta."

Azazel tersenyum miring. "Topik utama, heh?" gumamnya pelan seperti menyindir pemegang gelar Lucifer itu. " _Tidak cukup dengan menjual namaku pada Michael, sekarang kau menjual nama Naruto, heh Sirzechs? Dari awal, tujuan utamamu—Tidak! Tujuan utama pertemuan ini adalah menjalin kerja denganku dan Michael. Penyerangan Kokabiel dan Naruto terhadap kelompok adikmu pihak iblis gunakan sebagai alasan menerima usulanku._ " pikirnya semakin memperpanjang senyum miringnya. " _Sayangnya, niatmu itu tidak akan pernah tercapai, karena aku yang akan memulainya._ "

"Sebenarnya aku setuju dengan Azazel. Pertemuan ini sebaiknya dimulai saja, penjelasan kenapa Uzumaki-dono bersama kelompoknya menyerang Kokabiel-dono dan kelompok Rias Gremory-dono bisa dikesampingkan dulu." ujar Michel cukup panjang akhirnya ikut dalam percakapan. Saat dirinya diberi tatapan mencari tahu kepastian kehadiran Naruto dari Sirzechs, dia tersenyum kecil. "Tenang saja, Uzumaki-dono akan hadir, mau tidak mau. Mereka terikat perjanjian dengan pihak kami, dan hadir disini adalah syarat untuk perjanjian itu."

"Perjanjian?"

Michael mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan singkat Sirzechs barusan.

"Gah~!" kembali, Azazel mengeluarkan suara aneh. Sepertinya malaikat jatuh satu ini kembali dibuat kesal, bukan lagi karena dua pemimpin didekatnya, melainkan kepada Naruto yang bisa-bisanya terlambat datang apabila memang benar akan hadir seperti ucapan mantan musuhnya dari pihak Surga di Great War. "Palingan bocah itu sedang berduaan dengan adiknya. Asal kalian tahu saja, terutama kalian berdua..." dia melirik Sirzechs dan Rias. "... Dia itu menderita penyakit Siscon akut melebihi dirimu Sirzechs."

Sang Maōu Lucifer mendecih tidak suka atas ucapan terakhir Azazel. Bisa-bisanya malaikat jatuh nista itu malah mengungkit penyakitnya disaat-saat penting seperti ini. " _Aho Da-tenshi_ (Dumbass Fallen Angel) _!_ " umpatnya dalam hati sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tidak menghantam Power of Destruction sebesar gedung di wajah mupeg Azazel.

"Tck! Bocah itu benar-benar merepotkan, dasar! Setelah memberi perpisahan yang sangat meriah langsung menghilang di telan bumi."

Di belakang pihak iblis, Rias tersentak. Saat dirinya tengah mengumpulkan segenap tenaga menguatkan mentalnya, orang yang membuat dia sampai seperti ini malah dibahas cukup detail oleh Azazel. Sehabis itu, dia menundukan kepala, menyembunyikan raut wajah menyesalnya disertai dengan iris mata biru-hijaunya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Akeno yang merasakan bahwa sang sahabat kembali merenungi kesalahan di masa lalu segera mengambil tindakan. Di tepuklah dengan gerakan lembut pundak Rias untuk mengalihkan perhatian sahabatnya. Saat gadis berambut merah crimson itu menoleh, dia memperlihatkan senyum lembut nan tulusnya yang jarang sekali muncul, senyum yang seketika membuat Rias kembali tersentak.

Jika ingin jujur, Akeno sebenarnya tidak ingin melihat sahabatnya berkubang dalam kesedihan terus menerus. Segala macam cara sudah dia lakukan untuk membantu Rias, dan itu dimulai setelah kejadian ganjil di kolam renang beberapa hari lalu, saat dia merasakan bahwa sahabatnya itu tengah menyembunyikan masalah yang sangat serius sampai tidak memperdulikan godaan mode S dan M-nya pada Issei.

Maka dari itu, setelah pertemuan mereka dengan Hakuryūkō beberapa hari yang lalu, diambillah sebuah inisiatif untuk memaksa Rias memberitahukan apa yang tengah terjadi. Beruntung, dia berhasil meruntuhkan kekeras kepalaan Rias dan akhirnya terbongkarlah semua. Sungguh, saat itu dia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa selama beberapa tahun Naruto menyimpan sebuah perasaan terhadap sahabatnya, tidak peduli walau sudah dicerca, dimaki bahkan dibenci, perasaan Naruto tetap utuh hingga berakhir di insiden Kokabiel.

Setelah mengetahui hal tersebut, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Akeno, dia menampar dan memberikan ceramah pada sahabatnya. Membenarkan semua yang Rias rasakan, bahwa semua itu adalah salah gadis itu. Bahkan, dia mengatai Rias adalah gadis terbodoh yang tidak pernah melihat semua maksud dibalik tindakan Naruto. Karena, andaikan dirinya yang menjadi Rias, Akeno sudah pasti mengetahui semua hal dibalik tindakan Naruto itu.

Namun, semua sudah terjadi dan Rias tidak bisa lagi berbuat apa-apa selain meminta maaf.

Menurut Akeno sendiri. Perasaan Naruto pada raja-nya telah lenyap bersama sisa-sisa banyak kejadian mengerikan dalam insiden Kokabiel. Maka dari itu, yang dia bisa lakukan sekarang ini hanyalah memberikan sebanyak mungkin bantuan untuk sang sahabat menghadapi masalah ini.

"Tenanglah... Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu. Andai saja memang pertemuan kalian akan terjadi, kupastikan aku berada disana untuk membantumu, percayalah, Rias."

Rias tidak dapat menahan rasa harunya. Dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca, dia berucap dengan nada suara yang terbata-bata memanggil nama sahabatnya itu. "A-A-Akeno... Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama Rias. Setelah semuanya, aku adalah ratu sekaligus sahabatmu."

Namun, belum sempat Rias membalas ucapan Akeno. Suara sang kakak menginterupsi. "Baiklah..." Sang Maōu Lucifer itu menoleh ke Rias, Akeno dan Sona. Dengan raut wajah serius, Sirzechs memberikan perintah kepada sang adik dan kedua sahabatnya, bukan sebagai kakak, melainkan sebagai pemimpin. "Rias Gremory, Himejima Akeno, Sona Sitri... Sebagai saksi atas insiden Kokabiel tempo hari. Bisakah kalian bertiga maju dan menceritakan secara detail apa yang terjadi malam itu?"

Menoleh serentak, ketiganya pun membalas.

"Baik, Lucifer-sama!"

.

.

.

"—Itu saja. Laporan dari saya, Rias Gremory atas insiden Kokabiel bersama Peerage-ku."

"Saya sendiri, Sona Sitri membenarkan apa yang dilaporkan oleh Rias Gremory."

Dengan berakhirnya laporan dari Rias diikuti oleh komfirmasi benarnya apa yang dijelaskan Rias dari Sona. Atmosfir ruangan tiba-tiba berubah, memberikan tekanan yang cukup besar bagi beberapa iblis muda disana. Sedangkan empat pemimpin disana malah memberikan respon berbeda-beda. Michael mendesah lesuh, Sirzechs dan Serafall terdiam menunggu jawaban dari kedua pemimpin di depan mereka, dan Azazel hanya mengeluarkan tawa kecil seolah-olah insiden Kokabiel hanyalah masalah kecil.

Karena tidak ada dari kedua pemimpin disana yang mengeluarkan pendapat, Sirzechs pun memulai kembali diskusi, dan kini memasuki sesi serius dimana dirinya tidak ingin lagi melihat Azazel yang terlalu santai dan tidak peduli akan apa-apa. "Baiklah, Azazel. Setelah mendengar laporan yang disampaikan, aku ingin mendengar pendapatmu sebagai pemimpin Grigory."

Seusai Sirzechs berbicara, pandangan semua orang langsung tertuju ke Azazel. Aah, tidak semuanya dikarena Vali nampaknya tenggelam dalam pemikiran sendiri, sama halnya dengan Rias yang sudah berada di posisi semula saat pertemuan dimulai.

Senyum malas langsung disungging oleh orang yang ditatap. "Tentang insiden beberapa hari yang lalu, karena Kokabiel sudah mati, kami tidak mendapatkan informasi apapun darinya. Namun, dari diriku sebagai pemimpinnya, dia bertindak sesuai dengan keinginannya sendiri, dengan kata lain, membangkang perintah langsung dariku untuk tidak berurusan lagi dengan kalian dan dunia manusia, ya walaupun harus berakhir tragis. Aku sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan rencana bodohnya itu tentang melanjutkan Great War, menciptakan Great War jilid dua atau apalah itu." jelasnya panjang lebar diakhir desahan tidak kalah panjangnya.

Michael menoleh ke Azazel dengan raut wajah tidak kalah seriusnya dari Sirzechs dan Serafall. "Menurut laporan, itu adalah kategori terburuk Kokabiel harus mati—Aku tahu cerita tentangmu yang secara pribadi tidak ingin membuat hal besar pada kami. Apa itu benar?"

"Aah, aku tidak tertarik dengan peperangan lagi. Saat menyadari Kokabiel membangkang langsung perintah dariku, aku diam-diam menyusup ke Kouh dan mengirim Hakuryūkō saat Kokabiel mulai menyerang. Sayang, Hakuryūkō terlambat beberapa menit untuk membawa kembali Kokabiel hidup-hidup. Bukankah kalian sudah membaca laporannya?" terang Azazel diakhiri sebuah pertanyaan ke Sirzechs dan Michael. Melihat kedua merespon dengan anggukan, dia menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi diam pada permukaan tanah ke atas, saat sudah sejajar dengan wajahnya, jari telunjuknya teracung mengarah tepat ke Rias. Lalu, dengan mata yang menyipit, dia kembali berbicara. "Dan untuk insiden Naruto dan nona Gremory disana itu..."

Selagi menjeda dan telunjuknya masih pada posisi yang sama, dia menoleh ke Sirzechs. "... Di laporanmu tertulis kalau masalah mereka berdua tidak hubungannya dengan rencana Kokabiel." kembali Sirzechs mengangguk membenarkan. "Jadi benar. Kalau begitu, aku tidak ingin campur tangan. Jika ingin menetapkan Naruto dan kelompoknya sebagai musuh Mēkai, jangan pernah membawa-bawa nama Grigory walaupun aku mengenalmu cukup baik Sirzechs. Jujur saja, aku tak ingin lagi berurusan—Aah, menjadi musuh bocah itu dan kelompoknya. Kokabiel saja yang merupakan salah satu jendralku dibunuh dengan mudahnya—"

"Kau takut dengan mereka?" sela Sirzechs cepat. Atas pertanyaannya itu, para peserta pertemuan terdiam, para iblis muda menelan kasar ludah mereka menunggu jawaban. Namun sebelum itu, dia kembali berbicara. "Dan asal kau tahu saja, Azazel. Aku pun tidak ingin menjadi musuh Naruto dan kelompoknya, tetapi para tetua klan yang tersisah dari tujuh puluh dua pilar Mēkai bersikukuh Naruto berbahaya bagi kami. Mereka nampaknya masih belum bisa melupakan Naruto yang pernah tinggal di Mēkai. Tapi disisi lain, aku juga khawatir. Satu dua orang kelompok Naruto sangat membenci kami."

"Ya, kuakui aku takut dengan mereka, terutama Naruto."

Sirzechs tersenyum meremehkan, Azazel pun tersinggung. "Walau Naruto pernah bersamamu selama beberapa tahun... Kau tidak tahu seberapa kuat sebenarnya bocah siscon itu—" ujar Azazel mengundang tanda tanya besar di kepala semua yang dalam ruangan kecuali Vali. "— _dan mahluk yang mendiami tubuhnya._ " tambahnya dalam hati merinding sendiri, karena langsung teringat dengan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu seber—"

"Permisi!"

Belum sempat Sirzechs menyelesaikan kalimat, suara pintu yang dibuka dari luar disusul salam dari suara seorang pemuda mengalihkan pandangan semua orang. Seketika, mereka semua mengarahkan pandangan ke sumber suara dekat pintu masuk ruangan, disana mereka melihat lima sosok yang tiga diantaranya sangat ditunggu-tunggu kedatangannya. Kelimanya adalah: Naruto, Madara, Hashirama, Hilda dan Yuki.

Dalam rangka menghadiri pertemuan ini Naruto mengenakan kaos hitam polos dibawah hodie merah yang dibiarkan terbuka pada bagian dada, celana biru tua simpel yang pada bagian bawah terselip bagian atas bot hitam yang dikenakan.

Sedangkan Madara dan Hashirama kali ini tampil beda. Masing-masing mengenakan setelan jas yang pada bagian punggung terdapat lambang klan masing-masing. Sepertinya, mereka sudah meminta beberapa maid Yasaka untuk dibuatkan beberapa pasang pakaian, mereka tidak membeli karena Naruto yang sejak meninggalkan Kuoh selalu mengeluh soal keuangan.

Yuki sendiri, mengenakan satu set pakaian yang sering dia pakai berlatih bersama kedua kakak angkatnya. Kaoh hitam yang lengannya mencapai bawah sikut dengan gambar karakter lucu pada bagian dada, celana biru tua pendek dibawah lutut longgar yang dipadukan dengan sepatu kets senada.

Terakhir Hilda, masih sama seperti biasa. Satu set pakaian Gothic Lolita yang seketika membangunkan nafsu Azazel dan Issei.

" _Wowww~~!_ " kedua gumpalan nafsu itu serentak berseru kegirangan dalam hati melihat lekuk tubuh sempurna Hilda yang semakin mengundang sisi negatif dikarenakan begitu pas dengan pakaian Gothic Lolita itu.

" _Demi Malaikat Jatuh Pertama di dunia ini!_ " Azazel semakin menggila, fantasi-fantasi liar mulai mengambil alih pikirannya. " _Dimana Naruto menemukan harta dunia ini? Payudara itu, pantat itu, wajah itu... Benar-benar mahakarya terbaik!_ _Kira-kira berapa yang Naruto inginkan agar aku bisa enak-enak dengannya, ya?_ "

Lain Azazel dan Issei. Lain pula yang terjadi dengan Rias. Dirinya sudah tidak tahu lagi harus apa. Senang karena Naruto benar-benar menghadari pertemuan ini, gugup karena belum bisa menemukan kalimat yang paling pantas disebutkan saat meminta maaf, takut dikarena Naruto mungkin saja tidak memaafkannya serta tekanan berat yang dia rasakan dari Madara dan Hashirama, dan terakhir menyesal dikarena ratusan kenangan indah maupun pahit dia dan pemuda itu kembali muncul di benaknya.

Kembali ke Issei. Usai memandangi Hilda dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala dan mengagumi payudara yang ukurannya hampir menyamai milik Rias, dia menggeleng pelan menghilangkan semuanya. Mengalihkan pandangan dari gadis berambut abu-abu itu, dia kini memandangi Naruto dengan raut wajah menahan amarah. Pemuda itu, yang sudah membuat sang ketua bertingkah aneh, dan yang sudah membuat rekan-rekannya hampir tewas.

Terakhir Vali. Jangan ditanya lagi, seketika rasa malas dan jengkel yang sedari tadi melekat bagai lem menghilang seketika. Dia menyeringai dalam hati melihat kedatangan targetnya dan sesekali mengarahkan mata beriris biru es itu ke Madara yang ternyata juga balas meliriknya. Sebagai balasan, garis datar di mulutnya sedikit melenkung membentuk senyum kecil.

.

.

.

"Maaf... Apa kami terlambat?"

Naruto berucap sopan selagi menundukan badan, memecah keheningan yang terjadi akibat dari kedatangannya yang bersama kelompoknya secara tiba-tiba sebelum Sirzechs mempertanyakan pernyataan terakhir Azazel, yang secara tidak langsung menyebutkan kalau pemuda berambut perak itu belumlah memperlihatkan seluruh kekuatan.

"Haaaa..." Azazel untuk kesekian kalinya mendesah panjang, dan kali ini disertai wajah kesal. "Kau sangat terlambat, tahu? Darimana saja kau, hah? Mencari dan mengambil harta dunia di sebelah sana, kah?" saat pendangannya yang sudah berubah mesum mengarah ke Hilda, dia pun diberikan sebuah pelototan tajam yang seketika membuat nyalinya ciut dengan wajah memucat disertai keringat dingin yang bercucuran. "O-oke, lupakan yang tadi. Aku hanya bercanda, Ojou-san."

" _Demi Sempak Baraqiel! Gadis ini lebih mengerikan dari yang kuduga. Sialan kau Naruto! Membawa monster mengerikan bersampul Malaikat Cantik!_ " umpat Azazel sepenuh hati. Bukan hanya pelototan tajam Hilda yang membuat dia takut, dia juga menyadari kalau gadis berambut abu-abu itu bukanlah orang sembarangan, ada semacam tekanan misterius yang datang dari gadis itu yang membuat perasaannya dilanda kegelisahan mengenai sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. " _Sialan! Kenapa perasaanku tiba-tiba menjadi tidak sejak kedatangan mereka._ "

"Haaah... kami tersesat di jalan kehidupan. Jadi, kami mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya Lucifer-dono, Leviathan-dono, Michael-dono."

"Nggak apa kok, Naru-tan..." Serafall membalas ceria, nampaknya dia belum menganggap Naruto adalah musuhnya. "Lama tidak bertemu, Naru-tan."

"Ya, lama tidak bertemu, Leviathan-dono!"

Interaksi biasa saja dari Naruto dan Serafall setidaknya merubah sedikit suasanan ruangan yang terlalu kaku akibat dari banyaknya aura kegugupan menumpuk. Beralih ke Sirzechs, kening pria ini malah mengkerut atas panggilan formal Naruto padanya. Pikirnya, Naruto sudah benar-benar memutus ikatannya dengan Underworld, terlihat dari disebutkan gelar Sirzechs, bukan namanya.

Suara meja yang digebrak, mengalihkan perhatian semua ke Azazel selaku pelaku tindakan tersebut. "Oiiiii!" pria itu berteriak keras ingin memprotes sesuatu. "Kenapa cuma Sirzechs dan Michael? Dimana rasa hormatmu padaku sebagai pemimpin Grigory, hah?"

"Kutinggalkan di wc tempat tinggalku."

Michael, Serafall, Grayfia, Sōji, Diehauser, Dulio dan beberapa peserta rapat yang tidak banyak pikiran berusaha keras menahan tawa mereka atas balasan Naruto. Apa-apaan itu? Meninggalkan rasa hormat pada pemimpin malaikat jatuh di wc apartemen, serendah itukah Azazel sampai diperlakukan seperti itu? Dua pertanyaan menjadi pemikiran orang-orang disana yang berusaha menahan tawa.

"Sialan!" cerca Azazel sembari memberikan pelotan setajam silet ke Naruto.

Puas membuat Azazel kesal, yang tentu saja tidak akan dibawa serius oleh malaikat jatuh itu. Naruto kembali ke mode seriusnya. "Sekali lagi kami meminta maaf atas ketidaksopannya terlambat datang, padahal kami diundang secara langsung ke pertemuan penting ini. Beberapa dari kalian mungkin sudah mengenalku, perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto... Mereka adalah keluargaku, yang disana itu Uchiha Madara." dia mengarahkan jari telunjuk ke Madara yang berada paling kanan. "Disamping Madara, adalah Senju Hashirama... Lalu Hilda, dan terakhir adikku, Yuki."

Hashirama kecil sebelum menyebut kembali nama dan posisinya sebagai pemimpin manusia pengguna chakra, Madara hanya mengeluarkan dua huruf andalannya, Hilda melambai ringan sedangkan Yuki berusaha untuk tidak takut selagi bersembunyi di belakang sang kakak.

Azazel selaku satu-satunya orang yang tidak bermasalah dengan Naruto—kecuali soal kehormatannya yang diinjak-injak tadi segera memperkenalkan para anggota rapat yang tidak dikenal oleh Naruto. Sempat, pemuda berambut perak seperti Vali itu terkejut mengetahui bahwa salah satu peserta rapat adalah pemegang 13 Longinus. Selain itu, terkejut juga mengetahui kalau Sōji Okita yang beberapa kalo menjadi lawan sparring saat masih dibawah naungan keluarga Gremory ikut hadir bersama sang juara rating game.

Usai sesi perkenalan, Madara dan Hashirama segera mengambil posisi duduk pada dua kursi yang disediakan untuk mereka. Di belakang keduanya, Naruto bersama Hilda dan Yuki berdiri sejajar.

.

.

.

"Baiklah... Karena semuanya telah hadir, mari kita lanjutkan pertemuannya." mulai Sirzechs kembali serius.

Beberapa pasang mata langsung tertuju pada kelompok Naruto yang nampaknya tidak terlalu termakan banyak tatapan berbeda ekspresi disana. Setelahnya, Azazel pun memulai sesi tanya jawab dengan memandangi dengan raut wajah tertarik ke Madara dan Hashirama secara bergantian.

"Jadi, kalian berdua yang melawan dan membunuh Kokabiel?"

Madara yang awalnya acuh tak acuh melirik sebentar Azazel selagi bertanya balik dengan sedikit mengintimidasi pria berambut hitam bercampur kuning itu. "Kau keberatan—Tidak! Kau marah kami membunuh anak buahmu?"

"Wow, wow! Santai, bung! Tidak usah pakai intimidasi segala. Aku datang dengan damai kesini." ucap Azazel dengan sedikit nada bercanda terkandung di dalamnya, namun tersembunyi sebuah maksud untuk memberikan Madara sebuah peringatan untuk tidak memanaskan suasana. " _Naruto... Kelurgamu yang satu itu gila. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau di hadapannya ada empat pemimpin fraksi akhirat yang kapan saja bisa membunuhnya?_ "

Tidak ingin pertemuan penting ini menjadi tidak terkendali atas tingkah seenaknya Madara yang mengirim intimidasi ke Azazel. Hashirama dan Michael segera memberi teguran halus ke pria Uchiha itu.

"Tenang Madara—"

"—Ini pertemuan resmi, Uchiha-dono."

Madara melenguh panjang, kemudian menyandarkan punggung lebarnya pada sandaran kursi. "Oke, oke. Aku tidak akan ikut campur masalah kalian, kecuali... Kalian menyungging sesuatu tentang kami." ucapnya sembari melipat tangan di depan dada, tidak lupa memandang dengan wajah sedikit terangkat beberapa orang di depannya. Sesaat kemudian, ekspresinya berubah lesuh. "Haaa, andai saja tidak ada utang yang ingin kutagih, dan sebuah persyaratan yang mengharuskan kami hadir. Aku tak akan mau berada disini."

"Jadi," pria Uchiha itu mengalihkan perhatian ke sahabatnya. "Lakukan sesukamu. Nanti saja kubahas hal yang kusebut tadi."

Mengangguk paham, Hashirama setelahnya mengalihkan perhatian ke sang gubernur malaikat jatuh disana. "Begini—Errrr...?"

"Azazel, panggil saja Azazel."

"..., Azazel-san. Sebenarnya, kami tidak berniat membunuh, errr... siapa ya?" Hashirama berhenti sejenak sambil memasang tampang bingung andalannya, bukan karena tidak tahu ingin berkata apa, namun lupa akan nama petinggi Malaikat Jatuh yang mereka bunuh. "... Kolaka? Kobaka? Kobi? Kaka? Aaa! Toothy-san. Ya, Toothy-san!"

Azazel hampir saja kelepasan untuk tertawa saat mendengar nama pemberian kelompok Naruto untuk bawahannya yang telah pergi menyusul rekan seperjuang di Great War, dan juga ekspresi bingung Hashirama yang entah kenapa terlihat lucu dimatanya. Beruntung, dia sadar kalau saat ini bukan waktunya untuk bercanda, lagipula itu terlalu penting untuk ditertawai.

"Kami berdua bersama Naruto hanya ingin menolong Xenovia-san agar perjanjian kami tidak batal." Hashirama melanjutkan, dan gadis yang disebut namanya tersentak dan hendak menyeruakan protes andai saja pria Senju itu tidak segera menyambung penjelasannya. "Namun, setelah mendengar tujuan Toothy-san, terpaksa kami tidak punya pilihan selain membunuhnya."

"Ya, kami sudah tahu hal itu. Kokabiel hendak menghancurkan Kuoh dan membunuh dua pewaris tahta klan disana itu," Azazel menunjuk Rias dan Sona. "untuk memulai kembali peperangan diantara ketiga fraksi."

"Jujur saja, tujuannya untuk memulai peperangan tidak bisa kuterima. Jadi, sekali lagi kami meminta maaf telah membunuh bawahan anda Azazel-san!" Tiba-tiba saja Hashirama menundukan kepala hingga membentur meja dan menciptakan suara yang cukup keras sampai mengejutkan beberapa orang disana. "Benar-benar—" dia mengangkat kepala dan sekali lagi melakukan hal yang sama, dan kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. "Benar-benar minta maaf!"

Naruto meringis pelan melihat Hashirama sebegitu menyesalnya telah membunuh Kokabiel. Begipun dengan Madara dan Hilda, walau mereka tidak terlalu memperlihat ekspresi yang berarti.

" _Ossan!_ "

" _Dobe!_ "

" _Hokage-sama!_ "

Walau dimata ketiga orang diatas, Hashirama adalah keturunan Senju Bodoh hobi bermain judi yang sekali pun tidak pernah menang. Namun, jika sudah memasuki Hokage-Mode, tidak ada yang lebih menghormati Hashirama dibanding ketiganya, dan siapapun yang merendahkannya sudah dipastikan akan berumur pendek tidak peduli siapa pun itu.

Dan sepertinya, Azazel dan ketiga pemimpin di ruangan tersebut bisa merasakan apa sesuatu yang ganjil terhadap perubahan aura dari Naruto, Madara dan Hilda. Maka dari itu tidak ada dari Michael, Sirzechs dan Serafall yang mengintrupsi demi kelancaran konferensi ini.

Ya, setidaknya itu yang keempat pemimpin disana inginkan. Akan tetapi apa hal tersebut akan terjadi?

Azazel tersenyum selagi berkata dengan santai. "Maa, maa. Angkat wajah anda Senju-san! Santai saja, kehilangan satu anak buah, terutama yang keras kepala dan susah diatur macam Kokabiel tak akan membuatku marah."

"Dia benar, Dobe!" Madara ikut andil dalam percakapan keduanya, kemudian memerintahkan sang sahabat untuk mengakhiri kegiatan menundukan kepala seperti yang diinginkan Azazel. "Angkat kepalamu. Kau itu seorang pemimpin, tidak sepatutnya kau merendahkan diri di depan mereka." terdengar sangat jelas bahwa ada nada kebencian terselip dalam kalimat Madara pada bebepara kata di bagian akhir.

Tidak kunjung mengangkat kepala, Madara pun dibuat kesal. "Kubilang. Angkat kepalamu!" bentaknya kasar seketika membuat Hashirama menoleh ke arahanya. "Cepat hentikan, atau tidak, kau akan kucincang dan kujadikan patung kayu cacat!"

"Ba-baik."

Selepas itu, keringat jatuh memenuhi beberapa batok kepala bagian belakang orang-orang disana. Bagaimana tidak, Hashirama kini dalam keadaan drop dengan awan hitam mengepul di atas kepala. Sedangkan Madara sudah dalam mode kesal bukan main dengan urat kening yang menyembul keluar dan sesekali menggeram marah layaknya srigala kelaparan.

Serentak, mereka yang sweatdrop berpikir demikian.

" _Apa benar dia seorang pemimpin?_ "

.

.

Disaat beberapa orang—iblis, malaikat dan malaikat jatuh disana tengah dilanda sweatdrop massal. Itu tidak terjadi pada Rias Gremory. Gadis ini malah fokus ke seseorang yang sedang menjelaskan sesuatu ke gadis kecil berambut putih panjang di sana. Dalam hati Rias, terus memanggil-manggil nama seseorang itu—Naruto. Berharap agar pemuda itu mendengar dan mau berbicara dengannya selagi ada waktu dimana peserta konferensi tengah dilanda hujan keringat. Sayangnya, kesempatan tersebut terbuang sia-sia, jangankan memanggil, memandang Naruto saja entah kenapa sangat berat untuk dia lakukan.

.

.

Kembali ke meja.

Merasa bahwa masalah Kokabiel telah selesai bagi pihak pembunuh dan pihak yang kehilangan, Sirzechs hendak mengalihkan topik pembahasan lain yang tidak kalah penting. Awalnya, dia hendak membahas soal penyerangan Naruto terhadap adiknya, namun saat melihat keadaan sang adik yang tengah gelisa membuatnya urung membahas hal tersebut. Mengalihkan perhatian dari Madara dan Hashirama yang tengah bersitegang ke Azazel. Pria pemegang gelar Lucifer ini pun memulai.

"Azazel,"

Pemimpin tidak pedulian itu menoleh merespon panggil Sirzechs.

"Aku ingin menanyakan satu hal, sebenarnya sudah sangat lama aku ingin menanyakannya—Tapi, kenapa harus mengumpulkan pemilik Sacred Gear selama beberapa dekade ini? Awalnya aku mengira kau bermaksud mengumpulkan manusia, dan mencoba memperkuat potensi bertarung kalian. Aku bahkan mengantisipasi perang melawan Surga dan kami..."

Sirzechs memberi jeda. Pada saat yang bersamaan, Naruto dan kelompoknya tertarik akan topik ini. Mereka segera menghentikan kegiatan dan mulai serius memperhatikan, dikarenakan Sirzechs sempat menyebutkan kata yang cukup Madara tunggu-tunggu di keluarkan. Sebelum Sirzechs melanjutkan, dia sudah didahului oleh Michael yang nampaknya satu pemikiran dengan Maōu Lucifer itu.

"... Ya, tak peduli beberapa waktu berlalu, kau tak mengangkat perang melawan kami. Bahkan, saat mendengar kau membesarkan Hakuryūkō, aku dihantui kewaspadaan tinggi."

Azazel tersenyum pahit. Apa yang selama ini dilakukan secara diam-diam ternyata sudah diketahui sejak lama. "Itu semua demi penelitian Sacred Gear. Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kukirimkan bagian material penelitianku pada kalian? Biarpun aku melakukan penelitian, aku takkan berperang melawan kalian dan juga mereka berdua—" dia melirik Madara dan Hashirama yang menatap serius ke arahnya. "—atau semacamnya. Bukankah dulu aku pernah memberitahukanmu Sirzechs?" pandangannya kembali tertuju ke orang yang sebut. "Huh, jangan bilang kau lupa?"

Pertanyaan Azazel barusan langsung dibalas senyum kecil oleh Sirzechs tanda bahwa memang sudah dilupa.

"Sialan kau Sirzechs! Dasar pikun!" Azazel mengumpat kesal sepenuh hati. "Baiklah... Langsung ke intinya saja. Aku tak tertarik pada perang di jam segini. Lebih baik memancing atau apalah. Aku sudah puas dengan dunia yang sekarang. Aku sudah memerintahkan dengan keras pada bawahanku 'Jangan ikut campur dengan urusan dunia manusia', tahu? Aku tak punya niat ikut campur dalam keagamaan juga, atau mempengaruhi bisnis para Iblis—Sial! Apa aku yang paling tidak dipercaya diantara ketiga—tidak, tidak! Ke-empat kekuatan besar ini?"

Ya, keempat. Azazel menganggap jika Madara, Hashirama dan Naruto yang seorang manusia patut diperhitungkan.

Serafall bersama Grayfia, Sōji Okita dan Diehauser mengangguk serentak sebelum Maōu Leviathan itu mewakili. "Benar sekali!"

"Sangat benar!" dan Michael nampaknya sepaham dengan bangsa iblis.

"Sedikit." Sirzechs menjawab ragu, namun dalam hatinya merasa kalau Azazel terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan. " _Sial! Padahal penjesalan soal penyerangan Naruto terhadap Rias dan yang lain belum dibahas, tapi Azazel mulai memperlihatkan tanda ingin mengadakan kerja sama untuk kedamaian dunia ini._ " yang dia inginkan adalah sebelum menjalin kerja sama, setidaknya kelompok Naruto harus dipastikan ikut serta dalam hal tersebut.

Melihat gerak-gerik Sirzechs, Naruto meringis memprediksikan bahwa Maōu itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang penting. Pikirnya, kembali Azazel mengambil langkah duluan sebelum penyerangannya terhadap Rias dibahas, dan bagaimana keputusan dia dan kelompoknya apabila memang benar akan terjalin kerja sama. " _Sepertinya memang benar jika dia ingin kami berada di sisi putih atau setidaknya tidak menjadi musuh. Sayangnya, sudah kuputuskan untuk tidak berurusan lagi dengan kalian kecuali kalian terlibat dalam pembantaian itu._ " pikirnya panjang lebar dan ditambah keyakinannya tentang Sirzechs mulai takut akan duo kombo shinobi kelompoknya.

"Tenang saja, Aho Ero-Datenshi (Dumbass Pervert Fallen Angel)." puas mengamati dan mencari tahu kenapa Sirzechs sampai bertingkah seperti itu, Naruto beralih ke Azazel yang kembali diberi pelototan tajam akibat panggilannya barusan. "Aku percaya padamu tidak menginginkan peperangan lagi."

Lain lagi dengan Madara yang sama sekali tidak peduli dengan mengeluarkan dua huruf andalannya. "Hn."

"Jika Naruto percaya padamu... Aku hanya bisa mengikutinya saja."

Beruntung, dengan adanya Naruto dan Hashirama yang percaya dirinya membuat situasi menjadi netral bagi Azazel. Madara tidak terhitung karena ketidakjelasan jawaban yang dikeluarkan. Usai itu, dengan santainya Azazel mengorek lubang telinga selagi mengucapkan kalimat panjang yang menjadi pemicu naiknya tensi konferensi ini.

"Cih! Kupikir beberapa diantara kalian lebih baik dari Tuhan dan Lucifer generasi sebelumnya, ternyata kalian—Iblis dan Malaikat, dan satu manusia apalah dia itu merepotkan juga. Diam-diam meneliti tidak membuat kalian nyaman rupanya, ya... Aah, aku paham—"

Saat jeda pendek itu muncul. Sirzechs mengetahui bahwa Azazel akan segera mengajukan kerja sama. Dengan tatapan horor, dia memandang temannya itu selagi membatin. " _Azazel...! Jangan-jangan kau...!_ "

"—Kalau begitu, kita bekerja sama saja—Aah, tidak, tidak! Berdamai saja. Sejak awal niat kita seperti itu, kan? Malaikat, iblis dan kalian berdua?"

.

.

.

Dengan berakhirnya pertanyaan Azazel itu. Setiap golongan yang berada di ruangan tersebut terkejut untuk sesaat. Bahkan Madara yang awalnya tidak peduli, pria ini tidak menyangka kalau secepat ini Azazel akan mengajukan hal tersebut, yang seharusnya diprediksi akan terjadi di penghujung konferensi. Rias yang sejak tadi tenggelam dalam pemikiran sendiri juga ikut terkejut. Sepertinya permintaan Azazel tentang kerja sama dan perdamaian adalah hal yang patut dikejutkan bagi pihak supernatural, walau sebenarnya ketiga pemimpin disana memang menginginkan hal tersebut.

Bagi Issei sendiri yang tidak mengerti situasi ini berpikir jika pemimpin salah satu golongan mengajukan hal tersebut, maka itu adalah hal yang hebat. Apakah dirinya akan menyaksikan momen bersejarah yang mungkin hanya terjadi dalam seumur hidup ini?

"Woaah! Kau akhirnya mengatakan hal itu juga Azazel. Padahal kukira itu hanya akan menjadi mimpimu belaka. Selamat untukmu!" seru Naruto cukup keras berpura-pura tidak tahu akan seperti ini jadinya konferensi tiga fraksi sekarang.

"Sudah kubilang bukan? Aku tidak main-main soal ini." ujar Azazel bangga. Namun selanjutnya dia malah keheranan melihat raut wajah Naruto yang selang beberapa saat setelah bertanya berubah drastis. Raut wajah yang begitu sulit diartikan olehnya. " _Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Apa dia ragu Michael dan Sirzechs setuju? Atau takut jika kerja sama benar terjadi dia dan kelompoknya akan dicap musuh karena permintaan dari pihak iblis?_ " renungnya dan berharap tidak benar.

Pulih dari keterkejutannya, Michael tersenyum. "Ya, aku juga bermaksud mengajukan perdamaian dengan pihak iblis dan Grigory. Kalau kita terus melanjutkan hubungan ketiga golongan seperti sebelumnya, hal itu akan menimbulkan kekacauan di dunia ini. Aku, pemimpin para Malaikat mengatakan itu karena—penyebab awal peperangan, Tuhan dan Maoū-sama lenyap." pada interval ini. Dia—Michael nampaknya sudah sadar akan sesuatu dan menginginkan perdamaian.

Sama halnya dengan Michael. Madara yang juga sudah pulih menundukan kepala, menyembunyikan raut wajahnya saat ini dibalik bayangan poni. Dalam keadaan seperti itu, dia menyeringai. Nampaknya ada sesuatu yang tengah direncanakan Uchiha satu ini, dan Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu akan itu.

Lain halnya dengan Azazel. Dia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar cerama dari Malaikat bersayap emas itu.

Michael, Sirzechs, Serafall, Grayfia, Sōji, Hashirama dan Naruto mengerutkan kening bingung kenapa Azazel tiba-tiba bertingkah seperti orang gila.

"Ha! Si keras kepala Michael mulai angkat bicara. Biarpun dia hanya berkutat soal Tuhan, Tuhan, Tuhan sebelumnya."

"Aku sudah kehilangan banyak hal Azazel. Namun, tak ada artinya mencari hal-hal yang saat ini tidak ada. Tugas kamilah untuk membimbing manusia. Kami anggota Ten Seraph memiliki pendapat yang sama bahwa hal terpenting adalah mengawasi anak-anak Tuhan mulai dari sekarang dan seterusnya, serta membimbing mereka."

"Hei, hei, hei, dengan pidatomu tadi, kau akan 'Jatuh' tau?—Aku memikirkan itu, tapi kau yang mengambil alih [System] kan? Ini menjadi dunia yang bagus. Benar-benar berbeda dari waktu ketika kami 'Jatuh'." jelas Azazel, dan setiap orang berotak di atas rata-rata di rungan itu mampu menangkap ada nada iri dalam ucapannya.

Madara semakin memperlebar seringai di wajahnya. Menyadari ada keanehan terhadap gerak-gerik pria Uchiha itu, Naruto menyipitkan mata. " _Sial! Apa lagi sekarang, Teme? Tadi, bersikeras untuk mengajak Yuki untuk ikut? Sekarang aku malah merasakan dia akan melakukan sesuatu—Jangan-jangan...!_ " tidak ingin kecurigaannya benar-benar terjadi, dia segera berjalan menghampiri Madara dengan Yuki yang setia mengekor karena masih memegang tangannya.

Hashirama melirik kebelakang mendengar langkah kaki Naruto yang mengarah ke dirinya dan Madara. "Ada apa, Naruto?" tanyanya selagi menoleh ke pemuda itu.

Grayfia, Sōji Okita, Diehauser, Dulio, Malaikat Tanpa Nama disana, Rias, Sona dan anggota Okarutō Kenkyū-bu mengalihkan fokus pemuda berambut perak gelap itu. Waspada apabila melakukan hal yang tidak terduga di konferensi ini.

Terakhir Vali. Berbeda dengan yang lain, dia malah fokus ke Azazel yang sekarang ini tengah menungggu respon Sirzechs dan Serafall ataupun pihak lain mengenai kerja sama nanti. " _Permainan dimulai!_ " serunya dalam hati dengan senyum miring dibentuk mulutnya. " _Beruntung Azazel bersama Michael menyinggung soal dunia dan manusia tadi._ "

Mengabaikan kelompok manusia di sebelah kanannya, Sirzechs malah memikirkan untuk segera menyetujui proposal kerja sama Azazel sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang bisa membatalkannya. "Kami juga sama. Biarpun Maōu yang asli tel—"

Namun, semua sudah terlambat bagi Sirzechs dan pihak yang ingin bekerja sama. Madara sudah terlebih dahulu mengambil tindakan awal mengenai rencananya di konferensi ini.

"Pfffttttttt~~" Suara seperti tawa datar yang sengaja ditahan Madara keluarkan, memotong ucapan Sirzechs. Iblis merah serta yang lain mengerutkan kening, bingung kenapa sang Uchiha tiba-tiba menahan tawa mengejek itu. " _Kuharapa Hashirama tidak lupa mengenai perannya._ " pikirnya.

Memicingkan pandangannya ke Madara, Sirzechs bertanya. "Apa yang lucu Uchiha-san?"

"Haha... Hahahahahahaha... Ha...ha...ha... Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha~~"

Masih dalam pose yang sama, tawa Madara pun pecah dan menggema di seluruh ruangan hingga disangka sudah gila. Puas menertawai sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak diketahui oleh siapapun kecuali Vali. Dia bangkit berdiri mulai berbicara dengan nada sarkatis. "Kerja sama? Perdamaian? Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh dan... Iblis? Kalian ingin menyatakan kerja sama untuk mencapai perdamaian? Jangan membuatku tertawa, mahluk-mahluk sialan!"

Para Iblis dan Malaikat yang ikut bersama Michael tersinggung dengan ucapan Madara yang terakhir.

Mata Sirzechs memicing tajam ke Uchiha itu. "Jaga ucapanmu, Uchiha-san!"

Madara memasang raut wajah merendahkan seseorang andalannya. Dengan wajah terangkat, dia memandang rendah sang Maōu Lucifer hingga membuat semua iblis disana menggertakan gigi tidak suka. "Diam kau, kecoa dunia!" perintahnya seolah tidak ingin dibantah, tak peduli orang yang dia panggil sedemikian rupa adalah seorang pemimpin. "Dengar, ya, mahluk-mahluk sialan! Pasang telinga kalian baik-baik, jangan jadi hiasan saja."

"Kenapa kalian baru ingin berdamai?" Madara menjeda sejenak kemudina memunculkan seringai kecil. Seringai yang sangat jelas bahwa tengah meremehkan semua yang berada disana. "Apa karena salah satu petinggi fraksi Malaikat Jatuh mati di tangan dua manusia, heh?"

Pertanyaan terakhir dari pria Uchiha itu membuat semuanya terdiam. Memang benar, jika kematian Kokabiel di tangan Madara dan Hashirama cukup membuat dunia supernatural dilanda keterkejutan, terutama para tiga fraksi akhirat. Bukan karena apa, ini kali pertama ada veteran Great War berstatus petinggi yang tewas di tangan manusia, terlebih bukan pengguna Sacred Gear yang notabene merupakan salah satu kekuatan tempur manusia.

"Apa kalian tidak sadar juga? Gara-gara perang apalah namanya itu, kami manusia yang paling dirugikan. Dan malah kalian yang merasa paling dirugikan karena masing-masing dari kehilangan banyak anggota, bahkan Tuhan pun ikut mati? Hahahaha, kalian benar-benar pandai melawak."

"Apa maksud anda manusia yang paling dirugikan?" tanya Michael memberanikan diri, sekaligus berusaha untuk tidak terpancing.

"Hoho? Kau tidak tau? Bukannya tadi kau bilang 'mengawasi anak-anak Tuhan', mereka manusia, bukan?" tanya Madara. Michael mengangguk meyakinkan disertai senyum Bishonen-nya. "Lalu, dimana kalian saat para manusia dibunuh Malaikat Jatuh dan Iblis atau mahluk supranatural lain? Dimana kalian? Tapi, aku tidak sepenuhnya menyalahkanmu dan fraksimu, bagaimana pun Malaikat tidak seperti Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh yang bebas berkeliaran di dunia atas, wilayah milik manusia... Jadi, saat ini kau berada di pihak netral bagiku, Michael."

"Tidak peduli, berapa masa yang terlewat. Di setiap perselisihan mahluk supernatural, selalu melibatkan dan merugikan kami—para manusia." Michael seketika terdiam, dan itu berkat penekanan kata manusia di ucapan Madara. Kemudian, sang Uchiha beralih ke Azazel. "Aku tau kau, aku sudah melihat lewat ingatan bocah sableng itu. Saat anak buahmu seenaknya membunuh, kau malah memancing dan mengintip. Cih! Dasar mahluk hina."

Azazel cuma terkekeh pelan. Toh, dia tidak peduli mau dikatai apa, asal tidak sampai menjurus ke pertarungan. Lagipula, dia bisa membaca apa yang diinginkan Madara. Sangat yakin kalau pria Uchiah itu hanya ingin memancing emosi mereka—terutama Sirzechs. Jadi, diam adalah pilihan terbaik untuknya saat ini. Kecuali, Madara sudah bertindak berlebihan, contohnya saja menyerang secara sembarang ke peserta rapat lain.

"Cukup, Uchiha-san. Kalau anda tetap melanjutkan. Kami akan bertindak tegas!"

"Bertindak tegas?" tanya kembali dengan tatapan merendahkan. Lalu, dia mengarahkan tangannya ke Sirzechs, mengarahkan telapak tangan ke atas dengan jari telunjuk teracung tinggi sebelum akhirnya digerakkan maju mundur secara perlahan. "Maju sini! Aku sudah siap dari tadi!" tantangnya disertai mata merah andalannya yang kini berkibar-kibar tanda bahwa tidak main-main untuk meladeni Maōu Lucifer itu. "Apalagi kau, orang yang paling ingin kutebas!"

"Hahaha, akhirnya kau ingat, iblis sialan! Kau berhutang kepala padaku. Adikku disana adalah buktinya!" tunjuk Madara ke Yuki. Dan sekarang bukan hanya Sirzechs, Rias dan Peerage-nya ikut tersentak. Mereka yang saat itu menculik Yuki sehingga Sirzechs harus bertanggung jawab. "Jadi, apa kau sudah siap kepalamu kujadikan pajangan manis di kamarku?"

Asia yang mulai ketakutan akan sosok Madara meringkuk di belakang sang Sekiryūtei. "Issei-san, aku takut."

Sayangnya, Asia salah memilih orang untuk dijadikan tempat berlindung. Ketakutan Sang Sekiryūtei bahkan tidak kalah besarnya dari sang gadis mantan biarawati itu. Naruto saja, yang sudah meluluhlantahkan mereka dua kali tidak bisa dia kalahkan, jangankan menang. Bertahan melawan pemuda itu dalam pertarungan jangka panjang saja sudah termasuk hal mustahil. Apalagi Madara yang bisa membunuh Kokabiel tanpa mengalami luka berarti. Sedangkan dirinya, bersama anggota Okarutō Kenkyū-bu saja hampir tewas andai saja Naruto dan kelompoknya tidak datang.

Tidak jauh dari posisi Issei dan Asia. Akeno menoleh ke kiri, melihat Rias dan Sona dengan ekspresi mempertanyakan sesuatu. "Buchō, Kaichō... Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Rias menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban. Sama halnya sang ratu, dirinya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Lagipula saat ini pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Naruto. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan hasil rapat ini, mau itu ketiga golongan bekerja sama atau tidak, yang jelas dia hanya ingin meminta maaf ke Naruto dan bukan tidak mungkin meminta kesempatan kedua untuk memperbaiki semua yang terjadi di antara mereka.

Tidak seperti sang pewaris Gremory. Sona nampaknya bisa mengerti situasi yang terjadi sekarang ini. Segera dia menjelaskan kepada para iblis muda disana. "Rias, Akeno dan yang lain. Jangan ada yang mengambil tindakan. Biarkan para pemimpin yang menyelesaikan ini. Dari yang kulihat, Uchiha-san sepertinya ingin memancing para pemimpin terutama Lucifer-sama." melihat beberapa dari anggota Okarutō Kenyū-bu mengangguk paham. Dia segera memberi perintah sebagai yang paling mengerti situasi diantara para iblis muda disana. "Jadi, untuk saat ini jangan ada yang mengambil tindakan kecuali diperintahkan oleh Lucifer-sama atau Onee-sama!"

Bersaman dengan itu. Suasana ruang konferensi mulai mengcekam. Sirzech tidak bisa lagi berkata apa-apa, dia sudah melakukan perjanjian pada Madara, yang mana apabila ada yang bawahannya yang mengusik kehidupan Madara, kepala merahnya yang akan dipenggal. Sebagai seorang pemimpin, pantang baginya untuk melanggar janji.

Serafall sendiri. Karena tidak mengetahui soal perjanjian Sirzechs dan Madara memandangi kedua pria itu secara bergantian dengan pandangan bingung. Namun, satu hal yang pasti dalam benak pemegang gelar Leviathan ini, andai kata Madara benar-benar akan menebas kepala Sirzechs, dirinya tidak akan tinggal diam menerima hal tersebut walau terdapat perjanjian yang mengikat sang sahabat.

Lain lagi dengan Azazel dan Michael. Keduanya memilih diam dengan alasan tersendiri. Sang Malaikat Jatuh sama sekali tidak peduli walau sempat disindir sebegitu kasarnya oleh Madara. Sedangkan Sang Malaikat Bersayap Emas mengetahui Madara ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang pastinya berhubungan dengan golongan atau ras manusia.

"Haaaah!" Madara menghela nafas sejenak. "Iblis... Apa perlu kujelaskan panjang lebar atau hanya dengan kalimat 'Golongan Maōu lama", kalian sudah mengerti? Terutama kau, pemimpin yang sepertinya ingin melangggar janjinya."

Sirzechs yang tahu betul apa maksud dari kalimat Madara barusan hanya bisa memasang tampang menyesal. Setelah [Great War] terhenti ribuan tahun, perpecahan terjadi di pihak iblis. Perang Saudara pecah, dan pengikut Maōu asli kalah dan diusir dari Underworld, namun disitulah inti yang ingin disampaikan Madara. Pihak Old-Satan Faction ingin membalas kekalahan mereka dengan meminta bantuan dari berbagai macam golongan, dan salah satunya adalah golongan manusia pengguna chakra, Ninja. Namun, golongan Madara menolak hal tersebut dengan alasan tidak ingin terlibat dengan dunia luar. Setelah itu, entah karena alasan apa, Old-Satan Faction pun membabat manusia pengguna chakra menyisahkan Madara, Hashirama dan Jiraiya [Hilda belum ia tahu bagian dari mereka].

"Jika kalian sudah mengerti, aku tidak perlu menyebutkan apa lagi kerugian yang kami alami." tuntas Madara.

Hashirama yang sedari tadi diam mencerna kata-kata sahabatnya, sekaligus mengawasinya apabila bertindak diluar dugaan akhirnya mengambil tindakan sebagai seorang pemimpin dan perwakilan dari golongan/ras manusia. Berdiri dengan gerakan cepat sampai kursi yang diduduki mengeluarkan suara keras berhasil mengalihkan perhatian semua orang.

"Pertama-tama, aku meminta maaf atas kelakukan Madara." dia memulai dengan tampang menyesal yang hanya bertahan selama beberapa detik saja. Setelah itu, wajahnya berubah serius. "Tapi aku sepenuhnya setuju dengannya tentang kerja sama dan perdamaian yang hendak kalian usung. Kenapa? Kenapa baru sekarang kalian ingin bekerja sama menciptakan perdamaian yang kuragukan akan benar-benar tercipta? Apa karena kami sudah membunuh Toothy-san dan membuat kalian mulai sadar bahwa ras terlemah tidak selamanya menjadi yang terlemah?—"

Tidak ada satupun yang ingin menjawab pertanyaan Hashirama yang kedua. Harus mereka akui, terutama ras iblis dan Sirzechs bahwa apa yang dikatakan Hashirama memang benar. Mereka selama ini memandang manusia adalah ras yang terlemah, bahkan setelah sebagian besar dari manusia sudah diberkahi Sacred Gear yang tiga belas diantaranya dikatakan mampu menandingi kekuatan Dewa bila sudah mencapai tahapan yang disebut Balance Breaker.

Lalu, mengenai kenapa baru sekarang mereka mengusung kerja sama. Ketiga memimpin memiliki alasan tersendiri, kematian Kokabiel hanya mereka jadikan sebagai pemicu untuk melakukan pergerakan besar-besaran ini.

"—Kenapa kalian hanya diam saja? Jawablah, kami sebagai ras terlemah membutuhkan jawaban kenapa baru sekarang kalian ingin bekerja sama demi mencapai perdamaian? Padahal kalian sendiri sadar peperangan hanya akan merusak dunia serta merugikan mahluk yang mendiaminya?"

Tidak ingin hanya Hashirama saja yang mendesak para mahluk supernatural disana. Naruto ikut serta untuk membantu. "Michael-dono, Lucifer-dono, Leviathan-dono, Azazel...-dono—" saat dirinya berhenti sejenak setelah menyebut nama pemimpin Malaikat Jatuh, sebuah pelototan tajam langsung terarah ke dirinya, dan itu berasal dari Azazel sendiri yang ingin dihormati. "Tolong, jawablah pertanyaan pemimpin kami. Mungkin saja, apabila jawaban kalian cukup memuaskan. Bukan tidak mungkin kami akan membantu mewujudkannya."

Sehabis Naruto, kini giliran Madara yang ambil bagian. Namun, sebelum itu, dia melirik Hashirama sejenak. " _Hn, lumayan juga. Tidak kusangka dia berkata sedemikian rupa sampai membuat mahluk-mahluk hina ini terdiam._ " pikirnya kemudian beralih ke para pemimpin disana. "Kenapa kalian masih tetap diam? Atau memang benar kalian mulai ketakutan setelah kami membunuh gagak penuh omong kosong itu? Perlu kalian ketahui, kami tidak selamanya menjadi yang terlemah! Tunggulah sampai ada manusia yang berdiri di puncak tertinggi, dan kupastikan saat itu tiba. Kalian yang berada di bawah akan kami injak-injak lebih dari yang kalian pernah lakukan."

"Jadi, hanya sampai disini saja?" Hashirama hendak melangkahkan kakinya diikuti oleh Naruto, namun sebelum itu dia terlebih dahulu mengatakan sesuatu. "Jujur, aku kecewa. Padahal, niat awalku ingin hadir disini bukan hanya untuk memenuhi persyaratan Michael-sama, namun juga mengambil keputusan untuk langkah kami selanjutnya dalam mencari dalang pembantaian penduduk desaku." usai mengatakan hal itu, Hashirama membungkuk pamit selagi berkata. "Kalau begitu... Karena—"

"Tunggu, Senju-san!"

"Anda belum diperbolehkan keluar!"

Naruto, Hashirama dan Madara menghentikan langkah mereka yang baru beberapa meter meninggalkan meja konferensi. Sempat pula, sang Uchiha memberikan pandangan tajam kepada Sirzechs yang berkata seolah dirinya yang berkuasa disini.

"Jangan bertindak seolah-olah kau bisa memerintah kami!" desisnya tajam ke Sirzechs.

"Haaaaa..." Azazel mendesah panjang sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya malas. Dia kemudian mengacungkan tangan kanan selagi memberi jawaban yang diinginkan oleh kelompok Naruto. "Kenapa baru sekarang kami mengambil langkah seperti ini... Ya, aku tidak tahu kenapa baru sekarang... Intinya, aku hanya ingin menikmati dunia yang sudah berubah ini."

Setelahnya, Azazel menoleh ke Sirzechs dan Michael berganti sambil memasang tampang yang seolah mengatakan. —Jawab saja, atau kau dan adikmu tidak akan mendapatkan alasan dibalik penyerangan Naruto—. Tentu saja hal tersebut ditujukan untuk Sirzechs yang notabene menginginkan hal tersebut.

Mengangguk paham. Michael ikut mengutarakan jawabannya. "Kami dari pihak Malaikat berpikir, ini waktunya untuk mengambil langkah baru. Demi kelangsungan kami dan juga, agar dunia ini tidak kacau." dirinya sebenarnya bisa saja membiarkan kelompok Naruto pergi, karena dengan begitu informasi soal tempat terdekat dari Surga batal diberikan ke kelompok itu.

Madara mendengus saat kalimat terakhir Michael tertangkap indra pendengarannya. "Huh, tidak kacau? Dari awal dunia sudah kacau, Michael." ujarnya dengan nada mengejek.

"Anda benar. Maaf, aku lupa jika Great War yang membuat kekacauan di dunia ini—dunia manusia. Namun, harus anda ketahui jika bukan hanya Great War saja. Beberapa mahluk suprnatural dan mitologi juga turut andil dalam kacaunya dunia ini seperti yang anda katakan beberapa saat lalu." jelas Micheal. Kemudian, dia menampakkan senyumnya. Ah, dia memang seorang malaikat! Disaat-saat seperti ini masih tetap tersenyum. "Dan itu juga yang membuat kami ingin bekerja sama mewujudkan perdamaian. Ingin agar dunia ini tidak tambah kacau. Dengan bekerja sama dengan mahluk-mahluk lain seperi Dewa, Youkai dan lain-lain. Beberapa dari mereka sepertinya setuju dengan perdamaian."

Terakhir, Sirzechs. Setelah penjelasan dari Michael berakhir, dia bangkit berdiri. "Ketahuilah, Uchiha-san, Senju-san... Dunia sudah berubah." ucapnya kalem, berharap dengan kalimat itu, Madara dan Hashirama setidaknya ingin berada di sisi mereka. Namun, merasa bahwa itu belum cukup karena kedua orang disana masih tetap diam, dia melanjutkan. "Itulah yang akan menjadi tonggak awal perdamaian untuk di dunia ini."

Naruto yang berada di barisan paling depan dari pintu mengambil beberapa langkah untuk mensejajarkan diri dengan Madara dan Hashirama. Lalu, entah karena memang sudah dia dan kedua pria rencanakan sebelum hadir, atau hanya kebetulan semata. Mereka serentak berujar:

"Dunia masih tetap sama. Hanya isinya saja yang berubah!"

.

.

.

"Apa maksud kalian berkata seperti itu?"

Beberapa saat setelah ketiga ninja itu berujar bersama yang menciptakan keheningan singkat, Azazel bertanya dengan nada bingung. Melihat hal tersebut, ketiga ninja disana saling bertatapan dan mengangguk serentak. Maju sebagai perwakilan, Naruto segera menjelaskan maksud dari kalimat tadi.

"Jika dulu tiga fraksi utama yang berperang, kini kalian bersatu dan menyatakan perdamaian. Asal kalian tau, biarpun kalian bersatu, dunia ini tetap sama, penuh dengan peperangan... hanya isinya saja yang berubah, orang-orang yang berperang itu... Hmmn, singkat saja. Kalian melawan Khaos Brigade, kira-kira begitu yang kuprediksi."

Azazel terkejut bukan main, tidak menyangka Naruto dan kelompoknya mengetahui soal adanya kelompok yang mengancam keseimbangan dunia yang sekarang ini. "D-Darimana kau tau tentang Khaos Brigade, Naruto?"

"Kau pikir, kami hanya keluyuran tidak jelas selama ini, Azazel? Mana mungkin kami bisa tinggal diam jika dalang pembantaian malam itu masih hidup." jelas Naruto diselingi candaan pada kalimat yang terucap di awal-awal dia berbicara.

"Dan jika saja ada diantara kalian yang terlibat... Heh, tidak ada tempat untuk bersembunyi dariku. Bahkan jika harus mencari di ujung neraka sekalipun." desis Madara dingin menimpali. "Lalu kau..." pandangannya kembali tertuju ke Sirzechs. "Jangan kau berpikir, kau bisa lolos walaupun sudah menyatakan perdamaian dengan Malaikat dan Malaikat Jatuh, Sirzechs Gremory. Kau masih punya utang kepala dan itu harus dilunasi. Aku tak peduli jika harus melawan kalian semua nantinya!"

Hashirama menggeleng pelan. "Ie. Melawan kami lebih tepatnya!" tegas Hashirama. Walau menginginkan perdamaian, melindungi orang yang ia sayangi adalah yang paling utama. Lagipula, dia sedikit sangsi perdamaian bisa tercipta di dunia ini. "Tidak peduli jika kalian akhirnya menganggap kami musuh seperti yang Naruto katakan pada nona Gremory disana beberapa hari yang lalu."

Pernyataan terakhir Hashirama sontak membuat Sirzechs menyadari satu hal, dan itu semua saling berkaitan sejak Madara tertawa keras tadi. Dengan gigi yang terkatup rapat sampai menciptakan suara gemelutuk yang cukup keras, dia bangkit berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki menuju kelompok Naruto. "Sudah cukup!"

Pihak Iblis seketika memasang kewaspadaan tinggi saat pemimpin mereka mulai mengambil tindakan serius. Nampaknya, mereka sudah mengerti arti dibalik tindakan Sirzechs, mereka saja yang berstatus bawahan sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan, apalagi Sirzechs yang berstatus sebagai pemimpin.

"Awalnya, aku cuma mengira kalian, terutama Uchiha-dono berusaha untuk memancing emosiku. Namun, dari pernyataan Senju-san yang terakhir, aku sadar dan berpikir kalau kalian sebenarnya membenci kami—atau lebih tepatnya iri terhadap kami."

"Haha? Iri? Kepada kalian wahai mahluk terkutuk? Jangan berkhayal terlalu tinggi!" balas Madara yang tidak terima. "Ha, aku baru ingat! Sebenarnya kalian yang iri pada kami. Itulah sebabnya, pemimpin kalian yang pertama dibuang ke dunia bawah, tempat yang lebih rendah dari dunia tempat kami, para manusia berpijak."

"Tidak perlu lagi bertele-tele, Uchiha-san. Daripada membuang percuma tenaga mengucapkan omong kosong untuk memancing emosiku, lebih baik berterus terang saja!"

"Hn. Jadi kau sudah menyadarinya, heh kecoa dunia?"

"Ya. Apa yang kupikirkan memang benar! Bahkan dengan ucapanmu yang tidak peduli harus melawan kami semua, alasan Naruto-kun menyerang Rias Gremory dan Peerage-nya sebagian besar sudah kudapatkan." mata Sirzechs memicing tajam, bahkan memunculkan kilatan pertanda bahwa dirinya sudah benar-benar siap untuk melawan kelompok Naruto. "Dari pesan Naruto-kun yang ingin memutus semua hubungan dengan Mekāi, dan ditambah pernyataanmu barusan menegaskan bahwa kalian sebenarnya menargetkan ras iblis—bukan hanya KyumaŌ-ha dalam pembalasan dendam atas hancurkan desa manusia pengguna chakra."

Madara menyeringai bengis. "Bagus kalau kau akhirnya paham. Kalau begitu, bisa segera aku tagih utangmu. Dengan begitu, balas dendam kami akhirnya dimulai!"

Suasana ruangan pun kembali mencekam. Tidak ada satupun dari orang-orang disana kecuali Madara dan Sirzechs yang mengeluarkan suara. Namun, diamnya mereka belum tentu bertahan lama karena dilihat dari gerak tubuh masing-masing kecuali Asia dan Yuki. Mereka kapan saja siap melakukan pertarungan bila mana salah satu diantara dua pria yang bersitegang di tengah ruangan mengambil tindakan.

Di sisi Naruto. Dia memandang intens pada mantan gurunya di Konoha. " _Benar-benar seperti yang dikatakan olehnya. Tidak peduli kalau Ossan bertindak diluar dugaan dengan perkataannya tadi, akhirnya tetap seperti yang diperkirakan. Lucifer-dono tersulut emosi!_ "

"Dengan kata lain... Kalian berlima secara terang-terangan mengibarkan bendera perang terhadap ras iblis, walau hanya KyumaŌ-ha yang menyerang desa kalian." pupil mata Sirzechs yang sejak tadi memandang tajam Madara kini memunculkan sesuatu menyerupai Power of Destruction dalam skala kecil. "Mengatai-ngatai fraksi yang kumpimpin, ya, aku tidak peduli. Memanggilku kecoa dunia, aku maafkan. Namun, mengancam fraksiku sekaligus perdamaian yang belum tercipta, itu tidak akan kumaafkan!"

Azazel dan Michael pun terkejut atas pernyataan barusan.

" _Bodoh! Jangan bertindak gegabah Sirzechs!_ " pikir Azazel dan hendak menghentikan tindakan pria merah itu. Namun, sayang dirinya sudah terlambat.

"Sedari tadi, aku sudah mencoba untuk sabar menghadapi kalian, terutama Uchiha-san. Tapi, karena kalian sendiri yang menginginkannya."

Sirzechs mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke lokasi Madara, aura kemerahan pun mulai bermunculan di kedua tangannya. Melihat tindakan pria itu, para iblis disana pun ikut melakukan hal yang sama. Serafall bangkit dari kursi, Grayfia memasang gerak tubuh siap bertarung, Sōji Okita memegang gagang katana yang disarungkan dan diikat pada bagian pinggul kiri, Diehauser membuka telapak tangan dan memunculkan energi iblis berskala kecil, dan para peerage Rias memasang kuda-kuda bertarung masing-masing kecuali Asia.

"—Akan kuperlihatkan sisi sebenarnya dari ras kami—iblis!"

Tidak berselang lama setelah itu, Sirzechs sudah berada tepat di hadapan Madara yang sama sekali tidak melakukan gerakan berarti. Dia mulai mengepal tangan kanan dan menyelimutinya dengan power of destruction.

Di sisi Naruto. Menyadari kalau bukan hanya Sirzechs yang ingin mengambil tindakan, dia segera mengambil tindakan. Tanpa menunggu lama, dia menarik adiknya—Yuki ke dalam pelukan perlindungan dengan tangan kiri. " _Sial! Ini buruk!_ " setetes keringat dingin muncul di pelipisnya. " _Kurama! Aku membutuhkan sesuatu yang besar dan—_ " dia segera meminta bantuan ke mahluk yang berada dalam tubuhnya. " _—jika perlu, lebih besar dari semua orang yang berada disini!_ "

" _ **Bagaimana dengan Senpō: Museigen no Furu Pawā**_ _?_ "

" _Jangan bercanda Kurama?!_ "

" _ **Tenang saja**_ _!_ _ **Serahkan saja padaku**_ _._ _ **Aku sudah mendapatkan cara efesien untuk memakai kekuatan penuh mode ciptaanmu itu dan menciptakan versi mini yang sama sekali tidak memiliki efek samping pada tubuhmu**_."

" _Serius?_ "

" _ **Iya dan banyak tanya lagi**_ _._ _ **Pemimpin bodoh itu seperti sudah mengambil tindakan terlebih dahulu**_. _**Cepat lakukan sesuai dengan yang kuperintahkan**_ _._ _ **Pertama, keluarkan semua energi alam yang kau simpan**_."

" _Hn. Oke!_ "

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi sebelum semuanya terlambat, Naruto melakukan perintah dari Kurama. Dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi, dia mengeluarkan semua Senjutsu (Nature Energy) yang dia simpan. Mengirim sumber utama kekuatan Naruto saat ini ke Kurama yang tengah berkonsentrasi penuh dalam alam bawah sadar pemuda itu. Setelah semua persiapan selesai, Kurama pun mengaktifkan mode yang ingin dipakai oleh inangnya.

[ **Hiraku: Hyaku Pāsento** ]  
(Open: One Hundred Percent)

Dalam alam bawah sadar Naruto. Beberapa simbol aneh bermunculan di sekitar Kurama yang tengah duduk dengan tangan menyatu di depan dada. Lalu, dengan perintah batin, simbol-simbo aneh tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya jingga yang langsung menyebar ke segala arah—menuju seluruh bagian tubuh sang inang.

" _ **Sekarang**_ _,_ _ **Naruto**_ _!_ _**Aktifkan modemu**_ _!_ "

" _Ouuu!_ "

Dengan menyatunya energi alam dan kekuatan Youkai Kurama dalam tubuh Naruto, keduanya pun berujar secara bergantian.

[Senpō: Museigen no Furu Pawā—]  
(Sage Art: Unlimited Full Power—)

[— **Kai** ]  
(—Revision)

Bersamaan dengan aktifnya mode terkuat Naruto yang baru beberapa kali dipakai, yang mana pernah dipakai saat invasi Konoha. Di ruangan konferensi, hal yang cukup mengejutkan terjadi dengan sangat cepat.

Sirzechs yang kepalan tangannya hampir mencapai wajah Madara terkejut bukan main. Hashirama tiba-tiba saja muncul tepat di samping kiri Sirzechs dan menangkap lengan pria itu yang tidak terselimuti power of destruction. Saat Maōu Lucifer itu menoleh ke samping, matanya terbelalak kaget, untuk kedua kalinya dia merasakan ada manusia yang memiliki kekuatan besar, dan kali ini berasal dari Hashirama.

"Menyentuh Madara seujung jaripun... Maka jangan salahkan kami bila rapat ini berakhir dengan jumlah peserta yang tidak lengkap!"

Sedetik setelah Hashirama mengeluarkan ancamannya. Dari pihak Iblis yang terdiri dari Grayfia, Serafall, Sōji dan Diehauser mengambil tindakan cepat. Akan tetapi, tindakan mereka berempat belum kalah cepat dari Madara, Naruto dan Hilda yang ternyata lebih dahulu melakukan pergerakan. Dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan, beginilah yang terjadi:

Grayfia selaku ratu Sirzechs muncul tepat di samping kiri Hashirama, sejajar dengan posisi rajanya. Dia hendak melepaskan cengkraman Hashirama, namun sudah didahului oleh Madara yang berpindah menggunakan Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique) ke belakang Hashirama dan menangkap lengan wanita berambut perak itu.

Lalu, beberapa meter dari posisi keempatnya, Serafall hendak melancarkan serangan berupa sihir berbasis es miliknya, itu terlihat dari telapak tangan kiri yang mengeluarkan uap tipis. Sayangnya, belum sempat mengeluarkan serangannya. Hilda muncul di samping kiri lengkap dengan sabit bermata tiga yang mana bagian bilah siap memisahkan tubuh dan kepala Maōu Leviathan itu.

"Ara~" Hilda mengeluarkan suara sensual. "Kalau aku menjadi kau, Jalang. Akan kupilih kepalaku terpisah dari tubuhku." ujarnya kemudian dengan senyum sadisnya yang begitu mengerikan.

" _Cepat sekali?! Sejak kapan dia sudah berada di sampingku?!_ " batin Serafall terkejut bukan main seperti Sirzechs dan Grayfia, sekaligus merasakan tekanan misterius dari Hilda yang mana sempat juga dirasakan oleh Azazel. " _Wanita ini bukan orang sembarang!_ "

Namun, diantara lima iblis yang mengambil pergerakan. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan keterkejutan Sōji dan Diehauser. Bagaimana tidak, mereka yang bahkan belum melakukan pergerakan untuk melindungi atau mengancam balik Hashirama, Madara ataupun Hilda malah harus terlebih dahulu diancam oleh seseorang yang aura dan tekanan terbesar dalam ruangan tersebut. Terlebih lagi untuk Sōji yang merupakan pengkomsumsi bidak spesialis kecepatan.

Dia adalah Naruto. Muncul bersama dengan Yuki yang digendong gaya pengantin, mengalunkan kedua lengan di leher pemuda itu. Entah caranya Naruto memindahkan Yuki yang awalnya berada di belakangnya, sudah berada dalam gendongannya. Namun yang pasti, itu adalah salah satu kemampuan yang diperoleh berkat penguasaan sempurna Senjutsu.

Muncul di tengah-tengah dua iblis yang langsung diancam untuk melakukan pergerakan. Tangan kanannya berada tepat di depan wajah Diehauser dengan posisi siap melancarkan serangan Senpō: Kawazu Tataki (Sage Art: Fog Slap). Sedangkan tangan kiri memegang Katana peninggalan mendiang Tobirama, berbeda dengan sang Emperor yang diancam tepat di wajah, Naruto malah memposisikan tangan yang memegang katana beberapa senti dibawah perut Sōji, lalu ujung bilah yang mengeluarkan kilauan cahaya katana itu diarahkan dagu Knight Maōu Lucifer.

"Maaf, Kenshin-san, Kōtei-san!" ujar Naruto tenang, disertai wajah santai. "Kalian akan menambah rasa takut adikku bila terjadi hal yang lebih dari ini."

Wajah Sōji dan Diehauser seketika dibuat memucat pasih kala ledakan energi besar-besaran keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Yang mana selang beberapa detik empat ledakan dari dua sumber berbeda ikut muncul hingga memunculkan retakan besar pada permukaan lantai dan merembes ke dinding-dinding ruangan. Walau begitu, milik Naruto tetap menjadi yang terbesar dan terkuat, itu semua dikarena Kurama mengerahkan seratus persen kekuatannya ditambah seluruh Senjutsu yang tersimpan dalam tubuh pemuda itu.

Merasakan energi yang berasal dari Madara, Hashirama, Sirzechs dan Grayfia itu. Rias, Sona dan kelompok Okarutō Kenkyū-bu serta malaikat pengawal Malaikat Michael jatuh berlutut tidak mampu menahannya. Sementara Vali dan Dulio menahan diri untuk tidak terjatuh sampai-sampai wajah mereka terlihat meringis kesakitan. Sedangkan Azazel dan Michael hanya meringis pelan dengan setets keringat dingin mengucur di pelipis mereka.

Selesai mengancam dua pengawal Sirzechs, Naruto mengalihkan perhatian ke sang pemimpin Malaikat dan Malaikat Jatuh.

"Nee... Apa benar perdamaian bisa terwujud jika seperti ini? Bahkan sebelum kerja sama untuk mewujudkannya tercipta?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namun, diantara banyaknya kejadian yang terjadi dalam waktu singkat itu. Ada hal lain yang terjadi, dan tidak ada yang tahu akan hal tersebut kecuali dua mahluk yang mengalaminya. Diantara para peserta rapat, terdapat dua mahluk yang ikut serta namun tidak terlihat oleh siapapun, namun bisa disadari keberadaannya. Mereka adalah Ddraig dan Albion ternyata juga terkejut bukan main dalam tubuh kontener masing-masing. Kedua naga surgawi ini bukan terkejut karena besarnya tekanan dan aura yang saling berbenturan, melainkan ada sesuatu yang lain yaitu:

.

.

[ _ **Sensasi tidak mengenakkan ini muncul lagi**_ _..._ _ **Jangan-jangan salah satu diantara mereka**_ _...!_ ]

[ _..._ _ **Sudah kuduga apa yang kurasakan di desa ninja waktu itu tidak salah. Walau tidak sebesar dengan milik orang yang menghentikan pertarunganku dan Ddraig, namun sensasi yang kurasakan dari kekuatan mereka tidak salah lagi... Benar-benar mirip dengan orang itu**_ _!_ ]

.

.

.

Kemudian, setengah menit setelah serentetan kejadian tersebut. Tanpa ada satu pun yang merasakan karena ruangan dipenuhi oleh Senjutsu, tekanan chakra dan energi iblis. Sensasi aneh menyentuh setiap tubuh yang berada di sana. Sensasi yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, dan Issei tahu betul apa itu. Sensasi yang sama seperti saat Gasper menghentikan waktu menggunakan kekuatan Sacred Gear Forbidden Balor View.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC!**

 **[TrouBlesome Cut]**

* * *

 **Author Brengzeck-id Note:**

Puah... Satu lagi Chapter panjang Fic Daybreak selesai dengan word hampir mencapai 20K! Dengan begitu, chapter 24 dan 25 Daybreak ini menjadi Chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya buat! Ya, walaupun saya membagi dua Chapternya atas saran beberapa Author di Pesbuk.

Errrr? Pusing dan capek baca chapter sepanjang ini? Nah, kalau kalian saja yang baca capek, apalagi saya yang nulis :v :v

Inilah alasan selain kesibukan di RL yang membuat Fic ini Update-nya lama. Ya, entah kenapa...semakin ke sini, wordnya semakin banyak.

Untuk Chapter ini sendiri. Ada beberapa bagian yang diambil dari LN DxD yang sedikit dimodifikasi sana-sini-sono-dono-kasino-indro. Mulai dari pertemuan Issei dan Vali. Percakapan Vali dan Azazel sebelum dimalam sehari sebelum KTT dimulai.

Lalu, pertemuan tiga fraksinya sendiri mengikuti LN dan sama seperti di atas, dimodifikasi sana-sini. Mulai dari Gasper yang hanya sendirian ditinggal Mbak Rias-chan dkk di bangunan klub penelitian ilmu gaib. Mbak Sona-chan yang hadir seorang diri tanpa ditemani Mbak Tsubaki-chan. Sedangkan untuk perubahannya, Mbak Irina-chan tidak hadir. Yang mengawal Michael adalah malaikat perempuan lain—Bukan Mami Gabriel dan Dulio Gesualdo. Sedangkan dari pihak Iblis. Yang hadir adalah Sirzechs bersama Serafall sebagai pemimpin, dan mereka dikawal oleh Grayfia Lucifuge, Sōji Okita dan Diehauser Belial.

Hanya dari pihak Malaikat Jatuh yang tidak ada perubahan. Tetap Azazel bersama Vali.

Untuk saat ini peran Character tambahan untuk KTT ini belum dimunculkan. Baru di Chapter depan dan depannya lagi baru dimulai.

Apalagi ya... Untuk Penampilan Hilda (Fem!Hidan)... Cari saja di Gugel dan padukan dengan pakaian Hilda/Hildagarde dari Beelzebub.

Sekian dulu untuk penjelasan di Chapter ini. Mungkin, apabila ada yang tidak dibahas, itu berarti akan segera terjadi di Chapter depan. Oke! Saatnya untuk membalas review!

* * *

 **TsukiNoChandra :** Oii, Oiii! Lolicon, bukan Pedo :v ... Errr, tunggu saja, scene Mbak Rias-chan akan muncul di penghujung KTT 3 Fraksi ini.

 **Ae Hatake :** Sayangnya, ingatan Naruto tidak akan terbuka di KTT 3 Fraksi ini, atau mungkin tidak sepenuhnya? Lihat saja nanti di penghujung KTT ... Okee! '-')b

 **saputraluc000 :** Hahaha, Maaf baru Update lagi ... Saya sendiri yang nulis merasa kurang ngeh sama Chapter kemarin.

 **gedesandyyasa :** Ada kok Pairnya ... Incest? Aah, nanti saya pikirkna. Tpi, ya sebenarnya bukan Incest klo pair Naruto x Yuki. Toh Yuki bukan adik kandung Naruto.

 **th0822626 :** Okee! '-')b ... Maaf, baru Update sekarang. Sibuk soalnya!

 **reyvanrifqi :** Ya, mungkin karena dah lama nggak nyentuh Keyboard pas ngetik Chapter kemarin makanya kek gitu jadinya. Dan mudah-mudahan Chapter ini udah agak mendingan, mengingat tidak kalah lama nggak pegang keyboard dari Chapter kemarin ... Okee! '-')b

 **readersss :** Hmmmn, jawabannya akan terjawab di Chapter depan.

 **Azura :** Okee! '-')b

 **Laffayete :** Yaps, chapter kemarin hanya penyampaian ... Errr, nanti klo mang ada One-Side Harem, itu bakalan terjadi bukan karena Naruto terlalu tamvan dan berani. Ya, kurang ngeh klo masuki Mami Griselda. Errr, yang temenin Michael itu Malaikat Tanpa Nama dan Dulio Gesualdo, bukan Mami Griselda. Ya, belum ada keputusan soal Pair Naruto yang belum ke-lock, jadi belum tentu Irina atau Yuki atau Kunou ... Hoho, disitulah menariknya Dedek Kunou. Polos-polos menggairahkan, HIDUF LOLI! HIDUF DEDEK KUNOU! ... Errr, nanti saya pikirin soal Griselda dan bagaimana cara mereka ketemuan, ntar ... Errr, nanti pairnya Mini-Harem/Harem kok ... Buset dah, Mbak Rias dibikin modar! Ntar Si Iblis Tomat bakalan ngamuk loh, di chapter ini aja udah mulai ngamuk ... Awas loh, ntar digebukin ama Fans Issei :v :v

 **Yuki ChibiHitsu-chan :** Hahaha... Yuki-chan aja yang baca ampe keligungang, apalagi yang nulis :v ... Errr, akan terjawab di Chapter depan kok soal hubungan Naruto dan Vali ... Okee! '-')b

 **DandiDandi :** Gak papa kok. Saya juga baru muncul lagi, juga ... Mungkin saja. Lihat saja nanti.

 **God of Poverty :** Gak papa kok. Dibaca aja udah seneng, apalagi direview, Fav and Fol ... Heheh, maaf, Update-nya kelamaan. Sibuk di RL soalnya -_-)"a

 **Guest :** Aah, masih dilanjut kok. Ya, Cuma agak kelamaan.

 **Bus Damri :** Diem lu, Upil Kuda!

 **Bus Damri Again :** Biarin, yang penting gua hidup dan hepiii #TujuuuuhEnaaaaaam ini dah lanjut, Upil Kuda!

 **Akayuki Ai [My Imouto] :** Errr, tandanya sudah Onii-chan hilangin kok. Ya, untuk memperjelas mungkin? :v ... Njiiitrrrr! Kalimat gak efektif muncul lagi -_-)a dan itu juga si Typo. Kagak ada kapok-kapoknya muncul -_-)a ... Ya, mudah-mudahan keduanya udah gak ada disini lagi ... Yaps, udah mulai masuk inti ceritanya. Eitsss! Salah, yang benar tujuh puluhan lebih, dan udah selesai dibuat Chapter mentahnya sampe Chapter 40-an ... Hahahah! Tunggu aja, Dedek Yuki disini bakalan menjadi yang ter-badass dari yang terbadass ngalahin Naruto dn Mbah Madara ... Sabar Dedek Yuki, sabar! Dedek Sabar disayang Good Onii-chan. :"v ... Ya, mungkin Onii-chan terinspirasi dari mahluk hijau satu itu :v :v ... Dah, cukup sampai disini balasannya :v

 **Re Ciel :** Ululululululul~~ Hiduf Dedek Le Fay! ... Bahahaha, Chapter depan bakalan terungkap identitas Naruto kok. Soal ingatannya, masih lama keknya ... Errr, soal request, mungkin akan saya pikirin. Gak papa kok.

 **Nagato Kuroyuki :** Okee! '-')b ... Tenang, gua punya fitur Anti-Cyduk, Buahahahahahahah!

 **Kashiki032 :** Bahahahahaha... Tenang, gua punya fitur Anti-Cyduk :v :v

 **arif namikaze :** Okee! '-')b

 **Unknow :** Sudah hampir selesai kok. Tinggal direvisi di bagian akhirnya doang.

 **Ajisukma24** : Sudah hampir selesai. Tinggal direvisi di bagian akhirnya.

 **Yui Yutikaishi :** Makasih! ... Maafkan Typo-nya yang berlebihan!

 **Tidak Ada :** Udah lanjut nihh!

Yang Review [ **Next** ], [Lanjut], [Kapan Lanjut/ **Update** ], sebangsa dan senegera-nya. Ini sudah saya lanjut/ **Update**. '-')/

Ya... walau agak kelamaan sih -_-)"

* * *

Oke, sekian dulu untuk Chapter 24 dan 25 beserta ABN-ABN tidak bergunanya...

 **Brengzeck-id 014 [** Root Loliwood **]** and **Stark Fullbaster 014** (Yang sekarang ini mungkin sudah berkubang dalam darah kebejatannya :v) Out!Mau tidur cantik bersama Dedek Wendy dan Dedek Scheherazade dulu! '-')/

* * *

Salam Lolicon!

... And ...

Mind to Review?


End file.
